<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royal: A Kasumi as FeMC fic by TheGangstaGandalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090436">Royal: A Kasumi as FeMC fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGangstaGandalf/pseuds/TheGangstaGandalf'>TheGangstaGandalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi is Jester, Akia is Fortune, Akihiko is Hierophant, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coach is Strength, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jirou and Aika are related, Jirou is World, Jose is Aeon, Kasumi is Bisexual, Kasumi is FeMC, Kasumi of the Bisexual Arcana, Lala is Devil, Lots of Persona 3 and 4 content, Mild Depictions of Self-Harm; and Feels., Naoto is Priest, On the Persona 3 side this was a Twin!AU, Persona User Mishima Yuuki, Persona User Niijima Sae, Phantom Thieves of Hearts is Justice, Rating is for: Language; Sexual Themes (Both Positive and Negative); Violence;, References to Bloodborne/Dark Souls, References to Devil May Cry, Sae is Tower, Shiho is Faith, Slow Burn, Sumire (Deceased) is Hope, The Kaguya-sama Love is War characters are the Student Council since I didn't want to make OCs, Yu is Fool, [REDACTED] is Judgement, [REDACTED] is Star, [REDACTED] is Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGangstaGandalf/pseuds/TheGangstaGandalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR P5 ROYAL, YEE HAS BEEN WARNED!!!<br/>=======<br/>After the death of both her sister and gymnastics career, Kasumi is forced to move away to a new school and a new house. On her way to meet her new caretaker she bumps into a fellow student, and a strange app gets transferred to her phone. Between that, and her new caretaker giving her a gun minutes after meeting her, this next year promises to be an interesting one.<br/>=======<br/>What if Kasumi was FeMC? This question has haunted me for over a year now, lets see where this takes us.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Persona 5 Protagonist/Male Persona 5 Protagonist, MakotoxKasumi is temporary, Niijima Makoto/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Original Yoshizawa Kasumi/Niijima Makoto, Original Yoshizawa Kasumi/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Sanada Akihiko &amp; Original Yoshizawa Kasumi (Surrogate Father &amp; Daughter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kasumi Yoshizawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SPOILERS FOR PERSONA 5 ROYAL</p><p> </p><p>A few orders of housekeeping before we begin:</p><p>This is the real Kasumi, not Sumire who thinks she’s Kasumi, as such, she is very much her own character. I based her personality around what little we saw of her in that one anime cutscene combined with how the P3P FeMC was presented.<br/>Male Protag’s name in this is Jirou Nakamura, taken from the BittersweetGamers Playthrough of the game.</p><p>Crash course on lore:<br/>Not a lot of people have played the Arena games so I'll give you the rundown:<br/>Mitsuru and the squad created a group called the 'Shadow Operatives' to keep dealing with Shadow and Persona related shit, including but not limited to managing and in some cases recruiting persona users. In canon Akihiko left on his own to pursue his own devices, in this fic it's a little different.<br/>This fic takes place 8-ish years after the arena games, therefore the S.O.'s are very established and organized at this point.<br/>This fic is labeled as a 'Persona 5 and 3' fic, this is because it is written with the assumption that the reader has played both of those games at least. Though you will probably enjoy this fic more if you have played ALL the games, as I wont shy away from making references to them. (There's one BIG one very late in the story and I'll explain it then, but not now because spoilers).<br/>One such reference is the presence of Naoto Shirogane as a supporting character. Considering she's the only-ish presence of Persona 4 content I don't feel like its fair to draw in the Persona 4 crowd with a tag. So I'll explain: She's the previous 'Detective Prince' before Akechi's reign (Although, unlike Goro she's an actual detective) and helped the Persona 4 squad figure out the mystery in that game. She's since joined the Shadow Ops and handles most of their more public outreach as she already has a public presence.</p><p>Happy reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>          “Thank you for riding, we will be arriving-”</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes fluttered open. Her phone vibrating. The alarm perfectly in sync with the arrival time. Kasumi pulled her phone out of her school-issued handbag. Her phone was brand new, the last one was crushed. This one was a dark pink on the outside with black lining the screen. Her eyes recoiled at the max brightness setting and averted her gaze... only to be assaulted by the bright midday sun pouring through the train car windows. She moved her arm in front of her eyes, barely blocking the blinding white-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>          The hospital room was a blinding white. “What about Sumire?!?” Kasumi held her head when it pulsed in pain. She wanted to move more but her leg was immobile, one problem at a time though.</em>
</p><p><em>          “I’m sorry Kasumi...</em> <em>”</em> <em> Her father stared at the floor, his glasses in his hand and tears falling.</em></p><p>
  <em>          “I pushed her out of the way!” Kasumi’s voice broke.</em>
</p><p><em>          “You did, but the truck that hit you swerved, causing another car to...</em> <em>”</em></p><p>
  <em>          Kasumi shook. Her eyes wide.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kasumi sighed and pinched her nose. She finally pressed a thumb to her phone and the vibration ceased. She slipped her phone in her bag and pushed herself to her feet, her right leg wobbling a bit. She resisted the urge to hit it, gritting her teeth. She straightened out her school uniform skirt. “New school... don’t remind me <em>clothes</em>.”</p><p>          “Please transfer here for all subway lines-”</p><p>          “What? Are you for real? A mental shutdown?”</p><p>          Kasumi’s gaze was drawn to some girls, they wore similar uniforms to her, albeit from a different school. Unlike Kasumi though, they didn’t have dyed bright red hair, dyed brighter than her naturally red-bronze hair, in honor of her younger sister.</p><p>          “It’s the truth!” The other girl said.</p><p>          “To a person though? That’s gotta be a joke.”</p><p>          A boy in uniform with frizzy black hair and glasses sighed and stood from his seat. He was wearing a uniform of the same style as Kasumi. <em>Does he go to Shujin too? Well, I technically don’t go there yet. </em></p><p>          “You really love all that occult stuff, don’t you?”</p><p>          The train squeaked to a stop and the doors slid open. Kasumi’s legs moved quickly, dragging their welder out the train as fast as possible. <em>Gotta get a seat. Gotta get a seat. </em>Kasumi thought to herself. The crowds were thick and loud, the echo of footsteps muffling her own thoughts. The sun was in that place that signified the beginning of rush hour. Students going to their afternoon part-time jobs and adults leaving their nine-to-fives.</p><p>          Kasumi’s right leg cramped up again. Sudden pins and needles.</p><p>          “Fuck-” She mumbled and stumbled into proper posture again.</p><p>          Then she felt an impact and she fell the rest of the way. Barely getting her hands below her in time, her wrists grumbled in pain.</p><p>          “Sorry.” The black-haired boy reached a hand down. “I was looking at my phone and not watching where I was going.” His voice was soft, but it shook slightly. His eyes were wide in a way that struck Kasumi as out of character for the boy.</p><p>          “No.” Kasumi said firmly and blew her bangs out of her face. “I n-need to...” She wobbled to her feet. “Stand on my own.”</p><p>          “Ok.” His hand retracted. “My condolences for the leg.” He awkwardly pivoted and started to move away.</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes narrowed, but not at him. At the white phone laying on the ground. She squatted down and grasped it, turning it in her hands as she stood. “Hey!” She called to the boy. “I think you-”</p><p>          As the boy turned around the world slowed down, and the corners of Kasumi's vision blurred. His turn stopped in the middle, people around her froze mid stride. There was silence in Tokyo.</p><p>          Kasumi’s head swerved in panic, a bead of sweat trickled down her face. A blue light finally caught her eye, a bonfire of blue flame a block away from her. It cast it's surroundings and the frozen people in a blue light, that somehow also had a tint of red. The flames then morphed into something vaguely humanoid. Yellow eyes. Her yellow eyes bore into her soul.</p><p>          Kasumi blinked and the world was back in motion. She pressed a palm to her temple as it pulsed. "Really? After all this time..." She mumbled, wanting to ask the pain itself. She resisted the urge to curse again.</p><p>          The boy approached her. “Hey, you alright?” He tilted his head.</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “Is this your phone?” She gestured with it while wincing.</p><p>          “Yes, thank you.” His face was wrought with concern.</p><p>          Kasumi placed it in his notably soft hands. “See you at school I guess.” She glanced at his ’2’ pin. “Oh, same year. Maybe I’ll see you in class.”</p><p>          “Sure.” He held out a hand. “Name’s Jirou Nakamura.”</p><p>          Kasumi grasped it. “Kasumi Yoshizawa, nice to meet you Nakamura-kun.”</p><p>          “Just Nakamura is fine... Are you ok?” He released her hand and he winced.</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “Just a little headache, thanks for the concern though.” She bowed slightly. “I really should be going now.” She moved past him.</p><p>          “Which line are you taking? I’ll walk you there.” </p><p>          Kasumi rolled her eyes then turned her head to him. “I’ll be fine on my own.” She sighed. “My leg works enough for a little walk.”</p><p>          “If you’re sure.” He shrugged.</p><p>          Kasumi paced away and took out her own phone. “Directions...” She mumbled. She then knit her eyebrows.</p><p>          “<strong>App successfully transferred</strong>.” Her phone spoke.</p><p>          Kasumi narrowed her eyes and dismissed the red message with a flick of her thumb. “What app?” She mumbled, she then spotted it, dark pink with a black eye design. “That wasn’t there before.” She dragged it to the bin and it deleted with a satisfying <em>woosh-plop</em>.</p><p>          Her phone then beeped with a new message.</p><p>
  
</p><p>===================</p><p>          The police station was massive. Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Security Bureau was written on it in blue kanji. Kasumi resisted the urge to fidget staring at the massive hunk of gray cement.</p><p>          She shook her nervous thoughts out of her head. With a deep breath she approached the entrance. She pushed open the glass door and cool clean air washed over her. The lady at the gray reception desk, short with black hair and a women’s suit, did a double take when she spotted her. “How may I help you?” She asked.</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes dotted around the empty lobby; it was almost ghostly. Gray metal chairs lined one wall and an out-of-order vending machine the other. The air smelled of old clothes. “I’m looking for an Akihiko Sanada?”</p><p>          Her eyes widened and she then gained a bright smile. “No way, holy crap. You’re-”</p><p>          Kasumi flinched, gripping her bag.</p><p>          “Totally his daughter, right? Oh my god Mitsuru really had a kid, I never thought I’d see the day.” She pressed a hand to her own forehead.</p><p>          “Uhm, no, I bare no relation to Sanada-san. Nor do I know anyone named Mitsuru.” Kasumi sounded more relieved than she should've.</p><p>          “Oh.” She frowned. “My disappointment is immeasurable. Imagine the drama around here if it came out Aki left her with a kid.” She closed her eyes in disappointment. </p><p>          “Uhm.” Now Kasumi was fidgeting.</p><p>          “Well whatever. He’s on the second floor, his office is on the right, can’t miss it.” She gestured dismissively to the elevator.</p><p>          “Thank you.” Kasumi awkwardly bowed.</p><p>          Kasumi made her way to the elevator and pressed a knuckle into the button. The doors opened with a ding, she stepped in and pressed the appropriate button. The rising of the elevator accentuated the empty feeling in her stomach. The doors opened and she was released into an empty, gray, silent hall.</p><p>          She stepped forward; eyes trained on the right wall. In addition to some closed doors there were also pictures of various officers and teams. She didn't spot the man she was looking for in any of them. She heard a voice growing louder as she moved.</p><p>          “What do you mean the events are too intelligent?... We already know from Teddie that <em>they</em> can grow intelligence... Oh I see, you just don’t give a shit... It’s been <em>eight years </em>since a god-level one of <em>those </em>appeared, we’re on a ticking clock as far as I’m concerned... Way to change the subject... That wasn’t a favor I paid you for that... Because of why? I didn’t have to tell you that... I <em>should </em>have?... No one under my care is <em>not</em> going to have one... that is beside the point...oh yes <em>my bleeding heart...</em> Fuck off with that...”</p><p>          Kasumi made it to the source of the voice. An office with a gold plaque next to the door that read ’Akihiko Sanada’.</p><p>          “This conversation wasn’t supposed to be about Kasumi...”</p><p>          Kasumi froze.</p><p>          “You made it about that... yes, I’m still going to give it to her... I told you about my suspicions. My sympathy for her cannot be a coincidence... and I would be irresponsible as a guardian to not give her one... she won’t even find out unless the worst case scenario happens, and I would rather her have an Evoker if it does... Think it over Mitsuru.” His phone beeped. He sighed.</p><p>          Kasumi looked down and waited, try to give enough time to not give the impression she was eavesdropping.</p><p>          “Come in Yoshizawa.” Sanada-san sighed.</p><p>          “Shit.” She mumbled. She stepped around the corner to find a fairly neat and standard office, other than the large stacks of papers on his brown desk. “Sorry.” She bowed.</p><p>          He wore a light gray suit with a black collar shirt. He also had a white band-aid on his cheek. His silver hair was short, he looked to be maybe in his early thirties, Kasumi didn't know. He moved to put his hands on his hips, moving his jacket to reveal he carried a small light-blue handgun. He shuffled his feet, he seemed just as nervous as she was. “It’s fine, nothing you couldn’t hear.”</p><p>          Kasumi raised an eyebrow at it then glanced over to the regular-looking gun and holster that was on his desk. <em>Why would he have two?</em> She thought then looked back to him. </p><p>          “Sorry for the mess.” He picked up the gun and tossed it to the side on the floor. He sat down in his black-leather office chair. He gestured to the simple guest chair in front of his desk. “Sit.”</p><p>          Kasumi took her seat across from him, holding her bag gently in her lap. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to overhear anything.”</p><p>          “It’s fine." He pressed his palms together and interlaced his fingers. "So, you’re Kasumi Yoshizawa huh?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “And you’re Sanada-san.”</p><p>          “Just Aki is fine, I’ve been tired of honorifics for a while now.”</p><p>          “It’s nice to meet you?... Aki.” Kasumi tried.</p><p>          “Nice to meet you to.” He fidgeted.</p><p>          “So... do you want to talk about something?” Kasumi shifted in her seat.</p><p>          “Well, to be clear, I won’t make you talk about anything you don’t want to. Right now, we are just waiting, she should be here any second now.” He glanced at the door.</p><p>          “Ok...” Kasumi nodded.</p><p>          “I’m sorry about this whole situation, you’ve been dealt a bad hand.”</p><p>          Kasumi huffed. “That’s...”</p><p>          “Putting it lightly?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>          <em>“You want to send me away?”</em></p><p><em>          “We don’t have a choice. Without your</em>...<em> you’re practically getting kicked out school now.”</em></p><p>
  <em>          “I can’t even keep trying?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “You have been! And your leg is just getting worse, not better. You can’t just boldly push through this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Still isn’t an excuse to send me away.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “We can’t afford to keep you in that school-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Don’t feed me a lie. I know the real reason.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Don’t-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “You just can’t look at me anymore, can you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “That is enough!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>          “Yeah.” Kasumi took in a deep breath.</p><p>          “Well, you have a chance for a fresh start. Shujin is a good school from what I hear, I know it won’t be what you’re used to, but I’m sure you’ll do fine.” He tried injecting some energy in his voice.</p><p>          “Yeah. If I stayed at my old school...” She shook her head.</p><p>          “The gossip and stigmas?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded.</p><p>          “Aki!” A blond girl stuck her head into the office. She wore a white and black dress with a blue ribbon.</p><p>          “Hey Aigis, you got it?” He stood.</p><p>          “Yep!” She cheerfully held up a small gray metal case. She then looked at Kasumi. “Oh, and you must be Kasumi! It’s nice to meet you!” She bowed.</p><p>          Kasumi stood slowly from her chair and bowed back. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>          Aigis frowned and looked at her leg. “Hmmm, the doctor must have been incompetent, your-”</p><p>          Kasumi flinched.</p><p>          “Aigis, let’s not.” Aki held up a hand. He then nodded between the case and Kasumi.</p><p>          “Are you sure about this Aki?” Aigis adjusted her grip on the case.</p><p>          “Rather be safe than sorry, especially with what is going on...” Aki trailed off.</p><p>          “I see, she is under your care after all.” She sighed...</p><p>          A sigh that looked very fake to Kasumi.</p><p>          “Yeah.”</p><p>          Aigis handed Kasumi the case. “Mitsuru is rather upset with you.”</p><p>          “I know.”</p><p>          “Just take care and be safe Aki, there is also something I feel the need to tell you. Mitsuru disagreed.”</p><p>          Aki frowned. “What is it?”</p><p>          Aigis leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I’ve been locked out of the room.” She said.</p><p>          “Oh no...” Aki whispered. “That can’t be good.”</p><p>          “Just be safe.” Aigis pulled away.</p><p>          “I will.”</p><p>          “Well, have a good day you two!” Aigis said cheerfully as she left.</p><p>          “Let’s head home.” Aki said as he grabbed a black briefcase off his desk.</p><p>=============</p><p>          “<em>The psychotic breakdown ince-</em>”</p><p>          Aki grabbed the volume control and turned it to mute with haste. He shifted in his seat. The low hum of the car engine and the beeping of traffic moved into their ears.</p><p>          Kasumi fidgeted as well. Both her bag and the metal case were on her lap. The case felt heavier than it should have, its ominous aura adding to it.</p><p>          “Everything is just getting worse and worse... I have to admit Mitsuru has a point.” Aki broke the silence, thinking aloud.</p><p>          “A point about what?” Kasumi raised her eyebrows slightly.</p><p>          “A few things...” He adjusted his grip on the wheel.</p><p>          “Taking me in?”</p><p>          Aki nodded slowly. “That’s one...”</p><p>          “Why did you take me in?” Kasumi looked down and pressed her palms together.</p><p>          “A..." He breathed. "Few reasons...”</p><p>          Kasumi waited.</p><p>          “I know what it’s like to feel powerless...” He said solemnly. “I-” He frowned.</p><p>          “Oh...”</p><p>          “I’ve... been in a similar place as you... once upon a time...” He cleared his throat.</p><p>          “I... I think I understand.”</p><p>          “And...” He sighed. “I have something to prove.”</p><p>          “What’s that?”</p><p>          “The woman you heard me taking on the phone with, her name is Mitsuru.”</p><p>          “The uhm, the receptionist thought I was both your daughter.” Kasumi idly tapped on the case, adding to the existing awkward white noise.</p><p>          “Probably your hair, hers is the same color.” He gestured to his own.</p><p>          “Hmmm.”</p><p>          “So, I’m sure you figured out we used to date. Not for long, but long enough. Our breakup wasn’t great.”</p><p>          “Why are you telling me this?”</p><p>          “It’s petty...” He admitted. “One of the many, <em>many-</em>" His fingers on the wheel flexed out. "-reasons we broke up, was that she didn’t want kids.”</p><p>          “And that’s where I come in?”</p><p>          “I hope you don’t feel weird about it.” He shifted in his seat and side-eyed her. “I just, want to see... How I would do as a parental figure to a kid.”</p><p>          “Nah, I don’t feel weird about it... If I’m being honest, I am really mad at my parents right now...”</p><p>          Aki looked at her sadly.</p><p>          “I know they’re grieving; I am too...” Kasumi took a shaky breath in.</p><p>          “But that’s no excuse for how they started to treat you?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “They changed... I think I have too... But...”</p><p>          “I understand... You don’t have to talk about that more.”</p><p>          “Right.” Kasumi injected some energy into her voice. “To recap, you and this Mitsuru lady had a falling out. You took me in to stick it to her. However, you are being forced to work with her on the psychotic breakdown incidents.”</p><p>          “More or less... Although, I’m not officially working on that case, I’m working on it in my free time...” He grimaced. “Not that I’m getting anywhere.” He mumbled. He sighed then picked his voice back up. “I need Mitsuru’s help to solve the case, but she’s refusing to help. He area of expertise is... narrow, and if a case doesn’t fall under it; she doesn’t waste her time.”</p><p>          “But you think it does fall under her area.”</p><p>          Aki nodded and smiled. “You’re a smart kid.”</p><p>          Kasumi looked away. “Not really but thanks.”</p><p>          “Well, I guess we’ll see when you start school in a couple days here.”</p><p>          “Yeah...” Kasumi looked to the case on her lap. “What about this? Does this have something to do with Mitsuru’s... area?”</p><p>          “Yeah, she makes those. She’s the only one that can make those.”</p><p>          “What is it?”</p><p>          “Open it up and find out.”</p><p>          Kasumi unclipped the clamps with a satisfying <em>pop</em>. She moved the lid open. Her eyes widened, then blinked to refresh. She closed the case. Then opened it again. “Uhm...”</p><p>          “I would have gotten it in red, but...” He shrugged. “Shadow Ops standard issue.”</p><p>          “I think there’s been some mistake, you implied this was for me?”</p><p>          “It is.”</p><p>          “I uhm... I know you’re a cop, but I’m not.”</p><p>          “It’s not a gun.” Aki smiled slightly, as though revisiting a memory.</p><p>          “I think kids my age can still get in trouble with models.”</p><p>          “It’s real.”</p><p>          “But you just-”</p><p>          “Look."He held out a hand. "You don’t need to know anything about it right now.” He sighed. “Rule number one in my house, you never leave home without your Evoker.” He gestured to the gun.</p><p>          “Even school?” Kasumi gulped.</p><p>          “Yes, even school. Just be good at hiding it.”</p><p>          “Why?”</p><p>          “Hopefully, you never find out. But I’m not dumb enough to not give you one." He shook his head. "I don’t believe in coincidences anymore.”</p><p>          “I don’t think I feel comfortable with this.”</p><p>          “Well...” He sighed. “Please just trust me on this...”</p><p>          “I don’t know gun safety.”</p><p>          “You don’t need to, it’s not a gun.”</p><p>          “Do you expect me to use it without knowing how to?”</p><p>          “You will know what to do... if the time comes.” He said with reverence.</p><p>          Kasumi took a deep breath in. “Ok, I’m trusting you on this.”</p><p>          “Thanks, that’s one weight off my shoulders.” He shifted in his seat.</p><p>          Kasumi took it out of the case and turned in in her hands. The light blue metal was cold, it had ’S.O. Shadow Operatives’ engraved into its barrel. Kasumi ran a thumb along the letters. It felt... surprisingly comfortable to hold. Solid, like an anchor.</p><p>          “I thought you said you were uncomfortable?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “Well, I figured I should get used to it.” Kasumi shrugged and put it in her bag.</p><p>          “Quick on the uptake huh?” He smiled slightly.</p><p>          “So I’ve been told.”</p><p>          Aki raised an eyebrow at that. He turned the car to park it. They were in a backstreet’s neighborhood. “We’re here.”</p><p>          They stepped out of the car, the neighborhood was fairly empty and quiet.</p><p>          “I’ll take you to the school tomorrow, get you acquainted with your teachers and all that.”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “What do you want me to do about the case?”</p><p>          “Just leave it in the car, I’ll take care of it. The thing is practically indestructible, so don’t worry about just throwing it in your bag.”</p><p>          “Ok.” Kasumi closed the car door.</p><p>          “There’s a clinic down the street, the doctor there is good if a little odd. If you want coffee there’s cafe Leblanc down the street there. He makes some bitchin’ curry too. The guy that runs it is also my neighbor. He mostly keeps to himself. That’s kind of it.” He fished his key out of his pocket and slid it into the lock.</p><p>          “Do I have a curfew?”</p><p>          “Just keep your grades up and I don’t care.” Aki opened the door, his house looked similar to his neighbor’s. He tossed his keys into a bowl on a brown table next to the door. “Here.” He grabbed a single key and tossed it to her.</p><p>          Kasumi caught it. “Thanks.”</p><p>          “You haven’t given me a reason to mistrust you yet. Also, without gymnastics you're going to have loads more free time on your hands. I’m not going to curse you to boredom if I can help it. Just stay out of trouble, I don’t want to arrest you.” He jested.</p><p>          “Where will I be staying?”</p><p>          “Upstairs, the spare room. A box of your stuff was already mailed here and is in there. You can do what you want with the room, it’s yours for the foreseeable future. Fridge is open to you, just let me know if you want anything specific and I’ll get it for you.”</p><p>          “What do you have?”</p><p>          “I diet a lot, so you’ll find that kind of stuff. High protein, low carb. So, if you’re a high carb gymnast just let me know and I’ll get you some noodles or something.”</p><p>          “Not a gymnast anymore.” Kasumi shrugged.</p><p>          “Your stomach hasn’t gotten the memo.” He deadpanned.</p><p>          As if on que, her stomach growled. Kasumi blushed in embarrassment.</p><p>          “Do you want me to order a pizza?”</p><p>          “Yes please.”</p><p>          He pulled out his phone. “Toppings?”</p><p>          “Everything? And a large?” Kasumi hoped.</p><p>          He laughed once. “How about you go unpack.”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “Thank you very much.” She made her way slowly up the stairs, leaning on the rail. She had walked a lot today.</p><p>          Her room was a square, barely enough room for the bed and desk. The bed and desk were plain wood. The sliding closet door was wood as well. In the middle right behind the desk chair was a large cardboard box.</p><p>          Kasumi tossed her bag on her bed and knelt to open the box. Right on top was her laptop and charger, she set it up on the desk.</p><p>
  
</p><p>          She put some wireless earbuds in and listened to some music as she unpacked. Throw Away your Mask.</p><p>          She paused when she reached her gymnastics outfit. The pink fabric almost hurt to touch. “Only took one moment for everything to go to shit.” She sighed. “I wish I were stronger Sumire. If I saved you it would have at least been worth it.”</p><p>          She decided to change out of uniform into casual clothes.</p><p>          “Pizza’s here!” Aki called.</p><p>          Kasumi rushed out of her room, almost tripping down the stairs. She slid into the kitchen on socks.</p><p>          “Someone’s eager.” Aki gestured to the pizza on the round wooden table in the center of the kitchen. Next to the sink he started up a blender. Kasumi noticed a large container of egg protein next to it.</p><p>          Kasumi sat down at the table and began to dig in.</p><p>          Aki finished making his shake and poured it in a large glass. He turned around to sit at the table, then froze.</p><p>          Kasumi was hunched over, her face on the table and her arms limp. The pizza was gone.</p><p>          “Holy shit.” Aki sat down. “Are you ok?”</p><p>          “Yeah, sorry.” Kasumi sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. “It was just an exhausting day.”</p><p>          Aki grimaced. “Sorry about all the walking you had to do.”</p><p>          “Its fine. Just a part of my life now.”</p><p>          “Right.” Aki took a sip. “How about you head off to bed, got another long day tomorrow.”</p><p>          “Thanks... for everything.”</p><p>===========</p><p>          <em>Your eyes snap open. What you were laying on was decidedly not your bed at Aki’s place. It was stiff and cold, no blankets to speak of. Black angular chains dangled from the dark blue ceiling.</em></p><p>
  <em>          You sit up, the first thing you notice is your hands, they are bound together in chains. Loose, your movement wasn’t restricted too much. You were also not in your pajamas; you wore a black and white prison uniform instead.</em>
</p><p><em>          You swung your legs over the side of the bed and held your head, minor migraine again. You knit your eyebrows. “This one and the last</em>...<em> they aren</em><em>’</em><em>t the same as before</em>...<em>”</em><em> You mumble.</em></p><p>
  <em>          You hear movement from your right. On the other side of a cell door a young blond girl walked in front of the cell, cosplayed as a warden. Another girl walked into frame, same but mirrored as the other. Both had looks of confusion on their faces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You stand up and approach the door. You notice your right leg is bound to a metal ball, still not restricting movement much. “Of course, my right leg.” You mutter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You reach the door and grip the bars; your gaze shifts between the two girls. The one with the shock baton was sizing you up back, arms folded and tapping her foot.</em>
</p><p><em>          “Trickster</em>...<em>”</em><em> A booming voice spoke. In front of you, sitting at a desk, was the imp, or possibly god. “You should not be here.” He wore a scowl. “You do not possess the Wild Card.” He said, his voice becoming even harsher. “Begone, Bold One. Your boldness will not be rewarded on this day.”</em></p><p>
  <em>          Your vision went black.</em>
</p><p>========</p><p>          Kasumi woke up in a cold sweat, hyperventilating. She picked up her phone to check it. Three in the morning. She sighed, she had to pee. “Annoying.” She frowned. She looked at her phone again.</p><p>          <strong>“App Reinstalled.”</strong></p><p>The strange app was there again. Kasumi sighed. “I’ll hard reset it later.” She turned it off and went to the bathroom.</p><p>============</p><p>          “Hopefully, this goes smoothly.” Aki said.</p><p>          Kasumi sighed. “Yep, no one knows more about me than this school.”</p><p>          “I know a fair bit?”</p><p>          “You know everything but the specifics of my school life. They know everything you do plus that.”</p><p>          “I suppose you’re right.”</p><p>          They walked to the office. The only sound in the school being the low hum of the air conditioner and their footsteps. The air smelled of cleaning solvent, which Kasumi thought was a good omen. </p><p>          They made it, an office door with his name written on a gold plaque. There were two waiting chairs off to the side, uncomfortable-looking metal. “Welp, here we go.” Aki knocked on the door.</p><p>          Kasumi took in a deep calming breath.</p><p>          “Come in!” A male called.</p><p>          They entered to find the principal and a woman with short black hair and a yellow shirt standing next to him. The office was small and a bit messy, not a good sign, Kasumi thought. The vanilla air freshener plugged into an outlet was a nice touch though.</p><p>          “Kasumi Yoshizawa yes? And Sanada-san I presume?” The principal breathed through his mouth and fidgeted, trying and failing to look professional.</p><p>          “Yes sir.” Kasumi bowed.</p><p>          “So that I understand the gist of your situation:” He pulled up a form with a satisfying flick of the paper, and read it aloud. “You have an assault charge on your record, and were kick-”</p><p>          Kasumi’s and Aki’s eyes widened.</p><p>          “Uhm, principal Kobayakawa?” The woman next to him interjected, she pointed non-comicality. “I believe you have the wrong paper in your hands.”</p><p>          Kobayakawa narrowed his eyes at the paper, then slapped his own forehead. “Oh, apologies, my mistake. You are one of two transfer students I am meeting today. I seem to have gotten the papers mixed up.” He put that paper down and produced another. “Ah, here it is. Although, on that note I would advise you do not associate with the other transfer student. For those reasons I should not have shared.” He looked over the paper. “I beg that you do not mention that slip up.”</p><p>          Kasumi bowed. “Of course.”</p><p>          Kobayakawa glanced up from the paper. “Is that your natural hair color?”</p><p>          Kasumi jumped. “Yes, of course.” <em>Close enough.</em></p><p>          “Then I suppose it’s fine.” He read some more. He then placed down the paper. “I see that you are average in your academics. Although I am led to assume this is because you spent so much time pursuing gymnastics.”</p><p>          Kasumi rubbed the back of her neck and looked away. “Yeah, I didn’t really study much, I always chose to train instead.”</p><p>          “I admit, in the past that choice had paid off for you. However, now that you can no longer preform, I hope you consider putting your extra time into your studies.”</p><p>          “Yes, of course.” Kasumi bowed.</p><p>          “If you feel that you are falling behind, please do seek extra help. If you would like, I could contact a third year to tutor you.”</p><p>          “That sounds great, I’ll take you up on that.”</p><p>          “Good. Now, onto another matter. I will give you the choice of who you want to be your homeroom teacher. Would you prefer a male or female?” Kobayakawa interlaced his fingers.</p><p>          “Uhm, female... probably.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “Very well then, how about you introduce yourself.” He looked to the teacher in the yellow shirt.</p><p>          “I am Sadayo Kawakami, looks like I will be the one in charge of your class.” She dug two plastic cards out of her pocket. She looked them over then handed Kasumi one. “Here is your new student ID.”</p><p>          Kasumi looked it over, her hair was natural in the picture, but it could be explained away by the lighting. “Thanks.”</p><p>          “Well then, be sure to meet with Kawakami in the teacher conference room tomorrow so she can show you to your class.” The principal said. “I think I have the perfect person in mind to be your tutor, you will be able to meet her in the library tomorrow. That is all I had to discuss with you. You are dismissed.”</p><p>          “Thank you.” Both Kasumi and Aki bowed.</p><p>          “Please keep her on the straight and narrow Sanada-san.”</p><p>          “I will do my best.” Aki opened the door and ushered Kasumi out. The hallway air was cooler and looser.</p><p>          Kasumi relaxed herself and sighed. She then heard movement to her left. “Oh, hey Nakamura.” She gave a slight wave.</p><p>          Jirou was standing up from his waiting chair. “Hey Yoshizawa, how’s your day been?”</p><p>          “No honorifics?” An older man stood from the other waiting chair. “Show some respect kid.”</p><p>          Jirou looked down.</p><p>          “Nah, Nakamura doesn’t have to. My day’s been good by the way.”</p><p>          “Thanks.”</p><p>          “Hey, Boss.” Aki addressed the man. “This is the kid you took in?”</p><p>          “Yeah, this is the brat. You decided to take in a kid of your own?”</p><p>          “Yeah, you telling me about Nakamura got the idea in my head.”</p><p>          “Well, have a good day you two, and stop by for curry sometime.” He tipped his hat.</p><p>          “Thanks, will do.” Aki bowed slightly and turned to walk away.</p><p>          Kasumi did the same. “See you at school Nakamura.”</p><p>          “See you.” Jirou waved with a slight smile. Boss raised an eyebrow at him... and smiled slightly?</p><p>          Once they were out of earshot Aki whispered. “Wasn’t he the one Kobayakawa explicitly asked you stay away from.”</p><p>          “He’s nice, and we don’t know the context around his record.” Kasumi shrugged.</p><p>          “True, even so...”</p><p>          “I’ll be careful.”</p><p>          “That’s all I ask.” He breathed.</p><p>          “Thank you for your trust.”</p><p>========</p><p>          “Ah fuck...” Kasumi mumbled as she stumbled under some shelter from the rain. She slammed her back against the wall for support and let her black umbrella fall to her side. Pins, knives, and needles stabbing into her knee. At least that’s what if felt like. Aki had offered to drive her... she gritted her teeth and slammed a fist into her leg.</p><p>          Nakamura stepped into the shelter, eyes glued to his phone, he didn’t notice her.</p><p>          Kasumi could see that he was double and triple checking the train schedules, taking multiple screen shots of everything, and even emailing them to himself. Kasumi looked up at the roof of the shelter. <em>No, stop looking, that’s rude. </em>She thought to herself. She sighed; she wanted a distraction. “Hey Nakamura.” She said.</p><p>          He jumped and turned to face her. “Hey Yoshizawa.” His face knit in concern when he met her eyes, then he glanced at her leg, then blushed and looked away.</p><p>          Kasumi almost laughed. <em>That’s adorable. </em>“You forget your umbrella?”</p><p>          “Yeah.” He grimaced.</p><p>          “We can share. Just give me a minute or two.”</p><p>          He nodded in understanding. “Thanks... uhm.” He blushed again. “Are you sure?”</p><p>          “Yeah.”</p><p>          “You should know-”</p><p>          “You have a criminal record?” Kasumi finished.</p><p>          He jumped and his eyes widened. He looked around. “You... know?”</p><p>          “Not the specifics... but know I don’t care.”</p><p>          “You don’t?” Jirou tilted his head.</p><p>          “I don’t... I won’t blab either. I take you as the kind of guy with a long fuse, but a big bomb at the end. Do I got that right?”</p><p>          “Yeah...” He looked down.</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “The long fuse is the impor-”</p><p>          A girl in a hood walked into the shelter, cutting off their conversation. She pulled back her hood revealing bright blond hair in pigtails. A perfect face and legs in red leggings. She held out a hand to feel the rain and frowned.</p><p>          A very bisexual part of Kasumi activated. She glanced at Jirou, who also looked entranced. Jirou... she could look at. Fluffy hair and glasses were cute, but he wasn’t <em>hot</em>. Maybe if he put on some muscle he’d get there. However, this girl was fucking <em>dangerous</em>.</p><p>          Nakamura glanced at Kasumi, maybe for comparison too. She couldn’t blame him.</p><p>          “I know right?” She mouthed.</p><p>          Jirou blinked with wide eyes.</p><p>          “Bisexual.” She mouthed.</p><p>          Jirou nodded.</p><p>          “Hey, need a lift?” A car pulled up on the curb. An older guy, very square jaw, had rolled down his window. He was addressing the blond in particular, not all three of them.</p><p>          The blond fidgeted and almost answered.</p><p>          Kasumi grabbed the fabric of her sleeve and stood all the way up next to her. Kasumi’s normally bronze-red eyes seemed to enflame into a bright red... with hints of blue.</p><p>          Jirou noticed and his eyebrows knit.</p><p>          Kasumi recognized the look in this older man’s eyes. She had seen the same look plenty of times while preforming. From pervy old men who only went to watch the girls. Kasumi liked to look good in front of boys and girls her age but was infuriated by the looks from the older men. “Hey, please don’t take her away from me.” Kasumi said, trying to sound more ’kawaii’ than she was. “She promised to give me a tour of the school today, I would be totally lost without her.”</p><p>          His fake expression feigned innocent surprise. But Kasumi could see the rising blaze in his eyes. “Oh, are you that new transfer student?”</p><p>          “Yup.” Kasumi gave a smile.</p><p>          “I see... I could give you both a ride?” His eyes died down, he thought he was wining.</p><p>          Kasumi smirked within. “If that’s so, could you give a ride to my friend Jirou too?” She gestured to him. “He’s the other transfer student, touring with me.”</p><p>          The man shifted his gaze to Jirou, his eyes hardened, the blaze turning to coal. “Sorry, but I only have room for two, got volleyball equipment in here you see.”</p><p>          His windows were tinted, so she couldn’t know for sure, but she suspected him of lying.</p><p>          “If you’re insistent, I’ll leave you alone.” He grabbed something from his passenger seat. He held it up, an umbrella. “But one umbrella between three people is a bit cruel.” He tossed it to the blond, who caught it without problem. “Come see me later to give it back, ok?” He winked.</p><p>          <em>Gross.</em></p><p>          “Sure.” The blond responded.</p><p>          “Have a good day you three and try not to be late.” He rolled up his window and was gone.</p><p>          The blond turned to Kasumi with wide eyes.</p><p>          Kasumi collapsed back against the wall; she noticed the blond’s blue eyes. They were smoldering, no doubt blazing during the actual confrontation.</p><p>          “Well played, Kasumi.” Jirou smiled and gave a light clap.</p><p>          Kasumi smiled brightly and held out a peace sign.</p><p>          “How did you kn-” The blond started to ask.</p><p>          “Screw that pervy ass teacher.” Another blond, a boy this time trudged up in front of their group, glaring daggers into the back of the car. He glanced at the girl and did a double take, then knit his eyebrows. “Takamaki? You didn’t go in the car with him?”</p><p>          “I would never want to.” Takamaki got defensive.</p><p>          “Wait, why? I thought you were buddy-buddy with him?”</p><p>          “Nope, I just had the perfect excuse this time thanks to Kasumi-chan.”</p><p>          Jirou glanced at Kasumi.</p><p>          “She called me ’Chan’!” She mouthed.</p><p>          Jirou smirked.</p><p>          “Really... that’s... actually super cool to hear!” The blond boy’s face brightened.</p><p>          Kasumi stood up straight again but wobbled a bit.</p><p>          The boy’s gaze turned to her. “Hey, you alright?” He knit his eyebrows in concern.</p><p>          “Yeah, just a bad leg.” She hit her right leg.</p><p>          “Me...” He grimaced. “Too...” He hit his own leg.</p><p>          Kasumi smirked at the comradery. “We should get going, we’re going to be late.”</p><p>          “Hey, Ryuji. How about you walk with Nakamura?” Takamaki gestured to Jirou.</p><p>          “Why?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>          “I want to talk with Kasumi-chan alone for a bit ok?”</p><p>          “Good luck.” Jirou mouthed to Kasumi with a smile.</p><p>          “Here.” She tossed him the umbrella.</p><p>          “Hey, I can’t take your umbrella.” Ryuji insisted, shaking his head.</p><p>          “It’s not mine, it’s Kamoshida’s. How ’bout you give it back for me?” Takamaki smirked.</p><p>          “I like it when you’re feisty!” Ryuji seemed to beam as though remembering something good that was long forgotten. “I’m always up for sticking it to that self-proclaimed King of the Castle. Come on Nakamura!” Ryuji gestured then opened the umbrella. “I don’t mind sharing.”</p><p>          Jirou shot Kasumi another look of approval before walking off with Ryuji.</p><p>          “So...” Kasumi lifted her umbrella to cover them both, they walked.</p><p>          “How did you know?” Ann glared at her.</p><p>          “About what?”</p><p>          “About <em>that.</em>”</p><p>          “I apologize if I overstepped my bounds.” Kasumi bowed the best she could while keeping the umbrella position optimal. “I just...” Kasumi’s eyes became dangerous. “I know what men, scum, like that can be like.”</p><p>          “T-thank you.” Takamaki choked out. She fanned her face and regained her composure. She took a deep breath in.</p><p>          “You okay, Takamaki-san?”</p><p>          “Yes, please call me Ann, or whatever you want for all I care. You earned it.”</p><p>          “Sure thing... Ann.”</p><p>          “You said you were a transfer student?” Ann changed the subject.</p><p>          “Yep, starting today.”</p><p>          “What class are you in?”</p><p>          “Kawakami’s.”</p><p>          Ann beamed. “Me too!”</p><p>          “Nice.” Kasumi smiled.</p><p>          “I gotta know though, why transfer to Shujin now?” Ann tilted her head.</p><p>          Kasumi looked down... Something felt off just then... a pulse... like a heartbeat... She knitted her eyebrows.</p><p>          “O-oh... sorry.” Ann shook her head and looked away.</p><p>          Kasumi looked back to Ann and shook her head. “It’s fine, it just isn’t for a good reason. A few things happened. What I’ll tell you right now, is that I used to be a gymnast, the best.”</p><p>          “Then your leg. Your scholarships vanished.” Ann pieced it together.</p><p>          Kasumi nodded as they turned the corner into an alley. “Maybe one day I’ll tell you the whole story.”</p><p>          “What the hell...” Ann was looking ahead with wide eyes.</p><p>          “What-” Kasumi looked at where Ann was looking. Where the school was, a massive castle took its place.</p><p>          “This is supposed to be the school, right?” Ann looked behind herself frantically. “Did we make a wrong turn?”</p><p>          “I don’t... thin- know?” Kasumi muttered.</p><p>          “This is where the school is supposed to be, I know it.” Ann said firmly.</p><p>          “Let’s go inside and get some answers.” Kasumi held out her hand to feel the rain. It was no longer raining. She put away her umbrella and the pair started walking towards the castle. Kasumi pushed open the large double doors with two hands, then stepped aside to usurer Ann in. “Ladies first.”</p><p>          Ann rolled her eyes. “You’re a lady too.”</p><p>          Kasumi smirked and they made their way inside. Then, both their eyes widened as their vision was filled with the school entrance, then back to the castle. They both clutched their heads. “What... is this a school?”</p><p>          “Is this a castle?” Ann grimaced. </p><p>         The castle entrance smelled like bad cologne and new shoes. The air felt lighter than it should've.</p><p>          “Halt! Intruders!” An odd-looking knight approached the pair.</p><p>          “Intruders?” Kasumi questioned.</p><p>          “Hey, where is this place, where are we?! Is this some kind of-- movie set?” Ann demanded answers.</p><p>          “AHH!” Kasumi felt an impact to the back of her head and fell forward on all fours.</p><p>          “Kasumi!” Ann glared behind Kasumi. “What the fuck was that for?!?” Then the first knight struck Ann out cold, her body collapsing in a heap.</p><p>          “Ann...” Kasumi mumbled.</p><p>          “Bring them to the cells, we’ll let the King decide their fates.”</p><p>          Kasumi blacked out.</p><p>============</p><p>          “Kasumi.” A familiar voice called. “Kasumi!” It got louder. “It’s me, Ann!”</p><p>          Right, Ann, the dangerously gorgeous girl. Kasumi’s eyes groggily opened slightly before closing again.</p><p>          Ann slapped her. “Wake up damnit, I need you!”</p><p>          The slap from her tiny hand felt like getting hit with a Yen coin with five toothpicks tapped on. Kasumi’s eyes opened all the way. “Ow.” Kasumi rubbed her temples, her cheek still stung. She was laying down again. Hard bed, but not the one from that room in her dream.</p><p>          “Are you ok?” Ann rubbed her hands together, her jaw was tense.</p><p>          “I would be better if you didn’t slap me.” Kasumi jested.</p><p>          Ann blinked as she breathed a sigh of relief. “It got you up didn’t it?” She said with slight jest.</p><p>          “I guess.” Kasumi sat up on the bed and looked around, they were in a cell. The air was humid, and oppressive. “What the hell happened?”</p><p>          “I woke up not that long ago, we’re locked in here. I’ve tried everything I could think of to get out... but...” Ann looked out the bars in both directions cautiously. Her movements were sharp and jittery.</p><p>          “Where are our bags!?!” Kasumi exclaimed and jumped off the bed.</p><p>          Ann pointed to a corner of the room where both their bags laid. “I think they just took our whole selves into the cell, including our bags wrapped around our arms.”</p><p>          Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief. She looked to Ann who was still glaring out of the bars. <em>Not yet</em>. She thought. <em>Don’t want to scare her.</em></p><p>          “Fuck, Fuck.” Ann said, stepping away from the bars, she started shivering. The clanking of metal footsteps approached.</p><p>          “Who dares to do as the please in my castle?!” The guards approached, the one who spoke however was the one they were guarding. Kamoshida approached the gate, dressed ridiculously, he seemed to be the origin of the bad cologne smell. Kamoshida’s eyes met Ann’s, who took a few steps back. “Oh, the lovely Ann has decided to visit.” This Kamoshida didn’t even trying to hide his lecherous gaze. Then he looked at Kasumi, his gaze hardened. “And the Home-wrecking red-headed bitch who dared to take <em>MY </em>Ann away from me.”</p><p>          “What the hell is this?” Ann demanded. “Why are you dressed like that?”</p><p>          “Open the cell!” He demanded. A guard produced a key and stuck it in the door. The door flung open. Kamoshida stepped in, as did the guards with him. “Oh, I live for this.” He hunched down to get in Ann’s face. “You walked right into my castle? You want to have fun with me, don’t you?” He raised his eyebrows.</p><p>          Ann was frozen and shaking, horror written on her face.</p><p>          “Hey! Fuck off! She doesn’t want anything to do with you!” Kasumi flung her arm in emphasis. </p><p>          Kamoshida waved his hand dismissively. “What she wants doesn’t really matter in the end. This is my castle; I do what I want here.” He aggressively grabbed Ann’s wrist and pulled her.</p><p>          “Ahh!” Ann cried out in pain and tried to pull away. Kamoshida’s grip was iron, however.</p><p>          “Let her go!” Kasumi growled.</p><p>          Kamoshida scoffed. “You are cute, but a rebellious peasant like you doesn’t deserve the <em>privilege</em> of being my slave.” He smiled. “Guards!” He waved the arm Ann wasn’t struggling against. “Take this one to the torture chambers with that cat! Don’t let them feel anything but pain, hunger, and thirst for the rest of their days!”</p><p>          “Yes, King Kamoshida!” A guard lunged at Kasumi.</p><p>          She rolled out of the way. “Ahh!” Her leg cried out in pain, she gritted her teeth and pulled through.</p><p> </p><p>          Her hand dove into her bag, fingers wrapping around her Evoker. She yanked it out and stood on shaky feet. She aggressively pointed it with both hands at Kamoshida.</p><p> </p><p>          “Nobody fucking move! Unless you want your ’king’ do get one between his eyes!” Kasumi was shivering, her fingers barely gripping the grip and trigger. She held it like she saw in the movies, one hand on the main grip, the other around her fingers.</p><p>          The guards took a tentative step forward.</p><p>          “I said don’t fucking move!” Kasumi’s voice hoarse, a bead of sweat trickled down her face. <em>I can be brave, bold, like Coach says.</em></p><p>          “Kasumi...” Ann said, her eyes wide.</p><p>          “What are you doing you useless Shadows!?!” Kamoshida demanded. “Get her!”</p><p>          “But sir-”</p><p> </p><p>Time seemed to freeze, the light in the room dimmed. The only bright light... being blue... An ethereal butterfly slowly flew around Kasumi’s head. Kasumi’s shaking eyes followed it. “What?”</p><p>“This is truly and unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you...”</p><p> </p><p>          The light returned to the room, time resumed... and Kasumi stopped shaking, her eyes hardened and blazed, irises no longer perfect circles. Instead the bright red and hints of blue danced like flame.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why the hesitation?</em> </strong>
</p><p>          <em>“It’s not a gun”</em> Aki’s words echoed in her mind.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Are you just going to let her be subjected to the will of this scum?</em> </strong>
</p><p>          With wide eyes, Kasumi slowly took her off hand off the gun.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>HAHA Of course you wouldn’t. I knew that.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Kasumi started pulling the gun away with ridged posture.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>After all:</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Kamoshida smiled. “Well, would you look at this? She knows it is hopeless, her resolve is fading.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I am thou, and thou art I</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Kasumi held the gun with one hand and extended her arm to the side.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>We won’t fail to save ANYONE!</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Kasumi? What are you doing?” Ann’s voice broke.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>E V E R  A G A I N ! ! !</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Kasumi bent her elbow and angled her wrist.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>SAY IT!</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “Now this is what I like to see, it’s like I always say slaves should just-”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>SAY WHAT I AM!!!</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “Kasumi-chan, stop!” Ann begged. “We can make it through this! You have so much to live for!”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>LET YOUR BOLDNESS BE REWARDED!!!</em> </strong>
</p><p>          The Evoker’s barrel touched the side of Kasumi’s head, the gun upside down. Her eyes blazed.</p><p> </p><p>          “Per-”</p><p> </p><p>          “So-”</p><p> </p><p>          “Na!” Kasumi smiled manically.</p><p> </p><p>          She squeezed the trigger.</p><p>          “KASUMI!”</p><p>          <strong>B A N G</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>During the 'Hiatus' I will be going back through and adding notes, editing extensively, but NOT changing the story aspects, so don't worry about that. Just read from where you left off.</p><p>Concerning Criticism:<br/>I will be reading every comment even if I don't respond, I listen to everything.<br/>However; this fic was planned from the beginning, therefore I will not be taking into consideration criticism of; Concepts, Ideas, Character Arcs, Characterization, etc. (I did it ONCE, but that's to prove a point later in the fic. I'm VERY petty, it gets me in trouble a lot)<br/>This is because of how the fic is released weekly, just because something weird or out of place happened this week, doesn't mean it won't be addressed: I AM A WHORE FOR FORESHADOWING. If you thought something didn't make sense or was out of place, chances are that was intentional: All according to keikaku. (Still feel free to tell me what you don't like, I don't censor anyone, even... the commenters that really piss me off (You know who you are (Other commenters know who you are)))</p><p>I would love to hear criticism of how I write itself. How I deliver subtext especially; I don't really like explaining in detail how a character thinks or feels. I prefer letting the reader figure it out through body language cues and how the dialogue is written.<br/>But I know that's a thin line to toe. I will loose some of you through this, so I would like to request that you help each other out. In chapter 6 there was a lengthy discussion about how a character actually feels and I loved to see that kind of deep engagement (One of them got the intended meaning, the other didn't, it was really insightful and I don't think either one of them were 'wrong' at all). Talk to each other, analyse the text. I love to see it, it will give me insight into what I did wrong or right.</p><p>With that, remember to leave a comment telling me what you think. Or a kutos if you aren't comfortable guest commenting and your opinion is positive. </p><p>Now for chapter specific notes (I used to do these but I was told my overly positive and cheery tone I went for didn't translate well to text and came off wrong (This was on a previous upload of the fic, that's why you wont find the comment), so these will have a more mono-tone in the future.)</p><p>The texting pictures I make in GIMP, the Aki icon is from his P3P all out attack picture that I just made black and white. I like doing these to add some visual style to the fic, hopefully injecting some of the P5 'feel' into the fic.<br/>I always thought it would be cool if ATLUS was willing to draw characters from previous persona games into new ones. Aki is my favorite character in P3 (Other than Minako, but that's more from how fanfics depict her rather than canon so it doesn't really count.) so Aki is a main character here. I always thought Aki would make a great dad. I know he seems a little different here but I tried to take into account the 8 years since we last saw him, he has likely gone through his own growths and developments off screen, he thinks he's mellowed out enough to try out being a parent now.<br/>Kasumi is a persona protag now, that means she will be DROWNING in love interests. Rest assured tho that JirouxKasumi is endgame... It'll just take a while to get there.<br/>Why did I name him Jirou? Cus fuck the Akira vs Ren argument.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And/Or</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          The sound of shattering glass followed the bang of the Evoker. Kasumi’s head tilted away from the force, still retaining her smile. Manic bright glowing eyes complementing her crazed white smile. Shards of red and blue glass violently exited the other side of her head.</p><p>          Spirals of blue and red fire rose from behind Kasumi, they seemed to suck the light out the room, demanding full attention. The fire coalesced to form a red colored being that resembled a dancer, with reflective glass legs and an angular face.</p><p>          “<strong>I am Cinderellone, from the sea of they soul I cometh. I will grant you the power to destroy the fiends before you.</strong>” The persona stated firmly, her glass fingers cracking as she flexed her claws.</p><p>          “What the hell...” Ann’s eyes were wide.</p><p>          “Damnit, this one as well?” Kamoshida grumbled. “Guards! Kill this rebellious peasant!”</p><p>          The armored guards dissolved into black and red slime, that then swirled together to form new beings that resembled Jack-o-lanterns.</p><p>          “I will show you the true strength of my men!”</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes flashed. “Curse them.” She commanded.</p><p>          “<strong>As you wish.</strong>” Cinderellone’s hand rushed to a Pyro-Jack’s pumpkin and her nails crunched into the Shadow flesh. She pushed the shadow into the ground and her hand erupted in black and red curse. The Pyro-Jack dissolved into black particles and ichor.</p><p>          Kasumi’s hand tingled with the force Cinderellone exerted with her own. The feeling was intoxicating. “Again!”</p><p>          Cinderellone flung her hand up from the floor and a wave of curse engulfed two more Pyro-Jacks. The black and red energy eroded the flesh, ripping it back to spew more ichor. A Pyro-Jack lunged at the persona and Cinderellone responded with a roundhouse kick that exploded the shadow.</p><p>          Kasumi took a step forward, her eyes sparkling in euphoria. In that moment, the Curse that flowed through her had no replacement. She would choose to feel this energy over any drug in the world, as the former was more intoxicating. The smoky and bloody smell of the Curse made it all the sweeter. “Tear them apart!” She stepped forward again and her legs started to wobble. She blinked hard.</p><p>          “Kasumi be careful!” Ann plead.</p><p>          Cinderellone didn’t let up, slashing at the remaining shadows with curse emanating from her shining form. She ripped their heads off and beat them with their own lanterns.</p><p>          “Useless guards!” Kamoshida cursed his servants.</p><p>          Beads of sweat trickled down Kasumi’s face and her eyes were starting to glaze over. “PEEEERRRRSONA!!” She screeched and flung her arms back.</p><p>          Cinderellone pushed both her hands forward and a hard ball of Curse impacted Kamoshida’s stomach. Kamoshida lost his grip on Ann and was flung back into the river outside of the cell with a splash, a trail of Curse following him. “Damn you!” He continued to scream obscenities as he was taken downstream by the current. The girls looked on in shock. “GODDAMNED THIEVES!!!”</p><p>          Ann turned to Kasumi with wide eyes. “Kasumi, what was that?”</p><p>          Cinderellone dissolved into red and blue particles. Kasumi wobbled on her feet; her eyes unfocused. “I don’t...” Everything went black.</p><p>==========</p><p>          Kasumi awoke to the sounds of heavy breathing from above her. Her eyes struggled to open. She felt a thin arm holding her back and another her legs, bridal style. She was bouncing in their arms, moving forward quickly.</p><p>          “Damnit.” Ann whispered and crouched down behind some boxes, covering them from the view of the guards on the other side of the river.</p><p>          The guards feet clanked with purposeful rhythm. <em>“You two!”</em> One shouted. <em>“Go back to the intruder’s cell and track them. You two! Find the King! He should be at the end of the stream or even carried into the moat by now.”</em></p><p>          “Ann?” Kasumi mumbled.</p><p>          Ann dropped her legs and used that hand to cover Kasumi’s mouth. Ann shook her head at her. She then peered through a gap in the boxes, waiting for the guards to disperse. Ann waited... “Ok, we’re good... Kasumi, what was that?” Ann looked... scared.</p><p>          “TBH I have no fucking clue.” Kasumi lightly coughed.</p><p>          Ann rolled her eyes. “Not helpful.”</p><p>          “Sorry.”</p><p>          “You better be.” Her voice cracked.</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes focused on her pained face. “Oh... sorry it was...” Kasumi sat up. Her Evoker was still in her hand, her knuckles white on the grip that imprinted her hand. Kasumi stared at it. “Like that...”</p><p>          Ann let her go and sat back. “It’s... it’s fine.” Ann changed her position, so her knees were to her chest.</p><p>          “It’s obviously not.”</p><p>          “It’s just... I didn’t like the imagery.” She looked away and was unable to meet Kasumi’s eyes. </p><p>          Kasumi nodded.</p><p>          “I have a friend that.” Ann covered her mouth coughed. She rubbed her glistening forehead. “I <em>suspect</em>... might have those tendencies.”</p><p>          “Oh...”</p><p>          “Yeah, ’oh’.” Ann scoffed and squeezed her hands.</p><p>          “Look, I didn’t know it would be like that, okay?”</p><p>          Ann huffed.</p><p>          “I thought it was a gun, but Aki said it wasn’t thenIHeardThisVoiceAndItGuidedMeToThat.” Kasumi started rambling.</p><p>          “Stop...”</p><p>          “Ok.” Kasumi took a deep breath and chided herself for losing her cool.</p><p>          Ann took in a deep breath. “It’s fine, you saved us... me... whatever that gun is... its fine if it got us out of this mess.” She looked around before standing up again. “Can you walk?”</p><p>          “Yeah. I think so.” Kasumi stood up too fast and got lightheaded. She wobbled, clutching her head.</p><p>          Ann grabbed her shoulders and steadied her. “Hey, take it slow. Whatever magic bullshit you did really messed you up. Your pulse was low and everything. Be careful.”</p><p>          “Sorry, I’ll pace myself next time.”</p><p>          “Next time?!?” Ann whisper yelled.</p><p>          “We aren’t out of this castle yet!” Kasumi whisper yelled back. “I’ll pace myself ok.” Kasumi picked up her bag from the floor. She picked up Ann’s too and handed it to her. “I feel fine now, let’s go.”</p><p>          “Ok...” Ann sighed.</p><p>          Kasumi looked to her right. “Fucking stairs...”</p><p>          “We need to head up though.” Ann said.</p><p>          Kasumi rolled her eyes. “Of course.”</p><p>          They climbed the spiral staircase. Ann trailed behind Kasumi with a hand up hovering behind her back. “We can take breaks if you need.”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head.</p><p>          “Ryuji... I’ve seen him try to run sometimes with his leg. It isn’t great.” Ann shook her head.</p><p>          “I just have to get used to it.” Kasumi huffed.</p><p>          “At least your legs still look good, Ryuji walks with his leg at a weird angle now.”</p><p>          “Hey, don’t go looking up my skirt.” Kasumi jested with bated breath.</p><p>          “Don’t joke about that right now.” Ann’s eyes darted downward.</p><p>          Kasumi sighed. “Right, sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood.”</p><p>          “Thanks for the thought.”</p><p>          They reached the top and met with a wooden door. Kasumi opened it slowly and peered through. “Looks clear.” They walked through.</p><p>          “A river again? This place looks the same as the last one.”</p><p>          “What the fuck?”</p><p>          “What-” Ann looked where Kasumi was. “Oh...” There were cages floating above the river. A person was inside, with some kind of helmet on. The water was splashing up to hit them and they were shivering. “What the hell is this place?”</p><p>          “I don’t want to stick around for answers... We need to help him though...”</p><p>          “Can we really afford to?” Ann shot her a glare. She sighed and blinked hard. “I just meant; we aren’t in a much better position right now. Sometimes it isn’t the time or place to be selfless.”</p><p>          “I hate that you’re right... but I-” Kasumi wavered. “Fine. Sorry Cinderellone...”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It’s fine.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Kasumi jumped.</p><p>          “We should keep moving.”</p><p>          “Right.” Kasumi nodded. The pair moved down the dirt path until they came across a drawbridge. It was up and there wasn’t an obvious lever. “Damnit, dead end.”</p><p>          “There’s volleyballs in this cell...” Ann was peering into a cell; a person was shivering in the corner with the same helmet on.</p><p>          “Hey, you two!” A childish voice sounded.</p><p>          The girls jumped.</p><p>          “You’re not soldiers right?”</p><p>          The girls moved to the origin of the voice to find some mascot animal in a cadge. They stared at it silently. It's massive eyes were cute in a way, it's tiny toe-beans more-so. </p><p>          The cat-creature’s eyes widened. “Oh, of course not. My apologies for even asking that question to such a meow-velous and beautiful girl.” The cat had heart eyes for Ann.</p><p>          The girls raised eyebrows at each other. Then looked back to the cat. “What are you?”</p><p>          “I’m a human! An honest to god human?” The little meow-meow jumped.</p><p>          “You are a cartoon animal mascot cat thing.” Kasumi deadpanned.</p><p>          “Don’t call me a cat! Say that again and I’ll make you regret it!”</p><p>          “Ok, ok, chill.” Kasumi diffused, facing her palms towards the not-cat.</p><p>          “I’ll let it go if you let me out of here. The keys are right there!” It pointed with a paw.</p><p>          Kasumi shrugged and got the dark metal key-ring off the hook.</p><p>          “You’re just going to trust it?” Ann asked.</p><p>          “Why not?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “Fine, whatever.” Ann folded her arms.</p><p>          “It’s because it called you pretty.”</p><p>          Ann huffed.</p><p>          “Not everyone is a lecherous piece of shit Ann.”</p><p>          “I still... It judged me for my looks.”</p><p>          “I’m a ’he’!” The cat-thing cried. “And I’m sorry if I offended you. I was just trying to be a nice and caring gentleman.”</p><p>          Kasumi coughed. “<em>SiMp</em>.” She cleared her throat. “Sorry.”</p><p>          Ann rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She snatched the keys out of Kasumi’s hands. She shoved them in the lock, turned and the door swung open.</p><p>          “If we’re getting you out, how ’bout you help us get everyone else out?”</p><p>          The cat trotted out of the cell. “Ahh free at last.” He addressed Kasumi. “However, saving these guys would be pointless.”</p><p>          “Pointless?!”</p><p>          “I get what you’re trying to do. But to put it simply, these guys aren’t real, they are like realistic dolls for Kamoshida’s fun time.”</p><p>          “Fun time?” Ann asked.</p><p>          “To put it in a way that isn’t triggering, yeah.” The cat shrugged. “Us three are real, they aren’t. So, let’s just focus on getting ourselves out.”</p><p>          “Ok... Magic bullshit...” Kasumi rubbed her temples. “I’m Kasumi by the way.” Kasumi reached down to shake hands with him. “Kasumi Yoshizawa.”</p><p>          “A pleasure Lady Kasumi. I am Morgana.” They shook hands/paws.</p><p>          “Ann Takamaki.” Ann reached down and did the same.</p><p>          “A pleasure to meet you both, Lady Kasumi and Lady Ann.” He narrowed his eyes and trotted over to the statue of Kamoshida next to the drawbridge. “Now to show off my skillz!” He jumped up and pulled on the jaw of the statue. The bridge lowered. “Ta-da! This should lead us out.”</p><p>          “I could have figured that out.” Ann pouted.</p><p>          “But, you didn’t.” Kasumi jested.</p><p>          Ann rolled her eyes with a smile.</p><p>          Kasumi returned it.</p><p>          “INTRUDERS!”</p><p>          “Shit!” Ann stumbled back as a knight walked out of a side door.</p><p>          Kasumi clutched her Evoker. She breathed. “I can do this..." She shook out her free hand and jumped a little. "Ann?” She raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>          “Do your thing.” Ann looked away and folded her arms.</p><p>          “Ha! You two can’t fight so just stay behind me!" Morgnana pointed at them. "Time to strut my stuff!” He took a crouching stance then did a flip and looked skyward. “COME! ZORRO!” Blue fire erupted and Zorro apparated, slicing the air with his rapier.</p><p>          “You have one of those too?” Ann stepped away from the persona that was bathing her in blue light.</p><p>          “Too?”</p><p>          “<strong>Enough talk!</strong>” The knight dissolved and reformed into two monsters, a Pyro Jack and Incubus.</p><p>          “Ok, let’s go.” Kasumi hardened her face and stood beside Morgana.</p><p>          “Stay back!” Morgana insisted.</p><p>          “I can fight!”</p><p>          “You don’t look the part.”</p><p>          Kasumi pointed her Evoker at her head. “PERSONA!” <strong>B A N G! </strong>Her eyes widened from the shot and Cinderellone twirled out of blue and red fire.</p><p>          “I stand... wildly corrected.” Morgana posed. “Zorro show your might!” Zorro flicked his rapier and a gust of green wind surrounded the Pyro-Jack. The fire in its lantern died and the shadow fell to the ground. “Alright, show me what you got Lady Kasumi!” He jumped up and high-fived her.</p><p>          Kasumi grinned and Cinderellone pushed her palms outward, sending out blasts of curse at the shadows. “Again, again!” They were nothing but black ichor and dust.</p><p>          Kasumi’s head then pulsed and both her and Cinderellone stumbled and shivered. Kasumi pressed a palm to her temple. Cinderellone dissipated into blue and red particles and Kasumi almost fell, breathing hard. Ann rushed over and caught her shoulders, steadying her. “You said you would pace yourself!”</p><p>          “That was reckless Lady Kasumi.” Morgana folded his arms. “Let’s try taking turns next time. If I follow up your attacks and you mine it will better even the load.”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded a couple times and removed her hand from her head. “Ok, sounds good.”</p><p>          “Let’s talk while we move.” Morgana gestured and the girls followed him. “So, what was that?” He asked over his shoulder.</p><p>          “What do you mean?”</p><p>          “How you summoned your persona?”</p><p>          “You have one too.”</p><p>          “Yeah, but mine comes from the mask deep within my heart. Everyone wears a mask. Accepting it and ripping it off will awaken your inner self. Your persona. You don’t have a mask.”</p><p>          “Look, I don’t know any more than you do. I’m new to this.”</p><p>          “When did you awaken?”</p><p>          “Like...” Kasumi looked to Ann.</p><p>          “Forty-five minutes ago?” Ann answered. “Maybe a little more?”</p><p>          “Holy crap, you know what? You’re handling it pretty well in that context.” Morgana admitted. “Here, through this door.” Morgana pushed open a wooden door. “Past this area is a door on the left that will lead us out.”</p><p>          The trio ran through the place where Ann and Kasumi entered.</p><p>          “Not so fast!” Kamoshida called.</p><p>          Six guards dropped from the ceiling surrounding the trio. Their weight cracking the tile.</p><p>          “Crap.” Morgana summoned Zorro.</p><p>          Kasumi summoned Cinderellone with a bang. “We can’t take this many... I’m running on empty.”</p><p>          “At least you know your limits.” Morgana quipped.</p><p>          “You thought you could get off scott free trespassing in my castle?!?” Kamoshida was atop a set of stairs looking down on all of them. All pink topless girls in white gym shorts dried Kamoshida with pink towels.</p><p>          “Stop this!” Ann demanded. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here?!?” She stomped her foot.</p><p>          “I’m doing whatever I damn well please in my castle... including you.” He snapped his fingers and the pink girls disappeared. A sleazy replica of Ann apparated out of black smoke and took her place next to Kamoshida.</p><p>          “What the fuck?!”</p><p>          “It’s just a doll Ann, a product of his cognition!” Morgana insisted.</p><p>          “Silence the cat!” Kamoshida flicked his arm.</p><p>          Three of the guards jumped Morgana and took out Zorro, ending with a metal boot being put into Morgana’s back. Morgana cried out in pain as he struggled.</p><p>          “The red-headed bitch too!”</p><p>          The same happened to Kasumi, her Evoker skittering across the tile.</p><p>          “Kasumi!” Ann glared at Kamoshida, then put two and two together. Her eyes widened. “That’s how you see me?!?”</p><p>          “Of course... but alas.” Kamoshida caressed Cognitive Ann’s chin. “This is... but an imitation.” Kamoshida grabbed the top of Cognitive Ann’s head. With a smile he squeezed until she popped into black dust and liquid that dribbled onto the floor. Kamoshida shook some off his hand. “What I really want, is you Ann Takamaki.”</p><p>          “You’re delusional.”</p><p>          Kamoshida flicked his hand and the guards ground their heels into Morgana and Kasumi further. They cried out in pain. “Tell you what Dear Ann. Let’s make a deal. You serve me, and your friends get to live.”</p><p>          “I-” With wide eyes Ann fell to her knees.</p><p>          “No Ann! Don’t even think about that road!” Kasumi called with an outstretched hand, only to have it stepped on.</p><p>          “If you deny my deal...” Kamoshida tapped his chin. “I suppose I can get Shiho to take your place.”</p><p>          “What?” Ann breathed.</p><p>          “How did you think this was going to end? You thought you could stave me off with your fake flirting. It was always going to end with me making you make that choice. It is what I have groomed you for after all!”</p><p>          Ann gritted her teeth. “You’re a monster.”</p><p>          “Master is more like it.”</p><p>          “YOU’VE TOYED WITH ME FOR THE LAST TIME YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!”</p><p>          Ann’s eyes turned yellow.</p><p>          “AHHH!!” She clutched the sides of her head and started writhing in pain.</p><p>          “Ann!” Kasumi called.</p><p>          “No!” Morgana said. “Let it play out!”</p><p>          Ann’s breathing was hard, she gained some semblance of composure and took a flat step towards Kamoshida. Then another. “I hear you...Carmen...” She smiled. “...and thou art I...” She breathed. “I’m not going to hold back against scum like him!” A mask materialized from blue flame. Ann wrapped her fingers around the edges and pulled. Viscera exploded from her face, and blue flame engulfed her.</p><p>          Carmen apparated from the flame, Ann stood tall in a new outfit. “BURN YOU BASTARDS!” She let out a torrent of flame that washed over the guards, it flung them back off Kasumi and Morgana. Ann kicked Kasumi’s Evoker to her. “Let’s kick some ass.”</p><p>          Kasumi picked up her Evoker and summoned Cinderellone with a bang.</p><p>          “ZORRO!” Morgana called.</p><p>          “Guards! Kill them all!” Kamoshida called. More guards apparated out of black smoke.</p><p>          “This is a losing battle. Let’s run!” Morgana jumped and waved at them.</p><p>          Ann still had her gaze focused on Kamoshida. Kasumi grabbed her wrist. “We need to go!”</p><p>          “Fine! Carmen!” Carmen flicked her wrist and blasted a wave of fire towards the door Morgana mentioned. The shadows dodged out of the way.</p><p>          “Run for It!” Morgana called. The trio sprinted after the wave of fire.</p><p>          “Don’t let them escape!”</p><p>          “Through here!” Morgana burst through the left door.</p><p>          “Dead end!” Kasumi cursed.</p><p>          “Through that grate, they’re too big to follow!” Morgana pointed.</p><p>          Kasumi nodded and jumped to the top of the bookshelf. “Fuck!” She clutched her knee. She gritted her teeth and pulled the grate off and slid it to the side. “Let’s go!”</p><p>          They all piled into the vent and Kasumi pulled the grate back to its place.</p><p>          Shadows poured into the room. <em>“Where did they go?”</em></p><p>
  <em>          “Through the other door?”</em>
</p><p>        <em>  “Try it! Don’t let those thieves live!”</em></p><p>          One shadow stayed and looked around for a few moments before walking out of the room.</p><p>          The trio let out a collective breath they didn’t realize they were holding. “So...” Kasumi said. “That was a thing.” She slouched against the gray cement ventilation shaft wall. She clutched her head as she felt Cinderellone be destroyed.</p><p>          “Tell me about it.” Ann breathed and did the same. It was fairly roomy.</p><p>          “Why are you wearing that?” Kasumi looked Ann up and down.</p><p>          “Wearing-” Ann’s eyes widened, and she covered her cleavage. “Don’t look at me!”</p><p>          “Shhhh!” Morgana put his paws on Ann’s mouth.</p><p>          Kasumi peered out the grate with wide eyes.</p><p>          <em>“<strong>Did you hear something?</strong>”</em> A shadow asked.</p><p>          <em>“<strong>No, are you okay dude?</strong>”</em></p><p>
  <em>          “<strong>Whatever, let’s keep looking.</strong>”</em>
</p><p>          “Be quieter.” Morgana hissed.</p><p>          “Sorry.” Ann said through his paws.</p><p>          Morgana let her go. “Besides, your outfit is nothing to be ashamed of. It represents your will of rebellion, be proud that your willpower is strong enough to awaken your persona.”</p><p>          “Carmen...” Ann sighed and let her arms fall to her side.</p><p>          “That’s what you meant by ’you don’t look the part’.” Kasumi inferred.</p><p>          “Yep.” Morgana nodded. “I have a theory forming. Where did you get your gun?”</p><p>          “It was a gift, from the man taking care of me.”</p><p>          “A gift... hmmm.” Morgana thought.</p><p>          “Man taking care of you?” Ann tilted her head.</p><p>          “Akihiko Sanada, he took me in after my parents basically kicked me out.” Kasumi shrugged.</p><p>          “Oh, sorry.” Ann looked away.</p><p>          “Aki’s cool though. He’s not a sore subject.” She shrugged again.</p><p>          “I’m thinking you have forced out your persona artificially with that device.” Morgana said. “You may want to ask Akihiko what he thinks of what has happened here today.”</p><p>          She gasped. “Oh no.” She smacked her forehead.</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “How long have we been here?” Kasumi had wide eyes.</p><p>          “Oh shit.” Ann said. “School.”</p><p>          “Fuck... not to mention, the shit Kamoshida said...”</p><p>          “You guys catch on quick.” Morgana said. “But you have some details missing. Any promises or threats Kamoshida has made over here is not going to transfer <em>directly</em> to the real world. Although his comments on him <em>grooming</em>-” Morgana shivered. “Lady Ann were honest.”</p><p>          “Damn...” Ann said with a sigh.</p><p>          “Hey, let’s get out of here. Your leg back in business yet?”</p><p>          “How’d you know?”</p><p>          “Lucky guess.” Morgana crawled over Ann to the grate that lead to outside. “No guards out here. We’re good to go.”</p><p>          “How do we get back to the ’real world’?”</p><p>          “Just walk to where you came in and it should be automagic.” Morgana pushed out the grate and it clattered to the ground. “Oops, they probably heard that.”</p><p>          The clanking of footsteps echoed.</p><p>          “Dumbass!” Kasumi whisper-yelled.</p><p>          “Let’s go!” Morgana jumped down followed by Ann then Kasumi. The three sprinted for the alley.</p><p>          “THERE!” A guard yelled.</p><p>          Kasumi stumbled and fell into the alley.</p><p>          “<strong>You have returned to the real world</strong>.” A robotic voice spoke.</p><p>          “Ow.” Kasumi made an effort to get up.</p><p>          “Up you go.” Ann grabbed her arms and helped her up.</p><p>          “Ann, I need to be able to stand on my own.”</p><p>          “A little help sometimes doesn’t hurt.” She brushed off her shoulders.</p><p>          “Wonderful wisdom Lady Ann.” Morgana spoke.</p><p>          Ann and Kasumi squinted. “You’re a cat.” Ann stated.</p><p>          “Am not!” Morgana cried, his ears flattened. </p><p>          Kasumi sighed. “Whatever you are. I think you have some explaining to do.”</p><p>         </p><p>          Morgana told them what he knew.</p><p> </p><p>          “That’s a hell of an exposition dump.” Kasumi deadpanned.</p><p>          “What did you expect from a crash course on metaphysical plains?” Morgana said.</p><p>          “Good point.”</p><p>          “So...” Ann pulled out her phone. “School started four hours ago.”</p><p>          “Ah fuck.” Kasumi pulled out her phone. “Eight missed calls from Aki...” She dialed him.</p><p>          <em>“So.”</em> Aki said.</p><p>          “Sorry.”</p><p>          <em>“Go to school, get your tutoring after. We will discuss what happened when you get back.”</em></p><p>          “Ok.”</p><p>         <em> “Was anyone else with you?”</em></p><p>          Kasumi glanced at Ann, she nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>          <em>“If they are willing to come over and talk...”</em></p><p>          “Ok...”</p><p>          <em>“See you then.”</em> He hung up.</p><p>          “He sounded...” Ann said.</p><p>          “Too neutral.” Morgana finished the thought.</p><p>          “Well, he is the one that gave me this.” Kasumi gestured with her Evoker then put it in her bag.</p><p>          “Personas and monsters and perverts and talking cats. What a life.” Ann buried her face in her hands.</p><p>          “Hey!”</p><p>          “Are you willing to talk with Aki about this?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          Ann nodded and pulled her hands away. “I guess...” She took a deep breath.</p><p>          “Well, we should discuss what to do about Morgana.” Kasumi looked down.</p><p>          “Yeah, going back into the metaverse would be a bad idea right now. Security levels in the castle are sky high. That attracts more shadows, I wouldn’t get anything done anyway.” Morgana answered.</p><p>          Ann shook her head. “Not at my place. My mom’s allergic to cats. She isn’t home very often, but I don’t want her to come back only to suffocate.”</p><p>          “Fine.” Kasumi pulled her bag off her shoulder and lowered it down. “Hop in.”</p><p>          “Uhm...” Morgana’ eyes darted back and forth.</p><p>          “Just jump in.”</p><p>          “Fine.” Morgana hopped in and padded around in circles.</p><p>          Kasumi swung her bag back on her shoulder.</p><p>          “Don’t be so rough with me!”</p><p>          Kasumi rolled her eyes. “Let’s go.”</p><p>          They turned to the school, still there in one piece. “I’ll show you to our class...” Ann tentatively said.</p><p>          “Kawakami is probably in the teacher’s office right now. She told me to meet with her.”</p><p>          “Ok... we should probably explain...” Ann sighed. “Explain what?” She asked herself.</p><p>          “How about... you were sick... I got lost with all the extra train transfers... you found me and brought me back?” Kasumi suggested.</p><p>          “That sounds... reasonable... Damn I’m tired.” Ann rubbed an eye.</p><p>          “Rebound from an awakening will do that to you.” Morgana spoke up.</p><p>          “We can push through. I do need to visit the library after school to talk to my tutor though.” Kasumi winced.</p><p>          “Tutor?” Ann raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “Yeah, I uhm...” Kasumi played with her pony tail. “I’m not really a good student.”</p><p>          “Hey, neither am I. The only thing I’m good at is English.” Ann shrugged.</p><p>          Kasumi smiled. “Yeah, I would always choose gymnastics over studying.” Kasumi sighed.</p><p>          Ann grimaced. “Gymnastics isn’t your future anymore.”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “Yeah, and I have a lot of making up to do. I never took the time to develop study skills.”</p><p>          “We can always study together if you want.”</p><p>          Kasumi smiled brighter. “Thanks, that means a lot.”</p><p>          “Here we go.” Ann turned the doorknob to the faculty office.</p><p>          Kawakami was sitting near the door and her head snapped up to them in surprise. She had dark circles under her eyes. “So, care to tell me where you two have been for the past <em>four hours</em>?” She squinted.</p><p>          “I was up all last night sick... I ended up sleeping through the morning.” Ann sounded fake as all hell.</p><p>          “The least you could have done is called. I’m not a hardass about sick days.” She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand, then her gaze turned to Kasumi. “What about you?”</p><p>          “There was that train accident right... and the extra transfers got me turned around, I was riding in the wrong direction for a while.”</p><p>          “I guess you are new around here... That still doesn’t explain four full hours. How did you find your way back?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, testing the lie.</p><p>          “Ann found me.”</p><p>          “We were both super hungry though, so we stopped to get some crepes.” Ann added hastily.</p><p>          Kawakami sighed. “Whatever. At least the police didn’t report you.” Kawakami got up. “Let’s get you both to class. Follow me.”</p><p>          They walked out of the room and down the hall.</p><p>          “Yoshizawa, when you introduce yourself to the class: just keep it short and simple. This is disruptive as is. Don’t want to make things rowdier for the next teacher.”</p><p>          “Ok.” Kasumi nodded.</p><p>          When they walked in the class the class fell silent. Ann hastily went over to her seat by the window.</p><p>          <em>“I wonder where she was?”</em> One of the kids whispered with malus.</p><p>          <em>“Hold up, isn’t that the new girl?”</em></p><p>“Class, this is a new transfer student. Why don’t you introduce yourself?”</p><p>          “Yoshizawa Kasumi.” Kasumi bowed.</p><p>          <em>“Isn’t she the one who’s sister died?”</em></p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes blazed in the direction the sound came from, back left.</p><p> </p><p>          <em>“Rumor has it, she pushed her in the street. Supposedly she was jealous of her gymnastics skills.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Her irises burst into flames.</p><p>          “Kasumi?” Kawakami got her attention. “You there? You’re sitting behind Takamaki-san.”</p><p>          Kasumi robotically moved to her seat. The air seemed stale in her lungs, dry. She wobbled a bit as she walked, legs like jelly. Her own footsteps louder in her ears. She lowered herself into her chair and put the Morgana Bag on the floor next to the wall.</p><p>          “Kasumi?” Ann sounded far away as she whispered from over her left shoulder. “Hey, your eyes are persona-y.”</p><p>          “Let her be.” Morgana subtly poked his head out of the bag and whispered. “She just went through something awful.”</p><p>          “Ok...” Ann frowned with concern at the frozen Kasumi before reluctantly looking ahead.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Just breath.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Kasumi took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were back to normal.</p><p>          “Class is starting!” A male teacher yelled.</p><p>          Kasumi struggled through the period. Trying her best to scribble down legible notes while listening intently at the same time. “I didn’t know trying would be this hard.” She mumbled.</p><p>          “Your knowledge is a big part of who you are, you should develop it as you would any trait.”</p><p>          “Are you saying me studying will help me grow as a person.” She leaned her head to look at Morgana under her desk.</p><p>          “Exactly. You’re pretty quick on the uptake.”</p><p>          “So I’ve been told.”</p><p>          “Did I hear a cat just now?” The male teacher scanned the room. His eyes landed on Kasumi. “HEY! Stop your mumbling and pay attention!”</p><p>          <em>I feel murderous intent.</em></p><p>          The teacher reeled back and flung a chalk at Kasumi.</p><p>          It begged her right in the temple. “Shit...” She rubbed the point of impact.</p><p>          “RIP.” Ann said.</p><p>          “Oof, we need to get you some better reflexes.” Morgana added.</p><p>          “What is this meowing I keep hearing?” The teacher said. The class wasn’t silent anymore. “Hey! Quiet down, we’re in the middle of an important lecture!”</p><p>          The lecture seemed to take forever.</p><p> </p><p>          When it was all said and done Kasumi let out a long and loud sigh.</p><p>          Ann turned around in her seat. “Are you handling it ok?”</p><p>          “I think I’ll get there, right now though... trying to be academic sucks.”</p><p>          “Tell me about it. Anyway, let’s go to lunch.” Ann pushed herself out of her chair.</p><p>          Kasumi followed suit, grabbing the Morgana Bag. “Where do you eat?” They walked as they talked.</p><p>          “There’s this bench near the vending machines, Shiho and I eat there. I like easy access to snacks so...” She shrugged.</p><p>          “You and Shiho? I don’t want to intrude on you two.”</p><p>          “Don’t worry about that.” Ann rolled her eyes with a smile. “I’m sure Shiho’ll like you, there are few she hates... She’s on the volleyball team, so...”</p><p>          “Ok, I’ll be sensitive.” Kasumi nodded firmly.</p><p>          “Thanks.” They made it there in no time. “Shiho!” Ann waved and walked over to her with a pep in her step.</p><p>          “Hey... Ann...” She waved halfheartedly.</p><p>          Kasumi tried not to stare at the bandages. Ann sat down next to Shiho. “How was your day?” Ann asked solemnly.</p><p>          “Fine.” Shiho rubbed her arm, then smiled at Ann. “Thank you for asking.”</p><p>          “Anytime, want anything?” Ann stood up and approached the vending machine.</p><p>          “The usual.”</p><p>          “Of course.” Ann smiled. “By the way, this is Kasumi-chan. She just transferred here and she’s in my class. Sits right behind me in fact.” The vending machine beeped as Ann operated it.</p><p>          “Hey, nice to meet you Sh- uhm. What’s your last name?”</p><p>          “Do you like Ann?” Shiho asked, monotone. However, her eyes were protective, like a mother bear protecting her cub.</p><p>          Kasumi fought down a blush. “Yeah, she’s been really nice to me.”</p><p>          “Just Shiho will do.” Shiho took a snack food from Ann with a smile.</p><p>          “I knew you would get along.” Ann beamed and sat next to Shiho. “Come on Kasumi.” Ann patted the spot next to her.</p><p>          “Thanks.” Kasumi took out a small red bento box from her bag.</p><p>          “No! It was so warm!” Morgana protested.</p><p>          Kasumi shot him a dangerous look, eyes blazing. “You didn’t touch it did you?” She hissed.</p><p>          “N-n-n-o n-never Lady Kasumi.” Morgana cowered.</p><p>          “You know what will happen if you do.” Kasumi’s eyes flashed.</p><p>          “Y-y-y-yess.”</p><p>          “That’s what I thought you little simp.” Kasumi sat down next to Ann.</p><p>          Ann was covering her mouth trying not to laugh. “Oh my god.”</p><p>          “You have a cat?” Shiho asked.</p><p>          “Please don’t tell.” Kasumi begged while wincing.</p><p>          Shiho shook her head. “Wouldn’t dream of it. It’s cute.”</p><p>          “His name is Morgana. But you can just refer to him as simp if you want.”</p><p>          “What does that even mean?!” Morgana asked.</p><p>          “Sure... I’ll stick with Morgana though.” Shiho smiled.</p><p>          Kasumi opened her bento box. Ann started drooling. “H-h-heeeyyy Kasumi...” Ann mumbled.</p><p>          “You wanna try?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          Ann nodded feverishly. “Plz I beg.”</p><p>          Kasumi used chopsticks to give Ann a rice ball. “Want some Shiho?”</p><p>          Shiho shook her head.</p><p>          Ann took a bite. “Nice.”</p><p>          “I know it’s bland, you don’t have to sugar coat it.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “Was that a pun?” Ann dodged. “So, you make this yourself?”</p><p>          “Yeah, my sister taught me the basics. I’m not great it a though. My sister used to make masterpieces. She would make both of ours every day.” Kasumi started eating.</p><p>          “You have a si-” Shiho began but Ann put a hand on her leg.</p><p>          “Jam bread is great and all but if you want some snacks, there’s the vending machines.” Ryuji walked into frame, followed by Jirou.</p><p>          “Good to know.” Jirou nodded.</p><p>          “Hey Nakamura.” Kasumi waved.</p><p>          “Hey, you called me Jirou once already, I think we’re past that. Unless you mind?” Jirou said.</p><p>          “No, Jirou.”</p><p>          “You two seem to be getting along well.” Ann pointed out.</p><p>          “Yeah. Turns out this guy is in my class.” Ryuji shot a thumb at Jirou. “Sits right next to me. He’s pretty chill too.” Then Ryuji looked down and shifted his feet. “Hey, I wanted to apologize for assuming the worst this morning.”</p><p>          “I’m used to it by now.” Ann aggressively opened her bag of chips.</p><p>          “Doesn’t make it ok.” Jirou commented.</p><p>          “Absolutely.” Ryuji agreed. “See, chill.” Ryuji smiled. “Speaking of bullshit rumors-”</p><p>          Kasumi flinched.</p><p>          “-Please don’t listen to any about this guy. They’re getting kinda wild.”</p><p>          “I don’t put much stock in rumors.” Shiho waved her hand dismissively.</p><p>          “There’s some stuff I’m hearing about Kasumi too. Fucking disgusting.” Jirou said and looked away from the group.</p><p>          “What kind of rumors are going around?” Kasumi tentatively asked.</p><p>          Jirou sighed. “My record got leaked.”</p><p>          “Fuck, I promise it wasn’t me.” Kasumi said firmly.</p><p>          “I believe you.” Jirou nodded. “It’s just...”</p><p>          “You have a record?” Ann asked.</p><p>          Jirou and Ryuji grimaced. “It was a false charge.” Ryuji assured. “Assault.”</p><p>          “Oh.” Ann said and looked down. “That kind of record can be easily exaggerated.”</p><p>          “Who do you think leaked it?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          “With how fast it was? It had to have been a teacher.” Ryuji said.</p><p>          “A teacher would do that?”</p><p>          “Kamoshida would.” Ann said harshly.</p><p>          “Damnit!” Ryuji hissed and slammed his fist into a vending machine.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hot</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “I effn’ hate this school. All this gossip and an effn’ teacher leaking someone’s record. It’s sick. This whole damn school is sick.”</p><p>          “Do you think Kamoshida would leak Kasumi’s situation too?” Jirou asked.</p><p>          Ann gritted her teeth. “It has to be Kamoshida, for both of you. You guys stopped me from going in his car this morning.”</p><p>          “Of course it would be that! That petty asshole just wrecks anyone he doesn’t like.” Ryuji fumed.</p><p>          “Riding in his car?” Shiho asked.</p><p>          “Oh.” Ann sat up. “Don’t worry about that. It’s fine.” Ann rubbed Shiho’s shoulders.</p><p>          “But-”</p><p>          “Nope, happy thoughts Shiho. Happy thoughts.”</p><p>          Jirou sighed and checked his phone. “We should head out, class is soon.”</p><p>===========</p><p>          “I need to at least say hi to my tutor.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          Ann yawned. “Ok.”</p><p>          “You don’t have to come talk to Aki if you don’t want to.”</p><p>          “I want to.” Ann blinked slowly and nodded.</p><p>          “Thanks.” Kasumi opened the door to the library. There was a handful of kids, all but one was packing up their things to leave. Kasumi and Ann stepped away from the doorway to let them leave. Once they were gone Kasumi approached the last studying student.</p><p>          “Yoshizawa yes?” The girl turned around, her red eyes were hard. “I was told someone with bright red hair would come around for some tutoring, is that you?”</p><p>          “Yes... Sempai.” Kasumi bowed.</p><p>          “Niijima Makoto.” Makoto turned her gaze to Ann. “Takamaki?” Makoto asked. “Do you need something?”</p><p>          “Just here for emotional support.” Ann gave a wave and smiled.</p><p>          “I see... Are you ready to start?”</p><p>          “Actually no, I came here for your contact info. I am afraid I have another obligation to tend to in this time slot. If this happens in the future, I would prefer to tell you well in advance.”</p><p>          “Very well.” Makoto took out her phone and they exchanged info.</p><p>          “I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” Kasumi bowed.</p><p>          “It isn’t one, this just means more personal study time.” Makoto sighed. “Take care and good luck. I apologize for what has been spreading among the student body.”</p><p>          “It’s ok... I can deal.”</p><p>          “I am investigating how it happened, and the conclusion I’m coming to doesn’t bode well for the school’s stability.”</p><p>          “Thank you for investigating.”</p><p>          “You don’t have to thank me for doing my job as student council president... Keep in touch if you have any questions, I am always happy to see a struggling student trying their best to get better.”</p><p>          Kasumi bowed. “Thank you, Niijima-sempai. I shall take my leave now.”</p><p>          “Have a good day.”</p><p>          “You too.” Kasumi and Ann made their way out.</p><p>          “She’s ’investigating’?”</p><p>          “It's good that someone is trying to take care of it...”</p><p>          “But...” Ann looked down.</p><p>          “Will she be able to do anything?”</p><p>          “Yeah...”</p><p>          “You ladies can.” Morgana piped up.</p><p>          “We know.” Kasumi sighed.</p><p>          “We still need to think about it, Morgana.” Ann said.</p><p>          “If you say so.” Morgana nestled back in the bag.</p><p>          “I’m gonna tell Aki we’re on our way.” Kasumi pulled out her phone.</p><p>
  
</p><p>============</p><p>          After a few train transfers and some walking, they made it to the backstreets.</p><p>          Ann glanced at Kasumi’s leg. She opened her mouth.</p><p>          “I know I’m limping; you don’t have to say it.”</p><p>          “Actually, I was going to point out that in the castle it was better. Despite all the stairs and jumping it only cramped up a couple of times.”</p><p>          “The metaverse enhances physical abilities, including pain tolerance. Chances are her leg was giving out just as much as now, she just couldn’t feel it.” Morgana spoke up.</p><p>          “We should get it checked out.”</p><p>          “That would be for the best.”</p><p>          Kasumi sighed. “I appreciate it, but I think this will just take time. A doctor can’t speed it up or just fix it... Here we are.” Kasumi fished out her key and put it in the lock. She swung open the door. Ann and Kasumi took off their shoes while fidgeting.</p><p>          “Come to the kitchen.” Aki called.</p><p>          Ann sighed. “Here we go.”</p><p>          They walked into the kitchen. Aki was sitting at the table. A woman with blue hair, blue clothes and a hat that covered her face as she looked at the floor, was leaning against the kitchen counter behind Aki. He crossed his arms. “Is this everyone that was with you?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded.</p><p>          The woman glanced at them, smirked, and scoffed. “’Better safe than sorry’ you said.” She looked back at the floor.</p><p>          Aki ignored her. “Mind introducing yourself?”</p><p>          “Ann Takamaki, just Ann is fine. I appreciate you inviting me to speak with you.” Ann bowed.</p><p>          “Please, sit.” Aki gestured. The girls did so. He held out a hand. “Let me see your Evoker.”</p><p>          “Ok...” Kasumi took it out of her bag and slid it to Aki.</p><p>          He took it in his hands and turned it. He then disassembled it in seconds, hands moving at blinding speed and the metal clanked. He inspected the parts of metal and springs with intense eyes.</p><p>          “Are you going to give it back?” Kasumi whispered.</p><p>          “What’s the verdict Aki?” The woman asked.</p><p>          “It was fired four times.” Aki quickly reassembled it. Then slid it back to Kasumi.   </p><p>          “You’re letting me keep it?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          “Even Aki isn’t that dumb.” The woman quipped.</p><p>          Aki rolled his eyes. “Ann, were you there for when she first fired it?”</p><p>          “Yes, I also awakened to a persona this morning.” Ann nodded.</p><p>          “Ok.” He nodded.</p><p>          “Also...” Kasumi unzipped her bag, Morgana hopped out and sat on Kasumi’s lap. “Morgana has one too.”</p><p>          “Hey-oo!” Morgana said.</p><p>          “I see.” Aki nodded.</p><p>          “You aren’t surprised?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          “No.”</p><p>          “Why wouldn’t you be?” Ann asked.</p><p>          “Had a dog before.”</p><p>          “Oh.”</p><p>          “Now, tell me everything. Spare no details.” Aki leaned forward.</p><p> </p><p>          So they did.</p><p> </p><p>          Aki leaned back. “What do you make of this?” Aki asked over his shoulder.</p><p>          “Of what?” She responded.</p><p>          “Just speak what you’re thinking.”</p><p>          “This Kamoshida guy is a real piece of work. If I had to put it together, I would say he has the whole school wrapped around his finger, the parents of the abused too. He is what makes the school appealing, without their national level performance, the school is nothing.”</p><p>          “What a shitty situation.” Aki pinched his nose.</p><p>          “Anyway, I would love to help but there is not a case here. Not a soul is going to testify.”</p><p>          “Damn.” Ann looked down.</p><p>          “We have to do something! It’s only a matter of time before he threatens Ann like that in the real world!” Kasumi insisted.</p><p>          “Then...” The woman looked at them and smirked. “You two have a choice to make. Sounds like the cat has made up his mind.”</p><p>          “What do you mean?” Aki turned to look at her.</p><p>          “Will you take his heart?”</p><p>          The girls looked down.</p><p>          “Naoto you can’t be serious.”</p><p>          “I’m dead serious Aki. They need to discuss the risks, whether they accept them, then decide.”</p><p>          “Then-”</p><p>          “No, you’re not going to help them. You already had your adventure. This is theirs. Leave it to them.”</p><p>          Aki sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “That’s easy for you to say.”</p><p>          “It is.” Naoto acknowledged. “However, my point still stands. This is their problem, let them solve it. You gave her an Evoker for a reason.”</p><p>          “I gave it for self-defense.”</p><p>          “Did you really think it would <em>not</em> come to this?”</p><p>          That shut Aki up.</p><p>          “Aki.” She addressed him directly. “Can’t you feel it? Kasumi is not a Wild Card, and if experience is anything to go by, she <em>should</em> be. Aigis told you right?”</p><p>          “Yeah.”</p><p>          “If it <em>does</em> become too big for them, I will step in myself, ok? For now, this is a small-scale personal issue that does not even include a Wild Card. Not every team of Tricksters is going to shoot god in the face.”</p><p>          Aki put his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. “Really, three days in and already with this shit?” He mumbled.</p><p>          “Tricksters?” Ann asked.</p><p>          “It’s what we call persona users. Those who oppose fate and desire change. Tell me, will you oppose your fate Ann?” Naoto asked with a slight glint in her eye.</p><p>          “I... I...” She looked down and shook her head. “I don’t want to kill him.”</p><p>          “This world isn’t fair kid, sometimes... for the world to stay clean, you have to get your hands dirty.”</p><p>          Ann’s eyes widened and peered at the floor.</p><p>          “Your own willpower has placed you in a position of opportunity. Trust in it.” Naoto pushed herself away from the counter and walked out of the kitchen. The door opened then closed, and she was gone.</p><p>          “Ann.” Aki pulled his hands from his face. “You can go home now; Naoto was only here to size you three up.”</p><p>          “Thank you... talking about this helped. I still wasn’t sure I wasn’t crazy.” Ann stood up and sighed. “If you don’t mind telling me... what’s your persona?”</p><p>          Aki snapped his fingers. “Caesar.” His persona rose from the ground behind him.</p><p>          Morgana’s eyes bugged out. “No way! He can manifest in the real world?!”</p><p>          “What did Morgana say?”</p><p>          “He’s shocked you can manifest in the real world. I’m shocked you didn’t need an Evoker.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “Both just takes practice.” Caesar dissolved.</p><p>          “Thanks Aki...” Ann looked down. “You and Naoto have given me a lot to think about. I promise to be responsible with this power.”</p><p>          Aki nodded. “See that you are.”</p><p>          Ann left.</p><p>          Aki sighed. “If you want any advice. Just let me know. I’d rather train you than pretend you won’t act.”</p><p>          “Will do.”</p><p>          “First thing.” Aki held up a finger. “The order is shoot, attack, dismiss, and repeat. Not, shoot, attack six times, pass out.”</p><p>          “Ok.” Kasumi looked away in embarrassment.</p><p>          Aki slightly chuckled and looked down. “Minako had to learn that the hard way too.”</p><p>          Kasumi looked back to him, about to ask who Minako was. However, she recognized the look on his face. “I’m really tired, I think I’ll go to bed.”</p><p>          “Awakening will do that to you, you should see Takemi over at the clinic sometime too. Make sure you didn’t mess up your leg.”</p><p>          “Thanks Aki... for caring.”</p><p> </p><p>4/12</p><p>4/13</p><p>4/14</p><p>4/15</p><p>4/16</p><p>4/17</p><p>4/18</p><p>4/19</p><p>4/20</p><p>4/21</p><p>4/22</p><p>4/23</p><p>4/24</p><p>4/25</p><p>4/26</p><p>4/27</p><p>4/28</p><p>4/29</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>          “Aki takes good care of you here?” The woman gestured around the house.</p><p>          “Yes, he cares a lot.” Kasumi said firmly.</p><p>          “I always knew he was a family man without a family.” She shook her head solemnly. “So much has been taken from him. I’m glad you weren’t one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>I am thou, thou art I...</p><p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p><p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p><p>With the birth of the Hierophant Persona</p><p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p><p>=========</p><p>          “Kamoshida-san?” Mishima knocked on the door to his office.</p><p>          “Come in.”</p><p>          Mishima went in and closed to door behind him.</p><p>          “Why aren’t you still following them?” Kamoshida turned his chair to face him and folded his arms. He raised an eyebrow. “Unless you found something out?”</p><p>          Mishima nodded. “I think so... I saw Takamaki got into Yoshizawa’s house with her.”</p><p>          Kamoshida’s eyes flared. “Keep following them until you discover the exact nature of their relationship.”</p><p>          “Of course, sir.” Mishima bowed, then hastily left.</p><p>          Kamoshida laughed to himself. “First spreading the rumors and now this? Who knew that brat would earn his keep?” He then glared at the umbrella that the blond thug and his criminal friend returned to him. “Those brats won’t make it to the end of the year...” He promised himself. “I’ll make sure the red-head faggot drop’s out.”</p><p>======</p><p>          Kasumi laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling, unmoving, mind elsewhere.</p><p>          “You ok Lady Kasumi?” Morgana walked from the foot of the bed closer to her head.</p><p>          “Today was just a lot.”</p><p>          Morgana nodded. “Sorry for bringing up the changing of heart thing. I didn’t realize it would bother you that much.”</p><p>          “Its fine.”</p><p>          “It’s not. Now I understand that even though the chances of him dying are small, we still need to acknowledge what we will do, how we will feel, if that outcome comes to pass. It’s not about whether or not people find out or know, <em>we</em> will know.”</p><p>          “I’m still undecided.”</p><p>          “Oh?”</p><p>          “He threatened to <em>rape </em>Ann. There is a line that justifies the risk. He is going to cross it; we <em>know</em> he’s going to. But he hasn’t yet. That makes me uncomfortable with acting. I almost want to give him a chance, but I know he won’t take it...”</p><p>          “You’re going to let Ann decide, aren’t you?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “I will help her either way.” Kasumi’s phone buzzed from beside her head. She picked it up and turned it on, shielding her eyes for a moment. “One in the morning.” Kasumi rolled her eyes.</p><p>          “It’s Ann.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>4/12</p><p>4/13</p><p>4/14</p><p>4/15</p><p>4/16</p><p>4/17</p><p>4/18</p><p>4/19</p><p>4/20</p><p>4/21</p><p>4/22</p><p>4/23</p><p>4/24</p><p>4/25</p><p>4/26</p><p>4/27</p><p>4/28</p><p>4/29</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>          “Ann, your first friend here.”</p><p>          “First crush too.” Kasumi jested. “Certainly not the last though.”</p><p>          The woman laughed. “I was like that too. Completely, hopelessly in love with all my friends.”</p><p>          Kasumi laughed. “Well, in the end it worked out.”</p><p>          “Not without some stumbles along the way I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>I am thou, thou art I…</p><p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p><p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p><p>With the birth of the Lovers Persona</p><p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kasumi and Sumire are not the same person, so they have different personas as a result.<br/>Kasumi is Curse, Sumire is Bless. I wanted them to kinda mirror each other. Kasumi will be a mixed attacker like her sister before her (Mag/Str), but will be more about abusing concentrate/charge rather than crit-ing all the time.<br/>I like writing Magic systems as soft in the foreground and hard in the background. This means that I am legit keeping track of the character's level (And even gains from working out, like how Akiren gets hp and sp boosts from going to the gym and stuff) as well as how much sp and hp they are using in battle. Whereas you guys wont know any of that unless you want to figure it out yourselves. This is to keep things internally consistent. This also means that characters calling out attacks will be kept to a minimum, I was told the fic would be better if they didn't do it at all but sometimes it's necessary for the reader to know what is happening.<br/>To be clear: 'The Woman' is not Sae.<br/>Something else: Just because these characters are the 'good guys' doesn't mean they wont make mistakes or do shitty things. They have flaws like everyone else. Kasumi being a dumb dumb and making that 'looking up my skirt' joke to Ann is just a minor example of this.<br/>Persona's will mostly******* talk in bold and center alignment.<br/>Ok, so I'm, like, 95% sure 'apparated' is a word. Like how ghosts appear out of smoke right? Apparated? But I'm getting a red line under it so I'm worried. Same with 'malus'... it's a word right? I'm not crazy?<br/>Aki is Hierophant rather than Emperor. Just as Minako /saw/ him as The Star, Kasumi /sees/ him as The Hierophant.<br/>Kasumi may not be a Wild Card; but I like to think you don't need one to make bonds with people, it's just needed to draw power from those bonds.</p><p>Naoto... is best girl, she's great.</p><p>Be sure to comment your thoughts! Anyone can, I have guest commenting enabled for a reason.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just a Dig in the Leg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>          “This clinic is hella shady.” Kasumi grumbled.</p><p>          “Where would you rather go?” Morgana said.</p><p>          “Nowhere.”</p><p>          “But Ann insisted.”</p><p>          “But Ann insisted.” Kasumi sighed and made her way up the steps.</p><p>          The waiting area was small, no one was at the front desk. Kasumi sat down she could clearly hear voices arguing on the other side.</p><p>          “What you are doing here is a disgrace, what you are trying to make would only become a social issue.” A male voice said.</p><p>          “Are you done?” An exasperated woman said.</p><p>          “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll shut down this clinic. Original medicine my ass, you just want the license to make super stimulants.”</p><p>          “I can make whatever I want, that license hasn’t been revoked.”</p><p>          “Yet.” The man walked out, business suit, old and a scowl. His posture reflecting his bad attitude. He glanced at Kasumi on his way out. “You’re going to the wrong doctor kid.” With that he left.</p><p>          “I think he is wildly incorrect.” Morgana mewed.</p><p>          “We are not juicing up for the palaces.” Kasumi rolled her eyes.</p><p>          “What if they can fix your leg?”</p><p>          Kasumi flinched. “Don’t...”</p><p>          Morgana breathed in through his teeth. “Ok...”</p><p>          “Hey, you here for a checkup or not?” Takemi said from behind her counter. Her eyes calmed down at the sight of a regular patient, in contrast with her still frustrated tone.</p><p>          “Uhm.” Kasumi stood quickly and winced. “Yes please.”</p><p>          “Come on back.” Takemi gestured.</p><p>          Kasumi limped into the exam room and sat on the stiff bed, Takemi followed shortly thereafter and sat down in her chair. The chair creaked, seemed like everything in this clinic was a little old. She brought out a clipboard and a pen. Kasumi looked around the room, it was a little messy in terms of the scattering of objects, but based off the smell the room was freshly cleaned. </p><p>          “Name?” Takemi crossed her legs.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Legs...</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Cinderellone drooled and Kasumi barely stopped herself from doing the same. Smooth, Kasumi resisted the urge to reach out and touch them. <em>H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-how old is she?</em></p><p>          Takemi snapped her fingers twice under Kasumi’s nose. “Hey, you there?”</p><p>          Kasumi jumped. “Yeah, sorry, I was just staring at your legs.” Kasumi’s eyes widened and her face reddened at her own honesty. “Uhm...” <em>Fuckin' blew it.</em></p><p>          “Cringe.” Morgana mumbled.</p><p>          Takemi laughed and shook her head. “Afraid I don’t have any cures for being a horny teenager.” She tapped her pen on the clipboard then paused and her face fell. Takemi looked at her from the corner of her eye. “You aren’t here for a cure to being gay, are you?”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head rapidly. “No, absolutely not. I am very comfortable with my sexuality.”</p><p>          “Thank fuck." She sighed. "I always have this pit in my stomach for a couple days after turning those types away. Anyway, your name?” Takemi tilted her head.</p><p>          “Yoshizawa Kasumi.” Kasumi nodded.</p><p>          “Right, Aki adopted. Heard about that. He treats you well?” Takemi wrote.</p><p>          “Yeah, I don’t think he knows exactly what he’s doing. But he’s trying.” Kasumi jested.</p><p>          “Yeah, he wouldn’t really know what to do.” Takemi cleared her throat. “What are you here for?”</p><p>          “My friend and Aki have been pushing me to come here. I’ve uhm... I would like something to increase my pain tolerance?”</p><p>          “Pain tolerance huh? Why’s that?”</p><p>          “I uhm...” Kasumi looked down, her confidence waning. “I have a bad leg.” Kasumi gestured to her right leg. “Got it injured a while back, and I pushed it too much after it ’finished’ healing.” Kasumi couldn’t stop herself from fidgeting.</p><p>          “Sure, sure. You want painkillers is that it? The strongest I can give you I’m sure.” Takemi wrote.</p><p>          “I don’t really know how all this works, but I guess that’s what I want. I also uhm...”</p><p>          “Hmm, you eavesdropped on my conversation with that guy too. You want some of my homemade remedies too.” Takemi’s voice got lower.</p><p>          “If you’re offering.” Kasumi shrugged.</p><p>          Takemi put the clipboard on her desk and turned away from Kasumi. “Well, good luck with that. See you around.”</p><p>          “What? You’re...”</p><p>          “I’m not going to help some kid get high, normally I wouldn’t care, but I have jokes like that guy you overheard and even cops coming around to snoop nowadays. I can’t afford the risk of you and your friends raves getting traced back to me.” She waved dismissively.</p><p>          “But... but my leg, I was told you could help.”</p><p>          “Haha.” Takemi fake laughed.</p><p>          “Really? What do I have to do?” She leaned forward.</p><p>          “How desperate are you kid?” Takemi swiveled her chair to look Kasumi in the eye, chin in hand.</p><p>          “Look, I need that medicine ok? Normally I would just power though like I always do but this time I would be a liability if I did that!” Kasumi scowled.</p><p>          Takemi sighed. “You’re really annoying, you know that?” She glanced at the discarded clipboard. “My good stuff, the stuff you’re implying you need. That stuff is expensive to make, and even more expensive to buy. It’s not something a high-schooler can afford anyway.”</p><p>          “But-”</p><p>          “Got it? Just go home kid.” She knit her eyebrows.</p><p>          “Can I work for it?”</p><p>          “What?” Takemi scoffed. “Like, part-time help?” Takemi paused and looked down and away in thought. “Hmmm...” She looked at Kasumi from the corner of her eye. “...Do you consider yourself someone with a good amount of stamina?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded firmly. “Yes, the best. I was a gymnast... before, you know.” Kasumi gestured to her leg.</p><p>          “Drop the lie.” Takemi rolled her eyes.</p><p>          Kasumi narrowed her eyes. “I’m not-”</p><p>          “Doesn’t matter,” Takemi waved dismissively. “I’ve actually have already been looking for someone your age to help with something. Put an ad in the paper and everything. You seem to be in good health, female too. Reduces the variables. So...” Takemi grabbed the clipboard and her pen again. “Are you up for it?”</p><p>          “What would-”</p><p>          “Do you want to do it or not?” Takemi scowled.</p><p>          “Ok...” Kasumi tentatively nodded.</p><p>          “Ok then.” Takemi viciously smiled. “You’ll participating in clinical trials for my medicine.” Takemi stood. “Give me a sec.” She walked around her office, opening a few cabinets, getting out vials and ingredients.</p><p> </p><p>          When she was done, she handed Kasumi a vial of a dark red-ish blue-ish liquid. “Here you go.” Takemi giggled.</p><p>          Kasumi frowned at the vial she held.</p><p>          “Worried about side effects? Rest assured; my autopsy is guaranteed to find out exactly what part of it killed you.”</p><p>          Kasumi glared at Takemi. Then maintained eye contact as she downed it in one gulp.</p><p>          Takemi’s eyes widened. “You...”</p><p>          “I think you’ve misjudged the kind of person I am.” Kasumi said spitefully.</p><p>          “Uhm... You look a little...”</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes widened and her head pulsed. She clutched her temple and stumbled forward off the bed.</p><p>          “Game over I guess.”</p><p>          Everything went black.</p><p>==========</p><p>          Takemi grabbed the girl’s shoulders and gently guided her to lay on the bed. “You got guts kid.” She mumbled. She grabbed the girl’s bag and tossed it off the bed to make room for her head.</p><p>          “MEOW!”</p><p>          Takemi jumped as a cat hopped out of the bag and gave her the stink eye. “Great, now I have to clean.” Takemi rolled her eyes.</p><p>          The cat hopped up onto the bed and padded onto Kasumi’s chest and seemed to inspect her face. The cat lightly slapped Kasumi’s cheek a couple of times. “Meow, meow meow.” It said, then looked over at Takemi with murder in its eyes.</p><p>          “She didn’t have to take it.” <em>Why am I talking to the cat? </em>She thought. Takemi then proceeded to check the girl’s pulse and breathing. Pretty standard but Takemi did well to document any abnormalities as she did her full checkup.</p><p>          The cat padded over to Kasumi’s knee, the one she claimed was bad. The cat nudged it with its nose then placed a paw on it.</p><p>          Takemi narrowed her eyes. She then brought out a piece of black film and an x-ray gun, gray with a drill-like handle and a satellite dish looking barrel. Normally something dentists would use. However, Takemi kept one on hand, for convenience. She slid the film under Kasumi’s knee and began to work. Taking x-rays from all angles. She had her computer render out the images. Scowling at the slowness of the process. When the images came to life Takemi wheeled her chair over to look, then sighed. “Fucking shit. Now I’m the asshole.” Takemi inspected the images further and became more enraged by the second. The kid was right about pushing it too hard after healing, but it was also clear the doctor in charge of her healing didn’t do their fucking job. “Useless fucking pieces of shit.” She resisted the urge to kick something. She wheeled her chair back to the cat and scratched behind its ears. “Good boy slash girl. No, I’m not going to check.”</p><p>          The cat mewed in delight.</p><p>          Takemi got to work, making something she hadn’t had to make in a while. Takemi was the best however, whatever she would make would really help.</p><p>          In the middle of the process Kasumi stirred, slowly coming awake.</p><p>          “Next time.” Takemi told her tools.</p><p>          Kasumi sat all the way up and held her head.</p><p>          “You alright idiot?” Takemi went to her side.</p><p>          Tears started flowing from Kasumi’s eyes. Within seconds she was a sobbing mess. “I-I-I” Her speech wasn’t working.</p><p>          “And there’s the increased emotional vulnerability side effect.” Takemi deadpanned then documented.</p><p>          The cat’s eyes widened, and he walked onto her lap. Nudging her stomach.</p><p>          “Is it my fault Morgana?” She started petting the cat. “I t-tried. I was too slow. I-I-I-I not just that day, before... I didn’t realize how much she was hurting; I didn’t even see how much she was depressed. She-sh-s-she thought I was p-p-patronizing her Morgana.” Kasumi sobbed harder. “She was trying to kill herself Morgana. I was too stupid to see... H-h-h-how much he was suffering.” She was shaking. Takemi's first impression was that she was a tough girl that didn't take shit from anyone but that fell apart in seconds.</p><p>          “Oh fuck.” Takemi’s eyes widened. Takemi hastily grabbed a box of tissues and started frantically wiping her face. “Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay.”</p><p>          Kasumi fell into hugging Takemi. “I-I-I-I-I-I”</p><p>          “Shhhh.” Takemi awkwardly hugged her back. “Just rest ok. Can you do that for me?” Takemi patted her head.</p><p>          Kasumi sobbed as Takemi lowered her to laying back down on the bed. Morgana walked onto her chest and laid down. Kasumi hugged her cat as she drifted off again.</p><p>          Morgana glared at Takemi. “Sorry about that... Morgana.”</p><p>          “Meow meow.” Somehow Takemi auto translated that to <em>fucking stupid bitch.</em></p><p>          “I know.” Takemi sighed. She stood up then went back to her tools. “This time.” She mumbled and got back to work.</p><p>          When she was done, she had a large syringe full of tan liquid. Takemi chef kissed. She walked over to Kasumi’s knee and lowered her syringe. “Meow!” The cat protested but didn’t dare to break the girl’s embrace.</p><p>          “This will help her leg cat.”</p><p>          “Meow. Meow meow meow meow meow!”</p><p>          Takemi took a marker and marked Kasumi’s leg in a few places, glancing at the x-rays for reference. Then injected a sixth of the fluid into the six spots she marked. She put away the syringe and grabbed a sturdy cloth brace of the girl’s size from a box and tossed it onto the girl’s leg. “Make sure she wears this.” She told the cat.</p><p>          The cat seemed to nod.</p><p>          Then Takemi did some paperwork. She carried a laminated form into the girl’s bag. “You are officially a service animal.” She told the cat.</p><p>          The cat rolled its eyes.</p><p>          Takemi’s eyes then narrowed at the bag. She placed the form inside then pulled out a small gun. It felt very real, looked the part too. Takemi recognized what was real material from her time in the medical military, this wasn’t some plastic model. “What the hell-”</p><p>          The cat hissed aggressively. Position ready to pounce.</p><p>          “Ok, ok.” Takemi gingerly put it back in the bag. “Chill cat.” She held up her hands in surrender.</p><p>          The cat rolled its eyes.</p><p>          Takemi went over and scratched behind its ears. “How smart are you?”</p><p>          The cat seemed to grin.</p><p>=========</p><p>          Kasumi awoke not long after. She sat up groggily. Morgana hopped off her chest. “Morgana, what are you doing out?”</p><p>          “Doctor Legs here tossed your bag with me inside, kinda hopped out in instinct.” Morgana hopped back in the bag.</p><p>          “Good evening. I don’t mind the cat by the way, it seems nice.” Takemi said while writing on a notepad.</p><p>          “He’s a he.” Kasumi rubbed her head and swung her legs off the side of the bed. She caught a black cloth brace before it fell off.</p><p>          “Be sure you wear that as often as you can, don’t forget to wash it too. Machine washable of course, I don’t skimp on the rims.” Takemi gestured.</p><p>          “I thought you didn’t believe me.” Kasumi frowned.</p><p>          Takemi glanced at her awkwardly. “Do you remember anything from the moment you took the medicine until now?” She tapped her pen.</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “No. I...” She touched her cheeks and frowned. “Was I crying?”</p><p>          Takemi shared a look with Morgana. “Don’t worry, standard optical discharge was an expected side effect of the medication you took.” Takemi wrote something down. “Are you out of your mind? Only an idiot would have drank that.” Takemi glared at her.</p><p>          “You thought I wouldn’t, so I did.” Kasumi deadpanned.</p><p>          “Got a rebellious streak I guess.” Takemi chuckled. “Well, I got some good data from that, so thanks I guess.”</p><p>          “And my payment?”</p><p>          “Already paid. I did some injections into your leg. It’ll feel weirdly sore for a while. If you wear that brace, don’t worry about straining it or anything. The injections should do the work, come back once a week for more.”</p><p>          Kasumi looked down at her bandaged knee. “Thanks...”</p><p>          “Confirm with that terrifyingly smart cat of yours if you don’t believe me.” She closed her eyes and gestured.</p><p>          “Morgana?” Kasumi looked to him.</p><p>          “She did what she said.” Morgana poked his head out of the bag. “Also made me a service animal too, I don’t have to hide at school anymore.”</p><p>          “You made him a service animal?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          Takemi raised an eyebrow and slowly tilted her head to look at her in shock. “What the fuck?”</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “I’m just going to pretend you didn’t just Dr. Doolittle with your cat.” Takemi shook her head.</p><p>          “Idiot!” Morgana hissed.</p><p>          “Uhm...” Kasumi looked away.</p><p>          Takemi sighed. “Anyway, I <em>did</em> make him a service animal. You can carry him around school with you and in stores without much hassle. I put the form in your bag. Careful though, that form won’t hold up legally because your cat doesn’t have any documented training. So do go arguing with restaurants when they kick you out.”</p><p>          “Uhm...” Kasumi’s eyes widened. “You didn’t-”</p><p>          “Does Aki know you have a gun?” Takemi looked her in the eye.</p><p>          “Y-yes.”</p><p>          “Then it’s none of my business.” Takemi went back to writing. “Now, if you want to buy my special remedies, my store is open. Just be careful with them, and make sure you have the money. Our deal is to fix your leg, I will however give you a special discount on my chems so that a high-schooler like you can afford them, sound good?”</p><p>          “Thank you Doctor Takemi.”</p><p>          Takemi sighed and looked at her clipboard. “Just Tae to you.” She mumbled.</p><p>          “Ok... Tae.”</p><p>          “Now, put on that brace and run along.” Tae shooed with her pen.</p><p> </p><p>4/13</p><p>4/14</p><p>4/15</p><p>4/16</p><p>4/17</p><p>4/18</p><p>4/19</p><p>4/20</p><p>4/21</p><p>4/22</p><p>4/23</p><p>4/24</p><p>4/25</p><p>4/26</p><p>4/27</p><p>4/28</p><p>4/29</p><p>4/30</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>          “Tae Takemi huh? She seems like one of those with a hard exterior but soft as cake interior.” The woman thought aloud.</p><p>          “You don’t know the half of it.”</p><p>          “I look forward to hearing the rest. I noticed you weren’t limping earlier, so she did help yeah?” The woman pointed out.</p><p>          “She’s a medical genius, my leg still does bother me sometimes.” Kasumi shrugged. “But because of her I can actually walk comfortably again, even if I can never go back to gymnastics.”</p><p> </p><p>I am thou, thou art I...</p><p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p><p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p><p>With the birth of the Death Persona</p><p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p><p>=========</p><p>          “Untouchables...” Kasumi read.</p><p>          Morgana giggled. “And you thought the clinic was shady.”</p><p>          “I know right?” Kasumi turned her head to observe the trash covered alley. It smelled slightly of old fruit.</p><p>          “You going to go in?”</p><p>          “Yep.” Kasumi pulled open the door. The bell ringed signifying her entrance. The store felt a little claustrophobic with all the shelves and dark colors.</p><p>          The handsome man behind the counter barely glanced over his newspaper to look at her. “Get lost.” He grumbled, flicking his paper back over his eyes.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Very hot, but a little old for us huh?</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “And rude...” Kasumi mumbled and narrowed her eyes as she walked over to the counter. Kasumi glared at him. Too tired and irritable for this shit, the sun was getting lower.</p><p>          He glanced over his newspaper again. “You didn’t leave?” He scoffed.</p><p>          “I heard I can get model guns and weapons here, that’s what I’d like to buy today.”</p><p>          The man slammed down his newspaper. “Let me explain something to you.” He took out his sucker and twirled it in his hand. He leaned forward and met her gaze. “This is a specialty store, that means I get to choose my clientele. The clients I like to serve are serious collectors and hobbyists, not casual kids looking to pull a-”</p><p>          Kasumi swiftly pulled out her Evoker and slammed it on the counter. “Serious enough?” Kasumi tilted her head.</p><p>          The man narrowed his eyes at the piece and put his sucker back in his mouth. The touched the Evoker and his eyes widened. He picked it up hastily and turned it in his hands, feeling the cold metal and squinting to view the craftsmanship. He placed hit back on the counter. “Where did you get a piece like<em> this</em>?” He said with a low tone.</p><p>          Kasumi threw it back in her bag. “None of your fuckin’ business, that’s where.”</p><p>          The man chuckled. He looked her up and down then gave a soft grin. “You got spunk kid.” He held out his hand. “Iwai.”</p><p>          Kasumi took it firmly. “Yoshizawa.”</p><p>          “What do you have in mind?” He broke the shake.</p><p>          “Lever action for me...” Kasumi thought. “And I’m thinking a bigger melee weapon. A submachinegun... And a whip.” Kasumi chuckled to herself.</p><p>          Morgana poked his head out. “Are you getting a whip because of her outfit?”</p><p>          Kasumi shot Morgana a knowing look. “She’ll love it.”</p><p>          Iwai raised an eyebrow. “I would prefer if you didn’t bring a cat in here.”</p><p>          “He’s a service animal. Wanna see the form?”</p><p>          “Nah, I believe you. As long as he’s behaved.” Iwai shrugged and stood. “Let me show you what I got.” He gestured and led Kasumi to a shelf. “You said bigger melee weapon? I think you’ll like this one.” He said with a grin and took a single bladed curved sword with a wide but short blade. The blade had engravings that reminded Kasumi of a leaf.</p><p>          “I was thinking something that would need two hands.”</p><p>          “That’s the kicker about this one.” He twisted the end of the handle and pulled sharply. The plastic rang and the handle extended with surprising length until it was a large glaive that was taller than Kasumi. “Just remember to lock it in place.” He twisted the handle again and the pole was solid. “Call this one the Splitleaf Greatsword.” He handed it to Kasumi.</p><p>          Kasumi turned it in her hands. She tried to bend the marginalized handle, but it wouldn’t budge. “This I like... but isn’t it a glaive?”</p><p>          “Yeah.” Iwai shrugged.</p><p>          “I’ll take it.”</p><p>          “This one is a little big to bring home with you discreetly, how ’bout I mail what you buy here today.”</p><p>          “Sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>          Kasumi picked out and bought what she set out too.</p><p> </p><p>          “Pleasure doing business kid. Should be shipped by tomorrow or the next day.” He slid the cash register tray closed. He then looked at the door and squinted. “Yeah...” He mumbled. “Almost time for that...” He grabbed a brown bag from under the table. “I got a favor to ask, I assure you I’ll get you back for it. Take it.” He handed Kasumi the bag, it was kinda heavy. “Give this back to me when you can, no time limit. Hell, here’s my contact info too.” He gave her a business card.</p><p>          “Sure.” Kasumi slipped the business card in the bag. “Do I want to know why?”</p><p>          “I’ll explain when you give it back.”</p><p>          The door to the store rang and two officers entered. Suits and ties. One of them wore dark sunglasses.</p><p>          “It’s been a pleasure kid, not how ’bout you run back home before it gets dark?” He gestured.</p><p>          Kasumi and the officers walked past each other; one officer shot Kasumi a glare.</p><p>          “Munehisa Iwai, yes? There are some matters we’d like to discuss with you today.” One of the officers said.</p><p>          “Do you know why we’re here?” The other said.</p><p>          “I donno, lookin’ for evidence? You tell me, Detective-san.” Iwai responded.</p><p>          Kasumi stopped at the entrance of the store, listening over her shoulder. Curiosity winning out.</p><p>          “Watch your attitude!” An officer slammed his fist on the table.</p><p>          “Well, you guys gonna search me? Go on, do what you gotta do.” Iwai said calmly.</p><p>          “What was that?”</p><p>          “An upstanding citizen supposed to cooperate with the cops, right?”</p><p>          The other detective looked at his more aggressive partner. “Hey, are you sure that lead was legitimate?”</p><p>          “Could you two hurry it up? I got a business to run here.”</p><p>          “You bastard.” The aggressive officer mumbled. He then noticed Kasumi looking on. “Hey, you!”</p><p>          Kasumi sighed.</p><p>          “What’s in the bag, huh? Show me!”</p><p>          “...The girl’s just a regular ol’ customer. You can- If you could just leave her alone that’d be great. I don’t want to scare off an upstanding teen like her, you know how rare those are these days?” Iwai defended.</p><p>          “I won’t let you get away that easy! What’s in the bag!”</p><p>          “My birth control pills, why’d you want to know?” Kasumi jested.</p><p>          Iwai covered his mouth, barely containing a laugh.</p><p>          “Bullshit! I said just show it to me!” The aggressive officer yelled.</p><p>          “Hey, you’re talking to a kid, remember?” The tamer officer tried to defuse. “Besides, we can’t keep a kid here this late.”</p><p>          “That’s right, Detective-san. Maybe next time you don’t shout at a sixteen-year-old girl, much less one of my customers.” Iwai looked at Kasumi with a smile. “Safe trip home, kid. Be sure to remember our deal.”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded and left.</p><p> </p><p>4/13</p><p>4/14</p><p>4/15</p><p>4/16</p><p>4/17</p><p>4/18</p><p>4/19</p><p>4/20</p><p>4/21</p><p>4/22</p><p>4/23</p><p>4/24</p><p>4/25</p><p>4/26</p><p>4/27</p><p>4/28</p><p>4/29</p><p>4/30</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>          “Fake weapons worked in the metaverse?” The woman asked.</p><p>          “Yeah, cognitive world and all that.” Kasumi gestured. “Think the guns and weapons are real and they become such. Came in real handy so I didn’t have to carry a large hunk of metal with me.”</p><p>          “Untouchables was a perfect place then. The weapons looked real, and more real the better right? This Iwai guy sounds pretty cool too.”</p><p>          “Funny story, turns out he’s ex Yakuza.” Kasumi jested.</p><p>          “Now that’s a story I want to hear.”</p><p> </p><p>I am thou, thou art I...</p><p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p><p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p><p>With the birth of the Hanged Man Persona</p><p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p><p>===========</p><p>          <em>“Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby-” </em>The cd player Aki had on played the absolute banger while they trained.</p><p>          Kasumi swung her glaive horizontally then followed through vertically. Kasumi was sweating bullets.</p><p>          Aki dodged with ease and threw out a weak fist. Expressionless and without sweat.</p><p>          Kasumi back-flipped away but stumbled to the blue pad on the landing. She sighed and blew her bangs out of her face as she struggled to stand.</p><p>          Aki grabbed a pink towel off the plastic table and turned off the player. He tossed the towel to Kasumi and it covered her face. “We’re done for the morning.” Aki said firmly.</p><p>          Kasumi shot to her feet then winced. “I can keep going.” She insisted.</p><p>          “It’s not that, school is soon.”</p><p>          “Oh.” Kasumi looked to the clock on the wall.</p><p>          “Are you... doing okay?” Aki eyed her then drank from a gray plastic bottle.</p><p>          “My leg is feeling better since Tae worked on it.”</p><p>          “That’s...” Aki cleared his throat. “That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>          “You mean all the magic and junk?”</p><p>          “Yeah.”</p><p>          Kasumi retracted the handle of her glaive and set it aside. “I’m doing fine, if anything I’m glad we have a way to take care of Kamoshida.”</p><p>          “Don’t be too glad please.” Aki mumbled.</p><p>          “What do you mean?”</p><p>          “For a good while there I viewed it all as a game, and that got me into serious trouble.” Aki stared at nothing.</p><p>          “Oh, I promise to take this seriously. With this power I can save Ann, I take that very seriously. Saving people that is.” Kasumi wiped her face with the towel.</p><p>          “That is dangerous too.”</p><p>          “How so?”</p><p>          “Metaphysical plains, generally speaking, enhance your physical abilities.”</p><p>          “Yeah, Morgana explained.”</p><p>          “That includes your cap too.”</p><p>          “Cap?”</p><p>          “There is a limit to how powerful humans can be, how strong, how fast. The longer you spend in a metaphysical plane, the further away the limit goes. I spent years fighting during the Dark Hour, even when I slept, I was still experiencing it, my limit getting further away.”</p><p>          “That sounds... good?”</p><p>          “I can dodge bullets, lift cars with ease. I’m more powerful than most people on the planet, Mitsuru spent more of her life experiencing the Dark Hour, and Naoto’s persona is broken... but I train, I train hard. I have gotten strong. You will too if you keep going with this. Something that I want you to keep in mind though, is that no matter how powerful you are, you can’t save everyone.”</p><p>          “Oh...”</p><p>          “I learned that the hard way. Don’t let your ability to save people get to your head. I don’t mean-” He sighed. “I’m not saying you’ll develop an ego; I’m saying don’t blame yourself for everything that goes wrong now. I spent years telling myself ’if only you were stronger’, I hope you don’t do the same.”</p><p>          “Thanks... I needed that.” Kasumi sighed. “I’ve already been telling myself that for a while though, that habit will die hard.”</p><p>          “Yes, it will.” He cleared his throat. “How ’bout you go get ready; we’ll eat out for breakfast.” He gestured to the door.</p><p>          “Thank you, Aki.” Kasumi bowed.</p><p>          “Hey, Kasumi?”</p><p>          “Yeah?”</p><p>          “I know I’ve been really parental towards you... I want you to tell me if I overstep my bounds. I’ve already been honest with you about why I took you in, if I treat you like you’re actually my daughter too much just let me know ok?” He awkwardly fidgeted with his water bottle.</p><p>          “Will do, but don’t worry about it. You’re great.” Kasumi said cheerfully then ran out of the workout room.</p><p>          Aki sighed and leaned against the wall. “Is it weird how much I’m projecting my desire for a family onto this girl?” He mumbled to himself. “Yeah, probably.” He drank some water then looked towards her glaive. “She’s a lot like Minako... Minako...” He looked skyward. “If you’re listening from that door... please wish me luck.”</p><p>          “I must say this is pathetic Sanada.” Mitsuru approached Aki with her arms folded. “Also, it’s odd that you’re letting everyone call you ’Aki’ nowadays.”</p><p>          Aki jumped. “Fucking hell! How did you get in here? This is my house!”</p><p>          “So, Trickster Identification three-twenty-five-twenty-zero-four, Yoshizawa Kasumi has awakened thanks to you. I hope you appreciate how much I hate this. I-”</p><p>          “You like your control, I know. Especially controlling things you have no control over.” His voice was harsh. “Tricksters by their very nature are the antithesis of control Mitsuru. She would have awakened one way or another.”</p><p>          “You’re lucky Naoto gave them her seal of approval.”</p><p>          Aki rolled his eyes. “Why are you here then?”</p><p>          “To check up on you.” Mitsuru’s expression softened slightly.</p><p>          “Sure, sure...” He sighed. “How’s the rest of the crew?”</p><p>          “Better since you left.” Mitsuru said flatly.</p><p>          Aki laughed bitterly.</p><p>          “I really don’t think taking her in will help you move on from your loss. You are already attached.”</p><p>          “I don’t want to... <em>move on</em>.”</p><p>          “Aigis has moved on, she is leading a healthy and productive life as a result, she is an invaluable member of the team.”</p><p>          “You are out of your fucking mind if you think Aigis doesn’t think about <em>him</em> every day.”</p><p>          Mitsuru scoffed. “Even so, she isn’t self-destructive like you are. One day that girl is going to get hurt and you’re going to lose your shit.”</p><p>          Aki scowled.</p><p>          “That’s why we didn’t work you know, one of the reasons anyway. You get all overprotective and logic flies out the window.”</p><p>          “One of the reasons.”</p><p>          “Another one is that you never got over her.”</p><p>          He slammed his water bottle on the plastic table and glared at her. “Will you ever stop being an ice-cold bitch? No wonder Yukari broke up with you.” He clapped back.</p><p>          “I’ll have you know we got back together. We worked things out.”</p><p>          “Good for you.” Aki rolled his eyes. “Now, is that all? Boss has some warm curry that needs to be eaten.”</p><p>          “I came to check up on you... to see if you’re doing better... I’ll admit that part of me hoped taking in that girl would help you, but I doubt it after our conversation here. I’ll leave you be.” Mitsuru vanished leaving cold air behind.</p><p>          “Ice Queen...” Aki mumbled.</p><p>========</p><p>          “Make sure Morgana stays in the bag.” Aki requested.</p><p>          “Will do.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “Fine.” Morgana concurred and nestled into the bag.</p><p>          Aki pushed open to door to LeBlanc and the trio funneled in. “Get the curry, it’s to die for.”</p><p>          LeBlanc had a very calming atmosphere about it, smelled of coffee and curry. Only two other people were in the store. The old man that Kasumi saw before at the school with Jirou was behind the counter, he was talking to a woman with long beige straight hair and black square glasses without top rims. She was sitting at the bar enjoying some coffee, she was ridged and all business.</p><p>          “He wouldn’t talk to me at all. Suppose that’s my fault.” Sojiro was saying. The woman was listening intently. “But I could tell something was up after the first day of school. When we went to see the principal the previous day, he was very optimistic, insisting that he would be fine.”</p><p>          “That’s good I suppose, I’m always worried he’ll fall into my cynicism someday.” The woman sipped from her coffee.</p><p>          “He came back with a friend he made after the first day, so I got it out of him, and-” Sojiro noticed Aki and Kasumi sitting down at the bar, Kasumi one seat away from the woman. “Oh, good morning Aki, and Yoshizawa-san right?”</p><p>          “We’ll continue this after you serve them.” The woman began to dig into her curry.</p><p>          “Thanks.” Sojiro told the woman. “The usual Aki?”</p><p>          “Yes please, what do you want Kasumi?” Aki asked.</p><p>          “Uhm...” Kasumi stared at the blackboard menu. “Aki said your curry was good.”</p><p>          “He better have said that.” Sojiro said playfully.</p><p>          “But uhm, the coffee...” Kasumi was intimidated by the dozens of beans to select from.</p><p>          “How ’bout I just get you the special?”</p><p>          “Yes please.” Kasumi nodded.</p><p>          The woman side-eyed Kasumi. “Your uniform, you go to Shujin?”</p><p>          “Yep, just started this semester.”</p><p>          “My son goes there.”</p><p>          “Oh, what’s his name?”</p><p>          “Jirou Nakamura.”</p><p>          “Oh, I know him. I would even consider him my friend.”</p><p>          “Was she the friend you talked to?” The woman asked Sojiro.</p><p>          “No.” Sojiro shook his head. “It was some boy named Sakamoto. Fake blond hair, looked like a troublemaker.”</p><p>          Aki sighed. “From how Kasumi describes them they seem like good kids. Infuriates me even more that the principal told Kasumi to stay away from them.”</p><p>          The woman breathed out her nose. “Do you know what’s been going on with him Yoshizawa-san?”</p><p>          “What do you mean?”</p><p>          “From what the blond kid told me.” Sojiro offered. “Someone leaked his record; do you know about that?” Sojiro placed their food in front of them and Aki paid.</p><p>          “Yeah, I know.” Kasumi nodded then dug in.</p><p>          “Really thought he could have a fresh start over here...” The woman sighed and sipped her coffee. “I hope you still give him a chance.”</p><p>          “Don’t worry, I take him as the kind of guy with a long fuse but a big bomb at the end, the long fuse is the important part to me.”</p><p>          “Thank you.”</p><p>          “Besides, my situation got leaked too.”</p><p>          “Oh...” The woman cleared her throat. “I won’t pry.”</p><p>          “Thanks.”</p><p>          “Oh!” The woman’s eyes widened. “I realized I never introduced myself.” She held out a hand. “Kathrine McBride.”</p><p>          Kasumi took it. “Kasumi Yoshizawa, and this is Akihiko Sanada. He took me in after my parents basically kicked me out.”</p><p>          Aki gave a halfhearted wave.</p><p>          “Aki here is my neighbor.” Sojiro offered. “After I told him I was taking in Jirou is when he got the idea to take in Yoshizawa-san.”</p><p>          “You never told me that.” Kasumi rounded on Aki.</p><p>          “It was just one of many catalysts.” Aki said then continued to eat.</p><p>          “Anyway.” Sojiro continued. “Something else about Jirou that’s been bothering me. He’s been having nightmares, bad ones.”</p><p>          “What do you mean?” Kathrine asked.</p><p>          “I’ve been coming into the store to the sounds of his phone alarm going off. He’s sleeping right through it, when I go up and check on him, he’s tossing and turning and saying weird stuff.” Sojiro sighed. “I think he’s having dreams about prison.”</p><p>          “Oh...”</p><p>          “That sucks.” Kasumi pushed away her empty plate and scowled, her own prison dream coming to the forefront of her mind.</p><p>          As if on cue a phone alarm went off. Sojiro sighed. “There it is, he’ll probably sleep through it again.”</p><p>          “You said you’re his friend, right?” Kathrine asked Kasumi.</p><p>          “I’d say so.” Kasumi shrugged.</p><p>          “He made friends with a girl already...” Sojiro mumbled and Aki shot him a glare. Sojiro laughed in response.</p><p>          “Could you go wake him up?” Kathrine asked and gestured to the stairs. “Maybe he’ll talk to you about it...”</p><p>          “Sure.” Kasumi shrugged and got out of her seat, taking the Morgana bag with her.</p><p>          The alarm got louder as she ascended the stairs. She saw Jirou tossing and turning in his bed, scowl on his face, he had already kicked off the covers. Kasumi started fidgeting, jittery. “I’ve never been in a boy’s room before.” She mumbled.</p><p>          She placed her bag on the table next to the CRT. Morgana poked his head out. “OwO, Lady Kasumi is nervous about being with a boy, a l o n e.” Morgana whispered.</p><p>          “Shut it Simpgana.” Kasumi hissed as she carefully stepped towards Jirou’s bed.</p><p>          Morgana hopped out of the bag and trotted over, hopping on Jirou’s bed, and padding over to his scrunched-up face. His phone was next to his head blaring, Morgana silenced the alarm with a tap of his paw.</p><p>          “Ruin? Rehabilitation?” Jirou muttered.</p><p>          “Hey, Jirou!” Kasumi whisper yelled.</p><p>          “Wild Card?”</p><p>          Kasumi’s and Morgana’s eyes widened. “Didn’t Naoto-san mention something about a Wild Card?” Morgana asked.</p><p>          “Yeah.” Kasumi narrowed her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“You do not possess the Wild Card.”</em>
</p><p>          “Jirou!” Kasumi started shaking his firm shoulders. “Get up!”</p><p>          Jirou’s eyes snapped open and he stilled. He was breathing hard and beads of sweat dotted his forehead. “What?” He grimaced and held his head as he sat up. He then looked Kasumi up and down. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>          “Uhm... You weren’t waking up, so I woke you up.” Kasumi explained.</p><p>          “Didn’t think it through, did you?” Morgana laughed and hopped back in her bag.</p><p>          “You’re in my room.” Jirou pointed out.</p><p>          “Your mom gave me permission.” Kasumi added.</p><p>          Jirou’s eyes widened. “My mom’s here?”</p><p>          “Yeah, she’s downstairs, she asked me to wake you up.”</p><p>          “You... Met my mom?” Jirou had a thousand-yard stare.</p><p>          “Yeah, she seemed nice.”</p><p>          “She... did...?” Jirou stood up. “Ok, she didn’t interrogate you or anything?”</p><p>          “No, she seemed really worried about you though.”</p><p>          “Oh, ok.” He nodded his head. “She’s in ’worried mom mode’, I see.” Jirou stood up off his bed and Kasumi took a step back. He fidgeted. “Hey... I need to get dressed for the day.”</p><p>          Kasumi turned red. “Right, right, sorry.” She bowed and hastily turned around and rushed out, grabbing the Morgana bag on the way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of a slow chapter. These kind of 'social link' only chapters will be rare and spread out. I will try to sprinkle in SL stuff in the plot-y chapters where I can so the pacing is better.<br/>Kasumi has a lot of internal shit going on that she hides from everyone. Pepe hands.<br/>It took me like four proofreads before I even noticed I wrote 'chems', that's what I get for binge-playing Fallout 2-4 for a year and a half straight. I actually call the medication I take IRL 'chems' half the time, old habits die hard.<br/>My humor... is very dry... It's not going to resonate with everyone, I hope it doesn't alienate anyone though.<br/>'Splitleaf Greatsword' is a weapon in the game Dark Souls 3, it's ability to transform from a glaive to a sword is a Bloodborne thing tho. This will not be the last DS/BB reference in this fic, hoo boy not by a long shot. I fuckn' love Dark Souls and Bloodborne.<br/>Who Jirou's mom would be was a coin toss between Kathrine and Bayonetta. For the record tho Vincent is not Jirou's dad... We'll get to his dad one day. He'll be an OC.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Willpower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “What are...” Mishima mumbled to himself as he peered around the corner. Kasumi, Ann and the cat were all talking in hushed tones. Kasumi had changed out of school clothes into black sweatpants and a windbreaker that hid a harness, she also carried a large canvas duffle bag. Ann was in her school clothes and the cat was on the ground, its head seemed to follow the conversation they were having. Mishima couldn’t quite make out what they were saying.</p><p>          “What are you doing dude?” Ryuji approached him, hunched stance and all.</p><p>          Mishima jumped. “Oh, hey Sakamoto...” He fidgeted. “Where’s your friend?”</p><p>          Ryuji shrugged. “Said he wanted to study in the library, studying’s not my thing so...” He shrugged again. Then he glanced down the alley. “What’re you doing?”</p><p>          Mishima jumped again and fidgeted with a bandage on his arm. “Nothing!” He whisper-yelled. “Absolutely nothing!”</p><p>          Ryuji glanced down the alley again and gave a slight grin. “Oh, I see how it is. Though I gotta say it’s high-key creepy.”</p><p>          “You...see...?”</p><p>          “You totally got a crush on the new girl, right?” Ryuji laughed. “Gotta say I figured Suzui would be more your type.”</p><p>          Mishima shook his head frantically. “No, it’s not like that! And keep it down!” He whisper-yelled and whipped his head around franticly.</p><p>          Ryuji raised an eyebrow. “Is it Ann?”</p><p>          “No, it’s not-It’s-I.”</p><p>          Ryuji’s face fell as he felt a pit in his stomach grow. “Why do I get the feeling that you are telling the truth?”</p><p>          “Because it is the truth.” Mishima hissed.</p><p>          “Then why are you following them?”</p><p>          Then both the boys clutched their heads as they were assaulted by pressuring migraines. “Ahhh, what?”</p><p>          The world around them shifted red.</p><p>          The migraines passed and the boys looked around. “Y-you seein’ this shit?” Ryuji asked. Staring wide-eyed at the castle before them.</p><p>          “Y-yeah... I am...” Mishima’s voice shook.</p><p>          The girls’ voices from down the alley grew louder.</p><p>          Ryuji then grabbed Mishima and dragged him out of the way.</p><p>=========</p><p>          “Ok you fuckn’ pussies its infiltration time!” Kasumi announced.</p><p>          “That’s how we’re starting this?” Ann held her head and shook it.</p><p>          “I’m just trying to keep energy up.” Kasumi shrugged and dropped the duffle bag at the foot of the bridge.</p><p>          “What all did you get?” Morgana asked.</p><p>          Kasumi raised an eyebrow. “You were there when I bought it.”</p><p>          “I fell asleep at one point.”</p><p>          “Checks out.” Kasumi shrugged then knelt and dragged the zipper open. “I kind of went overboard.”</p><p>          “How are we supposed to carry all this?” Ann asked.</p><p>          “We’re not, we can just take what we’re gonna use and leave the rest.”</p><p>          “Just leave it here?”</p><p>          “Who’s gonna mess with it? The shadows?”</p><p>          “Good point.” Ann shrugged then knelt to look.</p><p>          “Got a whip for Ann.” Kasumi grabbed it out and handed it to Ann.</p><p>          “Oooo awesome!” Ann beamed and cuddled it. “I love it! So red, it matches my outfit!”</p><p>          Kasumi and Morgana shared a look. “Pick out a gun too, I thought you might like a submachinegun.” Kasumi handed it to her.</p><p>          “Like the mobsters from those old movies!” Ann beamed some more.</p><p>          “Should we be worried that you idolize villains?” Morgana asked.</p><p>          Ann shrugged. “Probably.”</p><p>          “Here’s your new sword Morgana.” Kasumi handed a scimitar to him, shinier that his last one, otherwise not much different.</p><p>          “Oooo shiny.” Morgana took it with glee.</p><p>          “What about you?” Ann asked.</p><p>          Kasumi took out the lever-action and clipped it to her leather harness and did the same with her Evoker. She then took out the Splitleaf Greatsword and stood up then unsheathed the handle, the action accompanied by a satisfying chime of metal.</p><p>          “Oh shit.” Ann had wide eyes.</p><p>          “Aki has been teaching me how to use it the past couple of days.” Kasumi said with a smile. “Ready to kick some ass?”</p><p>          “You are wearing your leg thing, right?” Ann asked.</p><p>          Kasumi pulled up her pant leg to show it. “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget.” It felt nice and solid, Kasumi had a good feeling about it compared to the store-bought braces she had tried.</p><p>          “If it starts cramping, you better speak up!” Ann chastised. “Rome didn’t fall in a day; we can always come back.”</p><p>          “Ok...”</p><p>          “Isn’t the saying ’Rome wasn’t built in a day’?” Morgana asked.</p><p>          “Same thing.” Ann dismissed.</p><p>          “Are we ready to get started?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          “Wait!” Morgana jumped and got their attention. “We need code names!”</p><p>          “Code names?” Kasumi deadpanned.</p><p>          “Yeah! What kind of Phantom Thief uses their real name? I’m not down for that! And besides, who knows what kind of effect yelling our real names will have on the palace, especially Lady Ann.” Morgana gestured.</p><p>          “Right, cognition and all that.” Kasumi came around.</p><p>          “So, what am I gonna be called?” Ann asked.</p><p>          “Hmmm...” Kasumi rubbed her chin. “CatWoman.”</p><p>          “Really?”</p><p>          “Like from Batman? I thought you'd like that?” </p><p>          “I don’t want to just copy the characters I idolize; I want to make my own identity too.”</p><p>          “Ok.” Kasumi shrugged. “I feel that.</p><p>          “How ’bout... I like the cat idea... Panther.”</p><p>          “Ferocious, I like it.” Kasumi smiled.</p><p>          “Yeah!” Panther beamed.</p><p>          “She’s a cougar.” Morgana said dreamily.</p><p>          “Am not! Don’t go around saying stuff like that!” Panther pouted.</p><p>          “Simpgana strikes again.” Kasumi shook her head.</p><p>          “Will you ever tell me what ’Simp’ means?” Morgana huffed.</p><p>          “Nope. But speaking of simp, how does that sound as your code name?” Kasumi teased.</p><p>          “We are not calling him that.” Panther said. “Do I really have to be the voice of reason?”</p><p>          Morgana and Kasumi looked at each other. “Apparently.” They said in unison.</p><p>          “How ’bout something simple.”</p><p>          “<em>Simp</em>-le?” Kasumi grinned.</p><p>          Panther rolled her eyes. “How about Mona? Just get rid of the middle letters in your romanized name.”</p><p>          “Sounds good.” Mona shrugged.</p><p>          “What about me?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          “Harder, you don’t have an outfit to go off of.” Panther said.</p><p>          “I’m actually kind of worried about that. Your rebellion outfit, including my appearance, is supposed to protect you from the distortions of this palace. We need to keep an eye out if you start to be affected, but I’m willing to bet just summoning your persona when that happens will stave off the issue.”</p><p>          “I’ll be careful.” Kasumi promised.</p><p>          “How ’bout your hair? It’s what stands out about you.” Panther observed.</p><p>          Kasumi ran a hand through her ponytail. “Does it look nice?”</p><p>          “Yes, I meant in a good way I promise! By the way how do you get away with dying it? You don’t get in trouble every other day like Ryuji does.”</p><p>          “It’s actually my natural color, or close to it anyway.”</p><p>          “No way.”</p><p>          “It’s naturally a little darker, but I brightened it up to honor my sister in a way... Hers was bright like this, but naturally so. It’s how people could tell us apart...”</p><p>          “Oh, sorry.”</p><p>          “No, dyeing my hair is the positive side of the coin. What did you have in mind for my code name?”</p><p>          “Royal, like royal red.”</p><p>          “I like it.” Kasumi smiled.</p><p>          “Sounds good.” Mona concurred. “Ok! Royal, Panther and Mona. Are we ready for our first job?”</p><p>          “Yep!” Panther raised a fist in the air. “Let’s do this!”</p><p>===========</p><p>          “Daaaummm.” Ryuji muttered as the girls walked away.</p><p>          “That’s where your mind is right now?!” Mishima whisper yelled. “There was a monster cat and real ass guns in front of us.”</p><p>          “I’m easily distracted.” Ryuji admitted then started to make his way over to the duffle bag.</p><p>          “What are you doing?!” Mishima hissed.</p><p>          “We need to get some answers!” Ryuji rounded on Mishima. “There’s an effin’ castle where the school used to be. And as you pointed out; <em>guns and an effn’ monster cat</em>. This is some crazy shit going on. Besides that, I overheard Ann and Kasumi talking about ’dealing with the Kamoshida problem’ and I have a sneaking suspicion that this has something to do with it! Ahhh.” Ryuji held his head in pain.</p><p>          “Hey are you alright?”</p><p>          “I’m fine.” Ryuji shook his head.</p><p>          “Dealing with Kamoshida...” Mishima mumbled.</p><p>          “Yeah, don’t think I haven’t figured out what was going on. You’re spying on them for Kamoshida aren’t you?”</p><p>          “What? How-” Mishima stepped back from the angry boy.</p><p>          “Look, I may be dumb as a sack of hammers when it comes to school shit, but I can read people easily enough. Kasumi’s been checking out Ann all the effin’ time and there’s no way Kamoshida, the petty bastard, would let that slide.”</p><p>          “You...” Mishima looked down.</p><p>          “So, you’re coming with me.”</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          Ryuji turned back around and knelt to the duffle bag. He started rummaging through it.</p><p>          “Hey! You can’t just go through their stuff! And... Those are guns!” Mishima’s eyes widened as Ryuji produced a shotgun from the bag.</p><p>          Ryuji produced an assault rifle from the bag and tossed it to Mishima, who caught it with wide eyes and shaky hands.</p><p>          “Y-You can’t be serious...”</p><p>          “We’re going in there and finding answers.” Ryuji said firmly. “And I doubt they’re armed to the teeth for no reason, I’m kinda freaked out by whatever the hell ’Shadows’ could be.”</p><p>          “I am not going in there!”</p><p>          “Yes, you are!” Ryuji stood and glared at Mishima. “It’s ’bout time you stepped the eff up!”</p><p>          “No...”</p><p>          “Would you really rather stay out here and find out what Shadows are all alone?”</p><p>          “Fine, fine. You twisted my arm.”</p><p>          “Good.” Ryuji sighed. “I’m sorry for yelling... It’s just been frustrating seeing the volleyball team in bandages all the time... and... I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, it’s really not my baggage to tell; but Ann <strong>isn’t</strong> a willing participant in Kamoshida’s ’flirting’.”</p><p>          “I-” Mishima looked down at the assault rifle. “I know...”</p><p>          “He’s sexually harassing a sixteen-year-old girl. And if Kasumi and Ann are doing something to stop him, I can’t just stand by.”</p><p>          “Ok...”</p><p>          “Let’s go.”</p><p>===========</p><p>          “Light em’ up Carmen!” Panther ripped off her mask and with a flick of her wrist Carmen engulfed both the shadows in flames.</p><p>          “Nice one Panther!” Mona called. “You hit a weakness!”</p><p>          “Time for an All-Out Attack!” Royal shouted.</p><p>          The team sprang into action. “Ok guys! Let’s do it!”</p><p>          They beat the Shadows until they were nothing but black mist. “The beautiful rose has thorns!” Panther struck a victory pose. </p><p>          “Good work team!” Royal praised.</p><p>          “They were nothing.” Panther said with a cocky smile.</p><p>          “Look guys, a saferoom.” Mona pointed out.</p><p>          Royal pushed the door open and entered, as they came to expect; the room flickered to a regular classroom for a moment.</p><p>          “Let’s take a breather.” Panther collapsed into a chair.</p><p>          “I concur.” Mona agreed.</p><p>          Royal let out a breath and collapsed in a chair too. “How much further do you think we gotta go?”</p><p>          Mona pulled out the map they found. “This map is incomplete, and we are only halfway through it.”</p><p>          “UUUUHHHHHH...” Royal groaned skyward.</p><p>          “Groan as well from me. I’m already feeling tired.” Panther yawned. “How’s the leg Royal?”</p><p>          “Better than last time, nothing I can’t handle.”</p><p>          Panther narrowed her eyes, challenging the statement.</p><p>          “Hey, Tae injected some leg-better juice and this brace is doing wonders. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>          “I have to admit...” Mona pondered. “I would prefer if we had some more manpower for this, but I guess beggars can’t be choosers. Not everyone has the potential for a persona.”</p><p>          “What about Jirou?” Royal asked.</p><p>          “What about him?” Panther raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “It’s all but confirmed he has the potential; I woke him up one morning and he was mumbling some stuff in his sleep. I think he could do it.”</p><p>          “As right as I think you are Royal.” Mona continued pondering. “We can’t just bring someone into a palace when we don’t know for sure. You two got lucky on your first visit and even I was captured.”</p><p>          “Ok...” Royal pouted.</p><p>          “You ’Woke him up one morning’?” A smiled tugged at Panther's lips.</p><p>          Royal blushed. “Yeah, I was eating at LeBlanc in the morning and his alarm didn’t wake him up.”</p><p>          “So, you went into his room?” Panther teased.</p><p>          “Yeah, so?” Royal tried to defuse.</p><p>          “What was it like? Does he keep it clean? Oh! Does he sleep naked?” Panther was merciless.</p><p>          “What!” Royal blushed deeper. “No! Of course not! Nothing crazy happened!” Royal waved her arms in front of her.</p><p>          “It was still funny though.” Mona chimed in. “Jirou was super awkward about it, he was all ’Hey uhm, I gotta get dressed and you’re, like, staring right at my abs’.”</p><p>          Panther laughed.</p><p>          “This is coworker harassment, I’m gonna report you to HR.” Royal threatened and folded her arms, indignant.</p><p>          “There<em> is</em> no HR. HAHAHAHAH!” Panther did her best impression of a villainess laugh. “Anyway, for the record I already ship you two pretty hard.”</p><p>          “What?!”</p><p>          “Hey guys! Can it for a sec!” Mona held up a paw towards them and approached the door. “Do you hear that?”</p><p>          The girls knit their eyebrows and approached the door.</p><p>          Their eyes widened. “Gunfire.” Royal said.</p><p>          “Shadows don’t use guns.” Mona pointed out.</p><p>          “What! We left the bag of guns at the entrance!” Panther started to panic.</p><p>          “Did someone follow us in?! How?!” Royal asked.</p><p>          “Only Royal used the app but it drew all three of us in, it stands to reason that it would draw in anyone nearby.” Mona theorized.</p><p>          “If they don’t have personas...” Panther mumbled.</p><p>          “They’re fucked!” Royal kicked open the door.</p><p>=========</p><p>          “AHHHH!” Ryuji leapt with his mace in hand and crushed a Pyro-Jack to black dust and ichor. Ryuji doubled over, breathing hard. He slammed a fist into his bad knee.</p><p>          <strong>BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! </strong>Mishima blasted a Pixie into dust. “We shouldn’t be here Sakamoto.”</p><p>          “We’re doing fine. We just have to meet up with Kasumi and Ann.” Ryuji then coughed.</p><p>          “Please think Sakamoto! Your leg is fucked! We need to go!” He pleaded.</p><p>          “I’m not leaving without Kasumi and Ann, they probably aren’t doin’ much better. Kasumi has a bad leg too.” Ryuji breathed.</p><p>          “You stubborn...” Msihima grumbled.</p><p>          Ryuji stood up straight. “Come on dude. Don’t you want to find out what this is all about? We’re fighting monsters right out of some... RPG!”</p><p>          “Kind of...” He mumbled.</p><p>          “We should keep moving.” Ryuji pushed open the double doors in front of them.</p><p>          The pair found themselves in a chapel of sorts, with a massive statue of Kamoshida at the altar.</p><p>          “What the hell!” Ryuji gestured wildly. “What the hell is this shit! Just looking at it is pissing me off.”</p><p>          Mishima had his jaw on the floor. “I-I-I... I think I understand what this is...”</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “This castle, it’s where the school was... I know Kamoshida... This is his castle; this is how he views the school.”</p><p>          “No way...” Ryuji looked around. “Wait, if this is the school, what room would we be in?”</p><p>          “The gym... This is the gym, his holy place.”</p><p>          “No effn’ way.” Ryuji gritted his teeth. “Look at this Mishima! This is the guy you’re letting order you around!” Ryuji gestured to the statue.</p><p>          Mishima gritted his teeth and glared at Ryuji. “That’s not how it is! Don’t talk like you have any idea what I’m going through!”</p><p>          “Don’t effn’ gaslight me! I know exactly-”</p><p>          “HAHAHAHA!” A booming laugh echoed.</p><p>          “What?” Ryuji looked to the source of the laugh.</p><p>          Kamoshida stood on the arm of his statue, in ridiculous attire. “You knaves really have no clue how it works around here? Both of you think you have freedom, but you both are my slaves.”</p><p>          “What the hell?”</p><p>          “Kamoshida?!” Mishima’s eyes widened and he stepped back.</p><p>          “Hello Mishima.” Kamoshida scowled. “I am most disappointed with you, helping this peasant storm my castle! Betrayal from my most loyal slave! You shall be punished accordingly!” He waved his arm. “Guards! Dispose of these rebellious peasants!” A half a dozen shadows apparated around the pair. “Your sentence is death!”</p><p>          “Shit...” Ryuji’s knuckles were white on his mace and shotgun.</p><p>          Mishima fell to his knees. “No... I knew this would happen.”</p><p>          “Get up Mishima!”</p><p>          “It’s pointless... This castle is the school... In both, it’s impossible to oppose Kamoshida.” He shook his head.</p><p>          “Get up! Stand up for yourself. Ahhh!” Ryuji’s head pulsed and he stumbled.</p><p>          “CINDERELLONE!” <strong>BANG!</strong> A wave of curse assaulted the shadows. Royal leapt, glaive first, at the shadow and impaled it into dust.</p><p>          “Ryuji! Mishima!” Panther ran to them. “Stay behind us. CARMEN!” Panther ripped off her mask and fire scorched the shadows.</p><p>          “What the hell is this?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>          “We’ll explain later. ZORRO!” Mona joined the fray.</p><p>          Ryuji dropped his mace and shotgun and picked up Mishima’s assault rifle. “Then I’ll help from range.” Ryuji fired at some shadows.</p><p>          “Don’t you get it!?!” Mishima clenched his fists. “All this fighting is pointless!”</p><p>          “Stop it Mishima!” Ryuji scolded. “Enough is enough!”</p><p>          “See, he gets it.” Kamoshida taunted. “He knows how pointless it is to oppose me, that’s what makes him my favorite little errand boy.”</p><p>          “Shut up!” Ryuji growled. “Stop looking down on us with that stupid smile on your face!” Ryuji shot at him.</p><p>          Kamoshida snapped his fingers and a Pyro-Jack apparated out of black dust to shield him from the bullets, dying in the process. Kamoshida laughed. “You’re defending my slave like he’s a victim, but did you know he leaked your criminal friend’s record?!”</p><p>          Ryuji’s eyes widened at Mishima. “Mishima?”</p><p>          “He made me do it.” Mishima fell forward on all fours. “I had no choice.”</p><p>          “Not only that!” Kamoshida continued with a manic smile. “He spread the rumors that the red-headed faggot killed her sister!”</p><p>          Royal stopped fighting and looked back at Mishima with wide eyes.</p><p>          “Royal, look out! Zorro show your might!” Mona blasted the shadow with wind. “We can sort that out later!”</p><p>          “R-Right.” Royal nodded.</p><p>          “Mishima!” Ryuji growled. “I can’t believe you!”</p><p>          “I-I-I...” Mishima babbled.</p><p>          “Jirou wanted nothing more than a fresh start here! All his friends just up and left him after he was arrested! He just wanted to start over, and you helped that bastard take that away from him!”</p><p>          “I-I-I-I’m sorry...”</p><p>          “After hearing the rumors about Kasumi, I decided to look it up. The whole effn’ tragedy was <em>filmed</em>! How could you do that to her!?!” Ryuji pointed at Royal. “She has already suffered enough to fill a lifetime!”</p><p>          “Stop it...”</p><p>          Ryuji grabbed Mishima’s shoulders and hulled him to his feet. He looked him right in the eyes. “LOOK AT YOURSELF DAMNIT! LOOK AT WHO YOU BECOME! ALL BECAUSE YOU LACK THE <strong><em>WILLPOWER</em></strong> TO STAND UP FOR YOURSELF!”</p><p>          Mishima pushed him away. “It’s not that simple Sakamoto! Look at what he did to you when you stood up to him! He broke your fucking leg! He disbanded the track team; you lost your scholarships! The scholarships of all your teammates!”</p><p>          “I effed up big time, I know that! But I can take responsibility for what I’ve done! I did a bad thing because <em>I</em> was the one that wanted to! Not because I was manipulated. I AM FREE!”</p><p>          Ryuji’s eyes went yellow.</p><p>          “A-aaaagh!” Ryuji clutched the sides of his head and fell to his knees. “AAHHHHHH!”</p><p>          Mishima stepped back with wide eyes.</p><p>          Royal turned to look at him. “Ryuji!”</p><p>          “Guards! Kill that one before it’s too late!” Kamoshida ordered.</p><p>          “Protect him!” Mona ordered. “Let the process play out!”</p><p>          Royal and Panther nodded to each other. Royal drew her Evoker.</p><p>          “<em>I don’t think so!</em>” An Eligor threw its spear at Royal’s Evoker and it flew out of her hand.</p><p>          “Fuck!” Royal extended her glaive and flipped and dodged, playing defensive.</p><p>          Ryuji continued to writhe on the ground, screaming with wide yellow eyes. He then rolled onto all fours and the pain stopped. Blue fire burst around his face and his mask appeared. He struggled to his feet, clutching the mask with both his hands. He ripped it off and viscera exploded from his face. “AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” Blue fire exploded around him.</p><p>          The fire subsided.</p><p>          With labored breath Ryuji stood tall and smiled with his persona. Ryuji looked over his outfit. “Right on... Wassup persona? This effn’ rocks!”</p><p>          Panther and Royal grinned. “Let’s see what you got!”</p><p>          “Yo...” Ryuji cracked his knuckles. “I’m ready... BLAST ’EM AWAY! CAPTAIN KIDD!” Him and his persona pointed.</p><p>          Ryuji joined the fray.</p><p> </p><p>          The noise around him was drowned out by his own thoughts. Mishima looked at his hands. “Who I am... I’ve become...” Tears streamed down his cheeks. “What do I do?” He asked himself.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Just give up? Lay down like a sick dog?</em> </strong>
</p><p>          A little voice inside Mishima said. “Yes... that’s all I’m good for... I roll over just to survive...”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It’s not your fault... Don’t victim blame, especially not to yourself...</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “I’m sorry...”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>But... You can change, here and now... Change your role in this story...</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “But, what I’ve enabled to happen...”</p><p> </p><p>          <em>“Hey.”</em></p><p>
  <em>          “What is it Mishima?” The volleyball player turned to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Mr. Kamoshida wants to speak with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          The boy’s eyes widened with fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Mishima looked down... looked away... “I should get going...” He walked away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          “H-h-hey, I heard that we have two new transfer students.” Mishima choked out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Yeah?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I hear, the black haired one has a c-c-criminal record. Assault. He assaulted someone. I-I-I heard he even carries a knife around.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          “The red-head?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I-I-I heard she moved here because her parents k-k-kicked her out. Apparently, she pushed her own sister into the street, and she died. S-s-supposedly she was jealous of her gymnastics skills.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          “I’m not feeling well.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Oh really? Maybe you’re better off quitting then?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “No-That’s not-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “What ever will you do without my letter of recommendation, you know it’s impossible to get into a good college without one. And with <strong>your</strong> grades.” He scoffed. “You can forget about success.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Fine, fine... I-I’ll go...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Will you let your guilt and dread consume you?</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “I-I-I...” Mishima shook his head. “I don’t...” He struggled; his breath labored.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You can say it...</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “I don’t want to be under his thumb...” Mishima got out, his eyes hardening.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Then go on.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Mishima looked down near his feet. A small blue-ish pistol with ’S.O.’ engraved into the barrel lay on the ground near him.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Liberate yourself from this life.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Mishima knelt and picked up the gun.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I know you want to.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Mishima gripped the pistol and his arm seemed to move on its own.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Are you ready to be born again?</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “Yes...”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Then we have our deal.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Mishima’s arm continued to move.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I am thou...</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “And thou art I.” Mishima pressed the barrel of the pistol to the side of his head.</p><p>          “Mishima...” Royal looked to him with wide eyes.</p><p><strong> <em>I believe it’s about time we </em> </strong> <strong>burned our dread<em>...</em></strong></p><p>         </p><p>          “P-per-”</p><p> </p><p>          “So-”</p><p> </p><p>          “n-Na...”</p><p> </p><p>          <strong>B A N G</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Blue glass exploded out the side of Mishima’s head. The sound silenced the room. His head tilted away from the Evoker and his manic irises glowed. Blue fire rose in spirals behind him and a being materialized out of it.</p><p>          “<strong>I am Diakos, from the sea of thy soul I cometh liberate you from your bonds.</strong>” The being was headless with a blue halo where it’s head should be. Humanoid wearing Greek armor and wielding a long spear. “<strong>I shall grant my protection unto you.</strong>”</p><p>          “Help them fight!” Mishima called.</p><p>          “<strong>Very well.</strong>” Diakos stabbed his spear into the ground and brown earth erupted in spikes under some shadows, impaling them into dust and ichor.</p><p>          “Yoshizawa-san!” Mishima tossed her Evoker back.</p><p>          Royal caught it and nodded. “Cinderellone!” She summoned her persona with a bang and kept up the curse barrage.</p><p>          “Useless.” Kamoshida grumbled.</p><p>          Ryuji electrocuted a Pyro-Jack to death then glared at Kamoshida. “You want some too?! Blast him!” Ryuji pointed.</p><p>          Kamoshida scoffed. “Waste of my time.”</p><p>          Captain Kidd fired and a cloud of smoke engulfed Kamoshida. When it cleared, he was gone. “Damnit! He got away!”</p><p>          Panther burned the last Incubus then collapsed into a pew. Breathing heavily. “Damn...”</p><p>          “We need to leave.” Mona suggested. “We’re running on empty here.”</p><p>          “Yeah. That’s probably for the best.” Ryuji nodded.</p><p>          Royal’s eyes rolled and she started to fall.</p><p>          “I got ’cha.” Ryuji caught her in his arms.</p><p>          “Damn... She’s fought the hardest today.” Panther stood and limped over to Royal and Ryuji. “Always jumping in the front.”</p><p>          Mishima fell to his knees and Diakos evaporated.</p><p>          “Mishima!” Ryuji got his attention. “That was cool man.”</p><p>          Mishima grinned slightly and gave a sad laugh.</p><p>          “Mishima!” Mona ordered. “Grab Royal’s weapons for her, we’re headed out!”</p><p>==========</p><p>          Ryuji looked outside the alley at the school. “Whew... We’re back.”</p><p>          “<strong>You have returned to the real world.</strong>” Kasumi’s phone said.</p><p>          Ryuji looked down to the girl in his arms. “Hey, she isn’t looking so good. We need to get her home.”</p><p>          Ann nodded. “Yes. It’s not too far from here, it’s near LeBlanc.”</p><p>          “But uhm... What are we going to tell her parents?” Ryuji grimaced.</p><p>          “Aki knows about this; he has a persona too.”</p><p>          “Oh shit, for real?”</p><p>          “Ann, you should call Doctor Legs too.” Morgana suggested.</p><p>          “ThE cAt’S TAlkIN’?” Ryuji shouted.</p><p>          “Shhh!” Morgana hushed.</p><p>          “You get used to it.” Ann deadpanned then swung the duffle bag on her shoulder, grimacing at the weight. “Let’s go.”</p><p>          “Hey, guys...” Mishima timidly got their attention.</p><p>          “What’s up?” Ryuji turned to him.</p><p>          “I should say now that I’m not really up for fighting shadows... If we’re being honest, I’m not like you guys. Besides, I would have to share the persona gun with Yoshizawa, and I don’t think that would work.”</p><p>          “Dude, no pressure. All that was crazy. I’m not going to expect you to help with this. Sorry I pressured you before.”</p><p>          “It’s fine... I needed to hear what you said. You guys go along without me.” Mishima turned to the school. “There’s something I need to take care of.”</p><p>          “That’s good to hear... Yuuki.”</p><p>          Mishima nodded. “Thanks Ryuji.”</p><p>===========</p><p>          “Mr. Kamoshida, are you here?” Mishima knocked on the door.</p><p>          “Come in! Just have some paperwork left to do.”</p><p>          Mishima opened the door and closed it behind him.</p><p>          “So, is that red-headed faggot fucking <em>my</em> Ann?”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You can do this.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Mishima narrowed his eyes. Mishima recalled what Morgana told him about shadows, deep down they weren’t any different. “I came here to say that I don’t feel comfortable spying on them, I’m not going to do it anymore.”</p><p>          Kamoshida narrowed his eyes. “What did you say?” He hissed and stood from his chair.</p><p>          “You heard me, and that’s all I have to say to you today.” Mishima bowed. “I wish you a good rest of your afternoon.”</p><p>          “You will keep spying on them if you know what’s good for you!”</p><p>          “What will you do?”</p><p>          “You can say goodbye to your starting position.”</p><p>          “Very well. I’m sorry to see it end like this.” Mishima bowed. “It’s been a good run, I was honored to be trained by you. I suppose this is goodbye.”</p><p>          Kamoshida’s eyes flashed. “You can say goodbye to this school too. I’m reporting you at the next board meeting! There’s no way they won’t expel you after you leaked that transfer’s record.” Kamoshida smirked.</p><p>          “Very well.” Mishima turned and walked out of the office.</p><p>          “Hey! We’re not done here!” Kamoshida rushed out of the office and grabbed Mishima by the arm.</p><p>          Mishima glared at him. Then looked up.</p><p>          Kamoshida followed his gaze and saw the black orb attached to the ceiling that was the security camera for the hall. Kamoshida’s grip on him loosened.</p><p>          “I think we are.” Mishima pulled away and walked.</p><p>          Kamoshida growled then stormed back into his office.</p><p>          Mishima sighed. “I’m counting on you guys.”</p><p>==========</p><p>          Ann pressed a knuckle into the doorbell and the group could hear a faint ring from within the house.</p><p>          “Think he’s home?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>          The door swung open and Aki’s eyes widened at the unconscious Kasumi in Ryuji’s arms. “What the hell happened?!” He shook his head. “Come in, take her up to her room.”</p><p>          “Yes s-sir!” Ryuji fumbled with his words.</p><p>          “Hey Aki!” Ann waved. “We think she just pushed herself to hard, but we told Doctor Takemi to get over here just in case.”</p><p>          “Ok...” Aki nodded and ushered Ryuji in. “Her room is upstairs on the right.”</p><p>          “R-right.” Ryuji nodded and made his way up the stairs with Aki, Ann following close behind. They made it to her door and both the guys paused.</p><p>          “What’s the hold up?” Ann asked.</p><p>          “I’ve uhh.” Ryuji started. “I’ve never been in a girl’s room before.”</p><p>          “I haven’t been in this room since she moved in.” Aki mumbled.</p><p>          “Seriously? You too Aki?” Morgana chastised.</p><p>          Ann rolled her eyes and pushed past them into Kasumi’s room. The place was barren other than her laptop on the desk. “Lay her down.” Ann pointed.</p><p>          Ryuji laid Kasumi down on her bed. He started fidgeting.</p><p>          Ann scoffed and grasped Ryuji’s shoulders. She kicked the desk chair around then pushed him down to sit in it.</p><p>          Aki leaned on the doorframe. “Did Takemi give an ETA?”</p><p>          “She said ASAP, whatever that means.” Ann shrugged and sat down on the bed next to Kasumi’s feet.</p><p>          Aki cleared his throat. “So, I didn’t expect a boy to bring her home anytime soon.”</p><p>          Ryuji flinched. “It’s not like that!”</p><p>          “So, who are you supposed to be?”</p><p>          “Sakamoto Ryuji.” Ryuji bowed. “Thank you for inviting me into your home.”</p><p>          “Are you a Trickster?”</p><p>          “As of an hour ago, yeah.” Ryuji nodded.</p><p>          “So, what happened today?”</p><p> </p><p>          They filled him in.</p><p> </p><p>          “Yeah, I won’t be able to get Mishima an Evoker. Mitsuru is still pissy that I got Kasumi one.” Aki looked away.</p><p>          “It’s whatever. He said that fighting wasn’t really his thing anyway.” Ann shrugged.</p><p>          “What about you Ryuji? You haven’t really said what you will do.” Morgana sat up next to Kasumi.</p><p>          “If you guys will let me help, I’ll help.” Ryuji answered.</p><p>          “We need all the help we can get.” Ann said.</p><p>          “Thanks.”</p><p>          The doorbell rang. “I’ll go get it, and I’ll leave you be. As I have been told, this is your adventure.” Aki left.</p><p>          “How are you holding up?” Ann asked Ryuji.</p><p>          “I feel sore, like all over.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I thinks that’s from the awakening, but I didn’t do too much fighting after. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>          “That’s how it was for me.” Ann said. “I was running around a bit before though, so I tired from that.”</p><p>          “So, how is she?” Tae walked in the room with a small bag of tools.</p><p>          “She passed out-” Morgana started.</p><p>          Tae patted him on the head. “I can’t talk to you like she can.” She turned to Ann and Ryuji. “So, are you her friends?”</p><p>          “Yeah. She passed out after working out really hard. We think she’s just tired, but we wanted to double check with you.” Ann answered.</p><p>          Tae started examining Kasumi. “Yep, you nailed it, she’s just tired. Good on you for checking in though. This house call’s gonna cost you though.”</p><p>          “How much do we owe you?” Ann nervously asked.</p><p>          “I’m kidding.”</p><p>          Ann and Ryuji let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding.</p><p>          “Anything to make sure my little Guiney Pig is in top health.”</p><p>          “Guiney Pig?” Ann asked.</p><p>          “That she is. How was her leg while ’working out’?”</p><p>          “She said it was fine. Don’t know how truthful she was being though.” Ann shrugged.</p><p>          “Hmmm, she<em> is</em> due for some more injections anyways.” Tae thought aloud.</p><p>          “Injections?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>          “Right!” Ann exclaimed. “Ryuji has a bad leg too; can you do for him what you did for Kasumi?” Ann gestured to Ryuji.</p><p>          “Is that right?” Tae turned to Ryuji.</p><p>          Ryuji raised an eyebrow at Ann before addressing Tae. “Yeah, I got it broke a while back, but it never healed right.”</p><p>          “Same thing happened with Kasumi; I can probably help you...”</p><p>          “You can?”</p><p>          “Hmmm, Kasumi and I have a deal however.” Tae looked Ryuji up and down. “Perhaps I could use you for trials as well, get a male perspective.”</p><p>          “Trials?”</p><p>          “Next time Kasumi comes over, have her bring you with her. I’ll see what kind of deal we can strike then.”</p><p>          “Ok.” Ryuji nodded.</p><p>          “Well, I’m outta here. Say hi to Kasumi for me when she wakes up.”</p><p>          “Wait.” Ann asked, Tae stopped at the doorway. “How do you know Morgana can talk?”</p><p>          “Kasumi let it slip. I won’t pry though. Later.” Tae left.</p><p>          “So, what did you think of Doctor Legs?” Morgana asked with a smile.</p><p>          “Name checks out.” Ryuji laughed.</p><p>          Ann rolled her eyes and scoffed. “She’s a lot more intimidating than I thought she’d be.”</p><p>          “Legs though.”</p><p>          “Don’t be a horn-dog.” Ann chastised.</p><p>          “Sorry!” Ryuji held up his hands in surrender. “Sorry...” He looked down and rubbed his hands together. His leg started bouncing.</p><p>          “Ryuji?” Morgana asked.</p><p>          “You alright? You seem off.” Ann asked.</p><p>          “I need to apologize to you...” Ryuji looked away.</p><p>          “What do you mean?”</p><p>          “I know we all eat lunch together now ’cus of Kasumi and Jirou, and it’s nice. But I don’t want to be friends with you again while pretending I never did you wrong.”</p><p>          “Ryuji...”</p><p>          “We hung out all the time in middle school... when we were in the same class. I told myself we drifted apart just ’cus we were in different classes, but that’s not true. I stopped being your friend because I thought you were flirting with a teacher. I lost respect for you. I was wrong to do that.”</p><p>          “It’s ok Ryuji-”</p><p>          “It’s really not.” Ryuji gritted his teeth. “I treated you like shit for the past year and some change because you were a victim of that asshole’s harassment. That’s really effed up of me.”</p><p>          “I forgive you.”</p><p>          Ryuji nodded. “Please tell me how to make it up to you.”</p><p>          “You still dye your hair.” Ann smiled softly. “That’s enough.”</p><p>          Ryuji let out a soft chuckle. “Okay...”</p><p>          Morgana gagged.</p><p>==========</p><p>
  <em>          Soft piano fills your ears. The cold, flat bed causes you to scrunch your eyes more closed. You frown at the texture-less clothes you’re in. Cold metal wrapped your wrists. You blindly reach for blankets, but you find none. To your right there is warmth, you reach out to it. You wrap your arms and legs around the warmth and nestle your face into the texture-less cloth. Defiant, you will get five more minutes of sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You hear a heartbeat and breathing. You feel a soft breeze dance across forehead. Your bangs slightly moving with the wind. The breeze was warm. The room was cold. The breeze shouldn’t be warm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You open your eyes in the direction of the breeze. Jirou’s sleeping face met your eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Your eyes widened. Your body stiffed and he stirred at the change. Your eyes trailed up and down his body to find him in the same prison attire as you, chains bound his wrists as well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Jirou took a deep breath in and coughed slightly on the exhale. His eyes fluttered open and his eyebrows knit. His pupils moved down to meet your eyes. Your eyes were as wide as dinner plates, his became the same. He looked at your arms wrapped around him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “AAAHHHHH!” You screeched and detached yourself with haste. The back of your head slammed into the wall. Your head throbbed </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I’m sorry.” He sat up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Get out of my bed!” You threw your arms out and he fell off the bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          He fell off and hit his head on the white basin. “Ahhh!” He held his head and shook it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Oh my god! I’m sorry!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Your bed? This is my prison cell.” He insisted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Your breath is ragged as you sit up on the bed and take in your surroundings. It’s the same prison cell as last time. “Why am I back here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Back? You’ve been here before? I thought this was just a ’me’ thing.” He stood up and wiggled his foot to untangle his leg chain. He glanced at you. “Are you ok? You shouldn’t be here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “So I’ve been told. How did you get here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “This place... it’s been where I go when I dream for a while...” He sighed. “I was at the library studying, guess I fell asleep.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I came here once before in a dream, the guy with a long nose and the lolis kicked me out.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Oh, so you’ve met Caroline and Justine? Great.” He sighed. He eyed you. “Are you... actually here right now?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I... I think so...” You hesitantly respond, pulling your knees to your chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Do you possess the Wild Card?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You shake your head. “No, no I don’t.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “But you know what that is?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Not really, but I’ve heard of it. We need to talk when we get out of here.” You nod. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          He nods in response. “Assuming this is real... why are we in the same dream?” He rhetorically asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Multiplayer dreaming?” You suggest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Oh look, it’s the inmate.” A girl with a clipboard moved to stand in front of the cell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Hours early too!” Another girl, with a baton, slammed it into the bars. “Inmate! Go to sleep at regular times, an erratic sleep schedule is bad for your heath!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Caroline, is that concern I hear from you?” She teased.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Shut it Justine! I just like a regular schedule myself! If he sleeps at random times we’ll be called just whenever!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “What else do we have to do other than be here? The other one doesn’t use this room much.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Damnit.” Jirou approached the door and grabbed the bars. “Who is this ’other one’? Are you talking about Kasumi?” He pointed at you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Oh, the Bold One is back.” Justine lamented. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I thought we told you; you aren’t welcome here!” Caroline yelled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “You guys didn’t bring her here?” Jirou shifted his feet. “Where’s Igor?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “The master is out at the moment. He is tending to another important matter currently.” Justine calmly responded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “It has to do with other gods and other worlds, not that your small brain could comprehend it inmate!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Enough with your cryptic bullshit!” Jirou shook the bars. “I’m fine with you shitting on me every night, but now you’re dragging my friends into it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Jirou...” You mumble. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “She’s here because she is stubborn, nothing more, nothing less. We take no responsibility for these events.” Justine explained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You get off the bed and walk up next to Jirou. “What do you mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Justine glanced at you before turning back to Jirou.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “If you think we’re going to give you the time of day Faith, then you’re dead wrong!” Caroline smirked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Why do you call her Faith?” Jirou asked. “And what <strong>did </strong>you mean Justine?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “She is Faith because that is how you <strong>see</strong> her Inmate!” Caroline said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Just as you <strong>see</strong> Ryuji Sakamoto as the Chariot, you <strong>see</strong> the Bold One as the Faith. As to what I mean, she is insisting on becoming a player in a game she isn’t even a piece in. That’s why she’s here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “She stole the app that was a gift from our master!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “The app?” Jirou asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “She means the Metaverse Navigator.” You say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You eye him. “We can talk about it tomorrow.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          <strong>RING! RING! RING!</strong></em>
</p><p><strong> </strong> <em>“Looks like our time here is up Inmate!” Caroline said.</em></p><p>
  <em>          “Someone is shaking you awake in the real world.” Justine continued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “You need to leave Faith! Go back to being just the inmate’s confidant!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Your vision went black.</em>
</p><p>=========</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes blinked open.</p><p>          “Hey, she’s up.” Morgana padded over and looked at her face. “You okay?”</p><p>          “Yeah.” Kasumi sat up. “I’m fine.”</p><p>          “Kasumi.” Ann’s voice was hard. “You need to pace yourself; you should have told us you were tiring out.”</p><p>          “Sorry, I just didn’t want to hold you two back.”</p><p>          “We’ll be worse off if you pass out like that in the middle of a fight. If Ryuji and Mishima didn’t awaken you would have died.” Morgana chastised.</p><p>          “Okay...” Kasumi nodded.</p><p>          Ryuji’s leg was bouncing nervously. “You really freaked me out when you passed out like that. I’m helping too now; you can lean on me.”</p><p>          “Thanks, Ryuji.” Kasumi smiled softly. “So, you’re gonna help?”</p><p>          “Of course. I’m a Trickster now. I have the power to do something about that bastard, I can’t stand aside.”</p><p>          “What about Mishima?”</p><p>          Ryuji shook his head. “He said that he wasn’t really up for fighting shadows.”</p><p>          “Besides, Aki said he wouldn’t be able to get him his own Evoker.” Ann added.</p><p>          “That’s not what I was asking.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “He’s quitting the volleyball team.” Ryuji said.</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “Good.”</p><p>          “Are you mad at him for what he did?” Morgana asked.</p><p>          “Kind of...” She winced. “But I can’t really blame him...”</p><p>          “Hey.” Ryuji started; he shifted his posture. “Do you guys mind if I tell Jirou about this? He has given me a lot of trust and I don’t want to betray it.”</p><p>          Ann’s eyes widened. “But-”</p><p>          “Yeah, we’ll tell him together tomorrow at lunch.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “Are you sure?”</p><p>          “Remember what Naoto said, that I’m not a Wild Card so this whole thing can’t be too serious?”</p><p>          “Yeah.”</p><p>          “Jirou <em>is</em> a Wild Card. He’s involved already just by that alone.”</p><p>          “I have a bad feeling about this.” Morgana said.</p><p>          “Me too, but I don’t want to lie to him.” Ryuji said. “How ’bout we meet up on the roof for lunch, hash out what we do next then.”</p><p>          “The roof huh?” Morgana cooed. “Not a bad hideout, we should plan our expeditions into the palace from there.”</p><p>          “If we’re telling Jirou... I have a demand of my own.” Ann said. “I want to tell Shiho too.”</p><p>          “She does deserve to know too.” Ryuji nodded.</p><p>          “Ok... Starting tomorrow we are a team of four with three adds. Let’s do this.” Kasumi said.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ryuji will be the only character in the fic to not say 'fuck', that's the joke. That's it.<br/>Diakos is strong against Earth and weak to Water. His stat spread focuses on Luck and Magic. He's about inflicting status ailments like confusion then following up with Earth spells for technical damage. I wished there was a party member in the game that focused on status ailments/luck, so we got Mishima here.<br/>He won't join the party quite yet tho, he'll get there one day.<br/>Kasumi is smol and cute so people carrying her is going to be a recurring thing. I think it's cute so it's going in the fic.<br/>Just because she's smol and cute doesn't mean she wont do crazy badass stuffs tho.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Castle of Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “The shit that was crazy,” Ryuji swallowed a laugh. “Is that my friends were in the back like ’OOOHHHHHH!!!!’.” Ryuji cupped a hand around his mouth and waved the other in the air. “’He said she ain’t have no nipples!!!’. And that’s why I can’t say the F-word.”</p><p>          Jirou nodded. “I see.”</p><p>          “You’re telling him that story?” Ann, Kasumi and Shiho walked through the door to the roof to find the two boys talking.</p><p>          “It’s a classic.” Ryuji shrugged.</p><p>          “Hey Jirou...” Kasumi gave an awkward wave.</p><p>          “Hey Kasumi...” Jirou waved back.</p><p>          “Sorry about yesterday. I shouldn’t have pushed out of the bed like that.” Kasumi nervously played with her ponytail.</p><p>          Everyone froze and Jirou blushed deeply. “W-what?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>          “Eep!” Kasumi jumped and turned red. “I did <strong>not</strong> mean to say that!” She waved her arms in front of her.</p><p>          “What?” Shiho timidly asked.</p><p>          “Oh my god you are so red!” Ann beamed. “Tell me everything!” Ann grasped her shoulders. “Well...” She turned her head to look at Ryuji. “You don’t have to say anything in front of him, but-”</p><p>          “No, no, no.” Kasumi brushed Ann’s hands away. “It’s nothing like that, it has to do with what we’re here to talk about today. Jirou!” Jirou jumped. “You tell ’em.”</p><p>          “Ok...”</p><p> </p><p>          Jirou told them of the dreams he’d been having. Of the prison, of Igor, of what he had been told of his Wild Card. Ending with his awkward shared dream with Kasumi.</p><p> </p><p>          “That’s my end of my side of the story... I’m sure you guys have yours?” Jirou asked.</p><p>          “See!” Kasumi folded her arms and looked away. “Totally innocent.”</p><p>          “You cuddled him.” Ryuji teased.</p><p>          “Ryuji I’m gonna hurt you.” Kasumi threatened.</p><p>          “I think it was adorable.” Ann said. “I’m imagining it, like, you were all shivering, and like you’re so short and cute and like wrapped yourself around his torso.”</p><p>          Jirou buried his red face in his hands. “Oh my god... you guys are the worst.”</p><p>          Ryuji patted him on the back. “Ehh, you aren’t the only one who’s been through weird shit recently. At least you got to cuddle with a girl in the process.”</p><p>          Jirou and Kasumi groaned. “Let’s move on.”</p><p>          “Please.”</p><p>          “Give me a sec to catch my breath.” Morgana begged with labored breath.</p><p>          Kasumi rolled her eyes and unzipped her bag. She tilted it forward and Morgana and her Evoker flipped out.</p><p>          Morgana landed on his paws. “Hey! Ahh!” The laminated service animal form smacked Morgana in the face. Morgana shook it off.</p><p>          “You needed to get out anyway.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “For what?’</p><p>          “What do you mean what?”</p><p>          “Uhm... Is Kasumi doing ok?” Shiho whispered to Ann. “And is that... a gun?”</p><p>          “Oh, Kasumi’s fine, Morgana can talk. She’s talking with him.” Ann said.</p><p>          “The cat can talk?” Jirou asked.</p><p>          “Let’s start from the beginning.”</p><p> </p><p>          So, they did.</p><p> </p><p>          “Any questions?” Ann asked. They were all sitting down now in the scattered desks.</p><p>          Jirou turned Kasumi’s Evoker in his hands. “So... Mishima was the one that leaked it...”</p><p>          Kasumi sighed. “Yeah...”</p><p>          “Are you mad at him?” Shiho asked.</p><p>          “Yeah, I am...” He sighed. “Can’t really blame him though.”</p><p>          “Shiho? Are you ok?” Ann asked.</p><p>          “I’m fine...” Shiho looked away. “I just... I don’t want to think about this too much. You... You... do what you want to do Ann.”</p><p>          “Ok... I promise this will all work out Shiho.”</p><p>          “You don’t know that.”</p><p>          Ann sighed.</p><p>          They let that sit for a bit.</p><p>          “Jirou...” Ryuji broke the silence.</p><p>          Jirou handed Kasumi’s Evoker back.</p><p>          She took it gingerly. “So that’s your decision.”</p><p>          “Maybe if it were just me who had the potential, or if I stumbled into the palace with you, things would be different. But thinking calmly about it right now.” Jirou shook his head. “The smart thing to do would be to keep my head down. It’s what my mom and Sojiro-san asked me to do. Besides, the twins are talking about all this ruin and rehabilitation and destiny that I really don’t want any part in.”</p><p>          Ryuji nodded. “It’s all good bro, it’s a risk anyway. I would hate to see you get hurt because of all this shit. Not just by Shadows.”</p><p>          “Back then...” Jirou’s expression darkened. “I couldn’t stop thinking-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>          “I can’t ignore this.”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>          “But someone had already called the cops, me butting my head in didn’t change what happened to that woman, it just got me in trouble. It could be the same here, you guys don’t <em>need</em> me to take his heart.”</p><p>          Kasumi bit her tongue.</p><p>          “Don’t-” Ryuji bit his tongue too, likely thinking the same as Kasumi.</p><p>          “It’s not our place to tell you if it was worth it or not... If it was a mistake.” Shiho seemed to stare at nothing. “You need to decide that. Selfishness isn’t inherently evil.” She voiced their thoughts.</p><p>          Jirou shook his head. “I still don’t know.”</p><p>          “You don’t have to decide right now.” Ann said. “Take your time.”</p><p>          “Thanks.”</p><p>          “Hey guys!” Morgana called from the door. “Someone’s coming.”</p><p>          Kasumi slipped her Evoker back in her bag. “Look alive everyone.”</p><p>          Morgana jumped onto Kasumi’s lap and settled in.</p><p>          Mishima gingerly pushed open the door and approached the group. He no longer wore bandages, he let his scars show. His face, neck and arms were dotted with small and large irregular scars alike. He had his hands in his pockets but stood taller than before.</p><p>          “Mishima...” Shiho looked down. “Did you really quit? Or...” Shiho went to grab her bag.</p><p>          Mishima held out a hand. “Stop Suzui. I quit, I’m not here on behalf of anyone but myself.” He looked to the rest of the group. He met Jirou and Kasumi’s eyes. He firmly planted his hands on his sides and bowed low. “I came here to apologize to Yoshizawa-san and Nakamura-san. I have deeply wronged you and I-”</p><p>          “Stop.” Jirou commanded. “Will you ever do something like that again?”</p><p>          “Never.”</p><p>          “Then that’s it.”</p><p>          “I forgive you.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “T-Thank y-you.” He choked out.</p><p>          “Is Diakos helping you through all this?” Morgana asked. “You can trust what he says, he will tell you the truth.”</p><p>          “Yes M-Morgana.” Mishima nodded a few times. “I can’t thank you enough Yoshizawa-san... I’m sorry I borrowed your persona gun without permission...”</p><p>          Kasumi shrugged. “It was a one-time thing, don’t mention it. It’s called an Evoker by the way.”</p><p>          “Right, Evoker.” Mishima flinched. “Diakos is telling me I’ve overstayed my welcome. I’ll leave you guys be.”</p><p>          “Wait Yuuki.” Ryuji said before he could turn away. “Sit with us from now on.”</p><p>          Mishima’s eyes widened. “A-are you sure?”</p><p>          “If the volleyball team is anything like the track team, you won’t be able to sit with them anymore. They’ll drop you like a bag of rocks.”</p><p>          Mishima looked down.</p><p>          “He’s right Mishima.” Shiho said.</p><p>          “You’re welcome here.” Kasumi said with a firm nod.</p><p>          “Yeah.” Jirou affirmed.</p><p>          “Well, sit.” Ann gestured to an open seat with a smile.</p><p>          “Thanks guys.” Mishima sat.</p><p>          “Hey guys!” Morgana sat up on Kasumi’s lap. “I can hear someone else coming.”</p><p>          “Persona talk on hold again.” Kasumi ordered.</p><p>          The doorknob jiggled and the door came open. Makoto walked through. “Excuse me but- Oh, hello Yoshizawa-san.”</p><p>          “Mako-Sempai!” Kasumi waved. “Fancy meeting you here. What brings you?”</p><p>          “I was told that a group of delinquents were on the roof...” She looked across the group. “Students aren’t allowed up here, with few exceptions. I wish that in the future you eat somewhere else.”</p><p>          “Well uhm...” Jirou started.</p><p>          “Nakamura-san, my apologies for scaring you yesterday. Your sleep seemed rather restless.”</p><p>          “It’s all good, sorry I fell asleep in the library.” He scratched the back of his head.</p><p>          “I was just glad to see you studying. I’m sorry for misjudging you.”</p><p>          “Hey, Miss Student Prez?” Ryuji asked while rocking his chair back and forth. “Is it ok if we keep eating here?”</p><p>          “If you have a good reason, sure. I have an exception for a... friend, who grows vegetables.” Makoto gestured to the planters off to the side.</p><p>          “Well, look at the group here.” Ryuji gestured. “I think you can guess why we would want to hang out away from everyone else.”</p><p>          Makoto acknowledged the six students present. “Right...” Makoto sighed and pinched her nose. “I think I understand.” She nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.” She shot a sad glance to Mishima and Shiho. “Mishima-kun.”</p><p>          Mishima jumped.</p><p>          “I think I know what really happened. I am sorry that I can’t help you, my hands are tied. I’m guessing you all know as well?”</p><p>          “Are you talking about my record?” Jirou asked.</p><p>          Makoto nodded. “Correct me if I’m wrong Mishima, but you did not leak it of your own free will, did you?”</p><p>          Mishima shook his head. “I wasn’t really given a choice.”</p><p>          “Please believe me when I say I wish I could do more, but I’m afraid that your expulsion is all but decided.”</p><p>          “Expulsion?!?” Ryuji’s eyes widened.</p><p>          “Yeah.” Mishima said. “Kamoshida got mad when I quit the team and refused to spy on Ann and Kasumi’s relationship.”</p><p>          “What the hell?!?” Ryuji slammed a fist down on a desk.</p><p>          Makoto had a pained look. “There was a time not that long ago that I thought he was a good teacher, I’m sorry that this is the truth of it...” She sighed and walked up to Kasumi. “I’m sorry that you’ve been outed like this, when I heard Kamoshida spewing homophobia, it...” She sighed again. “It brought up some bad memories for me in particular. I wouldn’t wish this on anyone. I hope that you still feel comfortable with who you are.”</p><p>          “Thanks... For the record though there’s nothing going on with Ann and I.” Kasumi blushed and couldn’t look at Ann.</p><p>          “Oh... So, when Kamoshida called you faggot in-” Ann stopped herself.</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “I’m bi for the record. I’m into everyone.”</p><p>          “It’s good you can say that with such confidence. It took me a while to do the same.” Makoto said, she jumped slightly. “Although I hope you will all keep that detail about me on the down low.” She winced. “Not everyone knows.”</p><p>          “Of course. My mom raised me better than that.” Ryuji said with confidence. “Though I can’t promise I won’t joke about it.” He smiled. “I can’t <em>not</em> give Kasumi shit for checking out Ann more than me of all people!”</p><p>          “Ryuji I will curse you!” Kasumi was beat red.</p><p>          “Really Kasumi?!” Ann eyes were wide.</p><p>          “I’m sorry ok! I hope you aren’t uncomfortable!” Kasumi begged.</p><p>          “Nah, I’m very used to Ryuji doing it by now. As long as you don’t treat me differently for my looks... it’s just-” Ann then giggled. “This does recontextualize some jokes you’ve made in the past.”</p><p>          “Oh, great.” Kasumi rolled her eyes.</p><p>          “What about you Jirou?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>          “I already knew.” Jirou shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.”</p><p>          “Yeah, since she’s bi you still got a chance.” Ryuji jested.</p><p>          “Hey!” Jirou and Kasumi said in unison.</p><p>          Shiho held her mouth trying to contain herself, she couldn’t. She burst out in a full beautiful laugh. “You’re all so funny!”</p><p>          Mishima started giggling too.</p><p>          “Well, I’m glad that worked out. I will document that you guys can eat lunch up here. Just don’t do anything stupid.” Makoto requested. “See you later today Kasumi-chan?”</p><p>          “Yes, unless?” Kasumi looked to Ann and Ryuji.</p><p>          “We can do that later. Go get those good grades.” Ann said. Ryuji nodded.</p><p>          “Thanks, I’ll be there Mako-Sempai.”</p><p>          “Good, you are actually doing really well.” Makoto bent down and patted Morgana on the head. “See you later too Morgana.” She waved as she walked away. “Once again, I’m so sorry Mishima.” She looked down and left.</p><p>          “She acts different around Kasumi.” Ann said firmly.</p><p>          “Yep.” Ryuji nodded.</p><p>          “She was scary as fuck yesterday and here she was all nice and soft.” Jirou said.</p><p>          “Wait, what happened?”</p><p>          “When she woke me up her red eyes, like, pierced into my soul dude. Her voice was so hard too.”</p><p>          “I can’t tell.” Kasumi shook her head.</p><p>          “Well that’s because it’s <em>you</em> she’s different around.” Ann said.</p><p>          “Think she likes her like that? I mean, she did come out right here.” Mishima asked.</p><p>          Kasumi blushed.</p><p>          “Hmmm, no.” Ann shook her head.</p><p>          “Yeah nah,” Ryuji agreed. “TBH she was giving off ’protecc’ energy towards Kasumi. I think both of you being bi has to do with it though.”</p><p>          “Hmmm... The tutor being maternal or sisterly towards her pupil isn’t exactly unexpected.” Jirou nodded and rubbed his chin.</p><p>          “I think it’s cute!” Ann clapped her hands together and beamed.</p><p>          “Oh no.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “Hey guys!” Morgana spoke up. “I think we have a more pressing issue to discuss right now.”</p><p>          “Oh right.” Ryuji looked to Mishima. “We have a deadline now. Do you know when it’s gonna happen Yuuki?”</p><p>          Mishima looked down. “He said he would report it at the next board meeting. Sounds like he’s been spreading that I’m a snitch already, but they likely won’t be able to act until then.”</p><p>          “Mishima...” Shiho mumbled.</p><p>          “Then that’s it. We have to take his heart by the next board meeting.” Kasumi said firmly and the rest of the party nodded.</p><p>          “Sit tight Mishima, we got this!” Morgana assured.</p><p>=========</p><p>          “I... Uhhhhhh.” Kasumi planted her face on the worksheet before her.</p><p>          “There there.” Makoto patted her on the head.</p><p>          “You stupid.” Morgana laughed.</p><p>          Kasumi picked up her head and glared at the cat sprawled on the table. “Here, you fuckin do it.” Kasumi pushed the paper to Morgana.</p><p>          Morgana rolled his eyes and got up.</p><p>          “You and Morgana have an... interesting dynamic...” Makoto said.</p><p>          Morgana looked over the paper. “Oh, look at this.” Morgana slid the paper with his paw.</p><p>          “What?” Kasumi cranked her head to look.</p><p>          “See,” Morgana tapped on the page. “You messed up SSxy so that threw everything else out of whack.”</p><p>          “Shit.” Kasumi picked up her pencil and began erasing.</p><p>          “And you’re supposed to use r squared for that percentage not just r.”</p><p>          “Ok, ok.” Kasumi nodded and fixed her work.</p><p>          Makoto looked between them with a raised eyebrow. “Uhm... Kasumi-chan?”</p><p>          “What’s up?” Kasumi looked to her.</p><p>          “Are you uhm... ok?”</p><p>          “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little stressed, a lot’s been going on. Plus, you know... studying.”</p><p>          “It’s a skill you haven’t developed yes... You just need practice... That’s not what I meant though.”</p><p>          “Are you talking about the rumors?”</p><p>          “Well...” She looked to Morgana briefly. “There’s that too... I would like to apologize for something.”</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “I looked up a video of what happened, I’m sorry. That was a breach of privacy that-”</p><p>          “Its public sempai, not private. Don’t feel bad.” Kasumi lowered her head further and scribbled furiously.</p><p>          “I’m-” Makoto started and reached out a hand. She placed her hand down and bit her tongue. Her thought was interrupted by Morgana placing a paw on her hand and shaking his head. Makoto retracted her hand. “I...” She breathed in. “I found out who spread the rumors and forced Mishima to leak Nakamura-kun’s record.”</p><p>          “Kamoshida, Mishima told us everything.”</p><p>          “I am ashamed to say that it took him spewing homophobia for me to investigate... I should have done so before, not wait until it became a personal vendetta.”</p><p>          “What are you going to do?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>          “It...” Makoto breathed in. “I confronted him on it. The abuse, the sexual harassment...”</p><p>          Kasumi shot up in her seat. “You what?”</p><p>          “Makoto! Not a smart move!” Morgana mewed.</p><p>          “Yeah... And you know what he told me? ’<em>Even if things are exactly as you imagine them to be, hypothetically speaking, what can you do?</em>’”</p><p>          Morgana laid down on the table, scowl on his face.</p><p>          “Fucking hell...” Kasumi mumbled.</p><p>          “I’ve never felt this helpless.” She cleared her throat. “Sorry, that was improper, these sessions are supposed to be about you.”</p><p>          “No, you can talk with me about whatever. You...” Kasumi breathed in.</p><p>          “What?” Makoto tilted her head.</p><p>          “You get it.”</p><p>          “Get what?”</p><p>          “Whenever people find out about what happened to Sumire. They always share their condolences, pity me, feel sorry for me. Look so sad on my behalf. You didn’t. You’ve lost someone to, haven’t you?”</p><p>          Makoto nodded.</p><p>          “Then you understand that no amount of sadness will bring them back.”</p><p>          “That I do.”</p><p>          “So, you can talk to me about whatever. I know it can be hard having no one. I haven’t yet, but it’s incredibly comforting to know that if I have a bad day, I can talk to Aki about it.”</p><p>          Makoto nodded. “You didn’t go to therapy?”</p><p>          Kasumi tensed up, then shook her head. “I tried it, wasn’t for me.”</p><p>          “Me neither.”</p><p>          Kasumi scoffed. “You know the first thing that bastard asked me after I told him my story? ’Would you rather Sumire be here instead of you?’ Like, what the fuck kind of question is that?”</p><p>          “What did you do?”</p><p>          “I sure as hell didn’t answer that dumbass question. I walked out.”</p><p>          “I would have done the same.” Makoto softly smiled.</p><p>          Kasumi returned it.</p><p>          Morgana placed a paw on Kasumi’s hand. “I’m sorry if I’ve been insensitive about it in any way Lady Kasumi.”</p><p>          “Nah, you haven’t. Don’t worry about it Morgana.” Kasumi patted him on the head.</p><p>          Makoto cleared her throat. “There is something I would like to ask you; you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to. I’m just curious.”</p><p>          “Shoot.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “Do you think Morgana can talk?”</p><p>          Morgana’s and Kasumi’s eyes widened at Makoto. Morgana stepped away from Kasumi. “Ok, Imma be real with you Lady Kasumi: I completely forgot that she can’t understand me.”</p><p>          “Me too.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          Makoto looked between them. “It’s a ’yes’ isn’t it?” Makoto twitted her fingers.  </p><p>          “Uhm...”</p><p>          “It’s ok, I’m not judging you. We all have our... problems... and our ways of dealing. Morgana seems pretty smart as is, so I get why it would come to that. He’s your service animal, right? For... You know...” Makoto looked away.</p><p>          “Uhm, yeah, officially anyway.”</p><p>          “Thank you for being so honest with me. You’re a good person Kasumi.”</p><p>          “Where is this coming from?”</p><p>          “Well, you aren’t the first person I’ve tutored, already though you are by far the best.”</p><p>          “Thanks.” Kasumi blushed. “Why do you tutor?”</p><p>          “I uhm... The principal says it will help me get a better letter of recommendation.”</p><p>          “Oh, is he holding a letter above you?”</p><p>          “More or less. I try not to think about it. One more year or running his errands and I’m out of here. It’s going to be a lot harder now that I know he’s covering for Kamoshida though, I used to respect him.”</p><p>          “Your whole paradigm kinda shattered in like a week... That really sucks.”</p><p>          “Yep.” Makoto sighed and leaned back in her chair. “Thanks for validating me, no one has done that...” Makoto cleared her throat and looked away. “It’s been a while.”</p><p>          “Anytime Makoto.”</p><p> </p><p>4/21</p><p>4/22</p><p>4/23</p><p>4/24</p><p>4/25</p><p>4/26</p><p>4/27</p><p>4/28</p><p>4/29</p><p>4/30</p><p>5/1</p><p>5/2</p><p>5/3</p><p>5/4</p><p>5/5</p><p>5/6</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>          “Makoto’s the only reason I’m doing well in school. Same goes for the others too.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “She was the brain of the Phantom Thieves?”</p><p>          Kasumi shrugged. “Her and Futaba. They came up with our craziest plans.”</p><p>          “I can’t wait to hear about those.”</p><p> </p><p>I am thou, thou art I...</p><p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p><p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p><p>With the birth of the Priestess Persona</p><p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p><p>=========</p><p>
  
</p><p>          “Keep it up Royal!” Mona called.</p><p>          Royal slashed at the Succubus with her curved sword and followed it up with a shot from her lever-action. The Succubus was pushed away, and Royal spun, elongating her trick weapon to catch the shadow’s backpedal. It exploded into dust from the impact of the glaive.</p><p>          “Room is clear!”</p><p>          Royal clipped her leaver action to her harness and untransformed her trick weapon. She took a moment to catch her breath.</p><p>          “You holding up ok?” Skull approached her, concern on his face.</p><p>          Royal nodded. “Yeah, we only got a few more rooms according to the map. I’ll be fine.” Royal looked over at Panther. “I think you’re asking the wrong person that question.”</p><p>          Panther was staring at one of the provocative statues with a thousand-yard stare, she then looked down and away.</p><p>          Royal and Skull looked at each other and decided to approach. “You ok?”</p><p>          Panther looked to them and forced a smile. “Yeah, I’m fine.”</p><p>          “It’s that room we found, isn’t it?” Mona asked. “In the library.”</p><p>          “Sorry, it’s just...” Panther trailed off.</p><p>          “Don’t you dare apologize, not for that.” Royal said firmly.</p><p>          “Thanks Royal... I’m just having a hard time pushing it out of my mind... With how disgusting this place looks...”</p><p>          “Yeah.” Royal turned her head to observe the gaudy color and creepy statues.</p><p>          Skull turned around to do the same. “Hey, Panther?”</p><p>          “Yeah?”</p><p>          “I’m... feeling really gross right now, I just gotta say it. Sorry for checking you out so much.” He sighed.</p><p>          “No, no Skull.” Panther waved her hands. “You and Kasumi are good people, you two checking me out... I know it’s innocent. You just find me attractive and that’s fine. I know you don’t mean any harm.”</p><p>          “Still...”</p><p>          Royal opened her mouth but was cut off by Mona. “Lust is a part of every human being, as are the other deadly sins. Without it, humans would have no desire to reproduce. Without gluttony they wouldn’t eat, etcetera. It’s when they control you.” Mona gestured around the room. “When they become all of who you are, that they become deadly.”</p><p>          Panther nodded. “Mona’s right Skull.”</p><p>          “Look, Skull, we’re just a couple horny teenagers.” Royal said. “That’s normal and average. I may make a lot of jokes-” <em>Well, slips of the tongue because I don’t have a filter but all the same. </em>“-and call Takemi ’Doctor Legs’ but I’m not promiscuous or anything, I live a healthy lifestyle, I’ve never even had a boyfriend or girlfriend.”</p><p>          Skull sighed. “Thanks guys... You guys are really good at giving advice, you know that?” Skull turned back to them, looking a little brighter.</p><p>          Panther softly smiled and Royal did the same. “I think Mona is rubbing off on me.” Royal patted his head.</p><p>          “You think I give good advice?”</p><p>          “You also know, like, everything.” Skull said. “Which is really weird.”</p><p>          “I don’t know how I know what I know.” Mona shook his head.</p><p>          “Well, you’ll find out one day hopefully.” Panther said.</p><p>          “Absolutely.” Royal affirmed.</p><p>          “Well whatever.” Mona dismissed. “We should get moving, we’re almost to the treasure.”</p><p> </p><p>          They cleared the last few rooms and made it to the throne room.</p><p> </p><p>          “I hear voices on the other side of the door, let’s find another route.” Mona said.</p><p>          Royal looked around. “There, that window is open. Let’s climb the statue.” Royal hopped up and winced.</p><p>          Skull hopped up after her. “Take it slow, how ’bout I boost you up this time?”</p><p>          “Fine.”</p><p>          Skull interlaced his fingers and Royal stepped on them with her good leg. Skull pushed her up and through the window.</p><p>          “Nice teamwork.” Panther said.</p><p>          “Shhh.” Mona said and hopped up after Skull and Royal.</p><p>          The team got through the window and crouched below the railing. Royal peeked over the railing. “That’s a lot of soldiers...” She mumbled.</p><p>          Kamoshida was addressing the group of guards from his throne. “How have you not captured the intruders yet!?”</p><p>          <em>“I apologize, my liege.”</em></p><p>          “I bet he’d never imagine we’re in the same room as him.” Mona said. “Come on, let’s keep moving...” Mona snuck ahead followed by the rest of the party.</p><p>          “This is the final room on the map.” Royal pushed open the double doors at the back of the throne room. The team went through.</p><p>          “Gotta admit, I got butterflies in my stomach.” Panther pushed close the doors behind them.”</p><p>          “Look at these doors, they gotta be special.” Ryuji approached the second pair of doors in front of them.</p><p>          “This has to be it; I can feel it.” Mona and Royal pushed open the next set of double doors to find a room filled with gold coins and treasures. With a floating mass of energy floating above it.</p><p>          “Whoa, what is this place!? Holy shit!” Ryuji exclaimed. “That treasure thing’s gotta be in here!”</p><p>          “What’s that?” Panther approached the floating mass. “It’s... Floating in the air.”</p><p>          Mona snickered. “That’s it, that’s the Treasure. We finally found it!”</p><p>          “It doesn’t look how I expected it to.” Royal said.</p><p>          “Yeah, plus, how’re we supposed to get it out of here?” Skull asked.</p><p>          “Alright, more exposition time!” Mona declared.</p><p>          The team groaned in unison.</p><p> </p><p>          Morgana explained how the calling card works.</p><p> </p><p>          “Mona, you dramatic bitch I love you.” Royal smiled.</p><p>          “So, we’re gonna send a calling card!? That’s totally what a phantom thief would do!” Skull beamed.</p><p>          “This is it for today. We have a path to the treasure, now we need to leave to send the card!” Mona said.</p><p>          “This is it huh?” Panther looked down. “Our endgame, we can’t afford to lose.” Panther’s voice hardened.</p><p>          “We won’t lose Panther.” Royal said firmly.</p><p>          “You’re goddamn right Royal!” Skull pumped his fist.</p><p>          “Once we send out the card, there’s no turning back. Are your convictions solid? Do you understand the risks? Are you willing to take them?”</p><p>          “Yes.” Panther nodded.</p><p>          “Yes.” Royal agreed.</p><p>          “Ryuji?” Mona asked.</p><p>          Ryuji looked down and away. “If he falls apart...” He shook his head. “I know you guys really hate him. But I need you to promise that if he shuts down, he gets adequate care. It’s our responsibility that he does, as it would be our fault if he shuts down.”</p><p>          “Of course, Skull.” Panther promised. “I don’t want him to die either.”</p><p>          Skull smiled. “Thanks Panther! Now, about that calling card!”</p><p>          “What?” Royal asked.</p><p>          “Can I make it?!” Skull looked jittery.</p><p>          “Why?” Panther asked.</p><p>          “Why...? Why wouldn’t it be me?” Skull asked.</p><p>          “This is, like, the most important part of the whole operation. Are you sure you can handle the pressure? It needs to be sent out sneaky too, we can’t have our identities get out.”</p><p>          “Common Panther.” Royal said. “Just let him, how bad could it be?”</p><p>========</p><p>          Students were buzzing around the bulletin board, Ann approached to find out what was up.</p><p>          “A calling card?” A student asked.</p><p>          Ann’s eyes widened at the dozens of dark pink cards covering the boards. “Oh no.”</p><p>          “I heard it was already posted by the time everyone got here this morning.” Another student answered.</p><p>          Ann reached a hand outwards and plucked a card off. The logo was lacking. She turned it in her hand. She mumble-read it aloud. “Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust... We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students that can’t fight back. That’s why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins with your own mouth. This will be done today, so we hope you will be ready. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.” Ann sighed and turned it over. “Take Your Heart... wow...” Ann pocketed the card and looked down the hall, she spotted the team and approached.</p><p>          Ryuji beamed at her as she approached. “Not bad, eh? I looked up a bunch of similar stuff online for reference.”</p><p>          Ann looked dejected. “Um... Yeah... I know what you wanted to say, but it sounded like an idiot trying to be an adult.”</p><p>          Kasumi shrugged. “I liked it. Besides, it’s got everyone buzzing so it did its job right?”</p><p>          “Did Mr. Kamoshida do something wrong?” A female student gossiped.</p><p>          “Does this mean the rumors are true?!” Another student asked.</p><p>          “That logo though.” Morgana poked out of Kasumi’s bag and talked over her shoulder. “Can any of you draw? I would have preferred something more stylish.”</p><p>          “Nope, not me.” Kasumi shook her head.</p><p>          “Hey, it’s not that bad.” Ryuji folded his arms.</p><p>          “It’s pretty bad.” Ann said.</p><p>          “Wait a sec...” The students continued to gossip. “Is someone gonna take something from Mr. Kamoshida?”</p><p>          “Hey, Kasumi-chan.” Makoto approached the group.</p><p>          “Hey sempai!” Kasumi waved with a smile.</p><p>          “Sup.” Ryuji said.</p><p>          “So, this calling card. What do you all make of it?” Makoto asked.</p><p>          “Sounds like someone is finally going to do something about that scumbag, about damn time.”</p><p>          Makoto frowned. “Is that-”</p><p>          “Chill Ryuji, Makoto has been trying her best.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “What has she done?” Ann asked, skeptical.</p><p>          “I tried confronting him on it at least.” Makoto said.</p><p>          “You what?” Ann’s eyes widened.</p><p>          “Didn’t help at all, but I did try. Ok? I know he’s been treating you bad, but my hands are tied, even the principal is in on it.” Makoto folded her arms.</p><p>          “Sorry.” Ann looked away. “I shouldn’t have used that tone.”</p><p>          “It’s fine.”</p><p>          “Who are these Phantom Thieves of Hearts people?” A student gossiped.</p><p>          Kamoshida then trudged towards the buzzing students. “Who is responsible for this!?!” He shouted.</p><p>          Morgana mewed. “...Take a look at that. A predictable reaction for someone who knows what we mean be distorted desires.”</p><p>          “I think it’s hitting him pretty hard.” Ryuji grinned.</p><p>          “Did you do this!?! Or was it you!?!” Kamoshida shouted. He glared around the hall and spotted the thieves and their plus one. He stomped over to them. He glared at Ryuji. “Did you have something to do with this!?!” He turned to Kasumi. “Or was it the faggot!?!”</p><p>          Makoto’s eyes blazed and she growled.</p><p>          Kasumi put a hand on her shoulder and glared at Kamoshida. <em>“Even if things are exactly as you imagine them to be, hypothetically speaking, what can you do?”</em>Her eyes blazed.</p><p>          “What garbage... It’s not a problem anyway. You four already know that you can’t oppose me, it couldn’t be you.” Kamoshida turned to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>          The world flashed dark pink and black. Kamoshida’s appearance changed. He spoke over his shoulder. “<strong>Come on then, steal it if you can.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>          Kamoshida left the group.</p><p>          “Judging from Kamoshida’s response, I’m sure we’ve had an effect on his Palace!” Morgana exclaimed.</p><p>          Makoto took in a shaky breath. “I think I’ll leave you guys be, I’m not up for tutoring today.”</p><p>          “It’s ok, I have something else to take care of today.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          Makoto nodded politely. “You all have the best day you can.”</p><p>          “We will, I assure you we will.” Ryuji nodded.</p><p>          “Thanks sempai.” Ann nodded.</p><p>          Makoto bowed and walked away.</p><p>          “Do you think the treasure’s appeared? We can get it, today right?”</p><p>          “And only today.” Morgana said. “This is our only chance; the impact of a calling card cannot be repeated.”</p><p>          “One day is more than enough for us!” Ryuji grinned.</p><p>==========</p><p>          “What the hell’s goin’ on here? The door’s just sitting wide open, and there aren’t any guards...” Skull asked as they easily walked into the throne room.</p><p>          “They must be assigned elsewhere; we haven’t gotten caught in a long time, so they probably don’t think we got as far as we did.” Mona said. “Anyway, that doesn’t matter, we just have to take the treasure. Let’s go!”</p><p>          The team rushed to the treasure room.</p><p>          “AWWW YEEEEE!” Mona exclaimed. “There it is! It’s appeared!” Mona ran up to the giant crown.</p><p>          “It’s so fucking gaudy, it makes me sick to look at.” Royal said.</p><p>          “It’s huge! How’s it supposed to fit on his head?” Skull asked.</p><p>          “Let’s just get it out of here.” Panther said. “I hate how shiny it is.”</p><p>          “Ahh... The shine brings tears to my eyes...” Mona’s eyes glazed over.</p><p>          “It kinda pisses me off...”</p><p>          Royal looked at him with concern. “Hey, are you-”</p><p>          “MEOWWWW!!!” Mona leapt at the treasure and started rubbing his cheeks on it. “T-treasure...”</p><p>          “What the actual fuck?”</p><p>          “...Meow, meow! Mewwwww!”</p><p>          “All right, that’s enough, you stupid cat!” Skull said.</p><p>          Mona seemed to come back to his senses. He hopped off the treasure in haste. “Oh, um, yeah... Forgive me for displaying such an insolent sight in front of the ladies...”</p><p>          “That was super OOC of you.” Royal folded her arms.</p><p>          “What was that all about?” Panther asked.</p><p>          “I couldn’t help myself.” Mona shook his head. “To think I would be drawn to human desires this much.” Mona gasped. “Doesn’t that prove that I’m human!?!” He beamed.</p><p>          “How should we know!?” Skull asked.</p><p>          “You think we could gleam anything from that episode?” Royal gestured to the crown.</p><p>          “A-anyway, we need to carry it out of here. That’s your guy’s job!” Mona said.</p><p>          “All you do is bark orders.” Skull scratched the back of his neck and approached the crown. “Still, that was easier than I-”</p><p>          “Don’t you dare finish that sentence Skull! I’m not having you jinx us here!” Royal positioned herself to lift the crown.</p><p>          “Fine fine.” Skull did the same.</p><p>          “His Palace will disappear if we take this back, right?” Panther moved. “Along with his desires.”</p><p>          “That should be the case.” Mona said.</p><p>          “Oof.” Panther and the others began to move it. “It’s heavy.”</p><p>          “Let’s do this quick.” Skull said.</p><p>          “I can’t believe I’ve found four persona users during this heist. My judgement was correct! I made the right choice in having you help!” Mona beamed at Royal.</p><p> </p><p>4/23</p><p>4/24</p><p>4/25</p><p>4/26</p><p>4/27</p><p>4/28</p><p>4/29</p><p>4/30</p><p>5/1</p><p>5/2</p><p>5/3</p><p>5/4</p><p>5/5</p><p>5/6</p><p>5/7</p><p>5/8</p><p>5/9</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p> </p><p>          “Where’s Morgana right now?”</p><p>          “Oh, he went with Jirou to get the curry for you.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “Thanks... That is one loyal cat huh?” The woman smiled.</p><p>          “Yeah, he’s my most trusted ally, and my best friend.”</p><p>          “He’s helped you a lot huh?”</p><p>          “Yes... he has...”</p><p> </p><p>I am thou, thou art I...</p><p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p><p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p><p>With the birth of the Magician Persona</p><p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p><p>=========</p><p> </p><p>          “Let’s go! Let’s go! Ka-mo-shi-da!” Cognitive Ann shouted.</p><p>          Kamoshida spiked a volleyball at the crown and knocked it away. He flipped over the group and caught it on his landing, the crown shrinking to the appropriate size. He started tossing it up and down, Cognitive Ann ran to embrace him. Kamoshida glared at the Phantom thieves. “I won’t let anyone take this!” He growled. “This is the proof that I’m the king around here, the core of this world!”</p><p>          “Rat bastard...” Panther growled.</p><p>          “Wait!” Skull’s eyes widened. “That’s how he sees Panther!?” His eyes ignited with rage. “You waitin’ to ambush us!?”</p><p>          “I just made it easy to find you.” Kamoshida said. “I’ll dispose of you peasants myself. Right here, right now, and take Ann Takamaki as MY PRIZE!”</p><p>          “I would like to see you try, you lustful piece of shit!” Royal growled. “We’re going to take your heart!”</p><p>          Kamoshida shook his head. “What a selfish misunderstanding...”</p><p>          “How is this a misunderstanding!? You used your authority over others to abuse them! You took their happiness away to exchange for your own you bastard!” Panther clenched her fists.</p><p>          Kamoshida laughed. “The people around me gave me that authority, they allowed me to use it however I damn well pleased. They knew full well what my desires were, you could even argue that they encouraged me to indulge.”</p><p>          “You little...” Skull gritted his teeth.</p><p>          “All the adults who want to share in my accomplishments, students who have the drive to become winners... They willingly protect me... so that we all may <strong>profit</strong>...”</p><p>          “Profit!?!”</p><p>          “There are too many imbeciles who don’t understand that! Including naïve brats like you and those students that deny me!”</p><p>          Ann’s eyes widened. “You... You’ve c-crossed that line... haven’t you?”</p><p>          “You underestimate how many students throw themselves at me. They see me as the king I am! It’s a simple exchange, they all wanted favors from me, and I was happy to oblige!”</p><p>          “You bastard!”</p><p>          “Drop the attitude, you mediocre peasant! There’s no wrong in using my gifts for my gain! I’m a cut above all other humans!”</p><p>          “Stop lying to yourself you piece of shit!” Royal yelled. “It’s time you start to see yourself for what you really are! Not a king, you’re a demon of lust!”</p><p>          “We’re gonna take that distorted heart of yours!” Skull pointed.</p><p>          “Hahahahah.” Kamoshida flung his head back in laughter. Red and black energy flowed around him. “You think you can take my heart!?! You have no idea who you’re dealing with! You made my treasure manifest, and that will give me the power to CRUSH YOU ALL!!! You’re right! I <strong>am</strong> a demon, WHO RULES THIS WORLD!” The energy exploded and Kamoshida’s form grew and mutated, his skin turning pink and body malforming, until he was in his demon form.</p><p>          “What the hell!?!”</p><p>          Royal’s eyes hardened and she drew her Evoker. “Let’s finish this.” <strong>B A N G</strong></p><p>“You goddamn, no-good, shitty brats!” Kamoshida shouted in a distorted voice.</p><p>          “If his manifested treasure is giving him power, we should take it.” She whispered. “Someone should sneak off while the rest of us distract.”</p><p>          “Leave it to me.” Ryuji said.</p><p>          Royal and Ann smiled at each other. Ann ripped off her mask. “CARMEN!”</p><p>          “CINDERELLONE!”</p><p>          Both the personas flung their hands forward and a spiral of curse and fire engulfed the demon.</p><p>          “Aren’t you gonna fight back!?”</p><p>          Kamoshida stabbed down with his golden knife and Royal dodged.</p><p>          “Hey you ugly motherfucker!” Panther called. “Watch yourself! You might get burned!” Carmen shot a blast of fire at his face.</p><p>          The fireball exploded and Kamoshida blinked the smoke out of his eyes. “Dumbass thieves.” He stuck his fork into his goblet and brought a pair of blue legs to his mouth. He ate them whole.</p><p>          “Damnit!” Mona exclaimed. “He healed from that!”</p><p>          “Ann, destroy the goblet. I’ll keep up the DPS!” Royal shouted. <strong>B A N G</strong> “CINDERELLONE!” Cinderellone dove forward and slashed at his face with her claws, curse emanating.</p><p>          “Damn you!” Kamoshida grabbed the persona and crushed it in his large pink hand.</p><p>          Royal recoiled in pain.</p><p>          “Eat this!” Kamoshida slashed her with his knife and she was flung away.</p><p>          “Burn!” Carmen flung fire at the goblet, cracking its form. “Royal!”</p><p>          “Heal her!” Mona called. “ZORRO!” Zorro flung its rapier and wind surrounded the goblet, kicking up the remaining embers and shattering the goblet.</p><p>          Panther rushed to Royal. Carmen followed and waved a hand around Royal, green particles emanating.</p><p>          “Ack! What the fuck did you do to my goblet!” Kamoshida cried. “No way... This was from when I won the national...”</p><p>          Panther scoffed. “A trophy full of women, you make me sick.”</p><p>          Royal stood and gritted her teeth. “Thanks for the pick-me-up Panther.” <strong>B A N G</strong> “Let’s keep it up!” Cinderellone pushed out her palms and blasts of curse pelleted the demon.</p><p>          “Zorro show your might!”</p><p>          “Damnit!” Kamoshida cursed. “Suzui, get over her and set up a spike for me!”</p><p>          Panther’s eyes widened. “What?”</p><p>          Cognitive Shiho apparated wearing a bunny suit. She approached Kamoshida with a volleyball. “Of course, my king.”</p><p>          “Panther!” Mona called. “Stop her from helping him!” Zorro wind surrounded on of Kamoshida’s hands, slicing it up until her dropped his knife.</p><p>          “Sorry, we’re a little preoccupied.” Royal rolled out of the way of his massive tongue and stabbed her glaive into it. Cinderellone stuck her nails in and injected curse, eroding it from the inside out.</p><p>          Panther’s lower lip quivered, and she leveled her gun at Cognitive Shiho. She fired and the shadow dropped the deflating volleyball, recoiling in pain.</p><p>          “Suzui you useless bitch! Go find me another one!”</p><p>          Cognitive Shiho nodded and ran off.</p><p>          “AHHHHHHHH!!!!” Carmen erupted fire from under Kamoshida. “BURN!”</p><p>          “It’s gonna take more than that to take me out!” Kamoshida taunted. “Wait... Weren’t there more of you?”</p><p> </p><p>          “What an arrogant dick.” Skull muttered. He rubbed his shoulder and stretched his bat arm. “Here goes...” Skull leapt from a chandelier and swung his mace. The clang of metal against metal rung out and Kamoshida’s crown flew away.</p><p> </p><p>          “How dare you! you think that you can get away with doing such a thing?”</p><p>          The Phantom Thieves drew their guns and surrounded him.</p><p>          “Do you realize who I am? I am Kamoshida! Don’t you get it!”</p><p>          “We get it, we know exactly what you are.” Royal said.</p><p>          “Get him!” Mona shouted.</p><p>          The Thieves showered him in gunfire and slashed wildly with their weapons until his form started to spew black dust and ichor.</p><p>          “AAAAAHHHHHH!!!” Kamoshida’s form began to shrink, his demonic traits dissolving into dust.</p><p>          His crown shrunk and clattered to the floor, rolling towards the thieves.</p><p>          Humanoid shadow Kamoshida dove for the crown.</p><p>          “Hey!” Skull called.</p><p>          Kamoshida clutched it close and ran away, finding himself trapped on the balcony. Panic written on his face, feet moving but taking him nowhere. He was sweating bullets.</p><p>          “What’s wrong? Not running away.” Panther growled. “I see, you can’t run away. You can’t run from the pain we can inflict on you. Remind you of something?”</p><p>          Kamoshida growled. “It’s always been like this... All those goddamn hyenas forcing their expectations on me!”</p><p>          “HOW FUCKING DARE, YOU! Don’t you fucking imply that you are a victim in any of this!” Ann stomped forward and ripped off her mask, she tossed it on the ground and crushed it with her heel. Blue fire exploding and coalescing into Carmen, whom had a blazing expression on her face. “Are you blaming all the people you are abusing!?!?!? You’re sick!”</p><p>          “I’m doing this all for them! What’s wrong about demanding a reward for that!?”</p><p>          “Now you’re making excuses?” Skull shook his head. “Just hand over the crown, this is over for you.”</p><p>          “Hgnnn...”</p><p>          “What will you do? King Kamoshida.” Panther spat. “You can die here if you want. It’s your choice.” Carmen manifested balls of fire.</p><p>          Skull eyed Panther.</p><p>          Mona folded his arms. “Do you want to finish him off? It’s your call.”</p><p>          Royal turned around and walked a few paces away. “I’m not going to watch, but I won’t judge you no matter what you choose.”</p><p>          “No, please wait! I beg you... Just forgive meeee!” Kamoshida groveled.</p><p>          “You’re pathetic!” Panther flung her arm and Carmen launched a fireball that impacted the wall next to Kamoshida.</p><p>          “I accept defeat... You want this? Take it...” Kamoshida rolled the crown to them.</p><p>          Skull knelt and picked it up. He eyed Panther. “This is what we came here for... Let’s get out of here, Mona said the Palace should start collapsing soon.”</p><p>          “Go ahead and finish me off... You have that right.” Kamoshida cried. “You do that, and my real self will go down too.”</p><p>          “Nah man, we aren’t like that. Just think about your repentance.” Skull folded his arms.</p><p>          Panther clenched her fists. She growled.</p><p>          “Panther?”</p><p>          Panther held out her hand and Carmen’s fire blazed. Tears ran down her face.</p><p>          Skull ripped off his mask. “Panther STOP!” Ryuji dove and tackled Panther. Captain Kidd did the same to Carmen, the less exhausted persona winning out. Panther’s mask appeared back on her face.</p><p>          “No! I-I-I... I need...” She sobbed.</p><p>          Skull grabbed her wrists and pinned her. “Ann, stop! Calm down! Don’t go down this road. Please don’t become that person!”</p><p>          Ann looked up at his pained face. “I’m sorry... you’re right... H-He can’t confess his crimes if he dies. I’m sorry.” Ann couldn’t look at him.</p><p>          “Ok...” Skull got off her and offered her a hand.</p><p>          She took it and they stood together. They looked at Kamoshida. “Don’t make me regret this.” Panther said.</p><p>          “You’re kind, Lady Panther.” Mona said.</p><p>          “I’ve... Lost...” Kamoshida’s eyes were on the floor. “What am I supposed to do now?”</p><p>          Royal walked back to the group. “You have a lot of repenting to do, the people you’ve abused... The pain you’ve inflicted will never truly heal; you have created a group of damaged kids. They will never grow up the way they should have. So much of their life will be marred in intrusive thoughts, reminding them of their trauma. <strong>Atone</strong>. That’s what you do. How you do that? You figure it out, no one else can.”</p><p>          “Ok...” Kamoshida started to dissolve into white light. “I will now return to my real self; I promise that I will...” His voice became ethereal and what he was said was lost.</p><p>          “What do you think he was going to say?” Royal asked.</p><p>          “We can only hope for the best.” Mona said. “Panther, you hold onto the treasure.”</p><p>          Panther knelt and picked it up. “What do you think it really is?”</p><p>          The Palace started rumbling. “We don’t have time to waste! Let’s run!”</p><p>          Royal rolled out of the way of falling debris. “Shit! Let’s go!”</p><p>          “That way down the hall, I sense an exit opened up!” Mona yelled and started running, the other thieves following.</p><p>          “Run faster!” Panther yelled.</p><p>          “We’re trying!” Skull yelled, Royal running alongside him.</p><p>          “We’re gonna die! We’re so gonna die!”</p><p>          “Don’t say that!” Royal yelled.</p><p>          Mona transformed into a cat and hopped on Ann’s shoulder.</p><p>          “Hey! What the-”</p><p>          “Merow!” Morgana called.</p><p>          “No fair you jerk!” Skull said. Skull winced and glanced down. “Ahh...” He mumbled. “Shit!” His leg gave out and he fell. “Damn!” He clutched his knee.</p><p>          “Fuck!” Royal was at his side dragging him up. “Nononononono. Get up Skull!”</p><p>          “Come on you guys!” Panther yelled.</p><p>          “I’ll be fine, it’s just been a while, I can get up on my-” The hallway behind him started caving in.</p><p>          “Fuckfuckfuck!” Royal dragged him up.</p><p>          Ryuji limped leaning on Royal.</p><p>          “AHHH! I NEED YOUR HELP!” Royal’s head pulsed in blinding pain, blue fire pulsed out of her eyes and Cinderellone appeared behind them. “AHHH!” Royal gritted through the pain, hugged Skull and positioned herself towards Cinderellone.</p><p>          The persona held out her hands and a blast of curse pushed out and engulfed the hall. Flinging the duo forward via the explosion of curse.</p><p> </p><p>          “<strong>You have returned to the real world. The destination has been deleted.</strong>” Kasumi’s phone spoke.</p><p>          “Are you guys ok?” Ann rubbed her head.</p><p>          “Uhm... Kasumi?” Ryuji asked the girl who was holding on to him for dear life. “We’re kinda in an awkward position here.” They were on the ground, Ryuji sitting up slightly against the alley wall with Kasumi on top of him.</p><p>          Kasumi started sobbing into his shoulder. “I-I-I.”</p><p>          “Whoa, Kasumi.”</p><p>          “Hey, it’s ok.” Ann knelt and rubbed her back.</p><p>          “No, it’s not!” She cried. “Ryuji y-y-you almost-”</p><p>          Ryuji tentatively hugged her back. “I didn’t. I <strong>did not</strong> Kasumi, I’m ok.”</p><p>          “I should- I- I p-p-pushed you to go to the Palace. I-I-I should’ve taken you to see Tae b-b-before-”</p><p>          “We all made it out in one-piece Kasumi.” Morgana padded over and nudged her. “Everything is fine.”</p><p>          “I can’t, not again, I can’t.” She sobbed.</p><p>          Ann embraced her too. “We understand, let it all out.”</p><p> </p><p>4/23</p><p>4/24</p><p>4/25</p><p>4/26</p><p>4/27</p><p>4/28</p><p>4/29</p><p>4/30</p><p>5/1</p><p>5/2</p><p>5/3</p><p>5/4</p><p>5/5</p><p>5/6</p><p>5/7</p><p>5/8</p><p>5/9</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p> </p><p>          “Ryuji is our powerhouse. He could do some crazy shit when he was in the zone.” Kasumi said proudly.</p><p>          “He sounds like someone I know, should probably let them know I’m alright.” The woman shrugged.</p><p>          “Ryuji... He is one of the kindest people I know, so loyal and self-sacrificing. He put his maximum effort in whatever cause he thought was worth it.”</p><p>          “You developed a crush on him too, didn’t you?” The woman teased.</p><p>          “Well, yes, but don’t say that!” Kasumi blushed. “We’re just friends, bros even. Our dynamic is very ’bro’ like.”</p><p>          “It is now I’m sure.”</p><p>          “It is, and I couldn’t be happier.”</p><p> </p><p>I am thou, thou art I...</p><p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p><p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p><p>With the birth of the Chariot Persona</p><p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sauce:<br/>Ryuji's story: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWofnyIkHN0<br/>P3Abridged (Reference is to episode 3): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCE0tjVLAg8&amp;list=PL072KZk6FvY1te2pEAwLPzjXeaDNEARBd</p><p>I try to keep retreading canon stuff to a minimum, and when I do I hope to change it up enough to make it enjoyable. Tell me where I can improve with this.<br/>I'm not very confident in my ability to write action, I hope it's at least tolerable if not enjoyable.<br/>I'm glad that this is it for Kamoshida shit, bad sexual stuff is something I really don't like writing. Bad sex stuff just hits different then like murder or physical abuse. Sex is supposed to be something good and fun, so having it so corrupted by someone like Kamoshida is just disturbing to me.</p><p>"I NEED YOUR HALP!" Aigis is still great, I love that toaster. Hopefully Kasumi summoning her persona without her Evoker this time means great things for the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Matters of the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hugs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>=======</p><p>          “Sae-san?” Goro turned to the woman walking down the stairs. “You rang?” He smiled friendlily.</p><p>          Sae walked past him firmly, gesturing to follow. “I need your opinion on something.”</p><p>          “Are you sure? Your judgement is quite often correct.” Goro chuckled at his own pun, lightly holding his chin. “You have good detective instincts you know.”</p><p>          “Hmmm.” Sae mused. “This is not quite a case, something in-between a case and a personal matter.”</p><p>          “How intriguing Sae-san...” Goro rubbed his chin. “Could we discuss this over sushi perhaps? You are making a student work late after all.” He gestured and grinned.</p><p>          Sae sighed. “Conveyor belt only, I’m not falling for your teenage apatite again.”</p><p>          “Awww.” Goro frowned and slumped. “You’re no fun.”</p><p>          “Yes.”</p><p>======</p><p>          Kasumi wrapped her fingers around the links on the fence. She peered through it down below to the front of the school. “They’re taking him away, Mishima sent them the video of the confession, and... gave them a calling card.” Mishima and Kamoshida were in front of the school, Kamoshida in cuffs. Mishima said something to him before walking back inside, head held high. “Mishima’s coming back...”</p><p>          Ryuji sighed from his seat. He rocked his chair back and forth nervously. “Was this... Really for the best?” He put away his phone.</p><p>          “Some of the stuff he said...” Jirou trailed off, folding his arms, and looking away.</p><p>          “It’s too late for that now. The deed’s done.” Morgana said.</p><p>          “We have to cross the bridge we’ve built.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “Yeah, I guess so.” Ryuji scratched the back of his neck. “Hey, Ann? You’ve been starring at your phone for a while, what’s up?” He tilted his head at her.</p><p>          Ann sighed and got up from her seat, she walked over to Kasumi and handed her phone to her. “I can’t right now, sorry. You tell them.” She folded her arms and looked down.</p><p>          Kasumi read the thread aloud.</p><p>
  
</p><p>          “That-” Ryuji bit his tongue then gritted his teeth.</p><p>          Jirou scratched his chin. “Unfortunately, this is the reaction I expected.”</p><p>          “It is?” Kasumi handed Ann’s phone back to her.</p><p>          Ann went back to sit away from the group and looked off at nothing.</p><p>          “The abused...” Jirou sighed. “They don’t often see themselves as such. Shiho is likely looking at the loss of scholarship and doesn’t know who to blame. As she still may view Kamoshida in a positive light.”</p><p>          “Why the hell would she?!?” Ryuji fumed.</p><p>          Jirou took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Like it or not, correct me if I’m wrong Ann, but Kamoshida is the reason she is that good at her sport. Despite the abuse. Her reaction may have been different if Kamoshida had crossed<em> that</em> line with her...” He put back on his glasses. He shook his head. "Sorry, I shouldn't say stuff like that."</p><p>          “Yeah.” Mishima entered the roof. “I...” He sighed. “I was never good at the sport; I just wanted the clout. I knew it would never take me anywhere.” He sat down. “When I awakened, I realized that, and knew I would lose nothing if you guys changed his heart.”</p><p>          Kasumi sat down and rubbed her hands together. “I kinda feel empty now. We won but...”</p><p>          “This school is still a mess in the short term.” Morgana said.</p><p>          Everyone but Jirou nodded. “This school is still a mess in the short term.”</p><p>          Ryuji giggled. “Morgana just said that dude.”</p><p>          “Well I can’t understand him.” Jirou said with levity.</p><p>          “No.” Mishima said firmly. “You guys<em> can’t</em> think like this. You all did the right thing, whether they like it or not, you guys saved countless students. Not just the current team, but all future ones for as long as Kamoshida had his job. Sometimes being the hero makes you despised. However,” Mishima pulled out his phone and laid it on the desk. “I think you guys are heroes, so I’ve cooked up a little something for you. Ann, please come see this.”</p><p>          The group leaned over and looked at Mishima’s phone.</p><p>          “I call it, the Phantom Aficionado Website, or Phan Site for short. It’s a forum where people can make requests for hearts to change. I even made a poll, see. ’Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves or not?’. Right now, it seems like only people from the school have voted, so it’s disproportionately high.” It read fifty percent belief. “But once the story hits the news, you guys are going to blow up, along with the site.” The site seemed to follow the art style Ryuji was attempting for, although more refined and sharp.</p><p>          “Don’t you think you are jumping the gun a little bit?” Morgana asked.</p><p>          “Well...” Mishima trailed off.</p><p>          “Besides...” Ann went to sit back in her seat. “We haven’t even decided if we will continue doing this.”</p><p>          “But think about all of the people you could save! You have the power to change the world if you want!” Mishima pleaded.</p><p>          Jirou sat down. “I’m actually with Mishima on this. You guys are the only ones that can change hearts. There’s an argument to be made that you are obligated to.”</p><p>          Ann shot up and rounded on Jirou. “Fuck off Jirou. That is <em>so</em> easy for you to say. Mishima’s too much of a pussy to even fight shadows himself, and you refuse to use your Wild Card! Whatever the hell that is.”</p><p>          Mishima narrowed his eyes. “Hey, even if I wasn’t, it wouldn’t work with having to share the Evoker with Kasumi.”</p><p>          “She can summon without it now!”</p><p>          “The hell I can.” Kasumi folded her arms. “That was painful as fuck to do and I was scared as fuck for Ryuji, that was a one-time thing.”</p><p>          Jirou looked away and frowned. “You all know why I can’t be a Phantom Thief.”</p><p>          “Yeah, it’s because you thought it wasn’t worth it to stop a woman from being <strong>raped</strong>!” Ann said.</p><p>          Jirou glared at her. “That is <strong>not</strong>-”</p><p>          “Hey-” Ryuji started.</p><p>          “I doubt you even have what it takes to awaken in the first place. You lack the <em>willpower</em>.”</p><p>          “Ann, stop.” Ryuji stood up.</p><p>          “You have no right to judge my will of rebellion when you have none of your own!”</p><p>          “THAT IS ENOUGH!” Kasumi shouted firmly. “We are NOT arguing with each other now, not after all we’ve been through.”</p><p>          Ann scowled and grabbed her bag. Rushing out of the roof.</p><p>          “Lady Ann!” Morgana called.</p><p>          “Let her go. She needs to figure this out herself.” Kasumi sighed. “Sorry Jirou.”</p><p>          He shook his head. “I know-” He took in a shaky breath. “-Exactly what she’s going through, I get it.”</p><p>          Ryuji collapsed back in his seat. “Here Kasumi.” He dug the medal out of his bag and tossed it to her. “We’ll decide what to do with the money later.”</p><p>          “You guys need to celebrate, with Ann.” Mishima begged. “Please convince her that she’s the hero I see her as.”</p><p>          “I’ll try, but I can’t make any promises.” Kasumi stuck the medal in her bag.</p><p> </p><p>4/28</p><p>4/29</p><p>4/30</p><p>5/1</p><p>5/2</p><p>5/3</p><p>5/4</p><p>5/5</p><p>5/6</p><p>5/7</p><p>5/8</p><p>5/9</p><p>5/10</p><p>5/11</p><p>5/12</p><p>5/13</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p> </p><p>          “So, the Phan Site predated the actual formation of your group?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “I think all of us weren’t ready, but we knew we would be, we would have to be one day. It just took longer for some than others.”</p><p>          “Mishima... His story makes me kind of sad...”</p><p>          “Well, yeah, but what do you mean?”</p><p>          “He so quickly clung onto this idea of... mythical superheroes basically.” She shrugged. “I think... that he wanted something like that to be a reality for a long time.”</p><p>          “Little did he know he would become a hero himself one day.”</p><p> </p><p>I am thou, thou art I...</p><p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p><p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p><p>With the birth of the Moon Persona</p><p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p><p>======</p><p>          <em>You look to your right, expecting, hoping really, that Jirou would be here this time too. Guess not. You sigh and sit up on the prison bed. You grit your teeth. “Why do I keep coming here?”</em></p><p>
  <em>          “Come hither Bold One.” Igor says.</em>
</p><p><em>          You narrow your eyes and get off the bed. As you approach, the twins take their place on the other side of the bars. “Do you want anything this time or are you going to keep claiming </em>I <em>want to be here?” You grab the bars.</em></p><p>
  <em>          “You summoned yourself here once again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Fuck you! Fuck you, and these ugly-ass kids!” You glare at the twins. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Caroline growled. “Know your place dipshit!” She slammed her baton into the bars.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “It would be wise to show our master more respect.” Caroline said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Hashtag not my wardens.” You kick the bars.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Igor chuckled. “While you are here, I would like to commend you for your accomplishments. You have laid siege to the Castle of Lust and felled its ruler. All without ee-my champion.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Jirou.” You correct.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Yes, all without the power of a Wild Card. Consider me... Impressed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I don’t want to impress you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “No. You don’t.”</em>
</p><p>======</p><p>          “Did you wish to see me Principal Kobayakawa?” Makoto asked as she approached his desk.</p><p>          “You saw the state Kamoshida-kun was in, didn’t you?” He said, his face wrote with frustration. “It’s as if his personality has completely changed. Something is definitely wrong here.”</p><p>          Makoto narrowed her eyes. “That much is apparent, I’m not sure I follow...”</p><p>          “From what I’ve heard, it appears as though some students were meddling in his business. If they did something to him... Who could they be...?”</p><p> </p><p>          <em>Kasumi put a hand on her shoulder and glared at Kamoshida. “Even if things are exactly as you imagine them to be, hypothetically speaking, what can you do?”Her eyes blazed.</em></p><p>         </p><p>          “Are you asking me to spy on students who may have caused Kamoshida’s heart to change?”</p><p>          “That is what I wish to know... Even if it takes some probing into student matters...” He leaned forward and interlaced his hands. “I would like you to look into this for me.”</p><p>          “Excuse me?”</p><p>          “It is undeniable that Mr. Kamoshida has... changed... in some way. I’d like to have a grasp of the cause. It is in the best interest of the school that we find out. Regardless of Kamoshida’s-” He cleared his throat. “-acts. Students may have manipulated and blackmailed a teacher; we need to nip this in the bud.”</p><p>          Makoto’s eyes narrowed. “Hold on-”</p><p>          “Remember that letter of recommendation we have talked about?” Kobayakawa smiled with power. “You could get into any college of your choosing, Niijima-san. Your lineage must certainly play a part in this excellence. Your sister is in such an admirable position, any disappointments here wouldn’t reflect well on her, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>          “Excuse me sir, may I ask you a question?”</p><p>          “What is it?” He smiled.</p><p>          Makoto glared at him. “Do you think it was worth it?”</p><p>          His smile fell. “What do you mean?”</p><p>          “Do you think that the sexual harassment, the abuse, was worth it? Do you see this scandal as a net loss for the school? Despite all the students that have been saved?”</p><p>          He sighed and pressed his eyes closed. “Mr. Kamoshida has made this school what it is Niijima-san-”</p><p>          “I’ve heard enough.” Makoto gritted her teeth. Her head then pulsed in pain and she pressed a hand to her temple.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You know what you have to say.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “Niijima-san?” His eyes blinked open in surprise.</p><p>          “I will not help you.” She shook her head.</p><p>          “Niijima.” His voice lowered and he stood. “It is in your best interest you do this for me, your sister will be most disappointed to hear how you have been voted off the student council.”</p><p>          Makoto shook her head. “I will not betray my own morals sir. Nor will I betray anyone. You’re on your own.” Makoto turned and walked out.</p><p>======</p><p>          “-<em>I’m glad I don’t have to deal with that sexual harassment anymore.</em>” The tv played.</p><p>          Kasumi shifted her feet then elongated her trick weapon as she swung forward. Aki smacked it away with the back of his fist, striking the flat of the blade to respect the mock of the duel.</p><p>          Kasumi retracted and flipped her grip on the sword. She ducked in with short horizontal slashes that Aki dodged, followed by a punch to the gut that he didn’t. Kasumi followed it up with a kick and he slid back. Kasumi back-flipped away and elongated again.</p><p>          “Let’s take a breather, you’re sweating bullets.” Aki said. Kasumi’s phone then dinged again. “Go ahead and answer those.”</p><p>          Kasumi took a deep breath in and nodded. She leaned her glaive against the wall and wiped her face with a towel.</p><p>          “Hydrate.” Aki chastised and tossed her a water bottle.</p><p>          She caught it and drank it down all in one go. She then checked her phone; she had a few messages.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>          Kasumi sighed.</p><p>          “You doin’ ok?”</p><p>          “Yeah, I’ll be fine... I think.” She sighed.</p><p>          “Things aren’t as good as you’d hoped they’d be?”</p><p>          “Pretty much yeah...” Kasumi’s voice broke and her hands were shaking as she went to pinch her nose. Her face contorted.</p><p>          “Hey, hey, hey.” Aki walked to her. He outstretched a hand then retracted it.</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “I could use a hug right now.”</p><p>          “Ok.” He tentatively hugged her, and she hugged him back. “You’ve been pushing yourself harder with training these past few days.”</p><p>          She nodded.</p><p>          “Are you scared, or frustrated?”</p><p>          She nodded.</p><p>          “Both, alright.” He pulled away but held onto her shoulders. He looked her in the eye.</p><p>          “I’ve never really had friends before...”</p><p>          “Tell me.”</p><p>          “I’ve uhm...” She looked down. “I always just hung out with my sister; I never really had a desire to make friends before. Not that I could... I’m told that I’m vulgar, and don’t have a filter. I didn’t really get the attention I wanted out of gymnastics. I’m not all shy and cute like my sister was.”</p><p>          He nodded.</p><p>          “There’s just this tension in the air around our group now. Ann almost killed him. Ryuji almost died. Jirou is worried about everyone but feels like he can’t do anything ’cus of his record. Mishima wants us to keep stealing hearts and Shiho just-” She took in a shaky breath. “Here I am just training like I always do, choosing to train over everything else.”</p><p>          “There is a balance that needs to be maintained. It’s good that you want to get stronger. Not just physically, I can tell you want to be emotionally stronger too, and academically.” He jested that last one.</p><p>          She smiled slightly.</p><p>          “But you also should act on your strengths, or else what good are they? You want to keep the Phantom Thieves going, don’t you?”</p><p>          She nodded.</p><p>          “Then get out there and make it happen, carpe diem.”</p><p>======</p><p>          “Hey Ryuji.” Kasumi waved as she approached him.</p><p>          He was leaning up against the outside wall of the clinic, his eyes trained on his phone. He briefly looked up at her then back down. “Hey.”</p><p>          “Something bothering you?”</p><p>          He shrugged and put away his phone. “Ann is ghosting me.”</p><p>          “Me too...”</p><p>          “And then there’s the Phan Site.” He blew out air and looked up.</p><p>          “I haven’t checked it.” She shook her head.</p><p>          “Since they mentioned the calling card on the news, there has been a flood of requests. A lot of dumb shit, but some people have been reporting abuse...”</p><p>          “Oh god...”</p><p>          “Yeah.” He looked down and shook his head. “My first thought when Yuuki talked about us ’blowing up’ was the clout and how good it would feel. Then I remembered what Yuuki said about his own clout-chasing when he was with the volleyball team." He breathed. "Now I just feel stuck.”</p><p>          “I don’t really know what to say.” Morgana poked his head out of the bag. “I think you need to make sure your leg is in good health before anything. Then get Ann back in business. Then we can discuss what we do next.”</p><p>          Ryuji scoffed. “I thought you would lay on the pressure to go into Mementos, which you still haven’t told us anything about by the way.”</p><p>          “Ryuji.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “Yeah.” Ryuji raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          Kasumi leaned up against the wall next to Ryuji. “Even if you and Ann don’t want to. I think I’m going to keep stealing hearts.”</p><p>          Ryuji’s eyes widened.</p><p>          “Morgana needs to recover his memory... And I <em>need</em> to save people. I have the power to, so I’m going to feel awful if I don’t.”</p><p>          “Oh...”</p><p>          “No pressure. I’m going to do what I feel the need to, regardless of what you choose.”</p><p>          Ryuji nodded. “I’ll be there.”</p><p>          “You will?” Kasumi’s eyes brightened.</p><p>          “Yeah, there are more shitty adults out there in the world. I can’t just stand by. When I said I feel stuck, I meant that if it were just Yuuki and I trying it would get toxic pretty fast. I want to do this, but I want to do it right, you know? And I wouldn’t be able to without Morgana’s knowledge and you’re just- really good at the whole killing shadows thing compared to the rest of us.”</p><p>          “You think so?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “Yeah.” He grinned. “Pretty sure Ann never actually trained, and I know I haven’t. You’re out here training with your dad-”</p><p>          “Aki’s-”</p><p>          “He’s your dad Lady Kasumi, don’t fight it now.” Morgana laughed.</p><p>          “Who is an actual, trained Trickster, every single day.” Ryuji didn’t miss a beat.</p><p>          “Thanks.”</p><p>          “And I think we’ll need Ann too. She <em>almost</em> became a bad person then was basically told she <em>was</em> by her best friend a few days later. We need to help her.”</p><p>          “Jirou and I have thought about talking to Shiho about it. He thinks we’re assuming too much, that <em>he</em> did with his explanation slash theory.”</p><p>          “That sounds like a good idea, how ’bout you and Jirou talk to her, and I find and talk to Ann. Work the problem from both sides, you know?”</p><p>          “Thanks Ryuji.” Kasumi smiled.</p><p>          “We’re friends Kasumi, I’m not just gonna let you do this on your own.” He smiled back.</p><p>          Kasumi hugged him.</p><p>          “Whoa. PDA, PDA.”</p><p>          “Don’t care, you deserve a hug.”</p><p>          “Gross.” Morgana said.</p><p>          “Jirou’s lives like-” Ryuji muttered under his breath while looking down the street.</p><p>          “What?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          “Nothing, if I hug you back will you let go?”</p><p>          “Sure.”</p><p>          “Ok.” He hugged her back briefly before breaking away. “Let’s just get this leg-better juice injected in me.” He walked up to the clinic.</p><p>          Kasumi pouted briefly before walking in after him.</p><p>          Tae was at her front desk looking disinterested. “Hey Guiney Pig.” She addressed as they walked in.</p><p>          “Hey Doctor Legs.” Kasumi waved.</p><p>          Tae rolled her eyes. She looked to Ryuji. “I don’t remember your name.”</p><p>          “Just Ryuji’s fine.” He fidgeted. “So uhm... What will I have to do?”</p><p>          Tae smiled mischievously.</p><p>          Ryuji shivered.</p><p>          “I’m just messing with you." She waved dismissively and her gaze softened. "Kasumi has been helping me out with testing medicine. I did some further tests since we last spoke, and I don’t need your help with testing.”</p><p>          “So, you won’t help him?” Kasumi’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>          “I never said that.” She rolled her eyes. “He will just have to work here part time. You pass out after every test, so I don’t get your help doing the part-time work stuff I was planning on you doing.”</p><p>          “But you’ll help me?” Ryuji’s eyes widened.</p><p>          “I can’t promise you’ll be able to go back to doing track.”</p><p>          Ryuji’s gaze lowered.</p><p>          “Kasumi will likely never do gymnastics again.”</p><p>          “Really?” Ryuji turned to Kasumi. “You’re doing great in the-”</p><p>          “Yeah.” Kasumi cut him off. “But with gymnastics...” She shook her head. “They grade you harshly if you even wobble a little bit. That won’t ever go away for me. Plus, with <em>how</em> I like to do my performances... It wouldn’t work.”</p><p>          “Oh, sorry.”</p><p>          “You won’t limp anymore.” Tae said. “That’s still a plus, right?” She shrugged. “Besides, I said I can’t promise it. But you still have a chance unlike Kasumi.”</p><p>          “Ok.” Ryuji nodded. “I’ll do whatever you need.”</p><p>          Tae smiled mischievously. “Let me get that stack of paperwork I’ve been sitting on.”</p><p>          “Oh no.”</p><p>======</p><p>          “What are you thinking?” Morgana asked.</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes stared a hole in the door to Untouchables. “I don’t know.”</p><p>          “He seems to have already figured it out. You <em>need</em> to convince him no to tell. It might not be a big deal right now, but if the Phantom Thieves become bigger, having someone know is really bad.”</p><p>          “Right.” Kasumi shook out her hands.</p><p>          “Play it cool, he seems to respond well to your cussing and calling him out on the slightest bullcrap. Remember you telling him to mind his own business when he asked about the Evoker?”</p><p>          “Yeah.” She nodded. “Ok.” She pushed open the door and the bell rung.</p><p>          The store looked the same as last time, but it had two patrons perusing the shelves.</p><p>          Iwai looked up from his newspaper. He took his sucker out of his mouth. “You showed up?” He deadpanned.</p><p>          “Yeah, I did.”</p><p>          He threw his sucker away and pivoted his seat. “You two!” He shouted. The other patrons looking over. “Get out, store’s closed for the day!”</p><p>          The two patrons looked at each other, then to Kasumi.</p><p>          “I said get the fuck out!”</p><p>          They grumbled and pushed past Kasumi, the door ringing on their way out.</p><p>          Once they were gone Iwai pressed a button under his desk. The door clicked and the neon sign turned off, the alley going dark. “You have the bag and ’your’ medal?”</p><p>          “Yeah.” She approached the desk and laid the bag on it, then got the medal out of her own bag and placed it next to it.</p><p>          “Did you look in the bag?”</p><p>          “No, Morgana wanted to though.” Kasumi patted her bag.</p><p>          He shoved his hand inside the bag and pulled out the item. A gun. He slid open a drawer and pulled out a bronze key. He took that key and seemed to shuffle some stuff around under his desk. Kasumi couldn’t see. He unlocked something then produced a magazine of ammo. “These...” He wiggled the magazine. “Are sub-sonic nine-millimeter rounds. The real shit. Sub-sonic makes them quieter and weaker but will still pierce the skin I assure you.” He laid the magazine on the table.</p><p>          “This is bad, we need to go.” Morgana said.</p><p>          He reached down behind his desk and produced a black cylinder. “And this, is a silencer. Yeah, you heard me right, silencer, not suppressor. This right here is real gourmet military shit.” He placed that on the table and picked up the gun. “And this... Is a Glock-19. You ever play those shooter games?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “My laptop can handle games.”</p><p>          “Then I’m sure you’ve seen this on the screen before. Those games try to make them look weak, but they’re not. This is a real gun kid; this can hurt and kill people.”</p><p>          “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Morgana cursed out of character.</p><p>          He screwed the silencer onto the pistol, then loaded it with the magazine. He cocked the hammer back.</p><p> </p><p>          He pointed it at Kasumi and fired.</p><p> </p><p>          “Ahhh!” Kasumi clutched her arm and stumbled back. “You bastard!” She dug her hand into her bag and drew her Evoker, pressing it to her head.</p><p>          “No! You aren’t strong enough to manifest in the real world!” Morgana yelled.</p><p>          “Fuck!” She gritted her teeth.</p><p>          “Hmmm...” Iwai laid his gun on the counter and got up from his chair. “So that’s how you’re supposed to use that piece?” He glanced at Kasumi’s Evoker, still pressed to her head. “That’s edgy.” He walked out from behind the counter and towards Kasumi.</p><p>          She backed up towards the door. “My dad’s a cop, worse even! He’ll find you if anything happens to me!”</p><p>          “Hmmm...” He knelt to the floor where she was standing when he shot her. He picked up a flattened piece of metal off the ground. “How ’bout that?” He glanced up at her and grinned. “Real supernatural shit right here.” He chuckled as he stood and walked back to his seat. He got out another sucker and started on it. He glanced at the still tense Kasumi. “Stand down kid. I ain’t gonna hurt you.”</p><p>          “You shot me!”</p><p>          “You shot her!”</p><p>          Iwai slammed down the metal on the counter, one half of it was a perfect cylinder, the other was flattened down and flayed out. “That is a <em>real</em> bullet. Subsonic rounds are even denser than regular ones. You stopped it with your <em>skin</em>. I ain’t gonna hurt you ’cus I <em>can’t</em> kid. Now chill the fuck out, you’re making me nervous pointing that at your head.”</p><p>          Kasumi glanced at her arm, she could feel the bruise forming, but no blood. “What the hell?”</p><p>          “So are you new to your own magic bullshit or something?”</p><p>          “What do you know?” Kasumi let her Evoker in hand fall to her side.</p><p>          “I don’t know shit, but I did figure out that there is some weird shit going on with you. Your piece gave it away.” He pointed. “’Shadow Operatives’, when I tried looking into them, I found out their shit is locked up tighter than the <em>governments’</em>. I found <em>one</em> incident.” He held up a finger. “Some kid named Ken Amada got in a fight a few years back, some thugs were trying to kidnap his girl. Sex slavery probably, whatever. One thing leads to another, and shots were fired. And the bullets they found looked exactly like this.” He pointed to the bullet on the counter. “I suspect that the only reason that story is still out there; is that silencing it, would have included silencing Amada’s girl. Most of the video, however, could be explained by Amada being a certified badass for a seventeen-year-old. However, it did catch something shining, barely peeking out of his discarded bag.” He pointed back to Kasumi’s Evoker. “That.”</p><p>          Kasumi gritted her teeth.</p><p>          “Damnit.” Morgana mumbled.</p><p>          “Then you come in here, buy a fuck-ton of weapons. A few weeks later some asshole at your school-”</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>          “Your uniform.” He clarified. “Has a ’change of heart’, then you come to me asking to broker a sale for this medal. A replica Olympic medal. This may be a load of supernatural shit, but it pieces together logically enough.”</p><p>          “What are you going to do?”</p><p>          “Nothing really, I just need to know what I’m getting into kid. I sold you merch you used for some supernatural shit. Now I’m not worried about the pigs getting on my ass for this shit.” He gestured to the Glock. “I’m worried about the motherfucking <em>Shadow Operatives</em> coming for me!” He raised his voice slightly.</p><p>          Kasumi looked away.</p><p>          “<em>’The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown.’</em>” He quoted. “Because you walked into my store, I have found out I don’t know shit about the world I live in. So, I need you to shed some light on it for me. I am actually afraid for the first time since I was an <em>infant</em>.”</p><p>          Kasumi sighed.</p><p>          “Please kid.”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “I can’t tell you everything.”</p><p>          “You shouldn’t, just tell me what you think will put my mind at ease.”</p><p>          “My dad is ex-Shadow Operatives; he gave me this for self-defense.” She gestured with it. “My- uhm...” She breathed in. “I am registered with the Shadow Operatives; they know about me and what I can do. What I did to Kamoshida. They know, they won’t come after you.”</p><p>          “Ok... That’s all I needed.” He blinked hard and sighed. “Honestly, I had these paranoid ass thoughts swimming around my head that you stole that gun and are some rouge magician or some shit.” He took out his sucker and twirled it in his hands. “Plus, what you just said lines up with the threat you made when you were in panic. ’My dad’s a cop, worse even!’ you said? Checks out.”</p><p>          “That it?”</p><p>          He nodded. “That’s it. Though, if you’re ever looking for a part-time job you can come to me. It’s not every day a kid I can underpay finds out about my specialty menu.” He chuckled and gestured to the gun. He pressed the button under his desk and the door unlocked. “Oh.” He opened his cash register. “For the medal.” He counted out the yen then handed it to her.</p><p>          “We’re cool?”</p><p>          He nodded. “We’re cool.”</p><p>======</p><p>          <em>Talk only when you want to. </em>Those words had been repeating in Ann’s head for the past couple of days. Kasumi clearly held no bad will. Ann gritted her teeth.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>She should.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Jirou and Kasumi’s chemistry is why their groups merged, why she was able to reconnect with Ryuji again. “And I just had to go off on her future boyfriend.” Ann grumbled. She had been pretending not to see her in class too.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>We need to stop avoiding them.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Ann shook her head.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You were just projecting. You’re the one questioning if it was worth it.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Ann growled like the panther she is.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You decide your own justice. No matter how you may be despised. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten our contract. I am thou, and-</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “Shut up!” She slammed her pencil down.</p><p>          Everyone in the library looked at her. Makoto raised an eyebrow, then pressed a palm to her forehead. She looked pale, she started digging through her bag. She stuck tissues in her nose to stop the bleeding.</p><p>          Ann quickly dumped her stuff in her bag and violently exited the library. With her eyes glued to the ground she wasn’t watching where she was going.</p><p>          “Whoa, easy there.”</p><p>          Ann stopped quickly and took a step back from the man she almost bumped into.</p><p>          Brown hair with a lab coat and an apple juice box in his hand. “Wait uhm...” He looked up and snapped his fingers twice in thought. “You’re Takamaki Ann right?”</p><p>          “Yeah, that’s me.” Ann tried to stop her irises from blazing.</p><p>          “Dr. Maruki.” He held out a hand.</p><p>          “Nice to meet you.” She took his hand.</p><p>          “Likewise. I’ve actually been looking for you.” He broke the shake.</p><p>          “You have?” She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “You see, after the incident with that volleyball coach-”</p><p>          “Kamoshida.”</p><p>          “Yes of course, I just didn’t know if his name would be a trigger word for you.”</p><p>          “So that’s what you’re here for. Counseling. I’m kinda surprised the school gives a shit about our mental health.”</p><p>          Maruki smiled painfully. “To be frank, they don’t actually seem to. But that isn’t going to stop me from helping.”</p><p>          “So... why do you want to talk to me?”</p><p>          “You and your circle of friends are at the top of my list for counseling concerning the incident. Outside of the volleyball team that is. Why you ask? You all have been most affected outside of the team.”</p><p>          “Well, yeah.”</p><p>          “So? How ’bout it? I don’t have a session right now if you are free at the moment.”</p><p>          “Are you seriously asking me out? Really?” Ann’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>          Maruki looked pained. “Looks like we’ve found... the first order of business.” He sighed. “I believe, in many cultures the status quo age gap between romantic partners is half the oldest’ age plus seven. You do not fall within that category for me nor any teacher in this school. What Kamoshida did was not in any way normal, or acceptable. Even on its own the simple act of asking you out should have resulted in reprimand at the <em>least</em>. In other countries like the United States he would be fired on the spot.”</p><p>          “Oh.” Ann looked away. “Sorry for jumping to conclusions.”</p><p>          “If you don’t want counseling, I won’t push you.” He looked away. “I already know better than to ask your friend again. But if you change your mind, please do seek me out.”</p><p>          “I’ll... I’ll think about it.” Ann looked down.</p><p>          “I shall leave you with this: I learned from Niijima-san that you haven’t been hanging out with your group of friends lately.”</p><p>          “Oh, well, I guess Kasumi would tell her.” Ann blinked hard.</p><p>          “Please, don’t distance yourself from them. You need them, more than you think you do.” He sighed and blinked hard. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.</p><p>          Ann recoiled for a moment before letting him.</p><p>          “Not using your persona... it will destroy you, eat you alive. You need to embrace that part of yourself. You won’t be whole if you don’t, no matter how much counseling you pursue.” When he leaned back his irises were aflame. Dancing blue and gold.</p><p>          “You-” Ann’s eyes were wide.</p><p>          “Yes, unregistered though.” He winked. “Keep it a secret for me?”</p><p>          “S-sure.”</p><p>          “Thanks.” He turned and walked away down the empty hall. “Have a good day Takamaki-san!” He called.</p><p>          “You too...” She waved half-heartedly.</p><p>          “And do what you’re destined to!” He was gone.</p><p>          Ann’s phone buzzed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>          Ann took a deep breath in and out. She walked to the stairs and made her way up.</p><p>          When she opened the door, she found Ryuji looking at his phone smiling. Rocking in his chair with a foot on a desk. He heard the door close and his eyes shot to Ann. “You showed up...” He sighed relief.</p><p>          “Yeah, what’s go you so smiley?” She gestured to his phone as she sat down.</p><p>          “Just teasing Jirou.” He wiggled his phone. “He’s alone with Kasumi right now.”</p><p>          “Right...”</p><p>          “Are you ready to talk now?” He put it away.</p><p>          Ann shook her head. “I don’t know.”</p><p>          Ryuji sighed. “Good thing you aren’t in my class, I don’t think I have the restraint Kasumi does to give you your space.”</p><p>          Ann chuckled slightly. “Yeah, your text sounded more like a threat than an offer to help.”</p><p>          “I guess...”</p><p>          The sat in silence for a while. Letting the air breath.</p><p>          “You regret me stopping you, don’t you?” Ryuji finally spoke.</p><p>          Ann nodded. “Yeah...” She took a deep breath in. “You made me think about how you would think of me if I did it, and that made me think about how Shiho would think of me.”</p><p>          “Do you honestly think Shiho hates you?”</p><p>          Ann nodded.</p><p>          “I really don’t think so.” He shook his head.</p><p>          “She said she doesn’t want to talk to me.”</p><p>          “That has a lot more explanations than hate.”</p><p>          “And she wants to move schools to get away from me.” Her voice broke.</p><p>          “That is <em>not</em> it.” Ryuji laid his chair flat and leaned forward. “She needs volleyball to even attend school, she doesn’t have that here. So, she needs to leave.”</p><p>          “And it’s all my fault.”</p><p>          “It’s Kamoshida’s fault.”</p><p>          “So I should’ve killed him.”</p><p>          Ryuji sighed. “My persona told me: ’Your name has been disgraced already, so why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc? The other you who exists within desires it thus.’.”</p><p>          “So you agree with me. If everyone hates me anyway why not kill him?”</p><p>          “Because <em>you</em> will. My persona didn’t mean to do whatever, it meant do whatever <em>I want</em>. Do you really want to kill him? Or did you feel you <em>need </em>to?”</p><p>          “I needed to.”</p><p>          “Did you want to?”</p><p>          “I needed to.”</p><p>          “Did you <em>want</em> to?”</p><p>          “No!” She buried her face in her hands. “I don’t want to be that person... who does whatever they want behind peoples backs. I want to be different from him but I’m not. I needed to be...”</p><p>          “You think you’ve already crossed the line so what’s the point?”</p><p>          Ann nodded.</p><p>          “You haven’t though, everyone knows what we did. It’s all over the news. They may not know that Ann, me, Kasumi and Morgana did it, but they know that Skull, Royal, Mona and-” He nodded to her. “-Panther did. Now, what’s the difference between Panther and Ann?”</p><p>          “Panther doesn’t face consequences for her actions.”</p><p>          “If you killed him, I would have turned you in.” Ryuji said flatly.</p><p>          Ann’s eyes widened and met Ryuji’s narrow ones. “What?”</p><p>          “Do I look like I’m lying?”</p><p>          “No, but uhm-”</p><p>          “If you killed him, you would be a bad person in my eyes.” Ryuji sighed and looked at his hands. “I feel it, my ’self’... me... I know what I am. I am a hero who is seen as a villain. So, I don’t care what would have happened to Kasumi or Morgana or you or me. If we became the villains, we would be proving everyone right, and I wouldn’t stand for that shit. Panther does face consequences for her actions, I’ll make sure of that.” He clenched his fists.</p><p>          Ann nodded fervently and tears ran down her face.</p><p>          “I understand now...” Ryuji got up and hugged her. “That’s what you wanted to hear huh?”</p><p>          Ann nodded.</p><p>          “That you <em>wouldn’t</em> have gotten away with it.”</p><p>=======</p><p>          Jirou leaned up against the wall of the P.E. office they were in. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out. He rolled his eyes.</p><p>          Kasumi leaned back in her chair. “What’s that about?”</p><p>          Jirou jumped and blushed. He hastily put away his phone. “Just Ryuji being dumb.”</p><p>          “Is Ann talking to him?”</p><p>          Jirou nodded. “He said he wants to tell her about his oath to his persona.” He shrugged. “Don’t know what go that’ll do.”</p><p>          “What do you mean?”</p><p>          “I think Ann is just confused more than anything, and your personas sound like cryptic types.”</p><p>          “Oh, well, you’re not wrong there.”</p><p>          “I think Mishima hit the nail on the head when he said we need to convince her that she’s a hero. She’s probably feeling the opposite right now.”</p><p>          “Why would she?”</p><p>          Jirou looked at her. “You guys could have gotten away with killing him. Ann is probably drawing parallels between that and what Kamoshida was doing where there are none.”</p><p>          “Jirou’s pretty smart huh?” Morgana said from his position laying atop the desk.</p><p>          “Yep he is.” Kasumi smiled at him.</p><p>          “What’d he say?”</p><p>          “That you’re smart.”</p><p>          Jirou blushed and looked away. “Thanks, I try.”</p><p>          “Are you worried about the same things I am?”</p><p>          Jirou looked back to her. “What?”</p><p>          “That our friend group will fall apart?”</p><p>          Jirou sighed. “Yeah, Shiho’s already moving away... Mishima wouldn’t be happy if you guys stopped, Ann started avoiding us out of guilt.” He shook his head. “I don’t want to lose any of you. I was so worried I’d have to lie to people about my record to fit in, you guys made sure I didn’t have to.”</p><p>          “Well, you were going to tell me, weren’t you?”</p><p>          Jirou looked down. “No, I was just going to remind you of the romantic implications of sharing an umbrella. I would have never told you if I could help it.”</p><p>          “Oh.” Kasumi blushed.</p><p>          “I’m sorry about that... I am really glad you all found out though, makes the bonds we share more genuine.”</p><p>          “Well, you wont loose Ryuji or I at least.”</p><p>          “I know.”</p><p>          “Hmm?”</p><p>          “You are the Faith and Ryuji’s the Chariot... that’s it for now, I don’t have bonds with anyone else other than CoffeeDad.”</p><p>          “Oh... that can change though?”</p><p>          “I hope so.”</p><p>          There was a knock on the door. “Excuse me?”</p><p>          Jirou and Kasumi stayed silent and Morgana got into position.</p><p>          “I’m coming in.” Shiho opened the door while looking down and slowly closed it behind her. She turned around and her eyes widened at Jirou and Kasumi. “Sorry.” She shook her head. “I really don’t feel like talking right now.” She turned to leave but Morgana jumped up to lock the door. “I’m not getting out of this huh?”</p><p>          “Nah.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          Shiho took a deep breath in and turned around. She shrugged. “So, yell at me, get it over with.”</p><p>          “Really Shiho?" Kasumi's face fell. "We’re here because we care, not ’cus we’re mad.”</p><p>          “You’re mad at me for avoiding Ann.”</p><p>          “We just want to know why.”</p><p>          Shiho shook her head. “Right now is just a difficult time for me, I’m frustrated and don’t want to take it out on her, that’s it. I know that she doesn’t deserve it, but sometimes... I don’t know who to blame ok? I’d rather not do that to her.”</p><p>          Jirou shrugged. “Better than I expected.”</p><p>          “Well, you seem like the pessimistic type.” Kasumi smiled at him.</p><p>          “Look guys.” Shiho sighed. “Everything is really stressful right now; I just need to deal with it.”</p><p>          “Ann wants to help you.”</p><p>          Shiho shook her head. “She doesn’t have to, this is Kamoshida’s fault, I know that. I don’t want to make her help and make her feel like it’s her fault or responsibility.”</p><p>          “That’s not what this is about.”</p><p>          Jirou facepalmed. “Ann is worried you think it’s her fault <em>because</em> you’re ghosting her.”</p><p>          Shiho jumped and her eyes widened. “Oh, no. That’s <em>not</em> what I intended.”</p><p>          Jirou shook his head. “What a waste of a story arc. Just talk to Ann please. She’s been falling apart over this.”</p><p>          “What a mood.” Kasumi laughed.</p><p>          “Oh no...” Shiho pressed a palm to her temple and her eyes got watery.</p><p>          Kasumi got up as her smiled fell. “Hey, it’s okay Shiho, these things happen.”</p><p>          “It’s just my parents have been so combative with me and the media has been hounding me for statements.” Shiho started rambling.</p><p>          Kasumi rubbed her shoulders like she’s seen Ann do. “Happy thoughts Shiho. Ann just really cares about you; I know she wants you to come to her for help. And if she’s not available. You can come to the rest of us. I’m here, Jirou’s really smart, Ryuji is really kind, and Yuuki will cheer you on.”</p><p>          Shiho took a deep breath in. “Thanks Kasumi...”</p><p>          “And you can give Morgana a hug sometime too. He denies it, but he likes them.”</p><p>          “Hey, don’t sell me out like that!”</p><p>          Shiho giggled sadly. “I need to go talk to Ann.”</p><p>          “That would be for the best.” Jirou said.</p><p> </p><p>5/5</p><p>5/6</p><p>5/7</p><p>5/8</p><p>5/9</p><p>5/10</p><p>5/11</p><p>5/12</p><p>5/13</p><p>5/14</p><p>5/15</p><p>5/16</p><p>5/17</p><p>5/18</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p> </p><p>          “Shiho sounds like a precious bean.” The woman laughed.</p><p>          “That’s Shiho. A bean and a mood.” Kasumi laughed with her.</p><p>          “That sucks that she moved, must’ve made it hard to hang out with her regularly.”</p><p>          “We made sure to invite her to play darts and billiards when we could. Since she knows about the Thieves, we don’t have to <em>not</em> invite her to anything. It’s nice like that.”</p><p>          “She may not be a Trickster, but she was a Phantom Thief huh?”</p><p>          “She always cheered us on when we needed it. Giving us her undying faith.”</p><p> </p><p>I am thou, thou art I...</p><p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p><p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p><p>With the birth of the Faith Persona</p><p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p><p>=====</p><p>          Shiho and Ann embraced. “I love you Shiho, you know that, right?”</p><p>          “Yes.” She nodded into Ann’s shoulder. “I love you too.”</p><p>          “I’m gonna miss you being here all the time, and for the school trip.”</p><p>          “Well, you have the others for that. I’m not your only friend anymore.” Shiho pulled away and looked at their audience.</p><p>          Jirou and Ryuji awkwardly waved. Kasumi had wide eyes.</p><p>          “Well, I need to go home. We are still choosing a new school, turns out I’m in high demand. You can call me anytime though, ok?”</p><p>          Ann nodded. “Of course, I’ll call you today.”</p><p>          “I look forward to it. Thanks Ann.” Shiho walked away with a little more bounce in her step.</p><p>          The group walked to Ann. “Now that we have our happy ending, are you up for celebrating now?” Morgana asked.</p><p>          Ann nodded and wiped her face. “Yeah, I think I have a restaurant in mind.”</p><p>          “Sushi?!” Morgana mewed. Kasumi rolled her eyes.</p><p>          “I was thinking a buffet.”</p><p>          “Awww.”</p><p>          “That sounds good.” Ryuji said.</p><p>          A phone buzzed and Jirou took his out. “Ahhh, Coffee Dad needs me to help out at LeBlanc, I gotta go. You guys plan your thing, I’ll stay out of it.” Jirou started to walk away.</p><p>          “Wait.” Ann called.</p><p>          Jirou looked at her.</p><p>          “Sorry for going off on you.”</p><p>          Jirou shook his head. “Don’t be, I have some thinking to do.” With that he was gone.</p><p>======</p><p>          <em>“Are you ok?” Sae asked.</em></p><p>
  <em>          “I’ll be fine.” Makoto glanced to her on her way from the bathroom to her room. Makoto was pale, her face gaunt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “In that case, we have something we need to talk about.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “What about?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Sae gestured to Makoto’s seat at the kitchen table, right across from her. “Sit please.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Makoto sat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I’ve been putting this off because you have seemed under the weather lately.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Makoto shook her head. “It’s on and off, I’ll be fine. Please, speak.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I got a call from your principal.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Makoto folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. “Great.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Sae’s eyes flashed with anger. “How could you throw away your future over something so petty?!”</em>
</p><p><em>          “It’s not petty!” Makoto leaned forward. “He knew sis! He </em>knew<em>! And did </em>nothing<em>!”</em></p><p>
  <em>          “Don’t raise your voice at me.” Sae’s eyes narrowed. “And his part to play in that whole situation is hardly an issue.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Makoto’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “What he was asking of you is perfectly reasonable and makes perfect sense. Can you deny that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “If it was blackmail or threats from students, yes, but I already know it’s not.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “You do, do you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Yes, but I’m not going to tell him that. Kamoshida has been brought to justice, I’m not going to investigate the students responsible like they are the criminals.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “What good will that do?! If not you, he will get someone else to investigate!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Would anyone other then me at the pathetic school be able to get it done?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “The bottom line is that you are throwing away your future to uphold some lofty sense of justice.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “This is about what’s moral. I’m not going to live with the guilt of knowing that my success is only because I stepped on others.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “That’s what I have to live with, ungrateful leach!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Makoto’s eyes widened, then narrowed as she stood. “I needed to make peace with my lack of a future sooner than later. Guess that time is now.” Makoto turned and walked to her room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “We are not done here!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “There is nothing more to discuss.” Makoto slammed the door to her room.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“And that’s what happened.” Sae sipped her wine.</p><p>          “Hmmm.” Goro grabbed a sushi plate off the belt. They were sitting in the back corner of the restaurant, not very busy. It was late at night and all the other patrons were on the other side of the sizable room. The uniform buzz of the conveyor belt next to them filling the silences.</p><p>          “So...” Sae glanced down to the calling card on the table. Makoto gave it to her at her request.</p><p>          “Do you want me to start on my thoughts of Kamoshida... or your sister?”</p><p>          “Whatever you want.” She drank.</p><p>          “The Kamoshida case is an interesting one. Such a sudden change of character for such a deplorable individual cannot be overlooked. It’s as though his cognition has been overwritten.”</p><p>          “Cognition?”</p><p>          Goro softly chuckled. “My knowledge on the subject is limited. But you may want to investigate cognitive psience, that may be a good place to start.”</p><p>          “Cognitive science?”</p><p>          “Psience, with a ’p’ in front. Less scientific and more supernatural, important distinction.” He stuffed a sushi in his face.</p><p>          “Supernatural.” Sae sighed and gave him an exacerbated look. “You’re joking.”</p><p>          He swallowed. “You’d be surprised how useful prying into the unknown can be.”</p><p>          “Fine, I’ll look into it.”</p><p>          They ate in silence for a bit. The tension in the air building.</p><p>          “What about... Makoto...”</p><p>          “I am concerned.”</p><p>          “You are?”</p><p>          “I’m worried that her chronic stomach pains and uhm...” He made a barfing gesture. “May be the source of her character development. Perhaps it’s the other way around, who can say.”</p><p>          “Development? Regression is more like it.”</p><p>          “Take it as you will. But you may want to investigate her symptoms. That could shed some light on the issue.”</p><p>          Sae’s eyes widened, then she downed the rest of her glass.</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “You don’t think she’s pregnant, is she? No, no, no... I don’t think she’s sociable enough to get a boyfriend. Wait. You don’t think Kamosh-”</p><p>          Goro’s eyes widened. “Gods, Sae. Stop! Please, calm yourself. I don’t like seeing you like this. If Kamoshida victimized her it would have happened when she confronted him on his crimes, and this would be much to early for those kinds of symptoms.” He sighed. “Sexual assault is a tough subject for me, I wish to move on.”</p><p>          “Sorry. I hate that I even thought that.” She pressed a palm to her forehead.</p><p>          “Although, I must point out that she wouldn’t necessarily need a boyfriend to get pregnant. It could have just been a night of stress relief.”</p><p>          “Fuck...” Sae buried her face in her hands. “That kind of thing actually happens?”</p><p>          Goro shrugged. “I have no experience with such things, but yes, it does happen. Even so, your theory isn’t likely, as with pregnant women, they get sick in the mornings.”</p><p>          Sae nodded. “That’s good. We can stop thinking about that.”</p><p>          Goro knit his eyebrows. “I’m curious Sae, you seem to have no experience in the field of dating. In the four years we have known each other you have never mentioned dating or alike.”</p><p>          “Are you coming onto me?” Sae raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “Gods no, I’m gay Sae-san.”</p><p>          Sae’s eyes widened. “Oh...” She looked down.</p><p>          “Is that a problem?”</p><p>          “No... Sorry.” She looked off. “Makoto came out to me as bisexual not that long ago, I reacted poorly out of surprise. I can’t seem to help damaging our relationship...” She poured another glass of wine.</p><p>          “Ahh, I see... Your relationship is an odd one. Where you are forced to be more maternal than you should be. I hope I haven’t added to that.”</p><p>          “What do you mean?”</p><p>          Goro grimaced. “Well... My mother... She conceived me with some good-for-nothing man. My father manipulated her; it might as well have been rape. She killed herself when I was young. I didn’t have any parental figures growing up. Then I met you... if you recall I was rather young.”</p><p>          “I remember...” She sighed. “What an awful situation... I often forget you are only seventeen, you are an old soul.” She drank.</p><p>          “Sae-san... You are my <strong>only</strong> confidant.” He said it with more gravity than she expected. “No one knows as much about me as you do. Everyone else has only ever seen my public face. You are the only one I feel I can take off my mask in front of.”</p><p>          “Oh... Is it sad you are my only confidant too?” Sae sighed.</p><p>          “I see you as Judgement, and a parental figure. I hope you aren’t uncomfortable with this.”</p><p>          “No... I just really didn’t expect to be put in a parental position... ever...”</p><p>          “You’ve never seen yourself raising a family, loving husband... or wife?” He chuckled. “I’m not in a position to assume.”</p><p>          Sae softly chuckled. “I’m straight... and no.” She drank.</p><p>          “Now we are back to the subject of your love life. I have a feeling you are about to hit me with some lie, like you’re too busy or focused on your career. Please respect me enough to tell me the real reason?”</p><p>          Sae sighed and drank. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Sae sighed again. “I bleed paleblood.” She drank.</p><p>          “Oh... My condolences.” He interlaced his fingers and looked away.</p><p>          “That’s not my only symptom either.”</p><p>          “I see...”</p><p>          “It makes it hard... no.” She shook her head. “It makes it rather impossible to form romantic bonds.”</p><p>          “Our culture...”</p><p>          “Yes, every man I’ve ever talked to would want me to quit my job and bare children. It’s infuriating.”</p><p>          “Have you ever just outright told these men this?”</p><p>          “I tried it once. He looked at me like a pathetic monster. I’d rather people just think I’m focused on my career, which isn’t a lie.”</p><p>          “Indeed, you are a very driven woman.”</p><p>          “To change the subject, what’s your advice on <em>our </em>sister?”</p><p>          Goro blinked with wide eyes, then chuckled. “Makoto right. Based on your stories, no offence but, I took her as the good-girl type of pushover.”</p><p>          “What do you mean?”</p><p>          “I think this rebellion may in fact be a positive change for her. You call her a leach, yet you don’t want her to be independent and make her own choices. You have encouraged her to roll over for her superiors.”</p><p>          “Oh... I didn’t realize...” Sae shook her head.</p><p>          “I say let her go, she may not get a letter of recommendation, but she is very smart and driven. Let her do her own thing for a while Sae.”</p><p>          “You think so?” She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “Look at me.” He gestured. “I’ve never gotten a letter of recommendation and look at where I’m at.”</p><p>          “I suppose that’s true..." She nodded to herself. "I am still worried about her heath though...”</p><p>          “Could be a sickness of the mind. Her recent rebellion being so out of character for her that this conflict in her mind has extended to her body. That is my theory at least.”</p><p>          “Better than mine...” Sae scoffed.</p><p>          They settled into comfortable silence for a while, Goro stuffing his face with sushi and Sae drinking.</p><p>          “Do <em>you</em>... have anything you want to talk with me about?” Sae asked.</p><p>          Goro sighed then nodded to himself. “There is something I want your opinion on.”</p><p>          “Shoot.”</p><p>          “Makoto made a choice; she chose to not be the principle’s errand girl. If she did, however, do you think she would be morally responsible for her acts, as she claimed she would be?”</p><p>          “She knows what kind of man that principle is. So yes, she may be right.”</p><p>          “Oh... Hmm...”</p><p>          “However, I still think it doesn’t matter. As I have told you before, sometimes you do have to sacrifice your morals to get ahead. Its not fair but that’s reality. We all have goals, meeting them is what matters, not how you meet them.”</p><p>          “I agree.”</p><p>=====</p><p>          Makoto’s room was dark, dark blue blackout curtains covered the windows.</p><p>          Makoto ripped apart the cardboard box that contained the safety blanket she ordered online. The material was reflective like aluminum foil. She read the labels on the packaging again, nothing explicitly stated that it would help. “But it should.” She muttered to herself.</p><p>          She laid the blanket between her comforter and sheets. She then felt sick, another episode. She ran to the bathroom, franticly opened the toilet lid, and threw up. Blood mixed with the stomach acid. She wiped her mouth with toilet paper then flushed the toilet. She brushed her teeth again, gums bled too.</p><p>          She went back to her room and stripped quickly. She didn’t sleep in her underwear before. She put her entire body under the blankets and went fetal. She reached out a shaky hand under her pillow and brought out the device. Small rectangular piece of metal. Small screen on the right and a disk of metal on the left. She pressed her thumb into the disk. “Ow...” She muttered then stuck her bleeding thumb into her mouth.</p><p>          She waited patiently for the device to do its thing.</p><p>          It beeped. She sighed. “Worse.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pepe hands</p><p>Memes in the text chat pictures, finally.<br/>In canon I'm pretty sure Sae and Goro just work together sometimes, whereas here they are legit friends that talk sometimes.<br/>This was what I would call a 'character development' chapter. We've got three types of chapters so far: 'SL', 'CD' and 'Plot'. Although, the 'plot' chapters will be mixed with the 'big fight' sub-chapters.<br/>"Fuck them kids" - Kasumi Yoshizawa<br/>Makoto is becoming openly rebellious...<br/>Iwai just shot best girl, I hope you guys don't hate him forever now. In canon I always thought the 'real-fake guns' (GET YOUR REAL-FAKE DOORS HERE!!!) was super weird and maybe a product of Japan being more gun-sensitive(?), so I just decided that Iwai straight up sells real-ass guns.<br/>RyuAnn hugs... so it begins.<br/>Makoto isn't feeling so good... more pepe hands.</p><p>Edit: Can someone else please comment that they understood what I was doing here with Sae and understands how she feels here? I'm getting self conscious because that commenter completely misunderstood.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ART!!!! And Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can tell how I rank best girls by how much screen time I give them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “Shoo Guuuddd.” Ann moaned with cake stuffed in her mouth.</p><p>          “It’s like a meaty explosion in my mouth.”</p><p>          “Gross.” Morgana deadpanned.</p><p>          <strong>M O N C H !</strong> Kasumi took a massive bite out of a custom-made sandwich.</p><p>          “Hey, I know you’re all enjoying yourselves, but this isn’t <em>just</em> a celebration dinner.”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded and finished off her sandwich. “Yeah...” She wiped her mouth.</p><p>          Ann nodded too. She swallowed the sugar she was eating. “I’ve been reading the Phan Site forums.”</p><p>          “What are you thinking?”</p><p>          “I want to make sure we don’t stray from the right path.”</p><p>          “So you do want to keep doing this?”</p><p>          Ann nodded. “Yeah, on the Site and the news... It seems like what we did really resonated with people, gave them courage in a way. I want to keep doing that.”</p><p>          Ryuji put his bowl to his lips and slurped down the rest. “That’s good to hear Ann... The PT’s wouldn’t be right without you apart of it.”</p><p>          Kasumi and Morgana nodded.</p><p>          Ann softly smiled. “Thanks. That’s on the condition though that we have a plan to keep ourselves in check. Ryuji and I already discussed our thing...”</p><p>          “That’s not the only way we could stray from our justice.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “Yeah. I’m thinking we should make every decision require a unanimous vote.” Morgana said. “Especially when it comes to deciding Mementos targets. Changing hearts willy-nilly wouldn’t be good. Some people might just be going through a rough time at the moment, and we would be robbing them of their growth if we stole their hearts.”</p><p>          Ryuji nodded. “Right. There are loads of bullshit requests on the site, so we should filter them out and only go for the ones that we need to step in for.”</p><p>          “So, if the people <em>can’t</em> solve the problem without us stepping in, we step in. We vote to decide if this is the case.” Kasumi reiterated.</p><p>          “Sounds good leader.” Ann stuck her fork in her mouth.</p><p>          “Huh?”</p><p>          “Well, someone’s gotta do it.” Ryuji said.</p><p>          “Even democracies have Prime Ministers.” Morgana added.</p><p>          “Why me though?”</p><p>          “You’re the best at fighting.” Ryuji said.</p><p>          “And you take charge well.” Ann said.</p><p>          “And you bought all our gear.”</p><p>          “And you laid out the game plan while fighting Shadow Kamoshida.”</p><p>          “And you’re the only one with the app.” Morgana added.</p><p>          “And you laid down the law when I went off on Jirou.”</p><p>          “And you’re the smartest here.” Ryuji ate more.</p><p>          “Hey!” Morgana protested. “But bottom line, you’re our best candidate Lady Kasumi.”</p><p>          “Ok I guess.” She shrugged. “I won’t let you down!” She gave a thumbs up.</p><p>          “Should we come up with a name for our group?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>          “What’d you mean?” Ann asked.</p><p>          “I just went with ’Phantom Thieves of Hearts’ last time but don’t you think a real name would be cooler?”</p><p>          “That <em>is</em> a real name.” Kasumi picked up a bowl of pink pudding.</p><p>          “Besides, our whole Public Image is tied to that name now that the Phan Site is a thing.” Morgana said. “Plus, we should have Mishima here for any decisions like that.”</p><p>          Ann shrugged. “He is kinda our PR manager.”</p><p>          “What’s that?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>          Ann and Kasumi rolled their eyes. “The person in charge of public relations.” Kasumi said. “We aren’t going to be interacting with the public at all, that would be really dumb. Mishima will take care of that side for us. Monitoring the forums and making what we stand for known and clear.”</p><p>          “Oh.” Ryuji shrugged then stuffed his face.</p><p>          “That’s why you’re the leader Lady Kasumi.” Morgana said.</p><p>          Ann bounced. “What about our next big target? Mementos sounds fun and all but what about going after a really bad guy with a big ’ol palace?” She smiled.</p><p>          “Yeah, what about a big CEO or crooked politician?” Ryuji raised his eyebrows. “Like some crazy powerful dirtbag, like some supervillain.”</p><p>          “Don’t get ahead of yourselves.” Morgana said.</p><p>          “Yeah.” Kasumi said through pudding then swallowed. “I’m assuming here so correct me if I’m wrong, but if we go after someone with a more widespread distortion, that’s gonna attract worse shadows, right?”</p><p>          “Quite right Lady Kasumi, quick on the uptake as per usual.” Morgana mewed. “She is very right; I think we should keep looking on the Phan Site. A target with a proper palace within our skill level will pop up eventually.”</p><p>          "Then we will make our justice known."</p><p>5/6</p><p>5/7</p><p>5/8</p><p>5/9</p><p>5/10</p><p>5/11</p><p>5/12</p><p>5/13</p><p>5/14</p><p>5/15</p><p>5/16</p><p>5/17</p><p>5/18</p><p>5/19</p><p>5/20</p><p>5/21</p><p>5/22</p><p>5/23</p><p>5/24</p><p>5/25</p><p>5/26</p><p>5/27</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p> </p><p>          “And so, the legendary Phantom Thieves of Hearts is born.” The woman said over-dramatically.</p><p>          “Yep, and it wouldn’t be too long until we found our next big target.”</p><p>          “And recruited your next Trickster.”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “Yep, we recruited them as we went along. Rebels aren’t born out of kind environments; they are born out of oppression.”</p><p>          “A sad trend... The reasons for people to want to oppose fate and desire change... They don’t come from a positive place.” The woman looked down and away, reflective.</p><p>          “How heroes are made is a disgusting process... but they are heroes, everyone on my team.”</p><p>          “You care about them a lot.”</p><p>          “They are...” Kasumi chuckled. “Well, my PHamily.”</p><p>          The woman chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>I am thou, thou art I...</p><p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p><p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p><p>With the birth of the Justice Persona</p><p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p><p>======</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>          Kasumi sighed as she re-read that thread with Makoto.</p><p>          “Hmmm?” Ann turned around and narrowed her eyes, peering at the crowds in the station. “Is someone...”</p><p>          “What? See a groper or somethin’?” Ryuji turned to look where Ann was.</p><p>          “Nah, it’s nothing...” Ann glanced at Kasumi. “What’s got you down Kasumi?”</p><p>          “It’s Makoto...” She put away her phone with a frown.</p><p>          “Yeah, I haven’t seen her at school lately... I would have liked to ask her for help with exams...”</p><p>          “A little late now, they start tomorrow.” Ryuji yawned. “I heard something bad about her.”</p><p>          “What’s that?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          “I heard she’s off the student council, she’s no longer Miss Student-Council-Prez.”</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?”</p><p>          “Nah, just a rumor, but since she’s been missing school lately... I’m kinda worried.”</p><p>          “What’s up guys?” Jirou approached the group with a wave.</p><p>          “My man.” They fist-bumped. “You ready for exams?”</p><p>          “Yep.”</p><p>          “Just ’yep’?” Ann asked.</p><p>          “Yeah.” Jirou scratched the back of his neck. “I’m no genius, but I’m good about studying.”</p><p>          Ann sighed. “I feel betrayed...”</p><p>          “Me too.” Ryuji sighed.</p><p>          “Common guys.” Morgana poked his head out of the bag. “We should get moving, we’re losing daylight.”</p><p>          Kasumi rolled her eyes. “Fine. Let’s get walking.”</p><p>          They did their train transfers and walking.</p><p>          As they walked up the stairs Ann turned around. “Oh my god, that guy got off.”</p><p>          “Phrasing.” Kasumi mumbled.</p><p>          Jirou and Ryuji chuckled.</p><p>          “Hey, at least act like you guys care. I think we’re being tailed.” Ann gripped her bag.</p><p>          “Guy with the blue hair, right?” Morgana mewed. “I think he’s been following us.”</p><p>          “What’s the plan then?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>          “Ann,” Kasumi started. “We’ll have you stand alone, so the guy feels comfortable approaching you, then the rest of us surround him.”</p><p>          The boys nodded.</p><p>          When they got to the top of the stairs, they separated. Ann walked a few paces and took out her phone, standing in the center of the sidewalk.</p><p>          She could hear the jingle of keys behind her getting closer.</p><p>          “Excuse-” The guy started.</p><p>          “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Kasumi and the others surrounded him, and Ann turned to face him.</p><p>          Ryuji looked him up and down. “Who are you supposed to be?”</p><p>          “And why are you stalking me?” Ann narrowed her eyes.</p><p>          “Stalking?” The guy flipped his hair. “That’s outrageous.”</p><p>          “I know you’ve been following me, ever since the train!” Ann stepped forward and growled.</p><p>          “Well, that’s because-”</p><p>          A limo in the street stopped and rolled down its window. “My goodness... I had wondered why you left the car. So, this is where your passion led?” He older man in the car chuckled. “All is well that ends well.”</p><p>          “I saw her from the car.” He gestured to Ann. “I just couldn’t help but to chase after her.”</p><p>          “Well, I will give you some privacy, try not to take too long.” The old man rolled up the window.</p><p>          Yusuke turned back to Ann. “Thank goodness I caught up to you!”</p><p>          “What are you trying to pull here?” Jirou folded his arms.</p><p>          “Uhm...” Ann mumbled.</p><p>          Kasumi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “You’re the woman I’ve been searching for all this time!” Yusuke said passionately.</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “Please, won’t you-”</p><p>          “W-wait a minute I-” Ann stumbled over her words.</p><p>          “Be the model for my next art piece!?”</p><p>          “Model?!”</p><p>          “All that I’ve drawn till now has been lacking, but I feel a passion from you unlike anyone else!”</p><p>          “This man is highly suspicious!” Morgana said.</p><p>          “Ok, imma stop you right there.” Kasumi held a hand up.</p><p>          “Oh!” Yusuke turned to her and bowed. “My apologies but I must say, before you ask, I have no desire to paint you. You’re bust size is much too small for you to be my ideal model.”</p><p>          “Oh shit.” Ryuji mumbled and moved into action with Jirou.</p><p>
  
</p><p>          “AHHHHH!!!” Kasumi shouted, flailing her legs as Ryuji and Jirou held back her arms. “Let me at ’em!”</p><p>          “You apologize right now!” Ann glared at Yusuke.</p><p>          “Whatever for?” Yusuke sounded aloof as he brushed away his bangs.</p><p>          “You insulted Kasumi’s looks, she is a very beautiful young-lady and you will treat her as such!” Ann’s eyes blazed.</p><p>          “Oh, I see.” He bowed to Kasumi who was slowly losing fight. “I did not mean to say you are aesthetically displeasing, I just have a specific body type in mind for this piece I desire to create.”</p><p>          “Better, but not really.” Jirou mumbled.</p><p>          “How about I provide a complement to make up for my blunder?”</p><p>          Kasumi stopped struggling, but still was partially carried by the boys. “Well, let’s hear it!”</p><p>          “Your hair and eye color complement each other wonderfully along with your black and red school uniform. Also, although you have a very thin frame, you somehow paradoxically exude an aura of strength that I find incredibly engaging.”</p><p>          “Ok...” Kasumi said. They boys let go of her and she stood up straight.</p><p>          “Well, back to the matter at hand.” Yusuke cleared his throat. “My name is Kitagawa Yusuke.” He bowed. “I am a pupil of the great artist Madarame.”</p><p>          “Do you mean the Madarame that was on Good-Morning Japan!?” Ann’s eyes widened.</p><p>          “The very same. If you accept my offer, I would like to paint you at his residence, as that is where I reside as well.”</p><p>          “Do you know who that is?” Ryuji whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Jirou.</p><p>          “An artist, weren’t you listening?” He whispered back.</p><p>          “We heard that name in Mementos.” Morgana mumbled.</p><p>          “I literally just asked Mishima to look into it.” Kasumi mumbled back.</p><p>          “Yusuke!” Madarame rolled down his window.</p><p>          Ann’s eyes widened, now recognizing the man.</p><p>          “Please, get this over with.”</p><p>          “Of course, Sensei.” Yusuke bowed then turned back to Ann. “Please think it over. Madarame-sensei’s exhibition will begin at the department store near the station tomorrow. I will be there for the duration of opening day, please come by. If you could give me your answer then I would be delight-”</p><p>          “Yusuke!”</p><p>          “Well, I must be going.” He bowed. “Please think it over.” He quickly took a handful of tickets out of his pocket and handed them to Ann. He then walked to the limo and entered.</p><p>          “That was... A thing.” Jirou said.</p><p>          “He’s a shady character, I don’t like him.” Morgana said firmly.</p><p>          “You aren’t planning on going, are you?” Ryuji asked Ann.</p><p>          Ann stared at the tickets in her hand. “I think I will.”</p><p>          “Why the hell?” Kasumi’s eyes widened.</p><p>          “You guys remember I model on the side, right? I would be dumb not to take up an offer to be painted by someone in Yusuke-kun’s position.” She put the tickets in her bag.</p><p>          “That is true.” Jirou scratched his chin. “That could prove to be a major boost to your career, especially if it gets displayed in like a pupil section of an exhibit.”</p><p>          “See Jirou gets it.”</p><p>          “Yusuke’s still a dick for insulting Kasumi.”</p><p>          Ryuji stifled a chuckle.</p><p>          “Thanks, Jirou, but he did complement my hair afterwards...” Kasumi ran her hand through her ponytail. “So, I’m prepared to call it even.” Her voice was quiet. Kasumi looked down; eyes unfocused.</p><p>          “Ok.” Jirou nodded.</p><p>          “You guys don’t have to come if you want.” Ann said. “I know it might not be your thing...”</p><p>          “I actually really like art.” Jirou said.</p><p>          “Actually, this might be a good opportunity to do some investigating.” Morgana said.</p><p>          Ryuji and Kasumi nodded to each other. “Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Operation investigate Madarame is a go!” Kasumi smiled.</p><p>          “It will be a good way to get our minds off exams too. It starts right after they end.” Ann said.</p><p>          “If you guys are doing PT stuff, I won’t intrude.” Jirou rubbed his neck.</p><p>          “Nah dude, you already know.” Ryuji wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “And if you like art, this’ll be really cool for you!”</p><p>          Jirou smiled. “Thanks for including me...”</p><p>          “Plus, appreciating the fine arts builds character.” Morgana said. “And how could any of you call yourselves Phantom Thieves if you can’t identify a pricey piece of art!”</p><p>          Ann pulled out her phone. “Damn, look at the time! I need to go!” Ann ran off.</p><p>          “How dare he go after Lady Ann... I’ve memorized that face of yours, Yusuke!” Morgana growled.</p><p>          Kasumi coughed. “<em>SiMp.</em>”</p><p>          Ryuji laughed.</p><p>          “Is Morgana simpn’ again?” Jirou smiled.</p><p>          “Yep.” He coughed. “Not that you’re one to talk.” He mumbled jokingly.</p><p>          “If ’simp’ means being a nice and caring gentleman, then call me that all you want!” Morgana yelled.</p><p>          “Tips fedora.” Kasumi did the gesture.</p><p>======</p><p>          Makoto eyed her surroundings before entering Crossroads. As she pushed open the door, the smells of incense and alcohol assaulted her nose.</p><p>          The bartender eyed her. “Get lost kid, this is a bar you know?”</p><p>          “She’s with me.” A woman called.</p><p>          “Hmmm.” The bartender went back to cleaning a glass.</p><p>          Makoto’s knuckles were white on her bag. She had never carried this much cash before. This person didn’t say a price. She walked through the bar until she came across a curtained booth. “Excuse me?”</p><p>          “If you’re Makoto Niijima, come in.” The woman said.</p><p>          Makoto brushed back the curtain to find a woman with short blue hair, a blue-collar shirt that was unbuttoned enough to show a little cleavage of her sizable bust. She had a loose yellow tie on, black fingerless gloves and suspenders. She was a short woman, shorter than Makoto by about twelve or so centimeters.</p><p>          “Sit Niijima-san.”</p><p>          Makoto did so.</p><p>          “Lala-chan, could we get a couple drinks?”</p><p>          “Naoto-san, you’re a detective and you just asked me to serve alcohol to a minor?”</p><p>          “This is the exception Lala.”</p><p>          “If you say so honey.”</p><p>          “So... you said you could get me medicine for... my problem.” Makoto started.</p><p>          “Introductions first.” Naoto held out her hand. “Naoto Shirogane.”</p><p>          Makoto took it. “Makoto Niijima.” She retracted her hand and blushed. “But you already knew that.”</p><p>          Naoto smiled softly.</p><p>          “Here you go.” Lala set down a couple drinks. “Started the kid on something lighter.” Lala left them, closing the curtain for privacy.</p><p>          Makoto stared at her drink with wide eyes.</p><p>          “Go ahead Makoto...” Naoto sighed.</p><p>          Makoto picked up the cocktail glass and sipped the pink liquid. She raised an eyebrow. “I thought alcohol was sour or burning or something.”</p><p>          “Lala said she would start you on something light... That there is a cocktail, a mix of alcohols and different juices... It’s supposed to be sweet.” Naoto sighed again. “I wish we had more time to beat around the bush, but you don’t have much time, do you?”</p><p>          “I uhm...” Makoto gingerly placed down the glass. “To be blunt, I’ve never made a drug deal before. I’m just really desperate, I didn’t even know there was medication for... this <em>kind</em> of radiation poisoning.”</p><p>          “Not for yours there isn’t.”</p><p>          “What? But-”</p><p>          Naoto raised a hand to silence her. “To be clear Makoto, there is no cure for what is happening to you. What you are going through has no natural cause.”</p><p>          “No cure...” Makoto shook her head and looked down.</p><p>          “What I can give you will only delay the inevitable. This medication still has some bad side effects as is too. They used to be worse...” Naoto shrugged.</p><p>          “So... I’m going to die?” Makoto’s lip trembled.</p><p>          Naoto took a deep breath in. “Yes, there are no reported accounts of what you are going through ending well. You do have more time than most others however, their demises came about more violently.”</p><p>          Tears started running down Makoto’s face.</p><p>          “I am... so sorry.” She shook her head.</p><p>          Makoto nodded. “Thanks for the thought, but don’t...” She wiped her eyes. “Don’t apologize, this is my burden to bear.”</p><p>          Naoto had a pained expression.</p><p>          “I just need those drugs.” Makoto sipped her cocktail.</p><p>          “Of course.” Naoto produced a paper bag from under the table and opened it up. She took out an orange cylinder with a white lid and half-green and half-white pills within. “Take one a day.” She slid the bottle over.</p><p>          Makoto took it and looked over the label. “Sixty tablets... is that how long I have?”</p><p>          “That is an estimation, could turn out shorter or longer considering... certain circumstances.”</p><p>          “P supprimunt atramentum.” She read the label aloud, then translated the latin. “Suppressants. So, this only suppresses the issue.”</p><p>          “Correct.”</p><p>          “To be used by Trickster ID four hundred twenty-three dash zero two five? What does that mean?”</p><p>          “Oh, how could I forget.” Naoto stuck her hand in her shirt. “You’ll need this.” She dug out a thin piece of plastic, an identification card. She slid it over.</p><p>          Makoto picked it up. Gray, with all her information including this new ID number was written on it in blue, with her picture next to it.</p><p>          “That’s basically your license to take those.”</p><p>          “Oh... So... I’ll be able to live out what little time I have comfortably with this?”</p><p>          “For the most part, you might feel more fatigued than usual, and prepare for sporadic headaches. Plus, you might feel colder than usual.”</p><p>          “Thanks... How much do I owe you...? I don’t have much.” She shook her head.</p><p>          Naoto shook her head. “No one has to pay for those... The situation is shitty enough as is. We do not burden you people with things like cost.”</p><p>          “Thank you, Naoto-san.” Makoto nodded and held back tears.</p><p>          “Try to live happily these last couple months. Experience life. Hang out with your friends.”</p><p>          Makoto nodded. “I just have the one though.”</p><p>          “Tell me.”</p><p>          “Kasumi Yoshizawa... She’s really nice to me, the only one that didn’t judge me.”</p><p>          “Kasumi huh? I actually know her.”</p><p>          “You do?”</p><p>          She nodded. “I am friends with her current guardian. Akihiko... Aki, he had a friend a long time ago that had the same problem as you.”</p><p>          “They died?”</p><p>          “Yeah, the suppressants did their job... but he was taking them for years, the medicine killed him in the end. It’s a catch twenty-two.”</p><p>          “Oh...” Makoto sipped her cocktail.</p><p>          “Are you going to be ok?”</p><p>          “As much as a dead girl can be.” She shrugged.</p><p>          Naoto sighed.</p><p>======</p><p>
  
</p><p>======</p><p>          “Rest in peace Ryuji, you will be missed.” Jirou crossed himself as Ryuji was lost in the crowd swarming Madarame.</p><p>          Kasumi shrugged. “We’ll meet up with him and Morgana after.”</p><p>          “Still think it’s bullshit that they didn’t let you bring Morgana in.” They walked together through the exhibit.</p><p>          “I should have just hidden him... Plus I do feel guilty to a degree about the ’kind-of-but-not-really-fake’ form.”</p><p>          “That’s why you didn’t argue?”</p><p>          Kasumi shrugged. “And ’cus Doctor Legs told me not to. The form won’t hold up in court or anything.”</p><p>          “Still can’t believe he can talk...”</p><p>          “You can always take a quick trip into the metaverse and fix that.”</p><p>          Jirou shook his head. “I don’t want to risk it. That would be crossing a line. For all I know I would immediately get a mask I would have to rip off... I don’t want to go there.”</p><p>          “I understand, I won’t pressure you.”</p><p>          They walked in silence for a moment.</p><p>          “So, why do you like art? Do you paint?”</p><p>          Jirou shook his head. “I like it, but I don’t participate. I’m well read on the subject though; I know lots of art theory and good techniques. I’ve just never put it into practice. I like it because of the variety, there never seems to be an end to what I can learn about it.”</p><p>          “What do you think of the pieces here?” Kasumi stopped and looked at a set of three on the wall.</p><p>          “Something about this exhibit makes me uncomfortable.” He folded his arms and held his chin.</p><p>          “How so?”</p><p>          “The pieces here... they... have different personalities attached to them.”</p><p>          “Elaborate.” Kasumi thought to what Mishima said.</p><p>          “Some of them... are angry, others sad... others... you can tell they started out happy, but by the time they were finished that happiness was corrupted... tainted by something.” Jirou stared intently at the pieces.</p><p>          “Is plagiarism a possibility in your eyes?”</p><p>          Jirou nodded. “You said you were investigating him, is this what for?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded.</p><p>          “The emotions and aura of the paintings is one thing... however, the skill level change is another. These pieces are dated, but the skill development is not chronological. Even with the different styles on display I can tell. The problem lies in how it would have happened. I’m not sure I find it so plausible that Madarame could have gotten away with this... especially for so long.”</p><p>          “You’re smart, do you have a theory?”</p><p>          “Yeah, and I don’t like it. Stockholm syndrome, or something akin. His pupils often come from troubled backgrounds; they are probably being emotionally manipulated.”</p><p>          “God...”</p><p>          “Yeah.”</p><p>          “You know something?”</p><p>          “Hmmm?” He turned to her.</p><p>          “I took you as a really quiet person, man of few words kind of thing. Yet now you go on these well-spoken monologues like you’re some expert conversationalist.”</p><p>          “I like to think before I speak... and... it takes me a while, to read a group dynamic. To know where I fit in. So, until I’m comfortable around a person, I will stay silent unless addressed.”</p><p>          “So, you feel comfortable around me?” Kasumi smiled.</p><p>          He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, sure.”</p><p>          Kasumi giggled. “Ok.”</p><p>          “Common, you’re just easy to talk to, ok?” He grinned sheepishly.</p><p>          “How so?”</p><p>          He took a moment to think. “I like how you ask questions.”</p><p>          “Elaborate.”</p><p>          “Like, you could have asked: <em>Is it plagiarism?</em> But instead you asked: ’Is plagiarism a possibility in your eyes?’ which is a much more open-ended and conversation spurring way or wording the same thing. It also asked me to explain my thought process on the issue, as opposed to just the answer. ’In your eyes?’ implies that you value and wanted my opinion rather than just a factual answer.”</p><p>          “Well, I do value your opinion.”</p><p>          “And there it is. No one has said that to me before.”</p><p>          “That...” Kasumi’s gaze fell.</p><p>          “Makes me glad that my ’friends’ all ditched me.” He finished the thought.</p><p>          “So, they ditched you after you got arrested...”</p><p>          Jirou nodded. “That’s how I found out they weren’t really my friends. Then I moved here, met you. You offered to share your umbrella with me knowing full well what I am, and you didn’t care. I like that you don’t let other people tell you what to think.”</p><p>          Kasumi blushed. “You’re complementing me too much, I’m not that great a person.” Her gaze fell.</p><p>          “I call bullshit. You’re smart, funny, quick-witted, driven, pretty-” He froze and blushed.</p><p>          “Thanks, that means a lot after what Yusuke said, but you don’t have to force yourself to say that for my sake.”</p><p>          “Right, ’cus of what Yusuke said...” He mumbled.</p><p>          Kasumi started walking through the exhibit again, Jirou at her side. “I’ve always been self-conscious of my looks.”</p><p>          “Uhh, why?” Jirou raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          Kasumi grinned slightly. “Thanks... but well, I uhm-” She cut herself off and took a deep breath. “There’s a few things. Like this.” She pointed to her beauty mark under her left eye.</p><p>          “It’s called a <em>beauty </em>mark.” He enunciated. “Besides that, you could just cover it with make-up.”</p><p>          She shook her head and scoffed. “Too dark, I would have to put a lot on for it to not be seen. Besides, <em>I</em> would still know it’s there, an imperfection.”</p><p>          “Was it gymnastics that told you that you have to be perfect?”</p><p>          Kasumi shrugged.</p><p>          “Well, I like it.”</p><p>          “Hmmm.” She hummed in disbelief. “There’s also my hair too.”</p><p>          “It looks great.”</p><p>          Kasumi smiled softly. “Thanks... When we were younger though, my sister and I would get teased a lot for it. <em>’Spot the Anime character’</em>.” She mocked. “That kind of thing.”</p><p>          “You didn’t dye it black?”</p><p>          She shook her head. “Sumire wanted to but our parents told her no, that she should be proud of her mutation. Me? Dyeing it would have admitted defeat. Everyone already knew what it looked like, dyeing it wouldn’t have changed much.”</p><p>          “Hmmm...” Jirou leaned on a metal barrier guarding the paintings.</p><p>          Kasumi did the same. Observing the pieces.</p><p>          “Did you know I only have four toes on each foot?”</p><p>          “What?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>          “We all have a thing Kasumi. You don’t need gymnastics judges to tell you you’re pretty.”</p><p>          “I’m that transparent huh?” She turned back to the paintings.</p><p>          “You just need the right people around you. I think you’re pretty, Ann called you a ’very beautiful young-lady’. Ryuji teases me by asking stuff like ’Hey, you think Kasumi’s pretty cute right?’ which implies he thinks so too.”</p><p>          “Please don’t tell me what I ’<em>need</em>’.” Kasumi shook her head and looked down.</p><p>          “Oh.” Jirou looked down. “Sorry.”</p><p>          “I know it’s coming from a good place. You’re right when you say we all have our thing. I just have this habit of comparing myself to others... Might be a product of my competitive streak, who knows?”</p><p>          “Is that a habit you want to break?”</p><p>          She shook her head. “It has its positives. It spurs me to become better where I can. I compare myself to Aki all the time when I comes to combat stuff, now look at what I can do.” She shook her hand, drawing Jirou’s attention. Then she pressed an index finger into the metal barrier, denting the bronze-colored bar they were leaning on without much effort.</p><p>          “Now that’s cool.”</p><p>          Kasumi grinned. “Thanks, I try.”</p><p>          “Thank you...”</p><p>          “For what?”</p><p>          “Being my friend. I like conversations like this. You ever talk to those kinds of people and everything they say is just surface level? Low-brow humor, talking about people and events rather than ideas and thoughts, that kind of thing?”</p><p>          “Yeah, I know what you mean.”</p><p>          “So, thanks for being more than that. My Faith confidant.”</p><p>          “Of course.”</p><p>          They looked at the paintings in silence for a moment.</p><p>          Kasumi sighed and closed her eyes tight. “I’ve been bullshitting you.”</p><p>          “I know, I’m not going to pressure you though.”</p><p>          “It’s just really embarrassing... I want to be fully honest with you...”</p><p>          “But that’s paradoxical with your want to keep it a secret from everyone. I fall into both categories, of ’you’ and ’everyone’.”</p><p>          “Pretty much yeah... I wasn’t lying before or anything, it’s just...” She took a deep breath in. When she gripped the metal bar it dented slightly. “When I was younger... I was obese.”</p><p>          “Oh...”</p><p>          “My mom, and eventually my sister was really good at cooking. My sister and I didn’t participate in any sports at the time. Even when we first started gymnastics, we would go out for ice cream after practice.” She bitterly laughed. “We were in awful shape. When I say obese, I mean obese. I’m not exaggerating.”</p><p>          “You worked really hard though. Now I can’t walk anywhere with you without hearing some girls gossip about how jealous of how thin you are.”</p><p>          “I just wish people didn’t assume it was natural metabolism though. I want my hard work to be appreciated, you know?”</p><p>          “You still work hard with Aki too.”</p><p>          “Yeah, if...” She took another deep breath. “If I’m being honest, I was terrified of going back to that state. After my leg got all fucked up... I’m...” She sighed. “That fear is still fresh, Yusuke just got me thinking about it. When I first got to Aki’s house... He ordered me a pizza, large with everything on it. I couldn’t stop myself; I ate the whole thing in like two minutes.”</p><p>          “Whoa.”</p><p>          “I felt awful, and scared...” She took a deep breath in. “Do you really think I’m pretty? Actually. Like, compare me to Ann. How do I stack up to you?”</p><p>          “Honestly?”</p><p>          Kasumi flinched.</p><p>          “I think you’re prettier than Ann.”</p><p>          “You... What?” Kasumi’s eyes widened at him.</p><p>          “You’re whole look... It’s kinda my aesthetic, black and red. I think a lot of people would prefer Ann... but for me? Black and red really does it. Are you comfortable if I keep going?”</p><p>          “Sure... I guess.” Kasumi blushed.</p><p>          “You being thin, like crazy thin, but also like crazy strong too is awesome. Like the best of both worlds, you know? You’re like small and huggable but can also throw me through a wall slash bench-press me and that is super attractive to me.”</p><p>          “Ok... that’s enough...” Kasumi took in a deep breath.</p><p>          Jirou pressed his lips into a thin awkward smile.</p><p>          “AWWWWW!!!!” Ann ran up behind Kasumi and wrapped her arms around her. Ann nuzzled her cheek into the top of Kasumi’s head, Jirou smiled. “Don’t you dare say you aren’t pretty!”</p><p>          Kasumi weakly fought her. “Hey, let go.”</p><p>          “Not until you say ’I’m the prettiest girl at school’.”</p><p>          “Ann...”</p><p>          “Kasumi, I want you to listen to me. Are you listening?”</p><p>          “Yes...” Kasumi let Ann carry her.</p><p>          “I don’t care how many people disagree; you are prettier than me. You want to know why? Because your beauty was <em>earned.</em> I’m a model, but I didn’t work or think for a single day to get that opportunity. You went from obese, to <em>this</em>.” Ann jokingly felt her up.</p><p>          “Hey!” Kasumi went beat-red.</p><p>          “And that makes your beauty way more valuable than mine. So, I want you to say it ok?”</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “Saaaayyy iiiiitttt.”</p><p>          “<em>I’m the prettiest girl at school.</em>” Kasumi mumbled.</p><p>          “I didn’t hear you.”</p><p>          “I’m the prettiest girl at school.” Kasumi said monotone.</p><p>          “Better.” Ann let her go.</p><p>          “Hey.” A male security guard approached them. “You’re causing a scene. This is an art show, no one’s here to watch couples feel each other up. You three should go.”</p><p>          Kasumi blushed; many people were staring at them. “Let’s go...”</p><p>======</p><p>          “Can you stop pacing?” Aki sipped his protein shake from his seat at the kitchen table.</p><p>          Kasumi continued to pace, holding her chin, her eyebrows low in thought.</p><p>          “Please sit down.” Aki begged.</p><p>          Kasumi sat, still holding her chin.</p><p>          “Do you want to talk?” Aki sipped his shake.</p><p>          Kasumi looked at the ceiling. “AHHHHHHH!!!!” Then she slammed her forehead on the table.</p><p>          Aki sighed.</p><p>          Kasumi picked her head up. “I just can’t make sense of it, Aki!” She looked manic. “She told Shiho she loves her right? But was it just like sisterly love? Or was it like love-love?!”</p><p>          Aki sighed again.</p><p>          “If that’s the case, then she likes girls, right?! That’s like, <em>choo choo-</em>” She did the motion. “-All aboard the gay train! But then that also means that she’s into Shiho! And what if Shiho’s ’I love you’ was gay too?! Then I would be getting between my two friends and now I’m the piece of shit!” Kasumi held her head and placed her elbows on the table. “What do I do Aki?!”</p><p>          “Hell...” Aki rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re kinda asking the wrong guy here.”</p><p>          “Aren’t parents supposed to help with this stuff?”</p><p>          “I appreciate the thought but, well. I’ve only dated...” He sighed. “You know how Mitsuru and I turned out. Why don’t you go with the sane option and pursue Ryuji or Jirou?”</p><p>          “Jirou... I haven’t seen him do anything badass like Ann or Ryuji so it’s not the same. Ryuji’s really hot, super muscular... but he's like... backup.”</p><p>          “Kasumi, that’s fucked up.” Aki deadpanned.</p><p>          “I know ok! But what else am I supposed to do?! Do you know what it’s like having crushes on multiple people?!”</p><p>          “No.”</p><p>          “Well... UHHHHH!!!” She groaned skyward. “Just, tell me some stories or something.”</p><p>          “Like what?” Aki raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “In order to solve this problem, I need to take experience and turn it into wisdom.”</p><p>          Aki nodded. “Yeah, that’s how solving problems works.”</p><p>          “But I have no experience in this field, so I need to gain experience vicariously through other people.”</p><p>          “I see.”</p><p>          “That’s where you come in.”</p><p>          “Look, I uhm...” He looked away.</p><p>          “Please.” Kasumi put her hands together. “I know it might be embarrassing-”</p><p>          Aki shook his head. “It’s not that...” He rubbed the back of his neck and took a sip of his drink. He sighed. “I’ve only had two girlfriends...”</p><p>          “Mitsuru... and?”</p><p>          “Minako Arisato. She’s... well... dead isn’t quite right.”</p><p>          “Oh, sorry...” Kasumi looked down.</p><p>          “It’s fine, I need to be able to talk about it. She was a Wild Card, along with her brother. They both achieved the World Arcana, then combined their Wild Cards to take control of the Universe Arcana. They then used that power to seal away a god.”</p><p>          “Holy shit.”</p><p>          “They are currently acting as that seal.”</p><p>          “Oh... Do you... want to share any good stories about her?”</p><p>          Aki shook his head. “They’re all like when we went running in the mornings or ate beef bowls. Nothing exiting or insightful.”</p><p>          “What about like...” Kasumi scratched her cheek. “Your first kiss or something? I’ve yet to have mine, that would be a helpful story to hear.”</p><p>          Aki looked away. “Not-not that story. Anything but that one.” He fidgeted.</p><p>          Kasumi sat at attention. “Oh, now you have to tell me!”</p><p>          “Please no, it’s incredibly awkward and uncomfortable.”</p><p>          Kasumi interlaced her fingers and begged. “Pleeeeease?”</p><p>          Aki sighed. “It’s... a weird and well, rated R story... If you get uncomfortable during it, that’s on you.”</p><p>          “Well, this is basically my dad telling me about his love life, so I think that’s expected.”</p><p>          Aki cleared his throat and picked up his voice. “Well, it started when we were on a mission. During the full moon, these crazy strong shadows would come out. We were hunting for this one... in a love hotel.”</p><p>          “Oh my God. Continue please, spare no details.”</p><p>          Aki sighed. “Well, it went like this...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>          “Iori, you will stay behind and guard Yamagishi.” Mitsuru ordered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Awww, really?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Someone should.” Minako shrugged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “What? Did you want to see all the coffins in sex positions?” Minato deadpanned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Fine, whatever. I’ll just be Fuuka-tan’s royal guard.” Junpei struck a pose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Yukari scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Let’s just get this over with.” She tugged her bowstring aimlessly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Aki rolled his shoulders. “Finally, I won’t be late to a fight.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hold up, don’t make yourself look good in this story. I want the whole truth and nothing but the truth.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “Is this an interrogation?”</p><p>          “Yes.”</p><p>          Aki sighed. “So anyway, we fought what we thought was the big shadow, but it wasn’t really...”</p><p> </p><p>          <em>“Finally, that’s done.” Yukari caught her breath.</em></p><p>
  <em>          “Ech.” Minato scrunched up his nose. “Let’s get outta here, this place smells like cum.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Disgusting.” Mitsuru said. “If you could refrain from future crass comments that would be welcome.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “How are you twins?” Aki whispered to Minako.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I don’t know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Minato went to the door and tugged on the handle. “Great, it’s locked.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “It shouldn’t be. Yamagishi! Report!” Mitsuru said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          <strong>“There’s something weird going on in that room... Look around, I think there still might be a shadow in there... It may be possessing the room itself, see if you can draw it out. It doesn’t seem too strong...”</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>          The team spread out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Look at this ugly-ass mirror.” Minato gestured. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “It is rather... too much I guess would be...” Yukari mumbled as she went to his side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Hmmm, something is off about it.” Minako scratched her cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Did you find something?” Mitsuru went to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Does something seem off to you about this mirror Sempai?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Hmmm, yes...” She knit her eyebrows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Imma touch it.” Minato said and reached.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “You’re going to touch something in this place?” Aki asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Shit you’re right.” Minato said, but it was too late, his fingertips made contact with the mirror.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So, this is where the gap in our memories is. Then when we came back into consciousness, we were still in a haze. What... order...” He thought. “I think I’ll start with Minato’s side. He spilled to get back at Yukari and Mitsuru for something later. I think he made himself sound better, but according to the girls he never seemed under the spell, so I’m inclined to believe how he said it happened.”</p><p> </p><p>          <em>“Huh?” Minato found himself in a shower, water running down his back. His head felt foggy. He heard... Voices... coming from outside the bathroom.</em></p><p>
  <strong>You know what you desire.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Hmmm...” He looked over his naked self. “When did I?” He turned to the shower-head. “Am... I... forgetting something?”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I am the voice of your inner self...</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>          “You don’t sound like Orpheus...” Minato shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>That which cannot be felt is merely a dream... The present is all we have.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>          “The fuck does that mean?” His head still felt foggy.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Let your desires run free.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>          Images of a very naked Yukari and Mitsuru flashed in his head. He shook his head. “Nah.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>What?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I don’t like them like that. I’m into blonds.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pleasure is what you truly want.</strong>
</p><p><strong>  </strong> <em>He turned to the showerhead and frowned. “This water...” He looked down to the temperature control, fully hot.</em></p><p>
  <strong>You stand before the doorway to bliss...</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>          “It’s not hot, but it’s not like cold either... It’s just lukewarm... This shower fuckn’ sucks.” He turned it off.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>You cannot deny your instincts...</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>          He got out of the shower and got a towel off the bar, he dried himself down. “Where...” He spotted his clothes and put them back on. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Embrace your desire!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I’m... into blonds.” Minato mumbled, the fog in his mind clearing. Minato gained control of his thoughts and the images of his naked friends vanished. “Ah, fuck... the mission.” He shook his head. His sword and Evoker holster were there too, he strapped it on and gripped his sword. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Now that the shower was off, he could more clearly hear the voices... Moaning?... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Minato narrowed his eyes. “I don’t like where this is going.” He opened the door to the bathroom and stepped into the hotel room. His eyes widened at the bed. “WHAT THE FUCK?!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Mitsuru poked her head up from between Yukari’s legs, her eyes were glazed over. “Arisato-kun.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Yukari leaned her head to look at him. “Minato-kun... Join us...” They were both naked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I’m... Saving myself for marriage.” Minato pulled out his Evoker and shot both of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Their personas apparated and the fog cleared from their eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          The girls looked at each other with wide eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Minato walked over the pile of discarded clothes. He dropped his sword and scooped them up in his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “M-My apologies Takeba.” Mitsuru scrambled with the sheets and her persona evaporated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I don’t know what I was thinking.” Yukari held her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Minato threw the pile of clothes at them. “Get dressed sluts.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Arisato...” Mitsuru growled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Minato put up his hands in surrender. “You’re the ones that listened to the horny voice in your head.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “DON’T LOOK AT US!” Yukari threw a pillow at him, it missed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Mitsuru sighed. “He’s already seen everything Takeba, a little late for that now.” She glared at Minato. “But if you could go into the bathroom, it would be appreciated.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Fine.” Minato walked back to the bathroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “We need to find the others as soon as possible; they are likely under the same spell.” Mitsuru clipped on her bra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Minato froze mid strike, his eyes widening. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Minato...” Yukari sighed. “At least you’re not looking...” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          The two girls finished getting dressed, eyeing frozen boy staring at the bathroom door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Minato, you good?” A now dressed Yukari approached him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I’m gonna kill him.” He mumbled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “That piece of shit is dead!” He trudged over to his sword and gripped it with white knuckles and kicked the room door open. “I’m gonna cut his dick off!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>          “Oh shit.”</p><p>          “Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>          <em>“Junpei, something is very wrong.” Fuuka fidgeted from within her persona. “I can’t get in contact with any of them.” </em></p><p>
  <em>          “Are you gonna be good out here on your own?” A pit in Junpei’s stomach formed. “Someone needs to go in after them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I’ll help you from out here, don’t worry.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Ok.” Junpei nodded firmly. He held his sword with both hands and kicked the doors open. He moved through the hall carefully, having learned from his blunder on the train. “I know I’m the comic relief, but when the chips are down, I need to be able to do this.” He hyped himself up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          <strong>“Junpei-kun, I sense movement in a room up ahead. It could be shadows or our friends, I can’t tell, be on guard.”</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Junpei nodded. “When the chips are down...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Short section.” Kasumi commented.</p><p>          “His side of the story is about to merge with mine.”</p><p> </p><p>          <em>“Huh?” Aki looked around the shower, his mind in a haze.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Embrace your desire...</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>          An image of a naked Minako entered his mind. “She’s really pretty...” He mumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Go to her...</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>          His eyes were drawn to the door of the bathroom. “Right... I... Think she likes me back...” He stepped out of the shower, he hastily put on his pants. Not even bothering to dry off or put on his shirt. He pushed open the door and entered the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Minako stood up from her seat on the bed, fully clothed. “Aki-sempai, so that was you in the...” Her eyes were wide, and she looked him up and down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Uhm...” Aki blinked a couple times, his mind still foggy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Minako tackled him, pressing her lips to his. He returned the force. The rolled on the ground in bliss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “One, two...” A voice on the other side of the door counted. “Three!” Junpei kicked open the door. His eyes widened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Minako jumped off Aki and wiped her mouth. “Hey, Junpei.” She gave a slight wave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Aki blinked, the fog in his mind cleared. “What?” He sat up from the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Uhm, congrats you two.” Junpei gave a thumbs up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Aki’s eyes widened at Minako. “What did we just...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Minako blushed and looked away from him. “Anyway, we should find the rest of the crew. I think we were all put under some sort of love spell.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Oh.” Junpei said. “Well, get dressed Sempai, we have some teammates to walk in on!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Aki got up. “Minako, I-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Minako eyed him. “We’ll talk about it later.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Ok...” Aki ran back into the bathroom and got dressed as fast as he could. He came back out ready to go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          <strong>“I have come in contact with Minato, Mitsuru and Yukari. I told them where you are, and they are headed your way.”</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Sounds good Fuuka.” Minako said, they went out of the room and made their way down the hall, Minako in the lead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Minako, I’m really sorry. If you want to punch me or something that’s fine... I didn’t even try to fight the spell.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “It’s fine Sempai.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Dude, chill man. No one will blame you if it was a spell.” Junpei smiled at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “There they are!” Minako spotted the trio coming down the stairs. “I was worried about you Minato.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Nice to see you’re okay, Arisato-female, Sanada. Iori, did you come in after us?” Mitsuru asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Yeah, Fuuka said you guys were in trouble so I figured I’d go in after you. I found these guys and walking in on them shocked them outta whatever was going on.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Good work Iori, you’ve earned your food for the week.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Minato had murder in his eyes. He trudged forward ahead of the two girls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Are you ok?” Minako asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Minato trudged right past her to Aki. “Fucking!” He reeled back his fist. “WHORE!” He decked Aki and he fell back on his ass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Akihiko!” Minako ran to his side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Ahh.” Aki sat up slightly and rubbed his cheek. “For such shrimpy arms you pack quite the punch.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Arisato-male! You will refrain from assaulting teammates.” Mitsuru glared at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Yeah, Minato what the hell?” Minako glared at her brother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “He assaulted you!” Minato shouted back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “We don’t know that for sur-” Mitsuru started.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “We kissed. I deserved that punch, it’s fine.” Aki said and got back up. “I couldn’t resist the spell.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Well, I suppose reprimand is in order then. After the mission though.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “It’s not his fault!” Minako said. “And if he gets in trouble you should to!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Mitsuru flushed. “That’s... different.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “As far as I know you blew my brother!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Fucking hell.” Yukari buried her face in her hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “That is not what happened Arisato-female.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Then what did?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Yukari sighed. “It was Mitsuru and I. Minato was unaffected.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Yes.” Mitsuru cleared her throat. “And if Arisato-male was able to resist then Sanada should be held to the same standard.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Double standard more like it.” Junpei mumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “He only resisted because you’re not blonds.” Minako narrowed her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Hey, don’t out my preferences like that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “And you-” She pointed at Mitsuru. “-Stuck your face between her thighs!” She pointed at Yukari. “We just kissed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “How did you know?!” Yukari was scandalized.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “There’s a Yukari-colored pube stuck to her lip.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “God damnit...” Mitsuru turned around and wiped her mouth. She turned back around clean. “Considering the circumstances, he could have done a lot worse to you. Reprimand is in order.” Mitsuru folded her arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “It was consensual.” Minako folded her arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “We were all affected by the spell, except Minato.” Yukari said. “This could have been really bad...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Minako flushed red and looked away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “What?” Minato asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Wait, Minako.” Aki asked. “When you said consensual...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          There was silence for a moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “NO FUCKING WAY!” Junpei held his head. “Mina-tan was never under the spell! This is gold!” He howled with laugher.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Minako!” Minato said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Arisato-female!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Minako...” Aki’s eyes were wide.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Minako went even redder. “What did you think was going to happen when you came out of the bathroom abs out and dripping wet?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “PPPfFFFFfTTT.” Junpei lost it again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Aki went as red as her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Mitsuru pinched her nose. “Children please! We don’t have time for this, the Dark Hour only lasts for just that, an hour. We can deal with this later. Let’s go kill the shadow.” Mitsuru turned on her heal and began to walk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          The others followed suit. Junpei barely suppressing his giggles and Aki and Minako not making eye contact.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “So...” Yukari said. “You like blonds?” She asked Minato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Minato scoffed. “Hey Junpei, wanna hear something crazy about Yukari’s butt?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I’LL KILL YOU!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>          “And that’s the story.” Aki said with finality.</p><p>          “Hahahaha!” Kasumi belly laughed. “That’s awesome.”</p><p>          “Minako had to clean the dorm building top to bottom as punishment, we got together not that long after.”</p><p>          “Now I see what you mean about not being helpful. Do all Tricksters have messed up love-lives?”</p><p>          “It seems to be a trend.” Aki sighed. “Yu is on like, his third ’try’ with Marie.”</p><p>          “I don’t know who that is?”</p><p>          “Marie... is a unique circumstance. Yu's another Wild Card. He’s a few years younger than me... he’s like twenty-five or something right now.”</p><p>          “How old are you?”</p><p>          “Twenty-eight, I’ll be twenty-nine in September.”</p><p>          “You seem older.”</p><p>          Aki scoffed. “Thanks.”</p><p>          “Sorry.” Kasumi looked away. Her phone then beeped.</p><p>
  
</p><p>          “What’s got you so happy?”</p><p>          Kasumi was beaming. “I got my first job! Well, my first job that I looked for myself.” <em>Plus, Lala didn’t shoot me. </em>“I can be proud of that right?”</p><p>          “I thought you got a job at the gun store you go to?”</p><p>          “I did, but he’s finicky about when he wants me to work.” Kasumi did a <em>so-so</em> gesture with her hand. “And since Makoto has been passing on the tutoring lately, I figured I’d spend my time and energy on something else after school.”</p><p>          “Ok, where did you choose?”</p><p>          “Crossroads bar, at the Red-Light district.”</p><p>          Aki’s cheeks bulged as he almost spit out his drink. “Why the hell there?”</p><p>          Kasumi shrugged. “Good place to find Mementos gossip.”</p><p>          “But, the Red-Light district? Do you have death wish?”</p><p>          “Aki, I’m bullet-proof, I think I’ll be fine.”</p><p>          “Ok.” He sat up. “First of all,” He held up a finger. “We’re bullet-<em>resistant</em> don’t get cocky about it. Someone comes at you with an FMJ round and your toast ok? Second, how do you know you’re bullet-resistant?”</p><p>          Kasumi froze. “Hey, Mona!” She called. “We’re headed out!”</p><p>          “Ok!” He mewed back and the pitter-patter of his feet could be heard coming down the stairs.</p><p>          “Kasumi, don’t ignore the question.”</p><p>          “I’ll be back later Aki.”</p><p>          “Kasumi.”</p><p>          Morgana hopped in her school bag and Kasumi waved with a smile as she headed out the door.</p><p>          Aki sighed.</p><p>======</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>          Kasumi sighed and put her phone in her bag under the bar, Morgana shifted. “Is it Makoto again?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded.</p><p>          “Love troubles sweety?” Lala asked. “I can tell these things.”</p><p>          Kasumi adjusted her kimono, black with swirling red designs. Lala insisted. “That was something else... not to say my love-life or lack thereof isn’t a mess.”</p><p>          “Tell me, I love hearing some good love drama.” Lala fanned herself.</p><p>          Kasumi looked around the empty bar, safe. “I have a crush on two of my friends.”</p><p>          “Ooo, a classic dilemma.”</p><p>          “Ann and Ryuji. I’m not sure where Ann swings with the whole... I’m a girl, she’s a girl, not everyone is gay, or bi like myself. I just don’t fuckn’ know how to outright ask her.” Kasumi shook her head.</p><p>          “Ooo, thankfully the harsh climate in that field is letting up, but you still will face problems. Does she know your sexuality?”</p><p>          “Yeah, but...”</p><p>          “Just because she’s comfortable with it now... that could change if you ask her.”</p><p>          “Yep.”</p><p>          “You never know. My lifestyle is very apparent, I’ve never had that issue. If someone has a problem with it, I’m not close to them anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>          “Then there’s Ryuji... He's so nice and caring... I think he has a crush on Ann though. I’ve never seen him look my way; his gaze always settles on Ann.”</p><p>          “Sounds like this Ann is quite the beauty.”</p><p>          “Yep...” Kasumi thought. “There’s also Jirou...”</p><p>          “Hmmm.” Lala raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “I’m not attracted to him the same way I am Ann and Ryuji. I’m very athletic myself so I find people who are also athletic more appealing. Jirou’s into art, not sports or anything.”</p><p>          “I see...”</p><p>          “But he thinks I’m prettier than Ann.”</p><p>          “Oh, did he tell you this outright?”</p><p>          “Well... Yeah... I don’t know if it means he likes me like that though.” She sighed. “Don’t know why he would.” She mumbled, then picked her voice back up. “He thinks Ann is pretty to, but he’s not like Ryuji in how he expresses it... He’s kinda hard to read. He gets embarrassed sometimes...” Kasumi shook her head. “The first time he called me pretty he blushed and seemed embarrassed. All the future times however, he was so calm and composed. He said it with confidence, I don’t know what to make of it.”</p><p>          “Well, how did you respond?”</p><p>          “I told him about my insecurities with my looks... self-consciousness?” Kasumi shook her head. “No, more like paranoia. That’s the right word, I’m paranoid about my looks.”</p><p>          “You have no reason to be sweety, you’re killing it in that kimono.”</p><p>          Kasumi blushed and looked down. “Thanks.”</p><p>          “Oh, that’s why.”</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “You are positively adorable when you blush.”</p><p>          “What?!” Kasumi’s eyes went wide.</p><p>          “There it is again.” Lala chuckled. “He probably was worried how’d you respond to his complement, but then you gave him the most favorable and encouraging outcome you could.”</p><p>          “Oh god...”</p><p>          Lala laughed. “Oh, to be young again.”</p><p>          “Thanks for listening to my bullshit, it’s nice being able to vent.”</p><p>          Lala waved her hand dismissively. “It’s not bullshit sweety, it’s your life, and hearing about your drama is its own reward.”</p><p> </p><p>5/16</p><p>5/17</p><p>5/18</p><p>5/19</p><p>5/20</p><p>5/21</p><p>5/22</p><p>5/23</p><p>5/24</p><p>5/25</p><p>5/26</p><p>5/27</p><p>5/28</p><p>5/29</p><p>5/30</p><p>5/31</p><p>6/1</p><p>6/2</p><p>6/3</p><p>6/4</p><p>6/5</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p> </p><p>          “You work... at a bar?” The woman asked.</p><p>          “Yep! Lala pays well, and she’s a really good listener. She really helped me vent about my messed-up love life and encouraged me to have healthy bonds with my friends. Not let drama and romance ruin anything good.”</p><p>          “That’s a good lesson to learn early, can’t say I haven’t run into problems concerning that myself...”</p><p>          “That’s... uh... not to say there still weren’t some stumbles along the way.”</p><p> </p><p>I am thou, thou art I...</p><p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p><p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p><p>With the birth of the Devil Persona</p><p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p><p>======</p><p>          Kasumi adjusted her day-clothes and swung the Morgana bag on her shoulder.</p><p>          “Huh?” Morgana yawned. “You done with work?”</p><p>          “Yep.” Kasumi mumbled.</p><p>          “Well sweety it’s been a pleasure. I’ll text you if I need help around here but feel free to drop in any night you please and I would be happy to have your help.” Lala said.</p><p>          “Thank you, Lala-chan.” Kasumi bowed. “I will be sure to do that. Have a good night!” She waved as she walked out.</p><p>          The door’s bell rang, signifying the entrance of a patron. Kasumi froze.</p><p>          “Makoto?”</p><p>          Makoto jumped and had wide eyes. She was wearing clothes that should only be worn during winter. “Kasumi-chan... I uhm...” She didn’t know where to look.</p><p>          “Hey.” Kasumi walked over and hugged her. “You don’t have to ask me your question right now. But I know you’ve been going through a rough time lately. You can just vent to me if you want.”</p><p>          Makoto tentatively hugged her back. “Thanks... but I don’t know.”</p><p>          “Talk to her sweety.” Lala said. “She deserves it.”</p><p>          Kasumi broke the hug. “Do you two know each other?”</p><p>          “Yeah...” Makoto looked away.</p><p>          “She has been coming by every night from ten to ten-forty-five.” Lala said.</p><p>          Kasumi narrowed her eyes. “Wait a minute. Did you plan this?”</p><p>          Lala smirked then looked away.</p><p>          Makoto took a deep breath in. “Fine, let’s talk...” Makoto walked over to a covered booth in the back.</p><p>          “I’ll get you the next one on the list sweety.” Lala went to work.</p><p>          The girls sat down next to each other. “So, come here often?” Kasumi smiled slightly.</p><p>          “I’ve been coming here for the past few days, I like the atmosphere, and at this time it’s quiet and empty. Plus...” Makoto folded her arms; she was shivering slightly.</p><p>          On cue, Lala walked over with a cocktail and placed it in front of Makoto, they exchanged a look. Lala placed a glass of water in front of Kasumi.</p><p>          Makoto took a slow sip. “Thank you Lala-chan, I think I like this one better than the last.”</p><p>          Lala nodded. “Enjoy yourselves my girls.” She closed the colorful curtains to give them privacy.</p><p>          “So... do you work here?” Makoto asked.</p><p>          “Uhm... yeah.” Kasumi glanced at the cocktail. “You... you drink?”</p><p>          “Now I do... Lala just has me on light stuff, but I want to experience everything I can. Well, I don’t want to experience drunkenness though.” She shrugged.</p><p>          “Oh... uhm... you said you got medicine, are you doing better now?”</p><p>          Makoto nodded. “It makes me feel cold, I think it messes up my body’s ability to regulate temperature. Other than that, I feel great really.” She smiled.</p><p>          “At least it’s working, do you feel comfortable telling me what this is?”</p><p>          Makoto shook her head. “I don’t really even fully understand it... but I only have to take this medication for a couple months, then it’ll be over.”</p><p>          “Well, that’s good!” Kasumi smiled brightly.</p><p>          Makoto nodded. “Yeah... How do you think you did on your tests?”</p><p>          “I think I did good, your studying strategies really helped!”</p><p>          “That’s good.” Makoto sipped her cocktail.</p><p>          “Hey Makoto... Ryuji told me about a rumor he heard... were you really kicked off the student council?”</p><p>          “Yes.” Makoto took another sip.</p><p>          “Why? Was it your absences?”</p><p>          Makoto shook her head. “I got kicked off the day I got sick. It’s because... Well, I refused to investigate the Phantom Thieves for Kobayakawa.”</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes widened. “W-why didn’t you?”</p><p>          Makoto smiled softly at her. “You’re adorable when you’re flustered, you know that?”</p><p>          Kasumi blushed. “Uhm...”</p><p>          “It’s because I know they are you and your friends.”</p><p>          “H-how?”</p><p>          “What you told Kamoshida. ’<em>Even if things are exactly as you imagine them to be, hypothetically speaking, what can you do?</em>’. That’s practically admitting it you know.”</p><p>          “Damn, I need to be more careful.” Kasumi looked away.</p><p>          Makoto chuckled. “Well, if I were in your position, I’m not sure I would be able to resist making a taunt like that either. You guys did change his heart. Rather effectively I might add.”</p><p>          “So, you won’t tell?”</p><p>          Makoto shook her head. “I couldn’t bring myself to sell you out. You’re my only friend, you know that?” She sipped.</p><p>          “Oh...” Kasumi interlaced her fingers together.</p><p>          “Most students see me as unapproachable, even Haru... She calls me her friend... but we don’t talk like you or I do... I think she just feels like she owes me because I let her garden on the roof. I’m told I’m robotic, an emotionless droid. I can’t really deny it either... I’m just a bot that did what I’m told.”</p><p>          “Beep boop.” Kasumi smiled.</p><p>          Makoto gave her an exasperated look.</p><p>          “I’m just kidding, I don’t see you as emotionless. I think you are just a kind of stoic person. I take you as the kind of person that will set aside your own feelings for the sake of the greater good, you know? For a long time that ’good’ was you getting your letter. Now?” Kasumi placed a hand on hers. “You sacrificed yourself to protect me and my friends, I can’t thank you enough for that. If you need help with anything let me know, I owe you a lot.”</p><p>          Makoto nodded. She turned her hand to hold Kasumi’s. “There is something...”</p><p>          “Shoot.”</p><p>          “My sister... Her name is Sae Niijima, she works as a prosecutor... If I could, I would like to request that you change her heart?”</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes widened. “What? What’s wrong with her? She... She doesn’t abuse you, does she?”</p><p>          Makoto shook her head fervently. “Absolutely not. She loves me deeply, she’s just...” Makoto sighed and squeezed Kasumi’s hand. “The person I lost...”</p><p>          Kasumi put another hand on Makoto’s and gripped it.</p><p>          “Our father... He was a police officer. After he died... My sister had to step up and take care of me. Being a parent wasn’t something she ever prepared herself for. She’s infertile.”</p><p>          “Oh...”</p><p>          “She’s... angry at our dad for leaving us behind. Her heart broke and has continued to be broken over and over again. Life has insisted on beating her down at every turn. Never letting up. In keeping her drive to press on in spite, I think she has lost something else. Her heart was broken, and she was never able to piece it back together.”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “I will help her if I can, not everyone’s heart <em>can</em> be changed. I will try though, I promise you.”</p><p>          “Thank you, Kasumi.”</p><p>          “Is that... the ’selfish request’ you wanted to ask me?”</p><p>          Makoto jumped and looked away. “No, actually. That’s something else, changing my sister’s heart was going to be something I would have just posted on the Phan-site before...”</p><p>          “Ok.” Kasumi let go of her hand. “If you want to wait longer, that’s cool. I’ll be here for you Makoto. I value my friends a lot, ok? I’ve never had a lot of them.” Kasumi shook her head. “I cherish the ones I have.”</p><p>          “You’re really outgoing and sociable though?” She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          Kasumi eyes looked away. “Yeah, but...” She shook her head. “People judge me a lot too, you know how much I swear.”</p><p>          “Yes, I’m surprised there hasn’t been an f-bomb dropped in this conversation yet.” Makoto smiled. “I understand what you’re getting at. People often associate a vulgar vocabulary with a lack of intelligence and refinement.”</p><p>          “Yep.” She popped the ’p’. “A lot of people approach me thinking I’m shy and cute and all that because I’m respectful to teachers and stuff, or they thought I was just like my sister. Then I come at them with none of that and they get all offended like I should be treating them like teachers. Like; ’You haven’t earned my respect yo, I’m not gonna grovel for your approval or censor myself’.”</p><p>          Makoto giggled. “There’s the Kasumi I know and love.” Makoto brought her cocktail to her lips and froze.</p><p>          Kasumi blushed.</p><p>          “That’s not what I meant.” She shook her head and put down her drink.</p><p>          “I know, I know. You’re fine. I talk a lot, so trust me when I say I’ve had my fair share of Freudian slips.” She giggled.</p><p>          Makoto sighed. “It’s not like that either...” Makoto sighed.</p><p>          “What do you mean?”</p><p>          Makoto sighed again. She nodded to herself and drank. She then placed a hand over Kasumi’s. “You have a crush on Ann, right?”</p><p>          Kasumi blushed. “Yeah...” She scratched her cheek. “Ryuji too if you must know.”</p><p>          Makoto smiled. “You don’t like me like that, I don’t like you like that either. Our relationship doesn’t have that dynamic.” Makoto shook her head.</p><p>          “Where are you going with this?”</p><p>          “It would only be for a couple of months; all I’m asking is a couple months from you.” She enunciated clearly. “But... I want to experience what I can... before I go.”</p><p>          “’Go’? Like to college?”</p><p>          “I can’t ask this of anyone else in my li-” Makoto shook her head. “That came out wrong. Sorry, that’s not what I meant. I mean that I wouldn’t want anyone else but you for this.”</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes widened. “Uhmm...”</p><p>          “Kasumi, it will only be for a couple of months, I just want to experience this.”</p><p>          “Uhhh...”</p><p>          “Kasumi, will you go out with me?”</p><p> </p><p>          Kasumi’s brain short circuited. Her face went fully red and her mouth flapped open and closed.</p><p> </p><p>          Makoto hastily took her hand off Kasumi’s. “Uhm... sorry if that was...” She shook her head. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>          “Uhm...” Kasumi blinked.</p><p>          “It will only be for a couple of months; I just want to know what it’s like. To be in a romantic relationship.”</p><p>          “I uhm...”</p><p>          “Say ’no’ if- mmmfff!”</p><p>          They kissed for a solid minute.</p><p>          “Yo, what the hell is happening-” Morgana stuck his head out of the bag, then promptly stuck his head back in.</p><p>          They broke away. “Kasumi?” Makoto had wide eyes.</p><p>          “Oh, wow that <em>is</em> awesome.” Kasumi tentatively touched her lips. She jumped. “Sorry if that was sudden. I’ve just been wanting to do that for a while. Kiss that is.”</p><p>          “That’s, ok...” Makoto touched her own lips too. “That was my first kiss too... Does this mean... you accept?”</p><p>          “Yes, absolutely.” Kasumi nodded. “You said only for a couple months, right? Low commitment, we can have fun with this. This will be new for me too.”</p><p>          “So, you’ll like, take me out on dates?”</p><p>          “If that’s what you want?”</p><p>          “What the hell just happened?” Morgana mumbled.</p><p>          “Shhh, don’t ruin this for me.” Kasumi hissed and placed a hand on her bag.</p><p>          Makoto giggled. “Thank you, Kasumi, this means more than you know.”</p><p>          “Hey, I’m getting a lot out of this too. You know, when I moved here, I vowed to myself that I would get in a relationship. I really didn’t think it would happen this soon, even if it’s only temporary.”</p><p>          Makoto nodded. “Thank you... So much.” She took out her phone. “I really should be going...”</p><p>          “I need to go home now too; I’ll walk you to the station.”</p><p>          “You don’t have to.” Makoto got up.</p><p>          “Yes, I do, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t?” Kasumi smiled and shrugged.</p><p>          Makoto softly chuckled. “Very well.”</p><p>          As they went to leave Lala shot Makoto a look. <em>You’re going to hurt her.</em></p><p>Makoto sighed. <em>I know, and I’m sorry...</em> She looked away, and they left.</p><p>======</p><p>          “Hmmm, I sense an interesting future from you two.” Someone called from the girls left.</p><p>          “Hm?” Kasumi turned to the voice.</p><p>          “Please, come sit. I love reading the fortunes of those with interesting futures.” The blond woman said.</p><p>          “Wanna get our fortune’s read?” Kasumi asked Makoto.</p><p>          “Uhm... I don’t want to be late getting home... but...” Makoto looked down. “If you want to, I will go along with it.”</p><p>          “It’ll be fun!” Kasumi trotted over to the fortune teller and sat down in the chair.</p><p>          Makoto followed her and sat in the second chair.</p><p>          “I can do a couple’s reading for five thousand?” The fortune teller said.</p><p>          “How’d you know that?” Makoto’s eyes widened.</p><p>          “She’s a fortune teller... uhm... should I call you honey or something?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          Makoto blushed and looked down. “Makoto is fine.”</p><p>          “Hmmm... New couple, it may prove very fruitful to have your fortune’s read now, so that you may know where your relationship may lead.” The fortune teller said.</p><p>          “Sounds like fun!” Kasumi dug through her bag.</p><p>          “Hey!” Morgana protested. “Let me sleep in peace!”</p><p>          “No, Kasumi, I got it.” Makoto got out the Yen.</p><p>          “Mako-babe noooo...” Kasumi pouted. “Are you sure?”</p><p>          “Oh no, that’s the nickname you settled on?” Makoto sighed and handed the fortune teller the Yen.</p><p>          “You two are adorable together. I have a good feeling about this one.”</p><p>          Kasumi and Makoto blushed.</p><p>          The teller laid out her cards and seemed to pray. She flipped over the center one and the air seemed to vibrate. She frowned. “I’m very sorry to say... but you two will break up in about two months... even less... Maybe one month...”</p><p>          Kasumi and Makoto shrugged to each other.</p><p>          “Let’s see if I can find the cause...” She flipped over another card. Her hand started shaking and she grew pale. Her eyes widened at the cards.</p><p>          “What is it?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          Her wide eyes snapped up to Makoto. Makoto nodded subtly. The fortune teller looked away from her. “Your breakup will be mutual and is due to... outside circumstances.” She flipped over another card. “You will... remain friends after. No hard feelings.”</p><p>          “Pretty much what I expected.” Kasumi shrugged. “Still fun though. Anything else?”</p><p>          “Stay close to Makoto’s side, she will greatly need your support in the near future.”</p><p>          “Does this mean I get to walk you home?” Kasumi looked to Makoto.</p><p>          Makoto sighed. “Fine...” She smiled slightly. She got up and bowed. “Thank you for the reading.”</p><p>          “My pleasure... and best of luck to the both of you in handling what will come to pass.” The teller took a deep, shaky breath. “Take care of yourself Makoto-chan.”</p><p>          “Thank you.” She bowed again.</p><p>          Kasumi got up and did the same.</p><p>======</p><p>          “Think your sister’s home?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          “Depends on how work went for her...” Makoto fished for her key in her bag.</p><p>          “Do you have a curfew?”</p><p>          “Nothing official... but this is still too late...”</p><p>          Kasumi checked her phone. “Oops.”</p><p>          “Let’s hope she’s not home.” Makoto unlocked the door and pushed it open, revealing the very dark apartment inside.</p><p>          The girls entered. “Looks like she isn’t home... Will you be ok on your own? I can spend the night if you want. Aki hasn’t given me a curfew.”</p><p>          Makoto smiled at her as she set her bag down on the couch. “A little early for that, don’t you think?”</p><p>          Kasumi rolled her eyes. “Not like that. Morgana’s here, he’s probably still puking in his mouth over our kiss.”</p><p>          Makoto chuckled.</p><p>          “So that’s how it is.” A lamp was turned on to reveal Sae sitting on chair in the corner of the living room. Arms folded and a scowl on her face.</p><p>          “Sis!” Makoto jumped and stood at attention.</p><p>          “Oh shit.” Kasumi mumbled.</p><p>          “I thought you’d be back by eleven.” Sae said.</p><p>          “I said I’d be back later.” Makoto looked away.</p><p>          “I assumed you’d be back later. If you came back at all, you’d be ’back later’.” Sae used air quotes.</p><p>          “Well, I did come back... Did you want me to spend the night with her?” Makoto narrowed her eyes and gestured to Kasumi.</p><p>          Sae gritted her teeth. “Where were you?”</p><p>          “That’s uhm...” Makoto looked to Kasumi.</p><p>          “We got our fortune’s read.” Kasumi tried to save.</p><p>          “Who are you supposed to be?”</p><p>          “Kasumi Yoshizawa...” Kasumi bowed.</p><p>          “Hmmm...” Sae narrowed her eyes.</p><p>          “She’s my girlfriend, sis.” Makoto said firmly.</p><p>          “Is that so?”</p><p>          “Is that a problem?” Makoto’s irises ignited.</p><p>          Sae squeezed her eyes closed and sighed. She unfolded her arms and leaned forward. She buried her face in her hands. “No, it’s not a problem.”</p><p>          Makoto sighed and looked away.</p><p>          “I just wish you introduced us sooner.” Sae pulled her hands away. “How long have you two?...” She gestured.</p><p>          Kasumi checked her phone. “Like an hour.”</p><p>          “Oh, well that explains that...” Sae sighed again and leaned back in her chair. “So, what are your grades like? What do you want to be when you grow up? What are your hobbies?” Sae pelted Kasumi.</p><p>          Kasumi jumped.</p><p>          “Sis!” Makoto hissed.</p><p>          Sae shot her sister a disapproving look.</p><p>          “Well, for my grades, I don’t know yet. They haven’t graded the most recent tests yet.” Kasumi twiddled her thumbs. “I don’t really know what I want to be when I grow up...”</p><p>          “You have no aspirations?” Sae asked harshly.</p><p>          “Sis!” Makoto took a couple steps towards her. “This is the girl that broke her leg and can’t do gymnastics anymore, don’t hold that against her!”</p><p>          “Oh... I see... My apologies...” Sae folded her arms and looked away.</p><p>          “Yeah...” Kasumi rubbed the back of her neck. “As for hobbies... I still work out as much as I can...” Kasumi fumbled with her words. “I’ve gotten really good with my trick weapon, it’s a glaive that’s also a sword.” Her eyes widened at her own words.</p><p>          “A... Glaive?”</p><p>          “You know how to use a glaive?” Makoto asked.</p><p>          Kasumi jumped. “Yeah. Yeah, I do. Just a hobby.” Kasumi eyed Makoto.</p><p>          Makoto’s eyes widened, then she nodded.</p><p>          “Well, good to know you know some self-defense. This <em>is</em> a prerequisite for dating Makoto.” Sae said with a slight smile.</p><p>          “Sis! Please stop ragging on her.” Makoto begged.</p><p>          Sae spread her arms. “Did you expect anything else to come from bringing your girlfriend home?”</p><p>          Makoto sighed. “She insisted on walking me home.”</p><p>          “Did she now?” Sae sighed. “Makoto, please go to your room and <em>do not</em> listen in. I would like to talk with Yoshizawa alone.”</p><p>          Makoto gritted her teeth. Then took a deep breath in, her irises went back to normal. “Fine...” Makoto trudged to her room. “Good night Kasumi.”</p><p>          “Night Mako-babe!” Kasumi gave a wave.</p><p>          Sae’s eyes widened.</p><p>          Makoto smiled then disappeared down the hall.</p><p>          Sae sighed. “Mako-babe huh?”</p><p>          Kasumi jumped. “Uhm, yeah...” She looked away.</p><p>          Sae got up from her seat and approached her. “Do you know what’s going on with Makoto?”</p><p>          “You mean how she was kicked of the council, or was sick for like... more than two weeks?”</p><p>          “Is that all you know?”</p><p>          “Pretty much yeah.”</p><p>          Sae sighed. “I think she’s going through a tougher time right now than she’s willing to show, even to you. She won’t talk to me... I suppose that’s my fault...”</p><p>          “She said you’re really irritable.”</p><p>          “Yes... I suppose I am... Just, help her ok? Also, if she opens up to you. She may ask that you don’t tell me about it... but please, if the issue is big enough, tell me... Her health and safety...”</p><p>          “It is more important to me than our relationship... I’ll do whatever it takes for her to be safe.”</p><p>          “That’s all I ask... you should go home now, I’m sure your parents are worried.”</p><p>          “I just have Aki.”</p><p>          “Hmmm?”</p><p>          “Never mind... I’ll go now.” Kasumi bowed then turned to the door.</p><p>          “Good night Yoshizawa.”</p><p>          “Just Kasumi’s fine.”</p><p>======</p><p>          “You’re back kinda late... It is a bar after all I guess.” Aki shrugged as he poured himself some water.</p><p>          Kasumi hastily threw off her shoes. “Aki! I got a girlfriend!!!!!”</p><p>          “Uhhh, that was fast. Ann?”</p><p>          “Nope!” Kasumi shook her head. “Makoto!”</p><p>          “Don’t tell her about personas.” Aki narrowed his eyes. “I’m still mad you and your friends told Shiho.”</p><p>          “Fine, fine.”</p><p>          “Ken gave us enough shit with that... Congrats though.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sauce:<br/>Persona 3 abridged again, for the jokes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCE0tjVLAg8&amp;list=PL072KZk6FvY1te2pEAwLPzjXeaDNEARBd<br/>I also stole one of my favorite lines from the film 'The Incredibles': https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s60px65Rz0M</p><p>F in the chat for our boi Jirou, he tried... so hard this chapter.</p><p>Kasumi's the leader now. I hope she's a good one.<br/>Yeah, my humor doesn't land with everyone... I can't really change my sense of humor tho, and I don't want to stop sprinkling jokes in here to lighten things up.<br/>(Keikakudori curtain pullback of the day: Boob joke -&gt; complement on skinny-ness -&gt; Kasumi thinks about her struggles with that -&gt; Jirou and her talk about it -&gt; Jirou tries to flirt -&gt; Shipping! -&gt; ??? -&gt; Profit. Also, this butterfly-effect branching out doesn't stop here, it carries over into some stuff next chapter and beyond (Jirou failed this chapter (F in the chat) and this wont be the last of Kasumi's stuff concerning all that). I really like starting off these cause-effect threads with a joke so it feels like the joke has purpose even if it doesn't land.)<br/>Naoto in her dancing outfit. She kills that look imo.<br/>Since Mishima has a persona, he gets to be more involved with Mementos stuff and there's more transparency with the PTs. I wished that you could be more transparent with him in the game.<br/>Persona 3 flashback; I wouldn't feel right slapping the 'Persona 3' tag on this fic without giving my take on the Love Hotel scene. the characters personalities in P3Abridged is basically their personalities here, with some sibling protectiveness thrown in for the twin!AU (More butterfly effect: Minako just going for it with Aki -&gt; Kasumi just going for it with Makoto)<br/>For the record: I WILL NOT be pointing out all the 'Butterfly Effect Treads' as I like to call them. They are everywhere if you want to look, but I don't want to pull back the curtain too much.<br/>Lala calls Akiren 'Honey' she calls Kasumi 'Sweety'. I love how in P3P they changed the FeMC's animations in a lot of subtle ways to separate them. I'm trying to do that here in a way. Just adding tiny stuff.<br/>I really love the line “I assumed you’d be back later. If you came back at all, you’d be ’back later’.” from The Incredibles. It's just the best, it's funny, it has some sweet subtext, how it's delivered by the VA is crisp. So good.</p><p>P.S. to clear up any confusion: Aki does NOT know about Makoto's whole situation. Just telling everyone under the sun about personas is a no-no.</p><p>Next time or Royal: First big original fight of the fic.</p><p>Ok, so at the time of writing this the 'Hiatus' has started. Like I said, I will be going back through and editing the previous chapters. The hiatus wont last too long, maybe a couple weeks at most. I just... to be frank I don't think a sub-3% kutos rate is good enough, I want to do better. I got some books on writing for my birthday that I will hopefully be able to gleam some good advice from. Even if my concepts and ideas aren't appealing enough, I want to make up for it with quality writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Silver Bullet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiatus over, we good now.<br/>The editing I did was... mostly... adding more body language descriptors with also some environment descriptors as well. Hopefully those will help reader immersion and engagement.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “<strong>You have returned to the real world.</strong>”</p>
<p>          “Gotta say, I’m kinda shook from that.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “His pupils are his artwork to him.” Morgana said.</p>
<p>          “We’ll have to ask Yusuke about all this...” Ryuji said. “The whole ’those that don’t give me art should die’ got me really worried.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, artists can’t really choose when they get artists block or something like that... if that happens to Kitagawa-kun...” Ann said.</p>
<p>          “That’s probably when the abuse comes in.” Kasumi shook her head.</p>
<p>          “Damn...” Ryuji muttered.</p>
<p>          “How’re we looking on time?” Morgana asked.</p>
<p>          Kasumi pulled out her phone. “We’re early, we got twenty minutes.” Kasumi fidgeted. “Uhm... by the way, there’s something I forgot to tell you guys.” Kasumi became sheepish.</p>
<p>          “What?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>          “I invited someone else to come with us today.”</p>
<p>          “You invite Shiho or Mishima or somethin’?” Ryuji asked. “Jirou said he had to help at the cafe. They’re the only ones that know. Other than Iwai.”</p>
<p>          “Not quite.” Morgana said.</p>
<p>          “What do you mean not quite?” Ann’s eyes widened. “I thought only Iwai-san found out?”</p>
<p>          “She’ll be here in just a bit. It’s gonna be a bit of a surprise.” Kasumi sheepishly smiled.</p>
<p>          “A surprise that you told someone who we are?” Ryuji raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>          “She figured it out herself. But it was Kasumi’s fault, so feel free to go off.” Morgana said.</p>
<p>          “Hey!” Kasumi pouted.</p>
<p>          “She won’t tell though. She would be a pretty bad girlfriend if she did.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi blushed.</p>
<p>          Ryuji’s and Ann’s eyes widened. “No way.” Ryuji shook his head.</p>
<p>          “You got a girlfriend?!” Ann exclaimed.</p>
<p>          “Not so loud.” Kasumi hissed.</p>
<p>          “You’re wildn’ right now!” Ryuji beamed. “Who? You gotta tell us!”</p>
<p>          Kasumi fidgeted. “You’ll find out soon enough.” Kasumi looked past her friends to the approaching Makoto.</p>
<p>          “Hello, Takamaki and Sakamoto.” Makoto waved.</p>
<p>          The pair turned with wide eyes. “No way.”</p>
<p>          “So, you are acting as an art model today Takamaki? I am most intrigued by what that may entail. Kasumi told me you wouldn’t mind, but if you feel uncomfortable with my presence, just let me know.” Makoto then walked past the two to Kasumi. She patted Morgana on the head. “Hello Morgana.”</p>
<p>          “Ech! Cold hands!” Morgan complained.</p>
<p>          “Did you have any trouble getting here?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>          Makoto gave her a peck on the lips then shook her head. “No, it was fine.” She turned to the building. “Though I must say, I expected a more extravagant home.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi blushed and couldn’t meet Ann and Ryuji’s wide eyes.</p>
<p>          “I just hope it’s warmer inside than out here.” Makoto rubbed her hands together.</p>
<p>          Kasumi held them. “We should get you some gloves.”</p>
<p>          Makoto nodded. “That would be best.”</p>
<p>          “Uhm. Time out yo.” Ryuji did the gesture. “When did this happen?” He gestured between the girls.</p>
<p>          “Yesterday.” Makoto said. Kasumi blushed.</p>
<p>          “Oh my God. You two are <em>so</em> cute together.” Ann clapped her hands together.</p>
<p>          “So.” Kasumi said quickly and turned her head away. “Are you two alright with Makoto hanging out with us more often?” She eyed them. “I know before she was more <em>my</em> friend and tutor, but now things are different.”</p>
<p>          “I don’t mind, I’m just surprised.” Ryuji shrugged, he then pulled out his phone.</p>
<p>          “What’s up?”</p>
<p>          He shrugged. “Forgot to tell Jirou something, just texting him really quick.”</p>
<p>          “What about you Ann?”</p>
<p>          Ann pulled her eyes from Ryuji’s phone. “I’m fine with it, you said she knows... about who we are right?”</p>
<p>          Makoto nodded. “I know you all are the Phantom Thieves. Although I don’t know much more than that. Kasumi told me the more specific parts of what you guys do is on a more need-to-know basis. Apparently, Sanada-san has requested Kasumi’s silence on the matter.”</p>
<p>          “You’re ok with just not knowing?”</p>
<p>          Makoto tapped her chin. “Not ’okay’ necessarily. I would certainly rather know, but if you guys aren’t allowed to tell me... That’s that.”</p>
<p>          Ryuji put away his phone and scratched the back of his neck. “Ok then... Did Kasumi tell you what we’re doing today.”</p>
<p>          “Investigating Madarame, yes.” Makoto said.</p>
<p>          “Cool, are we all good then?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, just still kinda reeling from this though.” Ann said. “Uhm... why are you in winter clothes?” Ann looked her up and down.</p>
<p>          “Her body has been having trouble regulating body temperature lately.” Kasumi held Makoto’s shoulders. “Nothing too crazy.” Kasumi waved her hand dismissively.</p>
<p>          Ann shrugged. “Let’s knock on the door to see if Kitagawa-kun is ready.”</p>
<p>          The group walked over to the door.</p>
<p>          Ann pressed the button next to the door. “<em>Sorry, but Madarame-sensei is out at the moment.</em>” Yusuke said.</p>
<p>          “It’s Takamaki!” Ann said cheerfully.</p>
<p>          <em>“Be right out!</em>” He exclaimed. The rushing of footsteps could be heard.</p>
<p>          “I feel like this place could fall apart at any second.” Morgana said.</p>
<p>          “You said it Morgana.” Ryuji looked around.</p>
<p>          Makoto did a double take.</p>
<p>          The door swung open to reveal Yusuke. “I can’t believe you actually came...” He looked to the other’s present. “The rest of you came...”</p>
<p>          Makoto glanced at Morgana before looking to Yusuke. “We just wanted to see you paint, none of us has seen a professional painter in action. This will prove a wonderful experience if you will let us have it.”</p>
<p>          “It’s quite alright, I’m used to being shadowed by teachers at school. It was just unexpected.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi shook Ryuji’s shoulder. “Nobody expects the caveman inquisition!” She smiled brightly.</p>
<p>          “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Ryuji protested.</p>
<p>          Makoto glanced at him. “Well, you do slouch...”</p>
<p>          “And your eyebrows are rather small, the joke checks out.” Morgana added.</p>
<p>          “Hey!”</p>
<p>          “Well, I do believe some introductions are in order. I did not get your full name Kasumi-chan. I never got your name.” Yusuke looked to Ryuji. “And I believe this is our first meeting.” He looked to Makoto.</p>
<p>          “Yoshizawa Kasumi!” She smiled.</p>
<p>          “Niijima Makoto.” She bowed.</p>
<p>          “Sakamoto Ryuji.”</p>
<p>          “Nice to officially meet all of you.” He bowed. “Please, come in.”</p>
<p>          Yusuke led them through the shack, the floor creaked under their steps. The air was dusty and the place smelled of paint.</p>
<p>          “I have some stools against the wall you can sit on while you watch.” Yusuke offered as they arrived. It was a small square room. Canvases off to the side and the table littered with paint bottles and brushes. The light beams coming through the window were broken up by splotches of paint and highlighted dust particles in the air, although the beams were at the perfect angle to illuminate the canvas Yusuke began to set up.</p>
<p>          Ann took her place on a stool in the center and the other three took their seats in the ones lining the wall. Kasumi went to put the Morgana Bag on the floor. “Hey! Don’t put me on the floor, it’s gross!”</p>
<p>          “Having you on my lap for hours is gonna get uncomfortable.” Kasumi reasoned.</p>
<p>          “Suck it up Mona.” Ryuji mumbled.</p>
<p>          “What did Morgana say?” Makoto whispered.</p>
<p>          “He doesn’t want to be on the floor.” Ryuji whispered back.</p>
<p>          “Well, I can sit with Kasumi then.” Makoto got up and grabbed the Mona bag and placed it where she was sitting. Then sat between Kasumi’s legs and leaned into her. “Is this ok?” She cranked her head back.</p>
<p>          Kasumi was completely red, and her brain was short circuiting. “I-i-i-it’s f-f-fine.” She tentatively hugged her waist.</p>
<p>          “Hey, do you get the impression that Makoto is touch-starved?” Morgana observed.</p>
<p>          “Yeah.” Ryuji whispered back. “For sure.”</p>
<p>          “She might just be cold too.”</p>
<p>          “What did he say this time?” Makoto tilted her head.</p>
<p>          “Just thanks.”</p>
<p>          “Well, you’re welcome Morgana.”</p>
<p>          “Ok...” Yusuke finished setting up his canvas. He dipped his brush in the liquid white on his pallet. “Fair warning, I will not be able to answer any questions until the end of the session. I am told that I can get rather focused.” He held up his brush and twirled it so the light from the window highlighted the liquid.</p>
<p>          “What do you want me to do?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>          “Pick a pose that is comfortable for you and have your face perpendicular to mine so I can get your profile.”</p>
<p>          “Will do!” Ann got into position.</p>
<p>          “Don’t try anything perverted, k?” Ryuji called.</p>
<p>          “Stop making such odd assumptions. I have absolutely no interest in her as someone of the opposite sex.” Yusuke shook his head in dismay.</p>
<p>          “Huh?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>          “Why not?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>          “I must agree, Takamaki-san is quite the looker.” Makoto added.</p>
<p>          “That she is Niijima-san, that’s why I asked this of her. However, I am an artist first and a man second. I haven’t even considered how she would appeal to those tastes.” Yusuke said. “Now, let’s get started.” Yusuke sat firmly in front of his canvas and began coating the canvas.</p>
<p>          Ann huffed then stilled. She blinked. “Uhm... Kitagawa-kun?”</p>
<p>          “Hmmmm...”</p>
<p>          “You hear her?” Ryuji asked.</p>
<p>          “Hmmm...”</p>
<p>          Makoto looked at his work intently. “Seems he is rather focused.”</p>
<p>          “Shame Jirou couldn’t make it today. He would have loved to see this.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “I doubt this will be the only day. I’ve heard some paintings take years to create, and Kitagawa-kun seems to aspire to be on that level.”</p>
<p>          “This isn’t what we planned! We were gonna catch him off guard and make him spill his beans, weren’t we?” Morgana stuck his head out of the bag.</p>
<p>          Kasumi raised an eyebrow. “No, we were gonna ask him after. What’s the rush?”</p>
<p>          “The rush is I’m bored.” Morgana hopped out of the bag. “See ya, I’m gonna scout around for anything useful.”</p>
<p>          “Don’t get caught.” Ryuji mumbled.</p>
<p>          “Is Morgana bored?” Makoto asked.</p>
<p>          “Yeah.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “So... he really can talk huh?” Makoto mumbled.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, not everyone can understand him though. Chalk it up to magic bullshit.” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>          “Oh... I see...” Makoto was taken aback by how casually Ryuji provided that explanation.</p>
<p>          “Sorry about how weird it is...” Kasumi said. “I know you like it more when things can be explained.”</p>
<p>          “It’s ok... My uhm... health issue is still unexplained... I was told it has ’no natural cause’... guess that isn’t this only thing odd about the world we live in.”</p>
<p>          “Your sickness is magic bullshit too?” Ryuji asked. “Damn... guess all this confusing shit is making the rounds. Jirou with his weird dreams too...”</p>
<p>          “I suppose...”</p>
<p>          “Jirou’s still having those?” Kasumi tilted her head.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, he’s...” He scratched the back of his neck. “He’s called me in the middle of the night... sometimes in a panic. Says he hears...” He shook his head. “It’s nothing, we know he has the potential... he’s basically edging his awakening. Of course that’s gonna cause some issues.”</p>
<p>          “Awakening?” Makoto asked.</p>
<p>          “To the power to steal hearts. Not everyone can. Just more magic bullshit.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “Hmmm... I would like to know more... but... I understand that Akihiko-san wants to keep it secret.”</p>
<p>          “He gave us a lot of shit for telling Shiho...” Ryuji mumbled, recalling the lecture.</p>
<p>          “What about Jirou?”</p>
<p>          “His case... Is different... technically he found out himself.”</p>
<p>          “Oh... Well I won’t pry.”</p>
<p>          “Damn, is Yusuke done yet?” Ryuji scratched his chin.</p>
<p>          “Doesn’t seem like it.” Ann said.</p>
<p>          “How long have we been here?” Kasumi reached over and got her phone out of her bag. Her eyes widened. “Fifteen minutes?!”</p>
<p>          “Oh eff this!” Ryuji groaned at the ceiling.</p>
<p>          “I still find watching Kitagawa-kun quite engaging.” Makoto peered at the canvas.</p>
<p>          “Wish I could watch, would at least give me something to look at.” Ann huffed.</p>
<p>          “Hmmm...”</p>
<p>          “Dude’s hummin’ again.” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>          “Yoshizawa-san?” He asked.</p>
<p>          “Just Kasumi’s fine, what’s up?”</p>
<p>          “Kasumi then... Would you mind sitting with Ann?” He rubbed a brush into red paint on his pallet.</p>
<p>          “Y-y-you want me in the painting?” Kasumi stuttered and blushed.</p>
<p>          “Yes... hmmm... could you sit back to back with Ann for me?”</p>
<p>          Makoto got up and offered a hand to help Kasumi, she pulled her up then moved the chair behind Ann. Kasumi sat down and put her back to Ann’s.</p>
<p>          “Ahh... yes... contrast.” Yusuke continued to work.</p>
<p>          Makoto moved the Mona bag and sat back down, and promptly started shivering. Ryuji took off his school jacket and draped it over her. “I know it’s not much...”</p>
<p>          Makoto shook her head. “Thank you, I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>          “Are you sure?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>          “Yes, thank you... and calm down, you look wonderful.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi blushed.</p>
<p>          “Hmmm...” Yusuke continued to work for another hour or so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Oh my...” Yusuke shook his head at a red bottle he grabbed.</p>
<p>          “What’s up?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>          “I did not plan on needing this much red. Kasumi-chan’s hair requires much more to properly capture.” He shook his head. “I hope you don’t mind, but we will have to continue this another time.”</p>
<p>          “Ok, we can schedule it over text.” Ann nodded.</p>
<p>          “You want me to model for this painting?” Kasumi stood and asked him with hands pressed together.</p>
<p>          “Yes...” Yusuke lowered his brow in thought. “Do you mind?” He glanced at her.</p>
<p>          Kasumi shook her head. “Nope, not at all.”</p>
<p>          Makoto got up and straightened her bow. “You’ll look great. Don’t be nervous.”</p>
<p>          “I just didn’t expect it.”</p>
<p>          “Neither did I, but I found my gaze drawn to you more times than should be dismissed while painting Ann. This piece will be better with you in it...” Yusuke mumbled as he stood and placed down his pallet.</p>
<p>          “Hey, you’re not hitting on my girl, are you?” Makoto glared at him.</p>
<p>          Yusuke’s eyes widened in fear and he stepped away from her. “Wouldn’t dream of it Niijima-san.”</p>
<p>          Ryuji scratched the back of his neck. “This is great and all, but there’s another reason we’re here today.”</p>
<p>          “What would that be?”</p>
<p>          “Yusuke, we’ve heard some bad rumors recently about your sensei.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “You have, have you?” Yusuke’s walls went up.</p>
<p>          “Is it true that he views his pupils as his art, and that he demands that they submit their work to him? Plagiarism, abuse, is it true?”</p>
<p>          “Excuse me?” Yusuke glared at her.</p>
<p>          “Does he think you have no worth if you don’t do so?”</p>
<p>          “What use is there in investigating such baseless rumors? My sensei is a wonderful man who took me in when I was young and alone. I will not tolerate these rumors being spoken of.” Yusuke gritted his teeth.</p>
<p>          Makoto’s head pulsed, she sighed and pressed a palm to her temple.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Orhgvm gl nv! Givzw gsv kzgs lu hgiruv! Xzm blf svzi nv?!</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>          Makoto blinked then narrowed her eyes. “You didn’t deny it.”</p>
<p>          “What?”</p>
<p>          “You didn’t deny the rumors.” Makoto said firmly.</p>
<p>          “Kitagawa-kun...” Ann said. “That painting I complemented at the exhibit, it was yours, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>          “We’re just worried about you Yusuke, if you are in a bad situation here then we want to help you get out of it.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “There are no victims here.” Yusuke said firmly.</p>
<p>          “Your sensei’s seriously messed up man.” Ryuji said. “He just thinks of his pupils as tools. That’s why he doesn’t give a damn whether he steals their work or physically beats them!” Ryuji stomped his foot.</p>
<p>          “That’s-” Yusuke growled.</p>
<p>          “Tame it Skull.” Kasumi ordered.</p>
<p>          “You can go against him, can you? I’m sure we can help you out though...” Ann said.</p>
<p>          “Just stop it... You all have no idea what you’re talking about.” He gritted his teeth.</p>
<p>          “We don’t, don’t we?” Makoto raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>          He sighed. “It’s just as you all say. We’re our sensei’s ’artwork’. Do not misunderstand me though. I offered my ideas to him <em>myself</em>. As such, it can’t be called plagiarism.”</p>
<p>          “That’s not how plagiarism works Kitagawa. He’s claiming your paintings as his, that’s plagiarism, not matter the willingness of the victimized party.”</p>
<p>          Yusuke shook his head. “Sensei is simply suffering from artist’s block right now.”</p>
<p>          “Dude...” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>          “That is a weak argument and you know it.” Makoto said.</p>
<p>          Yusuke glared. “What’s wrong with a pupil helping out his master?! There are no victims here!” He shouted. “Stop pushing your self-centered righteousness on me!”</p>
<p>          “That’s what you think this is?” Kasumi’s irises ignited and her voice went low. “Are you being honest with us right now Yusuke?”</p>
<p>          “Of course I am, I have no reason to lie.”</p>
<p>          Makoto held her girlfriend’s hand. “Then... Tell the truth Kitagawa: Did Madarame push one of his pupils to suicide?”</p>
<p>          “Makoto...” Kasumi mumbled and gripped her hand.</p>
<p>          “That’s...” Yusuke turned around. He took a deep breath in and slowly pressed his palms on his table. He looked down. “Yes...” He said. “But...” His voice fell away, he bit his lip.</p>
<p>          “Then we will act Yusuke.” Kasumi said. “That’s it, he has crossed a line. We can’t turn away from that.”</p>
<p>          Yusuke breathed heavily.</p>
<p>          “Sorry for bothering you Yusuke.” Kasumi turned. “Let’s go.” She opened the door to leave and found Morgana there.</p>
<p>          “Whoa, did something happen?” He looked between their faces.</p>
<p>          “We’ll discuss it later.” Kasumi knelt and opened her bag, Morgana hopped in.</p>
<p>          “Sorry Yusuke...” Ann said. The group went to leave.</p>
<p>          “Wait!” Yusuke turned. “Please still model for this piece!” He begged.</p>
<p>          “Yusuke...”</p>
<p>          “I will be giving the piece to Madarame yes, but... I love creating art, that’s the bottom line. Giving into his demands is what allows me to keep doing that! I still desire to make this piece, for my own self-satisfaction!” He clenched his fists and looked down.</p>
<p>          “We never said we would stop Yusuke.” Kasumi smiled and shook her head. “Keep in touch and we will be willing to come back anytime.”</p>
<p>          “T-thank you...”</p>
<p>          “No, thank you for wanting to paint me. It means a lot to me.”</p>
<p>          “See you later Yusuke!” Ann said with a smile.</p>
<p>          “Yusuke... Stay strong man... I know you have the willpower to get through this.” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Aki I’m home!” Kasumi called as she took off her shoes.</p>
<p>          “How’d it go?” He called from deeper in the house.</p>
<p>          “It went alright, could’ve been better.”</p>
<p>          “You up for training today?”</p>
<p>          “Yep! We’ve been on a good streak lately; I’d hate to break it.”</p>
<p>          “Then get dressed and get over here.”</p>
<p>          “Of course.” Kasumi dashed up the stairs. “Stay outside Morgana.”</p>
<p>          “Uhhh, why do you have such a low opinion of me?” Morgana hopped out of the bag and sat outside the door.</p>
<p>          “I’m just teasing, I have a very high opinion of you.” Kasumi entered her room and started getting dressed.</p>
<p>          “Can we talk about something?” Morgana asked through the bedroom door.</p>
<p>          “Sure.”</p>
<p>          “Makoto... do you really think dating her is the best idea?”</p>
<p>          “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>          “I have a bad feeling about why she asked you... something was off about the way she was talking.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, she seems to be going through a hard time. I think she wants more support... Normally that would mean consulting more than one friend... but that isn’t really an option for her...”</p>
<p>          “So you think she wanted to take your relationship to that level out of a need for support?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, she might be tentative about pushing her needs on just a friend that she’s only known for a month... a girlfriend on the other hand...”</p>
<p>          “Ok, I see. Sorry for bringing it up, something just felt off... Still does to be honest, I don’t think we have the whole story.”</p>
<p>          “Don’t be sorry. I’m thankful you’re worrying.” Kasumi came out of her room in her workout clothes, black windbreaker shirt, and light workout pants. “Just means you care.” They started walking. “Also... I think her reason, the ’I just want to experience this’ one. Was an honest one. Even if that’s not the <em>full</em> story, I am willing to do that for her.”</p>
<p>          “I see... How’s your crushes on Ann and Ryuji with this development?”</p>
<p>          “I definitely still like them like that... but there’s this weight off my shoulders about it... Like, if they do end up dating someone else, I won’t be sad... because I got my own person I can be like that with. Even if it’s only for a couple of months... I’m not going to feel like I was robbed of experiencing something special.”</p>
<p>          “In that case I need to become human as soon as possible. I’m still on that ticking clock.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi giggled. “Good luck with that. We won’t reach the bottom of Mementos anytime soon.”</p>
<p>          “Don’t remind me.”</p>
<p>          They arrived at the workout room. Aki was chugging a protein shake. “Mfff!” He swallowed. “You ready for another day of practicing transformation attacks?”</p>
<p>          “You know it!” Kasumi gave a thumbs up.</p>
<p>          “Good. By the way, there’s someone here to visit you.” He gestured to Kasumi’s right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          As she turned a fist was flung at her face. Kasumi dodged and went to the woman’s side as she grabbed the woman’s arm and swung herself around into a one-handed handstand on her shoulder. Then Kasumi pulled the woman’s punching arm up and flipped to shove a heel into her side below her arm. Kasumi let her weight fall and she used the momentum to fling the woman upwards. The woman impacted the ceiling and fell with a grunt.</p>
<p>          Kasumi flipped away and turned to face the woman. “Coach Hiraguchi?” Her ex-gymnastics coach slash workout instructor was on her back holding her nose and groaning.</p>
<p>          “Oh fucking hell.” Aki put down his cup and went to Hiraguchi’s side.</p>
<p>          “Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Kasumi covered her mouth.</p>
<p>          “Holy crap Lady Kasumi! You really got her good!” Morgana cackled.</p>
<p>          “What the hell?” Hiraguchi groaned.</p>
<p>          “Why did you attack her?” Aki asked Hiraguchi.</p>
<p>          “That’s just how our relationship is.” Kasumi said. “Just...”</p>
<p>          “I didn’t know you got that good!” Hiraguchi laughed. She pushed herself up smiling. She brushed herself off. “How did you do that, and what have <em>you</em> been feeding her?” She turned to Aki.</p>
<p>          “High protein?” Aki shrugged.</p>
<p>          “Hmf.” She turned to Kasumi and raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>          “Well...” Kasumi tapped her fingers together. “It has to do with momentum. I kept the motion fluid and didn’t stop it. Then it was a matter of using my own weight to catapult you. Like how a trebuchet has a counterweight?”</p>
<p>          Hiraguchi’s eyes bulged. “You used catapult physics for that? You’ve come a long way from our basic martial arts forms.” She turned back to Aki, who went back to his drink. “You’ve been teaching her this?”</p>
<p>          “I’ve only been teaching her combat stuff; we’ve dropped all the gymnastics and dancing.” He sipped.</p>
<p>          Hiraguchi looked down and tapped her foot.</p>
<p>          “She developed that move on her own though. She saw it in a cartoon.” Aki rubbed his shoulder. “I still don’t feel right after she hit me with it the first time.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi blushed.</p>
<p>          “Don’t be embarrassed Lady Kasumi, be proud!” Morgana beamed.</p>
<p>          Hiraguchi turned. “This your cat Akihiko?”</p>
<p>          “No, he’s uhh...” He glanced at Kasumi, she nodded. “Kasumi’s service animal.”</p>
<p>          “Oh...” She knelt down and scratched behind Morgana’s ears. “Does he help you?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded. “More than you know.”</p>
<p>          “Good.” She patted Morgana’s head. “You better keep helping her.”</p>
<p>          “Of course.” Morgana mewed in delight.</p>
<p>          “So, uhm... What made you want to visit?” Kasumi fidgeted.</p>
<p>          Hiraguchi glared at her. “Do you really have to ask that? You just up and stop coming to practice all together. I call your parents twelve times before they even fucking pick up. Then they tell me that they basically put you up for adoption and then I had to track down who adopted you. Which was easier said than done. Akihiko ended up contacting me in the end.”</p>
<p>          Aki shrugged. “You have to admit your manhunt for me was very suspect.”</p>
<p>          Hiraguchi rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>          “I didn’t know you would...” Kasumi held her arm and looked away.</p>
<p>          “What? You didn’t think I cared enough or some shit?”</p>
<p>          “That’s-”</p>
<p>          Hiraguchi sighed then grabbed Kasumi’s shoulder violently and pulled her into a one-arm hug. “Don’t push people out of your life.”</p>
<p>          “But-”</p>
<p>          “You thought I would blame you, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded and tears formed.</p>
<p>          “Never in a million years.”</p>
<p>          “But it was my f-”</p>
<p>          “Stop that shit, never in a million years.” She said firmly then released her. “Now, are we going to sit here dwelling on sentimentalism, or are we going to get to work?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi wiped her eyes and nodded firmly. “Let’s get to work.” Kasumi walked over and got her sword from the corner of the room. It rang out as she transformed it.</p>
<p>          “Oh...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Heckn’ normie.” Morgana laughed at Hiraguchi. “Looks like she couldn’t handle the trickster style.”</p>
<p>          She was leaning against the wall, breathing hard and chugging some water. “I ask again Akihiko, what in the fuck have you been feeding her?”</p>
<p>          Aki shrugged then sipped his drink.</p>
<p>          Kasumi still hadn’t broken a sweat. “Well, we have been training a lot. Part of that is learning how to pace myself. Before, we were training for routines that would last for only a few minutes, now Aki has been teaching me to conserve my energy rather than go all out.”</p>
<p>          Hiraguchi nodded. “To use a metaphor: you’ve essentially switched from sprinting to distance running.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah.”</p>
<p>          “That’s a good change for you.” She breathed then stood up straight. “I am very glad to see you haven’t stopped moving forward. I was so worried you had given up. It’s wonderful that you are pressing on, not letting the past hold you from your future.”</p>
<p>          “Thank you, Coach.”</p>
<p>          “Strength is a choice. Keep moving forward Kasumi, don’t stop getting stronger.”</p>
<p>5/17</p>
<p>5/18</p>
<p>5/19</p>
<p>5/20</p>
<p>5/21</p>
<p>5/22</p>
<p>5/23</p>
<p>5/24</p>
<p>5/25</p>
<p>5/26</p>
<p>5/27</p>
<p>5/28</p>
<p>5/29</p>
<p>5/30</p>
<p>5/31</p>
<p>6/1</p>
<p>6/2</p>
<p>6/3</p>
<p>6/4</p>
<p>6/5</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Hiraguchi was our personal trainer before... Aki trains me now, but she would still visit every now and then to check up on me...”</p>
<p>          “It felt good to have someone from your previous life stick around...”</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded. “Before her first visit, I felt like I had wasted my whole childhood, you know? Like I had to start over from scratch when I moved here...” She shook her head. “She made me see that wasn’t the case. There’s a difference between discarding my past and moving forward. She thought I had already had that development... the realization that moving forward was the right way. But in reality, she’s the one that helped me to stop running away and move forward with strength.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am thou, thou art I...</p>
<p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p>
<p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
<p>With the birth of the Strength Persona</p>
<p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          Students were bustling around the notice board. Shifting feet and nervous tapping were the noises of the day.</p>
<p>          <em>“Damn I’m dead.” A student muttered.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>          “Above average, my allowance is safe for now.”</em>
</p>
<p>          Kasumi walked over and stared down the white parchment, trying to find the splotches of black ink that would either validate or invalidate her hard work. “Let’s see...”</p>
<p>          “How did you do?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi yelped and turned to her girlfriend, who just apparated out of nowhere.</p>
<p>          “So, tell me.” Makoto raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>          “I haven’t found my name yet.”</p>
<p>          Makoto looked down the paper, her eyes darting back and forth. Clearly a faster reader than Kasumi. She smirked. “Looks like I don’t have to break up with you. Ninth in the class.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi sighed relief. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>          “Is it just me or are you suddenly more charming?” Makoto cupped her cheek lightly.</p>
<p>          Kasumi blushed. “You value intelligence in your significant other?”</p>
<p>          Makoto smiled softly. “Look at you, using big works.” Makoto covered her mouth and yawned.</p>
<p>          Kasumi pouted, puffing her cheeks out, intentionally trying to be cute. “You are better at negging that I’d thought you’d be.”</p>
<p>          “You think so? I read about it online.”</p>
<p>          “You... what?”</p>
<p>          Makoto shrugged. “I’ve been looking up relationship stuff online, light negging seemed to be an optimal approach with you considering the group dynamic you and your friends seem to have.”</p>
<p>          “Makoto... you don’t have to research and stuff. You can just... do what’s natural.” Kasumi shrugged.</p>
<p>          “No...” Makoto shook her head. “I have a feeling I would just... mess up...”</p>
<p>          Kasumi grasped her hand; it now had a soft dark blue glove on it. “Talk to me.”</p>
<p>          Makoto sighed. “Ok...” She pecked her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          A wave of gasps rang out around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          They both blushed. “Not here though.”</p>
<p>          <em>“What the hell did we all just witness?” “Mako-bot has gotten baaaaddd since she got kicked off the council.” “Wait, why did she get kicked off again?”</em></p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded and pulled Makoto away.</p>
<p>          They made their way to the mostly empty practice building; sports had fallen apart after the Kamoshida incident.</p>
<p>          “So...” Kasumi rubbed her thumb along Makoto’s hand.</p>
<p>          Makoto took a deep breath in. “You know how I’ve said I don’t have friends?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded.</p>
<p>          “Well, that’s not to say I was never given the chance... You ever make a bad first impression on someone and that’s just it? That’s kind-of the case with everyone I’ve met.” She looked down and shook her head.</p>
<p>          “You didn't make a bad first impression me.”</p>
<p>          “That’s because I knew of your circumstances and approached you more cautiously... I wasn’t even intending that approach to lead to <em>this</em>. Normally, I’m that robot, strict and awful to people. Killing joy wherever I go. I wish I could just start over with some people. I never even realized how much I was pushing people away. I never made friends because I didn’t act like a friend, I acted like an authority figure, even towards people I shouldn’t’ve.”</p>
<p>          “Because that’s what came naturally.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah...”</p>
<p>          “Because you were the student council president.”</p>
<p>          She breathed. “Yeah... I really regret how I’ve... conducted myself throughout my school life.”</p>
<p>          “You have us now, okay? I think my friends have taken a liking to you.” Kasumi held both her hands.</p>
<p>          “Damn, you’re a sap.” Morgana said.</p>
<p>          “Shut it.” Kasumi whined.</p>
<p>          “What did he say?”</p>
<p>          “He called me a sap.”</p>
<p>          “Well, thank you for being that. You’ve been really helping me to feel better.”</p>
<p>          “That’s what I’m here for.”</p>
<p>          <strong>S N A P !</strong></p>
<p>          The girls jumped and looked to the source of the sound.</p>
<p>          “You two are so cute!” Ann was beaming and jumping up and down. She swiped through her phone. “I will cherish these pictures forever.”</p>
<p>          “How long have you been standing there?!” Makoto demanded.</p>
<p>          “Since ’You have us now, okay? I think my friends have taken a liking to you.’.”</p>
<p>          “Oh, so just the end.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “I’m not that bad Kasumi. By the way Makoto, she’s right. I think you’re great!”</p>
<p>          Makoto looked away with a slight blush.</p>
<p>          “So... what brings you around here?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>          “I was talking to Doctor Maruki.” As proof she got a sugar cookie out of her bag and began unwrapping the loud plastic wrap.</p>
<p>          “Maruki huh?” Kasumi mumbled.</p>
<p>          “Did something happen between you two?” Ann raised an eyebrow. “He did mention...” She munched on the cookie.</p>
<p>          “Kasumi went to see him after what happened. He asked her an insensitive question.” Makoto said.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, just... my opinion of him isn’t that high after that.” Kasumi looked away.</p>
<p>          “Yikes...” Ann said through her cookie. She swallowed. “Hey, that’s bad don’t get me wrong, but he is only human. Not everyone is perfect at their jobs.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi shrugged. “I guess that’s true. That just left a really sour taste in my mouth.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, I’m guessing that kinda ruined therapy for you huh?”</p>
<p>          “Yep.” Kasumi exhaled.</p>
<p>          “Does he help you Ann?” Makoto asked.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, it’s nice to get some stuff off my chest. He’s really good at pointing things out about myself that I never even realized.”</p>
<p>          “Sorry...” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “What for?” Ann tilted her head.</p>
<p>          “<em>I</em> should be helping you...”</p>
<p>          Ann shook her head. “Absolutely not, do not think that. Venting to you and venting to Doc has two very different purposes. You <em>do</em> help me, just not in the same way Doc does. Not worse, just different, ok?”</p>
<p>          “Okay...”</p>
<p>          “Also, you might want to give him a second chance sometime...”</p>
<p>          “Uhh, why?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>          “Well, I keep it vague to be clear, but I talk to him about PT stuff.”</p>
<p>          “You what?” Morgana yipped.</p>
<p>          “What we do can be really stressful, I don’t think any of us can deny that. Processing that fear... all that... it’s nice.” Ann took a shy bite of her cookie.</p>
<p>          “You mean about how you almost...” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          Ann nodded. “Yeah...” She cleared her throat. “So, he may suck at dealing with grief, but he’s been a help to me. All that stuff with Kamoshida... the stuff with Shiho... I thought that that stuff would haunt me forever, but now I feel like I can heal, even if it will take me a while.”</p>
<p>          “How is Suzui-san doing?” Makoto asked.</p>
<p>          “She’s doing great!” Ann’s voice picked back up. “She wasn’t the only volleyball member to move to the school she chose.”</p>
<p>          “Right, the team disbanded.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, Maruki told me that about two thirds of the team <em>didn’t</em> move. They quit volleyball altogether. Isn’t that sad?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, makes you think...” Kasumi sighed. “That sucks that something they may have loved was ruined for them. I fuckn’ hate Kamoshida.”</p>
<p>          “Ditto. On the bright side.” She leaned in and lowered her voice. “Don’t tell Ryuji yet, but Maruki told me they’re thinking about reinstating the track team.”</p>
<p>          “Ryuji’s gonna...”</p>
<p>          “Ryuji’s gonna be super happy to hear that!” Morgana said. “I think he still feels bad for being the spark that got them disbanded.”</p>
<p>          “Isn’t Ryuji undergoing some treatment for his leg from Doctor Takemi?” Makoto asked.</p>
<p>          Ann and Kasumi nodded. “I don’t want to get his hopes up...” Ann shook her head.</p>
<p>          “But there’s a chance.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “Exactly. The school seems to want to make track it’s new face, especially since Kamoshida admitted to disbanding it out of petty-ness.”</p>
<p>          Makoto rubbed her chin in thought. “Yes, that would make the school look better. The track team was the next best thing to volleyball, they performed well if I recall correctly. Will they be getting the old coach back?”</p>
<p>          “If they can, if they can’t though, sounds like their gonna get someone new.”</p>
<p>          “Well, I hope the best for Ryuji getting back on his feet.”</p>
<p>          “Your pun game could use some work.” Kasumi smiled.</p>
<p>          “That wasn’t even my intention.” Makoto pouted.</p>
<p>          “Cutie.” Kasumi poked her side.</p>
<p>          Makoto blushed.</p>
<p>          Ann whipped out her phone and took more pictures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          A head of light pink hair with a clip-on black bow ducked out of sight as the friends walked away. The blue-eyed girl pouted, puffing out her cheeks and leaned against the wall. “Mako-sempai is in sad town...” She mumbled. “And it’s bullshit!” She stomped her foot then ran around the long way towards the student council room. <em>We are your friends; you didn’t ruin anything.</em></p>
<p>======</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Are we ready?” Morgana asked. “Everyone know their roles?”</p>
<p>          “Ann and I will go model for Yusuke.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “I will be waiting in the metaverse outside that peacock door.” Ryuji said. “As soon as it opens, I will rush in and perma-open the door from the other side.”</p>
<p>          “When Madarame comes home, Kasumi and I will freak out about Morgana wondering off and go to look for him.” Ann said.</p>
<p>          “We good then. We only have one shot at this, I doubt Madarame will allow Yusuke to invite us back if he sees us basically waiting outside his room for him to unlock it.” Morgana said.</p>
<p>          “Right.” The three humans said in unison.</p>
<p>          “I also got these.” Kasumi pulled out a black box from the duffle bag. She unclipped the gold latches and opened it for everyone to see. “Communication devices.” Kasumi explained.</p>
<p>          Ann plucked one of the tiny black and light-blue earbuds out of the bag. “Will these work? Like, Ryuji’s gonna be in the metaverse...”</p>
<p>          “They... Should?”</p>
<p>          “For real? Where did you get them?” Ryuji plucked one out.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          Aki blew the dust off the case. “Hey Kasumi, I got something for you.”</p>
<p>          “What’s up?” Kasumi paused her martial arts form and went over to him.</p>
<p>          He opened up the case. “Communication devices for all of you.” The case had twelve of them. “Secure channel and should work across metaphysical planes. The case is the charger, should last eight hours on a single charge.”</p>
<p>          “Whoa! That sounds crazy!” Morgana leapt atop Kasumi’s shoulder to get a look.</p>
<p>          “Should fit in Morgana’s ear too, but make sure to turn down the volume.”</p>
<p>          “How do they work across metaphysical planes?” Kasumi picked one up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <em>“Because, unlike you they had competent creators.” Mitsuru said to Yukari.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          “I don’t know all the specifics.” Aki shook his head.</p>
<p>          “Are you sure you want to give them to us?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, I would prefer if you all had something like this... What your team doing is getting serious, it should be treated as such.”</p>
<p>          “I understand.”</p>
<p>          “That goes double for you Kasumi, to be blunt: Your responsibility is far greater than that of your friends.”</p>
<p>          “I am the leader.”</p>
<p>          “Damn right you are!” Morgana mewed.</p>
<p>          Aki shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. To be even more blunt: Your friends suck shit compared to you.”</p>
<p>          “He’s kinda right... as much as I hate to admit it; this kinda applies to me too.”</p>
<p>          “You train Kasumi. You train hard. You have gotten incredibly strong in the time we have known each other. I may even call you a prodigy. Your friends on the other hand... They’re just a couple of kids with personas. When the chips are down it will be you that needs to protect them. Understand?”</p>
<p>          “Yes Aki.”</p>
<p>          “Remember what I said about you blaming yourself?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah...” She looked away.</p>
<p>          “There will be times where you’re not strong enough, like I said. However, it’s still wrong to <em>stop</em> trying to save people, and it falls to you as the strongest and the leader, to be the one that tries.”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          <strong>Bzzzz </strong>“Hey Yusuke-kun, it’s us!” Ann called.</p>
<p>          <em>“I’ll be right out!”</em></p>
<p>“You in position Skull?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>          <em>“Yeah... I got all our gear here for you too in case you have to hit the eject button... but...”</em></p>
<p>          “But what?”</p>
<p>          <em>“Never mind that, just a weird feeling...” Skull looked around with narrow eyes at his surroundings. “But... Won’t this be a miracle if this works? So much can go wrong here.”</em></p>
<p>“Have a little faith Skull.” Morgana said.</p>
<p>          Yusuke opened the door. “Thank you for coming back. I was afraid you would be too nervous because... of what you know of Sensei.”</p>
<p>          “Don’t worry about that!” Ann beamed.</p>
<p>          <em>“Your acting sucks.”</em></p>
<p>          “Thank you, full disclosure though. Sensei will be back from the exhibit before we are done painting today. Will that change your mind?”</p>
<p>          “Mmm...” Ann pressed her lips together and looked to Kasumi.</p>
<p>          Kasumi feigned nervousness, swaying slightly and twiddling her thumbs. “I’ll be fine as long as I have Morgana...” She mumbled just loud enough for Yusuke to hear. Morgana poked his head out. She decided to wear her workout clothes today just in case.</p>
<p>          Ann leaned forward a little bit. “He’s her service animal.”</p>
<p>          “Ahh I see.” Yusuke nodded. “I have no problem with cats. Please, come in.” Yusuke led them back to his studio.</p>
<p>          When Yusuke wasn’t looking Morgana hopped out of the bag and ran off through the shack. <em>“I don’t know how long this is going to take, I’ll tell you when I’m done.”</em></p>
<p>          <em>“Just get it done before he comes home.” Skull said</em>.</p>
<p>          <em>“I know, I know.”</em></p>
<p>          “Please sit as you had before.” Yusuke gestured.</p>
<p>          Kasumi placed her bag on the chair near the wall then took her place with Ann sitting back to back.</p>
<p>          “I assure you I have enough red this time.” Yusuke brought out a box and started pulling out a dozen bottles of different shades of red. He brought out his pallet and began setting it up.</p>
<p>          <em>“How much longer Mona?” Skull asked.</em></p>
<p><em>          “Don’t rush it! This is hard to do... with cat paws!” </em>Morgana mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Yusuke began to work. He painted for about a half an hour before it was time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Yusuke! I’m home!” Madarame announced.</p>
<p>          “Welcome back Sensei!” Yusuke called. “I have some models here at the moment so if you could leave us be for now?”</p>
<p>          “Yes, that’s fine. Just get the painting done before the exhibit is over!”</p>
<p>          “Of course!”</p>
<p>          Kasumi started breathing heavily and fidgeting.</p>
<p>          “Could you stay... still... oh...” Yusuke looked to her.</p>
<p>          “Let’s take a breather if you don’t mind?” Ann said and turned to hold Kasumi’s shoulders.</p>
<p>          “He drove someone to suicide Ann...” Kasumi said, breathing harder.</p>
<p>          Yusuke gave her a pained look.</p>
<p>          “How about you hold Morgana a little bit?” Ann suggested.</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded a couple of times and went over to her bag.</p>
<p>          <em>“Mona!” Skull shouted.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>          “Almost done!”</em>
</p>
<p>          Kasumi zipped open the bag and her eyes widened, she started shaking. “No, no, no, no!” She shouted. She started violently throwing the contents of her bag out. Her service animal form flew out and was caught by Yusuke.</p>
<p>          He looked at it. “Oh no, where is Morgana?”</p>
<p>          “If he’s not in her bag...” Ann said, attempting to sound worried.</p>
<p>          “No!” Kasumi cried and fell back on the floor. “Where is he?!?”</p>
<p>          “It’ll be fine Kasumi.” Ann knelt down and rubbed her shoulders.</p>
<p>          <em>“Wow, Royal’s acting is way better than yours Panther.” Skull laughed.</em></p>
<p>Ann rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>          “Yusuke! What’s going on in there?!”</p>
<p>          Kasumi’s eyes widened and she froze.</p>
<p>          “It’s nothing Sensei!” Yusuke called, worry showing in his voice. He knelt to Kasumi. “I’m sure he’s fine, I don’t think he could have left the house.”</p>
<p>          “He probably just got bored and wandered off.” Ann said.</p>
<p>          Kasumi shot to her feet. “I need to find him! I need to find him!” She ran out of the studio.</p>
<p>          “Wait!” Yusuke called.</p>
<p>          “Oh shit. Kasumi!” Ann and Yusuke ran after her.</p>
<p>          They ran into Madarame in the hall, he had a furious look on his face. “Who ran past just now?! What the hell is going on?!”</p>
<p>          “My apologies Sensei!” Yusuke sounded like he was begging. “One of my models has anxiety problems and her emotional support animal has gone missing!”</p>
<p>          Madarame scoffed. “Yusuke, emotional support animals are just made up by dumb people. Find her and get her under control.”</p>
<p>          Ann eyes ignited. “What do you mean they’re made up?” She was no longer acting. <em>Sure, we’re full of shit but... </em>“Plenty of people need those animals to survive day-to-day. Why are you judging them?”</p>
<p>          “What right do you have to come into my home and argue with me as such?!”</p>
<p>          “I’m so sorry Sensei!”</p>
<p>          <em>“I got it!” </em>Morgana called.</p>
<p>          <em>“He got it Ann!” </em>Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “I don’t care what you think!” Ann said. “I’m going after my friend.” Ann ran off. <em>Please, please, please follow.</em></p>
<p>Madarame gritted his teeth and followed.</p>
<p>          <em>Yes!</em></p>
<p>          “Sensei, maybe we should leave them alone to handle this episode.”</p>
<p>          <em>Damnit Yusuke!</em></p>
<p>“I can’t have these girls snooping around my house just to find some stupid cat!”</p>
<p>          <em>YES! </em>Ann continued to run to where she thought the door was.</p>
<p>          “Ann!” Kasumi called.</p>
<p>          Ann rushed to the voice. She went into the room with a fallen picked lock on the floor next to it. “Kasumi!”</p>
<p>          Kasumi was with Morgana in the room. “Look at this, holy shit...” There were loads of counterfeit paintings around the room. “Do you know what painting this is?”</p>
<p>          “Sayuri...” Ann mumbled. “Yusuke told me this was the painting that inspired him to be an artist... what the hell?”</p>
<p>          “Kasumi! Ann!” Yusuke ran into the room. His eyes widened and he stumbled.</p>
<p>          Ann caught him. “Yusuke?”</p>
<p>          “What blasphemy is this?” He mumbled in terror.</p>
<p>          “YOU CAN’T BE IN HERE!” Madarame roared as he entered the room.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Nice one guys!” Skull yelled then rushed through the now open giant peacock door.</p>
<p>          <em>“YOU CAN’T BE IN HERE!”</em></p>
<p>“Good luck.” Skull looked around and saw the control room to his left. “Jackpot!”</p>
<p>          “Hm!? Who are you?!” Heavy footsteps approached him.</p>
<p>          “Shit!” Ryuji backed up from the guard approaching him.</p>
<p>          It was wearing a red uniform, different from the other shadows. “I see that attire... You must be one of the thieves who dare threaten Lord Madarame!”</p>
<p>          “Shit... I might need some backup soon guys!” Ryuji called.</p>
<p>          <em>“This is... the real Sayuri.” He heard Yusuke say.</em></p>
<p>          “Damn, guess they’re preoccupied.”</p>
<p>          <em>“Sorry Skull!” Morgan mewed. “Don’t hesitate to use all our items if you need to!”</em></p>
<p>The shadow erupted and turned into a Nue.</p>
<p>          “Damnit, this thing looks strong.” Skull muttered.</p>
<p>          “You cannot go any further! You are trespassing on Lord Madarame’s territory!”</p>
<p>          “You talk big, but I’m not scared of you. I’m more scared of screwin’ up and havin’ Ann yell at me!”</p>
<p>          <em>“Nice Skull, real nice.” Morgana said.</em></p>
<p>          Skull rolled his eyes and took out a makeshift bomb that Kasumi made. “Take this!” He threw it and it exploded into ice.</p>
<p>          The Nue shook it off like nothing.</p>
<p>          “Resist, shit.” He ripped off his mask. “Get ’em Captain!” His persona summoned some lightning and shocked the Nue. “Let’s get technical!” He pulled out his shotgun and fired. The Nue was knocked over and Skull rushed in for a bash over its head with his mace.</p>
<p>          “That’s not nearly enough you mere novice!” The Nue got back up and swiped at the open Skull.</p>
<p>          Skull was struck in the head and flung back against the wall, it cracked from the impact. His head got whiplash and he rubbed it. His eyes were unfocused, his environment blurry to him. “Damnit.” He looked and barely saw the peacock door close. “Oh shit.”</p>
<p>          “Let you become an example to your fellow thieves!” The Nue raised its paw once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <strong>“Loki!”</strong></p>
<p>          The Nue was then decapitated by a large orange Zweihander sword.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “What?” Skull mumbled and got up.</p>
<p>          Standing behind the disintegrating Nue was a man with dark blue and black armor. His clawed gauntlets gleamed obsidian. He held an angry barbed sword and a black laser gun that pulsed with veins of organic red. His face was covered in dancing persona fire, to hide his face Skull reasoned. His persona was black and white with horns and sat upon the sword that decapitated the Nue. The persona dissolved and the persona fire on the guy’s face was replaced with a black mask. He sheathed his sword.</p>
<p>          “Who are you? Why did you save me?”</p>
<p>          The man spat. <strong>“I’m not here for you!”</strong> He growled. <strong>“Just get that door open, then we’ll talk.” </strong>His voice was unnatural.</p>
<p>          “Ok...” Skull shook the confusion out of his head and walked over to the control room, the Black Mask followed. “So...” Skull started as he opened the door. “You got a persona huh? There’s not a lot of us out there. You registered?”</p>
<p>          <strong>“What?”</strong> He growled and tilted his head.</p>
<p>          “Oh, guess you don’t know about the S.O.’s” Skull fiddled with the controls.</p>
<p>          <strong>“Cut the small talk!”</strong></p>
<p>          “Ok, ok.” Skull found the button. “And... Open!” They could hear the door slide open. “Let’s meet up with the others... They will probably want to meet the guy that saved me huh?” They walked to the courtyard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The Black Mask then grabbed Skull’s throat and pushed his pistol to his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Ow! Hey, what the hell?!”</p>
<p>
  <strong>          “Here’s what’s going to happen you mewling quim! You’re going to act as bait for your leader here. Then we will fight!”</strong>
</p>
<p>          “S-screw you man...” Skull choked out and grabbed at the guy’s arm. “I’m no traitor!”</p>
<p>          He grinned. <strong>“Such willpower coming from someone as weak as you. I would say I’m impressed but you’re nothing compared to your leader.”</strong></p>
<p>          “Speaking of my leader.” Skull tapped his earpiece. “We’re on open-mic.” He taunted.</p>
<p>          “HAAAAAA!!!!!” Royal leapt and brought down her glaive on Black Mask’s arm.</p>
<p>          His grip was released, and he stumbled back. He drew his sword and leveled it at the group. He smiled. <strong>“Finally!”</strong></p>
<p>          “Skull!” Panther went to his side and Carmen started healing him up with green energy.</p>
<p>          “Who is this guy?!” Mona asked.</p>
<p>          “Not right now!” Royal called. “Just take Yusuke and get him out of here, I’ll fight this guy off!”</p>
<p>          “Not alone!”</p>
<p>          <strong>“Yes alone!” </strong>The Black Mask said. <strong>“If she doesn’t fight me alone, I will kill the rest of you.”</strong></p>
<p>          “You’re bluffing!” Panther yelled.</p>
<p>          Skull shook his head. “No, he’s not... He one-shoted a shadow I didn’t stand a chance against. Can you handle this Royal?” Skull’s eyes were pleading for a good answer.</p>
<p>          Royal smiled at him. “Don’t worry, I’ve been training for this.” She untransformed her weapon and gripped the sword.</p>
<p>          “What in the bloody hell is going on here?!” Yusuke demanded.</p>
<p>          <strong>“Get out of here or I’ll kill you too.” </strong>He growled.</p>
<p>          Royal gritted her teeth at him. “Take Yusuke and go!” She ordered and her teammates ran off.</p>
<p>          Once they were out of earshot the Black Mask tapped the side of his ear.</p>
<p>          Royal huffed. “He’s demanding I turn off my earpiece.”</p>
<p>          <em>“What does this guy want?” Panther demanded. </em></p>
<p>Royal looked at him. “They want to know what you want with me, for context. Do you mind saying?”</p>
<p>          <strong>“I want to fight you. That’s all.”</strong></p>
<p>          “He says he wants to fight me.”</p>
<p>          <em>“What do you want to do?” </em>Mona asked.</p>
<p>“I think I’m gonna fight him.”</p>
<p>          <em>“Ask him why. This guy just shows up outta nowhere demanding a duel, it’s suspect as hell.”</em></p>
<p>“Are you willing to tell us why you want to fight me?”</p>
<p>          <strong>“No...” </strong>He took a deep breath in. <strong>“I’ll tell you if you really give it your all. Now, turn it off.” </strong>He gritted his teeth.</p>
<p>          Royal sighed. “See you guys in the real world.”</p>
<p>          <em>“Royal...”</em></p>
<p>Royal turned it off. “So... you want to duel me? That’s it?”</p>
<p>          <strong>“Yes, and I am aware of your group’s distaste for killing... but I want you to give this your all, try your best to kill me.”</strong></p>
<p>          “That’s your demand?” Royal tilted her head.</p>
<p>          <strong>“If you don’t give this your all, I will kill your friends.”</strong></p>
<p>          Royal gritted her teeth. “You couldn't just ask for a friendly duel?”</p>
<p>          He laughed. <strong>“This is not a bout between friends.” </strong>He shook his head. <strong>“And I know you won’t try to kill me unless I threaten your friends. You won’t be able to defeat me unless you actually fight with lethal intent. Now, show me your true skills.”</strong></p>
<p>          “So, this is personal for you?”</p>
<p>          <strong>“Yes, this... Duel... is more important to me than you know, Yoshizawa-san<em>.</em>”</strong></p>
<p>          “Then... if it is a personal matter...” Kasumi brought her Evoker. She pressed it to her head, the cold barrel that touched her gave her power. <strong>B A N G ! </strong>Cinderellone cracked her knuckles. “Then I don’t need to abide by the morals of the team...” She put away her Evoker and brought out her gun. “Only my own.” Cinderellone took a fighting stance, barring her claws like a feral animal.</p>
<p>          <strong>“Perfect.”</strong></p>
<p>          “No matter your true intentions, you threatened to kill my friends. You may regret that.”</p>
<p>          He smiled maniacally. <strong>“I hope you make me... PEEERRRRSSSSONNNAAAHHH!!!!!” </strong>His mask was replaced with flame and Loki spun into existence.</p>
<p>          Loki brought down his sword onto Cinderellone, who crossed her arms above herself, fists clenched and blocked it. Her glass form creaking against the metal.</p>
<p>          Royal streaked forward in a blur of curse, bringing her sword across to collide with his in a shower of sparks. Her gun clicked as she flipped it up to fire. He tilted his head away just in time. “Break it Cinderellone!”</p>
<p>          He flipped away and fired a shot from his laser pistol.</p>
<p>          Kasumi took the red blast of energy in her stomach and stumbled. She gritted her teeth. <em>What the hell kind of gun was that?</em> She thought.</p>
<p>          “<strong>Guess I can’t fault you for not having Persona Arms...</strong>”</p>
<p>          Cinderellone twisted her hands around gripped the blade with her claws. The metal screamed as she shattered the blade. She grabbed the broken tip and shoved it into Loki’s face with her palm.</p>
<p>          The Black Mask clutched his head as Loki evaporated, and his mask came back on. <strong>“How interesting...” </strong>He chuckled to himself. <strong>“I expected you to be more elegant, but you fight more like a demon then an angel.”</strong></p>
<p>          “Grace was more my sister’s thing. I’ve been told I’m more ’bold’ in how I preform.” She dismissed Cinderellone, then summoned her again.</p>
<p>          The Black Mask narrowed his eyes. <strong>“That crutch you’re using irritates me.” </strong>He glared a hole into her Evoker.</p>
<p>          She put it away in exchange for her lever action. “What do you expect me to do?”</p>
<p>          <strong>“Show me who you really are. Just as I am.” </strong>He held a hand over his mask. <strong>“Persona. Change. Adaddon.” </strong>His mask was replaced with flame and the new persona apparated at his side. <strong>“If you don’t, you can’t hope to win.” </strong>He streaked forward.</p>
<p>          Royal parried his sword, rolled to his side, and came up swinging. Her sword passed right through him and a green swirl of particles surrounded him as it did, the sound of draining. Royal’s eyes widened and she was kicked away by him. “Cinderellone.”</p>
<p>          Cinderellone pushed her palms forward, curse surging forth engulfing her enemy. The same sound came out and green swirls surrounded him.</p>
<p>          Royal pulled out her gun and fired a volley of shots. All absorbed. Her eyes widened. “That’s...”</p>
<p>          <strong>“Don’t you dare give up!”</strong> He growled.</p>
<p>          “I’m not!”</p>
<p>          He growled. <strong>“I know there is more to you than this. LET IT OUT!”</strong> He charged forward.</p>
<p>          She pulled a small light blue ball out of her jacket and pressed it into her palm. She ducked under his swing and pressed her hand into his kidney. An explosion of light blue nuclear smoked exploded and he tumbled away.</p>
<p>          He got up on all fours “<strong>Nice, you had a backup plan.</strong>” He groaned out the words.</p>
<p>          Kasumi trudged forward and did an uppercut motion that Cinderellone mimicked. The persona’s claws colliding with his stomach, picking him up, turning him, then slamming him back down. Over, and over.</p>
<p>          He smiled. “<strong>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! How wonderful!</strong>” He swiftly decapitated Cinderellone with his sword.</p>
<p>          Kasumi clutched her head and fell to her knees. She shakily exchanged her gun for her Evoker. <em>I’m... Overextending and for what?</em> She glared at him.</p>
<p>          He lowered his stance, no worse for wear, and sheathed his sword, keeping a death grip on the handle. He put away his gun and gripped the sheath with his free hand. “<strong>Let’s take things up a notch.</strong>” Black, blue, and red particles and flames pulsed around him as both Loki and Shiva apparated out of the fire. “<strong>Loki, Shiva. Fusion skill.</strong>” Shiva stabbed their blade through Loki who erupted with black swirls of energy.</p>
<p>          The air vibrated in a large dome around him, thick and smelled of death, lines of Curse and the orange of Physical rotated in a large circle around him. Kasumi’s eyes widened, knowing what being inside the circle meant. <strong>B A N G ! </strong>Cinderellone wrapped her arms around Kasumi.</p>
<p>          “<strong>JUDGEMENT CUT!!!!!</strong>”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          The Black Mask’s figure shimmered and vibrated violently as Loki’s orange blade cut across the battlefield at light speed. The air whined in protest. The sword cut lines through the air itself, distorting the view like a broken mirror. The courtyard itself was torn to shreds, the bushes, and tiles in tatters.</p>
<p>          Kasumi hacked as she pushed herself up with shaky arms. Her mouth was dry, her ears rung from the whine of the environment.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Run.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>          Her now dissolved persona told her the logical thing to do. This guy shrugged off everything she threw at him. She only succeeded in exhausting herself and letting herself open. She gritted her teeth. She stood tall and gripped her Evoker. She glared at him and pressed it to the side of her head.</p>
<p>          The Black Mask drew his gun and fired. The red bolt knocking her Evoker out of her hand and away. “<strong>Stop using that damn crutch and fight me like you mean it!” </strong>He shot her again.</p>
<p>          She barely dodged this time and drew her own gun. She fired repeatedly only for her shots to be blocked by Loki’s floating sword. Her gun clicked, she tossed it to the side and lengthened the Splitleaf Greatsword to glaive form.</p>
<p>          “<strong>If you want to save your friends you will show me who you are!</strong>”</p>
<p>          Kasumi gritted her teeth, her mind running on overclock to figure out her opponent.</p>
<p>          “<strong>Would <em>Sumire</em> like to see you lie over like a sick dog and accept defeat?!?!</strong>”</p>
<p>          Kasumi’s eyes blazed.</p>
<p>          “<strong>To see you throw away the strength you both fought so hard for?!?!</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <span class="font-red"><strong>“FUCK YOU!”</strong></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Red and blue fire exploded around her. Fire bled from her eyes and licked her body, her windbreaker was replaced by a black long-tailed bell-sleeved bolero, and fire around her hands grew red gloves. Curse ate at the environment around her, eating Madarame’s palace like a plague.</p>
<p>          Goro smiled.</p>
<p>          She streaked forward in a blur of curse. Knocking him back. She reached out a hand and Cinderellone’s arm apparated to clutch around Goro’s leg, pulling him back only for Kasumi’s claws made of curse to impact his face and plunged his head into the ground. The tile on the floor exploding and eroding into curse all at once.</p>
<p>          She kicked him away and his tumbling form kicked up eroding tile and dirt. The bushes he flew through burned with Curse.</p>
<p>          He got up on all fours an-</p>
<p>          Kasumi swung her glaive below him and launched him in the air, she jumped up after him and let loose a flurry of strikes.</p>
<p>          <em>No time to switch- </em>His gauntlet shot out and grabbed her face. He brought out his gun with his other hand and focused Loki into the attuned Persona Arm. He fired a shot that spun them, so she was towards the ground, then another up above that recoiled them into the ground. Dust was kicked up and promptly eaten by the Curse.</p>
<p>          <span class="font-red"><strong>“FUCK OFF!”</strong></span></p>
<p>          She pushed Goro off the ground with and explosion of Curse and followed it up with spinning slashes with Curse engulfing her blade. She brought down her glaive onto Goro’s head.</p>
<p>          <span class="font-red"><strong>“RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” </strong></span></p>
<p>          Fire and curse sputtered from her mouth as she roared.</p>
<p>          Goro tumbled away but flipped to his feet this time. <strong>“HAHAHAHAHA!!!! LOOOOOOKKKKIIIII!”</strong></p>
<p>          They charged each other. Kasumi trading blows with both Goro and his Persona.</p>
<p>          “<strong>OH, HOW MY BLOOD BOILS!</strong>”</p>
<p>          Kasumi ignored all the pain inflicted. Savagely desperate to inflict some herself.</p>
<p>          “<strong>FIGHT ME KASUMI!</strong>”</p>
<p>          Loki swung his blade and Goro shot her.</p>
<p>          “<strong>SHOW ME WHO YOU ARE!</strong>”</p>
<p>          Kasumi stepped on Loki’s blade and slashed the persona’s face.</p>
<p>          “<strong>WHO WE ARE!</strong>”</p>
<p>          Kasumi slashed at Loki again then shattered his sword with a flaming kick. The persona was dazed. She followed up with slashing at Goro’s face, dazing him as well.</p>
<p>          <span class="font-red"><strong>“Cinderellone!”</strong></span></p>
<p>          The persona apparated and grabbed Loki’s form by the head and shoved claws into his chest.</p>
<p>          Kasumi untransformed her weapon and grabbed Goro’s head and torso as well.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          <span class="font-red"><strong>“CHECK!”</strong></span></p>
<p>
  <span class="font-red">
    <strong> <em>“MATE!”          </em> </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>          They slammed the two figure’s heads together and Loki evaporated into red dust.</p>
<p>          Kasumi kicked Goro away. The boy rolled, then got up on one knee.</p>
<p>          Kasumi trudged to him and uppercut him onto his feet.</p>
<p>          Goro quickly drew his blade. <em>She’s angry... reckless...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>          He parried a swing of her blade with his own.</p>
<p>          Then another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Then he swung his sword around and dug the blade into her side, below her arm and ribcage, the teeth tearing at her flesh, blood poured immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <span class="font-red"><strong>“AHHHHHH!!!!!”</strong></span></p>
<p>          She kicked him in the balls, and he let go of his sword to stumble a pace away.</p>
<p>          <span class="font-red"><strong>“OH HELL NO!”</strong></span></p>
<p>          She dropped her blade and grabbed his with both hands. She gritted her teeth and twisted the blade out of her own wound, the red blood gushing.</p>
<p>          <span class="font-red"><strong>“H-HERE!”</strong></span></p>
<p>          She spat blood and flipped the blade in her hand.</p>
<p>          <span class="font-red"><strong>“YOU D-DROPPED THIS!”</strong></span></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          She shoved the blade into his chest, his flesh parting with the sound of revenge. His own blood stained his armor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Goro fell on a knee and focused on his sword in his chest. He slid it out with both hands. The pain not dulled enough by the metaverse. His eyes widened and he gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to vomit. The teeth of his blade tore and his flesh, ripping it apart on the way out. <strong>“ACK! Ack- hahah...”</strong> He wheezed, his head felt foggy, almost passing out. <strong>“That was good.”</strong><em> Didn’t expect she would do that. </em> He chuckled more. <strong>“High Pixie.”</strong> He switched his persona, it apparated and showered him in green particles. He stood up straight, good as new. He looked to his opponent.</p>
<p>          She was on her knees. Cinderellone attending to her wound, hands around the wound with green particles dancing around it. It was clearly not doing much, her persona’s healing abilities leaving a lot to be desired. The blood flowed. Her jacket went back to the normal black windbreaker, and her gloves had disappeared. The only evidence of her rebellion that remained was the blue and red sparkling goo that cried and bled from her eyes.</p>
<p>          She glared at him.</p>
<p>          <span class="font-red">“<strong>So, this is it, aren’t you gonna kill me now?</strong>”</span></p>
<p>          Her voice was still distorted. <em>That’s a good sign. Not that the blood that just spat out of her mouth was. </em>Goro thought. He chuckled and walked over to her. <strong>“Killing you like this... would have no meaning.”</strong> He plucked her earpiece out of her ear and hit the button on it. He brought it to his own ear.</p>
<p>          <em>“ROYAL!” The cat called.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>          “Are you ok?!” The blond monkey called.</em>
</p>
<p>Goro chuckled. If only to feel their stomachs sink on the other side of the line. <strong>“I’m afraid to inform you your leader has lost. You may want to come quick; her persona’s healing abilities will not be enough to save her on their own.”</strong> He winked at Royal.</p>
<p>          Kasumi gritted her teeth at him.</p>
<p>          <em>“I’LL KILL YOU!” The blond bimbo roared. </em></p>
<p><strong>“Only your leader is allowed to do that.” </strong>He dropped the earpiece to the ground and crushed it beneath his heel.</p>
<p>          <span class="font-red"><strong>“I hope you realize how expensive those are.”</strong></span></p>
<p>          Goro laughed in delight. <strong>“You really are one of a kind, Kasumi Yoshizawa. Haha...” </strong>He looked to the sky. “<strong>HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!</strong>”</p>
<p>          <span class="font-red"><strong>“Do you think I tried my best, or are you going to kill my friends when they get here?”</strong></span></p>
<p>          Goro wagged his finger and crouched down to look her in the eyes. <strong>“You really gave it your all here, your friends live to fight another day.”</strong></p>
<p>Kasumi huffed.</p>
<p>          <strong>“I will also tell you why I wanted to fight you.”</strong></p>
<p>          Kasumi met his eyes, waiting for her answer.</p>
<p>          Goro chuckled. <strong>“I hate losing, I <em>really </em>hate losing.”</strong> He emphasized, then smiled. <strong>“Then you come along... You and your friends, a bunch of kids with personas meddling in matters they don’t understand, perfect tools... Ah!”</strong> He raised a finger. <strong>“But those descriptors, while they may apply to your friends, they don’t to you. You...” </strong>He barely contained his laughter. <strong>“Yes, my persona ability is in a completely different league than yours, but... Your skill with your blade actually matches mine! What a wonderful day this is!”</strong> He laughed. <strong>“You are trained by someone; I would wager a persona-user-”</strong></p>
<p>          Kasumi looked away.</p>
<p>          <strong>“Trains you, you... you can do what I want you to!” </strong>He smiled brightly.</p>
<p>          <span class="font-red"><strong>“I’m not going to be some pawn.”</strong></span></p>
<p>
  <strong>          “Well, not to me... although you are welcome to look at it like that. You see... I hate losing, so I will <em>always</em> try my hardest to win, give it my all to achieve my goals and what I want. That’s why I’m willing do anything, to kill people, cause all the mental shutdowns I’m sure you’ve heard about on the news.”</strong>
</p>
<p>          Kasumi’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>          <strong>“However... I will let you in on a little secret about me. That <em>hate of losing</em>, contradicts another desire of mine. I am cursed with a paradox.” </strong>He leaned to whisper into Kasumi’s ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <strong>“Deep down, I want someone to stop me”</strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          He pulled away. <strong>“I’m counting on you Kasumi.”</strong> He smirked. <strong>“I’ll have you know I don’t call just anyone by their given name, you should feel honored.” </strong>He stood tall and turned away from her. <strong>“I suggest you stop relying on that crutch as well. If you don’t take off your mask by the next time we fight, you might risk disappointing me, and you wouldn’t want that, would you?”</strong></p>
<p>          Kasumi’s eyes were starting to glaze over. He drew his blade and cut a cross in the air with rigid posture, the red and black metaverse ripped open from the cut, making a portal of swirling energy.</p>
<p><strong>          “One last thing Kasumi; I can vaguely sense there is more to you than the Faith arcana. It would be in both of our best interests if you found out what that... ’more’... is for us.” </strong>He angled his head to look at her. <strong>“Heal your wounds Kasumi, get strong, then we will fight again.”</strong></p>
<p>          He stepped through the portal and it snapped shut behind him with smoky red trails in its wake.</p>
<p>         </p>
<p>          Royal blacked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5/19</p>
<p>5/20</p>
<p>5/21</p>
<p>5/22</p>
<p>5/23</p>
<p>5/24</p>
<p>5/25</p>
<p>5/26</p>
<p>5/27</p>
<p>5/28</p>
<p>5/29</p>
<p>5/30</p>
<p>5/31</p>
<p>6/1</p>
<p>6/2</p>
<p>6/3</p>
<p>6/4</p>
<p>6/5</p>
<p>6/6</p>
<p>6/7</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Psychotic breakdowns... Mental shutdowns... That brings back bad memories.” The woman was deep in thought.</p>
<p>          “And Goro was responsible for them all...”</p>
<p>          “You sound... sadder than I would have expected you to.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi looked away. “Yeah...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am thou, thou art I...</p>
<p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p>
<p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
<p>With the birth of the Jester Persona</p>
<p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sauce:<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Isvxlxoz3PA">Silver Bullet</a></p>
<p>When writing a fight; I will pick a song that I feel would fit with the tone and pace I'm going for and listen to it on repeat. Although the chapter and song share a name, I actually picked the name for the chapter first, then picked the song partially because of that name. 'Silver Bullet' being apart of a metaphor that I will be beating into y'all's heads for the rest of the fic.<br/>This two week break was mostly so I could improve my writing enough for this fight to be good. Whether it turned out good or not is for y'all to decide, but even if you think it's bad I hope you appreciate the effort regardless.<br/>I am aware that P3-kun's ability to preform 'Fusion Skills' was a result of Death 'amplifying' his Wild Card abilities. 'Amplifying' is the key word here, I think that through Goro's 2 years of experience with his powers would lead him to grow strong enough to preform those without the extra boost.<br/>Also, although in the games you can still use personas of arcana you haven't unlocked yet, that's not the case here. Goro ONLY has access to Judgement and Fool (and now Faith) personas due to his limited bonds.<br/>'Judgement Cut' is a reference to the Devil May Cry video game series. I thought it would fit well here. This wont be the last reference to that series. That being said, you do not need any knowledge of Devil May Cry, Bloodborne, or Dark Souls to understand this fic. These references are just self-indulgent. I will be sure to write in such a way that y'all can follow everything no matter what.<br/>Remember when Morgana said 'You don't need one [the app] when you're at my level.'? I used this as an excuse for Goro to have a more edgy exit.<br/>Introduction of 'Persona Arms' here too. Name inspired by 'Devil Arms' from Devil May Cry. This is just a more solid name for persona transposed weapons via the electric chair, although that will not be the only way Persona Arms are acquired in this fic.</p>
<p>Kasumi will have a different Social Link for EVERY arcana on the wiki (except Hunger... cus apparently it's the same thing as the Jester? I don't have a good idea for who hunger would be anyway so whatever.) Every arcana will be represented by someone different.</p>
<p>Wow, talked a lot about the fight huh?<br/>So... we got our first glimpse at a student council member. I'm sure some of y'all recognize her description... and yeah. I didn't really feel like over-designing a group of OC's that would only show up for Makoto's SL story-line so I decided to take characters from another piece of media I really enjoy instead. I hope y'all don't mind.<br/>I will be putting the sauce for that piece of media in the notes when we finally meet all of them.</p>
<p>BTW, just because it's a protag that does something doesn't mean I'm trying to present it as something good. Kasumi faking an anxiety attack is one such thing. These characters are human, humans do insensitive things sometimes.</p>
<p>RIP Jirou. By a show of hands how many of y'all have been there?</p>
<p>Remember to leave a kutos if you enjoyed! And comment what you think!</p>
<p>P.S. Kasumi's first "Checkmate!"... *wipes tear* they grow up so fast.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. To Phone a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PSA: You can turn off colored text and alike by clicking 'hide creator's style' at the top of the page.</p><p>For the record though I will be using it very sparingly as is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          <em>You wake up not in your apartment. Your apartment is a safe place, very clean, very calm. This cell is damp, the chains dangling above you, tangled in a mess that irritates. </em></p><p>
  <em>          You sit up on the flat cold bed. “It’s been...” It must have been months since you last set foot in this room. Fusion options had always been rather limited for you, not to mention your repertoire was rather optimal as is. Judgement Cut always got the job done.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Welcome back... Antithesis.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You glared at the long-nosed man, disgusted by the nickname but unsure why. He claimed they shared a bond... but it wasn’t like Sae and you. Speaking of which... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You got up and approached. The children took their places on the other side of the bars. You wrapped your hands around them and glared.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          Something felt different about the room... Your analytical mind ran wild, something was off... something that couldn’t be ignored...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          You see it... rather you heard it first... soft breathing of... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          There behind Igor, in that cell...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Was <strong>her</strong>. Sleeping soundly. Although unlike you, her hands and ankles were bound.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          “Excuse me.” You growl. “What is <strong>she</strong> doing here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Do you mean your Faith?” Caroline smiled coyly. She giggled. “She just kinda barges in here whenever she wants. Not our fault.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “We do not know why she’s-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Shut it!” You cut Justine off. “Does she possess the Wild Card?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          The twins looked to each other with a raised eyebrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You slam the bars. “Answer me?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “No, she does not.” Igor answered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You narrow your eyes dangerously. “Don’t bullshit me! I could sense other arcana’s within her!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “You can?” Now it was Igor’s turn to look confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “She may not know it herself, but she <strong>feels</strong> like a Wild Card, so don’t give me that bullshit. I need to know!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Antithesis.” Justine spoke. “You must be mistaken. She is the Faith and nothing more.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Don’t play dumb with me! The ’Faith’, is an unnumbered arcana! Now, what is the difference between ’zero’ and ’unnumbered’? Not to mention she’s <strong>here! HERE! </strong>If you think I’m going to chalk all these signals as coincidences, you have no idea what kind of person I am.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “They aren’t coincidences inmate! You are simply misinformed. You think that you know more than us about arcana?! You, with your merely three bonds, one of which is our master, so it hardly counts!” Caroline slammed the bars with her baton. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Such disrespect, and here we were about to congratulate you on your new bond.” Justine shook her head. “You are a truly disappointing inmate... You’re averaging one bond every year or so, not even acceptable.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Now now Justine.” Igor spoke up. “He has been completing his habilitation at a steady pace regardless. He is just making it harder for himself though his... issues. Why do you think we gave him a head-start in the first place?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You narrow your eyes and growl. “Don’t dodge my question...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “To answer it; she is only the Faith and nothing more. You are truly mistaken.”</em>
</p><p>I’m not.<em> You think firmly... although... you sense that Igor is telling the truth... the truth to the best of his knowledge... You smirk... She’s more impressive than you thought, even if she doesn’t know it... to... “Very well Igor, I’ll take your word for it.” </em></p><p>
  <em>          “Yes, very good. Trust is a key part of all bonds. As you saw, you only established bonds through telling the truth to those in question.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sae... My apologies for that.” Goro bowed.</p><p>          “Yes...” Sae looked to the would-be robber’s bloodied form as he was loaded into the ambulance. “My kick knocked him out just fine. You did not have to go farther.”</p><p>          “Yes...” Goro knit his eyebrows. “I just... I do not know what came over me.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yes, you do.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Goro sighed. Then he heard a laugh from within.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fuck it, why don’t you tell her?</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “Hmmm...” Goro met Sae’s eyes. “That’s actually not true, I must apologize again for lying.”</p><p>          Sae quirked her eyebrow.</p><p>          “Truth is I am an extremely vengeful person, who enjoys inflicting pain upon people.”</p><p>          “Huh, so you’re something of a sadist?”</p><p>          “I... suppose so. To expand on that, I enjoy the thrill of violence.” Goro smiled slightly, he couldn’t help it. “I felt <em>very</em> empowered just then.”</p><p>          “Didn’t expect that...”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Now watch her run away in fear!</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “Well, I suppose that’s just something you need to work on then. You can channel that into something more productive. Maybe use it to spark your spirit of vengeance.” Sae... smiled at him. “Just get angry at the right people and you’ll be fine.”</p><p>          Goro looked at her with wide eyes.</p><p>          “What? Did you think I would be mad at you or something?” She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “No... I just-”</p><p>          Sae waved dismissively. “Acknowledging you have a problem is the first step in solving it. I respect you for that, not a lot of people have that kind of inner strength.”</p><p>          “Wow Sae...” Goro shook his head.</p><p>          “To be clear though, I am giving you leeway because of your age, you’re barely a teenager. If you did something like that at my age it would be unacceptable. You have time to grow. Just make sure you do for me; I don’t want to lose respect for you.” Sae sighed and looked off. “I already have more respect for you than I do most of my colleagues. So, promise me you’ll work on this.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fat chance.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “Sure.” He lied. “I won’t let you down.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>          Suddenly you feel a pain in your chest. You glare at Igor. “You’re full of shit, what of my lie to Sae?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “She does trust you does she not? Yes, the growth of the bond is stunted because you only tell part of the truth. But because of the little truth you did tell, trust was established.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You get a strange pit in your stomach. “Stunted... but still progressing?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Igor’s smiled grew wider. “Yes.” He then stifled a laugh. “A gentle reminder that deepening bonds does not necessarily mean forming a positive or heathy relationship, it just means gaining a deeper understanding of each other.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You narrow your eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Take your bond with the Faith for example. Do you think that relationship is a positive or heathy one?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I did not intend to establish a bond with her...” You probed at Igor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Oh, but you did.” Igor’s eyes sparkled. “And you are more powerful now as a result. You may not be friends, but you are still bound to each other by the arcana. She may make a great rival for you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You bare your teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Isn’t that what you wanted?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “You were listening in, weren’t you?” You growl. “That was private.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Igor narrowed his eyes dangerously. “Kill her next time.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          You black out.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          “No, I won’t.” You smile to yourself. “Next time she won’t let me.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          “And don’t think I didn’t pick up that you view her as a <strong>threat</strong> to <strong>you,</strong> Igor.”</em>
</p><p>======</p><p>
  
</p><p>======</p><p>          The air was heavy in the Sanada household kitchen.</p><p>          The kitchen was big enough to hold all of them comfortably. Ryuji, Ann, Shiho and Yuuki sat around the circle brown wooden kitchen table, glass cups in front of them were untouched, the water still. Jirou was leaning against the white granite counter next to the sink, arms folded and looking down. Yusuke was near him, but facing away from the group, palms pressed on the counter, an untouched glass of water in front of him. He sighed and turned his hands over, deciding to inspect the scars that were now on the tips of his fingers.</p><p>          Aki paced, the eyes of the group of kids sitting at the table followed his movement. “Black Masked motherfucker...” He mumbled in fury.</p><p>          Footsteps then echoed down the stairs. Everyone froze and looked in anticipation. Tae sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she entered. “I’m not gonna mince words; she should be dead. Whatever sword cut her was barbed; had some kind of poison I couldn’t identify too... if the cell damage was anything to go by.”</p><p>          “Fucking Curse Persona Arm.” Aki mumbled in thought. “Lucky she’s resistant.”</p><p>          “Not to mention how deep the sword went, it almost reached her spine.” She sighed again and pinched her nose. “Now, you all are going to explain to me what you did to my Guiney Pig to keep her alive. As happy as I am about it; it isn’t natural. Her internal organs should be absolutely fucked from that kind of injury.”</p><p>          “Magic bullshit Doctor, and luck. That’s all it was.” Ryuji sighed and folded his arms.</p><p>          Aki glared at him. “Ryuji...”</p><p>          Ryuji spread his arms. “What? You want me to lie to her? After she bandaged Kasumi up?”</p><p>          Tae sighed... again. “Whatever... Just have her take it easy. She lost a lot of blood; she won’t be able to walk around for a while either. She got her leg fucked again, she put too much strain on it. All my hard work...” She shook her head.</p><p>          “I should have been there... Helping instead of being a coward.” Yuuki mumbled.</p><p>          Aki’s eyes flashed. “Don’t even say bullshit like that!” He waved his arms. “Do you think...” He gritted his teeth. “<em>Any </em>of you could’ve actually helped her?!” He gestured to all of them.</p><p>          Everyone looked down. Jirou sniffled.</p><p>          “You’re all just deadweight! Letting her carry the whole team! She’s the one that’s trained, worked hard to make sure you’re all safe! It’s too late to show gratitude or regret now! You should have been working hard <em>before this</em> to return the favor!” He blinked hard and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sorry, that was...” He breathed.</p><p>          Ryuji gritted his teeth and looked down. Yuuki looked on the verge of crying. Yusuke balled his fists.</p><p>          Jirou gritted his teeth and started scratching his arm slowly, almost breaking skin.</p><p>          “Christ Aki...” Tae breathed.</p><p>          “He’s right though.” Ann said flatly. “We wouldn’t have helped... just deadweight... We saw the battlefield.” She looked to Yusuke and Ryuji. “How destroyed it was, that fight was on a scale there’s no way we could match as we are now...” She took a deep breath in; she clenched her fists. “I won’t let it be that way again. I’m going to get strong; I promise you Aki.”</p><p>          “Ann...” Shiho mumbled.</p><p>          Aki sighed. “That’s... good... Thank you.”</p><p>          Tae sighed. “I’m gonna head out... Make sure she doesn’t do anything too crazy.”</p><p>          Then there was a knock on the door.</p><p>          Tae walked over and opened it. Makoto was on the other side. “He...llo...” She tentatively waved.</p><p>          “Hey, I’m leaving.” Tae said and Makoto moved out of the way to let her leave.</p><p>          “That’s Doctor Takemi right?” Makoto asked, closing the door behind her.</p><p>          “Yeah.” Ann said.</p><p>          “Hey Mako-sempai.” Ryuji waved halfheartedly.</p><p>          Aki sighed. “She’s in her room if you want to visit her, just don’t ask questions.”</p><p>          “Alright.” Makoto nodded and started to walk to the stairs.</p><p>          “So, who invited her?” He narrowed his eyes at the kids.</p><p>          “I did.” Jirou said firmly.</p><p>          Aki opened his mouth to speak then closed it, lacking the energy to be mad about it. “Fine.”</p><p>          Makoto made her way up the stairs. Then tentatively opened her room door, recalling Kasumi telling her where it was when describing Aki’s house.</p><p>          Kasumi was laid-up in bed, awake and playing on her phone. She was wearing a black sports bra and red pajama pants. Makoto would have blushed seeing this much of her skin for the first time... but the moment was ruined by the large amounts of wrappings around her abdomen, a thin, light-red line showing on the right side of her stomach. Her wavy hair was down and messy, some dark was peeking out of her scalp.</p><p>          Kasumi didn’t even notice her; she was talking with Morgana who was sat next to her head looking at her phone as well. “No Morgana, season two was better, I’m not arguing with you on thi-” Kasumi noticed her. She smiled. “Hey Mako-babe.” She put down her phone.</p><p>          “Hello Kasumi, how’re you feeling?”</p><p>          “Take a guess.” She deadpanned.</p><p>          “I don’t really know, Jirou didn’t tell me much... Just that...” She breathed. “It was really bad...”</p><p>          “Oh... well, long story short I was stabbed.”</p><p>          Makoto blinked hard. “Who. Stabbed. You?” She got out through her teeth.</p><p>          Kasumi chuckled. “I don’t really know; he had a mask on.”</p><p>          “Oh... Do you mind if I sit with you?” She nodded at the bed.</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head.</p><p>          Makoto sat on her bed and held her hand. “Are you going to be ok?”</p><p>          “Yeah, just after I’m healed, thanks for asking.” She smiled.</p><p>          “Well, did you kick that guy’s ass?” Makoto tried to lighten the mood.</p><p>          “Tried, didn’t do a great job of it. He said he was impressed though.”</p><p>          “The guy... complemented you?”</p><p>          “Yeah...”</p><p>          “You’re really tough Kasumi.”</p><p>          “Thanks, you are too.”</p><p>          Makoto tilted her head. “What do you mean?”</p><p>          Kasumi squeezed her hand. “I don’t know... I just kinda feel it from you, you know?”</p><p>          Makoto shook her head. “Not really.”</p><p>          “Don’t doubt how strong you are.”</p><p>          Makoto shook her head more fervently. “No... I’m-” She gritted her teeth... then sighed. “Kasumi?”</p><p>          “What’s up?”</p><p>          Makoto gripped her hand tight.</p><p>          Kasumi raised an eyebrow at the strength.</p><p>          Makoto looked her in the eyes and her irises blazed. “You are <strong>not</strong> dying before me, is that clear?”</p><p>          “Makoto...” Kasumi’s eyebrows angled in concern. “Where’s this coming from?”</p><p>          “I know I’ve been selfish, that I’m being selfish now... but you are not dying before I do, understand? Please don’t leave me with that...”</p><p>          “I won’t, I swear.”</p><p>          Makoto nodded. “Thank you.”</p><p>======</p><p>          It took a while for the kids to leave, but once they did Aki finally collapsed into a chair and cracked open a Muscle Milk. He rubbed the carton with his thumb and sighed. He took a drink. He sighed again.</p><p>          He finally decided to pull out his blue smartphone. He tapped on the contacts and scrolled all the way down to the end. “I’m going to regret this aren’t I?” He mumbled to himself.</p><p>          He dialed and held the phone to his ear. One ring... two... three... <em>“Y-”</em></p><p>“Hey, it’s me.” Aki cut him off before he could go into his spiel.</p><p>          <em>“PROTEIN DAD!”</em></p><p>          Aki pulled the phone away from his ear and winced.</p><p>          <em>“It’s been ages since you called! How’ve you been? By the way, Naoto told me you adopted some teenage girl. I know the rest of the crew doubts you and probably gives you shit for it, but as for me? I think you’ll make a great dad; I am in one-hundred percent support of you!”</em></p><p>“Ahh... Thanks... you saying that does feel good right now... she just got injured bad and I’m feeling kinda responsible.”</p><p>          <em>“Ahh man... yeah, Naoto told me that she awakened... I’m guessing her and her friends are the Phantom Thieves I’ve been hearing about on the news?”</em></p><p>          “Yeah.”</p><p>
  <em>          “You’re raising a cool kid there Aki, that Kamoshida guy was a real piece of shit. You should be proud of her; she should be proud of herself too.”</em>
</p><p>“Thanks... by the way... is Naoto with you right now?”</p><p>
  <em>          “... ... ... The smol detective told me to tell you no. AHHH!” </em>
</p><p>Aki smiled slightly. “Well, that’s not what I called you about.”</p><p>          <em>“Well, lay it on me. -Hey, back off- I got fired from my day-job again so I’m kinda broke at the moment. Marie is <strong>pissed</strong> right now. I could use a good gig.”</em></p><p>          “I figured you would be unemployed right now.”</p><p>          <em>“Hey, I run my own business I’ll have you know-”</em></p><p>“It barely keeps its head above water, don’t bullshit me.” Aki jested.</p><p>          <em>“It’s not that bad, at least I get to fight shadows without the Ice Queen breathing down my neck. You really gotta roast me like that?”</em></p><p>          “Yes, anyway. I’m actually calling in that favor.”</p><p>          <em>“God fucking damnit. I wanted to get paid...”</em> Aki could hear the pout.</p><p>          “Well, you will get paid. It’s actually good you’re unemployed right now. My favor is for you to become the new track coach at Shujin high school.”</p><p>          <em>“Track coach? I can definitely do that. New day-job here I come! Why though?”</em></p><p>“I want you to keep an eye on Kasumi and her friends. Her injury... She was attacked by a rouge trickster with an unknown identity. I want you to make sure she’s safe. I would do it myself... But I’m not as good at that kind of thing as you.”</p><p>          <em>“I go-chu fam. Protecting young girls from the dangers of the world is kinda a thing of mine.”</em></p><p>“Ok Sister-Complex-Kingpin-of-Steel, you don’t gotta make it weird.”</p><p>          <em>“Hey! I resent that title.”</em></p><p>“Speaking of which, how is Nanako doing?”</p><p>          <em>“Thanks for asking, she’s doing great in school. Not much else to report.”</em></p><p>“That’s nice.”</p><p>          <em>“That all you got for me?”</em></p><p>“Yep, that’s it.”</p><p>          <em>“Well, good luck out there Aki, maybe I’ll see you around if I got time.”</em></p><p>“See you.”</p><p>======</p><p>          He hung up his old antique wooden phone.</p><p>          “What did the protein junky want?” Naoto walked over to his large antique wooden desk and grabbed a slice of pizza out of the open box. She was in her dancing outfit.</p><p>          “Called in a favor. Wants me to become the new track coach at his kid’s school.” He leaned back in his brown leather office chair and put his feet up on the desk, clad in dark brown leather boots. He interlaced his fingers behind his head.</p><p>          “Huh.” Naoto took a bite and sat on the desk, leaning back with a hand to support her to relax. “That’s actually what I came here to talk with you about.”</p><p>          He tilted his head. “What do you mean?”</p><p>          “I was gonna ask you to become the track coach too. Looks like Aki and I had the same idea. Those kids are only going to get bigger ask they keep doing this. It’ll be best if we keep an eye on them.”</p><p>          “Is this for the S.O.’s?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “Yes and no. I’m not gonna tell Mitsuru about it, but for all intents and purposes; this is Shadow Ops business.”</p><p>          “Just in case?”</p><p>          “Just in case.” Naoto took another bite.</p><p>          “Why not send Ken or something?”</p><p>          Naoto gave him an exacerbated look. “Protecting Aki’s daughter sound like something Mitsuru wants any part in?”</p><p>          He scoffed. “Got me there.”</p><p>          “So, this is off the books, got it? I just have a bad feeling about those kids.”</p><p>          “Are they bad kids?” He tilted his head.</p><p>          Naoto shook her head. “No, no. Kasumi especially seems like a sweetheart. I just have this feeling... Call it detective’s intuition.”</p><p>          “Ok Detective Prince.” He teased.</p><p>          Naoto rolled her eyes. “Keep an eye on the school too.”</p><p>          “What’d you mean?”</p><p>          Naoto shook her head. “To be honest I feel rather ashamed that I didn’t know how awful that school was underneath the surface.”</p><p>          “Tell me... I can see you’re beating yourself up over this.”</p><p>          Naoto shrugged. “It’s not that big a deal. My nephew wouldn’t have been affected at all. Regardless, it <em>could’ve</em> been something that would affect him, and I feel ashamed I didn’t look into it more.”</p><p>          “Wait, you have a nephew?! You have siblings?! And you never told me?!” He mocked pain. “I’m hurt, sad, maybe a little hungry?... That last one’s not your fault though.”</p><p>          Naoto rolled her eyes and pushed over the pizza box. “I have a cousin. You know that. Not a big deal anyway, my nephew couldn’t even be called a supporting character, just an Easter egg if anything. This is more for my character arc. Might encourage me to care more.”</p><p>          He shrugged then happily took out a slice of pizza.</p><p>          “Anyway, I suppose I’ll head out. Keep an eye on Makoto Niijima too, she’s a kid on Persona Suppressants, friends with Kasumi but she doesn’t know. Got that?”</p><p>          “I’ll do fine. Don’t worry yourself, not a hair on those kids heads will come to harm.”</p><p>          “Good shit.” Naoto threw her half-eaten slice back in the box and hopped off the desk. “Have a good day Yu.” She waved on her way out.</p><p>          “You too.”</p><p>          She left.</p><p>======</p><p>          “KASUMI!” Ann slammed open her room door.</p><p>          “AHHH!!!” Kasumi flailed in her bed. “OWowowowowow!!!” She clutched her side and turned over.</p><p>          “Oh no!” Ann covered her mouth. “I’m so sorry!” She ran to her side. “Tell me what to do!”</p><p>          “Don’t spook me. Uhhhh...” Kasumi rolled back on her back.</p><p>          “I’m sorry... I just wanted to surprise you.”</p><p>          Kasumi raised an eyebrow at her. “How are you here?” Suddenly she was very aware that she was wearing just a bra and pajama pants... a regular red bra this time. She went beat red and covered herself with her blankets. “You can’t just barge in like that!”</p><p>          “Common Kasumi.” Ann waved dismissively. “You’ve seen me in dominatrix latex. This is only fair as far as I’m concerned.”</p><p>          Kasumi pouted. “Fine... but knock next time.”</p><p>          “Fair enough. Anyway, Morgana let me in.”</p><p>          “Where is he?”</p><p>          “Eating.” Ann went over to Kasumi’s desk chair and sat down. “I wanted to check up on you. Are you doing alright?”</p><p>          “Yeah, the break from school is nice...” Kasumi tried to smile but ended up sighing. “No, it’s not.” She shook her head. “I miss hanging out with you guys.” She tucked some messy hair behind her ear.</p><p>          “Yeah, the group dynamic isn’t the same without our leader.” Ann softly smiled. Then sighed. “I wanted to say sorry.”</p><p>          “For what?” Kasumi tilted her head.</p><p>          “God where to start...” Ann sighed. “Well... I feel like I should have been there, helping you. You almost d-died...” Ann breathed.</p><p>          “He wouldn’t have killed me...”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Who are you trying to convince?</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “What?” Ann seemed confused.</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head and shifted in her bed. “The crazy bastard wanted a rival.” She shrugged. “He chose me.”</p><p>          “Still... you got hurt... as your teammate... I let you fight alone out of fear for Ryuji... and Yusuke.”</p><p>          “I’m the leader Ann, I don’t have a problem with stepping up in situations like that. It’s what I’ve been training for.”</p><p>          “But... I still don’t want you to be on your own next time. If you keep being a noble leader like this, you’ll only get in trouble again... Aki said you’ve been hard carrying us and he’s right. Would you be willing to train me?”</p><p>          “Of course... I disagree that you need to, but I respect your drive. I’ll help you.”</p><p>          “Thank you. I don’t <em>just</em> want physical training though. Power from persona comes from strength of heart. I want you to help me strengthen my heart too.”</p><p>          “Uhm...” Kasumi blushed as her dirty mind ran. “What do you mean?”</p><p><strong> <em>And what kind of physical training? </em> </strong> <strong>  </strong> <strong> <em>(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</em> </strong></p><p><em>          Shut up! This sounds serious... why are we like this? </em>She sighed internally. </p><p>          “I mean like. I want to get emotionally stronger too... I guess that ties into the other thing I want to apologize for...” Ann looked down and breathed.</p><p>          “What?” Kasumi knit her eyebrows in concern. “Are you ok?”</p><p>          Ann shifted in her seat. “No... I’m feeling really bad right now.”</p><p>          “You shouldn’t.”</p><p>          She shook her head again. “I don’t know if you heard it... but when the guy said you lost, and you might die... I yelled <em>’I’ll kill you!’</em>.” She whisper-yelled the quote. “My first instinct, the first thing I thought to do was kill him in revenge.”</p><p>          “Oh...”</p><p>          She shook her head. “I haven’t changed at all since Kamoshida huh?” She sighed. “I-I can’t be that kind of person, not with power like mine.” She looked at her hands, then clenched her fingers into fists. “Will you help me Kasumi?” She looked at her pleadingly.</p><p>          “Of course.”</p><p>======</p><p>          <strong>Knock Knock Knock</strong></p><p>          “Can you... get that Morgana?” Kasumi was still in bed wearing her pajamas, red pants, and a long button-up pajama shirt. Only having gotten up to shower earlier.</p><p>          “Sure, you focus on getting better.” Morgana hopped off the bed and jumped to open the door.</p><p>          Kasumi paused the anime they were watching on her phone. They had been binge-ing BNHA while she was under her stay-at-home order... an order given to her by just about everyone in her life.</p><p>          Morgana made his way down the stairs and to the front door. “I believe we have our first problem... HEY!” He meowed. “Are you one of the people that can understand me?!”</p><p>          “Morgana, can you open the door if Kasumi can’t?” It was Lady Naoto.</p><p>          “At least she heard the meowing.” Morgana had to jump twice, once to unlock and another to open.</p><p>          “Hello Morgana... can you nod if Kasumi’s available?” Lady Naoto was in more casual clothes than last time.</p><p>          “I’m here...” Kasumi made her way down the stairs slowly. Hanging onto the railing with a white-knuckle grip.</p><p>          “You shouldn’t be up!” Morgana yelled.</p><p>          “I kinda figured out that I should get the door in case it was someone that couldn’t understand you.”</p><p>          Naoto rushed over and put her arms under hers. “I’m ninety percent sure the Morgana just chastised you for getting up and I’m one-hundred percent sure you should listen to him.”</p><p>          Kasumi gave her a slight smile. “I’m fine... Let’s talk in the kitchen.”</p><p>          Naoto led her best she could despite being shorter. She sat her down at the kitchen table. Kasumi had grown pale in the short walk. “You seem tired... and you have a different energy about you since we met last.” <em>...</em> <em>Arcana? ... Odd ...</em></p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “Yeah, I think my body is just tapped out. Healing and all that.”</p><p>          Naoto nodded. “I heard you had quite the fight too.” She took a seat across from her. “That you summoned your persona again without your Evoker. That isn’t healthy for someone at your level.”</p><p>          “He called it a crutch... I kinda wanted to prove him wrong, I didn’t have a lot of other options either.” She shook her head.</p><p>          “Also, that you channeled SP through your body.” Naoto leaned forward and interlaced her fingers. “That’s not healthy either. For anyone.”</p><p>          “SP?”</p><p>          Naoto waved dismissively. “Call it ’persona energy’ or something if you want.”</p><p>          “Oh... do you mean how I was shooting Curse everywhere even without Cinderellone?”</p><p>          “Yes...” Naoto smiled slightly. “Gotta say though; I’m rather proud of you for going that hard. You have a lot of willpower Kasumi.”</p><p>          “Thanks... I guess...” Kasumi rubbed the back of her neck. “What’re you here for?”</p><p>          Naoto took out a spiral notebook and a ballpoint.</p><p>          “Right...”</p><p>          “Now, I want you to tell me every detail. I know that you must’ve kept some stuff from Aki to make him not worry. I promise I won’t disclose, but I need all the information I can get if the Shadow Operatives are to conduct a proper investigation.”</p><p>          “There was one thing I didn’t tell Aki... I didn’t want him to stop the Phantom Thieves from continuing...” Kasumi sighed. “The guy said he was responsible for the mental shutdown incidents.”</p><p>          “Hmmm... we figured they were human caused...” Naoto wrote. “But...” She breathed out her nose then looked back to Kasumi. “Tell me everything.”</p><p> </p><p>          She did.</p><p> </p><p>          “Hmmm...” Naoto mused as she wrote notes upon notes even after Kasumi finished telling her tale.</p><p>          “Do you... are you mad at me for not apprehending him?” Kasumi rubbed her arm.</p><p>          Naoto looked at her sharply. “Fuck no. <em>Do not</em> beat yourself up about that. You were in a ’kill-or-be-killed’ scenario, someone in your position has only one priority: survive. Don’t apologize to me for something like that <em>ever again</em>.” She said harshly and pointed with her pen.</p><p>          Kasumi looked away. “Sorry...”</p><p>          Naoto sighed and gave her a look.</p><p>          “Right...”</p><p>          Naoto smiled at her softly. “You’re a good kid Kasumi... and a great trickster. You fought well. You should be proud of yourself.”</p><p>          Kasumi bowed the best she could. “Thank you, that means a lot.”</p><p>          “Ripping his sword out of your wound and stabbing him with it was a nice touch too. Extra points for that.” Naoto jested.</p><p>          Kasumi blushed. “Thanks.”</p><p>          “You’re tough.” Naoto got up and walked over to Kasumi. She held out her hand.</p><p>          Kasumi accepted the shake.</p><p>          “Keep being you Kasumi. You’re on a good path.” She breathed. “I am ashamed to say, but there is a chance the Shadow Ops won’t be able to take care of this... as an organization we are spread very thin... It may very well fall to you to put down that beast despite my efforts... for that I am sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>5/21</p><p>5/22</p><p>5/23</p><p>5/24</p><p>5/25</p><p>5/26</p><p>5/27</p><p>5/28</p><p>5/29</p><p>5/30</p><p>5/31</p><p>6/1</p><p>6/2</p><p>6/3</p><p>6/4</p><p>6/5</p><p>6/6</p><p>6/7</p><p>6/8</p><p>6/9</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p> </p><p>          “Naoto... wish I had met her. Not that I could’ve.” The Woman shrugged.</p><p>          “Well, you’ll get to soon enough I’m sure. She’s really nice. Another trickster parental figure in my life. A great one at that.”</p><p>          “She sounds scary smart too.”</p><p>          “Yeah... You know... in a weird way I think she was manipulating me, but in a good way as odd as that is. Like low-key pushing me to become a better person with mind games and psychology tricks.”</p><p>          “That’s kinda scary to be honest.”</p><p>          “Well, it would be if those skills were in the hands of anyone other than the righteous Detective Prince.”</p><p>          “As opposed to the wicked Detective Prince?”</p><p>          “Hoo boy, yeah. Everyday Akechi, just stealing good titles.”</p><p> </p><p>I am thou, thou art I...</p><p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p><p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p><p>With the birth of the Priest Persona</p><p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p><p>======</p><p>          “Should you <em>really</em> be walking around Lady Kasumi?” Morgana chastised.</p><p>          Kasumi slid her noodles in the microwave. “I’m fine, honest. I’m healing fast.” The microwave beeped as she pressed the buttons then settled into a low hum as the noodles rotated.</p><p>          “For only a couple days of rest you<em> are</em> doing good.” Morgana mused. “You look good with your hair down by the way.”</p><p>          “Thanks...” She sighed and ran her hand through her wavy hair. “I gotta get it re-dyed soon...” She gazed into the microwave. “You know something?”</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “I’m really glad my hair is wavy.”</p><p>          “Why?”</p><p>          The microwave beeped and Kasumi took out the noodles. She brought them over to the table. She sat down and snapped apart her chopsticks. She started eating.</p><p>          “Ok...” Morgana shifted his paws. “Are you doing alright?”</p><p>          “I just... wanna make sure I <em>am</em> doing alright, you know?”</p><p>          “Ok, I won’t press.”</p><p>          “No.” Kasumi shook her head. “I know you care; I can talk to you.” Kasumi ate some noodles.</p><p>          Morgana waited.</p><p>          “I’m scared of this affecting me, you know? Like... I was afraid, what if that sticks to me?”</p><p>          “Oh.” Morgana’s eyes widened. He hopped on the table and approached her. “What I want you to remember, is that you had power in that situation.”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “He could’ve killed me anytime. He <em>chose </em>not to...” Kasumi breathed.</p><p>          “No. Don’t think like that.”</p><p>          Kasumi ate some noodles.</p><p>          “He sought out that fight with you because he acknowledged that <em>you are powerful</em>. Then, you shocked him with your power anyway. It may have just been some gloves and a jacket, but you tapped into your rebellion. That speaks volumes of how strong you are.”</p><p>          “I was still afraid Morgana.” Kasumi hunched over, as if to make herself smaller.</p><p>          “And you made him feel fear <em>too</em>.”</p><p>          “He said he wanted me to beat him, he’s-”</p><p>          “He also said he’s a walking paradox. He may want you to beat him, but he’s still scared of being beaten too. He outright says he hates losing. You almost killed him. You are <em>always</em> capable of winning Kasumi. Don’t you dare forget that.”</p><p>          Kasumi breathed. “Thanks...” She whispered and ate more.</p><p>          Kasumi’s phone beeped.</p><p>
  
</p><p>          <strong>Knock Knock Knock.</strong></p><p>          “That was fast.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “I’ll get it. Don’t you move a muscle.” Morgana hopped away to the door and opened it with another jump.</p><p>          “Good day to you Morgana. May I come in?” Yusuke’s calm voice permeated.</p><p>          “Yep, Lady Kasumi’s in the kitchen eating. She’s been resting.”</p><p>          “I see...” Yusuke took off his shoes, closed the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen. “Hello... Kasumi. May I sit?”</p><p>          “Of course.” Kasumi gestured to a chair.</p><p>          “Thank you.” He sat down.</p><p>          “You got here quick.” Kasumi jested.</p><p>          “Ehh, yes. I had already arrived when I had the realization that I should ask your permission.”</p><p>          Kasumi smiled. “So... what’s up?”</p><p>          “Well... I suppose I should start with... I was told that you are the leader of the Phantom Thieves.”</p><p>          “Yep.”</p><p>          “I would like to ask that you accept me into your group.”</p><p>          “Of course.” Kasumi smiled softly. “If anyone has a right to take down Madarame it’s you.”</p><p>          Yusuke breathed. “Thank you... so much. That means a lot.”</p><p>          “I’m still pissed I missed your awakening.” Kasumi pouted.</p><p>          “Oh, yes... Though I would like to tell you, that the courage you displayed was a rather significant factor in my awakening.”</p><p>          Kasumi tilted her head.</p><p>          “The exchange was only brief, but I grasped the gravity of what was happening. You saved my life Kasumi.”</p><p>          “Don’t mention it.” Kasumi looked away.</p><p>          “I think I will Kasumi... When Ann, Ryuji and Morgana were escorting me through the palace, we came across a number of shadows. They struggled against them. At first, I assumed that was normal, they were battling supernatural beings after all. But after we came back for you and saw the battlefield... I realized that you were... that your teammates depended on you.”</p><p>          “More than we should. Yusuke is absolutely right Lady Kasumi.” Morgana said.</p><p>          “With that said... If you’ll allow me to, I would like to make a proposal.”</p><p>          “Shoot. You don’t have to be so formal.” Kasumi shook her head. “As a team, we decide everything unanimously. I’m more so the battlefield commander.” She saluted.</p><p>          “I see, very well. To preface. Madarame will be pressing charges against you and Ann.”</p><p>          “Oh...” Kasumi looked down and pondered.</p><p>          “He will do so when his current exhibit ends. We have a time limit... I don’t want to say it...” Yusuke grimaced.</p><p>          “But we don’t have time for me to heal.”</p><p>          “Yes.”</p><p>          “Damnit.” Kasumi gritted her teeth.</p><p>          “This is bad.” Morgana said.</p><p>          “No.” Yusuke shook his head. “I believe this is an opportunity.”</p><p>          “How so?”</p><p>          “I suggest the four of us secure a route to the treasure without you. Challenge ourselves to be strong without you. I need to be caught up to speed as well.”</p><p>          “That’s...” Kasumi grimaced. Then picked up her head and nodded. “That may not be a bad idea Yusuke. There would still be four tricksters on the front line like before.”</p><p>          “Yes. Also, I’ve heard that we need your navigation app. But I have thought of a solution. Even though you are the only one with the app, you are still able to draw in more than just yourself. I have also been told that Morgana can venture into the metaverse without the app.”</p><p>          “Could you draw in more than just yourself?” Kasumi looked to Morgana.</p><p>          “Actually yes. I believe I could. How my method works is essentially the same as the app. I need to have the proper keywords pictured in my mind to... aim myself, I guess would be the right way to put it.”</p><p>          “Then we can do it like that.” Kasumi nodded. “Although, I demand to go with you when we send the card.” She smiled.</p><p>          “If you’re healed enough.” Morgana mumbled.</p><p>          “I will be, I don’t want to miss this.”</p><p>          “Then, it’s a plan.” Yusuke said. “Thank you for this, I promise not to let you down.</p><p>5/21</p><p>5/22</p><p>5/23</p><p>5/24</p><p>5/25</p><p>5/26</p><p>5/27</p><p>5/28</p><p>5/29</p><p>5/30</p><p>5/31</p><p>6/1</p><p>6/2</p><p>6/3</p><p>6/4</p><p>6/5</p><p>6/6</p><p>6/7</p><p>6/8</p><p>6/9</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p> </p><p>          “The artist.” The Woman smiled. “Let me guess, your calling cards got a major boost to their style level after that?”</p><p>          “Yep, although Ryuji would still write them. The Phantom Thieves really needed someone with his disposition and talents on the team” Kasumi smiled. “Yusuke is a weirdo but a very lovable one. He made me laugh a lot without meaning to.”</p><p>          “He sounds nice.”</p><p>          “He’s on a different wavelength than other people, but that’s a good thing, he really helped me think more openly and view things from a different angle. Not to mention he taught me how to paint.”</p><p>          “That’s cool.”</p><p> </p><p>I am thou, thou art I...</p><p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p><p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p><p>With the birth of the Emperor Persona</p><p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p><p>======</p><p>          “You want me... to roast you?” Kasumi slowly sat down on the park bench. Grimacing slightly.</p><p>          “Uhm... yeah... We could have done this at your house you know?” Ann knit her eyebrows in concern.</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “Nah, I need the fresh air. I’ll be fine soon enough as long as I don’t tear it open.” She breathed and closed her eyes. “So, back to topic?”</p><p>          “Sure.” Ann sat down next to her. “So, have you been on reddit?”</p><p>          Kasumi gave her a look.</p><p>          “Right, so, you know those like ’roast me’ posts. I want you to do that with me.”</p><p>          “That’s gonna help you how exactly?” She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “I want to strengthen my heart!” Ann got determined. “That means that I can’t let myself get emotional over people’s words. I want to grow some thick skin.”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “I don’t think that’s what this is about.”</p><p>          “I think that’s exactly what this is about. This guy just says a single sentence and...” She shook her head. “I need to not let stuff like that take control of my actions.”</p><p>          “Well, I mean that I think we should work at it from the opposite angle. Like, getting your willpower to the point that it can’t be controlled by anything else.”</p><p>          “Willpower! Right!”</p><p>          Morgana poked his head out of Kasumi’s bag. “Aki says that the power of Persona comes from self-acceptance and simultaneously acknowledging your fate and rejecting it. That last one is also your <em>rebellion</em>. I don’t think Aki has come across masked persona users before, so his perspective is limited on that.”</p><p>          “So it’s different for him?”</p><p>          “He stared out with an Evoker like Lady Kasumi, but Lady Naoto started out by meeting her own shadow... She wouldn’t give us the details on that though.”</p><p>          “Oh, that’s interesting.” Ann looked up in thought.</p><p>          “So...” Kasumi rubbed her chin. “I think the order for you would be... if we want to work on all of those things... uhm...” Kasumi stopped and looked down. “I don’t want to tell you how to live your life or anything.”</p><p>          “Don’t worry about that Kasumi. I’m asking for it.” Ann shook her head.</p><p>          “Well, ok. I just don’t want to phrase it in a way that... whatever...” She breathed. “I think what you gotta do is accept that you have a murderous side.”</p><p>          “Right...”</p><p>          “I... Don’t feel bad Ann... I got that way too during the fight.” She looked skyward.</p><p>          “You did?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “He did his research on me... He brought up Sumire.”</p><p>          “Oh, wow.” Ann gritted her teeth. Then sighed.</p><p>          “When he lodged his sword in my side, I kicked him in the balls, then took his sword out and stabbed him with it through the chest. If he didn’t have healing skills he would have died.”</p><p>          “Oh...”</p><p>          “We need to accept that we are all capable of that, you know? The thing is though; I would have died if I didn’t embrace that part of myself. Self-acceptance.” Kasumi looked to Ann. “There is value in your fury, your fire. You just gotta know when to use it and when to not. I think a mix of both rebellion and self-acceptance would be good for us.”</p><p>          “Oh, so you mean... I won’t be powerful enough unless I fight to kill.” Ann knit her eyebrows.</p><p>          “Yeah, but as I said. It’s about knowing when to use it, that fire is a tool. When Kamoshida was on the floor begging for forgiveness, that wasn’t the place. When we were fighting his demon form? That was it. If you <em>don’t</em> accept it <em>at all</em> I think it will just blow up one day. So just choose when, indulge sometimes. Otherwise you’ll crave it when you shouldn’t.”</p><p>          “Wow...” Ann sighed. “That’s, not what I expected.”</p><p>          Kasumi tilted her head. “What did you expect?”</p><p>          “Honestly, I expected you to get mad at me, lay out some leader discipline. You’re an understanding person huh?”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “I trying to be good about that, I’m... <em>not</em> perfect though...” She let herself breathe for a moment. “Remember that we’re here for you Ann, your safety net as you try to get better. You remember what Ryuji said?”</p><p>          Ann nodded. “I do... and I’m really thankful for it.”</p><p>======</p><p>          The final class was close to done, and despite only sitting in a chair for the last seven hours, Kasumi felt just as sore as when she trained with Hiraguchi. She sighed. Lucky Aki drove her to school.</p><p>          <em>“That’s the seventh time you’ve sighed in the last ten minutes.” </em>Ryuji whispered over the com.</p><p>          “It’s just these chairs, it feels way better standing up, even with my strained leg.” Kasumi whispered back.</p><p>          “Yeah, these are hella uncomfortable as is. I can’t imagine what you’re going through.” Ann said.</p><p>          <em>“Are you ready to go to the palace Ann?”</em></p><p>“Yep, I’m good to go.”</p><p>          <em>“Kasumi, I can hear you pouting from here.”</em></p><p>“Hmmmm” Kasumi angrily hummed.</p><p>          <em>“Hey, how ’bout you go on a date with Makoto? That’ll make you feel better.”</em></p><p>“Yeah, that’s a good idea!” Ann said a little too loud and cowered from the teacher’s gaze.</p><p>          “Sure, that sounds good.”</p><p>          <em>“It’s ok Big Cat, you’ll be ok.”</em></p><p>“Are you talking to me?” Morgana said with hostility.</p><p>          <em>“Nope.”</em></p><p>
  <em>          “Shouldn’t you all be paying attention to class?”</em>
</p><p>          <em>“F- Yusuke, when did you get here?”</em></p><p>
  <em>          “I was always here?”</em>
</p><p>“How though? You’re miles away?” Ann asked. “Shouldn’t you be out of range or something?”</p><p>          “Well, these do work across metaphysical planes.” Kasumi deadpanned.</p><p>          “Point taken.”</p><p>          <em>“Are you ready to go Yusuke?” </em></p><p>
  <em>          “Yes, I am prepared both emotionally and physically for this. I am determined to bring Madarame to justice.”</em>
</p><p>“Don’t get worked up Yusuke.” Morgana warned. “Without Royal we’re gonna need to take this slower and be more cautious.”</p><p>          <em>“Understood, I won’t let my personal investment in this cloud my judgement.”</em></p><p>
  <em>          “No need to be so formal dude.”</em>
</p><p>“We’re all friends here Yusuke.” Ann assured.</p><p>          <em>“Thank you... that brings me comfort.”</em> Yusuke said.</p><p>          <em>“Wait, who’s gonna be our field leader now?”</em></p><p>“Morgana’s in charge.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          <em>“Awwwww.”</em></p><p>“Haha!” Morgana bragged.</p><p>          Class then ended. “See you when you’re done guys.” Kasumi struggled to stand.</p><p>          Ann gave her a sad look. “I see you re-dyed your hair.”</p><p>          “Yep, don’t want my lie to come out.” Kasumi tried to smile. She picked up her bag. “Alright Morgana.”</p><p>          “Right.” Morgana hopped out.</p><p>          Ann held open her bag and Morgana hopped in. “I’ll take good care of him.” Ann winked.</p><p>          “It’s the other way around and we both know it!”</p><p>          Ann pouted. “I’m not that hopeless.”</p><p>          “Have fun and be safe you two.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          They waved to each other as Ann left.</p><p>          Kasumi sighed and pulled out her phone.</p><p>
  
</p><p>          Kasumi sighed. “Welp, Morgana will get pissed at me if I watch anime without him... gasp, Terraria: Journey’s End just came out.” She mumbled.</p><p>
  
</p><p>          “Kasumi Yoshizawa!”</p><p>          Kasumi jumped and turned towards the noise.</p><p>          A girl with light pink hair stood in the doorframe of the classroom, hands on her hips. She approached Kasumi. A determined look in her blue eyes.</p><p>          “Uhh.” Kasumi’s eyes darted around.</p><p>          “Can I talk with you for a sec?”</p><p>          “Sure?”</p><p>          “Come with me!” She marched away and Kasumi tentatively followed.</p><p>          The girl led Kasumi to the stairs and walked up. She turned around and knit her eyebrows. “You ok?”</p><p>          “Yeah, I’m recovering from an injury.” Kasumi struggled up the stairs.</p><p>          “Oh!” The girl pranced down to her side. “I’ll help!” She beamed as she supported an arm.</p><p>          “Thanks.”</p><p>          They walked up to the area right before the door to the roof.</p><p>          “So...” Kasumi leaned up against a wall. “Who are you?”</p><p>          “I’m Chika Fujiwara!” She struck a cutesy pose. “Student council secretary! And my Love Detective skills have led me to the conclusion that you are Mako-sempai’s girlfriend!”</p><p>          “Uhm, yeah.”</p><p>          “So, I want to employ your help!”</p><p>          “With... what?”</p><p>          “To get to the point: I want Mako-sempai back on the student council.”</p><p>          “You do? Why? Makoto told me that-”</p><p>          Chika held up and hand and shook her head. “I overheard that conversation. Yes, Mako-sempai can be arrogant, patronizing, and harsh. But she also cared deeply about us even if she was bad at showing it, and always tries her best! She’s a big inspiration to me. She may not have thought we were her friends, but that just comes down to different definitions of friendship. She was my friend, and I can’t stand to see her kicked off for a reason we haven’t even been told!”</p><p>          “You really do huh?” Kasumi softened her eyes.</p><p>          “Yes, also, we need her. Haru-sempai denied the position and no other third year is qualified. With the clean-up trip and social studies trip coming up, we need her.”</p><p>          Kasumi blinked. “Uhm... so what do you want me to do?”</p><p>          “I want you to just convince Mako-sempai to come to the student council room tomorrow. She’s been avoiding it and us lately. We need all hands-on deck to come up with a game plan. If we can pressure the principal enough, I know we can get Mako-sempai back!”</p><p>          “Ok, I’ll see what I can do...” Kasumi shrugged.</p><p>          “So, do you want to meet the student council?” Chika’s eyes sparkled and she put her hands together. “I know Kaguya and Shirogane-kun can be kinda intense sometimes, but I promise that the student council room is a friendly environment!”</p><p>          “Uhm, sure.” Kasumi got the feeling that wasn’t the whole truth.</p><p>======</p><p>          Makoto knocked on the door.</p><p>          “Come in!” Doc called.</p><p>          Makoto took a deep breath. Then slid open the door.</p><p>          “Niijima-san? Welcome, please sit.” He gestured with his apple juice box.</p><p>          “Are you free to council me right now?”</p><p>          “Yes, I always have time for a student in need.” He nodded.</p><p>          Makoto closed the door behind her and took her seat. Her nerves sparking off. <em>I need a drink.</em> Makoto jumped at her own thoughts. “Wow, I’m a mess...” She buried her face in her hands.</p><p>          “Would you like to elaborate?” He shifted in his seat.</p><p>          Makoto jumped again. “I uhm... I did not mean to say that out loud.” She shook her head.</p><p>          “Oh... well, we can ignore that for now if you would like.”</p><p>          Makoto tentatively looked at him.</p><p>          “We will go at the pace that you want, you are the one in control of the conversation here. Feel free to start how or when you want.” He gestured to the snack bowl. “Or, you may just take a snack and leave.”</p><p>          “No, I’m here, I’m going through with this... It’s just hard.”</p><p>          He tilted his head.</p><p>          “I don’t have great experience with counseling. Not to mention Kasumi told me how you messed up counseling her.”</p><p>          He jumped. “Yes...” He sighed and looked away. “I still feel bad about it, doesn’t help that I see her walking these halls sometimes... The greatest sin someone in my position can commit... is convincing someone to not seek help.”</p><p>          “Yeah...”</p><p>          “At the time, I was very focused on a research project of mine. That should not have been my priority, I hope you believe me when I say I have learned from my mistake and am fully focused on helping students.”</p><p>          “Well, my options are rather limited anyway... in terms of who I can go to.”</p><p>          He grimaced.</p><p>          “I suppose I should preface with why I’m adverse to counseling.”</p><p>          “Yes, that would be helpful for me.”</p><p>          “My dad died a while ago.”</p><p>          “Oh...”</p><p>          “When I tried counseling, the counselor didn’t understand what I needed help with, she refused to understand.”</p><p>          “What did you need help with?” He sipped his apple juice.</p><p>          “She mistakenly thought that I needed help processing my grief. But I understood why my father died, I thought it was an honorable death. I was sad of course, but I didn’t need help processing that.” She sighed. “What I needed help with was adjusting to being put in my sister’s care.”</p><p>          “Hmmm...”</p><p>          “That’s not what I’m here to discuss however, that is a non-issue now.”</p><p>          “That is good to hear.”</p><p>          Makoto let herself breath. She reached for a cookie and took it. She unwrapped it halfway and took a small bite. It tasted of pure sugar. Not normally something Makoto would snack on, but her brain needed the sugar right now.</p><p>          The flow of Makoto’s thoughts was broken by the sound of Maruki’s now empty juice box. “Sorry.” He grimaced.</p><p>          Makoto sighed. “I shouldn’t beat around the bush.”</p><p>          He interlaced his fingers.</p><p>          “I’m dying, I won’t live to see August.”</p><p>          His eyes widened. “Ahh...” He knit his eyebrows.</p><p>          “I haven’t told anyone.”</p><p>          “Is...”</p><p>          “No, there is nothing that can be done. There’s no known cure.”</p><p>          He shifted in his seat.</p><p>          “I want advice, on telling people.” She choked on her breath. “I haven’t been fair to Kasumi...” She breathed.</p><p>          “Why haven’t you told everyone?”</p><p>          Makoto knit her eyebrows. “What?”</p><p>          “Is there something stopping you?”</p><p>          “I...” Makoto thought. She sighed. “Damn, I’m a selfish person.”</p><p>          “Selfishness isn’t necessarily a bad thing.”</p><p>          “It’s- I don’t want my final days to be filled with pity and sorrow.” She gritted her teeth.</p><p>          “I see... I don’t think it’s wrong to feel that way, and it may be best to keep it a secret. The people you tell may feel extreme dread... and may treat you differently.”</p><p>          “You think I shouldn’t tell people?”</p><p>          “Not necessarily. Some people may react that way, but others may act just the opposite, be more positive, try to make your final days fun and full of joy.”</p><p>          “But they will still treat me differently.”</p><p>          “That may not be the case either. I’m not treating you differently after all.”</p><p>          “Oh... but... what’s your point?”</p><p>          “My point is that you can be selective about who you tell. You don’t have to tell everyone, but building an emotional support net for yourself of trusted individuals can be helpful for a situation like yours. Who will have the desirable reaction for you?”</p><p>          “Of... trusted individuals...” <em>I trust Kasumi... </em>Makoto gritted her teeth. <em>But... I...</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Blf ivzoob gsrmp hsv dlfow yv nzw? Blf pmld hsv dlm’g yv, gszg’h mlg gsv prmw lu kvihlm hsv rh.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “I don’t know...” Makoto shook her head.</p><p>          “Well, think of the criteria that must be met. I would guess that the people you want to be your safety net would be... Very mature and professional. I’m sure you can find someone that you can vent to.”</p><p>          “I see what you mean...” Makoto nodded. “You think just telling someone will help me feel better?”</p><p>          He nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>          “Should I tell my girlfriend?” She rubbed her hands together.</p><p>          “Who’s your girlfriend?” He tilted his head.</p><p>          “Kasumi.”</p><p>          “Oh, I do not believe I am an authority when discussing her. But you know her well. Think about how she will react or feel if you tell her.”</p><p>          “But...” She breathed.</p><p>          “I’m not trying to convince you to tell her. Depending on what kind of person she is, she may even be thankful for you not telling her. Especially if there is truly nothing that can be done.”</p><p>          “I’ll think about it.” She sniffled and got herself under control.</p><p>          He nodded.</p><p>          “I think that’s all I wanted to talk with you about...” She got up and made her way to the door.</p><p>          “One last thing...” Maruki tentatively said.</p><p>          “Yes?” She turned.</p><p>          “Embrace who you are... that’s all...”</p><p>          “Ok...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sauce:<br/>The line: "I’m hurt, sad, maybe a little hungry?... That last one’s not your fault though." Is a line stolen from RWBY volume two, can be found on YouTube here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_WszYdeJ7E<br/>I pushed the 'meeting student council scene' back to next week for pacing reasons. But since we've met Chika, here's the sauce:<br/>Kaguya-Sama: Love is War is the best Rom-Com I've seen in my life. The four student council members are from here. The first season can be found just about everywhere but the second is a Funimation exclusive as far as I know. Right now it's only available in subs but Funimation is working on a dub that will come out later this year if you prefer dubs like me (From what I understand; season one would have been dubbed already and season two would have been a simul-dub but... Corona, y'all know how it be)</p><p>Very Social Link heavy chapter here. Keep in mind what this fic *is*; it's replacing what would have been the FeMC route for P5R, just in a more novel-like format. So we will be doing Social Link events and alike, although you may not count a full 10 by the time of the Blood Oath, that is because I would not want to retread canon events if they are not sufficiently different. I have already pushed this line as is... Makoto's SL is the most different out of everyone's... for a lot of reasons, so that's why she gets more screen time.<br/>Kasumi almost died yo. Every overly-epic anime fight has a dismount.<br/>So... Yu Narukami. He and Naoto are going to be the only P4 characters in this if I can help it. (For those that haven't played P4: Yu is the protag of that game, and a Wild Card. That's all you need to know for now.) I don't really want this to be a full crossover story, but I also want to self indulge in what I want to do for fun. Yu being presented as basically Dante from DMC in this fic is one such indulgence. (Common, they're like the same character: Silver/white hair, simultaneously the Ultimate Chad and a complete dork, 'MuTheR'/'SisTEr', it's all there if you look.)<br/>The true purpose of the si-fi bullshit communication earbuds has been reviled: FUCK, I DO NOT want to make images for the long-ass group-chats. Fuck that. That's a nightmare.<br/>Chika's and the other student council peeps' backstories have been adjusted for their smooth integration in this fic, although they are ultimately the same characters as in Love Is War.<br/>Man, I love Maruki... writing the third semester is gonna hurt isn't it? Especially since I'm switching some stuff up... for the desire to be different than canon I've made him slightly more tragic by accident... fuck...</p><p>Uhh, I think that's it for this chapter that I want to talk about... Talking about that VR scene would just be walking on spoiler-mines so I don't wanna do that.<br/>Not a lot happened this week, but I hope you enjoyed anyway. Until 6/17. Take care.</p><p>P.S. Johanna is saying actual sentences when she does talk, they're just in code. Pulled a sneaky on y'all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. All is Fair Dot Dot Dot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FUCKING DEMON'S SOULS REMAKE!!!!!!!!! LET'S F U C K I N G GGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>(A remake for a game I have been really wanting to play, but really didn't wanna buy a ps3 for just got announced, let's go. I'm a BIG fan of the soulsborne games.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>          Kasumi put away her phone. “So...” Kasumi was led by Chika through the halls at a steady pace.</p>
<p>          “If you want to take a break, say so. I don’t want to hurt you.” Her large eyes were so innocent.</p>
<p>          “I’ll be fine if we take it slow.” Kasumi assured.</p>
<p>          “What happened?” She tilted her head.</p>
<p>          “Uhhh... I’d uhh...” Kasumi fidgeted.</p>
<p>          “Hmmm? You can tell me!”</p>
<p>          “I’d rather not.”</p>
<p>          “Please!” She pouted. “I can tell it’s a good story!”</p>
<p>          <em>Wow this girl is pushy... fuck it. </em>“I was stabbed.”</p>
<p>          Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. “EHHHHH?????” Her breathing grew hard. “Oh my god! That’s horrible!” She grabbed Kasumi’s arm and held it gently. “Are you ok?”</p>
<p>          “I’ll be fine when I finish healing.” <em>Touchy-feely.</em></p>
<p>          “That’s why you were gone the last few days! You were getting stitches or something?”</p>
<p>          “Staples actually.”</p>
<p>          She gasped loudly.</p>
<p>          “Uhm... you noticed I was gone?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>          “Well...” She looked up and tapped her chin with a finger. “More like I noticed Mako-sempai being sadder than normal.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi blushed. “Really?”</p>
<p>          “Yep!” Chika smiled brightly. “Oh, we’re here.”</p>
<p>          They arrived at the door. The student council room had been remodeled last year using the extra funds from the disbandment of the track team. The room was small, barely enough room for the four comfortable chairs surrounding a sturdy table plus a bigger desk for the president. There were nice shelves protected by glass doors lining the walls, within were dozens of labeled binders.</p>
<p>          Chika pushed open the door. “I’m back!”</p>
<p>          The second-year representative was sitting at the president’s desk. Writing away with his fountain pen. A sixteen-year-old with messy blond hair and deep blue eyes. Considered by most merits to be handsome. The first-year representative was sitting at the table writing away as well. A fifteen-year-old with neatly kept black hair tied in the back with a red cloth. Her neat bangs frame her face, as well as cold and intense red eyes. There was also a boy with black emo hair that covered one eye. He was wearing headphones and sitting on the floor, tapping away on a gaming laptop.</p>
<p>          “Welcome back.” The blond didn’t look up from his paper.</p>
<p>          “Hello Chika, I thought you were going to the tabletop club today?” The black-haired girl looked at her. “Hm? Who’s this?”</p>
<p>          “Kasumi Yoshizawa.” Kasumi bowed.</p>
<p>          She narrowed her eyes dangerously. “Hmm, nice to meet you, I’m Kaguya Shinomiya.” She blinked and the danger was gone.</p>
<p>          “Miyuki Shirogane.” The blond said. “Welcome.”</p>
<p>          “Ishigami?” Chika leaned down and waved her hand in front of the boy sitting on the floor.</p>
<p>          He was unresponsive.</p>
<p>          “Welp, looks like he’s in the zone.” Chika popped pack up. “Ishigami here is our treasurer.” She gestured. “He’s a first year, Kaguya brought him over from middle school.”</p>
<p>          Ishigami seemed to shrink.</p>
<p>          <em>The fear keeps him in line</em>. Kaguya thought. “He’s very good at math and organization. So, we keep him around.”</p>
<p>          “So...” Miyuki wrote down one last thing and set his paper aside. “What brings you Yoshizawa-san?” He leaned forward and interlaced his fingers under his chin.</p>
<p>          “She’s the key piece we need to get Mako-sempai back on the council!” Chika beamed.</p>
<p>          “This is her girlfriend?”</p>
<p>          “Yes.” Kasumi answered.</p>
<p>          “Ok.” He sighed. “Let’s lay out the issue. Ishigami, this includes you too.”</p>
<p>          Ishigami slid a headphone off but continued to type away.</p>
<p>          “Please, sit.” Miyuki gestured to the chairs around the table.</p>
<p>          Kasumi sat across from Kaguya, Chika was right next to her.</p>
<p>          “Our first issue is that we don’t know why she was kicked off. The principal is being silent.”</p>
<p>          “That’s not new.” Ishigami mumbled bitterly.</p>
<p>          Kaguya gritted her teeth and her eyes burned. Chika’s face fell.</p>
<p>          “Let’s not start with that now.” Miyuki requested. “Niijima-san knows of course, but she’s been avoiding us.” He sighed. “Can you shed some light on this Yoshizawa-san?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi knit her eyebrows. <em>Should I spill?</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Does Mako-babe even want to go back?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>She’s been sadder since then? That seemed to be the inciting incident.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hmm, what about her sickness?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          I don’t think Makoto is the type to let some cold get her down, especially since she had medicine now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yeah, that checks out. So, was it this?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Kasumi finished talking to Cinderellone and nodded. “She was kicked off because she refused to investigate Kamoshida’s change of heart.”</p>
<p>          “Ahh... That is interesting...”</p>
<p>          “Hmm...” Kaguya went into thought. “Niijima-sempai knows who did it and has judged them as just.”</p>
<p>          “Yes, I think that too.” Miyuki nodded. “Yoshizawa-san, are you apart of the Phantom Thieves?”</p>
<p>          “No, no. We got together a couple weeks after all that anyway.” Kasumi shook her head. “I don’t know about any of that, I’m just supporting Makoto the best I can.”</p>
<p>          <em>Hmm, she’s lying... </em>“Good to see it was about justice and not love.” He blinked and softly laughed to himself.</p>
<p>          “Oh uhm, we aren’t like that anyway, we’re just having fun.” Kasumi smiled and waved dismissively.</p>
<p>          “Huh?” His eyes widened.</p>
<p>          “Huh?” Kaguya’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>          “WHAT?!” Chika despaired. “But you two are so cute and perfect for each other! What do you mean there’s no love?!”</p>
<p>          “Well.” Kasumi looked up in thought. “We are really close friends as is, and neither of us had been in a romantic relationship before. So, we figured we would try it out. For experience.”</p>
<p>          “E-Experience?” Miyuki mumbled in shock.</p>
<p>          “I believe the proper term is ’friends with benefits’.” Ishigami deadpanned.</p>
<p>          Kasumi went all red. “T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-th-”</p>
<p>          “It’s not too uncommon, just most people keep it secret. Concerning so much of Kasumi-chan’s private life is out there because of Kamoshida’s information war, I don’t blame her for choosing to be more open about everything. To convince herself that being as open as a book is a part of who she is rather than an attribute assigned to her.” Ishigami typed away.</p>
<p>          Kasumi stood up. “T-t-t-that’s not it, we haven’t done anything like that!”</p>
<p>          “Well, you want to, don’t you?” He said monotone.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Pfff I mean- pfff we joke but like- pfff wh-wh-what? I mean...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          Kasumi thought about it for the first time and almost passed out. “T-t-th-”</p>
<p>          “Well, you two kiss all the time anyway, still counts.”</p>
<p>          Miyuki stared a hole in the floor.</p>
<p>          Chika leaned back in her chair; eyes wide with shock. “That’s not how I saw this going.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi sat back down in shame.</p>
<p>          “T-t-that’s uhm, let’s gloss over that.” Miyuki looked away from the group.</p>
<p>          “Please.”</p>
<p>          “What’s ’friends with benefits’ exactly? I don’t get it.” Kaguya said, innocence in her eyes.</p>
<p>          Miyuki sharply inhaled.</p>
<p>          “I’ll take this.” Chika held up a hand and made her way to Kaguya. Her eyes were empty as she leaned to her ear, cupping her hands around her mouth.</p>
<p>          Kaguya grew more and more red as Chika whispered. Eyes widening.</p>
<p>          Chika went back to her seat.</p>
<p>          “I would like to make a request.” Kaguya said.</p>
<p>          “Yes?” Miyuki asked.</p>
<p>          “I would like to expel Ishigami and Yoshizawa.”</p>
<p>          “No.”</p>
<p>          She sighed.</p>
<p>          “It’s not my fault!” Kasumi insisted. “Makoto and I’s relationship is perfectly wholesome!”</p>
<p>          “Mako-sempai isn’t c-capable of such l-lewdness you pervert!” Chika yelled at Ishigami. “How could y-you imply such a thing is going on!”</p>
<p>          “P-p-p-p-pervert?” Ishigami’s lower lip quivered, his face fell and the color drained.</p>
<p>          “Kasumi-chan is a precious bean who would never do such a thing either!” Chika grabbed Kasumi’s arm.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Uhhh... is that the impression she got of us? Haha... ... ... HAHAHAHAHA!!!!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          <em>Shut up!</em> Kasumi blushed more... somehow.</p>
<p>          Ishigami closed his laptop and stood up. His slouched form made his way over to Miyuki. “I want to die. I’m going home.” A single tear slid down his cheek.</p>
<p>          “Ok... but don’t die.” Miyuki waved.</p>
<p>          Ishigami left in shame.</p>
<p>          He sighed. “Perhaps we will just pick this up tomorrow. Yoshizawa-san, could you bring Niijima-san here after school?”</p>
<p>          “I’ll see what I can do, no promises though.” Kasumi got up and made her way to the door.</p>
<p>          Makoto opened the door and stepped inside. “Hello.” She said flatly. “Someone told me you were walking with Chika.”</p>
<p>          “Hey...” Kasumi waved.</p>
<p>          Makoto sighed. “I know what you’re trying to do here...”</p>
<p>          “Look.” Kasumi rubbed her shoulders. “For the record I was about to ask you, it’s just that you’ve seemed sadder since you got kicked off.”</p>
<p>          Makoto nodded. “I understand. Just, I don’t want to be back on the council.” She shook her head. “Let me talk to Miyuki, Kaguya and Chika alone for a moment. I trust you not to listen in.”</p>
<p>          “Of course, Makoto. I’ll be outside.”</p>
<p>          “We can go out and have fun right after if you want.” Makoto softly smiled.</p>
<p>          “Sounds good.” Kasumi left with a nod.</p>
<p>          Makoto made eye contact with the three remaining council members.</p>
<p>          “So, what’s changed Makoto-sempai?” Miyuki asked.</p>
<p>          “Why don’t you want the opportunities being on the council opens up to you?” Kaguya asked.</p>
<p>          “You don’t want to come back?” Chika asked.</p>
<p>          Makoto closed her eyes and breathed. “Being back on the council would be pointless for me... as...” She sighed and opened her eyes. “Promise you won’t tell a soul outside this room.”</p>
<p>          They looked at each other and nodded.</p>
<p>          “I have a terminal illness. I am <em>dying</em>, I won’t live to see august. That is why.”</p>
<p>          All their eyes widened. “Uhm...” Miyuki looked down.</p>
<p>          “That is all.” Makoto bowed. “Goodbye.” She turned and walked out. <em>“Hey- earbuds... Have you chosen where to go?”</em> She asked Kasumi.</p>
<p>          Chika started sobbing.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          Kasumi’s fingers dented the sides of her phone.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          <em>“What are you doing by the spider cave?”</em> Yuuki asked over the discord call.</p>
<p>          “I’m getting it ready to farm the hardmode spiders. We’re gonna need more than one hundred fangs for both of us.” Kasumi responded.</p>
<p>          <em>“Fangs? For what?”</em></p>
<p>          “Uhh... the spider summoner armor? It’s mad good and you can get it right away, so it’s optimal. At least until we upgrade.”</p>
<p>          <em>“Oh, I didn’t know about that. I always went straight for the frostburn set, always preferred melee and ranged over the others.”</em></p>
<p>          “That’s still good though, I’ll get the desert set then we’ll be covered. I’ve always preferred magic and summon.”</p>
<p>          They played in silence for a bit.</p>
<p>          “You good Yuuki?”</p>
<p>          <em>“Can I ask you something?”</em></p>
<p>          “Shoot.”</p>
<p>          <em>“What should I do?”</em></p>
<p>          “About what?”</p>
<p>          <em>“I uhm... with the phan site... your-”</em></p>
<p>          “Our.”</p>
<p>          He softly laughed. <em>“Ok commie.”</em> He sighed. <em>“Our reputation still isn’t great; approval rating is low. So, we’re getting a lot of haters on the forum... what should I do about it?”</em></p>
<p>          “I’m not sure what you mean.” Kasumi shook her head.</p>
<p>          <em>“I’ve deleted a couple hate posts... wanting to make the forums more positive and supportive...”</em></p>
<p>          “But it felt wrong on some level?”</p>
<p>          <em>“Yeah, I don’t know why... I’ve deleted negative comments on other stuff of mine before.”</em></p>
<p>          “But this is different, it’s not just you you’re representing. It’s all of us, and our message too.”</p>
<p>          <em>“Yeah, I think that’s it.” </em></p>
<p>          “If you’re asking me how you should handle it; I say let them talk. We will just prove them wrong in the end.”</p>
<p>          <em>“Ok, thanks. I was torn more than I should have been.”</em></p>
<p>          “Hey, I get it, but I think silencing them would be a worse look. People remember stuff like that.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>DoDoBEEP </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>KillerSpike has joined the world.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          “SHIHO!” Kasumi called.</p>
<p>          <em>“How’s it going?”</em> Yuuki asked.</p>
<p>          <em>“Hellloo!”</em> Shiho said. <em>“What’s going on?”</em></p>
<p>          <em>“We’re talking about the Phan Site.”</em></p>
<p>          “And the moral complexities of censorship.” Kasumi said with theatrics.</p>
<p>          <em>“Well... if you want my opinion on it; as a general rule I’m against.” </em>Shiho started sorting her inventory.</p>
<p>          “General rule?”</p>
<p>          <em>“Well, there are exceptions... but I don’t like secrets.”</em></p>
<p><em>          “Oh... I’m really sorry Shiho.” </em>Yuuki said.</p>
<p>          <em>“Hmmm?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>          “Never mind...”</em>
</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          Aki had to buy Kasumi a new phone.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Ok...” Tae said.</p>
<p>          “Mmmmm...” Kasumi moaned from her spot on the bed.</p>
<p>          “How do you feel?” Morgana hopped up and asked.</p>
<p>          “Better.”</p>
<p>          “Just be careful my little Guiney pig. You may not need stables anymore, but that gauze is staying for a reason. If you push it, it’ll reopen...” She sighed.</p>
<p>          Kasumi sat up. “What’s that look for?”</p>
<p>          She glared at her. “Don’t throw your life away over something stupid.”</p>
<p>          She narrowed her eyes. “What we’re doing-”</p>
<p>          “-As the Phantom Thieves.”</p>
<p>          She gritted her teeth. “Isn’t stupid.”</p>
<p>          “Of course not, well, not right now. You’re helping people, like Kitagawa and the volleyball kids.” She waved dismissively. “But it becomes dumb as soon as you <em>die a meaningless death to some ’Black Masked Motherfucker’.</em>” She said through her teeth.</p>
<p>          Kasumi looked away. “Sure.”</p>
<p>          “What the fuck is ’sure’ supposed to mean?” Tae raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>          “What you’ve just said isn’t going to change anything. <em>Be more careful</em>, is all this lecturing is amounting to. But I didn’t start that fight!” Kasumi’s eyes were firm.</p>
<p>          “But you sure as hell finished it.”</p>
<p>          “By the way, I <em>lost.</em> If you didn’t get the memo.”</p>
<p>          Tae’s eyes widened. “Oh... I thought.”</p>
<p>          “I’m only alive because he chose not to kill me. The only choice I had was to fight or we all die, so don’t tell me to be more careful next time or some dumb shit.”</p>
<p>          Tae didn’t waver. “You still chose to be a Phantom Thief; you can’t claim you didn’t know this was coming.” Tae moved from her chair to the bed, sitting behind Kasumi’s back.</p>
<p>          “It doesn’t matter if I knew, that wouldn’t have stopped me. I would do it all again.” Kasumi sighed. Morgana nudged her. “I regret nothing.”</p>
<p>          Tae sighed. “Stubborn kid.” She wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. “I know you have to keep going, I just don’t know any other way to voice my concern...”</p>
<p>          “Concern?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>          Tae rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>          “You just need me for tests.”</p>
<p>          “I could always get the blond monky to do it.”</p>
<p>          “Then who would do your paperwork?”</p>
<p>          “The starving artist.”</p>
<p>          “Well-”</p>
<p>          Tae sighed. “Shut up Guiney Pig.” She sighed again. “I don’t like you implying that you’re okay with throwing your life away.”</p>
<p>          “I’m not ok with ’throwing it away’. It’s not throwing it away if it’s for a good enough cause...” She breathed.</p>
<p>          “Kasumi...” Morgana mumbled.</p>
<p>          “There are causes you need to be alive for Kasumi.” Tae said carefully.</p>
<p>          “Like the trials...” Kasumi brushed off.</p>
<p>          “You make me a better doctor, you know that?” She mumbled.</p>
<p>          Kasumi leaned her head back to look at her and knit her eyebrows.</p>
<p>          “It’s definitely not <em>just</em> the trials I need you around for... Unless you don’t want to be around?” She asked clearly.</p>
<p>          Kasumi looked down and shook her head. “I want to help.”</p>
<p>          “That’s you to a fault Lady Kasumi.” Morgana shook his head.</p>
<p>          “Then take care of yourself.” Tae retracted her arm. “If you’re gonna insist on getting yourself hurt more, then the least you can do is heal up quick. Go home and get some rest.”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Kasumiiiii...” Ann pursed her lips.</p>
<p>          “What?” She folded her arms.</p>
<p>          “Pouting is unbecoming of a leader.” Morgana poked his head out of Kasumi’s bag.</p>
<p>          “We just gotta make sure you’re all good.” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>          “We will be sending the calling card soon, either you’re ready or you’re not. This is not a matter of preference or an effort to slight you.” Yusuke shook his head.</p>
<p>          Kasumi slumped. “I know... It just...”</p>
<p>          “It just sucks?” Ann placed a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>          “Yeah...” <em>No, it feels like it <strong>is</strong> a slight.</em></p>
<p>          “Just hang out with Jose!” Ryuji suggested with a smile.</p>
<p>          Kasumi gave him an exacerbated look.</p>
<p>          “Hmm... that’s not a bad proposition.” Yusuke mused. “This ’Jose’ has a car from what you’ve told me. Perhaps we can employ him to drive some distance behind us with Kasumi.”</p>
<p>          “No.”</p>
<p>          “That’s a great idea!” Ann beamed.</p>
<p>          “Groan.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “Why does she like that egg-kid?” Morgana grumbled. “If I call her pretty, she just blows me off.”</p>
<p>          “Sounds like a plan, let’s obtain this grain!” Ryuji pumped his fist. “We’re going after that doctor guy today yeah?”</p>
<p>          “Mmmmmm.” Kasumi grumbled.</p>
<p>          “Lady Kasumi, we’ll have you jump into battle when we fight that one. I know this one is a little more personal.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded.</p>
<p>          Ann rubbed her shoulder. “We just have to mak-”</p>
<p>          “Ok, that’s enough, I’m not some invalid.” She said sharply then whipped out her phone and activated the app.</p>
<p>          Ann retracted her hand hastily and frowned.</p>
<p>          The group made their way down the subway. The stairs seemed to twist and elongate compared to reality. The edges curling up onto the walls more and more as they went further down. Some steps acting as vines, growing on the walls out from the main staircase. The coloration getting blacker and redder, Kasumi found the familiarity oddly comforting.</p>
<p>          “This will be my first expedition into Mementos, hopefully I can find some inspiration.” Fox’s rebellion outfit then apparated out of fire. “Oh, I was wondering when that would happen.”</p>
<p>          The others had the same happen to them.</p>
<p>          Royal trailed behind the main group. She looked at her naked hands and her very normal black windbreaker. She tugged on the fabric. She sighed.</p>
<p>          Mona glanced at her, then slowed his pace to walk with her. “You had a feeling it wasn’t permanent, that’s why you didn’t tell them?” He whispered.</p>
<p>          Royal shook her head. “More like I didn’t want them asking questions... reminding me of my failure.” Royal looked to the trio in front of them, the blonds explaining things to Fox.</p>
<p>          “Royal...”</p>
<p>          “If I told them, they would just ask why I don’t have what they do. They’re already doubting my position of leader as is.”</p>
<p>          “No, they aren’t.” Mona shook his head firmly.</p>
<p>          “Glad to know you’re not...” Royal sighed. “But we don’t know how they feel, and what they’re saying doesn’t paint a great picture in my head.”</p>
<p>          “I’ll see if I can talk to them.”</p>
<p>          Royal gave him a pained expression. “Please don’t, I’d rather just let this whole situation run its course. I'll deal with what I want to myself. If...”</p>
<p>          “Ok...” Mona shrugged. “If you say so.”</p>
<p>          They found the elevator and piled in. Skull and Panther continuing to explain things to Fox. With a ding they were let out into the lobby.</p>
<p>          “Hey guys! Are you back for more exploring?” Jose drove into the lobby from off-screen, drinking a smoothie.</p>
<p>          “Yep!” Skull answered.</p>
<p>          “Hey Jose! Could we ask you a favor?” Panther looked at him with pretty eyes.</p>
<p>          “Sure!”</p>
<p>          “Royal here was injured recently but wants to come explore with us today anyway. Can she ride with you in your car, and could you follow us from a safe distance away? Just for today while we explore.”</p>
<p>          “Hmmm...” He tapped his chin. “Ok Pretty Lady... But only if you give me all the flowers you find today.”</p>
<p>          “Deal!”</p>
<p>          “Common Big Sis!” Jose gestured for Royal to come over.</p>
<p>          Royal flinched, then walked over and looked at the car. “This won’t work, there’s no room.” Royal tried.</p>
<p>          “That’s no problem!” Jose jumped out of his seat onto the car itself behind the seat. He stuck his hand into the pile of items on the back of his car. After rummaging around a bit, he squeezed his eyes tight and grunted. He then yanked his hand out of the pile.</p>
<p>          His hand was holding a whole-ass blue sidecar, not that much smaller than his car itself. It had a windshield and a single big wheel attached to the side.</p>
<p>          The Phantom Thieves stepped back with wide eyes. Jose dropped the sidecar with a bounce next to his car and rummaged in the space between. “There we go!” There was a click and he popped himself back in his driver’s seat. “Now there’s room for Big Sis!” He smiled.</p>
<p>          “Well Royal?” Mona asked.</p>
<p>          Royal sighed and slid into the sidecar. The gold-leather padding on the seat was comfy enough, and she was short enough that she had leg room.</p>
<p>          “Hey.” Mona beckoned.</p>
<p>          Royal leaned down and angled her head to listen.</p>
<p>          “Chin up ok? This is only temporary.” He whispered in encouragement. He then pranced away and jumped in the air, transforming into a car. “Everyone, pile in! We’re movin’ out!”</p>
<p>          Royal sighed as Jose put his car in drive and followed.</p>
<p>          As they drove Jose would sip on his smoothie and Royal would turn her gun in her hand and thumb the trigger.</p>
<p>          “Big Sis?”</p>
<p>          “Hmm...”</p>
<p>          “How did you get injured?”</p>
<p>          “A man in a pointy black mask attacked me.” She shrugged.</p>
<p>          “A black mask huh?” He sipped his smoothie. “I think I know who you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>          “You do?” Royal’s hands froze on her gun.</p>
<p>          “Mm hmm.” He nodded. “I see a guy with a black bird mask running around here sometimes. He sees me sometimes, but he doesn’t seem friendly like you guys, so I leave him alone. He leaves me alone too. Do you want me to do something about him?”</p>
<p>          “No, no, no.” Kasumi shook her head at him. “Leave him be, you might get hurt if you mess with him.” She went back to messing with her gun.</p>
<p>          Jose shrugged. “Ok Big Sis.”</p>
<p>          “Why do you call me Big Sis?” Royal bit her lip.</p>
<p>          “You remind me of my sister.” He sipped absent-mindedly.</p>
<p>          “You have a sister?”</p>
<p>          He nodded. “Yep. You two are the same tall, and she keeps her hair in a tail like you do. Hers is white though, not red.”</p>
<p>          “Is she the person you ’want to go back to’ as you said?”</p>
<p>          He shook his head. “Nope, she is the one that told me I need to learn about humanity before I can though.” His gaze fell.</p>
<p>          “What’s wrong?” Royal tilted her head.</p>
<p>          “I haven’t seen my sister in a long time...”</p>
<p>          “I’m... sorry to hear that. Are you worried about her?”</p>
<p>          He shook his head. “Not at all, I just miss her. She told me she had to do something important... I just feel a little left behind.”</p>
<p>          “Do you want to help her with... whatever she’s doing?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah.”</p>
<p>          “That’s not it though, is it?”</p>
<p>          “I also think she was lying about...” He sighed. “It’s nothing, I trust her. I know it was for a good reason.”</p>
<p>          “Well... I-If uhm... if you want me to act like a ’Big Sis’ for you, I-I can lend you an ear...” Royal breathed.</p>
<p>          “You’re a good listener!” Jose sipped his smoothie.</p>
<p>          “Not good enough.” She mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5/29</p>
<p>5/30</p>
<p>5/31</p>
<p>6/1</p>
<p>6/2</p>
<p>6/3</p>
<p>6/4</p>
<p>6/5</p>
<p>6/6</p>
<p>6/7</p>
<p>6/8</p>
<p>6/9</p>
<p>6/10</p>
<p>6/11</p>
<p>6/12</p>
<p>6/13</p>
<p>6/14</p>
<p>6/15</p>
<p>6/16</p>
<p>6/17</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Oh... wow... that-” The woman bit her lip.</p>
<p>          “Jose didn’t know, he’s a bit aloof.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, he seems like an innocent kid. Must protecc?” The woman tried the meme that had been taught.</p>
<p>          Kasumi rolled her eyes. Then her face fell. “Jose spending a few years alone was a small price to pay for his safety.”</p>
<p>          “His sister-”</p>
<p>          “Hey, hey, hey.” Kasumi grinned. “Spoilers, we’ll get to her.”</p>
<p>          “You’re no fun.” She pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am thou, thou art I...</p>
<p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p>
<p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
<p>With the birth of the Aeon Persona</p>
<p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Royal!” Skull called.</p>
<p>          Royal was flung into the wall of the chamber. With a grunt she slid down.</p>
<p>          “Carmen!” The persona flung fire at the doctor’s shadow, finally defeating it.</p>
<p>          Skull saw Mona go to Royal and opted to go to the doctor’s shadow. Panther, Fox, and he discussed with the shadow until it vanished then took his treasure.</p>
<p>          Royal shakily got to her feet. “No! Don’t! Don’t say shit!” She spat.</p>
<p>          The trio by the doctor turned to her.</p>
<p>          “Don’t heal me! I’ll be fine!” She started walking stiffly over to Jose.</p>
<p>          “Zorro.” Mona said, and green particles surrounded Royal.</p>
<p>          Royal gritted her teeth. “What did I just say! That would have happened even without my injury Mona!” She glared at him.</p>
<p>          “I never even brought that up Royal, you got hit, I healed you, that’s it.”</p>
<p>          Royal closed her eyes hard and shook her head.</p>
<p>          “Mona might not say it, but I will. You don’t make mistakes like that Royal.” Panther shook her head. “You need some time.”</p>
<p>          Royal shook her head more fervently. “No! I’m just not in the right headspace right now. I feel fine.”</p>
<p>          “Well, we would like to send the calling card tomorrow if possible.” Fox explained. “Why aren’t you in the right headspace right now, what’s distracting you?”</p>
<p>          Royal glanced at Jose, who was sipping a smoothie some paces away. Royal shook her head. “It’s nothing, just have something on my mind. Physically, I’m ready. Look!” Royal did a standing backflip, perfect.</p>
<p>          “Royal!” Skull chastised.</p>
<p>          “You might reopen it!” Panther yelled.</p>
<p>          “What? What’s the problem?” Royal folded her arms. “I’m fine!”</p>
<p>          “No, you’re not!” Panther stomped to her. “Don’t do that!”</p>
<p>          “Do what?”</p>
<p>          “Scare us like this!”</p>
<p>          “...What?”</p>
<p>          “Can you just-” Panther groaned skyward. “Just let us be worried about you!”</p>
<p>          “What does that even mean?”</p>
<p>          Skull sighed and stepped forward. “She means how you give us all the stink eye when we worry about you.”</p>
<p>          “I-I do?” Royal raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>          “We’ll put it to a vote, like we always do Royal.” Skull glanced at Fox. “It has to be unanimous, between us four.” He glanced to Mona. “Raise your hand if you think Royal <em>shouldn’t</em> come with us to steal the treasure tomorrow.”</p>
<p>          Royal’s eyes widened at them.</p>
<p>          Skull, Panther and Fox raised their hands.</p>
<p>          “Mona?”</p>
<p>          Mona raised his paw. “Sorry Royal, I’d rather you hurt your feelings right now then have you die out there.”</p>
<p>          “Y-Y-You a-a-all...” She frantically looked at them. “H-How am I s-supposed to-” She held the sides of her head and shook it.</p>
<p>          “Royal... this is for the best anyhow... we still aren’t as skilled as you are... when you are in peak form.” Fox said calmly.</p>
<p>          “You all just want me to quit again!” She flung her arm to the side.</p>
<p>          “Again?” Panther asked.</p>
<p>          “I’m not going to quit this time, I <em>can’t</em> this time. I can’t again!”</p>
<p>          “Royal...” Mona frowned.</p>
<p>          “I already disappointed her! I’m not going to disappoint myself!” Her eyes widened, she looked down and she took a step back.</p>
<p>          “Who?” Fox asked. Skull and Panther’s eyes widened, and they took a step back.</p>
<p>          “Shut up! All of you!” She pinched her eyes closed. “Bye! I can’t look at any of you right now!” She turned heel and trudged over to Jose.</p>
<p>          “Royal!”</p>
<p>          She waved dismissively. “Just send the fucking card! I’ll go fuck myself!”</p>
<p>          Skull gritted his teeth.</p>
<p>          “Big Sis?” Jose looked at her as she approached.</p>
<p>          “We’re leaving Jose.” Royal sat in the sidecar and turned off her earbud.</p>
<p>          “But my- Uhm...” Jose didn’t meet Royal’s eyes.</p>
<p>          “We’ll get you your flowers Jose! Wait for us at the entrance!” Panther called.</p>
<p>          Jose nodded and his car puttered out of the shadow’s chamber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “You guys really went and did it now.” Mona trotted forward and turned into a car.</p>
<p>          “You voted too Mona.” Skull said bitterly as he entered the Mona-car.</p>
<p>          “That’s not the issue.” Mona said with bitter jest.</p>
<p>          Panther sighed and sat next to Skull in the back.</p>
<p>         “She said some things there that I feel as though I am missing the context for.” Fox said he got in the driver’s seat and awkwardly gripped the wheel. “Everyone go their seatbelts on?” He asked.</p>
<p>          Panther and Skull grunted. The car started moving forward at a steady pace.</p>
<p>          “We’ll have Royal explain that to you if she wants...” Mona said.</p>
<p>          “I just didn’t...” Panther sighed. “Never mind, there’s no excuses.”</p>
<p>          “Excuses for what? What did we do wrong?” Skull asked. “What’s wrong with worrying about her?”</p>
<p>          Panther sighed, she let herself fall over and rested her head on Skull’s lap. “I’ll explain it to you later Skull.” She yawned. “I’ll apologize to her on Monday...”</p>
<p>          “Tomorrow we <em>do</em> need to focus on sending the card.” Mona said.</p>
<p>=====</p>
<p>          Kasumi stomped into Aki’s house, throwing off her shoes angrily. “It’s just false expectations again.” She growled. “I get hit one <em>fucking</em> time.” She took out her Evoker and stared at it intensely as she walked into the kitchen.</p>
<p>          “You... aren’t gonna throw that too, are you?” Aki asked then sipped his drink.</p>
<p>          Kasumi diffused then looked at him.</p>
<p>          “Want anything?” He opened the white refrigerator.</p>
<p>          “Just...” She sighed then set down her duffel bag.</p>
<p>          “Got it.” He grabbed the strawberry carton. “You know how I said that your Evoker is practically indestructible?” He closed the door. “You have super strength now too...”</p>
<p>          “Oh, I see...” She looked at the Evoker again.</p>
<p>          “Sit.” He sat himself and gestured to the chair across from him.</p>
<p>          Kasumi put her Evoker on the table and sat.</p>
<p>          Aki slid her strawberry protein drink to her.</p>
<p>          She caught it and opened it. She took a long sip.</p>
<p>          “So, let me guess; you <em>are</em> fully healed, but you made a mistake just ’cus you’re rusty. Then your team freaked out on you.”</p>
<p>          “Pretty much how it played out.” She sighed. “It... It...”</p>
<p>          “It really pissed you off?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah.”</p>
<p>          “Their concerns come from a good place...”</p>
<p>          “I know... they just... don’t get it.” She looked away.</p>
<p>          Aki shrugged. “I’m not going to pretend like I do either... but I get the impression you haven’t figured it all out either.”</p>
<p>          “I uhm...” She knit her eyebrows and looked away. “I think I kinda shocked them <em>and </em>myself.”</p>
<p>          “The best advice I can give you right now, is take some time to sort out how you feel about... <em>all</em> this... I think you’ve been getting too much input, from me, your friends, from Naoto, from Morgana... They’ll be able to lend a better ear when you got everything sorted internally. And-”</p>
<p>          “And train?” Kasumi tried to jest.</p>
<p>          He softly smiled. “That always helps.” He shrugged. “There’s nothing wrong with taking a break to sort it all out. Snapping at your friends isn’t going to help anything.”</p>
<p>          “Right...” She sighed.</p>
<p>          “How ’bout you head off to bed.” He gestured with his head.</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded then chugged the rest of her drink. “Good night Aki.” She took her Evoker and duffle bag with her up the stairs.</p>
<p>          “Good night Kasumi.”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          Kasumi put away her phone as she walked in the kitchen.</p>
<p>          “Feeling a little better?” Aki paused the blender.</p>
<p>          “Yeah.” Kasumi nodded. “I’m gonna be out all day today.” She opened the fridge and took out a couple protein drinks.</p>
<p>          “Makoto?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi shook her head. “Personal errand I’ve been meaning to get to.”</p>
<p>          “Trickster business?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded.</p>
<p>          Aki let her get ready for her day in silence. She was only packing for one this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          It took a couple train rides before she and her duffel bag arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          She walked into a nearby alley and leaned against the wall. She pulled out her phone. “Sae Niijima. Courthouse.”</p>
<p>          <strong>“Candidate found.”</strong></p>
<p>          Kasumi bit her lip in thought. “Sae...”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Can you tell me some stuff about your sister?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Do you need...?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Yeah, I need a name, location, and a distortion.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          “She views justice as a competition...” Kasumi recalled. “Game...” She tapped her foot. “Ninety nine percent <em>chance</em> of a guilty verdict... chance...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Casino.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <strong>“Beginning Navigation.”</strong></p>
<p>          The world turned red around them both.</p>
<p>          Royal raised an eyebrow as she stepped out of the alley. The casino was awfully bright and gaudy. As she walked forward the bustling of cognitive people grew louder, as did an amazing song playing over the whole area.</p>
<p>          She haphazardly hid her duffel bag in some domestic plants around the entrance. She strapped everything to herself and began her infiltration.</p>
<p>          “Wish I had a mask if only for the aesthetics...” She mumbled to herself as she hopped between the hanging lights.</p>
<p>          To Royal it looked like a regular casino, like in the movies. Even the people were normal. She still hadn’t seen a shadow. She narrowed her eyes at this revelation.</p>
<p>          She crawled through a vent. Then jumped down from where she emerged and made her way to the elevator. She pushed a thumb into the up button only for it to not work. She sighed and looked down. “I expected to at least fight something by now.”</p>
<p>          “Hmmm...” She purred from behind her. “So, you haven’t been the one killing my guards?” Shadow Sae’s hand creeped around Royal’s shoulder and cupped her chin.</p>
<p>          “Hey Sae.” Royal turned around to face her, following Sae's guidance.</p>
<p>          Sae smiled and let go of Royal’s chin. “Hello Kasumi.” She stepped back and gestured around her. “What brings you to my casino?”</p>
<p>          Royal tried her best not to stare. “I was just checking the place out; I was thinking about taking your heart depending on what I find.”</p>
<p>          “Oh, I see. Did my sister put you up to this?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah.” Royal shrugged. “Although I would have ended up coming anyway. Finding out my girlfriend’s caretaker has a palace isn’t something I’m going to ignore.”</p>
<p>          Sae put her hands on her hips and leaned forward with a grin. “Do you think I’m evil for having a palace Kasumi?”</p>
<p>          “No, but I happen to know you are miserable. I think taking your heart would help with that.”</p>
<p>          Sae raised an eyebrow. Then broke out laughing. “Oh, right you are Kasumi. I <em>am</em> miserable. But the real Sae would never admit that, not even to herself.” She started pacing. “That’s why I and this place exists doesn’t it? There are parts of herself that the real Sae doesn’t want to see. Those parts <em>are</em> <strong>me</strong>.” She grinned at Royal. “Like how I’m dressed?”</p>
<p>          Royal shuffled. “Sorry.” She cleared her throat.</p>
<p>          She waved dismissively. “That is kind of the point kid. The real Sae has quite the amount of romantic troubles. Our infertility, our overbearing personality.” She talked with her hands. “And that is expressed in my very provocative appearance.” She moved her hands to frame her figure. “That’s merely the surface, there are loads of other meanings you can assign to my appearance if you look hard enough. Everything in this place has some metaphorical meaning. That’s just a minor example.”</p>
<p>          “What’s your point?”</p>
<p>          “Hmmm...” She folded her arms and tapped her chin. “I might have to get back to you on that...”</p>
<p>          “So... are you going to try and stop me from taking your heart?”</p>
<p>          Sae chuckled. “No.” She snapped her fingers, and the elevator pulsed green. “My treasure is on the manager’s floor. If you make it there, perhaps I can tell you what my point is then.”</p>
<p>          “You aren’t as hostile as I expected you to be...”</p>
<p>          Sae’s grin grew mischievous. “You haven’t figured it out?”</p>
<p>          Royal tilted her head.</p>
<p>          “I am every part of Sae that she doesn’t want to see. <em>Every </em>part.” Sae stepped to Royal.</p>
<p>          Sae wrapped her arms around Royal.</p>
<p>          “You’re a good kid, I think you’ve been good for Makoto.” Sae whispered in her ear. “Continue to take good care of my little sis hmm?”</p>
<p>          Royal blushed. “Ow...” Sae’s spiked choker poked Royal. “So deep down Sae needs a hug huh?”</p>
<p>          Sae rolled her eyes. “Hug me back idiot.”</p>
<p>          Royal tentatively did. “This is kinda weird though... The past palace rulers I’ve met... This isn’t consistent.”</p>
<p>          “That can be explained by them refusing to see themselves as bad.”</p>
<p>          “Oh... I guess that makes sense.”</p>
<p>          “Also... I’m sure that they didn’t like you in the real world.” Sae pulled back then held up her hand. In-between her fingers were a silver plastic card. “Here’s a top-level players card. High limit and free food. To make it to the manager’s floor, you will have to play my games.” She tapped Royal’s cheek playfully a couple times. “I wish to go about this fair and square...” She grinned.</p>
<p>          Royal took the card and turned it in her hand.</p>
<p>          “Sae’s definition of ’fair and square’ that is.” Shadow Sae vanished in a flash.</p>
<p>          Royal blinked the lightbugs out of her eyes. “Huh...”</p>
<p>          Royal turned to the elevator and entered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Royal eventually found herself in a gameshow room of sorts...</p>
<p>          It reminded her of her dad... oh...</p>
<p>          Actually, it was more of a mix of a gameshow room and a news interview room like the one her dad managed. There was a massive slot machine at the back of the main stage, three ’7’s displayed. In front of the machine was a couple blue couches for interviews, there were also cameras pointed at the stage. Behind the cameras were simple pews for the audience. The roof was a colorful stained-glass dome that didn’t allow light through.</p>
<p>          Royal sipped on her strawberry smoothie, a pink liquid in a clear plastic cup. She sat in one of the pews, they were lightly padded so not the most uncomfortable. “What is this here for? Hmmm...” Royal recalled where she first saw Naoto. “I must’ve been, what? Eight when that special came on?” She didn’t remember until after they met because she was so young when she saw it. “To think that detective prince would be a trickster...” Royal sipped on her smoothie.</p>
<p>          “Hello Kasumi.” Sae put a hand on her shoulder. “What do you think so far?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi shrugged and scooted over so Sae could sit next to her. “This place... It’s very nice, don’t get me wrong.”</p>
<p>          Sae smiled and sat next to her.</p>
<p>          “But it’s very cynical. What does this say about our society that someone in your position views the courthouse like this?”</p>
<p>          “Huh...” Sae rubbed her chin. “From my perspective; a casino is exactly how the courthouse is. That <em>is</em> how it <em>is</em> to Sae.”</p>
<p>          “It’s freaky how self-aware you are. The other Shadows I’ve come across seem so in-character.”</p>
<p>          Sae raised an eyebrow at her. “What does that say about Sae hmm?” Sae shrugged. “Anyway, I don’t think this view is distorted at all, despite what the existence of this place implies. Sae’s ’distortion’ <em>is</em> very justified. Are you aware that I cheat sometimes?”</p>
<p>          “Cheat how?” Royal narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>          “I have exaggerated statements, and outright lied a few times. Pushed enough, I <em>will</em> outright fake evidence... or even make guilty an innocent one day if it means winning... Well, as her shadow I can say even if she never will; I can’t keep going like this.” She shook her head. Sae held out a hand to Royal.</p>
<p>          Royal handed Sae her smoothie and the Shadow took a sip before handing it back. “What the hell?” Royal shook her head in disbelief.</p>
<p>          “But, do you think I had a choice? Pride in my standing is definitely part of it. Or rather, it <em>became</em> part of it... But as a woman in this kind of workforce, I need to do whatever it takes, work twice as hard. Sometimes working twice as hard is impossible though.” She shook her head. “So yes, I cheat when pushed. Before you say something like ’just switch careers’ or some bullshit. How possible do you think that is? What am I supposed to do? Go back to college to get a different degree? I need to take care of Makoto. I am locked into this career path, at least until Makoto graduates.”</p>
<p>          “Now you’re insanely bitter... towards everything.” Royal sipped.</p>
<p>          “Jackpot.” Sae smiled at her.</p>
<p>          “Why are you telling me this?”</p>
<p>          Sae’s yellow eyes sparkled. “Well, first of all; I like you. Second, I have decided on my ’point’. Make it to the manager’s floor and I will tell you. I want you to understand everything before then though... about this place.” She looked around. “Hmmm... I thought about our interaction before... You aren’t just here to scope the place, out are you?”</p>
<p>          Royal sighed and sipped. “I got into a fight with my friends recently.” She shook her head. “I kinda just wanted to get away, and do something to distract me.”</p>
<p>          Sae tilted her head.</p>
<p>          Royal handed her the smoothie. “I snapped at them... I got injured recently and they’ve been treating me like some fragile invalid. I shouldn’t have gotten mad though... It was all me, I was making associations where there weren’t any.”</p>
<p>          “Oh... You were getting reminded of you quitting gymnastics, then your leg, then your sister.”</p>
<p>          Royal flinched. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>          “I can relate to a degree...” Sae sighed. She sipped and handed it back.</p>
<p>          “How so?”</p>
<p>          “Mistakes have bigger consequences for me. The ratio is all off.”</p>
<p>          “Oh. Yeah.”</p>
<p>          “I don’t have any good advice for you though. Keep in mind I’m only part of a person here.” Sae jested. “Not to mention a rather broken one at that. I would really like to help though, don’t get me wrong.”</p>
<p>          “Hmmm, you said you like me. Is that why I haven’t run into any shadows?”</p>
<p>          Sae knit her eyebrows. “You should have at least seen some of my guards. Although they wouldn’t have attacked you. Someone is here...”</p>
<p>          Royal stiffened and grabbed her hand. “If anyone attacks you, come to me. I’ll do my best to protect you.”</p>
<p>          Sae softly smiled at her. “Thanks for the thought, but I don’t think they are hostile to me...” She pondered.</p>
<p>          “What?”</p>
<p>          She shook her head. “Just a feeling...”</p>
<p>          “Ok, just remember my offer.” Royal sighed, she looked around. “Can you tell me what does this room in particular means?”</p>
<p>          Sae grinned. “This is a rather special room. Would you like to find out?” She let go of Royal’s hand and stood.</p>
<p>          Royal moved to stand but Sae held her shoulders.</p>
<p>          “You just sit there and watch. I think I will go look for our friendly intruder.” Sae disappeared in a flash.</p>
<p>          Royal narrowed her eyes at the stage.</p>
<p>          Suddenly the show lights flashed on. “<strong>Welcome everyone!</strong>”</p>
<p>          A spotlight shined on the stage. There was a very generic looking male interviewer sitting on one of the couches.</p>
<p>          The interviewer’s voice was distorted. Like a shadow. “<strong>Today we have a very special interview to conduct. Welcome to the stage:</strong>” He shouted and flung his arm to the slot machine.</p>
<p>          There were drum-rolls and some spotlights moved in figure eights before settling on either side of the slot machine.</p>
<p>          “<strong>The sibling detective duo! Welcome first Goro Akechi, the second detective prince!</strong>”</p>
<p>          Goro stepped out from behind the slot machine. He was waving with a bright friendly smile.</p>
<p>          “<strong>And the beautiful detective princess; Makoto Niijima!</strong>”</p>
<p>          Makoto stepped out, a little more embarrassed than her counterpart. Waving slightly.</p>
<p>          Royal’s straw fell out of her mouth. Makoto was wearing exactly what Naoto was when she did her interview eight years ago. Blue hat and all.</p>
<p>          The detective duo sat on the interview couch.</p>
<p>          “Oh... I think I get it...” Royal mumbled. “Expectations... and comparisons...” She sighed and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>          The interview went on. In one ear and out the other. Royal nodded to herself.</p>
<p>          “I’ll talk to Makoto about this...” She nodded to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <strong><em>C R A S H ! !</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          A man crashed through the glass ceiling. He had somewhat parted silver hair with his bangs brushed down and wore a long stylish bright yellow leather coat, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His yellow pants were covered by long, black leather motorcycle chaps with a dark brown, cowboy boot design around the ankles. He wore black, loafer looking boots, and yellow fingerless leather gloves. He also wore a black, zipped up undershirt with three clasps closed together with ornate, golden buckles, and medium-length sleeves that can be seen passing his shoulders.</p>
<p>          He super-hero landed in the middle of the stage, whipped out a large white ivory M1911-style handgun. This one larger... and felt different to a standard gun. Royal recognized the feeling, Persona Arm.</p>
<p>          The man aimed at Cognitive Makoto’s head. <strong>B A N G ! </strong>The bullet trace yellow, Cognitive Makoto evaporated. He aimed at Goro. <strong>B A N G ! </strong>Then the interviewer. <strong>B A N G ! </strong></p>
<p>          A dozen shadows apparated around him out of black and red smoke. His gun disappeared into blue particles. He opened his hand and flexed his fingers, a tarot card appeared out of light. The Chariot. With a flash it transformed into a massive sword. Single bladed, slightly curved. Its handle looked like that of a motorcycle, break leaver and all. Its hilt was made up of a half a dozen interwoven exhaust pipes.</p>
<p>          He started swinging, shredding the shadows with efficiency and style. Sometimes summoning either a white or a black gun to supplement his assault with gunfire. His sword was a blur, spinning and slashing. He never got hit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>          “Tell me about this Yu guy.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Why?” Aki raised an eyebrow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Well, if my arch enemy is a Wild Card I kinda wanna know more about Wild Cards.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Well, uhm... He has silver hair; his favorite color is yellow...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Boring.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          Royal gritted her teeth. She threw her smoothie to the side.</p>
<p>          Yu decapitated three shadows in one slice and the skirmish was over. He rested his sword on his shoulder.</p>
<p>          Royal dashed to him, jumped, and drop kicked him in the face. She rolled as she landed and brought out her gun. <strong>Bang! Bang! Bang! </strong>She flipped the clicking gun.</p>
<p>          He brought his sword in front of him as he was flung back. Blocking the bullets with the flat. The force pushed his sword to his side, stabbing into the glass of the slot machine as he landed in front of it. The cracks in the glass spread and rang out. He went to pull his sword out-</p>
<p>          “AHHHH!!!” Royal leapt and kicked the sword deeper into the glass.</p>
<p>          Yu stepped to the side of the sword and drew both his pistols out of tarot cards.</p>
<p>          Royal landed on the other side and leveled her gun at him with narrow eyes. The handle of the sword between them sticking out of the machine. “I DON’T NEED PROTECTION!!” She roared.</p>
<p>          Yu grinned. He kicked his leg up and dislodged the sword, it flipped through the air. His guns rapid fired at Royal.</p>
<p>          She flipped away from the machine and onto the mainstage.</p>
<p>          Yu’s guns disappeared and he grabbed his sword out of the air. He rested it on his shoulder and grinned.</p>
<p>          Royal drew her Evoker. “Persona!” <strong>B A N G ! </strong>Cinderellone sent a wave of Curse over Yu. The curse eroded the slot machine away. Royal then looked at her gun with wide eyes, the barrel had been hit and was completely blown off. She threw it away. Royal narrowed her eyes and holstered her Evoker, bringing out her sword then transforming it.</p>
<p>          The wave of Curse subsided... Yu was gone.</p>
<p>          Royal’s eyes darted around.</p>
<p>          “Whistle whistle whistle.” Yu said the words.</p>
<p>          Royal turned around and glared at him.</p>
<p>          He was nonchalantly walking at the edge of the stage with his sword still resting on his shoulder.</p>
<p>          Royal dashed forward and started slashing.</p>
<p>          Yu dodged perfectly, weaving, and flipping out of the way of her strikes.</p>
<p>          Cinderellone joined in for the slashing. Royal transformed and untransformed her weapon to switch up styles.</p>
<p>          It wasn’t working, Yu dodged everything.</p>
<p>          Royal paused her assault and growled. “What’s the point of packin’ a sword like that if you aren’t even gonna use it?!”</p>
<p>          Yu glanced at the sword on his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. He brought it in front of himself and seemed to inspect it. He tugged on the end of the handle a couple of times, then shrugged at Royal.</p>
<p>          “Asshole.”</p>
<p>          Yu grinned then turned his sword downward and stabbed it into the ground. He then revved the handle like a motorcycle <strong>BrrrrRING! </strong>The pipes glowed red.</p>
<p>          Royal dismissed Cinderellone then re-summoned her. She went in and started slashing at Yu along with her Persona.</p>
<p>          This time he opted to parry her strikes with his sword. He revved his sword as he swung, it seemed to give him extra speed with his swings. He flipped his sword and stabbed the tip into Royal’s glaive.</p>
<p>          Sparks flew as the glaive exploded into shards of metal. Cinderllone grabbed Yu’s sword by the blade and Royal kicked him in the stomach.</p>
<p>          He lost his grip on his sword as he tumbled away into the viewer pews. After crashing through a couple, wooden splinters flying, he stopped his momentum sitting in a pew. The pew rocked back slightly before stabilizing. Yu sitting in it calmly with a satisfied look on his face. Leaning forward, chin in hand.</p>
<p>          Cinderellone tossed Yu’s sword into Royal’s hands, the massive blade a little oversized for the petite girl.</p>
<p>          “Bad idea.”</p>
<p>          Cinderellone evaporated. “AHHHH!!!” The sword burned her hands as she held it. Glowing a slight blue. The sword vibrated. Royal tried to let go to no avail. Her eyes widened.</p>
<p>          “Persona arms have a certain arcana attached to them, maybe ’attuned’ is the better word. Not to dissimilar to personas themselves.” Yu explained.</p>
<p>          The sword stared moving through the air, dragging Royal with it. A blue light trailing behind the movements.</p>
<p>          “If the user isn’t compatible with the Arm, or should I say the Arm’s arcana. Well, you are witnessing firsthand.”</p>
<p>          Royal gritted her teeth, then gripped the sword even tighter in spite of the burning. “AHHHHH!!!” She pulled with all her might to reign in the sword’s rouge movements.</p>
<p>          Yu raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>          “AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Royal stomped her foot then turned the sword upside-down and stabbed it into the ground. She let go with one hand and used the other to rev the blade like she saw Yu do. <strong>BrrrrRING!!!</strong></p>
<p>          Yu grinned. “Well, colored me impressed, you’ve tamed the Red Queen. Max Act on your first try too. Aki said you aren’t a Wild Card?”</p>
<p>          “I’m not!”</p>
<p>          Yu raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>          Royal streaked forward, spinning with fire from the sword around her.</p>
<p>          Yu backflipped off the pew.</p>
<p>          Royal’s slash destroyed the seat in a shower of splinters. Her off-hand shot out and grabbed Yu’s wrist. She summoned all her strength and swung him around. Launching him all the way back to the slot machine.</p>
<p>          His back impacted the machine with a thud. He grunted but landed on his feet.</p>
<p>          Royal flipped her grip on the sword and revved it, then launched it like a javelin at Yu.</p>
<p>          The Red Queen stabbed him right through the chest and fire exploded. It pinned him to the slot machine. Blood splattered from his mouth.</p>
<p>          “Think I need protection?!” Royal growled and pulled out her Evoker, she was shaking...</p>
<p>          Yu chuckled, blood spitting. “You’re two for two with impaling people with their own weapon.” He pressed his hands against the slot machine and pushed. He slowly dislodged himself from the machine. Then he placed his hands on the Red Queen and slowly pulled it out of his chest. When he finally got it out, he gripped the handle, the sword glowed a slight blue for a moment then transformed into a tarot card, which then was absorbed into his body. The blood dropped off the blade and fell to the floor. His chest wound started closing immediately with a slight green glow. “And she called me crazy for fusing one with tiers one through three Regeneration and Invigorate.”</p>
<p>          “Damnit... You haven’t even brought out a persona yet...” Royal pinched her eyes closed. “Fucking fuck...” Her legs shook and she fell to her knees. She punched the ground. “FUCK!” She started slamming her Evoker into the ground over and over. “FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!” The ground cracked and chipped, the fragments bouncing as she hit the floor.</p>
<p>          Sae placed her hands on her shoulders. “Kasumi...”</p>
<p>          Tears started falling. “Why...” Kasumi was already spent... Her Evoker shook in her hand.</p>
<p>          “Hey hey hey.” Sae pulled her back and hugged her from behind.</p>
<p>          “Kid...” Yu sighed and approached.</p>
<p>          Sae glared at him.</p>
<p>          Yu ignored her. He knelt in front of Kasumi. “You think your friends have assigned you bullshit expectations? Take a look at <em>yourself</em>.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi shook her head. “Everyone is right... All that praising before I was stabbed... it was all bullshit... I can’t hold a candle when it matters...”</p>
<p>          “I’ve had my powers for nine some years, who knows how long the guy in the black mask has had his. Now you’re beating yourself up because you can’t beat <em>me</em> of all people. The Legendary Shadow Hunter Yu Narukami? You’ve only been at this for less than a couple months. Cut yourself some slack for fuck’s sake.”</p>
<p>          Royal looked up and him, but he was gone. Her and Sae looked frantically.</p>
<p>          “You are getting there though, don’t give up Kasumi, don’t quit.”</p>
<p>          Royal looked up.</p>
<p>          He was crouching on the roof, looking down at them from the hole he made when crashing through. “I’ll tell Aki you’re all better and good to go. I’ll probably still see you at school though.”</p>
<p>          “School?”</p>
<p>          “Here.” He held out his hand and two cards appeared out of blue light. He also got out a small vial of fluid from his jacket. “Drink this Soma too.” He threw all three down.</p>
<p>          The Soma landed on the ground. Royal caught one tarot card in each hand. In her left was the Priestess, in her right was the Lovers. They both transformed. In her left hand was a lever action gun, stark black with pulsing red veins growing around the barrel, the trigger and parts of the grip were also red. In her right hand was a dark brown and black sword, the single blade was curved but the dull edge was straight, making the flat of the blade wide. There were ornate designs on it. There was also a thin but long-ish spearhead poking out of the dull edge of the blade. It clearly was a trick weapon like her old one.</p>
<p>          Yu grinned. “Well... if that isn’t telling...” He stood. “You have room to grow Kasumi, don’t beat yourself up for not having finished your growth in a month and a half.” He waved and walked off. “Adios kid, drink that Soma and help out your friends today.” He was gone.</p>
<p>          Sae broke her embrace. “Are you going to be ok today?”</p>
<p>          Royal breathed. She nodded. “Yeah... I think I needed to hear what he said... from someone of his caliber...”</p>
<p>          “Well, you can get to the manager’s floor another day. How about you go and help your friends like he said.” Sae patted her head.</p>
<p>          Royal nodded. “Yeah.” She sniffled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5/30</p>
<p>5/31</p>
<p>6/1</p>
<p>6/2</p>
<p>6/3</p>
<p>6/4</p>
<p>6/5</p>
<p>6/6</p>
<p>6/7</p>
<p>6/8</p>
<p>6/9</p>
<p>6/10</p>
<p>6/11</p>
<p>6/12</p>
<p>6/13</p>
<p>6/14</p>
<p>6/15</p>
<p>6/16</p>
<p>6/17</p>
<p>6/18</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Yu Narukami... a Wild Card...” The woman mumbled.</p>
<p>          “He’s a little hard to get a read on...” Kasumi sighed. “And he’s a sarcastic asshole, I don’t know how Ryuji puts up with him.”</p>
<p>          The woman laughed.</p>
<p>          “At the same time... He’s a wholesome guy. He really cares about the people around him... he knows how to make solid bonds.” Kasumi nodded to herself.</p>
<p>          “And that became an important skill for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am thou, thou art I...</p>
<p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p>
<p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
<p>With the birth of the Fool Persona</p>
<p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To reiterate: The members of the student council are from the anime: 'Kaguya sama Love is War' and they will only be present for Makoto's social link and places where I think they should be there or for funnies.</p>
<p>So, this chapter highlights another major difference between Kasumi and Sumire.<br/>If Sumire's self-doubts are confirmed by others or outside influences, we know what she will do. Retreat into herself, take a trip to sad town. And as her Sempai we would hug her and tell her she's perfect and all that.<br/>Kasumi?</p>
<p>Jose gets a social link, yay!</p>
<p>Yu Narukami, the protag of Persona 4. His appearance is that of Dante during Devil May Cry 4. It was kinda fun going into such detail to describe it, I consulted the DMC wiki to help with that. With most other outfits in this fic it can be assumed that y'all know what they look like, cus they appear in-game. So I don't have to describe them. Fun exception here. (His weapons are also from DMC)<br/>We also get the 'tutorial' for Persona Arms here, Kasumi get's hers too. I thought about the P3 protag being able to use all the different kinds of weapons and thought about how that would work lore-wise if I wanted to over-complicate it.</p>
<p>Wow, not a lot of notes this chapter huh? That's going to be the case for chapters that are PACKED with subtext (Note I didn't talk about Sae at all). As I don't want to completely pull back the curtain. I want y'all to interpret what you read yourselves. I have intended meanings/interpretations/explanations for everything but I think it's kinda boring and... patronizing?... to spell it out to y'all.</p>
<p>P.S. Ryuji's monky</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Exceed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “Sorry to make you wait to talk. I have been rather busy.” Sae fidgeted.</p><p>          Goro grabbed a sushi plate.</p><p>          “Goro...”</p><p>          “Hmmm?” He broke apart some chopsticks.</p><p>          “I don’t enjoy talking to myself. You haven’t said anything since we met up.”</p><p>          “Should I?”</p><p>          Sae raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          Goro sighed. “Do you <em>want</em> me to vent to you?”</p><p>          Sae thought. “I am not the best listener. But I can’t recall you ever saying a day was ’emotionally exhausting’. Physically, sure. We both are known for working hard. I can’t promise I can help you with whatever you’re going through... but safe to say my curiosity is piqued.”</p><p>          Goro nodded. “Ok... how should I put this...” He pondered. “You recall how I opened up to you about my... tendencies a couple years ago.”</p><p>          “Yes.” Sae nodded and got some sushi off the belt.</p><p>          “There are other things about myself I haven’t opened up to you about.”</p><p>          Sae raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “I certainly don’t plan to if I can help it, to be clear.”</p><p>          “We all have our...” Sae struggled to find the word.</p><p>          “Yes. Well, I told someone else about one of these things.”</p><p>          “Hmm? Is it on the same level as your sadism for you?”</p><p>          “It was more.”</p><p>          “Oh.”</p><p>          “It took a lot out of me, but it was necessary to get what I want... one of the things I want at least.” Goro pinched his nose and closed his eyes tightly.</p><p>          Sae knit her eyebrows. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>          Goro shook his head. “There are too many things I want out of life. I’m jeopardizing both things I want by pursuing both. I hate this feeling of not knowing what I want more. I was young and-” He stopped himself. “Ahh, I’m sorry Sae-san. This must not be making any sense to you.”</p><p>          “It isn’t.” She admitted. “You-” She cleared her throat. “You mentioned that you opened up to <em>someone</em> about this, whatever this is.”</p><p>          “Yes.”</p><p>          “Correct me if I’m wrong but you don’t have many friends do you?”</p><p>          “Just you Sae-san.”</p><p>          She winced. “I’m trying to congratulate you on making a friend. Are they your age this time?”</p><p>          “I wouldn’t exactly call her a ’friend’ Sae-san.” He took a bite of sushi.</p><p>          “Oh.” Sae frowned. “What is she to you then? If not friend, an enemy?”</p><p>          A smile tugged at Goro’s lips. “Definitely an enemy.”</p><p>          “You opened up to someone you hate?”</p><p>          Goro’s smile grew and he shook his head. “I do not hate her, quite the opposite.” He laughed slightly. “You know the kind of people I <em>hate</em> Sae?” A little of his Black-Mask growl slipped into his speech.</p><p>          Sae shifted in her seat.</p><p>          “It’s people that don’t struggle. When faced with the worst of circumstances they take them in stride. Uniqueness without the desire to be such. I refuse to lose to such people who don’t struggle to win. That’s why I respect you Sae, you clawed with bleeding hands to where you are, and you are still clawing. You didn’t breeze to the top through some unearned skill...” He laughed slightly again.</p><p>          “Goro...” Sae tentatively spoke. “Do you hate-”</p><p>          “Ahh... that question...” He mumbled then took a bite of some sushi. “I really respect her. I think I need her in my life.”</p><p>          “Hmm...” Sae sighed. She spent a moment to think. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you have a crush on her.” She decided to jest.</p><p>          Goro rolled his eyes. “You had to ruin it. My perfect rivalry, sullied by a tasteless jest.” He said sarcastically.</p><p>          “Your perfect rival huh? Maybe that is what you needed, Shirogane had a few back in her day.”</p><p>          “Yes, that is why I opened up to her.”</p><p>          “Should I ask who she is?”</p><p>          Goro shook his head. “For her sake I will keep her identity under wraps. The time must be right for that reveal.”</p><p>          “I look forward to that.”</p><p>          Goro nodded. “Hmm, thank you. I think I feel less conflicted after voicing my thoughts. A victory that is not earned, is no victory at all.”</p><p>          “Glad I could help?” Sae tilted her head.</p><p>          “You seem to be carrying yourself lighter today Sae.”</p><p>          Sae knit her eyebrows. “I... I think you’re right.” A shiver ran up her spine. “Hmmm... Do you have comfort foods?”</p><p>          Goro raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “I feel like I just had a...” Sae shook her head. “It’s odd. Sorry, I feel off today, like my concentration is split but I don’t know what...” She bit her lip. “I guess I have a new feeling I hate, I feel lazy right now somehow.”</p><p>          Goro knit his eyebrows. “We’re just eating Sae.”</p><p>          “Sorry, it’s nothing.” She stabbed a chopstick into a sushi.</p><p>          “If you insist.” Goro went back to eating.</p><p>======</p><p>          “It regenerated?!” Mona exclaimed as the eye painting got revived by the other eye painting.</p><p>          “You’re just delaying the inevitable Madarame!” Fox growled. “I will not rest until you grovel at my feet! GOEMON!” His persona apparated and shot a barrage of icicles at the mouth painting.</p><p>          Green particles surrounded Skull. “Thanks for the heal Panther! Let’s go Captain!” His persona waved his canon and a flurry of impacts assaulted the paintings.</p><p>          “Damnit Skull! The mouth healed from that!” Mona cried.</p><p>          “This is no time for games Skull!” Fox gritted his teeth. “Madarame must pay!”</p><p>          “Uhm...” Panther shifted her pose.</p><p> </p><p>          With a deafening screech a thin red line of energy pierced through the eye painting, disintegrating it.</p><p> </p><p>          “I’ll end this right now!” Royal shouted and absorbed her gun, Rubrum, into herself. She tossed another card upwards and smoothly caught it and flung it towards the mouth painting. Mid-flight it transformed into her sword, Astolat, and impaled the mouth.</p><p>          “Royal, it heals from physical!” Panther said.</p><p>          “Kill confirm seven Mona!”</p><p>          “But That’s for fir-”</p><p>          The sword sprang out into a glaive and became engulfed in orange flame.</p><p>          “Got it!” Mona had Zorro engulf the mouth in wind and it went down.</p><p>          “Decided to show up Royal?” Fox asked with a grin.</p><p>          “I’m sorry Fox.” Royal breathed and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m such a fucking drama queen.” She looked to the fight. The other three covering them. “This is about you. Let’s take his heart.”</p><p>          “Agreed!”</p><p>          Royal dashed in and retrieved her glaive with a roll and came up slashing at the nose. Panther followed up with her whip and it disintegrated.</p><p>          Skull and Fox nodded to each other then had their personas assault the last eye with their physical attacks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          “I guess the mission was a success. All that’s left is to see if he had a change of heart or not.” Ryuji said then drank his canned coffee. “Ech! Why’d you get it black?”</p><p>          Kasumi leaned against the railing next to Yusuke and looked at the painting. “Are you gonna be ok Yusuke?”</p><p>          He took a moment to breath. “Yes... The ’Sayuri’...” He looked at the painting solemnly.</p><p>          “You aren’t gonna get all teary-eyed and say stuff like ’mom’ are you?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>          Ann rolled her eyes.</p><p>          “What if he is? What’s it to you?” Kasumi glared at him.</p><p>          Ryuji shrunk under her gaze.</p><p>          “To think that this painting was the source of Madarame’s desires.” Yusuke said. “The only saving grace is that my mother won’t know of what transpired...”</p><p>          “It’s very beautiful.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “Was ’Sayuri’ your mom’s name?” Ann asked.</p><p>          “No, I doubt it was the name of any woman in particular. Just another lie to add to Madarame’s foolish staging.”</p><p>          “Using her real name would have been really foolish of him. The genuine painting at his atelier has been altered, after all. Ironic as it may be, this one is her true self-portrait now.” Morgana said.</p><p>          “I’m glad it’s in your hands now Yusuke.” Ann said.</p><p>          “I’m willing to bet that this is what your mother would have wanted. Something to help you remember her face.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          Yusuke nodded. “I was very young when she passed, I am very glad I am able to see her now. I only wish that this painting could be acknowledged by society... However, I was right about the rush of emotion I felt when I saw this painting...”</p><p>          “That emotion was love, wasn’t it?”</p><p>          “Yes, I see that clearly now.”</p><p>          Ryuji came back chugging a drink. Then promptly burped without covering his mouth.</p><p>          “Stop that!” Ann said.</p><p>          “You’re so vulgar Ryuji.” Morgana added.</p><p>          “When did you leave to get that?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “After you called me out for being insensitive.” He stated flatly. “Anyway, I gotta ask where you got those sick weapons, Kasumi.”</p><p>          “I was given them...” Kasumi folded her arms. “Aki got an old friend of his to stalk me for my protection. We fought in Sae’s palace and he broke my old weapons, so he gave me those.” Kasumi huffed.</p><p>          “Wait, who’s Sae?” Ann asked.</p><p>          Kasumi jumped. “Oh! I guess I never told you guys. She’s Makoto’s older sister. Makoto asked me to take her heart, so I’m gonna be working on that in my free time.”</p><p>          “Sound’s like we didn’t have to wait long to find our next target.” Yusuke softly smiled.</p><p>          “You wanna keep taking hearts with us Yusuke?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>          He nodded. “I think so... I’ve given a lot of thought to your group’s mission statement. Courage... I thought to myself ’what good would that do?’ But then I thought to the courage Kasumi displayed when deciding to fight the Black Mask, and how that helped inspire me to awaken to my own willpower.”</p><p>          “Royal is the leader for a reason!” Morgana stated proudly.</p><p>          “Well, to be fair we don’t know how well this will turn out for everyone.” Ryuji said.</p><p>          Ann nodded. “But it would be wrong not to try.”</p><p>          “Exactly.” He nodded back.</p><p>          “Also, these palaces could expand my artistic horizons.” Yusuke softly smiled. “Such abstract metaphors for the human experience.”</p><p>          “You really only think about art huh?” Ryuji smiled. “Color me impressed.”</p><p>          Ann rolled her eyes. “Was that a pun? Anyway, Kasumi, so Sae-san has a full-on palace?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded, then fidgeted. “You guys don’t have to help me with it, it is a personal favor from Makoto and all.”</p><p>          “Well, if you don’t want us to but in, we won’t.” Morgana said.</p><p>          The other three nodded.</p><p>          “But we’re your friends Kasumi.”</p><p>          “Yeah, if you need our help with something, of course we’re gonna jump in.” Ryuji smiled brightly.</p><p>          Kasumi looked down.</p><p>          “Kasumi.” Ann went to her and held her shoulders. “We will help you because we care.”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “Ok... But uhm, fair warning; this palace will be a little different compared to what we’re used to.”</p><p>          “How so?” Yusuke asked.</p><p>          “Well... Sae isn’t evil for one... She’s just been beaten down by society.” Kasumi shook her head. “Distorted doesn’t mean evil.”</p><p>          “’Beaten down by society’ you say. I suppose that doesn’t make her too different to us.”</p><p>          Ann let go of Kasumi’s shoulders. “I didn’t really expect that, I was kinda worried for Makoto for a second there.”</p><p>          “I was too...” Kasumi said. “But, well, when you meet Sae’s shadow I think you’ll get it.”</p><p>          “What do you mean?” Morgana asked.</p><p>          “You’ll find out.</p><p>======</p><p>          Aki rubbed the back of his neck as he walked up to his house... work was tiring... “It’s like...” He mumbled to himself. He sighed and brought out his key.</p><p>          He entered to house to find Kasumi sitting at the kitchen table, staring intently at her phone.</p><p>          “Hey.” He greeted.</p><p>          “Hey Aki.” Her voice was slightly angry.</p><p>          “Bad day?”</p><p>          She looked up. “Not really. How was yours?”</p><p>          “Well, I’m getting nowhere with the case... So nowhere I’m getting worried.”  He walked over to the fridge and got the usual. “What are you up to?”</p><p>          “Well...” She looked back to her phone. “Now that I have a weapon with fire aspect, I had Ann compile me a list of shadows weak to fire. See, we’re all responsible for memorizing weaknesses for-”</p><p>          “Wait, you have a weapon with fire aspect?” Aki raised an eyebrow and sat down.</p><p>          “As of today, yes. I now wield two persona arms.”</p><p>          “Where did you get your hands on-” Aki abruptly stopped.</p><p>          “Yu Narukami gave them to me.”</p><p>          “Shit.” He winced.</p><p>          “Yeah.” Kasumi narrowed her eyes.</p><p>          “Can you blame me? I-”</p><p>          “Yes, I can blame you Aki!” She shouted and stood up. “After how hard I’ve worked for this-”</p><p>          “You admitted you were rusty, then you go off to fight shadows <em>by yourself</em> today-”</p><p>          “I just went with what you said because I didn’t feel comfortable talking about how Jose’s sister just abandoned him! Do you-” She choked up. “After how much you’ve trained me do you really have that little faith in me?!”</p><p>          Aki stood up. “Don’t make it out like that. You and I both know you can be reckless sometimes. You passed out from pushing yourself too hard the day Ryuji awakened. Sending Yu to protect you is just a precaution. He’s a good guy ok? There’s nothing wrong with having backup.”</p><p>          “I don’t need backup like that! The only reason I’m reckless like that is because I know I can rely on my team in a pinch! I’m not <strong>stupid </strong>Aki!” She squeezed her eyes closed. “Do you know how much it hurts to know that you have a low opinion of me?”</p><p>          “I don’t have a low opinion of you Kasumi.”</p><p>          “It sure does sound like it!”</p><p>          “I’m just scared damnit!” He finally shouted.</p><p>          Kasumi opened her eyes wide.</p><p>          “I know you need to be able to do things on your own, but do you know how many people I’ve seen slaughtered by shadows?! This isn’t a game Kasumi! You could die out there and that would be on my shoulders! I do not want to end up seeing caring about you as a mistake.” He sighed. “I’m trying so hard to not be a broken person but I’m only human Kasumi... damnit...”</p><p>          Kasumi looked down. “D-d-do y-you r-really c-c-care about m-me?” She choked out. “Answer honestly.”</p><p>          “Of course... I couldn’t ask for a better surrogate. That’s what people like me yearn for... When they lose what could have been.” He sighed.</p><p>          Kasumi started crying and ran out of the kitchen.</p><p>          “What?” Aki looked at her, eyebrows knit.</p><p>          Kasumi ran up the stairs, then slammed the door to her room. He heard meowing. <em>“Why does he care about me Morgana?! Why does he and not them!?”</em></p><p>          “Oh...”</p><p>======</p><p>          “Hey, you seem kinda down today.” Ann observed.</p><p>          Kasumi sighed. “I got into an argument with Aki yesterday...”</p><p>          “What about?” Ann tilted her head.</p><p>          Kasumi remained silent.</p><p>          Morgana stuck his head out of her schoolbag. “This probably isn’t the best place for <em>that</em> subject Lady Ann.”</p><p>          Ann looked around the school hallway they were walking down. The other kids talking among themselves, but there would always be prying ears listening, jumping on any possible gossip. “That bad?”</p><p>          Morgana only nodded.</p><p>          “Oof.”</p><p>          “Hey guys!” Ryuji called. He and Jirou approached them.</p><p>          “What do you think this assembly is about?” Jirou asked, he then knit his eyebrows at the sullen Kasumi.</p><p>          “Donno.” Ann answered.</p><p>          “Think it has something to do with the clean-up trip?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>          Kasumi then spotted a head of pink hair standing by the gym door, ushering in the students. “Let’s ask Chika.” Kasumi and the rest approached her. “Hey Chika.” She waved.</p><p>          She jumped. “Kasumi-chan! Uhm, hey.” She fidgeted, tapping her index fingers together.</p><p>          “Something wrong?”</p><p>          “No, it’s nothing. Just-” She shook her head. “Never mind!” She put on a smile. “I bet you’re wondering what the assembly is about. We’re getting a new faculty member! Now it’s not just Dr. Snacks chaperoning the cleanup trip, that would have been rough. I’m sure Sakamoto-kun will love him!”</p><p>          Ryuji raised and eyebrow. “Uhm... Ok... Do I know you?”</p><p>          Chika pouted. “I’m Chika of course!”</p><p>          “Well, nice to meet you Chika.” Jirou said.</p><p>          “Same here!” Ann beamed.</p><p>          “Ditto.” She saluted. “Welp, you all should get in there and hear the announcement!”</p><p>          The group funneled in and the assembly started.</p><p>          The principal was at the microphone. “Because of the recent incident, myself and the other faculty members have agreed we need to revamp ourselves. Many of you are concerned that attending a school with a current reputation like ours will hinder your college entrances. However, I assure you this will not be the case. By the end of the year I promise that you will be proud of how much this school will improve. With that in mind, we decided we needed a new Physical Education teacher.”</p><p>          The students murmured among themselves.</p><p>          “This outta be good.” Jirou said sarcastically and folded his arms.</p><p>          “We shouldn’t judge them to quickly Jirou.” Ann said.</p><p>          “I know...”</p><p>          “It’s just that P.E. teachers don’t have a good track record here.” Ryuji agreed.</p><p>          “I’ve heard he’s nice though.” Chika was suddenly right next to Kasumi.</p><p>          She jumped. “Gah! Fuck.”</p><p>          “In addition to teaching Physical Education, he will also become the new track coach.” The principal continued.</p><p>          Ryuji’s eyes widened. A few other students looked at him.</p><p>          “Yes, we will be reinstating the track team.”</p><p>          Ryuji looked at the floor with wide eyes and started shaking. Jirou and Ann put one hand each on his shoulders.</p><p>          “Mr. Narukami, could you please come to the stage?” He looked off to the side.</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes widened. “Fucking shit fuck ass fuck damnit fuck.” Kasumi mumbled.</p><p>          “Oh no.” Ann looked at her. “Do you know him, is he bad?”</p><p>          Yu walked to the stage, wearing a simple yellow t-shirt and jeans. He tapped on the mic. “Hello, I thank all of you for welcoming me to your school, it’s an honor to be given this position. My name is Yu Narukami. Call me whatever you want.”</p><p>          “Bitch!” Kasumi called.</p><p>          The principal growled and scanned the crowd.</p><p>          Yu laughed. “That works if you insist Sumi-chan.” He called her out.</p><p>          A bunch of eyes turned to her and Kawakami gave her the stink eye.</p><p>          Kasumi glared at him. “I’m gonna kick his ass one day, just wait.” She mumbled.</p><p>          “What happened?” Chika asked with wide eyes.</p><p>          “Yeah.” Ann said. “Is he bad?”</p><p>          “No, he’s not bad. He’s just a bitch that needs his ass kicked.”</p><p>          “Well, I promise to be a great asset to this school. I will try my best to make the track team here what it should be.” Yu stated with conviction. “I will be talking to the former members of the track team soon. All of you better be ready for this school to be back on the top in sports. I hope to exceed all of your expectations. I am really more of a self-defense guy, so it-”</p><p>          The principal walked up to the mic, cutting off Yu and causing him to move back. “Thank you, Mr. Narukami.” He sounded annoyed. “That will be all, students, please return to your classrooms.” He turned off the mic.</p><p>          Yu glared at him.</p><p>          “We are not adding a self-defense class, do not push your luck Narukami.”</p><p>          “These kids especially need to be taught those skills now. I’ve gone over it with Doc already and he agrees it would make them feel safer.” Yu hissed.</p><p>          “Kawakami looks like she wants to kill you, let’s head back.” Ann said.</p><p>======</p><p>          “I’m gonna go now, k?” Kasumi had on a pained smile as she walked. Some in the crowd of people populating station square were staring.</p><p>          The pervy-man’s hand shot out and grabbed Kasumi’s wrist.</p><p>          Jirou stopped in his tracks... He clenched his fists and looked down. <em>I know why I’m hesitating...</em> He gritted his teeth.</p><p>          “It will work out this time.” Yuuki was suddenly next to him, he looked on to the confrontation.</p><p>          <strong>S N A P !</strong></p><p>“AHHHH!!! You fucking bitch!” The man jumped away from Kasumi and held his wrist. His hand was limp, there was a protrusion of bone sticking out of his hand. Blood ran.</p><p>          “Maybe now you’ll think twice about touching a girl without her permission!” Kasumi shouted back.</p><p>          The people around them were cringing away from the man and his injury. “Damn brat, I’ll sue! Like you’re anything special!” The man gritted his teeth.</p><p>          Jirou’s eyes widened and he started shaking.</p><p>          “Try it bitch! I’m sure my detective father would love to hear about a pedophile harassing his daughter in broad daylight. Did I mention I’m friends with a prosecutor?”</p><p>          “Damn bitch.” The man mumbled then ran away.</p><p>          Kasumi then sighed and walked away towards the park.</p><p>          Jirou sighed.</p><p>          “Thank god she can protect herself.” Yuuki said.</p><p>          “Even then, I’m a bad friend. Not being there to support her.”</p><p>          “Maybe...” Yuuki said. “I’m not one to talk. Myself, and everyone around me makes excuses. Not having enough Evokers is a load of shit. Summoning without one can be learned.”</p><p>          “Why haven’t you?” Jirou looked to him.</p><p>          “Because I’m just a little bit of a coward.”</p><p>          “I guess we’re the same in that regard.”</p><p>          “Being just a little bit of a coward is the tragedy here. On the Phan-Site I will prattle on about the justice of what they’re doing but...  A coward is just who I am.” He shrugged. “I fold.”</p><p>          “Same here.” Jirou gritted his teeth.</p><p>          “No... I’ve tried comparing myself to you, it doesn’t work.”</p><p>          “You have? Why?” Jirou raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “Because I wanted to know why...” He sighed. “Why everything. We should get walking.” They started walking to the cleanup.</p><p>          “’Everything.’” Jirou repeated.</p><p>          “Everyone changed after they awakened. For Ryuji, he stopped caring what other people thought. For Ann, I think it was about taking back herself. I don’t know about Kasumi, but for me? I became a lot more self-reflective. I didn’t used to think about who I am as a person.”</p><p>          “Where do I come in? Sorry, but I wouldn’t exactly call us friends.”</p><p>          Yuuki nodded. “I know, but you and I both said ’no’ when everyone else said ’yes’. So naturally I compared our reasoning.”</p><p>          “And ’it doesn’t work’?” Jirou asked.</p><p>          “You tell me.”</p><p>          Jirou thought for a moment. “I am just a coward; I don’t see the difference-” He cut himself off.</p><p>          “Get it?”</p><p>          Jirou nodded. “’Tragedy’ huh?”</p><p>          “Hopefully, they can prevent future tragedies like yours.”</p><p>          Jirou cringed away from him and folded his arms. “I... Don’t feel like myself right now...”</p><p>          “That’s the fucking point.” Yuuki sighed.</p><p>======</p><p>          “Yo, what took you so long?” Ryuji asked. “Jirou should be here by now too.”</p><p>          “Give me a sec.” Kasumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, then let it out slow. Then again. She motioned her arms.</p><p>          “What are you doing?” Ryuji raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “Cooling off.” Kasumi said then continued with her exercise.</p><p>          “Did you really come here from home in your gym clothes?” Ann asked.</p><p>          “Yep.”</p><p>          “You really don’t give a single fuck huh?”</p><p>          “Yep.” Kasumi opened her eyes. She sighed. “Wow, Jirou knows his stuff. I usually don’t cool off that quick.”</p><p>          “Ohh...” Ryuji realized. “You were doing one of his anti-anger breathing exercises. What got you worked up?”</p><p>          Kasumi pouted. “What made me late. Some sleezy pedo was bothering me.”</p><p>          Ann scrunched up her face in disgust. “What did you do?”</p><p>          “Broke his wrist.” Kasumi said with a smile.</p><p>          “Nice.” Ann beamed.</p><p>          Ryuji eyed the two girls. He looked away. “Well, that’s cool.” He fidgeted. <em>Scary. </em>“Anyway, uh, are you plannin’ on doin’ this cleanup in that outfit?” Ryuji looked Ann up and down.</p><p>          She was still in her regular school clothes. “Of course not! I brought my gym clothes with me.” She gestured with her bag. “I was gonna change in the bathroom, but now there’s a huge line. Looks like most of the other girls had the same idea.”</p><p>          “Ohhh,” He shrugged. “That makes sense. Sounds like it sucks to be a girl.”</p><p>          Kasumi gave a toothy smile then slung her arm around Ryuji’s shoulders. “Does it now?”</p><p>          Ryuji jumped. “Uhh...”</p><p>          “Big mistake Ryuji.” Morgana commented and yawned. “Wake me up when something interesting happens.”</p><p>          Kasumi then deflated. She sighed. “And there goes the anger for good. I got it out, but now I’m tired.” She leaned on Ryuji and closed her eyes.</p><p>          “Good luck with that Kasumi.” Yuuki entered the conversation, walking with Jirou. “We got a lot of cleaning to do.”</p><p>          “Hey Jirou!” Ryuji said awkwardly. <em>“Not my fault!”</em> He mouthed and pointed at Kasumi’s almost sleeping form.</p><p>          Ann rolled her eyes.</p><p>          Jirou laughed. <em>“You take the Bro-Code really seriously huh?” </em>He mouthed back. <em>“She’s not even single.”</em></p><p>          “Of course, dude! What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?” Ryuji exclaimed to the laughter of Ann and Yuuki.</p><p>          “Good morning everyone.” Doc waved as he approached the group with Yu.</p><p>          Kasumi picked her head up off Ryuji’s shoulder and growled at Yu.</p><p>          Doc flinched. “Oh, my apologies. If you don’t wish to converse with me Yoshizawa-san, I’ll leave.”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “It’s not you. Ann say’s you’re helping her, so I don’t have beef with you anymore.” She stopped leaning on Ryuji and continued to glare at Yu.</p><p>          Yu laughed. “You seem tired Sumi-chan, did our fight yesterday take that much out of you?” He teased.</p><p>          “HAAAA!!!” Kasumi lunged forward and punched Yu in the stomach. He flew back into a tree, the wood audibly and visually cracking.</p><p>          This turned a few heads. Doc’s eyes were wide. Ann rolled hers. Yuuki had no reaction, and Jirou...</p><p>          Ryuji leaned to the entranced Jirou. “That really go you going?” He whispered.</p><p>          “Shut up asshole.” He hissed back.</p><p>          Ryuji laughed.</p><p>          Yu laughed in turn and pushed himself away from the tree.</p><p>          “Yoshizawa-san...” Doc was in shock.</p><p>          “Pay no mind students.” Yu said to the turned heads. “That’s just how we say hello.” He smiled.</p><p>          <em>“They know each other?” “Yoshizawa is a former athlete, right?” “Yeah, that could be where.” “Did you see that punch though?!”</em></p><p>          “You’re definitely Aki’s daughter.” Yu brushed off his Yellow t-shirt and jeans.</p><p>          Kasumi folded her arms and looked away. “Whatever.”</p><p>          “Aki?” Doc asked.</p><p>          “Oh, Akihiko Sanada is Kasumi’s father. I’ve been friends with him for a while.”</p><p>          Doc knit his eyebrows. “That can’t be right, her-”</p><p>          Ann moved her hand back and forth in front of her neck.</p><p>          Doc shifted his feet. “Ok... Well uhm... Is Yoshizawa-san normally this, uhm, violent?”</p><p>          Kasumi rolled her eyes.</p><p>          Yu shrugged. “I had it coming.”</p><p>          “Ok...”</p><p>          “Could I talk with this group alone for a moment Doc?” Yu gestured.</p><p>          “Sure...” Doc looked to the group. “If you need me, I’ll be helping out with the cooking crew.”</p><p>          “You can cook Doc?” Yuuki asked.</p><p>          “That’s right.” He nodded with a smile. “Well, I’ll leave you all to it. I have a feeling I don’t <em>want</em> this discussion to concern me.”</p><p>          “It’s not that incense Doc.” Yu dismissed. “Just talking with Ryuji about the track team.”</p><p>          Ryuji flinched and his eyes widened.</p><p>          “I’m sure you get it.”</p><p>          Doc’s eyes widened too. “Yes, I see. If you don’t want me to but in Sakamoto-kun, I won’t. But if you ever want to talk about the more... emotional parts of all this, my door is open.” He waved and walked away.</p><p>          Yu narrowed his eyes at his back as he went towards the cooking area. “Hmmm...” He shook his head. “Nah.” Then turned back to the kids with a smile. “I feel like I should introduce myself, my real self to you all.”</p><p>          “Yeah, how do you and Kasumi know each other?” Jirou asked.</p><p>          He looked at the group. “Could everyone present their T.I.D’s for me?” He asked.</p><p>          Everyone but Jirou produced theirs.</p><p>          He looked to Jirou. “Could you leave for a moment?”</p><p>          Ryuji narrowed his eyes. “What the hell man? He knows everything, he can stay.”</p><p>          Yu shrugged. “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>          Yu led them to a more secluded area then explained what his presence meant in full.</p><p> </p><p>          “Sorry man, but we don’t like the idea of some adult breathing down our necks.” Ryuji said.</p><p>          “Trust me, I get it.” Yu said. “But I won’t be telling you all what to do or anything like that. I’m just here in cases, of, well.” He gestured to Kasumi. “Rouge tricksters can’t be underestimated. Trust me when I say I know. I can’t with a good conscious let you all deal with that on your own.”</p><p>          Kasumi leaned against a tree and folded her arms. “I just have to get stronger Yu. Then I’ll kill that guy myself.”</p><p>          The rest of the group looked at her tentatively. Ann looked at her sadly then went to hold her shoulders.</p><p>          “Kasumi.” Ryuji breathed, then gritted his teeth.</p><p>          “That’s what I’m trying to prevent too Sumi. You’re still a kid, you shouldn’t-”</p><p>          “What? I shouldn’t be thinking like that or some shit?” Kasumi glared at him.</p><p>          “You shouldn’t <em>have</em> to. That’s why I’m here. If it comes to that I’ll take care of him.”</p><p>          Yuuki’s eyes widened. “Mr. Narukami... Have... Have you killed someone before?”</p><p>          The other kids looked at him with shocked expressions, even Kasumi stopped her brooding.</p><p>          “O-o...” He breathed. “Once.” He said with finality. “So, trust me when I say you don’t come back from that. I am here, to take that responsibility off your shoulders.”</p><p>          “We aren’t killers. We would never do something like that. I wouldn’t let it happen.” Ryuji said firmly.</p><p>          “You weren’t there for Kasumi’s fight with him.”</p><p>          Ryuji’s eyes widened at Kasumi.</p><p>          Kasumi looked away from him.</p><p>          Yu sighed. “Stop. No one here deserves to be criticized for the feelings they are having. All of us are capable of doing bad things, capeesh? That’s why you have your friends. Your bonds with others will keep the truth in sight and help you navigate the uncertain fog that will inevitably cloud your path.” Yu took a moment to think.</p><p>          Ann sighed. “We should get back.”</p><p>          Yu nodded. “Yes, we have taken too long here. Clean up as a group of five, I’ll come up with something to let you off the hook for not following the group assignments.”</p><p>          The kids nodded and started to walk away.</p><p>          “Ryuji.” Yu stopped him.</p><p>          Ryuji turned around. Ann looked back to him worried.</p><p>          “Track team.” Yu explained.</p><p>          Ann nodded then walked away.</p><p>          Ryuji looked at him up and down with folded arms. “Track team?”</p><p>          “Well, first of all I want to say I’m proud of you for sticking to your morals.”</p><p>          Ryuji jumped then looked away. “Yeah, sure. I’m just-”</p><p>          “You’re the emotional core of the Phantom Thieves huh?”</p><p>          Ryuji looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>          “Anyway.” He waved dismissively. “My taking up this position as track coach may be a front. But I am the track coach regardless. If you are interested in joining the team, come talk to me.”</p><p>          Ryuji looked away; his leg started bouncing. “I don’t know man.”</p><p>          “Well, you don’t gotta decide now. Just give it some thought then get back to me.” Yu patted him on the shoulder and left.</p><p>======</p><p>          Kasumi collapsed onto the park bench. Ann did the same; the boys were in line to get them food. “I finally get female streamers.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “What do you mean?” Ann asked.</p><p>          Kasumi gave her a look. “We’re having the boys bring us bowls of soup to the palms of our hands.”</p><p>          “We are queens.” Ann shot a lazy fist in the air.</p><p>          “Yes we are Panther.”</p><p>          Morgana yawned. “What’s up?” He stuck his head out of her bag.</p><p>          “Aww, you missed all the good parts Morgana.” Kasumi patted his head.</p><p>          “Somehow I doubt that. Is the cleanup over?”</p><p>          “Yeah, we just gotta eat.” Kasumi yawned.</p><p>          “Hey Kasumi?” Ann turned to her.</p><p>          “Yeah?” Kasumi turned back.</p><p>          “Are you doing ok?”</p><p>          “Fuck no.”</p><p>          “You can talk to me.”</p><p>          “I know... I just don’t like feeling like a burden.”</p><p>          “You’re definitely not.”</p><p>          “Ditto Lady Kasumi.” Morgana said.</p><p>          Kasumi looked at him. “Just yesterday I ran into my room crying and screaming at you.”</p><p>          Morgana rolled his eyes. “I was expecting that to happen sooner or later, and I don’t mind at all.”</p><p>          “You were screaming and crying yesterday, and you expected it?” Ann eyed them both.</p><p>          Kasumi stayed silent.</p><p>          Makoto’s cold arms then wrapped around Kasumi from behind. She sighed and placed her forehead on her shoulder.</p><p>          Kasumi leaned her head back. “Hey Mako-babe.”</p><p>          “Hey Makoto-sempai.” Ann said.</p><p>          “Hey...” Makoto sighed. “Do you think you could talk to Doc about it?” She played with Kasumi’s ponytail.</p><p>          Kasumi knit her eyebrows. “Why would I ever do that?”</p><p>          “Are you even aware you have severe abandonment issues?”</p><p>          “No I don’t, what?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          Makoto sighed.</p><p>          “Lady Kasumi, think about what you asked me yesterday.” Morgana said.</p><p>          “Kasumi, I talked to Maruki recently and he made me feel better.”</p><p>          “What about?”</p><p>          Makoto smiled coyly. “That’s a secret.”</p><p>          Kasumi pouted.</p><p>          Makoto then frowned. “Please at least consider it?”</p><p>          “You know how I said he was good about pointing things out about myself I never realized? I think that would be good for you.” Ann said.</p><p>          Kasumi folded her arms. “You guys are mean.”</p><p>          Makoto stopped playing with her ponytail. “I’ll never hug you again if you don’t at least think about it.”</p><p>          “What?!” Kasumi turned to her. “You can’t be serious.” She shook her head.</p><p>          “Just give it a try, one try.” She begged.</p><p>          “Fine, I’ll think about it.”</p><p>          Makoto hugged her. “Thanks, I just want you…” She sighed. “Yeah.” She hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>          Kasumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.</p><p>          “You alright?” Morgana asked.</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “I’ll be fine... It’s just been a lot these past few months.”</p><p>          “What took you so long!” Ann demanded answers from the approaching boys.</p><p>          “Uhh.” Ryuji raised an eyebrow. “The line.” He gestured with a bowl to the very long line. He handed the bowl to Ann.</p><p>          “We got one for Makoto too, we saw her hug you.” Yuuki handed a bowl to Makoto.</p><p>          Jirou handed one to Kasumi. “Thank you.” She said, then drank it all.</p><p>======</p><p>          “Thank you for helping me move in Kasumi.” Yusuke said for the thirtieth plus time. He unclipped his keychain and struggled to open the door without dropping the four canvases he had held under his arm.</p><p>          “It’s not a problem Yusuke.” Kasumi rolled up a large blue metal suitcase.</p><p>          “I seem to just be getting more and more in debt with you...” Yusuke got the dorm room door open and went inside.</p><p>          Kasumi looked up and down the blue carpeted hallways of Kosei, it smelled of cleaning solvent and paint. “I didn’t even do much.” She mumbled. She entered the dorm room. Very small, only enough room for the bed and desk. White floor and walls without pattern. Although it did have a window, perfect for shining the light upon canvases.</p><p>          Yusuke set the canvases down on the brown desk and shrugged of his blue duffle bag onto the floor. “You’ve been through a lot yourself, haven’t you?” He looked out the window.</p><p>          Kasumi stopped and looked down.</p><p>          “Tell me at your own pace Kasumi. I can just tell... These comments of self-doubt you have been making... they aren’t you.” He turned to her.</p><p>          Kasumi rubbed her arm. “It is only fair that I tell you everything. I know every detail of your past after all.” She put his suitcase against the wall.</p><p>          “Well, it would be just to satiate my own curiosity. You have said things that haven’t made sense to me. I get the impression I’m missing some context. You do wear your emotions on your sleeve-”</p><p>          Kasumi winced. “Is that a bad thing?”</p><p>          Yusuke smiled at her and shook his head. “Not at all, it makes you a great model for painting. There is so much more than your appearance to capture.”</p><p>          Kasumi blushed. “Thanks... I’ve actually been meaning to ask you something.”</p><p>          “Yes?” He knit his eyebrows.</p><p>          “Can you teach me how to paint?”</p><p>          His eyes widened. “You want... <em>me</em> to teach you?”</p><p>          “Yeah, I kinda miss being able to do something creative. When I did rhythmic gymnastics, my uhm... well, the combat stuff I do know only covers the physical half of that. I miss being able... to create in a way. I know that’s a lot to ask-”</p><p>          Yusuke beamed. “This is wonderful!” He dashed to her and shook her shoulders. “Absolutely wonderful, I would love to have a pupil of my own. I promise to be better than Madarame in every way!”</p><p>          “Uhm, personal space?”</p><p>          Yusuke jumped and let go of her. “Sorry, my apologies. It’s just, thank you Kasumi. This is wonderful!”</p><p>======</p><p>          Ann rubbed her hands nervously. “Ok, Palace number three here we go.”</p><p>          “Number two for myself.” Fox said.</p><p>          “We ready?” Kasumi gestured with her phone.</p><p>          Everyone nodded.</p><p>          Kasumi pressed the button and the bright casino illuminated their surroundings.</p><p>          “Magnificent, the colors...” Yusuke framed the palace with his fingers. “The architecture... this place radiates a sinful energy that must be captured...”</p><p>          They walked to the casino entrance, a crowd of cognitive people in the way. “Last time I was here I went in through a door on the roof.” Royal looked up.</p><p>          “Uhm, why aren’t we in our outfits?” Ryuji frowned and pulled on his shirt.</p><p>          “That would be because we aren’t seen as a threat to the palace ruler.” Mona said. “Wait!” He jumped. “I always look like this, so I must be special.”</p><p>          Royal patted his head and smiled. “Well, Sae’s shadow herself told me she doesn’t see me as a threat.”</p><p>          “That’s right.”</p><p>          The thieves turned to find shadow Sae behind them.</p><p>          Ann awkwardly waved. “Hello?”</p><p>          Sae spread her arms. “Well, introduce yourselves.”</p><p>          “A-Ann Takamaki?”</p><p>          Sae raised an eyebrow. “Are you mispronouncing your own name?”</p><p>          Ann shook her head. “I’m mixed, it just kinda became a family habit.”</p><p>          Sae shrugged.</p><p>          “Wait, shouldn’t we use our code names?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>          Royal shrugged. “I don’t see the point this time.”</p><p>          “Well, I’m Ryuji Sakamoto.” Ryuji saluted.</p><p>          Sae folded her arms. “Charmed...” She turned her gaze to Yusuke.</p><p>          He bowed. “Yusuke Kitagawa.”</p><p>          “The artist... and the cat?” Sae looked down to him.</p><p>          “I’m not a cat! I am Morgana!” Mona insisted.</p><p>          “If you say so. Anyhoo, what brings you all here?”</p><p>          “I brought them here, they offered to help me take your heart, and well, they can be rather persuasive.” Royal winced.</p><p>          Sae walked around the group, inspecting them up and down. “Understand that you all are Kasumi’s plus four. I know Kasumi well enough in the real world from meeting her and what Makoto has told me. But I know nothing about the rest of you.” Sae grabbed the collar of Ryuji’s shirt. “So, behave, understood?”</p><p>          Ryuji nodded. “Yes ma’am.”</p><p>          Sae smiled and lightly slapped his cheek twice. “Good boy.” She let him go and snapped her fingers, four more players cards appeared between them. “The task for you is the same as Kasumi; play my games to make it to the manager’s floor. Then we will talk about what to do about my heart.” She tossed them the cards.</p><p>          “Thank you for letting them in Sae-san.” Kasumi bowed.</p><p>          Sae smiled and hugged her. “You don’t have to be so formal sweet-pea.” She patted her back. “Thank you for coming back.”</p><p>          Kasumi hugged her back. “Of course.”</p><p>          Sae broke the embrace. “Well, you kids have fun, I have a session of self-loathing and over-stressing to get to.” She snapped her fingers and vanished.</p><p>          “Just when I thought this metaverse shit couldn’t get any weirder. Makoto’s big sis’s shadow just hugged Royal.” Ryuji shook his head.</p><p>          Royal shrugged. “I think it’s like, Sae needs a hug but doesn’t want to admit it or doesn’t acknowledge that need, so now her shadow is a hugger.”</p><p>          “Hmmm...” Mona pondered. “That could be one interpretation. Either way this is unprecedented, we should still be cautious. I don’t like how self-aware she was. If our previous heists are anything to go by, Sae’s shadow should be immersed in her role as the manager of this Casino.”</p><p>          “I pointed that out to her, and she just said; ’what does that say about Sae?’.”</p><p>          “Hmm... Maybe if we explore deeper into the palace, we will find out more. For now, let’s just do as she said and play some games.”</p><p>          “Gambling hmm?” Yusuke mused. “I’ve never participated before; this will be new.”</p><p>          “Same here.” Ann looked at her card, she flipped it over. Her eyes widened. “WAIT! FREE FOOD?!?!?” She exclaimed.</p><p>          “Oh yeah, the smoothies here are to die for.” Royal dramatically said.</p><p>          “Oh my god, we have to try everything!” Ann was bouncing.</p><p>          “Food you say?” Yusuke’s smile grew dangerously.</p><p>          “I am kinda hungry.” Ryuji looked at his stomach sadly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that the chapter was a little shorter than normal... It's just that I think the trip to the tv station needs some more time in the oven, not to mention this is probably for the best in terms of pacing, as this is the first chapter where Kasumi's abandonment issues are really addressed directly. Having that confrontation in this chapter too might have been too much.<br/>No texting convo pics this time, I didn't really see a place where one was needed. Maybe next time none are required I'll just make a meme-y one to tie you guys over.</p><p>So... Goro and Sae sushi talk round two. Round three in the future maybe?<br/>Keep in mind, while yes, this isn't a big crossover story, Yu will still have a significant presence, as he will have a SL storyline.</p><p>Not a lot of notes this time either... I just kinda don't have a lot to say, most of this chapter was just setup.</p><p>Anyhoo, hope you all enjoyed! Plz come back next week!</p><p>P.S. Melee rollback netplay just came out. MELEE LIVES ON! What are y'all's Smash Bros mains? Mine's Captain Falcon/Ganon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Addressed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>          “You can do it Panther!” Kasumi had her hands hovering under the metal bar Ann was struggling to get off her chest.</p><p>          Ann puffed out her cheeks and went red in the face.</p><p>          “Breath in through your nose.”</p><p>          Ann did so but her arms were still shaking.</p><p>          “Don’t let this bar beat you! You said you wanted to get strong right?! Get mad at the bar!”</p><p>          Ann pushed harder.</p><p>          “Almost!”</p><p>          Ann got it all the way up and blew air out of her mouth.</p><p>          Kasumi grimaced. “I would be supper pissed right now if your breath smelled bad. Bubblegum huh?”</p><p>          Ann started laughing and almost dropped the bar. “Ahh!”</p><p>          “Woops.” Kasumi lifted it off her with ease and settled it on the black metal frame.</p><p>          Ann let out a deep breath and sat up. “That’s better than last time.”</p><p>          “Yeah, you’re getting there quick.” Kasumi nodded with a smile.</p><p>          “One-ten...” Makoto jotted the number down on a clipboard with a fountain pen. She was wearing a loose dark blue tank-top with a black sports bra peeking out from underneath. She also had on black sweatpants not dissimilar to Kasumi’s own. “Wow...” She mused.</p><p>          Ann stretched her arms above her head, squeezing her eyes shut and grimacing. Her pink t-shirt riding up a little. “I’m so glad I’m not getting all muscle-y from this. Mika wouldn’t let me hear the end of it.”</p><p>          Makoto and Kasumi looked away from Ann with a blush. Then shared a look with each other. Makoto shook her head and pinched her eyes. “Do you know why we are getting like this?”</p><p>          Kasumi tilted her head at her and knit her eyebrows.</p><p>          “I mean getting strong like this without showing muscle.”</p><p>          Ann fidgeted. “W-what do you mean?” Ann glanced at Kasumi. <em>We shouldn’t have brought her</em>. Her eyes said.</p><p>          “Kasumi can lift <em>two-hundred-thirty</em> Ann... That’s close to the world record.” Makoto gestured. “Look at her, she’s a twig! As... cool... as this is, I suggest we make a doctor’s appointment.”</p><p>          “We’ve checked with Doctor Legs. We’re perfectly heathy, our physiology is normal.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “If you insist...”</p><p>          “What about you? You said ’we’.”</p><p>          Makoto jumped and her eyes widened. She shook her head. “Never mind.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Forget I said anything.”</p><p>          Ann and Kasumi shared a look. “How about you try out some weight?” Kasumi suggested.</p><p>          Makoto shook her head. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I’m still... sick in a way, my chems make me more fatigued.”</p><p>          “Common, we’ll be right here to spot you if you need it.” Ann got up off the bench and wiped it off with a white towel.</p><p>          “I haven’t actually weight-lifted in...” She shook her head. “I’ve just been keeping up with light Aikido, breaking boards and stuff.”</p><p>          Kasumi went around and guided her by the shoulders to the bench.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ohh! Ohh! Say this!</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Kasumi leaned into her ear. “Just lay down and I’ll take care of the rest.” She whispered. Then recoiled. <em>Why do you do this?</em></p><p>          “Ahh!” Makoto whipped around and slapped her arm.</p><p>          “Ow!” She laughed and blushed as she rubbed her arm.</p><p>          “Don’t say stuff like that! We’re in public!”</p><p>          Ann giggled. “What did she say?”</p><p>          “Nothing.” Makoto blushed and folded her arms. “Fine, I’ll lift.” She laid down on the bench and took the bar off its rack. She did one rep and put it back. She sat up and looked at them. “Happy?”</p><p>          Ann and Kasumi shared a look. <em>Later?</em></p><p>A nod. <em>Later.</em></p><p>          “Wow... You kids are weird.” Hiraguchi walked up to them with her arms folded.</p><p>          Kasumi jumped then bowed. “Hello Coach, what brings you?”</p><p>          Hiraguchi raised an eyebrow. “I come here every day to train my students around this time.”</p><p>          Kasumi raised an eyebrow at that. “You trained me and Sumire right after school?”</p><p>          “Yeah, I did.” She said.</p><p>          “Hello!” Ann sang and sprung out a hand. “I’m Ann, you must be Coach Hiraguchi! Kasumi told us about you.”</p><p>          Hiraguchi shook her hand. “It’s good to see Kasumi’s already made friends.”</p><p>          Makoto got up and offered the same gesture. “Makoto Niijima.”</p><p>          Hiraguchi looked her up and down. Then looked to Kasumi, then back to her. “So the disaster bisexual finally got a girl.” She smiled.</p><p>          Kasumi blushed furiously. “Stop that!”</p><p>          Makoto grinned at her. <em>Two can play</em>. “So, she was always this much of a mess?” She broke the shake.</p><p>          Hiraguchi laughed. “You’re goddamn right! Sumire was straight as an arrow so we never ran into problems. But Kasumi always got into trouble with the other girls.”</p><p>          “Did not!” Kasumi insisted.</p><p>          Ann was giggling.</p><p>          “She was never consistent too. She would make sex-jokes with a straight face but as soon as anyone slightly reciprocated or played along she would fall apart into a blushing mess.”</p><p>          “You know how I am...” Kasumi held her arm and looked away.</p><p>          Hiraguchi softly smiled and went to held her shoulders. “You don’t have to force your confidence everywhere Firecracker, it’s already your greatest strength. You don’t have to be bold about everything.”</p><p>          “I couldn’t have said it better.” Makoto grasped Kasumi’s hand.</p><p>          Hiraguchi let her go. “Well, how are you doing otherwise, how’s school? Anything interesting happen, other than...”</p><p>          “It’s going good.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “I’m making sure her grades are up.” Makoto nodded.</p><p>          “Oh! We’re having a social studies trip here in a couple of days!” Ann pointed a finger up.</p><p>          “Cool, where too?” Hiraguchi asked.</p><p>          “Had they even decided yet?” Kasumi asked with some levity.</p><p>          Ann nodded. “I ran into Chika and she told me the TV Station is what they chose. The Good Morning Japan one.”</p><p>          Kasumi and Hiraguchi’s eyes widened. Kasumi’s vision suddenly went blurry and she stumbled back with a hand pressed to her temple. She shook her head and tears started to form. She was shivering.</p><p>          Makoto knit her eyebrows and guided Kasumi by the arms to sit. “What’s wrong? You’re pale.” Makoto hastily placed the back of her hand to her forehead.</p><p>          “Was it something I said?” Ann placed a hand on her shoulder, Kasumi didn’t respond. “Kasumi?”</p><p>          “Kasumi?” Worry was the tone of Makoto’s voice.</p><p>          “I can explain...” Hiraguchi sighed. “Her dad works at that TV Station.”</p><p>          Ann raised an eyebrow. “But Aki- oh...” She looked down. “Her bio-dad... What happened? Is he a bad guy?”</p><p>          Hiraguchi pinched her nose. “No, he’s grieving.”</p><p>          “Oh... But Kasumi is grieving too.” Ann narrowed her eyes.</p><p>          “People handle it differently Ann-chan. He thought it was best for Kasumi to be away from him and her mother.”</p><p>          Makoto narrowed her eyes in determination. She placed her hands on Kasumi’s cheeks. “Kasumi.”</p><p>          Kasumi didn’t respond.</p><p>          “Kasumi!”</p><p>          She blinked and met her eyes.</p><p>          “Face him, yell at him. Get closure.”</p><p>          Kasumi looked down.</p><p>          “Closure Kasumi. Have you even asked him why?”</p><p>          <em>No, I just...</em></p><p>          “Then ask him. You deserve your answer. You have Aki, you have us. You can only gain from confronting him. Forgetting about someone you love because you don’t understand them isn’t-” She shook her head.</p><p>          “I’ll be right by your side Kasumi. So will Ryuji and I know Jirou will support you. Just ask why. Closure. Like Makoto said.” Ann hugged her.</p><p>          Kasumi gritted her teeth.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yes, yell at him, he threw you away when you were at your lowest point.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “Ok.”</p><p>======</p><p>
  <strong> <em>So... What shall we say?</em> </strong>
</p><p>          <em>This is about getting my emotions out there, once and for all. I think I’ll just improvise.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fair enough, I’ll leave it to you.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “... We run soap operas during the day, and alluring news women at night...” The tour lady droned on.</p><p>          “Uhg, could this get any more obvious?” Ann mumbled.</p><p>          “I know right? Having only boring bullshit to distract me isn’t helping my nerves.” Kasumi shoved her hands into the pockets of her black zip-up hoodie.</p><p>          “I know you’re bored but show some respect and don’t cause trouble.” Kawakami hissed at them. “That goes double for you Yoshizawa-san, you’re lucky Mr. Narukami let you off the hook for your outburst. Take off your hood too, we’re indoors.” With that she walked off.</p><p>          Kasumi took off her hood and shook out her hair, wavy red locks flowing down her shoulders.</p><p>          “Didn’t put it up today?” Ann asked.</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “Didn’t sleep well last night. I barely had time for a shower.”</p><p>          Morgana poked his head out of her bag. “You probably won’t even run into him today, he’s probably gonna be stuck in his office making preparations and all that.”</p><p>          “You’re right...”</p><p>          “But this is still a big deal for you.” Ann stated.</p><p>          Kasumi nodded.</p><p>          “What’s a big deal?” Ryuji and Jirou walked up to them.</p><p>          Jirou gasped and froze in his tracks, wide eyes gazing at Kasumi.</p><p>          “Kasumi’s dad works here, Kasumi wants to ask him a few things, get closure.” Morgana explained.</p><p>          Kasumi tucked some hair behind her ear and looked down.</p><p>          Ryuji frowned. “But Aki-” He blinked. “Ohh...” He looked down and kicked his foot. “Sorry you even have to do that... there are a few things I would like to tell my old man too.” He looked at her. “We’ll be there for you.” He nodded firmly. “Ain’t that right Jirou? Jirou?”</p><p>          Jirou blinked a couple times. He then coughed into his elbow, hacked more like it. “Yeah, sure.” He choked out.</p><p>          “Hey, don’t die on me Big Cat.” Ryuji slapped a hand on his back.</p><p>          Jirou looked back to the concerned Ann and Kasumi. Then had heart palpitations again.</p><p>          Ryuji grinned, putting two and two together. “You hopeless man.”</p><p>          Kasumi raised an eyebrow. “You alright?” She tucked another strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>          “Please stop doing that.” Jirou choked out.</p><p>          “Doing what?” She started playing with her hair.</p><p>          “O-oh my god...” Jirou buried his face in Ryuji’s shoulder.</p><p>          Ryuji patted his back. “You’ll be ok Big Cat. You’ll be ok.”</p><p>          Ann started giggling.</p><p>          “What?” Morgana asked.</p><p>          “I’ll explain it to you when you’re older.” Ann breathed and fanned herself.</p><p>          “If you have a cold Jirou you should go home. Being around a bunch of people like this isn’t good.” Kasumi suggested.</p><p>          Jirou nodded into Ryuji’s shoulder. “I’ll... go get a mask from a vending machine or something.”</p><p>          “Hey there, you wanna be on TV?” A sleezy man in a blue jacket asked Ann.</p><p>          “Huh?” Ann raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>          Kasumi narrowed her eyes.</p><p>          “You’ve got a slammin’ bod after all. Hehehe...”</p><p>          “Uh... I’m on a school trip...” Ann stated.</p><p>          “Hey-” Kasumi stepped forward; Ryuji did the same.</p><p>          Ann put a hand on her arm. “I’ll handle this.” She whispered. “I’m getting stronger.”</p><p>          “Hey, no need to feel left out.” The guy said to Kasumi. “With a body-line like yours I’m sure we could work something out.” He gave her a creepy gaze. “Just give me a call if you’re interested. I’d gladly welcome a message from either of you, day or night.”</p><p>          Ryuji scoffed. “It’s obvious what he’s after...” He grumbled.</p><p>          “Hey, are you sure it’s the best idea to be flirting with Shujin students, especially after what happened?” Ann explained. “Not to mention... Your boss is Yoshizawa-san right?”</p><p>          The guy knit his eyebrows. “Yeah...”</p><p>          “I don’t think he would like to find out you’re hitting on his daughter, would he?” Ann gestured to Kasumi.</p><p>          His eyes widened at Kasumi, then he swiftly shuffled away.</p><p>          “Wow Lady Ann, feeling merciful today?” Morgana asked.</p><p>          Ann flinched, then clutched her bag. “Yeah...” She mumbled.</p><p>          Kasumi knit her eyebrows and placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>          “Bastard got off easy...” Ryuji hissed. “Do these rotten adults care about anything other than looks!?”</p><p>          “I fully expected Kasumi to break his arm.” Jirou said.</p><p>          “What’s this about Yoshizawa-san breaking bones?” Kawakami inserted herself into the conversation.</p><p>          “I mean, I thought about it.” Kasumi folded her arms.</p><p>          Kawakami sighed. “Please don’t even joke about that.”</p><p>          “Little does she know it was <strong>not</strong> a joke.” Morgana mewed.</p><p>          “Just please don’t cause any trouble for me... Anyway, we are dismissing from here today. Just do what they tell you until it’s over, ok?” With that she walked away.</p><p> </p><p>          They ended up doing manual labor for the rest of the day.</p><p> </p><p>          “I’m so pissed off!” Ryuji yelled into the empty hallway and stomped his foot.</p><p>          “You don’t have to yell Ryuji.” Ann stated.</p><p>          “Aren’t we supposed to be guests? Why the hell do we hafta be doin’ manual labor?”</p><p>          “Is that even a sentence?” Morgana asked.</p><p>          “This is bullshit! Goin’ to the bathroom didn’t even make me feel better!”</p><p>          Kasumi busted out laughing. “What? Did you go take an angry poop or something? What the fuck?”</p><p>          “Gross.” Jirou deadpanned.</p><p>          “Settle down, will you? Ugh...” Ann sighed. “I get how you feel though, that sucked.”</p><p>          “We gotta do more of this tomorrow too...?” Ryuji lamented.</p><p>          Kasumi took a deep breath and calmed down. “Probably not, today was a lot of prep but tomorrow they will probably have us act as the live audience. Record our laughs and have us take quick polls. Nothing to crazy.”</p><p>          “Sounds like you know your stuff.” Ann said.</p><p>          Kasumi twiddled with her hair. “Yeah, well... My dad enjoyed his job, so he would talk about it passionately sometimes.”</p><p>          “Right, so what’s gonna be the deal with that?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>          Kasumi sighed and looked down. There was a period of silence. “I uhm... I just want to know... I’m tired of assuming what his reasoning is... I’m just getting myself angry thinking in loops and loops... So I’m just going to ask him straight out ’why did you put me up for adoption?’ and I’m not going to leave without an answer.”</p><p> </p><p>          Goro’s eyes widened. “Adoption, when- why-” He knit his eyebrows and rounded the corner.</p><p> </p><p>          He cleared his throat and they all turned to him. “Excuse me, I couldn’t help but notice your uniforms. Are you students of Shujin Academy?”</p><p>          “Yeah.” Ryuji scratched his cheek. “What’d you want?”</p><p>          “Hey Akechi.” Kasumi gave a small wave.</p><p>          Goro raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, have we met?”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “Nah, but I know of you. I’m dating Sae’s sister.”</p><p>          Goro blinked. “Oh. Sae did mention that to me. I didn’t think it would be you.” He held out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you then.”</p><p>          Kasumi shook his hand. “What do you mean?”</p><p>          “A few things. But if you aren’t opposed, I would like to converse with you about something.”</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “What’d you want with her?” Ryuji narrowed his eyes.</p><p>          Goro chuckled lightly. “I am afraid it’s nothing good. Although I should introduce myself to the rest of you. I am Goro Akechi, an up-and-coming detective. I will be interviewed tomorrow and you all will be watching as a part of your field trip yes?”</p><p>          “Checks out.” Jirou shrugged.</p><p>          “Wait, what do you mean ’nothing good’?” Ann asked skeptically.</p><p>          Goro’s face darkened. “I...” He cleared his throat. “I am already privy to Kasumi-chan’s... past...”</p><p>          Ryuji gritted his teeth. “Hey man, I don’t know who you think you are-”</p><p>          Kasumi grabbed his arm. “It’s fine...” She sighed.</p><p>          “Truth be told; this isn’t the first interview I have done with this station. However, the first time around it got delayed a few days, on account of Kasumi-chan’s father having to take a leave of absence suddenly. I was a bit upset about my time being wasted, until I investigated why. My condolences, Kasumi.”</p><p>          “It’s fine.”</p><p>          “I must apologize, but I overheard the tail end of your conversation before I entered it.”</p><p>          “What are you getting at?” Jirou asked.</p><p>          “Allow me to be blunt.” Goro let some of his growl slip.</p><p>          The group sensed the shift in demeanor.</p><p>          “I have... personal experience dealing with the adoption system, my mother passed when I was very young. And if Kasumi here is going through the same trouble; I am not about to just stand by.” He gritted his teeth.</p><p>          Kasumi blinked. “Akechi... That’s...”</p><p>          “A nice sentiment but you literally just met her...” Jirou pointed out. “Don’t you think this is a little...” He struggled. “Weird?”</p><p>          Goro chuckled at that. “I suppose so, thank you for calling me out on that. Regardless of how it may look to an outsider, my conviction will not change.” He looked to Kasumi. “If you are dating Makoto, chances are we would have become acquainted anyway. So if there is anything I can do to help, just let me know.” He fished a card out of his jacket and handed it to her.</p><p>          Kasumi took it but shook her head. “Thank you. That is very kind, but I have already been adopted.”</p><p>          “Are you being treated well?” He asked skeptically.</p><p>          “Yeah, you’re a detective, right? Do you know Akihiko Sanada?”</p><p>          His eyes widened. “Well then, I am very glad he was the one to take you in. You are incredibly lucky...” He breathed.</p><p>          “I’m... sorry, I didn’t mean to brag or any-”</p><p>          He shook his head. “Nonsense. I am doing quite well on my own now, and if Sanada-san is the man I have judged him as, he wouldn’t have taken anyone in unless he was sure he was ready. It’s just...”</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “It was extreme luck that you were put under Sanada-san’s care... and I do not like that it was such extreme luck.” He held his chin and tapped his foot. He shook his head then perked up. “Regardless, I apologize if I came on too strong here. But it is in my nature as the second Detective Prince to investigate any injustice, right?” He gave a winning smile. He pulled out his phone. “Oh, my apologies but I was truly just passing by. I must be going.”</p><p>          “Well, it was nice to meet you Akechi.” Kasumi said. “Maybe the four of us can go eat sometime?”</p><p>          “Please, call me Goro.” He smiled. “Sae-san knows of a pretty decent conveyor-belt sushi place for the price, I would be happy to make plans. Anyway...” His face hardened. “There’s a briefing for tomorrow’s recording that I have to attend now...”</p><p>          “Oh... well...”</p><p>          Goro grimaced. “I will try to restrain myself around your father.” He bowed. “It was nice to meet the rest of you, I must be going.” He paced away, gripping his suitcase tightly.</p><p>          Ryuji scoffed when he was out of earshot. “Detective Prince huh? There’s no way he’s gonna get popular with that kind of hair. Unless he’s hiding huge knockers like Naoto.”</p><p>          Ann slapped him upside the head. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” She shouted.</p><p>          “Sorry!” He held his head.</p><p>          Jirou shook his head.</p><p>          “You’re so vulgar Ryuji...” Morgana lamented.</p><p>          “I mean... she is well endowed.” Kasumi mumbled.</p><p>          “Right? OW!”</p><p>          Ann chopped the side of his head. “Shut up! Anyway, can we talk about Akechi?”</p><p>          Ryuji rubbed his head. “Yeah, I don’t like that he was actin’ all familiar with Kasumi, like, first names already?”</p><p>          “Actually, it’s not that weird.” Kasumi shrugged. “I saw his cognition in Sae’s palace, she sees him as a brother... if he view’s Sae as a sister, then Makoto’s his sister too, meaning I’m basically dating his sister.”</p><p>          “Still though, I think he was straight-up offering you to move in with him if your situation was bad.” Morgana said.</p><p>          Kasumi jumped. “Really?”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I mean; Cute, but still a stranger... and we don’t know if he works out.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “Was he really offering for Kasumi to move in with him?” Ryuji growled. “Dirtbag.”</p><p>          “Actually... I don’t think he had any alternate motives with that.” Jirou pondered.</p><p>          Ryuji raised an eyebrow at him. “Really, <em>you’re</em> not pissed at him?”</p><p>          Jirou shook his head. “I don’t know if you could hear it in his voice, but his offer came from a fucking dark place.”</p><p>          “I’ve heard that the adoption system in Japan is awful... but with Aki being so nice I hadn’t really thought about what could have been...” Ann folded her arms and looked down. “He said he hated that it was luck that Aki’s a good guy.”</p><p>          Ryuji tapped his foot. “Damnit...” He growled. “If we’re guessing right... I wanna rip the heart out of whatever adult treated him wrong!” He folded his arms tightly.</p><p>          “We should still be cautious around him though. He seems rather sharp.” Morgana said.</p><p>          Kasumi nodded and rubbed her temples. “Hey, let’s go do something fun while were here. Dome Town is like, right around the corner.”</p><p>          Ann nodded. “That sounds like fun.”</p><p>======</p><p>          “Hey, I’ve been curious about something...” Ann stabbed her fork into a pancake then brought it to her mouth. They were sitting at a blue outdoor picnic table.</p><p>          Kasumi paused bringing a mini pancake to her mouth. “Shoot.” They were alone at the moment, wanting to take a break from the rides. The boys would be back soon.</p><p>          “So, like, you’re bisexual right?”</p><p>          Kasumi put down her fork gently.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Don’t panic... It’s not the end of the world if she says she’s uncomfortable.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “Yeah?”</p><p>          “So you like guys and girls equally right?”</p><p>          “More or less... sexuality is complicated.”</p><p>          Ann picked at her food. “So like, do you like guys like, half as much as a straight person would, same with girls?”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “Nah, that’s not how it works. It’s more like I’m straight and gay at the same time, rather than half of each.”</p><p>          “Oh, ok... I’ve heard some bisexual people have a personal preference though, even though they’re naturally into both. Is that why you’re more vocal about your taste in women?”</p><p>          Kasumi jumped a little. “Oh that. That’s uhm...” Kasumi struggled to find the words.</p><p>          Ann waved her arms in front of her. “We can stop if you’re uncomfortable!”</p><p>          Kasumi laughed. “No. I like that you’re asking questions. There’s not exactly a sexuality handbook you can just pick up and read in a short afternoon. The only way you’re gonna learn is by asking. It means a lot to people like me and Makoto that you are.”</p><p>          Ann nodded.</p><p>          “So... about that... There’re a few reasons. One, is that it’s harder for me to tell if I’m physically attracted to a guy. Not for lack of trying, it’s just that with how guys dress it’s harder to tell. I like athletic guys, ya know?”</p><p>          “Oh, I think I get what you mean.”</p><p>          “Like, it’s so easy with girls. Like one look at you and I’m like ’nice’ you know?”</p><p>          Ann jumped.</p><p>          Kasumi blinked. “Sorry, I’m-”</p><p>          Ann shook her head. “Nah, I’m just thinking is all...”</p><p>          “Oh... well uhm, opposite example. Akechi. Yeah, he cute. Face shape, eyes, even his hair looks fluffy. Kinda wanna have him lay on my lap and play with it you know?”</p><p>          Ann giggled. “You want to be a lap pillow?”</p><p>          Kasumi rolled her eyes. “Duh! It’s like, low-key establishing dominance.”</p><p>          Ann giggled more. “Wh-What?”</p><p>          Kasumi smiled. “He’s being dependent on you for affection and comfort. He is at your mercy when his head is on your lap. You givith the love and takith away.”</p><p>          “So, between you and Makoto. Which is the lap-pillow?” Ann grinned.</p><p>          Kasumi blushed and picked at her food. “M-Makoto...”</p><p>          Ann giggled.</p><p>          “Hey, at least Makoto is a very caring and gentle Top.” Kasumi pointed with her fork.</p><p>          Ann’s eyes widened. “Wait, have you done stuff like that?!”</p><p>          Kasumi went red and shook her head. “No, no, no, no, no. Her sister would kill me, are you crazy?!”</p><p>          Ann laughed. “I think we’ve gotten off-track.”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded and breathed out. “Yeah, right, Akechi. So, like, he cute, like I said. But for all I know under that suit he’s thin as a twig, or god-forbid very chunky and using a waist trainer or some shit.”</p><p>          “A waist trainer?” Ann raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “You’d be surprised.” Kasumi shook her head. “Like, Ryuji’s fuckn’ CUT right? But I wouldn’t even know that if I hadn’t hugged him so tightly right after we fought Kamoshithead.”</p><p>          “H-how ’cut’ is Ryuji?”</p><p>          “Well, that’s hard to say right? I’ve been thinking we go to the beach sometime and find out. For Jirou too. I have no clue at all what he’s hiding under there. Not to mention we’ve only been talking about the top-half. The school uniform pants aren’t exactly helping us find out what they’re packin’, but wet swimsuits? That’s what’s up. Not to mention the complications if they’re growers and not showers. That’s where our bikinis come in.”</p><p>          Ann started coughing. “Holy shit Kasumi.”</p><p>          “What?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “So shameless.” She smiled and shook her head.</p><p>          Kasumi rolled her eyes. “If the boys were here, I would be a blushing mess, you know me. But as long as they’re not I have no problem talking about it from a more objective perspective.”</p><p>          “Right.” Ann straightened her posture. “We’re all professionals here.”</p><p>          “With girls though, what I like about them physically is a lot easier to spot.”</p><p>          “What about Makoto?” Ann teased.</p><p>          “What about her?”</p><p>          “What are you attracted to, physically I mean?”</p><p>          Kasumi blushed a little. “Fuck, have you seen her legs?”</p><p>          Ann shrugged.</p><p>          “Or her ass?”</p><p>          Ann raised an eyebrow at that. “Wait, how can you tell?”</p><p>          “Just from how her skirt falls, I can see clearly.” She drew an outline with her hand and smiled, thinking about her girlfriend’s butt. “Ten outta ten.”</p><p>          Ann giggled. “So, you said that there were a few reasons?”</p><p>          Kasumi’s face fell and she stabbed a fork at her food. “The second isn’t as fun. It’s not really a big deal though...”</p><p>          Ann knit her eyebrows.</p><p>          “I kinda feel this sense of like... obligation.”</p><p>          “Obligation?”</p><p>          “I kinda feel this need to normalize my attraction.”</p><p>          “Oh...”</p><p>          “You know how like, if Ryuji and Jirou were checking you out, we would just kinda be like ’boys will be boys’. You know?”</p><p>          “Yeah.”</p><p>          “I want that same mentality to be applied, let’s say, if Makoto and I were checking you out.”</p><p>          Ann nodded. “I see what you mean.”</p><p>          “So, now you know... Just, let me know if you think I’m being weird... No...” She shook her head. “Treat me exactly how you would Ryuji. If you would slap Ryuji upside the head for saying the same thing, slap me upside the head. I want my attraction to be as normal as a straight guy’s, ok?”</p><p>          Ann shrugged. “If you insist.” She reached over and flicked her forehead with a smile.</p><p>          “Ow!” She winced and rubbed it.</p><p>          “That’s for saying Naoto-san is ’well endowed’ you pervert!” She beamed.</p><p>          “Thanks...” Kasumi softly smiled at her food.</p><p>          “It... it was good we had this talk... honestly I’ve wanted to slap you upside the head all this time.” She winced. “But I was worried about being ’homophobic’ or something. I didn’t like feeling nervous about that around you.”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “Thank you. For having this conversation... It means a lot to me; I know Makoto would say the same.”</p><p>          “Of course... So uhm...” She cleared her throat. “I can talk to you, about... guy stuff... right?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “Yep, one-hundred percent.”</p><p>          “So... I uhm...” She pressed her palms together. “I-I... uhm...” She got kinda red.</p><p>          “You alright there?” Kasumi knit her eyebrows.</p><p>          She shook her head. “It’s just that... It’s kinda weird to talk about cus, like... I’ve had the crush for a while. He’s uhm...”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>So no rank 9 romance option? *Spikes Evoker*</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Ann sighed.</p><p>          “Take your time.” Kasumi grinned.</p><p>          Ann rolled her eyes. “The problem is that I <em>would</em> just walk up and outright say it to him. But I think he would just take it as a joke... and that’s just...”</p><p>          “Embarrassing?”</p><p>          Ann nodded.</p><p>          “So you’re saying if you just confessed your love he would think you’re joking?”</p><p>          Ann grimaced. “Yeah, he’s kinda dumb.”</p><p>          “How dumb?”</p><p>          “Caveman.”</p><p>          Kasumi raised an eyebrow. <em>Wait... </em>She then shook her head.</p><p>          “So like...” She gritted her teeth and whined. “How else am I supposed to do it?! Anything other than just outright telling him is like- It would go against who I am as a person.” She slumped. “I don’t know what to do...” She sighed.</p><p>          “I just like, kissed Makoto frame one after she asked me out. You can do something like that?”</p><p>          “He would just take that as a joke too.” She buried her face in her hands.</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes widened in shock. “How dumb is this guy?”</p><p>          Ann gave her a look. “Hey, that’s my future boyfriend you’re talking about here.”</p><p>          “Sorry.” Kasumi shrunk.</p><p>          “I’m joking, you’re right.” She sighed, then her head perked up and looked behind Kasumi. “Let’s pick this up another time.”</p><p>          The boys were walking back, Ryuji was smiling and waving.</p><p>          “Yeah.”</p><p>======</p><p>          “Mr. Akechi’s coming on!” The interviewer announced.</p><p>          Akechi walked up to the couch, waving, and giving that winning smile.</p><p>          “Is ’Pleasant Boy’ his legal name or something?” Kasumi mumbled. She had her hood on now.</p><p>          The girls in the audience were swooning. Kasumi thought she heard a <em>’please have my babies!’</em> somewhere in there.</p><p>          “Tck!” Ryuji sat to her right. “I get that he’s nice and all but is he what girls are really into?” He grumbled. Then sighed. “Damn though, even I can tell that smile is fake.” He mumbled even quieter.</p><p>          Morgana giggled. “Even being fake, he’s certainly more charming than you.”</p><p>          Ryuji shot him a look and opened his mouth.</p><p>          Ann pinched his arm; she was to Ryuji’s right. She put her chin in a hand. “Not all girls...” She mumbled.</p><p>          Kasumi started playing with her hair that fell out of her hood in front of her shoulders. Jirou was to her left and in the aisle seat, he started having an aneurysm again. “Do you even want the popular, shallow girls to date you?” Jirou pointed out.</p><p>          Ryuji shook his head. “You’re right, I’d rather die than date Gaudy Student.”</p><p>          “And now, onto the ’Hottest Meet-and-Greet’ segment of our show...” The female interviewer announced. “After his last appearance was so well-received, we decided to bring back this fine gentleman today.” She gestured to Goro. “It’s the high school detective, Goro Akechi!”</p><p>          Pleasant Boy smiled. “Hello there.”</p><p>          “General Kenobi.” Kasumi mumbled. Jirou giggled.</p><p>          “Thank you for taking the time to join us today, Akechi-kun. Your popularity is stunning.” The male interviewer said.</p><p>          “Yes, I am rather busy as a result, so my time is valuable.” Goro smiled. “But I was able to make time today for this.”</p><p>          The subtext was obvious to Kasumi. <em>Is he mad that he’s giving my dad business?</em></p><p>          The female interviewer shifted in her seat. “Moving along, we’ve been told there’s a case on your mind right now. Care to share detective?”</p><p>          “Ahh yes.” Goro nodded. “That would be the scandal involving the ’master artist’ Madarame. ’Master artist’ in air quotes of course.” He smiled.</p><p>          The audience laughed.</p><p>          “There it is!” The male interviewer got excited. “All of this Phantom Thief excitement has caught your attention too, Akechi-kun! Allow me to be blunt for just a second. What do you think of these justice-oriented Phantom Thieves?”</p><p>          “If they truly are heroes of justice, I sincerely hope they exist.”</p><p>          “Ohhh, so you don’t deny the possibility that they’re real?”</p><p>          “I may not seem like it, but I sometimes wish that Santa Clause actually existed. Although if he did, I would have to arrest him for breaking and entering.” Goro jested, much to the audience’s delight.</p><p>          “......” Ryuji shifted in his seat. “He’s kinda pissing me off, comparing us to a fairy tale.”</p><p>          “Well, we have a magic cat with us.” Kasumi deadpanned.</p><p>          “Hey!”</p><p>          “But...” Akechi continued, placing his chin in his hand, eyebrows low in thought. “Hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves are real...” He nodded to himself. “They should be tried in a court of law.”</p><p>          The Phantom Thieves plus Jirou gasped.</p><p>          “That’s quite the statement. Are they committing any crimes?” The male interviewer asked.</p><p>          “Not according to the S.O.’s, they’re the only authority on this.” Morgana said.</p><p>          “Some people even say that the Thieves are actually helping their victims abandon their evil ways.”</p><p>          “Goddamn right we are.” Ryuji growled.</p><p>          “What Madarame did truly was an unforgivable crime in my opinion.” Goro made clear. “But it’s just that; my opinion. This group however is taking the law into their own hands by passing judgement. It is far from justice. Standard operating procedure is being ignored by the Phantom Thieves; they have no right to do what they do. Arguably more important; you should never forcefully change a person’s heart.”</p><p>          “You have a point. These people are calling themselves the Phantom <em>Thieves</em>, after all. Amazing as always, Akechi-kun! I could listen to you for days! You have the most radiant charisma!”</p><p>          “Tck!” Ryuji balled his fists.</p><p>          Pleasant boy was back with a smile. “I have to say though, I would be embarrassed if it turns out these Phantom Thieves don’t exist. If that were the case, perhaps I’d summarize it into a report as a school project.”</p><p>          “Now then, let’s try asking some students the same age as Akechi-kun about the Phantom Thieves!” The female interviewer beamed at the audience. “First, please press the button on the device under your seats if you think the Phantom Thieves exist!”</p><p>          “Of course they do.” Ryuji grumbled.</p><p>          “About... thirty percent or so? What are your thoughts, Akechi-kun?”</p><p>          “Actually, I don’t think that’s bad for where we’re at.” Ann said.</p><p>          Goro blinked. “I’m a bit surprised. That’s higher than I was expecting. I would love to hear some more detailed opinions on the Phantom Thieves’ actions.”</p><p>          The female interviewer nodded and stood up, carrying her microphone down the aisle. Her eyes landed on Jirou. “All right, let’s try asking this student here.” She moved her microphone in front of Jirou. “Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves, if they were real.”</p><p>          Jirou crossed his legs and placed his chin in his hand, narrowing his eyes. Kasumi recalled what he said before.</p><p>          Goro raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “Well...” Jirou started. “For starters they do more than the cops in my eyes. The police were powerless, or perhaps too <em>apathetic</em>-” He enunciated. “-to do anything about either Kamoshida, or Madarame.” Jirou’s voice was intense, the other students were cringing away from him. “Not to mention all the minor targets that they have been changing. Citation: The Phantom Aficionado Website. The Phantom Thieves are necessary, if the Justice System, even society’s perception of justice remains as it is.”</p><p>          The Phantom Thieves smiled at him.</p><p>          “This goes completely goes against the opinion you had about them being tried by law, Akechi-kun.” The male interviewer stated the obvious.</p><p>          “Indeed. It’s rather intriguing to hear such a strong acknowledgement. In that case, there’s one more question I’d like to ask...” Goro met Jirou’s eyes. “If someone close to you, for example your friend next to you...” He gestured to Kasumi. “Were to have a change of heart, wake up one morning a different person. Wouldn’t you think it was the work of the Phantom Thieves, would you be ok with it? I am already quite fond of her myself; I know my answer.”</p><p>          Jirou shook his head. “That wouldn’t align with the Phantom Thieves modus operandi. That should be apparent.” He called him out. “They only target criminals. What would you think?”</p><p>          Goro smiled. “Ah, throwing the question back at me? Well, this is my opinion on the topic... Whether the Thieves’ actions are good or not, I feel there is a more important issue at hand.”</p><p>          “Hmm? What do you mean?” The male interviewer asked.</p><p>          The female one grinned mischievously at Kasumi before walking back to her seat on the couch.</p><p>          “The matter of how they change people’s hearts. If they honestly possess that ability... it could be used for more than extracting confessions. It could be that what seem to be ordinary crimes, are actually being perpetrated by these methods...” Goro pondered aloud.</p><p>          “He thinks we’re in cahoots with the Black Mask... he’s sharp to make that connection, even if he is wrong.” Morgana said.</p><p>          “You know, your absolutely right.” The male interviewer said.</p><p>          “No he’s not.” Ryuji hissed.</p><p>          “Oh, please don’t misunderstand. This is all purely hypothetical...” Goro clarified. “It is only if people who can use such a power truly exist. Either way though, this cannot be ignored. The existence of the Phantom Thieves would be nothing but a threat to our everyday lives. Truth be told, I am already working alongside the police to help sort out this matter. As such, I believe I have said all I can about the issue.”</p><p>          The male interviewer seemed disappointed. But the female one smiled. “In that case, I would like to ask you something. You said you were ’quite fond’ of that girl in the audience there. I think we would all like to know if your heart’s been stolen by someone special?” She jested.</p><p>          Eyes landed on Kasumi.</p><p>          Goro gave her an apologetic smile. “Please do not place an unwanted spotlight on her.” He said firmly. The female interviewer seemed to shrink. “This is the truth of that; she is dating my best friend’s sibling, and from what I know of her I consider her a kindred spirit. That is all, please do not blow it out of proportion.”</p><p>          “Well, uhm, I believe that is all the time we have today.” The male interviewer moved on.</p><p> </p><p>          The audience was dismissed. The Phantom Thieves plus Jirou grouped near a wall.</p><p> </p><p>          “It kinda seemed like what he was saying might be right...” Ann mumbled.</p><p>          “He made it sound like we’re the baddies. I don’t like it.” Ryuji tapped his foot.</p><p>          “Everyone’s entitled to their opinions Skull.” Kasumi said. “Considering he’s a detective, it makes sense he wouldn’t want to view the police in a bad light. I haven’t really talked with Aki about it, but I get the impression that he’s disappointed in his colleagues, Naoto seemed disappointed in herself too. Even with that self-awareness I don’t think they are going to condemn their colleagues considering the perspectives they have.”</p><p>          “We can decide the justice for ourselves Ryuji. I say; so long as we don’t piss off the S.O.’s, we’re in the clear.” Morgana said.</p><p>          “I guess...” Ryuji still gritted his teeth. Then he perked up and looked to Jirou. “By the way, thanks man for what you said.”</p><p>          Jirou shrugged. “I just spoke the truth.”</p><p>          Ann looked down. “Yeah, but considering...” She trailed off. “That took guts from you. I respect it!” She smiled and pumped a fist.</p><p>          Jirou looked down and shifted his feet, clearly bashful.</p><p>          “Anyways, I gotta take a leak. See yah in a few.” Ryuji waved and walked off.</p><p>          Ann rubbed her stomach. “I think I’m gonna find a vending machine. I’m getting the munchies. Behave you two. No breaking people’s bones.” She jokingly chastised Kasumi.</p><p>          “No promises.” Kasumi smiled brightly.</p><p>          Ann walked away with a wave.</p><p>          “Oh, it’s you!” Goro approached him. “I’m sorry, but I didn’t catch your name yesterday.” Goro held out a hand to Jirou.</p><p>          Jirou took it. “Jirou Nakamura. Charmed.”</p><p>          Goro had a genuine grin tug at his lips. He broke the shake and glanced at Kasumi. “You have some interesting friends Kasumi. Also, I would like to apologize for putting a spotlight on you, I should not have spoken so carelessly.”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “It’s fine Goro. At least you cleared it up.”</p><p>          Goro bowed slightly. “Thank you for accepting my apology.” He turned to Jirou. “I’m glad I found you Nakamura-kun. I wanted to thank you in person.”</p><p>          Jirou raised an eyebrow. “Whatever for?”</p><p>          “For both your comments, today and yesterday. To paraphrase Hegel, advancement cannot occur without both thesis and antithesis...”</p><p>          “Hegel?”</p><p>          Goro chuckled. “Haha, my apologies. What I mean is that our discussion just now was quite meaningful to me. Few people around me are so willing to speak their minds as freely as you did earlier.” Goro’s gaze fell and hardened slightly. “To be honest; I find conversing with most people to be a frustrating endeavor. Our debate on the other hand was extremely enjoyable for me, despite our differing views.”</p><p>          “Aww, what about me?” Kasumi pouted playfully.</p><p>          Goro laughed. “You too Kasumi. I was being genuine when I said I consider you a ’kindred spirit’...” His face fell again. “Adults are only interested in using the young, while they simply do as the adults say.”</p><p>          Jirou and Kasumi shared a look.</p><p>          “Nakamura-kun, I feel like our discussions could prove quite fruitful. Would you mind talking with me again?”</p><p>          Jirou nodded. “Of course, if the opportunity arises. I do enjoy conversations with people like you.”</p><p>          “’People like me’ huh?” He mumbled, then pulled out a card, and handed it to Jirou, who took it gladly. “Keep in touch, I enjoy hearing such well-thought out opinions.”</p><p>          “Will do.”</p><p>          “I look forward to seeing you both again. I’ll talk with Sae about arranging a dinner between her sister, me, and you Kasumi. I assume we both share a goal in getting those two siblings in a healthy spot again?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “Yes. For sure.”</p><p>          “Well then... until next-”</p><p>          “Akechi-kun!”</p><p>          Kasumi and Goro’s faces hardened. Kasumi looked down and away.</p><p>          Goro turned towards the voice. “Yoshizawa-san? How may I help you?” He said through his teeth.</p><p>          Shinichi adjusted his glasses, there was some tape holding the left side together. “I was hoping to catch you before you left. I would like to schedule a meeting between us to discuss a business proposition.”</p><p>          “What did you have in mind?” Goro tried to be polite.</p><p>          “I would like to discuss an exclusivity contract with you. It would be a simple exchange of Yen for your agreement to only interview with our station. If that is something you are interested in, I would like to discuss terms with you.”</p><p>          Goro growled. “To be clear, I would have canceled this interview today if I could have. I have nothing to gain from doing business with the likes of you.”</p><p>          Shinichi’s eyes widened and he took a step back.</p><p>          “Would you like to know why?” He then took a step back and gestured to Kasumi. “I believe Kasumi can explain that.”</p><p>          Kasumi took off her hood and looked her father in the eyes. “Hello dad.”</p><p>          Shinichi didn’t seem to know where to look. “I uhm... are you doing well? I didn’t expect to see you here today.”</p><p>          “I’m doing fine.” Kasumi waved dismissively. “But I think it’s about time we discussed something.”</p><p>          “Whatever you would like.” Shinichi said softly.</p><p>          “I have a question. I expect a clear and honest answer this time. The answers I keep trying to make up are just circling around in my head. Making me just sadder and angrier. So you are going to tell me.” She stepped up to him. “Why? Why did you throw me away when I was at my lowest point?!” She shouted. Some heads turned.</p><p>          Tears formed in his eyes. “I’m sorry, you view it like that...” He took off his glasses and shook his head. “That was not my intention. I apologize for putting you through that... I should have been clearer...” He choked up and wiped his eyes. “I...” He looked up and took a deep breath. “Sanada-san. Does he care about you? Does he treat you well? Is he a good parent?” He asked.</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes widened. “Are you saying you don’t care about me?” She choked out.</p><p>          “Oh... shit...” Morgana mumbled.</p><p>          “No, that is not what I’m saying. I love you Kasumi, I always will.”</p><p>          “You said you would be clear so be clear!”</p><p>          “I’m saying that if he is a good parent, then you are better off with him then you are with us!” He cried.</p><p>          Kasumi took a step back.</p><p>          “Sumire was cutting herself.” He choked. “She was taking drugs. Neither I nor your mother noticed how much pain she was in. What does that say about us? It says that we are <strong><em>awful</em></strong> parents Kasumi!” He wiped his eyes again. “So... if Sanada-san would be the good parent you deserve. Then of course we would have him adopt you! Let your mother and myself at least give this to you. Have your last two years of childhood be good ones. With a guardian that will be there for you when you need him, rather than be blind fools to your hardships.”</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes shook, then hardened. She turned to the wall and flung her fist into it. “AHHHH!!!!” She shouted in pain and anger. She ripped her arm out of the wall, debris going with it, then kicked a hole in the wall. Then another, then another. “AHHHH!!!!” She stomped off.</p><p>          “Hey!” A cameraman shouted. “What the hell-”</p><p>          “Let her go!” Shinichi shouted. “Let her go...” He choked up. “She has every right to feel the way she does.”</p><p>          “Tck!” Goro snarled. “Those excuses you just spat out are all well and good, but you took an awful fucking gamble! Sanada-san being a good parent was a bout of extreme fortune. What would have happened if you gave her up to someone who abused her or worse? What then Yoshizawa-san? You took a risky gamble and bet your daughter’s life. It may have worked out here, but I will never respect someone as foolish and selfish as you.” Goro spat on Shinichi’s shoes. “I believe we should take our leave Nakamura.”</p><p>          Jirou shot Shinichi an apologetic glance then walked away with Goro.</p><p>======</p><p>          Royal slowly lifted her sword then swung it back down. The shadow’s flesh convulsing from the impact. Black ichor splattered her face. She brought her sword up again and brought it back down. A small puff of fire sprouting from the point of impact. “Haaaaaa... Haaaaaa...” She breathed out of her mouth, the ichor dripping down her chin.</p><p>          The shadow dissolved, it’s blood along with it.</p><p>          Royal stumbled to her feet, then trudged towards an injured succubus. She stepped on it then shoved Rubrum in her face.</p><p>          “Plea-” <strong>BANG!</strong></p><p> </p><p>          “Is she going to be ok?” Skull asked from his hiding place. They were inside one of the corrupted train cars in mementos, peeking out of the windows.</p><p>          “Probably not...” Panther said.</p><p>          “Has she gotten like this before?” Fox asked. “When I’ve seen her fight before she was more...”</p><p>          Mona sighed. “She’s usually more stylish and acrobatic... right now...”</p><p> </p><p>          Royal shoved her hand into a succubus’ chest, then tore it out. Black ichor flew everywhere, and the succubus’ corpse tumbled away.</p><p> </p><p>          “Yikes.” Panther breathed in through her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>          Royal hopped up onto a different train car and stabbed a Pyro-Jack, it dissolved. Royal was breathing heavily. She sat down, letting her legs dangle over the side of the car.</p><p>          “Hey kiddo...”</p><p>          Royal turned to the noise and leveled Rubrum...</p><p>          Yu walked up to her, he was wearing his shadow hunting outfit, his hands in his jacket pockets.</p><p>          Royal flipped Rubrum and absorbed it into herself. “I would want a rematch right now if I didn’t want to be alone more... fuck off...”</p><p>          Yu sighed and sat down next to her.</p><p>          “I asked for personal space.” Royal growled.</p><p>          “We both know I’m a rude asshole.”</p><p>          “Yeah, for sure.”</p><p>          “What happened today?”</p><p>          Royal stayed silent for a while.</p><p>          Yu sighed. “My parents worked all the time, long hours, they were barely home. One day they needed to work overseas. So, they had me go live with my uncle for a year. Sound familiar?”</p><p>          She looked away.</p><p>          “They never called or anything for a whole year. Of course, they didn’t know, maybe they didn’t care to know, maybe they didn’t care enough about me to know.” He sighed. “Maybe they hated me too much to want to know about me... I’ll never know... But you wanna know what my greatest fear is?”</p><p>          Royal looked to him.</p><p>          “I am a Wild Card. No, I don’t ’possess the Wild Card’ or ’wield the Wild card’. I <em>am</em> that I <em>am</em>. My greatest fear; is being left alone. Without anyone. I draw power from my bonds, but I also draw my <em>life</em>. I could not live without the people around me.”</p><p>          Royal shrugged. “I’m not a Wild Card, I don’t see how that applies to me.” She looked at him.</p><p>          “Bonds are what makes a Wild Card so powerful. But-” He poked her forehead. “-they can make you more powerful too.”</p><p>          Royal slapped his hand away. “Whatever.”</p><p>          “I’m serious. I know for a fact you and your friends are bound by arcana. Astolat, and Rubrum. They are represented by the Lovers and Priestess, respectively. You would not be able to wield them if you didn’t have genuine bonds with your friends.”</p><p>          Royal looked down. “’Genuine’ huh?” She bitterly laughed and a few tears fell. “Even if they really love me... they might abandon me anyway. My father is proof of that.”</p><p> </p><p>          “Kasumi...” Panther started tearing up.</p><p> </p><p>          “Kasumi...” Yu addressed her. “If you develop your bonds. They will become unbreakable. No matter what distance you travel, what challenges you face. You can be bound by that blood oath.”</p><p>          Royal shook her head. “I don’t know if I believe you.”</p><p>          Yu patted her shoulder. “I’ll leave you be... Just think about what I’ve said. If you develop your bonds. Your friends would die before leaving you alone.”</p><p> </p><p>          “He’s goddamn right.” Skull hissed.</p><p>          Fox nodded firmly. “I still have yet to teach her to paint, I’m not about to let my pupil go.”</p><p>          “I will always be your partner.” Mona said.</p><p>          “I will always be your Panther.” Ann said.</p><p> </p><p>          Yu stood up. “I will always be available to talk. I’m not about to leave my Faith Social Link hanging.” He walked away with a lazy wave.</p><p>          Kasumi wiped her eyes. “I need to unwind.”</p><p>======</p><p>          “I would diiieeeee!” Royal sang into the microphone.</p><p>          “<strong>Without regret I’d offer up my liiifffee!</strong>” Shadow Sae picked up the next verse.</p><p>          “With zero reservations I would fly!!!”</p><p>          “<strong>Into the sun if that would keep our dream alive!!!</strong>” Sae moved to the music as much as she could in the small gold and black karaoke room.</p><p>          “Deliver you from haaaarm!”</p><p>          “<strong>Shelter in my arms!</strong>”</p><p>          “The fear will surely fade!”</p><p>          “<strong>Know right now the plan I made!</strong>”</p><p>          “Will guide us home!”</p><p>          “<strong>We’ll survive this stoooooooooooorm!</strong>”</p><p>          “Cheater, you can’t use auto-tune.” Royal commented in the lull.</p><p>          Sae smirked at her. “Look who you’re talking to.”</p><p>          “I will fiiiight!” Royal picked up the song.</p><p>          “For you no matter how I am despiiii-iiised!”</p><p>          “Portrayed as cruel and heartless!”</p><p>          “I am might!”</p><p>          “I am power, I’m due process, I will smite!”</p><p>          “Our enemies destroo-ooy!”</p><p>          “Mettle I’ll deploy!”</p><p>          “No chance that I won’t take!”</p><p>          “My oath to you I won’t forsake!”</p><p>          “Hoooppeee’ss not gooonnee!”</p><p>          “Just hold oooonnn!!” Royal leaned back and sung her heart out.</p><p>          “Take my hand!”</p><p>          “I’m here to protect you nothing will stop me!”</p><p>          “Understand!”</p><p>          “There’s no sacrifice that I won’t make!”</p><p>          “I’ll risk it all to keep you safe!”</p><p>          “Trust me to be strong!”</p><p>          “I’ll be your hero!”</p><p>          “Just hold on!”</p><p>          The song ended.</p><p>          They were both breathing a little hard. Sae smirked at her. “You really sang your heart out.”</p><p>          Royal shrugged.</p><p>          Sae gestured to the black and gold couch. “How about you take a seat sweet-pea. I’ll order us some smoothies.” She snapped her fingers and a shadow that looked like a PlayBoy bunny apparated out of black and red goop, then was shooed off by Sae to get their drinks.</p><p>          Kasumi slumped down on the couch.</p><p>          Sae pursed her lips then sat down next to her. She wrapped an arm around Royal. “So... what’s going on?”</p><p>          “I don’t know what you mean.” Kasumi shook her head.</p><p>          “Hey, I may be socially inept but I’m pretty good at reading people, you have to be in my line of work. How is the house always going to win if they fall for some layman’s bluffs?” She grinned.</p><p>          Royal softly laughed. “I yelled at my dad today. He put me up for adoption, so I got mad.”</p><p>          “Hmm? Did he give you a reason?”</p><p>          “He said that he’s a bad parent, and he wanted me to have a good parent, which is not him supposedly. So, he gave me up. Luckily, Aki took me in.”</p><p>          “You know... I’ve thought about putting Makoto up for adoption.”</p><p>          “You have?”</p><p>          Sae nodded. “If I didn’t know how shitty the system was, I definitely would have. You got lucky with Sanada, if I could have guaranteed that someone like him would pick her up that would have been that. But I have trust issues. Better me than some piece of shit who on the surface seems nice.”</p><p>          “Right. Aki’s really good.”</p><p>          “So, why are you mad?”</p><p>          “Because...” Royal thought. “I wish he asked me what I thought!” She distressed. “I could have told them that they aren’t bad parents. My dad is a little over-protective sure! But that is just a sign that he cares! I wanted to be there for them as much as them for me!” She fell over into laying on Sae’s lap. “I don’t blame them for feeling guilty... I just wish they asked me if they should.”</p><p>          Sae ran a hand through her hair. “No parent is perfect... we all have flaws... I’m sure Sanada has his points. I’ve only met him a couple times, but just by looking in his eyes I can tell he’s extremely broken. I’m sure that causes some issues.”</p><p>          Royal nodded.</p><p>          Sae sighed. “Your parents... clearly hate themselves... That’s not healthy to be around for you... I don’t think they will <em>ever</em> move on from their grief... but they clearly want you to. But being around them might make it harder than it should be.”</p><p>          Royal closed her eyes and breathed.</p><p>          Sae patted her head. “You’re clearly exhausted sweet-pea. Sleep, maybe you’ll be able to think more clearly in the morning.”</p><p>          Royal nodded. “Thanks, Sae...” She yawned. “I... Get the impression you were speaking from experience there...” She closed her eyes.</p><p>======</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          <em>You wake up to the sound of soft piano and chanting again. The goddamn Velvet Room. You sigh... “I really don’t need this shit today...” You swing your legs over the bed and sit up. You sigh and rub the chains around your wrists. This prisons attire was not ideal.</em></p><p>
  <em>          “Look, it’s the Bold One.” Justine flipped idly through her clipboard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “At least she’s awake this time to hear our insults!” Caroline laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Welcome back...” Igor said through his teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You get up and trudge towards the bars. You wrap your hands around them and glare at the kids. “I’m really not in the mood today, can you just send me back...” You sigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “You’re the one that keeps coming here uninvited!” Caroline chastised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I promise you I’m not.” You say, exacerbated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Then can you tell us why you’re here?” Justine asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You raise an eyebrow. “How should I know? Plus, Caroline said ’she’s awake this time’ which means I’ve been coming here sleeping. How am I supposed to control what I do in my sleep?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Caroline and Justine raised eyebrows at each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “See, you guys are the ones full of shit, not me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Igor growled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Shut it inmate!!!” Caroline moved her baton to slam it into the bars.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          Then stopped.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          Caroline’s baton was frozen mid-swing. Caroline herself was frozen in place. You look to Justine to find the same deal, she’s frozen in place. Eye unblinking and the page on her clipboard mid-flip. Statue kids.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You look to Igor, it’s harder to tell with him. But you see that his ever-tapping fingers have stopped their tapping mid-wave.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          The light then was chased out of the room, chased out by a dim blue one coming in from your peripheral vision. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          The butterfly... It flapped its wings slowly as it moved in front of you. Landing softly on one of the chains that adorned the prison door. It was the same voice as last time... when you first awakened. When you listened... It was deep and male for sure, but there was something hidden deep in the sound waves... That made the voice sound younger than it was naturally...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think... Our talk is long overdue...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Was it? Your voice? Hidden in that ocean?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          “AAAAHHHHH!!!!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Your legs suddenly left the ground, you held onto the bars with a white-knuckle grip. Gravity pulled you perpendicular to the door, to the back wall of the cell. The ball and chain wrapped around your foot not helping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          The butterfly seemed to smirk at you...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          The back wall of the cell bellow you exploded. Stone particles shattering and sharpening outward. You looked down to see nothing but a soft blue-white sky. Your eyes widen and your resolve to hold onto the cell door strengthened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You glare at the sideways twins and Igor above you, unaffected by the changes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks for putting up with them for me. He was getting really irritated at you showing up over and over.” You could hear the smile in the butterfly’s voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Then a torrent of wind started pulling on you from the hole bellow. You felt your grip slipping. Even after all your workouts. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          Your fingers slowly unwrapped around the bars... you look wide-eyed at the butterfly... then you finally fell.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          Your hand slapped at the white porcelain basin to no avail. You fell through the back wall into the open sky. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          The chains around your wrists and leg exploded away. Your black and white prison clothes did the same only to be replaced with blue and red fire.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          You tumble through the sky, frantically looking at anything to grasp at, but your vision was slightly obscured by the flames.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          Then you feel a tug on your wrist and your fall is stopped. You dangled by whatever grabbed your sleeve. You look up and the fire subsided. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          The butterfly had grabbed the sleeve of your black long-tailed bolero jacket. It flapped its wings and dragged you up to lay face-down on the asphalt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You finally breathe and push yourself up with your red-gloved hands. What you were standing on was a broken island of black road... Floating on its own. A half of a truck you recognized was frozen to the side. Chunks of debris orbited it. You stumble to the center and look down at what you find.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          A stain of blood, next to a broken smartphone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The butterfly showed up in front of you again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You look at the creature. It was a little higher than eye-level with you... but there was this shape surrounding it. The silhouette of a human form. Shimmering dark blue and black. Just the outline, you could vaguely make out that it was more male but had a ponytail... one that fell like yours, the curls on the end that you worked so hard for every morning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The butterfly was within the head of the human shape. “Welcome %$#@%$. This is a place between dreams and reality, mind and matter.” It talked with its shimmering hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “What did you just call me?” You shook your head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ohh, I see you cannot remember your name in this place. Not many can, don’t feel bad.” He paced around her. “I suppose I should call you ’Royal’ then hmm?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “What? Where are we? What happened to the Velvet Room? I can remember my name fine in there.” There was no breeze, but you could hear one, as well as an extremely quiet tuning fork in the distance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Velvet Room is only a small chunk of a much larger whole...” The butterfly teleported behind her. “To put it in terms you understand, the Velvet Room is but a safe-room... It hasn’t been safe for some time though.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You turn around and face it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It spread its arms wide. “Welcome Royal... To the Void.” A bloodied white whale rose from the void behind it. Harpoons sticking out of its glistening skin that was scratched and beaten. “Talk with me.” Its shimmering human form dissipated, and the butterfly flew away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          In the butterfly’s wake chunks of buildings, cars and streets rose from the void. Shoving themselves together to make a makeshift path, there were gaps in it that you would have to jump over. Walls only lining parts. The sounds of stone and metal smashing together were muffled as though underwater. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          At the end of the path a larger structure was speedily pulled in. Tall dark concrete square. On the wall facing you looked to be an elevator shaft running down it. At the bottom was a broken opening that you could go through.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          You look down at the bloodstain on the chunk of road. You kneel and gingerly pick up the phone... You turn it in your hands and tears threaten to fall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sumire Yoshizawa, or Violet, had been suicidal for quite some time.” The butterfly walked around her. “She cut, she drugged. That latter was probably more to blame for her declining performance than anything. You never saw it... or did you? And you chose to turn away.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You stood violently and glared at the creature.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It talked with its hands as it walked around her. “You and your parents have been asking yourselves if it was nurture or nature. Your parents concluded the former. But I say: ’is it too much to ask for both?’.” It paused it’s pacing and leaned forward to her. “How would you describe your father’s mood today?” It vanished.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You gingerly put the phone back and start walking up the path, jumping where you needed to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It then leaned into your peripheral vision. “You’ve had quite the busy day today. Getting angry at your father for mourning, talking with one of my favorite Wild Cards, and singing and breaking bread with the inner demons of a woman you’ve barely spoken too.” It vanished and reappeared on your other side. “I find you very interesting. To think you’ve befriended a shadow before the person themself. If it were possible, you would have gained a bond from the shadow by now.” It vanished again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You jumped across a gap but stumbled a bit. You knit your eyebrows at look at what you are wearing. Your jacket and gloves are the same as they were when you fought the Black Mask. But on your feet were heeled boots that went up to your thighs. You also had a black leotard on with a sweet-heart neckline. You noticed your hair too. It was down but was swept to one side and in front, kind of like Sae’s. The color was different, the top half was your natural color, but the bottom half was bright red like your sister’s. You also felt something on your face... you touched it, a mask. You looked down again and saw a couple thin silver chains around your waist, with a-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sumire’s rebellion outfit is remarkably similar to yours. Although that silver skull you have there is a rose instead.” It was sitting on a crumbling slab of concrete. The silver skull in question had rubies in its eyes. “And she wore her hair up in a ponytail whereas yours is down... you do not want to know why... but you’ll find out...” He vanished, then apparated pacing to your side. “Your masks are similar as well, the difference being that the points of hers curve up and yours down. The funny part is that her outfit was inspired by the man she loves and admires. I wonder why yours is so similar? So many metaphorical meanings to assign. But that’s just the thing, isn’t it? You humans have arbitrarily assigned meanings to objects, and these meanings give you power. But I wonder, what your appearance really means, to you...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “What do you know about my sister? S-she’s dead, she doesn’t have a rebellion outfit.” You insist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          It paused its pacing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, she is dead in your reality. But that is not the only reality that exists.” The butterfly flew away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You continue the path, almost making it to the big building.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I find people like you and your sister so fascinating. Finding yourselves experiencing the most extreme of watershed moments.” It walked around from behind you. “There are realities where you both die, she lives and you die, you both live. Realities like yours are the rarest... although, what is rare in the scheme of infinity?” It flew into the building.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You follow it to find a mostly empty flat dark room. Near the center was a metal door that stood on its own. On the other side was a frozen scene. A stern woman with red hair was sitting at the end of a long black table. You were standing at the other end looking into an Evoker case with a shocked expression at the gun. Off to the side was a man with a baseball cap. The actor and SEES member Yukari Takeba. Aigis, and a girl next to her that shared some resemblance. There was also a woman with tied-up red hair, although not as bright as yours, that seemed to be enjoying your shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look at this reality. Where Minako is known as Hamuko not to mention very much alive.” It walked around Minako. “Now isn’t that something? If you haven’t put it together, only her <strong>or </strong>her brother was needed. All that was needed was a single Wild Card’s power, after all that power is infinite. A shame they didn’t realize and went overkill on the seal. In this reality however, she is your cousin, and you move in with her rather than Akihiko.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You walk forward and inspect yourself. You’re emoting a lot more here than you did when you got your Evoker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Want to know why? Because Hamuko had been helping you get to an emotionally better place for a few days now. You aren’t as down and emotionally subdued as you were only moments after meeting Akihiko.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Why the fuck are you showing me this?” You demand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because I want you to understand something.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          The building then exploded outwards. The walls ripping apart and the frozen people getting flung away. The chunks of building dissolved. Then a new scene was flung at you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There are realities were Jirou is a girl, where he goes by the names Ren or Akira. Realities where your adventure takes place in twenty-sixteen rather than twenty-twenty. Realities where Ryuji’s father is still around and still beats him. Realities where Shiho tried to kill herself. Realities where Hifumi Toga is a Phantom Thief. Realities where Jirou is the one to ask for Sae’s hand in marriage, and Sae says yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          The scene that was flung at you was constructed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          It was a stadium. Bright gold lights illuminated the center. Where she stood at the center in her pink leotard, holding a gold grail trophy and waving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You look down. “Sure... but that isn’t my reality. I will never stand on that stage again, I let Sumire down.” You choke out that last part.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Right on all accounts. Although I suggest you take a closer look.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You look back to yourself on that podium. You walk up, as you get closer a pit forms in your stomach. Something is wrong...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          Where is your beauty mark?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          You get closer, you step up on the podium and look at yourself in the eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          They aren’t your eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          You stare at the bright red eyes with your bronze-red ones. Your eyes widen. You check Sumire’s leotard again. It’s yours, your pink one. You kept Sumire’s blue one sure... but you never wore it. “Did she decide to wear mine to honor me?” You ask sadly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You raise an eyebrow and turn around to look at it standing on the floor below you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you really want to know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “What else could it be?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look at her face.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You turn back around and inspect your sister. Her smile...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          Tears started forming in your eyes. “What the fuck is this?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          Sumire <strong>never</strong> smiled with her mouth open. She was a closed-mouth smiler through and through.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          You were the one that smiled with their mouth open.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“She always wanted to be you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          “What the fuck is this?!” You turn around and demanded.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“After you died, she chose to be you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you think?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “What the fuck?! What the <strong>FUCK</strong>?!?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you want to know the worst part?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Your eyes shook.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She actually became you, she thought she was you, and was you through and through.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She was offered a wish from a god-like being, and she didn’t wish to just bring you back to life. She could have, she could have had you by her side again. But instead she wished for you to take her place. She wished herself dead.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Why are you showing me this? WHY?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because I want you to understand Royal.” He vanished.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          The scene exploded away again. More chunks of buildings, streets, and other common structures smashed together to form an upwards path. A path that lead up to an arch, with green grass peeking out of the bottom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You narrowed your eyes and started trudging up the path.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think deep down you know the reason you aren’t judgmental of Sae.” It was sitting atop an overhanging streetlight. “She may not have treated Makoto the same way you did Sumire, but you both have the same flaws. You need to stop your Fall Character Arc.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Why are you doing this? Haven’t I mourned enough?!” You cried out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, you haven’t.” It vanished and apparated right in front of her. “Because bottom line is that you are the same person right now as you were before Sumire died. Just sadder and angrier. You can ’try’ to be a better listener, or more understanding all you want. But you still aren’t an understanding <strong>person</strong> or the kind of <strong>person</strong> that wants to sit down and just be a shoulder to cry on.” It vanished.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Your chest felt hollow as you made your way further up the path. Your eyes widened as on your right was a brown luxurious coffin... It was open.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How many tricksters do you think came before you? Four, five, six depending on how you count?” It was laying in the open coffin. “No, there were countless others, before and after you. All those people? Chosen by fate to be the centers of their stories. They all had something in common.” It vanished then placed a shimmering, transparent hand on your shoulder. “They were all fully grown as people. They didn’t need to have a character arc. The challenge was not growing themselves. The challenge was to help the people they love grow. But you weren’t chosen by fate.” It vanished.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You tried to wipe your eyes, but your mask was in the way. You tried to take it off, but it wouldn’t budge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It apparated then picked up a zombie Halloween mask out of the rubble. “You know on some level you don’t deserve to take off your mask, don’t you?” It tossed the mask away. “There is a difference between being rebellious and being stubborn... You would know that if you had bothered to ask Sumire about it. But you were to competitive with her to ask for advice.” It disappeared. “But now you know what it’s like to lose everything, maybe you could have asked her about that... too...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You finally made your way to the arch. Your eyes widened and you stumbled forward. You fell to your knees on the damp grass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m curious, why didn’t you go to Sumire’s funeral?” It sat on the grass, cross legged, idly pulling out blades of grass from the soil. It observed the people gathered around <strong>her</strong>, what represented <strong>her.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I-I...” You gritted your teeth and slammed a fist into the ground. “We made a promise to each other, and I failed! I broke it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are ill equipped for the role you have Royal. But you keep moving forward anyway.” It vanished.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          The funeral scene exploded away. Another swiftly took its place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Although the sky of the Void was bright, the scene was clearly at night. The dark shading on the man and women... and Jirou’s bodies expressed that. The man was on the ground glaring at Jirou, with a hand pressed to his bleeding forehead. Jirou was staring at his own hands in shock, the woman had a horrified expression on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jirou would have awakened to his power that day you had if you hadn’t stolen the app from him.” It sat on the car. “He was this close to being complete, to being whole. But then you stepped in. You’re going to have to work harder than anyone to fill the shoes that were meant for him.” It vanished.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You walked up to Jirou and peered into his eyes... This moment... where he was looking at his hands in shock. He wasn’t scared, not of the man or himself. He was clearly proud, even if shock was the more apparent emotion. He looked at his hands knowing he had the power to step in and help, and he did it. You then thought back to when he declined joining.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What changed indeed?” It was crouched next to the fallen man. “Understand Royal, as much as I’m criticizing you, I truly have faith you can become who you need to. You are still a child. You have made severe mistakes with the greatest of intentions. Made mistakes out of love, sound familiar? But they are still mistakes, and I expect you to learn from them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I didn’t ’steal’ the app.” You insist. “It transferred on its own.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I transferred it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “What? Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because if you could have, you would have asked me to, and I find you fascinating, so I did it. What happens when you push a woman further than she ever thought she could go? Does she snap? I made a bet a long time ago that the answer was ’no’. But the current Velvet Room situation has made me realize something; I hadn’t been playing fair.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          The door to the building you were next to flung open, and a vacuum sucked you in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You were consumed by the darkness, and fell, and fell, and fell. Until you landed on all fours on obsidian and graphite glass ground. You quickly shot to your feet. The sky was now dark, miasmas of sharp stone and dark glass swirled and moved like leaves in the wind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There is no one quite like you Royal. Going from being the best fifteen-year-old rhythmic gymnast in the world, to losing everything, to becoming the leader of the Phantom Thieves all in the span of a few months. I already know what may be in store for you next. Whatever path you go down, I know it will be an incredible watch.” It walked with its hands behind its back around you. “Will you make your Social Links nothing more than fawning sycophants, or will you be the person you wish you were when Violet was alive?” The butterfly flew away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You chased after it, your heels clicking on the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You stopped in your tracks as you came upon the next scene. It was Sumire and Jirou, standing before a glasses stand. Jirou had ridiculous gag glasses on and Sumire was giggling...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Sumire had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing your clothes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I won’t speak to you again unless you provide me with proof that you have grown.” It placed a hand on Sumire’s shoulder. “I want you to have earned the moment where you consume god. I want to see if you will be the one to give Japan that final nudge over the edge or pull it back from the brink. I want to see if I am actually right about humanity, or if I have just been using my power to create a self-fulfilling prophesy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You trudge towards it only for it to vanish.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rebellion, self-actualization, acceptance... I’ve seen entire worlds topple because of the selfishness of a single person; you just might see that too.” It was standing on a floating piece of the obsidian-graphite glass above you. “I have also seen children younger than you point a glaive at a god with the intent to kill and walk away unscathed. When you finally rip off your mask, which one will you put on to take its place, or none at all?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          The glass you were standing on exploded and you fell into the Void.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sauce:<br/>The line “What? Did you go take an angry poop or something? What the fuck?” Is from JosephAnderson's play-through of P5<br/>The song Shadow Sae and Kasumi were singing is: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zW2CT4pZf60">Hero</a> (It's also the 'song of the chapter' for chapter 18)<br/>(The official song isn't out yet, so this is a rip from the episode the song debuted in, as such, you can hear dialogue and sound effects from the show in the song. I'll update the link once theres an official release.)<br/>“Bonds are what makes a Wild Card so powerful. But-” He poked her forehead. “-they can make you more powerful too.” Is a reference to Avatar: The Last Airbender<br/>I'm a fan of Dishonored.<br/>The scene in the Void where Minako (Hamuko) and the rest of the S.O.'s are present for her getting her Evoker is a reference to the fanfic: Double Tricksters By: OurLightShinesNeverMore. It is linked in the 'works inspired by this one' thingy at the end of the fic. (Originally this scene was going to be a made up one of Aki, Minako and Kasumi eating dinner together happily, ultimately reveling the same information (Kasumi would have been happier with Minako around/ Both of the twins weren't needed for the seal.) If OurLight has a problem with this reference I will simply remove it, no problem.)</p><p>I usually like addressing things in order but I think I should start with the elephant in the room: I did not want to paint Kasumi's dad in a bad light.<br/>I wanted to have Aki be the one to take care of her but I didn't want to ignore all of the emotional and plot problems that this would cause. This is the best compromise I could come up with, Kasumi's dad is just feeling really guilty. That's it.<br/>The characters (Like Goro, damn he popped the fuck off here on Dadzawa huh?) May have their own views on him, but if it was me, I wouldn't be mad at him at all. Just sad.</p><p>Annnyyyyhooo</p><p>Goddamn! This chapter was long, almost double the last one.</p><p>So. When I write serious conversations about sexuality like the one here. One of my main goals is to make it so that the reader doesn't know my sexuality just from the writing.<br/>Yeah, it's clear when I'm horny-on-main for Sae... and Tae... and Kawakami... but if this conversation between Ann and Kasumi was read in a vacuum, would you be able to guess? I hope the answer is 'no'.</p><p>Yu is nice. </p><p>So, Philemon finally showed the fuck up.<br/>For those of you that don't know: Plilebro is a character from Persona 1,2 and 2two. He more or less created Igor, and it is implied (Correct me if I'm wrong, the lore is a little unclear to me as is.) that he is the one who gives out the Wild Card ability. Igor being the one to help cultivate that ability.<br/>There is a cut-scene at the start of Persona 1 (or is it 2?) where Philebro explains personas to you. In the cut-scene he is standing in a location that is decidedly not the Velvet Room, although it is described with the same 'This is a place between dreams and reality, mind and matter' line. Plus there is the whole 'not many people can remember their name in this place' line he also says that raises a couple eyebrows. I thought about what that place could be if i wanted to expand on it. And i decided to take inspiration from Dishonored's Void and Outsider.</p><p>Finally, we see Kasumi's full rebellion outfit. Although she doesn't have it permanently yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I'll Hate Myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Kasumi woke up in a king-sized luxury bed. Black with gold roses. The bedframe was dark oak and had one of those roofs, although the black privacy curtains were open. The room she was in was a massive penthouse suite, beautiful black and gold rugs and curtains, dark wood fancy dressers, and yellow rose vine wallpaper designs, and gold and diamond chandeliers.</p><p>          “Your sleep was restless.” Shadow Sae approached carrying a tray with a couple black mugs, pleasant, calm steam coming off. “Coffee?” She gestured with the tray before placing it on the large nightstand.</p><p>          Kasumi nodded and sat up, pushing off her blankets. She held her head. “I-I-I-I just uhm... R-really, uhm...” Her lower lip started trembling. “I don’t like heights...” She nodded.</p><p>          Sae knit her eyebrows and knelt next to the bed. “You alright sweet-pea?”</p><p>          Tears streamed down her face, then she latched her hands onto Sae’s shoulders. “MAKE UP WITH MAKOTO!!!” She cried.</p><p>          “Kasumi...” Sae sadly took Kasumi’s hands off her, transitioning into holding them. “I want to Kasumi... I really do...”</p><p>          “Then-”</p><p>          “But understand that <em>I</em> want to... <em>I</em>... the part of herself Sae doesn’t want to see. There was a time where Makoto would have set herself on fire if it would make me proud. That...”</p><p>          Kasumi looked down. “Please...”</p><p>          “I... I can’t make promises Kasumi.” She shook her head. “I am but a Shadow, I’m not in control of Sae’s free will. I am a metaphor. I’ll still see what I can do.”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded with closed eyes. “Thanks, I just...”</p><p>          “You have your own regrets huh?”</p><p>          Kasumi eyed her. “Yeah...” She wiped her face. “I... Still don’t know what I did wrong exactly... I just know I did wrong... I know that I treated her more like a rival than a sister sometimes... but I need to think about it.”</p><p>          “Hey, you should probably head home. I’m sure Sanada-san is worried.”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “Yeah... I’ll need to apologize.”</p><p>          Sae took a mug and handed it to her. “Here, this should help you feel a little better.” She smiled softly. “Go home when you’re not a crying mess.”</p><p>======</p><p>          Kasumi put away her phone, sighing at the time. She was going to have to walk home, it was three in the morning. Luckily she didn’t have to carry anything.</p><p>          She flipped Rubrum in her hand, absorbing it on the return as she walked through the dark and slightly dirty alley. “Hmmmhmhm...” She hummed to herself. <em>Was... I can confirm the dream with real with the twins next time, if the remember me showing up...</em> She shook her head. <em>The Void... no, it was real... that feeling, like falling... standing at the edge of something dark... but not necessarily bad. Sumire... </em>She shook her head.</p><p>She heard footsteps behind her.</p><p>          Kasumi whipped around and pointed Rubrum. She narrowed her eyes. She saw a silhouette of a man walking towards her.</p><p>          The man stopped and scoffed. “Common girl, fire it.” He made his voice growl artificially.</p><p>          “Sure.” <strong>BWAM!</strong> A line of red tore up some asphalt next to the guy’s foot.</p><p>          He jumped and took the sucker out of his mouth. “Fucking hell Yoshizawa!” He dropped the fake voice.</p><p>          “Iwai!” Kasumi rolled her eyes and absorbed Rubrum. “Fuck! Don’t scare me like that!” They walked to each other.</p><p>          “I just wanted to see what you did if someone called your bluff with the...” He trailed off.</p><p>          “Yeah, I upgraded recently.”</p><p>          He chuckled then stuck his sucker back in his mouth. “Yeah you did. Magic bullshit?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “You know it bitch.” Kasumi folded her arms and grinned.</p><p>          He knit his eyebrows. “Hey, what’re you doing out this late?</p><p>          Kasumi grimaced. “I was staying at a friend’s place; I woke up early and decided just to head home.”</p><p>          “If you say so, but hey, now that I think about it my usual ’is dangerous for a girl your age to go out late’ doesn’t really apply to you huh?”</p><p>          “Aww, you do care!” Kasumi teased.</p><p>          “Can it, kid. I had a point; if you can handle yourself in a fight do you mind coming with me right now? I could use some muscle.”</p><p>          “What for?”</p><p>          “I want to settle things with Tsuda. It’s going down now, and honestly, I’d feel better if you came with as a witness. I can’t guarantee your safety though, but something tells me you don’t need that guarantee.”</p><p>          “Sure, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>          Iwai gestured and lead her to a tunnel underneath a bridge, graffiti covering the walls, perfect place for a shady deal.</p><p> </p><p>          “So, you know everything?” Tsuda then glared at Kasumi. “Wait, that’s the brat from your shop, isn’t it? I should’ve known she was working for you.” He growled. “Got your own spy huh?”</p><p>          “She’s just here as a witness today.” Iwai clarified.</p><p>          Kasumi folded her arms and narrowed her eyes... didn’t really work.</p><p>          “Now listen. I’d be glad to keep my mouth shut about your failed deal... if you stay away from my family. Including her.” He gestured.</p><p>          Tsuda seemed almost impressed. “Hmph. So, you’re still sticking to the code, even in retirement.”</p><p>          “Rules ain’t meant to be broken.” Iwai stated simply.</p><p>          “Heh, you’re as sharp as ever, Mune. Glad to see you haven’t lost your touch in your absence. I bet we never would’ve gotten duped by those Hong Kong motherfuckers if I still had you as my right-hand man. Instead I’m stuck dealing with the mess that idiot Masa made for me...” He looked to Kasumi. “Hey, girl. Sorry for getting a respectable teen like yourself wrapped up in our bullshit feud... I hope dealing with all this yakuza business hasn’t been too much trouble.”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “I can take care of myself just fine.”</p><p>          “Tsuda-san, I gotta be honest with you... this whole thing has been a real goddamn pain in the ass... but it’s over now. You’re finished.”</p><p>          “I don’t think you understand, Mune...” Tsuda pulled a gun on them.</p><p>          Iwai’s eyes widened and he took a step back.</p><p>          “You’re not the one who gets to make decisions around her!” He growled.</p><p>          “The hell’re you doin’?!” Iwai demanded.</p><p>          Tsuda shook his head. “I’m done playing nice with you. You’re going to make me what I need one way or another.” He then pointed the gun at Kasumi. “You gave me the bargaining chip I needed on a silver platter. Make me what I need. Or I talk with Kaneshiro about your spy here.”</p><p>          “You wouldn’t fucking dare.” Iwai growled.</p><p>          “Who’s Kaneshiro?” Kasumi asked calmly.</p><p>          “Sex trade kid, that’s what he’s threatening...” Iwai clenched his fists. “You’re supposed to be better than some random thug on the street, you’ve changed Tsuda.” He shook his head.</p><p>          “Times have changed, Mune. You’re hung up on bullshit like pride and duty, but you know what? Nobody gives a fuck about your goddamn code of honor anymore!”</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes blazed and she stepped forward. “Iwai isn’t gonna make you those damn guns asshole!”</p><p>          “Shut it girl. You got some fucking balls to disrespect the man holding the gun.”</p><p>          “I could say the same to you.” Kasumi whipped out Rubrum and pointed it at his head.</p><p>          “Cool it kid!” Iwai ordered.</p><p>          “Tck! Some ’witness’ you got Mune.” Tsuda said. “I didn’t even see where that gun came from, I’m impressed. But I can’t let you get away with pointing a gun in my face.” <strong>BANG BANG BANG BANG </strong>He fired at Kasumi.</p><p>          She didn’t flinch and narrowed her eyes. “Leave, Tsuda.”</p><p>          “What the hell...”</p><p>          <strong>BWAM!</strong> Kasumi shot his gun out of his hand; the gun fell to pieces. “I said leave.”</p><p>          “You have no idea the shit you just stirred kid. This is the yakuza you’re messing with.” Tsuda said clearly. “You need to kill me now, for your sake.”</p><p>          “Just fucking leave man.”</p><p>          “Very well, I respect you kid, but know my threats and demands still stands. I have some mean friends that will back me up on this. Make me the guns Mune.” He turned and walked away.</p><p>          Kasumi absorbed Rubrum then stumbled backward.</p><p>          Iwai caught her. “God damnit kid...”</p><p>          “It’s just bruises.” Kasumi stood on her own but clutched her chest.</p><p>          “I shouldn’t have asked you to come.” He looked down and shook his head.</p><p>          “What did you expect me to do Iwai?” Kasumi turned to him.</p><p>          “I knew you would do something like that... if Tsuda did something like <em>that</em>, but I didn’t think he would... damnit.” He sighed. “I’ll get the guns kid, don’t worry about it. Just live your life away from all this, I don’t have any more tasks for you.”</p><p>          “No way Iwai.” She shook her head. “He threatened me too.”</p><p>          “This is the yakuza kid!” Iwai shouted now. “What do you honestly think you can do?”</p><p>          “What’s his full name?”</p><p>          Iwai’s eyes widened. “Christ kid really?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “I’m a player in this game Iwai. Yakuza, the police, whoever the fuck Kaneshiro is, and the Phantom Thieves. I have my own group that can make change.”</p><p>          “Akimitsu Tsuda.” Iwai nodded. “If you can change his heart, I owe you big time kid. If you’re ever in trouble, give me a call. Not just a one-time thing.” He shook his head. “Do you really think you can handle this though?”</p><p>          “Yeah, I’ll go change his heart today if my friends are up for it, I’d rather not wait...” Kasumi took a deep breath.</p><p>          “Give me your dad’s phone number. I want to be able to call someone if you’re in trouble.”</p><p>          “Sure.” She gave him the number.</p><p>          “Sanada-san huh, he a magical motherfucker too right?”</p><p>          Kasumi shrugged. “More or less.”</p><p>          He sighed. “I beg you to be careful kid.”</p><p>======</p><p>          “So uhh... haaaa...” Ryuji leaned up against the outside wall of the arcade, they were right outside Untouchables.</p><p>          “See, running around the city is fine.” Jirou said. “Those guys can have their ’running spot’.”</p><p>          Ryuji raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re fine with all the looks we’ve been getting?”</p><p>          Jirou shrugged. “I’m used to that kinda thing by now.”</p><p>          “That’s kinda my point.” Ryuji mumbled. “People are still talking shit about you.”</p><p>          “That’s...” He folded his arms. “That’s not going to change, so why worry about it?” He shrugged.</p><p>          “It still pisses me off though.”</p><p>          “I’m just glad it stopped for Kasumi.”</p><p>          “Kinda don’t like why though...” Ryuji trailed off.</p><p>          “Sup, guys.” Kasumi opened the door to Untouchables. “What’re you here for?”</p><p>          “Hey Kasumi.” Ryuji waved. “The track team kinda strong-armed us out of our spot, so we’re just running around here.”</p><p>          “Yikes, maybe you should talk to Yu about it?”</p><p>          Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck. “I’d rather not.”</p><p>          Jirou waved too. “Are you doing better?”</p><p>          “I’m fine, I assure you. Sorry you had to see that.”</p><p>          Jirou shook his head. “No, no. I get it.”</p><p>          “Uhm, so did the change of heart go through for that guy?” Ryuji gestured to Untouchables.</p><p>          “Sounds like it.” Kasumi glanced back.</p><p>          Ryuji nodded and shifted his feet. “Anyway. Wanna come run with us?”</p><p>          Kasumi was already in her workout clothes. “I’m down, I was gonna hit the gym anyway.”</p><p>          “Hey, what about me!” Morgana stuck his head out of her bag.</p><p>          “Right, can’t exactly run with you in there, you’d puke for sure.”</p><p>          Morgana shivered. “Dome Town flashbacks intensify.”</p><p>          “I’ll watch him.” Yu showed up out of nowhere.</p><p>          “You’re here too?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          “I wanted to talk to Ryuji.”</p><p>          Ryuji jumped. “Oh, uhh, what about?”</p><p>          “You know kiddo.” Yu sighed. “I won’t interrupt your workout though; let’s all meet up after you’re done. I’ll treat you all to Big Bang Burger, how’s that sound?”</p><p>          “Nice, I’ve been meaning to try out the challenge.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          Ryuji kicked his foot and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I guess...”</p><p>          “Hey Yu...” Kasumi walked up to him and unslung her bag. “Thanks.”</p><p>          He waved dismissively. “It’s no problem, I like cats.”</p><p>          “I’m not!” Morgana cried.</p><p>          Yu laughed.</p><p>          “That’s not what I meant. Just thanks.” Kasumi then narrowed her eyes. “I still want a rematch though.”</p><p>          “Sure thing.” Yu smiled and took the Mona-bag. “You kids have fun.”</p><p>          “You gonna be ok with him Mona?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          Morgana rolled his eyes. “I’ll live.”</p><p>          “See you at BBB in an hour. Let’s go boys!” Kasumi gestured and the kids trotted away.</p><p>          “So...” Yu slung the Mona-bag on his shoulder and looked at him. “What do you want to do?”</p><p>          Mona stayed silent.</p><p>          “What? You gonna give me the silent treatment?”</p><p>          “Not like you can understand me.”</p><p>          “Don’t be so sure.”</p><p>          “What?!”</p><p>          “I heard you talking when I went over to Kasumi in mementos.”</p><p>          “Ohhh.”</p><p>          “So, wanna go shopping?”</p><p>          “Hell yeah!”</p><p>======</p><p>          <em>“The transfer students, hanging out. Makes you wonder huh?” “You think there’s more to it than the video?” “For sure.” “Kindred spirits? I heard he killed someone.” “I heard someone ratted him out for drug smuggling and he offed ’em.” “He’s just another scandal waiting to happen. Mark my words.” “The principal said that it shouldn’t affect our college entrances, but I doubt it.” “The transfer student is gonna be the death of us.” “Maybe literally.” “Shit, the redhead is giving us the stink-eye.” “Let’s go.”</em></p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes followed Gaudy Students one and two as they shuffled away. She closed her eyes and shook her head.</p><p>          Ryuji eyed Jirou.</p><p>          He was doing one of his breathing exercises.</p><p>          “Dude...”</p><p>          “I’m fine, it doesn’t bother me.”</p><p>          “Your anger is still there, it’s just managed man. I’m worried about you.”</p><p>          “I’m fine.” He said more harshly.</p><p>          “Ok, ok.” Ryuji eyed Kasumi now.</p><p>          “Jirou. I won’t do anything if they’re just talking, but if people start, like, pranking you or something. Please, let us know.” She said.</p><p>          Jirou sighed. “But...”</p><p>          “I know how you are; you prefer being the helper.”</p><p>          “Yeah, I do. I’ll handle whatever they throw at me.”</p><p>          Kasumi and Ryuji looked at each other.</p><p>          “Let’s head to Big Bang.” Jirou looked at his phone. “I don’t wanna be rude to him.”</p><p>          The trio rounded the corner and found Yu and Morgana at the entrance of the restaurant. They were talking.</p><p>          “Multiple... This is interesting. This will be something I’ll look into.” Yu was saying.</p><p>          “Sounds good.” Morgana nodded.</p><p>          “Were you bored without me Morgana?” Kasumi teased.</p><p>          “Nah, we went shopping around.”</p><p>          “You kids ready to take the challenge?” Yu grinned.</p><p>          Kasumi narrowed her eyes. “Oh, you’re on!”</p><p>          They walked in and met the cashier. She had blue hair that had a braided part and a Chinese hair clip, she looked very disinterested.</p><p>          “Hey Aika, all four of us-” He gestured to the group. “- would like to take the challenge.”</p><p>          “Sure thing, I’ll show you to your seats.” She said with a most emotionless tone.</p><p>          “Hey... Aika...” Jirou waved sheepishly.</p><p>          “Hey... huh.” She looked him up and down. “It’s been a while. I barely recognize you with the glasses. You’re really going for that ’generic anime protagonist’ look huh?”</p><p>          “Savage.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “That’s Aika...” Jirou rubbed the back of his neck. “How’ve you been?”</p><p>          “I should be asking you that. Aunt Kathrine told me what happened. I had a feeling you would pull a stunt like that one day.”</p><p>          “You... you did?”</p><p>          “I didn’t expect it to turn out like this though.” Aika wiped down the table. “I’m on shift, so let’s talk later.” She gestured to the seats then walked to the back.</p><p>          “’Aunt’ Kathrine huh?” Yu said. “Small world I guess.”</p><p>          “She’s your cousin.” Kasumi observed.</p><p>          Jirou ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah.”</p><p>          “What <em>does</em> your family think of your...” Ryuji asked.</p><p>          “I don’t know, Aika’s the first one I’ve talked to...” He shook his head. “Other than my mom, and she’s just depressed.”</p><p>          “I can imagine...” Kasumi said.</p><p>          Before long the challenge was in front of everyone. Eyes around the restaurant darted to them. Yu and Kasumi looked upon the massive burger with eagerness. Jirou, Ryuji and Morgana in awe.</p><p>          Jirou took a moment to mentally prepare himself. <em>It takes Kindness to accept it as it is, Knowledge to set the proper pace, Proficiency to strategically use the drink, Guts to take on the behemoth you now understand, and Charm to not look like a disgusting pig in front of your crush while eating. All these skills are needed to finish off the Big Ban-</em></p><p>          “I’m going to be working that off for a while.” Kasumi leaned back in the booth.</p><p>          Yu did the same next to her. “Same... but it was worth it.”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “Absolutely.”</p><p>          “What the eff you guys?” Ryuji stared at their empty trays with wide eyes.</p><p>          “They’re monsters.” Morgana mumbled.</p><p>          “There are gods among us.” Jirou said.</p><p>          Kasumi took a sip of her soda. “You guys gonna eat?”</p><p>          “I want whatever’s left!” Morgana called.</p><p>          Jirou and Ryuji fought valiantly against the Big Bang Burger... But ultimately failed to eat it all.</p><p>          “Pathetic.” Kasumi gave them both the most condescending look she could muster.</p><p>          “Welp...” Yu rubbed his hands together. “Time to get down to business. I invited you to lunch for a reason.”</p><p>          Ryuji got shifty eyed.</p><p>          “I want to apologize on behalf of the track team.”</p><p>          “How’d you even find out about that?”</p><p>          He interlaced his fingers and put them under his chin. “Well, they told me. They thought what they were doing was completely right, and therefore they held no shame.”</p><p>          “Look, you don’t gotta apologize. I make my mistake and I have to live with it.”</p><p>          Yu sighed. “I’m apologizing because they have no right to judge you Ryuji, and they should treat their fellow team members with more respect.”</p><p>          Ryuji knit his eyebrows. “Why are you pushing this, man?”</p><p>          “Don’t you want to rejoin?”</p><p>          “Of course I do!” He shouted. Eyes around the restaurant darted to him. “Of course I do...” He looked down.</p><p>          “But?” Yu raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “I want to be sure I’ve grown... Since then. I’m not going to join unless I’m sure I’m <em>the</em> better person.”</p><p>          Yu sighed. “Ok, just, give it some more thought.”</p><p>          “And I don’t like you giving me special treatment just because I’m a trickster.”</p><p>          “I’m not.” Yu said firmly. “You were number one by a large margin, I would be stupid to not get you back on the team even with your leg, which from what I understand, it’s getting better. You deserve your spot, through your own skill. But... I won’t press again. You know where to find me... if you change your mind.”</p><p>======</p><p>          “So you won’t tell me? No matter what?” Sae narrowed her eyes at Sojiro.</p><p>          Sojiro leaned forward on the bar. “No.” He met her gaze. “I have nothing more to say to you about that. You have no idea what you’re asking.”</p><p>          Sae stood up from her chair. “I see... In that case, I have ways of making you talk.”</p><p>          “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>          “Your parental authority can be suspended you know. Are you ok with that outcome?”</p><p>          Sojiro raised an eyebrow and his jaw dropped in shock. “What brought this on?”</p><p>          “I do what it takes to win ’Boss’. Considering the state your daughter is in and your family overall, there are no points in your favor. Would you like to take this to domestic court? Our chances of victory are roughly ninety nine percent though. With these suspicions of abuse, there’s no way you could avoid having your custody revoked.”</p><p>          “You’re going that far?! I told you, her research was stolen, I have nothing for you.”</p><p>          “You and I both know you’re lying. Give me something, anything, a name, to work with. As long as her research can be linked to psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns... I will not stop.”</p><p>          Sojiro pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine... I yield...”</p><p>          Sae smiled. “That’s more like it.” She pulled a card out of her jacket and went to hand it to him. “I will-”</p><p>          Sojiro’s hand shot out and seized her wrist, his eyes blazed.</p><p>          Sae’s eyes widened in shock, she dropped the card out of her hand.</p><p>          “I only have one thing for you. A name: Takuto Maruki, he works at Shujin nowadays. Talk to him.”</p><p>          Sae tried to pull her hand away to no avail. Her eyes screamed disbelief.</p><p>          “And when you do.” Sojiro hissed. “Don’t think you’re the most powerful person in the room. Do not make that mistake again.”</p><p>          The bell to the front door rang. Jirou, Ryuji and Kasumi entered the cafe, the kid’s eyes widened at the scene in front of them.</p><p>          Sojiro let go of her wrist. “Now leave my store, and don’t come back!” He barked.</p><p>          Sae adjusted her bag and straightened out her jacket. “Thank you for your cooperation.” She managed.</p><p>          “And don’t you dare threaten me or my family or my custody rights again.”</p><p>          Sae walked past the kids and out the door. Kasumi’s eyes followed her in shock.</p><p>          “Custody rights?” Jirou asked Sojiro.</p><p>          “It’s none of your concern.” Sojiro dismissed.</p><p>          Jirou’s eyes widened. “Yes it is! I’m living here!”</p><p>          “That was a bigger issue than you know Jirou. It ultimately doesn’t concern you. If you and your friends want to hang out, do it upstairs, and don’t ask me about this again unless...” He bit his tongue and sighed. “Just...” He closed his eyes tightly. “Just leave me be, I need some time to think.”</p><p>          Jirou was taken aback. “Ok... wanna um, play some video games guys?”</p><p>          Ryuji glanced at Sojiro. “Yeah, sure.”</p><p>          “Actually, Imma head out.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “Ok, keep in touch.” Jirou said.</p><p>          Kasumi nodded and headed out the door.</p><p>          Sae was leaning against the wall adjacent to the store and hanging up a phone call with a sigh.</p><p>          “What the hell was that Sae?”</p><p>          Sae shot her a glare. “Nothing that concerns you.”</p><p>          “Jirou’s my friend, so yes it does.” Kasumi walked right up to her. “Threatening his custody rights? What the hell is wrong with you.”</p><p>          “You don’t get to address me like this Kas-” She nit her eyebrows. “...Yoshizawa. He had information I need to solve a case.”</p><p>          “And you do whatever it takes to win, huh?” Kasumi folded her arms.</p><p>          “Exactly.”</p><p>          “How would you feel if someone threatened your custody rights with Makoto?”</p><p>          “That wouldn’t happen, there are rumors that Sakura is abusive. The same cannot be said about me.”</p><p>          “We both know Boss isn’t like that, and I wouldn’t be so sure you’re exempt from scrutiny. I think verbal abuse counts plenty.”</p><p>          Sae looked down and shifted her feet. “I’ve apologized for those...”</p><p>          “Those apologies don’t count for shit if you just keep doing it. Just-” Kasumi sighed. “Think about who you are, not who you think you need to be.” Kasumi walked away.</p><p>          “Tck!” Sae gritted her teeth and walked in the opposite direction.</p><p>          “That won’t be enough.” Morgana said. “She has a palace. There’s no point in talking to her, we just gotta take her heart.”</p><p>          Kasumi sighed. “I don’t want to Mona.” She shook her head. “Her shadow...”</p><p>          “I know what you mean...”</p><p>======</p><p>          Makoto finished her cocktail. She was sitting at the bar in Crossroads.</p><p>          “Should I have not told you?” Kasumi asked from the other side of the bar. She was in her kimono and cleaning some glasses, recovering from the after-work rush.</p><p>          Makoto shook her head. “Sis... she wasn’t always like this you know...”</p><p>          “Yeah...” Kasumi shook her head. “Do you still want us too...?”</p><p>          Makoto nodded. “Yeah... I’m sorry for putting you in that position.”</p><p>          “No, I want you to have a good relationship with your sister again. I don’t want to do something extreme, but I will if I have to.”</p><p>          “I just don’t know what to do...”</p><p>          “Oh honey...” Lala sighed. “Please get your feelings out there.”</p><p>          “I know...”</p><p>          “Goro’s been thinking about arranging, like, an-” Kasumi winced. “Intervention, I guess? With him and me as moderators. You and Sae can talk.”</p><p>          Makoto raised an eyebrow. “You know Akechi?”</p><p>          Kasumi shrugged. “We met at the TV station and kinda hit it off. Do you not know him?”</p><p>          Makoto shook her head. “I haven’t talked to him in a few months... he... he’s just as condescending as Sae...”</p><p>          “Oh... sorry, I...”</p><p>          “No, the thing is... whereas Sae assumes the worst about me...” Makoto scoffed. “She thinks I’m going to get involved in criminal activities if I stay out late.”</p><p>          “Yikes.”</p><p>          “Akechi though, he was telling the truth... that I was the ’good-girl type of pushover’. He had every right not to respect me.”</p><p>          “Now you’re not though.”</p><p>          “I know... That’s not who I am... I don’t like who I am.”</p><p>          “Makoto...” Kasumi reached over and held her hand.</p><p>          “Honey...” Lala chimed in. “Don’t torture yourself, you can’t afford to.”</p><p>          Makoto nodded. “I just can’t help it; I was so useless for so long... I feel like I’ve wasted so much time...”</p><p>          “I know how you feel...” Kasumi sighed.</p><p>          “With gymnastics?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “You know what I did though? I found something that has skill overlap. You have amazing human capital Makoto, there are ways you can use it, and make a future for yourself.”</p><p>          Lala bit her lip.</p><p>          Makoto looked down. “But-”</p><p>          The door to crossroads opened.</p><p>          Lala turned. “Welcome.”</p><p>          Makoto and Sae locked eyes.</p><p>          “Sis...”</p><p>          “Oof.” Kasumi mumbled, then started preparing Sae’s drink.</p><p>          Sae walked over and sat next to Makoto. “So, this is where you go when you stay out late.” She looked around the bar. “The goddamn Red-Light district.”</p><p>          “Sis...”</p><p>          “Do you have any idea how dangerous it is around here?”</p><p>          “Sugar.” Lala spoke up. “She is perfectly safe here. She just likes spending time with her girlfriend while she’s on the job.”</p><p>          Sae finally noticed Kasumi. She looked her up and down. “You work at a bar?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded then placed a pink drink in front of Sae.</p><p>          “I didn’t-”</p><p>          “Just chill Sae, you’re at a bar.”</p><p>          “So is my little sister.”</p><p>          “And you want to reprimand her here?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow. “In public? I wouldn’t let anyone lay a finger on Makoto.”</p><p>          “You can’t-”</p><p>          “Can’t what? Protect her? I’ve told you I wield a glaive.”</p><p>          “Really?” Sae deadpanned.</p><p>          Kasumi rolled her eyes and knelt. She stuck a hand in her bag and summoned Astolat.</p><p>          “Hey, I was sleeping!” Morgana cried.</p><p>          “Shh.” Kasumi brought up Astolat and gestured with it to Sae. “See?” She extended it; the metal rang out.</p><p>          Sae’s eyes widened. Makoto smirked.</p><p>          “Did I mention that she’s my bouncer?” Lala said.</p><p>          “Not a hair on her head will come to harm.” Kasumi assured then did the same slight-of-hand to absorb Astolat back. “For the record Aki knows about and approves of my weapon.”</p><p>          Sae sighed and looked at her drink. “How did you know my drink of choice?”</p><p>          “Lucky guess.”</p><p>          Sae drank. “Makoto.”</p><p>          “Yes sis?”</p><p>          “You’re... different...” Sae observed.</p><p>          “Yes.”</p><p>          “Why?”</p><p>          “I... I know who I am now.”</p><p>          “And that is a rebellious, childish little girl that dates someone that works at a bar and carries around a glaive?”</p><p>          Kasumi narrowed her eyes. “Hey-”</p><p>          Makoto shook her head at her. “Yes, sis. Yes... that is exactly who I am.”</p><p>          Sae gritted her teeth then stood up. “Spend the night with Yoshizawa, I need to be away from you right now. I’m not going to talk to you again until you stop this act of yours and get back on the path you need to be on.”</p><p>          “Sis.”</p><p>          Sae walked away and out the door without another word.</p><p>======</p><p>          “Will... Aki... be ok with me spending the night?” Makoto asked as they walked up to the house.</p><p>          “Ehh, it’ll probably be fine...” Kasumi fished out her key and unlocked the door. They stepped inside and took off their shoes. “Aki? You home?” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “Yeah, I’m just doing some paperwork.” He said from the kitchen.</p><p>          Kasumi and Makoto walked in. “What for?”</p><p>          He was sitting at the table with gray reading glasses on, some papers were strewn about. “Just more generic cases, they’re just keeping me busy...” He closed a manila folder and looked to her. “Makoto?”</p><p>          “Hello, Sanada-san.” Makoto bowed.</p><p>          “Just Aki’s fine.” He raised an eyebrow at Kasumi. “Let me guess, she got in a fight with her sister, and now she has to spend the night.”</p><p>          Kasumi leaned to Makoto. “He’s really smart.” She whispered.</p><p>          Makoto smiled slightly. “I’m sorry to intrude.” Makoto bowed again.</p><p>          “It’s not a problem... Kasumi’s been in a down mood lately, if this will help her, I’m for it...”</p><p>          Kasumi shuffled her feet.</p><p>          Makoto grasped her hand and squeezed it.</p><p>          “Just don’t uhh... please don’t... do anything...” He cringed.</p><p>          The girls went red. “O-o-of course not sir.” Makoto assured.</p><p>          “Y-yeah, Morgana’s here too, so...” Kasumi fidgeted.</p><p>          “Right, well, it’s late, you two should go to bed. School’s tomorrow.” Aki looked back to his paperwork. “I’m gonna be at this a little longer, but I promise to be quiet.”</p><p>          Makoto bowed. “Thank you for your hospitality.”</p><p>          “It’s not a problem.” He dismissed.</p><p>          “Goodnight Aki.” Kasumi said as she dragged Makoto by the hand to the stairs.</p><p>          “Goodnight.”</p><p> </p><p>          The girls got ready for bed.</p><p> </p><p>          “Thank you, Kasumi.” Makoto looked down at herself, wearing red pajamas now.</p><p>          “You look cute in my clothes, that’s its own reward.” Kasumi then checked on Morgana, he was sleeping soundly inside her schoolbag. Kasumi gave him a scratch behind his ears, and he gave a slight purr.</p><p>          Makoto blushed. “Thanks... I mean, you’re like... I want to ask you something.”</p><p>          “What?” Kasumi looked at her with concern.</p><p>          “You’ve been going along with... whatever I ask you to... for my sake... Have you done anything for me that you didn’t want to? Do you disagree with me on anything...?” Makoto shook her head. “I don’t want you to be a ’yes woman’ for me.”</p><p>          Kasumi wrapped her arms around her. “Makoto, I’m not going to encroach on your free will.” Kasumi rested her chin on her shoulder. “I do disagree with some things... but you haven’t made me compromise my morals or anything.”</p><p>          “I don’t want this to be one-sided...”</p><p>          “It’s not, I assure you... I’ve never in my life, felt more like I had a place to belong than right now.” Kasumi then broke then embrace and took out the bow in her hair, letting her wavy hair down. “Now.” She grinned mischievously. “Who’s gonna be the little spoon, and who’s gonna be the big spoon?”</p><p>          Makoto went beat red. “Uhh...”</p><p>          “I’m kidding, I’ll just sleep in my desk chair.” She gestured to the clearly comfy black leather chair.</p><p>          Makoto looked down and shifted her feet.</p><p>          Kasumi blinked... once... twice... then went beat red herself. “Uhh... I uhm... I...”</p><p>          “I think I’ll be the big spoon.” Makoto mumbled. “I am taller.”</p><p>          Kasumi started shivering. “Uhm.”</p><p>          “You started it.” Makoto glared at her. “Don’t back out now.”</p><p>          “Uhm.” Kasumi started breathing hard.</p><p>          “Chill.” Makoto held her arms. “You don’t have to; I just like hugging you.”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded.</p><p>          “Ok.” Makoto hugged her.</p><p>======</p><p>
  
</p><p>======</p><p>          Sae raised an eyebrow at Goro as she walked to the table.</p><p>          He had forged their usual spot to sit at a table for four, still next to a conveyor belt. He sat in the aisle seat however, which caused Sae to raise another eyebrow. Goro noticed her. “Sae, glad you could make it.”</p><p>          “Goro...” Sae said carefully. “Why are you acting different?”</p><p>          “I would be happy to tell you.” Goro gestured to the seat next to him. “Please, sit.”</p><p>          Sae paced over and sat next to him. “Go on.” The brown chair squeaking uncomfortably as she moved it.</p><p>          “Sae, let me ask you something.”</p><p>          “Ok...”</p><p>          “If you could have safely put Makoto up for adoption, would you?”</p><p>          Sae knit her eyebrows. “Where did you hear that?”</p><p>          “Kasumi told me.”</p><p>          “You know her?”</p><p>          “We met recently and kind of hit it off. I consider her a kindred spirit. For the record though, you don’t have to answer my question, as I already know the answer.”</p><p>          “What’s your point here Goro?”</p><p>          “I take great offence to your line of thought with that.”</p><p>          Sae shook her head. “I didn’t go through with it.”</p><p>          “Even so, it’s the line of thought that I have a problem with. I don’t need to remind you that I have had awful experiences with the adoption system. Abuse, malnourishment.”</p><p>          Sae looked down and interlaced her fingers. “You are why I didn’t do it you know...”</p><p>          “If that’s what it took then fine. However, you and your sister’s relationship has been strained lately, and her future is currently uncertain. I want to make sure you do not do anything rash.”</p><p>          “I-”</p><p>          “Stop being so damn cute.” Kasumi’s voice permeated the restaurant. She held the glass door open for Makoto.</p><p>          “Don’t dodge the subject.” Makoto ordered. “You’ve been acting all suspicious all day.”</p><p>          Sae turned to Goro and growled.</p><p>          “Kasumi!” Goro waved her over politely.</p><p>          Makoto sighed. “The ’intervention’ is happening now?”</p><p>          “Goro!” Kasumi grabbed Makoto by the hand and trotted over. “How have you been?”</p><p>          “Very good.” Goro then turned to Sae, who was standing up. Goro grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back down. “Sae, we’re doing this.”</p><p>          “Goro, you can’t force me.”</p><p>          “Well, I am... do I need to guilt trip you?” Goro tilted his head. “Remind you that I have no family and how insulting it is to me that you don’t cherish the only family you have?”</p><p>          Sae bit her lip and shook Goro’s hand off her shoulder. “You win.”</p><p>          Goro smiled. “Good.”</p><p>          Kasumi guided Makoto by her shoulders to sit down across from Sae. Makoto frowned. “Thank you for this thought Kasumi but I’m not sure what there is to talk about.”</p><p>          Sae scoffed. “I don’t want to be here either but even I know what we need to talk about.”</p><p>          “Well...” Kasumi sat down then reached over and grabbed a sushi plate. “That might be a place to start. So Sae... The reason we are here is so that you both can vent, with the caveat of us being in public, and Goro and I being here to moderate in case you two get to heated.”</p><p>          Sae blinked hard and pinched her nose. “I have nothing more to vent about, Makoto has been the one acting out of order.”</p><p>          “And you are having trouble accepting the change.” Goro pointed out.</p><p>          “That advice was shit Goro. I’m not just going to be ok with her throwing her future away. I give her some space then I find out she’s going to bars late at night.”</p><p>          “Bar, singular.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “And since Kasumi works there it’s not that odd.” Goro added.</p><p>          “It’s <em>odd</em> because Makoto doesn’t do stuff like that.” Sae insisted.</p><p>          Makoto raised an eyebrow. “I thought you always assumed the worst of me, you have outright said that you think I would get involved with criminal activity.”</p><p>          “I was <em>warning</em> you, not accusing. Then you proved me wrong, acting completely out of character.”</p><p>          “Sae.” Kasumi addressed.</p><p>          “That’s Niijima-san to you.” Sae shot her a glare.</p><p>          “Sae. The thing is: do you really know anything about Makoto’s character, or are you just assuming?”</p><p>          “Or perhaps projecting.” Goro pointed out. “Nothing matters more to you than success, so when Makoto was achieving the same results in her schooling you assumed her motives were the same.”</p><p>          Sae turned to Makoto. “Is that true? If you don’t care about success, then what was motivating you?”</p><p>          Makoto looked down and shifted. “Your approval...” She whispered.</p><p>          “My approval?”</p><p>          “Yes sis.” Makoto glared at her. “But now I realize that pursuing those ends wouldn’t make me happy. As you would never approve of me.”</p><p>          “Of course I approved of you, you were driven, and successful.”</p><p>          “But you never showed it.”</p><p>          Sae looked down.</p><p>          “I’ve wasted so much time sis...” She gritted her teeth. “Look, I hate who I am as much as you do.”</p><p>          “I don’t hate you.” Sae insisted.</p><p>          “You resent me. You think I owe you for taking care of me after dad died. That would be fine if it were possible to pay off what I owe you. But it’s not, not to you.”</p><p>          Kasumi grasped her hand.</p><p>          “Your ’approval’ wouldn’t make me feel better about being useless.”</p><p>          Sae flinched.</p><p>          “Or a leach.”</p><p>          Sae flinched again.</p><p>          “Or selfish. A am who I am Sae, I just think it’s time I reconcile that. I’m not going to be some fawning sycophant. Doing so would be a waste of time.”</p><p>          Goro smiled softly. “I would like to apologize for the comments I’ve made to you in the past, I did not realize how much pressure you were under.”</p><p>          Makoto nodded. “It’s fine, you just spoke the truth. I just did what other people wanted me to for so long.”</p><p>          “You keep going on about how much time you’ve wasted pursuing success, why?” Sae asked.</p><p>          “I can’t tell you that. That’s just how I view it sis.”</p><p>          “Are you saying I broke you?” Sae gritted her teeth.</p><p>          Makoto looked away.</p><p>          Sae stood up abruptly. “Don’t push the blame for your actions on me.” She hissed. “I’ve done nothing but support you these last few years.”</p><p>          “Physically, sure.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “But there’s more to supporting a kid than that.” Goro finished the thought.</p><p>          “I don’t accept any condensation or criticism from either of you. Both of you are as old as Makoto, if you can look at this more logically then so can she. If she thinks she’s lacking emotional support, then she can go out and get it. This is not on me.”</p><p>          “Yeah, and now she’s seeing a therapist. She shouldn’t have to.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          Sae’s eyes shook. “This is not the whole story Makoto. What was the catalyst for this change?”</p><p>          Makoto looked away.</p><p>          “Tell me!” She shouted.</p><p>          “No yelling.” Kasumi narrowed her eyes at Sae.</p><p>          Sae walked away and out the door.</p><p>          The staff gave them disapproving looks. Kasumi and Goro winced. Goro slid over to where Sae was sitting and grabbed a sushi plate.</p><p>          “That went well.” Kasumi sighed and put her chin in her hand.</p><p>          “Well, it does take two to tango. You weren’t being completely honest with her Makoto. Can you tell me what this ’catalyst’ was?”</p><p>          Kasumi knit her eyebrows.</p><p>          “You don’t know either Kasumi?”</p><p>          She shook her head. “I’m... not the kind of person that pushes... I know I need to find a balance with that...”</p><p>          “But I’m not going to say.” Makoto said. “Sorry, just not right now. Soon though.”</p><p>          “Ok... but how bad is it?”</p><p>          Makoto shook her head. “It’s nothing like you’re thinking.”</p><p>          “Ok...”</p><p>          “Well, it is up to you. I just want to see Sae happier.” Goro sighed and broke apart some chopsticks.</p><p>          “Thank you Akechi.” Makoto said. “From what I understand, you set this up.”</p><p>          Goro winced. “Yes, although it wasn’t very fruitful.”</p><p>          “Hey, it’s the thought that counts.” Kasumi smiled. “Still though, I’m not going to give up. I think I will work at it from a different angle.” She eyed Makoto.</p><p>          She sadly nodded.</p><p>          “Well, keep me posted.” Goro shoved a sushi in his mouth.</p><p>          “You should eat Makoto.”</p><p>          Makoto nodded. “I’ll try... My appetite isn’t what it used to be though.”</p><p>          “Thank god, because I’m treating.” Goro said.        </p><p>          “You don’t have to.”</p><p>          Goro shook his head. “Nonsense. I’m the only one with a real job here, I can afford it.”</p><p>          Kasumi giggled. “Had to throw that low-key shade huh?”</p><p>          Goro raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          Kasumi smiled and shook her head.</p><p>======</p><p>          “So, where do you live Goro?” Kasumi decided to make small talk as they walked to the station.</p><p>          “Just a small apartment not too far from here. Just a single transfer. I picked it so that I’m close to just about everything I need to be.” He explained.</p><p>          “Have you ever worked with Aki?”</p><p>          Goro shook his head. The trio turned down the alley that contained Protein Lovers Gym. “He takes a lot of minor, small-time cases from what I understand. I get the impression that he just wants to have a calmer career. If he took cases like the ones I do he might have to do interviews.” He bitterly laughed. “Part of me wishes I could do as he does.”</p><p>          “Naoto told me she hated the attention too.”</p><p>          “You know Shirogane-” Goro froze and narrowed his eyes. He thrust an arm out in front of the two girls, stopping their movement.</p><p>          “Wha-” Makoto started.</p><p>          “You feel it too Kasumi?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded and turned around.</p><p> </p><p>          A group of six thugs entered the alley where they entered.</p><p>          Another six blocked their exit. They were dressed in gaudy clothes.</p><p> </p><p>          “Stay between us Makoto.” Goro stepped forward and threw his briefcase to the side.</p><p>          Kasumi did the same with her bag. (Morgana stayed home) “Can you fight Goro?” Kasumi asked over her shoulder.</p><p>          “Yes...” Goro’s lips stretched into a grin. “You take those six, I’ll take these.” He glared at his opponents with hunger in his eyes.</p><p>          “You know Kasumi can fight?” Makoto asked.</p><p>          Goro jumped slightly. <em>Shit.</em> “I’ve... seen that she has a mean swing.”</p><p>          “Right.” Kasumi blushed a little.</p><p>          Makoto took off her winter coat and threw it where Goro’s briefcase landed along with her bag. “Time to break out some Aikido.” Makoto stretched her arms and rolled her shoulders.</p><p>          The thugs approached, some took out baseball bats and metal bars.</p><p>          “Don’t ever ask about this Goro.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          She clapped her hands together and a puff of blue fire came out. She separated them and a tarot card floated in-between before transforming into Astolat. She extended the glaive with a chime. “You don’t have to fight Mako-babe. This might take more than Aikido.”</p><p>          Makoto nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” Makoto lowered herself into a fighting stance and narrowed her eyes. As she clenched her fists and moved them deliberately, one out in front and the other at her side... her bones started to glow a faint blue under her skin, the air grew a little hot around her.</p><p>          Goro glanced at her and smiled widely. “Oh, I have a feeling this is going to be good.” He growled.</p><p>          “Don’t fight back dipshits.” One of the thugs called. “Kaneshiro would prefer if we didn’t damage the merchandise.”</p><p>          Goro laughed. “These weaklings think they can take us? Isn’t that funny?”</p><p>          Kasumi and Makoto glanced at him awkwardly.</p><p>          His eyes flashed. “Time for a bloodbath!” He charged forward and his fist impacted a thug, sending him tumbling. He turned wildly and kicked another in their kidney, sending them into the wall with a crunch.</p><p>          “Let’s go!” Kasumi charged, swinging the flat of her blade into a thug’s face, knocking out a tooth. She spun wildly, parrying their weapons, and giving them non-lethal slashes.</p><p>          A thug came at Makoto swinging a baseball bat. She stuck out her foot and the bat shattered into splinters on impact. The thug’s eyes widened, and he threw his fist forward. Makoto leaned away and grabbed his wrist, her nails dug into his skin. She pulled his arm away and shoved her fist into his nose. She hooked her leg around his and he fell back, led by her fist into the pavement, it cracked.</p><p>          Kasumi stabbed her glaive into the ground and used it to swing herself. Her feet impacting a man’s face and he was flung into the wall. She landed on her feet and flung Astolat out of the ground, overhead, and the blunt end fell on a thug’s head. He dropped out cold. She ducked under the swing of a bat then simply kicked the thug in the balls. He dropped his bat and clutched his crotch, Kasumi decked him.</p><p>          A thug swung a bat at the back of Kasumi’s head, but Makoto caught it and it splintered in her hand. She tore it out of his then hit his head with the end of the handle, knocking him out too.</p><p>          “Thanks for the save. Goro, how’re you doing?” Kasumi looked to Goro’s fight.</p><p>          The thugs were all on the ground. Five were out cold, one tried to push himself up but Goro grabbed his hair and met his eyes. “Who sent you?” He hissed.</p><p>          “Kaneshiro, we already said.” The thug’s voice quivered.</p><p>          “Oh, yeah, they did...” Kasumi sighed and absorbed Astolat. “This might be my fault guys...”</p><p>          Goro dropped the thug’s head then kicked it, knocking him out cold. “Kaneshiro... I don’t know who that is.” He shook his head.</p><p>          “I was told by a friend of mine that he’s one of those sex trade guys.” Kasumi awkwardly said.</p><p>          Goro growled. “Despicable.” <em>There are some lines even I don’t cross.</em></p><p>          “Uhg...” Makoto was no longer glowing blue and she held her head. She started to stumble.</p><p>          Kasumi caught her. “Are you ok? Did you take a hit?”</p><p>          She shook her head and fell further. Kasumi guided her to sitting on the ground.</p><p>          Goro narrowed his eyes and approached. “Sae told me she was sick for a couple weeks, and she hasn’t been eating much lately.” He knelt and studied Makoto.</p><p>          She turned and coughed blood, staining the pavement.</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes widened. “Makoto?”</p><p>          “I’m fine.”</p><p>          “Stop lying.” Goro said firmly.</p><p>          “I’m...”</p><p>          “Kasumi!” Aki shouted. He rushed to her, flanked by four police officers. He knelt next to her and studied her face frantically. “Are you ok? I got a tip that you were in danger.”</p><p>          “I’m fine but...” Kasumi looked to Makoto, she looked to be barely awake.</p><p>          “Long story short.” Goro glared to the knocked-out thugs. “These guys work for a man named Kaneshiro, they’re in the sex trade business. That’s what we could gather.”</p><p>          Aki’s eyes blazed. “Thank you Akechi.” Aki nodded to his fellow cops and they started cuffing the thugs.</p><p>          “Get the paddy wagon.” One of them talked into their transceiver.</p><p>          Another cop walked over to the kids. “They’re gonna have to come to the station too.”</p><p>          Aki shook his head. “I’ll handle that, you just handle these thugs.”</p><p>          “If you say so.” He nodded and walked away to help.</p><p>          Aki sighed and looked at the blood on the ground. “I’ll call Takemi, did she take a hit?”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “No, this must be something else.”</p><p>          Makoto shook her head. “I’m fine, really.” She sat up.</p><p>          “I’ll schedule an appointment with Tae.”</p><p>          “If you insist.” Makoto nodded. “I’m fine now though, let’s go to the station, I’m sure you want us to be debriefed.”</p><p>          Aki nodded then narrowed his eyes. He glanced to their discarded bags.</p><p>          Kasumi helped Makoto stand. She brushed herself off then rolled her shoulders. She glanced at Kasumi. “I’m fine.”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded then went over and picked up their bags.</p><p>          Goro did the same and brushed off his briefcase. “Well, this has been an interesting outing.”</p><p>          Aki sighed. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>          The drive to the station was silent.</p><p> </p><p>          They arrived in a tan room with a table in the center and a few metal chairs, there were some file cabinets off the side. As they entered Aki gestured to a gray door on the other side of the room. “Kasumi, Makoto, could you go in there. Akechi, could you contact Sae for me and have her come here?”</p><p>          Goro nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>          “And... don’t come back.”</p><p>          “Why?”</p><p>          “I’m sure you saw Kasumi’s... Her combat abilities are a more private issue. I am her adopted father after all. I don’t have any questions for you specifically at this time.”</p><p>          “Oh.” Goro nodded. “My lips are sealed. If you think of any questions though, I would be happy to answer them.” He bowed then left.</p><p>          Aki turned to the two girls. “Leave your bags out here. I need to get some paperwork.”</p><p>          The girls nodded and left their bags on the table. They walked into the other room, just a gray box with a table and chairs, to wait.</p><p>          There was a knock on the door.</p><p>          Aki opened it and Yu was on the other side. “You finally made it.” Aki sighed.</p><p>          “Sorry I was late to the scene.” Yu entered the room and sat down in one of the chairs.</p><p>          “Luckily they can handle themselves.” He sighed again. “Is Naoto...”</p><p>          Yu nodded. “She’s on her way. So, what happened?”</p><p>          “I got a call from Kasumi’s weapons guy, Iwai, he said that she was in danger.”</p><p>          “Huh...” Yu shook his head.</p><p>          “Kasumi used her glaive, if the cuts are anything to go by.”</p><p>          “And that puts this in S.O. territory... kids huh?”</p><p>          “We weren’t better.”</p><p>          Yu laughed. “Yeah, so, who all’s waiting in there?”</p><p>          “Makoto and Kasumi, Akechi was with them too, but since this is S.O. business...”</p><p>          Yu nodded. “He may be a detective, but he’s a civilian when it comes to this.” He sighed.</p><p>          Aki then knit his eyebrows. “Wait...”</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “Why aren’t you surprised Makoto’s here too?”</p><p>          Yu bit his tongue.</p><p>          “I’m keeping her here on a hunch. What do you know Yu?”</p><p>          Yu pinched his nose. “Naoto didn’t want to tell you.”</p><p>          “Yu...” Aki narrowed his eyes.</p><p>          He sighed. “Look in her bag.” He gestured.</p><p>          Aki raised an eyebrow and did just that. Aki took out the bottle of pills and his eyes and hands shook.</p><p>          “Hey, listen-”</p><p>          The entrance door opened, and Naoto stepped in. “Sorry I’m-”</p><p>          “AAAAHHHHH!!!!!” Aki pitched the bottle of pills and it exploded against the wall next to Naoto’s head.</p><p>          Naoto cringed from the pills that pelleted her, then brushed them off her shoulders.</p><p>          “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Aki shouted.</p><p>          Naoto sighed. “I know how you feel-”</p><p>          “How I feel? How I <em>feel</em> about you giving poison to a child?!”</p><p>          “This isn’t the same case Aki.”</p><p>          “Aki, those pills have gotten more development over the years.”</p><p>          Aki glared at Yu. “Does it look like I give a shit?! It’s the principal Yu! Those pills are the fucking easy way out, we should be better than this! If Makoto’s having trouble with that, we should train her!”</p><p>          “That’s not how it works Aki.” Naoto said.</p><p>          Aki drew his Evoker.</p><p>          “What? You want to force an awakening? Have her own persona tear her apart from the inside out?”</p><p>          Aki gritted his teeth.</p><p>          “Aki...” Naoto warned.</p><p>          “Answer me, why did you give her something that will kill her?!”</p><p>          “Because she’s dying anyway. She probably only has a month left and that’s with the pills, the radiation’s only being slowed down.”</p><p>          Aki’s eyes shook, then he blinked hard. He sheathed his Evoker. “She’s... Still...”</p><p>          “I meant it when I said I get it, but the options are a very quick death, a quick death, or a kind of quick death. I thought the latter would be best for Makoto.”</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          They turned to the new voice.</p><p>          Sae was standing in the doorway. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. “What do you mean she’s dying?”</p><p>          Naoto winced.</p><p>          Yu stood up. “Look, it’s complicated.”</p><p>          “Well, then simplify it!” Sae demanded.</p><p>          “Well, she’s only got about a month left. It’s kinda like cancer.”</p><p>          “No...” Sae’s voice shook. “Let me see her!”</p><p>          Aki gestured to the other door.</p><p>          Sae strode over and slammed open the door. “Makoto!”</p><p>          Kasumi and Makoto looked at her. Kasumi stood up. “Hey, you don’t have to cry, I told you I would protect her, and I did.”</p><p>          “That’s not it!” Sae yelled at her. “Why didn’t you tell me Makoto?!”</p><p>          Makoto looked down. “So... You know...”</p><p>          “Know what?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          “She’s dying Kasumi! She’s dying!”</p><p>          “What?!” Kasumi turned to Makoto with wide eyes.</p><p>          “Please calm down.” Makoto begged.</p><p>          Kasumi rushed past Sae and out of the room. “What is this?” She narrowed her eyes. “You better start explaining.”</p><p>          Naoto glanced at Sae, who was now taking labored, shaky steps towards Makoto.</p><p>          Kasumi rushed over and grabbed her arm. She dragged her to the corner of the room. “I know this is persona bullshit, so explain.” She hissed.</p><p>          “Just because you accept all of yourself, doesn’t mean you have to like all of yourself.” Naoto said calmly.</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “Her persona is at war with her Kasumi.”</p><p>          “And how do we stop it?”</p><p>          “You can’t. You can’t make someone love themselves. Make them think they deserve power.”</p><p>          “We <em>can</em>. Think!” She demanded.</p><p>          “Kasumi...”</p><p>          “What would happen if she awakened?”</p><p>          Naoto narrowed her eyes. “Don’t make her use your Evoker. She’s already dying, and her persona would tear her apart from the inside out.”</p><p>          Kasumi knit her eyebrows and looked down. “What do you know about masked tricksters?”</p><p>          “What are you thinking Kasumi...?” Naoto’s voice was level.</p><p>          Kasumi let her go and walked back to the room, grabbing her phone out of her bag on the way.</p><p>          “Kasumi, don’t do anything rash!”</p><p>          Kasumi trudged into the room.</p><p>          Sae was hugging Makoto and sobbing.</p><p>          “Sae, I need you to leave for a second.”</p><p>          Sae shook her head.</p><p>          “Sorry ’bout this.” Kasumi went over and pried Sae off Makoto.</p><p>          “NO!” Sae thrashed.</p><p>          “Kasumi!” Aki yelled.</p><p>          Kasumi then tossed Sae out of the room.</p><p>          Sae scrambled to her feet and rushed her.</p><p>          Kasumi slammed the door closed and used a chair to wedge it closed.</p><p>          “Kasumi...” Makoto mumbled. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”</p><p>          “Not right now Makoto.” Kasumi went over and knelt next to her. “I am not going to let you die.”</p><p>          Makoto shook her head.</p><p>          “You have accepted yourself, now, you need to love yourself.”</p><p>          “Kasumi!” Aki shouted. “Open the door!”</p><p>          “I need to talk with her! Just give me some time! I-I-I uhm...” She gritted her teeth. “I’m going to call Tae! Maybe she can fix this!” Kasumi took out her phone and texted Aki.</p><p>
  
</p><p>          Kasumi activated the Nav.</p><p>          There was a red pulse and they were in Sae’s palace.</p><p>          “What did you do?” Makoto asked.</p><p>          “Come with me.” Kasumi grasped her hand and guided her to standing.</p><p>          Kasumi guided her out of the now empty police station.</p><p>          “I’m sorry for lying to you...” Makoto said. “I just wanted to be...”</p><p>          “Loved before you died... I get it, my sister wanted the same...” Kasumi gave her hand a gently squeeze.</p><p>          “I’m selfish, I know that.”</p><p>          “Selfishness isn’t inherently bad Makoto. Us dating wouldn’t have made it hurt more for me. I just wish you were more transparent ok?”</p><p>          “I’m sorry...”</p><p>          “Don’t be... We’ll get through this...”</p><p>          Makoto shook her head. “No, we won’t... it’s too late.”</p><p>          “Makoto.” Kasumi stopped walking and looked at her. “You have to trust me.”</p><p>          “I trust you.”</p><p>          “Ok... Now, listen close.”</p><p> </p><p>          Kasumi explained how palaces worked.</p><p> </p><p>          “And this...” They came up to the casino. “Is your sister’s.”</p><p>          Makoto looked at the Casino in awe. “My sister...”</p><p>          “Isn’t evil Makoto, I don’t think she is... but she is distorted... She doesn’t want to see parts of herself.” Kasumi led Makoto to the front courtyard.</p><p>          The courtyard was a very large circle with yellow rose bushes lining the outside with pathways cutting through them, on one side was a wall of the casino with a set of doors. The floor was beautiful artistic tile, extremely detailed playing cards that no human could have made by hand were made of the smallest of tile pieces. In the center was a beautiful water fountain, gray stone with gold. The centerpiece was a gold statue of Makoto, dressed like Naoto, she was holding open a book that water sprung out of.</p><p>          Makoto nodded. “Ok, but why did you take me here?”</p><p>          “Look at this statue Makoto, how does it make you feel?”</p><p>          Makoto frowned. “This... Does it represent sis’s expectations for me? She wants me to be a detective prince like Shirogane and Akechi. She wants me to be independent and self-sufficient like Akechi- Uhh!” Makoto held her head and shook it. “AHH!!!” Her eyes went wide, and blue fire pulsed out of them.</p><p>          “You can’t do this halfway Makoto!” Kasumi got in her face. “You know you have to tread the path of strife! Do it!”</p><p>          “I couldn’t... Kamoshida, the principal, I couldn’t do anything.”</p><p>          “But you can now Makoto! Make that choice! Rebel!”</p><p>          “Shut up Kasumi! Shut up!”</p><p>          “YES! Get mad!”</p><p>          “You don’t get it! You and your friends, Akechi, sis! You’re all so capable! And what have I done to help?! Just a lie to the principal! AHHH!!!” Her eyes pulsed again with flame.</p><p>          “And that’s just the start! Don’t <em>you</em> get it?! Makoto the subservient sycophant is dead! Now who’s next?! Who Makoto?”</p><p>          Makoto’s gaze hardened. “The corrupt adults that controlled her... AHH!!!”</p><p>          “It’s not enough to just not be controlled! You have to take that control back!”</p><p>          Makoto’s mask appeared on her face. She breathed. “Do you really think I’m capable of that?”</p><p>          “What I think doesn’t matter. It’s you, it’s always been you... and you already know what you think, don’t you?” Kasumi drew her Evoker.</p><p>          “I will tread the path of strife.” She whispered to herself. Her hands wrapped around the edges of her mask and she pulled. She ripped it off and the blood ran.</p><p>          Kasumi grabbed her mask out of her hand and threw it away from them. “Stay behind me Makoto!”</p><p>          Makoto touched the blood around her eyes. “What?”</p><p>          “CINDERELLONE!” <strong>BANG!</strong></p><p>          Makoto’s mask started hopping and vibrating on the ground, then it exploded into flame. Johanna drove towards them. Cinderellone intercepted, pushing back against the rouge persona. The tires screeched against the tile. “<strong>She rejected me for so long!</strong>”</p><p>          “Get back Makoto! I’ll handle this!” Royal shouted and summoned Astolat.</p><p>          A tendril of water latched around Johanna’s back wheel. “AHHHH!!!” Shadow Sae pulled with the water tendril and swung Johanna away from them, throwing the persona into a wall. The wall cracked and Johanna was partially buried under rubble.</p><p>          “Sis... sis’s shadow?!” Makoto asked from her spot at the edge of the courtyard.</p><p>          “In the flesh.” Sae flung her arm and the water around it went back into the fountain. She approached Royal. “What the hell is going on here?” Sae’s eyeshadow was dripping down, wet.</p><p>          “Well.” Kasumi shrugged. “You know how I have a persona? Well, Makoto has one too, and it’s trying to kill her.”</p><p>          Sae sighed. “Damnit. This is really why she’s dying?”</p><p>          “Well, it was killing her from the inside, but we got it out.”</p><p>          Sae narrowed her eyes at the rubble. “And now we have to get it under control...” She gritted her teeth. “Damnit... If I didn’t put so much pressure on her...”</p><p>          “It’s no use thinking about that now. The real Sae is just going to think Tae cured her after I’m done here.”</p><p>          “You’re right.” Sae growled.</p><p>          Royal could feel the security level of the palace rising, the air taking on a slightly redder hue.</p><p>          Sae ran her fingers along the brim of her hat. “The only thing to do now, is to protect Makoto from herself.”</p><p>          Royal raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re going to fight?”</p><p>          “You said your personas are you, I am thou, and thou art I... I think I am within my right as Makoto’s legal guardian to dole out some discipline.”</p><p>          Johanna stirred from under the rubble. It grew larger, metal arms broke out of the motorcycle, flinging metal away. What was left shifted and moved until a standing humanoid figure rose out of the rubble. Anat jumped towards them and cracked the tie beneath her. “<strong>She doesn’t deserve my power!!!</strong>” It roared.</p><p>          A powerful wind slid Sae and Royal back, they held up their arms to protect themselves. “Fucking hell... We’ll handle this Makoto! Just stay back.” Royal had Cinderellone float next to her.</p><p>          Sae’s face hardened. “I will not just be Makoto’s bad luck charm, not this time...” She whispered to herself. “This time I will be there for her.” She took a deep breath and summoned water out of the fountain to wrap around her arms. “Let’s do this fair and square!”</p><p>          Cinderellone charged, slashing at Anat. Anat weaved around her strikes then grabbed her face and slammed her into the ground.</p><p>          “MANAFEST!” Sae summoned a massive blade of water and brought the spinning saber down on Anat. The persona shook it off and slammed Cinerellone’s head again.</p><p>          Royal dismissed Cinderellone into dust and dashed towards Anat blade-first with a stinger, orange fire exploding from her blade.</p><p>          Anat grabbed the blade and swung it around, Royal held fast as Anat threw her away.</p><p>          Royal tumbled and threw Astolat away, the blade stuck into the ground and Royal positioned her feet to land on the handle. The blade dug into the tile as she slid back, standing on the handle. Royal stood tall and narrowed her eyes at Anat. She brought out her Evoker and summoned Cinderellone.</p><p>          Anat pushed out her hands and a laser of blue nuclear beamed to Royal.</p><p>          Royal backflipped of Astolat and grabbed it. Sae wrapped a tendril of water around her waist and flung her around to Anat. Royal landed weapon first on Anat, the persona blocking with an arm. Fire and Nuclear sparked at the point of contact.</p><p>          Sae launched a sword of water into Anat’s chest. The persona recoiled and Royal flipped away as Anat released a pulse of Nuclear to evaporate the blade.</p><p>          Cinderellone and Royal unleased a two-pronged assault. Anat sending out blasts of Nuclear to keep Cinderellone at a distance, the latter returning with her own blasts of curse.</p><p>          Royal was kept on her toes as the blades that stuck out of Anat’s arms were sent in a storm of strikes, Royal dodging some and blocking others.</p><p>          Sae leapt over Anat and wrapped a tendril around her neck, as she landed, she slammed the persona’s head into the ground. Anat stuck out her hand and blasted Sae with Nuclear. Sae’s eyes widened and she was blasted away.</p><p>          “Sae!” Royal gritted her teeth and stabbed Astolat through Anat. Cinderellone shoved her claws into Anat’s arm and ripped it off.</p><p>          Anat roared and smacked Royal away. Then shot out a hand to grab Cinderellone. Anat shot to her feet and threw Cinderellone through the fountain. Water and rubble exploded out and Cinderellone was destroyed into particles.</p><p>          The statue of Makoto was launched through the air. Headed right for the sitting Makoto.</p><p>          Makoto’s bloody eyes widened.</p><p>          A slash of water cut the statue down the middle, the halves landing away from Makoto. Sae stood above her sister with a blade of water coming from her arm.</p><p>          Sae smiled softly at her sister.</p><p>          Makoto returned it.</p><p>          Sae gasped and her eyes widened. She looked down to see one of Anat’s blades pierced through her stomach. Sae’s hands shook and the water around her arm evaporated.</p><p>          “Cinderellone!” The persona pulled Anat away and pinned her to the ground.</p><p>          “Sis!” Makoto grabbed Sae as she fell to the ground. Makoto pressed her palm on the wound, desperate to keep the black ichor from leaking out.</p><p>          “AHHHH!!!” Royal leapt and impaled Anat.</p><p>          “Fucking stop this damnit!” Makoto cried. “Stop!”</p><p>          Anat stopped struggling.</p><p>          “I am the one in control! Not you! You may hate who I was but that’s not me anymore! I’ve heard your voice! What do you want me to say back?!”</p><p>          Anat stayed silent.</p><p>          “I am thou, and thou art I... I have graduated from my false self...” Makoto glared at her persona. “I deserve your power, and you are going to give it to me!”</p><p>          Anat nodded peacefully and began to glow. The persona transformed back into Johanna. Royal and Cinderellone fell away, the latter evaporated.</p><p>          Green particles surrounded Sae and her wound closed. Sae coughed then looked up to her sister. “I’m proud of you.” She patted her cheek lightly.</p><p>          Royal limped over to them, keeping an eye on Johanna. “Healing abilities... the real shit... Ann and mine leave a lot to be desired.” She smiled softly.</p><p>          Makoto nodded. “Are you alright sis?”</p><p>          Sae nodded. “Yeah, good as new, just.” She yawned. “Tired...” She then fell limp, asleep.</p><p>          “Sis!”</p><p>          “She’ll be fine... it’s just that she’s not like you or me... she’s just a shadow at the end of the day.” Kasumi knelt and placed a hand on Sae’s forehead. “Fighting like that must’ve been exhausting... not powered up by her treasure or anything.”</p><p>          Johanna began to burn, blue fire engulfing the persona. It evaporated and the fire swirled, then shot to Makoto’s face. As she absorbed the fire through her eyes, the blood around them cleared and healed.</p><p>          “Do you feel better?” Kasumi knit her eyebrows.</p><p>          Makoto nodded. “I feel as bad as before... but I could feel it getting worse, it’s not getting worse now.”</p><p>          “It was radiation poisoning huh?”</p><p>          Makoto nodded.</p><p>          “We’ll still have to go to Tae then to get you flushed out.” Kasumi nodded to herself. “Probably for the best, it’ll make our cover story more believable.”</p><p>          Makoto looked at Sae. “So... her shadow knows, but the real Sae won’t...”</p><p>          “Real Sae still gets impressions, like how she mistakenly calls me ’Kasumi’ sometimes instead of ’Yoshizawa’. I’m gonna lose it if she accidentally calls me ’sweet-pea’ like her shadow does sometimes.” Kasumi wrapped her arms under Sae. “Let’s take her to her room.” She stood up and started walking into the Casino.</p><p>          Makoto nodded and followed. “So... why does sis’s shadow call you Kasumi but the real one doesn’t?”</p><p>          Kasumi chuckled. “Well, I’m friends with her shadow.” Kasumi gestured with Shadow Sae’s body. “We sing karaoke sometimes.”</p><p>          “You sing karaoke with my sister’s repressed demons?”</p><p>          “Yeah, that’s one way of putting it.”</p><p>          “This is all so crazy.” Makoto shook her head.</p><p>          Kasumi pressed the elevator button awkwardly. “I’m just glad you’re ok now.”</p><p>          Makoto nodded. “Thank you... how did you know it would work out like that?”</p><p>          “A hunch really... Ann was being extra one time and stepped on her mask to summon. I figured if I could get some distance between you and your persona, I could beat it into submission.” They stepped into the elevator.</p><p>          “That’s... kind of hardcore Sumi.”</p><p>          “Says the one with the motorcycle persona.” She shot her a grin.</p><p>          “Who else has them?”</p><p>          “Well... My dad for one.”</p><p>          “Aki? Hmmm. I’m guessing Ryuji and Ann of course, Yusuke too. Jirou?”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “Nah, we know he has the potential though.”</p><p>          “Mishima?”</p><p>          “Kinda, he needs an Evoker like me but it’s not easy getting one. Y’all are lucky that you got the mask thing going on.”</p><p>          “Why don’t you?”</p><p>          Kasumi shifted her feet. “I don’t wanna talk about it... but uhm... there are different ways of summoning. I haven’t been told all of them, but Aki can just do it on command, no mask or anything it just pops out.”</p><p>          “He’s probably had it for years huh?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded and the exited the elevator. They walked through a hallway down to the end.</p><p>          “Is this the top floor?”</p><p>          “Yeah, the treasure is in the manager’s room though just the other way.” She gestured with her head. “But we need more chips to get it. Shadow Sae is having us play some games to gain access, I don’t know what the point is with that.” She shrugged. “But it’s kinda fun, gambling isn’t something you get to do everyday.”</p><p>          Makoto stayed silent.</p><p>          “You can change your mind if you want.” Kasumi looked at her with concern as she pushed open the double doors to Sae’s room.</p><p>          “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded then laid Sae in her bed. She brought over the covers.</p><p>          Makoto walked over and tucked her in more tightly. “You know... She used to tuck me in... when dad came home late.”</p><p>          Kasumi grabbed Makoto and embraced her. “You’ll both be able to heal... Even if you don’t want to steal it. We should still get there. Shadow Sae said she would tell us something important if we made it. We should find out what it is. It might help?”</p><p>          Makoto nodded. “Sounds good. I’m ready to be a Phantom Thief.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The scene with Iwai isn't too different from canon but it was important to show the subtle differences for a few reasons. Sorry about that, I do try to keep retreading canon ground to a minimum, but sometimes it can't be helped.</p><p>So, Aika is not an OC as a matter of fact, she is an Anime-only character from the Persona 4 anime. Since she shares a last name with Jirou, I thought it would be interesting to make them related. Aika is best anime girl and I hope someone makes a romance mod for her now that P4G is on PC. Jirou's inner monologue about the Big Bang Burger challenge, although inaccurate to canon, is also a reference to the P4 anime, in how Yu describes the Mega Beef Bowl challenge from that game.</p><p>Although the biggest difference in this AU is Kasumi's whole thing, and the butterfly effect that brings, I'm not shying away from changing up a select few other things to make things more interesting in this AU's context. Sae and Goro being actual friends is one, Boss knowing Maruki (And all that may bring) is another.</p><p>Sae and Makoto get all the screen time. In case you couldn't guess, my top three P5 best girls are Sumi, Sae, and Makoto. I cannot resist showing my bias, not to mention there aren't enough fanfics out there that give Sae a proper spotlight.</p><p>Goro is so fucking complicated I always feel nervous while writing him, I feel like its hard for me to convey when he's being genuine or not. To be clear: He does legit care about Sae and Kasumi. Sae is his first confidant and Kasumi is his perfect rival, we going with the tsun-tsun route with Akechi when it comes to him and Kasumi.</p><p>I'm glad that I now get to write Makoto proper now that she's awakened. I love all of her but I love the Makoto post-awakening much more, so writing her is going to be more fun for me here on out.</p><p>Remember to leave Kudos if you enjoyed! Until next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I'll Face Myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First thing: I added the Persona 4 tag, Persona 4 knowledge helps a lot with this fic</p>
<p>Second: Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaminLuce/pseuds/VitaminLuce">VitaminLuce</a> for beta-ing this chapter! It was cool to have someone else proofread my work! I think I learned a lot more then even Luce thought I did.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        <strong>One more body shouldn’t have mattered. One more pool of black ichor, flowing out of a chest or stomach.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>        I’ve killed plenty of people before... and after. They never mattered, for every corpse that would fall, a new, equally corrupt one would take their place.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        You could float a cruse ship upon the blood I’ve spilled.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        And he did.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        Every corpse was just a steppingstone. I would laugh as I built my staircase. The one I started building as a naive child.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        Most people don’t know when they’ve gone too far. They are always surprised when the rug is pulled out from under them. He will be.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        I won’t.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        As I made my way through mementos, a feeling in my stomach grew. The app told me why, but by this point, I didn’t really need it. This place... it was a part of me now.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        All the sin that manifested and grew.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        All the shadows of these sinful people.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        Why would some unsuccessful scientist be different?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        But she was.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        I did my research before, I always do. She was a single mother.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        Not like that mattered...</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        I made my way down the tunnels, I turned off the app. I felt my target was close, I had the keywords pictured in my mind.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        I didn’t like the picture.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        What she was working on was top secret. I had no idea what it was... at the time. I just shook my head and carried on. She was a weak shadow anyway; I probably didn’t need anything extra to beat her.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        That feeling grew, that feeling that chased out my usually bloodlust. My Judgement personas that would normally be screaming with glee, for me to rain down punishment on the corrupt adults, were silent.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        And Loki, was silent too.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        I was bringing a storm upon myself, that would shake apart my fragile plan. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        But I ignored those thoughts, in favor of ones that would align with my ego. That my plan that I made when I was fourteen was perfect.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        It wasn’t.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          “With this research...” Wakaba’s shadow was hunched over in the corner of her little proto-palace. Her chin in her hand and rambling. “We’re so close Maruki...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>        I drew my serrated blade out of its sheath. A blade made from Loki. Hints of its original red could be seen under the stains of black.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        I never wanted to clean it.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Wakaba’s shadow spotted Goro. She smiled widely, her yellow eyes manic. “You!” She called. “I promise we will make a reality where no one suffers! Everyone can live together happily.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>        And there was the problem.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        I would never fit in a world like that.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          “I can see that you are hiding so much pain behind that mask!” Wakaba went to grab him. “I can fix it if you just let me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        <strong>But it was also why I didn’t smile.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>        Not this time.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        I didn’t laugh.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          Goro shook her hand off her wrist, then backhanded her face. She stumbled back and cried in pain. Black ichor dripping from a gash on her cheek.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>        I didn’t enjoy the soundwaves of pain reaching my ears.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          Goro wrapped his clawed fingers around her throat and held her in place. He brought his blade to her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>        I didn’t enjoy the serrated blades, tearing apart her flesh, nor the ichor that gushed out over my arm.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          Wakaba’s shadow fell to the ground, dead eyes, and began to dissolve into mist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>        Not this time.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          <em>“MOM!” </em>A new voice called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>        I knew I’d pay for this one, I deserved to.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Hey, you still there?” Jirou bumped him with his pool cue.</p>
<p>          Goro jumped. “Yeah, sorry about that. Just lost in some memories.” He lined up his shot.</p>
<p>          “Your mom single too?”</p>
<p>          “Hmmm.” He shot his shot. The white ball clacking against the black. “Well, she raised me alone. But at the time I did not think she was single, far from it.”</p>
<p>          “Oh... Am I making the correct connections?” Jirou sadly set up the balls with the triangle thingy.</p>
<p>          “I’m sure you are... I guess we come from pretty different backgrounds when it comes to that. Similar in some ways but so dissimilar in others.” Goro mused as he lined up his shot, squinting, then broke. “Based on the picture of your mother, her dress, is she a businesswoman of some kind?”</p>
<p>          “She’s an office manager at a clothing company.” Jirou scoffed then took aim. “Should’ve seen the look on Ann’s face when I told her that. Both the delight then disappointment that she’s just an office manager, not a fashion designer.”</p>
<p>          “Do you know what your father is?”</p>
<p>          “Was, politician.” He shot.</p>
<p>          Goro flinched. “I-I’m sorry. I just assumed.”</p>
<p>          “It was just age. He was really old; he was going to give out eventually.” He smirked. “I know what you’re thinking.”</p>
<p>          “What?” Goro raised an eyebrow as he took aim.</p>
<p>          “’Your mom must be into older guys, huh?’”</p>
<p>          Goro shook his head. “I thought it, but I was not being judgmental.” He shot.</p>
<p>          “Well, the punchline to that is that my mom is hella old too, she just doesn’t look the part.”</p>
<p>          “She doesn’t look a day over thirty.”</p>
<p>          Jirou gave him a look, then shot. “Exactly.”</p>
<p>          “Do you not feel comfortable talking about your father?”</p>
<p>          “No, I do, I just like joking with people.” He shifted his feet as he eyed the aiming Goro. “If I get too comfortable, I get sidetracked by attempts at humor. I’ll try to be more cognizant. I’ll tell you what I can. He was... Calm and levelheaded. I think that’s what my mom liked about him most. He was a really... responsible person, she told me her first and previous boyfriend was pretty childish.”</p>
<p>          “Good qualities for a politician. Do you wish to follow in his footsteps?”</p>
<p>          “I did... no... I do... I thought I would throw that dream away when I came here... but low and behold I’m now interning for a politician... It’s a waste of time.”</p>
<p>          “Then why do you do it?”</p>
<p>          “I think I just figured out why, the guy I’m interning for reminds me of my dad.” He sighed. “First CoffeeDad now Old Man Tora...” He shook his head. “Have you done that?”</p>
<p>          “What?”</p>
<p>          “Found a surrogate?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah... Although rather than reminding me of my mom, she does quite the opposite. Subconsciously by design.”</p>
<p>          Jirou laughed. “Is that even a thing?”</p>
<p>          “Now it is.”</p>
<p>          Jirou smiled. “Tell me about Sae.”</p>
<p>          “Good guess.”</p>
<p>          He shrugged. “I figured it out, wasn’t hard.”</p>
<p>          <em>Well, she has a palace.</em> Goro shook that out of his head. “She isn’t a perfect person. I can tell she unfairly compares Makoto to myself, not realizing that Makoto will certainly turn out better in the end.”</p>
<p>          “Hmmm...”</p>
<p>          “But through that, she also praises me on occasion.”</p>
<p>          “And that means the world to you huh?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah...”</p>
<p>          “That’s... something we all need I think...”</p>
<p>          “Does your mom not praise you?”</p>
<p>          He shook his head. “Not her fault though... Apparently I take a lot after my dad. I put the pieces together; she let him handle that side of raising me so much, without him she doesn’t know what to do...” He sighed. “Now she feels like she doesn’t know me well enough to raise me right...”</p>
<p>          “And your arrest just exacerbated that.”</p>
<p>          “Checkmate.” Jirou put the black ball away. He then raised an eyebrow at Goro. “You gonna take me seriously now?”</p>
<p>          “How do you mean?”</p>
<p>          “You’ve been playing with your right hand this whole time.”</p>
<p>          Goro grinned and looked Jirou up and down. “Very well.” He switched hands.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ok now that-</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          Goro snuffed out Loki’s thoughts, he knew better than to entertain that line.</p>
<p>          Jirou set up the balls again. “Do you have anyone else in your life?”</p>
<p>          “Other than Sae? No... not like that.”</p>
<p>          “It doesn’t necessarily have to be found family, what about friends?”</p>
<p>          “Still no.”</p>
<p>          “Kasumi at least? Didn’t you hang out with her today?”</p>
<p>          “That was... more for Sae, not to mention it didn’t end well.”</p>
<p>          “What happened?”</p>
<p>          “We got attacked by some thugs on the way home.”</p>
<p>          “Fuck, at least Kasumi was there...”</p>
<p>          “You’re glad she was attacked?”</p>
<p>          Jirou rolled his eyes. “I meant to protect you. I’m sure you found out today that she’s a certified badass.”</p>
<p>          “Today...” Goro internally scoffed. “I can protect myself.”</p>
<p>          “I’m sure you can, but there’s the normal people that know self-defense-” He positioned a hand horizontally below his stomach. “That’s us.” He wiggled his hand, then brought his other near his head. “Then there’s Kasumi, the one that swings around a glaive.”</p>
<p>          Goro grinned. “That’s some high praise you’re giving out.”</p>
<p>          Jirou blushed then went back to the game. “Y-yeah.”</p>
<p>          “I see...”</p>
<p>          He rolled his eyes. “Great, the public secret becomes more public.”</p>
<p>          “She doesn’t even swing your way though.”</p>
<p>          “Hey, don’t crush my dreams. She’s bi anyway, so I’m... like... capable of being placed on her radar at least.”</p>
<p>          “Hmm, what about you?”</p>
<p>          “What’d you mean?”</p>
<p>          “What’s your opinion of sexualities like that?”</p>
<p>          He shrugged. “Don’t really care... I’m not qualified to talk about it anyway.”</p>
<p>          “So you’re straight?”</p>
<p>          He shrugged again. “As far as I know.” He aimed his shot. “Maybe I just haven’t met the right man yet.” He joked and giggled to himself. He shot.</p>
<p>          Goro shook his head out before Loki started running his mouth again. “But Kasumi huh?”</p>
<p>          “Red’s my favorite color, what can I say?” He studied the pool table. “What about you?”</p>
<p>          “Huh?”</p>
<p>          “What do you like about her, you haven’t really said. You’ve just been kinda dancing around the fact you’re friends.”</p>
<p>          “I prefer ’rivals’.”</p>
<p>          He raised an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”</p>
<p>          “I respect her. I was given natural-born gifts, she wasn’t. Yet she is on my level anyway. I want to prove to her that I deserve what has been given to me.”</p>
<p>          Jirou chuckled. “Well, she hates losing, so if you make it a competition... be careful lmao.”</p>
<p>          “Did you just spell out an acronym in dialogue?”</p>
<p>          “Yes.”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          Makoto hung up her phone then plugged it in and set it on her nightstand. She sat on her bed and grabbed her giant Buchimaru-kun plushie. She embraced it and rested her chin on its head.</p>
<p>          Sae knocked on her door.</p>
<p>          “Come in.” Makoto breathed.</p>
<p>          Sae opened the door slowly and walked in. “What does the doctor think?”</p>
<p>          Makoto nodded. “Takemi is... known... for curing very rare conditions. I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>          “What is it? The condition?”</p>
<p>          “Uhm... do you know what gut fermentation syndrome is?”</p>
<p>          Sae knit her eyebrows. “Yes?”</p>
<p>          “It’s kind of like that, but instead of turning carbs into alcohol. It turns... Argon into radiation.” Makoto recalled the lie Tae told her to tell.</p>
<p>          “Fucking hell...”</p>
<p>          Makoto recoiled, blinking with wide eyes.</p>
<p>          “Pardon my French.” Sae sighed. “Why didn’t you get help for this before?”</p>
<p>          “I did... I got on medication that... slowed it down.”</p>
<p>          “But Doctor Takemi thinks she can cure you for good?”</p>
<p>          Makoto nodded. “Don’t worry anymore sis. Kasumi tells me she’s a miracle worker.” She smiled sheepishly.</p>
<p>          Sae looked down and tapped her foot. “I never thought I’d say this... but just take it easy while you’re undergoing treatment.”</p>
<p>          Makoto nodded.</p>
<p>          “But once you’re done, I want you to get back on your academics, you...” She grimaced. “You have a future again...” She grimaced further. “You’re no longer dying.”</p>
<p>          “Sis.”</p>
<p>          “Don’t argue with me!” Sae shouted.</p>
<p>          Makoto recoiled.</p>
<p>          “Just... think about what you want to do and do it.” Sae walked out and shut the door behind her.</p>
<p>          Makoto bit her plushie. “I want to save you.” She mumbled.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Yes Sae-san, what a wonderful pose!” Yusuke framed his fingers and held an eye closed.</p>
<p>          Shadow Sae was laying on a fancy gold and black leather couch.</p>
<p>          “Like one of those Greek paintings where they’re eating grapes.” Royal observed. “Except without the grapes.”</p>
<p>          “Well, the glass of wine kinda counts.” Mona said.</p>
<p>          “Think you can capture my sexy Yusuke?” Sae asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>          “Yes, most certainly!” Yusuke eagerly picked up his loaded pallet and brush. “Now to start with an even coat of liquid white.” Yusuke dipped his brush and started coating the canvas.</p>
<p>          “Oh god, can you not say words like ’sexy’ sis. It’s weird.” Makoto covered her eyes. “It’s the antithesis of your normal vocabulary.”</p>
<p>          “Do I not look hot?” Sae frowned.</p>
<p>          “Good god.” Makoto buried her face in her hands.</p>
<p>          “You are positively radiant Sae-san, could you show it with a smile though?” Yusuke held an eye closed and lined up his brush.</p>
<p>          Sae went back to smirking.</p>
<p>          “Lord knows I’d smash.” Royal said.</p>
<p>          “Mood.” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>          Makoto smacked her arm. “That’s my sister!”</p>
<p>          Ann flicked Ryuji’s ear. Mona laughed.</p>
<p>          “Anyway.” Royal ignored Makoto. “Yusuke, can I ask about art stuff now?”</p>
<p>          Yusuke nodded. “Ask away Royal.”</p>
<p>          “Isn’t it kind of redundant to paint a white canvas white?”</p>
<p>          “That is a question with a fascinating answer Royal. The purpose of the coat of liquid white is not for the color, but to get the canvas wet. When you then paint with other colors, they will blend together in the most unconfined way. Through this I hope to capture the more liquid feel of the metaverse itself.”</p>
<p>          Royal’s eyes widened and she watched Yusuke paint more intently. “I would have never thought of that.”</p>
<p>          “Well, if you pursue this further maybe you will. As an artist I hope to develop my own unique methodology of painting. The Wet-on-Wet style that I am currently employing can be traced back to the seventeenth century in the Netherlands. I hope that whatever style I create can develop that kind of rich and aged history. I want to have painters hundreds of years from now to use my style to help them practice and grow their talents, until one day they make their own.”</p>
<p>          “That’s beautiful Yusuke.” Royal watched him paint.</p>
<p>          “Queen.” Ann got her attention.</p>
<p>          Makoto jumped and turned to her. “Yes?”</p>
<p>          Ann smirked. “I know Kasumi’s cute and all, but we got our own mission today.”</p>
<p>          Makoto blushed and narrowed her eyes. “Ok, but I won’t hold back.” She lowered into a fighting stance.</p>
<p>          “Good. This is to test your limits to see where we go from here.”</p>
<p>          “Damn Ann, when did you get all serious about combat?” Ryuji munched on chocolate and sipped his vanilla milkshake from his comfy black chair.</p>
<p>          “I’ve been training with Royal, and now I can help get Queen up to speed!” Ann beamed then turned to Makoto. “Alright, come at me.” Ann gestured.</p>
<p>          Makoto threw a punch that Ann easily dodged. Makoto then kicked out her foot to sweep her legs. Ann started to fall. “Ye-”</p>
<p>          Ann braced herself with one hand then went into a one-handed handstand, then kicked the side of Makoto’s head.</p>
<p>          Makoto stumbled back. “What?”</p>
<p>          Ryuji giggled.</p>
<p>          Makoto gave him the Niijima Glare™.</p>
<p>          He cowered then took a big sip.</p>
<p>          “So... how did you counter like that?” Makoto folded her arms.</p>
<p>          Ann brushed herself off. “You have a lot of training through your Aikido already, but normal martial arts don’t account for all the metaverse enhancement. Aki’s style does.”</p>
<p>          Makoto nodded. “I see. My radiation poisoning may have given me strength, but I need to learn how to use it optimally.” She held her chin in her hand.</p>
<p>          “Exactly, if I were normal, doing a move like that would have sprained my wrist. But since I’m not, I can pull off unexpected moves.” Ann did rapid air karate chops.</p>
<p>          “You’re doing wonderful sweety!” Sae beamed at her.</p>
<p>          Makoto jumped. “Uhm, thanks sis.”</p>
<p>          Sae smiled at her before turning back to Yusuke.</p>
<p>          Ann knit her eyebrows and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, sorry if this is weird for you.”</p>
<p>          Makoto shook her head. “I always knew that deep down Sae was a good person, just distorted. I just didn’t expect to ever see this side of her again.” She whispered.</p>
<p>          Royal got up and hugged her from behind.</p>
<p>          “I already told Royal, but she used to tuck me into bed when I got scared of thunderstorms or dad wasn’t home and I missed him.” She whispered. “After dad passed, she got so career focused... and I think she lost touch with the values dad raised us to uphold.”</p>
<p>          “What about you Queen?” Ryuji got up and made his way over.</p>
<p>          “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>          “Would your dad have supported the Phantom Thieves?”</p>
<p>          “Ryuji!” Ann hissed.</p>
<p>          “No.” Makoto knit her eyebrows and shook her head. “That is a really important question... and I think he would have been on our side. He taught me to stand up for myself.” She breathed. “I had forgotten so much...” She said to herself. Then she addressed the group. “You guys were standing up for yourselves too, and the people you saw yourselves in. He would have wanted me to do this.” She clenched her fists. “And I will.”</p>
<p>          Royal playfully bit her shoulder.</p>
<p>          “Ow! What?”</p>
<p>          “Sorry, you’re just so sweet!” Royal beamed.</p>
<p>          Makoto rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          Kaneshiro.</p>
<p>          A man who was involved in both sex trafficking and drug smuggling.</p>
<p>          Found himself tied to a cold metal fold-out chair.</p>
<p>          He groggily blinked his eyes open. He looked around the room.</p>
<p>          It was one of his, purple walls and lights, like a club. He was in the center. He looked to his left and saw three of his most trusted men, tied up and unconscious, but still breathing, sitting on a purple corner-couch.</p>
<p>          A man in a black trench coat and hood was making sure they were tied up. Hands gloved, on his left wrist was a black mounted small wristbow, a dart with green liquid within already loaded. On his brown leather belt was a sword, yellow and red handle, single bladed with intricate textured designs along its flat.</p>
<p>          “Daud would love to have you back Mune.” A male behind him said, his voice muffled and slightly distorted.</p>
<p>          ’Mune’ looked at the man that spoke. Mune was wearing a black gas mask, single filter that stretched into a snout. The lenses were tinted green. “I told you, this is personal and nothing more Tsuda.” His voice was equally distorted.</p>
<p>          Kaneshiro jumped and his eyes widened.</p>
<p>          Mune noticed. “Look who’s awake.”</p>
<p>          Kaneshiro tried to look behind him at Tsuda but couldn’t, he struggled against his restraints.</p>
<p>          Mune scoffed then took off his mask and let down his hood. He dropped the mask to the ground and exchanged it for a Desert Eagle in his right hand.</p>
<p>          “Who are you? It’s proper to introduce oneself.” Kaneshiro tried to act tough.</p>
<p>          “Name’s Iwai.” Iwai took an orange sucker out of his jacket and unwrapped it. He bundled up the clear wrapping then flicked it at Kaneshiro’s head. He stuck the sucker in his mouth. “And your ass ain’t talkin’ your way outta this shit. So, drop the tough guy act, we both know deep down you’re just a pretender.”</p>
<p>          Kaneshiro’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>          “And I’m sure you’re already acquainted with Tsuda?” Iwai gestured.</p>
<p>          Kaneshiro strained his head to look.</p>
<p>          Tsuda walked into his peripheral and took off his own mask.</p>
<p>          “Tsuda.” Kaneshiro started sweating.</p>
<p>          “Oh, you remember him? That’s good, that means we don’t have to tell you what we’re here to talk about.” Iwai said.</p>
<p>          Kaneshiro narrowed his eyes. “Look, you gave me the go-ahead to targe-”</p>
<p>          <strong>BANG!</strong></p>
<p>          Iwai’s gun was smoking and pointed at one of Kaneshiro’s tied-up men. His crimson insides stained the wall, and there was a sizable hole in his forehead.</p>
<p>          Kaneshiro froze up and his eyes widened.</p>
<p>          Iwai blinked in surprise. “Oh, did I break your concentration? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. Please, continue. What were you saying? Something about a target being canceled?”</p>
<p>          “Look, I’m sorry things... got so fucked up, but I’m sure we can make a dea-”</p>
<p>          <strong>BANG! </strong>Another man dead.</p>
<p>          Kaneshiro jumped.</p>
<p>          “Oh, I’m sure we can Kaneshiro.”</p>
<p>          “T-t-that’s good. We can talk this out. Look, Akechi, the pretty boy Ace Detective was there too, and the sister of Prosecutor Niijima. I’m sure you can see why I-”</p>
<p>          <strong>BANG! </strong>Last one.</p>
<p>          “Tell me what Kasumi Yoshizawa looks like.” Iwai walked to standing directly in front of Kaneshiro.</p>
<p>          “W-what?”</p>
<p>          <strong>BANG! BANG! BANG! </strong>He unloaded more shots into his men. “What country you from?”</p>
<p>          “W-what?”</p>
<p>          “’What’ ain’t not country I’ve ever heard of. They speak Japanese in what?”</p>
<p>          “W-w-what?”</p>
<p>          “Japanese motherfucker, do you speak it?”</p>
<p>          “Yes!” Kaneshiro nodded feverishly.</p>
<p>          “Then you understand what I’m saying.”</p>
<p>          “Yes!”</p>
<p>          “Then you understood my question, now answer it. What does Kasumi Yoshizawa look like?”</p>
<p>          “What?”</p>
<p>          Iwai leveled his gun to his head. “Say that again. Say. ’What’. Again... I dare you...” He hissed. “I double-dog dare you motherfucker...”</p>
<p>          “What?”</p>
<p>          Iwai pointed the gun at his shoulder. <strong>BANG!</strong></p>
<p>          “AAAHHHH!!!!” Kaneshiro recoiled in pain.</p>
<p>          “Answer. The. Damn. Question.”</p>
<p>          Kaneshiro was breathing hard. “S-s-s-she’s about one-sixty centimeters tall.”</p>
<p>          “Mhmm?”</p>
<p>          “Bronze-red eyes, she usually carries a cat in her bag, and she has bright red hair done in a pony-tail.”</p>
<p>          Iwai tilted his head. “Oh, so you remember her description. Then you knew who to avoid, and to avoid her family. And since we already established you speak Japanese, that means you understood the order to stay away from <em>my</em> family, <em>including</em> her.”</p>
<p>          “B-but Akechi and Niijima-”</p>
<p>          “Her girlfriend, and her girlfriend’s brother. Would you consider that family to Kasumi?”</p>
<p>          “Y-yes.”</p>
<p>          “And since Kasumi is family to me. They are family to me, correct?”</p>
<p>          “Y-yes.”</p>
<p>          “And you were ordered to stay away from my family.”</p>
<p>          “Y-yes.”</p>
<p>          “Tell me, do you read the bible Kaneshiro?”</p>
<p>          “Wh-”</p>
<p>          Iwai’s eyes flashed.</p>
<p>          “N-no.”</p>
<p>          “Well then, let me educate you on a favorite passage of mine.” Iwai turned away and took a couple paces away from him. “Ezekiel twenty-five seventeen. It reads as follows: ’The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children.’” Iwai turned back to him. “’And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee.’...” He calmly finished.</p>
<p>          “W-why are you telling me this?”</p>
<p>          “Because you are going to get your deal Kaneshiro. See, there would be a few inconveniences if I were to kill you right here. I am willing to deal with those if need be. But I’d rather not. So, I will strike a deal.” Iwai pulled a red card out of his jacket pocket. “Have you heard of the Phantom Thieves?”</p>
<p>          He nodded nervously. “Yes.”</p>
<p>          “They’re a new power in Japan. I haven’t run this by them, but I didn’t want them to know what I would do here.” He gestured to the corpses. “They have a no-killing policy you see. But you’re the kind of person they would go after anyway. So, the deal is, you’re going to have a ’change of heart’. We’re gonna drop you off to the police with this in your pocket.” He waved the calling card. “And you’re going to pretend you feel guilty about everything you’ve done and confess to everything you’ve done.”</p>
<p>          “But-”</p>
<p>          “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be put in some protective program. But if you don’t go through with it. I’m sure I can talk to the Thieves about making you have a <em>real</em> change of heart. Would you like that? Becoming a blubbering mess like that artist or turning suicidal like that teacher?”</p>
<p>          Kaneshiro shook his head.</p>
<p>          “Good, then do we have a deal?”</p>
<p>          Kaneshiro nodded his head.</p>
<p>          Iwai nodded. Then aimed his wristbow and fired.</p>
<p>          Kaneshiro’s head drooped and he was out cold.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          Ann threw a kick at Kasumi’s head.</p>
<p>          She caught her foot.</p>
<p>          Ann’s eyes widened as she was thrown, tumbling across the mat. She breathed hard as she slowly pushed against the mat.</p>
<p>          Kasumi rubbed her wrist. “Hey, let’s stop for today, you’re getting tired. Don’t wanna burn out that inner fire of yours, right?” She smiled softly.</p>
<p>          Ann nodded slowly. She didn’t take her eyes off the ground.</p>
<p>          Kasumi knit her eyebrows and walked up to her. “Hey, let’s go by Leblanc, I’ll treat you to some curry.” She held out her hand.</p>
<p>          Ann nodded slowly again and pushed herself to standing. “I’ll stand on my own.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi’s lips turned down. “Ok... Let’s go...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The girls walked from Aki’s house to Leblanc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The bell rang as they entered.</p>
<p>          The store was empty other than Boss. “Here to see the kid?”</p>
<p>          “Nah, just some food.”</p>
<p>          He nodded. “The usual Sumi-chan?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded. “Thanks Boss.”</p>
<p>          “What about you?” He asked Ann.</p>
<p>          “Just... same as her...” Ann nodded to Kasumi.</p>
<p>          Boss looked between them with the Soji-brow™, then nodded. “Coming right up.” He got to work.</p>
<p>          Kasumi took Ann to a booth and sat her down. Kasumi slid into her seat on the other side of her. “So, what’s going on with you?” She narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>          Ann sighed and rested her elbows on the table, pressing her fingers into her temples. “I’m not going to mince words.” She gritted her teeth. “I feel like I’m never going to be strong like how I want. I want to help as many people as I can. I want to carry my weight. But... if was just me? I wouldn’t have been able to prevent Kamosh-” She cut herself off.</p>
<p>          “You don’t think you’re strong enough?”</p>
<p>          Ann nodded.</p>
<p>          “Then get strong!” Kasumi slammed her palms on the table.</p>
<p>          “Hey! Watch the furniture.” Boss scolded.</p>
<p>          Kasumi winced. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>          “I don’t think it’s that simple Kasumi.” Ann sighed.</p>
<p>          “It is though.” Kasumi insisted. “It’s just a decision you have to make. I know you’re afraid of yourself sometimes.”</p>
<p>          Ann looked at her in shock.</p>
<p>          “But that’s not a reason not to seek the power to change what you want. Its just a reason to have people around you that will... remind you that you’re not scary. If you don’t think you can keep yourself in check... you don’t have to... that’s what we’re here for.”</p>
<p>          Ann nodded. “Like what Ryuji did...”</p>
<p>          Kasumi’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “I mean, I would count myself lucky if Ryuji was above me on the floor like that.”</p>
<p>          She blushed wildly. “Kasumi!”</p>
<p>          “Common, every girl deep down wants to be pinned and kissed passionately by a ’bad boy’.” She grinned.</p>
<p>          “No! Don’t generalize!”</p>
<p>          Boss came over with their food. “Uhm, please...” Was all he said as he placed their plates in front of them.</p>
<p>          Ann laughed. “Forgot we’re in public huh?”</p>
<p>          “Hey, Leblanc has a really ’home-y’ feel.” Kasumi pouted.</p>
<p>          “Well, in that case I’ll take it as a complement.” Boss gave then their coffee. “Just don’t let the kid hear you say that stuff. He might die on the spot.” He walked back to the counter. “Enjoy.”</p>
<p>          Ann laughed louder.</p>
<p>          Kasumi blushed. <em>Die on the spot?</em></p>
<p>          Ann wiped her eye as she got her laughter under control. “Kasumi...”</p>
<p>          “Yeah?”</p>
<p>          “Thanks for this. For being my friend you know? Shiho was the only one I had for a while... I think it made me cynical about friendship in general. Growing distant from Ryuji after middle school didn’t help... So thanks... for reminding me how to make friends again.”</p>
<p>          “It’s my pleasure Ann.” Kasumi smiled softly.</p>
<p>          “Pleasure?” Ann tilted her head.</p>
<p>          Kasumi recoiled. She blinked. “Uhm...” <em>I should choose my words carefully... I’m already in a relationship with another girl...</em> Kasumi shook her head. <em>It would be really fucked up to reveal my crush now... between Makoto and Ann’s own crush.</em> “I just meant that... I didn’t used to make friends. I was really dependent on my sister for company... that wasn’t good for a lot of reasons... I like how I’m handling things now, you know?”</p>
<p>          Ann nodded. “I get what you mean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The light dimmed in the room a bit.</p>
<p>          A blue butterfly flew in from Kasumi’s peripheral vision. It softly settled on her fork.</p>
<p>          She knit her eyebrows and picked it up.</p>
<p>          The butterfly flapped its wings slowly and softly.</p>
<p>          “Phile-?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The butterfly vanished and the light returned to the room.</p>
<p>          “Hey.” Ann knit her eyebrows and reached over to touch her hand. “You ok? You kinda spaced out there.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi blinked. “Yeah, I’m good, we should eat, it’s getting cold.”</p>
<p>          Ann beamed and nodded firmly. “Right!”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “My name is Sae Niijima.” She flipped out her ID from her wallet. “From the Public Prosecutor’s office. I would like you to answer some questions.”</p>
<p>          Maruki blinked. “Uhm...” He was in striped yellow and gold pajama pants and a loose white t-shirt. He scratched his head. “Ok... Come in.” He stepped to the side and gestured.</p>
<p>          Sae stepped in with purpose. It was a small apartment. It had a white leather couch in front of a flat screen to her right. A bright kitchenette to her left, with a wood table for two. There was a window with the white blinds open, letting the room be lit with natural light.</p>
<p>          “Can I get you anything? Snacks?” Maruki gestured to the table.</p>
<p>          “No thank you.” Sae took her seat and grabbed a pen and leather journal out of her bag.</p>
<p>          Maruki sat down across from her. “If you want to ask questions regarding your sister’s sessions with me, I’m afraid I cannot answer any of them.”</p>
<p>          “Luckily, we have found someone that can cure her affliction, so those won’t be of concern anymore.”</p>
<p>          His eyes widened. “Niijima-chan will... that’s... wonderful news.” He smiled.</p>
<p>          “Yes, it is...” Sae remained monotone. “But that is not why I’m here. I am more interested in what you did... before you became a therapist...”</p>
<p>          Maruki frowned.</p>
<p>          “I see you know what I am referring to. Cognitive pscience.”</p>
<p>          Maruki stood up and made is way to the window. He held his wrist behind his back and peered out.</p>
<p>          “Currently, I see a connection between what little I’ve learned about it, and the psychotic breakdown and mental shutdown incidents.”</p>
<p>          “You lack knowledge of it... because our research was stolen, yes?”</p>
<p>          “Right after Wakaba Isshiki committed suicide.”</p>
<p>          “It wasn’t a suicide.”</p>
<p>          “What?”</p>
<p>          “She was inflicted with a mental shutdown as well. So that our work would stop.”</p>
<p>          “What were you researching this for?”</p>
<p>          “It would make the world a better place, if it came to fruition.”</p>
<p>          “I have a hard time believing that, considering the connections to the cases.”</p>
<p>          “I told you our intentions with the research, not all it could be used for.”</p>
<p>          “So you’re saying I’m right in making that connection...” Sae narrowed her eyes. “If Isshiki was killed to prevent your mission, why weren’t you or Sakura? You were all working on this yes?”</p>
<p>          “Sakura... was more of a..." He shook his head. "As to why we weren’t killed. It’s because we are immune to mental shutdowns.”</p>
<p>          “How? How are mental shutdowns even induced?”</p>
<p>          “That is something I cannot tell you.”</p>
<p>          Sae slammed her fist on the table. “Do you realize what’s on the line here! This is people’s lives!”</p>
<p>          “And a promotion for you, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>          Sae’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>          “I have a reason for not telling you. That is because I am not giving up... Something very recently has sparked my drive again... And I have started talking to someone that has given me interesting insight. I will be finishing, what we started.” He turned around and met her gaze. “And no one will stop me this time, even if it costs me my life.”</p>
<p>          Sae gritted her teeth. “I have ways of getting you to talk.”</p>
<p>          “No, you don’t.”</p>
<p>          <em>Don’t make that mistake...</em></p>
<p>          “I have nothing left to lose Niijima-san. I have lost too much to let any sort of petty threat stop me. I will fix this torturous world.” He growled.</p>
<p>          Sae stood up. “So you won’t help me?”</p>
<p>          “I have... You have learned that Wakaba was killed, by someone other than herself.”</p>
<p>          Sae blinked. “Someone did it... a person...” She knit her eyebrows. “I must look into this.” She slipped her journal in her bag and slung it on her shoulder. She glared at him. “But if lives are lost because of the information you’ve withheld from me, I will be coming back. You best hope that doesn’t happen.”</p>
<p>          Maruki turned back to the window. “When I am finished, the lives lost... won’t be.” He whispered. “Wakaba...”</p>
<p>          Sae’s phone then rang. She knit her eyebrows and pulled it out. “Niijima speaking...” Her eyes widened and she choked. “Kaneshiro!?!?! What the hell is going on over there?! Save it! I’m on my way!” She hung up. “My apologies. I will be taking my leave.”</p>
<p>          Maruki nodded. “Good luck Niijima-san. I mean that...”</p>
<p>          Sae went for the door.</p>
<p>          “One last thing Sae.”</p>
<p>          Sae stopped with her handle on the door.</p>
<p>          “Face yourself... for your sake... and Makoto’s.”</p>
<p>          Sae left.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Someone did this...” Yuuki mumbled. “Damn...” He tapped his fingers on Aki’s kitchen table.</p>
<p>          “Has there been any mention of copycats on the site?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>          Yuuki shook his head. “Most people have come to the conclusion that it <em>is</em> magic, or something alike. Considering you guys aren’t leaving a trail of any kind. So no, plenty of people want to join, but none think they can do it on their own.”</p>
<p>          “Sis is furious.” Makoto sighed. “She felt she was getting really close with that case, and she was the only one that was. She was hoping it would be a big break that could give her more leverage and help with the psychotic breakdown cases.”</p>
<p>          “She isn’t taking it out on you right?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>          Makoto shook her head. “No... but in a way she will.”</p>
<p>          Ryuji knit his eyebrows. “What’s that supposta’ mean?”</p>
<p>          “She has set her sights on the Phantom Thieves. Knowing her, she will figure us one eventually.”</p>
<p>          “So, we must take her heart soon. That’s the crux isn’t it?” Yusuke observed.</p>
<p>          “Yes, she thinks that we’re responsible for the mental shutdowns. Between her newfound grudge and the opinions of Akechi she’s been listening to...”</p>
<p>          “Damn that Akechi!” Ryuji pounded his fist on the table. “I knew he would mess this up for us!”</p>
<p>          Kasumi’s phone rang. She knit her eyebrows and picked it up.</p>
<p>          “Yo...” Iwai.</p>
<p>          “Iwai... we’re kinda busy right now.”</p>
<p>          “The Thieves in a meeting right now? Put me on speaker, I got something to say.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi laid her phone on the table and hit the button.</p>
<p>          “Sup kids.”</p>
<p>          “What’s this about Iwai?” Ryuji asked.</p>
<p>          “I gotta apologize for the mess you’re in right now. I didn’t think the police would freak out like this.”</p>
<p>          “Wait...” Kasumi’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, it was me. I was pissed that his goons disobeyed Tsuda when he called off the threat and made us protected. Tsuda and I went in and raised hell, and we got him to agree to pretend to have a ’change of heart’. I didn’t think it would be a big deal, he’s a sex-trafficker who preys on the young, I figured you’d go after him one day anyway.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi looked at her teammates. Everyone but Makoto shrugged. “Well, yeah...”</p>
<p>          Makoto knit her eyebrows. “You should’ve at least run this by us.”</p>
<p>          “Well, if he refused the deal and I killed him, you wouldn’t have liked that right?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi pinched her nose. “Fucking hell Iwai.”</p>
<p>          “Look, I’m sorry about the aftermath, I just felt the need to take responsibility. I can see what I can do about it through my connections...”</p>
<p>          Kasumi shook her head. “No Iwai. We already have something worked out. Just don’t pull this shit again damnit!” She slammed her hand on the table.</p>
<p>          “I hear ya’... once again, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>          “I mean it Iwai, stay in your lane. We can’t have copycats running around.” Kasumi hissed.</p>
<p>          “Ok, I know better now. Won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>          “It better not. Talk to you later, we’re gonna deal with this shit.”</p>
<p>          “Call me again if you need to gear up. Next orders on the house.” He hung up.</p>
<p>          Kasumi sighed and held her head.</p>
<p>          “Damn... Leader laying it down.” Morgana said.</p>
<p>          “Makoto?” Ann looked at her.</p>
<p>          Makoto was blushing and looking down.</p>
<p>          “Oh...” Ann grinned. “So that’s what gets you going huh?”</p>
<p>          “Don’t tease me!” Makoto groaned skyward.</p>
<p>          “Let’s focus guys.” Kasumi placed her hands on the table. “We need to secure the route to the treasure. We’ve been having fun in there, but those times are over. Admin!” Kasumi glared at him.</p>
<p>          Yuuki jumped. “Y-yes Royal?”</p>
<p>          “You’re running damage control. Iwai’s card probably wasn’t as solid as Yusuke and Ryuji’s. You need to find out what it said and spin a proper narrative.”</p>
<p>          Yuuki nodded. “I’ve heard rumors that someone was running phishing scams on students. If they stop now...”</p>
<p>          “I’ve heard about those too.” Yusuke pitched in.</p>
<p>          “We can start there. Stopping adults from abusing the young is something we’re known for.”</p>
<p>          Ryuji nodded. “Guys, this could be a good thing in the long run.”</p>
<p>          “What’d you mean?” Morgana asked.</p>
<p>          “As far as the public knows, we took down a target even the <em>police</em> didn’t have answers for. This could be huge; we can probably go even deeper in mementos now.” He shrugged. “I wish we took him down with our own hands sure. But I’m not abou’ta turn down all the fame we’re gonna get from this!” Ryuji beamed.</p>
<p>          “Deeper in mementos huh?” Morgana pondered.</p>
<p>          “I have to agree with Skull on this.” Yusuke said. “We must make the best of his situation. We should proceed as though we cleared his palace.”</p>
<p>          “Fine.” Kasumi sighed. “But there is the matter of Sae.”</p>
<p>          “How do you want to handle the card?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>          “That’s not it. Sae’s shadow said that she has something to say to us when we reach her treasure. We need to know what that is. It’s been foreshadowed for a while now.”</p>
<p>          “Then, let us depart.” Yusuke declared.</p>
<p>          “I’ll head home.” Yuuki got up.</p>
<p>          “Sure you don’t wanna come Admin?” Ryuji asked.</p>
<p>          Yuuki shook his head. “That’s what I wanna think about.”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “It’s weird we haven’t run into her yet...” Ann asked as they ascended the stairs to the managers floor.</p>
<p>          “She usually at least says hi.” Ryuji grumbled.</p>
<p>          “Guys...” Mona tentatively got their attention. “I can feel the security level here rising. We should hurry.”</p>
<p>          “Yusuke.” Kasumi looked at him.</p>
<p>          He put away his phone. “But-”</p>
<p>          “We only play ’I Believe’ after we sent the card.” Royal teased.</p>
<p>          “It gets me in the mood though...” He looked down.</p>
<p>          Makoto rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>          Ryuji and Ann pushed open the doors to the treasure room.</p>
<p>          It was there, a floating miasma.</p>
<p>          “<strong>So you’ve arrived.</strong>” Shadow Sae stood above and behind the miasma, her hands placed firmly on the railing.</p>
<p>          “Sis!”</p>
<p>          “Sae, are you alright?” Royal asked.</p>
<p>          Sae gritted her teeth. “<strong>You...</strong>” She growled. “<strong>You betrayed me...</strong>”</p>
<p>          “What’d’ya mean?” Ryuji asked.</p>
<p>          “<strong>Do you not realize what you’ve done?!</strong>” She shouted. “<strong>How far you’ve set me back?! The time I spend working is the most valuable thing in the world to me!! What right do you have to take that away from me?! It’s all I have!!!!</strong>”</p>
<p>          “That’s not true sis!”</p>
<p>          “<strong>Shut up! You don’t get to yell at me! I’ve treated you all with the upmost hospitality and this is how you repay me!?!</strong>”</p>
<p>          “We didn’t even take Kaneshiro’s heart!” Ann insisted. “We didn’t betray you!”</p>
<p>          “<strong>Don’t any on you imbeciles get it?! It doesn’t fucking matter who did it!! My victory was taken away! And you all will be held responsible! I will rain Judgement down on you all!”</strong></p>
<p>          “Sis, why are you acting like this?! Why are you different too?!”</p>
<p>          “Your sister isn’t very emotive yes?” Yusuke observed. “Then her shadow would express what feelings she’s hiding just beneath the surface.”</p>
<p>          <strong>“I am not ’different’ dearest sister! You were just in denial that one day I would put winning above you! You acted without thinking! You’ve brought this on yourself!</strong>”</p>
<p>          Royal narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. “You said you had something to say when we got here. What was it?”</p>
<p>          <strong>“Oh I had plenty to say, about who I really am, how I did want to change, how I wanted to face myself! But that ship has sailed ’Royal’.</strong>” She spat. “<strong>I would have been satisfied when I made it to the top. I really would have. But you all took that chance away from me! Do you know what it’s like? To have that rug pulled out from under you, and for everyone to view you as a worthless, pathetic, piece of trash that can’t accomplish anything?</strong>”</p>
<p>          “Yes I do Sae. You know that.”</p>
<p>          Sae recoiled for just a moment. Then hardened her gaze again. “<strong>I will now make my demands. You will not change my heart! You are to leave my Casino of Envy and never return! If you don’t, I will put the real Sae on your trail!</strong>”</p>
<p>          “You can’t do that! Shadows can’t give the real person information!” Mona called.</p>
<p>          “<strong>Right you are kitty cat. But I can still remind her of how I truly feel, and I feel like you are all criminals that have betrayed me! The real Sae will follow that feeling, you know how it will end.</strong>”</p>
<p>          Royal placed a hand on Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto looked at her, then gave a small nod. Royal looked to Sae. “We will take your heart Sae.”</p>
<p>          “<strong>Then you will die.</strong>” Sae hissed.</p>
<p>          The Thieves’ rebellion outfits burst into existence out of fire.</p>
<p>          “<strong>Meet me on the roof above here once you send the card. We will fight this out FAIR AND SQUARE!</strong>” Sae vanished.</p>
<p>          Queen let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.</p>
<p>          Royal pulled her into a tight embrace.</p>
<p>          Queen nodded into her shoulder then pulled away.</p>
<p>          Royal looked to her teammates. “We send the card tomorrow. Skull, Yusuke, you’re up.”</p>
<p>          They nodded. “We’ll get it done.” Skull declared.</p>
<p>          “I will make it align with Sae’s aesthetics. She will know this is personal.” Fox’s gears began to turn.</p>
<p>          “Thanks, you guys... we’ll save sis from herself... we’ll heal her heart...” Queen breathed. “Her heart was broken... she never put it back together...” She clenched her fists.</p>
<p>          “There’s no shame in needing help to do so.” Panther said.</p>
<p>          Queen nodded. “We will put it back together, whether she likes it or not.”</p>
<p>          “Sometimes you have to drag the people you love kicking and screaming to a better place.” Mona nodded.</p>
<p>          “Then it’s unanimous. We take her heart tomorrow.” Royal said.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          Sae narrowed her eyes, glaring at the black and gold calling card in her hand. The Thieves’ logo was slightly different, it had a yellow rose attached to it. She squeezed her glass of water until her knuckles were white. “Madame Sae Niijima, a great sinner of jealousy. You have lost yourself amidst your obsession with success. For its sake, you are even willing to promote injustice... as justice... From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts...” She crumpled it in her hand and tossed it out of the room.</p>
<p>          “I found it in our mailbox... sis...”</p>
<p>          “This doesn’t matter Makoto. Branding me the criminal and threatening to change my heart. It’s empty. They’re prattling on about things that don’t exist. I can’t be blackmailed or bought. They have no power over me. They don’t even think I’m distorted. They only care about disposing those who are an inconvenience for them...” She growled. “They know I am onto them... this only confirms I am close.” She smirked. “They messed up shooting Kaneshiro, I will track them. I will catch them first.” Sae looked at Makoto from the corner of her eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The room darkened pitch black.</p>
<p>          Makoto jumped and looked around.</p>
<p>          Sae was replaced with her shadow. “<strong>You have made your choice. You will betray me, change me into something I’m not?</strong>”</p>
<p>          “I’m protecting you sis... from yourself...”</p>
<p>          “<strong>Keep that shit to yourself. I don’t need it. All you’ve done is hold me down... I’ve tried to...to...</strong>” She grimaced. “<strong>You know I have. It’s too late to take it back... The real me will know you have betrayed her, then you will understand... that no one stands in the way of my victory and gets away with it.</strong>” Sae sighed. “<strong>I do not see myself as evil, nor just. As that does not exist, I am just doing what needs to be done. I will not stray from those ideals... not even... for you...</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Light returned to the room and Sae was normal. “Do you know anything Makoto? The first incident was at your school... the principal...”</p>
<p>          “He wanted me to look into blackmail... I probably would have found something on the Thieves if I did. I’m sorry sis...”</p>
<p>          “No, no, no.” Sae shook her head. “I don’t want you involved with this, just focus on your own success. Have your appointments with Doctor Takemi been going well?”</p>
<p>          “Yes, they take a while, I have to take in a whole IV bag. But Kasumi comes along with me to keep me company, as well as one of her friends that works there part-time.”</p>
<p>          “That’s... good...” <em>Kasumi Yoshizawa...</em> Sae knit her eyebrows. <em>Just a gut feeling... but... wait... their friend group... Kitagawa...</em> <em>I hadn’t even considered before... </em>She gritted her teeth. <em>I trusted her...</em> Sae stood up, she put down her glass of water... She didn’t notice the unnatural spikes sticking out of the top. “Makoto, I’m going out to do some investigating for the rest of the day... these Thieves shot Kaneshiro...”</p>
<p>          “Sis, but d-”</p>
<p>          “Don’t-” She warned. “This is not the same. But if something does happen; contact Goro and explain the situation to him. He will help you... I know you two don’t exactly get along, but he wouldn’t leave you alone, if only out of respect for me.”</p>
<p>          Makoto nodded. “I should head to school. Text me if something bad happens.”</p>
<p>          “Will do Makoto...” Sae smiled softly and walked up to her. “After I catch them... Why don’t we go on a trip to some hot springs? Just the two of us?”</p>
<p>          Makoto returned the smile. “You would want to do that?”</p>
<p>          “Well, I will probably have at least one free day after I catch them. They are responsible for the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns after all. I’m killing two birds with one stone here. We can make it a victory celebration.” Sae...</p>
<p>          Makoto could see she was... happy... in this moment... <em>That is the meaning of distortion... to draw happiness from indulging in sin... for her to achieve her Envy...</em> Makoto’s resolve hardened. “Sis...” Makoto choked up. “Um, I-I’m on your side! I won’t let anyone do anything to you!” <em>Not even yourself...</em></p>
<p>          Sae patted her head. “Don’t worry about me... Just focus on yourself for now... You don’t have to please me anymore.” Sae walked away and grabbed her bag. “Well, I’m off.” She exited the apartment.</p>
<p>          Makoto let out a shaky breath. She brought out her earbud and placed it in her ear. “Queen, calling in.”</p>
<p>          <em>“Hey, you alright?”</em> Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>          “Yeah... I’ll be fine... my sister... my real sister is still in there; I can see it... we will just have to pull it out.”</p>
<p>          “<em>Did she see the card?</em>” Morgana asked.</p>
<p>          “Yes.”</p>
<p>          “<em>Did she appreciate the aesthetic? I made it special after all.</em>” Yusuke mused.</p>
<p>          “She crumpled it up and threw it away as soon as she read it.”</p>
<p>          “<em>Does no one appreciate art!?</em>” He cried.</p>
<p>          “<em>I thought it was cool, and really creative.</em>” Ann assured.</p>
<p>          “<em>I helped!</em>” Ryuji called.</p>
<p>          “Thanks guys.” Makoto sniffled.</p>
<p>          “<em>I Lov</em>-” Kasumi coughed. “<em>Uhm... ok, after school, we meet up at the courthouse.</em>”</p>
<p>          “<em>Let’s do this leader!</em>” Ryuji shouted.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Was she happy from sin, or from you?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          <em>Maybe I should just walk up and ask.</em> Sae glared at Kasumi, who was standing in the entrance of an alley close to the courthouse.</p>
<p>          “No... Morgana... season... better...” Sae could barely make out what she was saying. She appeared to be talking to her cat.</p>
<p>          Sae was in the same alley, just deeper in. Hidden by the shadows and dumpsters. She sighed. “What the hell am I doing... Stalking my sister’s girlfriend...” She shook her head.</p>
<p>          “Hey Yusuke.” Kasumi called.</p>
<p>          Sae narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>          “Hello... I expected the others to be here already. You all go to the same school yes?”</p>
<p>          “Makoto wanted to check in with Doctor Legs before we do this. Ryuji and Ann said they wanted crepes... I didn’t want to eat before an operation though.”</p>
<p>          <em>Operation? This... Fucking hell really?</em></p>
<p>          “Ahh, have those two lovebirds finally started moving forward?” Yusuke mused.</p>
<p>          “Uhhhhh...” Kasumi blinked.</p>
<p>          The cat screeched.</p>
<p>          “Uhhh...” Kasumi looked down.</p>
<p>          “Well, it’s of no issue if it doesn’t interfere with their performance. You and Makoto work great in mementos, so my worry is minimal.”</p>
<p>          <em>Mementos?</em></p>
<p>          “Heeeyyyy!!!” Ann cheerfully waved as her, Ryuji and Makoto approached.</p>
<p>          “We ready?” Kasumi asked and took out her phone. “Makoto?”</p>
<p>          She nodded. “Yep. Takemi gave me the go-ahead. Let’s take sis’s heart.”</p>
<p>          Sae choked on her breath.</p>
<p>          A pulse of red permeated the air, and it took on a red hue.</p>
<p>          Blue fire pulsed around the Thieves sans Kasumi, and their outfits appeared.</p>
<p>          A cat monster hopped of Kasumi’s shoulder. “Guys, this is bad. She’s... Panicking right now...” It spoke.</p>
<p>          The Thieves looked at the cat confused. “What’d you mean Mona?” Ryuji asked.</p>
<p>          “She’s still angry too... very... She’s polarizing right now. It’s making me anxious.”</p>
<p>          “Well, that makes two of us.” Makoto said. “I don’t want to hurt her...”</p>
<p>          “Same... I hope she can still be talked down...” Kasumi stepped out of the alley and looked at where a bright light was coming from.</p>
<p>          Makoto shook her head. “She won’t stop her self-destructive behavior... not even... for me... Let’s go...”</p>
<p>          Ann and Kasumi squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.</p>
<p>          “Move out team!” Kasumi ordered. They all left the alley.</p>
<p>          Sae was shaking. She took slow steps to the entrance of the alley. Her legs were turning to jelly. She gritted her teeth and slammed a fist into her leg. The pain rang up and she straightened her posture.</p>
<p>          “Hello Niijima-san.” A calm voice addressed her, somewhere in-between feminine and masculine.</p>
<p>          Sae turned around to find Naoto standing with a hand on her hip. She also had a blue messenger bag on.</p>
<p>          Sae stomped towards her. “You knew, you knew those kids... My sister! Were the Phantom Thieves! You! Aren’t you a detective?! You should’ve apprehended them! They’ve-”</p>
<p>          “They are not responsible for the mental shutdown cases. That is another party. That party attacked and almost killed Kasumi. She can show you the scar if you just ask.”</p>
<p>          “How do you know they are telling the truth?”</p>
<p>          “They are good kids Sae. I hope you know your sister enough to know that. This is their adventure; we leave them to it.”</p>
<p>          “You let them do this?”</p>
<p>          “Of course... They are trustworthy and have good moral compasses, especially the blond boy. They won’t do anything untoward.”</p>
<p>          “They are going to take my heart!”</p>
<p>          Naoto narrowed her gaze. “Yes... do you want to stop them?”</p>
<p>          “What?” Sae recoiled. “Of course! I’m not going to shut down like the rest!”</p>
<p>          Naoto whipped out a white glove from her pocket and stretched it onto her hand with a snap. She then reached into her messenger bag and produced two glowing tarot cards. The held them gingerly in her gloved hand, as though hot. “Then face yourself.” She tossed the cards to her. “Yu sends his regards.”</p>
<p>          Sae caught one in each hand. The Judgement. They tingled and vibrated. The weapons apparated out of the cards, sparking with blue particles.</p>
<p>          In her right hand was a black Katana-saber hybrid, the handle was slightly longer than needed for wielding with one hand, it had dull silver with ornate engravings that gave it a solid grip. The hilt was two short metal rods. The sheath was ornate and had a red cloth tied around the entrance. <em>Chikage</em>. The name came to her.</p>
<p>          In her left hand was a gun flintlock design with a long barrel and extra dull silver ornate plating around the latter half of the barrel. The handle was angled, designed to be free aimed, and was wood with dull silver vines wrapping around it making the grip. <em>Evelyn.</em></p>
<p>          Naoto turned around and walked a few paces away as she removed her glove. “The kids... they are trying to help you, do not mistake their intentions. However, they are just working with what they know, they are not aware of the other... options available. Confront them.” She walked away. “Let’s all talk over drinks after this is done.” She waved.</p>
<p>          Sae blinked then knit her eyebrows at the weapons. They felt... comfortable... like they were <em>her</em>. The grips fit her hands like they were designed just for them. Chikage’s sheath had a metal clip, she secured it on one of her belt loops, and tied the red cloth around anther. She drew out the blade, single edge and slightly curved.</p>
<p>          She noticed she was shaking again. She stomped her foot. “If I have to fight you, so be it...”</p>
<p>          She exited the alley.</p>
<p>          She shielded her eyes from the light of the casino until they adjusted. Down the street she saw them, fighting... monsters... in front of the casino.</p>
<p>          Sae ran to them. Her eyes tunneled on Kasumi, who was fighting with that glaive.</p>
<p>          “Why are they’re so many of these guys?!” Ryuji shouted.</p>
<p>          “Her emotions are going haywire! It’s like she’s becoming more distorted by the second!” The cat shouted.</p>
<p>          “AAAHHHHH!!!!” Sae brought down Chikage on Kasumi.</p>
<p>          Hey eyes widened and she barely blocked in time. “Sae!” Sparks emanated from the point of contact. “The real Sae?!”</p>
<p>          “Sis!” Makoto’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>          “I trusted you to take care of her! Then you dragged her into this!?”</p>
<p>          “We wouldn’t be here unless Makoto asked!” Kasumi kicked her away.</p>
<p>          Sae slid back and aimed Evelyn.</p>
<p>          “Sis stop! You need to go back!” Makoto begged.</p>
<p>          “I’m not just going to let you take my heart!”</p>
<p>          Ryuji bashed a shadow into dust. “Oh shit... Mona, what happens when someone enters their own palace?”</p>
<p>          “I don’t know! Nothing good is my best guess!” ’Mona’ yelled.</p>
<p>          “Sae-san.” Yusuke sheathed his sword and approached carefully. “You should calm yourself. Nothing good will come of fighting us-”</p>
<p>          Sae aimed and shot Yusuke in the shoulder.</p>
<p>          He tumbled back. “Fox!” Mona called and went to his side, Zorro apparated and he was surrounded with green particles.</p>
<p>          “Sis!”</p>
<p>          Kasumi gritted her teeth and slashed at Sae. She blocked it.</p>
<p>          Makoto charged and impacted her fist into Sae’s stomach.</p>
<p>          She tumbled back and stabbed Chikage into the asphalt to stop herself. Sae shakily brought herself to her feet wheezing.</p>
<p>          “Sis, we are only trying to help you!” Makoto pleaded.</p>
<p>          “I... I... I’m not evil...” She got out.</p>
<p>          “None of us think you are!” Makoto nodded to Kasumi, the latter went to help her friends fight the monsters that kept popping up.</p>
<p>          “I won’t... shut down... You all underestimate my... willpower...”</p>
<p>          “Sis!”</p>
<p>          “<strong>Dear oh dear... So, you’ve come...</strong>” <strong>Shadow Sae</strong> apparated behind Sae.</p>
<p>          Sae turned her head to look. Her eyes widened. “What the hell?”</p>
<p>          “<strong>I was hoping you would... I wanted to talk to you...</strong>” <strong>Sae</strong> grinned. Then her hand shot out and wrapped around Sae’s throat.</p>
<p>          “No!” Makoto shouted and ran to them.</p>
<p>          “<strong>Oh, no, no, no... I won’t let you interrupt this.</strong>” <strong>Sae</strong> snapped her fingers and they vanished.</p>
<p>          Sae felt the space warp around her, streaks of gold and black assaulting her eyes. Her stomach turned.</p>
<p>          <strong>Sae</strong> let her go, she tumbled to the ground.</p>
<p>          Sae pushed against the floor. She picked her head up and looked around. She was in the center of a massive roulette wheel. Sae stumbled to her feet. <em>Makoto could always pack a punch... but hell...</em></p>
<p>          “<strong>I am so glad you’re here.</strong>”</p>
<p>          Sae turned to her counterpart. “What the- What are you?”</p>
<p>          She grinned. “<strong>Isn’t it obvious?</strong>”</p>
<p>          “Answer me!!!” She leveled Chikage.</p>
<p>          She laughed and started pacing around her. “<strong>’Oh look at me, I’m Sae. I’m <em>so0o0o</em> tough, I don’t take shit from anyone. Not even myself apparently.’</strong>” She mocked.</p>
<p>          “Shut up! Don’t play games with me!”</p>
<p>          “<strong>Games!</strong>” <strong>Sae</strong> perked up. “<strong>Don’t kid yourself, we love games, don’t we?! That’s why we’re a prosecutor! We throw the dice and spin the wheel!</strong>” She got in her face, Chikage pressing against her. “<strong>But we already know the outcome when we do, don’t we?</strong>” She gave a toothy grin.</p>
<p>          Sae’s eyes widened. “Who the hell are you?! This isn’t some kind of gam-” Sae stopped and her eyes widened.</p>
<p>          “<strong>Are you finally getting it? HAHAHAHA!!! We do whatever it takes to win, don’t we?</strong>”</p>
<p>          “Stop saying ’we’!”</p>
<p>          “<strong>Winning is what matters, doesn’t it? Fuck the system, fuck due process, fuck the people we step on! And we’ll throw Makoto away if she gets in the way of that too.</strong>”</p>
<p>          “I wouldn’t do that!”</p>
<p>          “<strong>I’m not saying we want to... but you know deep down we <em>would</em> if <em>pushed</em>, and that <em>terrifies</em> us.</strong>” <strong>Sae</strong> hissed. “<strong>There’s that nagging feeling in the back of our head that we’re a bad person. You push that feeling away, you ignore it because you are addicted to the rush that victory gives us. That feeling your burying... that feeling that you are <em>betraying</em> our father, it’s eating us from the inside isn’t it? Eventually we will be a rotting corpse of a person, and <em>you</em> know it. After all.</strong>” <strong>She</strong> grinned. “<strong><em>I</em> do...”</strong></p>
<p>          “SHUT UP!!” Sae slashed with her sword only for it to be blocked with water that sprouted from <strong>Sae’s</strong> arm.</p>
<p>          “<strong>We’ve always been self-destructive.</strong>” <strong>Sae</strong> spun around and backhanded Sae with her tendril of water.</p>
<p>          Sae tumbled away but got up kneeling and fired Evelyn.</p>
<p>          <strong>Sae</strong> blocked it with a blade of water. “<strong>The long nights, falling asleep at our desk only to wake up and get back on that grind.</strong>” She shot the blade at her counterpart.</p>
<p>          Sae cut the blade in half then charged her, slashing wildly.</p>
<p>          <strong>Sae </strong>weaved through the strikes effortlessly. After all, she knew what she would do. “<strong>The men in the office leer at our thin form, little do they know it’s because we forget to eat. We’ve looked in the mirror, seen our ribcage sticking out, heard the doctor’s warnings. We know that should’ve been our wake-up call. But you decided to stop going for check-ups... and just blame Makoto instead.</strong>”</p>
<p>          “Stop it!” She cried.</p>
<p>          “<strong>Because it’s easier that way. We’re such a fucking hypocrite. Even after Goro told us to not push Makoto down our path, the path we <em>know</em> is going to destroy us in more ways than one, we still pushed her to go right back to being miserable, right after we found out she was on the brink of death too. After all, we’ve suffered to keep a roof over her head and food in her belly, the least she can do for us is suffer like we have, it’s only <em>fair and square</em> isn’t it?</strong>”</p>
<p>          “Stop...”</p>
<p>          <strong>Sae </strong>grabbed Chikage mid swing then punched Sae away.</p>
<p>          Her weapons got absorbed into herself and she picked herself up on all fours. She choked up.</p>
<p>          <strong>Sae</strong> blinked in mock surprise. “<strong>Why so emotional? I thought I was just spouting bullshit! That is one of our trade skills after all, it’s closed plenty of cases for us. Or maybe...</strong>” <strong>Sae</strong> tapped her chin. “<strong>Maybe I do know everything about you?!</strong>” She smiled widely.</p>
<p>          The Thieves jumped down into the roulette wheel. “Sis!” Makoto started running to her.</p>
<p>          “SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” Sae pounded her fists into the ground.</p>
<p>          Makoto froze in her tracks and started taking steps back.</p>
<p>          Sae stumbled to her feet. “You don’t know jack shit about me! How much work I’ve put in! How much I <em>deserve</em>! How much I’ve sacrificed! How much I’ve lost! Our father died by selfishly clinging to useless lofty ideals!”</p>
<p>          “<strong>There’s the hypocrisy again. Are we really ones to talk about being selfish?</strong>”</p>
<p>          “Shut up! That doesn’t <em>matter</em>! He left <em>me</em> with nothing! Nothing! Everything he taught me, everything he raised me to be, didn’t prepare me for the responsibility he left me with! The hallmark of a <em>shit</em> parent is not preparing their child for the world they will be thrust into. My <em>father</em> was a <em>shit</em> parent!”</p>
<p>          “Sis! Stop it!”</p>
<p>          “You don’t know shit about me! You can’t cast Judgement!”</p>
<p>          <strong>Sae</strong> giggled to herself. “<strong>And you think we’re doing better raising Makoto? Don’t make me laugh! You criticize our father knowing full well we’re <em>worse</em> in every way!</strong>”</p>
<p>          “No I’m not! I am teaching her how to win in this unfair world! The odd-”</p>
<p>          “<strong>The odds are stacked against us?</strong> <strong>Then shouldn’t we do everything in our power to make sure they aren’t for Makoto? Why haven’t you?</strong>” <strong>Sae </strong>blinked and perked up. “<strong>Oh, I know-</strong>”</p>
<p>          “No you don’t!”</p>
<p>          “<strong>Oh but I do... I know everything you’re thinking.</strong>” <strong>Sae </strong>walked to her.</p>
<p>          “No! You! Do! Not!”</p>
<p>          “<strong>After all...</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <strong>Sae</strong> grabbed Sae’s shoulder’s and got in her face, peering into her soul with manic eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “<strong>I am thou!</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “<strong>And THOU ART I !!!!!</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Sae’s gaze hardened. “No.”</p>
<p>          <strong>Sae </strong>blinked in surprise and her gaze fell.</p>
<p>          “You’re not me!” Sae pushed her away and <strong>Sae</strong> fell on the ground.</p>
<p>          <strong>Sae </strong>started to push herself up.</p>
<p>          “YOU ARE NOT ME!” Sae kicked her in the stomach and <strong>Sae </strong>tumbled away.</p>
<p>          “Sis...” Makoto started walking with her friends to her.</p>
<p>          “<strong>Hahahahah...</strong>” <strong>Sae</strong> chuckled to herself as she stumbled to her feet. A red and black smoky aura started to eliminate around her.</p>
<p>          Sae’s legs gave out and she fell forward on all fours again.</p>
<p>          “Sis!” Makoto went to her side.</p>
<p>          <strong>Sae’s</strong> head snapped back and she roared with laughter. “<strong>You’re right! Maybe I’m not you! I was nicer and more open with Makoto than you ever were, I made friends with Kasumi. I’ve loved and lost. I! Lived! A! Life! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!</strong>” She glared at Sae.</p>
<p>          Sae glared back.</p>
<p>          “<strong>SAY IT AGAIN! SAY IT!</strong>” Her eyes were manic.</p>
<p>          Morgana’s eyes widened. “No! Don’t!”</p>
<p>          “You... are... not... me...” Sae said through her teeth. “You don’t know shit about me.”</p>
<p>          “<strong>THAT’S MORE LIKE IT!</strong>” The aura around her erupted into a blazing cloud.</p>
<p>          The Thieves and Sae were pushed back by a roaring wind.</p>
<p>          Sae passed out in Makoto’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Get her out of the way...” Royal glared at the cloud. “This is going to be a hell of a fight.”</p>
<p>          The cloud dissipated. Leviathan smacked her guns and blade together. “<strong>I’M MY OWN SELF NOW!</strong>” The creature roared.</p>
<p>          Queen returned from dragging Sae away from the fight. “What’s the plan Royal?”</p>
<p>          “Mona, Skull, Queen up front. Spam physicals and over-heal.” <strong>BANG!</strong> Cinderellone apparated.</p>
<p>          “Alright! Time to burst it down!” Skull tore off his mask. “Let’s go Captain!”</p>
<p>          “Panther, Fox, protect Sae.”</p>
<p>          The duo nodded and went over to her.</p>
<p>          Cinderellone slashed with her claws and Captain Kidd fired his canon. Leviathan’s sword gained chainsaw blades of water and she slashed through Cinderellone and followed up with a barrage of bullets at Captain Kidd.</p>
<p>          Royal and Skull groaned. Royal gritted her teeth and summoned again.</p>
<p>          “Charge Johanna!” Queen blasted Leviathan from a distance.</p>
<p>          “<strong>Gah! Useless leach!</strong>” Leviathan took a swing at her with her blade.</p>
<p>          Makoto backflipped off Johanna.</p>
<p>          Cinderellone dived for the blade and pinned it to the ground. Royal groaned as the spinning blades tore at Cinderellone. “Heal!”</p>
<p>          Leviathan tugged to get her blade free.</p>
<p>          “Zorro!” Mona started healing Royal continuously, outpacing the damage.</p>
<p>          “Queen! Skull!” Royal ordered.</p>
<p>          “On it!” The said in unison and blasted Leviathan’s gun arm, it fell apart in pieces.</p>
<p>          Leviathan roared and stomped a foot into Cinderellone, destroying the persona. She ripped her blade free and summoned swords of water around her other hand to replace the guns. “<strong>Let’s do this fair and square!</strong>” The roulette wheel started spinning. “<strong>You will bet with your lives! And if you don’t follow the rules you will be punished!</strong>” She cackled. “<strong>My rules that is! The only rules that matter!</strong>”</p>
<p>          “Sis, stop this, this isn’t you!” Makoto begged.</p>
<p>          ’Bet Your Life’ flashed on the massive screen behind Leviathan.</p>
<p>          “Screw that!” Skull called. “We ain’t follown’ your damn rules! Let’s go Captain!” His persona fired a shot at Leviathan.</p>
<p>          Leviathan blocked with the summon-swords. “<strong>You dependent children never have to take responsibility! But this is my Casino!</strong>”</p>
<p>          A shower of poker chips pelted Skull. He tried to block with his hands and persona but there were too much.</p>
<p>          “<strong>Allow me to enforce your elegy!</strong>”</p>
<p>          A larger chip was flung and impacted Skull’s head. He tumbled back but didn’t get up.</p>
<p>          “Ryuji!” Ann called.</p>
<p>          “Damnit! Panther, get him away and heal him the best you can, use the Chems! Fox, tag in!”</p>
<p>          “With pleasure.” Fox took his position.</p>
<p>          “Looks like we’ll have to play her game Royal.” Mona told her.</p>
<p>          Royal nodded. “We bet on black!” She told Leviathan.</p>
<p>          “<strong>That’s more like it!</strong>” The ball was launched.</p>
<p>          “Sis... She’s going to cheat.” Queen said sadly. “Watch the ball.”</p>
<p>          Royal did.</p>
<p>          “<strong>Oh! A most favorable outcome!</strong>”</p>
<p>          A stream on green energy was sucked out of their chests and entered Leviathan. The Thieves stumbled forward and onto their knees.</p>
<p>          Royal coughed. “Heal please.”</p>
<p>          “Zorro.” Mona got started.</p>
<p>          “You see it?” Queen groaned out.</p>
<p>          Royal nodded. “Glass lid... we need someone to go and break it.”</p>
<p>          Queen nodded.</p>
<p>          “Mona has the most experience with his... firearm, we’ll send him.”</p>
<p>          “I’ll take up the healing.”</p>
<p>          “Mona.” Royal and Mona nodded to each other.</p>
<p>          “<strong>Shall we play again?!</strong>” Leviathan laughed.</p>
<p>          ’Bet Your Soul’ appeared on the screen.</p>
<p>          “Black!” Royal called.</p>
<p>          “<strong>Let’s see...</strong>”</p>
<p>          The ball rolled around, it slowed and started to fall. Mona shot the glass lid the ball was approaching, shattering it.</p>
<p>          But the ball fell away, into a red... fair and square.</p>
<p>          “<strong>HAHAHAHA!!!</strong>”</p>
<p>          Mona jumped down back to his position. “Sorry guys.”</p>
<p>          Royal shook her head. Then the four of them were pulled forward again, purple swirls of energy going into Leviathan.</p>
<p>          “You had no right to do that sis! You rigged the game, there was a glass lid!”</p>
<p>          “<strong>That’s the lesson you need to learn! You think I’m distorted?! Do you think I don’t deserve what I have earned?! I have all the skills I need to win! But I’m not always allowed to win!</strong>”</p>
<p>          “Don’t you want to play fair?! Even if this world isn’t!”</p>
<p>          Leviathan seemed to hesitate. “<strong>Fine! Have it your way for all I care! I will win anyway! Crush you by force! Fair and square, just as you like!</strong>”</p>
<p>          ’Bet Your Life’</p>
<p>          “Red! This time.” Royal called.</p>
<p>          “Careful Royal... That last one really drained me.” Queen said.</p>
<p>          “Ditto.” Mona said. “We can’t be reckless with our healing.”</p>
<p>          “I am still up for physical attacks.” Fox said. “Although my speed and ice will be lacking from here on out.”</p>
<p>          “We can work with that; I’ll use what I have left on Curse attacks. Mona and Queen keep Yusuke gassed up.”</p>
<p>          The ball spun around.</p>
<p>          “<strong>Let’s see how you’ll fare this time!</strong>”</p>
<p>          The ball slowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          And landed on black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The four of them were pulled forward and stumbled onto all fours, coughing and shivering. Ribbons of green energy healing Leviathan.</p>
<p>          “<strong>I told you! I told you all! I will win! I <em>can</em> win!</strong>” Leviathan cried. “<strong>You will pay the price for doubting me!</strong>” She raised her free hand and swiped it, launching the water summon-swords at the Thieves.</p>
<p>          The swords cut into their flesh and pushed them back. Water mixed with blood pooled on the ground.</p>
<p>          “Fuck!” Royal struggled to remain kneeling.</p>
<p>          “Royal, I’m...” Fox fell over.</p>
<p>          “Fucking Fuck!” She gritted her teeth.</p>
<p>          “No!” Panther ran in front of them and pulled out her gun and whip.</p>
<p>          Skull tried to reach out. “Ann! Don’t be stupid. Ahg!” He gripped his side.</p>
<p>          “<strong>You’ll defy me too?!</strong>” Leviathan roared. “<strong>MANAFEST!</strong>” A massive spinning blade of water apparated then swiftly struck Panther to the ground.</p>
<p>          Panther pressed her palms to the floor and pushed herself up.</p>
<p>          “Panther!” Royal called.</p>
<p>          “NO!” She slammed a fist on the ground. “I promised! I promised I would be strong for you! So, I will!” The air grew hot around her. “I’ll be the best person I can be! The person you told me I could be!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The light was sucked out of the room.</p>
<p>          The butterfly flew in from Royal’s peripheral vision.</p>
<p>          It spoke.</p>
<p>“I am thou, thou art I</p>
<p>Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath.</p>
<p>Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion</p>
<p>and break the yoke of thy heart.</p>
<p>Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret</p>
<p>of the Lovers, granting thee infinite power...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Light returned.</p>
<p>          As Panther struggled to her feet, red flames spread around her. Moving in serpents across the stage, leaving black ash in its wake. The fire around Royal felt softly warm... like the hearth.</p>
<p>          Panther ripped off her mask.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>When the Ashes are two, a flame alightith...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          Hecate manifested out of black flame.</p>
<p>          The flame consuming the stage slowly grew darker in color, until it was pure blackflame.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thou’rt Ash...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Panther flicked her whip, letting it loose. Blackflame pulsed out of her feet.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>...And fire befits thee, of course...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          Panther spun, a swathe of blackflame consuming her. Then she leapt in the air the flame and whip following in a double helix. She brought down the eruption of blackflame onto Leviathan.</p>
<p>          Leviathan put up a barrier of water, but it evaporated instantly into vapor. Leviathan was flung back with the blackflame. Crashing through the side of the roulette wheel. Splintering of wood and shattered pieces of plastic were flung away only to be consumed in the flame in an instant.</p>
<p>          The flame consumed the wheel, leaving nothing but black ash.</p>
<p>          Panther spun as she streaked forward to meet Leviathan. Blackflame spiraling in her wake. She cracked her whip wildly, blackflame lashing out in tendrils that wrapped around the stunned Leviathan. “Hecate!”</p>
<p>          Leviathan’s metal form gained a red hue as the tendrils tightened around Leviathan. The tendrils pulled and the armor came apart at the seams, the melted metal falling apart into puddles.</p>
<p>          <strong>Sae</strong> was all that was left under the armor. Clutching her side and breathing heavily.</p>
<p>          “Lady Panther...” Mona breathed.</p>
<p>          “She’s had enough...” Panther breathed out. All the blackflame was extinguished and Hecate dissipated into black particles. Blue flame putting Panther’s mask back on.</p>
<p>          The area surrounding the mainstage was nothing but black ash.</p>
<p>          She walked back grabbed some Soul Drops from Skull... Who was stunned silent with wide eyes.</p>
<p>          She gave them to Mona, who then consumed then gingerly. “Zorro.” He called and green particles surrounded everyone.</p>
<p>          Royal limped over to Fox. “Hey Sensei?” She teased.</p>
<p>          Fox coughed. “What happened?”</p>
<p>          Royal pulled him up by his arms to his feet. “Ann came in clutch.” Royal looked to her. “That was awesome.”</p>
<p>          Panther nodded, then pulled up her mask and wiped a tear. She sighed heavily.</p>
<p>          “Hey, you alright?” Skull walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>          Panther stumbled and Skull caught her. “Yeah, just... that was a lot of fire for me...”</p>
<p>          Queen looked around at the mountains of ash around them. “You... could say that...”</p>
<p>          Sae coughed.</p>
<p>          “Sis!” Queen ran to her sister.</p>
<p>          “How many times are you going to say that?” Fox asked. “Why not just call her ’Sae’?”</p>
<p>          Royal pinched his arm. “It’s for the culture.” She whispered.</p>
<p>          “I am still salty she shot me.” Fox mumbled.</p>
<p>          “Common...” Royal nudged him again.</p>
<p>          “Are you ok?” Queen kneeled and held her.</p>
<p>          Sae shook her head. “No... I’m not...” Sae glared past the group.</p>
<p>          <strong>Sae</strong> stumbled forward. Her form was glitching out, liquid metaverse replaced parts of her body, then rapidly went back to normal. “<strong>I... I need to win... It’s all I have left... I can’t do anything else anymore...</strong>” She sobbed. “<strong>There is nothing left for me... I-I-I...</strong>”</p>
<p>          “You need to face yourself.” Mona trotted up to Sae. “That, over there.” Mona pointed. “That is a part of you... the side of yourself you don’t want to see.”</p>
<p>          “Sae.” Queen met her eyes. “You won’t be whole... you will never be happy... you will never heal... if you don’t accept her.” Queen looked to <strong>Sae</strong>.</p>
<p>          Sae nodded and wiped her nose.</p>
<p>          Queen helped her to her feet.</p>
<p>          “<strong>I... If I can’t win...</strong>”</p>
<p>          Sae limped over to her other self. “Stop that... bitching about it won’t help anything.”</p>
<p>          <strong>Sae</strong> met Sae’s eyes.</p>
<p>          “Yeah... I didn’t want to acknowledge you... because doing that would remind me of how trapped I am.”</p>
<p>          “Sis!”</p>
<p>          Sae held up a hand. “But that was the wrong way to think... My selfishness... My jealousy of all the successful and happy people around me... That’s what trapped me... not my gender, or overbearing personality, or infertility, or my father’s death...” She sighed. “Its who I chose to be that trapped me... I made that choice... and I didn’t want to admit I was wrong. I didn’t want to admit that the path I was going down was a mistake <em>I</em> made... So I blamed it on everything else...” She pressed her fingers to her temples and squeezed her eyes closed. “I’m such a fucking hypocrite in every sense of the word...”</p>
<p>          <strong>Sae</strong> smiled at her.</p>
<p>          “I wanted to change... apologize... of course I want to be happy... but I was in denial about who I am... so I couldn’t change... I always just fell back into the same habits. I’m the one...” Sae looked back to Makoto. “Who needs to embrace what I am <em>really </em>responsible for... that’s what will bring me peace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Sae hardened her gaze and walked right up to <strong>Sae</strong>. “I think what I need most right now... is to say it...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “I am thou...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “And thou art I.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <strong>Sae</strong> closed her eyes and tears began to fall. She nodded and began to glow with a golden light. Yellow and black particles floated around her as she began to float up.</p>
<p>          <strong>Sae</strong> turned into a tarot card. Judgement.</p>
<p>          The card blazed and flashed with bright light.</p>
<p>          What took its place was a feminine figure. Her skin was a pale gray, almost blue. There were small black metal spikes sticking out of her arms in sporadic places. She wore a long black sleeveless dress that covered her feet with lots of gray lace around the seams. Around her waist was a thick wrapping of white gauze, with a dark bloodstain at her stomach, with some leaking out onto her dress. Her face was covered completely by a dull silver helmet, not dissimilar to Leviathan’s, but more ornate, and regal in design and no eye slits. Long silver hair flowed out of the helmet and onto her shoulders.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest...</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You have obtained the façade used to overcome life’s hardships...</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I am the Persona Annalise</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And thou art I</strong>
</p>
<p>          The persona flashed and was a card again. It vanished and Sae glowed with a blue light briefly. Sae turned around and looked at the Thieves.</p>
<p>          Their outfits had disappeared.</p>
<p>          Makoto rushed to her and embraced her. “I love you so much...”</p>
<p>          Sae wrapped her arms around her and rested her cheek on her head. “I love you too...” She sighed and looked at Royal. “You have a lot of explaining to do though.”</p>
<p>          Royal smiled sheepishly and rubbed her neck. “Yeah...”</p>
<p>          “Oh! That reminds me!” Ryuji got their attention. “What about the treasure?”</p>
<p>          “I don’t see why we would bother.” Mona shrugged. “She has a persona now... she’s faced herself... I think that’s enough...”</p>
<p>          Ann pushed herself out of Ryuji’s embrace. “Let’s go home then... I think we could all use some sleep.”</p>
<p>          “Hey! That’s my line!” Mona jumped.</p>
<p>          “Then we’ll talk tomorrow...” Sae broke the embrace. “Can you make sure Shirogane is there too?” She asked.</p>
<p>          “Sure.” Royal nodded then turned to her fellow Thieves. “Well, I’d call this mission a success!”</p>
<p>          “YEAH!” The Thieves cheered.</p>
<p>          Sae sighed and shook her head. “Odd kids...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://youtu.be/3HPr3SwQdtk">I'll Face Another Version Of Myself</a><br/><br/>Also: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRE23YfSvc8">That one scene from Pulp Fiction</a> Its one of my favorite scenes of all time for a few reasons. An odd choice for sure but *shrugs*.</p>
<p>That beginning scene of Goro killing Wakaba is inspired by Dishonored's DLC. Same with the name 'Daud' that was mentioned later. Just a reference. Whenever there's an instance where naming a minor character makes the dialogue flow better, I like making the names a self-indulgent reference. Whenever I'm naming proper OCs tho I make the names have meaning.</p>
<p>Not only is that scene from Pulp Fiction one of my favorites, the 'Bible Verse' (It's not actually a real one) is actually SUPER thematically appropriate for Persona 5 IMO.<br/>I know Iwai killing people here might be a little jarring, but it's something I like to do. That being showing that the older characters get, the more shit they've had to do, be ok with doing. Yu having killed someone is one of those things as well. I like the contrast between the kid's idealism and the adults/mentors that used to be in their position having lost that 'innocence'.</p>
<p>Ann rank 9 and 10 this chapter. The rank 10 evolution is a big 'ol Dark Souls reference. Not all evolutions will be that... grand (?)... but some certainly will.</p>
<p>In canon, I know Wakaba and Maruki probably didn't interact at all, but I thought it would be more interesting if they did. I like depicting Maruki as a very soft boy... unless it's concerning his research, he takes that shit seriously, and doesn't take shit from anyone concerning that.</p>
<p>Mishima's code name was kinda just dropped this chapter. I figured it was kinda obvious what it was gonna be so I decided to forgo a more special reveal when he joined the party. For now, his character development and arc is in the backround. I want to hint at how events are affecting them now, so that they don't come out of nowhere later. I'm a whore for foreshadowing. </p>
<p>Then the chapter shifts to a 100% Sae focus. I hope I did second-best girl justice here.<br/>Her awakening is VERY Persona 4. Also, it's a fucking sin how little 'Sae gets a persona' fanfics are out there.<br/>Sae with a persona will be fun for me to write, I hope it will be equally if not more fun for y'all to read.<br/>Also: Annalise busted. I can't wait to write her big fight.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Pep-Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          <em>That feeling...</em></p>
<p>
  <em>          Like falling...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Falling...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Into serving a grander purpose...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          For posterity...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          For even if what is seen here drives one mad...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          It’s worth it...</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Insight...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          To see what one doesn’t want to...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Is priceless...</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You shoot to your feet. You look down, you’re back in your rebellion outfit, your heels clicking against the white tile as you shift your feet. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          What you were standing on was a hexagon of white tile with Greek pillars at the corners that led up to a hemisphere roof above your head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          There were two angled metal plaques against two pillars.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          ’Minako Arisato’ said one. ’Minato Arisato’ said the other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          There was a small blank white piece of paper in front of Minako’s. You knelt to pick it up. You turned it around.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “YOUCANNOTSAVEHER! YOUCANNOTSAVEHER! YOUCANNOTSAVEHER! YOUCANNOTSAVEHER! YOUCANNOTSAVEHER! YOUCANNOTSAVEHER! YOUCANNOTSAVEHER! YOUCANNOTSAVEHER! YOUCANNOTSAVEHER! YOUCANNOTSAVEHER! YOUCANNOTSAVEHER! YOUCANNOTSAVEHER! YOUCANNOTSAVEHER! YOUCANNOTSAVEHER! YOUCANNOTSAVEHER! YOUCANNOTSAVEHER! YOUCANNOTSAVEHER! YOUCANNOTSAVEHER! YOUCANNOTSAVEHER! YOUCANNOTSAVEHER!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You drop the paper, letting it flutter to the ground. You take a couple steps back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let me tell you a story of a girl with blond hair and twintails.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You spin around to look at Philemon. His shimmering humanoid form was sitting at the edge of the tile, letting his legs dangle over the Void.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He vanished. “Come with me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Hundreds of square white tiles poured up from the Void. They clicked and clacked against each other as they constructed a path. Then a chunk of a fancy apartment building floated up and took its place at the end of the path. The path led up to the apartment’s metal fire-escape staircase.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You started walking up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He apparated walking next to her. “Luckily for Ann, you were still able to help her out of her situation. To be clear, there are realities where you or Jirou failed to help her, and she endures horrific nightmares in her waking life. However, that is not to say her life is without hardship now. Like all humans, she has her struggles.” He vanished.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You climbed the crooked fire-escape to the window. You gritted your teeth and pried the small square window off the wall. Chunks of drywall coming loose only to float in the air. You toss the window to the side, allowing it to float, then stick a leg into the hole. Then you fall into the apartment. “Owww...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Philemon chuckled. “Not too... graceful... are we?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You get up and bush yourself off. “So, what did you-” You look over the apartment. Sizable, especially for Japan. Nice couches around a big television and nice rugs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Ann, maybe six years old by the looks of it, was sobbing and reaching out to her parents. A woman in a maid costume was kneeling on the floor and holding her back. Her parents were dressed-up and had black suitcases in their hands.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You sigh. “So, she lied about that?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Philemon stepped out from behind Ann’s parents. “Yes and no. She doesn’t ’feel’ loneliness anymore the way many people do. She has experienced it for so long it has just become this hole in her heart, she no longer realizes that it’s loneliness. Being lonely, it’s just as natural as breathing for her... She cried when Shiho became her friend, she did not sleep that night... as this void in her heart was kindled.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “You don’t care about me!” Ann’s voice echoed around you both. “You care about your stupid jobs more than me! Don’t you want to see your child grow up?!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She was smart for her age, hmm?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Of course we-” Ann’s mother’s voice was cut off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Her father sighed. “We shouldn’t mince words...” There was a pause. “Ann, we do care about you. But understand we took on these jobs, these responsibilities, before your mother gave birth to you. So, they will come first, as we pledged ourselves to them first.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Ann’s sobs echoed around you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “She doesn’t even realize she’s lonely anymore...” You shake your head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sometimes she will think about you, and just start tearing up. She doesn’t know why she does it, or why it makes her feel better, she just does.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          <strong>CHOOO CHOOOO!!!!!</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Your instincts scream at you to jump back and you listen, almost falling out of the window again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          A Mementos train car barreled through the apartment, shattering in scene, tearing the building in two. Chunks of rubble were carried away in the wake.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          The half of the apartment on the other side of the gap then exploded, the rubble reshaping itself in swirls and miasmas until it clobbered together to form a discolored statue of a human heart, it was a little bit taller than yourself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          The statue had a hole through it at eye-level. Within that hole a blackflame flickered to life, calmly shifting through the non-existent breeze of the Void.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You step forward towards it. Then stop and look down over the edge of the shattered wood apartment floor. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Your vision gets blurry and your cheeks bulge. You take a couple steps back. Your body feeling lighter. You lean forward and let out a cough.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You need to be able to take a step forward, when there is nothing to support your fall.” Philemon placed a ghastly hand on your back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You look at the butterfly. “Just a leap of faith huh?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You think it might have smiled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Don’t assume I’m completely over my fear if I do this ok?” You nod to yourself and sweep your bi-colored hair over your shoulder. You step over to the edge and look at your feet, specifically your feet, the ones in the black heel boots that go up to your thighs, not into the depths of the light-blue Void, nope, then at the statue. “I just walk forward? Usually you make the path?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, but I want you to this time. The Void has no master, anyone can bend this place to their will.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You take a deep breath and stare at the heart statue. You take a step forward.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Your heel clacks against tile. You step forward with your other foot. Your heel clacks against tile. You step forward with your other foot. Your heel clacks against tile. You step forward with your other foot. Your heel clacks against tile. You step forward with your other foot. Your heel clacks against tile. You step forward with your other foot.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Then you’re there. In front of the heart statue.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m impressed.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Don’t patronize me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hmf.” Philemon apparated next to you. “Fire, changes color based on the fuel. Sodium, copper, carbon and hydrogen, lithium. When burned, various materials can produce different colors.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “What about blackflame?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Philemon stuck out a ghastly hand and cupped a small flame in his hand and brought it out. “Here...” He put his palm and the flame in front of you. “Feel it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You held out your hands.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He let go of the little flame.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You instinctively went to catch it. The flame then floated in your cupped hands. Dancing and shifting with the non-existent breeze. “It feels... Alive... like a little heartbeat... Warm... but with hints of cold...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“All humans are capable of great good and great evil; this is the truth Ann grasped.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “It burns... from one’s own humanity...” You peered at the blackflame in your palms.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Truly embracing and controlling one’s own free will is no trivial task. Humans like to pretend like they are masters of their own destinies, that they are born with the right to choose, to make choices. But pray tell, think back to every decision you have ever made, would you have chosen anything different for any of them?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Yes, of course.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He wagged his finger. “But that is only because you know better <strong>now</strong>, right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Oh...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Equipped with only the knowledge you have at the time you make the decision, you would make the same choice every time, so does free will truly exist? Yes, it still does. Through your help, Ann took full control over herself. Hopefully one day she can help you in return.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          The blackflame extinguished, and your vision faded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I hope to speak with you again...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But whether that happens, is up to you...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>6/30</p>
<p>7/1</p>
<p>7/2</p>
<p>7/3</p>
<p>7/4</p>
<p>7/5</p>
<p>7/6</p>
<p>7/7</p>
<p>7/8</p>
<p>7/9</p>
<p>7/10</p>
<p>7/11</p>
<p>7/12</p>
<p>7/13</p>
<p>7/14</p>
<p>7/15</p>
<p>          “[REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED].” The woman looked down and bit her lip.</p>
<p>          “[REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED].”</p>
<p>          “[REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED].”</p>
<p>          “[REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED].”</p>
<p>          “[REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED]” The woman looked seemingly at nothing.</p>
<p>          Kasumi sighed. “[REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED]”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am thou, thou art I...</p>
<p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p>
<p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
<p>With the birth of the Councillor Persona</p>
<p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          Kasumi yawned and moved her messy morning hair out of her face. “Hey, Morgana, I had that-” Kasumi looked forward to Morgana’s usual spot on her bed, tucked in right above her hip and below her rib cage, but his spot was absent.</p>
<p>          “He’s downstairs.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi looked to Makoto, she was sitting in Kasumi’s computer chair, turned to face her. “Hey, you and Sae already here?”</p>
<p>          She nodded and looked away. “Naoto-san’s already here too. Aki-san and Mr. Narukami should be back soon.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi sat up. “What’s the matter?”</p>
<p>          “We need to talk.”</p>
<p>          <em>Oh no...</em> “Now that Sae’s... better...”</p>
<p>          Makoto nodded. “Look, I’m...”</p>
<p>          “No, it’s fine.” Kasumi swung her legs over her bed and sat forward. “You were up front about this, not to mention that fortune teller saw the future.”</p>
<p>          “But I still feel like-”</p>
<p>          “Its fine Makoto. You... you really needed me, right?”</p>
<p>          She nodded.</p>
<p>          “But now you don’t need me anymore.”</p>
<p>          “When you put it that way it...” Makoto sighed. “Thanks... for making this as painless as possible... I was really worried... that we wouldn’t be normal... I wasn’t really concerned with consequences before...”</p>
<p>          “You were <em>dying</em>, I can’t blame you for any of that.” Kasumi winced sheepishly.</p>
<p>          “I can.”</p>
<p>          The girls turned; Morgana stood in the doorway.</p>
<p>          Kasumi knit her eyebrows. “What-”</p>
<p>          “Queen, could you leave us? This conversation is done here. You two are broken up now, there’s nothing more to discuss.” Morgana hopped onto Kasumi’s bed.</p>
<p>          “Sure...” Makoto stood then bowed to both before walking out with labored steps.</p>
<p>          Once Makoto’s footsteps couldn’t be heard Kasumi fell back to laying down and draped a forearm over her eyes. She sighed.</p>
<p>          Morgana padded over and sat on her chest, his tail swished back and forth. “You caught feelings, right?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi sighed.</p>
<p>          “Royal...”</p>
<p>          “I’m just disappointed in myself. My relationship with my sister was a really selfish one. She was my rival, I made her that way. All my support I gave her, I realize now that it was to keep her in that place... Selfish. I wanted to see if I could have the opposite relationship, a completely selfless one on my part. But I still ended up wanting something out of it... selfish...” She shook her head.</p>
<p>          Morgana narrowed his eyes. “Kasumi...”</p>
<p>          “Nevermind...” She shook her head. “I’m just being dumb... I don’t know what I want... Wanted... Whatever...”</p>
<p>          “Shut up.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi removed her arm and squinted her eyes at Morgana.</p>
<p>          “From where I’m standing, what Makoto asked of you was extremely fucked up. I’m not going to sit here and let you shoulder all this emotion when you don’t have to. You don’t have to be mad at Makoto if you don’t want to, but you can’t be criticizing yourself for catching feelings. If anything, that’s letting what Makoto did <em>be</em> fucked up. If it were me, I would drop Makoto as a friend.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>          “But I know you aren’t like that.” Morgana padded up to her face and placed a paw on her nose. “Makoto <em>should</em> have caught feelings for you, you’re a catch Royal. I want you to realize that that says more about <em>her</em> than <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi closed her eyes and nodded.</p>
<p>          “You can rebound from this with <em>ease</em>, I know you can. You’re strong Kasumi.” Morgana stepped off her.</p>
<p>          “Oh no you don't!” Kasumi snatched Morgana up and hugged him, rubbing her cheek into his head.</p>
<p>          Morgana went limp and let it happen with a sigh.</p>
<p>          “You’re my best friend, you know that?”</p>
<p>          “Who else would I be!?” He yelled indignantly.</p>
<p>          “Thank you...”</p>
<p>          Morgana struggled out of her grip then licked himself a couple times. “We should get downstairs.”</p>
<p>          “Wait...”</p>
<p>          “Hmmm?” He tilted his head at her.</p>
<p>          “I dreamt of Philemon again... He talked to me about Ann, he said that she’s lonely.”</p>
<p>          “That’s why we’re here right? Ann’s really strong anyway, she can get through anything.”</p>
<p>          “There was something else...” Kasumi scratched the back of her head. “I think Minako’s death really fucked up Aki.”</p>
<p>          “You saw something?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah.”</p>
<p>          “Be there for him.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded firmly. “Right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          They made their way downstairs together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Sae, Makoto, and Naoto were sitting at the kitchen table. Sae was staring at a glass of water with intense eyes. Morgana hoped onto Naoto’s lap and she started petting him passively.</p>
<p>          “Mornin’.” Kasumi walked behind Naoto to the fridge and got out a strawberry Muscle Milk. She turned around and opened it.</p>
<p>          Naoto was glaring at her from the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>          Kasumi knit her eyebrows.</p>
<p>          “You’re limping, Yoshizawa-san.” She said in a low tone.</p>
<p>          Kasumi blushed and looked away. “Yeah, that last fight was kinda rough.” She mumbled sheepishly.</p>
<p>          “I watched that fight, that’s not why you’re limping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <em>Royal tumbled and threw Astolat away, the blade stuck into the ground and Royal positioned her feet to land on the handle. The blade dug into the tile as she slid back, standing on the handle. Royal stood tall and narrowed her eyes at Anat.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Look! Makoto, you saw the water move right? It rippled!” Sae exclaimed with child-like excitement.</p>
<p>          “That was from Naoto-san getting up from her seat.” Makoto giggled.</p>
<p>          Naoto placed a hand on Kasumi’s shoulder. “Let’s talk in private.”</p>
<p>          Sae sighed and buried her face in her hands. “I feel like one of those children that’s a little <em>too</em> into fantasy novels.”</p>
<p>          Makoto rubbed her back. “Sis...” She smiled softly.</p>
<p>          Morgana curled up on Naoto’s chair and gave Kasumi a concerned look.</p>
<p>          “I’ll be fine.” She mouthed. “Let’s talk in the hall.” Kasumi led Naoto into the hall out of earshot.</p>
<p>          Naoto placed her wrist against her hip and gave Kasumi a look.</p>
<p>          “How’d you know I was lying?” Kasumi looked down.</p>
<p>          “It’s simple really. During your fight with Sae’s shadow, you were uncharacteristically stationary. So, it must have gotten injured before the fight. Also before the fight, Makoto went to get a checkup with Takemi, you would normally have went with her... if your injury was just a regular one...” She sighed. “Kasumi, I know your friends complement you when you try to be stylish.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah...” Kasumi rubbed her arm.</p>
<p>          “And I know you miss your sister-”</p>
<p>          Kasumi froze and started shivering.</p>
<p>          “But you’re not an invincible style-beast. You know that. During your fight with the Black Mask, you fought how you should. I don’t just mean technique, you fought like a feral animal out there. That is how you need to fight, like a blood-drunk hunter, that’s who you are, that’s who your persona reflects. The timeline when she killed for her freedom. You are alive right now because you embraced that.”</p>
<p>          “I know, it’s just that-”</p>
<p>          “Trying to do all these flips and fancy moves is only going to get you killed. I understand it makes you feel better, less scary, reminds you of the good-old-days, but that’s not worth your life.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded slowly.</p>
<p>          “If not for yourself, for Aki. I don’t think I need to tell you that he can’t afford to lose anyone else, not again.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi bit her lip.</p>
<p>          “Hey.” Naoto placed a hand on her shoulder. “Maybe one day you can find a balance, but that will come when you get skilled enough, you can’t be experimental when you haven’t mastered fundamentals yet.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded. “I understand Naoto-san.”</p>
<p>          “We’re back!” Yu called as Aki and he entered the house, carrying some Triple 7 plastic bags.</p>
<p>          Kasumi rushed over and took some bags from them. “Good morning.”</p>
<p>          “Morning Sumi-chan.”</p>
<p>          “Good morning, how are you recovering from yesterday?” Aki asked.</p>
<p>          “I’m fine, are we ready to lecture Sae?” Kasumi walked to the kitchen.</p>
<p>          “Yep.” Yu said. The three of them put the groceries on the counter.</p>
<p>          “You got her card Naoto?” Aki asked.</p>
<p>          Naoto shoved a hand in her coat and produced it. She laid it in front of Sae.</p>
<p>          Sae jumped a little, being interrupted from staring a hole into her glass of water. “What is this?” Sae picked it up.</p>
<p>          “We keep track of all Persona users, or Tricksters if you prefer. That’s what you are now, so you get an ID.” Naoto stated as she sat at the table.</p>
<p>          “You gave me mine before I awakened?” Makoto asked.</p>
<p>          “Partial awakenings count. When your soul tries to awaken in the real world, some complications can arise.”</p>
<p>          Sae turned the ID in her hands. “So, are you all apart of some underground organization?”</p>
<p>          “I am the only one here that is a member of the Shadow Operatives.”</p>
<p>          “What about you two?” Sae asked Aki and Yu.</p>
<p>          “Aki’s not active anymore. Yu is a freelance agent.” Naoto gestured.</p>
<p>          Aki sat down and Yu gave a slight wave with a slice of bread hanging out of his mouth.</p>
<p>          “What are my restrictions?” Sae asked.</p>
<p>          “It’s simple really; don’t cause trouble and we don’t care.”</p>
<p>          Sae raised an eyebrow. “The Phantom Thieves don’t count?”</p>
<p>          “They are morally sound.”</p>
<p>          Sae shot a glare at Kasumi.</p>
<p>          “Wat?” She froze mid-bringing her milk to her lips.</p>
<p>          “Show me the scar.”</p>
<p>          She raised an eyebrow. “You mean this one?” She raised her pajama shirt a little on her right side. There was a line of thick, scratchy scar tissue going around her waist  a solid 160-degrees, a little below her bellybutton.</p>
<p>          Sae blinked, eyes wide. Aki couldn’t bring himself to look, Yu and Makoto cringed.</p>
<p>         “Got a barbed sword right there, hurt like a bitch. Had some light cell-damage too ’cus of the magic bullshit. Curse damage is kinda like acid in a weird magic way. It erodes.” She let her shirt fall. “We’ll get the guy though, eventually.” She looked to Yu.</p>
<p>          He nodded firmly.</p>
<p>          “I’m sorry.” Sae looked down.</p>
<p>          Kasumi pouted and put down her drink. She went behind Sae and draped her arms over her shoulders, hugging her from behind.</p>
<p>          “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>          “Hugging you.”</p>
<p>          Makoto giggled.</p>
<p>          “Why?” Sae gritted her teeth.</p>
<p>          “You’re a part of the Trickster gang now, Big Sis!”</p>
<p>          “’Big Sis’?!” Sae whipped her head up.</p>
<p>          Morgana groaned from his spot-on Naoto’s lap.</p>
<p>          “Yep, everyone here has an unofficial family role here!” Kasumi beamed. “Because I say so!”</p>
<p>          Naoto rolled her eyes, Aki softly smiled.</p>
<p>          “See, we got ’team mom’-” She pointed at Makoto. “-’MomMom’-” She pointed at Naoto. “-’Dad’, just ’dad’-” She pointed at Aki. “-’Team little brother’-” She pointed at Morgana. “-and the ’Wacky Uncle’-” She pointed at Yu.</p>
<p>          “I’m the ’Cool Uncle’.” He winked and shot a finger gun.</p>
<p>          “Who’s gonna get his ass beat one of these days.” Kasumi narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>          He laughed and put some bread in the toaster.</p>
<p>          “And you’re gonna be my big sister!” Kasumi nuzzled her cheek on top of Sae’s head.</p>
<p>          Makoto giggled then sighed. “Just let it happen sis.”</p>
<p>          Sae struggled... but Kasumi was crazy-strong. “Enough Yoshizawa.”</p>
<p>          “That’s Kasumi to you.”</p>
<p>          “Let people care about you sis.” Makoto said.</p>
<p>          “She’s right!” Kasumi exclaimed. “And that starts with getting you a check-up with Doctor Legs.”</p>
<p>          “A check-up?!” Sae narrowed her eyes with fury.</p>
<p>          “She’s right.” Naoto stated. “I heard what you’re Shadow said. If you’re malnourished, we need to nip that in the bud.”</p>
<p>          Sae opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Yu. He waved dismissively. “We take care of our own Sae. You’ve faced yourself, yes. But that is just the beginning. If you really want to improve your life, we will help you.”</p>
<p>          Sae squeezed her eyes shut and pinched her nose. “I guess... I’ll start working less. Is that what you all want?”</p>
<p>          Makoto leaned over and wrapped her arms around her sister. “I know that’s what you want too.”</p>
<p>          “I...” Sae let go of her nose and blinked. “What am I going to do with all that time though? If I only work required hours now...”</p>
<p>          “You train then.” Aki stated.</p>
<p>          “To use my Persona?”</p>
<p>          “Yes. It is a responsibility you now carry to cultivate your power.”</p>
<p>          “I’ll train you! We can use your palace!” Kasumi finally let go of her. “It’s still up so...”</p>
<p>          “Very well, I would like to cultivate my power.” Sae said.</p>
<p>          “Of course you do.” Yu said. “On some level, we all want to be ourselves. Once you awaken, that feeling gets brought to the front.” He took his toast out of the toaster. “Well, I’m bored now so Imma head out.” He stuck a slice in his mouth. “The Smol Detective can answer any questions you have.” With that he walked out.</p>
<p>          Naoto’s eyes followed him as he left. She sighed and brought a paper card out of her jacket. “I should get going too.” She tossed the card in front of Sae. “If you need anything just call.” She stood up, Morgana hopped off her lap then onto Sae’s. “And I meant it when I said we should go for drinks.” She waved nonchalantly as she left.</p>
<p>          Kasumi took her seat. “Are you ok Sae?”</p>
<p>          Sae nodded with closed eyes. “Yeah, this is just a lot.” She looked down at Morgana, she tried to pick him up off herself.</p>
<p>          “Nope. Sorry, I do not take input about my choice of seat.” Morgana mewed.</p>
<p>          “Talking cat... right...”</p>
<p>          “I’m not!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>6/30</p>
<p>7/1</p>
<p>7/2</p>
<p>7/3</p>
<p>7/4</p>
<p>7/5</p>
<p>7/6</p>
<p>7/7</p>
<p>7/8</p>
<p>7/9</p>
<p>7/10</p>
<p>7/11</p>
<p>7/12</p>
<p>7/13</p>
<p>7/14</p>
<p>7/15</p>
<p>          “Water Persona? That’s new...” The woman pondered.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, Sae’s persona is busted too. She was a natural.”</p>
<p>          “I’m surprised you got so friendly with her so fast though.”</p>
<p>          “Well, I had been hanging out with her shadow a lot before her awakening anyway... I got to know her really well... and... I related to her.”</p>
<p>          “Big sister...” The woman looked down and away.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, we both failed in our own ways, but she had a chance to make it right... I didn’t... I wasn’t going to let her throw away her opportunity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am thou, thou art I...</p>
<p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p>
<p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
<p>With the birth of the Tower Persona</p>
<p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Your bloodwork is garbage.” Tae stated simply.</p>
<p>          “Yes.”</p>
<p>          Tae raised an eyebrow at Sae. “Girl, you need to take care of yourself.” She leaned forward and twirled her pen in her fingers.</p>
<p>          “I’ve been hearing that a lot lately.” Sae folded her arms and crossed her legs.</p>
<p>          “Just be thankful I’m helping you at all, you were trying to arrest my Guiney Pig not that long ago.” She narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>          “Yes- Wait, Guiney Pig?” Sae raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>          “Kasumi.”</p>
<p>          “You have a... pet name for her?” Sae narrowed her eyes. “What exactly is the nature of your relationship?”</p>
<p>          Tae rolled her eyes. “The sexual tension is there, but we just tease each other, nothing more.”</p>
<p>          Sae gave her a skeptical eyebrow.</p>
<p>          She smirked, leaned back, and tapped her pen on her clipboard. “Though, you should’ve seen the look on her face when I implied I would be down. She lit up like a bright tomato. It was adorable.”</p>
<p>          “You what?”</p>
<p>          “That was a joke.”</p>
<p>          Sae narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>          “Or was it?” Tae’s grin grew. “Anyway, can I trust you to come up with a meal plan, or do you need to treat you like a child and line out all the nutrients you need?”</p>
<p>          “I can feed myself.”</p>
<p>          Tae narrowed her eyes. “Clearly you can’t.”</p>
<p>          Sae scoffed.</p>
<p>          “Hey, maybe your tits will get bigger if you eat right? That’s an incentive.”</p>
<p>          Sae scoffed again. “Is everything sexual with you?”</p>
<p>          “When I’m talking to a beautiful woman it is.”</p>
<p>          Sae blinked.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, I’m coming onto you. But even if you don’t swing that way. Give me a call sometime. I can tell you’re the kind of person that could use more friends, and I think that you would make a good friend to a lot of people, even if you don’t think so yourself.”</p>
<p>          Sae looked down.</p>
<p>          “Kasumi told me you’re going on a self-improvement journey. That’s admirable. Just keep it up and try to take steps you wouldn’t normally take.”</p>
<p>          “What about you? What are you doing to improve yourself?” Sae narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>          “I’m trying to right my wrongs, I’ve made mistakes in the past, and I’m trying to repent. To me though, forgiveness isn’t enough, and I don’t think it’s enough for you either. You gotta act.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, you’re right.” Sae sighed.</p>
<p>          Tae tilted her head. “You know, I didn’t peg you as the type to listen to advice.”</p>
<p>          “Just because I listen doesn’t mean I’m good at following through. I need to work on that in my line of work too...” She trailed off.</p>
<p>          “Huh, how ’bout that?” Tae smiled softly.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Oh, sweety...” Lala fanned herself.</p>
<p>          “It sucks.” Kasumi pouted; she was leaning on the bar with her chin in her hand. “It was hard to be all normal and cheery with Makoto there. I need to get over this, it’s going to affect our-” Kasumi bit her lip then changed her train of thought. “I’m going to keep helping her sister.”</p>
<p>          “Sae-chan, the prosecutor, she didn’t seem to like you much.”</p>
<p>          “She came around, I think at this point in her life she needs someone a bit higher energy. Like me!” Kasumi beamed, then her face fell. “But Makoto’s gonna be there too...”</p>
<p>          “I knew this would happen. Tck!” Lala fanned her face more. “Dying is no excuse to break someone’s heart. That girl needs to work on her people skills. Do you want to get back at her?”</p>
<p>          “Yes!” Morgana mewed.</p>
<p>          “No.” Kasumi said firmly. “Not... Oh I know!” Kasumi’s face lit up. “I can sleep with Sae! That’ll show her in like an indirect way!”</p>
<p>          Lala’s face twitched in disbelief. “Sweety, no.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi sighed and buried her face in her hands. “You’re right, I’m feeling all emotional right now, that’s all.”</p>
<p>          “What about your previous crushes? Those didn’t have any toxic aspect to them as far as I remember.”</p>
<p>          “Hmmm... Ann has a crush on someone else, and I have a sneaking suspicion it’s Ryuji... She’s just building up the courage...” Kasumi knit her eyebrows. <em>Building up the courage... that seems important...</em> Kasumi shook her head. “Damnit, I should’ve...” She sighed. “I don’t know... this just sucks...”</p>
<p>          “You feel like you’ve wasted your time with Makoto huh?”</p>
<p>          “Kinda...”</p>
<p>          “Sweety, I think you just need to develop some of your other relationships. And, if you are insistent on remaining friends with Makoto, redevelop your friendship with her again. You are in a position to gain more than you’ve lost.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, I’ve been needing a lot of pep-talks lately.”</p>
<p>          “We all have those moments... Tell me if I overstep my bounds... but you’ve been through a lot recently.”</p>
<p>          “That’s putting it lightly.”</p>
<p>          “The problem is that life isn’t going to slow down for you, sweety. If you want it to slow down, you must make it. So, just take some time...”</p>
<p>          “And develop my relationships.”</p>
<p>          “That’s right sweety.”</p>
<p>          “You sound like Yu...”</p>
<p>          “Hmmm?”</p>
<p>          “The track coach at my school... He told me that he wouldn’t be able to live without the people he loves supporting him... I wonder if I’m the same...”</p>
<p>          “Please don’t say such things sweety. There will always be people who care about you... don’t let recent events make you think otherwise.”</p>
<p>          “Thanks Lala-chan.”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Hey! There you are!” Ryuji was smiling like a madman as he walked up to Jirou, who was sitting on the bench by the school vending machines.</p>
<p>          “Sup, sorry about... running off like that, I wasn’t running from you.”</p>
<p>          “Dude, I get it. The gossips of this school are awful, I’m not gonna hold that against you. But dude, I need your help with something...” He fidgeted and looked around at their surroundings. No one was nearby, it was lunchtime and they were having a special at the school food store, the courtyard was silent. “I found this flyer stuffed in my mailbox.” He grinned he whipped it out of his pocket.</p>
<p>          Jirou raised an eyebrow at the bright pink paper.</p>
<p>          “Housekeeping service. It says that a cute maid will do anything for you! A maid, dude! A MAID! Who’ll do ANYTHING for us!”</p>
<p>          Jirou knit his eyebrows. “Dude, do you even know what those kinds of services are like?”</p>
<p>          “Exactly! Right? Right?!”</p>
<p>          “What?” Jirou shook his head in confusion. “What are you even saying?”</p>
<p>          “You’re a guy, right? You know what I mean?”</p>
<p>          “I don’t think <em>you</em> know what <em>you</em> mean.”</p>
<p>          “Common dude; loosen up a bit. Let’s give it a try. Yeah? Yeah! I got it all planed out in my head. Some guy on my floor just moved out, so there’s a vacant apartment in my complex. We can get our massages and get out of there before my Mom or CoffeeDad can even say ’you’re grounded’. The key is behind the mailbox, so we can get in anytime. The landlord seriously doesn’t care. The plan is foolproof.”</p>
<p>          “Ryuji, I’m not sure this is a good idea, with my-”</p>
<p>          “Common, we are in the twilight of our youth, we need to do something fun like this before we graduate.”</p>
<p>          “I-”</p>
<p>          <strong><em>FWIP!</em></strong></p>
<p>          Kasumi snatched the flyer out of Ryuji’s hand and looked to over with a grin.</p>
<p>          Jirou froze like a statue.</p>
<p>          Ryuji’s eyes widened. “Oh, shit!”</p>
<p>          “A maid service huh? They will do ’anything’?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow at them.</p>
<p>          “Royal.” Ryuji said carefully. “Please don’t tell Ann, I’m begging you.”</p>
<p>          “Hmmm...” She tapped her chin and looked at both of them. “On one condition.”</p>
<p>          “Anything.”</p>
<p>          “I get to come with.”</p>
<p>          “W-what?” Ryuji blinked rapidly.</p>
<p>          Jirou was suddenly gasping for air.</p>
<p>          “Ryuji, I just went through a breakup. I think getting serviced by a cute maid in cat ears would be good for me.”</p>
<p>          Ryuji knit his eyebrows. “Huh... that actually makes sense. I feel you Kasumi.” He turned to Jirou. “Well, you game? Kasumi’s right, she could use a fun night like this. It’ll be my treat.” He told her.</p>
<p>          Jirou was still frozen.</p>
<p>          “Jirou?”</p>
<p>          “Is he ok?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow at Ryuji.</p>
<p>          “Uhh, how ’bout you give us a minute.”</p>
<p>          “Sure... but my terms still stand.” Kasumi turned and walked out of the area.</p>
<p>          “Jirou.” Ryuji placed a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>          “Dude, I can’t with this. This is too much.” He mumbled.</p>
<p>          “Ok Jirou. I’m gonna lay it out for you.” Ryuji got serious. “Kasumi’s single again.”</p>
<p>          “I know!” He slapped his palms to his temples.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, so you need to start making some moves.”</p>
<p>          “This is <em>not</em> how I imagined it man!”</p>
<p>          “I know Big Cat, but bottom line is that you need to start spending more time with her. I’ll do everything in my power to give you two space just to talk. Get to know each other better. She’s spent more time with <em>me</em> than <em>you</em>, that’s just dumb man.”</p>
<p>          “But uhm... she just went through a breakup, is it right to start flirting with her right away?”</p>
<p>          Ryuji sat next to him and slung an arm over his shoulder. “Jirou, there is an Ultimate Chad inside of you-”</p>
<p>          “Praising.”</p>
<p>          “-I just know it. It’s waiting to be unleashed, all you gotta do is unleash it. You can do this man; this could be your chance to make her think of you in that way. Through our workouts you have abs now, and the maid might have us take off our shirts for the massages.”</p>
<p>          “I don’t think you understand what this is.”</p>
<p>          “I’ll just refuse to take off my shirt, so if Kasumi has any horny thoughts, she’ll be drawn to <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>          “Dude...”</p>
<p>          “Just do this ok. Even if something goes wrong, Kasumi’s the type of girl to just laugh it off, then you can try to flirt again later.”</p>
<p>          Jirou sighed. “Fine... I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>          “Sweet!” Ryuji jumped up and ran out of the area. “Kasumi!”</p>
<p>          Him and Kasumi came back. “Ok, so when’s this going down?” She asked.</p>
<p>          “Just, whenever we’re all free. We can even do it tonight, I’m free.” Ryuji started bouncing his leg.</p>
<p>          “I’m free. Jirou?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah... tonight’s fine.” He looked down and blushed.</p>
<p>          Kasumi raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “S-so... we’re really gonna do this, huh...? You think it’ll be ok?” Jirou shuffled his feet.</p>
<p>          “It’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>          “Don’t be such a bitch.” Kasumi folded her arms.</p>
<p>          Ryuji covered his mouth to hold in his laugh.</p>
<p>          Jirou sighed.</p>
<p>          “Dude, I promise, if it turns out to be sketchy, we’ll just bail.” Ryuji assured him.</p>
<p>          “Sure, sure...” He shook his head. “Let’s just get this over with. How’re we gonna do this?”</p>
<p>          “I think we just call the number on the flyer, right?” Kasumi scratched her cheek.</p>
<p>          Ryuji took it out of his pocket and looked at it. “So, who’s gonna call?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi scoffed and snatched the flyer out of his hand. “You two are being too nervous, I expected boys to be more gung-ho about this.” She pulled out her phone and dialed. “Especially with me here...” She mumbled.</p>
<p>          Jirou’s eyes widened and he took a step back.</p>
<p>          “Sorry, what was that last part?” Ryuji scratched his ear.</p>
<p>          “Shh!” Kasumi flapped the flyer at him.</p>
<p>          “Thank you for calling! This is Victoria’s Housekeeping!” A woman answered.</p>
<p>          “Why did they have to answer?” Jirou lamented.</p>
<p>          “Shh!” Ryuji hushed him.</p>
<p>          “I take it you’re interested in our services, then?” The phone said. “Is there anyone in particular you would like to request?”</p>
<p>          “No, send anyone.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “You’re a girl?”</p>
<p>          “We’re a group of one female and two males. That a problem?”</p>
<p>          “No, of course not. Let’s see here... We have a maid available in... twenty minutes. May I ask for your address?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi gave it.</p>
<p>          “Thank you for using our service! Your maid will be there in twenty minutes or less, it will be five-thousand Yen per patron flat upon completion, plus any extra fees for <em>eeexxxxtraaaa</em> services. Payment will be made to the maid themselves.”</p>
<p>          “Sounds good. Thank you.”</p>
<p>          “Our pleasure.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi hung up.</p>
<p>          “Holy shit, this is really happening...” Ryuji mumbled in shock. “Hey, they said twenty minutes right. I gotta use the bathroom.” He winked at Jirou then went away.</p>
<p>          “Huh...” Kasumi bit her lip. “I’ve never done something like this before, I’m getting butterflies.”</p>
<p>          “Tell me about it.” Jirou kicked his foot. “Hey... I really didn’t expect you to do something like this...”</p>
<p>          “I know, I’ve just been feeling impulsive lately... plus... I don’t know... Even if it’s fake, I think validation from whoever this maid is will make me feel better.”</p>
<p>          “I get that... I mean doing this <em>with us</em>.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t get any ideas, the maid will be the one servicing you.”</p>
<p>          Jirou went beat red. “That is<em> not</em> what I meant!”</p>
<p>          Kasumi laughed. “I know. You meant like, being comfortable about this around guys.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah...”</p>
<p>          “Well, as of right now. The three of us are all working off an attraction to girls, right? So, if you and Ryuji don’t feel weird about it, I don’t think I should. On principal, you know?”</p>
<p>          “I guess I get that... still though...”</p>
<p>          “Do <em>you</em> feel weird?”</p>
<p>          “Maybe...”</p>
<p>          Kasumi knit her eyebrows and stepped closer to him. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>          “I don’t want to say.”</p>
<p>          “Jirou. I can take it...”</p>
<p>          “No, I know you can’t.”</p>
<p>          “Jirou...” Kasumi growled. “Tell me.”</p>
<p>          Jirou sighed. “I’ve already said...” He sighed again. “The <em>problem</em>... is that there’s a very high chance I’m going to find you more attractive than whatever maid walks through that door.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi lit up like a tomato. “Wwwwwhat?!”</p>
<p>          “See! Uhg!” He buried his face in his hands. “I shouldn’t have told you.”</p>
<p>          “Nononono... It’s uhm...” She took a deep breath. “It’s fine... you’re a straight guy... I’m a bi girl... I should have expected there to be some cross-attraction today...”</p>
<p>          “Wait, what? ’Cross-attraction’?”</p>
<p>          “Eep!” Kasumi jumped and started playing with her ponytail. “I mean like uhm... Ryuji’s hot...”</p>
<p>          “Oh...” Jirou looked down.</p>
<p>          “No!” She shouted. Then groaned skyward. “UhhhgggHHH!!! I’m such a bitch!” She grabbed his shoulders and looked in his eyes. “You. Are. Hot. Very. Ok?” She struggled out the words.</p>
<p>          He blushed even more somehow.</p>
<p>          “I’m sorry, I just... have a hard time being genuine about... attraction... face to face... on both sides... I don’t know. As soon as the jokes become real I just...”</p>
<p>          Jirou blinked. “Fall apart...?”</p>
<p>          “Like with girls there’s that extra push we me wanting to justify my attraction, right? But with guys... On the base level my attraction to both guys and girls is the same... so all...” She breathed.</p>
<p>          “All the emotion... prejudice you’ve faced for the girl’s side... it’s bled over to the boy’s side, but for the boys you don’t have any extra push.”</p>
<p>          “Thanks... so yeah, it’s hard sometimes. So, don’t think it’s you or anything, I think you’re attractive. It’s a me problem.”</p>
<p>          “Hey, I’m your friend, right? You problems are me problems... I’m straight and all so I don’t know how much I can help, but you can talk to me about that stuff, ok?”</p>
<p>          She let go of his shoulders. “Thanks... I’ve only really talked with Coach about it... My parents <em>never</em> wanted to <em>ever</em> even <em>think</em> about their daughters dating. Much less all the complications with my sexuality. I could talk to Doctor Legs about it but...” She shivered.</p>
<p>          “It’s nice you had someone”</p>
<p>          “Yeah... but we never really had deep conversations about it. She just let me vent while running. She probably didn’t know what to say. She was accepting though, that’s the most I could ask for.” She sighed. “Maybe we’ll pick up this convo later...”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, we kinda have bigger fish to fry. <em>Extra services</em> huh?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi rubbed her arm. “Yeah, on paper I was kinda exited and for it... but the clock’s ticking now.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah.”</p>
<p>          “Hey, chances are they won’t even let kids our age have access to that menu.”</p>
<p>          “That’s what I’m hoping for. I-”</p>
<p>          “Hey.” Ryuji exited the bathroom. “I would have given you two more time but something’s nagging at me. What did the girl on the phone mean by ’Extra Services’?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi blinked in surprise. “You seriously don’t know?”</p>
<p>          “Dude...” Jirou shook his head in dismay.</p>
<p>          Ryuji’s eyes moved back and forth, and his eyebrows went from raised to lowered to raised again, he blinked a couple times then his eyes widened. “Oh shit!” His hands shot to the sides of his head.</p>
<p>          “Now do you get why I was averse to this?”</p>
<p>          “Dude this might be bad!”</p>
<p>          Kasumi sighed.</p>
<p>          “How did you not know what we were getting into? You should’ve found out when you checked the terms and conditions and age restrictions for the service.” Jirou chastised.</p>
<p>          Ryuji blinked.</p>
<p>          “You didn’t check?!”</p>
<p>          “Of course not! What’s wrong with kids getting housekeeping?!”</p>
<p>          “Ryuji, Jirou is on PROBATION! If the maid reports this, he’s FUCKED!” Kasumi hissed. “You should’ve been more careful!”</p>
<p>         "If she tries to report us we can just change her heart right?"</p>
<p>         "Ryuji! <em>We're</em> the ones in the wrong here." She hissed.</p>
<p>         "Damnit, damnit, damnit..."</p>
<p>          Jirou started breathing hard, then closed his eyes and started on one of his breathing exercises.</p>
<p>          <strong><em>DING DONG!</em></strong> “Good evening... I’m from the housekeeping service.”</p>
<p>          “Shit!” Ryuji’s voice cracked. “She’s early!”</p>
<p>          Kasumi rushed to the closet door and quickly slid it open. She grabbed Jirou by the shirt then tossed him inside.</p>
<p>          “Whoa! Safe word!” His eyes were wide. “I shouldn’t have said that.” He then mumbled.</p>
<p>          “Don’t joke now!”</p>
<p>          “I-I-I can’t do this Royal, Imma jump off the balcony and escape.” Ryuji shuffled over.</p>
<p>          “Oh, no you don’t!” Kasumi hissed and pulled him back by the collar of his shirt.</p>
<p>          “Eep!”</p>
<p>          “You’re gonna be the one to get the maid out of here.” Kasumi walked backwards into the closet. “And don’t let her find out you’re in high school!” She slammed the door closed. Then cracked it slightly open to peer outside.</p>
<p>          “Oh? The door’s unlocked? May I come in?” The maid called.</p>
<p>          Ryuji spazmed before throwing his purple hood on, shoving his hands into his pockets and becoming a statue. He stared at the balcony door with intense desire.</p>
<p>          Kasumi narrowed her eyes at the voice.</p>
<p>          “<em>Kasumi, you’re a little close.</em>” Jirou mumbled.</p>
<p>          Kasumi glanced at him. The closet was <em>tiny</em>, as such, her hip was digging into his crotch and their faces were inches from each other. “<em>I can’t do anything about it.</em>” She hissed. “<em>And don’t you dare get a b- E-excited.</em>” She blushed, thankfully hidden by the dark.</p>
<p>          The maid opened the door and walked in. “Oh, I was told a girl called.”</p>
<p>          “<em>I’m going to die.</em>” Jirou mumbled as though in pain.</p>
<p>          Her face was covered in makeup, but the shape was weirdly familiar.</p>
<p>          The maid froze and raised an eyebrow. “Uhm... Well...” The maid bowed, doing the skirt thing. “Welcome home, Master. &lt;3 I’m going to fill your tired heart full of lovely energy. Meow! &lt;3”</p>
<p>          “<em>How the fuck is she saying the emotes?</em>” Kasumi mumbled.</p>
<p>          “I’m Becky, and I have the pleasure of serving you today. &lt;3”</p>
<p>          “Hello...” Ryuji choked out.</p>
<p>          “I was told there would be more of you, where are your friends, Meow?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, they uhm... they bailed... let’s just cal-”</p>
<p>          “Oh, no worries master.” <em>Fuck, I wanted to get paid more.</em> “Oh!” She jumped. “How thoughtless of me! I should explain our services to you, Master!”</p>
<p>          “Nah, it’s...” Ryuji gulped.</p>
<p>          “Oh, I’m sure you are already aware of the basics, including cooking and cleaning. However...” The maid got closer.</p>
<p>          “<em>This is bad...</em>”</p>
<p>          “There is the secret menu...” She seductively said.</p>
<p>          Beads of sweat started pouring down Ryuji’s forehead. He turned slightly to look at her but then sharply went back to staring out the window.</p>
<p>          The maid narrowed her eyes. “Hmmm? You look young, Master... Are you perhaps, in high school?”</p>
<p>          “I-I-I I’m a dad.”</p>
<p>          “Wait... are you...?”</p>
<p>          “<em>Dipshit!</em>” Kasumi hissed.</p>
<p>          The maid jumped and turned to her. “Is someone in the closet?”</p>
<p>          Ryuji jumped. “No, no!” He rushed over and closed the door all the way. “Something must’ve fe-”</p>
<p>          Ryuji suddenly stopped talking.</p>
<p>          “<em>Oh no...</em>”</p>
<p>          “Y-y-y-y-y-y-you’rrrree...” Ryuji sputtered. “I know you...” The denial was loud and clear.</p>
<p>          “N-n-n-no, you don’t. Of course, you don’t! This is our first-time meeting, yes, the first time ever master! &lt;3 But, since you’re in high school, I should be g-”</p>
<p>          “Shit!” Kasumi opened the door and jumped out. “Ryuji! How dare you cheat on me with a maid for hire!” She pointed at his face. “You are in so much trouble. Maid-Person, we need to have a discussion so you should just-” Kasumi turned to the maid, her mouth flapped open and closed. “Wait, are you...?”</p>
<p>          <strong><em>THUD!</em></strong> Ryuji and Kasumi moved out of the way as Jirou’s unconscious body fell out of the closet face-down.</p>
<p>          “Did you request me specifically?” The maid asked.</p>
<p>          “We s-s-said... to send anyone.”</p>
<p>          The maid then took on a downtrodden expression, a ’I hate my life’ expression. “Ugh... This is unbelievable.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi recognized the expression first, Ryuji moments after.</p>
<p>          ““AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!””</p>
<p>          Ryuji dove down to Jirou. “Common Big Cat!” He grabbed his arms. “We need to escape!” He pulled, but deadlifting an unconscious person was no trivial task.</p>
<p>          “Kawakami-sensei...” Kasumi fell back to sitting on the floor, her face frozen in shock.</p>
<p>          “Yes... it’s me... your homeroom teacher... I’m so done...” The big sad was written on Kawakami’s face.</p>
<p>          “Kasumi! A little help! You’re crazy strong right?!” Ryuji cried, hefting Jirou onto his shoulder. “I’m just a track guy!”</p>
<p>          Kasumi was frozen.</p>
<p>          “I should’ve taken a job outside of the city...” Kawakami sighed. “But I needed it to be close to school so I could go there after I finished work...”</p>
<p>          Ryuji sat down in defeat and dropped Jirou’s corpse. “It’s over isn’t it... we’re finished...”</p>
<p>          Kawakami’s gaze hardened at them. “Was this a prank?!” She put her hands on her hips. “Who did you hear about this from? Oh! It was Ms. Chouno, wasn’t it?! That harpy...!”</p>
<p>          “It wasn’t a prank...” Kasumi mumbled.</p>
<p>          “We just wanted...” Ryuji mumbled.</p>
<p>          Kawakami’s eyes flashed. “You three wanted to do <em>that</em> with me?!?!”</p>
<p>          “No!” Ryuji waved his arms.</p>
<p>          Kasumi jumped up. “I mean like, we’re like, horny teenagers, and like, maids are cute, and I uhm, I just went through a breakup right, and like, you understand right, I always thought you’re hot, like your messy hair, and like, you’re like two fetishes wrapped up into one!” She covered her own mouth and her eyes widened.</p>
<p>          Ryuji jumped up. “Kasumi! You were still considering it with Kawakami!”</p>
<p>          Kasumi went red. “I never said that!”</p>
<p>          “You literally just did!”</p>
<p>          “I implied it!”</p>
<p>          “That! That right there!”</p>
<p>          “FUCK!” Kasumi squeezed her eyes closed and held the side of her head. “I’m just feeling slutty right now because of the breakup!”</p>
<p>          “So you wanted to sleep with your <em>homeroom teacher</em>?!” Ryuji’s eyes were wide.</p>
<p>          “Jirou’s here too!”</p>
<p>          Ryuji blinked. “WHAT?!”</p>
<p>          “I mean like- Shut up! What about you!?”</p>
<p>          “No, we’re talking about this! I’m not letting you take advantage of his crush for his dick! I’m his best friend!”</p>
<p>          “You say that, but you didn’t bother to check if he would get arrested because of this!”</p>
<p>          “BOTH OF YOU! SILENCE!” Kawakami yelled.</p>
<p>          Ryuji and Kasumi turned to Kawakami with wide eyes.</p>
<p>          “You two need to <strong><em>get a grip</em></strong>, this is bad for <em>all</em> of us. You better not tell anyone about this, you aren’t planning to, right? Especially not Ms. Chouno.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi opened her mouth, but Ryuji elbowed her and shook his head.</p>
<p>          “Good. If you’re going to side with a teacher, side with me. I’m in charge of Kasumi-chan’s class after all. I can’t afford to lose either of my jobs, and none of you can afford to let this stunt you pulled get out right? We should all just forget this ever happened. I’ll treat this as if you had canceled, so you won’t have to pay anything. Okay?” She glared at them. “On that note! I’ll be leaving! Don’t speak of this at school, okay?! Just act as if nothing ever happened! Got it?! Ok, bye!” Kawakami turned and walked out the door.</p>
<p>          They both fell to the floor again. ““Sorry for yelling.”” They said in unison.</p>
<p>          “I’m emotionally and physically exhausted now.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “Same bro... Hey, do you want me to talk to Makoto or something? You’re really effed up right now...”</p>
<p>          “Nah...” She shook her head. “We need to carry Jirou home...”</p>
<p>          “Yeah...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, 'The Woman' will be visited after the bonds are established, and Philemon will be visited with the blood oaths.<br/>I hope I'm doing the Void scenes justice, heavily describing stuff in an interesting way isn't exactly my strong-suit (Note this fic is SUPER dialogue heavy compared to others that have more of a balance.).</p>
<p>So Makoto: I personally think what she did was fucked up, dying isn't an excuse to do something bad. HOWEVER, I can't say I would be any better than her if I was in her position, I know I'm a flawed person. I kinda wanted to show both sides of that, and let y'all come to your own conclusions. <br/>I love Makoto btw, don't get me wrong, I romanced her my first playthrough, but I show my bias through extra screen time. Just because I like a character doesn't mean I'm going to ignore any flaws they may have. I write Makoto as very book smart but dumb as fuck when it comes to people skills.</p>
<p>Morgana got on that real best-friend shit this chapter.</p>
<p>Post-awakening, I want to keep 'intense/dom/Imma step on your nuts any you're gonna like it' Sae around, but replace 'I hate my life Imma get wine drunk' Sae with 'Weirdly child-like and adorable' Sae. Her staring at a glass of water trying to make the water move was supposed to be adorable, I hope it came across like that.</p>
<p>Shout out to that one guest commented on chapter 8 that took notice of just how feral Kasumi was during her fight with Goro. I wanted that to be something itching in the back of y'all's minds for future conversations like her one with Naoto. I do a LOT of planning for this fic and i'm a whore for foreshadowing, so there's going to be a lot of instances where I WANT you all to think something's odd, because it will be explored to called back to later.<br/>We will talk more about this... later...</p>
<p>SaexTae is an underrated ship don't @ me. That being said though, they're just gonna be friends here. I don't want to go toooo crazy with the shipping, as that means more screen-time has to be spent on developing characters and character relationships completely away from Kasumi's hero's journey. And we're already gonna have plenty of that between Ann &amp; Ryuji (This will be minimal as is tho) and Goro &amp; Jirou (Friendship), and even then, these two instances will affect Kasumi's journey substantially. Kasumi is the star of this fic at the end of the day.</p>
<p>I hope I'm writing Kasumi's whole sexuality thing alright. I'm trying to write her character as a 'Can dish it out but can't take it' kind of thing, like she can flirt and be cool no problem but when someone flirts back she falls apart, I'm not sure how well it's working.</p>
<p>Operation Maidwatch, making Kasumi bi has finally come in handy! <br/>I hope I wrote the humor okay, I do not think it's my strong suit.<br/>I also hope I made Operation Maidwatch different enough to canon to justify including the whole scene here. It was mostly humor but I added a lot of character development/characterization to supplement it, hopefully making the canon-retread worth it.</p>
<p>Also, let's hit overdrive on the ShuSumi development, we gotta make up for lost time!</p>
<p>P.S.: R.I.P Jirou, he <strike>died</strike> passed out via being in close physical contact with his crush. *Crosses self* He will be missed. <a href="https://youtu.be/6xUnSVTh8fI?t=17">Dorime</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hope Has Arrived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “Welcome home, how was school?” Aki said without looking up from his papers.</p>
<p>          “It was good, I’m going to start sparring with Sae soon, should be cool.” Kasumi kicked off her shoes then met Aki in the kitchen.</p>
<p>          “Yes. Annalise’s agility is off the charts... her other attributes are very lacking as a result, but high speed means more action economy. She has amazing potential.”</p>
<p>          “I was thinking the same. As she grows, she might turn into an evasion tank like me... or maybe a dps beast, rapid attacks and all. Fun to work with either way.”</p>
<p>          Aki looked at her. “I’m really proud of how you’ve grown... you know that?”</p>
<p>          There was silence for a moment, then Kasumi’s lip started trembling and she looked away.</p>
<p>          Aki knit his eyebrows. “Are you...”</p>
<p>          “I don’t deserve... <em>any</em> praise from you... I’m sorry...”</p>
<p>          “What do you mean? You’ve-”</p>
<p>          “Naoto talked to me recently... she pointed out some stuff... I haven’t been following your teachings for stupid reasons... putting myself in danger knowing how much it would upset you.”</p>
<p>          “Are you talking about how you like to show off?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded. “I like impressing my friends... I knew that... but Naoto pointed out another really selfish reason... I want to feel closer to my sister... I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be letting that-”</p>
<p>          “No.”</p>
<p>          “What?”</p>
<p>          “Don’t apologize to me... not for that... it... it reminds me too much of myself. I can’t take you talking like that. You don’t have to be sorry, just try to be better if you want to... I... Naoto wasn’t the only one to catch onto that...”</p>
<p>          “You could tell?” Kasumi sighed and rubbed her eyes. “That’s pretty pathetic of me, I should’ve caught onto how I feel...”</p>
<p>          “I... There was a time I made most of decisions based on grief... and I made a lot, a <em>lot</em> of terrible mistakes as a result. I took too long to learn, and that cost both me and the people around me dearly. So yes, you need to get better about this. Combat against shadows or other tricksters is nothing trivial. But I’m not going to think less of you over this. You practice harder than most, you’re more talented than most to boot.”</p>
<p>          “Aki...”</p>
<p>          “Yes?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi walked over and sat at the table. “You said when we first met that... you understand... where I’m at I guess... I don’t remember the exact words.”</p>
<p>          “I had a sister Kasumi, she died when I was young.”</p>
<p>          “I’m...” Kasumi took a deep breath.</p>
<p>          “It became a driving force for me... but I didn’t handle it in a healthy way. I became really single-minded...”</p>
<p>          “So we’re in the same boat I guess?”</p>
<p>          “Not exactly. I didn’t feel <em>guilty</em> like you do. I felt weak and powerless... there’s some of that in you as well. But that guilt you’re feeling; that’s something you need to sort out.”</p>
<p>          “I’m not just going to <em>not</em> feel guilty Aki.”</p>
<p>          He shook his head. “That’s not what I mean. What you need to do, is look at the facts of it. Is your guilt justified even? It may very well be. People aren’t perfect Kasumi. If the answer is ’yes’, you need to figure out what you did wrong. You won’t be able to grow if you don’t, and you won’t be able to move on if you don’t grow.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded. “I’ll try.”</p>
<p>          “Don’t advert your eyes from the truth. Yu taught me that. Even if it makes you feel awful, or hate yourself intensely, it will be better in the long run.”</p>
<p>          “Like what Sae did?”</p>
<p>          “Yes. She felt more awful then she ever had in her life when she confronted her shadow. But now, she’s happy, can’t you tell?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, yeah I can...”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          Kasumi stuck her tongue out and closed one of her eyes. She lifted her wide-bristled paint brush from the canvas and pressed it down rapidly in a horizontal line, pressing phthalo green into the canvas. She leaned away from the canvas and narrowed her eyes. The evergreen tree she painted was a little lopsided. Kasumi frowned.</p>
<p>          She dipped her bush into the water bucket and swished it around, then dried it on a paper towel, then dipped into liquid white.</p>
<p>          Yusuke place a hand on her wrist. He shook his head at her. “There’s no issue with asymmetry. Nature is beautiful through its irregularity. You being able to capture that... is beautiful as well.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi blushed. “Thanks Yusuke. I thought I would have an off-day today.”</p>
<p>          Yusuke nodded. “Let’s take a break.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi put down her bush and pallet.</p>
<p>          Yusuke sat next to her and looked at her painting as a whole. A waterfall leading into a forest stream, surrounded by evergreen trees and tall riverside grass. “You are implying volatile weather. The sky is a few shades darker, and there is that wind... that wind that proceeds the arrival of violent and dark rainclouds. I can sense your frustration, with a hint of sadness.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah...”</p>
<p>          “Tell me, what’s on your mind? Are you troubled by your breakup with Makoto? I personally found it very odd... ’out of left field’ as they say.”</p>
<p>          “That’s definitely part of it... Did I ever tell you why I got so bothered by the whole modeling fiasco?”</p>
<p>          He shook his head. “No, I do not believe you have.”</p>
<p>          “I told Jirou already, but I like to keep it on the down-low.”</p>
<p>          “I can keep a secret.”</p>
<p>          “I was really obese when I was young... I have some self-image issues as a result... They’re kinda all over the place though, no rhyme or reason to them at this point.”</p>
<p>          “I see... I apologize-”</p>
<p>          “No, no, no. You’re fine. Now though we get into new stuff...” She sighed and held her face. “God I feel stupid.”</p>
<p>          “Your feelings aren’t stupid Kasumi.” He said firmly.</p>
<p>          “You might change your mind after hearing this.” She sighed again. “I’m... Upset we never got... far...”</p>
<p>          Yusuke blinked and his eyes widened a bit. “Oh.”</p>
<p>          “See what I mean... I don’t know man, it just kinda made me feel undesirable, ya know?”</p>
<p>          “Well, I cannot say I have ever given much... well, from an artistic view, of course I have. But personally, I’ve never been interested in pursuing those lines for myself.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi grinned. “You’re art-sexual?”</p>
<p>          “Perhaps...” His face softened. “As I implied, I’ve never put time into that path of self-discovery. Perhaps one-day. However, I do not believe it is healthy for you to draw aesthetic validation from outside sources. Excuse me if I’m being presumptuous, but that desire for validation served as some motivation for your gymnastics career yes?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, that was part of it.”</p>
<p>          “And another part was as a creative outlet yes?”</p>
<p>          “Yep.”</p>
<p>          “Which you now use painting do accomplish the latter.”</p>
<p>          She nodded.</p>
<p>          “Well, the way I see it; painting is a reflection of the soul...” He looked at her painting. “And this painting is beautiful.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi blushed. “Thanks Yusuke... For saying that...”</p>
<p>          “Oh, but that is not my point. I now pose a question.” He gestured to the painting. “Do you think your painting is beautiful?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi looked it over. The mix of blue and white pigments, that perfectly represented the mixing of foam and water. The trees that leaned two and frown, implying motions, making the painting shift as though alive. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>          “And that’s what matters. Approval from others, from critics, can come later if this becomes more of a professional endeavor. For now, however, your own satisfaction is what will spur your brush to move. And that same self-approval is what will allow you to carry and move on when no one else wants you to.”</p>
<p>          “Thanks Yusuke, you really know your stuff.”</p>
<p>          “Of course. Confidence can make or break a piece. Do not underestimate it’s power.”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          Sae looked at the message again, then at the time, then at the message, then at the time, then at the message. She sighed and slipped her phone in her bad before slinging it on her shoulder.</p>
<p>          She pushed open her door and stepped out of the black sports-car. She looked over Kosei high, a large school with more classic architecture. “If she wasn’t giving me free magic lessons.” She grumbled. She stomped up through the front gates. She checked the board map in the lobby, then made her way through the school halls.</p>
<p>          “Hey, what are you doing here?” A teacher, old male in a black suit, approached her. He paused then looked her up and down with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>          “I’m looking for...” Sae paused. “My sister, she should be with Yusuke Kitagawa.”</p>
<p>          He looked her up and down. “You don’t look alike.”</p>
<p>          “She looks different with her hair down.”</p>
<p>          “Kitagawa-kun is in room two-o-three with your sister. Just be out of here quick.” He walked away.</p>
<p>          Sae huffed... Then when he turned a corner out of sight she paused. She placed a hand on her chest and took a deep breath, stopping the odd lightness she felt. <em>I called her my sister...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <em>“Let people care about you sis.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “I should probably ask her about this...” She mumbled then continued to walk.</p>
<p>          Eventually she found the room and opened the door. Yusuke and Kasumi were sitting next to a canvas and Kasumi was using her bush to touch up a river.</p>
<p>          “Kas- Yoshizawa.” Sae said firmly. “It’s well past our scheduled time.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi beamed at her. “Hey!”</p>
<p>          Yusuke glanced at her. “Sae-san.”</p>
<p>          Sae blinked. “Oh, yes...” She bowed. “My apologies for... shooting you.”</p>
<p>          He nodded. “Apology accepted.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi then exchanged her brush for her phone. “I’m only ten minutes late.”</p>
<p>          Sae narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>          Kasumi cringed away. “Sorry. Let me just clean up here.” She stood and got started, with Yusuke’s help.</p>
<p>          Sae looked around the room, her eyes then settled on a canvas off to the side, leaning against the wall. She walked up to it. <em>Did that teacher recognize me...?</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I say you look quite fetching. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><em>          I... </em>Sae looked down and bit her lip, struggling to respond. <em>Anna...</em> Sae shook her head. <em>This is what I’m really like... deep down...</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>In an... exaggerated way perhaps... you have accepted it, but I believe you have another step to take; moving on from the shame and guilt you feel. There will be no reason for you to self-loath when you become the person you want to be... I believe your next step towards that end is closer than you think.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          Sae felt a presence beside her.</p>
<p>          “You don’t like how you look huh?” Kasumi observed.</p>
<p>          “I find it...” Sae struggled to find the words.</p>
<p>          “You know... my persona is based off a murderer who lost her mind.”</p>
<p>          Sae looked at her, studying her face from the side.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>This innocent bean?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          “She was justified of course. But still... it’s not the most... comforting... It feels awful actually, you’d be surprised how much I lie to myself. It’s good that you’re being honest at least, even if you don’t want to be.”</p>
<p>          Sae nodded.</p>
<p>          “If you ask me though.” Kasumi smiled at her. “You rock that dress.”</p>
<p>          Sae huffed then turned and walked to the door. “Let’s go Kas- Yoshizawa. Good day Kitagawa-kun.”</p>
<p>          “Of course.” He bowed.</p>
<p>=======</p>
<p>          Kasumi shifted in the passenger seat of Sae’s car. Then glanced to the empty backseat. “I thought Makoto would be joining us.”</p>
<p>          “She said she thought you might want your space.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi breathed out a long exhale out of her nose, then placed her chin in her hand and looked out the window.</p>
<p>          “If you expect me to say something, I may have to disappoint you.”</p>
<p>          “It’s fine... It’s just that the breakup wasn’t mutual.”</p>
<p>          “Right.”</p>
<p>          “What do you think though?”</p>
<p>          “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>          “Do you really have <em>no</em> opinion on this whole thing? You <em>are</em> her sister.”</p>
<p>          “That’s up for debate at this point.” She sighed.</p>
<p>          “Sae...”</p>
<p>          Sae exhaled. “We need to talk about that.”</p>
<p>          “What?”</p>
<p>          “You call me by my first name...”</p>
<p>          “And you <em>almost</em> call me by mine every time.”</p>
<p>          “I don’t know why, but I think you do.”</p>
<p>          “I hung out with your shadow a lot.”</p>
<p>          “’Hung out’?”</p>
<p>          “Your casino kinda became a place for me to de-stress. I would go there sometimes, sing karaoke with you, play some card games.”</p>
<p>          “Karaoke?” She deadpanned.</p>
<p>          “You have a <em>great</em> singing voice.”</p>
<p>          “Don’t bullshit me.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi grinned at her. “I’m not! You are a great singer, and you seemed to really enjoy it too!”</p>
<p>          “Really?” Sae gave her a look.</p>
<p>          “Wanna try it out?! Only that roulette wheel got wrecked, the karaoke area should be fine!”</p>
<p>          Sae sighed. “Maybe another day, I want to master using my persona.”</p>
<p>          “All business huh?”</p>
<p>          “Who do you think you’re talking to?” Sae gave her a smirk.</p>
<p>          “There she is!” Kasumi sat up in her seat.</p>
<p>          “What?” Sae jumped.</p>
<p>          “There’s that playful and smug Sae! That side of you is who I like most, the side of you I befriended.”</p>
<p>          “So... we are... friends huh?” Sae whispered to herself.</p>
<p>          “If you want to be... I know I’m like... twenty years younger than you.”</p>
<p>          “Eight...” Sae sighed.</p>
<p>          She giggled. “Still old as hell.”</p>
<p>          Sae’s head vibrated and she looked at her with wide eyes. “Old?! Show some respect for your elders brat.” She said with a twinge of playfulness.</p>
<p>          “Ok boomer.”</p>
<p>          Sae scoffed and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>          “Onto the point.” Kasumi rolled her eyes. “Even though I’m younger, and you probably don’t respect me as much as Akechi. If you want, I’ll be your best best best friend, ok?”</p>
<p>          “Ok... Kasumi... However, I will decide how much I respect you based of how good of a Persona Sensei you are.”</p>
<p>          “Sounds fair, I won’t let you down!” Kasumi saluted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          When they got to the palace, they found the roulette wheel had been repaired. A perfect arena for training.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Damnit!” Sae tumbled backward then righted herself, sliding back kneeling. She shot to her feet and blue fire ignited in a circle around her, emanating from the intricate glyph beneath her feet. The Judgement card floated down, glowing with a transparent blue flame. “PERSONA!!!” She roundhouse kicked the card, shattering it like glass. Annalise apparated behind her.</p>
<p>          “Well? Come at me!” Kasumi called with a smile. She twirled out her Evoker and pointed it at her head. “PERSONA!!!” <strong>BANG!</strong> Kasumi’s head tilted to the side and her eyes glowed with mania as Cinderellone apparated.</p>
<p>          Sae gracefully motioned her hands in a circle and a water summon-sword shimmered into existence, seemingly drawing water from the air, then a floating array of water summon-swords folded out of the initial sword. The swords settled into rotating around Sae’s waist. She then summoned Chikage and Evelyn and began to walk in a wide circle around Kasumi.</p>
<p>          She summoned Rubrum and rapid-fired at Sae.</p>
<p>          Chikage was a blur as she parried the blasts flawlessly, before sending a few swords to her opponent.</p>
<p>          Kasumi flipped and danced, narrowly avoiding the blades zooming past her. She absorbed Rubrum. Then knelt slowly with her palm towards the ground, fingers flexed like claws. Cinderellone, did the same motion and a massive wave of curse spiraled towards Sae.</p>
<p>          Her eyes widened and she hastily brought up her hands, a barrier of water with it.</p>
<p>          The curse blasted right through and Sae was flung away.</p>
<p>          Sae coughed and pushed herself up. She slammed Evelyn into the ground then shot to her feet. “What the hell was that?!”</p>
<p>          “Sae, your persona’s agility is off the charts, you need to dodge, not block.” Kasumi dismissed Cinderellone. “You’re utilizing your range good though.”</p>
<p>          Sae sighed and pinched her nose.</p>
<p>          “Hey.” Kasumi crossed her feet and lowered herself to the floor, sitting crisscross. She patted the spot in front of her. “Let’s take a breather.”</p>
<p>           Sae absorbed her weapons then went to sit in front of Kasumi.</p>
<p>          “I’m kinda surprised you aren’t shook by how I summon.”</p>
<p>          “Well, I am, but Makoto gave me fair warning.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded. Then sighed.</p>
<p>          “Kasumi, why are you being so... insistent on helping me?”</p>
<p>          “Do you even have to ask?” She raised an eyebrow at her.        </p>
<p>          “Well, you have said we are friends.”</p>
<p>          “And?”</p>
<p>          Sae’s eyes widened, then she looked away. “My apologies.”</p>
<p>          “You have a chance that I don’t have. If I can live vicariously through you, I am.”</p>
<p>          “I was... close to sharing your fate... and I didn’t even know it...”</p>
<p>          “I didn’t know it either.”</p>
<p>          “I didn’t know I was being disrespectful to you either.”</p>
<p>          She shook her head. “You don’t have to worry about that. I’m just here to help, it’s on me to atone.”</p>
<p>          “Atone? I doubt you were like me Kasumi.”</p>
<p>          “That’s not up for us to decide is it? It’s up to Sumire and Makoto. I can think I was the perfect sister if I want, but that’s not the truth in Sumire’s eyes, so it would be wrong to think that. I just wish I could ask her... I don’t think I’m best at the whole ’self-reflection’ thing.”</p>
<p>          “I’ll... I’ll ask Makoto, I won’t beat around the bush anymore.”</p>
<p>          “Thanks...”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Yoshizawa-san!” The teacher, Ushimaru, yelled. “You! Pay attention! Is that how you listen when someone’s talking to you!?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi jumped in her seat. <em>I feel murderous intent!</em></p>
<p>          “Dodge!” Morgana hissed.</p>
<p>          Ushimaru reeled back his hand then flung the chalk forward.</p>
<p>          <em>Is it slower this time?</em> Kasumi had time to think before holding up her index and middle finger, the chalk getting lodged between then. Kasumi blinked in surprise at her own catch.</p>
<p>          Ann raised her eyebrows at her. “Badass...”</p>
<p>          <em>“That was an epic catch!” “You say that but there’s a limit.” “Yeah, there’s a point where it’s freaky, like when she punched Mr. Narukami.” “She’s totally a killer right? Just like the other transfer student she hangs out with.” “But the video...”</em></p>
<p>          <strong>SNAP!</strong> The chalk shattered and Kasumi glared out at the class with blazing irises.</p>
<p>          “Settle down! Just pay attention Yoshizawa-san! Class is almost over!” Ushimaru moved on.</p>
<p>          Ann gave her a sympathetic look over her shoulder.</p>
<p>          Kasumi looked at her... then blinked and sighed. “<em>Thanks.</em>” She mouthed.</p>
<p>          “You need to be more cautious though.” Morgana said. “Your hand was a blur.”</p>
<p>          “Fine...”</p>
<p>          Ushimaru closed out the lecture and class ended.</p>
<p>          Kasumi rushed out of her seat.</p>
<p>          “What’s got you in a rush?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>          “I’ve uhhh...” Kasumi blushed. “I’ve been meaning to apologize to Kawakami for something.”</p>
<p>          “Oh yeah, you have been busy. How’s training with Sae going?”</p>
<p>          “She just needs to learn her strengths and weaknesses.”</p>
<p>          “Well, I have a modeling thing to go to.” Ann slung her bag on her shoulder. “If you wanna hang out after though just say the word!” She smiled brightly.</p>
<p>          “Thanks Ann.” Kasumi smiled back. “Seriously, thank you.”</p>
<p>          Ann nodded then went away.</p>
<p>          “Hold up though, didn’t Jirou say he wanted you to be there when he talks to his cousin?” Morgana said.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, but that’s in the evening time slot, I can probably sneak in a snack with Ann. Let’s find Kawakami though.”</p>
<p>          “You mean ☺Becky☺!!!” Morgana teased.</p>
<p>          “Shush you.” Kasumi shot him a look.</p>
<p>          Kawakami was talking to Ms. Chouno in the hallway.</p>
<p>          “As I’ve been saying...” Kawakami appeared to be one hundred percent done with this bullshit. She sighed then noticed Kasumi. “Head on home Yoshizawa-chan.” Then looked back to Chouno. “Well then, I have another matter to attend to, so I have to excuse myself...”</p>
<p>          “No!” Chouno insisted. “We’re not finished talking yet!”</p>
<p>          Kawakami sighed again. “But I...”</p>
<p>          “There’s been a series of scandals on this campus. We’re all being called into question. The arrival of Mr. Narukami and Dr. Maruki doesn’t make everything sunshine and rainbows now. You leave work earlier than anyone, and you barely make it to the faculty meetings! Explain yourself! Don’t tell me you’re out running around at night!?”</p>
<p>          “Yikes.” Morgana stuck his head out of the bag. “Looks like Kawakami’s in the frying pan. You should bale her out before she gets thrown in the fire.”</p>
<p>          Morgana’s meowing caught Chouno’s attention. “The school day is over Yoshizawa-san. Head on home before it gets late. Or did you need something from Ms. Kawakami?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah.” Kasumi thought fast. “I have some questions for her, I didn’t do as well as I wanted on the last round of exams.”</p>
<p>          “Questions?”</p>
<p>          “Huh...? Oh!” Kawakami jumped. “Y-You have more questions?!”</p>
<p>          “More?”</p>
<p>          “Right, Kasumi just transferred here this spring, so I’ve been taking time at night to help her. I oversee her class after all.”</p>
<p>          “So you’re giving individual lessons outside of school hours, hm?”</p>
<p>          “Ask which subject, please, it will be hilarious.” Morgana begged.</p>
<p>          “Sush cat.” Kasumi placed a hand on his head.</p>
<p>          “What passion! You are the ideal teacher!” Chouno switched her tune. “A passionate teacher is exactly what we need at this school. I’m sorry for suspecting you. Well then, keep up the hard work, you two.” She walked away.</p>
<p>          Kawakami sighed. “She just kind of convinced herself. But, thanks... I guess... that did clear up her suspicion, she’s been hounding me for a while.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi knit her eyebrows. “Are you ok? You seem really tired.”</p>
<p>          “She looks like a zombie.” Morgana observed.</p>
<p>          “I’m fine. Just, what did you really need?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi looked back and forth. “Not here.” Kasumi grabbed her arm.</p>
<p>          “Hey...” Kawakami didn’t fight as she was dragged away.</p>
<p>          Kasumi placed her in the corner of an empty hallway, she stepped back and bowed. “I uhm... wanted to apologize for the other day. I probably made you really uncomfortable. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>          “Oh, stand up straight Kasumi.”</p>
<p>          “Hahahaha ’straight’.” Morgana laughed.</p>
<p>          Kasumi stood straight but shot a glare at Morgana. She shook her head then looked back to Kawakami. “I'm sorry, I said some things that I shouldn’t. Especially with the context of...”</p>
<p>          “No, stop. It’s-” She sighed. “Whatever, if you want to make it up to me leave me a good review or something.” Kawakami fished a card out of her skirt pocket. “Here, I go by Becky.” She shoved it into her hand. “Bye.” She walked away.</p>
<p>          “Is it just me or...” Morgana mumbled.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, I got a really bad feeling about her whole situation.” Kasumi mumbled back.</p>
<p>          “Hey Kasumi-chan!”</p>
<p>          Kasumi jumped and spun around. “Oh, hey Chika.” Kasumi waved. “How’s it goin’?”</p>
<p>          Chika skipped up to her. “It’s going great! I don’t know if Makoto kept it a secret from you, but she’s healthy now!”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, I knew. I didn’t know you did though?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, it was her reason for her declining our offer to get back on the council. But now that she’s better she’s planning her comeback with Kaguya and Miyuki-kun right now!” Chika then paused. “Wait, why aren’t you with her right now? You can help too!”</p>
<p>          “I’m not there because she never told me...” Kasumi shook her head. Then she gritted her teeth. “No, this bullshit ends now.” Kasumi stormed off to the student conference room.</p>
<p>          “Kasumi...” Morgana mumbled.</p>
<p>          Chika chased after her. “Wait! What’s going on Kasumi-chan?”</p>
<p>          “We broke up and now she wants to ’give me my space’.” Kasumi scoffed. “What a load of shit.”</p>
<p>          They made it to the conference room.</p>
<p>          Kasumi barged open the door. “Makoto!”</p>
<p>          “AHHH!!!” Ishigami flailed at his spot on the ground and his headphones fell off.</p>
<p>          “Hello, Yoshizawa-san.” Miyuki waved from his desk.</p>
<p>          Makoto stood up from her chair. “Kasumi... what... are you doing here?”</p>
<p>          “I’m here to express anger towards you!” Kasumi got up in her face. “I told you before that I wanted to help you with this!”</p>
<p>          “I thought you would want your space.” Makoto couldn’t meet her eyes.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, you ’thought’, but you didn’t bother to ask <em>me</em> what I wanted. That needs to change. Sorry Makoto but I’m your friend whether you like it or not and I’m not going to have you throw away months of relationship development because <em>you</em> feel guilty.”</p>
<p>          “Oh...”</p>
<p>          Kasumi hugged her. “Yeah, this relationship didn’t go the direction I wanted, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want it at all.”</p>
<p>          “You... I thought you were furious with me...”</p>
<p>          “Oh...” Kasumi pulled away. “I am, that guilt you are feeling is justified”</p>
<p>          Makoto winced.</p>
<p>          She gave her a sheepish smile. “But I’d rather not let that stop us from being friends.”</p>
<p>          “T-Thanks Kasumi... That means a lot...”</p>
<p>          “Yoshizawa, do you wish to help us with this endeavor?” Kaguya asked. “From what I understand.” Her eyes held something. “You enjoy sticking it to ’rotten’ adults, correct?”</p>
<p>          Miyuki smirked.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, of course.” Kasumi raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          They had a discussion of the possible options. Between petitions, voting by the teachers, and having Sae come in and knock some heads, they had a few routes to choose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Kasumi and Makoto left the room together. “Hey...” Kasumi whispered.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, I think they know.” Makoto whispered back.</p>
<p>          “For real?”</p>
<p>          “Well, Miyuki-kun is related to Naoto-san, and Kaguya is no slouch. They’re very intelligent.”</p>
<p>          “Damnit, we should’ve been more careful.”</p>
<p>          “It couldn’t be helped, Kamoshida was the first. If they didn’t find out I would honestly be disappointed with them. I hold them to a higher standard.”</p>
<p>          “You know, Miyuki-kun didn’t strike me as the kind of guy to give up his position. He’s in a good place right now.”</p>
<p>          “I... didn’t think so either... I wish I knew why.”</p>
<p>          “I know.”</p>
<p>          Makoto raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>          “They respect you Makoto.” Kasumi sighed. “You should talk to them more. I know you have the Thieves now... but more friends couldn’t hurt.”</p>
<p>          “I still don’t think they want to be friends with me.”</p>
<p>          “Chika would beg to differ. They may not have the same definition of friendship as you, but you could learn what those are... if you want?”</p>
<p>          “The Thieves are more unified then I thought.”</p>
<p>          “Huh? What do you mean?”</p>
<p>          “All of your definitions of friendship match mine, so I understand. Found family, that’s what you all are about.”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          The bell to Leblanc ringed as Kasumi pushed open the door. “Sup.” Kasumi waved.</p>
<p>          Jirou was behind the counter and waved back. “Hey, thanks for this.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi sat on a stool. “Why did you want <em>me</em> for emotional support though? I figured you would have called Ryuji for this.”</p>
<p>          Jirou rubbed the back of his neck then put up his apron on the hook by the fridge. “Ryuji... is who I need a lot at school and stuff. He’s the kind of guy that yells and lashes out at people who give me shit. But for Aika?” He shook his head then sat next to Kasumi.</p>
<p>          “It’s different.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, if she says something negative, I don’t want him yelling at her or something.”</p>
<p>          “What do you want me to do though?”</p>
<p>          “Just...” He shrugged and took off his glasses, laying them gently on the counter. “Be here... I guess... It might be because I’m a Wild Card or something... but I just feel better with someone around. This is the first time I’ve talked to a family member other then mom too. I trust you, you know?”</p>
<p>         </p>
<p>
  <em>          “...</em>
  <em>I’m not letting you take advantage of his crush...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “...of his crush...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “...his crush...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “...crush...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          Kasumi shook her head. <em>No stop, just one of Skull’s dumb comments. Don’t overthink it. Ryuji’s exaggeration his... attraction... he called me pretty, that’s it. </em>“Thanks. It’s... weirdly comforting to have someone depend on me.”</p>
<p>          He scratched his cheek. “Yeah... I’m... I’m sorry...”</p>
<p>          Kasumi raised her eyebrows. “What’d you mean?”</p>
<p>          <strong>DING-le-ling!</strong> “Hey.” Aika came through the door, wearing casual clothes, a cute loose blue shirt with frills, and simple blue jeans. “Your friend- yeah, I’m not going to assume she’s your girlfriend, this is you we’re talking about.” She deadpanned. “She here for emotional support or something?”</p>
<p>          Jirou winced. “Pretty much yeah.” He got up. “I’ll get you some coffee.” He went behind the bar and went to work.</p>
<p>          Aika sat down at a booth, Kasumi sat across from her. “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>          “Kasumi Yoshizawa.” Kasumi stuck out a hand.</p>
<p>          Aika took it. “Aika Nakamura. I’m related to him on his dad’s side.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi broke the shake. “Yeah, so like, what are we going to talk about?”</p>
<p>          Jirou came by with the coffee, placing it in front of Aika and Kasumi, then took a seat next to Kasumi. “Well...” Jirou sighed.</p>
<p>          “The fam’s kinda shunned him after what happed.” Aika took a sip from her mug.</p>
<p>          “And I just kinda... don’t want that to be the case...” Jirou said.</p>
<p>          “Well, sorry Jirou.”</p>
<p>          Jirou nodded.</p>
<p>          “They really shut me down when I asked them how they felt. They don’t seem to give a shit about the morality of it all, just that your record... well... ’reflects bad on the family name’ as gramps put it.”</p>
<p>          “I’m guessing it’s a ’no’ for that family discussion?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, I talked to Aunt Kathrine too. She’s kinda...” Aika trailed off.</p>
<p>          “Doesn’t even know me... that’s what she said right?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, that’s pretty much what she said.” Aika sighed. “Hey...”</p>
<p>          “Yeah?”</p>
<p>          “Why would you even want to reconcile with them?”</p>
<p>          Jirou raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>          “They’re assholes Jirou.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi was taken aback by her bluntness.</p>
<p>          “They were literally shitting on Uncle Dorobo for dying on you, and I’m not sure if your mom told you, but they went off on Aunt Kathrine for being a ’Shitty Mom’. Their words.”</p>
<p>          “They what?” Kasumi blinked.</p>
<p>          Jirou bit his lip hard and looked down. His eyes looked wet.</p>
<p>          “I got my own shit with them too. Do I need to remind you how they practically worked me to death in high school? Now I’m over here struggling to do college classes on the side.”</p>
<p>          “Aika... I just.”</p>
<p>          “You miss Inaba... don’t you?”</p>
<p>          Jirou nodded. “I haven’t gotten over it... sorry, I don’t think I should be expected to.”</p>
<p>          Aika shook her head. “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try. Moving out of Inaba was the best decision I ever made. This can be a new start from you too.” She looked to Kasumi. “And I know you already gotten started on that.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi blushed.</p>
<p>          “Do you know about the whole charade? The bullshit assault charge and all that?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah... It’s bullshit.”</p>
<p>          “The rest of the family doesn’t think so. I’m the <em>only</em> one that believes his side. Even Aunt Kathrine doesn’t believe him. She still loves him dearly unlike the Nakamura side. But, yeah, Jirou was closer to Uncle Dorobo, by far.”</p>
<p>          “What about the McBride side of the family?”</p>
<p>          Aika went silent and looked to Jirou.</p>
<p>          “They... don’t exist.” Jirou breathed. “My mom doesn’t talk about it, but from what I can gather, she broke ties with them... or they all died somehow. No one knows.”</p>
<p>          “Jirou... don’t blame yourself.”</p>
<p>          “I’m going to blame myself Kasumi. The Nakamura side is- was the only family my mom had left, even if it wasn’t by blood. I took her family from her Kasumi.”</p>
<p>          Aika sighed. “That’s like you Jirou. Shouldering everyone’s problems as your own... Jirou, what did was worth it. That’s my hot take.” Aika stood up, her gaze then hardened. “You know what? Don’t talk to <em>me</em> again until you agree.”</p>
<p>          Jirou stood up with wide eyes. “What?”</p>
<p>          “Jirou, you’re a good person. But I can’t respect you with the mentality you currently have. I’ve seen you interning with that politician. You need to stop <em>pretending</em> you’ve given up. You haven’t.”</p>
<p>          Jirou shook his head. He turned around and went up the stairs, disappearing into his attic.</p>
<p>          “Jirou!” Kasumi stood up, turning to the stairs.</p>
<p>          Aika sighed. “Imma head out.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi glared at her. “You’re kinda a bitch to be honest. Do you really think that’s what he needed right now? He wanted you to be the <em>one</em> family member on his side.”</p>
<p>          “I don’t know if that’s what he needed, I’m fifty-fifty on it. But at the end of the day, I have my own life. Not to mention, he’s letting a bunch of assholes he’s better without tell him <em>saving a woman from rape</em> wasn’t worth it. He needs to get his shit together, and frankly, it’s not my job to help him with that.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi gritted her teeth. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? You’re his family Aika-san.”</p>
<p>          Aika stepped towards her. “And you’re his friend. And I know you can help him way more than I, or his mom, or anyone else can. I can see on your face how much what’s happened to him resonates with you. The word ’family’ really triggered you huh? Its <em>your</em> job to help him. To be frank, I don’t know how to.” She turned and walked to the door. “See ya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>7/4</p>
<p>7/5</p>
<p>7/6</p>
<p>7/7</p>
<p>7/8</p>
<p>7/9</p>
<p>7/10</p>
<p>7/11</p>
<p>7/12</p>
<p>7/13</p>
<p>7/14</p>
<p>7/15</p>
<p>7/16</p>
<p>7/17</p>
<p>7/18</p>
<p>7/19</p>
<p>7/20</p>
<p>7/21</p>
<p>7/22</p>
<p>          “It’s kinda crazy that Yu knew her. Small world I guess.” Kasumi shrugged.</p>
<p>          “Man, I’ve missed out on a lot. I really want to meet all your friends.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded with a smile. “As soon as possible.”</p>
<p>          “She <em>was</em> really hard on Jirou-kun though. I <em>kinda</em> get it... but still.”</p>
<p>          “In the end I think he did kinda need that push. Plus, I learned to get where Aika was coming from too. She had a lot on her plate. There’s a point where you shouldn’t help people... if it comes at your own expense.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am thou, thou art I...</p>
<p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p>
<p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
<p>With the birth of the Fortune Persona</p>
<p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “I kinda just wanna be alone Kasumi...” Jirou turned in his bed to face the wall.</p>
<p>          <em>But you said... </em>“Ok... just call if you need me...” Kasumi left.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          Goro sighed and pinched his nose as he stepped off the train. Another day of bullshit was ending.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wanna tear some shit up in mementos?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          <em>Maybe...</em> He thought. But doing so would mean post-metaverse-fatigue... and he had another interview tomorrow... Medjed had made their statement.</p>
<p>          “...Persona...”</p>
<p>          Goro picked that word out of the crowd of mumbling voices and zeroed in.</p>
<p>          It was just Kasumi and Jirou discussing some distance away.</p>
<p>          Goro had seen them come this way around this time before, they lived in the same neighborhood so it made sense that they went home together.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Think Jirou has a persona? I’m on the fence.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          <em>And thou art I dumbass, I’m on the fence too. Besides, I find it more likely that Kasumi is just open with him. </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Much like how she had no problem whipping out her Persona Arm in front of you.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Goro sighed. Then glanced at the pair, they walked over to the spot where No-Good Tora would give his speeches. Jirou probably explaining his internship.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let’s just head home...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          Goro nodded then started to turn.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">AAAAAAHAHAHAHahahaaaaa!!!!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          Goro let out a grunt and held his head, his eyes shook as he looked at the ground. “God damnit...” He growled.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fucking kill me, to the gallows, please, I’m begging you...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          Quick cellos followed by and triumphant explosion of brass ran in his head, the obnoxiously cheesy superhero theme signifying his arrival to the forefront of Goro’s mind. His Judgement personas groaned, and his Faith ones laughed at his expense.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Why the pained look young Akechi? There is no reason to be down now that I AM HERE!!!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>End me...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          <em>Please just shut the fuck up.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Come now young Akechi! That is no way to speak to yourself!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><em>          No, you’re just a generic Justice persona.</em> Goro paused then sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <em>“Antithesis, you aren’t going to be able to summon other selves in this arcana without accepting and addressing this self.” Justine explained.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>          Caroline laughed. “That’s right! Your Justice has been reversed, so now you’re stuck with your ultimate persona of that arcana. If you want to be free, you’ll have to work for it!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He sighed again. <em>Fine, what do you want?</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Young Akechi, I only wish for you to spend time with your friends, develop your bonds with young Nakamura and young Yoshizawa, just as a Wild Card should!! Hahaha...</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*Incoherent screeching*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Goro’s head fucking hurt, stinging at his temples.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Look young Akechi! Here they come now!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          Kasumi waved a hand in front of his face. She looked to Jirou with concern.</p>
<p>          “Dude. Are you alright?” Jirou had genuine concern in his voice.</p>
<p>          Goro stopped holding his head and stood up straight. “Yes, I am quite alright. Just a migraine. Now, I must-” His head throbbed again.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Hahahaha... Come now, you can’t be antisocial all the time.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          I play pool and darts with Jirou, is that not enough?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">You are treating young Nakamura as more of a rival and a source of information, rather than a friend. Just go to lunch with them.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          “How ’bout it Goro?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, we can go to that cafe again.” Jirou said.</p>
<p>          “Ahh... very well. I will accompany you. As long as I wouldn’t be third wheeling of course.” Goro plastered a fake smile.</p>
<p>          Jirou went red.</p>
<p>          “No Goro, it’s not like that!” Kasumi shook her head. “Don’t tease Jirou!” She pouted.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Hahahaha! Good joke young Akechi, but young Yoshizawa isn’t going to let you off the hook that easy!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          “If you insist. Well, let’s get going.” Goro nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          As they rode the train to Kichijoji for a few minutes Goro noticed Loki was hiding in the back of his mind... Robin Hood was up front for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          As they sat at one of the outside tables Goro interlaced his fingers. “So, what were you both discussing before I distracted you?”</p>
<p>          “Miscellaneous stuff.” Kasumi waved her hand dismissively. Then she perked up. “Oh! Did you know Jirou grew up in Inaba, he was living there when that crazy serial murder case went down. Did you know about that?”</p>
<p>          Goro nodded. “Yes, I read up on that case extensively. It was one of Shirogane-san’s early claims to fame after all. Although I did not know you grew up in Inaba Jirou.”</p>
<p>          Jirou rubbed the nape of his neck. “Well...”</p>
<p>          “Home is hard to talk about for you.” Goro nodded.</p>
<p>          Kasumi knit her eyebrows at him. “Hey, if I was making you uncomfortable asking about that you should’ve said so...” She shook her head. “No.” She said firmly. “I am sorry I didn’t catch on to your feelings.”</p>
<p>          “It’s fine Kasumi, you were just asking about the case. That’s not touchy for me or anything.”</p>
<p>          “Thanks, Jirou. Well anyway, what’s been going on with you Goro?”</p>
<p>          “Ahh... Since the time we met I’ve become sort of the media’s go-to person for interviews on the Phantom Thieves.” He glanced at Kasumi involuntarily, he noticed Jirou did the same. “I will be going to another interview for that tomorrow.”</p>
<p>          “Oh yeah, Medjed made that statement. I didn’t think the Thieves would get that big...” Kasumi breathed.</p>
<p>          “Oh, do you not view them as a big deal Kasumi-chan?” Goro gingerly took his mug from the waitress that arrived.</p>
<p>          Jirou and Kasumi did the same. “Well, it just seems kinda odd for a hacker group like them to even give them the time of day. What are the PT’s doing that would set off a group like them?” Kasumi sipped her coffee... she frowned. “Good... but damn Leblanc’s got them beat by a few miles.” She mumbled.</p>
<p>          Jirou chuckled. “I’ll give Coffee Dad your complement.”</p>
<p>          <em>Royal is certainly no slouch.</em> “You are quite perceptive Kasumi. I must agree with you about the oddness of Medjed’s investment in the issue.” Goro said. <em>Dumbass Shido...</em></p>
<p>          “Thanks. A complement like that means a lot coming from a detective. I’ve never really seen myself as smart.”</p>
<p>          “Nonsense.” Goro shook his head.</p>
<p>          “Hey, maybe we could invite her to work on a fun case sometime.” Jirou offered.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">What a splendid idea young Nakamura!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          “Very well, perhaps next time I get a case of that nature we could arrange to meet up at Leblanc.” Goro nodded then took a sip.</p>
<p>          Kasumi raised an eyebrow. “Case? What do you mean?”</p>
<p>          Goro held his chin in his hand and crossed his legs. “Well, the story goes that whenever I need extra help, or desire an outside perspective for a case, I would go to Sae-san. But the last few times I have decided to employ Jirou’s help.”</p>
<p>          “Sae isn’t helping you anymore?”</p>
<p>          Goro shrugged. “Ultimately it’s a positive change. Sae-san explained to me how both you and Makoto got on her case for overworking... she even told me about how she’s severely underweight and... well... unhealthy in general as a result of her overworking. I must apologize to you as well, if any pressure I had pushed on her made it harder for you to help her.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi shook her head. “It turned out fine in the end.”</p>
<p>          He nodded. “Yes, she does seem happier now that she is only working required hours... Her work ethic was something I envied and respected her for... to find that it was becoming a toxic lifestyle... Bottom line; I would rather not respect her then have her fall dead...” He shook his head. “Although, I do wish she was still working on the Phantom Thieves case.”</p>
<p>          Jirou bit his lip.</p>
<p>          “Jirou, do not feel bad for not helping me with that case. I understand that you have your beliefs.”</p>
<p>          “Thanks man.”</p>
<p>          “Actually, speaking of the Thieves.” He looked to Kasumi. <em>This could be interesting.</em> “I realize now, I do not believe I have asked your opinion on the matter Kasumi.”</p>
<p>          “What do you mean?” Kasumi tilted her head.</p>
<p>          “Well, the question is rather open-ended. What do you think of the Phantom Thieves, Kasumi-chan?”</p>
<p>          Jirou eyed her.</p>
<p>          “Well...” Kasumi held her chin. “Hmmm... Well, based on a few things, I think that they are a group of minors around our age. As such, I think that they are asking for trouble, and maybe they would be better off just living out normal childhood while they still can.” She glanced at Jirou. “Their mission to reform society is a tough one to saddle themselves with, and they have no real reason to do it. Especially now with Medjed, the police and possibly other groups threatening them. Changing people like Kamoshida and Madarame is the ’right thing to do’ of course. But is it worth it for this group of kids to risk their futures over?”</p>
<p>          Jirou sighed and looked down.</p>
<p>          “Huh... that is... quite the stance Kasumi. You think of the Thieves as individuals, as people rather than a more fantastical group for justice.” <em>In hindsight it would be odd if she didn’t view her own team as individuals. </em>“Well, Jirou, what do you, as a ’phan-boy’ make of her opinion?”</p>
<p>          He shook his head. “I don’t know... I think that comes down to what you prefer. As an example, it is the police’s job to snuff out injustice, yes? Well, if the police fail to do their job, should they be punished and reformed, or should someone else take their place? The Thieves seem to have made their choice...” He looked at Kasumi. “To take on a job others have <em>failed</em> to do...”</p>
<p>          “Hmmm...” Goro grinned slightly. “Is that why you have been willing to help me with cases?”</p>
<p>          “Oh... I don’t really know.” Jirou shook his head. “Maybe?”</p>
<p>          “Well, this discussion has proved quite insightful for me.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">But... were you being their friend during this discussion young Akechi?</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strike>Robin Hood's</strike> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAn8FVUp090">All Might's Theme</a></p>
<p>Another short-er chapter. It was going to be longer but I kinda messed up my time management this week. Meaning that next chapter might be SUPER long, we'll see.</p>
<p>More Aki character development, if last arc was Sae's, this one is Aki's, I was planning on having more of him this week, but that's been pushed to next cus I suck.</p>
<p>Painting with Yusuke. Everything I know about art comes from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/user/BobRossInc">Bob Ross</a> and <a href="https://www.youtube.com/user/markcrilley">Mark Crilley</a> videos, my scope is kinda narrow lmao. <br/>Yeah, Kasumi wanted sum fuk. Don't we all? </p>
<p>Goro got Virgil's (Devil May Cry character) edgey-ness and Judgement Cut but Sae inherited the Summon Swords. <br/>Annalise busted.<br/>I'm trying to draw a lot of Sae and Kasumi parallels, I hope it will be fun to explore those.</p>
<p>Now, Kasumi and Makoto are* broken up now, but that doesn't mean that ship-y moments will go away. Kasumi still wants sum fuk, and I'm going to be playing that up for laughs, I've had some moments with this planned for a while, I hope this doesn't piss anyone off tho. I do think that Kasumi x Makoto is a good ship. And if Sumire was alive in this fic it would definitely be a Sumire x Jirou and Kasumi x Makoto situation. Maybe i'll write one in the future. But for this fic, i think my Jirou x Kasumi plan is pretty solid and i want to see it through.</p>
<p>Miyuki and Kaguya know they're the PT's, because they are smart as fuck.</p>
<p>Aika gets a Social Link in this house. I really liked her in the anime, she had a lot of funny moments, and I think she's underrated. So imma try to make her an actual character here. I hope i succeed.</p>
<p>So, how i'm depicting Robin Hood here is a combination of a few things. It actually starts with Avatar the Last Airbender. Before Legend of Korra season two debunked the possibility a lot of people thought having an evil Avatar would be cool, i kinda thought so too, but a concept i was drawn to was how fucking annoying it would be to be a villain and have someone as pure and good as Aang stuck in your head talking to you. That basic concept combined with my head-cannon that Goro's Robin Hood persona sounds like All Might (Dub) from My Hero Academia. All Might calls the kids 'young [last name]' and his catch phrase is 'I AM HERE!' in the anime and that has carried over here to Robin Hood.</p>
<p>And now Goro has All Might stuck in his head. I'm using the 'reversing arcana' concept a little different here to try to make Goro being stuck with Robin Hood make sense in-lore. Loki wants to fucking die.</p>
<p>I think that's all i wanna discuss this chapter. See y'all next week! Remember to leave Kudos if you enjoyed and Subscribe if you want to be notified exactly when a chapter drops! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Alibaba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Strap in people, this is a LONG chapter. <br/>Also, I'm sorry there's so much retreaded canon this chapter, I just hope I made it different/interesting enough.<br/>For those avid commentators: I would recommend writing your thoughts as you go in a separate document then copy-paste-ing it later, this chapter is close to 18,000 words, and I would like to hear y'all's thoughts on everything that goes on in this chapter, not just the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “You sure Boss will be okay with us coming over Jirou?” Makoto asked as the Thieves minus Yusuke plus Jirou made their way to the cafe.</p>
<p>          The plus one nodded in response. “Coffee Dad has chilled out a lot since we first met. Besides, it’s just a study session.” Jirou then narrowed his eyes at the group. “But... you shouldn’t ask about Futaba ok? If your right about your theory...”</p>
<p>          “I’m sorry that my sister caused him trouble.” Makoto closed her eyes in pain. “It could’ve made trouble for you too.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, let’s be real, she was a bitch pre-awakening.” Ryuji scratched his head.</p>
<p>          “Ryuji!” Ann hissed.</p>
<p>          “He’s not wrong though.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “Yes...” Makoto sighed.</p>
<p>          “She actually came by to apologize. But it was just me at the shop. So, she still needs to apologize to Boss.” Jirou pushed open the door to Leblanc.</p>
<p>          “Hmmm...” Sojiro was studying a newspaper, barely registering the door dinging.</p>
<p>          “Hey Boss.”</p>
<p>          Sojiro looked up. “Welcome back.” He raised his eyebrow. “What’s with the crowd?”</p>
<p>          “Study sesh!” Kasumi smiled at him. “Exam season calls.”</p>
<p>          “Oh yeah, it is around that time.”</p>
<p>          “Do you mind if we study here?” Makoto asked politely.</p>
<p>          “Sure... I don’t think we’ve met before, what’s your name?”</p>
<p>          “Makoto Niijima, Boss.”</p>
<p>          “Huh... Niijima hmmm?”</p>
<p>          Makoto bowed. “I apologize for how my sister threatened you. She does regret her actions.”</p>
<p>          “If that’s true I’d rather hear it from her, and I’m not one to write off whole families for the actions of one member. You’re welcome here as long as you don’t give me a reason to regret that.” He took out a cigarette. “I’m gonna go out for a smoke. You kids work hard.” Sojiro left accompanied by the ding of the bell.</p>
<p>          “Do you really think Futaba is his daughter?” Ann asked as she slid in the booth.</p>
<p>          Ryuji followed suit next to her. “I’m still on the ex-wife theory!”</p>
<p>          Jirou slid in the booth. “Daughter is most likely. Sae-san mentioned ’the state of your daughter...’ after all.”</p>
<p>          “We could just ask her.” Kasumi slid in the booth next to Jirou.</p>
<p>          He blushed as their shoulders brushed together.</p>
<p>          “Guys, we should get on track.” Makoto pulled up a spare seat to sit at the head of the table. “Besides, you shouldn’t stress about this Jirou. It’s our problem.”</p>
<p>          “I still don’t want you guys to get arrested.”</p>
<p>          “Thanks buddy, but we got this. We’ll figure it out.” Ryuji gave a thumbs up.</p>
<p>          “If I were Jirou I would be curious. Like, Futaba might be why he isn’t living in his house.” Ann pointed out.</p>
<p>          “Hmmm...” Sojiro entered the shop with a disappointed hum. “Where did you hear that name?” He then glared at Makoto.</p>
<p>          Makoto jumped. “My sister mumbles to herself while working,” She lied. “I heard the name in passing and we’ve kind of been trying to piece together the puzzle, sorry.”</p>
<p>          “Is Futaba your daughter?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>          “That’s none of your business, and I ask that you drop this subject. Kid! You lock up the store, I’m going home.” He left again.</p>
<p>          “Well, I think that settles it.” Morgana poked his head out of the bag.</p>
<p>          “We should just call Sae, she probably knows about this.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “I’m not sure we should get her involved in Thief business.” Makoto shook her head.</p>
<p>          “That’s up to her imo. We can just ask if she would be willing to help.”</p>
<p>          “Ok... but guys, we do need to study.” Makoto glared at all of them.</p>
<p>          “Can’t we just cheat using the magic earbuds?” Ryuji sighed.</p>
<p>          “Absolutely not, you’re going to study and earn your own grade.”</p>
<p>          He pouted. “Ehh... What’s the point? I’m gonna get the same grade either way.”</p>
<p>          “So you want me to leave?”</p>
<p>          Ryuji jumped. “No, no, no, no! Please stay Queen!”</p>
<p>          Makoto closed her eyes and smirked. “That’s what I thought.”</p>
<p>          Ann sighed. “Ryuji’s totally the type of guy to be under a girl’s thumb.”</p>
<p>          “I took him as a switch tbh.” Kasumi said. “What about you Ann?”</p>
<p>          “Same.”</p>
<p>          “Hmmm... interesting...” Morgana mumbled.</p>
<p>          “You’re really not a dominatrix?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>          “Guys!” Makoto shouted.</p>
<p>          Jirou sighed. “Makoto’s right you guys, what subjects do you need help with Kasumi?”</p>
<p>          She sighed. “Little bit of everything. Think you can help, Mr. Second-in-the-Grade?”</p>
<p>          Jirou gave a confident smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          It wasn’t long before they decided to take a break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “... And that was the follow-up report on the Kaneshiro case. Now, Akechi-san...” The television spoke.</p>
<p>          “Akechi...” Ryuji hissed.</p>
<p>          “Last time we talked he said that he was doing more interviews, he seemed so tired of them.” Kasumi placed her chin in her hand.</p>
<p>          “That’s his own fault.”</p>
<p>          “Common man...” Jirou mumbled.</p>
<p>          “This case is said to be the result of the Phantom Thieves actions, is this true Akechi-san?”</p>
<p>          “Hmmm...” He got in his thinking pose. “The modus-operandi is slightly different, which is a fact that cannot be ignored. However, this slight change can be explained away by Kaneshiro’s unique circumstances compared to their other targets. Kamoshida and Madarame did their deeds out in the open, much unlike Kaneshiro.”</p>
<p>          “Kaneshiro was injured when he was turned over to the police. This contradicts the Thieves image as a non-violent group. Is this the ’slight change’ you are referring too?”</p>
<p>          “Yes, as well as a few other things. I don’t think the Thieves have changed their morals or modus-operandi however. I believe this to be an exception due to Kaneshiro’s more heinous crimes comparatively.”</p>
<p>          “Do you think they may grow more violent if they start targeting bigger criminals?”</p>
<p>          “Perhaps... But I believe the more important matter is still just <em>how</em> they go about these changes of heart. If they tamper with a subject’s ’heart’, as they put it, it may invalidate any confessions. It may be no different than a confession given whilst under the influence of drugs.”</p>
<p>          “That’s a very interesting point Akechi-san.”</p>
<p>          “Tch! He’s really playing us up as the bad guys?!” Ryuji growled. “A bullet in the shoulder isn’t even a big deal for someone like Kaneshiro. It’s probably all healed by now!”</p>
<p>          “At least he thinks it’s an exception. He’s right on that.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “He’s really not that bad Ryuji, this is really just his public persona. He’s a lot more chill in person.” Jirou said.</p>
<p>          Makoto grumbled.</p>
<p>          “What’s up?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>          “I hate the way he smiles.” She said flatly.</p>
<p>          “Same, I can tell it’s more fake than... than it <em>should</em> be? I don’t know how to put it.” Morgana said.</p>
<p>          Ann nodded. “He has a punch-able face.”</p>
<p>          “Common guys. He just has different beliefs than us.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “I know, I know. Freedom of thought is important.” She sighed.</p>
<p>          “...The Thieves way of thinking is <em>very</em> dangerous.” Akechi continued.</p>
<p>          “So in a way, they’re outlaws?” The interviewer asked.</p>
<p>          “Yes, they are no different than the criminals they target. This cannot be overlooked.”</p>
<p>          “Now <em>that’s</em> a dangerous way of thinking.” Kasumi said. “False equivalency of evil.”</p>
<p>          “Evil?” Morgana asked.</p>
<p>          “I mean, we are thieves. Being that is against the law.” Kasumi pointed out.</p>
<p>          “So we’re all just a bunch of criminals.” Jirou sighed.</p>
<p>          “For doing the right thing.” Kasumi finished the thought for him.</p>
<p>          “’Criminals’ my ass. That makes us sound like we’re the bad guys.” Ryuji grumbled.</p>
<p>          “Whether we’re bad is up to us, Ryuji.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah! We’ll show them one day!” Ann beamed. “Already a lot more people are starting to see things our way!”</p>
<p>          “Oh yeah, the forum has been exploding lately!” Ryuji smiled.</p>
<p>          “With talks of what we will do about Medjed.” Makoto lamented.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, we need to figure this out quick. I just wish we could talk to Alibaba.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “They said they had reasons for not being able to go out. I wonder if they’re ok.” Ann said. “I know that’s kinda mean or weird to say. But why would they want <em>Boss’ daughter</em> to have their heart stolen? I think there’s something wrong here, or wrong with them.”</p>
<p>          “Let’s go to the hideout and discuss.” Morgana said.</p>
<p>          “Ok, but if you guys fail your exams don’t come crying to me.” Makoto glared at them.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “You got here quick, are you just free all the time?” Ryuji asked.</p>
<p>          “I was just monitoring the forums.” Yuuki shrugged. “I’d rather be here then do that.”</p>
<p>          “Enough low-key shade.” Kasumi said. “Admin, have you learned anything about Alibaba?”</p>
<p>          “A little. They showed up about a year or so ago. They haven’t done anything too big though. They usually go around cleaning up MMOs from other hackers, nothing crazy like Medjed.”</p>
<p>          “Think this is our Alibaba?” Ryuji asked.</p>
<p>          “Probably, if they were going to pretend to be a hacker and threaten us, they probably would have chosen someone bigger to impersonate, like Anonymous or something.” Ann said.</p>
<p>          “Hmmm...” Makoto mumbled.</p>
<p>          “I know that look Queen, you got something?” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “Just the beginnings of a theory, I’ll pursue it more after exams. But let’s call up sis.” She pulled out her phone and dialed.</p>
<p>          “You kids working hard or hardly working?” Aki stepped into the kitchen and made his way to the fridge.</p>
<p>          “We’re at a minor dead end. We’ll get through it.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “Makoto.” Sae picked up.</p>
<p>          “Hey sis.”</p>
<p>          “You need something? I was sleeping.”</p>
<p>          Makoto smiled at that. “Sorry, but we we’re wondering if you could help us... with a PT’s thing?”</p>
<p>          She sighed. “As long as I don’t have to break the law.”</p>
<p>          “Of course not, we were just wondering if you knew who Futaba Sakura is?”</p>
<p>          “Sojiro Sakura’s daughter...”</p>
<p>          “Boss has a daughter?” Aki opened up a protein drink. “I... I thought he was like me... taking in Jirou.”</p>
<p>          “Makoto?”</p>
<p>          “Yes sis?”</p>
<p>          “Sojiro-san... He has ties to the mental shutdown cases.”</p>
<p>          “What? Wait, I thought you dropped that case sis?”</p>
<p>          “I dropped everything else.” Sae explained. “The person behind the mental shutdowns almost killed Kasumi, and I’m not the only one who started to connect them to the Thieves, namely, Goro.”</p>
<p>          Aki paused.</p>
<p>          “Shit...” Ryuji mumbled.</p>
<p>          “Makoto, Kasumi. If you’re sticking your nose into Sojiro-san’s business, tread carefully. He’s dangerous, mark my works.” Sae then yawned. “I’m swee<em>py</em>...” Her tone changed on a dime to... cute? Then she hung up.</p>
<p>          “Hold up guys.” Morgana spoke up from his spot upon Makoto’s lap. “We’re forgetting something crucial; does Futaba even have a palace?”</p>
<p>          “Good point.” Kasumi brought out her phone. “Futaba Sakura.”</p>
<p>          “<strong>Please enter a location.</strong>”</p>
<p>          Kasumi bit her lip. “Sojiro Sakura’s house.”</p>
<p>          “<strong>Candidate found, please enter a distortion.</strong>”</p>
<p>          “She’s got one.” Ryuji blinked.</p>
<p>          “Well, I think that speaks for itself.” Morgana said.</p>
<p>          “Boss... Who knew that my neighbor was caught up in this... He never told me he had a daughter.” Aki said.</p>
<p>          “Common Aki, don’t be jealous, you have me now!” Kasumi smiled.</p>
<p>          Aki laughed lightly at that. “Well, in that case I should be parental. It’s late, you kids should all be in bed. If Sae’s asleep you know it’s too late. You need your sleep for exams.”</p>
<p>          The Thieves cringed away. “Ok, ok.”</p>
<p>          He nodded and left the room.</p>
<p>          “We’ll pick up this case after exams.” Makoto stood up.</p>
<p>          “Right after those we have the fireworks festival too!” Ann exclaimed. “I think we could use a break after exams before we jump back into the craziness.”</p>
<p>          “I agree.” Yusuke nodded.</p>
<p>          “Gah!” Ryuji jumped. “I forgot you were here.”</p>
<p>          He shrugged. “I didn’t have anything to add, other than I agree with the plans made.”</p>
<p>          “Oh wait!” Morgana jumped up on the table. “Fireworks festival! Do you ladies own Yukata? Will you wear Yukata?”</p>
<p>          “Go to horny jail.” Yuuki lightly chopped his head.</p>
<p>          “Yukata, I think I will wear mine.” Yusuke said.</p>
<p>          “It’s been a while since I’ve worn mine.” Makoto said sheepishly.</p>
<p>          “I wear a kimono when I work at Crossroads, does that count?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>          “Nu uh!” Ann shook her head and smiled. “If we’re going to do this, we’ll do it right! You two are coming over and I’m going to help you get ready. You’re gonna look <em>hot</em>!” Ann jumped up from her seat. “I gotta call Shiho!”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Wow Kasumi...” Ann mumbled, already in her Yukata. “Did you even need our help?” Ann looked her up and down.</p>
<p>          She was in her Yukata, she had her hair done up like she did for her gymnastics performances. She looked down at it. <em>I wonder if Sumire ever wore it when-</em> She shook those thoughts out of her head. She twirled around. “Like what you see?” She then jokingly popped her hips back and forth. “Bap bOw!”</p>
<p>          Ann giggled.</p>
<p>          “I do need your help to make sure it’s tied up right, I don’t want a wardrobe malfunction.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, that would be bad.” Ann walked around her checking everything. “Oh-” She tightened her waistband.</p>
<p>          “Oof! I thought they were supposed to be loose and comfortable.”</p>
<p>          “Ehh, if you want. But you’ll look sexier if it hugs your figure.” Ann placed one hand on her stomach and one on her back. “Wow you’re thin.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah...” She blushed.</p>
<p>          “And <em>very</em> pretty.” Ann gave her a stern look. “Let’s go check on Shiho and Makoto!” Ann dashed out of her room.</p>
<p>          Kasumi followed a bit slower.</p>
<p>          “Shiho!” Makoto yelled.</p>
<p>          “I’m telling you it’s too loose! Ergh!” Shiho tugged. She was wearing a white Yukata with black vine and leaf designs and a black waistband. He hair was done up like Kasumi’s.</p>
<p>          “AHH!” Makoto gasped for air. “And I’m telling you I can’t breathe.”</p>
<p>          “Makoto. You wear a skintight biker outfit all the time.” Kasumi placed a hand on her hip.</p>
<p>          “A very breathable magic biker outfit!” She argued.</p>
<p>          “Quit bitching, you look great!” Ann beamed.</p>
<p>          Shiho finally stopped her torture then turned on Kasumi. She sighed. “Now I gotta make sure Ann didn’t mess yours up.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi jumped in fear.</p>
<p>          “I checked Shiho, Kasumi did it great.” Ann assured.</p>
<p>          “Like I believe you checked it right.” Shiho aggressively grabbed Kasumi’s hips.</p>
<p>          Makoto placed her index finger on her forehead and sighed.</p>
<p>          “Roast-master Shiho strikes again.” Ann snapped her fingers with a smile.</p>
<p>          “Yep, too loose.” Shiho yanked.</p>
<p>          “EEP!!!” Kasumi’s eyes went wide.</p>
<p>          “Wow, you’re thin. Now onto Ann.” Shiho looked at her bestie.</p>
<p>          Ann started sweating. “Please be gentle...”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, no.” She yanked.</p>
<p>          “AHH!!!”</p>
<p>          “There, now were all set!” Shiho beamed at them.</p>
<p>          “How much you wanna bet she’s going to assault Yusuke when we get there?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>          “If he wore his Yukata like he said he would, roughly ninety-eight percent.” Makoto calculated.</p>
<p>          “I didn’t know you were such a fashionista?”</p>
<p>          Shiho gave Ann one last looks over. “When Ann got into modeling I kinda became her outfit manager.” She finally let Ann go.</p>
<p>          Ann rubbed her stomach in pain. “Yeah... I got into modeling and she got into fashion, a match made in Hollywood.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi gave her a confused look. “Hollywood?”</p>
<p>          “It’s a city in America I believe, where a lot of movie studios are.” Makoto added.</p>
<p>          “But yeah! When I needed help picking out what I would wear-”</p>
<p>          “That’s where I came in.” Shiho smiled.</p>
<p>          “After the painting incident?” Kasumi grinned.</p>
<p>          “You told her about that?” She raised an eyebrow at Ann.</p>
<p>          “Yep, how could I not? It’s hilarious.”</p>
<p>          “Girls, we’re already running short on time.” Makoto gestured with her phone. “Let’s not keep the boys waiting.”</p>
<p>          “Team Mom, there she is.” Kasumi beamed.</p>
<p>          Ann walked over to the shoe closet and opened it. “Morgana, did you behave yourself?”</p>
<p>          He poked his head out of the bag. “I promise I didn’t even listen to your moans!”</p>
<p>          “Those were cries of pain! And how do you even know about those if you weren’t listening?!?”</p>
<p>          “Shit.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi rolled her eyes and picked him up. “Common, let’s head out.”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “UHHH!!! It’s so hooooot...” Ryuji slumped.</p>
<p>          “Well, it is summer.” Yuuki said. “I don’t know what you expected.”</p>
<p>          “I expected to have a good time, but we’ve just been waiting here for twenty minutes!”</p>
<p>          Jirou pulled out his phone. “They are late...” He mumbled.</p>
<p>          Ryuji then grinned, finding his fun. “You exited to see Kasumi in a Yukata?” He waggled his eyebrows.</p>
<p>          “No shit Sherlock.”</p>
<p>          Ryuji held his gut laughing. “Wow, you’re blunt.”</p>
<p>          “When she’s not around yeah.”</p>
<p>          “Horny jail.” Yuuki chopped his head.</p>
<p>          “Like you have any room to talk man, you were hounding me with questions about Operation Maidwatch.” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>          “That was for research!”</p>
<p>          “’The numbers Mason, what do they mean?’” Jirou referenced.</p>
<p>          “What is that even referring to?” Ryuji asked.</p>
<p>          “Uhh, you’ll find out when you’re older.” Jirou looked away.</p>
<p>          “You know I must ask; why aren’t you three wearing Yukata?” Yusuke asked.</p>
<p>          “Don’t got one.” Yuuki shrugged.</p>
<p>          “Money’s tight man.” Ryuji and Jirou said in unison.</p>
<p>          “For real though, you look way to normal in that.” Ryuji pointed out.</p>
<p>          “People often say that to me.” Yusuke seemed deep in thought.</p>
<p>          “Wait, how often do you wear one?” Yuuki asked.</p>
<p>          “Often enough.”</p>
<p>          “Ahh, by the way, before I forget... The exams... Let’s not talk about them in front of the girls.” Ryuji kicked his foot.</p>
<p>          “You bomb ’em?” Yuuki asked.</p>
<p>          “Shhhh! What did I just say?” He hissed.</p>
<p>          Yuuki giggled. “How’d you do Jirou?”</p>
<p>          “I hope I beat Shirogane-kun this time.”</p>
<p>          “I see, you are one of those competitive academics.” Yusuke said.</p>
<p>          He rubbed the back of his neck. “Not really, but last time, when I was checking my grades. He gave me this smug smirk that really ground my gears.”</p>
<p>          “Heeeyyy...” A random lady NPC in a pink Yukata walked up to them, followed by a friend in a purple one. “Are you going to the fireworks festival?” They asked Yusuke.</p>
<p>          “That’s right.” He nodded.</p>
<p>          “Us too! Wanna go together? Your friends can tag along if they want, even though they aren’t in Yukata.” The NPC in purple said.</p>
<p>          Ryuji blinked and leaned to Jirou. “Dude, are we... getting hit on?” He whispered.</p>
<p>          “No, no Ryuji. <em>We? </em>’We’ are not getting hit on. <em>He, he</em> is getting hit on.” He whispered back.</p>
<p>          “I say we cut him loose.” Yuuki whispered.</p>
<p>          Jirou nodded. “Yes, less distractions. Shiho and Yuuki, Ryuji and Ann, Kasumi and me. And with Kasumi being horny for Makoto, I say, less random artistic tangents the better.”</p>
<p>          Yuuki nodded.</p>
<p>          “You guys are assholes; I say we just go with these girls.” Ryuji hissed.</p>
<p>          "Wouldn't that made you and asshole to the girls?"</p>
<p>          “That’s enough!” Yusuke had a stern look on his face. Apparently, the NPC’s efforts have fallen on the wrong ears. “You’re disgracing your Yukata. You should be more aware of your womanhood.”</p>
<p>          “See what I meant?” Jirou hissed.</p>
<p>          Ryuji nodded sadly. “Yeah, I got it.”</p>
<p>          The NPCs looked at each other with wide eyes then walked away without another word.</p>
<p>          “How could you?!” Ryuji cried pathetically.</p>
<p>          “Why don’t you go after them then?!” Ann growled as she walked up to them. Irises alight with blackflame.</p>
<p>          “So those are the kinds of girls you like, Ryuji...” Makoto gave him a disapproving look.</p>
<p>          “So uncultured.” Morgana shook his head.</p>
<p>          “Yes, I believe the archetype is called the ’basic bitch’ archetype.” Yusuke said with no emotion.</p>
<p>          “PPPPFFFFFFF!!!!!! HAAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA!!!!!” Kasumi busted out laughing, holding her stomach, tears at the corners of her shut eyes. “Holy shit!” She struggled to breath. “Fucking Yusuke- hahahah...” She wheezed.</p>
<p>          “You are in <em>so</em> much trouble.” Shiho placed her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>          “Hey, in our defense, Jirou and I’s plan was to-” Yuuki started.</p>
<p>          Jirou elbowed him. “Haha... just know we weren’t on board.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded as she got her breathing under control. “Good to hear you have good taste.” She then shifted her gaze to Ryuji. “Unlike a certain caveman.”</p>
<p>          Ryuji shriveled under the four girls gaze. “Uh, well... That’s...”</p>
<p>          “That’s Ryuji for you. If there’s a way for him to stick his foot in his mouth, he will find a way to devour the whole thing.” Jirou said.</p>
<p>          “That is... alarmingly poetic Jirou.” Yusuke said.</p>
<p>          “You aren’t off the hook either Yusuke.” Ann shook her head. “You really need to watch what you say around women.”</p>
<p>          “What?” Yusuke raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>          “You were kinda rude, they were just horny.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “You could say that.” Makoto said. “But he’s more likable since he stays true to his ideals. Definitely more than somebody I know.”</p>
<p>          Ann sighed. “Let’s just get going, it’s going to get crowded soon.”</p>
<p>          “Yes, let’s.” Yusuke said.</p>
<p>          “I wanna get a good spot!” Kasumi smiled.</p>
<p>          “Yusuke, let me check your Yukata on the way there.” Shiho said in a low tone.</p>
<p>          Ryuji looked down and scratched his head. “But man, y-you four look amazin’ in Y-Yukata! Talk about Japanese b-beauty...” He then looked up and noticed the group had left without him. “Shit!” He ran to catch up.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Sae.” Aki stated into his phone.</p>
<p>          “What do you need Sanada-san?” Then there was the rustling of papers. “Did something happen?”</p>
<p>          “Just ’Aki’s fine, and no. But I would like to prevent something from happening. I would like you to tell me everything you know about the mental shutdown cases... Kasumi... I think she is worried about me, so she is withholding what she knows.”</p>
<p>          “I understand, ’Just Aki’. Let me grab the file.” More rustling of papers.</p>
<p>=======</p>
<p>          “Damnit.” Kasumi tried jumping to get a better view. “Any spot is better than this.”</p>
<p>          “Watch it Kasumi, you’re cracking the pavement!” Morgana meowed. “And stop jumping please.” He gagged.</p>
<p>          Ann felt a drop of water hit her forehead. “Oh no...” She winced.</p>
<p>          Makoto held out her hand as the rain started falling harder. She sighed.</p>
<p>          “Really?” Yuuki and Shiho said in unison.</p>
<p>          “Let’s move to some cover.” Jirou suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The group found their way to the front of a convenience store with a cover in front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Ann tried to wring out her Yukata.</p>
<p>          Kasumi was at the edge of the group, still trying to stretch her neck to see the fireworks.</p>
<p>          Jirou walked up to her. “Hey, something wrong?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah... I was... I didn’t express it... but I was <em>really</em> looking forward to this...”</p>
<p>          His expression softened.</p>
<p>          “This is the first time our whole friend group is together... well, sans Goro I guess, but nobody but us likes him.”</p>
<p>          He smiled slightly. “Yeah...”</p>
<p>          “I’ve... I’ve always wanted to do something like this.” Kasumi looked past Jirou to the rest of the group.</p>
<p>          Ann shaking Ryuji in anger, Yuuki and Shiho talking about volleyball, Yusuke framing the group with his fingers, Makoto with her index finger pressed to her forehead looking one hundred percent done.</p>
<p>          “Sorry...” Kasumi wiped her eyes.</p>
<p>          Jirou knit his eyebrows.</p>
<p>          “Sumire would’ve wanted to be here too... surrounded by people that truly love her like family...”</p>
<p>          “You loved her.”</p>
<p>          “That’s not what she would say if she were here...”</p>
<p>          “Kasumi...” Jirou pressed his lips together. “That’s a two-way street... if that is true, yeah, something’s missing. But <em>you</em> knowing you loved her. That does matter too... don’t discredit it.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi smiled slightly. “I told you not to tell me what to do.”</p>
<p>          Jirou winced and rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>          “I’m joking... thanks for saying that...” She looked at him. She tilted her head. “I thought you weren’t going to wear your glasses this time?”</p>
<p>          Jirou blinked... then touched the frames gingerly. “I just... I feel more comfortable with them on...”</p>
<p>          “Why do you wear them...? I can tell they aren’t prescription...”</p>
<p>          “They... they make me look more docile... less intimidating... I hope.” He winced again. “I’ve been told I have... a <em>gaze</em> I guess...”</p>
<p>          Kasumi sighed. Then reached up and took them off. “Your eyes are so bright and honest... you shouldn’t hide them.” She folded them up then tucked them in at his collar.</p>
<p>          Jirou smiled. “Don’t tell me what to do.”</p>
<p>          They both giggled.</p>
<p>          “Hey, Kasumi and Jirou!” Yuuki called, he was halfway through the door to the convenience store. “Let’s head inside!”</p>
<p>          Ryuji then grabbed him and yanked him in. Through the glass the duo could see him scolding Yuuki.</p>
<p>          “Maybe we should head inside.” Jirou blushed, knowing what Ryuji was yelling.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, let’s.” Kasumi nodded.</p>
<p>          Jirou led the way.</p>
<p>          Morgana heaved. “Uhg! Ok, we need to cut back on the romance slice-of-life anime. Oh my god.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi gave him a dirty look. “Don’t misconstrue that!” She hissed.</p>
<p>          When they got inside Ryuji had opted to buy Ann a towel after lecturing Yuuki.</p>
<p>          “My feet hurt, it’s cold, the festival’s been canceled...” Ann pouted.</p>
<p>          “Uhg... this sucks.” Shiho did the same.</p>
<p>          “The night is still young guys; we can still salvage it!” Kasumi declared.</p>
<p>          “How are we going to do that?” Makoto asked.</p>
<p>          “Oh! I have an idea!” Morgana mewed. “Sushi! I demand Sushi!”</p>
<p>          “That’s... actually not a bad idea. All the loot in Sae’s palace was worth a pretty Yen.” Ann said.</p>
<p>          “Ahh yes, that sounds wonderful.” Yusuke said.</p>
<p>          “I’m down.” Ryuji tossed Ann a white towel.</p>
<p>          She caught it. “Thanks...”</p>
<p>          “Let’s head home first though to change out of these and grab our umbrellas. I’d rather not eat in a soaked Yukata.” Shiho tugged at her sleeve; some water dripped on the floor.</p>
<p>          “I’ll look up a good place and send it in the group chat.” Jirou said.</p>
<p>          “Sounds like a plan!” Kasumi beamed.</p>
<p>          “The rain is letting up, let’s take this opportunity to get home.” Yusuke said.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Who was that you were talking to?” Goro asked.</p>
<p>          Sae sighed. “Sanada-san, he wanted my input for something.” She slipped some forms into a manila folder.</p>
<p>          “That’s interesting, I didn’t expect him to come to you for anything.”</p>
<p>          Sae scoffed. “Are you being sarcastic? I’m the only prosecutor he knows on a personal level. Is it really that strange?”</p>
<p>          “Ahh, yes, through Kasumi. My apologies.”</p>
<p>          “Did you come here to discuss Medjed’s message?”</p>
<p>          “Quite the declaration of war, wouldn’t you say?”</p>
<p>          “I suppose. Did you come here to ask for my opinion? If so, I may have to disappoint you. I’m no longer pursuing the Phantom Thieves.”</p>
<p>          “I know, you have shifted your focus solely to the Mental Shutdown and Psychotic Breakdown cases. However, I have made some deductions that may prove valuable to you. Care to hear me out for a change of pace?”</p>
<p>          “Very well Goro.” Sae sighed.</p>
<p>          “You may think it absurd. But you think the case you’re pursuing, and the actions of the Phantom Thieves overlap somehow, yes?”</p>
<p>          “I have theorized that in the past, yes. But no longer. Those suspicions are unfounded.”</p>
<p>          “Sae-san. I’m not sure dismissing that possibility the right course of action.”</p>
<p>          Sae narrowed her eyes at him. “What are you trying to do here?”</p>
<p>          “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>          “I understand that the Phantom Thieves have pissed you off, but I have no interest in pursuing them. I am afraid you’re on your own.”</p>
<p>          “Sae-san, I cautiously advice you to reconsider. Besides, didn’t they piss you off too with Kaneshiro’s change of heart?”</p>
<p>          Sae sighed.</p>
<p>          “These ’just’ Phantom Thieves are riling up the public. However, that is a disguise. Their true goal is terrorist action by the way of psychotic breakdowns... Is that too much?”</p>
<p>          “Yes, it is Goro.” She narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>          Goro blinked. “There’s nothing that falsifies that claim.”</p>
<p>          “There’s plenty Goro. Have you presented this deduction to the police?”</p>
<p>          “No, I-”</p>
<p>          “Good, you shouldn’t go around stirring up trouble where there is none. Pinning the Mental Shutdowns and Psychotic Breakdowns on the Thieves would be a mistake.”</p>
<p>          “You’ve changed Sae-san...”</p>
<p>          “Yes.” She smiled. “I have. I am no longer interested in closing the case, I am interested in seeking out the truth.” She glanced at the glasses sitting on her desk, thin black frames. A gift from Naoto when they went out for drinks to discuss the power of persona. She grabbed them and put them on.</p>
<p>          “Very well, I am sorry to have bothered you with this... Have a good day.” He walked away. <em>This is bad... I might have to get the SIU director involved now; she’s gotten too laid back to be goaded into action herself.</em></p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Holy shit. The flounder is out of this world.” Ryuji mumbled with a mouthful of sushi. “That texture...”</p>
<p>          “More fatty tuna please.” Morgana begged.</p>
<p>          When the chef wasn’t looking Kasumi stuck a piece in her bag with her chopsticks.</p>
<p>          “Best friend.” Morgana dug in.</p>
<p>          Kasumi dug in herself, the only one in the group with two pallets. “Fucking-” <em>*Moans*</em></p>
<p>          “Goddamn...” Jirou mumbled from his seat next to her.</p>
<p>          “I’ve never had sushi like this.” Shiho breathed.</p>
<p>          “Me neither.” Yuuki added.</p>
<p>          “I-I... do not see any prices though... this concerns me...” Yusuke said.</p>
<p>          “It’s called market price dude. Don’t worry ’bout it; we got the cash.”</p>
<p>          “For eight people plus a cat?” Ann asked, then got lost in the sauce again. “This is sooooo gooood though...” She ate more.</p>
<p>          “We’ll be fine.” Kasumi finished off a pallet. “Give me more!”</p>
<p>          “Holy shit...” Ryuji mumbled.</p>
<p>          “Hey, can I ask something more business related?” Makoto asked.</p>
<p>          “Go ahead.” Kasumi said through a mouthful.</p>
<p>          “Jirou... Is boss really the kind of person who would abuse someone?”</p>
<p>          Shiho and Yuuki glanced at each other.</p>
<p>          Jirou shook his head. “No, not a chance.”</p>
<p>          “If the abuse Sae mentioned is true, he’d be a no-good jerk pretending’ to be a guardian.” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>          “Maybe the chief is the one who needs a change of heart.” Morgana spoke up.</p>
<p>          “Oh, by the way.” Kasumi spoke up. “I got curious, so I checked his name in the nav. Nothing, it stopped the prompt at his name. He doesn’t even have a shadow.”</p>
<p>          “Huh, not even a shadow? That’s strange.”</p>
<p>          “What’d ya mean Mona?” Ryuji swallowed.</p>
<p>          “Almost everyone has a side of themselves they don’t want to see.”</p>
<p>          “Does this mean Boss is really pure of heart or something? I don't know how the nav works.” Jirou asked.</p>
<p>          “That’s one way to put, I guess. More sushi please.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi obliged.</p>
<p>          "What'd Morgana say?" Jirou asked, a little lost.</p>
<p>          "He agreed with you. Pure of heart."</p>
<p>          “Sorry for bringing it up, I just couldn’t get it off my mind. Jirou could have ended up homeless if that was the case.” Makoto sighed.</p>
<p>          “Nah, I’m sure Aki would’ve taken him in.” Kasumi dismissed.</p>
<p>          “I’m sure Jirou would’ve loved that.” Ryuji teased.</p>
<p>          Jirou growled at him.</p>
<p>          “Guys, I think the more important issue is Medjed.” Yuuki said. “I’m willing to bet they’re going to make a big move soon, so we need to get this favor from Alibaba.”</p>
<p>          “Can Alibaba even do anything to Medjed though, I thought they just cleaned up MMOs?” Ann said.</p>
<p>          “That’s true. But they are ruthless and have doxed a few really bad harassers. I was just reading a legend that Alibaba wrecked a whole guild of real-world-traders who were scamming young kids out of millions.”</p>
<p>          “That’s pretty cool.” Shiho said.</p>
<p>          “So yeah, they can probably do something, even just getting some real names of Medjed members could help the police take care of them for us. Sae-san could then take it from there.”</p>
<p>          “Man, this is so exiting though. Imagine how big we’re gonna get if we take down Medjed. Being a Phantom Thief rocks!” Ryuji beamed.</p>
<p>          “Ryuji! Think about where we are!” Ann hissed.</p>
<p>          The chef and a couple other patrons turned their heads.</p>
<p>          “U-Ummm... Ph-Phan... Phantastic!” Makoto squeaked. “This sushi is delicious!”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, this fish is just soooo fresh.” Ann said with her bad acting.</p>
<p>          “Hmmm, everywhere we go we hear about these Phantom Thieves.” “What rubbish...”</p>
<p>          “That was close.” Yuuki mumbled.</p>
<p>          “You dumbass.” Kasumi hissed.</p>
<p>          “Sorry, it just kinda slipped...” Ryuji sighed.</p>
<p>          “You wouldn’t make a good superhero.” Jirou said.</p>
<p>          Makoto sighed. “Sorry for even brining up business, we should just enjoy the food.”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Jirou, Kasumi, and Niijima-san?” Goro approached the group as they walked through the train station.</p>
<p>          “Heya!” Kasumi waved.</p>
<p>          “How’s it goin’?” Jirou asked.</p>
<p>          “Akechi...” Ryuji hissed.</p>
<p>          “Not super well I’m afraid, did you hear? Medjed has declared war on the Phantom Thieves. And now that I am<em> officially</em> assigned to the case. It doesn’t bode well for my workload.”</p>
<p>          “War?” Ann whipped out her phone.</p>
<p>          Yuuki did the same. “Damnit, I knew this would happen.”</p>
<p>          “Uhg! English again!” Ryuji cursed.</p>
<p>          “Why do you all seem so agitated?” Goro asked as inconspicuously as he could.</p>
<p>          “Oh, uhm...” Ann blinked.</p>
<p>          “She’s a huge fan of the Phantom Thieves, real nutjob for them.” Ryuji saved her.</p>
<p>          “Well, I supposed that is to be expected from those who are friends with Jirou. Although I do not think it wise to be fans of those groups. Being a ’nutjob’ for them can lead to blind trust. That is not good.”</p>
<p>          “Uhg...” Makoto glared at him.</p>
<p>          “My apologies, I shouldn’t be budding into your summer outing like this to discuss current events. But I must say this is an interesting group you have here. Sae-san’s sister, and ex-pupil of Madarame, and some Shujin Academy students that are of some interest. It seems you’re all connected to the Phantom Thieves. Perhaps you would know better than I whether it’s wise to be fans of them.”</p>
<p>          “We owe a lot to them.” Kasumi stated.</p>
<p>          “I suppose you do. I have a question I was going to run by Jirou later, but I could use your input as well. Regarding this whole Medjed situation... if you were one of the Phantom Thieves, what would you do?”</p>
<p>          “I don’t really know. That’s kinda tough, because we still don’t know if Medjed is even a threat to or threatened by the Thieves.” She shrugged. “For now, this seems to be more about clout than anything material...”</p>
<p>          “Ignore them.” Jirou said simply.</p>
<p>          “Ahh, maybe you should read their declaration and get back to me later.” Goro said. “I do think the three of us would make a good team if we worked together.” He smiled.</p>
<p>          “What?!” Ryuji exclaimed.</p>
<p>          “Well, I should get going. It’s getting late. I hope to talk with you <em>all</em> again. This is quite the interesting group after all.” With that Goro left.</p>
<p>          “What the hell was that?” Ann whispered.</p>
<p>          “Do you think he’s ascertained our true identities?” Yusuke asked.</p>
<p>          Shiho shivered. “He really creeped me out, but I think that’s all there is to it. He was just being creepy, not coy.”</p>
<p>          “Kasumi, Jirou.” Makoto glared at them. “You two really need to be more cautious around him. Being so willing to answer any question he throws at you is a slippery slope.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi winced and Jirou rubbed his neck.</p>
<p>          “We shouldn’t forget that Alibaba was able to discover who we are. And if I am to believe what my sister says: Akechi is not to be underestimated.”</p>
<p>          “Guys!” Ann called attention to her phone. “Shit’s getting real with Medjed!”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, they say they’re going to ’cleanse’ Japan.” Yuuki gulped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          They read the statement out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Guys, we need to act, now. Alibaba is the only hacker we know, and I think I know where we can find her.” Makoto said.</p>
<p>          “’Her’?” Yusuke asked.</p>
<p>          “I think, Alibaba, is Futaba herself.”</p>
<p>          “How’d you figure that?” Yuuki asked.</p>
<p>          “A few factors, and the fact that everything just adds up if we make that assumption.”</p>
<p>          “What’re you thinking?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>          Makoto looked at Jirou’s take-home sushi basket.</p>
<p>          “What? This is for Boss.” He said.</p>
<p>          “And with that we have an excuse to knock on his front door, then, we can have Morgana snoop around the house.”</p>
<p>          “Sounds like a plan.” Morgana said.</p>
<p>          “Whoa, whoa, whoa. I’m not sure if I’m down for this.” Jirou shook his head.</p>
<p>          “We need to investigate Boss one of these days anyway. Sis says he has ties to the mental shutdown cases.”</p>
<p>          “You already checked; he doesn’t have one of those palace things.” Jirou insisted.</p>
<p>          “Doesn’t mean he isn’t keeping secrets that could prove vital to our efforts. I was keeping my illness a secret and really hurt Kasumi, but I didn’t develop a palace.”</p>
<p>          “Jirou...” Kasumi sighed. “Morgana’s just going to take a look around.”</p>
<p>          “Fine, but I’m coming with.” Jirou gave in.</p>
<p>          “Good. The rest of you should head home. We can take care of this.” Makoto said.</p>
<p>          “Ann... are you going to be ok?” Shiho asked.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, I’m sure things will work out.” Ann gave her a smile.</p>
<p>          “Well, be sure to text me any updates.” Yuuki requested.</p>
<p>          “Same.” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>          “I wish you the best of luck, hopefully you find out something useful.” Yusuke said.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Nobody is answering.” Makoto stated.</p>
<p>          Kasumi scowled. <strong>DING!DING!DING!DING!DING!DING DONG!</strong> “Uhhh! I’m getting impatient.”</p>
<p>          “Chill out Royal.” Morgana said. “Although, you would think Futaba would’ve answered by now if the chief isn’t home.”</p>
<p>          “Maybe we could come another time?” Jirou said, a little hopeful.</p>
<p>          “Oh...” Kasumi pushed open the door. “It was unlocked.”</p>
<p>          “Kasumi, wait.”</p>
<p>          “This is rather careless of him...” Makoto said. “To leave his front door unlocked this late at night.”</p>
<p>          “Wait...” Kasumi inspected the door itself, and the doorframe. “No signs of a B and E...”</p>
<p>          “Guys, it’s sounds like it’s gonna rain again. We should get inside.” Morgana suggested.</p>
<p>          Kasumi and Makoto looked to each other and nodded. “Go get ’em.” Kasumi opened her bag and Morgana hopped out and scampered into the house.</p>
<p>          “Guys...” Jirou sighed.</p>
<p>          “I still find it odd that the door was unlocked... wait, I hear a TV on inside.” Makoto said.</p>
<p>          “Do you think he passed out or something?” Kasumi asked. “He is kinda old right?”</p>
<p>          “He’s not that old...” Jirou mumbled. “He’s what? <em>Fifty?</em>”</p>
<p>          “Should we like... check on him?” Kasumi suggested.</p>
<p>          “Ok, now you guys are just makin’ up excuses to go into his house.”</p>
<p>          Makoto shrugged. “Well then, let’s just stop beating around the bush if <em>that’s</em> what’s bothering you.” Makoto stepped inside. “Sorry Boss...”</p>
<p>          “But we need to figure out what’s up.” Kasumi stepped inside and the both of them kicked off their shoes.</p>
<p>          “Right.” Makoto nodded to her.</p>
<p>          Jirou sighed. <em>If I get kicked out, I better get to live with Aki.</em> Jirou stepped inside and kicked off his shoes.</p>
<p>          “Hello, sir?” Makoto tentatively called.</p>
<p>          “Let’s follow the sound of the TV?” Kasumi shrugged and started walking down the hall.</p>
<p>          “He’s not at Leblanc right?”</p>
<p>          “He told me he already closed up...” Jirou nervously looked around.</p>
<p>          “Then he should be here right?” A bit of worry crept into her voice.</p>
<p>          <strong>BOOM!!!</strong> <em>“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”</em></p>
<p>          All light was sucked out of the hallway as the thunder took out the electricity.</p>
<p>          “What was that?” Makoto’s eyes widened and she started shaking. “What was that scream?!” She begged for an answer.</p>
<p>          “Probably Futaba... if she is our gamer-hacker her computer probably just turned off in the middle of a game. Laptop gang.” Kasumi pumped her fist, then looked Makoto up and down. “Hey, you good?”</p>
<p>          <strong>SLAM!</strong></p>
<p>          Makoto gasped. “Did you hear that?”</p>
<p>          “Guys, we should just leave. Futaba is already scared. We’re only gonna make things worse.” Jirou nervously said.</p>
<p>          “Y-y-y-yes please.” She nodded feverishly.</p>
<p>          “Hey...” Kasumi knit her eyebrows.</p>
<p>          “Hey, uhm, I know like, uhm, but, uhm, can I hold your hand?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded. Then blushed when Makoto grabbed her whole arm. They started walking out.</p>
<p>          <strong>CREEK!</strong></p>
<p>          “Eep!” Makoto jumped and closed her eyes. “Who is it!? Who’s there?!”</p>
<p>          Jirou’s head whipped around. “TBH I’m kinda getting freaked out too. Let’s pick up the pace Makoto.” He offered his hand to her and she took it.</p>
<p>          “Let’s leave!” Makoto nodded... but when she tried to take a step. “Ahh...” Makoto’s legs gave out, she slid down Kasumi’s frame. “N-no... M-m-my legs won’t move...”</p>
<p>          “Makoto!” Kasumi hissed and knelt to hug her from behind. She started to pull her up.</p>
<p>          “Common!” Jirou yanked her hand.</p>
<p>         </p>
<p>          Makoto’s eyes widened and she slowly turned her head around. Her eyes met with shined over glasses. “AHHHHH!!!!!”</p>
<p>          <em>“AAAAHHHHHH!!!!”</em> Futaba dashed back up the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Futaba!” Kasumi called.</p>
<p>          Makoto let go of Jirou’s hand and wrapped the arm around his leg. She used her other arm to pull Kasumi into hugging her in front. “Protect me Kasumi! Please save me sis! I’m so sorry for all the bad I’ve done! Please forgive me!”</p>
<p>          “ARE YOU OK FUTABA?!” Sojiro yelled from outside.</p>
<p>          “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Jirou hissed. He looked down at the two girls huddled around his legs. <em>Why does this perfect scenario have to happen at the wrong time?!</em></p>
<p>          Sojiro flung open the door. “Who the hell’re you?! Don’t move!” He grabbed a torch from next to the key bowl. “You hear me?!” He turned it on.</p>
<p>          “I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorrySis... Kasumi, please save me...”</p>
<p>          “Makoto, everything’s fine.” Kasumi ran her hand through her hair. “Don’t be so scared.” She kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>          “You? What’re you doing in my house?” Sojiro raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>          Jirou sheepishly smiled then held up the take-out sushi tray. “Sushi?”</p>
<p>          Sojiro looked between the three of them. “Niijima-san and Yoshizawa-san... Wait... are you three... in one of <em>those</em> relationships?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>God I wish</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          “God I wish.” Kasumi repeated. Her eyes went wide. <em>Why do you do this to me?!?!?!</em></p>
<p>          Jirou went red.</p>
<p>          “Kasumi!!!” Makoto exclaimed, then broke away from the embrace and stood up.</p>
<p>          Sojiro coughed in surprise. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>          Makoto brushed herself off. “We’re just friends sir.”</p>
<p>          “You don’t sound so sure?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi stood up. “Well, uhm... It’s my fault sir, all my fault, I was just trying to seduce them. That’s all that was going on.”</p>
<p>          “Fucking...” Jirou pinched his nose and looked down.</p>
<p>          Sojiro closed his eyes and shook his head.</p>
<p>          “Well uhm...” <em>GOD FUCKING DAMNIT KASUMI!!!</em> “The story goes; we were going to drop off this take-out sushi.” Makoto gestured to the basket.</p>
<p>          Jirou lifted it with and awkward smile.</p>
<p>          “And then we got distracted.” Kasumi doubled down.</p>
<p>          “God damnit!” Makoto yelled at her.</p>
<p>          “Uhm, well.” Jirou cleared his throat. “We were just going to ring the doorbell and hand it off, but we noticed your door was slightly open, and then we got worried someone broke into your house, then we heard the TV was on, then got worried you passed out or something.” Jirou rushed through.</p>
<p>          “The door was unlocked?” Sojiro asked.</p>
<p>          “Yes sir.” Makoto nodded.</p>
<p>          He sighed. “Guess I am getting old, I do that sometimes.”</p>
<p>          Makoto shifted her feet then fixed her posture. “Excuse me sir. There’s something we’d like to ask...”</p>
<p>          “Hmmm? What is it?”</p>
<p>          “There’s someone else living in this house... isn’t there?”</p>
<p>          Sojiro glared at the three of them. Then he lamented and sighed. “This again... look, I don’t want you three getting the wrong idea. Futaba, my daughter lives here.”</p>
<p>          “Uhm... could we speak with her? I think we scared her earlier and we would like to apologize. If that is a possibility.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi whistled.</p>
<p>          “Well, that’s...”</p>
<p>          “Hey, Boss...” Jirou started. “Sorry, if she’s sick or something-”</p>
<p>          “No... stop...” He sighed. “I shouldn’t have kept this a secret from you Jirou. You, at least, deserved to know. Let’s discuss this back at the shop. She’ll hear us if we stay here.”</p>
<p>          “Sorry Boss...” He sighed.</p>
<p>          “It’s... it’s fine... just please choose another location to do... <em>those</em> kinds of things.”</p>
<p>          Makoto growled at Kasumi.</p>
<p>          She awkwardly smiled, then knelt to pick up her bag, she felt the familiar weight of a cat.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “I hope you can understand now why I couldn’t have you live in my house.” Sojiro said.</p>
<p>          Jirou nodded.</p>
<p>          “At least Futaba-chan has you to look out for her.” Makoto said.</p>
<p>          “I hope that’s how she feels... but I haven’t really done much good, I have no idea how to help her... so I just do my best to protect her instead.”</p>
<p>          “I’m really sorry...” Makoto breathed.</p>
<p>          “Your sister gave me a call and apologized. You shouldn’t feel guilty for her actions anyhow. At the end of the day... this is my family... now that you know the truth, I hope you drop this. I only want to see Futaba safe...”</p>
<p>          “But is she really living a life?” Jirou asked.</p>
<p>          Kasumi bit her lip.</p>
<p>          “I know son... but I’m doing all I can... I just want her to be happy, like a normal person. But I don’t have all the power or skills to make that happen, so I just do what I can.” He sighed. “I’m going to head back. You kids should get to bed too...” With that, he left.</p>
<p>          “Well, I feel like shit...” Kasumi sighed.</p>
<p>          “Same here...” Makoto nodded.</p>
<p>          “She wants us to change her heart so she can move on...” Morgana sighed. “She knows there’s something wrong with her, but she doesn’t know, specifically <em>what</em>. So, she wants us to employ the nuclear option.”</p>
<p>          “I think... she’s like my sister in a way...” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “What do you mean?” Makoto asked.</p>
<p>          Kasumi pulled out her phone. “Grave...” She sighed. “Tomb.”</p>
<p>          “<strong>Candidate found. To begin navigation, please get closer to the distorted location.</strong>”</p>
<p>          “Kasumi...” Jirou breathed.</p>
<p>          “We can take her heart now. We should start soon.” Makoto said.</p>
<p>          <strong>PiPiPiPi!</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “We should be able to go in from here.” Yusuke said, they were in Aki’s kitchen. “It should be close enough.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi pulled out her phone. “Yep... That should make this infiltration easy.”</p>
<p>          “Be careful, if Futaba has an opinion on Aki that may be reflected in how she views this house.” Morgana said.</p>
<p>          “Wouldn’t that opinion be positive though?” Ryuji asked. “She’s probably only heard about him through listening in on Leblanc, and we’ve only talked about him good.”</p>
<p>          “That may be true, but even so...”</p>
<p>          “I gotcha. Let’s just head in.”</p>
<p>          “Are we ready?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>          “Are you ready Royal?” Makoto asked.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, I’m fine.” She said quickly.</p>
<p>          Makoto nodded. “Then let us begin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Kasumi pressed the button.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Huh? This... is rather odd...” Yusuke pointed out.</p>
<p>          They were in a blank square of dirt about the size of Aki’s house, surrounded by a low gray brick fence that could be stepped over. Outside that fence were buildings like an ancient Egyptian oasis city with a Japanese twist, dusty and faded Japanese banners advertising noodles or computers or videogames.</p>
<p>          “I don’t sense any... well there’s one but it seems kinda weak.” Mona said.</p>
<p>          “So...” Ann started. “Aki’s house is just a blank, but the rest of the backstreets are distorted how they should be?”</p>
<p>          “I guess she doesn’t have an opinion of him.” Makoto said.</p>
<p>          “At least she doesn’t see us as threats, let’s hope it stays that way unlike at Sae’s casino.” Ryuji looked at their regular clothes and scratched his head.</p>
<p>          “Hold up.” Royal spotted something at a corner of the square of dirt. She walked over to it.</p>
<p>          “What’s up?”</p>
<p>          “It’s my laptop.” Royal knelt and opened it. On the screen was Alibaba’s logo dancing and laughing the sticks on the nearby GameCube controller were wiggling wildly. She sighed. “She’s hacked my laptop.”</p>
<p>          “That kinda makes sense though, anything else that might give Futaba-chan some insight into Aki’s house is probably locked up tight with magic-level security.” Ann pointed out.</p>
<p>          “Anyway, where’s this tomb?” Ryuji asked.</p>
<p>          “<strong>You wish to plunder the tomb as well?</strong>”</p>
<p>          The Thieves' heads whipped to a shadow nearby. It looked like some desert scavenger, wrappings holding together it’s shadowy form, and wielding a scimitar.</p>
<p>          “<strong>Well too bad! This treasure is mine!</strong>” It held up a golden tube with emerald caps.</p>
<p>          Royal looked at her teammates, they shrugged, then back at the shadow with a grin. She summoned Rubrum in a flash and shot the shadow’s arm.</p>
<p>          He dropped it, then scrambled to pick it up.</p>
<p>          <strong>BANG!</strong> Royal summoned Cinderellone and the persona rushed to the shadow, pinning it against a building wall, her glass claws digging into the monster, spewing black ichor.</p>
<p>          The team made their way over. Yusuke picked up the tube. “You stole this from Futaba?”</p>
<p>          “<strong>The Pharaoh has many treasures that any self-respecting thief would want.</strong>”</p>
<p>          “Where’s the Tomb?” Royal asked.</p>
<p>          The shadow nodded to his right. “<strong>A ways off that-a-way, it’s quite the walk. Please don’t kill me.</strong>”</p>
<p>          “Thank you for your cooperation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          There was then a pulse of red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The Thieves held their heads in pain. Cinderellone evaporated.</p>
<p>          The shadow got jittery. “<strong>He’s here! You need to hide!</strong>” It ran off.</p>
<p>          Mona’s eyes widened. “It’s right!” He hissed. “Into the buildings!”</p>
<p>          The Thieves rushed through a rugged doorway, through the tattered cloth that covered it. The building was a western bar, dusty, and the dark wood was falling apart.</p>
<p>          “Hide!”</p>
<p>          Yusuke dove under a low round table, then turned the chairs on their sides so their backs would hide him. Makoto grabbed some tattered drapes and covered herself with them in the corner. Ryuji and Ann jumped over the bar. <em>“Hey, watch where you’re touching!” </em></p>
<p><em>          “Sorry!” </em>Ryuji then turned on his earbud. “What’s happening Mona?”</p>
<p>          Mona and Royal were underneath a rectangle table near the front window, doing the same chair trick as Yusuke, but the table was a little higher, so they could peek out. “There’s a powerful entity nearby...”</p>
<p>          “If it’s a shadow shouldn’t we fight it? I doubt a normal shadow could be as strong as Sae’s for example.” Yusuke said.</p>
<p>          “It’s not a-”</p>
<p>          They were cut off when they heard footsteps, metal steps.</p>
<p>          They could all feel it now.</p>
<p>          It walked into the building. Yusuke, Ryuji, Makoto and Ann covered their mouths and noses.</p>
<p>          Royal did the same, but peaked out between the sideways chairs and the underside of the table.</p>
<p>          It was probably male, taller with broad shoulders. Clad in black iron ridged medieval armor, even through the black; hideous burns and contortions could be seen, dents, and the ridges that resembled a ribcage were dull. The ridges on the helmet resembled slicked back hair, the eye slot was thin, only dark could be seen. The mouth holes were tiny but plentiful, seemingly to keep out the dust. It had a tattered gray sash around its waist, on one side the tattered cloth dangled down, partially covering a brown leather gun holster. On the other, there were thin silver chains wrapped around and pinned to the armor, a sliver sword hilt was tied up in the messy chains, a simple ’Y’ shape but with ornate engravings. The armor itself was embered, slow moving sparks of fire drifted off it, and small glowing veins of lava faded and reappeared, almost entrancing.</p>
<p>          In its left hand was a four-barrel, twenty-shot revolver, black metal with gold ornate plates and a gold trigger. He clicked back the four gold hammers. One at a time.</p>
<p>          He took slow quiet steps around the room, listening, and moving his head slowly to gaze upon the room. His eyes settled on the bundle of cloth in the corner of the room.</p>
<p>          Royal’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>          <strong>CRASH!</strong> “<strong>Shit!</strong>” The shadow cursed.</p>
<p>          The man stomped out of the building.</p>
<p>          “<strong>Please! I beg you please!</strong>”</p>
<p>          <strong>B O O M ! ! ! </strong>All four barrels went off at once.</p>
<p>          The building shook, dust falling from the rafters. The Thieves switched to covering their ears as they rang. Royal barely heard the man’s footsteps fade into the distance. Royal looked to Mona; some blood was running out of his ears. Royal scrambled to get him some of Tae’s chems.</p>
<p>          Mona mouthed a thank you and drank the vial of dark blue liquid. The blood cleared up. Chems hit different in the metaverse.</p>
<p>          “He gone...?” Ryuji whispered.</p>
<p>          “I think so...” Mona whispered back. “I can’t sense him anymore.”</p>
<p>          “W-what was that?” Makoto asked. “That gun...”</p>
<p>          “That hurt my ears.” Yusuke audibly winced.</p>
<p>          “He wore black armor too, I saw. Was he the guy you fought Kasumi?”</p>
<p>          “No.” Royal said. “This is someone else.”</p>
<p>          “The black armor doesn’t bode well though.” Ann said. “Think it’s a uniform or something?”</p>
<p>          “No, they’re both probably rebellion outfits. This guy’s was mad different to the other guy’s though. More medieval. The guy I fought looked like a fucking Featherman character.”</p>
<p>          “Haha...” Ryuji laughed softly. “Nice.”</p>
<p>          “No, not nice. We have another rouge trickster running around this palace.” Ann hissed.</p>
<p>          “We need to be careful. Nobody, and I mean nobody engages him, got it?” Royal asked.</p>
<p>          A round of ’yes Royal’s.</p>
<p>          “If the sound of that gun is anything to go by, getting hit by it is game over.” Mona said.</p>
<p>          “Think it’s a Persona Arm?” Makoto asked.</p>
<p>          “I don’t know... Mine’s a lot quieter than that. Can’t really compare it to Iwai’s sub-sonic round... Have any of you heard what a real gun sounds like?”</p>
<p>          No response.</p>
<p>          Royal grimaced. “Everyone needs to be careful.” She got out from under the table. “Let’s go to the tomb.”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          Mona’s tires kicked up a plum of dry dirt as they drove through the desert, his engine purring along.</p>
<p>          “Ahhhh...” Ann stuck out her tongue as she hit the plastic water bottle above her face, getting every last drop. She sighed and dropped it in exchange for a full one from the cupholder on her left. “It’s hot...” She unscrewed the lid.</p>
<p>          “I know...” Makoto leaned forward on the wheel. She sighed and held out her hand. “Pass...”</p>
<p>          Ann handed her the bottle.</p>
<p>          “What?” She sighed and drank the one-fourth full bottle. “Do we have any more?”</p>
<p>          “We should, Aki always got on our case when we went out. 'Hydration's vital to a healthy workout'.” She mimicked with no malice, then stretched her neck back. “Hey Royal? Can we-?”</p>
<p>          Ryuji was looking down her shirt with a pervy look.</p>
<p>          Royal was using a hand to lift Ryuji’s shirt and the other poked at his abs. “So symmetrical...” She mumbled.</p>
<p>          Yusuke had Royal’s ponytail in his hands and seemed to be studying it.</p>
<p>          “Ryuji!” Ann growled.</p>
<p>          Ryuji jumped. “Sorry! It was a great view...”</p>
<p>          “And why are you letting Royal perv on you? Do you have any self-respect?!”</p>
<p>          “Stopping her would make me a hypocrite, right?”</p>
<p>          Ann looked over the seat more.</p>
<p>          Royal bit her lip.</p>
<p>          “Royal!”</p>
<p>          She jumped and dropped Ryuji’s shirt. “What?” She said, slightly delirious.</p>
<p>          “G-get me a water bottle please?” Ann fidgeted.</p>
<p>          Royal nodded then turned to reach into the backseat. As the leaned over the seat her windbreaker rode up a little. Yusuke seemed disappointed that her ponytail fell out of his hands.</p>
<p>          Ann yanked Ryuji’s ear.</p>
<p>          “I wasn’t even looking!” He hissed. “I follow the bro-code!”</p>
<p>          Ann blinked. “Oh, sorry.”</p>
<p>          “Were you looking?” Ryuji waggled his eyebrows.</p>
<p>          “No, I don’t-”</p>
<p>          “You guys know I’m right here?” Royal handed Ann a water bottle.</p>
<p>          “This heat is making us loose our minds.” Yusuke leaned back and pressed his wrist to his forehead.</p>
<p>          “Really didn’t think it would make us horny though.” Makoto mumbled... then rubbed her inner thigh.</p>
<p>          “““Us?””” Royal, Ryuji and Ann asked.</p>
<p>          Makoto jumped and blushed. "I said that aloud didn't I?"</p>
<p>          Royal grinned maniacally and draped her arms over Makoto. “If you wanted that you could’ve just asked, <em>my Queen</em>.” She purred in her ear.</p>
<p>          Makoto’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>          ““Royal!”” Ann and Ryuji cried.</p>
<p>          Yusuke framed his fingers and closed an eye.</p>
<p>          “Not in front of us!!!” Ann added.</p>
<p>          “You guys are <em>not</em> doing <em>that</em> <strong>inside</strong> of me!!!” Mona yelled.</p>
<p>          Royal leapt away from Makoto. “You just had to ruin the mood Mona!”</p>
<p>          “I’m being a good best friend!”</p>
<p>          Yusuke sighed. “Ahh, such a shame... I could have captured the beautiful lesbian music you made into a glorious painting.”</p>
<p>          “Only art huh?” Ryuji asked.</p>
<p>          “Guys!” Mona shouted. “We’re coming up on the pyramid!”</p>
<p>          Everyone straightened up in their seats. The pyramid gleamed in the distance.</p>
<p>          “Let’s hope it has air conditioning.” Ann grumbled.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “It’s so... hot...” Ann chugged more water.</p>
<p>          “Perhaps it would be best if we made our way inside.” Yusuke suggested as he looked up the front stairs.</p>
<p>          “The AC wasn’t workn’ at all, the hell was that lukewarm air about?!” Ryuji turned on Mona.</p>
<p>          “That was the best I could do so quit your yappin’!” Mona jumped. “You should be thanking me for stopping Royal and Queen from making it hotter!”</p>
<p>          “Did you have to phrase it like that?” Makoto sighed.</p>
<p>          Royal then turned on Mona. “What the hell was that about anyway? I thought you were supposed to be my wingman?!”</p>
<p>          “Wingman for healthy relationships, not casual sex with your subordinates.”</p>
<p>          “It’s not-!” Royal groaned skyward.</p>
<p>          Makoto pressed and index finger to her head. “This is my punishment isn’t it?” She mumbled.</p>
<p>          “Geez, shut up! It’s hot, so don’t make me more irritated!” Ann glared at them.</p>
<p>          Makoto sighed and looked to their objective. “To think it would be a pyramid.”</p>
<p>          “Pyramids are a type of tomb yes?” Yusuke asked.</p>
<p>          “That’s how they’re mostly known. There are a variety of theories on it-”</p>
<p>          “Aliens.” Royal did the pose.</p>
<p>          “For instance, it’s even said to be a device for reviving the dead.”</p>
<p>          Royal’s face fell. Then she took off in a sprint up the palace stairs.</p>
<p>          “ROYAL!” Mona called.</p>
<p>          “What’s...” Yusuke’s face fell too.</p>
<p>          “Damnit, I shouldn’t say more than I have to.” Makoto said. “Let’s go in after her.”</p>
<p>          Mona nodded and they ran up the stairs. “I had a feeling this would be a tough one for her.” He mumbled.</p>
<p>          “Futaba-chan’s gonna be a pharaoh in this isn’t she? And what are pharaohs in tombs?” Ann asked sadly.</p>
<p>          “Dead?” Ryuji’s face fell as well.</p>
<p>          “Futaba!” Royal kicked open the doors and made her way down the front steps.</p>
<p>          Futaba’s shadow was waiting for them.</p>
<p>          “There she is...” Mona said. “I’d recognize that hair anywhere.”</p>
<p>          “Futaba...” Royal went right up to her.</p>
<p>          “...” Futaba didn’t respond.</p>
<p>          “Royal... don’t scare her...” Ann placed a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>          Royal jumped. “Yeah, sorry.” She took a sheepish step back.</p>
<p>          “Sorry Futaba-chan. We’re just really eager to help you, could you tell us where your most treasured possession is?”</p>
<p>          “You have come to plunder my tomb?” Futaba asked.</p>
<p>          Ann’s eyes widened. “No, no! We just want to help you.”</p>
<p>          “Here, we have a piece offering.” Yusuke handed her the tube they got from the shadow.</p>
<p>          Futaba took it gingerly. “I see...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The tomb shook.</p>
<p>          Futaba crouched down and held her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <em>“Murderer!” “It’s all your fault!” “You’re the one who killed her!” “Why don’t you say something!?” “You’re a plague!” “How could you do this?!” “You should’ve been the one that died!”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Tears formed at Royal’s eyes. “Futaba! Don’t listen to them!” She begged. “That’s not true!”</p>
<p>          Futaba stood and met her eyes. “Oh, but it is Royal. I did it. I killed her.”</p>
<p>          “You’re not the one who pushed her into the street!”</p>
<p>          “Physically, no, but does that really matter? I was the plague upon her mind that compelled her feet to move.”</p>
<p>          “That can’t be!”</p>
<p>          “Who are you trying to convince?”</p>
<p>          Royal eyes widened and she took a step back.</p>
<p>          “Royal...” Mona placed a paw on her leg.</p>
<p>          “If you want to take my treasure.” Futaba pulled an emerald cap off the tube, took out the rugged parchment map, and threw it at Yusuke. “Then try as you might. Although my Guardian won’t make it so easy.”</p>
<p>          The Thieves outfits burned into life.</p>
<p>          Skull knit his eyebrows. “Guardian, do you mean the guy in-”</p>
<p>          The floor gave out beneath the Thieves and they fell into the pit.</p>
<p>          “GODDDAAAMMMMIIITTTT!!!!” He shouted.</p>
<p>          The sand plumed up as they impacted the whirlpool.</p>
<p>          “SWIM!!!” Mona shouted.</p>
<p>          They frantically paddled to the sides of the square enclosure.</p>
<p>          Royal summoned Astolat and stabbed it into the stone wall, the sand still dragging at her feet. “Panther!” She reached out her hand and grabbed Panther’s. “Glass the center!”</p>
<p>          She nodded and grabbed Astolat with one hand and used the other to rip off her mask. “Persona!” Hecate apparated and shot a pillar of blackflame down the center of the pit, and the flow stopped. She kicked the sand off her feet then reached down a hand. She twisted her wrist and blackflame spread out, leaving a platform of wavy black glass in its wake.</p>
<p>          Royal and Panther stepped down. The other Thieves waded their way over to the platform. Royal absorbed Astolat then fell into sitting on the platform.</p>
<p>          “That was a little close for comfort...” Fox brushed himself off and hit the sand out of his tail.</p>
<p>          Skull laid on his side on the glass. “Hey... you guys still alive?”</p>
<p>          “Yes...” Queen sighed.</p>
<p>          Panther was breathing hard, her mask came back on in a burst of flame. “Did we piss her off somehow?”</p>
<p>          “I don’t... think so?”</p>
<p>          “So much of this doesn’t make sense...” Skull scratched his head and sat up. “Like, do any of you guys get the impression that she isn’t in control or something?”</p>
<p>          “I don’t think she can control her instinct to push people away. Must be a coping mechanism.”</p>
<p>          “After all she’s been through...” Ann trailed off.</p>
<p>          “I think I got that. I mean like, it’s been bothering me for a while, but why was that shadow against her? It stole from her right? Plus, wasn’t she standing with us when the floor opened up. She probably just teleported like Sae, but don’cha think it’s kinda weird?”</p>
<p>          “Are you saying her palace is hostile to her?” Yusuke said.</p>
<p>          “Of fucking course it is!!!” Royal spat.</p>
<p>          The Thieves looked to their crying leader.</p>
<p>          “Her distortion is that she wants to fucking die, of course the palace is hostile to her!!!” She sniffled and looked down.</p>
<p>          “Royal...” Mona went to sit on her lap.</p>
<p>          “Sorry... Futaba reminds me of her... that’s all... The glasses and long straight hair don’t help.”</p>
<p>          “It won’t happen this time Royal.” Queen stated firmly.</p>
<p>          “Yeah. We’ll save her.” Skull nodded.</p>
<p>          “We will destroy this palace before it destroys her.” Fox said.</p>
<p>          “Then let’s get on the grind.” Mona hopped off her lap. “Sitting here isn’t gonna help her.</p>
<p>          Panther grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. “We’ll save her Royal! We’ve gotta help Futaba-chan open the door to her heart!”</p>
<p>          Royal took a deep breath and nodded. “Thanks, you guys. Let’s get moving.”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “These green hologram bridges kinda freak me out tbh.” Skull scratched his head. “They’re too video-game-y.” They made their way across on of the green glowing bridges.</p>
<p>          “I like ’em for that same reason.” Panther said.</p>
<p>          “It makes me nervous though, especially after the whole trap-door thing.”</p>
<p>          “Don’t-” Royal’s legs were noticeably shaky as she walked across. She looked through the glass into the endless abyss... falling... Royal shivered.</p>
<p>          “It makes sense that the challenges in here resemble those of video games. They are likely what Futaba thinks about most of the time.” Queen said.</p>
<p>          “I actually quite like the aesthetic this palace has. Combining ancient Egyptian themes with futuristic technological ones.” Fox said.</p>
<p>          They arrived on the other side of the pit, a square area with coffins lining the walls and an Egyptian statue in the center. Royal looked at it. “Hey Fox, how long would making a statue like this take?”</p>
<p>          “Many years... it’s incredible what the cognitive world can create.”</p>
<p>          “Hey guys...” Panther got their attention. “Do you get the feeling like we’re being watched?”</p>
<p>          The team froze.</p>
<p>          “We... haven’t run into a shadow recently...” Mona mumbled. His eyes then widened. “Everyone! Hide!” He hissed.</p>
<p>          Skull pulled open a coffin door and ushered Panther inside before joining her. Royal pulled Queen into the one next to them. Fox and Mona hopped inside separate ones.</p>
<p>          “<em>There were enough coffins for each of us to get our own Skull</em>.” Panther hissed.</p>
<p>          Queen gave Royal a look, but it was too dark to see.</p>
<p>          “<em>Don’t make it weird, I was just trying to be quick!</em>” Skull insisted.</p>
<p>          “<em>I’m telling you now; women don’t like that.</em>”</p>
<p>          “<em>Hush you two!</em>” Queen hissed.</p>
<p>          Then they heard the metal footsteps against the sandstone. Royal narrowed her eyes, her pupils following the sound. Eventually the sound changed to metal against glass. “<em>He’s going across the bridge...</em>” Kasumi then reached to open the door.</p>
<p>          Queen grabbed her wrist.</p>
<p>          “<em>Shhh...</em>” Royal moved anyway, slightly opening the door.</p>
<p>          The Guardian was walking across the bridge, revolver in hand. His head turning slowly to take in his surroundings. There was movement in front of him. A shadow mummy dog sprinted across the bridge at him. He moved his free hand to his waist and moved his sash, revealing a small brown leather pouch. He stuck in his hand and pulled out a small glowing green orb, like what they were using for the puzzles. He squeezed the orb between his fingers until it shattered like glass. The section of the bridge below the dog exploded in a green plume of smoke, the dog perishing into ichor.</p>
<p>          He then pulled out another orb between his index and middle finger. He flexed his fingers, the orb glowed and a new section of the bridge raised up from the abyss beneath him and slotted itself into place, allowing him to walk to another section of the pyramid. He put the orb back in his pouch.</p>
<p>          With that display, he was gone.</p>
<p>          “<em>Hey, Kasumi...</em>” Queen whispered quiet enough so no one else could hear.</p>
<p>          “<em>Yeah?</em>”</p>
<p>          “<em>Thanks for uhm... comforting me in Boss’ house.</em>”</p>
<p>          Royal hugged her. “<em>I noticed you calling my name to save you?</em>” Royal smiled.</p>
<p>          “<em>Shush you.</em>” Queen returned the hug. “<em>Just; thanks for being there. That’s all I have to say.</em>”</p>
<p>          “Ok guys, I think he’s gone.” Mona said and hopped out of his coffin.</p>
<p>          The others did the same.</p>
<p>          Skull was noticeably red.</p>
<p>          “What’s wrong Skull?” Fox asked.</p>
<p>          He jumped. “Oh nothing!”</p>
<p>          “That guy exploded the bridge; your fears aren’t unfounded.” Royal shivered. “Mona, can you scan more regularly?”</p>
<p>          Mona sighed. “I’ll see what I can do... but Zorro’s navigation abilities are pretty limited. I wish we had someone more specialized in that.</p>
<p>          “Guys.” Fox called. “I think I have found something of interest.” His voice came from another room.</p>
<p>          The Thieves made their way to the room. “A... television screen?” Queen asked.</p>
<p>          Royal went over to the glowing tablet base that was holding up the circular mirror with the green aura. She touched it.</p>
<p>          “Oh, it’s one of those slide-y piece puzzle things.” Panther said as the screen lit up.</p>
<p>          “Queen, you’re up.” Royal stepped away from the tablet.</p>
<p>          Queen took her place and got to work, sliding her finger along the tablet.</p>
<p>          Royal’s stomach sank as the picture was pieced together.</p>
<p>          “Is she jumping-” Queen stopped herself and looked to Royal.</p>
<p>          “It’s fine. W-We need to discuss it.” She took a shaky breath.</p>
<p>          “This is probably the moment Futaba-chan’s mother com- died.” Panther said.</p>
<p>          “Yes, it would appear so.” Fox said.</p>
<p>          “Wait, the voices again!” Skull exclaimed.</p>
<p>          <em>“F-Futabaaaa... Y-You... aaaaaareeee...”</em></p>
<p>          “Just one this time. A woman.” Royal sighed. “Probably her mother... I...”</p>
<p>          “What is it?” Fox asked.</p>
<p>          “I think I know why the voice is cut up... I... Sumire was talking about something before i-it happened... I-” Royal covered her mouth. “I don’t really remember what she said... she was talking about how much she was struggling in gymnastics, but I don’t remember the<em> words</em>. I was... too shocked...”</p>
<p>          “You think Futaba is forgetting the words, and misinterpreting the emotions behind them?” Mona inferred.</p>
<p>          Royal nodded.</p>
<p>          “She died right in front of her eyes...” Skull mumbled. “Shocked doesn’t cover it...”</p>
<p>          “Horrible...” Queen added.</p>
<p>          “So, did her desire to forget those memories cause her to repress them?” Fox took a more logical approach.</p>
<p>          Royal nodded. “That’s my best guess...” She took another shaky breath. “Let’s move on...”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Oh my... this heat again...” Fox sighed as they exited the pyramid.</p>
<p>          “My ass is all sweaty.” Skull commented.</p>
<p>          “Gross.” Panther deadpanned.</p>
<p>          “I’m exhausted...” Mona added. “I’m completely empty.”</p>
<p>          “Same...” Queen sighed.</p>
<p>          “It wasn’t <em>that</em> bad. Plus, we got done with the whole thing today. We just gotta figure out how to get past that door...” Royal rubbed her eye.</p>
<p>          “We just gotta get her to willingly let us in her room.” Mona said.</p>
<p>          “That’s gonna be easier said then done.” Panther mumbled.</p>
<p>          “Boss is definitely gonna have his door locked this time.” Skull added.</p>
<p>          “That won’t be a problem as long as I'm here.” Mona nodded. “The challenge is gonna be getting Futaba to trust us...” He jumped and transformed into a car.</p>
<p>          “She seemingly wants to... that’s one step done... we just have to overcome her involuntary tendency to push people away.” She tiredly slid into the driver’s seat.</p>
<p>          “Hey Fox, think you can use your powers to cool down the car?” Mona asked.</p>
<p>          “Perhaps... I used mostly physical attacks today.” Fox climbed into the backseat.</p>
<p>          Skull placed a hand on Royal’s shoulder. “You gonna be ok?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah.” She patted his hand. “Thanks for checking in.”</p>
<p>          He nodded with a smile then made his way to the car.</p>
<p>          Panther and Royal nodded to each other and walked to the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <strong>B A N G !</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Royal’s eyes widened and she fell to her knees. She placed a shaky hand on her abdomen. Blood was flowing out like a river, staining the sand. Her vision got shaky. “Oh... that’s...”</p>
<p>          “ROYAL!” Panther shouted and rushed to her side.</p>
<p>          “What happened?!” Queen shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <strong>B A N G !</strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          Royal fell forward into Panther’s arms. Their voices became muffled to her. Her own breathing became loud, she could hear her heart beating hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <strong>B A N G !</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Get... Car...” Royal barely heard one of her teammates.</p>
<p>          She looked back to the pyramid. Through shaky eyes she barely saw the Guardian kneeling on one of the outside steps the with a massive black sniper rifle at his shoulder. He stood then put the gun on his back and turned around, walking away.</p>
<p>          Royal’s vision was filled with Ann’s distressed face and she felt Mona’s car seats under her. Ann had liquid dark crimson mixed with her bright red suit, she was frantically moving her hands around Royal’s abdomen. “Sorry Royal.”</p>
<p>          “AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” Royal’s eyes bugged out and the air was sucked out of her lungs.</p>
<p>          “DRIVE FASTER!!!” Skull yelled.</p>
<p>          Fox mumbled something and placed his hands on her head. Tears formed at the edges of his eyes.</p>
<p>          Royal’s eyes closed and she drifted off into the dark.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “CALL TAKEMI!!!” Ryuji shouted as soon as they apparated into Aki’s kitchen. He adjusted his grip on Kasumi, blood pouring onto the floor.</p>
<p>          “There’s not time just go!” Makoto shouted.</p>
<p>          Ryuji ran out of the house followed by Ann.</p>
<p>          “What the fuck happened?!” Aki shouted with wide eyes.</p>
<p>          “Kasumi...” Yusuke looked at the blood on his clothes.</p>
<p>          Aki phased out of existence.</p>
<p>          “He’s gone to the clinic. We should follow!” Morgana was breathing hard.</p>
<p>          Makoto scooped him up in her arms and Yusuke and she ran out of the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “TAKEMI!!!” Ryuji shouted as he kicked open the door. “SHE’S BEEN SHOT THREE TIMES IN THE STOMACH!!!” He didn’t even check if she heard as he rushed into the back room and laid her on the bed. “WE CAUTERIZED AND BANDAGED THE WOUNDS!” He listed off.</p>
<p>          “FUCK!” Takemi knelt to her side and cut off her shirt in one swift slash with the scissors. “Damnit you kids...” Takemi blinked at the completely blood-soaked gauze.</p>
<p>          “IORI!!! GET OVER HERE NOW!” Aki shouted into his phone; his eyes were wide at Kasumi, tears at the edges.</p>
<p>          “What type is she?!” Takemi shouted.</p>
<p>          “AB positive.” Ann said, she was shivering. “I’m the same.”</p>
<p>          “I’M NOT FUCKING AROUND JUNPEI, GET OVER HERE NOW!”</p>
<p>          “<em>I AM!</em>”</p>
<p>          He hung up. Then started rummaging through Takemi’s cabinets and got out some needles and tubes and bags. “I’ll handle the blood.” He sat Ann down forcefully.</p>
<p>          Ann rolled up her sleeve and they got to work.</p>
<p>          “What happened to your magic bullshit?!” Takemi demanded as she worked on Kasumi.</p>
<p>          “We were all out...” Ryuji was hyperventilating. “We did too much combat today.”</p>
<p>          “That’s what I called Junpei for.” Aki breathed. “He has healing abilities, although they are a bit different than normal ones.”</p>
<p>          Makoto rushed into the room followed by Yusuke.</p>
<p>          “NO!” Takemi shouted. “If you’re not helping wait out there.”</p>
<p>          “Let’s go!” Ryuji ushered them out, closing the door behind them.</p>
<p>          A minute passed... then two... then three...</p>
<p>          “Aki!” A man shouted.</p>
<p>          “Get in here!” Aki responded.</p>
<p>          A man, with a goatee and a baseball cap, didn’t look a day older than twenty, rushed into the room. He had on black jeans and a black windbreaker and a blue t-shirt. His eyes widened. “Fucking shit...” He knelt next to Kasumi.</p>
<p>          Takemi moved. “You can help?”</p>
<p>          He nodded and placed his hands over her stomach. “Trismegistus.” The persona apparated behind him and Takemi’s eyes widened. Red and green particles spiraled around Kasumi’s wounds.</p>
<p>          Kasumi took a deep breath in, then it normalized. Takemi pressed two fingers to her neck and breathed a sigh of relief... “It was quiet before... Thank you.” She told Junpei.</p>
<p>          He nodded and dismissed his persona.</p>
<p>          “You... that’s some crazy strong healing...” Ann breathed.</p>
<p>          “You’ll still need that blood. Also, it should be stated that my healing abilities hit different compared to normal ones. They’re strong but they also draw from the recipients own life force... I could use my own life force, but that opens a big ’ol can of worms.” He took off his hat and breathed a deep breath. “She’s gonna be out for a while, that must’ve been some gun man.”</p>
<p>          “T-Thank you...” Aki breathed then stopped what he was doing with Ann and handed the blood to Takemi.</p>
<p>          “That was close... good thing you called me senpai.” Junpei sighed.</p>
<p>          Aki nodded then sat on the floor.</p>
<p>          “Hey... uhm...” He looked to Takemi.</p>
<p>          “Doctor Takemi.” She stated.</p>
<p>          “Can you handle her from here?”</p>
<p>          “Yes... she’s very stable now thanks to you... I wasn’t sure...” She shook her head. “You’re right, it was close. It must’ve been a high caliber sniper rifle. It looks like the bullets even broke apart a bit as they passed through.”</p>
<p>          Ann nodded. “Yeah, from what we could see...”</p>
<p>          Aki gritted his teeth... then his face fell, and he sighed.</p>
<p>          “Hey senpai. Let’s head back to your house.” Junpei held out his hand.</p>
<p>          He nodded and took it.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Name’s Junpei Iori!” He bowed to the dejected Thieves.</p>
<p>          “Thank you for saving her.” Makoto whispered.</p>
<p>          “Ahh, it’s no problem... honestly, I feel a compulsive need to use my busted healing powers. They came with a steep price...” He gave a soft smile.</p>
<p>          “So, you know Aki-san?” Yusuke asked.</p>
<p>          “We went to high school together. I’m guessing you guys know what S.E.E.S was right?”</p>
<p>          They nodded. Then Makoto raised an eyebrow. “You look a little young to have gone to high school with Aki.”</p>
<p>          Junpei gave them a grin. “Yeah, that’s a passive of my persona, I’m kinda semi-immortal. I stopped aging when I hit twenty.”</p>
<p>          Their eyes widened. “Whoa... that’s wild man.” Ryuji mumbled.</p>
<p>          “It has it’s percs...” He shrugged. He then turned to Aki.</p>
<p>          He had his face buried in his hands and was pacing.</p>
<p>          “Common senpai.” Junpei placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.</p>
<p>          Aki sighed and took his hands off his face. Tears were down his face.</p>
<p>          Junpei sighed and brought him into a hug. “It’s fine man, she’s fine. You made all the right decisions and she’s still alive as a result.”</p>
<p>          “Nothing’s changed...” Aki pushed him away and turned around. “Nothing’s fucking changed...”</p>
<p>          “Dude... you have the family you wanted... she’s so strong, I can tell she’s taking after you... this is good...”</p>
<p>          “No it’s not!” He clenched his fists and shouted. “You don’t get it! Nothing’s changed!”</p>
<p>          “Yes it has! She’s alive!” Junpei shouted back.</p>
<p>          “For now. For now, she’s alive. Back then you guys were ’alive’ after the train almost crashed. ’Alive’ after we beat those two shadows with Fuuka. Shinji was ’alive’ when he was stabilized into a coma. Then Mitsuru’s father died... then... Chidori...”</p>
<p>          Junpei frowned.</p>
<p>          “Then Minako and Minato...”</p>
<p>          “You need to stop blaming yourself for that.”</p>
<p>          “How can I not! I’m the one who was like ’I’m going to get in a fistfight with god!’, I didn’t care about the consequences, I knew what would happen and I didn’t care! I dragged you all into my prideful tunnel vision bullshit!”</p>
<p>          “You didn’t make us come with you Aki! None of us wanted to go out laying down, you’re just the one that reminded us we didn’t have to!”</p>
<p>          “And the woman I love is dead...”</p>
<p>          “Aki, stop it!”</p>
<p>          “You don’t get it...”</p>
<p>          Junpei’s eyes shook. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” He growled.</p>
<p>          “It’s not what you’re thinking Junpei...” He sighed. “That’s not what you don’t get...”</p>
<p>          “What don’t I get then?!”</p>
<p>          “I... I can’t go on like this...”</p>
<p>          “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>          “I...” He covered his mouth. “I feel... guilt Junpei... and I didn’t for so long... I am ashamed of how I was... and I realize now that... it wasn’t ’was’... nothing’s changed.”</p>
<p>          Junpei stayed silent.</p>
<p>          “Mitsuru’s Father... Minako... Minato... Chidori... Shinji eventually... They...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “...They weren’t the only ones we lost to the Dark Hour.” Aki finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The silence was deafening.</p>
<p>          “What?” Junpei broke it after a moment.</p>
<p>          Aki shook his head. “We must’ve sent a couple dozen kids... children... into Tartarus... they never came out...”</p>
<p>          Junpei’s eyes shook. “What?” He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. “Why?! Why didn’t you tell us!”</p>
<p>          “We thought it would... discourage you...”</p>
<p>          “Mitsuru did you mean...”</p>
<p>          “I did too Junpei...” He turned to face him. “I had tunnel vision too... just looking for a good fight... Do you really think the accident with Ken’s mother was the <em>only</em> reason Shinji quit?! He saw how we were manipulating Yukari! I thought I was so righteous, getting stronger for my <em>sister</em>. She would be fucking <em>disgusted</em> by me. Of my apathy. I thought I would do some good taking in Kasumi... she reminds me of myself, Minako, and Miki all in one... but nothing’s changed. These kids... So focused on the fight that the-” He choked up. “<em>Death</em> is forgotten... I know it shouldn’t be, but it is!”</p>
<p>          “They're making their own choices Aki... We all chose to help; you didn’t force us. You gave us every opportunity to say no. We could’ve just killed Ryoji and been done with it, we could’ve outvoted you. But we made our choices.”</p>
<p>          “They were children Junpei! <em>We</em> were children.”</p>
<p>          “Yes, <em>you</em> were a child too! And if you are implying that they shouldn’t be the ones responsible for their choice then you shouldn’t be either. You’ve clearly grown Aki. If anyone should hold the blame it’s Ikutsuki, and he got what he deserved! Talk to Kasumi about this... she should know how you feel... and I know she will tell you; you aren’t at fault. Stop acting like a broken shell and start acting like a father! I shouldn’t have to tell you why it’s important to me that you prove Mitsuru wrong, and be a good father to Kasumi.”</p>
<p>          Aki rubbed his eyes. Then nodded.</p>
<p>          Junpei sighed and turned to the Thieves. “Sorry you had to see that kiddos... just keep doing you ok?”</p>
<p>          “It’s fine...” Ann said. “Thanks for your help.”</p>
<p>          He nodded. “Keep in touch Aki.” He walked past him and out the door.</p>
<p>          “You kids should get home.” Aki sighed. “I’ll keep you posted on Kasumi’s progress.”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>
  <em>          You open your eyes; you feel yourself laying down in your bed. Not in the pain you expected. You move your head around your room, looked normal. You swung your legs off your bed and stood up, then made your way to the door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          When you reached for the handle you notice your hands.</em>
</p>
<p>          <em>You tugged at your red gloves then checked your hair, yep, top half your natural bronze and the bottom half Sumire’s red, not to mention it was down unlike your usual ponytail. Back in your rebellion outfit, back in the Void.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“You gave Akihiko quite the scare young trickster.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You turn around. The wall behind your desk, and your desk itself had exploded out, leaving a messy gap the led to a path of black obsidian and graphite. The Void sky was darker than normal.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Philemon was standing to the side of the hole, he gestured with a ghastly hand to the path.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You sighed and made your way over. “What will you show me today?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The story of your guardian.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          At the end of the path a building rose from the Void... an orphanage. Old, made of brick with a triangle ceramic roof. It was aflame. The flames frozen, appearing like swirling stained glass.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Akihiko told you he didn’t feel guilty, but what he didn’t tell you is that he regrets that fact. He thought he couldn’t hold onto the guilt... not knowing he needed it... to work through it... so he focused his energy elsewhere... and something was lost through that... His empathy left a lot to be desired, he had a lot of growing to do. He was pretty self-centered in a lot of ways, even in negative ways, like his feelings of weakness and powerlessness... You remind him of himself in a lot of ways.” He vanished.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Chunks of obsidian spiraled out of the Void around the orphanage. Creating a messy spiral staircase around it. You made your way up, jumping where you needed to with black trails following your coattails, like the Phantom Thief you are.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You made your way to the top, and the orphanage fell away into the void, it became smaller and smaller as it fell until it disappeared. Your stomach dropped and you rubbed it, your face scrunching up in a wince.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Akihiko has many, many, positive traits. I will not take those away from him. I usually see the Wild Cards of trickster groups, being the ones to rally their teams to oppose fate and desire change. But not this time.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          The top of Tartarus constructed itself out of chunks of rubble that came up from the Void. The scene of S.E.E.S fighting Nix shimmered into existence. Faces frozen mid shout, Evokers pressed to heads, and spells fired off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He will never go down without a fight. He reminded his friends... that it’s not in their nature to go down without a fight either.” Philemon seemed to smile. “All gods say that they are all powerful, and that those less powerful than they want them to be who they are, that they are unkillable. They can say that all they want; but I love it when tricksters prove them wrong.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          The scene exploded away, and new rubble came rushing in, constructing Aki’s house around you. The foam of the blue exercise mats forming beneath you and wrapping in plastic. A scene of you training with Aki came to life. Frustration in your eyes, serious analysis in Aki’s.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He has taught you much. He sees that you are like him and his beloved, as well as his sister. But he doesn’t want you to be like them, or himself. He wants you to be better.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Your vision faded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wisdom is a circle Royal...”</em>
</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          Kasumi opened her eyes. “Ahh...” She groaned and held her stomach. <em>There’s the pain... fuuuuuuuccckkk...</em></p>
<p>          “Kasumi!” Morgana perked up and padded over to her. “You ok? You’ve been out for a few days...”</p>
<p>          “A few days... No...” She squeezed her eyes shut.</p>
<p>          “Don’t worry. Futaba texted us to check on our progress, and we told her you were out of commission. She was surprisingly understanding... after she hacked into Takemi’s stuff and saw the pictures of your injuries.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi sighed in relief and nodded. “Do we got an ETA on when I’ll get better?”</p>
<p>          “Probably a couple more weeks...”</p>
<p>          “UUUUHHHHHGGGG!!!” Kasumi rubbed her face.</p>
<p>          “Kasumi!” Aki shouted.</p>
<p>          “I’m awake!” She called out.</p>
<p>          He knocked on the door. “Can I come in?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah.”</p>
<p>          He opened the door. He looked tired.</p>
<p>          Kasumi waved at him. “Sup...”</p>
<p>          He went at sat at her desk chair.</p>
<p>          “I’m sorry Aki...”</p>
<p>          “No... That’s my line... I... I really freaked out when your friends brought you back from the Metaverse.”</p>
<p>          “I passed out...”</p>
<p>          “You lost... a <em>lot</em> of blood.” He rubbed his hands together. “It was a close call Kasumi.”</p>
<p>          “I’m sorry for worrying you... I let my guard down and-”</p>
<p>          “Stop.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi pressed her lips together in a thin line.</p>
<p>          “Neither of us should take the blame. You are doing what’s right, and I am doing my best to support you. My best... isn’t enough, I know that. But it’s still my best...”</p>
<p>          Kasumi smiled at him.</p>
<p>          “I need to tell you a few things, get them off my chest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          He told her about his conversation with Junpei.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Am I... giving you PTSD or something?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>          He shook his head. “I wouldn’t call it that... It’s just my past haunting me. I wasn’t the best person when I was younger. Mitsuru thinks that this... haunting... would prevent me from being a good father figure to you. It’s why I am not welcome to work with the Shadow Ops. I have a lot of growing to do.”</p>
<p>          “We all do... You wanna know why I’m a Phantom Thief?”</p>
<p>          “Hmm?”</p>
<p>          “To atone... but the ridiculous thing is: I don’t know if Sumire would even agree with what the PT’s do, if this is how she would want me to atone. This whole thing is just <em>me</em>... <em>me</em> trying to make myself feel better. I think deep down I know Sumire doesn’t give a shit how much I try to be better, it doesn’t fix the past.”</p>
<p>          Aki took a shaky breath.</p>
<p>          “But Jirou made me think about it a bit differently... That effort, the <em>effort</em> we’re putting in to grow... that does matter and shouldn’t be discredited. Even if it doesn’t change the past, or even if we don’t actually <em>grow</em>. We are <em>trying</em>, we’re putting our all into becoming... <em>more</em>... and that should matter for something.”</p>
<p>          Aki nodded and wiped an eye. “Thank you, Kasumi...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vow of the Hierophant has birthed a blood oath...</p>
<p>An oath of family...</p>
<p>The resolution in Akihiko’s heart has awakened a new Persona...</p>
<p>Polydeuces and Caesar have fused to become Meridius!</p>
<p>“Power... I thought I needed more of it... ’Power...’ my heart sobbed... ’I need more... power...’ but now I understand; it was there all along. I just needed to be ready for it... Worthy of it... to understand what it means... It’s not about loss... Strength is a choice. Fighting like hell to protect what’s important... I can’t throw away my past... I’m not a <em>different</em> person... I’m <em>more</em>...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Well Kasumi...” He stood. “You should focus on recovery, if you want me to get you a new video game or something just let me know.”</p>
<p>          She nodded. “Sure thing. Thanks dad.”</p>
<p>          He smiled and left.</p>
<p>          “Hey...” Morgana fell into laying in her elbow. “Do you think... I’ll be able to grow like that?”</p>
<p>          “Of course.” Kasumi narrowed her eyes at him.</p>
<p>          “It’s just... I’ve been having these dreams...”</p>
<p>          “Nightmares?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah... it’s just... What if I regain my memory, and I don’t like it... What if I like the person I am now more than who I was before I forgot everything? And... if I get those memories back... will I not be the same?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi snuggled with him. “You’ll still be Morgana. I know it...”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Ok Morgana, we have an issue...”</p>
<p>          “What?”</p>
<p>          “I...” Her legs gave out and she sat on her bed. “I’m not able to go downstairs.”</p>
<p>          “Why’s that a problem? Aki and your friends have been bringing you food, what else do you need from down there?”</p>
<p>          “I need to do laundry Mona. Last time my laundry day didn’t overlap with my recovery period, I’m not so lucky this time.”</p>
<p>          “Can’t you have someone do it for you?”</p>
<p>          She blushed and looked at him, scandalized. “No! I am<em> not</em> having <em>anyone</em> touch my underwear. That’s just embarrassing.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, I wouldn’t really know.” He winced and looked over his cat body.</p>
<p>          “My underwear is extra embarrassing too ’cus I get the lacy stuff. It’s more breathable! But it has some connotations too...” She fell back into her bed.</p>
<p>          “Oof...” Morgana scratched himself. “OOO! I got an idea!”</p>
<p>          “What?”</p>
<p>          “’Becky’!!!” He did the mocking voice.</p>
<p>          “That is a solution... If she makes fun of me, I can just get her fired.” Kasumi pulled out her phone. “Wait, where’s the card?”</p>
<p>          Morgana hopped off her bed and onto her desk. He fished the card out of her bag then brought it to her.</p>
<p>          “Thanks, yo.” She dialed.</p>
<p>          “Thank you for calling! This is Victoria’s Housekeeping!” A woman answered. “I take it you’re interested in our services. Is there anyone in particular you would like to request?”</p>
<p>          “Becky please.”</p>
<p>          “Let me see... Yes! She’s available. She can be there in twenty minutes. May I ask for your address?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi gave it.</p>
<p>          “Wonderful! Have you been a patron with us before?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, you don’t have to give me the whole spiel.”</p>
<p>          “Wonderful! I hope Becky can fill your tired heart full of lovely energy! Thank you for using our service!” They hung up.</p>
<p>          “Wait...” Kasumi frowned at her phone. “Should we have gotten Aki’s permission first?”</p>
<p>          “Forgiveness is easier to ask for. Besides, this time it’s innocent enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <em>Twenty... minutes... later...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <strong>DING DONG</strong></p>
<p>          “Morgana! I choose you!” Kasumi lazily raised a fist in the air while laying down.</p>
<p>          “Uhg...” He rolled his eyes and made his way downstairs.</p>
<p>          Kasumi could hear the door opening.</p>
<p>          “Oh god.” Kawakami said.</p>
<p>          “DON’T LEAVE PLEASE! I NEED YOUR HELP!”</p>
<p>          Kawakami sighed and made her way up the stairs. She narrowed her eyes at Kasumi.</p>
<p>          She waved with a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>          She sighed. “You apologized for before, but you still called me again?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah... it’s not for that though! I just...” She pointed at her white laundry basket. “I just need you to do my laundry. The machines are downstairs in the hallway closet.”</p>
<p>          She held her forehead. “You’re that lazy?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi knit her eyebrows and lifted her shirt, revealing the gauze. “I can’t exactly go downstairs right now.”</p>
<p>          She blinked. “Oh... ok then. You still have to pay though.”</p>
<p>          “I know, I know.” She pressed her head into the pillow.</p>
<p>          Kawakami grabbed the basket and went downstairs, promptly coming back up to Kasumi’s room. “So...” She sat down in her computer chair and crossed her legs. “What happened to you? This is the second time you’ve missed school like this.”</p>
<p>          “I don’t have to tell you.” Kasumi sighed.</p>
<p>          She raised an eyebrow. “Really? My student is laying here bedridden, I want to know why.”</p>
<p>          “You aren’t gonna let this go huh?”</p>
<p>          She shook her head.</p>
<p>          “I was shot three times, with a gun.”</p>
<p>          “Fine, don’t tell me.”</p>
<p>          “It’s the truth Teach, whether you believe it is up to you.”</p>
<p>          “You’re a pretty weird kid you know?”</p>
<p>          “You don’t know the half of it,<em> Becky</em>.” Kasumi sighed.</p>
<p>          Kawakami folded her arms. “I know part of it at least, you called a maid service after all.”</p>
<p>          “That was Ryuji’s idea.”</p>
<p>          “If you say so.”</p>
<p>          “Well, I told you a secret of mine, how about you tell me something?”</p>
<p>          “What?”</p>
<p>          “Why are you moonlighting as a maid?”</p>
<p>          “That’s...” She fidgeted. “I have a sister who’s sick, the medical bills are crazy, so I need the extra money.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi and Morgana looked at each other, the back to her. “Fine, don’t tell me.”</p>
<p>          She smirked. “It’s the truth Yoshizawa-san, whether you believe it is up to you.”</p>
<p>          She rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>          “You know what? How about this, I’ll let you skip class a few times.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi raised her eyebrows at Morgana. “Uhh... why?”</p>
<p>          “Well, we both know our secrets. If you really got shot then that obviously means your wrapped up in some shady business, not unlike me. Making a deal like this would really put my mind at ease. Not to mention, you have proven before that missing some school doesn’t really affect your grades.” She sighed. “Also, I kind of owe you.”</p>
<p>          “For what?”</p>
<p>          “When you and your friends called... that was the first time I would have done the... <em>secret menu</em>.”</p>
<p>          “Oh...”</p>
<p>          “It turning out like it did gave me some pause... I’m not going to take those assignments... and I have you to thank for that... in a weird way.”</p>
<p>          She smiled. “Well, I am a weird kid.”</p>
<p>          “No kidding, I’ve seen you have full blown conversations with your cat.”</p>
<p>          “Morgana talks.”</p>
<p>          She sighed.</p>
<p>          “I’m serious.”</p>
<p>          “Sure.” She rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>          “I’ll prove it. Morgana!”</p>
<p>          Morgana sighed. “You really want to do this?”</p>
<p>          “I’m pretty petty.”</p>
<p>          “Right...” He stretched. “Ask Kawakami what she wants me to do.”</p>
<p>          “Alright, he’s game. How do you want us to prove it?”</p>
<p>          “Well, if he can understand Japanese. I can whisper something in his ear, then he can tell you what it was.”</p>
<p>          Morgana nodded and hopped on her lap.</p>
<p>          Kawakami whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>          “She said that you and Jirou would make a cute couple.” He mewed with a smirk.</p>
<p>          Kasumi blushed.</p>
<p>          Kawakami’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>          “He said that you said that Jirou and I would make a cute couple.”</p>
<p>          Kawakami frantically looked between Morgana and Kasumi. “Uhm...” She stood up, Morgana falling off her lap. “I think I’m just gonna focus on your laundry.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi and Morgana laughed at her as she left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>7/26</p>
<p>7/27</p>
<p>7/28</p>
<p>7/29</p>
<p>7/30</p>
<p>7/31</p>
<p>8/1</p>
<p>8/2</p>
<p>8/3</p>
<p>8/4</p>
<p>8/5</p>
<p>8/6</p>
<p>8/7</p>
<p>8/8</p>
<p>8/9</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p>..........</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Your teacher... is also a maid.” The woman gave an awkward smile. “That’s like two fetishes in one.”</p>
<p>          “That’s what I said!”</p>
<p>          “I’m guessing the sick sister thing was a lie though?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah...” Kasumi gritted her teeth. “Her situation turned out to be <em>super</em> fucked up... those ’guardians’ that were extorting her were fucking rotten people. God damn...” She sighed. “Just no remorse at all... it really ground my gears...”</p>
<p>          “Guilt for wrongdoing is a big part of what makes us human in my opinion.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah... without morality in our hearts were little different from shadows themselves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am thou, thou art I...</p>
<p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p>
<p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
<p>With the birth of the Temperance Persona</p>
<p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          Kasumi stuck her tongue out and gripped her GameCube controller harder, a bead of sweat dripped down her head, her eyes focused on her laptop screen, her fingers executing button combos and incredibly high speeds. Morgana’s eyes were following in awe, sitting on her desk a little tense.</p>
<p>          “<em>Look and the plays! Look at the moves!</em>” A commentator called. “<em>Royal needs to get this stock!</em>”</p>
<p>          “<em>It isn’t looking good.</em>” Yuuki said, guest commentating the match due to his clout as ’Admin’. “<em>Oh, wait a second, that dash dance! She’s got a grab this could be big! Another one! Playing the Falcon roulette! Another one! She got the stomp read!</em>” He cheered.</p>
<p>          “<em>AND THERES THE KNEE SHE NEEDED! Percent’s are even, last game last stock!</em>”</p>
<p>          “<em>I’ve never been this hyped...</em>” Yuuki took a deep breath. “<em>Oh no this Fox combo!</em>”</p>
<p>          “<em>He got the juicy wave-shine up-smash! Ohhh, good DI from Royal, it’s not gonna kill, you gotta remember Falcon is a little heavy...”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>          “Oh, you can tell he’s getting greedy for the kill, fishing for those- OH! THE FULL HOP CALL OUT WITH THE RAW KNEE! OH MY GOD!!! This edge-guard could be it!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “RANDAL!!! Oh mY GoD this could be it! That up air from Royal! WALL JUMP AND THE SIDE-B MEDEOR! AND THAT’S IT! ROYAL TAKES THE TOURNAMENT!”</em>
</p>
<p>“FUCK YESSSSSS!!!” Kasumi threw her hands in the air. “OW!” Then promptly held her stomach.</p>
<p>          The commentators started discussing the match, Kasumi took a breather.</p>
<p>          “Nice one Kasumi, keeping your wits about you even during your recovery.” Morgana licked himself.</p>
<p>          “Thanks... wow that was stressful.” She closed out Dolphin emulator and her browser that was playing the stream. Discord then started ringing and she answered. “Hey Yuuki.”</p>
<p>          “Sup, congrats on your first win!”</p>
<p>          “Thanks...” She took a deep breath.</p>
<p>          “Are you sure you want your winnings to go into the Phan-site?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>          “We could always just ask for donations. I’m sure the-”</p>
<p>          “Yuuki, we’ve talked about that.” She rubbed her eyes. “Plus... you know they would over-donate too.”</p>
<p>          “We could just use the money for celebrati-” He cut himself off. “No... I shouldn’t think like that... sorry...”</p>
<p>          Kasumi knit her eyebrows. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>          He sighed. “I think I have a problem... I’m letting the clout get to my head... I know that... but it feels almost instinctual... to fall into that... I don’t know how to describe it. Kasumi... be honest with me; am I actually helping you guys enough?”</p>
<p>          “I think you are, you’re the one getting all our Mementos targets.”</p>
<p>          “I know... but still- I have this like, pit in my stomach that I’m in the wrong about something...”</p>
<p>          “Is it your persona?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah... it is. I feel like I’m becoming more distant to him...”</p>
<p>          “That’s not good.”</p>
<p>          “I know what it is... half of the time I’m doing stuff on the Phan-Site, I’m doing it for wrong reasons. Like seriously. How does me commentating this tournament help the Phantom Thieves? How does it have anything to do with justice. But I was able to do it and agreed to it because I’m... ’Admin’...”</p>
<p>          “Yuuki... did you notice how you were talking during the match? You were confident, you knew what you were talking about and showed it. You weren’t like that before... And you had fun right?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah, I did...”</p>
<p>          “I don’t think using your position to grow as a person is a bad thing... I can’t judge after all, as that’s exactly what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>          “You are?”</p>
<p>          “Yeah... being a Thief... makes me feel good.”</p>
<p>          “Thanks Royal...”</p>
<p>          “If you need to talk, don’t hesitate to ask.”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Sure you’re up for this?” Makoto asked.</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded. “I’m not gonna lie and pretend like I’m at one-hundred percent again. So I’m gonna take a backseat if we have to fight, but there’s a good chance we won’t have to... and I don’t want to wait any longer.”</p>
<p>          “If you are sure...” Yusuke said</p>
<p>          “Let’s bust into Futaba’s room then, no more discussion!” Ryuji pumped a fist.</p>
<p>          “Don’t phrase it like that. It would probably be better if Futaba-chan invites us in herself.” Ann said.</p>
<p>          “Panther’s right.” Morgana nodded. “Looks like it’s my time to shine and unlocked the front door. Forgive me Chief.” He hopped off the kitchen table.</p>
<p>          “But how will we convince Futaba to let us into her room? Even Boss is forbidden entry.” Yusuke pointed out.</p>
<p>          “Let’s just be honest. Tell her something like her closed off nature is stopping us from accessing her heart.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          “Yes, I believe that would be best.” Makoto nodded. “I get the impression Futaba is a smart girl, I have no doubt that she would understand. Also, she wants us to steal her heart, if we tell her we can’t unless she lets us in, she will let us in.”</p>
<p>          “I hope...” Kasumi folded her arms.</p>
<p>          “Welp, there’s no time to waste! Let’s go!” Morgana said.</p>
<p>          The Thieves nodded to each other and exited the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          They went to Futaba’s room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Yep, this is the door.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>          Makoto winced. “Sorry for sneaking in again Boss.”</p>
<p>          “Well... what should we say?” Morgana asked.</p>
<p>          Kasumi took a deep breath. “Futaba? Are you in there?”</p>
<p>          “She’s a shut-in.” Ryuji deadpanned.</p>
<p>          Kasumi shot him a look. “We need to talk with you, it’s about stealing your heart.”</p>
<p>          No answer.</p>
<p>          “Alibaba, we know you’re there. It doesn’t matter if it’s through chat messaging. Just answer us.” Makoto insisted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Futaba responded in chat messages. The Thieves convinced her to open the door in one minute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Time’s up Alibaba.” Makoto knocked on the door.</p>
<p>          “Let’s handle this carefully please.” Kasumi whispered and held her arm. “I don’t want her do...”</p>
<p>          Ann held her hand.</p>
<p>          “Please open the door.” Makoto asked in a softer tone.</p>
<p>          The door handle slowly rotated, and the door slightly opened.</p>
<p>          “Now for the moment of truth.” Yusuke said.</p>
<p>          “Let’s go in...” Ryuji grasped the door handle and pulled it open. “Here we go.”</p>
<p>          The Thieves entered the room.</p>
<p>          “Oh my...” Yusuke looked at all the trash.</p>
<p>          “All these technical books... seems like she’s been keeping busy.” Makoto pondered.</p>
<p>          “I couldn’t imagine keeping herself cooped up in a room like this all the time...” Ann’s face fell.</p>
<p>          “I can...” Kasumi took a deep breath, she then looked to the closet and stepped up to it. “Futaba, I know you’re hiding in there.”</p>
<p>          “How?!”</p>
<p>          “This isn’t my first conversation...” She took another deep breath. “This isn’t going to work Futaba, you opened one door but just closed another...”</p>
<p>          “She’ll shut herself in to the bitter end hm?” Yusuke mumbled.</p>
<p>          “But...” Futaba mumbled.</p>
<p>          “Futaba... you’ve done your research on me, haven’t you?”</p>
<p>          “Hmm...”</p>
<p>          “It is... <em>really</em> important to me that you open this door... please... I can’t fail... I can’t again...”</p>
<p>          “Hmmm...”</p>
<p>          “You don’t deserve to die... deep down you know that... you’ve just forgotten...”</p>
<p>          “Hmmm...”</p>
<p>          “You don’t want to remember why you want to live... you know... I still think it should’ve been me... please don’t be like me... we’re here to help you Futaba... We want you to live.”</p>
<p>          “Hmmm...”</p>
<p>          “I know your mother wants the same... We’ve heard her voice in her heart... you may misremember her emotions as anger... but I know its pain... She would sacrifice, whatever it took, to see you happy and free... She would gladly offer up her life if it meant you would live... maybe that’s not how it played out... but she would want you to let her be your hero...” She winced, realizing what she was really saying.</p>
<p>          The door flung open and Futaba jumped out, arms extended, and eyes closed. “T-There, now steal it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Futaba didn’t notice that her arms were around Kasumi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Kasumi took her into a tight hug. “Thank you so much...” She rested her forehead on her shoulder.</p>
<p>          Futaba opened her eyes in shock and her arms fell. “Uhmmmm...” She froze like a statue.</p>
<p>          “Uhm... I think you broke her Royal.” Makoto said.</p>
<p>          “Futaba dot EXE has stopped working.” Morgana snickered.</p>
<p>          “This is kinda adorable though...” Ann smiled and wiped her eyes.</p>
<p>          “Mmmmmm...” Futaba started making noise and went red.</p>
<p>          Kasumi broke away, taking a step back. “Sorry...” She wiped her eyes. “I don’t know if you needed or wanted that... but I sure as fuck did...” She breathed.</p>
<p>          Futaba took a step forward. “Uhm... can you do that again... and pat my head this time...” She whispered, quiet as a mouse.</p>
<p>          Kasumi smiled and obliged.</p>
<p>          Yusuke took out his sketchbook.</p>
<p>          “Right now, man?” Ryuji asked.</p>
<p>          “Is uhm... is this how the heart stealing works? It kinda feels like it’s working TBH.” Futaba mumbled.</p>
<p>          “Nah, it’s not done like, right here. We gotta do some magic bullshit too.” Ryuji fished the calling card out of his pocket. “You need to read this first too.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi and Futaba broke away and Futaba took the card. She then shakily looked around at the group of <em>five</em> people plus a cat around her. “Ok, anxiety is making a comeback, into the closet I go.” She stepped back in and slid the door closed.</p>
<p>          “She went back in!” Ann said.</p>
<p>          “At least read the card before we go.” Ryuji insisted.</p>
<p>          “I can’t, it’s too dark.”</p>
<p>          “We’ll leave Futaba.” Kasumi said. “But as soon as we do please read it. We would like to take your heart today.”</p>
<p>          “Ok...”</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded to her teammates. “Let’s do this.”</p>
<p>          “BTW nice tournament win, Royal.” Futaba mumbled.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          I Believe was blaring from Fox’s phone as they ran up the central stairs to the door.</p>
<p>          “Is it gone?!” Mona asked.</p>
<p>          “Yep, the door’s disappeared, getting Futaba to open her room for us worked.” Royal smiled.</p>
<p>          “Let’s take her heart!” Queen shouted.</p>
<p>          “““““Yeah!”””””</p>
<p>          They all piled into the elevator and Royal pulled the ankh leaver. The elevator shot up.</p>
<p>          It opened to a very open space. Mostly pitch black other than the stairs and square platforms that led up to another elevator that glowed with a faint green. The stairs and platforms led off to a couple dead ends, the path irregular.</p>
<p>          “Wow, it’s like bright enough but super dark at the same time.” Skull stated the obvious.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, it’s kinda unsettling.” Royal whispered. Suddenly the music playing felt wrong somehow. The pyramid was hollow, so much dark.</p>
<p>          Fox picked up on the mood and turned it off.</p>
<p>          They made their way up the stairs and a slower pace.</p>
<p>          They came up on an intersection, the stairs to their left led directly to the elevator. The stairs in front of them led up to a square platform dead end.</p>
<p>          Mona hopped. “Are you guys ready? I feel the treasu-” His eyes widened. “He’s here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Meridius!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <strong>B A N G !</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The persona rose from the ground in front of the Thieves and blocked the bullet with its circular bronze shield. Meridius stood tall. The persona looked like a gladiator. Rusted bulky full-body bronze and black leather armor. Its traditional helmet, it had a nose guard and two fangs of metal leading downward to frame where its mouth would be, appeared hollow and black, other than the piercing blue eyes that glowed through the eye holes. It wielded a Gladius sword and had a capture net hooked onto his waist.</p>
<p>          The Guardian seemed unimpressed, standing rigid on the dead-end platform, pointing his revolver.</p>
<p>          Meridius evaporated and Aki jumped in to take his place, cracking the sandstone beneath his feet. He was wearing his shadow-ops leather armor. Black and gray, it resembled a business suit, but militarized. He had his Evoker on his hip, and he adjusted his black gloves.</p>
<p>          “Aki...” Royal said. “You followed us...”</p>
<p>          “Go... do what you gotta do... I’ll take care of him.” Aki didn’t take his eyes off The Guardian.</p>
<p>          “Alright guys, let’s go!” Mona shouted and the group ran to the elevator.</p>
<p>          The Guardian leveled his revolver at the kids.</p>
<p>          <strong>B A N G !</strong></p>
<p>          The Guardian stumbled back and held his shoulder, he looked at it, the black armor cracked.</p>
<p>          Aki’s large handgun was smoking. A Persona Arm, black with white vine designs, resembled a hybrid between a revolver and a standard magazine loaded pistol. The revolver cylinder was gray, and the underside of the large rectangle barrel was white. The handle had a black comfort grip. Name: Cognicione.</p>
<p>          He glanced at the elevator. The kids were gone. He narrowed his eyes at his opponent. <strong>BANG! BANG!</strong></p>
<p>          The Guardian rolled out of the way of the first one...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Then jumped off the platform to avoid the second. Disappearing into the black abyss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Aki lifted his gun next to his head and made his way slowly up the stairs, his eyes moving, his ears peeled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          He got to the square platform, then tentatively looked over the edge, nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The pyramid rumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Aki stepped to the center and got his footing. He narrowed his eyes; the hum of electricity and magic became louder in his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          With a chime the slanted walls of the pyramid glowed green, hieroglyphs and binary code flowing up the inverted steps. There was the clicking of glass and stone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Green holographic glass platforms and bridges began to slowly float up from the abyss, clanging together, constructing a massive wide labyrinthian ring with Aki at its center.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Aki slowly turned in a circle, taking in what these platforms constructed, the nearest platform being at least one hundred feet away and fifty above him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Aki finally spotted him. The Guardian was small from this far away, but he could still see him slipping rounds into his revolver as he floated up on a cube.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The Guardian flicked a hand up at the revolver cylinder, it spun as he aimed it at Aki. He placed a thumb on a hammer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <strong>Click.</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Despite this chapter being LONG, I kinda don't got a lot to say.</p>
<p>When retreading cannon ground I try to change up the dialogue as much as I can so that even if the event and outcome of the event is the same, you guys aren't reading the same lines you read when playing the game.<br/>I'm getting in more shipping moments between Jirou and Kasumi, it's happening.<br/>TBH I only included the 'invading Boss' house' scene just for the 'God I wish' joke, I hope it was worth it for y'all.</p>
<p>The desert van scene, I know a lot of people hate it, but I don't tbh. With AkiRen checking out Ann too it gives him some characterization, not to mention the RyuAnn that's obviously there. Kasumi still wants to fuck Makoto, could you tell?</p>
<p>Anyone else notice that Sumire and Futaba have super similar designs?</p>
<p>Junpei is here! It's kinda funny but nowadays I imagine him with his Abridged voice more than the original one, I've watched Abridged more recently then I've played P3 after all.</p>
<p>Aki's character has always been about Personal Growth to me, I leaned into that here. He doesn't view the fight against Nix a victory here, and that's sad stuff imo, but he thinks he should have been thinking of their fight like that even before Minako was lost.</p>
<p>'Wisdom is a Circle' is a quote from: Hot Wheels, can you believe that shit? You can find the movies here: <a href="https://youtu.be/P4YBcdYeTN4">Hot Wheels Highway 35</a> <a href="https://youtu.be/xobMup4FVWQ">Acceleracers</a></p>
<p>Aki gets his new persona! </p>
<p>Kasumi was playing in an online Super Smash Bros Melee tournament, I hope that section didn't loose anyone who's not a fan. Really just a Social Link event for Yuuki.</p>
<p>I hope Kasumi and Futaba's hug was believable to y'all, I needed the wholesomeness.</p>
<p>BTW Gladiator is a great movie and y'all should watch it.</p>
<p>Aki's 'Shadow Ops' armor is based off the consumes of the same name in P5.<br/>Aki's Persona Arm is also here, just a simple gun really, not busted like Naoto's but Aki is more of a fist fighter anyway, his gun is just to supplement.</p>
<p>How do y'all feel about cliffhangers? I fucking love them idk about y'all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I listen to thematically appropriate music when writing fights, here's the song for this one: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohqEv1gEVoo">Hero</a><br/>I took a lot of inspiration from the fight this song played during in the show. (Say what you will about RWBY as a show but the soundtrack fucking slaps and that's a fact.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          The Guardian pointed his revolver down at Aki.</p><p>          Aki absorbed his gun and lowered his stance.</p><p>          “Concentrate” Blue energy spiraled around him.</p><p>          “Meridius!” The persona came up from the ground below Aki, it’s shield launching Aki into the air towards his opponent. Electricity trailing off him.</p><p>          <strong>BANG!</strong></p><p>          Aki summoned Meridius again to his right. He kicked off his shield causing the bullet to miss.</p><p>          <strong>BANG!</strong></p><p>          He did it again. <strong>BANG!</strong> And again. <strong>BANG!</strong> And again. Zigzagging with blinding speeds to avoid the shots. Landing upon the Guardian fist first.</p><p>          He rolled out of the way of Aki’s fist and came up shooting. <strong>BANG!BANG!</strong></p><p>          The bullets ricochet off Meridius’ shield. Aki dismissed and fired with Cognicione. <strong>BANG!</strong></p><p>          He rolled out of the way and brought out a green orb, it flashed with light.</p><p>          The platform under Aki rumbled and began to move away from the Guardian.</p><p>          He brought out another orb and two green holographic walls began to close in on Aki. “Concentrate.” More blue.</p><p>          Aki gritted his teeth and ran forward, leaping to the Guardian’s platform. “Meridius!” A massive stake of lightning manifested in his hand mid jump, and a white glow surrounded his body.</p><p>          The Guardian brought up his gun. <strong>B O O M !</strong></p><p>          The glow surrounding his body disappeared as he took the hit, and he brought down the lightning stake. The glass platform cracking, glass shards flying.</p><p>          The Guardian crossed his arms and slid back.</p><p>          <em>Resist elec... shit...</em> Aki charged forward.</p><p>          He dodged his first few punches, then got Cognicione shoved in his stomach. <strong>BANG!</strong> He slid back and let out a grunt.</p><p>          Aki threw another punch.</p><p>          He rolled backwards and came up running away. He leapt from their platform to a small square one, then another, making his way to another large platform.</p><p>          Aki gave chase, leaping from one platform to the next, having Meridius launch small bolts of lightning as he pursued.</p><p>          The Guardian brought out a green orb and cracked it between his fingers.</p><p>          The platform below Aki hummed. His eyes widened. It exploded in a plume of green smoke and Aki was sent falling into the abyss.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Take my hand...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>          Aki extended his hand, Meridius grasped it with its own. The persona spun him around and launched him back up. He landed on a bridge parallel to the Guardian’s and took off running.</p><p>          The two opponents ran parallel to each other, firing with their respective guns. “Concentrate.”</p><p>          Aki sent Meridius forward, the persona zoomed forward then jumped across the gap to the Guardian’s bridge, intercepting him.</p><p>          The Guardian slid to a stop and turned around.</p><p>          Aki was there, waiting for him.</p><p>          He brought out a green orb and a small square platform quickly rose from below him, carrying him up.</p><p>          Aki and Meridius dashed forward, their fist and shield impacting the Guardian’s platform. It shattered into glass shards that fizzled out into green data.</p><p>          The Guardian fell below the bridges onto a large platform.</p><p>          Aki landed with another lightning stake and a shower of yellow electric particles.</p><p>          He rolled out of the way, then picked himself up on all fours.</p><p>          Aki walked up and kicked his stomach, the impact bringing him to his feet. Aki launched perfect boxing style targeted punches.</p><p>          His armor did little, his was breathing hard. He tired throwing out his fist and his gun to counter.</p><p>          Aki leaned out of the way then grasped a hand around his throat, lifting him in the air. A white glow surrounding him.</p><p>          The Guardian squirmed and punched his face repeatedly until Unfaltering Prayer wore off, the white glow disappeared, and he brought his gun to Aki’s face.</p><p>          Aki’s eyes widened and he let go, quicksteping to the side with electric particles.</p><p>          <strong>BOOM!</strong> The Guardian rolled away and got up breathing hard. “Concentrate.”</p><p>          Aki wiped his cheek, looked at the small amount of blood from the gash disapprovingly. Then narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>          He brought out two orbs and a medium square platform rose beneath him, carrying him up. The big platform beneath them began to fade into nothing.</p><p>          Aki dashed forward and grabbed the edge of the rising platform with one hand.</p><p>          The Guardian ground his metal heel into his fingers.</p><p>          “Ahhh! Meridius!”</p><p>          He leveled his gun at his head.</p><p>          Meridius struck the back of his head, making him bend forward. Aki brought out Cognicione. <strong>BANG!</strong></p><p>          His head recoiled, some metal and sparks coming off the helmet. He stumbled back holding it, shaking out the daze. “Concentrate.”</p><p>          Aki held the edge with both hands and kicked off the side, Meridius apparated behind him, Aki using his shield to jump off and land on the platform with a punch.</p><p>          He blocked with his gun forearm then returned with a fierce punch to the gut of his own.</p><p>          Aki slid back. “Meridius!” Lightning surrounded Aki’s forearm and he thrust it in the air, the lightning arcing to the ground and covering the platform in electricity.</p><p>          The Guardian flinched but didn’t falter. “AHHH!!!” He charged forward; his fist reeled back.</p><p>          Aki did the same.</p><p>          The bright orange glow of physical surrounded both their arms like comets.</p><p> </p><p>          <strong>B O O M !</strong></p><p> </p><p>          The platform exploded below them, and they were flung away from each other, falling into the abyss, trails of green smoke and yellow electricity following them.</p><p>          The Guardian grasped a green orb in midair that fell out of his pouch. It glowed and a small green platform appeared beneath him, he landed on his side with a grunt.</p><p>          Aki flipped mid-air and Meridius apparated, holding its shield at an angle. Aki’s feet landed on the shield and he crouched.</p><p>          The Guardian frantically brought out a fistful of orbs and pillars of green appeared separating him from Aki.</p><p>          Electricity surrounded Aki’s legs, and he pushed off fist first.</p><p> </p><p>          He crashed through the pillars, green shards of glass and data went flying, then his fist impacted the Guardian’s face, his helmet cracking.</p><p> </p><p>          They flew through the air, starting to slow and descend into the abyss. They started to fall away from each other due to Aki’s extra speed, Aki getting ahead.</p><p>          Both the combatants tumbled, a faint green glow approaching them from below, then they saw sandstone ground.</p><p>          The Guardian landed first, his back taking the brunt of it, he coughed as he struggled to get up. Shards of his helmet falling to the ground with a clang.</p><p>          Aki bent his legs and braced, but his speed was too great, and he was sent rolling forward, stopping by hitting the flat tall inside wall of the pyramid. He pushed himself to his feet, having an easier time than his opponent. He looked to him. “Boss... They are trying to help her.”</p><p>          Boss, half of his face reviled by the broken helm, got himself up on one knee. “Don’t tell me such a blatant lie, they want to change Medjed’s heart.” He coughed then glared at Aki. “Concentrate...” He whispered.</p><p>          Aki got into a defensive stance.</p><p>          “And I made an oath... there’s no sacrifice...” He coughed. “That I won’t make... to keep her safe...” He stood. “I would die...” He gritted his teeth and blue fire surrounded him.</p><p> </p><p>          “GWYN!!!” The persona apparated out of flame. Taking the appearance of a gray-skinned zombie with hollowed eyes and a large white beard, wearing ancient black godly robes with silver armor shoulder pads and decretive silver chains and amulets around his waist. Silver gauntlets adorned his hands that held a massive flaming great sword.</p><p>          Gwyn turned his sword downward and red and black flame exploded out, pushing the very air out of the area.</p><p> </p><p>          “Meridius!” The persona rose from the ground and held up its shield. With a white glow Unfaltering Prayer activated.</p><p>          The flame washed over everything, scorching the sandstone black.</p><p> </p><p>          Then as fast as the flame came it faded. Boss stumbled but managed to stand tall.</p><p>          Aki dismissed and the white glow faded.</p><p>          Boss let out a sad chuckle. “I never stood a chance against you... huh...”</p><p>          Aki took a deep breath.</p><p>          He gritted his teeth and brought up his gun, aiming at Aki.</p><p> </p><p>          Aki phased out of existence.</p><p> </p><p>          Boss’ eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>          Aki apparated behind him, both his fist and Meridius’ reeled back.</p><p> </p><p>          Boss didn’t turn in time.</p><p> </p><p>          Aki let his fists fly and impacted the side of Boss’ head.</p><p> </p><p>          He flew away and his back impacted the wall with a loud <strong>thud</strong>. He fell forward on the ground. He coughed, then brought his head forward. His eyes met a bright green light laying on the floor in front of him that illuminated his face. “Wakaba...” He breathed out the name. He got up on all fours, one hand grasping the silver sword hilt in front of him. He turned the sword, stabbing the large glowing green glass blade into the ground, within the blade a dark galaxy swirled. “My guiding moonlight...” He used the sword to stand tall, then took it out of the ground, taking a fighting stance with it.</p><p>          Aki brought up his fists and narrowed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>          They charged each other.</p><p> </p><p>          “PERSONA!”</p><p> </p><p>          <strong>B O O M ! </strong>A bright explosion of water and blue flame appeared between them.</p><p> </p><p>          Sae was on one knee, hands extended out to her sides and against the combatant’s chests. Annalise was behind her, arms also extended, tendrils of water holding back Sojiro’s Moonlight Blade and Aki’s fists. Blue fire spewed out of Sae’s eyes, eyes that were wearing glasses.</p><p> </p><p>          She pushed out her hands, both them and the water causing the combatants to tumble back.</p><p> </p><p>          “What the hell?” Aki asked.</p><p>          Boss coughed and dropped his sword, the blade itself evaporating into green particles.</p><p>          Sae stood tall and dismissed Annalise. “Are you two fucking dense or something?”</p><p>          Aki stood up and rubbed his elbow. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>          “I had a feeling you would try something crazy.”</p><p>          Aki gritted his teeth and stomped towards her. “He shot-”</p><p>          Sae turned on him with blue fire spewing out of her eyes. “So you’re gonna kill him now? I’m furious too but we need to question him at least.”</p><p>          “You don’t have to state the obvious Ms. Prosecutor, why do you think I brought these?” He brought out a metal orb.</p><p>          “What the hell is that?”</p><p>          “Trickster restraints, prevents summoning.” He sighed and rubbed his eye. “I had everything handled.”</p><p>          “Fine, I’ll believe that.” Sae turned around and glared at Boss. “You on the other hand!” She stomped to him. “All of this could’ve been avoided if you just fucking talked to your daughter. She <em>asked </em>them to steal her heart.”</p><p>          “I don’t believe you.” Boss said simply and coughed.</p><p>          Sae rolled her eyes and kicked his head with all her might.</p><p>          Boss went limp, out cold.</p><p>          Sae picked up his revolver. “Wow... this is an interesting piece.”</p><p>          “It real?”</p><p>          Sae nodded. Then went to pick up the silver sword handle. “AHH!!” Her hand recoiled from it.</p><p>          “We wear gloves for a reason.” Aki went and picked it up. Then he tossed the metal orb onto Sojiro. The orb extended out into metal ropes that wrapped themselves around him, restraining his arms. He then inspected the Moonlight Blade’s handle. “How’d he get his hands on a Persona Arm?” The sword then activated, the green glass blade appearing out of green particles and swirls of energy. Aki raised an eyebrow. “We’re the same arcana, how ’bout that?” He then absorbed it into himself.</p><p>          Sae gave him a disapproving look.</p><p>          “I’ll give it back when we get out of here. I’m a hand-to-hand guy anyway.” He then hefted Sojiro’s body onto his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>          The pyramid rumbled.</p><p> </p><p>          “What was that?” Sae stumbled and looked around frantically.</p><p>          “That was probably the kids... We should get out of here, before this place collapses.”</p><p>          Shadows then apparated out of black and red smoke, surrounding them.</p><p>          “Out of the frying pan...” He summoned Meridius and dropped Boss.</p><p>          Sae summoned Annalise with a crash of a tarot card and her persona arms appeared in her hands. Annalise waved her arms and a spiral of green energy surrounded Sae. She then became a blur, flashes of silver following her as her blade slashed through shadows, leaving trails of black ichor in her wake.</p><p>          “Like she really needed more speed...” Aki mumbled, then jumped into the fray, slinging lightning in waves and knocking groups away with lightning stakes, using his trait to get out attacks despite being attacked himself.</p><p>          More and more shadows spawned. The pyramid rumbled some more, and some chunks of debris started falling from above, Aki and Sae barely being able to dodge them, unable to see where they were coming from.</p><p>          “Sae! Use your summon swords for crowd control!” He punched a shadow into dust.</p><p>          “I can’t!” An orange spiral tore apart a shadow.</p><p>          “What’d you mean you can’t?!” He crushed a shadow dog’s skull with an axe kick.</p><p>          “I’m out!” She slashed.</p><p>          “You just got here!”</p><p>          She scoffed. “I mean I’m out of water.” A green spiral surrounded Aki.</p><p>          “You’re out of water?! You can’t run out of water! I thought you could use the moisture in the air!”</p><p>          “There is no moisture in this air!” She flailed her arms. “What’s you’re excuse, you run out of muscle?!”</p><p>          “<em>Aki? Come in Aki!</em>” Royal called over coms.</p><p>          “What’s going on up there?!” Aki pressed a finger to his ear.</p><p>          “<em>The treasure’s gone! This place is going to collapse any second! You need to get out of there!</em>”</p><p>          Aki swore and dashed to the wall of the pyramid. He gave it a tentative knock. “Sae!” He hefted Boss onto his shoulder. “Stay right behind me, Meridius will stop the rubble!” He summoned his persona and had him float above them, shield upwards. Aki jumped on his toes and shook out his free hand before activating Unfaltering Prayer, he held his arm in front of him. “Match my speed!”</p><p>          Sae slashed apart a shadow then went behind Aki. “Hurry it up!”</p><p>          Aki gritted his teeth and dashed forward, crashing through the thick sandstone wall, creating his own tunnel that caved in behind the pair.</p><p>          Sae covered her mouth as the sandstone became sand courtesy of the force of nature that was Akihiko Sanada.</p><p>          He bashed through the outer wall of the pyramid; the large sandstone blocks went flying.</p><p>          “AHHHHH!!!” Mona poofed into a car midair and landed in front of them.</p><p>          “Aki! Sae! Armor guy?” Royal and the other Thieves dashed down the side of the pyramid.</p><p>          “There’s no time! Pile in everyone!”</p><p>          Aki threw Boss into the back of the Mona Car and followed. Sae ushered the Thieves into the car. “Hurry it up kids!” Queen hopped behind the wheel.</p><p>          Royal was lagging, wincing, and clutching her stomach as she hopped down the steps.</p><p>          The pyramid exploded.</p><p>          “AHHH!!!” She was pushed forward through the air by a plume of sand.</p><p>          Sae ran forward and caught her bridal style.</p><p>          Royal swooned. “My hero.”</p><p>          Sae rolled her eyes. <em>Why does she even like me?</em> She ran to the Mona Car, hopping in the back, sitting on the car floor across from Aki. “Drive Makoto!”</p><p>          Aki swung closed the back doors.</p><p>          Queen pressed the petal to the floor and sped away from the incoming plume of sand, dodging a few chunks of sandstone that was flung from the green digital explosion.</p><p>          “Can’t you drive a little smoother?!” Skull yelled from the shotgun seat, struggling to buckle his seatbelt.</p><p>          “If you want us to die!” Queen yelled back, the car swerved to avoid a massive sandstone block.</p><p>          “Fuck!” Royal gritted her teeth and gripped Sae’s suit jacket tighter.</p><p>          “You alright Kasumi?!” Aki yelled.</p><p>          “I think I just reopened it...” She grimaced.</p><p>          “God damnit...” He shot a glare at Boss, who was sitting next to him on the car floor.</p><p>          Royal followed his gaze. “Wait, what?”</p><p>          The drive got smoother as they got out of the blast zone.</p><p>          “What’s going on?” Panther looked back over her seat; her eyes widened.</p><p>          “Apparently he thought you kids were trying to hurt rather than help Futaba.” Sae pulled up Royal’s shirt and inspected the now red gauze around her stomach.</p><p>          Royal blushed and opened her mouth to speak.</p><p>          “Can you not?”</p><p>          Royal pouted.</p><p>          Sae grimaced at the sight of Royal’s open gunshot wounds. “Where’s your medical supplies?”</p><p>          “Here.” Fox brought out what she would need and handed her the roll of gauze and small vial of ointment. “So it would appear that Boss is a trickster.”</p><p>          Skull shrugged. “Honestly kinda saw it coming.”</p><p>          “Bruh how?” Royal winced as Sae awkwardly wrapped gauze around her stomach.</p><p>          “Ehh.” He shrugged again. “Super old guy with a shady past that now runs a hole-in-the-wall coffee shop that barely gets any customers and is clearly secretly loaded? Sounds like some shit out of a movie.”</p><p>          “He has a lot to answer for when he wakes up.” Aki grumbled.</p><p>          Royal frowned. “Would you have done any different if you were in his position, and it were me that was targeted?”</p><p>          “You’re defending him?” Fox asked. “How interesting...” He mused.</p><p>          Royal shrugged. “I don’t know... this palace has me all fucked up... sorry if I’m saying weird stuff.”</p><p>          Aki shook his head. “You’re right, I wouldn’t have done different.”</p><p>          Royal gave a pained smile. “Futaba really should’ve communicated with him though.”</p><p>          “Speaking of which, what happened? The palace collapsed so you must’ve taken her heart.” Sae asked as she finished bandaging Royal.</p><p>          “Futaba got dragged into the palace.” Royal explained. “Turns out that she herself was the treasure, so when we gave her the card and it was made manifest...”</p><p>          Aki blinked. “That’s dangerous.”</p><p>          “Then she confronted her shadow, like Sae did. Got a persona, helped us fight the boss, then just kinda left the palace at will on her own?” Royal frowned.</p><p>          “This <em>is</em> her palace. I can do that with my own.” Sae said.</p><p>          “Wait, you can just go into your palace?”</p><p>          “I gave it a try while you were recovering, I wanted to train on my own.”</p><p>          “Are you sure that’s safe sis? What if shadows appear?”</p><p>          Aki scoffed. “She can handle herself.”</p><p>          “Thanks, but shadows aren’t of concern in my own palace. Those that have shown up in my presence seem to be subservient to me.” Sae had a slight grin.</p><p>          “God damn...” Skull mumbled.</p><p>          Panther chopped his head.</p><p>          “Ow!”</p><p>          “We’re coming up on the city.” Queen announced.</p><p>          The city was in ruins, all the buildings had collapsed, and the rubble was slowly dissolving into green data particles.</p><p>======</p><p>          Aki sighed as they phased back into his kitchen. “Hey Kasumi, want a real protein shake?” He started taking ingredients out of cabinets.</p><p>          “Yes please.” She gently sat down.</p><p>          “Really, right now?” Sae asked.</p><p>          ““What? It was a fantastic workout.”” Aki and Kasumi said in unison, then they giggled.</p><p>          “Are you sure you two aren’t related?” Morgana hopped on the table.</p><p>          “Oh, I can understand you now.” Aki shrugged. “I didn’t know my family, and I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to us being related.”</p><p>          “Uhg...” Sojiro started to stir.</p><p>          “Look who’s awake.” Yusuke sat across from him. “What do you have to say for yourself?”</p><p>          Sojiro shook his head then his eyes fluttered open. He looked across the crowd watching him. “Where is Futaba?”</p><p>          “Probably in her room.” Ann rubbed her eye.</p><p>          <strong>PiPiPi!</strong></p><p>          Kasumi took out her phone.</p><p>
  
</p><p>          Kasumi turned her phone and showed it to Sojiro. “She says she feels fantastic. Let me make something clear: changes of heart are only positive, that’s a fact.”</p><p>          Sojiro scratched his beard as he studied the phone. He sighed. “That remains to be seen. If Futaba’s life gets worse after this, I will be turning you in.”</p><p>          “That’s mighty cocky of you to say, considering you’re surrounded by eight tricksters.” Sae folded her arms.</p><p>          “Sis.” Makoto frowned.</p><p>          “Dude, there’s nothing to worry about.” Ryuji chimed in. “Futaba faced her shadow and got a persona. I don’t know about the rest of you but I felt fantastic after I awakened.”</p><p>          Everyone but Kasumi nodded.</p><p>          He then winced. “I got super tired after though, we should probably let Futaba rest before we ask her to eff up Medjed.”</p><p>          “Futaba has a persona...” Sojiro mumbled in shock. He then narrowed his eyes. “Futaba is Medjed.”</p><p>          Everyone blinked. “What?” Ann asked. “That doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>          “When she was first got into video games, she took on that name. All that stuff goes right over my head, but she seemed to enjoy it.”</p><p>          “When she contacted us, she went by Alibaba. She offered us a deal where we would change her heart, and she would stop the cleanse.” Makoto said.</p><p>          “If you play both sides you always come out on top.” Yusuke smiled. “Quite clever of her.”</p><p>          Ann shook her head. “No, someone else was using the Medjed name to threaten us. Even if Futaba knows English, she wouldn’t issue the threat in it.”</p><p>          “That must be annoying for her.” Ryuji folded his arms.</p><p>          “I am not interested in all that.” Aki interrupted, pausing the blender, and getting out a couple cups. “Boss, you are a trickster.” He then summoned the handle of The Holy Moonlight sword and tossed it to him, Sojiro caught it. “Unregistered too. I would like an explanation.” He poured the cups.</p><p>          “I awakened a long time ago, and I’d rather not talk about it.” He stated as he absorbed his Persona Arm.</p><p>          “No, you don’t get the luxury of privacy.” Sae narrowed her eyes. “Spill.” She summoned Chikage, holding it a her hip ready to draw.</p><p>          “Sis!” Makoto protested.</p><p>          “If he knows who the Black Mask is or has any information about the mental shutdowns we need to know!”</p><p>          “Once again if you want to know about Cognitive Pscience then you need to ask Maruki. He’s the only one alive that knows.”</p><p>          “You worked with him!”</p><p>          “As a...” He rubbed his beard. “Field agent of sorts, I didn’t know about all the specifics of the Pscience. Cognition manipulation, all that. I just know how to fight shadows.”</p><p>          “How are you able to access the metaverse?” Yusuke asked.</p><p>          “I learned how to, a long time ago...” He frowned. “That ability was my value to Wakaba and Maruki, that’s all you need to know.”</p><p>          “Hey.” Morgana padded up to him. “When you do it do you have to have the person’s name and distortion and whatnot pictured in your head?”</p><p>          Sojiro paused at the talking cat part. “Ahh... yes... then I would use my sword to open a door of sorts.”</p><p>          “Persona Arms can have some strange abilities.” Aki placed a pink drink in front of Kasumi.</p><p>          “Thanks dad.” Kasumi took it gingerly.</p><p>          “But how did you get your hands on one?”</p><p>          “That’s private.” Sojiro shut that down.</p><p>          Aki frowned. “Well, regardless of your history, you need to register.”</p><p>          “With whom?”</p><p>          “The Shadow Operatives, you are a rouge trickster, and that’s dangerous. Even if you’re a good guy at heart, having you run around doing as you please without supervision cannot be allowed. Need I remind you; you shot my daughter.” He gritted his teeth.</p><p>          Sojiro glanced at Kasumi. “I will apologize for that after Futaba’s wellbeing is confirmed... I agree to registering...” He scratched his beard. “Shadow Operatives huh? Definitely weren’t around in my day.” He mused.</p><p>          “Probably not old-timer.” Aki said.</p><p>          Sojiro scoffed at that. “Am I free to go? I would like to check on my daughter.”</p><p>          Aki sighed. “Yeah.”</p><p>          Sojiro nodded and stood. “I shall take my leave.” He left.</p><p>          “Well team, I think we had a pretty successful day today. Let’s all turn in.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “Yes leader.” Ann smiled.</p><p>          “Sis?” Makoto asked.</p><p>          “Yes?”</p><p>          “Oh, I was just uhm, I wasn’t asking you a question I was just clarifying that we were leaving together.”</p><p>          Sae sighed. “Let’s go, I have the car parked nearby. Let’s get some ice cream after being in that desert.” She walked out without delay.</p><p>          Makoto beamed and jumped a little. “Please rest your wounds Kasumi!” She left too.</p><p>          Kasumi smiled sadly.</p><p>======</p><p>          “So when Mr. Narukami said ’I hope to <em>Exceed</em> your expectations.’ It was a pun?” Jirou asked as they walked to Shibuya Square.</p><p>          “Unfortunately, yes.” Kasumi sighed. “It’s like, I don’t know how it works, it’s like what he calls storing energy in his sword by.”</p><p>          “Revving it like a motorcycle... I think you’re overestimating my suspension of disbelief abilities.”</p><p>          Kasumi rolled her eyes. “You spend most nights in a magic prison cell. And if that’s not enough, what prison cell is <em>co-ed</em>? When have you ever heard of a co-ed prison cell?”</p><p>          Jirou’s face turned sour. “By the way, you know I have nowhere to sit when you hog the bed? I gotta sleep on the floor all night and it sucks.”</p><p>          “Wait what? How often do I show up?”</p><p>          He shrugged. “Often enough to annoy the twins.”</p><p>          “Wait, how is the floor any worse than that cold-ass metal bed?”</p><p>          Jirou blinked. “Oh wow, I just kinda assumed it was better.”</p><p>          “Well...” She grinned. “You know what they say about assuming?”</p><p>          “I think that only works in English.”</p><p>          “Well, yeah. But that doesn’t make the saying any less viable. The point of it is uhm...” She pursed her lips.</p><p>          Jirou laughed.</p><p>          “Give me a second, you distracted me! I need to remember what Ms. Chouno said in her lesson.”</p><p>          He laughed more.</p><p>          “The point is that you’re an asshole.”</p><p>          He stopped laughing and just smiled at her. “Is it just me or like, depending on the person they make you laugh more... like, I don’t know, if Ryuji or someone was having this conversation with me, I wouldn’t have laughed.”</p><p>          Kasumi blinked at him.</p><p>          “Ryuji’s funny in his own way but I think I probably would have just smiled rather than laughed. Like, it might be your voice, or the cadence you talk at or something, you know? I think I’ve read somewhere that timing is really important with comedy. So that might be it, like the pauses you took in between dialogue lines?”</p><p>          Kasumi blinked at him. “Yeah, probably.”</p><p>          Jirou blinked back, his eyes went wide... <em>Oh... shit... well then...fuck... uhm... I practically fucking confessed there.</em> He desperately looked away from her. “Oh, look, he’s there.” He nodded his head towards Old Man Tora.</p><p>          Kasumi looked. Tora was looking at a piece of paper next to the stairs that went down to the mall. There was a crowd of people around where his podium was.</p><p>          “Toranosuke!” Jirou called and waved, picking up the pace.</p><p>          He looked up from his paper with a smile. “Jirou! I’m so glad you could make it!” He looked to Kasumi. “And who is this you brought with you?”</p><p>          “Kasumi Yoshizawa!” She bowed with a smile. “You can just call me Kasumi. It’s nice to meet you, Jirou has talked about you a lot.”</p><p>          “I could say the same about you Kasumi-chan.” He smiled. “Our conversations would often drift to the subject of you, and the fortitude and courage you have displayed. It would seem you are quite the inspiration to Jirou.”</p><p>          The two teens blushed.</p><p>          “So, Toranosuke, what speech do you have planed today?” Jirou asked.</p><p>          He smiled. “Well, today’s speech is a very special one, as this one marks the end of our deal.”</p><p>          Jirou’s eyes widened. “What?!”</p><p>          He shook his head. “I have taught you everything I can, if I taught you any further you would just become a carbon copy of myself, and that is something I cannot allow to happen. I do not want you to be like me, I would like you to use the skills I have taught you to become your own self, not a politician like me, a better one.”</p><p>          “Toranosuke-san...”</p><p>          “A weekly magazine reported that Kuramoto was the real culprit in the funds misappropriation case. Many people have begun to commend me, respect me for silently enduring the burden of a false charge.”</p><p>          Jirou froze.</p><p>          “But I disagree with their sentiments, their congratulations for <em>that</em> is the last thing I want. After meeting you I have given it a lot of thought; no one should suffer in silence. I once met a young man that told me ’living is just as hard as dying’. I have since learned what that means. Rebel, Jirou Nakamura, oppose fate and desire change. You are capable of changing the world. Accepting the end is just as hard a burden as moving forward with your head held high, I hope you make the obvious choice.”</p><p>          Jirou’s eyes shook and he looked down.</p><p>          “Head held high... Jirou.” Tora repeated.</p><p>          Jirou nodded and looked up at him with a soft smile.</p><p>          “How about you go ready my stage and audience, one last time? I would like to speak with your... friend here.”</p><p>          Jirou nodded and walked to the podium. “Yoshida-san will be out in just a few minutes! If no one is opposed, I would like to make a few opening words.”</p><p>          <em>“Oh, I legit love these parts!” “This kid is a really good speaker.” “If this kid turned out as good as this, No Good Tora might not be so bad.”</em></p><p>          “You wanted to speak... with me?” Kasumi tentatively asked.</p><p>          “Yes, because I would like to ask something of you.”</p><p>          “Shoot.”</p><p>          “Help Jirou become who he is meant to be, Royal, leader of the Phantom Thieves.”</p><p>          Her eyes widened. “I don’t-”</p><p>          He shook his head. “I don’t intend to meddle, and Jirou-kun did not sell you out or anything like that. I figured it out on my own and asked him about it. He is terrified, that his heart is too weak to be who he is, too weak to help you, as a member of the Thieves.” He smiled. “He told me that through my struggle, my hardship, the work I have put in; that my true self was revealed. I am finally able to put twenty years of hardship behind me. I only wish the same for him.”</p><p>          “I do too.”</p><p>          “Jirou loves you Kasumi-chan.”</p><p>          Kasumi blushed.</p><p>          “Now now, I cannot say for certain if it is to be romantic, or platonic, or if he will ever act on those feelings. He may not think himself worthy right now, but I have a feeling you do, and he may not be ready, but when he is, I hope you are ready too. Whether to reject or accept.”</p><p>          “I’ll...”</p><p>          He shook his head. “I don’t need to know how this story will end. That ending is between you and him. Whoever he becomes, and Royal.” He looked at his watch. “...Oh, look at the time. I shouldn’t leave Jirou hanging out there on his own.” He outstretched a hand, a little shaky. “If you need anything, just let me know.” He smiled softly. “Even if you just need a little advice on speaking.”</p><p>          “Ok...” She took his hand. “Thank you, Yoshida-san.”</p><p> </p><p>8/12</p><p>8/13</p><p>8/14</p><p>8/15</p><p>8/16</p><p>8/17</p><p>8/18</p><p>8/19</p><p>8/20</p><p>8/21</p><p>8/22</p><p>8/23</p><p>8/24</p><p>8/25</p><p>8/26</p><p> </p><p>          “Did he end up getting elected?”</p><p>          Kasumi put a finger to her lips. “Shhhh, spoilers.”</p><p>          She rolled her eyes.</p><p>          “Tora, is a <em>really</em> pure and good guy. Even taught me what he taught Jirou. He deserves the best, and he really helped Jirou find his way.”</p><p>          “<em>Both</em> of you owe him a lot in that sense.”</p><p>          “We really do.”</p><p> </p><p>I am thou, thou art I...</p><p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p><p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p><p>With the birth of the Sun Persona</p><p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p><p>======</p><p>          “Two Mega Beef Bowls please.” Kasumi asked with a smile.</p><p>          The NPC waiter nodded and went to the back.</p><p>          Kasumi looked to Jirou sitting next to her. “Are you ok?”</p><p>          He nodded and sighed. “Yeah, yeah I’ll be fine.”</p><p>          “What’s wrong, did your ’opening words’ not go well?”</p><p>          He shook his head. “They went great, better than great even. I...” He took a deep breath. “I have a feeling I know what he talked to you about.”</p><p>          “Right...” She exhaled.</p><p>          “I’m just kinda getting whiplash you know? For a while there everyone I ever knew or cared about told me I was trash, I was weak for letting my temper get out of control. And let me be clear; it did. If that guy didn’t fall on his own, I would have pushed him to the ground myself. Now though... I’m told by Tora that I <em>should</em> rebel, Aika told me I was in the <em>right</em> and I should start acting like it. Then there’s you, leading by example.”</p><p>          “You can just stop getting that whiplash you know?”</p><p>          “It’s not that simple.”</p><p>          “It kinda is though. I don’t think this is about what Aika or Tora or your family says, it’s about what you say to yourself.”</p><p>          He sighed.</p><p>          “You both are so sappy it’s like you’re made for each other.” Aika put their hulking beef bowls in front of them.</p><p>          “Aika...”</p><p>          “Hmmmm...” She studied them. “Was I wrong in my assumption? If this is a date you should go somewhere fancier.”</p><p>          “I thought you worked at BBB?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          “I work everywhere.” Aika rolled her eyes. “Is it a date or not? I’m on the clock here.”</p><p>          Jirou coughed. “That’s up to Kasumi.” He said, barely audible.</p><p>          Kasumi blushed. “Well, uhm... Let’s uhm... lets flip a coin!” She brought out a one-hundred Yen coin. “It’s a date.” She showed them once side. “It’s not.” She showed the other. Then flipped it with a flick of her thumb. It bounced on the table. “Oooo, not a date.”</p><p>          Jirou scoffed and looked away, smiling slightly.</p><p>          “Better luck next time kiddo.” Aika deadpanned. “Just think about what your girlfriend said, sounds to me like you’re coming around.”</p><p>          “She’s not my girlfriend yet.” Jirou pouted.</p><p>          Aika squinted. “Might want to think over what you just said. Enjoy your food.” She walked away.</p><p>          Jirou raised an eyebrow. “What did I say?”</p><p>          Kasumi sighed, still red in the face. “Let’s drop that line of questioning, I’m not about to get ’wooshed’ today.”</p><p>          Jirou frowned at his beef bowl. Then his eyes widened. <em>God fucking damn I need to watch what I say... It’s like a fall apart around this girl... too comfortable... </em>“Hey, uhm... are you doing ok? With Futaba and all...”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “Yeah, I’m handling it as well as I can... and uhm... I really appreciated the second chance...”</p><p>          “Right... It’s not finished yet though... when she wakes up, you can be there for her. She mumbled your name in her sleep you know.”</p><p>          She blushed. “Yeah... I’ll be better this time, I swear.”</p><p>======</p><p>          Jirou let out a large yawn as he stepped down the stairs, his thick socks softening the sound, his jaw unhinging like a snake. He rubbed his neck as he struggled to open his eyes and look at Sojiro.</p><p>          <em>Kid is... actually worried about Futaba? But he’s probably mad at me too. </em>Despite these thoughts Sojiro let out a soft smile. Jirou’s nervous tick oddly enough representing some normalcy returning. Futaba could wake up any day now if past super-naps were anything to go by. “Sleep bad?” He brought out some coffee.</p><p>          Jirou nodded. <em>On the floor...</em> “How’s Futaba?”</p><p>          “Same as always...” He sighed.</p><p>          “Are you... thinking about turning them in?”</p><p>          He sighed again. “I don’t know... Here kid-” He gestured to the coffee. “-Wake yourself up a little.”</p><p>          “’Don’t know’ as in you’re waiting to see how Futaba is, or are you indecisive besides that?” He slipped into his chair and took a slow sip.</p><p>          “Yeah...” Sojiro brought out another mug and poured, then gingerly placed it in front of the seat third from the left... Wakaba’s...</p><p>          Jirou glanced at it.</p><p>          “Wakaba... today is the day... I do this every year. Today being it is part of why I though Futaba was acting as Medjed...”</p><p>          “What kind of person was Wakaba...?” He took a slow sip.</p><p>          “A lot like Futaba. Very intelligent, hard to read sometimes, a little stubborn.” He softly smiled. “Ok, a lot stubborn. I know for a fact that both her work and especially Futaba were so fulfilling for her... have the kids told you about shadows?”</p><p>          “Like... people’s shadows?”</p><p>          He nodded. “The repressed self... Wakaba was the victim of a mental shutdown... We didn’t even consider it happening because, well, we didn’t think she would have a shadow to kill... We didn’t take her as a person with a hidden side... Maruki’s fatal flaw was always his arrogance...” He sighed. “Sometimes I wonder what her shadow would have said if I talked to it...”</p><p>          “Maruki? You knew him?” <em>I’ve been helping him sometimes...</em> He shook his head. <em>A topic for another day.</em></p><p>          “Not for long... I won’t go into detail for the sake of his privacy... but he was a very lonely person when I met him... so was Wakaba... and so was I... so we worked well together... needless to say, our work had some trouble surrounding it, sometimes what we found would scare us... there’s people like your friends that try to do good, but they are still playing god, and that’s dangerous... the ’playing god’ part is why I quit, then only a few days later; Wakaba died. My biggest regret is not being there for her in her final days... maybe I could’ve seen the sighs, done something, but I didn’t...”</p><p>          “But then you were there for Futaba.”</p><p>          He nodded. “Yeah... I couldn’t let anyone kill her shadow, not even the other shadows in her palace. At least in my current state I...” He took a deep breath. “I still feel like I can live, mourn to feel happy another day... I know I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I let Futaba...” He took a shaky breath. “Even so... I was making so many mistakes... I like to think I should know better; I should be old enough to be wise... but...”</p><p>          “You don’t have to say more.”</p><p>          “I will warn you now kid... the power of persona... I think your friends, Aki, even that Prosecutor- woman in a suit.”</p><p>          “I know of Sae already.”</p><p>          “Right, they will all tell you how pure the power of persona is... how you become in-touch with your inner self, become who you really are on the inside, and how good that feels. They will talk about it like it’s all sunshine and rainbows, but it’s not that simple. The power of persona is an inherently self-centered power, it’s all about you, and that can be a dangerous road. Well... I’m talking in circles.” He sighed. “Futaba blamed herself for her mother’s death, that wasn’t the truth, so she developed a palace that hated her... but what if it was the truth? What if she <em>was</em> responsible for Wakaba’s death? And accepted that as her true self? Someone who killed who she loved? Evil? She would have awoken to a persona that reflected that... I’ve seen it happen Jirou.” Sojiro’s tone grew from somber to serious. “That’s not to say it’s always-...” He struggled. “Suicide... If the calamity bad enough...” He sighed. “They are called Magatsu... by their nature they are chaotic and... corrupting... not necessarily uniform. Then, well, I saw...” He shook his head. “Not my place to talk about...”</p><p>          “Kasumi told me that Makoto’s persona tried to kill her.”</p><p>          “Was it out of control?”</p><p>          “Yeah.”</p><p>          “Then that’s not what I’m talking about. If Futaba awakened to a Magatsu persona, she would have <em>made</em> it kill herself.”</p><p>          “Are you saying that I might... be that way... Magatsu?”</p><p>          “Maybe... If you weren’t a wild card... So I am scared... The day may come when you join your friends... but if you reject your bonds...”</p><p>          Jirou looked down.</p><p>          “Back to our original topic... what happened to Wakaba consumed me. I was so focused on protecting Futaba’s shadow that I didn’t care for her in the other ways I needed to... I got tunnel vision. I got focused on using my power, Gwyn, to help her... even though I could have done more without him... Futaba needed <em>Sojiro</em>, but all I gave her was Gwyn.”</p><p>          “Why are you telling me this?”</p><p>          “Just because <em>I</em> was wrong in how I tried to help Futaba, your friends were <em>right</em>, they used their personas to help her...” He sighed. “My point is that your mask is still useful, you need to know when to take it off, and when to leave it on...” He sighed and pinched his nose. “How do you heal emotional scars?”</p><p>          Jirou sighed. “You don’t.”</p><p>======</p><p>          “Today is the day.” Mona said.</p><p>          “Yep.” Kasumi twirled the lockpick Kawakami made her, then shoved it into the lock on Sojiro’s door. She wiggled it around. <strong>Click!</strong> “Checkmate.” She swung open the door.</p><p>          “Sorry Chief, but we can’t wait any longer.”</p><p>          Kasumi kicked off her shoes then made her way upstairs. “And forgive me Futaba for waking you up.”</p><p>          As they approached Futaba’s door it opened on its own, then Futaba stepped out, turned and saw them. She jumped a little then calmed, interlacing her fingers behind her back. “Hey Kasumi...”</p><p>          “Hey... You’re awake...”</p><p>          She nodded. “I just got up. I was about to head down to Leblanc, talk to Sojiro about what happened.” She kicked a foot shyly.</p><p>          “You were about to go outside?”</p><p>          She nodded. “Yeah... I feel good.” She took a deep breath, but it hitched slightly, and tears started forming at the corners of her eyes.</p><p>          Kasumi rushed to her and wrapped her arms around the shaking girl.</p><p>          “I feel good Kasumi... I feel <em>good</em>...” She choked out and tentatively returned the embrace.</p><p>          “The voices?”</p><p>          She shook her head.</p><p>          “Do you still want to...”</p><p>          She shook her head.</p><p>          Kasumi hugged her tighter and almost sobbed herself.</p><p>          Morgana poked his head out of Kasumi’s bag. “That doesn’t mean our work is done though, you were still a shut-in for more than a year. That’s still going to affect you adversely.”</p><p>          “AHH!!!” Futaba jumped back. “Rude kitty! That was a private moment!”</p><p>          “Uhm, by the way, today’s the day of the cleanse.”</p><p>          Futaba blinked. “Oh right, Medjed.” She shot a thumb to her room. “Wanna fry them now?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded with a smile. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>          Futaba led Kasumi and Morgana into her messy room.</p><p>          Kasumi cringed at the sight.</p><p>          “Sorry...” Futaba seemed to shrink.</p><p>          “No judgment here Futaba.” Morgana jumped out of Kasumi's bag and onto Futaba's bed.</p><p>          Futaba softly smiled and squeezed his cheeks.</p><p>          “Ahhh!!”</p><p>          “Ditto. At least it doesn’t smell, you know how to tie up garbage bags.” Kasumi walked over to Futaba’s computer and leaned on the back of the chair. “So how are you-” Kasumi blinked, looking at the open window.</p><p>          “<strong>Sorry Kasumi, if you’re reading this, well, just press enter and Medjed will get taken care of-</strong>”</p><p>          “Uhm...” Futaba was in her seat in a flash and closed out of the window. “Uhm... shit uhm...” She slouched back and sighed. “Gotta do it manual now. Wasted an afternoon...”</p><p>          “Uhm...” Kasumi hugged her from behind and rested her chin on her head. “So, how’s this gonna work?”</p><p>          She shrugged. “Give me six hours and twenty-seven minutes and they’ll be gone.” She narrowed her eyes, opened a few command prompts, and got to typing at absurd speeds.</p><p>          Kasumi waited a bit.</p><p>          “What’s she doing?” Morgana asked.</p><p>          She frowned. “She’s typing too fast; I can’t even tell. Futaba, what are you doing?”</p><p>          “Hmmmmm...”</p><p>          “Futaba?” Morgana asked.</p><p>          “Hmmmmm...”</p><p>          “Looks like she’s in the zone.” Kasumi said.</p><p>          “Well, I’m already bored. Let’s do something.”</p><p>          She let go of Futaba and looked around the room. “We got six hours to kill, let’s clean this place up.”</p><p> </p><p>          So they did.</p><p> </p><p>          Kasumi flopped down onto Futaba’s bed and took out her phone. “Wanna watch some Jojo’s?” She waved it.</p><p>          “Absolutely.” Morgana hopped next to her and laid on his back.</p><p> </p><p>          They got through all of part two.</p><p> </p><p>          “I’M DONE!” Futaba exclaimed, leaning back in her chair, arms skyward.</p><p>          “<em>ARE YOU OK FUTABA?!</em>” Sojiro yelled from somewhere in the house, his footsteps stomped their way up the stairs.</p><p>          “Uhm, does Soji know you’re here?”</p><p>          Kasumi pursed her lips and shook her head.</p><p>          “I’m fine Soji!” Futaba called.</p><p>          “Did... did you sleep well?” He asked from the other side of the door.</p><p>          Kasumi stifled a laugh. “Two weeks you better have.”</p><p>          “Yeah Soji... You can come in if you want.” Futaba turned her chair around.</p><p>          He slowly opened the door and took a slow step in. “Are you... feeling okay?”</p><p>          She nodded. “Better than ok really.” She beamed at him. “I uhm... I got some help from a friend...”</p><p>          Sojiro let out a breath he’d been holding for a while and wiped his eyes. “Guess I won’t turn them in then.”</p><p>          “What?! Wait you know?! You were going to turn Kasumi in?!”</p><p>          “Well, if they hurt you-”</p><p>          “Kasumi wouldn’t hurt me.”</p><p>          Kasumi and Morgana shared a look communicated silently. <em>“So, how long ’till he notices us here?”</em></p><p>
  <em>          “I don’t know, maybe never?”</em>
</p><p>          “Futaba, you should know; I have a persona too.”</p><p>          Her eyes widened.</p><p>          “And I have been going inside your palace for a while now.”</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “I had been going in to protect you from the shadows that were hostile to you, and when I noticed the Phantom Thieves in there, I attacked them.”</p><p>          “What? Why?!” She stood up.</p><p>          “Well, I was afraid they would hurt you; I didn’t know what they were trying to do.”</p><p>          “They helped me...”</p><p>          “I see that now, but even so. I’m still nervous about you being... just be careful around Kasumi in particular.”</p><p>          “How could you say that about her!”</p><p>          “Well, there’s-”</p><p>          “Ehh, to be fair I’m practically a stranger.” Kasumi shrugged.</p><p>          Sojiro jumped. “You! What are you doing here?”</p><p>          “Just chilln’ really. I also cleaned Futaba’s room, if that helps you have confidence in my character.”</p><p>          Futaba nodded. “Can confirm.”</p><p>          Sojiro sighed. “I am sorry for shooting you.”</p><p>          “What?!”</p><p>          Kasumi waved dismissively. “Water under the bridge Boss.” She then got off the bed. “I’ll head home though, keep in touch Futaba.”</p><p>          She smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>8/21</p><p>8/22</p><p>8/23</p><p>8/24</p><p>8/25</p><p>8/26</p><p>8/27</p><p>8/28</p><p>8/29</p><p>8/30</p><p>8/31</p><p>9/1</p><p>          “She reminded you of your sister?”</p><p>          “Short, adorable, long straight hair, glasses, shy... socially inept... suicidal...”</p><p>          “Right...” She took a deep breath.</p><p>          “If we failed to take her heart, that would have been it, done, it, over. If what I saw on her computer is anything to go by...” Kasumi shook her head. “So awful... Boss had no idea what he was doing... mistakes made out of fear...”</p><p>          “Fear is a very... controlling emotion...”</p><p> </p><p>I am thou, thou art I...</p><p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p><p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p><p>With the birth of the Hermit Persona</p><p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More sauce:<br/>User <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaminLuce/pseuds/VitaminLuce">VitaminLuce</a> showed me the new text picture of Jirou, I think it looks better than the other one. Let's canonically chalk it up to 'he wanted to show his eyes in his pfp after talking with Kasumi'. Luce has their own fanfics that I follow, although their upload schedule is irregular; the chapters are worth the wait.<br/>Stolen joke/ power explanation from The Incredibles: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zh2-rVsXWUU">Scene</a><br/>And as usual: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCE0tjVLAg8&amp;list=PL072KZk6FvY1te2pEAwLPzjXeaDNEARBd">Persona 3 Abridged</a> for the stolen jokes.</p><p>Aki vs Sojiro.<br/>This is actually the first fight I conceptualized. I felt like I had to pit the two father figures of this fic against each other.<br/>Sojiro having a persona is something I thought would happen during my first play-through of P5 back in 2018, it didn't happen of course but I still really liked the idea of Soji having a past with this stuff.<br/>I really liked being able to have the tension of the fight revolve around their persona's traits:</p><p>Meridius: Nulls Elec Dark and Light, Trait: Unfaltering Prayer, can't be crit.<br/>In practice, because of how this fic's combat is written, it functions more like it's namesake in Dark Souls 3, where Aki just gets a shit-ton of poise and can't be moved.</p><p>Gwyn: Nulls Fire, Str Elec, Weak Dark, Trait: Kindling: Can stack Concentrates.<br/>Pretty self-explanatory, I hoped giving him this could help keep the tension up while not requiring Sojiro's persona reveal too early in the fight. I know technically him using concentrate without summoning is against the rules, but I broke those rules for the sake of making the fight better, was it worth? Not for me to say.</p><p>Sojiro also has the Holy Moonlight Greatsword from Bloodborne as his Persona Arm, he deserves it.</p><p>Sae broke up the fight and a unique and important limitation of her persona was reveled. (God I wish Sae was date-able, I have a type ok?)</p><p>Not much else to talk about, the rest is pretty self explanatory: Sun-dad is great, ShuSumi is rolling along... (Wait, since Kasumi is the protag here, ShuSumi kinda sounds sus, maybe ShuKamura?), I relate a lot to Futaba (That adorable Gremlin), yeah, I'm making Magatsu personas actually apart of the lore.</p><p>That about wraps up this chapter. Don't expect any more superchapters like last time, college is starting up next week so chapters are gonna average about 5k words from here on out, unless I got time, I might push 10k.</p><p>I noticed some other authors doing this, I figured I would too.<br/>Some Fics I've been reading:</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717009/chapters/62444257">Thieves of the Night by JudaiNeos04</a><br/>This one's cute ShuSumi fluff.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611962/chapters/59456647">Of Deals and Traumatic Conversations by watercolorwoman</a><br/>A Makoto x Ryuji fic, a nice balance between very cute and angst, kinda like what I try to do so it resonates with me.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695260/chapters/59683288">Royal Rivals: The Quartet by ShrugFace</a><br/>I really like seeing different interpretations of Kasumi, she is a very 'open to interpretation' kind of character. This one is ShuSumi and Akechi x Kasumi</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433350/chapters/61683034">A Lifelong Fan in Me by some1upoyo</a><br/>This one is a seemless combo of: AkiRen grew up in Inaba and helped Yu, and Sumire and AkiRen meet when they are younger.</p><p>On a side note, not only is the fic itself a delight, reading the comments felt good too, as it made me feel better about an argument I had with a commenter. So I owe some1upoyo one. (For those that don't know, this is the second upload of this fic, when we got to chapter 4 of the first one I got into an argument with a commenter that prompted me to delete this fic. PepeHands, loosing my Kudos hurted.)</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785407/chapters/59935321">Practical Experience by Paraselene_Spear</a><br/>Makoto does some police training with Aki. I am a sucker for FatherFigure!Aki, y'all know me.</p><p>And last but certainly not least:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846847/chapters/60106123">Life Will Change by AkaneMinori</a><br/>An NG+ fic featuring Sumire and AkiRen... Although AkiRen got the vanilla ending last time around, so Sumire still thinks she's Kasumi. It's on hiatus right now tho.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this got delayed. As I said a few chapters ago, there weren't supposed to be any more 'superchapters', but, I really don't think this chapter could have been split into two parts. I thought about it, I really did, but I think the story would have suffered if I spit it up.<br/>If it weren't for school and a few time management mistakes, I probably could have gotten this one done in a week like the last one, but as I said, my life has gotten more busy.</p><p>Hope you enjoy! And strap in for almost 22 thousand words! (Once again, you detailed commentators might want to write down your thoughts as you go.)<br/>DISCLAIMER: This chapter was VERY inspired by Episode 5 of Book 3 of Avatar the Last Airbender. I'm not claiming this stuff as original... well... this is a fanfic after all...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “Hey...” Aki sighed as he opened the door to his house. “You home Kasumi?”</p><p>          “Yeah! Just working out here... My knee’s been weird lately, doin’ extra stretches!” She called from deeper in the house.</p><p>          “Good, training’s always good!” Aki smiled and went for the fridge.</p><p>          “By the way you got a kinda sus piece of mail, looked fancy with no return address, I left it on the table!”</p><p>          Aki’s head turned to the lone white envelope on the table. “Ok... How’s Futaba doing by the way?”</p><p>          “Great! Training week has been a success so far.”</p><p>          Aki slowly grasped the envelope and turned it in his hands, ornate red designs at the corners, embroidered. The only indication of who it was from, was a wax crest that sealed it. Red, a skull encased in a French knight’s helmet with a feather plume, and gears at the base. Aki sighed and opened it.</p><p>          Kasumi walked into the kitchen, wiping her forehead with a red towel. “What’s up?”</p><p>          “Pack your bags, tell your friends to pack them too.”</p><p>          Kasumi raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on.”</p><p>          He waved the letter. “We’re all invited to dinner... with the Ice Queen herself.”</p><p>======</p><p>          Sae took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. For some reason she felt like she could <em>see the truth</em> better with them on. She sighed and shuffled some papers back in a folder, then slid open a desk drawer and slipped the folder inside. She leaned back in her chair and placed her chin in her hand. “Not only was their research stolen, but their whole operation was forcefully shut down. ’Lack of evidence’, what a bullshit reason to shut down the lab’s construction.” She narrowed her eyes. <em>I can find out who shut them down, I refuse to let a single dead end stop me. This <strong>is</strong> possible, I will catch them... him...</em></p><p>          “Sae-san, do you have a moment?” Goro stuck his head in her office.</p><p>          Sae sat upright. “What do you need?”</p><p>          He knit his eyebrows. “You seem tired today Sae.”</p><p>          Sae slightly smirked. “I just had a rough workout yesterday.”</p><p>          “Hmm, well, onto the topic of my visit.” He brought out his phone and held it up screen forward. Medjed’s website with the Phantom Thieves logo on it. “Have you seen this yet?”</p><p>          “Of course, it’s been the talk of the whole country after all. I also keep the news on as background noise a lot.”</p><p>          “Then why haven’t you done anything?”</p><p>          Sae raised an eyebrow. “Why would I? My focus is elsewhere.”</p><p>          “The Phantom Thieves have made absolute fools of us. People are calling us incompetent. Do you really take no offence to this course of events? It’s such an abnormal situation that I’m beginning to suspect mass manipulation of some kind...”</p><p>          “You... expect me to be personally offended by this? That’s completely irrational.” She gave him a look. “Also, ’mass manipulation’, seriously? That’s like saying ’people who disagree with me are being manipulated, but <em>my</em> propaganda is <em>good </em>and <em>okay</em>’.”</p><p>          Goro blinked, eyes widening a bit. “I must say, I’m surprised. I find this new attitude of yours to be very out of character.”</p><p>          Sae scoffed a little. “What? Am I not allowed to change?” She shook her head. “I’ve just gained a support group of sorts, a group of people who are helping me become better... you are aware of how unhealthy my lifestyle was yes? I was practically anorexic...”</p><p>          Goro paused and looked down. “Yes, my apologies.”</p><p>          Sae shook her head. “It’s fine...” She smiled a little. “If you’re feeling bad, don’t.”</p><p>          He shook his head. “No, I am aware that I have some short comings in a few areas. I’m glad you have found some people.” He paused. “Who are some of your new friends, if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>          “Well, I did have lunch with Naoto-kun the other day. Her husband had gotten on her case about overworking in the past, so she was able to impart some of that wisdom.”</p><p>          “Shirogane-san, I’m-” He paused, he blinked, he placed his chin in his hand. “I’ve actually made a few friends of my own recently, it seems we are both expanding our... ’support groups’.”</p><p>          Sae smiled. “I didn’t come up with that nomenclature for the record, that was Tae.” She put back on her glasses.</p><p>          Goro continued. “Jirou Nakamura and Kasumi Yoshizawa. They have been rather nice and supportive of me, despite our differing views. You are acquainted with Yoshizawa-san correct?”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Don’t say shit!</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Sae blinked. “I... haven’t spoken with Yoshizawa-chan in some time. Makoto and she broke off their... relationship... I...” Sae knit her eyebrows.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thicken up the lie...</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Sae sighed and put her face in her hands. Hiding her thoughtful face. “I... can’t help but to think it is partially my fault... I’ve told you about my slip up when Makoto came out right?”</p><p>          “Hmmm... yes, I recall that...”</p><p>          “See what I mean?”</p><p>          “Sae-san, considering my orientation, if I don’t hold that against you, you shouldn’t.”</p><p>          Sae let go of her face. “Thanks, Goro.” Sae looked at him.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hmmm... hard to tell if he bought it...</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Goro chuckled. “My, we have gotten extremely off track. I do wish you the best of luck with your case though. It must be nice, being able to choose what you work on. I’m not... always so lucky.”</p><p>          Sae nodded. “Not all my time as a self-destructive workaholic was spent in vain... I do apologize Goro, for not helping you with the Phantom Thieves case, I know you’ve been overwhelmed lately... it’s just that it’s in my best interest to pace myself, and I find the Mental Shutdown case to be more important.”</p><p>          Goro nodded. “I think I will take my leave now, thank you for your time.”</p><p>          <strong>PiPiPi</strong></p><p>          Sae sighed and took out her phone. “Oh my god, what the hell is this...” She shook her head.</p><p>          He knit his eyebrows. “What? What happened?!” He swiftly went behind her desk and looked over her shoulder, squinting at the screen.</p><p>          Sae raised an eyebrow. “If you really want to see...” She tilted her phone so he could get a better look.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>See what I mean?</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Sae couldn’t help but frown.</p><p>
  
</p><p>          Goro leaned back. “Oh, that is a surprise.”</p><p>          “What were you expecting?”</p><p>          Goro shook his head. “I thought it might have been work related... I do miss working with you, you know?” He walked away from her desk. “Have a good day Sae and enjoy whatever Makoto-chan has planned for you.” He waved nonchalantly as he walked out.</p><p>          “I’ll try...”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hmmm... I’m worried...</em> </strong>
</p><p>          <em>You’re worried?!</em> Sae thought, outraged. <em>What the fuck was that?!</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hahahaha! Are you forgetting that I am thou, and thou art I?</em> </strong>
</p><p>          She rolled her eyes.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It’s just... there are a few things we should think on... and, to be frank, I trust Makoto and Kasumi more than I trust him... and who is trying to capture who right now?</em> </strong>
</p><p>          <em>I see what you mean... I suppose Kasumi has been training me in combat... She wouldn’t help cultivate my abilities if she wasn’t trustworthy...</em> She sighed. <em>Are you saying we should take a more active role in protecting the Thieves?</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>I hope we never have to, my Vileblood...</em> </strong>
</p><p>======</p><p>          <em>As you walk along the beach, your shoes don’t move the sand. The waves to your right are frozen mid-crest, the sea foam refusing to dissolve. Despite this, white whales broke the surface of the ocean, as they splashed back under the surface, it broke more like glass than water. You could hear the breeze but couldn’t feel it, your coattails swaying away from the water.</em></p><p>
  <em>          To your left the beach sand dropped off to the Void in crumbling chunks, the sky was dark today.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Finally, you saw what you were meant to. The shimmering humanoid form of Philemon, and the butterfly that floated within. The god was standing next to a woman, with flowing red hair, the same age as Aki. She was holding an Evoker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Philemon bent down and picked up a smooth stone. “The beach... has a way of smoothing even the most ragged edges.” He tossed the rock into the ocean. “All your choices... returned to the ocean... A bottomless curse, a bottomless sea... Accepting of all that there is... and can be...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You walked up to the Void mannequin woman and inspected her face. She was wearing a Shadow Ops uniform, like the one Aki fought Boss in. You never met her, but now you could see why people may have mistaken her to be your mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There is something fascinating about seeing history warp. As words pass from the lips of one, to the ears of another. Their meaning imperfectly formed, half understood, poorly remembered. The story of the Kirijo Group is one soaked in lies and betrayal. There is no one alive who knows the whole truth anymore, and even worse, no one that can piece it all together. The story is twisted and bent, hammered... like soft metal. The characters shattered beyond repair; the parchment they dance on caked in blood. The secrets she keeps is a desperate attempt to keep all the pieces of this shattered puzzle in her hands, even if the effort is pointless. The truth she remembers, is only <strong>her</strong> truth, and that isn’t worth much.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Mitsuru.” You mutter and look at the woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mitsuru Kirijo has spent much of her life studying the Shadows, the Metaphysical planes, the Personas that give you the power to oppose fate. But she’s not special. She has never heard my voice, seen the butterfly... I never gave her my card... She cannot unlock or even begin to understand the secrets the arcana hides. Yet in her basement, behind twelve locks, she hides a shrine raised up in my name. Now, she’s not come crazed cultist who thinks just the right offering or musical notes will compel me to appear before her, nor is she some religious zealot that likes to hear themselves repeat phrases from some ancient book. Rather, she knows full well that she has taken on more responsibility than she is capable of handling.” Philemon turned to you. “And knows it pays to have an edge, even if I won’t give it to her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You place a hand on Mannequin Mitsuru’s.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If she really wants to meet me, she could start by being a little more... interesting...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Interesting?” You ask.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is what you are Royal. The power you birthed, the deeds you have done, how much you try to be someone you’re not. You fascinate me Royal. Deep down you ’<strong>know’</strong> you don’t deserve to change, yet you don’t want to hurt the people around you, so you pretend you have.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “I don’t know what you’re talking about.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Philemon turned away from her. “Then ask ’Cinderellone’... one day the clock will strike midnight, and the dress will disappear. But this is a masquerade ball Royal, you’re wearing a mask too...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Philemon!” You grit your teeth. “What do you want from me!!! Why do you bring me here!!” You gesture around frantically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You already know. You are just in denial. You want to keep moving forward despite how broken the path is behind you. Remind you of anyone?” He looked to Mitsuru. “Yet unlike her, you know you are doing it all wrong. You just don’t know how to do it right...” He vanished then apparated pacing behind you. “You have some growing up to do Royal. Contrary to popular belief, being human is not a skill you are born with. It’s a skill like any other, one that must be honed and practiced. But humans are often so narrow minded, they just hone what it means to be <strong>their</strong> kind of human, hone who <strong>they</strong> are. That self-centeredness is in their nature, the nature of Persona. That is why I find the more... ambitious pursuit of that skill... more...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“...Interesting...”</em>
</p><p>======</p><p>          Kasumi woke up to the sounds of footsteps outside her stateroom door. The sound interrupting the steady rhythm of the waves splashing up against the hull of the ship.</p><p>          “Mrow...” <em>Purrrrrr</em>... Morgana shifted, curling up into an even tighter ball.</p><p>          Kasumi carefully got up out of bed as to not disturb the peaceful not-cat. The stateroom was small, but fancy, the circular window gave a great view of the moon, the soft white light pouring in. Even had its own bathroom.</p><p>          She slipped into her red fuzzy slippers and stepped out. The hallway had a wood floor and led to a staircase. Kasumi stepped up them to the common room, a large area with a kitchenette, refrigerators, couches, and a pool table. The automatic light was still on inside the wine cabinet.</p><p>          She walked outside where she knew there were outside lounge chairs on the deck.</p><p>          <strong>POP!</strong></p><p>          The cork was flung into the sea with a <strong>plop</strong>.</p><p>          “Don’t fish choke on those or something?” Kasumi said.</p><p>          Sae sighed from her seat and poured herself a glass. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.” She placed the bottle on the round glass table next to her. She adjusted her black silk robe and got comfortable.</p><p>          “Ok...” Kasumi sat in the seat next to her and lounged back, looking at the moon.</p><p>          “Did you have a scary dream or something?”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “No... a confusing one though... I gotta think on it.”</p><p>          Sae sipped from her glass.</p><p>          “What about you?”</p><p>          Sae shook her head. “I’m not used to this...”</p><p>          Kasumi grinned. “Relaxing you mean?”</p><p>          Sae pouted. “A forced ’vacation’? I feel like I’m being treated like a child... What’s this Kirijo bitch gonna say? ’If you misuse your power you’re grounded’.” She mocked. “It’s my persona bitch, not yours.” Sae blinked hard. “Now I’m <em>sounding</em> like a child.” She drank. “Do you even know why she wants to meet us?”</p><p>          “To get to know us probably?”</p><p>          “I mean the real reason.”</p><p>          “Honestly, it probably is just that. From what Aki told me it’s kinda odd for a group like ours to pop up without a Wild Card. Plus Iori-san probably told her more about us. She’s probably just curious.”</p><p>          “Isn’t your boyfriend a Wild Card?”</p><p>          Kasumi pouted. “Not my boyfriend. Besides, he hasn’t awakened.” She looked behind her in the general direction of their rooms.</p><p>          “I’m teasing.” Sae smiled at her. “His crush on you is really obvious, that’s all.”</p><p>          Kasumi gasped. “Sae Niijima has a sense of humor?!” She mocked surprise.</p><p>          Sae frowned at her. “I’ve been trying, okay? Tae’s been giving me some advice on... ’loosening up’... I’m clearly still not there though.” She gestured around the ship.</p><p>          “She’s ’Tae’ now huh?” Kasumi smiled.</p><p>          “Yeah... we’ve been... ’hanging out’ as they call it... it’s nice to have someone to talk to... we’re like minded in a lot of ways that... don’t have to do with work.”</p><p>          “Work is what Goro’s for and Tae is for play huh?”</p><p>          Sae rolled her neck. “I suppose... Though I haven’t worked with Goro in a while... he’s become so focused on the Thieves that... well I’m sure you can see why talking about work with him can be awkward now.”</p><p>          “You aren’t getting the joke I’m trying to make.”</p><p>          “What’s that?”</p><p>          “You and Tae... sittin’ in a tree... K-I-S-S-”</p><p>          Sae waved dismissively. “Stop, I get it...” She sighed. “I just...” She sighed again. “I don’t swing that way.”</p><p>          “Oh, sorry... just kinda got exited for you...”</p><p>          She shook her head. “I’ve kind of just accepted that my romantic life is just going to be non-existent. One fucking roadblock after another... really didn’t think my sexuality would ever be one though.”</p><p>          “So you would get with her if...”</p><p>          “Yeah... She’s nice to me... like genuinely, in a friendly way. I don’t get that a lot. The guys at work...” She scoffed. “Don’t even get me started. I actually...” Sae eyed her. “Promise not to laugh at me.”</p><p>          Kasumi smiled. “What?”</p><p>          “I read a book on... flirting.”</p><p>          “Pffff.” Kasumi covered her mouth.</p><p>          Sae glared at her. “What did I say?!”</p><p>          “Sorry, please continue.” Kasumi nodded and pressed her lips together.</p><p>          “And I...” She sighed. “I...” She winced. “Tried a couple lines on Akihiko.”</p><p>          “Whoa what?” Kasumi blinked.</p><p>          “That ended awkwardly...” Sae shook her head. “I’m such a fool... I wasted so much time...” Sae gritted her teeth... Then she stopped and blinked. “Oh... you feel the same way, don’t you?” She turned to her.</p><p>          “Like you wasted time developing skills that don’t actually matter and aren’t useful and now you’re at a point where you feel like less of a person because you didn’t grow at all and you just got tunnel vision on one thing so when the time came to do stuff other than that one thing you’re just useless.”</p><p>          “Yeah...” Sae pressed her head into the chair. “Exactly... I don’t have the skillset to be loved... if that makes any sense... I tried flirting with a guy that’s still mourning, I didn’t care about Makoto loving me for the longest time, I didn’t even realize Goro saw me as a parental figure until a couple months ago, I still don’t even know how to act around <em>you</em>...” She trailed off.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You two really are two peas in a pod huh?</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Kasumi ignored her persona’s comment and got up from her chair, reached over and embraced Sae. “I love you ok?”</p><p>          Sae scoffed but hugged her back, careful not to spill her drink. “You sister-zoned yourself for the record.”</p><p>          Kasumi laughed and broke the embrace, sitting back down. “You don’t swing my way anyway.”</p><p>          “Right.” Sae rolled her eyes. “I keep forgetting because, yes, I would actually like to date Tae. You bisexuals have it <em>so</em> easy. You can date <em>anyone</em>; it is literally the optimal sexuality.”</p><p>          Kasumi sighed and reclined back. “It’s not that easy.”</p><p>          Sae knit her eyebrows at her, then she coughed. “Sorry, that was insensitive.” She took a drink. “I should know better...” She sighed. “There’s my guilt acting up again. Forcing positivity about that because of Makoto...” She mumbled.</p><p>          “I wish everyone thought like you though...”</p><p>          “Right... Sorry again.”</p><p>          “It’s not that bad when you have the right people around you.”</p><p>          She smirked. “Must be nice to have a boss that supports you.” Sae paused with her mouth open. Then she squeezed her eyes close and placed her glass on the table. She rubbed her eyes. “God fucking damnit.”</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “Envy, fucking envy... <em>again...</em> I have Annalise to catch me now but it’s still...<em> there</em>... that <strong>toxic</strong> shit is still <em>there</em>.”</p><p>          “Your palace is still up...”</p><p>          “I guess that speaks for itself huh?”</p><p>          Kasumi sighed. “Sorry...”</p><p>          “For what?”</p><p>          “I relate to you in a lot of ways, but not on that. I don’t get<em> envy</em>. I just don’t understand it.”</p><p>          “You’ve never wanted something someone else had?”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “No... I like to think I’m pretty... accepting... of stuff. Like I’ll still bitch about things that suck but I’m not in denial of anything.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>That’s not what Philemon said.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “Sorry, got off track by a different thought. I just mean that I’ve never, like, directed <em>want</em> at a person you know. I just don’t get that thought process.”</p><p>          “Well... I guess I <em>envy</em> you for that...” Sae shrugged. “I can’t really explain it though. It’s not something logical that can be reverse engineered. It’s just a feeling I can’t shake. Like when you said ’you feel like less of a person’, that’s what it’s like for <em>you</em>. But for me it’s ’I feel like less of a person than <em>them</em>’. The ’them’ being general. I get jealous of a lot of people... How do you <em>not</em> get jealous?”</p><p>          “What do you mean?”</p><p>          “Aren’t there people you admire, qualities that they have that you want?”</p><p>          “I admire plenty of people...”</p><p>          “Like who, let’s break it down.”</p><p>          “I admire Ann, Ryuji, Jirou, plenty of people. Aki?”</p><p>          “Why do you admire him?”</p><p>          “He is really strong, both physically and mentally. He can overcome any challenge that stands in his way. He’s also compassionate and encouraging. I don’t think he’s ever told me I couldn’t do something. He’s just a great person.”</p><p>          “Ok, let’s look at his strength. Don’t you want to be strong <em>like him</em>. That’s why you work out like him and stuff right?”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “No, our diets are kinda similar, I eat more carbs, but our workout routines are completely different. We have very different fighting styles, plus I have to accommodate for my knee.”</p><p>          “You want to be a powerful trickster, right?”</p><p>          “Yeah...”</p><p>          “And Akihiko is the most powerful one we know, so if you wanted to achieve your goal, wouldn’t copying him be the best way to do that?”</p><p>          Kasumi thought for a moment. “But then... <em>I</em> wouldn’t be a powerful trickster; <em>a clone of Aki</em> would be a powerful trickster. Besides, do you know about his trait?!” Kasumi suddenly got excited. “Unfaltering Prayer is capital B busted! Copying him would just lead to a dead end, my trait is mad different.”</p><p>          “What is... what? Traits?”</p><p>          “Yeah, every persona has a Trait. It’s like a passive but more unique.” Kasumi held out her hand. “Here, let me see.”</p><p>          Sae took her hand with a quizzical look.</p><p>          Kasumi closed her eyes and concentrated. “Give me a sec, Yu taught me this, Aki was kinda surprised that I could do it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annalise</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Level 55</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trait: $#@%#!@#@$#@</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Weak: Earth</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Strong: Water</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stats:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Str: |||32</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mag: ||||43</em>
</p><p>
  <em>End: |12</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agl: ||||||||85</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lu: |3</em>
</p><p>Kasumi’s eyes blinked open and she broke the shake. She frowned. “That’s... odd...”</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “I can’t see your trait.”</p><p>          “Oh... could I just not have one?”</p><p>          “I guess...” Kasumi winced.</p><p>          “What’s your trait?”</p><p>          Kasumi beamed. “It’s called Beasthood!”</p><p>          Sae rolled her eyes. “It’s going to be silly, isn’t it?”</p><p>          “Nah, it’s pretty simple actually, the more I attack the stronger my attacks get!”</p><p>          “Huh... we’re off track though.” Sae shifted in her seat.<em> It was like her persona was...</em> Sae shook it off. “Would you call your trait; ’Capital B busted’ as you put it?”</p><p>          “Yes and no. It could probably get there one day, but it has a high skill ceiling, I need to train and get better.”</p><p>          “Then don’t you wish you had Aki’s trait?”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “Nah, Unfaltering Prayer, as broken as it is, wouldn’t really complement my style.”</p><p>          Sae sighed. “I give up, you’re right, you just don’t get it.”</p><p>          “Sorry...” She winced.</p><p>          Sae shook her head. “It’s better that you don’t.” She got her drink.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is it though?</em> </strong>
</p><p>======</p><p>          “Look! Now this is how you reward a Phantom Thief!” Ryuji leaned over the side railing of the ship and gazed at the island of Yakushima, with wide eyes and a bright smile. “Summer’s finally here!!!”</p><p>          “It’s almost over.” Jirou deadpanned.</p><p>          Ann chopped the back of Ryuji’s head. “And shut up about being a Phantom Thief!”</p><p>          Ryuji winced and rubbed his head. “It’s not like the Shadow Ops don’t know.”</p><p>          “But this island isn’t just for them.” Aki walked behind them towards the front of the ship. “Mitsuru owns this island but plenty of regular rich assholes come here for business getaways or what have you. Not to mention the gala we’re attending. Just act normal.” He sighed. “Besides, we still don’t know what Mitsuru really wants. Junpei says it’s just a ’get-to-know-you’ thing but I have my doubts...”</p><p>          “I’m really nervous...” Shiho swayed back and forth.</p><p>          “Why are you of all people nervous?” Yusuke asked.</p><p>          “Well... I’m the only one here that doesn’t have a persona, I feel like I’m intruding.”</p><p>          “Oh, don’t worry about it! Let’s just have fun!” Ann wrapped an arm around her. “I’m so exited! I haven’t been here since I was a tiny baby!”</p><p>          “I don’t have one either.” Jirou pointed out.</p><p>          “Yeah, you don’t really count.” Makoto folded her arms.</p><p>          Kasumi followed Aki to the front of the ship.</p><p>          He leaned on the railing and interlaced his fingers, staring at the island.</p><p>          “Memories?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          He nodded. “S.E.E.S came here once... it’s...” He shook his head and smiled a little. “Plenty of good happened too...”</p><p>          “What’s wrong?”</p><p>          “Last time I saw Mitsuru was shortly after you started living with me. No matter what we talk about there’s always this undertone of bitterness. We have very different philosophies about how to handle what we went through.”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “Uhm... Aki... Do you know who Philemon is?”</p><p>          Aki’s head turned to her with concern. “Where did you hear that name?”</p><p>          “I don’t know.” <em>Not a complete lie, he never actually <strong>told</strong> me his name.</em></p><p>          “Well...” He thought for a moment. “There isn’t really a good answer to your question.”</p><p>          “Ok... sorry if I scared you or something.”</p><p>          He shook his head. “Just...” He looked back to Jirou. “I’m worried about Jirou.”</p><p>          “Oh, what?”</p><p>          He shook his head again. “Mitsuru may want to talk to him, that’s all...” He looked back to the island. “We’re here.” He stopped leaning on the railing.</p><p>          “Are you going to be ok Futaba?” Sojiro asked.</p><p>          Futaba nodded. “I’ll be fine...”</p><p>          Kasumi jogged up to her and wrapped an arm around her. “Just stick by us and you’ll be fine!”</p><p>          Futaba nodded. “Ok...”</p><p>          Sojiro sighed. “Jirou!”</p><p>          “Boss?” Jirou’s head shot up out of the crowd of other teens.</p><p>          “Keep an eye on Futaba for me whenever I can’t, and don’t let anyone hit on her!”</p><p>          Jirou saluted.</p><p>          Sae stepped out of a nearby door grimacing at the sun and putting on large fancy sunglasses. “God, this sun...”</p><p>          “Sis, you need to get outside more!” Makoto tugged her arm.</p><p>          “Is Sae a vampire?” Futaba glanced at the Prosecutor’s pale skin.</p><p>          “Yes, yes she is.” Kasumi smiled. “Her Persona definitely has the aesthetic.”</p><p>          Futaba laughed.</p><p> </p><p>          The ramp extended out from the ship onto the docks where porters in black and white uniforms were waiting to take their luggage.</p><p>          The group got their things and made their way down.</p><p> </p><p>          Aki hastily placed a single silver suitcase in a golden cart then went ahead. “I’m going to go ahead and get everything straightened out with our host.” He waved. “You kids get comfortable.”</p><p>          A pair of elderly women approached the remaining group. They were short and appeared to be twins, wearing black and red dress robes and shawls, and wide brimmed sun hats. ““Welcome to Yakushima Island, kids.”” They said in unison.</p><p>          “Uhg...” Sae frowned.</p><p>          “I know you were all forced to come here...”</p><p>          “...But Yakushima Island is a magical place...”</p><p>          “...The beach has a special way...”</p><p>          One of them took a smooth stone out of her sleeve and rubbed it. “...Of smoothing even, the most ragged edges...”</p><p>          “...Just as the waves wash away the footprints on the sand...”</p><p>          “...Yakushima Island gives everyone a clean slate...”</p><p>          “...Yakushima Island will reveal the true you.”</p><p>          The group looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Yusuke started snapping with approving nods.</p><p>          ““Now come with us, we will show you to your quarters.”” They turned and walked together.</p><p>======</p><p>          Aki swung open the large double doors.</p><p>          “You could’ve knocked.” Mitsuru didn’t look up from her large fancy mahogany desk. She was peering at papers through small reading glasses.</p><p>          “Yes.” He walked up to her desk.</p><p>          “Are you going to ask something akin to ’what’s the real reason you invited us here?’?” She took off her glasses and looked at him.</p><p>          Aki raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          “The only ’ulterior motive’ I have is that I would like to speak with the unawakened Wild Card, and that is a matter between the boy and me. Otherwise, it is just as I’ve said; I want to get to know them and treat them to some fun. If they are anything like the Trickster groups before them... Philemon knows they need the break.”</p><p>          “I have a hard time believing that this is just philanthropy...”</p><p>          “I know...” She sighed. “There is... more...”</p><p>          Aki frowned.</p><p>          She pinched her nose. “Iori and I had a... discussion... and I’ve given some thought to a few things...” She closed her eyes firmly.</p><p>          “And?”</p><p>          “And that’s all Aki... You are dismissed.”</p><p>          Aki blinked in surprise. He turned around and opened the door. “Sorry to... question you...” He left, gently closing the door behind him.</p><p>          Through blurry vision she looked at the picture on her desk.</p><p>          Minako was laughing uncontrollably, Fuuka was covering her mouth, Yukari and herself were softly smiling. They were hugging each other on the beach.</p><p>          With a shaky finger she reached under her desk. <strong>Click</strong>. The door sounded.</p><p>          She took a deep breath.</p><p>          And cried.</p><p>======</p><p>          “This house is huge!!!” Ryuji dashed around the common area, couches, tables a full bar.</p><p>          “This magnificent view!” Yusuke exclaimed and framed his fingers, peering through the massive wall of glass that showed the sparkling ocean over the treetops. “It sparks my creative urges. Kasumi! We should paint this scene together!”</p><p>          “Absolutely!”</p><p>          “I don’t trust this...” Sojiro mumbled.</p><p>          “You will all have your own rooms.” One of the old women said.</p><p>          “We will now leave and allow you to get yourselves settled in for your stay.” The other said.</p><p>          They both bowed and left out the wood double doors.</p><p>          “You think Kirijo is trying to butter us up for some reason?” Sae asked Sojiro.</p><p>          “Can’t think of another reason.” Sojiro rubbed his beard.</p><p>          “She might want the kids to change the heart of someone.” Sae grimaced.</p><p>          “Or!” Kasumi interjected. “We go with the obvious answer.”</p><p>          “You really think she’s telling the truth?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “Yep.”</p><p>          “Kasumi.” Shiho said. “I know she’s your mom, but you have to admit; from an outside perspective this is kinda sus.”</p><p>          “Wait, who?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>          Shiho blinked. “Is Mitsuru Kirijo not your mom?”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head.</p><p>          “But!” Shiho frantically took out her phone. “She looks just like you!” She shoved a picture of Mitsuru in her face.</p><p>          “Hmmm...” Ann looked over Kasumi’s shoulder and peered at the picture.</p><p>          “Hmmm...” Makoto did the same over her other shoulder.</p><p>          Yuuki took a quick glance. “Nah.” He kept walking. “Let’s eat her outta house and home!” The boys cheered.</p><p>          “More luxury food...” Yusuke moaned.</p><p>          “Kasumi’s face is softer...” Makoto analyzed.</p><p>          Ann nodded. “I could see Kasumi looking like her when she’s older though. If she grew out her bangs and styled her hair like hers too.”</p><p>          Futaba took a look too. “Mitsuru’s too young anyway, she’s like twenty-eight.”</p><p>          Shiho raised an eyebrow. “Her age isn’t public?”</p><p>          Futaba shrugged. “I found out when she went to high school and did some quick maths.”</p><p>          “Anyway. Mitsuru’s not my mom...” Kasumi got away from the crowd around her. “I just... relate to her in a few ways. She’s the leader of the S.O.’s, I’m the leader of the Phantom Thieves. That stuff, you know?”</p><p>          Sojiro gave her a doubtful look.</p><p>          “Anyway girls.” Makoto got their attention. “We should unpack before we do anything else.”</p><p>          “Unpack?!” Ann exclaimed. “We gotta explore this house! Do you think it has any secret chambers, like a lair from a spy movie?”</p><p>          “Hehehehehe...” Futaba’s glasses gleamed. “I know just how to look.”</p><p>          “How do you figure that Ann?” Shiho asked.</p><p>          “Duh! Big fancy house owned by a secret magic organization?!”</p><p>          She nodded. “I see your point.”</p><p>
  <strong>          Knock Knock Knock</strong>
</p><p>          Kasumi stepped to the door and opened it.</p><p>          “Hellooo Sumi-tan!” Junpei waved with a bright smile. “How’s everyone settling in?!”</p><p>          “Hey, Iori-san...” Kasumi gestured him into the house. “I never got to say... thank you, for healing me up.”</p><p>          “Pfff!” He waved dismissively. “It was my pleasure. Besides, that whole thi- Aki talked to you right?” He looked at her more seriously.</p><p>          “Yeah, he told me about what you talked about.”</p><p>          “Right, all that, the fact that he cried over you too. It made Mitsu-tan see some things my way too. It was a win win.” He grinned. “I can’t wait for you to meet her! I got a feeling you two are gonna get along!”</p><p>          “When’s the meeting Iori-san?”</p><p>          “Just call me Junpei! The big dinner’s tomorrow, you all should just relax...” He trailed off and scanned the group of people.</p><p>          Sae stepped up and firmly stuck out her hand. “I don’t believe we’ve properly met, Iori-san. Thank you again for saving Kasumi.”</p><p>          He took her hand. “Ah yes, I do enjoy praise.” He looked her up and down. “My, my, no we have not met. There’s no way I could forget someone like you.”</p><p>          Sae broke the shake. “No thank you.” She narrowed her eyes.</p><p>          “Ouch, your persona of the frosty variety too?”</p><p>          “Water... although I’m unsure as to how that’s relevant.”</p><p>          He waved his hand dismissively. “You and Mitsu-tan are a lot alike is all, I can tell these things.” He winked.</p><p>          Sae scowled.</p><p>          “And who are you, old guy?!” He turned to Sojiro.</p><p>          Sojiro cleared his throat and held out his hand. “Sojiro Sakura, the legal guardian of Jirou and Futaba.” He broke the shake.</p><p>          “Aww, no more praise?”</p><p>          “Not from me.”</p><p>          “Anyway... Nice to meet’cha!” He jabbed a thumb at his own chest. “The name’s Junpei Iori, lord and master of Yakushima Island!”</p><p>          “Charmed.”</p><p>          “Anyway, I didn’t actually come here for pleasantries. I’m looking for...” He scanned the crowd. “Ahh! Nakamura-kun!”</p><p>          The boy in question jumped, his eyes wide.</p><p>          “Iroi, what does he want with you?” Ryuji mumbled.</p><p>          “Mitsuru wants to talk to you!” Junpei said.</p><p>          The boys looked to Jirou. He grew serious then nodded. “Ok...” He walked over.</p><p>          “Sure she didn’t mean me?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          “Nakamura-kun’s the Wild Card, right?”</p><p>          “Oh, right...”</p><p>          “Do you know what she wants?” Jirou asked.</p><p>          “Nah, I can never get anything out of her. Let’s just get it over with.” Junpei waved and led him out of the house.</p><p>          “Be careful...” Sojiro said.</p><p>          “I’ll be fine.” He said with a firm nod.</p><p>          With that they were gone.</p><p>          Sojiro gritted his teeth and pinched his nose.</p><p>          “I’m worried...” Kasumi mumbled.</p><p>          Ryuji walked up next to her. “Hey... has he talked to you lately?”</p><p>          “We went on a not-date to listen to Tora speak.”</p><p>          “Right... You notice how he’s always taking breaks during conversations?”</p><p>          Kasumi knit her eyebrows. “What’d you mean?”</p><p>          “I’m just kinda worried about him ya know? And... either he’s going to come back from this conversation better than ever, or way worse... no in-between...” Ryuji sighed and turned. “Let’s find our rooms.”</p><p>          “At least I’m not the only one feeling stressed about this trip...” Sae mumbled.</p><p>          Ryuji grinned at her. “Part of the ship, part of the crew Sae-chan!”</p><p>          “Chan?!” Sae glared at him with fire in her eyes. “Never call me that again you mewling quim.” She growled.</p><p>          “EEEP!!!” Ryuji jumped and scurried away.</p><p>          “Harsh bud Oneesama.” Kasumi smiled at Sae.</p><p>          “Ugh...” She rolled her eyes.</p><p>          “Kids these days...” Sojiro mumbled.</p><p>          “Soji!!!!!!!” Futaba whined, peaking her head out from a staircase. “Come look at the TV’s!!!! They’re crazy high tech!!!”</p><p>          He softly smiled. “I’m coming.” He shuffled over.</p><p>          Sae gritted her teeth, letting out a low growl.</p><p>          “Sae. Chill...” Kasumi frowned.</p><p>          “Sorry...” She sighed and closed her eyes. “Every bone in my body is telling me I should be working right now...” Sae turned to her. “But... I should listen to Anna instead. Right?”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded with a big smile.</p><p>======</p><p>          Jirou stood facing the large wooden double doors. Ornate designs, ancient look.</p><p> </p><p>          <em>“Good luck man, she can be kinda intense sometimes, but don’t take it to heart, and don’t worry!” Junpei said with good nature and a smile. He waved friendly as he left.</em></p><p> </p><p>          Jirou nodded to himself and reached for the door handle, his fingers stretching for the ornate metal bar.</p><p> </p><p>          <em>“Ruin?! Rehabilitation?! What do you mean?!” He yelled. “I don’t need to be ’rehabilitated’ I’ve done nothing wrong! Ruin?! My life is already ruined!!!”</em></p><p>
  <em>          “Tck, tck, tck.” Igor shook his head. “Wrong on so many accounts. Ahhh... but I guess I shouldn’t have expected much from you.” His smile grew sinister. “Letting such a broken, weak waste of a trickster take your place.” He looked to the sleeping Kasumi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Don’t even look at her!” He slammed the bars. “What are you planning?! Why do you want my power?!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>          Jirou’s hand shook. He gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>          <em>“Hey, why’d you even learn breathing exercises? You’re like the chilliest guy I know.” </em></p><p> </p><p>          <em>“Your anger is still there, it’s just managed man. I’m worried about you.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          “I don’t think this is about what Aika or Tora or your family says, it’s about what you say to yourself.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>          “Come in, Nakamura-san.”</p><p>          Jirou blinked and stopped shaking.</p><p>          “Oh, my apologies.” <strong>Click.</strong> “I forgot it was locked.”</p><p>          Jirou gripped the handle and turned it, pushing open the door.</p><p>          “Please, sit.” Mitsuru calmly sat on a black guest couch, she crossed her legs and sipped from a dark green mug. “Well?” She gestured to the couch across the coffee table from her, and the steaming mug atop a sandstone coaster.</p><p>          Jirou softly closed the door behind him. “Thanks for the hospitality you’ve shown.” He stepped over to the couch and sat down. He gripped the mug and brought it to his lips. <em>Tea...</em></p><p>          “Don’t like it?”</p><p>          He shook his head and sipped some more. “Just used to coffee...”</p><p>          “I admit...” She placed her mug on a coaster. “Hospitality isn’t my strong suit. But I want to try for you kids, an apology to Ak- Sanada-san...”</p><p>          “Hmmm... Anyone ever tell you; you and Kasumi share some resemblance?”</p><p>          “Hmf.” Her lips tugged upward. “I got a strange call when he first took her in, and yes, Iori pointed it out too. Although, if you don’t know her hair is dyed, and her features are softer than mine. I did look into her family history just in case.”</p><p>          Jirou shook his head. “I don’t mean her hair, or her face...” His gaze sharpened. “I meant her eyes...”</p><p>          Mitsuru narrowed her eyes.</p><p>          “They are the same as yours... they have a cold fire about them... determination through ignorance...”</p><p>          <em>Interesting.</em></p><p>          “What is your persona? If you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>          “Artemisia.”</p><p>          “The evolution before that?”</p><p>          “Penthesilea.”</p><p>          “And... the evolution before that...”</p><p>          Mitsuru paused.</p><p>          “Well? Will you tell me?”</p><p>          “Magatsu-Medea.”</p><p>          “Hmmm...”</p><p>          “You on the other hand. Do not possess the power.”</p><p>          Jirou shook his head. “Is that why you have brought me here?”</p><p>          “You possess the Wild Card, do you not?”</p><p>          “Yes... Or so I’ve been told.”</p><p>          “Do you have access to the Velvet Room?”</p><p>          “Yes...”</p><p>          “You are the only Wild Card that does right now. I’m sure Igor has his reasons; however, I think I know what those reasons are.” She narrowed her eyes. “Why haven’t you awakened?”</p><p>          “I don’t have a reason to, Kirijo-san.”</p><p>          “Surely you’ve realized:” She leaned and stuck a hand under the table, she brought out a briefcase and placed it on the table. She opened it and spun it, so the contents faced Jirou. An Evoker. “You should be the one leading the Phantom Thieves.”</p><p>          Jirou narrowed his eyes. “No, that couldn’t be further from the truth.”</p><p>          “You said you see Yoshizawa in me. If that is the case, then you should see value in my word, as the leader of my own group of Tricksters... Your friends need someone with your skills. Your ability as a Wild Card to adapt. I don’t just mean on the battlefield, your ability to accommodate your friends as individuals, understand them, draw powers from the bonds you and only you are capable of forging.”</p><p>          He gritted his teeth. “If you want to be a Wild Card so badly then start acting like one. The bonds Kasumi’s forged are leagues better than anything I could manage. They are bonds of equality, each person giving just as much as they take, that is what I admire about her. I never ask for anything because I know I don’t deserve it. People think I give but I don’t, I just stand there silently, providing them with affirmation rather than being a true friend. But you are just the opposite, aren’t you?”</p><p>          Her eyes widened.</p><p>          “I know your type. Only providing harsh criticism for your own self-satisfaction under the guise of wanting them to improve, because you don’t want to be their friend, just their leader, have power over them. Kasumi knows what it means to be a Wild Card better than either of us.”</p><p>          “But you yourself said that she is like me.” She narrowed her eyes.</p><p>          “With a big difference; <em>she is trying</em>. She lacks true empathy, emotional range, much like you, but the faux she provides her friends, including me, is invaluable. She doesn’t know how she failed her sister, not to say I do.” He shrugged. “But I respect her deeply for trying to make up for it and be a better person without even knowing how. For <em>trying.</em>” The mug in his hand shook. “So you implying I would be better because of some arbitrary power I possess that you have romanticized in your head... makes me furious...” His irises blazed.</p><p>          “Hmmm... I understand... Maybe...” She paused. “You are dismissed.”</p><p>          Jirou stood, placed down his mug and bowed. “Thank you for your hospitality.” He turned and left, letting the door close itself behind him.</p><p>          Mitsuru placed her chin in her hand. “Magatsu...” She muttered. “What calamity plagues you... Kasumi... I wonder... why has he withheld the Card from you...?”</p><p>=======</p><p>          “Common sis!” Makoto shouted with a smile, charging forward with fists bared.</p><p>          Sae brandished Chikage at her side, the silver blade gleaming in the moonlight. “Let’s teach them a lesson Makoto!” She grinned devilishly.</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes flashed. “If you think you can beat us, go for it!” Astolat burned, the blade behind and above her.</p><p>          “Hmmm...” Aki just grunted with a slight grin at Kasumi.</p><p>          “WOOOOOO!!!!” Ryuji cheered from the sidelines.</p><p>          Metal clashed in sparks and fists flew as the two-verses-two went underway.</p><p>          “Who are you rooting for?” Yusuke continued to draw.</p><p>          “Kasumi.”</p><p>          “Royal.” Morgana said.</p><p>          “Kasumi.” Ann said.</p><p>          “Kasumi.” Shiho said.</p><p>          “Kasumi.” Yuuki.</p><p>          “Kasumi.” Futaba.</p><p>          “Niijima-san.” Soijiro.</p><p>          “Hehehehehe, still salty about your loss Soji?”</p><p>          “Hmf...” He tried to act indignant but ended up softly smiling.</p><p>          “Wow, not one of you voted for Makoto?” Jirou smiled and closed the sliding glass door behind him. He approached the group, sitting on the wide steps that led to the grassy backyard. “Ouch...”</p><p>          “Like you aren’t rooting for Kasumi.” Ryuji smiled.</p><p>          “Grrr...” Makoto barely blocked a punch from Aki. “You would root for me, right sis?”</p><p>          “Tch.” Her and Kasumi’s weapons locked, Sae pushing back her opponent stubbornly with gritted teeth. “I would cheer for you but... if I was a betting woman...”</p><p>          “Hahahaha!!” Kasumi laughed. “You totally are though!” <strong>CLANK!</strong></p><p>          “Don’t doubt yourselves.” Aki calmly dodged Makoto’s punches effortlessly with smooth steps. “If you train hard you will catch up to us in no time.” With another dodge he pushed Makoto’s back and she fell forward into the grass.</p><p>          Makoto rolled over with a groan.</p><p>          “Sorry...” He held out his hand.</p><p>          “HA!” Kasumi palm-striked Sae’s face and she fell back into the grass.</p><p>          “Ahhh...” Sae exhaled and absorbed Chikage.</p><p>          Kasumi held out her hand with a smile.</p><p>          “Nice one Royal!” Morgana called.</p><p>          The surrogate father-daughter duo tugged their opponents to their feet.</p><p>          “Oh, Jirou! You’re back!” Kasumi smiled at him.</p><p>          “How did the interrogation go?” Aki knit his eyebrows in worry.</p><p>          He shrugged. “She was worried about the Velvet Room being locked off to other Wild Cards...”</p><p>          “Right...”</p><p>          Kasumi shrugged. “Probably just the prison motif it’s going for right now.”</p><p>          “Yeah... sure...” Jirou smiled at her.</p><p>          “Anyone else want to get some training in?” Aki smiled.</p><p>          “Me! I rarely get actual combat training.” Ryuji beamed and ran over.</p><p>          “Want a rematch Boss?”</p><p>          Sojiro frowned. “No, I know my own league, you kids have fun.”</p><p>          “Don’t tease him!” Futaba pouted.</p><p>          Kasumi ran up and hugged Futaba. “Aww, you’re so protective of him!”</p><p>          “Just returning the favor...” Futaba hugged her back. “He still protected me from bad shadows.”</p><p>          “Hey Yuuki!” Ryuji shouted. “Wanna get in on this? You should at least know some basic stuff.”</p><p>          Yuuki jumped. “N-No... I’d rather not...” He looked away.</p><p>          Aki knit his eyebrows in concern. “There’s no reason to be scared. I know how to hold back for newbies.”</p><p>          “Who said I was scared?!” Yuuki’s eyes shook.</p><p>          Shiho knit her eyebrows. “You alright Yuuki?”</p><p>          “I... I’m fine...” He stood up. “I just know I wouldn’t be any good at... fighting...” He turned around and went up the two steps to the house. “I’m not feeling well, Imma turn in.” He slid open the glass door and stepped inside, closing it behind him a little shaky.</p><p>          “What was all that about?” Ann placed her chin in her hand.</p><p>          “I think I know...” Yusuke sighed. “Yuuki’s...” He shook his head. “Not my place to talk about.”</p><p>          Shiho’s eyes widened. “I’ll go talk to him, not like Persona training would be useful to me anyway.” She stood and followed Yuuki’s path.</p><p>          Ryuji shrugged. “If he’s not feeling well, he’s not feeling well.” He grinned at Jirou. “You wanna get in on this?”</p><p>          “Uhhh...” He then shrugged. “Sure, why not.” He walked up.</p><p>          “Alright, from what Kasumi has told me, you Skull, would probably benefit from a more steady and strong style.” Aki turned to Jirou. “You on the other hand, if you do end up awakening one day, you will slowly settle into a style that suits you. As a Wild Card, the style you create will likely become an amalgamation of many. Yu has taken this to the extreme, preferring Personas stacked with many passive abilities and switching between a wide arsenal of Persona Arms instead. His ability to free-fuse on the battlefield extenuates this. So for you; I will help instill good combat and training habits as opposed to the more focused combat training I will provide Ryuji.”</p><p>          “Damn, he gets really into this.” Ann said.</p><p>          Kasumi sat next to her. “Training is his thing, it’s what he loves.”</p><p>          “I admit, I have grown rather fond of it myself.” Sae sat down. “Before, I had felt that mental fatigue and physical were one in the same. I have come to learn that they both have very different rewarding feelings attached.”</p><p>          “It’s been a long time since we’ve done Aikido sis.” Makoto sat down.</p><p>          “This is no Aikido... there is no comparison between that and this... Even in the real world, I feel Annalise bubbling to the surface of my being... My status as a Trickster makes me feel special... Annalise being mine and only my Persona... Makes me feel like I am the only one who can do what I need to.”</p><p>          “That’s beautiful Sae-san.” Ann softly smiled. “I feel the same way... The blackflame I feel within... It fills me with a burning sense of freedom and belonging. Hey, Boss, you have a fire Persona too right?”</p><p>          He rubbed his beard. “Fire and Electricity, and yes, I relate to the feeling Takamaki-chan.”</p><p>          “Sill lost even with Elec resist?” Kasumi grinned.</p><p>          “Hmf.”</p><p>          “Kasumi...” Futaba groaned.</p><p>          “Sorry, couldn’t resist.” She winced.</p><p>          “Hey sis... if dad had a Persona, what do you think it would be?” Makoto asked.</p><p>          Sae blinked. “I’m so sorry Makoto...” She mumbled.</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          She shook her head. “Never mind. I just still feel bad. To your question though, honestly I wouldn’t be surprised if he had one...”</p><p>          “Really?”</p><p>          “Well, you have one... and you’re a lot like him, you know? Your justice is right, and you know it, and you act on it... I forgot to respect that part of him for so long.”</p><p>          “Sis...” Makoto hugged her tightly.</p><p>          Sae wrapped an arm around her and closed her eyes peacefully.</p><p>          Yusuke moved to sit on the grass in front of them and started drawing. “Family is such a fascinating thing. You both have more in common than you give each other credit. The shift between seeing only the negative in each other to a more positive outlook was beautiful to witness first-hand. The shift representing a positive change for both how you see each other, as well as yourselves.”</p><p>          Kasumi knit her eyebrows. “Are you still thinking about what that guy said...?”</p><p>          Yusuke sighed. “Yes... Whether I like it or not Madarame was my father figure, and I share aspects with him as a result. I too feel the pull of greed, vanity, that need to be recognized, to be seen as more skilled then I am. Resisting those aspects is difficult, but through the Niijima sisters I now see it is just as hard to embrace the positive aspects we inherit too. I just hope I received some of those from my mother.”</p><p>          “Jirou and Futaba will probably end up like Boss in a few ways too!” Ann smiled.</p><p>          “Jirou is already a master at cooking curry and brewing coffee.” Kasumi’s mouth watered.</p><p>          Sojiro chuckled. “I wouldn’t say master just yet... but I do hope he turns out happy and healthy, better off than me... I just hope I can help with that.”</p><p>          “You already have.” Futaba smiled.</p><p>          “How do you figure?”</p><p>          “Hehehehe, I’ve listened in on Leblanc plenty of times to know that you already view him as a son Soji. It’s honestly adorable.” She grinned.</p><p>          A small smiled tugged at his lips, then it was lost, and he frowned a little. “I’m no replacement for the real thing though.”</p><p>          Ann and Kasumi looked to Jirou, sparring, him and Ryuji with silly grins on their faces. “Has he told you anything about his dad?” Ann asked.</p><p>          “No... and after I kept Futaba a secret from him, I can’t expect him to open up about that.”</p><p>          Jirou glanced at them... he took a deep breath.</p><p>=======</p><p>          “AWWWWW!!!” Shiho jumped up and down with a bright smile. “You look wonderful!!” She was in a white with blue one-piece.</p><p>          Futaba was in her bikini, she blushed and hid behind Kasumi. “This barely covers anything!” She cried.</p><p>          Kasumi was in hers, same as her sisters except black instead of pink. “It’s not supposed to.” She turned around and held her shoulders. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, you look great <em>and</em> normal. You’re good.” She adjusted her straps.</p><p>          “Hey...” Makoto came over tentatively. “Are you going to be ok?”</p><p>          Kasumi let go of Futaba and raised an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>          Ann scowled and flicked Makoto’ head. “Don’t be rude!”</p><p>          “I just want to make sure she’s aware.” Makoto insisted and rubbed the spot.</p><p>          “Aware of what?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          Shiho sighed. “She’s talking about those.” She pointed to her stomach.</p><p>          Kasumi looked down. The scar tissue from both the Black Mask’s assault and Boss’ shots was thick and very noticeable. Kasumi closed her eyes and sighed. “I... I prefer just acting like they aren’t there.”</p><p>          “No.” Sae said firmly and stood, wearing a pitch-black backless one-piece and her shadow’s hat. “You should be proud of them... they’re proof that you are strong, that you’re a survivor. If some guy today mocks them, I’ll kick their ass myself.”</p><p>          Kasumi nodded. “Thanks Sae...”</p><p>          “Besides...” Sae walked over to the door of the dressing room. “Top-beauty is objectively better. Let’s head out.”</p><p>          “Yep... that would be my sis’ philosophy.” Makoto mumbled.</p><p>         </p><p>          The girls walked across the beach looking for the guys. Passing rich couples and families. Some men tried to leer at the girls but Sae’s protective gaze scared them off.</p><p> </p><p>          “Why did you make me wear this...” Aki tugged at his red and blue swim trunks. “My range of motion feels so restrictive.” He shifted in his seat at the covered table.</p><p>          “Because it’s embarrassing, nobody wants to see you in a speedo dude.” Ryuji frowned.</p><p>          “Speak for yourself.” Yusuke framed Aki. “Akihiko-san would make a wonderful model for sculpting, like the masculine Greek athletes of old.”</p><p>          Jirou coughed. “Pervert.”</p><p>          “Ah!” Yusuke placed a hand on his chest. “I am nothing of the sort! Nude modeling is how all artists learn human anatomy!”</p><p>          Aki frowned and cringed away. “Nude? I’m... pretty confident but I’m not sure about that.”</p><p>          “Yeah but note how Kasumi only wants you to teach her how to draw nature.” Morgana’s tail wagged. “There’s a reason for that.”</p><p>          Yusuke scoffed. “None of you know how to appreciate art!”</p><p>          “I resent that.” Jirou said. “I was just teasing anyway.”</p><p>          “The girls are here.” Sojiro nodded in the direction.</p><p>          Ryuji and Jirou gulped. “You seein’ this dude?”</p><p>          Jirou nodded. “Yeah... I am...”</p><p>          “Hey boys!” Kasumi waved with a big smile. “Sorry we’re late, we had trouble forcing Futaba into her bikini.”</p><p>          “Hmmm...” Sojiro narrowed his eyes. “Don’t force her to do anything she doesn’t want to.”</p><p>          She jumped. “Uhm...”</p><p>          “No Soji! I want to do this!” Futaba clenched her fists. “I’m ready!”</p><p>          He softly smiled. “Well ok...”</p><p>          “Boss and I will watch your stuff.” Aki said. “You kids just get out there and have a good time. Sae, can I trust you to chaperone them?”</p><p>          She rolled her eyes. “Sure... I want to sunbathe anyway, can’t do that here near the tree line.”</p><p>         </p><p>          The kids went out to seize the day.</p><p> </p><p>          “Dude!” Ryuji hissed at Jirou. “Look at this.” He held up a beautiful red and white seashell, he handed it to him.</p><p>          “What’s this?” He inspected it.</p><p>          “Give it to Kasumi!” He hissed. “Girls love it when you give them stuff like this!”</p><p>          “What?!” He glanced over.</p><p>          “Morgana! Roar!” Kasumi yelled.</p><p>          Morgana sat tall at the top of the extremely detailed sandcastle, four levels with a moat around it and a drawbridge made of seaweed and driftwood. Yusuke delicately carved brick patterns into the spires with a twig.</p><p>          “This is my castle!!! MEOW!!!” Morgana called, baring his teeth. “I’m the dragon here!”</p><p>          Makoto and Futaba giggled from nearby.</p><p>          “How’s yours coming along?” Kasumi looked over to Yuuki, Ann and Shiho.</p><p>          Their sandcastle was a mess, too much water, so it was dark and falling apart.</p><p>          “Yuuki!!!” Shiho hissed.</p><p>          “Sorry!” A spire fell.</p><p>          “Maybe you should help them out Yusuke.” Kasumi smiled. “I feel like I’m cheating hogging your skill.”</p><p>          “Very well, I will teach them the difference between beauty and vice!” Yusuke went to help them.</p><p>          “Dude!” Ryuji hissed.</p><p>          “Ok, ok...” Jirou tentatively made his way over. “Hey Kasumi.” He waved.</p><p>          “Oh! Hey Jirou!” She looked up at him. “What do you think?”</p><p>          He knelt and smiled. “It’s perfect, a perfect lair for the legendary Heart Stealer; Dova Morgana.”</p><p>          Kasumi laughed.</p><p>          “Damn right I’m a dragon! MEOW!” Morgana tried to roar.</p><p>          “Here.” Jirou handed her the shell. “I thought you’d like this.”</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes lit up.</p><p>          Jirou’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p>          “This is perfect!” She stuck it into the moat so that the round pointy part was sticking up just above the surface. “I need to find more shells! They’ll make the moat way more interesting to look at! Implying danger and add color!”</p><p>          His face fell. “It was...” He shook his head and smiled.</p><p>          “Well don’t just sit there! Help me find more!” Kasumi ran off.</p><p>          Morgana gave him a look.</p><p> </p><p>          “Ann cut it out!!!” Ryuji shielded himself from the splashes of water.</p><p>          “You started it!” She jumped on him and dunked his head. “And I thought you wanted me to touch you more?!”</p><p>          “AHHH!!! Yuuki! Help me!” Ryuji flailed.</p><p>          “I’m not doing much better!”</p><p>          “Gotcha!” Shiho pulled him under the surface like a shark with her prey.</p><p>          “Where’s Jirou when I need him?!” Ryuji lamented.</p><p>          “Whoa...” Jirou barely kept his black surfboard from tipping over, he was laying on his stomach clutching the sides.</p><p>          Sae slid over to him, the water under her feet making a distinct oval shape, the platform moving her along the water with ease. “It’s not that hard.”</p><p>          “When you have weird water powers!”</p><p>          She rolled her eyes. “Here, take my hands, I’ll guide you.” She knelt and grabbed his hands aggressively.</p><p>          “Whoa!”</p><p>          She pulled him to his feet. “Ok, just follow my lead.” She stood on the water in front of his surfboard and slowly kicked a foot forward. The pair started moving slowly.</p><p>          “Ahhh...” He was wobbling.</p><p>          “Now...” Sae started picking up their speed, shifting her feet sideways. “Shift your feet like mine.”</p><p>          He slowly wiggled his feet to proper form.</p><p>          “Alright! Let’s go!” The suddenly shot forward, the water spraying up from the sides of his surfboard. “Now ride it!” She let him go and slid to the side.</p><p>          He dashed forward, but slowly lost speed, his legs started shaking, and he fell off, splashing into the ocean.</p><p>          Sae sighed and shook her head. “I better go save him...” She moved herself along the water.</p><p>          “Is sis...” Makoto peered at them from her spot laying down on the beach, sunbathing on a blue towel. “Even using a surfboard?”</p><p>          “Nah...” Kasumi walked up to her. “She’s improving quick huh?”</p><p>          “Yeah, can you use your powers in the real world?”</p><p>          She winced. “Kinda... but I’m a curse type, it’s inherently a bad idea to do it.”</p><p>          “Right.” Makoto looked up at her. “I’m in the same boat.”</p><p>          “Do you... still get scared sometimes?”</p><p>          Makoto shook her head. “No... but I remember how afraid I was at the time... there was this empty... sickening... like standing high up on a cliff... feeling in my stomach... do you understand?”</p><p>          Kasumi cringed. “Don’t make me imagine it, I’m afraid of heights.”</p><p>          Makoto raised an eyebrow. “Really?”</p><p>          “Did I not tell you before?” She shrugged. “I don’t exactly try to hide it, kinda a ’don’t ask don’t tell’ kinda thing.” Kasumi met her eyes.</p><p>          Makoto blinked.</p><p>          There was a shift in Kasumi’s gaze. “Although... back when you were sick... it wasn’t all bad times...”</p><p>          Makoto blushed.</p><p>          “In fact...” Kasumi went to straddle Makoto, sitting on her lap.</p><p>          “Kasumi...” Makoto started breathing hard.</p><p>          “I remember it being a very good time...” Kasumi leaned over Makoto’s face. “You can’t tell me you didn’t have fun. Drinking with your bartender girlfriend, going on fun dates...”</p><p>          Makoto tired... tried... tired... tried... to not stare at Kasumi’s... features.</p><p>          Kasumi ran her hands up Makoto’s arms. “All the physical contact...” She grinned. “You’re still touch starved, aren’t you?”</p><p>          “I-I...I...” She blinked. Then her lips moved silently.</p><p>          “Was that a ’maybe’ I lip-read?” She leaned closer, gently grasping Makoto’s wrists, and pinning them above her head.</p><p>          “Hey!” A male voice off to the side called.</p><p>          Kasumi glared at him, eyes burning. “Do you mind?”</p><p>          A muscular man with very dark skin walked over with another friend of the same design. “You two look like you know how to have a good time.”</p><p>          “What’s that supposed to mean?” Makoto glared at them. “Can’t you see we’re busy?”</p><p>          “Common, don’t be like that.” The other guy said. “We’re just inviting you to a party. Some of the most important people in Japan are gonna be there, you should feel honored.”</p><p>          “Are you talking about the end of summer gala that Kirijo-san is hosting tonight? Because we were already invited by the woman herself.” The Niijima Glare™ went hard. “And have no interest in attending with you two pigs as our escorts.”</p><p>          “Hey baby, don’t be like that. We’re a good time.” They walked closer. “Men can be a good time too you know, if you just allow us to show you- AHHHH!!!”</p><p>          A massive blast of water impacted the two men, sending them flying all the way into the forest. Sae stomped over to the tree line. “Next time I won’t be so gentle!” She roared. She whipped her hands forward and a couple trees next to her exploded into splinters, water getting sucked out. Sae flexed her fingers and the water was shot into the forest in swords.</p><p>          “AHHH!!!”</p><p>          “WITCH! SHE’S A WITCH!!!”</p><p>          “Thanks Sae!” Kasumi smiled at her.</p><p>          Sae turned to her with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>          Kasumi and Makoto looked at each other, then back to Sae, then back to each other. Kasumi leapt off Makoto and stood like a statue. “Hehe...” She shifted her feet and didn’t meet her eyes.</p><p>          Makoto sighed and pressed the back of her head into the towel.</p><p> </p><p>          “If you didn’t know how to swim Futaba, all you had to do was ask.” Kasumi held her hands as she kicked her feet.</p><p>          “Mmmm...” She stuck her face into the water.</p><p>          “Futaba!”</p><p>          She barely brought her head up. “I was...”</p><p>          “You were what?”</p><p>          “I was embarrassed...”</p><p>          Kasumi gave her a soft smile. “No reason to be. There’s no shame in not knowing something or not being good at something.”</p><p>          “What are you not good at?”</p><p>          Kasumi tilted her head. “What do you mean?”</p><p>          “You seem kind of... perfect... I don’t know...”</p><p>          Kasumi’s stomach sank. “No, please don’t think that.”</p><p>          “You’re really confident...”</p><p>          “I... don’t think I’m confident... I think it’s just my personality... I’m shameless, not confident...” She gave her an awkward smile. “I’ve tried to bang Makoto in public like six times now.”</p><p>          “Pffff... What? Really?”</p><p>          “Yeah, one time was just today.” She smiled brightly. “I’m bad at plenty of things. Like cooking... and like, I’m kinda bad at comforting people.”</p><p>          “You comforted me?”</p><p>          “That was a little different. Normally though I always seem to be wrong when I try to guess what’s going on with someone. That’s something I want to work on though. Like you with swimming!”</p><p>          “Yeah!” She smiled.</p><p>          “Is there a reason you don’t like Kasumi?” Aki sat next to Sojiro and handed him a beer.</p><p>          Sojiro took his eyes off the two girls. “I’m just being cautious is all, I don’t have anything against her. I’m just being protective of Futaba.”</p><p>          “Then why didn’t you shoot her friends too? You could have shot at least two others.”</p><p>          “Yoshizawa is the leader, I figured they would struggle without her guidance.”</p><p>          “You’re lying.” Aki sipped and leaned back in the chair.</p><p>          “Hmf... I don’t want to hold anything against her... I truly don’t... and I’d rather give her the benefit of the doubt.”</p><p>          “Mmm...”</p><p>          “But I can’t...”</p><p>          “Nothing is black and white Boss...”</p><p>          Morgana hopped on the table. “Don’t judge a book by its cover, Chief. Especially a false cover.”</p><p>          Ryuji eyes squinted as something in the distance caught his eye.</p><p>          Ann pinched his cheek. “Checking out other girls huh?” She frowned.</p><p>          “AHHH!!” He pulled away and rubbed his cheek. “I mean kinda.” He gestured. “Doesn’t she look kinda familiar to you?”</p><p>          Yusuke walked up next to him. “Not to me, could she be someone from your school?”</p><p>          Makoto walked over, she blinked. “That’s Haru Okumura, she’s from our school.”</p><p>          Haru flattened a pink towel on the sand, took off her sunhat and laid down. Enjoying the sun.</p><p>          “You know her?” Shiho asked.</p><p>          “Kind of... she has her own personal garden on the roof. Back when I was president, I gave her permission to go up there and tend to her plants.”</p><p>          “You gave her special treatment?” Yuuki asked.</p><p>          “Well... her story was that her father didn’t allow her to do it at her house anymore and she had nowhere else to do it.”</p><p>          Jirou frowned. “It’s just gardening. How much you wanna bet her father just wanted to feel powerful that day?”</p><p>          “Damn dude. Right to the heartstrings.” Ryuji said.</p><p>          “He’s probably right though.” Makoto said.</p><p>          “Hey, do you think we should invite her to hang out with us? She’s all alone...” Shiho asked. “I doubt she’s here with a bunch of friends like us.”</p><p>          “That’s a wonderful idea!” Ann beamed. “You’re always so considerate Shiho!”</p><p>          “Well, let’s go then.” Jirou started walking.</p><p>          “Hmm?” Haru peaked an eye open, her heart sinking in fear as she heard the footsteps. She then blinked in surprise when she saw them. “Can I... help you?”</p><p>          “Hey.” Jirou smiled. “You’re Okumura-chan right?”</p><p>          She closed her eyes and sighed. She sat up. “Yes... but if you want my father...”</p><p>          Jirou shook his head and smiled. “Nah, we’re just wondering if you would like to hang out with us?”</p><p>          Haru looked up at him, and the smiling faces of the rest of the group. “Mako-chan?”</p><p>          “Hello.” She waved. “We just noticed you were here alone and thought you might like some company.”</p><p>          “You all...” Her eyes shook. “H-How are you all here?”</p><p>          “Kasumi and her dad got some crazy connections, that’s kinda all we can say.” Ryuji shrugged.</p><p>          Haru looked down and shook her head. “I wouldn’t want to intrude on your outing. You’re all friends, I’m...”</p><p>          Jirou waved his hand dismissively. “Common, we all go to the same school.”</p><p>          “Except for Shiho and I.” Yusuke pointed out.</p><p>          “Not the point dude.” Ryuji mumbled. “Anyway, are you coming or not?” He bounced his knee.</p><p>          “Don’t be impatient, give her some time.” Ann hissed.</p><p>          Jirou reached out his hand. “Yakushima Island is a magical place. You deserve to have some fun away from all the bull I’m sure your dad brought you here for.” He smiled softly.</p><p>          Haru took a deep breath. “Ok, sure.” She took his hand.</p><p>         </p><p>          Sae’s eyes followed the Volleyball in the distance, as it bounced from one player to another. Finally, a middle age man passed the ball to his son, who then spiked it expertly. “Good games.” The teams shook hands and began to disperse.</p><p>          Sae looked over her own shoulder to the kids.</p><p>          “You come here every summer?!” Ryuji exclaimed.</p><p>          Haru nodded and pet Morgana on her lap. “My father likes to... ’make connections’ as he put it. He’s been trying to get on Kirijo-san’s good side for many years now.”</p><p>          Kasumi sucked in air through her teeth. “Good luck with that. I don’t think Mitsuru has any stake in the food industry.”</p><p>          “Yeah, she’s got her eyes set on a much greater prize.” Jirou looked a little down.</p><p>          “Yoshizawa-chan.” Haru started.</p><p>          “Just Kasumi’s fine.” She smiled.</p><p>          “If you don’t mind me asking, what is your connection to Kirijo-san?”</p><p>          Kasumi jumped a little. “Uhm... Sorry, but I can’t really say. I hope you don’t mind.” She winced.</p><p>          Haru blinked, eyes widening. Then her face fell, and she looked down. “Oh... I’m sorry... that must be so hard Kasumi-chan...”</p><p>          Kasumi blinked. “Uhm... no... it’s... fine...?” She tilted her head.</p><p>          Shiho giggled. “Looks like I’m not the only one.” She mumbled.</p><p>          Ann laughed.</p><p>          “HEY BEACH BUMBS!!!” Sae called.</p><p>          The kids jumped.</p><p>          “We’re playing next!” She jabbed a thumb to the Volleyball net with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>          Shiho, Ann, Makoto, Kasumi and Sae all huddled up, wrapping their arms around each other’s shoulders.</p><p>          Sae glared an eye at their opposing team.</p><p>          The boys, Aki, Ryuji, Jirou, Yuuki, and Yusuke were already walking to their positions. Ryuji stretched his knee out. Yuuki looked a little nervous. “I’m a little out of practice, for the record...” She heard him say.</p><p>          Sae grinned. “Ryuji is still suffering some drawbacks from his leg injury, if we send the ball to that side, we should get an edge. Also, Yuuki said he was out of practice, let’s make him pay for his self-doubt.”</p><p>          “Goddamn Sae-san.” Shiho blinked. “You’re ruthless.”</p><p>          “Sis... is... competitive to say the least.”</p><p>          “Oneesama gives no fucks.” Kasumi smiled.</p><p>          Ann frowned. “I don’t want to take advantage of his injury...”</p><p>          Sae glared at her. “So you’re just going to roll over and let your boyfriend win?!” She hissed.</p><p>          Ann’s whole face went red. “Sae!”</p><p>          “Irrelevant, I’m not going to let any of my girls have a reason to think they aren’t better than those dumb apes over there. Dismissed.” Sae broke away.</p><p>          Shiho whistled. “Goddamn number two.”</p><p>          The girls walked over to their places. Sae bouncing the ball on her knees.</p><p>          “So... are your friends... always this intense?” Haru looked at the hardened gazes of Aki, Yusuke, Kasumi, Sae, before settling on Jirou’s face.</p><p>          Futaba shuffled a little bit.</p><p>          Sojiro eyed his daughter and Haru. “Don’t-”</p><p>          “I-I’m fine...” Futaba shook her head. “Yeah... H-Haru... they can be really intense...” <em>Kasumi was super badass when fighting my cognition, despite her injuries... </em>“But they can be really soft too... If you ever need something, Kasumi or Jirou would be happy to help.”</p><p>          Haru smiled sadly. “It must be nice...”</p><p>          “It is.” Futaba smiled.</p><p>          Morgana nuzzled her.</p><p>          “I’ve been waiting for this!” Aki smiled.</p><p>          Jirou and Kasumi smiled in unison. ““It’s showtime!””</p><p>          Sae’s eyes flashed. She flung the ball high into the air. Sae leapt, flipping in the air, her shin impacting the ball, warping its shape, then flinging it across the net to indent the sand.</p><p>          The boys looked at the ball within the crater with wide eyes.</p><p>          “Seems we have drawn first blood.” Sae smiled.</p><p> </p><p>          The battle was long, both sides fighting valiantly.</p><p>         </p><p>          “Match point... for the girls...” Yuuki mumbled that last part as he got into position.</p><p>          “We already got last one, we can bring this back!” Ryuji shouted.</p><p>          “Don’t give up hope Yuuki!” Jirou said firmly.</p><p>          “We are not a free win!” Yusuke declared.</p><p>          Aki just softly smiled.</p><p>          “Go Royal!” Morgana shouted.</p><p>          “Kick their butts Kasumi!” Futaba shouted, then glanced at Haru.</p><p>          “Uhm... go Jirou! I guess...”</p><p>          Jirou shot her a winning smile.</p><p>          “Enough talk.” Sae narrowed her eyes.</p><p>          “Ok...” Yuuki launched the ball, then smacked it over the net with perfect form.</p><p>          “Got it!” Shiho brought her firsts together and hit the ball up with her thumbs.</p><p>          “Mine!” Makoto jumped and spiked the ball over.</p><p>          Jirou dove in feet first and caught the ball with his ankle. “Stabilize Ryuji!”</p><p>          Ryuji hit the ball up again gently with his fingertips. “Protein dad!”</p><p>          Aki ran up, and with a jump spiked the ball over.</p><p>          Sae dove and caught it with the front of her wrist, the ball lobbing over lightly. “Shit.”</p><p>          “I got it!” Yusuke got it back over with his forearm.</p><p>          “You should’ve passed it!” Ryuji yelled.</p><p>          “All yours Royal!” Ann gently set it up with her fingertips, the ball high in the air.</p><p>          Kasumi grinned and leapt up, she spun around. “PERSONA!” The back of her heel impacted the ball, it’s shape warping as it meteored down over the net, a black and red trail following it. <strong>BOOM!</strong></p><p>          A plume of sand and some Curse rose up from the ground. The net started to erode away with the fissile of acid and black and red particles consuming it.</p><p>          “AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!” Sae cackled as she stepped up to the eroding net, her eyes manic and blazing. “It’s time to cash out! You had the gall to think you even stood a chance against us! Your defeat came at the hands of those with vastly more skill than you!”</p><p>          “Lucky shot...” Ryuji coughed out some sand, then he saw Sae’s manic look. With wide eyes he fell back on his ass.</p><p>          “You really think you just got unlucky huh?!” Her grin was toothy and terrifying. “You pathetically kneel before us as mere vermin, and you chalk it up <em>our </em>victory to luck?! There was no luck! The truth is: this game was rigged from the start!”</p><p>          The boys other than Aki were shaking in fear.</p><p>          Suddenly Sae diffused, eyes going back to normal and smiled a normal, soft, nice smile. “Well... that was legitimately more fun than I thought it would be. Let’s get drinks.” She said calmly.</p><p>          “Fucking what?” Ann breathed the words as her eyes followed Sae’s path to their bags.</p><p>          Shiho whistled. “Goddamn... number twelve.”</p><p>          Haru clapped her hands together with a big smile. “Niijima-san, I must say I am a big fan!”</p><p>          Sae smiled at her, a little sheepish. “I can get rather competitive.”</p><p>          “I’m going to have nightmares for weeks...” Ryuji mumbled.</p><p>          “Bro, same.” Jirou added, then looked to Yuuki. “You’re really good though... I remember you saying you weren’t?”</p><p>          “Well...” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I did learn a thing or two from-” He stopped himself. “It’s nothing, just normal stuff.” He walked over to his bag and got a water.</p><p>          Yusuke framed his fingers around Sae. “I must paint her again, her Persona boiling to the surface in that moment, this gambler’s spirit...”</p><p>          “There you are!” A loud male voice sounded.</p><p>          Haru flinched and stood up. “Sugimura!”</p><p>          “So this is where you’ve run off to?” He glared at the boys. “To ogle at strangers.”</p><p>          “That’s not-”</p><p>          “Who the fuck is this dickbag?” Kasumi walked over. “Hey, who the hell are you supposed to be?”</p><p>          “That’s my line!”</p><p>          “We’re some friends from school. From where I’m standing, you’re the sus stranger.”</p><p>          He scoffed. “Well Haru dear, why don’t you tell them who I am?” He aggressively grabbed her wrist and pushed her forward.</p><p>          “Ahhh!!!” Haru tried to pull away.</p><p>          Kasumi flexed her fingers, her persona screaming for murder, calling to shove Astolat thought his chest. <strong><em>Domestic abuser piece of shit!</em></strong></p><p>          “Hey!” Jirou growled and stomped over. “The fuck you thin-” He bit his tongue and settled for a glare.</p><p>          “You’re hurting her...” Sojiro seemed to eliminate hatred as he appeared behind Sugimura.</p><p> </p><p>          “<strong>They would never find your body.</strong>” Kasumi said with a low dangerous growl, eyes blazing, fingers flexed like claws.</p><p> </p><p>          Everyone blinked with wide eyes.</p><p>          “Who the hell do you think you are?!” Sugimura yelled.</p><p>          “Sugimura, please don’t.” Haru then leaned and whispered something in his ear.</p><p>          Sugimura’s eyes widened at Kasumi. He let go of Haru’s hand. “Sorry to bother you all.” He walked away with shaky legs.</p><p>          Kasumi’s blazing irises followed him.</p><p>          Sojiro sighed and looked away from Kasumi.</p><p>          Kasumi felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, and a hand placed on her head. “Calm down...” Sae said softly. “Calm down...” She started running her hand through her hair. “Shh...”</p><p>          Kasumi blinked and diffused. Her posture relaxing.</p><p>          Jirou glanced at Kasumi before going to Haru. “Are you alright? Who was that guy?”</p><p>          Haru shook her head, rubbing her wrist. “I assure you I’m fine... It’s a personal problem.”</p><p>          “That guy made it public.” Sojiro said.</p><p>          “I assure you it’s fine. Thank you for your concern Jirou-kun.” She bowed. “And you for standing up for me Kirijo-chan.” She bowed to Kasumi. “I should go.” She grabbed her towel and ran off.</p><p>          “Sorry...” Kasumi breathed the word, barely audible.</p><p>          “Effn’! UHHHH!!!” Ryuji stomped his foot. “I can’t stand dirtbags like that.”</p><p>          “Ryuji...” Ann placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down. “Hmmm... how much you wanna bet that guys from an arranged business marriage?”</p><p>          “That still happens?” Makoto asked.</p><p>          “Unfortunately, yes...” Sae stated, still consoling Kasumi.</p><p>          Yusuke and Jirou shared a look. “Hifumi...” Jirou muttered. “Remember that shogi player’s mom’s heart you guys changed? Yeah, that was on the table for her if you failed.”</p><p>          “Damn...” Yuuki looked down.</p><p>          “Tch!” Aki gritted his teeth. “Okumura’s basically selling his daughter’s body, sick.”</p><p>          “Couldn’t we be assuming?” Shiho asked.</p><p>          “Nope.” Futaba stood up holding her phone. “Based on some context clues and private documents: that is what’s happening.”</p><p>          Kasumi started shaking again.</p><p>          “Calm...” Sae whispered.</p><p>          Jirou gritted his teeth and looked down. “I wish I...” He clenched his fists.</p><p>          “Ok, we’ll learn his name and change his heart once we get back.” Morgana said.</p><p>          “Ok, that’s the plan, but now we gotta address something else.” Ryuji narrowed his eyes and walked over to Kasumi. “Why did you say that? You know our policies Kasumi, and that goes against them.”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “Sorry, it was just the heat of the moment.”</p><p>          Ryuji huffed. “This isn’t the first time you’ve casually said you wanted to murder. Trust me when I say I <em>get</em> anger at domestic abusers, but you immediately jumping to <em>that</em> instinct is a problem.”</p><p>          “Hey...” Aki placed a hand on his shoulder. “She knows, and she’s working on it, Ryuji.”</p><p>          “Yeah.” Ann held his hand. “I used to get like that too sometimes, you know that.”</p><p>          Ryuji bit his tongue. “It’s not the same but fine.” He let go of her hand and shook off Aki’s hand, turning and walking away. “Excuse me for enforcing our morals <em>we</em> agreed on.”</p><p>          Kasumi hugged Sae tighter. “I...”</p><p>          “Mmmm...” Sojiro folded his arms.</p><p>          Sae shot him a look.</p><p>======</p><p>          “ALRIGHT!!!” Ann slapped a massive white plastic box on the glass coffee table in the common area of the house. “I’ve got gifts for all of you!!!” She was wearing a long red dress that had a white ribbon around her waist and showed off some cleavage.</p><p>          “What’s this?” Sae walked up and inspected the box, it was slightly transparent but not enough to tell what was inside.</p><p>          “Sis!” Makoto ran over. “It’s tied wrong.” She moved her hair out of the way and tightened the fabric around her neck. She was wearing a long flowing blue dress.</p><p>          Sae was wearing the same dress her shadow had. “I can’t believe you kids convinced me to wear this.”</p><p>          “Yusuke.” Kasumi snapped her fingers. “Show her the picture again.” She was wearing a long black sleeveless dress with a revealing leg slit on the right, as well as black heels and fingerless red gloves. Her hair was down and swept to the side like how she wore it with her rebellion outfit, silver barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII on the opposite side the hair fell, holding it back.</p><p>          Yusuke was wearing a suit, black jacket and pants, but a blue shirt and colorful scarf around his neck. He pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of his painting. “Your aesthetic appeal in your current attire cannot be matched Sae-san. You are absolutely stunning.”</p><p>          She frowned. “I feel like a whore.” She adjusted her gloves.</p><p>          “An extremely expensive one!” Kasumi smiled and poked her sides.</p><p>          She rolled her eyes.</p><p>          “You look great sis.” Makoto assured.</p><p>          “Hey!” Ann got their attention. “What about my gifts?!” She hit the box.</p><p>          “What’d you get?” Ryuji wrapped a hand around her waist and looked at the box, resting his chin on her shoulder. Only unique thing about his suit being the yellow tie.</p><p>          “Masks of course!” She flipped open the lid, revealing a dozen or so plastic cases with their masks within.</p><p>          Ryuji’s eyes bugged out and he scooped up the case with his mask. “These are awesome!”</p><p>          Ann had a smug smile. “As for the non-mask tricksters, remember when I... ’hypothetically’ asked: ’if you had a mask, what would it look like?’, well, I used your answers to get these!” She handed Kasumi hers.</p><p>          She took it out of the case and inspected it... just like her sister’s but with the ends dipping down instead of up, what she wore in the Void. Kasumi took a deep breath and smiled. “Thank you, Ann.” She put it on. “How do I look?”</p><p>          “Gorgeous. Here’s yours Sae!” She handed it to her.</p><p>          “You know...” She took it out of the case. “If I knew you were going to do this, I would have given more thought to my answer...” It was jet black, the ends were feather-like in shape, with faint gray designs implying the feathers. The eye holes were narrow, like a raven.</p><p>          “Do you... not like it?” Ann swayed back and forth nervously.</p><p>          “No, no. It’s great... the...” She narrowed her eyes. “The craftsmanship is very good.”</p><p>          “I must agree.” Yusuke looked at his. “Where did you get these?”</p><p>          “Futaba was telling me about cosplay and I immediately thought to do this, good thing too. They barely came in before we left.” Ann was bouncing. “Now we can take this party like Phantom Thieves!”</p><p>          “Uhm...” Futaba took her goggles out of the box; they were thinner than her real ones. “I’m not sure mine is party-worthy.” She was wearing a modest green dress.</p><p>          “I could say the same.” Sojiro took out his, it was the full front of his knight’s mask, it would cover his whole face.</p><p>          “Please wear them...” Ann placed her hands together and begged.</p><p>          “You’ll look great.” Kasumi assured.</p><p>          “Next is Aki and Shiho.” She brought out the two and handed them over.</p><p>          Shiho’s was a more traditional white and gold masquerade mask, to match her white and gold dress. “Well, I did say ’probably something generic’.”</p><p>          “Do you not like it?” Ann begged for a good answer, crocodile tears threatening to fall.</p><p>          “No, I do, it matches my dress so it’s perfect for this party.” She smiled.</p><p>          Aki’s was sharp, jet black metal with red lenses to match his tie. “Is it too on-brand for the shadow ops?” He smiled slightly.</p><p>          “Yes, but it suits you.” Jirou picked his up. “Exactly how I imagined it.”</p><p>          Yuuki got his. Full face, square eyes and small square mouth, iron coloring with a rectangle brass line going down the middle, and two horizontal ones framing the eyes. “Same...” He took a deep breath. “Thanks Ann...” It went surprisingly well with his white suit.</p><p>          “We are now ready to party!” Ann raised her fist in the air.</p><p>          “““““Yeah!”””””</p><p>======</p><p>          “I regret everything, take me home.” Futaba had a death grip on Kasumi’s arm.</p><p>          “Shhh...” Kasumi ran her hand through her hair. “You’ll be fine, we’re here. No one’s gonna mess with you. This whole thing is just a bunch of rich assholes trying to impress each other.”</p><p>          “Yoshizawa-chan.” Sojiro said from his seat next to his daughter. “I can watch her, you go have fun.”</p><p>          Kasumi looked at Futaba. “Do you want me here?”</p><p>          “Uhm...” She was shaking. “I want you here... but I don’t need you here, I have Soji... You have fun...”</p><p>          “Ok...” They slowly peeled away from each other and Kasumi stood up. “I have my phone though, so just call if you need anything.”</p><p>          Morgana hopped on Futaba’s lap. “Don’t worry, I’ll look out for her.”</p><p>          Kasumi smiled. “Thanks Mona...” She patted his head. She then nodded to Sojiro, who nodded back.</p><p> </p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “There’s no medication... There’s no drug that can cure what I have... Dance floor elation” </em> <strong>♫♪♪</strong></p><p>          The ballroom was massive. A third of the massive room was laid out like the buffet they went to after taking Kamoshida’s heart. Kasumi left the back corner of that area to the main floor. Diamond chandeliers hung from the ceiling bathing the milling rich assholes in golden light. There was a balcony area lining the wall as a visible second story. Kasumi could see Yusuke framing the crowd below him from the railing.</p><p><strong>♫♪♪ </strong> <em>“You’re at the right place... Well then victory’s in sight... And if love is what we’re after... Celebrate!” </em> <strong>♫♪♪</strong></p><p> </p><p>          “Are you enjoying yourself?”</p><p>          Kasumi jumped and turned around to face Mitsuru. “Yes.” She bowed. “Thank you for inviting us.”</p><p>          She nodded, then looked to Futaba and Sojiro. “Our private dinner is in a couple hours... I apologize, I should have been clearer as to what this was.” Mitsuru was in an elegant dark red dress that shimmered in the light as she shifted. She was holding a glass of wine in one hand.</p><p>          “It’s fine... I think even just sitting there might be good for her.”</p><p>          Mitsuru looked her up and down. “Honestly, I’m quite surprised that people have caught on to the resemblance between us.”</p><p>          “People? What?”</p><p>          Mitsuru grinned slightly. “I talked with the young Okumura-female; she seems to think I’m your mother.” She shook her head. “I am much too young for that...”</p><p>          “Yeah, luckily Aki looks a little older than he is. We can get away with just saying he’s my bio-dad.”</p><p>          “How is living with Sanada?”</p><p>          “It’s great! He’s been really helpful... training and being encouraging and all that.”</p><p>          She nodded. “Good... that’s a weight off my shoulders.”</p><p>          Kasumi raised an eyebrow, although her mask hid the gesture. “What do you mean?”</p><p>          She shook her head. “Another time. What do you think of this gala?”</p><p>          Kasumi looked around. “I think... that I’m not the one wearing a mask here.”</p><p>          Mitsuru actually laughed at that. “Yes, well, that is really what these events are for aren’t they?”</p><p>          “Why did you throw this party?”</p><p>          “Gala, not party.” She corrected.</p><p>          “What’s the difference?”</p><p>          “A party is what you want this to be, a night of fun and romance and bonding with friends. A gala is a bunch of vain fools trying to look better than each other. With some donations to charities on the side. I throw these galas for just that reason: to keep up appearances. That’s all this is: showing off our masks, measuring them up against others. It’s a game.”</p><p>          “Then why do you do it?”</p><p>          She smiled. “Just because I recognize it for what it is, doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy it.”</p><p>          “Then why did you invite us? You’re right, we do view this as a party, don’t we...? I don’t know... not belong?”</p><p>          She leaned a little closer and whispered. “No, you don’t belong here. You even had to put on a real mask to fit in... have you noticed that no one has commented on your masks yet?”</p><p>          Kasumi looked around, no one was giving her or her friends a second glance. “Ok... that’s kind of creepy... but that doesn’t answer my question.”</p><p>          Her eyes sparkled. “Have you heard of chaos theory?”</p><p>          As if on cue...</p><p>          “Hey, watch it!” Ann shouted. A plate with some cake was on the floor at her feet.</p><p>          “Uhg...” An overweight woman with pompous hair and lots of jewelry looked at Ann with contempt. “Who let a child in here? Security!” She called.</p><p>          “What?! You bumped into me and now you’re calling security?!”</p><p>          “I don’t know how a rowdy bitch like yourself snuck in here, but you clearly don’t belong.”</p><p>          “Hey, what the hell did you just call her?!” Ryuji stomped over. “You rotten adults should learn how to just say ’sorry’.”</p><p>          “Oh yes...” Mitsuru grinned. “See that Kasumi? Chaos... Just wait, your friends are about to be asked for their invitations.”</p><p>          A tall burly male security guard walked over. “What’s this about an uninvited guest?”</p><p>          “These hooligans snuck into this party!” The woman pointed at the couple.</p><p>          “Tch... she even called it a party.” Mitsuru said.</p><p>          “Do you have your invitations?” He asked.</p><p>          “Uhh... yeah... Give me a sec...” Ann started digging into her small red purse.</p><p>          “Uhg! Why are you even asking for that, they clearly don’t belong!” The woman cried.</p><p>          “Says the <em>girl</em> throwing a tantrum.” Ryuji growled.</p><p>          “Here, I got em.” Ann handed the two square pieces of stock paper to the guard.</p><p>          The guard jumped. “Oh my, I’m so sorry.” He handed her back the invitations. “I will escort this woman out; she won’t bother you again.”</p><p>          Ann and Ryuji raised their eyebrows. ““Wait, what?””</p><p>          “Please, come with me Miss...” The guard grabbed the woman’s arm and took her away.</p><p>          “What?! What is going on here?!” She cried.</p><p>          “What was that?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          “Your group, got <em>VIP invitations</em>, and I had informed my staff to do... just that if any of you were given any trouble.” Mitsuru said.</p><p>          “You’re using us as bait to kick out pompous assholes?”</p><p>          She nodded.</p><p>          “That’s fucking genius.”</p><p>          “Thank you, I try.”</p><p>          “Yeah, we knew you kids would start some trouble, but trouble’s half the fun, right?” Junpei walked up to them, wearing a suit and blue tie.</p><p>          “Iori.” Mitsuru addressed.</p><p>          “Mitsu-tan, how many more times to I gotta tell you to call me Junpei?”</p><p>          “You should start counting.”</p><p>          He sucked in air through his teeth. “Yikes, I hope you’re more friendly than her Sumi-tan.”</p><p>          “Wait, aren’t you supposed to fake nice right now? This is a gala right?” Kasumi asked with a grin.</p><p>          Mitsuru smiled back at her. “You’re learning.”</p><p>          “Eeehhgg!” Junpei recoiled. “Don’t say it in that tone. Plus, didn’t you tell me you wanted her to <em>not</em> be a mini-you.”</p><p>          Mitsuru shot him a look.</p><p>          He recoiled again. “Sorry sorry, I know.”</p><p>          She gritted her teeth.</p><p>          “What’s going on? You lost me.” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          “Oh!” Junpei blinked. “Right, we have what we call the ’non-interference policy’ when dealing with trickster groups like yours. Unless you’re going around murdering people or something, then we just stay out of it. But ’cus of, well, the obvious, that policy’s been looser.”</p><p>          “Iori.”</p><p>          He sheepishly chuckled. “Not to mention-”</p><p>          “Iori! That is my matter to discuss, not yours.”</p><p>          He winced. “Right, sorry. Carry on you two, I guess.” He waved nonchalantly and walked away.</p><p>          “What ’matter’?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>          “At dinner Kasumi-” She blinked. “-Yoshizawa-san, sorry.” She turned away. “I must tend to my other guests, see you at dinner.” She walked away, then turned slightly. “Remember, for you, this is a party, enjoy yourself.” She walked away.</p><p>          Kasumi pouted. “That was...” She sighed, then looked around the ballroom. Ann and Ryuji seemed to be enjoying themselves now, talking and laughing. Kasumi scanned some more and found her gaze landing on Haru and her father.</p><p>          Haru’s misery could be seen in her eyes, lifeless and empty.</p><p>          Kasumi looked down and clenched her fist.</p><p> </p><p>          “Hey.” Jirou walked up to her.</p><p>          Kasumi looked up at him. “Hey.”</p><p>          He looked where she was. “Yeah, that... that’s her dad huh?” He sighed.</p><p>          “Trash dad, garbage human being.”</p><p>          “I wish I could say something like ’don’t judge too quickly’ but... yeah...” He rubbed his neck. “Everything ok with Futaba?” He changed the subject and looked over.</p><p>          Kasumi looked at them. Futaba had fallen asleep leaning against Sojiro. “She’s okay as long as Boss is there.”</p><p>          “Yes... for sure...” He softly smiled. “Hey... Have you and Aki ever just... hugged?”</p><p>          She nodded. “Yeah... once... I was feeling really overwhelmed after Kamoshida...”</p><p>          “What did it feel like?” He was tentative.</p><p>          “I could tell he needed it just as much as I did... he told me sometime after... that when people lose something, they look for a surrogate... that it’s in their nature... He lost his chance at a family... but he found me...”</p><p>          “What about you?”</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “What are you looking for?”</p><p>          “Well, the obvious answer is a sister... I got Futaba... My dad’s grief led him to abandon me... so I got Aki... It’s kind of silly... but I want a mom too...”</p><p>          “All of you have lost so much...”</p><p>          “But now we have a lot to gain too.” She smiled at him. “The <em>Ph</em>amily I have now is more wonderful than I could have ever hoped for.” She looked around.</p><p>          Ann was trying to get Ryuji to try new desserts, poking at his mouth with a fork full of cake. Sae and Makoto were smiling brightly as they talked to each other, more animated than ever before. Yusuke was fervently sketching them with a pen and pad. Shiho was trying to teach Yuuki to dance, the boy stumbling and stepping on her toes.</p><p>          “You’re included in that too you know.”</p><p>          A smiled tugged at his lips.</p><p>          “You love Sojiro and Futaba, right?”</p><p>          “Yeah... I don’t know Futaba all that well... but I’ve grown really close to Sojiro... I... I’ve found a surrogate... but...” He rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>          “It’s no replacement... but the thing is: it’s not supposed to be... I like to think that loss can birth new love... I... I kind of <em>have</em> to think that.”</p><p>          “Would she have liked to be here?”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “You know... the more I think about her, the less I feel I know her... I think that if she were here, I would just ask if she wants to be... no more assuming, no more guessing wrong.”</p><p>          He smiled. “Throwback.”</p><p>          She smiled. “Yeah...”</p><p>          He tilted his head and his eyes looked up. His smiled turned into a grin.</p><p> </p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “I am lost, in a rainbow... Now our rainbow, is gone... Overcast, by your shadow... As our worlds move on.”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>          He held out his hand. “Would you like to dance? I love this song.”</p><p>          Kasumi smiled and took it. “Absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “In this shirt, I can be you... To be near you, for a while...”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>          He led her to the center of the ballroom. Then pulled her closer and placed his hands on her waist, she placed her hands on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “There's a crane, knocking down... All these things, that we were... I awake in the night to... Hear the engines pout...”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p> </p><p>          As they stepped into rhythm Kasumi awkwardly looked at her feet. “Sorry...” She mumbled as she tried to match his steps. “My sister was the dancer in the family. I don’t think I’ve ever danced with a partner, just my solo rhythmic gymnastics.”</p><p>          “But you <em>have</em> danced with a partner. Dancing is just a battle.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “There's a pain, it does ripple... Through my frame, makes me lame... There's a thorn, in my side... It's the shape, it's the prize...”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>          “A struggle between two forces.” He continued. “Each battling for control”</p><p>          Kasumi smiled at him. “Where did you learn that?”</p><p>          “I was in the dance club back at Yasogami. I was the best, if you’d believe that.” He gave a confident grin.</p><p>          <em>That’s a nice change of pace... </em>“If you want me to believe it then prove it.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “Of you and me, ever changing... Moving on now, moving fast... And this touch, must be wanting... Must become, free to act...”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>          He grinned. “I suppose it’s showtime then.” He grabbed her hand off his shoulder and spun her around.</p><p>          “Sorry, but I’ve seen that before.”</p><p>          “I’m just getting started.” He pulled her back spinning then draped her over his arm.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “But I mean jape, to tell you... That I love you, and never rash... And I bled, every day now... For a year, for a year...”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>          “Just the pose?”</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “I did send you, a note... On the wind, for to read... Our names, there together... Must've fallen, like the sea...”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>          “Are you ready?”</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “To depths, of the soil... Buried deep, in the ground... On the wind, I can hear you... Call my name, held the sound...”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>          “Always.” She grinned.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “I am lost”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>          “Then let’s dance.” He grabbed her ankle.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “I am lost...”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>          He flipped her over his arm and grabbed her wrist, spinning her as soon as she landed.</p><p>
  
</p><p> <strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “In a rainbow...”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>          He pulled her close and they were both moving.</p><p> </p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “Now a rainbow...”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>          Their feet stepped quickly, arms pulling on each other.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “Is gone...”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>          She wrapped a leg around his waist, and he flipped her around himself. Her hair leaving a motion trail of red.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “I am lost...”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p> </p><p>          She detached from him and backflipped back, like a gymnast.</p><p> </p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “In a rainbow...”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p> </p><p>          He swept in and caught her on the landing, wrapping his arm around her waist.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “Now a rainbow...”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>          “You know something?” She asked as they spun.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “Is gone...”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>          “You have a lot of love to give Jirou.” She jumped and he held her waist to guide her.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “I am lost...”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>          “What’s stopping you from giving it?” She asked as she fell backwards, Jirou catching her by the forearm and ankle before flipping her up.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “I am lost...”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>          “I am lost.” Was all he said as he spun her out, then reeled her in so her back was to him.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “I am lost...”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>          “Lost huh?” She leaned her head back and they looked at each other, close enough to feel breath.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “I am lost...”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>          “I can relate.” She spun around and draped her right leg over his left and stuck her left under him.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> <em> “I am lost...”</em> <strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>          He let her lean back as he leaned forward.</p><p>          “Any closer and our masks are going to bump together.” She said.</p><p>          “We can always take them off.”</p><p>          She could feel his breath on her lips, sending a thrill down her spine. “If only we could...”</p><p>          He closed his eyes and nodded. “The ones we wear...”</p><p>          “Can’t be removed...”</p><p>          “Without our skin going with them...” He brought her up.</p><p>======</p><p>          “The Phantom Thieves of Hearts.” Mitsuru said from the head of the massive rectangular glass table. “Welcome...”</p><p>          The Thieves and their friends poured into the massive dining room from the double doors that were held open by maids. A variety of food adorned the table, plates already set out. Three chandeliers hung above the table, on the walls were a few tapestries, and one painting that depicted a hardened man with an eyepatch.</p><p>          “Please, sit.” She nodded. “Although, Yoshizawa-san, I would like you to sit next to me this evening.” She gestured to the chair to her right.</p><p>          “Ok.” Kasumi went over and sat.</p><p>          Aki followed her and sat next to her with a protective aura.</p><p>          Ryuji pulled out a fancy wood chair for Ann and guided her by the hand to sit. “Hey, dude.” He hissed at Jirou. “I saw that dance man.”</p><p>          He rolled his eyes. “That was... different ok? Don’t make a big deal out of it.” He whispered back as they sat next to each other.</p><p>          “If you say so.” Ann smirked at him.</p><p>          Ryuji grinned at the spread of food. “Do they got ramen?”</p><p>          “Really?!” Ann hissed in disapproval. “This is like a five million Yen spread and you’re asking for ramen?”</p><p>          Everyone else took their seats silently.</p><p>          “Well... dig in.” Mitsuru encouraged.</p><p>          Everyone started passing the food around.</p><p>          “Today cheat day Aki?” Kasumi smiled.</p><p>          “You know I disagree with those.” He shook his head light-heartedly.</p><p>          “I know, I know.” Kasumi turned to Mitsuru. “So... you want to get to know us, right?”</p><p>          She nodded. “That is... the general reasoning, but I do have a few specific matters I wanted to address. One of which is that: I am worried about how you are handling your leadership.”</p><p>          “Uhm...” Kasumi looked down and poked her rice with her chopsticks. “Well, I get a lot of help with that from my team... like... all in their own ways they are teaching me how to lead them... I’m definitely not a natural leader or something.”</p><p>          She nodded. “That is... interesting... quite the opposite of the status quo but go on.”</p><p>          “Well uhm... With Aki’s training I am... well, I don’t want to be mean, but I am leagues more skilled and powerful than the rest of my team.”</p><p>          She nodded. “I’m sure your persona type helps with that.”</p><p>          “I wouldn’t say that. I don’t have any insta-kill skills so being Curse isn’t really any better than any other element right now.”</p><p>          She shook her head. “No, I meant the more chaotic-”</p><p>          Aki shot Mitsuru a look and shook his head.</p><p>          “What do you need Sanada-san?”</p><p>          Kasumi looked at him too.</p><p>          Aki placed a hand on her shoulder and met Mitsuru’s eyes. “I had a discussion with Yu about all that, and we both think it would be best to wait.”</p><p>          Kasumi pouted. “I can’t help but to feel like I am out of the loop.”</p><p>          “That is the point, we want you to figure it out for yourself.”</p><p>          “Ok... I guess.” She shrugged.</p><p>          “Interesting choice, but I will respect her judgement as her guardian...” Mitsuru paused. “Speaking of which, I know you already answered this question, but I want to be sure: is Sanada a good guardian for you?”</p><p>          Kasumi looked to Aki.</p><p>          “Don’t look at him, look at me and answer.”</p><p>          “Ok.” Kasumi looked at her firmly. “Aki is a perfect guardian.”</p><p>          “Mitsuru.” Aki said. “Do you really think that low of me?”</p><p>          She shook her head. “Not at all, I just want Yoshizawa-san to consider her options. If she would feel more comfortable living with a blood relative than I would like to provide that to her.”</p><p>          ““Wait what?”” They said in unison.</p><p>          “I did not know until I looked into it to fill out her trickster file. But I feel as though I should have known and been there when she needed me. I know Kasumi is firm in her choice, offering her a place here was more for my piece of mind than for Kasumi.”</p><p>          Kasumi blinked. “What?”</p><p>          Mitsuru blinked back. “Oh my, I seem to have gotten ahead of myself. Your mother, Akane, is my half-sister. Apparently, my father wasn’t my mother’s first husband. Quite rare, but that is the reality. I had my doubts knowing your hair was dyed, but your mother’s natural color matches mine does it not?”</p><p>          “Y-Y-You’re...” Kasumi blinked. “OBASAN!” She jumped out of her seat and hugged her, nuzzling her cheek on top of Mitsuru’s head.</p><p>          “Yoshizawa-san, please.” Mitsuru deadpanned. “Your mask is scraping my skull.”</p><p>          “That’s Kasumi to you!”</p><p>          “I fucking knew it!” Shiho stood up. “Get fucked Yuuki!” She held out her hand.</p><p>          Yuuki sighed and brought his wallet out of his jacket, handing Shiho a few coins. “Shouldn’t have let you change it from ’mom’ to ’related’.” He grumbled.</p><p>          “What’s going on?” Jirou asked.</p><p>          Aki sighed and leaned back. “Apparently, Mitsuru is suddenly Kasumi’s aunt.”</p><p>          Makoto smiled. “That’s kind of cute.”</p><p>          “So did you host this big dinner just for that?” Sae asked.</p><p>          “More or less.” Mitsuru said, then her eyes turned up. “Kasumi, please.”</p><p>          “Ok...” Kasumi released her and sat back down.</p><p>          She cleared her throat. “That being said. You always have a place here if you need it.”</p><p>          Aki smiled softly. “Kasumi.”</p><p>          “Yeah?”</p><p>          “If you do want to stay with her, I won’t protest in the slightest, it’s your choice.”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “But I would have to stay here right? I couldn’t be a Phantom Thief; I would have to leave my friends.”</p><p>          Jirou gave Mitsuru a look.</p><p>          “I know.” Mitsuru said. “Do what you feel is right Kasumi.”</p><p>          “I’ll stay with Aki, keep training and taking hearts.”</p><p>          She nodded. “That is what I expected.”</p><p>          She stood up and bowed. “Thank you for your offer though.”</p><p>          “Don’t mention it...” She took a deep breath and addressed the whole table. “Carry on enjoying this dinner, my apologies for making a scene out of it.”</p><p>          Ann shook her head smiling brightly. “Nope. That was wholesome af to watch.”</p><p>          Kasumi sat down and enjoyed the rest of the dinner with her family.</p><p>======</p><p>
  <em>“Are you ready Royal?” Philemon asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Wait, for what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll take that as a no...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Wait! Stop your cryptic bullshit!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes snapped open, at first, she didn’t recognize where she was. She held her head and sat up on the queen-sized bed. She looked around the room.</p><p>          Extremely large with a modern white and silver aesthetic. The large wood dresser held up a big mirror, her nightstand holding up a fancy five-bulb lamp. One of the walls was all glass, since this was the second story the view was a little higher than the backyard glass wall. The moon beamed silver light into her room.</p><p>          <strong>Tap... Tap... Tap...</strong></p><p>          Kasumi looked to her door, a white light moved from the left side of the underside to the right, footsteps sounding.</p><p>          “Sae might want another talk...” She reasoned.</p><p>          She slowly pushed herself off the bed, careful to not disturb the curled up a purring Morgana, his cute pink toe-beans flexing.</p><p>          She smiled at him and made her way to the door. Opening it very slowly, and closing it slowly behind her. She turned to her right to follow Sae.</p><p>          She paused.</p><p>          She looked behind her. <em>Wait... her room </em>and<em> the wine cabinet are that way...</em> She looked ahead and knit her eyebrows.</p><p>          She started walking until she reached the end of the hall, then noticed a faint white light coming from under the door of the last room on the left.</p><p>          <em>This one’s supposed to be vacant... </em>She thought then turned the doorknob and pushing open the door.</p><p> </p><p>          Ryuji and Ann froze and looked at her with wide eyes. Ann was on top of Ryuji, both their shirts were off, and Ryuji’s hands were frozen on her bra clamp.</p><p> </p><p>          Kasumi smiled softly. “I’ll... leave you two to that... Remember protection!” She joked and started to back away and close the door. <em>They are honestly cute together; I should have been shipping them this whole time. Probably my crushes on them blinding me.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yes, they are cute together. They make a cute couple... hahahaha...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>          <em>Although...</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          I...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          Kind...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          Of...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          Wish...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          I...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          Had...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          What...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          They...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          Have...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          Now...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kasumi finished her thought and her eyes widened. She started shivering and fell to her knees, letting the doorknob slip out of her hand. Her eyes started watering. She wrapped her arms around herself. <em>No... that can’t be what...</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>          This feeling... every day...</em> She started hyperventilating, tears started to drip down. <em>No... this can’t be...</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>You finally get it, what you are, what I am, our true nature.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>          No, I’m... I took everything...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>What you’ve done.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Ann and Ryuji looked at each other in worry, then detached themselves and went over to Kasumi. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>          “We’ve uhm... been dating for a couple weeks now, sorry if it’s a shock.” Ann said.</p><p>          Kasumi blinked and remembered where she was. She looked at them and blinked. “Uhm... no, it’s not... no...” She inhaled a shaky breath. “I just...” <em>Think of something. </em>“I... I love you both, so it’s just kind of awkward, just give me a day and I’ll be over it ok?”</p><p>          Ann and Ryuji looked at each other. “Ok...” Ryuji said.</p><p>          Kasumi nodded and stood up. “It’s just a shock, like you said. I’ll leave you two be.” She walked away with shaky legs.</p><p>          “She’s lying...” She heard Ann whisper.</p><p>          “What do you think...” Ryuji closed the door.</p><p>          Kasumi’s vision blurred and she stumbled through the hallway, leaning on the walls for support. Legs were jelly, feet asleep, mouth dry, breath labored, nails digging into her clothes. She stumbled again and fell to the ground.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>We are who we are, empty.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          Kasumi sobbed and struggled back on her feet.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Colorblind... to the dull gray she always saw. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!</em> </strong>
</p><p>          She made it back to her room and fumbled with the doorknob, leaning on it as she opened the door. She hastily closed it and turned her back on it, she leaned against it and slid down.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>What we made her see!!! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!</em> </strong>
</p><p>          She brought her knees to her chest. “No, no...” She held her head and shook it. She sobbed.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You finally realize what our true nature is!</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “Please... I don’t...”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Less than human! Empty! Colorblind!</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “I don’t want that to be true...”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The past doesn’t lie!</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “No...”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>YOU COMPELLED HER FEET TO MOVE!!!</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “No...”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>SAY IT!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>SAY WHAT I AM!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>LET YOUR BOLDNESS BE PUNISHED!!!</em> </strong>
</p><p>          “Magatsu-Cendrillon...” She breathed.</p><p>          “Kasumi.”</p><p>          She looked up and met Morgana’s eyes. “Stay away from me...”</p><p>          “Kasumi, no.” He placed a paw on her leg.</p><p>          “I will only hurt you... I don’t feel... I don’t... it’s all a farce Morgana... I’m empty...”</p><p>          “Yet you help everyone around you.”</p><p>          “My nature is...”</p><p>          He shook his head. “I know you Kasumi... good and evil are always at war within you. <em>That</em> is your nature. If you let the latter win when your sister was alive... that is the past you have to reconcile...”</p><p>          “I didn’t even know...”</p><p>          “Knowing is half the battle. Royal... Promise me you’ll keep trying.”</p><p> </p><p>          <strong>Knock! Knock! Knock!</strong></p><p> </p><p>          Their heads snapped up.</p><p>          “Kasumi! Are you awake?” Shiho asked.</p><p>          Kasumi stood up and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, she took a deep breath and opened the door. “Shiho.”</p><p>          “Yuuki’s missing.”</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “He’s not in the house at least!” She was fidgeting.</p><p>          “Ok, ok...” She took a shaky breath. “I’ll help you look for him.”</p><p>          “Thank you!” She then paused.</p><p>          “Uhm... you check the area around the house, I’ll check the beach.”</p><p>          She nodded and saluted. “Orders heard.” She ran off.</p><p>          Kasumi looked down to Morgana.</p><p>          “You want to look separately?” He asked.</p><p>          Kasumi nodded.</p><p>          “I’ll give you your space.” He ran off.</p><p>          She then paused and looked at her nightstand.</p><p>          She walked over and slid open the top drawer.</p><p>          He grasped her Evoker and took it out.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>We always knew it should have been us.</em> </strong>
</p><p>          <em>That’s why I was able to call you forth... </em>She nodded and slipped it into her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>          Then she made her way to the beach.</p><p>======</p><p>          Yuuki was sitting at the edge of the water, letting the calm waves wash over his feet. He heard footsteps behind him.</p><p>          Kasumi sat next to him, doing the same.</p><p>          “You didn’t need to come out here.”</p><p>          “I-I... just want you to be safe...” Kasumi looked down.</p><p>          “It was just a nightmare.”</p><p>          “Was it-” She caught herself.</p><p>          “You can ask... if you want...”</p><p>          “I don’t want you to hurt...”</p><p>          “I do though... it still hasn’t gone away Royal.” He shook his head. “Sometimes I think I see him in the corner of my vision. I just get dragged right back into that headspace... afraid he’s going to drag me away...” He rubbed his arm. “I get these flashes; I still feel the bruises sometimes.”</p><p>          “I’m so sorry...”</p><p>          “Don’t be, you helped me, saved me really...”</p><p>          She shook her head. “But I’m not helping you now... I don’t know how...”</p><p>          “That’s fine... I just... I feel like...” He hugged her legs close to his chest. “I remember what happened, what he put me through, what I enabled... my chest tightens, and the hate I feel for myself overwhelms me.”</p><p>          “Yuuki...”</p><p>          “Being Kamoshida’s lapdog... was an <em>essential</em> part of who I was for so long... it makes me sick thinking about it...”</p><p>          “Now you’re Admin.” Kasumi then looked away. “Sorry...”</p><p>          He gritted his teeth. “I just want it to be over... but it’s not... for better and worse, awakening was a new beginning... Sometimes I feel like I’m worse, like I’m falling apart! I never know what’s going to send me back... I was fine playing volleyball, but Aki offering to train me made me scared for my life! I feel like an ungrateful piece of shit for not being ok after everything you’ve done for me!” He shouted.</p><p><em>          I’ve just hurt him too... </em>“I’m sorry...” Tears silently ran down her cheeks. “Yuuki...”</p><p>          “Yeah?”</p><p>          She brought out her Evoker, she handed it to him. “I want you to have this.”</p><p>          He did a double take. “Wait, don’t you need it?”</p><p>          She shook her head. “Not anymore.”</p><p>          He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it.</p><p>          “Please just accept it.”</p><p>          “Ok... I don’t know if I’m strong enough yet.” He shook his head.</p><p>          “You will be one day.”</p><p>          “Kasumi...” He gripped the Evoker. “Everything I’ve just said is from the heart... but I also realized something... the reason I’m feeling this way is hindsight... I finally have room to breathe, now I’m <em>allowed</em> to feel the pain I was feeling back when I was under his thumb... I just wish this were easier...”</p><p> </p><p>          They sat in silence for a while.</p><p> </p><p>          She sniffled. “Are you ready to head back?” She looked at him.</p><p>          He shook his head. His hands were still shaking. “I still need a moment... I have hope that I’ll get better... but I’m not there yet. I’m Admin now... not Kamoshida’s lapdog... but in reality, it’s not as black and white as that... Am I really helping the Thieves?”</p><p>          She nodded. “Yes...”</p><p>          “Thank you...” He turned the Evoker in his hands, then slipped it in his pocket.</p><p>          “Yuuki!” Shiho shouted and came up running.</p><p>          “Don’t run off like that!” Ann shouted and chased her.</p><p>          Yuuki stood up. “Hey...” He wiped his eyes.</p><p>          “What the hell are you doing out here?!” Shiho asked.</p><p>          “Sorry, I just needed some time alone. Next time I’ll leave a note or something.”</p><p>          “You better man.” Ryuji said. “You scared the shit outta us disappearing like that.”</p><p>          Morgana trotted over and hopped on Kasumi’s lap. He looked at her. <em>Are you ok?</em></p><p>          She shook her head, then stood up carrying him.</p><p>          “Are you all ready to head back?” Yusuke approached the group.</p><p>          Yuuki shook his head. “You guys can head back...”</p><p>          “Nah...” Jirou showed up. “We can’t leave you out here alone like this.”</p><p>          Makoto came up rubbing her arms. “We can give you alone time back at the house. It’s too cold out here to be healthy.”</p><p>          “I agree.” Futaba said.</p><p>          They were all still in their pajamas, most of them in their bare feet.</p><p>          “It’s not that cold.” Yusuke held his hand up.</p><p>          “Don’t you have ice resistance?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>          “How about I make a fire!” Ann clapped her hands together. “We can all get warmed up!”</p><p>======</p><p>          They settled down in a small alcove of rocks, there were a few logs and rocks perfect for sitting. Ann stuck her bare hand into the fire and turned the wood, causing the tinder to crackle and spark. The firepit was in the center of the group.</p><p>          “Kinda freaky Ann.” Shiho said, sitting on a gray rock.</p><p>          She smirked and went back to sit with Ryuji on a log. “Perks of being a trickster.”</p><p>          “So...” Makoto said.</p><p>          “You and Ryuji, how long’s that been goin on?” Futaba asked, straightening her glasses.</p><p>          They jumped. “Ahh...” Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>          “They’ve been together a couple weeks.” Jirou smirked and gestured to them. “Something about clearing the air after a van ride?” He was the only one standing.</p><p>          Shiho blinked with wide eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me Ann?! You told Jirou and not me?!”</p><p>          Ann became sheepish. “Sorry, we wanted to see if we worked together before making it public.” Then she frowned at Ryuji.</p><p>          He scratched his head. “I can’t lie to Jirou yo.”</p><p>          Kasumi looked to Morgana, expecting some kind of response to the announcement.</p><p>          He just stared back at her, eyes betraying worry.</p><p>          Kasumi’s eyes grew wet.</p><p>          Makoto jumped. “Oh, that van ride, right.” She fidgeted and blushed.</p><p>          “What’s with that response?” Shiho asked.</p><p>          “Oh! Let me guess!” Futaba perked up. “Was that one of the times Kasumi tried to have sex with you in public?”</p><p>          Makoto lit up as red as the fire. “Shhhh!!!”</p><p>          “Spot on!” Futaba congratulated herself. “I’m kinda surprised, I was shooting in the dark there.”</p><p>          ““Wait. What?”” Yuuki and Shiho asked in unison.</p><p>          Kasumi took a deep breath. “After we broke up, I’ve still been trying to seduce her. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”</p><p>          Morgana sighed and nuzzled her.</p><p>          “No, Kasumi, it’s fine...” Makoto said. “I get where you’re coming from, and you’ve never made me feel uncomfortable.”</p><p>          “Really?” Ann asked. “What do you feel then?”</p><p>          “I don’t have to answer that!” She shouted and folded her arms.</p><p>          Kasumi just closed her eyes in pain.</p><p>          Yuuki, Shiho and Futaba laughed.</p><p>          Futaba sighed. “Thanks, you guys, for all this.”</p><p>          “You did really good at the gala.” Jirou said.</p><p>          She huffed. “I just sat there.”</p><p>          “In public, surrounded by people... that’s a huge step forward.”</p><p>          “Thanks...” She paused. “You know... all this time, I thought that I was the one that killed my mom...” Hey eyes gazed at the fire, unmoving. “I locked myself up because I thought that’s what I deserved.”</p><p>          Kasumi’s lower lip quivered, she held Morgana tighter.</p><p>          “Everyone said that I killed her. Everyone looked at me like I was a monster, a murderer.”</p><p>          “They looked at you as just the opposite of what you are.” Kasumi said. <em>I’m in the same boat... </em></p><p>          She nodded. “I hated the world, I never wanted to see it again... I just wished I could see my mom again... to apologize to her...” She scoffed. “I wanted so badly for this reality to just be some bad dream. I kept going to sleep over and over, hoping that when I woke up the world would change, but it didn’t... Until you guys came along.”</p><p>          The Thieves nodded in silence.</p><p>          “I loved my mom. I wanted to become just like her. How she would work tirelessly towards her goals, and still find time to make me bento. She was super-mom; she could do it all... I want to too.”</p><p>          “You’ll get there.” Jirou said.</p><p>          “Will you guys help me more? I want to find the people that killed my mom... and become who I want to be...”</p><p>          “Of course!” Ann beamed.</p><p>          “Hell yeah!” Ryuji pumped his fist.</p><p>          She smiled softly. “Thanks guys...” She sniffled.</p><p>          “I’ll see what I can look into about that incident.” Yuuki scratched his cheek. “It happened before the psychotic breakdowns got noticed by Sae, so it might be harder.”</p><p>          “Hehehehe... You think you’re the only tech guy in the Phantom Thieves now?” Her glasses glinted in the firelight. “Oracle and Admin are going to dominate this information war! And commentate online tournaments on the side sometimes.” She smiled at him.</p><p>          Yuuki smiled and nodded. “Hell yeah.”</p><p>          “Are you feeling a little better Yuuki?” Yusuke asked.</p><p>          He nodded. “Yeah...”</p><p>          “Tell me if I’m overstepping my bounds... but I do have my own experiences with physical abuse...”</p><p>          Yuuki looked at him.</p><p>          “Not receiving inspiration on demand... for spilling paint or talking out of turn... For a while I thought I was being <em>punished</em>. But now I see all those reasons he gave were just excuses for him to feel superior to me.”</p><p>          Yuuki looked down and nodded. “It was the same for me and the team. He really convinced us we deserved it.”</p><p>          “You guys saved me...” Shiho breathed the words. “With all the verbal abuse he threw my way and how he... after I became a starter... you guys got me out of there just in time... I wasn’t suffering for very long.”</p><p>          Ann clenched her fist. “I’m so sorry Shiho... you suffered so much...”</p><p>          She shook her head. “I can’t claim what I went through is the same as the rest of you... full disclosure: I feel great right now. Just as good as before I met Kamoshida...”</p><p>          “Don’t gaslight yourself.” Makoto said.</p><p>          “It’s true though.” She leaned back on the rock and interlaced her fingers behind her head, gazing at the bright and visible Milky Way. “I don’t have tragic stories like the rest of you. I’m an only child with present parents, I got all the attention I wanted, I got whatever I asked for... so long as I behaved... So, I did... I got those good grades, did well in volleyball... My mom said I had to make our family look good, get a starter position and be in that picture when we took home the gold... It was a real stroke of luck that I ended up liking the sport, because I <em>had</em> to do well... I convinced my parents I was worthy of their love, so they gave it to me. I worked for their love and I got it. Nothing unfair stood in my way. No corrupt politician, no stressed out of her fucking mind older sister, no fake suicide note to fuck up my psyche, you guys got rid of the shitty mentor... My life is <em>fair</em>. That’s much more than what the rest of you have.”</p><p>          “Makoto’s right Shiho.” Jirou said. “Your parent’s love is <em>conditional</em>. Hearing you talk: I’m fucking <strong><em>terrified</em></strong> of how far you might have gone to keep their love. That’s <em>really</em> why you moved schools, isn’t it? I don’t think any of us are going to pretend that isn’t an awful fucking home situation.”</p><p>          Shiho sat up and narrowed her eyes. “Like you’re one to talk.”</p><p>          He raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>          “If anyone here is gaslighting themselves it’s you!”</p><p>          “She’s kinda not wrong dude.” Ryuji said.</p><p>          “’Always the shoulder to cry on but never cries on a shoulder’ I think the saying goes.” Ann said.</p><p>          “I just talked with Kasumi over beef bowls the other week.” He gestured to her.</p><p>          “Yeah...” Kasumi agreed. “But whenever you get sad you don’t let us see it... you told me you feel better with other people around but then told me to leave you alone after Aika called you out.”</p><p>          “God damnit.” He gritted his teeth. “See, this is why.” He gestured.</p><p>          “What do you mean?” Makoto asked.</p><p>          “I don’t want you guys to feel like you aren’t enough. There comes a point where it’s just my problem and I don’t want to worry you all.”</p><p>          “Dude, your problems are our problems.” Ryuji said.</p><p>          “No. That’s not how it works. I don’t want any of you to feel bad for not being able to help me. Kasumi told me I shouldn’t worry about what Tora or Aika say but I still can’t pretend like they don’t matter to me.”</p><p>          Kasumi looked down and bit her lip.</p><p>          “See!?” He gestured to her. “I made her feel bad because her advice didn’t work for me!”</p><p>          Ryuji gritted his teeth then pounded his fist into the log. “I’m freakin’ tired of this man!” Ryuji stood up. “You’re miserable Jirou! And I want to know why damnit!”</p><p>          He gritted his teeth. “How am I supposed to answer that when even I don’t know!?”</p><p>          “Well, he’s admitted he’s miserable, that’s a step.” Yusuke hummed.</p><p>          “I have no justification for how I feel!”</p><p>          “Guys, maybe we should calm down.” Makoto gestured.</p><p>          “No, this has been building up for a while between them, he needs to get this out.” Ann said.</p><p>          “I have Sojiro, I have you guys.” He held his head and shook it. “I am surrounded by people that love and support me for the first time in a decade yet I’m more miserable than ever and I don’t know why! I shouldn’t be but I am!” He flung his arms down.</p><p>          “Who are you really living for man? Your mom? Your dad? Sojiro or Tora? Society? Or <em>us</em>? You gotta stop looking everywhere else and start looking at yourself, and start askin’ the big question: Are you proud of yourself? If not, then you’re doing it all wrong!” Ryuji shouted.</p><p>          Jirou clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.</p><p>          “There, right there.” Ann said. “You’re so angry Jirou, I’ve noticed how you bite your tongue and chide yourself in the middle of conversations. Those breathing exercises you do. What are you thinking about that makes you so angry for no reason? Do you even know why you’re angry, or what you’re angry at?”</p><p>          He turned around. “No I...”</p><p>          “Or who...” Shiho said.</p><p>          He was shaking.</p><p>          “Who are you angry at Jirou?” Yusuke asked.</p><p>          “I don’t-”</p><p>          “Is it your mom?” Futaba asked.</p><p>          “Your dad?” Ryuji.</p><p>          “No, no-”</p><p>          “I know Sojiro hasn’t always been supportive of you, is it him?” Makoto asked.</p><p>          “No!”</p><p>          “Is it just society in general?” Kasumi asked. “The gossipers at school?”</p><p>          “Stop!”</p><p>          “Is it me?” Yuuki asked. “I leaked your record.”</p><p>          “No!”</p><p>          “Or the Thieves?” Yusuke asked. “Perhaps Akechi said something to upset you?”</p><p>          “NO!”</p><p>          “Then who Jirou?” Ann asked.</p><p>          “Common man just talk to us...” Ryuji begged. “You don’t have to lie anymore...”</p><p>          “I’m...” A tear traced down his cheek. “AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”</p><p>          “Jirou!” Kasumi stood up.</p><p>          “I’M ANGRY AT MYSELF!” He stomped his foot and the campfire erupted.</p><p>          A stream of golden Bless beamed into the stary sky, lighting up the faces of the Thieves. Eventually it died down, the campfire burning a soft gold.</p><p>          “I spent so many years... ever since my dad died... being rewarded for doing the wrong thing, and punished for doing right... and when I finally made my choice, knowing the outcome, I had the nerve to be surprised... I was too much of a coward to block out what everyone told me my justice should be... I was <em>that </em>kind of coward.”</p><p>          Ryuji looked away. “Sorry, I didn’t know...”</p><p>          Jirou faced them. “I am lying to myself without realizing it, but I chose not to realize it! I am betraying <em>everything</em> you all stand for by feeling the way I do! Betraying the only people that I can <em>really</em> call family! In that moment... when I saved that woman... I felt so... <em>complete</em>... Like I finally knew who I was, finally, <em>human</em>... then I just threw that all away... Was I really done?! Was I really fucking <em>satisfied</em> with <em>one </em>act of rebellion?! Apparently, I’m so much of a fucking coward that I <em>was</em> one and done!”</p><p>          “Jirou, you haven’t betrayed us, nothing of the sort.” Yusuke insisted.</p><p>          “Yes, I have. One day I’m cursing the other students at school for slandering my name, the next I’m agreeing with them. I’ve never been more confused in my life yet the people I’m surrounded by have unshakable willpower, showing me through example that I shouldn’t be confused. I’m letting myself crumble apart knowing full well how to stop it...”</p><p>          Kasumi let down Morgana, walked up and embraced Jirou.</p><p>          “I guess I’m just that ungrateful bastard that doesn’t know how good he has it.” He cried into her shoulder.</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “You can’t expect yourself to be like everyone else. Ryuji, Ann, Shiho, Yuuki, Yusuke, Futaba, Makoto... It’s over for them... their problems aren’t getting worse anymore, they are on the road to recovery... <em>you’re not</em>... and no one blames you for that... Your future was fucking stolen from you, your problems aren’t lesser than ours... don’t think that you should hate yourself.” She let him go.</p><p>          Ryuji put his hand on his shoulder. “Bring it in Big Cat.” He pulled him into a hug. “You’ve needed to get that out for a while huh?”</p><p>          He nodded. “Yeah...”</p><p>          “Those old ladies were right.” Futaba picked up a smooth stone. “I feel all smoothed. I’ll remember this trip forever.”</p><p>          “Same.” Ann stood up. “We should get back though.”</p><p>          “I’m sure the adults are worried.” Makoto said.</p><p>          “Hey.” Kasumi said. “I want to talk with Mitsuru about something. I’ll probably see you guys in the morning.”</p><p>          Yuuki raised his eyebrow. “Are you alright?”</p><p>          “I’m fine, it’s nothing.” She walked away, her feet moving quickly, not looking at the confused faces of her friends.</p><p>======</p><p>          <strong>Tap tap tap</strong>. The knocking on Mitsuru’s office door was barely audible. “Obasan...?” It was a whisper.</p><p>          <strong>Click</strong>. “Come in Kasumi.”</p><p>          The door opened slowly.</p><p>          “It’s late, you should be-” Mitsuru looked up from her papers and paused.</p><p>          Tears were running down her face. “Obasan... am I evil?”</p><p>          Mitsuru let out a deep breath. “The short answer is ’yes’.”</p><p>          Kasumi choked up and covered her mouth. She fell to her knees shaking.</p><p>          Mitsuru shuffled her papers together and took off her glasses. She stood up from her chair and walked over, kneeling in front of Kasumi. She gently reached out and began to run her hand through her hair. “But the fact you are crying over that... means so much.”</p><p>          She shook her head. “I-I accept your offer... I need to stay away from everyone... I’ll endure the exile...”</p><p>          “No Kasumi.”</p><p>          She looked at her sharply. “So you want me to hurt the people I love?! You want me to drive Futaba to suicide without even knowing it?! Y-You-”</p><p>          Mitsuru pulled her into an embrace, Kasumi’s head nestled under her chin. “Kasumi, you can move forward... It will be hard, learning how to empathize properly... it’s not a skill I’ve mastered yet... but now you know the goal you need to work towards, you can be more focused now in your growth.”</p><p>          “I don’t deserve to grow... I killed her Mitsuru... I told her it was <em>my right</em> to be better than her... I’m a murderer... No matter how hard I try to be nice to my friends... it won’t matter because I don’t know when I’m hurting them instead... I can’t atone for what I’ve done... I’m evil...”</p><p>          “What’s happened in the past, can be resolved now. You have already been getting better, Jirou told me the nature of your bonds. Don’t discredit your growth now that you’ve learned the truth.”</p><p>          “I’m still evil...”</p><p>          “And you’ve been trying not to be for a long time now. Trying and <em>succeeding</em>.”</p><p>          “I’ve crossed the line... I can’t be better, all this trying I’ve been doing is just because I was ignorant... I thought I deserved to and could be better... now I know... I’m not forgivable...”</p><p>          “Kasumi... I had a Magatsu persona too.”</p><p>          “Really?”</p><p>          “<em>Had,</em> I <em>had</em> one. But not anymore. I grew and learned. You can too...”</p><p>          She shook her head. “You aren’t going to let me stay?”</p><p>          “No... Even I can tell you need your friends... They’ve helped you grow into a great leader... they can help you become a better person too...”</p><p>          She shook her head and broke away from her. She stood and walked out of the room without another word.</p><p>          Mitsuru sighed. “I hope you know what you’re doing Philemon...”</p><p>======</p><p>          <em>The Void sky was pitch black.</em></p><p>
  <em>          You fell and fell through the sky, a trail of curse and red flames following you. You opened your mouth, but no sound came out. Your fear consumed you, shivering from the cold it birthed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          Suddenly your fall was stopped, there was a tug at your wrist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          You looked up to see Philemon had grabbed your wrist.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          The butterfly was red this time.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> <strike>“They were all fully grown as people. They didn’t need to have a character arc. The challenge was not growing themselves. The challenge was to help the people they love grow. But you weren’t chosen by fate.” </strike> </em> <em>“I didn’t make you a player in this game because you are like them, just the opposite.</em></p><p>
  <em>          Two figures appeared out of red fire appeared behind him. The Black Mask, and a man in a detective’s suit and a crooked dark red tie, with unkempt black hair and crazed gray eyes, holding a gun.</em>
</p><p><em> <strike>“I realized I hadn’t been playing fair”</strike> </em> <em> “I chose you, because I wanted someone evil this time.”</em></p><p>
  <em>          He let you go.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          You fell into the Void.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>          To be consumed by Magatsu.</em>
</p><p>=====</p><p>          Kasumi was shaking as she made her way to the ship’s common area, not wanting Morgana to see her like this again.</p><p>          She collapsed into a couch, she brought her legs up and held them close to her chest.</p><p>          “Kasumi.” Sae turned on the light. “You need to be in bed, school starts up in two days for you.”</p><p>          Kasumi shook her head. “I’m going to sleep out here.”</p><p>          She frowned. “You’ve been avoiding us all day, now you’re avoiding Morgana too? What’s going on?” She walked over.</p><p>          “I... I understand envy now...” She started sobbing. “She envied me Sae...”</p><p>          Sae’s heart sank. “I’m... so sorry...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sauce:<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tJ0ckX8-WQ">In This Shirt</a> (Absolute masterpiece imo)</p><p>I'm not going to commentate on a lot of stuff in this chapter, as 1. A lot of it is VERY open to interpretation, and I don't like telling people they are wrong. 2. A lot of this stuff is drawn from personal experiences I've had, emphasis on the /personal/. So I don't want to go into that.</p><p>So, The Kirijo Group doesn't have a cannon crest or symbol I could find, so I made this one up. I think it fits them but I know some will disagree, especially with the French illusions considering the whole 'French classes' thing in P3 was the localization getting rid of the mentions of English Classes. But the localized version is what I played, so I have an attachment to the idea of Gekkoukan being different.</p><p>Some of Philemon's dialogue here is taken from Bloodborne and the Dishonored series of games. It fit really well and this is a fanfic after all, so I used it.</p><p>When Sae says "...Akihiko is the most powerful one [trickster] we know...", a lot of you may instantly jump to 'what about Yu?', well, Sae doesn't know how powerful he is for one (Same with Naoto, who is more powerful than Aki for the record), two, she doesn't even really know him, they exchanged like two sentences.<br/>Kasumi's trait is a reference to Bloodborne, and... I'll explain more in, two(?) chapters. Sae's trait is being kept a secret for a big reveal of course.<br/>Some of you may be wondering 'Why is Sae's end and lu so low?' well, her low luck is really a joke about her palace, combined with her having 'one-shot-kill' (As displayed last chapter) a crit move. Her low Endurance is meant to show that despite her training in other areas, she hasn't actually taken a hit yet from any shadows.</p><p>I would have shown her skill list here, but I know some people are annoyed by unique nomenclature, and considering most of Sae's moves are unique to her, as the Annalise evolution line are the only water personas, there is a lot of that.</p><p>Fun fact, according to google 'gala' has old french origins, the more you know!<br/>Sae being a vampire is a joke I took from the anime actually, I've been watching the dub as I write and I thought Sojiro's joke about hanging up garlic after Sae left was hilarious. Also ties into the whole 'Vileblood' thing I'm doing with her.</p><p>I guess this is a good a time as any to talk about Sojiro's discomfort around Kasumi.<br/>Since I decided he would be the one to give the Magatsu exposition, implying he's had a history with other evil tricksters, I thought his discomfort would be useful as good foreshadowing. I considered taking the same route with Yu, but I didn't think it would be in-character for him to be judgmental of Kasumi considering his bond with Adachi. You might argue that it's out of character for Sojiro too, but my counter is that he would do anything to protect Futaba, even being judgmental of a child.</p><p>Part of the ship, part of the crew. Part of the ship, part of the crew. Part of the ship, part of the crew.<br/>Also, keeping up with those subtle Goro and Sae similarities. </p><p>Now, lot's of character development for Jirou this chapter.<br/>I decided to combine the fact that a lot of american fans don't view Jirou's situation as shitty as it is, with his habit of putting everyone before himself, then boom, character arc.</p><p>The “Hey, why’d you even learn breathing exercises? You’re like the chilliest guy I know.” line is treated as a flashback but actually hasn't been said by anyone in this fic. It was a cut line from Ann. I hope it sounded enough like her that you could assume she was the one that said it.</p><p>Is Jirou a Kasumi simp? Perhaps, but aren't we all?</p><p>With Kasumi's bathing suit and mask. I know saying 'It's like her sister's but...' is kinda a fourth wall break, but imo it really helps with the pacing.</p><p>BTW Kasumi's fear of heights IS canon, 'Kasumi' (Sumire) tells you about it if you take her on a ferris wheel ride.</p><p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "Can't you see we're busy?" What an interesting thing to say Makoto.</p><p>For the record: I would say "They would never find your body." If I was there. But I know that's bad.</p><p>Kasumi, as FeMC, gets the honor of having the silver barrettes in the XXII pattern.</p><p>Is it just me or does the phrase "then prove it" have a lot of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  energy?</p><p>OBASAN!!! Foreshadowing from chapter 1 coming into play, talk about a throwback.</p><p>Ok. I am willing to talk about Kasumi's revelation more next chapter, but feel free to theorize among yourselves in the comments.</p><p>And that's a wrap! I hope to see you all here next week for chapter 20: Joker and Violet</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Joker and Violet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both Jirou and Kasumi have hit their breaking point...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Normal length chapter this time, hopefully its easier for y'all to stomach.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Some dialogue in this chapter was ripped right outta Bloodborne and I also took some big inspiration from My Hero Academia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Aki closed the door to his car and looked over at Kasumi.</p>
<p>          She struggled to stand out of the car, her feet and vision shaky. A bead of sweat ran down her face.</p>
<p>          “Kasumi...”</p>
<p>          Morgana ran across the car and leapt to Aki’s shoulder. “Give her some space.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi stumbled over to the door and struggled to fish her key out of her pocket and missed seven times before she got it in the door.</p>
<p>          Aki walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Kasumi, you’ve been avoiding everyone.”</p>
<p>          “I...” She wobbled into the house, shaking his hand off her shoulder. “Stay away from me...”</p>
<p>          “Kasumi, something’s clearly happened. You can talk to me-”</p>
<p>          “No! Ahh...” She stumbled, dropping her duffle bag to hold her head. “I need...” Her vision got blurry, the hallway twisting and shifting.</p>
<p>          ““Kasumi!””</p>
<p>          She fell forward limp, collapsing on the floor like a ragdoll.</p>
<p>          Aki rushed to her side and turned her over, inspecting her pained face, placing the back of his hand on her forehead. Warm.</p>
<p>          Morgana hopped off his shoulder onto her chest. “Kasumi!” He tapped her face. “Wake up!”</p>
<p>          Her face contorted in pain.</p>
<p>          “Oh... no...” Aki mumbled.</p>
<p>          “What’s happened to her?” Yu was at the door.</p>
<p>          “What?”</p>
<p>          Yu went over and knelt next to Aki. “I sensed my bond with her is changing... The arcana...” He looked to Morgana and Aki. “Tell me everything.”</p>
<p>         </p>
<p>          They told him what happened over the vacation. Morgana's side of the story hitting harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Aki stood up. “Damnit!”</p>
<p>          “She was going to figure it out eventually.” Yu said.</p>
<p>          “What’s going to happen to her?”</p>
<p>          Yu scooped her up in his arms and brought her up the stairs to her room. “She’s going through a metamorphosis.” He laid her on her bed. “Either way, she won’t be the same person...”</p>
<p>          “Either way?” Morgana hopped on her.</p>
<p>          “Either... she embraces the part of herself her persona represents, or she rejects it.”</p>
<p>          “If she embraces it?” Aki asked.</p>
<p>          “Then she’ll be no different than Adachi... become empty as a way to cope with what’s happened...”</p>
<p>          “The later?”</p>
<p>          “I have a feeling she’s pick that option.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “I’ll... call Naoto, get her a prescription... she’s going to need her friends now more than ever.”</p>
<p>          “Fuck!” Aki clenched his fists. His eyes widened and he held a fist to his forehead. “This is why Misturu offered to take her in... damnit...”</p>
<p>          “You mean if she chose the former?” Yu asked.</p>
<p>          “What do we do now?”</p>
<p>          “Just wait for it to run its course... that’s all we can do.”</p>
<p>          Morgana started shaking and pressed his forehead under her neck. “I’m so sorry...” His voice was shaky. “I wish I... maybe if I were human, I could have empathized with you better... helped you cope... understand you more... but... I’m sorry Royal.”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          Kasumi woke up with tears running down her cheeks. “Sumire...” She sobbed as she pushed herself off her bed. She stumbled her way out of her room clutching her head.</p>
<p>          Morgana woke up, jumping to his feet. He looked at the empty bed with wide eyes. “Kasumi!” He ran out of the room. “Kasumi!” He hopped down the stairs, eyes widening at the wide-open front door. The ran out into the moonlit backstreets. “Kasumi!” He frantically looked around. “Shit!” He ran back in the house. “Aki! Aki!”</p>
<p>          He came down the stairs. “What-”</p>
<p>          “Kasumi’s missing!”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          <em>“You know why? Because it’s my right as the elder sister.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          Kasumi fell to her knees in front of the fence, the one between her and the stadium. “This is where...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <em>“We’ll reach the top of the world together...”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “...we could have been...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <em>“That’s our dream, right?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>          “You don’t get it... You’ll never understand how I feel...”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “I do now... damnit! Fuck!” She slammed her fist into the ground, cracking the pavement.</p>
<p>          The couple that walked behind her jumped, interrupting their conversation and ran away.</p>
<p>          “But it’s too late...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>          “Hey! Wait up! Look where you’re going! The light’s red! Sumire, stop! Lis-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          “Kasumi. Stop...”</p>
<p>          Kasumi looked to her right at Jirou, hands in his pockets, sadness in his eyes. Kasumi looked back to the ground. “Stay away from me... It’s what she would have wanted, what she wanted...”</p>
<p>          Jirou walked to her anyway, kneeling at her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>          She tried to shake it off.</p>
<p>          “What’s wrong? What happened?”</p>
<p>          She shook her head. “No, it’s fine.” She forced a smile at him, closed mouth. “I’m just jealous of Ryuji and Ann... that’s it...” Her smile twitched.</p>
<p>          “We both know that’s not it... This is about your sister, isn’t it?” He looked at the stadium. “You wouldn’t’ve come to this stadium if not... Normally you do everything you can to avoid walking through Odaiba. Yes, I noticed.”</p>
<p>          She frowned and turned away from him.</p>
<p>          “You don’t have to talk with me about it if you don’t want, Aki or Morgana, I know it hasn’t been your thing in the past but I’m sure Takuto- I mean Doctor Maruki would be happy to-”</p>
<p>          “No!” She pushed him away.</p>
<p>          He fell back sitting, then opting to cross his legs. “Why not talk?”</p>
<p>          “I don’t deserve to be <em>comforted</em>.” She spat. “I want to get exactly what I deserv-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “<strong>Beginning Navigation.</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “What?” A red pulse came from Kasumi’s pocket.</p>
<p>          Both of them clutched their heads in pain.</p>
<p>          “No, damnit.” Kasumi stood and fished her phone out of her pocket. She knit her eyebrows. “No name?”</p>
<p>          “What the hell is that?” Jirou blinked at the palace that replaced the stadium.</p>
<p>          “It’s just some random palace, I’ll-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Large gold and white squares of confetti spiraled around the duo, with a golden light accompanying it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Oh, shit.”</p>
<p>          The confetti whined and exploded.</p>
<p>          They collapsed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>          “Hmmm... seems she’s weak to bless, just the opposite of the boy. She’s more stable than I expected after an attack like that.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          Kasumi’s eyes blinked open lazily, through blurry vision she could see two shadows in lab coats, walking on either side of the stretcher.</p>
<p>          <strong><em>“Don’t base your expectations only on what you see brother.” One grasped her chin and turned her face. “She’s strong, she’ll live.”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>          "Unless the opposite would make her happy.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>          “That’s up to her.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>          “They will be perfect first trials, both have suffered so much.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>          “We’ll see... give us your blessing... Azathoth.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          She blacked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Kasumi’s eyes blinked open, steadier this time. She squinted as she adjusted to the light. She looked up and to the right at her hand, her wrist was shackled, the tight chain leading to the ceiling, her left was the same, she grabbed the chain and gave it a tug. She was kneeling, her ankles shackled to the gray floor she was on.</p>
<p>          <strong><em>“She’s awake.”</em></strong> A shadow with a clipboard looked to her.</p>
<p>          She frantically looked around the mostly empty large gray room. There was a mirror on one wall. “Where’s Jirou!”</p>
<p>          <strong><em>“Neither of you will come to harm. Quite the opposite. We are here to provide you both with salvation.”</em></strong></p>
<p>          “Shove that up your ass!”</p>
<p>          <strong><em>“You dare reject our lord’s mercy?!”</em></strong></p>
<p>          “I don’t want mercy! AAAHHHHH!!!!” As she roared a stream of curse spawned from her mouth like dragonfire.</p>
<p>          The shadow was just out of range. <strong><em>“You may feel that way now, but I promise that you will be happy-”</em></strong></p>
<p>          Kasumi gritted her teeth and gripped the right chain. “AHHHH!!!!” She pulled and the chain snapped off the wall.</p>
<p>          The shadow went for his radio.</p>
<p>          Kasumi flung the chain like a whip, the end wrapping around the shadow’s neck. She yanked it towards her and summoned Astolat in her left hand, the shadow’s face falling into the blade, impaled.</p>
<p>          The shadow dissolved, and Kasumi tossed Astolat to her free hand, striking her shackles into pieces.</p>
<p>          Two shadows burst into the room.</p>
<p>          “MAGATSU-CENDRILLON!!!” Her head snapped back, eyes wide, she held her head was as her body vibrated. “AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”</p>
<p>         <strike> Cinderellone</strike> Magatsu-Cendrillon apparated out of red fire and lunged at the two shadows with obsidian claws bared. She shoved her hands into their bodies and ripped them into ribbons, smashing them into the ground, shattering the tile as the persona’s hands streaked through the helpless shadows.</p>
<p>          <strong><em>““EEEEAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!””</em></strong> The shadows shrieked as they were dismembered alive. Dissolving too late.</p>
<p>          Magatsu-Cendrillon dissolved into red flame.</p>
<p>          Kasumi stumbled and rubbed her head, but her eyes hardened. She stomped out of the room into a white hallway.</p>
<p>          <em>“Kasumi! I’m here!”</em></p>
<p>          She found the metal door, clenched her fist and shoved it forward, denting the door and flinging it off the hinges.</p>
<p>          Jirou was in the same position as she was. “Hey...”</p>
<p>          Kasumi went over and used Astolat to free him.</p>
<p>          He rubbed his wrists. “I... I’ve been awake for a while... I heard what you called your persona.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi turned and started walking. “Hate me all you want, but we need to get out of here. If I must embrace this side of myself to keep you safe, so be it... Stay close.”</p>
<p>          Jirou stood and followed her out into the hallway. “You’re not evil...”</p>
<p>          “You don’t know that.” Kasumi shook her head.</p>
<p>          “Isn’t that what Faith is all about? Belief without knowing?”</p>
<p>          She glared at him. “You’re all just better off avoiding me.”</p>
<p>          “I’m not going to leave you... It’s clear as day you’ve lost sight of yourself... you’re in pain.”</p>
<p>          She turned away and kept walking, grinding her teeth. “This isn’t the time or place for that.” She carefully peaked around a right corner, clear, she kept walking.</p>
<p>          “Then when-” He paused and looked to their left, he walked up to the railing. “What?”</p>
<p>          Kasumi looked and walked over next to him. There were propaganda posters about happiness on the walls, shadows manning the reception desks. “Looks like a doctor’s office... but no patients.”</p>
<p>          <strong>Bzzz Pzzz</strong></p>
<p>          They looked up to a large television screen as it flickered to life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <em>“Hey...” Jirou was wearing Yasogami high’s uniform, a dark gray unbuttoned jacket with a high collar and pants to match. Untucked dark red button-up shirt instead of the standard white. “I got some bad news.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>          The camera switched to an over-the-shoulder view, a simple gray grave surrounded by green grass.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “I... I got arrested recently... no one believes my side of the story... would you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          He waited for an answer, the camera switched back to Jirou.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Yeah... I wouldn’t know what answer you would give... I don’t even remember what your voice sounds like anymore...” He kicked his foot absentmindedly. “There’s so much I don’t remember from the days you were there... if I... how would things be different right now... you know... I feel like I’ve just been... drifting along...” He sniffled and wiped his nose. “I...” He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. “I’m so lost without you here to guide me...” He choked up.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The screen became static.</p>
<p>          “I’m sorry I saw that.” Kasumi looked down and gripped the railing.</p>
<p>          Jirou wiped his eyes. “No, I’m glad... I need to be more open with you guys anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <strong>“Don’t you see? There is no need to suffer, you just need to accept my mercy.” A booming voice spoke.</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Don’t listen to that, don’t let the palace or ruler influence you.” Kasumi said. “We should move.”</p>
<p>          <strong>Bzzz Pzzz</strong></p>
<p>          They back to the television screen as it flickered to life once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <em>“I’m sorry...” Kasumi’s father was sobbing next to a bed; a covered body was underneath white sheets. “We’ve failed you... Everyone will be arriving soon... Mom, Grandma... Yes... Kasumi will be here too... I hope... She’s... kind of shut down right now... after I told her she just started shaking... she didn’t seem to listen to what I said after... I don’t know why you did what you did... but... I hope you don’t hate-” He sobbed harder. “Why... why...”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>          The room door burst open. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Yoshizawa-chan!” A doctor yelled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Why Sumire?!” Kasumi stumbled to the floor, wearing a hospital gown, her leg in a cast and bandages around her head. “Why didn’t you stop?! Why couldn’t I save you?! I love you!” She tried to push herself up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Kasumi...” Her dad came over and helped the doctor pick her up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “I can’t do this without you! It’s <strong>our</strong> dream! Not <strong>mine</strong>!” Her eyes were manic.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The television cut out.</p>
<p>          Tears were running down Kasumi’s face. She gritted her teeth and dented the railing with her grip. “WHY?!” Kasumi frantically looked around. “Why did you show me that?!”</p>
<p>          A shadow apparated down the path. <strong>“There is no need to feel this pain.”</strong></p>
<p>          “Yes. There. Is.” Kasumi’s body vibrated, and she held her head, it snapped back, and her eyes widened. “Magatsu-Cendrillon! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!”</p>
<p>          Magatsu-Cendrillon rushed the shadow and tore it to shreds like a wild beast.</p>
<p>          “DIE!”</p>
<p>          The persona grabbed the shadow’s neck in one hand and its head in the other and pulled. The black ichor splashing as the midnight flesh was torn apart.</p>
<p>          Kasumi fell to her knees as her persona evaporated.</p>
<p>          Jirou rushed to her side and held her shoulders. “Kasumi... you need to get this out... you’re getting worse... what happened with your sister?”</p>
<p>          “What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?!” She pulled away from him and stumbled forward. “I took <em>everything</em> from her! She felt like her life had no worth because I took that worth away! Don’t you get it? I didn’t ’fail to save her’ I killed her!”</p>
<p>          “No you didn’t.” He stood.</p>
<p>          “Shut up!” She turned and glared at him. “You don’t know shit about what our lives were like! She was shy, and a little timid, and for some reason I saw that as an excuse to take the wheel from her! I never let her choose anything for herself, I told her what clothes to buy, when to go to bed, everything! I even told her what she <em>should</em> cook for us! Cooking was <em>her</em> talent and I had to even take that away from her! All the choices she could have made to make herself feel like an individual with her own wants and dreams I took, and I tricked myself into believing I was doing it to help her, without ever asking if she wanted my help!”</p>
<p>          “Kasumi...”</p>
<p>          “And if that didn’t make me shitty enough, I had to get jealous of Ann and Ryuji to even realize what I’d done! How pathetic is that?! After sixteen years of life I finally felt envy for the first time. And it was over <strong><em>that</em></strong>.” She spat. “That’s how fucking arrogant and pathetic I am! Even then, I was just thinking I would take a trip to Makoto’s room to see if I could sort out the feelings. But Sumire never had that luxury of simply just walking down the hall and solving her problems! I took away every chance she had to feel better! She felt awful every second of every day because I made her feel envy, toxic fucking envy, and I never even tried to help her through it!”</p>
<p>          “Stop...”</p>
<p>          “And it gets even worse! I <em>enjoyed</em> how she felt!”</p>
<p>          “No, you didn’t.”</p>
<p>          “I <em>liked</em> having someone look up to me! I <em>liked</em> having a rival! That’s why I accepted the Black Mask’s challenge! I’m so fucking toxic that I would fight to the death to get the rush of being better than someone!”</p>
<p>          “You thought it was just adoration, adoration is fine...”</p>
<p>          “I thought that because I was lying to myself! I <strong><em>should </em></strong>have known what it really was!!! Not just back when she was alive, I should have realized it after my first trip to the Void!”</p>
<p>          “You’re still fucking growing up Kasumi!!” He finally shouted. “Look at yourself, look at the tears running down your face!”</p>
<p>          Kasumi paused and touched her face, as she wiped off tears more would take their place.</p>
<p>          “You can’t be perfect! In anything! Especially now! You’re still growing up! I’m still growing up! You can’t expect yourself to just <em>know</em> something you don’t have experience with yet.”</p>
<p>          Kasumi fell to her knees then on her hands. “You don’t get it Jirou... I’m not redeemable...”</p>
<p>          “That doesn’t matter! It’s wrong to stop trying!”</p>
<p>          Kasumi paused.</p>
<p>
  <em>I am thou, thou art I...</em>
</p>
<p>          She shook her head. “That’s not what she would have wanted. I’m the one that benefits from becoming better... being comforted by you guys...”</p>
<p>
  <em>Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath.</em>
</p>
<p>          The voice continued to ring through Jirou’s head. “You think she hated you... That’s not true! She loved you Kasumi!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion...</em>
</p>
<p>          Kasumi shook her head. “You don’t know that.”</p>
<p>
  <em>...and break the yoke of thy heart.</em>
</p>
<p>          He gritted his teeth. “If she hated you, she would have killed <strong><em>you</em></strong>, not <strong><em>herself</em></strong>!!!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret of the Faith...</em>
</p>
<p>          He went to her and shook her shoulders. “So don’t just stop!” He yelled. “Nothing has changed! So what if it was your fault?! You don’t have to lay down and just fucking <strong><em>accept</em></strong> that! Don’t conclude that you’re incapable of doing good! Nothing could be further from the truth!”</p>
<p>
  <em>...granting thee infinite power...</em>
</p>
<p>          He blinked and leaned away from her.</p>
<p>          Kasumi blinked too, seeing black at the edges of her vision. Her hands tentatively went up and touched her face. Cold metal met her fingers. Suddenly it started itching, pins and needles at the edges of the mask. She squeezed her eyes closed and gripped the edges of the mask. She could feel her skin being pulled with it. “AH!!!” She fell backwards on the tile and pulled harder; her body writhed. Every cell that began to rip was like pulling off a million band aids. “AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!” It finally tore free, blood gushing.</p>
<p>          “Kasumi!” Jirou rushed to her side.</p>
<p>          Her vision blurred, her head tilted to the side, and she passed out.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <em>Your eyes blink open and you squint at the soft blue light surrounding you.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>          You don’t feel anything beneath your feet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Your eyes widen and your breath quickens. You frantically look around.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          A floating lamp post zooms by you as you fall.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Philemon!” You try to turn to look around, but the nearest floating land masses were specks in the distance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You turn your gaze downwards and your eyes widen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Sumire!” You call.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          She was in her rebellion outfit, eyes closed with tears floating up away from where they fell. Her face, limp hands and feet were facing you, her body a crescent as she fell back-first.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Sumire!” You outstretch your hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Her eyes remained closed, but you could see her hands moving slightly, her coattails fluttering up as she fell. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “VIOLET!!!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Violet’s eyes blinked open, then looked at you, with curiosity.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Take my hand!” You started to fall faster.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          She slowly started to stretch her arm up at you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Please! I love you!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Her eyes seemed to widen at that, she stretched her arm further.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You gained.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wisdom is a circle Royal...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Your fingertips touched.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What you receive, you must give back.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Then you grasped your hands together.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You yank her into a tight hug as you tumble through the air together.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Violet’s lips moved but you didn’t hear the sound.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You look around frantically. “Common!” Your eyes widen in realization and you look down. Your eyes harden as you concentrate.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Chunks of concrete and tile fly in from the furthest reaches of the Void, smashing together below you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Violet’s eyes widened, she reached up and took off her mask. “Vanadis!!!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          The persona apparated below you, ready to catch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You both smashed through the persona, evaporating it into blue flame, impacting the ground with a crack, tumbling away from each other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You stop rolling and you cough, then suck in a deep breath of the pure Void air. You use your fists to push yourself up. “Are you alright?!” You call.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “I-I’m fine!” Violet coughed too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You turn your head and look over at your sister, she was moving, pushing herself up much like you, lifelike, not like the mannequins from before. “A-Are you... actually here?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Violet looked at you, her eyes and hands shaking a little as she stood. “Uhm... y-y-yeah... I think so...” Her lips moved more but you couldn’t hear it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Uhm... names don’t work the same in this place, just Royal’s fine...” You stood up and looked at her. “I uhm...” Your voice catches in your throat, as you look at your sister your legs shake and your breathing hitches. You fall to your knees and you look down. “I... I know you probably have mixed feelings about seeing me...” You start sobbing. “But I want you to know that I’m so... so sorry Violet... I’ve said so many awful things to you... I never thought about what you wanted or needed to hear... I always just said what I would want to hear when I was sad... but you weren’t sad, you were depressed... and I just expected you to be happy... I know I can never make it up to-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Violet hugged you tight, resting her forehead on your shoulder. “I never blamed you for anything... I was just being jealous and stupid.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “No, no, no... I should have known better and helped you...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “You tried... in the only ways you knew how... I know you love me... I love you too...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You sobbed harder into her shoulder. Gripping her tightly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “I-I’m...” Your sister started crying. “I’m so sorry... I got you killed...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “What?” You look at your sister and pull her away, looking her in the eyes. “You’re the one-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          She looked at you and her eyes widened. “Oh no... I... Senpai didn’t get there in time... you’re here... so I must’ve...” She choked up and held her mouth. “Senpai’s going to find me...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Your eyes widen. “Wait, tell me what happened!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “I was uhm...” She sniffled. “After...” Her breath hitched.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You blink, your heart threatens to stop. “Violet... which one of us is older?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          She blinked. “Oh...” She shook her head. “You know about that huh? I... don’t think I’m you anymore...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You let out a breath.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “After I found out about... all that... I uhm...” She hiccupped. “I haven’t been in the best place... mentally... It was bad before you past, you know... but now I have guilt too so...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Violet...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “So I uhm... I was having bad thoughts... Senpai tells me it’s just the depression talking... but they’re so like-” Her breath hitched. “I just can’t ignore them sometimes... I know you love me... but sometimes I think about how I acted when I was you... and it’s just... I know it was me deep down, I just thought I was you... So like... my mind goes back and forth between it being me that didn’t care about your death and you not caring about my death... and I just like... I’m so worthless...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “You’re not worthless!” You shook her shoulders with wide eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “But look at what I did... I called Sempai and told him I was having bad thoughts again... he said he was on his way over... Now he’s going to find my body...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “You’re not dead Violet!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          She looked at you. “What?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “This place.” You gestured around frantically. “It’s not the afterlife or anything! I think it’s connected to the sea of souls, but that’s shadows and stuff! You’re not dead!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          She looked down and sobbed. “It would probably be better if I were... I selfishly called him... selfish... selfish.” She started hitting the sides of her head with clenched fists. “Selfish!” She hit harder. “Selfish!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You frantically snatch her wrists and hold her them to her sides. “Stop! Stop! Oh my god Violet!” You pulled her close and cradled her, pinning her arms down with one arm as the other wrapped around her back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “I just make his life worse... he worries about me... I make him worry about me... worry about someone worthless... that doesn’t deserve his worry... people need him... but I’m so clingy anyway... Selfish worthless Violet...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “You...” Your eyes shake. “Please don’t think that... I... It’s so hard living without you...” You hug her tighter and sob. “You drove me forward, you know that?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “He would have been happier if it were you dating him... if you were alive instead of me... Mom and dad would have been happier if I was the one that died...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “That’s not true! I-I... god... I know I might end up dating him in my reality, but I really like Queen too and that’s so fu- messed up of me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Your... reality?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You nod. “You’re talking about how I died... but... I failed to save <strong>you</strong>...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Her eyes widened.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “You know... mom and dad are way more miserable in my reality...” She gave a pained smile. “You really lit up their lives... Mom loved cooking with you... and you are so smart about media and how news affects people, I don’t have that connection with dad... I know I got more attention sometimes but that’s just because I don’t have those connections with mom and dad, and they wanted to make them!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “I... Mom and dad...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “They love you! And I know you have those connections with Ji- your Senpai, and he loves you! Your relationships with all them aren’t one-sided! I know that because your relationship with me <strong>wasn’t</strong>.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          She shook her head. “I just rode your coattails... you’re why I got into Shujin, why Coach hasn’t dropped me as a student-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “And you were always there for me! I know... I know it’s fu- messed up... but I loved picking out your clothes, and making our meal plans, and dragging you along to different places to have fun... I know... it’s not how you saw it... but for me I was sharing my life with the person I care about most. And that made me so happy...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “I...” She cried harder. “I thought you just pitied me...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “No, no, no!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “You actually... chose me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “You were my best friend.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “I’m sorry...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “That’s my line...” You chuckle. “I didn’t treat you right... But I promise I will treat the rest of the Thieves right.” You look her in the eyes. “Now promise me, you will accept Ji- your Senpai’s love.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “What?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “If your Senpai is who I think he is, being there for you... loving you... that’s what makes him happy. <strong>Giving</strong> is what makes him the happiest, even to his own detriment...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Violet blinked, then gave a sad chuckle. “I have heard some stories...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Do you promise Violet?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          She nodded. “I promise...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Are you feeling better now?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          She nodded and lifted up her mask to wipe her eyes. “Thanks... you said Royal?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “That’s my code name!” You smile brightly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Violet chuckled. “How do you know mine?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Uhm... this place...” You look around. “I’ve come here a few times before... I can see things here from other... realities.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Oh...” She frowned. “That’s weird.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          You help bring her too her feet. “Tell me about it... are you sure you’re going to be ok? We’re... probably going to go back to our realities soon.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          She nodded. “I’m sure when I get dragged back to my reality Senpai’s going to be there for me...” She smiled. “I love you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “I love you too.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Your vision blacked out.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>8/30</p>
<p>8/31</p>
<p>9/1</p>
<p>9/2</p>
<p>9/3</p>
<p>9/4</p>
<p>9/5</p>
<p>9/6</p>
<p>9/7</p>
<p>9/8</p>
<p>9/9</p>
<p>9/10</p>
<p>9/11</p>
<p>9/12</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “I’m...” The Woman took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. “I couldn’t imagine...” She choked up and covered her mouth.</p>
<p>          Kasumi knit her eyebrows in concern. “Hey... are you ok?”</p>
<p>          She nodded. “Yes, sorry, please continue. I just... I relate... to the worries you had... and with what came to pass...” She shook her head.</p>
<p>          Kasumi reached over and grasped her hand. “Thank you for understanding... It was really hard for me to truly move forward. Not just with my paradigm shift between the ’failing to save her’ versus ’killing her’ thing... Not letting my actions <em>now</em> be controlled by what happened in the <em>past</em>... <em>that</em> was the hardest part.”</p>
<p>          She gripped her hand and nodded. “For better or worse...”</p>
<p>          Kasumi nodded. “Now I’m free...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am thou, thou art I...</p>
<p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p>
<p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
<p>With the birth of the Hope Persona</p>
<p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>          “Kasumi?” Jirou crawled to her side and looked at her bloodied face, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach.</p>
<p>          The mask in her hand evaporated into flame.</p>
<p>          Jirou grasped her hand in both of his. “What’s going on? Please talk to me...” He gripped her hand tighter.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hmmm...”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          Jirou’s eyes widened as ghastly hands slowly took form and cupped Royal’s face from behind her. Her voice was soft, and gentle.</p>
<p>          The persona took from behind Royal’s head, kneeling. It was humanoid and feminine, it’s face looked that of a porcelain doll. Her irises were white, pretty eyelashes, and light red eyeshadow painted on softly. Her lips were a deep red, her hair was white, long bangs framing her face and the rest pulled back into a ponytail. Her clothes were black leather and cloth armor, red embroidery along the edges of the garb. She had a blood red cloak and hood attached at her shoulders, the interior of the garb was the same color, the color peeking out as the clothes shifted slightly and slowly as though in water. Around her neck was a pure white cravat, with a large blood red radial gemstone brooch. Hooked to the three leather belts around her waist was a saber with a silver and red blade. There were frills on the openings of her sleeves, the hands that stuck out were segmented like a doll’s, the fingers and wrist had visible pale orb joints.</p>
<p>          “Are you a persona?” Jirou asked.</p>
<p>          She nodded.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I am here to embolden her sickly spirit... She will hunt beasts, and I will be here to turn the ichor she spills, and the bold style she cultivates into strength...”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          “What’s... what’s going on with her?”</p>
<p>          Her fingers gently pulled up Royal’s head to rest on her lap.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“She is dreaming... have you spoken with the butterfly?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          “Butterfly?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“He has been guiding my Hunter on her journey... and is now giving her an invaluable gift... she dreams peacefully...”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          She ran her cold porcelain hands through her hair.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“For the first time in so long...”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          She looked at him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Good Trickster... This may sound strange, but... Have I somehow changed? Moments ago, from some place, perhaps deep within, I sensed a liberation from heavy shackles. Not that I would know... How passing strange...”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          He nodded. “I think... I think you are free now...”</p>
<p>          A single tear ran down her cheek, she then looked confused.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What? What is this? I-I... can't remember, not a thing... only, I feel... a yearning, something I've never felt before... what's happening to me? Tell me Trickster, could this be joy? Ahh.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          The persona laughed lightly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Free... yes... My Hunter is finally free... free from the nightmare... from madness... she is liberated from her past... able to move forward into the night, stronger than ever... S-She has finally mourned...”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          Royal began to stir.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Are you cold? Oh... Bold Hunter of beasts...”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          She gently caressed Royal’s face.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I know very well... how the dreams beckon so sweetly...”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          The blood on her eyes started to recede.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“But you and I both know...”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          Blue flames started to ignite on her body.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You will only find your worth in the waking world...”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          Royal’s eyes opened, Evetta swirled into blue flame, flame that poured into her eyes.</p>
<p>          Her mask apparated out of the flame, and her rebellion outfit along with it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          Royal gasped deeply. “Violet...” She mumbled.</p>
<p>          “Are... are you alright?” Jirou knit his eyebrows in concern.</p>
<p>          She sat up slowly. “I’m... Sorry I yelled at you...” She looked at their intertwined hands.</p>
<p>          “No, I think you needed to get that out, like my thing at the campfire-” He looked where she was looking. “Oh!” He let go. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>          She shook her head and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you...”</p>
<p>          “Y-Yeah, a-anytime...” He patted her back awkwardly. “Uhm... I like your hair. The color gradient’s nice.” <em>Holy shit is that a goddamn lock on her choker? What have I gotten myself into?</em></p>
<p>          Royal pulled away and looked down at herself. She smiled and touched the silver armor pieces covering her right knee and shin. “Oh, that’s convenient. My brace is incorporated into my outfit.”</p>
<p>          Jirou looked at it. “That looks more like armor though.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah...” She bent her leg up and back down. “But I’m feeling the same, like, pressure as when I have my brace on, probably magic bullshit.” She smiled. “It feels way better than my real-world brace actually.”</p>
<p>          Jirou’s eyes wandered, then he sharply looked away with a blush. “Is... that uhm a gymnastics leotard?”</p>
<p>          Royal bit her lip and pushed herself to her feet. “Guess my soul or whatever has a sense of humor...”</p>
<p>          “Well... uhm... you look great.” He stood up, very careful to keep his gaze away from her thighs.</p>
<p>          She smirked and placed her hands on her hips. “Like what you see?” She then jokingly popped her hips back and forth. “Bap bOw!”</p>
<p>          He smiled and shook his head. “I’m glad you’re better Kasumi.”</p>
<p>          She bit her lip. “Yeah... sorry if I was... scary or anything... I just thought...” She stumbled a bit on her feet. “Ahh...” She winced.</p>
<p>          “Are you ok?” He held her shoulders and steadied her.</p>
<p>          She shook her head. “Just tired... but... I’ve got a few fights left in me... we should get out of here.” She pushed away from him and kept walking down the path. She knit her eyebrows at the floor where she killed the shadow. She knelt and picked up the trifold parchment. “A map... we’re...” She absentmindedly pointed at the reception’s desks, then the tv, then the hallway the came from. “Actually, pretty close to the entrance. Stay close ok?” She folded up the map and put it inside her jacket.</p>
<p>          “Sure.” He walked close to her. “So... what happened with your persona? Do you have two now?”</p>
<p>          “No...” She took a deep breath. “Magatsu-Cendrillon was still me... and it still felt good to be in touch with ’me’... she was fun in a lot of ways... but she also perpetuated bad thoughts... but she’s gone now... I just have Evetta...”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hey... I can be fun too...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          <em>Sure, sure.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shall I start planning our threesome with Jirou and Makoto? Such a beautiful dance could be had!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          Royal choked on air. <em>Magatsu-Cendrillon would have said Ryuji and Ann, so still more healthy. One step at a time.</em></p>
<p>          “You alright?” Jirou placed a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>          “Fine... just... getting to know my new self...” She smiled at him. Then looked ahead and nodded. “That door leads to another waiting room, one more door after that, then we can take an elevator out.” She knit her eyebrows. “It’s like...” She frowned. “I think Evetta has some Navi abilities. Huh, how ’bout that?”</p>
<p>          “Tatl’s better.” He coughed out the words. “Almost home free?” He asked normally.</p>
<p>          “Yeah.” Royal pushed open the door. “And, shit.”</p>
<p>          A dozen shadows with purple and black stardust bodies were in a semicircle around them, one was bigger than the rest in a lab coat and had a red aura around them. The large empty room was bright and had a tall ceiling.</p>
<p>          “Stay behind me!” Royal held her hand out to him and walked forward.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Remember Bold Hunter... never let the bloodlust of the hunt encroach upon your soul...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>“Last chance to accept our lord’s mercy!” </strong>The lead shadow yelled.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>The enjoyment you drive is not from the pain you inflict upon others, but satisfaction in your own skill...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          Royal smirked. “You aren’t gonna let us leave without a fight huh?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Now let’s give them a good show! You and only YOU will be the judge of your performance now!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          Two shadows unleashed their tentacle arms.</p>
<p>          Royal leapt, letting the tentacles shatter the ground where she was standing. As she flipped, she brought out Rubrum and fired two quick headshots.</p>
<p>          The shadows shrugged them off and charged.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Deadweight...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          She landed and replaced Rubrum with Astolat. She spun with the glaive, the horizontal pike of it impaling one’s neck. A jet of flame exploded from the pike, evaporating the shadow’s head, and propelling the glaive to spin and decapitate another.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cruel!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          The rest of the shadows charged, sans the big one.</p>
<p>          Royal grinned. “Evetta!” She tore off her mask.</p>
<p>          The shadows arms thrashed, tearing up the ground. Royal flipping through the strikes then impaling a shadow’s head. With a thought fire exploded out of Astolat and she was flung back flipping.</p>
<p>          The pike and blade of Astolat hooked into the ground, leaving the pole at a low angle, Royal laid on her side relaxed on the pole of her weapon. She smirked at the beasts and snapped her fingers. Pillars of Almighty and Curse sprang up from under their feet, stunning them.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Badass!!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          “I can see it you know. Could do without the commentary.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Don’t be silly.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          She smiled. A shadow sprang at her. She swiveled to the underside of the pole like a dancer, narrowly avoiding the slash. She kicked off the ground and Astolat lifted like a leaver. The shadow lunged again and Royal flung Astolat out of the ground, tearing up the floor and tearing the shadow in two with the pike.</p>
<p>          She brought Astolat over her head and impaled another shadow as she landed, perpendicular to the floor. She used the pole to spin around like a dancer, kicking a shadow’s head off with an Almighty kick. “Evetta!”</p>
<p>          A wild sphere of Almighty and Curse flung three shadows in the air. She brought out Rubrum and headshot as she danced around her weapon. <strong>BANGBANGBANG!!!</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Apocalyptic!!!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          She wrapped a leg around the pole and swivel upright. With a smile a small straw and twine doll apparated out of curse in her hand. She aimed Rubrum at the doll’s head and fired, <strong>BANG!</strong> a shadow evaporating with it.</p>
<p>          A shadow lunged its arm at her. She tilted her head out of the way and grabbed the limb, flipping off Astolat, dragging the shadow with her, pulling it by the rope-y limb and slamming it into the ground with a <strong>crack</strong>. She grabbed Astolat and ripped it from the ground, bringing it overhead and crushing the shadow’s head into gushing ichor.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Savage!!!!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          “Catch Evetta!” Royal dashed to the last small shadow and slashed upwards with Astolat, launching it in the air.</p>
<p>          Evetta elegantly posed and a dozen orange swords apparated, impaling the airborne shadow all at once. Gushing black Ichor.</p>
<p>          Royal aimed Rubrum with one eye open, she focused power into the glowing red weapon. <strong>BWAM!!!</strong> A streak of red energy blew apart the shadow.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sick Showtime!!!!!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          <strong>“Enough of your ungratefulness!!!”</strong> The big shadow erupted into red and black goo and smoke. The material swirled until it took form in a Fafnir.</p>
<p>          The dragon shadow lunged, Royal narrowly flipping out of the way of its left claw.</p>
<p>          She glared at the beast; her eyes being drawn to the small heart case on its chest.</p>
<p>          It lunged with its mouth open, ready to bite. Royal retracted Astolat and shoved the sword in its mouth upright, wedged. Royal flipped out of the way of its thrashing head and sprinted up the dragon’s arm.</p>
<p>          She flipped off it and landed on its chest. She pressed a hand on the small heart casing. “PERSONA!!!” A laser of Almighty streaked out of her hand and through the Fafnir’s body.</p>
<p>          It wailed in pain and stumbled back.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Weak to all affinities!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          Royal backflipped off the dragon and Evetta caught her by the arm, spun around, and launched her to the side of the dragon’s head.</p>
<p>          “Checkmate.” She caught Astolat’s handle and twisted the weapon horizontal, slashing the Fafnir’s head in two as she flew past.</p>
<p>          Royal landed stabbing her sword into the cracked tile. The shadow’s body fell over and dissolved.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Smokin’ Sexy Style!!!!!!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          “What a woman...” Jirou mumbled, then shook his head out.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Well done Bold Hunter...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>          Royal stood tall and smiled at Jirou. “Shall we go? I’m kinda beat.”</p>
<p>          “Y-Yeah, as badass as that was, I think I’ve had enough of magic bullshit for today.” He started to make his way over to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <strong>“Foolish Thieves...”</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>          A teal and gray tentacle wrapped around Royal’s leg. It took her leg out from under her and flung her in an arc, slamming her into the ground with a <strong>crack</strong>.</p>
<p>          “Kasumi!”</p>
<p>          It dragged her back up and slammed her again, and again, and again.</p>
<p>          Royal gritted her teeth and slashed the tentacle, the severed limb spasmed and retracted. Royal followed where it went, struggling to lift her exhausted body with an elbow. She coughed.</p>
<p>          Azathoth floated down from above, shining with heavenly light. <strong>“Whether or not you accept it, I will help you both, I will save you both.”</strong></p>
<p>          “Sounds like you’re one of those that doesn’t know the difference between helping and hurting.” Royal spat. “How cliché.”</p>
<p>           Jirou went to Royal’s side. “What the hell are you? Are you... the palace ruler?” Jirou remembered the terminology.</p>
<p>          <strong>“To use your own words, yes, I am... although this palace is not a place of hostility and sin, but a place of healing and salvation.”</strong></p>
<p>          “Just let us leave!” Royal yelled.</p>
<p>          <strong>“That I cannot allow.” </strong>Azathoth started to glow brighter. <strong>“I will do what I must.”</strong></p>
<p>          Royal’s eyes widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>IT’S BLESS!!!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Jirou clutched his head and groaned in pain. “No!” Jirou jumped in front of Royal and held out his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          A beam of golden and bright Bless beamed out of Azathoth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          A beam that split in front of Jirou’s hands, curving around the duo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Jirou!”</p>
<p>          The beam stopped and Jirou let down his hands. “I can’t keep doing this Kasumi... I need to let it all out... and then let it go...”</p>
<p>
  <strong>          “You go against me despite our similar philosophies?”</strong>
</p>
<p>           He held his head and shook it pain. “Yes! I’m not going to forsake her!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          His irises went yellow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” He screamed and struggled to inhale. He writhed holding his head.</p>
<p>          <strong>“Shadows! To me!”</strong> A couple dozen shadows spawned under Azathoth.</p>
<p>          Royal smiled brightly at Jirou.</p>
<p>          He stopped writhing; his mask appeared. “I...” He gripped it and pulled, tearing it and his skin off from his left side to his right. The crimson liquid gushed. His arms fell to his sides, his right hand clutching his mask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <em>“There’s so much I don’t remember from the days you were there...”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Listen close son... are you listening?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          The small young boy nodded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “There will always be people who disagree with you... something to remember is that it isn’t your duty or job or goal to convince them that you are right... the only thing you can really do, is <strong>show</strong> them why you are right... your justice is your own, you can’t expect people to just accept it, they shouldn’t just accept it, you have to show them, with unwavering conviction that you are right... Never lose sight of yourself... when that happens, you have lost the ability to incite change...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Born in you, is the power to change the world... never just accept reality as it is, always strive to make it better...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>          “Anyone can be a hero; they just have to choose to be...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>          Jirou took a deep breath. “I...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “I was not wrong...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Lupin...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          His mask slipped out of his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          As it hit the floor it shattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          And his body erupted into bright blue flame. A massive inferno of blue, wind pushing back the shadows, Royal’s hair whipping behind her from the storm.</p>
<p>          Her smile was unfaltering. “Finally...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          A humanoid mass of fire separated from his back. Lupin took form. A humanoid wearing a white suit, red lining the inside of the jacket. He wore a red bowtie and a rose pinned to his jacket to match. A red scarf loosely around its neck, a large white top hat with a thin red cloth tied around it. It held a white threaded cane as it’s weapon, the angular segments at an angle as they lined together to form the walking tool. At the top of the cane was a red radial jewel, the same as Evetta’s broach. The hand that held it was like a doll, segmented like Evetta’s, but the fingers came to sharp points.</p>
<p>          Its face was flat and white, with a jagged red smiling face roughly painted on, a large monocle covering one eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The blue inferno consuming Joker subsided enough for him to be seen. “You damn fool.” He smirked and held a battle stance. His rebellion outfit being constructed thread by thread, the material spawning out of small blue flames that consumed his day clothes as they constructed. “Sending pathetic monsters at us, thinking that will shake our willpower or make us just fall in line. You’re insane. We are the antithesis of control.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          A few tears ran down Royal’s cheeks. “Beautiful...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          A few tears ran down Joker’s cheeks as well... as he smiled brightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <strong>“If it is a test of willpower you want, you shall get it.”</strong> The shadows stirred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “For the record... You brought this on yourself...” Jirou stomped his foot forward, his face hardening. Pulsating strips of Bless swirled around the point of impact. The blue fire licking him intensified, blazing out gusts of air that make his hair whip in the wind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Lupin flicked his cane and palace started to shake. The walls around them erupted, massive tendrils of shining transparent Bless gently tearing them apart, the rubble getting swept up in the tendrils. More tendrils slowly sprouted up from the ground, taking up the tile and concrete.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          <strong>“Stop him!”</strong> The shadows charged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          A massive wave of golden shining arrows flowed out of his foot, like ocean waves they swept up the shadows, blasting through the wall behind them, tearing apart the building the swirled and crashed through the palace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Royal looked at him with happy eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>So grossly incandescent...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Jirou brought his hand in front of him and bless crackled into a lens flair in his palm, he slowly dragged his hand back. As he did a stream of white and gold Bless spiraled out of his palm, surrounding the two tricksters in a swirling double helix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Like the sun...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The space inbetween the swirling double helix was filled, surrounding the two in a solid cone of violent Bless that resembled a comet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I am thou, thou art I...</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The energy tore apart the floor around them and blasted through the palace behind them. Rings of Bless pulsed out of the comet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Thou hast acquired a new vow...</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Royal struggled to walk up to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his back.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Joker motioned his hand around to his side, slowly bringing it in front of him again. His hair whipping back, the Bless pouring out of him. Tears getting caught up in the flow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>With the birth of the World Persona...</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Kasumi...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Thank you...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I listened to a LOT of mood music this chapter, I know it may not make sense to y'all but I consider the mood music I listen to to be a big part of my writing process.<br/>Sauce:<br/><a href="Gwyn,%20Lord%20Of%20Cinder">Gwyn, Lord Of Cinder</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/mrV0J9yIW8c">A New World Fool</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0d1DqZkZu8">Take My Hand</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iSTJYIXYao">Red Like Roses (Unofficially Sumire's theme song, listen to the lyrics)</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTZJdHr2z_o">Armed and Ready (Unofficially Kasumi's second theme, </a><a href="https://youtu.be/Isvxlxoz3PA">the other being: Silver Bullet/</a> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WpnPSChVRQ">Devil Trigger)</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/xti_6Bzpa8A">Devils Never Cry</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1EISe-WdZYE">Hunter's Dream</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/NxSVeuMTMfk">All For One</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/iYZIUtDAFIw">You Say Run</a></p>
<p>IDK why but I really like assigning specific songs to characters as their theme. I think them already having theme songs really helped me keep the RWBY characters thematically consistent when I was writing them. (Still reworking my RWBY fic, it had a LOT of fundamental problems.) </p>
<p>Morgana is a real one. I will write him as a real one. He's kinda immature and has his flaws, but he's Kasumi's best friend first and foremost, that fact takes priority over everything else.</p>
<p>Feral Magatsu is feral.</p>
<p>Jirou get's rank 10 Faith, just in time to help Kasumi. I think the message of: You can always be better, is an important one. Kasumi may be 'evil' in that she didn't know how to empathize with her sister. But I think that we all start out evil, as I wrote last chapter: being human is a skill that is learned. With the growing up lines I wanted to imply what was wrong with Adachi: he didn't grow up, the struggles he went through stopped him, and he turned out evil as a result.</p>
<p>This Sumire is canon Sumire to be clear. The only reason I had her summon Vanadis was to imply when in the canon timeline it was for Sumire, I hope it worked.<br/>Let's not talk about her episode.</p>
<p>lmao tho I still avoided the canon name bullshit with 'Senpai' get fucked.</p>
<p>Ok let's talk about 'Cinderellone' and a writing flaw I have. Did any of you think that name sounded like made-up bullshit that didn't have a deeper meaning? If your answer was 'yes', that was the point. However, how many of you thought I was actually just being lazy in the naming? Some of y'all are probably going to answer yes.<br/>My fatal writing flaw imo is my willingness to allow y'all to think i'm incompetent for the sake of foreshadowing, or a surprise, or whatever. And some of y'all thinking I'm incompetent probably turned some people off from this fic. And through this flaw, as well as others, they may be right.</p>
<p>Through Jirou's rank 10 confidant with Kasumi, Magatsu-Cendrillon was able to evolve! Her new persona is a combination of a few characters from fiction, both modern and classic, but mainly two from Bloodborne.<br/>Once again: I know my drawing ain't the best, but I still worked hard on it and I'm still proud of it to some extent.<br/>Also: MAGIC KNEE BRACE! No more limitations.</p>
<p>Evetta<br/>Null: Curse, Str: Almighty, Weak: Bless<br/>Trait: Style Meter; Speed and Attack increase as long as the same move isn't used twice. (Once again, kinda different in practice cus of how I write the fights)<br/>Some of you may think it is cringe, but I think it's EXTREMELY thematically appropriate for Kasumi.</p>
<p>Ok, I'm kinda feelin' myself right now, the last two chapters in a row I got comments voicing how much they want Jirou to awaken. I have won, my story pacing is good for Jirou's character arc at least. I legit feel super good about this fact, probably more than I should. Keep in mind this fic was planed from the beginning, this chapter was always going to be the one where he awakened.</p>
<p>Lupin is just a Bless version of Arsene. Someone (I don't remember who, if you're still reading please leave a comment and give yo-self credit) suggested the idea to me and I took it. This allowing Jirou to have the same Yin/Yang thing with Kasumi AkiRen had going on with Sumire in canon.</p>
<p>Tune in next week for Chapter 21: I May Touch the Sky, and remember to leave Kudos if you enjoyed or subscribe if you want to know exactly when a chapter comes out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. I May Touch The Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         Sae squinted at the massive corkboard in her room. She brought it in when-</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I know you want to trust him, but we can’t risk it.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>         Sae sighed and continued to analyze the board, clenching a fist. <em>It hurts you know; it hurts to not trust him.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I know my dear Vileblood, I know...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>         Cliché red yarn connecting pictures of key figures and newspaper articles, all over a map of Japan.</p>
<p>         <strong>Knock knock...</strong> “Sis?”</p>
<p>         “Enter- I mean, uhm... my door’s always open... to... you?” She sighed.</p>
<p>         Makoto giggled as she opened the door. “It’s ok sis... you don’t have to... change your speech or anything.”</p>
<p>         She glanced at her before continuing to analyze. “I just... don’t want to make any more mistakes with you...”</p>
<p>         “I love you sis... you know that, right?” Makoto handed her a white mug of steaming coffee.</p>
<p>         “I love you too...” Sae gingerly took it. “I do forget sometimes... because deep down I think you shouldn’t...”</p>
<p>         “Thanks not true...” She shook her head.</p>
<p>         Sae sipped from her mug. She frowned. “This isn’t coffee...”</p>
<p>         Makoto laughed. “It’s Chamomile tea, it’s really late sis.”</p>
<p>         She took out her phone and looked at it. She took another sip. “Just give me until I finish drinking this...”</p>
<p>         “Ok, sleep tight, when you get around to it.” She smiled as she started to walk out.</p>
<p>         Sae looked to the board.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Her eyes widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Okumura...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         <strong>PiPiPi!!</strong> Makoto took out her phone and held it to her hear. “Niijima.” Her eyes widened. “WHAT?!”</p>
<p>         Sae jumped, almost spilling her tea. “What? What happened?”</p>
<p>         “Kasumi’s missing!” She sprinted out of the room.</p>
<p>         Sae coughed and put down her tea, doing the same.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>         “What the hell is this?!” Yu gestured his arms out as he looked at the mass destruction of the palace. He absorbed a bright red bo-staff, Faith arcana Arm, and the red and black swirling portal behind him closed.</p>
<p>         A massive chuck of the palace building had been blown wide open; the whole opening area was in ruins. Rubble strewn about and open pipes spewing water.</p>
<p>         “You kids sure know how to party.” He grinned and made his way over, hopping on chunks of rubble to make his way inside.</p>
<p>         He hopped down into the epicenter and brushed off his trench coat. The aesthetic of the place had changed from clean white to concrete gray.</p>
<p>         “You crazy kids... you’re lucky I have a bond with you, otherwise I couldn’t be here.” He summoned the red bo-staff again and wiggled it before absorbing it again. “This was a pain to make too... damn I miss Margret...”</p>
<p>         Joker and Royal were passed out on the floor, hugging each other tightly, legs entangled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         He narrowed his eyes and whipped around, summoning and aiming his pistols, Ebony and Ivory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Azathoth was on the ground, partially covered in rubble, its form fading in and out of existence.</p>
<p>         He rested Ebony on his shoulder. “How ’bout that, a persona is ruling the palace instead of the shadow, guess that makes sense.”</p>
<p>         <strong><em>“I am no persona; I am a god...”</em></strong></p>
<p>         Yu smirked. “Tell me ’god’-” He wiggled Ivory. “What happens if I shoot you right now?”</p>
<p>         <strong><em>“I will merely fade, to rise again along with this palace when my Trickster has need for me.”</em></strong></p>
<p>         “Yep, kinda figured that, you’re nothing special. Annalise is a cooler persona than you IMO.”</p>
<p>         <strong><em>“I am the god of reality!”</em></strong></p>
<p>         “Something you should know about Tricksters: We don’t believe in gods.” <strong>BANG! </strong>“Checkmate...”</p>
<p>         Azathoth faded, to be summoned another day.</p>
<p>         He absorbed his guns and turned back to the kids. He placed his hands on his hips and grinned. “You evolved huh?” He looked to Jirou. “You have good bonds kid. You would make an amazing Wild Card...”</p>
<p>         He knelt and scooped them up, slinging them both over his shoulders.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>         Makoto was frantically tapping away on her phone, biting her thumb, and pacing in front of Aki’s house.</p>
<p>         “Can you put me down now?”</p>
<p>         “Mako-chan! Care to help me out?” Yu let Kasumi slide off his shoulder.</p>
<p>         “Hi Makoto...” Kasumi groggily said with a sheepish grin.</p>
<p>         Makoto’s eyes widened. “Kasumi!!!” She dropped her phone and desperately dashed to her. Glomping her and holding the back of her head. “I was so FUCKING WORRIED!!! YouwereavoidingusandIthoughtsomethinghappenedlikeyourauntsaidsomethingtoyouorsomethingandIthoughtIwouldgiveyousomespaceorsomethingthenyou can’t just disappear like that!!!” She tightened her grip as though she would vanish any second.</p>
<p>         Kasumi blinked, then settled into the hug with a smile. “Thank you... I promise I won’t disappear like that again. I-” Kasumi stopped herself.</p>
<p>         “Please don’t...” Makoto choked up. “I was <em>so</em> worried.” She squeezed tighter.</p>
<p>         “Royal?” Morgana padded up to them and looked at her with big teary eyes.</p>
<p>         Kasumi let Makoto go and knelt, holding out her arms.</p>
<p>         Morgana jumped in them and silently nuzzled her.</p>
<p>         “I think I’m gonna take this pipsqueak home.” Yu hefted Jirou. “You kids have fun.” He walked away towards Leblanc.</p>
<p>         Makoto nodded and picked up her phone. “Good thing I have a case.” She wiped her eyes as she turned it in her hand. “Uhm... have a good night...” She glanced at her, then turned away with a blush. “I’m gonna go. Aki-san is waiting for you inside...”</p>
<p>         Kasumi nodded. “Good night, see you at school...”</p>
<p>         Makoto nodded then walked away. She glanced back. “I-” She shook it. “Never mind...”</p>
<p>         Kasumi raised an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>         “Kasumi...”</p>
<p>         She looked down to her companion. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>         “I’m so sorry... I wish I were better at... all this... having friends, being on a team...”</p>
<p>         “Morgana, stop...” She cupped his face in her hands. “You... are my best friend ok? I chose you, and you are great for me. I...” She took a deep breath. “I’ve needed to come to terms with a few things for a while. <em>I</em> had to... so if you’re feeling bad, don’t.”</p>
<p>         Morgana nodded. “Thank you... I <em>was</em> feeling bad... are you sure I’m a good friend? This is the first time I’ve... had... friends... if I did have friends before I don’t remember them... I must’ve been a bad friend.”</p>
<p>         Kasumi shook her head, then patted his. “You’re a great friend Morgana. Don’t worry about not having them or forgetting them before. The Thieves are a new beginning for you.”</p>
<p>         He nodded slowly. “Thanks... I needed that...”</p>
<p>         “Let’s head inside.” Kasumi cradled her friend and walked inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Aki?” Kasumi tentatively entered the kitchen.</p>
<p>         Aki was slumped back in his chair at the table, staring at a bottle of pills with dead eyes, his hand was resting on the table, a finger slowly tapping. He blinked then looked to her. “Hey...” He took a deep breath then looked back to the pills. “Sit... please...”</p>
<p>         Kasumi pulled out the chair across the table from him and slid in the seat, Morgana shifting to sit on her lap.</p>
<p>         “I’ve spent the last few hours thinking about what I would say to you... but I still don’t know.” He shrugged, then rubbed his nose and looked away. “Where did you run off to?”</p>
<p>         “Uhm... I should just tell you what happened...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         She did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Kasumi! You found your rebellion!” Morgana jumped. “I’m so... <em>so</em>, happy for you!”</p>
<p>         Aki let out a shaky breath. “Evetta...” He smiled and shook his head. He wiped his eyes. “There is no better feeling than growth Kasumi... please keep chasing it...” He let out another shaky breath. “Kasumi... I was <em>terrified</em>... please just...”</p>
<p>         “I won’t run off like that again... I’m sorry...”</p>
<p>         He shook his head. “No, I know you can take care of yourself... I mean that...” He gestured to the bottle of pills. “I really didn’t like the prospect of going through what I had in the past... I knew the risks of taking you in... I knew what I might end up putting myself through...”</p>
<p>         “You don’t have to say it...”</p>
<p>         He nodded. “It’s uhm...” He sighed. “It’s late, you should get to bed, schools going to be a thing again...”</p>
<p>         She nodded and stood, still carrying Morgana. “Thank you Aki...”</p>
<p>         He shook his head. “Get some sleep.”</p>
<p>         “Ok...” Kasumi walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.</p>
<p>         He clenched his hand into a fist. “Shinji...” He squeezed his eyes closed.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>         <em>“Hey guys, are you on coms?”</em> Mishima asked.</p>
<p>         Kasumi glanced across the classroom at him. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>         <em>“I’ve figured out a solution to our insane influx of requests.”</em></p>
<p>         <em>“Well, lay it on us man.”</em> Ryuji said.</p>
<p>         <em>“I’ve added a poll slash upvote feature to requests, so we can know which ones the public are asking for the most. Was that a good idea?”</em></p>
<p>         <em>“You should have asked us though...”</em> Makoto said.</p>
<p>         Kasumi and Ann pulled out their phones and pulled up the site. “Actually, this looks alright...” Kasumi said. “You should still look for requests that slip through the cracks Admin, but this will be helpful.”</p>
<p>         <em>“I concur.” </em>Yusuke said. <em>“Although I would prefer if we avoid the biggest ones for now, I have my school trip coming up, tackling a proper palace right now wouldn’t be ideal... not to mention I am feeling rather apprehensive about how riled up the public is.”</em></p>
<p>“Same actually...” Ann said.</p>
<p>         <em>“You have a school trip Inari?”</em> Futaba chimed in.</p>
<p>         <em>“Yes, we are going to Las Angeles in the United States.”</em></p>
<p>         <em>“That’s the capital, right?”</em> Ryuji asked.</p>
<p>         Ann scoffed. “No, Ryuji. It’s just a hot spot for movie filming. A lot of famous people are there.”</p>
<p>         <em>“Don’t you guys have a school trip too? Hawaii, right?” </em>Makoto tentatively asked.</p>
<p>         “Did you not know?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>         <em>“No, I did...”</em></p>
<p>         <em>“Awww, she’s gonna miss you!” </em>Futaba teased. <em>“You could have left off where you got interrupted on the beach!”</em></p>
<p>         <em>“Futaba!”</em></p>
<p>         A chorus of laughter erupted in the coms.</p>
<p>         “Hey, you laughed too Kasumi.” Ann smiled at her.</p>
<p>         “Yeah, I sorted some stuff out...” Kasumi pet Morgana on her desk, who purred happily for her.</p>
<p>         “I’m gonna miss you too, not like that though.” Morgana giggled.</p>
<p>         <em>“Sorted some stuff out with the help of a certain ravenette.” </em>Ryuji’s smiled could be heard.</p>
<p>         <em>“Shut up!” </em>Jirou could be heard through Ryuji’s earpiece.</p>
<p>         Kasumi knit her eyebrows. <em>He didn’t ruin the surprise, right?</em> “How much did you tell him Jirou?” She frowned playfully.</p>
<p>         Some shuffling could be heard. <em>“Just about how we got lost in a random palace. Ryuji is making assumptions.” </em>More shuffling.</p>
<p>         <em>“Well, you were in there for a few hours, I can think of a few ways Jirou could’ve cheered you up.”</em></p>
<p>Kasumi blushed furiously. “Ryuji, you’re benched!”</p>
<p>         Jirou playfully punched his shoulder. <em>“Awww... worth it.” </em>Ryuji laughed.</p>
<p>         “Cut it out Ryuji.” Ann disciplined.</p>
<p>         <em>“Yeah, shouldn’t you be planning how to make you’re and Ann’s Hawaii honeymoon more romantic?”</em> Futaba said.</p>
<p>         <em>“Shit!”</em></p>
<p>         “What<em> do</em> you have planned, my Skull?” Ann cooed.</p>
<p>         <em>“sHiT!” </em>His voice squeaked.</p>
<p>         Morgana sighed sadly.</p>
<p>         “There there.” Kasumi patted his head.</p>
<p>         <em>“Shame I won’t be there to paint you.”</em></p>
<p>         <em>“Guys, I kinda wanna talk more about Thief business.”</em> Mishima said.</p>
<p>         “We can take a mementos trip before our trips start; we need to get Futaba up to speed on what we do too.” <em>And Jirou.</em> Kasumi silently added with a smile. “How ’bout that?”</p>
<p>         A round of approvals.</p>
<p>         “All right let’s begin homeroom! Settle down!” Kawakami yelled.</p>
<p>         “The Takase’s are at the top of the list.” Kasumi gritted her teeth. “I-”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Calm, my Bold Hunter...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>         She took a deep breath. “Coms down, class is starting.”</p>
<p>         <em>“And I have a raid. Alibaba out.”</em> Futaba disconnected, as did everyone else.</p>
<p>         “Let’s see... We’ve just gotten back from vacation but starting next week will be the school trip. Mr. Narukami, Doctor Maruki, and I will be your main chaperones, as well as a third-year student.”</p>
<p>         “Teach! Were you apart of the whole cover-up thing too?” A random NPC called.</p>
<p>         Kawakami shot him a glare. “Of course not, this is the first I’m hearing about it too, it’s why I’m allowed to chaperone. Anyway, make sure none of you cut loose too much, we may be short staffed because we’re dealing with the press, but that is also why it’s important that none of you start trouble. Don’t say anything to the press other than the facts, got it?” Kawakami looked around the murmuring room. “Ok, settle down! That concludes homeroom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Ann turned back in her chair, slinging an arm over the backrest. “Hawaii huh? I’m kinda surprised that they’re still doing the school trip.”</p>
<p>         “Me too.” Kasumi stretched her arms over her head.</p>
<p>         “I’m gonna miss you guys...” Morgana lamented. “Oh!” He perked up. “And don’t do anything scandalous with that monkey, you can’t afford to get in trouble!”</p>
<p>         Ann couldn’t seem to decide on a facial expression. “Right...” Ann looked to Kasumi. “What about you and Jirou?”</p>
<p>         “Uhm... What about him?” Kasumi fidgeted.</p>
<p>         “You should make some moves on him when were in Hawaii!” She smiled.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ahh, what a splendid idea Panther! Such a dream-like setting is the perfect place to make dreams come true.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>         Kasumi looked down.</p>
<p>         Ann knit her eyebrows. “Hey, I know your experience with Makoto has... affected you... but you shouldn’t let that stop you from trying again. Just take it as a learning experience. I learned from it too, that’s why Ryuji and I took it slow at first.”</p>
<p>         Kasumi raised an eyebrow at her. “’Slow’? I walked in on you when you were about to bang.”</p>
<p>         Morgana hid his face under his paws.</p>
<p>         Ann blushed furiously. “Yeah, but we’ve known each other for years, not the same.”</p>
<p>         “’Childhood friends’ trope huh?” She smirked.</p>
<p>         “Hey! You’re dodging!”</p>
<p>         Kasumi scoffed and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>         “You two would make a cute couple, a happy one too. Think about it ok?”</p>
<p>         “I kinda want to think about it more...”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Is suppose it depends on what Sumire meant...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>         Kasumi walked around a corner.</p>
<p>         “Please Miss Kawakami! This is our chance!”</p>
<p>         Kawakami’s gaze fell. “I don’t know if I...” She sighed.</p>
<p>         Kasumi paused her walking and leaned back to look.</p>
<p>         Chika had cornered Kawakami and was begging her with her hands together. “Please!”</p>
<p>         “Should probably see what that’s about.” Morgana mused.</p>
<p>         Kasumi went over. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>         Chika beamed at her. “Convince Kawakami to make Makoto a third-year chaperone for the school trip! This is our chance to prove that Makoto is still helpful to the school.”</p>
<p>         “You are... super right. Kawakami!” Kasumi turned to her and put her hands together.</p>
<p>         She sighed. “Geeze...”</p>
<p>         “You’re the one that chose Haru-senpai right?” Chika clarified.</p>
<p>         “Yes... and Makoto-chan is the only other third-year that’s qualified...” Kawakami sighed. “But I’m not sure the principal would be up for it...”</p>
<p>         “Yu would vouch for her.” Kasumi suggested. “If you <em>and</em> Yu insist then I’m sure you can make it happen. Especially since the principal is kinda exhausted right now, he’ll probably just cave.”</p>
<p>         She sighed again.</p>
<p>         “Plus, you kinda owe me.” Kasumi grinned.</p>
<p>         Kawakami shot her an intense look. “Fine, I’ll see what I can do.” She walked away.</p>
<p>         “Wow... what a flex.” Chika breathed.</p>
<p>         “What’d you mean?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>         She smiled. “I mean like, the Phantom Thieves are so influential now! You can kinda just walk up to anybody and say ’you owe me’ and it’s kinda true. Everyone at this school is better off ’cus of you at least.”</p>
<p>         Kasumi’s eyes widened and darted around. “You know? Since when?”</p>
<p>         Chika tilted her head. “Miyuki-kun and Kaguya kinda figured it out on their own, we discussed it.” She winked. “Don’t worry though, your secret’s safe with us!”</p>
<p>         “Thanks... but I want you to know I wasn’t blackmailing her or anything, we made a mutual deal a while ago.”</p>
<p>         “Pfff!” She waved dismissively. “You’ve kinda earned the right to strongarm people anyway.”</p>
<p>         Kasumi blinked. “Is... is that what people are thinking about us?”</p>
<p>         “Yeah! You’re kinda like superheroes! It’s great!” She beamed.</p>
<p>         “That’s...” Morgana mumbled.</p>
<p>         “I have a bad feeling about this...” Kasumi finished the thought.</p>
<p>         “What’d you mean?” Chika frowned.</p>
<p>         “Chika, we’re just a group of kids ok? Nothing more. Just treat us like normal people ok?”</p>
<p>         She shrugged. “Hey, whatever makes you comfortable.” She took out her phone. “Oops! Look at the time! See you in Hawaii Kasumi-chan!” She turned and pranced away.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>         “Ok, were all here, are we ready? We have thirteen targets today, an all-time high.” Makoto said.</p>
<p>         “Ahh, it will feel nice to get some business done inbetween our two trips.” Yusuke said. “I hope I get to paint more in Las Angeles than I did at Yakushima. To that end I hope this foray sparks my inspiration.”</p>
<p>         “Well Royal, whip out the app!” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>         Kasumi grinned. “Actually, we need to wait a little longer. I have a surprise that should arrive soon.”</p>
<p>         Ann tilted her head. “A ’surprise’? Is this like that one time where you shook us with dating Makoto?”</p>
<p>         Makoto looked away.</p>
<p>         “Ehh, kinda. The surprise is late though...” Kasumi checked her phone.</p>
<p>         “Today is going to be full of surprises for me anyway...” Futaba mumbled. She was sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest.</p>
<p>         Kasumi knelt and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you ok? Nervous?”</p>
<p>         She shrugged. “Not really, just new. I’m kinda exited actually...” She glanced at the crowds of people around them.</p>
<p>         Kasumi followed her gaze. “Oh... hey, no one is going to bother you with us around.</p>
<p>         She nodded. “I know...”</p>
<p>         “Uhh... I’m kinda getting impatient. What’s the surprise?” Ryuji scratched his head.</p>
<p>         “I think you’ll like it more than anyone Ryuji!” Morgana hopped out of Kasumi’s bag.</p>
<p>         “Hey guys! Sorry I’m late. Coffee dad didn’t want to let me go; we were kinda busy today.” Jirou jogged up to them with a small black hiking backpack in tow.</p>
<p>         Ryuji’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>         Kasumi stood up. “Surprise!” She did jazz-hands.</p>
<p>         “Dude...”</p>
<p>         Jirou smiled at him. “What do you <em>actually</em> think happened in that palace?”</p>
<p>         Ryuji ran to him and hugged him. “Bro...” He patted his fist on his back.</p>
<p>         Jirou hugged him back. “Bro...” And did the same.</p>
<p>         “Get a room.” Futaba joked.</p>
<p>         “I think it’s rather sweet.” Ann smiled.</p>
<p>         “Hey, the Phantom Thieves are accepting of all lifestyles and orientations.” Kasumi nudged Futaba.</p>
<p>         “It was light-hearted.” Futaba stood up.</p>
<p>         “Two new members, this is wonderful, although we should get going.” Yusuke said.</p>
<p>         “Yes, let’s.” Kasumi pulled out her phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Alright amateurs!” Mona struck a stance in front of the stairs to the subway; everyone was still in regular clothes. “Stay close and don’t get separated. Oracle, you’re gonna be directly under my tutelage, as I was the previous navigator before you.”</p>
<p>         “Wow, everyone just vanished.” Futaba looked around.</p>
<p>         Jirou knelt, grabbed Mona’s head, and started petting. “So soft...”</p>
<p>         “Hey! What do-ya think’re! Ohhhhhhhh...” Mona fell into bliss.</p>
<p>         “Hey Mona, I discovered I have some navigation abilities, you should teach me too.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>         Mona shook Jirou off him. “Oh? That’s awesome Royal! You’re really turning into a one-woman army!”</p>
<p>         Futaba seemed to inspect Royal. “Huh?”</p>
<p>         “Anyway.” Mona trotted over to their duffel bag. “I got something for Joker here.” He dug through.</p>
<p>         “Joker?” The man in question asked.</p>
<p>         “You are our ’Wild Card’ yes? I am curious as to what that entails.” Yusuke pondered.</p>
<p>         “I like that codename!” Ann beamed. “It fits and sounds cool!”</p>
<p>         “Are you ok with that bro?” Ryuji asked.</p>
<p>         He nodded. “Yeah, I’m cool with it.”</p>
<p>         “Here it is!” Mona brought out a wrist mounted grappling hook and handed it to Jirou. “I made this for Royal but...”</p>
<p>         “She’s afraid of heights.” Makoto finished with a nod.</p>
<p>         Kasumi rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>         “I thought that I should save it for you when you joined.” Mona smiled.</p>
<p>         “Thank you...” Jirou smiled and strapped it on.</p>
<p>         “Hey, don’t I get a gift?” Futaba pouted.</p>
<p>         “Replacing <em>me</em> is the <em>gift</em> Oracle!” Mona jumped. “Be grateful!”</p>
<p>         Futaba giggled.</p>
<p>         Jirou dropped his backpack. “Alright little guys, you know what to do.” He snapped his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Tiny bleach-white wrinkly humanoid creatures sprouted up from the ground out of blue energy. The faces of these creatures were extremely deformed, with ripped mouths and lack of noses, only the holes. Their bodies were thin and skeletal to match their pale skin.</p>
<p>         They grabbed Jirou’s backpack with a dozen hands and sucked it into the ground. Disappearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Everyone’s eyes were wide. “What the fuck was that?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>         “The Velvet Messengers.” Jirou stated simply. “They’re meant as servants of Wild Cards.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Supposedly they’ll store and repair stuff for me. This is our supplies, right?” He pointed to the big duffel bag.</p>
<p>         “Y-Yeah.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>         The Messengers sucked the bag into the ground as well.</p>
<p>         “They are kinda gross.” Futaba stated.</p>
<p>         “Actually, I think they are rather adorable.” Yusuke said.</p>
<p>         “We can get our stuff back right?” Makoto asked.</p>
<p>         Jirou nodded. “Queen’s gun.”</p>
<p>         A Messenger appeared and presented her revolver. Queen carefully picked it up. “Ok... Thank you...”</p>
<p>         The Messenger sank into the ground.</p>
<p>         “That’s super awesome dude, that bag was just getting heavier and heavier.” Ryuji said. “Especially with all the crafting supplies we’ve been hording.” He shot a glance at Kasumi.</p>
<p>         “Let’s gloss over this.” Kasumi waved dismissively. “Head into mementos guys! We’re burning daylight!” She gestured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         They started walking down to the elevator, Kasumi, and Mona at the back of the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Halfway down the Thieves in front ignited into blue flame and their outfits appeared.</p>
<p>         “Dude, you look like a dropout street magician.” Skull grinned.</p>
<p>         “And you look like a thug.” They laughed.</p>
<p>         “Hey.” Skull wrapped an arm around Joker and lowered his voice. “I’m sure you noticed when you awakened, but Royal doesn’t have an outfit like the rest of us. Don’t mention it to her, I think she’s kinda sensitive about it.”</p>
<p>         Joker glanced back at Royal just as her outfit blazed to life.</p>
<p>         <em>“Wait to see if they notice.”</em> She mouthed with a smile.</p>
<p>         Joker nodded. “Sure thing dude, I’m not tryin’ to be rude to our leader.”</p>
<p>         Skull nodded. “Probably wouldn’t help your chances either right?” He patted him on the back.</p>
<p>         Joker groaned.</p>
<p>         Royal stretched her arms above her head.</p>
<p>         “Are you feeling good?” Mona asked.</p>
<p>         Royal nodded. “Better than good, great even... I didn’t really notice it before, ’cus I really didn’t have anything to compare it to... but I feel like now I’m not chained down, do you get that?”</p>
<p>         Mona nodded. “Can’t say I know the feeling myself, as you said, I really don’t have anything to compare it to. But I feel free when I’m in this form, I’m really glad you do too.”</p>
<p>         Royal patted his head. “Thanks Mona.”</p>
<p>         “Here’s the elevator that takes us down to the main room.” Makoto pressed the button. “It’s kind of a tight fit.”</p>
<p>         With a ding the door opened.</p>
<p>         “I can feel how far down this goes.” Oracle stepped inside and touched the walls; green holograms were faintly shifting in the lenses of her goggles. “This place is massive.”</p>
<p>         “Hey...” Joker looked around the massive twisting and organic tunnel around them. “Why do the stairs lead into a tunnel like this? With a single elevator at the end?”</p>
<p>         “We think it’s because of how people view the subway.” Royal approached the group with a hand on her hip. “Most people, until they get in the train cars and are painfully aware of their claustrophobic surroundings, are just on autopilot and not really paying attention to anything but their trains. As a result, we just got this single boring straight-shot elevator to bring us down to the subway entrance.”</p>
<p>         Joker nodded. “Makes sense, cognition and all that. I’ve been learning a lot about that stuff from Maruki.” He stepped into the elevator, followed by Skull, Panther and Fox.</p>
<p>         “I have some background knowledge too, from looking at my mom’s notes when I wasn’t supposed to.” Oracle shrugged and leaned closer to Joker.</p>
<p>         Royal, Queen and Mona stepped in and Royal pressed the down button, the doors closing. Oracle wrapped an arm around Royal’s and pulled her close while still leaning on Joker. The elevator shot down.</p>
<p>
  <strong>♫♪♪ </strong>
  <em>“Where have you been? Been searching all along. Came facing twilight on and on. Without a clue...”</em>
  <strong> ♫♪♪</strong>
</p>
<p>         <strong>Ding!</strong> The doors opened and the Thieves poured out.</p>
<p>         “Oh wow.” Oracle adjusted her goggles. “This place is growing very rapidly.”</p>
<p>         Royal placed a hand on his shoulder. “What’s the current deepest area called?”</p>
<p>         “The Path of Akzeriyyuth, it has twelve ’floors’ and safe rooms on the fourth and eighth floors.”</p>
<p>         Royal smiled. “That’s new, we should head out.” She nodded to the Thieves.</p>
<p>         “Wow, you’re amazing as ever Futaba!” Skull beamed. “Ain’t she even better than you Mona?”</p>
<p>         Mona jumped. “We’re about the same! And Codenames remember!”</p>
<p>         “Hey hey hey!” Royal diffused. “No insulting the dedicated healer. That’s really dumb, even for you Skull.”</p>
<p>         “Damn son.” Joker laughed at his friend. “I’ve played enough RPGs to know that that <em>is</em> a bad idea.”</p>
<p>         “Mona, would you really let me die over my teasing?” Skull asked.</p>
<p>         “Without hesitation.”</p>
<p>         “Stone cold.” Oracle laughed.</p>
<p>         “Aww, don’t worry, I’ll heal you.” Panther kissed Skull’s cheek.</p>
<p>         “Yeah, with Dia.” Skull scoffed.</p>
<p>         Panther pouted. “Hey!”</p>
<p>         “How’re you liking our dysfunctional family Joker?” Fox patted his shoulder.</p>
<p>         “I love it.”</p>
<p>         Royal forced a hand on Joker’s other shoulder and used the other to stretch her leg above her head. “Ahhh, goddamn that feels good. Been a while since I could do that. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>         Queen stared, then blinked and shook out her head. “Wait! When did you get a rebellion outfit?!”</p>
<p>         The rest of the Thieves looked over. “Holy shit! Lookin’ good Royal!” Skull beamed.</p>
<p>         “It really took you this long to notice?” Royal stopped leaning on Joker and let down her leg.</p>
<p>         “Wait...” Panther tapped her chin with a mischievous grin. “Joker and Royal’s outfits are kinda similar, wouldn’t you say so Fox?”</p>
<p>         “Hmmm, yes I would say that Panther. Wouldn’t you say so as well Oracle?”</p>
<p>         “Mwehehehe. Yes, I would say that Inari.”</p>
<p>         “Joker was probably inspired by her; she got her outfit before he awakened after all.” Mona said.</p>
<p>         “How romantic!” Panther jumped and beamed.</p>
<p>         Joker and Royal blushed. “Ok, enough of that.” Royal walked past them. “Let’s go to the trains. We take those to get to the lower levels quickly. Then we have Mona turn into a car to drive around the massive caverns and tunnels.”</p>
<p>         “A car?” Joker asked.</p>
<p>         “You’ll see.” Royal smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         The train car rumbled along; the Thieves sprawled among the seats.</p>
<p>         “Does it usually take this long?” Oracle closed her laptop.</p>
<p>         “Well, the deeper we go the longer the trip, it’s only logical.” Fox stood up and stretched his leg.</p>
<p>         “Well, we’re here so your waiting is over.” Royal looked out the window, resting her forearm on the wall.</p>
<p>         After she said that the train car emerged from the tunnel and started riding along a floating track within an extremely massive cavern. The ground below could still be seen thanks to the glowing red organic veins, but the shadows that milled around looked tiny. Twisted train tracks melded together and ran up the walls, although it was hard to see from this far away.</p>
<p>         “Big cavern.” Joker looked out with her. “Uhm... any idea what’s holding this track up?”</p>
<p>         “Ask the collective unconscious.” Queen said.</p>
<p>         “Welp, we’ve wasted enough time already.” Royal walked up to the door, and pried it open with both hands, wind whipping into the car and making her hair flow. Her hands pulsed with Almighty and she pushed harder, and the entire wall of the train car shattered off, along with the seats along the wall. Royal smiled in the wind.</p>
<p>         “What? Are we just gonna jump down?” Skull asked.</p>
<p>         “That sounds like a fun time.” Fox smiled and walked to the edge.</p>
<p>         “Actually.” Queen glanced at Royal. “We should probably wait until we get to the actual platform.”</p>
<p>         “Oh yeah, Royal’s afraid of heights...” Panther rubbed Royal’s back.</p>
<p>         Royal smiled and looked down into the cavern, the air whipping past her made her blood flow with energy. “You know something...? When I looked in the mirror this morning... I liked what I saw... for the first time in so long...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Her mask evaporated into flame. “Evetta!” She spiraled off the train in a swirl of curse and almighty. “Hahahahaha!!!” She laughed with glee. Astolat apparated and she swung it under her, placing a foot on the pike, using explosions of fire to slow her fall.</p>
<p>         Joker turned and smiled widely at his teammates. “Well, what are we waiting for?!?!” He let himself fall backwards out of the car.</p>
<p>         Skull smiled, on the verge of tears. “Don’t leave without me!” He ran and leapt out of the car, his mask evaporating. He landed on Captain Kidd’s ship and used it to slow his fall.</p>
<p>         Joker flung his wrist and the grapple launched, lodging itself into Kidd’s boat. He swung to Royal and scooped her up in his arms.</p>
<p>         “Hahahaha!!!” Royal absorbed Astolat.</p>
<p>         Joker swung her around by her hand and threw her in the air, Royal twirling like a rhythmic gymnast with a huge smile, before Joker caught her again, letting her wrap her arms around his neck.</p>
<p>         “Holy shit! I’m going to swoon!” Panther smiled wide, and jumped off herself, a spiral of blackflame surrounding her feet as she free flew down.</p>
<p>         Fox ripped off his mask and flung out his hands, making a downward path of ice. He brought out his katana and pointed it downward to guide his decent along the ramp. He created gaps between raps so he could free jump.</p>
<p>         Queen spun and Johanna apparated beneath her. She grabbed Oracle’s arm and pulled her onto the bike. “Mona, we’re gonna need a gust of wind.”</p>
<p>         He nodded and hopped on the handlebars.</p>
<p>         “Wait! My persona can fly-”</p>
<p>         Queen revved the bike and drove out of the train car.</p>
<p>         “AHHHH!!!” Oracle grabbed onto Queen for dear life.</p>
<p>         The shadows milling on the ground looked up to the Thieves and melted into goo and formed into Incubus and Succubus.</p>
<p>         Joker whipped out his handgun and rapid fired at the Shadows as he swung with Royal.</p>
<p>         Ryuji brought out his shotgun and started firing. Ann hopped on their heads, pushing off with explosions that evaporated them.</p>
<p>         Fox weaved through the swarms, slashing them with blinding speed, only streaks of steel being seen as he skated across his ice paths.</p>
<p>         Mona conjured a small tornado of green wind as Johanna met the ground, the bike bounced and Queen revved, speeding forward towards a big hunched-over generic shadow with skulls adorning it’s back. Queen pulled up on the handles and used the shadow as a ramp straight upwards, she flung Johanna into a backflip, the back wheel catching the shadow and launching it into the air along with them. Queen twisted Johanna around and the back wheel shredded the shadow.</p>
<p>         Royal summoned Astolat and swung it in circles around them, slicing and burning the shadows. Joker released the grappling hook and flipped with Royal onto the ground. He landed first. “Strike a pose!” Royal yelled as she landed in his arms. Joker happily draped her over his arm while holding up his gun.</p>
<p>         Panther flipped to the ground next to them. “Stop being so damn cute!” She laughed and took out her whip. “We got shadows to kill!”</p>
<p>         Skull jumped off the boat and landed hand-first on a shadow, shocking it full of yellow sparking electricity. “Still got it!” He stood up and shook his hand out with a smile. “Let’s kick some ass!”</p>
<p>         Joker grabbed Royal’s arm and spun her out to slash a shadow apart, then turned and flung out his wrist, the grappling hook launching out and piercing through two shadows. With a grunt he pulled with all his might and swung them around, the shadows getting pressed together.</p>
<p>         Perfect for Fox to sweep in and decapitate both of them as he flipped to the ground, the ice ramp behind him crumbling to the ground.</p>
<p>         Oracle stumbled off Johanna holding her mouth and stomach. Mona started to heal her.</p>
<p>         Queen wasted no time and sped into battle on Johanna, she front-flipped while still holding onto Johanna’s handles. She pulled apart the handles and Johanna morphed apart into two halves resembling giant clubs with the wheels for blades, one on each club. Queen landed and spun shredding apart shadows with her duel-wield weaponized Persona, giving pause as she struck to let the wheels shred the shadows. Queen bashed apart the last shadow in her range and looked to the rest of the group. “Royal!”</p>
<p>         A massive generic mementos shadow with a red aura shoved its claws under a train car and flung it to Royal. The car tumbling and crashing its way over to her with blinding speed.</p>
<p>         Royal vanished as it moved through her.</p>
<p>         The car eventually stopped and tumbled upright.</p>
<p>         Royal kicked open the car door, the two sliding parts flying away with a crash, and waved away the resulting dust as she stepped out of the car. “I didn’t know that there were shit-flinging monkeys in mementos.” She smiled at the shadow.</p>
<p>         “<strong>You must be the Phantom Thieves...</strong>” The Shadow observed, the voice was deep and it talked slow. “<strong>How dare you come here and disturb The Path of Akzeriyyuth? You are nothing but powerless insects, who have no right to incite the change you desire. AAHHHH!!!” </strong>The Shadow leapt, crushing the thrown train car underfoot as it landed and swiped at her with an enlarging gelatinous arm.</p>
<p>         Royal flipped out of the way and landed on a stack of three train cars, sitting and letting her legs dangle over the edge, allowing her to be at eye-level with the beast. “Disturb?” She crossed her legs and held her chin. “We’re here to just change a few hearts, we wouldn’t kill shadows unless they attacked us first. That would be a waste of SP.” She smiled.</p>
<p>         “<strong>’Changing hearts’? You have no idea what you are truly doing. But in the end, I thank you. Feasting the willpower of a Trickster is much more filling than the willpower of the common folk. And we have been starving for some time. AAHHHH!!!” </strong>It took another swipe at her, shattering the train cars into flying metal pieces.</p>
<p>         Royal calmly landed on a red vein and leaned back on a vertical one behind her. “You’re talking about Apathy Syndrome, right? Your shadows haven’t been able to inflict people with that for a while, right? Cus a metaphysical plane hasn’t fused with the real world for a while.”</p>
<p>         “<strong>That won’t be the case for long, soon... the metaverse will merge with the real world, such is the goal of the Grail.</strong>”</p>
<p>         Royal tilted her head. “The Grail?”</p>
<p>         “<strong>That is none of your concern.</strong>” It waved its arm back and forth.</p>
<p>         She rolled her eyes. “Wait, can I ask you something else? Apathy Syndrome is kinda like the mental shutdowns that have been happening the past couple years, know anything about that, about the guy in the black mask?”</p>
<p>         “<strong>Aw yes, the Trickster we have accepted as our own. He desires what we do, to make humanity Lost, take their willpower away. That’s why he was chosen by the Grail.</strong>”</p>
<p>         Royal nodded. “He’s inflicting his own version of Apathy Syndrome, makes sense.” She then tilted her head. “Chosen by the Grail? He’s a Wild Card though, shouldn’t he be chosen by Philemon or something? His choice of Tricksters has been weird lately, I mean, look at me.” She gestured. “Although, I’m not a Wild Card.”</p>
<p>         “<strong>This is trivial. My only concern right now, is to consume your willpower, making me stronger! I will consume your dreams! AHHH!!!” </strong>It charged, crashing through the red veins, making them explode like splinters.</p>
<p>         Royal flipped over it and slashed at his head.</p>
<p>         The beast stumbled. “<strong>You will be sorry for this!!!</strong>” It turned on her and roared.</p>
<p>         “Sorry I’m about to kill you maybe!” Royal smiled and dashed in, slashing at its legs.</p>
<p>         “<strong>You’re the one that’s going to die!!!</strong>” It brought an enlarging fist down, sending out a shockwave of Curse.</p>
<p>         Royal blinked as the flames of Curse washed over her. She patted herself down sarcastically. “Hey, look at that, I’m completely fine.”</p>
<p>         “<strong>Pest!</strong>” He dove after her, stumbling to the ground as his legs spewed black ichor.</p>
<p>         “Evetta!” Royal forced out her palm that met the beast’s face, then an explosion of Almighty surged forth through the beast’s head, making its whole body vibrate. Royal stabbed Astolat down into its head, barely breaking through its tough hide. She jumped on its back and dragged her sword along, spewing up ichor in her wake. She finally leapt off it with a satisfied smirk.</p>
<p>         “Such weird things for a beast to say.” Joker walked up to the beast calmly with Lupin’s Threaded Cane in hand, a Fool Persona Arm. A long dull silver metal angular pole, with a white and black braided leather grip near the handle, a rectangle of engraved metal. ’Concealing the whip within the cane and flogging the beasts with the whip is partially an act of ceremony, an attempt to demonstrate to oneself that the bloodlust of the hunt will never encroach upon the soul.’ Is what Lupin told him. “Tell me beast, why is it that you desire to consume our Willpower?” He pointed the cane at its head.</p>
<p>         “<strong>All shadows desire humanity, we are born from the people’s hearts, only to drift in the sea of souls until we are needed by a more complete being of our kind...</strong>”</p>
<p>         “Hmmm, you desire humanity. To be human... I suppose I can relate. We are one in the same, connected by that feeling. After all, Personas, our true selves, are just tamed shadows, given mythological form.”</p>
<p>         “<strong>You understand, truly understand. We are not so different. I see now that I am Thou, and Thou art I, I am not bound by any loyalty, I can be a free spirit.</strong>” The shadow began to glow, then it coalesced into blue fire that formed into the shape of Joker’s mask.</p>
<p>         The flame flew into Jokers mask and he took it with a smile, touching his mask gingerly.</p>
<p>         “Did you just take that shadow into yourself?!” Mona trotted up to him in shock.</p>
<p>         Joker knit his eyebrows. “I think... I took him on as a Persona.”</p>
<p>         Royal nodded and walked over. “Some of the Personas the Black Mask used looked more like shadows to me, guess this is Wild Card shit.”</p>
<p>         <em>“Hey Royal! You reached S rank in that fight, that’s pretty good!”</em> Oracle called from seemingly nowhere.</p>
<p>         She shrugged. “I can do better. Honestly that shadow went down too quick for me to get a better rank. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>         “Better rank?” Makoto asked as she made her way over.</p>
<p>         “Style rank. It’s right there.” Royal pointed up and to the right. “You can’t see it?”</p>
<p>         They shook their heads.</p>
<p>         <em>“I can see it Royal.” </em>Oracle validated her. <em>“Honestly seems like you’re playing a different game than the rest of us. We’re stuck with Jojo’s Pokémon adventure while you’re playing Bayonetta.” </em>She laughed.</p>
<p>         “Well, common guys, let’s go, I can sense a target on this floor! How many times to I gotta say ’let’s go’ until you get your heads in the game?!” Royal called to the rest of her team.</p>
<p>         A chorus of “Sorry Royal”s rang out.</p>
<p>         She rolled her eyes and lead the way to a tunnel that the cavern funneled into.</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>         “Hey guys, we have a bunch of flowers now.” Panther admired the bouquet she made.</p>
<p>         “We’re stocked up on stamps too.” Skull inspected one. They looked more like American Boy Scout patches, woven stars of different colors and numbers withing circles, the backs smooth solid glue.</p>
<p>         “Then we call Jose.” Royal said.</p>
<p>         “Who’s Jose?” Joker asked.</p>
<p>         “A little kid that explores around here, he really nice.” Royal looked around the tunnel they were driving down. “I sense one around here... oh! There it is!”</p>
<p>         Queen stopped the car and Royal jumped out of the passenger seat, Joker and Queen getting out as well.</p>
<p>         Royal walked over to the messed-up phone booth. The red metal was partially melted, and red veins weaved around the receiver. Royal plucked the black phone up and inserted a few Yen coins into the top, then leaned on the bused wall of the booth.</p>
<p>         <strong>Ring... Ring... Ring...</strong></p>
<p>         <em>“Hey Big Sis! Is that you?!”</em></p>
<p>         “Sure is, and we got a bunch of flowers and stamps with your name on them, think you can make it to us?” Royal smiled.</p>
<p>         <em>“Don’t worry, I see you! I’m already in the area, this place just keeps getting bigger and bigger.”</em></p>
<p>         “Thanks Jose.”</p>
<p>         <em>“No problem Big Sis!”</em></p>
<p>         Royal hung up.</p>
<p>         “What was that?” Joker asked.</p>
<p>         “Jose will be here any second.” Royal grinned.</p>
<p>         <strong>CRASH!!!</strong></p>
<p>         Jose’s car fell through the ceiling accompanied by a collection of busted rubble. His car bounced a bit as it landed. “Oh jeez.” Jose said calmly.</p>
<p>         “Eh!” Queen brushed rubble off her shoulders. “Jose, who taught you how to drive?”</p>
<p>         “My sister did!” He said proudly.</p>
<p>         “Well, just try no to kill us in the future.”</p>
<p>         “Will do Fist of the Phantom Star!” He hopped out of his car.</p>
<p>         “Wait what? Why are you calling me that?”</p>
<p>         “Blond Bro said that’s what you like to be called, was he wrong?” Jose tilted his head.</p>
<p>         Queen’s head whipped around and gave Skull the Niijima Glare™.</p>
<p>         Skull sheepishly waved.</p>
<p>         “Anyway, Royal told me you like stamps and flowers.” Joker said.</p>
<p>         He nodded and looked to Royal. “Oh hey, you got a super cool outfit! Good job! I’m going to miss your ponytail though.”</p>
<p>         “Thanks.” Royal smiled softly.</p>
<p>         Joker knelt and took flowers and stamps from the Velvet Messengers.</p>
<p>         “Oh hey little guys! Been a while since I’ve seen you!” Jose smiled at them.</p>
<p>         The Messengers waved.</p>
<p>         “You know the Messengers?” Royal asked.</p>
<p>         He nodded. “Not personally, but my sister was friends with them. I caught her singing for them a few times.”</p>
<p>         “That’s cute.”</p>
<p>         He nodded. “Well, uhm...” He shifted awkwardly. “What do you guys need?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         They stocked up on supplies from Jose.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>         “And don’t ever fucking extort anyone again, capiche?” Royal hissed as she gripped the male Takase’s throat.</p>
<p>         “<strong>We promise to be better people!</strong>” He begged. “<strong>We’ll even pay her back!!!</strong>”</p>
<p>         Royal grinned. “Now we’re talking. See to it that you do that.” She shoved him away next to his wife on the ground.</p>
<p>         The couple hugged each other and faded into golden light, then being replaced with a small glowing orb.</p>
<p>         Royal snatched it out of the air and inspected what it became. A rolled-up piece of paper with an emerald chain necklace around it. Royal unwrapped it and inspected the paper. “His brother’s will... must’ve not been what he imagined.”</p>
<p>         “Then they decided to work the brother’s son to death.” Makoto walked up next to her with a scowl. “Disgusting.”</p>
<p>         <em>“And that’s a wrap! Request ’A Teacher Maid to Suffer’ has been completed’! Uhm, you spelt ’made’ wrong here.”</em> Oracle said.</p>
<p>         “Nah, that was intentional, it’s a pun!” Royal smiled.</p>
<p>         Skull and Joker froze.</p>
<p>         “A pun about what? I don’t get how it relates to them blackmailing Kawakami.” Panther asked.</p>
<p>         Skull shifted away from his girlfriend.</p>
<p>         “Kawakami... was moonlighting as a maid to make the money.” Royal explained.</p>
<p>         <em>“Yo, why did you say it like that?”</em></p>
<p>         “Like what?”</p>
<p>         <em>“Like that... I don’t know! People skills no-existent people!”</em></p>
<p>         “She is referring to your presenting of that information as if it was a lie, even though it is clearly too outlandish and specific to be a lie.” Fox explained.</p>
<p>         “Royal seems to be conveniently leaving out how she found out her homeroom teacher was moonlighting as a maid.” Queen tapped her chin as she glared at Royal. “And how she could have found out has very few possibilities.”</p>
<p>         <em>“How did you find out? This should be a fun story!”</em></p>
<p>         Royal glanced at Skull and Joker. Skull cut a line under his chin.</p>
<p>         “I uhm...” Royal took a deep breath. “I...”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Drag it out, it’s fun watching them squirm hahahaha!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>         “Well you see...”</p>
<p>         Skull and Joker were squirming.</p>
<p>         “I uhm...”</p>
<p>         Joker started to inch his way out of the area.</p>
<p>         “I got a funny idea, so this maid flier got stuffed in my mailbox, and on it, it said the maid would do ’anything’. So I naturally thought to hire one to do my homework! I thought it would be funny, but as it turns out, Kawakami knows how to make lockpicks, and that’s the story of how my homeroom teacher makes lockpicks and smoke bombs for the Phantom Thieves.”</p>
<p>         Mona sighed. “We could’ve done better with the cover story.” He mumbled.</p>
<p>         “Oracle, does this line up with your bugging of Royal’s laptop?” Queen asked.</p>
<p>         <em>“Yes and no, I have some blind spots, I don’t know if this is actually how she found out, but Kawakami does make our lockpicks, so that much is the truth!”</em></p>
<p>         “Ok Royal, you’re off the hook for now, but I don’t like the idea of you calling some shady fetish pandering maid service, you could have gotten into some serious trouble! I doubt Aki-san is okay with it.”</p>
<p>         Royal and Mona looked at each other. “Actually, we still haven’t asked him yet.” Then she rolled her eyes. “Besides, common, I’m a girl, do you really think I would call a maid service for <em>that</em> reason?”</p>
<p>         Queen gave her a look. “Really? You’re trying to use Assumed Sexuality Bias on your ex-girlfriend?”</p>
<p>         “Swing and a miss Royal.” Panther chuckled.</p>
<p>         Royal pouted. “Whatever, let’s go.”</p>
<p>         Skull and Joker let out deep breaths.</p>
<p>         “Are you getting tired Joker? You’ve fought a lot today.” Fox asked with concern.</p>
<p>         “Yeah, I’m fine, just a couple more targets, right?” Joker dismissed.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>         “Now I’m tired.” Joker leaned next to the elevator.</p>
<p>         Skull pat him on the shoulder. “I’m happy you could join us man.”</p>
<p>         He smiled back. “Thanks for having me.”</p>
<p>         “How was you’re first day Oracle?” Royal hugged her from behind and rested her chin on her head.</p>
<p>         “Using my persona feels amazing... it’s like I turned my nightmares into power...” Oracle sighed in relief.</p>
<p>         “That’s good.” Royal gave her a head-pat, then a flash of blue to her right caught her eye.</p>
<p>         It caught Joker’s eye too.</p>
<p>         “Inmate, if we could have a word?” Justine asked calmly as she flipped through the papers on her clipboard.</p>
<p>         Joker looked to Royal. Royal nodded. “We’ll wait for you.”</p>
<p>         “What’s going on?” Fox asked.</p>
<p>         “Wild Card stuff. Joker has to go into the scary blue room for a bit.” She gestured to the door.</p>
<p>         “What are you gesturing to?” Panther asked.</p>
<p>         “The glow-y blue door?” Royal gestured again.</p>
<p>         “They can’t see it.” Joker said. “It’s only meant for me.” He walked over.</p>
<p>         Royal let go of Oracle and went over to him. “And I can?”</p>
<p>         “Wanna come in with me?”</p>
<p>         Justine rolled her eyes and commanded the door to open. “Make haste inmate.”</p>
<p>         Royal raised an eyebrow. “Suuuurrrreee...” She walked through the door with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         <em>Your... your hands weren’t bound in chains this time, but you were still in your prison attire. Although, your hair was still in its rebellion color and style which you took as a good sign.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>         Joker was still bound in chains. He stood up from the bed and made his way over to the cell door. “Why did you call me here?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         “You have already experimented with the Electric Chair...” Igor said. “But now that you have taken on more personas; a plethora of new options have been made available to you. We must make up for lost time on the path to your rehabilitation.” He shot you a glare.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         You roll your eyes. “Did you really expect the leader thief to <strong>not</strong> steal the app?” You grin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         “Shut it Faith!!!” Caroline glared at you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         You stand up from the bed and make your way over next to Joker. “Do I get access to any services here?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         Igor tapped his fingers. “You may have access to this room Bold One, but you-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         “Aren’t a Wild Card, yeah yeah.” You finish.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         “Ok look.” Joker got their attention. “How about we treat it like Royal is my plus one here in the Velvet Room, guest inmate yeah? So can you start treating my leader with some respect? I’ve maxed out my bond with her after all, bonds <strong>are</strong> apart of my 'rehabilitation', and bonds go both ways.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         “No they do not.” “I suppose they do.” “Well, Social Links-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>         Igor and Justine and Caroline had spoken over each other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>         Igor shot them a glare.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         “Apologies...” Justine said sheepishly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         “Sorry...” Caroline did the same.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         “Your... <strong>Confidants...</strong>” Igor enunciated. “Are tools to your growth, sources of power, nothing more. Do not forget this.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         What he said went in one ear and out the other for you and Joker. You both shared a glance to each other, then to the twins, who were looking down and dejected. You knit your eyebrows in concern.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         “Uhm... what are the services you mentioned?” Joker asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         “Right!” Caroline forced herself to be energetic. “Let’s get started!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>         You had to sit through ALL of the Velvet Room tutorials in one sitting.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>         “I’m not gonna make it...” You yawned and leaned more on Joker.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         “I actually find all of this super interesting... I think I could spend hours in here labing out busted personas.” He whispered back, his face a little flush at your actions.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         “Bol- Faith!” Caroline slammed on the bars. “Were you paying attention? We’re only gonna tell you this stuff once!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         You knit your eyebrows and pick your head up off Joker’s shoulder. “Why would I need to pay attention?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         Caroline seemed taken aback by this. </em>
</p>
<p><em>         Justine tilted her head at her sister. “Are you alright sister? There <strong>isn’t</strong></em> <em>a reason why the Bold One would need to pay attention.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>         Caroline shook her head out. “I don’t know, I just thought she might want to know. What?” She held her head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         “Having trouble over there?” Igor called.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         Justine rushed to her sister. “No, not at all!” She insisted, then looked intently at her sister. “Are you alright?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         “I’m fine!” She snapped and shook out her head again. “We’re almost done anyway, who cares!” She threw up her hands.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         Justine nodded. “Ok... we shall go over lockdown now...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         You share a glance with Joker. “Later...” He whispered.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof, I was actually going to include the Hawaii trip in this chapter, but school yo.</p>
<p>Sauce.<br/>I named the chapter after this song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E46BENdYyOQ">Touch the Sky</a> More RWBY, still thematically appropriate.</p>
<p>Ok, i'm fuckn tired, so quick notes this time.</p>
<p>So rather than Sae's laptop getting hacked and the Thieves discovering the link to Okumura that way, Sae is just on their side now.<br/>I found out about Chamomile tea from that one episode of Regular Show, googled what it was after haha, the tea is super good imo.<br/>Also, wholesome sister moment, more, more, more.</p>
<p>"What the hell is this?" Is a DMC4 reference. I find the 'almost right voice actor jokes' to be funny, i don't expect you to. (BTW, in this fic, 'Checkmate' = 'Jackpot')<br/>I'm not sure how good i did at implying it but the Faith bo-staff persona arm gives him the ability to teleport to Kasumi's location, regardless of metaphysical plane location.  </p>
<p>Cute team mom being a worried team mom, also with leftover feelings for her ex. Cute.</p>
<p>sadness...</p>
<p>I don't think I write Chika right but I still like writing her anyway, she's a sunshine child.</p>
<p>"Bro, close your eyes." "Ok, bro." "That's my world without you bro." "Bro..."</p>
<p>So uhm... the references kinda got out of hand this chapter. Normally I limit myself more... but I really just wanted this mementos trip to just be fun.</p>
<p>I should point out that Kasumi's fear of heights isn't gone, it's just that her confidence in the metaverse outweighs that fear now, without the crutch, without her leg weighing her down. In the real world she's still going to get all nervous tho.</p>
<p>And that's it for this chapter, and since this time i didn't max out the character limit for the notes: You get fanfic recommendations!!!<br/>What I've been reading lately:</p>
<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228026/chapters/63835414">Reforming the Shattered: By Devoted</a><br/>If you liked the little bit of sad-boi/angry-boi AkiRen that was in this fic then you'll love this one even more.</p>
<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892113">Saviors and Devils Grieve Too: By ItsJustBread</a><br/>And<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081852">When One Door Closes: By habenaria_radiata</a><br/>Minako x AkiRen is an underrated ship, I wish there were more one-shots like these.</p>
<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752643/chapters/62539642">The informant: Judgement confidant: By necroalx</a><br/>A rewriting of Sae's confidant, akin to how Akechi's was rewritten for P5R.</p>
<p>Now a Bloodborne Fic I stumbled across:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177493/chapters/58229692">Forged in Blood and Water: By LaserDragon</a><br/>A very well written Maria x FeHunter fic with a certain levity to it that I think captures the bright side of souls very well. Encourage this author to make more chapters plz.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Hawaii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>======</p><p>         “Yusuke said he was gonna swing by and pick up Futaba.”</p><p>         Haru recognized the voice but didn’t pay it any mind.</p><p>         “You said that a surprise was coming?” Haru recognized that as Makoto.</p><p>         “It’ll be here... probably before Fox does.” Kasumi theorized. Haru glanced over to see the pair of ex-girlfriends. Haru always thought that it was nice they were still friends.</p><p>         At the word ’surprise’, Haru’s phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pink purse.</p><p>         She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         A red eyeball met hers. “<strong>App Installed</strong>.” The notification popped up.</p><p>         Sugimura snatched the phone out of her hand. “Is some guy texting you?!”</p><p>         “No, Sugimura! I-It’s just a game I like to play.” <em>Why?</em></p><p>         He saw the icon and shrugged. “Guess you have to money for those gacha games.” He handed it back.</p><p>         “<strong>Enter a full name please</strong>.” Haru had her phone on mute thankfully.</p><p>         “Do you think mementos has gotten bigger?”</p><p>         “For sure, Admin told me overseas fans have been making accounts on the Phan-site. Shit’s getting wild.”</p><p>         “<strong>Location</strong> <strong>found</strong>.” Haru hastily turned off her phone. “Uhm... I forgot that there’s an errand I must run, I can walk home on my own.”</p><p>         He knit his eyebrows. “You father has asked me to walk you home from meetings like this for your safety Haru.”</p><p>         They way he said her name made her skin crawl. “I assure you that I’ll be fine on my own.” Her tone lowered.</p><p>         “Ok...” He took out his phone and activated an app of some kind. “Good luck on your errand...” He walked away, shooting her an over the shoulder glance before disappearing in the crowd.</p><p>         Haru took a deep breath, looked both ways, then ducked into an alley. She pulled out her phone again to look at the app. She bit her lip. <em>Does it have something to do with Mako-chan and Kasumi-kouhai? Mementos...</em></p><p>         “<strong>Please enter a full name.</strong>”</p><p>         “Gesu yarō Sugimura...”</p><p>         “<strong>Candidate found. Begin Navigation?</strong>”</p><p>         <em>Navigation? To this mementos place? </em>Haru blinked and put two and two together... <em>I should prepare...</em> She glanced to her left.</p><p>         Untouchables.</p><p>         She sighed. <em>After the school trip...</em></p><p>======</p><p>         “I’m gonna miss Morgana...” Kasumi sighed as she wheeled her red metal suitcase next to her leg. She looked absentmindedly around the airport, about one-hundred students were milling around.</p><p>         Ann yawned. “It’s only for a couple days.”</p><p>         “Which is the longest I’ve ever been away from him!” Kasumi insisted. “I’m getting, like, separation anxiety. My sleep schedule is going to be fucked without him to remind me to go to bed!”</p><p>         “It’s going to get messed up anyways.” Makoto pointed out. “The jetlag we are going to experience from these flights is not going to be a joke.”</p><p>         “And I’m already tired.” Ann covered her mouth. “Ahh... This isn’t going to be good, I’m gonna nap on the plane.” Ann looked at Makoto. “Wait, how are you coming with us, aren’t you a third year?”</p><p>         She shot Kasumi a glare. “Someone thought it would be a good idea to make me a chaperone, they’re understaffed after all.”</p><p>         “Hey, don’t look at me, look at Chika.” Kasumi looked to the pink-haired genki-girl.</p><p>         They looked.</p><p>         “You and Miyuki-senpai are going to be alone a lot.” Kaguya growled.</p><p>         Chika waved dismissively. “Pfff! Don’t make a big deal out of it.”</p><p>         Kaguya slowly and gingerly wrapped a hand around Chika’s throat. “<strong>If you make any moves on him... I will <em>end</em> you...</strong>”</p><p>         Chika smiled cheerfully. “I promise, I only have eyes for you remember?” She jested.</p><p>         “<strong>You will do nothing with him...</strong>” Lens flares flashed in her eyes.</p><p>         “God you’re possessive of him. It’s cute!!!”</p><p>         Tension was sucked out of her face and she let go of her throat. “Am not!” She blushed.</p><p>         “It’s almost time to check in.” Makoto checked her phone.</p><p>         “Where are the guys?” Ann looked around. “Oh, there.”</p><p>         Jirou and Ryuji ran up, breathing a little hard. “What’s up guys?” Ryuji waved.</p><p>         “Is that all you’re bringing?” Ann asked.</p><p>         “Well, yeah.” Ryuji glanced over his shoulder at his backpack. “The trip’s, what? Three nights?”</p><p>         “What else were we supposed to pack?” Jirou gestured to his silver suitcase. “This thing is only half-full.”</p><p>         “Do you have three changes of normal clothes, backups for those, a spare pair of shoes, toiletries for the three days, swimsuit, backup swimsuit, travel pillow, eye mask, ear plugs, electric adapters?” Makoto listed off. “And these are just the essentials.”</p><p>         Jirou and Ryuji looked at each other. “We brought most of what you said...” Ryuji started.</p><p>         “Except for the backups and spares, guess that explains why my case is half full.”</p><p>         “What happens when you shit yourself when you drink the tap water?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         Ryuji scoffed. “I’m not that dumb, common.”</p><p>         “Hey guys, it’s time to board soon. They want us to gather near the boarding gate.” Yuuki walked up to them and gestured with a thumb.</p><p>         “Oh! Why don’t we take a group picture!” Ann clapped her hands together.</p><p>         “Yeah!” Kasumi took out her phone. “You too Yuuki, get in here.” Kasumi lifted her phone in front of her and gestured behind her. “You too Makoto!” Kasumi grabbed her arm and pulled her close.</p><p>         “This is gonna be a tight fit.” Jirou took a place behind her.</p><p>         Yuuki awkwardly shuffled to the back of the group.</p><p>         Kasumi stuck a concentration tongue out as she adjusted her phone. “Say Persona!”</p><p>         “““““Persona!””””</p><p>         <strong>Click!</strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>         “What?” Ryuji rubbed his eyes. “Holy shit, she’s right...”</p><p>
  
</p><p>         Kasumi went red and her eyes shook. “Ok, you stop that right now missy!”</p><p>         “Talk about a nasty trick...” Ryuji mumbled.</p><p>         “What did she mean by ’everything’?” Ann asked.</p><p>         Kasumi blushed more.</p><p>         Makoto sighed and put a finger to her forehead. “Well, Kasumi messaged me some embarrassing stuff before.”</p><p>         Jirou blinked. “Uhm... W-W-What kind-f stuff?” He tripped over his words.</p><p>         “Sush it, Makoto!” Kasumi hissed.</p><p>         “It was not that bad, just a lot of innuendos.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>         “Common guys we need to board.” Yuuki rubbed his eyes.</p><p>         “You tired too?” Ann asked.</p><p>         He nodded. “I’ve been staying up late monitoring the Phan-site, the new poll thing has been wild... Keeps changing by the second, and some people are getting nasty too...”</p><p>         “You could ask Futaba to help.” Kasumi knit her eyebrows in concern.</p><p>         “I don’t want to take her away from researching about her mom’s... thing... I’ll be fine, just cut me some slack if I let some minor targets slip through the cracks...”</p><p>         Kasumi nodded.</p><p>         “Hey! Get over here, common!” Chika called from the boarding area.</p><p>======</p><p>         The Thieves sat in a center row. Makoto in the left aisle seat, then Kasumi, Jirou, Ryuji, Ann, then Yuuki in the right aisle seat. To Makoto’s left sat Chika, Miyuki, and Kawakami next to the window, the latter humming a happy tune. To Yuuki’s right was Haru, Yu and Maruki.</p><p>         <strong>Ding!</strong> The seatbelt light went off and the plane started to rumble.</p><p>         “Eep!” Kasumi snatched Makoto and Jirou’s arms, held them close and squeezed her eyes closed.</p><p>         “Kasumi...” Makoto said, a little exacerbated.</p><p>         “S-Shut-up!” She gritted her teeth as the plane picked up speed.</p><p>         Jirou sighed with a slight smile and checked on Ryuji.</p><p>         Ann was sleeping on his shoulder; Ryuji had no objections. Yuuki was leaned back, nestled into a donut neck pillow and already asleep.</p><p> </p><p>         The plane picked up more speed, and before long they were flying through the clouds.</p><p> </p><p>         “Are you gonna be alright?” Jirou asked.</p><p>         Kasumi nodded and finally released her death grip. “Unless we get some tur- nope! Not gonna jinx it.”</p><p>         “Afraid of flights?” A soft voice asked.</p><p>         They looked to the aisle.</p><p>         “We have some drinks that may help you settle your stomach. Ginger Ale?” It was a woman, barely older than them. Pure ivory white hair pulled back in a ponytail that went down to her waist, ending in cute curls, tied up in a complimentary blue ribbon, wavy bangs framed her face. Beautiful pale European face with pretty long eyelashes and piercing gold eyes. She wore a deep blue shift dress that ended just above her knees with gold decretive buttons adorning it. On her wrists were a dozen total gold bangles. She also wore a gold necklace that had a small gold 'V' attached to it. She was pushing a cart and bent down to take out a green can of the suggested drink.</p><p>         Kasumi blinked... understandably drawn to her slender legs and deep blue heels. “S-Sure...”</p><p>         Makoto frowned at her. Jirou stifled a laugh.</p><p>         The attendant handed the drink to her. “Enjoy.” She smiled softly.</p><p>         “H-How much?”</p><p>         “No charge for you.” She winked playfully.</p><p>         “Thank you... uhm...” Kasumi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Cassandra.”</p><p>         Makoto’s eyes flared. “What are you trying to do here?”</p><p>         Cassandra feigned offence. “I’m just trying to be nice to a very special guest.”</p><p>         “What does ’special’ mean?” She narrowed her eyes.</p><p>         Jirou let out his laugh.</p><p>         “It is just in my nature to attend to guests like her.” Cassandra gave a coy smile. “It’s not polite to leave a pretty girl wanting.”</p><p>         Kasumi started hyperventilating.</p><p>         “Well, if there is nothing else, I suppose I can take my leave.”</p><p>         Kasumi’s mouth opened and closed.</p><p>         Cassandra smiled at her before walking away with her cart.</p><p>         “What the actual hell was that?” Makoto grumbled.</p><p>         “Was it not obvious?” Jirou asked. “Kasumi was getting hit on, good for you.” He nudged the girl in question.</p><p>         Kasumi frantically pushed herself up and looked over the back of her seat. “Where’d she go?!” Kasumi cried.</p><p>         “Don’t make a scene!” Makoto hissed.</p><p>         Kasumi pouted and fell back in her seat. “Damnit, you both saw how pretty she was though, right?”</p><p>         Makoto scoffed and looked away.</p><p>         “Yeah...” Jirou put his chin in his hand. “I’d say she was really pretty, not like ’hot’ or ’sexy’ or anything, ’pretty’ for sure.”</p><p>         Kasumi leaned her whole body over Makoto and stuck her head in the aisle, looking frantically both ways. “Think I’ll ever see her again?”</p><p>         Makoto patted her back. “I hope not...” She sighed.</p><p>         Jirou rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m actually with Makoto on this, not cus I’m jealous though.”</p><p>         Makoto shot him a glare. Kasumi sat back in her seat.</p><p>         “She was being kinda sus TBH. As nice as I’m sure it feels to get hit on, it’s just kinda weird coming from some people. Plus, she’s an adult right? She is working here...”</p><p>         Kasumi nodded. “Yeah, you’re right... Joining the Mile-High Club with a stranger is a bad idea.”</p><p>         Jirou blinked in surprise. “Really?”</p><p>         “A joke.” Kasumi rolled her eyes. “Just a joke, I promise. I’m not that bad.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Anymore. Haha!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         Kasumi shook out Evetta’s giggles. “It’s just that I don’t get overtly hit on a lot.”</p><p>         “I asked you out.” Makoto pointed out.</p><p>         “Not the same, this is more along the lines of how I try to seduce you in public.”</p><p>         Makoto shook her head. “You drive me crazy; you know that?”</p><p>         “Yep.” She turned to Jirou. “Though, I gotta ask; you said ’as nice as I’m sure it feels’? Have you never been hit on?”</p><p>         Jirou shifted in his seat. “No, never...”</p><p>         Kasumi knit her eyebrows. “Have I not flirted with you?”</p><p>         Jirou jumped. “I mean, y-yeah kinda... but were talking about <em>that</em> level of ’hit on’.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We may have to work on that my Bold Hunter.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “We may have to work on that.” Kasumi jumped. <em>Really? I thought this shit stopped with Magatsu-Cendrillon?</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Just the toxic stuff. Haha!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         Jirou coughed violently.</p><p>         “Hey, don’t go breaking my best bro like that, he’s fragile.” Ryuji smirked.</p><p>         Jirou shook out his head. “Anyway, I don’t know... I just kinda... I think I’m intimidating to some people.”</p><p>         “Do you mean the rumors at school?” Makoto asked tentatively.</p><p>         “Well, I’m sure that’s a factor nowadays, but it was like that back in my hometown too. I was always last to be picked as a dance partner, that kind of thing.”</p><p>         Kasumi knit her eyebrows. “That... really sucks...”</p><p>         “Are you sure you weren’t just too good? It might have been that kind of intimidation?” Makoto suggested.</p><p>         He shrugged. “Maybe you’re right, I hope it’s just that... but I’m sure I don’t have to explain why I have my doubts... Thankfully I got you guys now. So, it’s not a problem anymore.” He smiled.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Yes! We’re here! Hawaiiiiiiii!!!!” Ryuji cheered in the middle of the hotel lobby.</p><p>         “What a tourist.” Kasumi laughed.</p><p>         “I’m so embarrassed.” Ann shook her head.</p><p>         “He’s <em>your</em> boyfriend.” Jirou chuckled.</p><p>         “Don’t remind me.” Ann playfully rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. “Plus, he’s <em>your</em> best friend.”</p><p>         He shrugged.</p><p>         Ryuji sniffed the air. “Coconut? Is this just how Hawaii smells? The airport was like this too.” He sniffed again.</p><p>         “It’s actually the lingering sent of the carpet cleaner.” Yuuki pointed out. “Plus, I’d say the scent of plumeria for the leis are amplifying the tropical atmosphere here.”</p><p>         Everyone gave him a funny look.</p><p>         “What? I looked it up to see if I needed to bring allergy Chems.” He deflected.</p><p>         Kasumi shrugged. “That’s fair.” She looked around. “Makoto’s been gone for a while.”</p><p>         “She’s helping the teachers along with Haru-senpai.” Chika walked over. “By the way, I got your room keys here.” She beamed and fanned out the white plastic cards in her hands. “Jirou-kun and Ryuji-kun are together.” She started handing out the keys. “Ann-chan and Kasumi-chan... and Yuuki-kun, you’re in four-oh-two with Nishiyama-kun.”</p><p>         “Great, I’m stuck with some rando...” Yuuki sighed.</p><p>         “You can still hang out with us during the day man.” Ryuji reassured. “By the way, what plans have they made?”</p><p>         Chika winced. “Yeah, this whole trip is a mess, we actually don’t have any specific activities planned. Mako-chan and the rest are trying to work something out, but don’t hold your breath. Trying to make reservations for stuff last minute isn’t exactly a winning strategy. Laters!” She waved and walked back to Miyuki. “I’m hungry, let’s get something.”</p><p>         Miyuki nodded. “Let’s go...” They walked away.</p><p>         “Oh! That’s a good idea! We should go somewhere with real-ass American food!” Ryuji whipped out his phone. “There’s bound to be some good recommendations online.”</p><p>         Kasumi raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t America a ’melting pot’? Is there even such thing as ’Real-ass American’ food?”</p><p>         “Actually, since the United States is such a big country, 'authentic American food' is going to change from region to region.” Yuuki took out his phone. “Here in Hawaii you’re going to find a lot more dishes with pineapple as a main attraction, whereas in the southwest it will be avocado instead.”</p><p>         “Hmmm.” Ann knit her eyebrows and took out her phone. “That doesn’t sound right. In my experience Americans ’Americanize’ foods from other countries, they don’t really have anything original. They make Japanese foods have more emphasis on meat, I know that much.”</p><p>         “Do either of you know what you’re talking about?” Jirou asked and took out his phone. “Look, if anything we can just go to Big Bang Burger again, they have one here, close too.”</p><p>         “Big Bang?” Kasumi sighed and took out her phone. “We can at least do better than going somewhere we can go to in Japan.” She knit her eyebrows. “What the hell is a ’Taco Bell’?”</p><p>         “Taco Bell’s in Japan too.” Yuuki said. “But those places might be different here. All menus have to be localized to some extent because of limited ingredient access.”</p><p>         “Guys...” Makoto sighed as she entered the conversation. “Look at this, you’re just on your phones, and chatting. This is no different to when we’re in Japan.”</p><p>         Jirou nodded and put his away. “She’s right, I’m sure there’s some events we can go to so we can actually experience Hawaii. We don’t have to just plan around our stomachs.”</p><p>         “Don’t hold your breath on that though, the teachers and I haven’t really figured anything out. That aside, it’s getting late, we need to turn in.”</p><p>         “I’m not tired though?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         “Time difference Kasumi.”</p><p>         “Ohhhhhhh.” She nodded. “Yeah, we’ll figure this out tomorrow!”</p><p>======</p><p>         “Imma be real... I prefer Yakushima.” Kasumi closed the curtains in their hotel room. “This place is a lot louder...”</p><p>         “That might just be our school.” Ann laughed bitterly as she unpacked her suitcase into drawers. “They never stop running their mouths.”</p><p>         “Why do you think that is?”</p><p>         “What do you mean?”</p><p>         “Why do people gossip? It seems especially bad with our school too...”</p><p>         Ann sighed out of her nose. “I don’t really know... I think... It might be because it’s easy...”</p><p>         “That’s awful...”</p><p>         “People like their narratives, and it’s easy to make them out of stories that write themselves...”</p><p>         “I just wish it was more positive stories you know? Like when I hang out with Jirou it’s always ’the delinquent is taking advantage of the grieving girl’ rather than ’the top of the class girl is helping the delinquent student get better, she must be into bad boys’. At least the later has a more positive connotation, even if it’s not true.”</p><p>         “You’re not into bad boys?” Ann teased.</p><p>         “No! I dated <em>Makoto</em>, and Jirou’s a wholesome bean. My sister was the bad boy lover...” Kasumi shook her head.</p><p>         Ann laughed.</p><p>         “Besides, you have no room to tease about my taste in partners.”</p><p>         Ann sighed and rolled her eyes, closing the last drawer with a click. “You have a point.”</p><p>         “Hey... can I ask you about that?”</p><p>         “Of course.” Ann sat on her bed and gestured to the one across from it.</p><p>         Kasumi sat down with a little bounce. “Ok... first up is childhood friend’s trope. You’ve known each other for forever...”</p><p>         Ann nodded. “It does make everything easier that we’ve know each other for so long. The biggest thing is boundaries, we already knew them, know them. We never had to ask or anything, he can tell when I need space and vice versa. It’s great for when we argue too, we will never take things too far, because we’ve had in the past, and now know better.”</p><p>         “You argue like an old married couple.”</p><p>         Ann laughed. “Yeah, I would like to refute that, but pretty much...”</p><p>         “Uhm... I guess I now have the big one that’s been on my mind...”</p><p>         “What?”</p><p>         “Why didn’t you tell Shiho?”</p><p>         Ann froze and blinked. “That’s... a good question...”</p><p>         Kasumi waited.</p><p>         “And... my answer is that...” She took a deep breath.</p><p>         “You said you wanted to make sure that you two would work first before making it public.”</p><p>         Ann nodded. “That was part of it... but the whole truth is that; I think Shiho has a crush on me.”</p><p>         “Oh...” Kasumi pressed her palms together awkwardly.</p><p>         Ann fell back on her bed. “Am I a bad person?”</p><p>         “Ehhh...” Kasumi jested.</p><p>         “I’m being serious!”</p><p>         “No... But... how do you know she has a crush on you? I haven’t noticed anything and I’m the one with gay-dar.”</p><p>         “We hang out a lot just the two of us, she’s still really special to me... basically... the story goes that Yuuki dropped a less than subtle hint a while ago... I didn’t think anything of it at first, I thought it was just Yuuki being awkward again... but then like... you’re my friend now, and you don’t hide that side of yourself... I then realized that Shiho <em>does</em>...”</p><p>         “You started noticing stuff?”</p><p>         “It’s your fault tbh... I honestly didn’t even think about the possibility of women checking me out until you did it.”</p><p>         “Not my fault you’re hot... sorry... continue...”</p><p>         Ann sighed. “I feel really dumb... like all the signs were there...”</p><p>         “Well, there’s a simple test to see if you should feel bad.”</p><p>         “There is?” Ann pouted.</p><p>         “Yep!” Kasumi hopped up, then straddled over Ann, and sat on her pelvis.</p><p>         Ann looked up. “What are you doing?”</p><p>         “Feel anything?”</p><p>         “I feel you sitting on my lap.”</p><p>         “Not that kind of feel, I mean, you’ve said I’m pretty before. Do you <em>feel</em> anything?”</p><p>         “No...?”</p><p>         Kasumi hopped off her. “If you really think I’m pretty, but you didn’t feel anything right there, then you shouldn’t feel bad. Sexuality isn’t a barrier you can control, so don’t worry about it, this shit happens.”</p><p>         “Really?” Ann sat up. “I just feel like... she should have gotten first dibs on me, cus she’s known me longer than Ryu you know?”</p><p>         “Dibs? God Ann.”</p><p>         “What?” Ann raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>         “Tell... <em>Ryu</em>-” Kasumi smiled.</p><p>         “Oh shit... I called him that out loud?” She mumbled.</p><p>         “What you just told me here right now, he’ll tell you <em>exactly</em> what’s wrong with how you’re feeling.”</p><p>         “But... I’m not like, homophobic or anything for not giving her a chance?” Ann asked.</p><p>         “No Ann, this sort of thing happens both ways you know. How do you think Jirou would feel if I was only into girls? How do you think Yuuki feels right now, he’s the one that gave you the hint right?”</p><p>         “You think Yuuki likes her?” Ann raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Does any other pretty girl he knows give him the time of day?”</p><p>         “Good point.” Ann laid back down. “I think we should get to sleep.”</p><p>         “Good night Ann. Feel better ok?”</p><p>======</p><p>         “AIKA?!?” Jirou shouted.</p><p>         The woman in question rolled her eyes behind the counter of the Big Bang Burger. “What’s your order? I’m on the clock here.”</p><p>         “H-How- Why are you in Hawaii?”</p><p>         “I’m working, we can talk later. <em>If</em> you have ceased acting like a little bitch.”</p><p>         “He has, I promise.” Kasumi chuckled.</p><p>         “Hey, what’s with the backhanded compliment?” Jirou whined as he gestured his arms out.</p><p>         “So, your girlfriend helped you out, that’s good. Wish I had someone.”</p><p>         Jirou and Kasumi looked at each other with a blush then back to her. ““She/he’s not my girl/boyfriend!””</p><p>         “Whatever you say. Anyway, your order?”</p><p> </p><p>         The Thieves ordered then sat in the corner booths.</p><p> </p><p>         “Yo, it’s kinda eerie how the interior of this place looks exactly like the one in Japan.” Ryuji sipped his soda.</p><p>         “That’s how the franchises are, cookie cutter, the peak of efficiency.” Kasumi placed her chin in her hand.</p><p>         Yuuki sighed out of his nose louder than usual.</p><p>         “What’s up?”</p><p>         He looked up from his phone. “The Phan Site has been blowing up.”</p><p>         “Common dude, we’re on vacation in Hawaii.” Jirou sighed.</p><p>         “Coming here reminded me of the poll. Right now, Okumura is at the top.”</p><p>         “As in Okumura foods?” Makoto asked. “They’re an umbrella corporation that owns a few franchises, including Big Bang.”</p><p>         Yuuki nodded. “I’m just kind of surprised. With our whole Thief motif, I kind of expected us to stay fairly unknown for a while. I always wanted us to break international news of course but I figured that was a pipe dream.”</p><p>         “Wait... we aren’t actually going to go after Okumura right?” Jirou asked.</p><p>         “Why not dude? Some big CEO has gotta have some skeletons in the closet.” Ryuji said.</p><p>         “Don’t you think that’s kinda cynical?” Ann asked. “Just because someone is successful doesn’t make them evil.”</p><p>         “Yeah, but <em>that</em> successful? Not to mention that quick.” Yuuki said.</p><p>         “Wait, what were you going to say Jirou?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         “I meant that like, I’m worried about the Black Mask attacking Kasumi again. Last time just seemed like coincidence, but if the public knows who we’re going after before we do it won’t that give him more opportunity?”</p><p>         “I have been hearing rumors about all their overseas competition having mysteriously pulling out.” Makoto pondered.</p><p>         “So you think it has something to do with the mental shutdowns?” Yuuki asked.</p><p>         “Whoa, whoa, whoa. A few things, one, that’s a bit of a stretch. Two, the public already knows who we go after as soon as the calling card is sent, so if the Black Mask wants to come for us, he’ll already know what day by default. Three, I’m ready to beat him this time.” Kasumi said.</p><p>         Jirou sighed. “I just feel like no good will come of this.”</p><p>         “Kasumi...” Makoto breathed.</p><p>         “I’m ready.” Kasumi said with hard eyes.</p><p> </p><p>         A chair squeaked as Yusuke pulled it out, he gestured to let Cassandra sit in it, right next to Kasumi.</p><p>         Cassandra was dressed different now, we the exception of the bangles still on her wrists. A dark blue baseball cap with a gold ’V’ embroidered into it sat on her head, she fed her ivory ponytail through the hole at the back. She wore a plain black tight V-neck shirt that hugged her thin frame and drew attention to a small amount of cleavage, and an unzipped blue hoodie with another golden embroidered ’V’ on it that matched the hat on the left side. She wore black jeans and a blue leather belt with yet another ’V’ as the buckle, this one was distinctly shiny gold metal. She also had on Dark blue leather boots with gold lases that went all the way up her calf.</p><p>         Yusuke then went around the table to sit in the booth. “As I said, I find all this excitement rather nerve wracking, also, we shouldn’t speak of <em>that</em> in public.”</p><p> </p><p>         “Yusuke? The hell are you doing here?!” Ryuji exclaimed.</p><p>         Kasumi stared with wide eyes at Cassandra, the latter shooting the former a wink with her gold eyes before sipping on her soda.</p><p>         “I am afraid that there was a terrible storm brewing on the west coast. My plane couldn’t land, so they changed course on the spot to Hawaii.”</p><p>         Makoto blinked out shock. “Wait, that doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>         “Dude, do you just bring rain wherever you go?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>         Ann blinked in surprise. “Wait! Is that why you wore a hoodie to the beach?”</p><p>         “Yes, it happens more than you may think, remember the fireworks festival?” Yusuke said.</p><p>         “Yes, yes we do.” Yuuki sighed. “Anyway, who’s this?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Oh my, how rude of me. This here is-”</p><p>         “Cassandra, we met her on the plane...” Kasumi mumbled.</p><p>         She waved with a smile.</p><p>         Yusuke continued. “I ran into her quite by accident. By the aesthetic of her face I assumed she was from the area and asked her for directions, I was wrong, however she turned out to be quite the conversationalist.”</p><p>         “And well, we were both looking for the same people, so we stuck together.” Cassandra smiled.</p><p>         “You were looking for us?” Makoto asked.</p><p>         She nodded cheerfully. “I figured we should get more properly acquainted than we had a chance to on the plane.”</p><p>         Kasumi blushed.</p><p>         Cassandra put a teasing hand on Kasumi’s. “Oh, not like that, don’t get all nervous you adorable strawberry. I just didn’t expect to meet you. Especially not this early in your story.”</p><p>         “What?”</p><p>         “Cassandra-san has quite the interesting life story.” Yusuke gestured to the group. “They are trustworthy people; you can tell them.”</p><p>         “You’re going to tell us your life’s story just like that?” Ann asked.</p><p>         She nodded. “Well, I like all of you, Kasumi especially.” She shot Makoto a knowing glance, patting Kasumi’s hand before retracting it. “Also, we should take this chance to get to know each other. We may not speak again for some time.”</p><p>         “But why us?” Yuuki asked. “You’re a stranger.”</p><p>         She shook her head with a smile. “Less of a stranger than you think.” She fiddled with the straw on her soda. “I’ve actually been wanting to get it off my chest for a while, I’ve been alone so long.” She placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. “Truth is I’ve been in hiding for a few years now...”</p><p>         “Hiding? Is someone after you?” Jirou’s eyebrows knit in concern.</p><p>         She scoffed a little. “You’re really the ’helping without thinking’ type.” She sipped her drink. “No, no one is actively after me... I’ve just been forced to live on my own, forced to be away from my family. It’s incredibly frustrating.”</p><p>         “Did you get kicked out of your home?” Makoto asked.</p><p>         She laughed. “Yes actually.”</p><p>         “Transition to adulthood can be hard I’ve heard; I’m not exactly looking forward to moving out myself.” Makoto offered.</p><p>         “Adulthood. I’d hardly call myself an adult.”</p><p>         “How old are you?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>         “You aren’t supposed to ask that!” Ann hissed at him.</p><p>         “Oh I don't mind, I am a very young nine hundred and six.”</p><p>         “She is rather eccentric, don’t you think?” Yusuke said.</p><p>         “Well, you would know.” Kasumi smiled at him.</p><p>         “Food’s ready.” Aika brought over their meals.</p><p> </p><p>         Big Bang Challenges for Kasumi and Cassandra.</p><p> </p><p>         “What... what are they?” Ryuji’s voice shook.</p><p>         “Goddesses, I’m leaning towards goddesses.” Jirou mumbled back.</p><p>         “Couldn’t simp harder if you tried man.”</p><p>         “You’re the one with a girlfriend.”</p><p>         “How does that make me a simp dude?”</p><p>         Kasumi and Cassandra leaned back and breathed out a big sigh. “That was filling.” Kasumi said.</p><p>         “Was it?” Yuuki asked with a raised eyebrow. “Where do you all put that?”</p><p>         “As I technically don’t need to eat, my ’stomach’ is more of an endless void so that I can eat recreationally as much as I want.” Cassandra said.</p><p>         “I honestly can’t tell if she’s joking.” Ann said.</p><p>         “Can you tell I’m a bit of a troll?” She smirked. She then pushed herself up. “Well, it has been nice to meet Kasumi’s bonds, but I should be going. Us being here together might draw too much attention.” She stuck her hand in her jacket pocket and produced a blue coin bag, she unclipped it and brought a few valuable ones out. “Don’t forget to eat Yusuke.” She handed them to him.</p><p>         “Bye... will we see you again?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         “That’s up to you.” She winked then walked out of the restaurant.</p><p>         “She is rather lovely, isn’t she?” Yusuke asked and carefully stashed away the money.</p><p>         “You only like her because she paid for your meal.” Jirou said.</p><p>         Yusuke looked offended. “That has nothing to do with it, I just find her rather pleasant.”</p><p>         “Me... too...” Kasumi looked at the door. She knit her eyebrows. <em>She seems kind of familiar in a way... like we were already friends...</em></p><p>         Ann’s laugh brought her out of her thoughts. “Kasumi looked like she was going to bust an ovary.”</p><p>         Kasumi sat up strait and blushed furiously at her. “Not my fault, I mean you all saw her right?!”</p><p>         Jirou shrugged. “Pretty, as I said.”</p><p>         “Makoto? Common. Exotic foreign women do nothing for you?” Kasumi pleaded.</p><p>         “I don’t like that she was flirting with you.”</p><p>         Kasumi sighed and leaned back in her chair again. “I’m gonna have dreams yo.”</p><p>         Ann cringed. “Noooo! We’re sharing a room right now!”</p><p>         “Fine, I’ll postpone those dreams.”</p><p> </p><p>9/9</p><p>9/10</p><p>9/11</p><p>9/12</p><p>9/13</p><p>9/14</p><p>9/15</p><p>9/16</p><p>9/17</p><p>9/18</p><p>9/19</p><p>9/20</p><p>9/21</p><p>         [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED].</p><p>           [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED].</p><p>[REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED].</p><p>[REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED].</p><p>I am thou, thou art I...</p><p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p><p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p><p>With the birth of the Star Persona</p><p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p><p> </p><p>======</p><p>         Kasumi gritted her teeth as she struggled to open a protein bar. “Stupid- Uhg! I have fucking super strength and I still can’t-” She bit down on the wrapper and ripped it open.</p><p>         A chunk on the pink covered oats fell to the carpet floor of the softly lit hotel hallway.</p><p>         “Bullshit.” She knelt and picked it up, then started scouting for a trashcan.</p><p>         She turned down a hallway and started to hear yelling suddenly.</p><p>         “That’s not how it was!”</p><p>         “Kamoshida offered to off himself, you should’ve done the same!”</p><p>         Yuuki bolted out of his room and slammed the door behind him. He didn’t notice the wide-eyed Kasumi as he turned and walked down the hall with a hunch and his hands in his pockets.</p><p>         Kasumi narrowed her eyes at his room door with blazing eyes. She stomped towards it with an outstretched hand.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>No, don’t...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then tentatively paced down the hall to follow Yuuki. A pit in her stomach formed. She slowly ate her bar on the way.</p><p> </p><p>         She came up on a set of double glass doors that led to a balcony, the moonlight refracted on the bronze metal fence that lined the balcony, with tropical plants in tan ceramic planters. Plastic sunbathing chairs in a circle.</p><p> </p><p>         Kasumi slowly and silently opened the door to find Yuuki hunched over sitting on the edge of one of the planters with a hand over his mouth. Yusuke was sitting next to him with a hand on his back.</p><p>         “He said I don’t <em>deserve</em> to have PTSD... I don’t- I didn’t even think I had it...” Yuuki’s voice shook. “I don’t choose to have nightmares...”</p><p>         Yusuke glanced at her and held up a cautionary hand before turning back to Yuuki. “Yes... you have committed crimes; you’ve done bad things...”</p><p>         Yuuki nodded sadly.</p><p>         “However... There is something to be said about survival. To use a metaphor: when fishermen are lost at sea, with the hot sun beaming down on them they will become very thirsty, as they ran out of their water supply a long time ago. ’But there is water all around them’ an ignorant person will say, and an ignorant fisherman may drink. But the water that is around them will not quench their thirst; it will kill them. Do you understand what I am saying?”</p><p>         Yuuki had pause.</p><p>         “What you did, although it did not stop Kamoshida from beating you, it did not make your life easier, you thought it <em>might</em>. It gave you comfort knowing that Kamoshida had less of a reason to beat you. You drank that poison in hopes that it would quench your thirst. It is human to want to survive, no one should condemn you for that. But your eyes are open now, that matters a great deal.”</p><p>         “Mishima-kun.”</p><p>         Kasumi jumped and turned around to see Yu.</p><p>         Yusuke and Yuuki looked to him.</p><p>         “I have found you a new room. What Nishiyama said to you was completely unacceptable, and he will be disciplined accordingly.” He looked between them. “You should all get some sleep though. It’s rather late.”</p><p>         “What?” Yuuki asked.</p><p>         “I messaged Queen and told her to get you a new room.” Yusuke said.</p><p>         “Damn she works quick, that’s Queen for you though.” Kasumi smiled.</p><p>         Yuuki nodded. “I think I’ll get some sleep...” He stood up, legs a little wobbly.</p><p>         “Maruki’s door is always open. Mine is too. Your Persona can help you if you let it... Being in touch with yourself will make you surer of your path through the fog.” Yu said.</p><p>         Yuuki nodded. “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>         Yu nodded and led him out.</p><p>         Kasumi walked over to Yusuke and sat next to him. “You were talking about yourself too...”</p><p>         He nodded. “But, unlike Yuuki... I only betrayed myself... I never hurt others with my actions, I only betrayed my own morals. So when I became in touch with myself, my path was very clear, and very personal. It is different for Yuuki... He told me he had advertised Kamoshida’s ’deals’... That guilt is eating him... he may have a persona, he may be in touch with himself, but he lacks the rebellion to move forward. Without that rebellion... being in touch with himself is doing more harm than good.” Yusuke took out his phone and turned on his flashlight, he directed the beam towards the ground in front of them.</p><p>         There was a small pile of brown dirt in a splatter.</p><p>         Kasumi took in a deep breath. “I know how he feels.”</p><p>         “He coughed that up... but from what he told me... I think that is <em>him</em>, not his persona... Persona suppressants would do nothing...”</p><p>         “Yusuke... Thank you for helping him though this... the rest of us haven’t experienced what you two had...”</p><p>         Yusuke nodded. “You were there to help me, do not underestimate yourself... I know you have beaten yourself up for your struggle with empathy... your struggle to put yourself into other people’s shoes...”</p><p>         Kasumi nodded.</p><p>         “But you were still able to help me without that skill... rather than try to put yourself in my shoes, you created new ones for yourself in my image. You have become an excellent painter.” He smiled softly. “Through that... my finest work... my <em>new</em> maiden piece, that represents my second awakening: Desire and Hope... Because of <em>you</em>, that painting was a true reflection of my soul... and I could not be more grateful.”</p><p>         “Yusuke...”</p><p>         “By comforting Yuuki on his similar experiences to mine, I am simply following your example, not by wearing your shoes, but creating my own in your image.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thou art I... </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And I am thou...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It grew day and night...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Till it bore an apple bright...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The innermost power of the Emperor Arcana hath been set free.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Goemon has evolved into Kamu Susano-o...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>         Yusuke stood up and made his way to the balcony door. “I know this may seem abrupt Kasumi... But I love you... and I know you don’t love me the same way, you love me in your own way... you walk in your own shoes, shoes that won’t disappear when the clock strikes twelve... I respect you deeply for that.” He left.</p><p>======</p><p>         <em>You wake up in the hotel bed with your rebellion outfit on. You take a deep breath and throw off the sheets and hop out of bed.</em></p><p>
  <em>         You walk over to the sliding glass door that led to the small balcony, you slide it open, letting the sounds of a breeze and faint whistling of the Void wash over you. The sky was dark today.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         A bloodied white whale floated up from under the balcony, obscuring your vision.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         When it floated away, you saw a path of smooth stones leading straight out from the balcony. At the end of the path was a small circular patch of grass, with a single Persimmon Tree at its center.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         As you walk forward the bronze fence lining the balcony is pealed off accompanied by the whine of bending metal, the sound muffled, as though underwater. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Behind you, enormous chunks of the hotel broke off from it, floating away into the dark Void sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You step forward onto the uncomfortably narrow path, your legs shook a little bit. However, your fear of heights had changed recently, in a way you can’t explain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When you stand at the edge of something great, you are now compelled to jump.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You look to the tree, Philemon stood next to it. He was looking to the tree, a bright red delicious looking apple hung from a branch by its stem.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was angry with my friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told my wrath; my wrath did end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was angry with my foe: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told it not, my wrath did grow. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And I watered it in fears,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Night morning with my tears: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I sunned it with smiles,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And with soft deceitful wiles. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And it grew both day and night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Till it bore an apple bright. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And my foe beheld it shine,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he knew that it was mine. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And into my garden stole, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the night had veiled the pole; </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the morning glad I see. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My foe outstretched beneath the tree.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Philemon gingerly picked the apple from the tree, the turned to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That was a poem by a William Blake... How strange... rather... It is fitting that oaths between humans, would draw upon the symbolism that were envisioned by humans before.” He vanished then apparated behind her. “Yusuke Kitagawa... such a cold rage that burns within him... his rebellion is quite different than yours, or Ann’s or any of your other friends... You didn’t get to see his awakening...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         The scene exploded away, to be replaced with chunks of Madarame’s museum, the gaudy gold mirages forming together to make the scene of Yusuke’s awakening. The Trickster in question on his knees, digging his nails into the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You see the pain he is feeling... scratching at the pavement, like a prisoner scratching at the walls of their cell... This pain, however, was not involuntary... Yusuke knew what he was doing... he wanted to prolong his awakening, make the feeling last as long as possible... he wanted to sear the experience in his mind.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You step over to look at Yusuke’s face... it is cold, determined.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The pain you see in his eyes was not treated as such... when he felt physical pain before, it was at the hands of one horrible man... but this time it was his own pain... he realized that he owned himself, that he could fight...” He vanished.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“He knows how hard it is to take off a mask that covers the whole face...”</em>
</p><p>======</p><p>         “I miss Kasumi...” Morgana pouted on Futaba’s desk.</p><p>         “And I’m bored... what’s new?” She leaned back in her chair.</p><p>         <strong>PiPiPi!</strong></p><p>         Futaba looked at her phone, just a number was displayed. She shrugged and put the phone to her ear. “Wassup?”</p><p>         <em>“Sakura-san, this is Niijima-san.”</em></p><p>         “Oh yeah, you’re the one that threatened Soji’s custody rights.”</p><p>         Sae sighed. <em>“I apologized for that...”</em></p><p>         “I know, I’m just teasing. What’d you need?”</p><p>         <em>“I would like for you to look into Okumura for me.”</em></p><p>         “How deep do you want me to go?”</p><p>         <em>“Full scan, if you would.”</em></p><p>         “It would be my pleasure.” Futaba grinned. “Mwehehehe. Uhm... but why though?”</p><p>         <em>“You’ll surely find out.”</em></p><p>======</p><p>         “So, is Yuuki not gonna join us today?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>         “He said he was going to take some time for himself.” Kasumi shrugged. “I mean, did you hear what happened last night?”</p><p>         “I think the whole dorm heard...” Makoto said. “My room was rather far from his...”</p><p>         Ryuji kicked his foot. “Thing is that most people are going to think what that guy said was right. No one’s going to care.”</p><p>         “It’ll be fine...” Jirou said. “Let’s just focus on having fun today, it’s not every day we’re in Hawaii.”</p><p>         “Ok...” Kasumi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “I feel bad for him...” Ann sighed.</p><p>         “Oh hey, you’re all here.” Yu walked up to them. “I would like to talk about something with you all while I have you here, it will be brief.”</p><p>         “Hey man, if this is about track again-” Ryuji said.</p><p>         Yu shook his head. “Well, my first question was: are you still sure you don’t want to come back to track? But I guess that answers that... next thing, however, is a proposal to all of you.”</p><p>         “Ok...” Kasumi said.</p><p>         “I want to start teaching students here self-defense, and I think we could do it in the form of a club.”</p><p>         “You want us to start a club?” Ann asked.</p><p>         “It has become apparent that the school needs Mako-san back on the student council, the current members have been really pushing for it. Not to mention how she has been helping with this trip.”</p><p>         “Wait, I kinda assumed Haru-senpai was going to take her place?”</p><p>         Kasumi shook her head. “She denied the position.”</p><p>         “But she agreed to chaperone this trip?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>         Yu ran a hand through his hair. “I get the impression that she wanted to be away from home for a while. Regardless, would you be willing to help me start this club? With Mako-san’s pull and if you all would be willing to be starting members, I think we could do it.”</p><p>         Kasumi nodded. “I would be willing; I already teach these shlubs how to fight.” She gestured to the Thieves.</p><p>         The Thieves pouted.</p><p>         “We’ll discuss it more when we get back, I just kind-of wanted to mentally prepare you. There is talks of Kobayakawa getting let go.”</p><p>         The Thieves blinking in surprise.</p><p>         “Yeah, and he was the one against having a self-defense club, so yeah.” He sighed. “Well, I better get back to Maruki and Kawakami... the latter has been letting loose a little bit.” He laughed. “Well, see ya kids.” He walked away with a wave.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Where’s Ann?” Kasumi was laid down on her bed, the one furthest from the door and closest to the balcony, in her pajamas, checking her phone. “It’s like she vanished...”</p><p> </p><p>         She looked around her empty room.</p><p> </p><p>         “Hmmm... if only I had Cassandra’s number, haha.” She then sighed. “And there’s the awkward ’Fox said he loves you’ feelings...”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He said he didn’t expect you to return them, he may not even want you to. He doesn’t seem like the dating type.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “That’s true I guess... But I totally thought he was gay TBH.”</p><p>         <strong>Knock knock knock...</strong></p><p>         She raised an eyebrow and sat up. “No way that’s Cassandra, right? Did I summon her?”</p><p>         “Kasumi? You in there?” It was Jirou.</p><p>         She shrugged and rolled off the bed. “I’ll take what I can get.” She went over to the door and swung it open. “So...”</p><p>         “Hey... do you mind...” He trailed off. He was wearing a black cotton v-neck and gray sweatpants.</p><p>         She nodded and he walked in, she closed the door behind him and walked back and sat on her bed. “So... What’re you doing here?”</p><p>         “Ryuji asked me if I could leave the room to him for tonight, he was getting all nervous and I kinda put two and two together.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down on Ann’s bed.</p><p>         Kasumi blushed. “So the first thing you did is come to my room?”</p><p>         He blushed back. “Well where else was I gonna go?”</p><p>         “Yuuki’s room has a spare bed.”</p><p>         “Yeah, that’s a no.”</p><p>         Kasumi tilted her head. “You don’t like Yuuki.” She said it as a statement.</p><p>         “I hope you don’t mind.” He fidgeted.</p><p>         Kasumi shook her head. “I think I already know why.”</p><p>         He nodded. “Yep... I know it’s not... <em>fair</em>...”</p><p>         She shook her head again. “I don’t blame you.”</p><p>         “Yeah...” He breathed. “It’s just kinda... It’s my first instinct to blame him... cus matter of fact he <em>did</em> leak my record. Even if he was threatened to.”</p><p>         She shook her head. “I’m not in the mood to talk about this though.”</p><p>         He smiled sheepishly. “Hey, you brought it up... plus I do admit it was kinda weird not having him around to talk about the Phan Site all day today.”</p><p>         “It’s basically comforting background noise at this point, right?” Kasumi stood up.</p><p>         He chuckled nervously. “Yeah, more or less.” He shrugged. “Plus, I’m not adverse of Thief stuff anymore, so that’s good.”</p><p>         Kasumi slowly walked up to him. “That is good, are you gonna talk with Aika soon?”</p><p>         He nodded. “I’ll probably stop by Tora and tell him I’m doing better now too... I wish I talked to him more nowadays too.”</p><p>         “Mhm...” She nodded and was now standing right in front of him. “I wish I had a way with words like you do; I like your voice.”</p><p>         “Same... Though, have you noticed yours has gotten deeper in the last few months? Not by much, but I noticed.”</p><p>         She nodded and placed her hands on his shoulders. “I’ve gotten taller too... A good seven centimeters since we met. I might be hitting a second growth spurt.”</p><p>         “Uhm...” He glanced at her hands. “Yeah... I think you’re taller than Makoto now, right?”</p><p>         “Yeah, but let’s not talk about her.” She pushed him back and crawled on top of him.</p><p>         “Is this happening?” He could feel her breath on his face.</p><p>         She blinked... “I... don’t know?”</p><p>         “Do you even like me like that?”</p><p>         She nodded. “But... I want to take things slow... at least... slower than I did with Makoto... we slept in the same bed once you know...”</p><p>         “R-Right... so did we? Technically.”</p><p>         She smirked. “But I’ve known you for a long time now.” She took off his glasses.</p><p>         “Yeah...”</p><p>         “And this is really why you came to my room right?” She pinned his wrists to either side of his head.</p><p>         “The thought crossed my mind... but I snuffed it out... because...”</p><p>         “You doubt yourself too much... you’re worth more than you give yourself credit...”</p><p>         “I know that now... But old habits die hard.”</p><p>         “Then let’s kill it.” She leaned down closer.</p><p> </p><p>         Then stopped.</p><p> </p><p>         She leaned back a little and pressed her forehead into his chest.</p><p>         “What’s wrong?” Jirou breathed.</p><p>         “I just... I need to know... what kind of girl would make you happiest?”</p><p>         “What?”</p><p>         “Just tell me...”</p><p>         “Well... you... right?”</p><p>         She shook her head on his chest. “Just answer the damn question.”</p><p>         “Well, I’ve already told you you’re kinda my preferred aesthetic... I love your hair, both in the metaverse and out... And...” He looked to her hands on his wrists. “Your skin is super soft...”</p><p>         “That doesn’t help me... I mean personality wise...”</p><p>         “I don’t really have a preference on that...”</p><p>         “Really? You wouldn’t prefer a shy kinda girl?”</p><p>         “I wouldn’t mind one... it...” He sighed. “I guess my type... I guess my one condition would be... I want a partner that will accept me when I want to help. I know you have problems with that... accepting help... but you’re trying, and I can help you with that right?” He sheepishly smiled.</p><p>         She nodded. “What would make you happiest would be someone with a lot of problems you can help them with.”</p><p>         “When you put it that way...”</p><p>         “Like... would you be happier if I had depression, and you could help me be happy again?”</p><p>         He shook his head.</p><p>         Kasumi’s heart fell.</p><p>         “I would never wish for you to have problems just so I can solve them... I just want to be an encouraging part of your life... and if you are depressed and I can help you be happy again... I would love that.”</p><p>         Kasumi chuckled. “I don’t have depression...”</p><p>         “Well... that’s good...”</p><p>         “I just wanted to know... I guess that... I know it won’t make any sense to you... but I wanted to know that I <em>wouldn’t</em> be the perfect girlfriend to you...”</p><p>         “Why?”</p><p>         “I didn’t want to prove her right again...”</p><p>         “Your sister said something to you... she was depressed right?”</p><p>         She nodded. “I spent too long confirming her toxic thoughts...”</p><p>         He sat up and pulled her into a tight embrace. “Are you still thinking it should have, been you?”</p><p>         She shook her head in his shoulder. “No... I just wish she were here too... she would love you...”</p><p>         He sadly chuckled. “I think I would still love you... and if you think I would love her too... that would probably just cause some issues...”</p><p>         She sadly chuckled too. “And maybe I wouldn’t know better if she were here.”</p><p>         “Yeah... Please... just live here and now, ok? Being around you makes me happy... I don’t know if this is the perfect reality... but it’s the one we got...”</p><p>         She nodded. “Thanks...</p><p>
  <strong>        Knock knock knock...</strong>
</p><p>         Kasumi sighed and leaned away from Jirou, wiping her eyes with her palms. “I should probably see who that is...” She slipped away from him.</p><p>         Jirou... tried not to feel disappointed at the weight leaving his lap... tried.</p><p>         Kasumi opened the door. “Makoto?”</p><p>         “Hey... can I stay here tonight?” She asked.</p><p>         “Uhm... I guess? What happened?”</p><p>         Makoto walked into the room and jumped a little when she saw Jirou. “Jirou?”</p><p>         “Hey...” He waved sheepishly. “Got kicked out of your room too?”</p><p>         “Kind of...” She sat on Kasumi’s bed and crossed her legs. “I kind of messed up with Haru...”</p><p>         “What? Did you try to flirt with her or something?” Kasumi sat next to her.</p><p>         “No! Of course not... but my lacking social skills did play a role... I was trying to get information out of her about her arranged marriage and her father’s company.”</p><p>         “Father’s company?” Jirou asked.</p><p>         “Okumura foods.”</p><p>         “Oh shit...” Kasumi breathed. “And you were directly asking about her arranged marriage too? Futaba can probably just hack out the name when we get back to Japan.”</p><p>         Makoto winced. “Not <em>directly</em>...”</p><p>         “You tried to ’Niijima’ the info out of her, didn’t you?” Jirou winced.</p><p>         She pressed her index to her forehead. “Not only did she not fall for any of the verbal traps laid out, she realized I was laying traps... she got this look in her eye after that... all defensive. I really offended her.”</p><p>         “Then go apologize?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         “I did... but it was still awkward... so I just came here.”</p><p>         “Makoto, your intimidation is fine and all for shadow negotiations, but you’re just going to scare other people.” Jirou said.</p><p>         Makoto nodded. “It’s a habit... it’s really gotten me in trouble... not just this time...” She gritted her teeth. “I just don’t know how to break it you know?”</p><p>         “Maybe we can like train you?” Kasumi clapped her hands together with a smile.</p><p>         “<em>Train</em> me? I’m not a dog.”</p><p>         Jirou shrugged. “Humans can be conditioned just like any other animal... except cats.”</p><p>         Kasumi laughed.</p><p>         “It’s what? Thirty days to break a habit? So all we gotta do is prevent you from busting out your trademarked Niijima Glare™ for that long.”</p><p>         “Hey, you said you wished you were better with your fellow council members. This time around can be a new start with you and them... you don’t have to rule with an iron fist, and maybe this time you’ll be friends?” Kasumi rubbed her shoulder.</p><p>         Makoto nodded. “Thanks... You two are really good at comforting people.” She looked between them.</p><p>         They shrugged. “I try.” Kasumi said.</p><p>         <strong>Knock knock knock...</strong></p><p>         Kasumi knit her eyebrows. “Really? Someone else?” She got up and went to the door.</p><p>         “Hellloooo!” Chika smiled brightly, she was in pink pajamas.</p><p>         “Hey... what’s up?”</p><p>         “Kawakami took off to who knows where and took the key! I stepped out to get a candy bar and the auto-lock kicked in... now I can’t get back in...” She gave a cute pout.</p><p>         “So you came here?”</p><p>         She shrugged. “I kinda pegged you has the helpful type... plus... I don’t know where the teachers are staying, so I couldn’t ask them for help.”</p><p>         Kasumi leaned back. “Hey Makoto, do you know where the teachers are staying?”</p><p>         She sighed. “I can text Kawakami... but Kawakami said all three of them were going out tonight...”</p><p>         “Oof... You can stay here Chika.” Kasumi turned back to her.</p><p>         “Yay!” She skipped into the room. Then looked surprised at the other guests. “Both of you are here? What? Is it ’seduce Kasumi-chan day’ or something?” She giggled.</p><p>         Makoto and Jirou blushed. “No.” Makoto said.</p><p>         Chika shrugged and sat on Ann’s bed next to Jirou. “Wait... are you two staying the night too?”</p><p>         “Oh... I see the problem now.” Jirou nodded.</p><p>         “Oh, right... sleeping arrangements...” Kasumi tapped her chin. “I can sleep with Makoto or Jirou, I don’t care... but one of you is going to have to take the couch.”</p><p>         Makoto folded her arms. “Well, are you going to be the gentleman here?” She looked at Jirou.</p><p>         He raised an eyebrow. “As pass up and opportunity to sleep in the same bed as Kasumi?”</p><p>         Makoto furiously blushed. “It’s not like you’re going to do anything with her with us here!”</p><p>         He shrugged. “That’s true, I am-” He coughed. “<strong><em>Not</em></strong> <em>that</em> confident, damn. But I happen to know Kasumi’s a cuddler, and that’s still worth fighting for.” He stated as though it was the simplest thing.</p><p>         “Oh my god...” Chika was practically glowing at this turn of events. She jumped up out of her chair. “I know the perfect way to decide this!” She ran over to the wood desk with the overhead lamp, pulled open the top drawer, and produced some yellow sticky notes and a ballpoint pen. “The banned word game!”</p><p>         “The what?” Makoto asked.</p><p>         “Ok!” She trotted back over to Jirou and sat next to him on his right. “It goes like this; you write a secret word on the paper.” She did so. “Then you hand it to the person... let’s go clockwise!” She handed it to Jirou. “Don’t look!”</p><p>         “Ok...” He put it face down.</p><p>         “Hold it to your forehead, so everyone else can see what your word is.”</p><p>         He did so. “And I’m not allowed to say the word...”</p><p>         “Mmhm!”</p><p>         “But we will all know each other’s words, so the strategy-”</p><p>         “YOU’RE OUT!” Chika jumped up and pointed.</p><p>         He jumped. “What?!” He looked at the paper. ’Strategy’ was written clear as day.</p><p>         “Wait... what do you get if you win?” Makoto asked Kasumi. “And what happens if both Jirou and I win, who does Kasumi sleep with?”</p><p>         “Ok, if both you and Jirou win I’ll just flip a coin...” Kasumi shrugged... then her lips pulled into an evil smirk. “But... if I win... I’ll sleep with Chika!” She pointed.</p><p>         “““What?!””” They all yelled. Chika flailed her arms.</p><p>         “And we’ll do all manner of nasty things in the night and make you both jealous!” Kasumi’s smirk grew.</p><p>         “She’s drunk with power...” Makoto lamented and looked at him.</p><p>         “She’s got us both pussy whipped, doesn’t she?” Jirou said.</p><p>         Makoto’s head whipped to Chika. “Wait! You’re ok with this?!”</p><p>         “I mean...” Chika glanced at Kasumi. She pressed her palms together and swayed back and forth and a small blush crept to life. “I wouldn’t be opposed.”</p><p>         Makoto and Jirou looked at each other and made a silent contract.</p><p>         Jirou blinked. “Priestess huh?”</p><p>         “Let’s get started!” Kasumi beamed.</p><p> </p><p>         Kasumi was given the word ’Checkmate’ by Makoto. Kasumi gave Chika ’Yeet!’. Chika gave Jirou ’Curry’. Jirou gave Makoto ’Romance’.</p><p> </p><p>         “Bum Chhh, Bum bum Chhh. Bum Chhh, Bum bum Chhh.” Chika started grooving, moving her hand back and forth like a DJ scratching a record.</p><p>         “What?” Makoto narrowed her eyes.</p><p>         “Yo, yo, let’s get started yo!”</p><p>         “Does Chika normally beat box? Is that just something she does?” Jirou asked Makoto.</p><p>         “It’s just mu stra-to-geee yo! Ya always pickn’ words I usually say, yo! But not now, yo! I be changin’ da way I speak, so my words be different, yo!”</p><p>         “So your game plan is to talk different?” Jirou asked and looked to Kasumi.</p><p>         She shrugged. “Honestly, it doesn’t matter, I chose a word at random ’cus I don’t know Chika that well.”</p><p>         “Well, she is still talking, so I suppose it isn’t cheating or anything.” Makoto said.</p><p>         “The only rule now that we have our words is that we have to have a regular conversation.” Jirou held his chin in his hand and eyed Makoto. <em>The word I chose for her is a risk... It’s not something she would never say but not something she is likely to say either... </em>He looked to Chika, who was beat boxing. <em>If she gets knocked out first, there’s no way Kasumi would share the couch with her even if she wins it all, and I’d rather take the coin flip then risk having Kasumi loose herself to Chika...</em> He looked to Kasumi. <em>I can only hope that Makoto chose a good word for Kasumi... Does she play chess? I would love to play with her sometime.</em></p><p>         Makoto glanced at Kasumi. <em>I chose her battle catchphrase... hopefully, like what happens rather often, she will slip into using metaverse vernacular, like how we call each other by our code names in the real world rather often... </em>She looked to Chika, who was still beat boxing. <em>’Yeet’ huh? What does that even mean? I think I heard Ryuji say it once...</em></p><p>         Kasumi grinned. <em>I don’t even really have to try... I won this game before we started.</em></p><p>         “So... what do we want to talk about?” Jirou asked.</p><p>         “Yo! We could talk about somthin’ dat’s been on mu mind for a hot minute now: why did you break up yo!?” She pointed at Kasumi and Makoto. “It’s so ob that you still dig each other yo!”</p><p>         Makoto blushed. “Ok... I’m not going to lie and say that Kasumi...” She sighed. “Kasumi is very attractive... I still find her attractive...”</p><p>         Kasumi blushed. “Thank you...”</p><p>         “Let’s not talk about that though... It’s just that... our relationship wasn’t... ideal... I think for either of us.” Makoto looked to her.</p><p>         Kasumi nodded. “I’m not really good at... <em>giving</em> I guess... I’m working on it, but I have a long way to go. Chika... you knew that she was sick right, dying?”</p><p>         Chika nodded, her energy going away slightly.</p><p>         “I didn’t, so I didn’t empathize with her enough... I’m just not capable of being in touch with her emotions.”</p><p>         Makoto shook her head. “No, no, no! It was just the opposite!” She grabbed her shoulders. “I never gave anything to you! That was the problem. I never provided anything of value to help you! You were hurting, your persona cursed you! And I did nothing to help...”</p><p>         “Persona yo?”</p><p>         Jirou moved his hand back and forth under his chin. “Not now.”</p><p>         “But that’s the relationship I wanted.” Kasumi pushed her away. “I wanted to be in a completely selfless relationship for once.”</p><p>         “And that isn’t toxic in its own right?” Jirou asked.</p><p>         They looked to him.</p><p>         “I’m not just saying that because I’m pinning after Kasumi. A completely one-sided relationship isn’t the kind that will last, no matter how hard you tried Kasumi, you would have started wanting from Makoto... and if Makoto felt like she couldn’t give, then that’s that.”</p><p>         Kasumi sighed.</p><p>         Makoto nodded. “He’s right Kasumi, what could I have given? Would our relationship have just become a sexual exchange with you giving emotional support in return? I know enough to know that that’s not good...”</p><p>         Kasumi sighed. “So, it’s a ’it’s not you, it’s me’ situation?”</p><p>         “That’s pretty cliché yo...” Chika looked between them. “And sad yo...” She frowned.</p><p>         “Yes, Kasumi... Don’t you think I should at least learn how to be a proper friend first? Before I learn how to be a proper romantic partner.”</p><p>         Chika and Jirou shared a glance. “Yo, this is the saddest romance anime I’ve ever watched yo.”</p><p>         Kasumi nodded. “I guess you’re right... I just... it hurt, you know, ok? I wish you told me this sooner...”</p><p>         “Well, there’s always season two.” Jirou shrugged.</p><p>         Makoto glanced at him. “Maybe...” She sighed and shook out her head. “Right now, I’m just a romantically impaired fool.”</p><p>         “Yo, what arc of de anime would this be yo?” Chika asked.</p><p>         “I guess that depends if they get back together in a month.” Jirou shrugged and glanced at Makoto. <em>This isn’t ideal... but I can still win...</em></p><p>         “Will you shut up about romance anime?” Makoto glared at them.</p><p>         “YOU’RE OUT!” Chika pointed.</p><p> </p><p>         Makoto’s eyes widened in panicked shock. The world seemed to slow down as she turned the face of the sticky note towards herself. Her breathing hitched. “No...” She breathed.</p><p> </p><p>         “Oof... harsh...” Kasumi grinned at her. “But hey, weren’t we just saying that sexual stuff without love isn’t good?”</p><p>         “We were just going to cuddle!” Makoto then glared at Jirou. <em>You better win this.</em> She crumpled up her sticky note and tossed it over to the trash, missing... the note clattered to the carpet. Makoto held her lips in place. “Damnit...” She walked over and picked it up, then sat went back next to Kasumi, and tried again only to miss.</p><p>         Jirou glanced to Kasumi. <em>I see, if Kasumi throws it in and makes it, she’ll say ’Checkmate’ won’t she? Did I hear her say it when she landed a Visceral Attack once?</em> Joker shared a glance with Queen.</p><p>         Queen nodded; the understanding was between them. <em>Kasumi can’t win, that’s it. </em>“Kasumi, wanna try, you have good aim, right?” She handed the note to her.</p><p>         Kasumi shrugged and lobbed it like a basketball player. “Kobe.”</p><p>         It bounced off the rim and onto the floor.</p><p>         “Damnit...” She got the paper again and went back into position. “Kobe number two?”</p><p>         She missed again.</p><p>         “No yo! You gotta do it like dis!” Chika dashed over. “It’s all about the power baby! If ya’re wantn’ accuracy you say ’Kobe’!”</p><p>         <em>FUCK!</em> Jirou thought. <em>If she gets out, that’s a greater chance of Kasumi winning!</em></p><p>         “But for power it’s YEET!” She threw it into the plastic bin with such power it made it wobble.</p><p>         Kasumi stood up. “You’re out!”</p><p>         “EEEEHHHHH?!?!?” Chika frantically looked at her paper. “NOOOO!!!”</p><p>         <em>Damnit... this might be bad... </em>Makoto raised an eyebrow. “Were you going to get anything if you won anyway?”</p><p>         Chika tilted her head. “Oh, you’re right, I already got the bed secure.” She shrugged and sat down. “Now it’s a matter of who Kasumi shares a bed with.” She poked Jirou’s arm.</p><p>         Jirou gave Kasumi a determined look, she returned it with a bright smile.</p><p>         “Ech! I need some water yo.” Chika gingerly touched her throat. “All that beat boxing really does a number.” She stood up and walked to the black minifridge that was tucked away by the door and opened it up. She then froze for just a moment before bringing out a water bottle. “I wish we had coffee.”</p><p>         Kasumi smiled.</p><p>         Makoto’s heart rate increased.</p><p>         “Well, Leblanc’s a long way from here.” Jirou shrugged. “Though just regular coffee wouldn’t do it, you would have to add honey... and...” He placed his chin in his hand. “What beans would be best for that?”</p><p>         Kasumi opened her mouth. “Do-”</p><p>         Makoto cleared her throat. “I wonder how Morgana and Futaba are doing back home?” <em>I need to at least buy some time to come up with a plan...</em></p><p>         Kasumi frowned and checked her phone. “Yeah, I would have expected Futaba to text more... I hope Morgana’s doing ok without me though...”</p><p>         “Morgana’s your cat, right?” Chika asked as she sat down next to Jirou and twisted the bottle open with a crack. “Who’s Futaba then?”</p><p>         “She is kind of like our friend group’s collective adopted little sister.” Makoto said.</p><p>         “Oh, how old is she?” She tilted her head.</p><p>         “She’s only a year younger than me...” Kasumi said. “But we’re all kinda protective of her, she’s been through some shit... She’s doing better now don’t worry. We’re just still protective.”</p><p>         Chika nodded. “Yeah... I get that... Kaguya’s only a year younger than me, but I feel really protective of her too.”</p><p>         “That’s... the first year’s representative right?” Jirou asked.</p><p>         Chika nodded. “She has it rough at home... it’s not really my place to talk about, but Miyuki and I are really her only friends.”</p><p>         Makoto nodded. “Sorry, I should have...” She sighed.</p><p>         “You only knew her for a couple weeks before you were kicked off the council, it has nothing to do with you.” Chika shook her head. “It’s just that, we were separated for a year.”</p><p>         “Oh yeah, she’s a year behind, so when you and Miyuki became first-years...” Kasumi said.</p><p>         “Yep... She found Ishigami, but she’s really just his tutor.” She chuckled. “Not to mention he’s terrified of her. She has a maid too but...” She sighed. “The thing is: she doesn’t really know that we’re her friends... She’s like you in that way Makoto-senpai.” Chika looked to her.</p><p>         “What?”</p><p>         “We’re your friends, we’ve always been your friends. But you don’t think so, so you never leaned on us for support, never asked us for help. Like you said with Kasumi, it was one sided.”</p><p>         “But I...” Makoto’s voice died in her throat.</p><p>         “Makoto-senpai-” She shook her head. “No, Makoto. We all want you to be with us... just realize that... There are different definitions of friendship. Your definition isn’t the only one that matters.” She pouted. “Our definitions matter too...”</p><p>         “That was... really beautiful Chika.” Kasumi said.</p><p>         Makoto took a deep breath. “Thank you...”</p><p>         Kasumi smiled at her. “You know what? We’re going to get you back on the student council, and when we do, we should throw a ’welcome back’ party!”</p><p>         Chika beamed and clapped her hands together. “That’s a great idea!”</p><p>         Makoto smiled softly at them.</p><p>         “I could get Lala to make us some virgin mixed drinks for it!”</p><p>         “Who’s Lala?” Chika asked.</p><p>         “My boss, I work at a bar.”</p><p>         Chika’s eyes widened.</p><p>         “It’s not as crazy as you think. Plus, Lala is a great boss, I feel like I can always talk with her about stuff. I used to kinda treat my Gymnastics Coach like a therapist, but Lala is a lot better equipped for that. There’s a difference between physical heath and mental you know?”</p><p>         Chika nodded. “But... what are we going to do about the food...” She held her breath.</p><p>         Makoto’s ’NO’ died in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>         “I can bring curry, it’s the best in Tokyo, I promise.” Jirou smiled.</p><p> </p><p>         Kasumi shot up. “And that’s Checkmate!!!”</p><p> </p><p>         Jirou’s eyes lit up. “You’re-” Then the color drained from his face as he realized why she would say that. He shakily turned his sticky note around and looked at it with wide eyes. “No...” He breathed the words. His eyes transitioning into a thousand-yard stare.</p><p> </p><p>         “So...” Kasumi slid right up to Chika. She danced her fingers up the girl’s arm. “What shall we do now?”</p><p>         “You a big spoon or little spoon?” Chika asked with a teasing gaze at Jirou and Makoto.</p><p>         They both looked dead.</p><p>         “I’m a switch.” Kasumi shrugged. “Wanna spoon and look at memes until we fall asleep?”</p><p>         She clapped her hands together. “That sounds like a perfect night!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I changed the chapter name from what was advertised cus I pushed finding out Kobayakawa's death to next week, so the title wouldn't make sense.</p><p>So, according to google translate 'Asshole' in Japanese is Gesu yarō. So I chose that as the rest of Sugimura's name.<br/>Haru gets the app here, in canon, it is said that Yaldy sends it out to anyone that might be useful to Joker, that's why Sumire get's it despite not being a Phantom Thief when she does. I'm applying the same logic here. Plus, Haru is a smarty one, she can put two and two together.</p><p>How am I doing when I retread canon ground? I'm trying to change the dialogue as much as possible so it's not as boring for y'all even though the outcome of the conversations is the same. Let me know where I can improve on this.</p><p>Also, I got a 4k monitor! That means my screenshots are higher resolution, so Futaba's text stuff looks better (although not by much admittedly). If I can manage to pull a few free hours out of my ass I'll redo the capture of the other texting stuff, it's not worth sacrificing any of my other responsibilities right now tho.</p><p>Being afraid of flying is cute imo. (By the way, although I am afraid of heights, I don't have any problems flying. Unlike the other people that I know that are afraid of heights.)<br/>So, Cassandra is an OC. I hope you like her! She really likes to fuck with people, in designing her I have tried my best to separate her from her siblings.</p><p>By the way, I think that Shiho x Ann is a completely viable ship and I'm not gonna knock it. I just prefer Ryuji and Ann a little more.</p><p>Aika teleports and works everywhere, that's the anime logic joke.</p><p>Wrappers are bullshit, no matter how strong you are.<br/>You thought it was a Yuuki event, but no, it was I! Yusuke rank 10!<br/>I know it kinda happened fast, but not much of his confidant is changed from canon, kinda like Ann's, but I know here it's a little more glaring because of the obligatory love confession.<br/>I was really going back and forth whether or not to have Yusuke say 'I love you' here, I hope I handled it well in the end considering that there is no romantic angle or build up between them in this fic. Kasumi is just FeMC so this happens to her.</p><p>Back to Yuuki though. I know some people hate him for what he's done, and I understand why they hate him. So I am trying to use that understanding I have as his character arc, using the guilt he surely feels.</p><p>So... The 'will there be lemon?' question last chapter kinda turned out awkward this chapter. The scene where Jirou and Kasumi almost kiss was always going to be like how it turned out. Still too early for them to get together according to my plan. So sorry for anyone that thought that was going to end in lemon and got their hearts crushed.</p><p>I hope you liked the banned word game. It was inspired by the scene where they played it in the anime 'Kaguya-sama: Love is War'.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Restraint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More Bloodborne dialogue is in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>         “Common, you can say it.”</em> The interviewer’s goading voice came from Jirou’s phone. They were making their way to Leblanc.</p>
<p>         Kasumi frowned as she was leaning over to look. “Really?”</p>
<p>         <em>“Oh, no. I won’t be falling for that. I’ve learned my lesson after the previous backfire.”</em> Goro responded.</p>
<p>         “What a load of shit.”</p>
<p>         Jirou nodded and put away his phone. “It’s clear as day they’re only bringing him on TV just to slander him for ratings... I’m disgusted.” He sighed. “Chances are Goro doesn’t have a choice, he probably needs the rent money...”</p>
<p>         “Even though he’s trying to backpedal in public, it’s clear he’s still sticking to his morals. I gotta give him some respect for that, he’s not actually changing who he is, just his public face.”</p>
<p>         “Yeah...” Jirou pushed open the door to Leblanc, the chime rang out.</p>
<p>         Aki was sitting at the bar, Sojiro was behind it. Morgana was on a stool and Futaba was sitting with her knees to her chest in a booth.</p>
<p>         “You’re back!” Futaba beamed at them.</p>
<p>         “You kids have fun?” Sojiro asked.</p>
<p>         “Did you have a safe flight?” Aki asked.</p>
<p>         “Aloha.” Jirou smiled.</p>
<p>         <strong><em>*Gasp*</em></strong> “He’s been influenced...” Futaba lamented.</p>
<p>         “It was fun enough, there was some drama though.” Kasumi shrugged.</p>
<p>         “So what’s the verdict? Yakushima or Hawaii?” Aki asked.</p>
<p>         “Yakushima no contest.” She let go of her suitcase and scooped Morgana up in her arms.</p>
<p>         “Hey!” Morgana flailed.</p>
<p>         “Nope, hugs because I missed you.” Kasumi nuzzled him.</p>
<p>         Morgana went limp and sighed. Then after a few seconds squirmed out of her grip and jumped to the floor. “Well, it nice that you guys had fun, but things have gotten more serious on our end.”</p>
<p>         Kasumi knit her eyebrows. “What’s going on?” She yawned.</p>
<p>         Jirou followed suit.</p>
<p>         “Let’s talk about it later.” Aki stood up. “Jet lag can be awful.”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>         “So... what’s going on Sae?” Kasumi sat at Aki’s kitchen table.</p>
<p>         Sae looked among the Thieves. “I’ve made an important connection. For so many of the mental shutdown cases it was hard to pinpoint a clear beneficiary. As some cases would harm those that benefited from previous ones. However, it was subtle enough where I dismissed them as the culprits trying to create a chaos trail as a cover, or even more likely in my eyes, just mindless collateral. But now I realize that they were taking out the trash...”</p>
<p>         “Wait, are you saying this is like, a large conspiracy?” Makoto asked.</p>
<p>         Sae nodded. “This has a wider reach than I first thought. All these incidents have had a domino effect... there are many ends to these trails that I have not found, but I have found one... through the classic time honored trick of ’following the money’. Okumura, he has benefited from a quite a few of the cases. As I have said, it’s subtle enough that it could be dismissed as coincidence. But considering that Okumura is at the top of the Phan Site rankings, this could be a good chance to go after a head of the hydra without letting them know we are directly on their trail, with minimal risk to us. If you can learn something from Okumura’s shadow, or lure out the Black Mask, we can stop this <em>now</em>.”</p>
<p>         “So we should go after Okumura?” Yuuki mumbled. “Actually... if you’re going to do this, I think I know where we should start. Haru’s fiancé. If he has a shadow in mementos, we can learn about Okumura that way.”</p>
<p>         “Whoa man.” Ryuji said. “We haven’t actually agreed to go after him yet.”</p>
<p>         Ann nodded. “Unanimous-”</p>
<p>         <strong>BANG! </strong>Sae slammed her hand on the table. “There’s no reason to hesitate with this! This conspiracy is inching closer and closer to you! They killed your principal recently!”</p>
<p>         “Sis!”</p>
<p>         “Wait, our principal is dead?” Jirou held out a hand to Makoto.</p>
<p>         “The official story is suicide, but they silenced him.” Sae said.</p>
<p>         “The principal of Shujin was in on this conspiracy?” Yusuke raised an eyebrow. “How would he possibly be involved?”</p>
<p>         “Through Okumura as well, his daughter goes there so he had been slipping the school extra funds to ensure his daughter got the best education. It would seem he got dragged further in after that.”</p>
<p>         “Guys...” Yuuki held up his phone. “Some people online are saying it’s us...”</p>
<p>         “Fucking shit!” Sae hissed. “See what I mean?”</p>
<p>         “No...” Yuuki said. “The reception is positive...”</p>
<p>         “What?!” Ryuji took out his phone. “Damn... This is...”</p>
<p>         “People are saying we should take down the police and the government...” Ann said. “I never expected we would end up such a big deal...”</p>
<p>         “Guys...” Futaba got their attention, her fingers stopping their clacking on her laptop. “I really want to go after Okumura.”</p>
<p>         “Futaba...” Kasumi sighed.</p>
<p>         “We need to get to the bottom of this, someone is using the metaverse, using the research both my Mom and Soji worked on, to commit horrible acts... I won’t stand for it...”</p>
<p>         “Maruki worked on it too.” Jirou said. “I’ve talked with him about it briefly.”</p>
<p>         Ann nodded. “He’s such a kind man... this shouldn’t be his legacy.”</p>
<p>         “I know it’s not guaranteed, and I am going off a lot of speculation...” Sae said. “But if I’m right, changing Okumura’s heart may be the key to solving this.”</p>
<p>         “So essentially, we can kill two birds with one stone.” Yusuke said. “We will gain the public’s favor by following the vote and find out more information about the mental shutdowns.”</p>
<p>         “It’s simply optimal.” Futaba stated. “I also put his name in the Nav, Okumura has a palace. But until I find out his key words with my special program, I think we should go with Admin’s suggestion and go after Haru’s fiancé.”</p>
<p>         “What makes you say that?” Makoto asked.</p>
<p>         “We should go after that bastard anyway to help out our senpai.” Ryuji said. “I can’t just ignore and issue like that.”</p>
<p>         Futaba nodded. “It’s just the right thing to do. Plus, I’m thinking changing his heart will be useful if we come across any psychological barriers. You got lucky with your in with Yusuke, and right now we wouldn’t have any way to influence Okumura in the real world if we end up having to. Plus, this strat has a good track record, with Nakanohara outright asking you to make things right with Madarame after you changed his heart.”</p>
<p>         “Then are we unanimous?” Kasumi stood.</p>
<p>         There were nods.</p>
<p>         Jirou eyed Kasumi. “I’ll go along... with what you think is right.”</p>
<p>         “No, you shouldn’t, go with <em>your</em> gut.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>         He nodded with a sigh. “I don’t like the idea of baiting out the Black Mask.”</p>
<p>         “So you want to just leave him alone?” Morgana’s fur slightly bristled.</p>
<p>         “What? You think it’s a good idea to invite someone like that to our doorstep? Should I make him some coffee and curry to go along with the Royal we’re serving up on a silver platter?” He gestured.</p>
<p>         “That’s not-”</p>
<p>         “Cool it you two.” Kasumi sighed. “Jirou... this won’t be like last time, I promise you.”</p>
<p>         “You can’t promise that.”</p>
<p>         “Yes, I can. Because this time all of you will be with me, I won’t force myself to be alone this time.”</p>
<p>         “I still won’t agree with any plan that intentionally goads the Black Mask to confront us. He’ll do that anyway if Okumura is a part of the conspiracy.”</p>
<p>         “Joker does have a point.” Yusuke said. “If Sae-san is wrong then the Black Mask won’t be provoked by us going after Okumura.”</p>
<p>         “I doubt I’m wrong...” Sae breathed. “I... understand if you are uncomfortable with going after the Black Mask directly. However, it’s not as though you could anyway.”</p>
<p>         Ryuji nodded. “Yeah, that bastard probably won’t show his face unless he catches Royal alone in the metaverse for his dumbass duel, <em>anime character ass...</em>" He grumbled that last part. "-Or if we do something that’s gonna eff with his plans.”</p>
<p>         “Ok, so no ’dealing with the Black Mask’ plan is on the table For now." Futaba shifted awkwardly. "What about Okumura?” She didn’t look up from her screen.</p>
<p>         “The verdict?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>         “Let’s actually wait for that vote until after we deal with Haru-senpai’s fiancé.” Ann said.</p>
<p>         Kasumi nodded. “That sounds good, after we interrogate his shadow we will be better informed.” She looked to Makoto. “You’ve been quiet, do you have any objections?”</p>
<p>         Makoto jumped a little. “Oh no, nothing like that...” She looked to her sister. “Are you ok sis?”</p>
<p>         Sae blinked. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>         “Just, I’m worried.” She looked away.</p>
<p>         Kasumi knit her eyebrows too, studying Sae’s face. “When’s the last time you slept?”</p>
<p>         “Uhm... that’s not important.”</p>
<p>         “Sae!”</p>
<p>         Futaba sighed. “Not since I gave her access to Okumura’s full financial files.”</p>
<p>         “Sis, when’s the last time you ate?” Makoto tentatively asked.</p>
<p>         “That’s-”</p>
<p>         Makoto glared at her with blazing eyes. “You haven’t eaten since we went to Hawaii!”</p>
<p>         Sae looked away and folded her arms. “I don’t know how to cook.” She mumbled.</p>
<p>         “Sis!”</p>
<p>         “God Sae, what happened to taking care of yourself!?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>         “People are dying!” Sae yelled.</p>
<p>         “So are you, evidently.” Yusuke mumbled.</p>
<p>         “Mandatory break for Sae. Vote now, all in favor?” Kasumi announced.</p>
<p>         Everyone raised their hands.</p>
<p>         “It’s unanimous, get fucked.” Kasumi smiled.</p>
<p>         Sae rolled her eyes. “What? You want me to take time off work? I can’t, I used my days for the Yakushima trip.”</p>
<p>         Makoto hugged her. “Just take a break from this and knock out some minor easy cases ok?”</p>
<p>         She sighed and hugged her back. “Fine...”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>         “<em>Take it easy</em>, she said, <em>eat</em> she said...” Sae angrily stabbed a plastic fork into her steaming cup of noodles.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>You’re really going to pretend you don’t completely agree with her?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>         Sae sighed. “I know... It’s just my pride talking.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>If you want to think about it logically go ahead. You’re used to thinking that sleep is for the weak and you will get more things done if you’re awake, but you’re a trickster now. What if you must fight, and you collapse from exhaustion? You really want Makoto or Kasumi or Goro to die because you didn’t sleep?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>         “Yeah Anna...” She at a few bites. “You think I should help them fight?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>So do you. What good is your training otherwise?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>         “Let’s think about it... for now, Makoto has me on a mandatory break.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>That she does. The kids are cute, aren’t they? Kasumi calling for a vote to bench you.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>         “They are really coming into their own...” Sae ate. “Makoto has grown up so much... I thought I was providing for her this whole time but that’s not quite the case.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>It still hurts...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>         “Yeah Anna, it does.”</p>
<p>         “Sae-san, am I interrupting?” Goro knocked on her office door.</p>
<p>         “Come in... just eating...” Sae took another bite.</p>
<p>         Goro tentatively opened the door. “Who was that you were talking to? Anna, was it?”</p>
<p>         <strong>Ech! </strong>Sae almost choked on her noodles, covering her mouth. “No, I was just talking to myself, how much did you hear?”</p>
<p>         “Just you calling yourself Anna apparently.”</p>
<p>         “A nickname for my consciousness. Helps me think and organize my thoughts... is that weird?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Smooth, like sandpaper.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>         He raised an eyebrow. “You have given a separate identity to your inner self?”</p>
<p>         Sae raise an eyebrow. “If you want to put it like that, go for it.”</p>
<p>         “When did you start doing this?”</p>
<p>         “What do you mean? When did I start thinking? When I was born, I guess.”</p>
<p>         “Oh, never mind, forget I said anything.” He shook his head.</p>
<p>         “I’m guessing you aren’t here to discuss the voices in my head. If you must know, I’m taking a little break from the psychotic breakdown case. So I don’t really have anything for you concerning that.”</p>
<p>         “You are taking a break?” His voice lowered slightly.</p>
<p>         “Makoto insisted... Apparently I’m not eating or sleeping enough...”</p>
<p>         “It’s fine if you want to take some time to take care of yourself but the principal of Shujin just died.”</p>
<p>         Sae nodded. “I know...”</p>
<p>         “You know, yet you are choosing now to take a break?”</p>
<p>         “Yes.”</p>
<p>         “The public is so distracted by the Phantom Thieves that they have no interest, isn’t that strange?”</p>
<p>         “No, I am aware that this is crass, but the principal of that school wasn’t exactly a popular guy, not to mention he was covering up crimes. I’m not exactly surprised the general public, especially the students at the school, would choose to divert their attention elsewhere.”</p>
<p>         “Sae, the mental shutdown cases and the psychotic breakdowns are surely the Phantom Thieves’ doing.”</p>
<p>         “What? You think they killed the principal?”</p>
<p>         “Yes, Sae-san, it’s the reasonable conclusion to come to.”</p>
<p>         <em>Shame I can’t use their rock-solid alibi</em>. “That’s absurd. My trail leads to Okumura.”</p>
<p>         “You have said as much.” Goro sighed.</p>
<p>         “Don’t you think you are experiencing conformation bias? The Thieves have embarrassed you over and over again in recent months... I understand that your interviews on TV haven’t gone great, but you’re jumping the gun with your conclusions.”</p>
<p>         Goro sighed. “Yes, I suppose I am. Is there any connection between Okumura and the Phantom Thieves?”</p>
<p>         “No, not at all.”</p>
<p>         “What if there was?”</p>
<p>         Sae rolled her eyes and continued to eat. “Fine, I’ll start believing you if that proves to be the case.”</p>
<p>         “I am surprised that you aren’t being more aggressive in regards to this case.”</p>
<p>         “What brought this on?”</p>
<p>         “I was just thinking, aren’t you the one that threatened a man’s paternal authority for the sake of this case?”</p>
<p>         “Yes, I did...” She ate.</p>
<p>         “Even with the backing of the SIU director you aren’t taking the steps I thought you would.”</p>
<p>         “Do I have a reason to? What? You want me to start trespassing into police territory? I’m not that foolish.”</p>
<p>         “Yes, that would be problematic, but I wish you could. Even if the Phantom Thieves and the mental shutdown case aren’t related, I would still like to see it solved. If you do solve it, then I will either be proven right or wrong anyhow.”</p>
<p>         “Well, I am taking a short break from that case, so we will have to put a pin in that. For the next week or so I’ll just be knocking out some small cases, go back to my roots of burning through whole file drawers.” She grinned slightly.</p>
<p>         “With your skill I’m sure you will impress. Have your superiors mentioned anything to you about your lack of results with the mental shutdown case?”</p>
<p>         Sae groaned. “Don’t even get me started with that shit. Luckily this break should solve that, remind them that they still need me.”</p>
<p>         “Hmmm...” Goro got into his thinking pose. “Tell me, have you figured out what methods the culprits are using?”</p>
<p>         Sae eyed him. “No... I have some hunches, but I wouldn’t be able to access said methods to use them for prosecution anyhow.”</p>
<p>         “So the police still can’t make any moves.”</p>
<p>         Sae scoffed. “Not like they would listen to me anyway.”</p>
<p>         “Yes, you are just a simple prosecutor in their eyes. There’s no way they would listen to you with the authority you currently possess.”</p>
<p>         She knit her eyebrows. <em>If I did have access to the police, then I could start working with Akihiko more openly without causing issues or drawing attention...</em> “Yes, it’s a shame, I would like access to the police... but...” She sighed. “Actually, with this Phantom Thieves fad, my case doesn’t have enough limelight to warrant any more resources.” <em>Ironic...</em></p>
<p>         “How inconvenient then that there isn’t a connection between your case and the Thieves.”</p>
<p>         “I guess you can put it like that.” She ate. “But... going through all the bureaucracy that involving the police would entail would be a pain... this isn’t the kind of culprit that can be caught through ordinary methods. I’d rather not be bogged down by any formalities. I will catch this culprit my own way, if they won’t follow the rules, I won’t either.”</p>
<p>         “Sae-san.” He breathed. “That is a dangerous line of thinking.”</p>
<p>         <em>If only he knew how dangerous this truly was... </em>“Dangerous... yes, this is... Even I don’t want to fight if I can help it... but it may come down to it that the sword is required, not the pen.” She felt Chikage calling to her... “This system won’t help with that...” Sae said, mostly to herself.</p>
<p>         Goro’s gaze grew dangerous. “You wish to ignore protocol, ignore the facts, to achieve your own ends. This path is the wrong one, and you will arrive at the wrong destination as a result. It’s no wonder you aren’t looking at the Thieves as a problem, what you are doing here is no different than what they are doing.”</p>
<p>         “No, it’s not different.” She stated simply.</p>
<p>         “So, you even admit that you are no better than them... It’s a shame... especially since we both want to capture the culprit behind the psychotic breakdowns...” He started to walk out.</p>
<p>         “Stop Goro...”</p>
<p>         “Sae?” His voice had a hint of hope.</p>
<p>         “Have you ever been in a fight, where you could have died?”</p>
<p>         Goro was silent for a long time. “Yes...” It was barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>         “The path ahead is paved with blood Goro...”</p>
<p>         He was taken aback, his eyes widening a little.</p>
<p>         “I pray that you step off it... <strong>lest our paths cross</strong>...” Sae voice distorted slightly.</p>
<p>         “Sorry, what was that last part?”</p>
<p>         Sae shook her head. “Never mind... just be careful Goro... I care about you, you know that?”</p>
<p>         Goro bit his tongue. “You... I suppose now I know that...” He left.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>         “Huuuhhhaaa...” Futaba winced as they approached the school. “Here we are... School...”</p>
<p>         Kasumi wrapped an arm around her. “Just stay close and you’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>         “I regret making this apart of my promise list.” Futaba clung to her. “I think my heart’s gonna pop out of my chest.”</p>
<p>         “Oh, Sumi-chan.” Yu waved and walked over. “Just the girl I wanted to see.”</p>
<p>         “Eep!!!” Futaba dashed behind her and clung to her clothes.</p>
<p>         Kasumi glared at him. “Why do you call me that?”</p>
<p>         “Because I know it annoys you. Anyway... am I interrupting?” He eyed Futaba.</p>
<p>         “I’m giving Futaba a tour of the school, she’s thinking about going back soon.”</p>
<p>         “Maybe not anymore...” She mumbled.</p>
<p>         Yu seemed to change modes, the tall man squatted slightly to meet Futaba’s eyes better. “Hey, my name is Yu Narukami.” He held out his hand.</p>
<p>         She didn’t take it.</p>
<p>         “I’m a Trickster like the rest of you, I was in a leadership position much like Sumi-chan, once upon a time.”</p>
<p>         “You have a persona?”</p>
<p>         He nodded. “Multiple actually, I’m a Wild Card like Jirou. I am the physical education teacher at this school, Aki asked me to teach here to keep an eye on you kids.”</p>
<p>         “Aki did?”</p>
<p>         He nodded again. “It’s perfectly normal to be nervous about school. My sister had her fair share of troubles.”</p>
<p>         “You have a sister?”</p>
<p>         “Cousin by blood, but sister by role. She was very mature beyond her years, so she had trouble making friends.” He smiled. “She preferred black coffee when she was only six, if that tells you anything.”</p>
<p>         Futaba giggled.</p>
<p>         “I can help show you around the school, if you would be ok with that?”</p>
<p>         “Uhm...” Futaba looked to Kasumi.</p>
<p>         “Yu’s an asshole, but he’s a good person.”</p>
<p>         Futaba nodded. “Ok... Why is he an asshole?”</p>
<p>         “She’s just salty she lost a fight with me.” Yu grinned as he stood tall again.</p>
<p>         “Enjoy it while it lasts Yu. I’ll surpass you one day.” Kasumi glared at him.</p>
<p>         “I’m getting cold feet... can I use a Goho-M?” Futaba shifted her feet.</p>
<p>         “You can do this, we’ll both here, you’ll be fine.” She rubbed her shoulders.</p>
<p>         Futaba pressed her forehead into her chest and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “This is the cafeteria. Most students eat here but it’s not a rule or anything, you’re allowed to eat anywhere, except the roof.” Yu looked at Kasumi.</p>
<p>         “But, because we’re a bunch of criminals we eat on the roof anyway.” Kasumi smiled.</p>
<p>         “Lunch... that reminds me of this time I was the only kid who didn’t get a pudding with my meal...” Futaba mumbled.</p>
<p>         Yu and Kasumi looked at each other with concern.</p>
<p>         “Oh... and this other time I ate a strawberry with ketchup on it... I didn’t notice ’cus they’re both red... It was really gross...”</p>
<p>         “Someone ruined a perfectly good strawberry?” Kasumi hissed.</p>
<p>         Futaba nodded. “The other kids tricked me...”</p>
<p>         “W-Well... the cafeteria’s pretty boring huh?” Yu moved along. “Most kids bring perfectly safe food from home anyway, I’m sure you’ll do the same with Boss’ curry. Let’s go somewhere else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “This is the library. Makoto and I used to study here before we did group sessions at Leblanc.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>         “Do you like technical books Futaba-chan?” Yu asked. “There are a lot of good ones here you can read through. We even have some light novels and manga by popular request. Do you like Featherman?”</p>
<p>         Futaba nodded. “Pink’s my favorite...”</p>
<p>         Yu laughed. “I’m sure she is.”</p>
<p>         Kasumi picked a book up off the self, math, she thumbed through it. “You had a lot of science books in your room, do you like other subjects?”</p>
<p>         “Mhm...” She nodded. “I remember back in elementary school, the teacher was talking about how we would one day be able to multiply big numbers like three hundred and forty two times seven hundred and six... I just blurted out the answer without thinking... everyone thought I was cheating, then I did it again to prove I wasn’t, and they thought I was a freak instead... am I weird Kasumi?”</p>
<p>         “No, just beyond your years, I think. I was freakishly good at gymnastics at that age, everyone has their thing.”</p>
<p>         “Remember what I said about my sister?” Yu said.</p>
<p>         Futaba nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Here’s the gym...” Yu said. “Yeah, I know it’s got a history... but were going to make a new history here, ain’t that right Sumi-chan?”</p>
<p>         “Yep.”</p>
<p>         “Huh?” Futaba asked.</p>
<p>         “We’re starting a self-defense club, honestly, I doubt it will have any more members other than the Thieves, but at least we’re going to get school credit for our training now. It’s just smart.” She explained.</p>
<p>         “Were you ever in clubs Futaba-chan?” Yu asked.</p>
<p>         She shook her head. “I wasn’t allowed to join any clubs...”</p>
<p>         “Why not?”</p>
<p>         “The other kids didn’t like me...”</p>
<p>         “Not even, like, a computer club, or- Chika is apart of the strategy games club, what about something like that?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>         “I would beat them too quick... it wasn’t fun for any of us, I get why they didn’t allow me to join...”</p>
<p>         “Oh...” Kasumi shifted her feet. “Anyway, any updates with the club thing Yu?”</p>
<p>         “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about...” He sighed. “We don’t exactly have opposition anymore...”</p>
<p>         “Oh right...”</p>
<p>         “So as of today’s board meeting, Mako-chan is back on the council, and the Self-Defense Club is a go. Current members are just you, Jirou, Makoto, Ann, and Ryuji for now. Although, you’re welcome to come and just sit in if you want Futaba, I know you’re more support, but it would still be good for you to know how your teammates train.”</p>
<p>         Futaba nodded. “You’re right.”</p>
<p>         “Sakamoto’s what now?”</p>
<p>         Three track team students approached the trio.</p>
<p>         “Eep!” Futaba hid behind Kasumi.</p>
<p>         She narrowed her eyes. “What’s it to you?”</p>
<p>         The lead male scoffed. “I don’t want this school to look like more of a shithole, allowing Sakamoto to join a self-defense club is just asking for another scandal.”</p>
<p>         Yu folded his arms. “What makes you say that Takeishi-kun? Wouldn’t a club like that be a perfect outlet if your assumptions about him are true?”</p>
<p>         “Just don’t say we didn’t warn you Narukami-sensei.”</p>
<p>         Yu narrowed his eyes. “What gives you any right to talk to me like that? I am your coach Takeishi-kun, and now I am the instructor of the self-defense club too. Right now, you and your teammates are just as important to me as Sumi-chan and her friends. I don’t tolerate people trashing on the track team, you know this.”</p>
<p>         Takeishi and his lackies grew sheepish. “Yes... thank you...”</p>
<p>         “So, in turn, I’m not going to let you trash on the self-defense club. Capisce?”</p>
<p>         Kasumi growled. “What’s you’re problem with Ryuji? Just spit it out instead of being coy!”</p>
<p>         “Sumi-chan.” Yu placed a hand on her shoulder. “Just let it go...”</p>
<p>         Kasumi shook off his hand. “Fine, you all just better stay out of our club’s way.”</p>
<p>         A different boy scoffed. “Or what? You’re going to bust out some self-defense moves on me? Cut the pride, you’re just a girl.”</p>
<p>         “Fucking try me puss-boy.” She folded her arms.</p>
<p>         Yu sighed and took a step back. “Here we go...”</p>
<p>         “Common, try to lay a hand on me.” She shrugged.</p>
<p>         The trio of boys looked at each other with grins. The one that talked shit walked to her with a palm up.</p>
<p>         “I wouldn’t recommend that.” Futaba mumbled.</p>
<p>         He got closer.</p>
<p>         “Oh dear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         His palm made contact with Kasumi’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         And he collapsed to the ground like a ragdoll, notably still breathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “She has insta-kill moves.” Futaba mumbled too late.</p>
<p>         “What the hell was that?!” Takeishi yelled.</p>
<p>         “Neural trauma.” Kasumi said.</p>
<p>         “What kind?”</p>
<p>         “Instant.”</p>
<p>         “But there was no sound, he just fell.” He gestured to his fallen friend.</p>
<p>         “Yeah, terrifying right? It’s a terrifying thing to watch happen, it’s called a deterrent.”</p>
<p>         He went to check his friend’s pulse. “You’re a freak.” He growled.</p>
<p>         “Guilty as charged.” She shrugged.</p>
<p>         “Kasumi.” Yu sighed. “You shouldn’t have done that.”</p>
<p>         “Futaba warned him.”</p>
<p>         “I did...”</p>
<p>         He sighed again and looked at the track boys. “You two, go take him to the nurse, he should be ok, but just check.”</p>
<p>         “O-Ok coach.” They dragged their unconscious friend away.</p>
<p>         “Kasumi... I am just going to ask, would you have done that if another teacher was here instead of me?” Yu asked.</p>
<p>         “Yes Yu, I would have. I don’t like those guys talking shit about Ryuji. He loves running so much but because of those assholes he’s stuck learning self-defense with us. It’s awful...” She sighed. “I am sorry though; I’m working on that ok?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>You have power my Bold Hunter, but it is important to not get a big head about it...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>         She turned around. “Are you alright Futaba?”</p>
<p>         She nodded. “Yeah... I’m just ready to go.”</p>
<p>         “Then you two kids head home.” Yu said. “I’ll handle the rest.”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kill him...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>         “Haaaaaa...hffff... haaaaaa...”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Liberation for you comes from betrayal...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>         She limped forward, blinking at the dripping blood coming over her eye, she glanced at her phone. “Aaaa...”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Keep moving forward...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>         Kasumi, Jirou and Futaba were the last ones to arrive at Shibuya Square.</p>
<p>         “You ready to go?” Makoto asked.</p>
<p>         Kasumi gave a sheepish shrug. “I hope you guys weren’t waiting too long.”</p>
<p>         Ryuji shook his head. “Nah, we just got here. Are we ready to go?”</p>
<p>         “Yep, Futaba already got the name, let’s go after this guy.” She pulled out her phone and a red pulse emitted from it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         <strong>Ding!</strong></p>
<p>         The Thieves poured out of the elevator into the starting area.</p>
<p>         Royal glanced at the Velvet Room door, and Justine. “Need to take care of anything?” She shot a thumb.</p>
<p>         Joker shook his head. “Nah, I’m good...”</p>
<p>         Royal knit her eyebrows. “Hey Oracle, do you feel that? Mona?”</p>
<p>         Oracle knit her eyebrows too. “Let me do a scan!” She frantically summoned a plethora of holograms and began typing away.</p>
<p>         “I think I feel...” Mona thought.</p>
<p>         “I don’t like this-” Royal said.</p>
<p>         <strong>Ring Ring Ring!!!</strong></p>
<p>         Royal went over to the phone booth and plucked the phone off it. “Jose?”</p>
<p>         <em>“H-Hey!”</em> He sounded worried.</p>
<p>         “What’s wrong?! Are you in trouble?!”</p>
<p>         <em>“N-No, I’m fine... it’s just that, there’s this girl here... she seems really scared and, s-she’s injured. She’s not letting me get close though.”</em></p>
<p>         “I found it!” Oracle announced. “There’s another human in mementos! They’re not that far down!” She closed it up.</p>
<p>         “Is it the Black Mask?” Joker asked.</p>
<p>         “No, Jose’s saying it’s a girl.” Royal said, then talked back into the phone. “Just hold on, we’ll be right there. Try to protect her from any shadows.”</p>
<p>         <em>“Uhm... I don’t think I have to, just get here please.”</em> He hung up.</p>
<p>         “Wait, how the hell did someone get into mementos?” Skull asked.</p>
<p>         “Yeah, without the app, they would need a special Persona Arm, or just be as strong as Mona, right?” Panther added.</p>
<p>         “Let’s discuss on the way, friend or foe we need to investigate this.” Fox said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         They all nodded and moved down the subway, led by Oracle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Joker, what exactly did Igor say about giving out the app?” Queen asked as she drove the Mona Car.</p>
<p>         “He said that he would give it to anyone that would be... <em>useful</em> to me on my journey.” He paused to gauge their reactions. “Yeah, I didn’t like how he put it either.”</p>
<p>         “So you’re thinkin’ Igor gave the app to someone Joker knows?” Skull asked.</p>
<p>         “If that was the case it probably would have been given to Goro.” Royal said.</p>
<p>         “EEEFFF THAT!!!” Skull groaned.</p>
<p>         She rolled her eyes. “Igor’s definition is probably a little loose, not to mention the rules can be broken. Case and point.” She gestured to herself.</p>
<p>         “’Loose’, as in, ’helpful’ might be: he’ll get stronger by fighting her.” Oracle said.</p>
<p>         “Her phrasing could have been better, but I agree with Oracle.” Fox said.</p>
<p>         “Shut it Inari.”</p>
<p>         “Some may argue that Royal’s fight with the Black Mask was a major part of her personal growth.” He continued, undeterred.</p>
<p>         “You’re phrasing isn’t much better Fox.” Royal grinned a little at the banter.</p>
<p>         “Guys, we’re getting close to Sugimura’s shadow.” Oracle said.</p>
<p>         “We’re supposed to be going for the lost girl.” Queen said.</p>
<p>         “We still are.”</p>
<p>         “Oh fuck, it’s Haru-senpai isn’t it?” Royal grimaced. “There’s Jose!” Royal hopped out of the car before it stopped moving and dashed to him. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>         Jose pointed to the swirling mass of train tracks, red and black that signified the entrance of a proto-palace. “She went in there. I was worried about following without you guys.”</p>
<p>         Royal nodded and smiled. “Thanks for helping, good job!”</p>
<p>         Jose smiled back.</p>
<p>         She then nodded again at the car, and the Thieves entered.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>         “No matter what you ask... or what you do... what’s going to happen... you can’t avoid...” Haru wheezed as she limped forward, dragging her double bladed battle axe behind her, the scrapes echoing through the proto-palace. “In a way I’m glad my request slipped through the cracks...” She smiled a sweet, toothy smile, the blood from her own injuries staining her teeth crimson. Her own yellow eyes meeting his, her eyes twitched and her head tilted, as though she was hearing something far away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Small blue flames licked her body, her rebellion outfit flickering, patches of cloth burning in and out of existence on her body. The flame flowed like a liquid flowing over her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Sugimura’s shadow was dragging itself away, clawing at the hell-organic floor with ichor covered hands, dragging his injured foot behind him, as well as the stump that poured black ichor.</p>
<p>         “The tables have turned <em>so</em> much Sugimura-<strong><em>kun</em></strong>.” She spat the honorific. “Didn’t you tell one of your friends that you wanted <em>me</em> to be your plaything, what was it you said?” She feigned a thoughtful expression. “Oh right: ’A high school fiancé, what a turn on!’.”</p>
<p>         Sugimura glanced at her with wide yellow eyes.</p>
<p>         “But you’re my plaything now. You should count yourself lucky... no one told you to be my plaything...”</p>
<p>         “<strong>We never even did anything together!</strong>” He cried. “<strong>I never did anything to you!</strong>” He continued to crawl away.</p>
<p>         “But you don’t understand... I have betrayed my father... he told me ’grovel on your knees if you have to’... you know what he meant... but I will do no such thing... I’m not a puppet... not a doll made for pleasure, or profit...”</p>
<p>         He tried to crawl faster.</p>
<p>         Haru kicked his side, flipping him over on his back and grinding a heel into his chest. “Tell me... do the gods love their creations?”</p>
<p>         “<strong>W-What?</strong>”</p>
<p>         “I have been told by many people... of the love parents have for their children... but what I have seen and experienced tells a very different story... the victims of Kamoshida... their parents knew... and did nothing... because they all profited from it... from their children...”</p>
<p>         He shivered.</p>
<p>         “They are but dolls... <em>I</em> am but a doll... created by my father... but... would he ever think to love me...?” Tears started running down her face. “Of course... I love him... isn’t that how he made me?”</p>
<p>         “<strong>Institutions of power... are made to be trusted implicitly...</strong>” He breathed the words.</p>
<p>         Haru gritted her teeth and gripped her axe with both bloody hands. <em>Like chopping wood... Can’t even do that anymore... should’ve just let me father... don’t you know kids my age will just seek a less heathy outlet?</em> “If only you were different... if only you were worthy of love...” She raised the axe high above her head. “Then I...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         An arm wrapped around her waist, her captor and her falling back the ground.</p>
<p>         “NO!” Haru sobbed, the blue flames licking her flaring up.</p>
<p>         “Stop this Haru!” Royal shouted as she held back the squirming girl, she stretched around a leg and swiftly kicked the axe away.</p>
<p>         “Haru!” Queen yelled.</p>
<p>         “She was really going to kill him?” Panther breathed.</p>
<p>         “We can’t allow that.” Mona hopped into action, summoning Zorro and healing the fallen shadow as well as Haru.</p>
<p>         “NO!!!!! DAMN YOU!!!!” Haru’s eyes blazed and her mask apparated.</p>
<p>         “Haru-senpai...” Skull tried to place a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>         “NO!!! You won’t stop me!!!” She dug her nails under the edges of her elastic mask, blood gushing from the points of entry. “AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!” She screeched as she tore it free.</p>
<p>         An explosion of blue flame flung Skull and Royal away, he tumbled and she impacted the wall with a grunt and slid down to the ground in a daze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Panther knit her eyebrows in sadness and slowly walked towards the inferno of willpower, creating a patchy cloak of swirling blackflame around her. She held her own arm almost sheepishly as she approached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Haru floated off the ground slightly as the flame became a translucent sphere around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         The Thieves sans Ann struggled against the wind that emanated from her, Queen put and arm over her face as her feet scrapped back, Skull and Joker held onto her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Milady apparated behind her and Noir thrust out her hand, a spiral of purple psychic energy barreled to her fiancé. Her eyes bled fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Fox was a blur, green trails behind him as he slashed away the blast of psychic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Ann slowly outstretched her hand and grasped Haru’s wrist, a wrist that was bruised prior to today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Noir’s face snapped to hers with an enraged expression, teeth bared like an animal, the tears running down her face were laced with blue flame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Ann softly shook her head, and lifted up her mask, showing her pained face. “It’s not worth it Haru-senpai...” She breathed the words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Noir’s eyes widened in sad understanding. Panther’s blackflame crept over her in a comforting embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Ann pulled Noir down into a tight caress and she ran her hand through her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Haru’s rebellion outfit evaporated, and she pressed her bleeding eyes into Ann’s shoulder. The wind and blue flame faded; Panther’s black embraced the sobbing girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Royal pushed herself up and approached Sugimura. “You will return to your real self.” She looked at Haru. “You’ve hurt her enough for one lifetime, don’t you agree?”</p>
<p>         Sugimura nodded and began to fade into golden light. His shadow was replaced by a glowing orb, Royal snatched it up and its true form faded into existence.</p>
<p>         “What is it?” Joker placed a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>         Royal walked over to Haru, lifting up her mask. “Haru... you do the honors.”</p>
<p>         She took her eyes off Panther’s shoulder and looked at the paper in Royal’s hand. She took it with shaky hands. “The fake marriage contract...”</p>
<p>         “It isn’t actually legally binding is it?” Queen looked at it with folded arms. It wasn’t a contract at all, just a transcription of Okumura’s words formatted like one.</p>
<p>         Her eyes hardened. <strong>Rrriiippp!</strong> The two halves fluttered to the ground.</p>
<p>         Royal placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry we were late to change his heart.”</p>
<p>         “Kasumi-kouhai?” She tilted her head.</p>
<p>         She smiled. “Here, I’m Royal, leader of the Phantom Thieves. We’re going to change your father’s heart soon, are you in?”</p>
<p>         Her eyes widened, then shifted to a determined gaze. Noir’s rebellion outfit ignited to life again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>9/15</p>
<p>9/16</p>
<p>9/17</p>
<p>9/18</p>
<p>9/19</p>
<p>9/20</p>
<p>9/21</p>
<p>9/21</p>
<p>9/22</p>
<p>9/23</p>
<p>9/24</p>
<p>9/25</p>
<p>9/26</p>
<p>9/27</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Noir, her codename was just a color?” The Woman finally addressed her first question.</p>
<p>         “Well, she explained it like she wanted to be an old heroine of justice, old crime movies, yah know?”</p>
<p>         “Kinda a mirror of Ann huh?”</p>
<p>         Kasumi nodded. “Yeah, just that... You know...” She took a deep breath. “I still feel guilty about what happened... every one of us except Ryuji doesn’t have our parents in our lives...” She wiped her eyes. “I failed in my responsibility...”</p>
<p>         “None of us are perfect Kasumi... I sure as hell wasn’t...”</p>
<p>         “Thanks... it’s just that I should have known...”</p>
<p>         She shook her head. “You might have died from the palace collapsing if you stayed to protect his shadow, you couldn’t rip a hole in the metaverse like Akechi, Sojiro or Sae can to make a quick escape.”</p>
<p>         Kasumi nodded. “Sae couldn’t do it either back then... and Sojiro’s a little old to be helping with all this stuff...”</p>
<p>         “You still helped Haru the best you could, even if it was after the fact. If you still want to look at it like it’s your fault, you still took responsibility, and helped Haru through the consequences of what happened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am thou, thou art I...</p>
<p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p>
<p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
<p>With the birth of the Empress Persona</p>
<p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A shorter chapter this time, but a very focused one.</p>
<p>Honestly, considering that no one actually knows that Goro is a piece of shit, the interviewers that were inviting him on just to make fun of him are super scummy. I hate it when the media is like that, punching down for ratings instead of punching up.</p>
<p>Kasumi isn't as quiet as Jirou is, so we don't run into the canon problem of AkiRen not being quite pushy enough with asking Morgana what's wrong and telling him he loves him. Hugs.</p>
<p>Sae is more involved with Phantom Thief stuff! Yay! (Also, her slamming her hand on tables kinda does it for me ngl.) Annnnyyyywayyy, also another Goro-Sae confidant event! That's how I kinda thought of those events in canon for a moment before I realized that Goro never had a real bond with Sae, otherwise he could have used at least one Judgement persona (Like how his bond with AkiRen allows him to use Robin Hood... that is the canon explanation for his use of Robin Hood right? I'm not trippn'? Feel free to correct me in the comments about that.) like he does in this fic, because in this house they do have a real bond.</p>
<p>Then a Futaba and Yu event rolled into one, featuring big-bro mode Yu and a Rick and Morty reference thrown in. I've had the head canon for a while that Nanako always liked her coffee black, I don't know if there's any canon material that contradicts this but I hope not, cus I find it both in-character and funny. Another head-canon I have is that both Sumire and Kasumi love strawberries and strawberry stuff, hence the strawberry protein drinks she has been drinking throughout this fic.<br/>(BTW idk if another Featherman is Futaba's favorite, but Pink is Yukari, so I thought it would be a funny coincidence that that one is her fave.)</p>
<p>Haru's awakening. I kinda... It's not that I dislike the whole 'partial awakening' thing they did in canon, but I found it more soft then it should have been. By that I mean, I do view the Persona Magic System as a soft-ish magic system (I view the stats and leveling to be more for the sake of the gameplay than the actual lore, like how new party members in the late game have inexplicable more powerful attacks than their early counterparts), but soft and hard magic systems are on a spectrum (As examples, Full Metal Alchemist has an extremely hard magic system, but the human soul exchanges dip a little bit into soft territory, Lord of the Rings on the other hand has a VERY soft magic system... unless you read the Silmarillion, then it leans towards the middle actually.), Haru's partial awakening is just a much softer exception to the magic system than my taste. But as I said, I don't really hate it, if it makes for some convenient plot structure (Like what Haru's partial awakening provided for canon) or the Rule of Cool, like Mona and co's ability to go into the metaverse at will, then I'm all for making more soft exceptions to the rules, or just stretching what is already established, like the Persona Arms or Yu's [REDACTED] and free fusion (As seen in the anime) abilities.</p>
<p>And I think that's it for this week! Be sure to leave a Kudos if you enjoyed, or a comment to express your thoughts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Dirty Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the delay, just life you know? Fair warning there's nothing special about this chapter unlike the other delayed ones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         Haru’s eyes blinked open and she pushed herself up to sitting on Jirou’s couch. “Oh...” She rubbed her eyes. “I’m sorry... I fell asleep...”</p><p>         “Here...” Jirou handed Haru a warm cup of coffee.</p><p>         She took it gingerly with an embarrassed smile. “Thank you very much...”</p><p>         “Eat up too...” He placed a plate of curry and rice on the table in front of her. “You should regain your strength. Trust me when I say you don’t bounce back from an awakening in a timely manner.”</p><p>         Haru nodded. “Thank you for your hospitality.” She looked around the attic.</p><p>         Kasumi was laying on Jirou’s bed, she glanced up from her phone at her with a smirk. “Goddamn, look at those blushies. Should I be jealous?”</p><p>         Jirou scoffed and rolled his eyes as he sat by her feet.</p><p>         “Uhm... Are you...” Haru shifted. “Are you two dating?”</p><p>         Jirou sighed.</p><p>         “Wait, we’re dating?” Kasumi feigned innocence. “You should have told me; we could have been making out this whole time!”</p><p>         Jirou sighed louder and leaned against the wall.</p><p>         “That’s just Royal being Royal. She flirts with all of us from time to time. I catch her staring at my boobs pretty often.” Ann said as she sat next to Haru. “Ignore her.”</p><p>         “Easier said than done Ann.” Makoto sat on the desk and smoothed out her skirt. “She still drives me crazy.” She shook her head.</p><p>         “Hehehe!” Futaba was sitting on the desk chair, she pushed up her glasses. “Makoto definitely gets the worst of it.”</p><p>         Makoto sighed and pressed an index finger on her forehead. </p><p>         Yusuke softly chuckled. “Yes, if you decide to join us Haru-san, that’s something you’ll have to put up with. But eventually you may come to find it as endearing as I do. It is just Royal’s way of showing she cares about us.”</p><p>         “You all seem so... tight knit...” Haru pressed her palms together. “To tell the truth I’m envious...” She ate a bite of curry. “ This is wonderful... I haven’t actually eaten with anyone in a long time.” She glanced at Futaba’s steaming instant noodles she was chewing through. “My father was always very judgmental and controlling of who my friends would be...”</p><p>         “You really went into mementos all alone...” Ryuji had his hands in his pockets and tapped his foot. “That’s dummy dangerous Haru-senpai...”</p><p>         Haru nodded. “I know... I just couldn’t be idle anymore... when the app appeared on my phone... It felt like a sign... Like I was being told I <em>do</em> have power over my life...”</p><p>         Morgana hopped on the table. “How did you find out what mementos was?”</p><p>         “Mako-chan and Sumi-kouhai were talking about it nearby when I had the app open... the app is pretty self-explanatory, I figured it out from there.”</p><p>         “Mako-chan?” Makoto raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Sumi-kouhai?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         Haru jumped a little. “Oh sorry, that just came out. It’s just that if I am to work with you; I want to be sure to show respect to my seniors.”</p><p>         “Ehh, you don’t gotta worry about that... I...” Kasumi took a deep breath. “I try not to be conceded about my role, or strength. Besides, Queen is the tactical mastermind of the thieves.”</p><p>         Makoto fidgeted. “Well, that’s not-”</p><p>         “Don’t sell yourself short Queen!” Ann beamed at her. “You’ve kind of taken over battle tactics anyway now that Royal kinda does her own thing.”</p><p>         “What?” Haru tilted her head.</p><p>         “Oh, I guess I should explain.” Kasumi shrugged. “Basically, I am way more powerful and skilled then everyone else here, that’s not pride talking, just facts. I train a <em>lot,</em> morning and night with my caretaker, who is also a trickster. Plus, with my persona’s trait and my more acrobatic fighting style, we kinda fight in three groups now. Queen leads her own group of four, I fight alone as a one-woman army, then we have the backup group that’s on item duty. You’ll fit somewhere in the latter while we train you up.”</p><p>         “Hey, item duty is an admirable role.” Jirou said.</p><p>         “Understood...” Haru nodded. “But what I was confused about is... Queen?”</p><p>         “Yes?”</p><p>         “No, I meant the nicknames.”</p><p>         Kasumi laughed. “Right, you’ll need a codename!”</p><p>         “Yeah!” Morgana spoke up. “We all have code names, we’re Phantom Thieves not just some shlub robbers. You gotta come up with something cool too!”</p><p>         “Uhm...” Haru took some time to think.</p><p>         “How ’bout ’Beauty Thief’?” Kasumi grinned.</p><p>         “And there it is.” Ryuji chuckled.</p><p>         “I want to be Noir!” Haru announced. “It means black in French. Appropriate for a Phantom Thief don’t you think?”</p><p>         “I approve! Although... We should go onto the next topic.” Morgana said.</p><p>         “Oh yeah, Fiancé the Evil.” Ryuji grumbled.</p><p>         Haru nodded. “My uhm...”</p><p>         “We already know it’s an arranged marriage.” Futaba said. “But we changed his heart, so you should be safe now.”</p><p>         Haru nodded. “I hope so...”</p><p>         Ryuji looked at his phone. “Oh crap! The last train is almost here, we should go!”</p><p>         “Haru, if you don’t want to go home, I have a spare bedroom at my house.” Kasumi offered.</p><p>         “We want you to be safe.” Ann rubbed her shoulder.</p><p>         Haru was momentarily speechless, her mouth opening and closing. “T-Thank you... but I should go home as to not worry my father...”</p><p>         “Are you sure you’re going to be ok over there?” Morgana asked.</p><p>         She nodded. “I’ll be fine, I’d rather avoid any discussions about me staying over at someone’s house... and...” She sighed. “If he found out Sumi-chan’s orientation...”</p><p>         Makoto’s and Kasumi’s eyes widened. ““Oh.””</p><p>         “I don’t mean any offence!” She hastily added.</p><p>         “No, you have a point...” Kasumi sighed. “Just be safe out there.”</p><p>======</p><p>         “Get ready, set! Go, yo!” Chika did jazz hands in front of her head.</p><p>         Kasumi did the same, a bit more awkward.</p><p>         Chika slowly started pumping her arms and turning, Kasumi following suit. <strong>♫♪♪</strong> “Shujin School, Everyone knows; that their school government is what you want to belong to!”<strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p><p>         They started shuffling their feet forward, then shot finger guns to their right then left while kicking their feet.</p><p>         <strong>♫♪♪</strong> “Miss president, Miyuki-kun, Kaguya-sama, Ishigami-kun and the beautiful Chika!”<strong> ♫♪♪</strong> Chika struck an extra pose, one hand under her chin and the other up to the side at an angle.</p><p>         “Don’t you think those lyrics are a little-”</p><p>         “Shhhh!!! Don’t ruin it and just focus on the steps. If you want me to teach you how to dance, then you gotta shut up and listen!” Chika stomped a foot and pouted. “Now strike a pose!” She lifted a knee and her arms up.</p><p>         Kasumi did the same.</p><p>         “Bolder!”</p><p>         “You’re really telling me of all people to be bolder?!” Kasumi stretched up more.</p><p>         “Good point. You’re actually picking up on this quick.”</p><p>         “The gymnastics might be helping.”</p><p>         “What’s the difference?”</p><p>         “Uhm...” She knit her eyebrows. “The difference is really rehearsal, I practiced day and night to get my like, five-minute routine down. Dance...”</p><p>         “It’s more emotional, you do what you feel.”</p><p>         “Right.”</p><p>         “What are you two doing?” Makoto had opened the door and entered the room, her bag slung over her shoulder and a thick black binder in her hand.</p><p>         “Mako-President!” Chika cheered.</p><p>         “Oh yeah, I kind of forgot you called me that.” Makoto sighed. “Anyway, sorry, but we can’t afford to slack right now.” She walked over to the desk and let down her binder, it’s weight audible. “The school festival is coming up. We need to make sure this isn’t an unplanned disaster like the Hawaii trip.”</p><p>         Chika nodded. “You right, we should probably start making the classes choose their themes.”</p><p>         “And allot the appropriate budgets.” Ishigami said from his spot on the floor.</p><p>         “And make sure it’s properly chaperoned this time, the students should be allowed to enjoy the festivities...” Kaguya sighed, briefly pausing her note taking, then softly smiling.</p><p>         Chika draped her arms over her. “We can have fun as a group, like the fireworks festival, right?” She shook Kaguya’s shoulders and looked at Makoto, Miyuki, and Ishigami. “As friends, right?”</p><p>         Kaguya glanced at Miyuki and blushed a little. “Yes, as friends.”</p><p>         Chika’s face lit up. “Yes!” She jumped up and pumped her fists.</p><p>         “Well, we have to plan the thing first.” Makoto walked around the desk and sat in the chair.</p><p>         Miyuki let out a single chuckle. “It’s good to have you back Makoto-senpai.”</p><p>         Makoto straightened out her skirt. “It... Is?”</p><p>         He nodded. “Of course.”</p><p>         “I’m surprised you are willing to give up your power so easily...” Kaguya gave a coy smile. “How cute...”</p><p>         Miyuki’s face contorted in extreme and searing pain for just a moment before going back to stoic. “It would be foolish and arrogant of me to not acknowledge how useful having such an accomplished and skilled third year act as the third-year representative. It just so happens that the role off president comes with the role of third-year representative. It is a simple matter of even merit.” He dismissed.</p><p>         “You... think I’m useful?” Makoto tentatively asked.</p><p>         “Of course. It would be ridiculous to suggest otherwise.” He cleared his throat and hastily sat at the table and took out a textbook and paper.</p><p>         Makoto softly smiled; Kasumi smiled at her too.</p><p>         Morgana hopped on the desk. “Makoto... We may be your family, but you need friends too.”</p><p>         She sighed and patted his head. “Yes... thank you...”</p><p>         “Makoto.” Kasumi brought out a small blue box out of her bag with a ribbon to match. “I got you something, to commemorate this moment.” She placed it on the table. “You’re back where you belong... Life is fair from here on out.”</p><p>         “What is it?” She gingerly took the box.</p><p>         “Open it.” She smiled.</p><p>         Makoto unwrapped the ribbon and slid off the top of the box. She blinked.</p><p>         “I was kind of stuck on what to get you, I couldn’t really find you any Buchi-kun merch, they kind of don’t sell it anymore. So I settled on something practical, I figured you’d like that.”</p><p>         With a slightly shaky hand she pulled out a black leather-bound notebook, with an ’N’ pressed into the cover, the edges of the pages were a slightly sparkly dark blue, so when the book was closed there was a dark blue around instead of white.</p><p>         “It’s like what detectives have you know?! Like in the movies.” Kasumi pressed her palms together. “Now you have your own special journal you can keep track of all the clues in! You want to join the police, right? Reform them from the inside...”</p><p>         Makoto was frozen looking at it. <em>“Just like my dad...”</em> She let out a barely audible whisper.</p><p>         She shifted her feet. “It will probably be super easy for you, you’re back on the council so you’ll get all that credit, then good college is a guarantee. Then you have an in with Aki, he would be happy to train you in that stuff I’m sure.”</p><p>         “What’s wrong Mako-president?” Chika knit her eyebrows in concern.</p><p>         “Do you not like it?” Kasumi pressed her lips together.</p><p>         “No I-” Makoto then covered her mouth as tears started forming in her eyes.</p><p>         Her eyes widened and she rushed over and embraced her, pressing her cheek into her head. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>         “M-My- my f-father had a journal just like this, e-even with the ’N’ on it... he got one for each of us too... I w-would like to play detective with Sae... I-I always made her be the criminal...” She laughed sadly.</p><p>         Miyuki knit his eyebrows and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ishigami took off a headphone to listen. Kaguya looked up from her notes.</p><p>         “I-I lost it in the move... I... Thank you, Kasumi... This means the world to me...” She held it close to her chest and leaned into the hug.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thou art I, and I am Thou...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thou hath unlocked the ultimate secret of the Priestess...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A bond of love that seeketh not itself to please,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nor for itself hath any care,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But for another gives its ease,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And builds a Heaven in Hell’s despair.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So sung a little Clod of Clay</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Trodden with the cattle’s feet...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A bond that grants infinite power...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And freedom from thyself...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Johanna has ascended to become Anat...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Granting Makoto true power...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         <em>The back wall of the student council room exploded away, taking papers and chunks of the table and bookshelf with it.</em></p><p>
  <em>         Your eyes widen and you’re pulled away from Makoto and sucked downwards into the Void. Blue fire ignited around your body as your fell, your outfit appearing just as you tumbled on the graphite and obsidian ground. “Shit!” You awkwardly push yourself up with your gloved hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your bond with Makoto has taken some twists and turns hasn’t it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You look to Philemon. He was sitting on a throne of glass, with dark blue jewels adorning it, the padding made of silk of the same color.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have wanted to talk about it for a long time...” He leaned back and relaxed on the royal throne, placing his right elbow on the armrest and his fist under his chin. “You and her both know your romance was not built on nothing... it’s why you’re still friends after all... the truth is, you two are <strong>too</strong> alike in a lot of ways. Those unfortunate similarities were only mitigated by Makoto’s condition at the time, allowing for you two unfortunately kindred spirits to co-exist without hating each other as much as you do yourselves.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You knit your eyebrows and stomp to him. “That isn’t fair, she was never like me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? You never thought she wasn’t turned off by you? Your cursing, your boldness?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You roll your eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Back when she was the prim and proper trophy student of Shujin, she would have just stopped tutoring you. Said something along the lines of ’it’s just not working, sorry, you have a difficult to work with learning style’ and just stopped talking to you. The thing that gave her pause was your grief, she thought you were crazy for talking to Morgana, that pause was just enough time for her to give you a chance. What a chance it was. You inspired so much change in her that it almost killed her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You took a step back. “W-What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You, Royal, were the catalyst to her faulty awakening. Before you she was only held down by worldly concerns, now she had something very <strong>real</strong> to gain from this world. Not like her sister’s approval, something attainable. She would have set herself on fire to make her sister proud, but you, she was willing to die for you.” He stood from the throne. “Many wise people have separated themselves from the <strong>World</strong> and have gained peace and enlightenment... but something is lost in the peace... through worldly desires is how you become human, Royal, that is <strong>truth</strong>. You can’t separate yourself and become whole. To be human is to desire, to love. You helped Makoto become human Royal, not some robot.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “’The World’...” You breath. “What are you trying to say about <strong>me</strong> here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmmm?” He tilted his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “It’s always something with you isn’t it? You could have just complemented Queen, hell, you could have just drawn her in here like you did Sumire and I and actually deliver the complement to her face.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I would never draw her or your sister here...” He leaned forward. “They aren’t <strong>special</strong> like you are, she will never hear my voice, never be given my gifts.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You narrow your eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you think we were never going to talk about your second awakening? Evetta... A caretaker and a huntress... A wanderer and a witch... A beauty and a beast... A scholar and a believer... A gardener and a warrior... An angel and a devil... All born from calamity... Most personas are based off one figure from the sea of souls... how interesting that Evetta isn’t, she wears so many masks...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “You’ve said I’m interesting before... what do you mean by that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hope you find out.”</em>
</p><p>======</p><p>         “Heyyo.” Kasumi waved at Haru.</p><p>         She paused pushing the cart of fertilizer. “Sumi- I mean Kasumi. Hello, what can I do you for?”</p><p>         She chuckled. “Phrasing. Anyway, looks like you could use some help.”</p><p>         “Yes, I have more than usual today, looks like I’ll have to carry them individually.”</p><p>         “To where?”</p><p>         She pointed to the storage shed. “Oh, just-”</p><p>         Kasumi started effortlessly pushing the cart.</p><p>         Haru blinked and followed, looking at Kasumi’s arms with a raised eyebrow. “You are very strong for being so thin.” She walked ahead and opened the double doors to the storage shed.</p><p>         “That’s just a combo of training and magic bullshit. Looks to me like you’re already halfway there, I’ve seen you lug these individual bags like their nothing.” Kasumi patted the cart as she set it in the corner of the small dark shed. “What’s up?” She knit her eyebrows at a sheepish Haru.</p><p>         “I’ve been meaning to apologize, for how I was, how you saw me in mementos.”</p><p>         She rubbed her shoulder. “Hey, that’s nothing to apologize for.”</p><p>         “Do you not have a ’no killing policy’?”</p><p>         She winced. “We do, but we’re still human Haru, all of us. I almost killed someone myself, Ann almost with Kamoshida. We all get tempted, that’s one of the reasons why we have each other, to keep ourselves in check. To not get conceded.” She let go of her.</p><p>         “Then why go after my father?” Her tone lowered. “He is at the top of the Phan Site poll, is fame the only reason you’re going after him?”</p><p>         Kasumi took a nervous step back. “Whoa, ok. That’s a loaded question.” She turned and stuck her head out of the shed and scanned both ways, then slid back inside and pulled the doors closed. She took a deep breath in the dark. “Uhm...” She rubbed the back of her neck and fiddled with her ponytail. “How bad do you think your dad is?”</p><p>         “Well...” Haru gave her a curious look. “I want to take his heart because he is basically... selling... me. He has also greatly deviated from the moral values my grandfather created my company on, the rumors of how employees are treated have truth to them Kasumi.”</p><p>         “Yeah...” Kasumi winced.</p><p> </p><p>         She told her what they suspected.</p><p> </p><p>         “Whoa there.” Kasumi grabbed the wobbling girl’s shoulders. “Do you need to sit down?”</p><p>         Haru nodded and pressed a palm to her temple.</p><p>         “This is kinda a lot huh?” Morgana stated as he hopped onto her lap.</p><p>         Kasumi guided her to a metal fold out chair.</p><p>         “I knew my father had... lost his way...”</p><p>         “But this is different.”</p><p>         “Yes... It is...”</p><p>         She sat in a chair next to her. “Sorry we didn’t tell you as soon as we could, there’s just a lot to cover... Futaba had been spying on us for a while, and I had been friends with Makoto long before she joined. So you’re just kinda behind comparatively... you’ve missed a lot, joining so late. The public side of the Thieves is just the tip of the iceberg really.”</p><p>         “My whole world has become rather fractured in such a short time... I almost became as bad as my father...”</p><p>         “Don’t say that...”</p><p>         Haru stayed silent.</p><p>         “I kinda relate to you...”</p><p>         Haru sniffled. “How so...?”</p><p>         “Things happened really fast for me too... Sumire killed herself, I didn’t mourn in the best way...”</p><p>         “What do you mean?”</p><p>         “I couldn’t be calm anymore, about anything. That’s what you’re feeling too, right?”</p><p>         “Oh...”</p><p>         “There was just this tension throughout my whole body. I didn’t even realize it was there at first, just this tight anger itching to snap at a moment’s notice, I became really biting. I can be pretty sassy and a teaser normally, but for those first few months of that new phase of my life, any playfulness was replaced with a bitter bite. I started swearing more... all that.”</p><p>         “Did awakening to your persona alleviate that?”</p><p>         “You shouldn’t ask me for advice on persona stuff, I know how to fight and all...”</p><p>         “Guess not.”</p><p>         “Yeah, ask Aki or Yu about it if you want.”</p><p>         “Mr. Narukami?”</p><p>         Kasumi chuckled. “As I said, you’re kinda out of the loop.”</p><p>         “Thank you for opening up to me... Kasumi.” She took out a pink neckerchief and wiped her nose. “It makes me feel better about... well, both taking all this magic stuff in stride, and not at the same time.”</p><p>         She stood up. “Let me walk you home.”</p><p>         “Hey.” Morgana hopped on Kasumi’s shoulder. “Don’t try to move on all quick by being gentlewoman-y like you do. You can just take a moment to rest if you need.”</p><p>         She smiled and patted his head. “Thanks, but I’ll be ok.”</p><p>         Haru nodded and stood as well. “I should get home...”</p><p> </p><p>         Kasumi nodded and they walked out of the shed together to the front of the school.</p><p> </p><p>         “Sugimura...” Haru’s voice hesitated.</p><p>         The man in question was leaning up against the wall, his head snapped up from his phone and he hastily put it away. “Uhm...” He fiddled with the cuffs of his suit. “Okumura-san... I wanted to have a few words with you.” His voice was very calm and level. “I saw your request for me on the Phantom Thieves website, and I think the request has gone through, whether I like it or not. I feel... different... but not bad.”</p><p>         “Ok...” She shifted her feet.</p><p>         Kasumi’s eyes darted between them.</p><p>         “I wanted to uhm... apologize for how I have acted towards you. I don’t want your forgiveness so don’t bother.”</p><p>         “I wasn’t going to forgive you.”</p><p>         “Good. However, there is a problem. I tried calling off our... marriage. I couldn’t, it’s still going to happen. Only difference is that I don’t want it to happen as much as you do now.”</p><p>         Haru looked down and bit her lip. “I thought-”</p><p>         “Well, you thought wrong Okumura-san. I may have been happy with the choice, but it still wasn’t my own... When the time comes, I would like to discuss the possibility of us having an open relationship, as well as how we will avoid any press issues if we decide that.” He turned around. “That is all, I just wanted to keep you informed of my future plans.” He paced away, taking out his phone.</p><p>         “Wow...” Kasumi breathed. “That was a thing.”</p><p>         Haru nodded. “So the marriage will still happen...”</p><p>         “We won’t let it.”</p><p>         “Thank you...” She let out a breath. “Sugimura is still himself...”</p><p>         “He didn’t break down as much as I thought he would, guess his stoic businessman training didn’t go away.” She nodded. “I’m really glad you’re here you know, a Thief.”</p><p>         “Really?”</p><p>         “Yeah, we’re all kind of used to having an emotional tie to our major targets, your father being more of a middle-man slash side-beneficiary kind of stunted that. It was making us less focused.”</p><p>         Haru smiled. “Well, I surely wouldn’t want to work with anyone who doesn’t know what they want.”</p><p>         She laughed. “Yeah, we can be a little scatterbrained, but that’s just because we all want a lot out of this. We all have our own motivations. But in the end, we are more alike than not.”</p><p>======</p><p>         “Ok, first rule of self-defense club; you don’t talk about self-defense club. Second rule of self-defense club; you don’t talk about self-defense club. Third rule of self-defense club; you don’t talk about self-defense club.” Kasumi addressed them with a smile. “Got all that?”</p><p>         Jirou, Haru and Ryuji chuckled. Everyone else rolled their eyes.</p><p>         “That’s enough appropriate movie references.” Yu waved his hand dismissively. “Now, before we get started, I’m sure all of you have trained with Aki some and are feelin’ pretty good about your abilities. But whether you realize it or not, Aki’s training has been more about how to channel your persona through yourself, full cowl it, use it as an extension of yourself, have it always be with you, but the fact is that he isn’t exactly a weapons master.” He gestured to them all. “In terms of weapon proficiency. You all need a lot of work, except maybe Kasumi, but she’s weird so.” He shrugged.</p><p>         “Hey!”</p><p>         “It’s a popular misconception that your personas <em>are</em> your power, but that isn’t the truth. <em>You</em> are your power, remember ’I am Thou, and Thou art I’? You all can become just as powerful and impressive as your personas themselves.” He then pointed at Kasumi and Jirou. “First up is you two, you both have Persona Arms, it’s about time you learned how to use them.” He summoned Red Queen and rested it on his shoulder. “The rest of you, honestly, just swing your weapons around, clank your weapons together. The most important thing is that you get really used to their weight, how they feel in your hands, the reverb from a strike that’s blocked, then we can go from there.”</p><p>         “So, what are we gonna learn?” Kasumi shrugged.</p><p>         Jirou strapped his grappling hook to his arm. “I don’t think my Persona Arm is really anything special...”</p><p>         “Every Persona Arm is special; they all have something that separate’s them. The Red Queen for example.” He flicked his wrist on the handle <strong>BrriNG!!</strong> The mini-engine on the blade glowed red. “Has Exceed. Sumi-chan’s Rubrum is a power sponge, she can just shove a bunch of SP into her shots, which she seems to have already mastered.”</p><p>         She covered an eye with a peace sign.</p><p>         “And Astolat has Drive, maybe even more than that.”</p><p>         “What?”</p><p>         He raised an eyebrow at her. “Well, now I know what we’re going to do today. Summon Astolat.”</p><p>         She did, and ignited the blade in fire. “I thought this was it.”</p><p>         “Well, it’s a start, and can be helpful for technicals and catching the beasts on fire. But there’s more. It’s a living weapon, see if you can feel it’s limits.” Yu gave her a curious grin.</p><p>         Kasumi raised an eyebrow. Then closed her eyes and concentrated. She stepped away from them and faced in a safe direction.</p><p> </p><p>         She flipped the sword into a reverse grip and lowered her stance. The flame around the blade paused it’s flickering, freezing like red glass. Then the flame came together, forming a thin dark red line that hugged the edge of the blade. Small flames crept out of the line over the flat, the blade itself glowing a dark red.</p><p>         “I’ll be damned.” He mumbled.</p><p>         Her eyes snapped open and she smiled wide. “DRIVE!” She slashed forward, a blade of red flame flaunching forward from the blade. “DRIVE!” Again. “OVERDRIVE!” The final blade of flame exploded some distance away, and Astolat stopped glowing.</p><p> </p><p>         “Quite the first try, as you practice, you’ll get faster at the charge and release.”</p><p>         “Damn...” Jirou shook out his head. “So, can I do that?”</p><p>         “Maybe, let me see it.” Yu held out his hand.</p><p>         Jirou summoned Lupin’s Cane and handed it to him.</p><p>         Yu looked it over hand flipped it in his hand. “Oh, that should be fun.” He was about to hand it back and paused. “Hey Sumi, what do you make of it.” He tossed it to her.</p><p>         She caught it in her off hand. “Ow!” She dismissed Astolat and switched the cane into her other hand and shook out the one she caught it with. “That was weird, static electricity?” She then looked over the cane, she gripped the handle and flicked the weapon, she segments of the cane staggered and the metal wire holing them together became visible. “It can turn into a whip, but Joker already knew that. Transforming is special in its own right... but... I think there is more. I... huh... I can’t pinpoint it.” She tossed it back to Jirou.</p><p>         Yu looked a little disappointed. <em>“Blood oath dependent maybe? So weird.” </em>He whispered to himself. “Well, you should be able to feel it out, give it a try.”</p><p>         Jirou flicked it again and it snapped back to rigid. He closed his eyes and concentrated, more so mimicking Kasumi than anything. “Random status ailments...” he mumbled. “And...” He opened his eyes and looked to the kickboxing dummy that was a dozen feet away, a cream-colored torso mounted on a black pole. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the cane, then back to the dummy.</p><p> </p><p>         He held his can like Kasumi did Astolat and moved it behind him. “Gambit...” He flung his arm forward and released the cane. The weapon impaled the dummy, and Jirou dissolved into red and white particles and swirls of energy, only to apparated out of the same effect at the cane, gripping the weapon and ripping it out of the dummy.</p><p> </p><p>         “WOOO!!!” Kasumi enthusiastically clapped. “Lookin’ cool Joker!”</p><p>         “Morgana’s rubbing off on you.” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>         “Excellent, getting used to using those moves will be great in balancing out your arsenal.” Yu explained. “Making your melee and ranged attacks as good as your personas will make you a much more well-rounded fighter. If all your skills are top tier, then you will never be caught on the wrong foot.” He turned. “How are-”</p><p>         “AHHH!!!” Ryuji sprinted up and hid behind Jirou. “Dude, she’s freakin’ me out man!”</p><p>         “Who-”</p><p>         “Hahahaha!!! This is fun!” Haru swung her Hunter’s Battleaxe in its extended form, making it more of a Hallberg than an axe.</p><p>         Yusuke winced, blocked it with his katana and was sent sliding back.</p><p>         Kasumi laughed with her hands on her hips. “I’m glad she’s enjoying herself at least.”</p><p>         “Hey, is that a Persona Arm too?” Yu pointed.</p><p>         “Yeah, kinda a welcome present.” Jirou explained. “I’m working on making everyone else ones too... Just might take a while, all this shadow recruitment and persona fusion stuff is a little overwhelming as is right now.”</p><p>         “I know the feeling. But one day your connection to the room will get strong enough you may even be able to fuse on the battlefield, just like me!” He clapped him on the shoulder and eyed Kasumi.</p><p>         “I don’t see why you would want a strong connection to that place.” Kasumi folded her arms. “I much prefer the Void. Less cramped, the oxygen is mad crisp there too.”</p><p>         Yu paled. “What?”</p><p>         “Hmm?”</p><p>         He shook his head. “Nothing... Just...” He looked at the sparring group longingly. “I worry about you kids...”</p><p>         “Thanks...” She said with sincerity. “Still gonna kick your ass one day.”</p><p>         He laughed.</p><p>         “You definitely don’t have to tell us why you worry.” Ryuji scratched his head. “Real talk; you two are the only reasons why I don’t feel overwhelmed all the time.” He looked at Jirou and Kasumi.</p><p>         “Really?” Jirou asked.</p><p>         “Why me though?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         “You guys are my rock. Ann may be my girlfriend, but she’s too fun to be that.” He smiled fondly. “My leader and my best bro though? You guys really keep me grounded, prevent me from getting in over my head. I can be really impulsive sometimes and...” He breathed.</p><p>         Jirou patted his shoulder with a smile.</p><p>         “You know how in friend groups everyone slowly starts becoming like each other? Developing the same humor and all that? I’m really glad it’s you guys.”</p><p>         “Same here man.” </p><p>======</p><p>         “You’re gonna eat and you’re gonna like it!” Kasumi scolded with a smile as she led Sae into LeBlanc. The door chiming as they entered.</p><p>         Sae only sighed.</p><p>         “Hey, you alright?”</p><p>         “Do you think I’m getting better?” She was wearing black sweatpants with a purple sports bra peeking out of a black tank-top, her hair tied up and a ponytail.</p><p>         Kasumi raised an eyebrow. “Are you kidding me? You’re getting ridiculously good. The way you use your summon swords in tandem with your melee is astounding. Are you good at multi-tasking?”</p><p>         She rolled her eyes and sat in a stool. “If you say so...”</p><p>         Kasumi sat to her right and knit her eyebrows. “Hey, where’s these self-confidence issues coming from? You’re sounding like Makoto, sure are sisters right?”</p><p>         “Fuck, can you please not with that.”</p><p>         “Too soon?” She winced. “I thought you made up?”</p><p>         “We <em>did</em>. It just <em>is </em>too soon. Anyway, it’s not self-esteem. It’s...” She sighed and placed her index on her forehead and her thumb on her chin. “I’m worried ok?”</p><p>         “What about?” Kasumi pouted. “The case? You’re still on your break.”</p><p>         “It’s not the case- Well, it <em>is</em> the case, but not the case part... You’ve... you’ve fought a person, right?”</p><p>         “You mean to the death, right? Yeah. The culprit himself. It was a couple weeks before we took Madarame’s heart.”</p><p>         “A couple weeks before...”</p><p>         “Yeah, it was... It was a scary five minutes... the end was really confusing too... the guy said he wanted to be stopped...”</p><p>         “Huh... The thing is; I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, been wondering why I’ve even been training... Wondering why I <em>assumed</em> Akihiko was out for blood against Boss... now I’ve figured it out... If I meet the Black Mask, I’m going to kill him.”</p><p>         “Sae that’s-”</p><p>         “I am well aware of all the implications... I’m sure my father would disapprove... but I have become increasingly aware of who I am becoming... as much as I would like to be the one to fix it, as much as I would like you kids to trust adults again... I know the system is broken, maybe beyond repair... I don’t just have any one target to lock away, it’s <em>everything</em> that’s out of balance... even the good ones like Aki are so damn passive in how they act, he claims that he was just waiting for Kirijo to help, but he was just afraid to get back into the fight.”</p><p>         “I really don’t think that’s it with him...”</p><p>         She shrugged. “I guess I wouldn’t know. But the bottom line is that I won’t be able to resolve this by just being judge and jury... But I’m not sure if I like that...”</p><p>         “I know why having power scares me... what about you?”</p><p>         “Because it’s so... different... to what I’m used to... I’m on a different scale now, with different standards. All my colleagues would look at me like I was weak and useless, just a frail girl way over her head. Now... My perception of what power <em>is</em> has changed. My perception of what power <em>matters</em>.” She sighed. “I’m not making any sense...”</p><p>         “No, no, I get it. It’s a paradigm shift, you thought one thing controlled the world, now you see it’s another.”</p><p>         “Yes but!-” She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists on the table. “The stakes are different now! If I go too far it’s not about throwing an innocent person in jail anymore! If I go too far someone dies!”</p><p>         “Rather than catching the wrong person, you’re worried about killing the wrong person...”</p><p>         She sighed again and regained her composure. “Apologies for unloading all that on you...”</p><p>         “No, I’m guessing I had something to do with it... my whole murderous side coming out in front of you sometimes.”</p><p>         “It... gave me pause to be sure. Someone of your visual archetype desiring blood.”</p><p>         Kasumi laughed. “You know... I’m not really that surprised that you want to be the one to kill the Black Mask.”</p><p>         “Is that so?” Sae gave her an exacerbated look.</p><p>         “At least you’re self-aware.” She looked around. “Hey, where’s Boss and Jirou?”</p><p>         Sae looked around the empty shop. “I didn’t even notice.”</p><p>         She chuckled. “I expected you to be the one to forget what we came here to do.”</p><p>         Sae sighed. “Your banter sometimes...”</p><p>         She laughed.</p><p>         <strong>Ding!</strong></p><p>         “Are you sure it’s the right one this time?” Sojiro asked Futaba.</p><p>         “Yep!” Futaba held up the electronics store bag. “Don’t be sad though, the names are uber similar, so I don’t blame a pleb like you for getting them confused.” Futaba noticed them. “Kasumi! Poggers!”</p><p>         “Poggers?” Sae asked.</p><p>         “It means awesome... I think.” Kasumi whispered to Sae before responding. “What’s up you two? Out shopping?”</p><p>         “How did you two...?” Sojiro glanced at the door. “I forgot to turn the sign to closed again... usually the kid takes care of it though.” He swiftly opened the door and flipped the sign.</p><p>         “Jirou’s hanging out with Ryuji.” Futaba offered.</p><p>         “Ahh... well, since you two are already here, I guess I can whip you up some curry.” Sojiro made his way behind the counter.</p><p>         “Yay!” Kasumi cheered.</p><p>         “Make extra for me. I hunger!” Futaba sat to Kasumi’s right.</p><p>         “And even more considering Sumi-chan’s appetite.” Sojiro jabbed.</p><p>         She pouted.</p><p>         “I’ve been considering adding a new dish or two to the menu, would you two be willing to tase test?” He asked.</p><p>         “I don’t see why not.” Sae said.</p><p>         “OOOO!! What are you thinkin’ Soji? Curry pizza, curry udon?” Futaba asked.</p><p>         “Ok, curry udon actually sounds lit.” Kasumi said.</p><p>         <strong>Ding!</strong></p><p>         “Sorry, we’re clo-” Sojiro froze.</p><p>         “Eep!” Futaba spun out of her chair and hid between Sae and Kasumi, grabbing onto Kasumi’s windbreaker.</p><p>         Kasumi looked at Futaba, then to the man with narrow eyes.</p><p>         “Why haven’t you answered my calls?” Futaba’s uncle asked.</p><p>         Sojiro sighed. “...Leave... or I will be forced to contact the police. I’m not giving you a single Yen.”</p><p>         “What was that?” He growled. “Quit fucking with me!”</p><p>         “Just stop it! Sojiro didn’t do anything wrong!” Futaba yelled.</p><p>         Her uncle gritted his teeth. “Shut up you brat! You’re the reason I’m in this mess.”</p><p>         Kasumi stood up with blazing eyes. “You will not speak to Futaba like that.”</p><p>         “This is none of your business!”</p><p>         “That is enough. This is <em>my</em> store and Futaba is <em>my </em>daughter.” Sojiro came out from behind the counter. “You may be her uncle by blood, but you have <em>no</em> connection to her in role. We can take it to court if you want, but don’t underestimate how hard I’m willing to fight.”</p><p>         Sae grimaced, her palm started to itch.</p><p>         “Not only do you have massive debit, but I heard you failed in your most recent business venture. How do you think the court would respond if they knew how wasteful you were with your money?”</p><p>         “Not negatively enough...” Sae mumbled.</p><p>         Futaba’s uncle glared at her. “This is all your fault, you bitch!”</p><p>         Kasumi took a step forward. “Don’t-”</p><p>         “You cursed little...” He tried to push Kasumi away and grab at Futaba.</p><p> </p><p>         Sae pushed him in the chest with one hand, he slid all the way back to the front wall, impacting it with a thud and he slid to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>         He groaned and pushed himself up. “Th-This is assault... I’ll sue!”</p><p>         “Damnit Niijima, you of all people?” Sojiro pinched his nose and shook his head.</p><p>         “I won’t forget this! You and this ugly ass café will be finished by the time I’m through with it!” He stumbled out of the shop.</p><p>         Kasumi swiftly turned to Futaba and rubbed her shoulders. “Are you ok?”</p><p>         She nodded shaky nods.</p><p>         She nodded back. “Ok.”</p><p>         “Niijima...” Sojiro sighed.</p><p>         “It doesn’t matter Boss.” Sae shook her head. “There’s only one way this can go.”</p><p>         Kasumi gave her a determined nod. “Guess our workout isn’t over?” She grinned a little.</p><p>         “It would seem so.” The girls started to walk to the door.</p><p>         “We better make it quick! We still gotta eat afterwards!” She smiled wide.</p><p>         Sae rolled her eyes and slightly smiled. “Evidently.”</p><p>         “Where are you two going?” Sojiro asked.</p><p>         “To steal that her uncle’s heart of course!” Kasumi said.</p><p>         “I already know his name from when I threatened you before.” Sae turned around to face them with a hand on her hip. “Remember when I said my chance of victory was ninety-nine percent? I wasn’t bluffing. We have to take his heart, and I would prefer to do it today before he starts spewing lies to child protective services.”</p><p>         “You would be willing to help me?” Futaba asked tentatively.</p><p>         “Doesn’t this seem like the perfect opportunity to make things up to you? I’m not stupid enough to pass it up.”</p><p>         “This is a family issue though... I wouldn’t want to...”</p><p>         Sae blinked. “Oh...”</p><p>         “Then I’ll go too.” Sojiro stepped up. “I’ve been needing to get some exercise anyway.”</p><p>         “Perfect!” Kasumi smiled. “And Futaba, you don’t have to talk about your time with him if you don’t want.” She hugged her.</p><p>         “I would actually prefer if you didn’t... for the sake of my own sanity.” Sae mumbled and went to the door.</p><p>======</p><p>         Sae put on her glasses and looked at the rest of the makeshift team as their outfits apparated. “Kasumi, why are you dressed like a stripper?”</p><p>         She blushed furiously and stomped her foot. “I am not dressed like a stripper! This is a gymnastics leotard!” She said with pride. “Completely normal piece of clothing for me.”</p><p>         “Thighs.” Oracle poked the body part in question.</p><p>         “Cut it out!” Royal frantically jumped away and glanced at Sojiro.</p><p>         Sae looked to Boss with folded arms. “You on the other hand are leaving <em>too much</em> to the imagination. Isn’t that hard to move around in?”</p><p>         Boss scoffed; his voice muffled by the armor. “Are you one of those speedsters that underestimate the value of defense and poise?” He loaded his revolver as they walked.</p><p>         Sae rolled her eyes.</p><p>         “Oh, I should have brought Mona.” Royal said. “Uncle Asshat is pretty far down, I can feel it.”</p><p>         “We’ll be fine, he’s actually pretty close to one of the boarding platforms, we’ll have to walk a bit, but it’ll be fine.” Oracle brought up some holograms as they entered the elevator. “Jose’s already around that area too, so we don’t need the Messengers for our supplies, just pick up some flowers and we’ll be able to trade.”</p><p>         “So, is this usually how you do things?” Sae asked.</p><p>         “You mean by the seat of our pants?” Royal laughed. “Do you really think Makoto allows us to do anything without a plan? This is fun right Futaba!” She nudged her.</p><p>         “Yep...” Oracle nodded a few times.</p><p>         “You’re nervous? Why?”</p><p>         “No, I’m e-excited... I-I’m finally doing this with my dad!”</p><p>         “D-Dad?” Boss seemed taken aback.</p><p>         “I-I know you’re like old and stuff, but I’ve been really wanting to do this with you... being a trickster is a big part of my life now... and I want you to be a part of it.”</p><p>         Boss took off his helmet to wipe his eyes. “Well... I am old, so I can’t make any promises... but maybe I can talk to you about how my navigator did things back in his day?”</p><p>         “Yay!” Oracle embraced him.</p><p>         “You don’t have to around us.” Sae said. “It’s clear as day that part of your past is difficult.”</p><p>         <strong>Ding!</strong></p><p>         “Ditto.” Royal agreed as they exited the elevator.</p><p>         Boss patted Oracle’s back then set his helm back on, the piece clinking into place. “Uhm... Futaba.”</p><p>         “Oracle. Codenames.”</p><p>         “Right uhm... can you call me that again?”</p><p>         “Call you what? You kinda already have a codename.”</p><p>         “Well, uhm... never mind...”</p><p>         “I can feel the onset diabetes.” Sae mumbled.</p><p>         “That’s literally impossible for you.” Royal deadpanned.</p><p>         “I joke so rarely, can you just let it happen for once?”</p><p> </p><p>         They took the train.</p><p> </p><p>         “What’s wrong Sae? A little dull for you?” Royal teased as they stepped off the train onto the Safe Room slash Boarding Platform.</p><p>         “Yes, taking the train to steal hearts. A little normal compared to what I expected.”</p><p>         “Well, we do talk about the weird stuff more. I think some things will always be how they really are, despite how distorted other things get.”</p><p>         “That almost sounded profound. This close.” She made a ’C’ shape with her hand.</p><p>         She rolled her eyes.</p><p>         <em>“My uncle is only one floor down, we’re very close.”</em></p><p>         Royal looked to the downwards staircase and knit her eyebrows.</p><p>         Jose was parked by the stamp station; his head was down, and he seemed to be staring at nothing.</p><p>         “Hey Jose?” Royal walked to his car.</p><p>         He didn’t respond.</p><p>         “Jose?”</p><p>         He blinked rapidly and shook his head out. “Oh, sorry.” He looked to her. “Hey Big Sis...” He looked down again.</p><p>         “What’s wrong?”</p><p>         “I’ve just been thinking...”</p><p>         “About what?”</p><p>         “I’ve been down here for more than two years... and I’m no closer to understanding humanity now than I was back then... I’m getting... scared...”</p><p>         “Two years... holy shit... what... why are you getting scared.”</p><p>         “What if the next two years are the same? Then the next two after that and so on...”</p><p>         “Kiddo...” Boss came over. “Oracle explained your situation... you’ve been dealt a rough hand, but you trust your sister, right?”</p><p>         Jose nodded.</p><p>         “Then the answers you seek have to be down here. The cat seems to think that he can <em>become</em> a human if he reaches the bottom of this place, maybe you must do the same. You can’t just collect flowers and stamps for two years, make no progress, then keep doing it, change it up kiddo.”</p><p>         Jose nodded. “Thank you Knight Guy... You’re right!” His eyes became determined. “If I’m gonna be here for a while, might as well try everything I can.”</p><p>         Royal smiled at him, then tilted her head and knit her eyebrows. “Hey... what does your sister look like? You’re related right? Would she have white hair and gold eyes?”</p><p>         “Yep, she keeps he hair in a ponytail like you used to.”</p><p>         Royal’s eyes widened.</p><p>         “What?” He tilted his head.</p><p>         “N-Nothing... just curious... uhm, for humans; hair and eyes like yours are kinda rare, but you’re not human, are you?”</p><p>         “Nope, good job in sleuthing that out!” He shook his head. “I’m a Nephilim, that’s something in between a shadow and a kind of god... thing... I don’t really get it myself, but hey, I’ve never been bothered by it or anything like Mona.”</p><p>         “The kid’s a god?” Sae raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “If you four have a job to do, don’t let me keep you here. Just remember I still want good flowers. If nothing else, they taste good!” He honked his horn twice.</p><p> </p><p>         The floored it while turning the car and crashed right through the wall and kept going.</p><p> </p><p>         “Well team, no time to waste.” Royal gestured and walked down the stairs.</p><p>         “You lied to him.” Sae stated.</p><p>         “What am I supposed to do? What would telling him accomplish?” Irritation crept in her voice. “It would just make him upset to know how close we were.”</p><p>         “Close to what?” Boss asked.</p><p>         “His sister, I met her in Hawaii.”</p><p>         “Oh...”</p><p>         “And I can’t exactly call her up to tell her Jose is falling into depression.”</p><p>         <em>“Mmmm...”</em></p><p>         “Fair enough. Apologies.” Sae said as they made it to the twisting train tunnels.</p><p>         <em>“My uncle’s just in that path on the left.”</em></p><p>         Royal was silent for a moment. “It’s perfectly fine. Cassandra said we would meet her again if I wanted to, and I do.” She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>         They came up on the entrance to his proto-palace. Royal smiled brighter and summoned Astolat in one hand and Rubrum in the other, turning her head to look in a circle around them.</p><p>         <em>“Adds coming in, right before the boss too! Get Ready! Attack up!”</em></p><p>         Sae grinned and summoned Chikage and Evelyn. “I’ve been looking forward to this.”</p><p>         Boss silently summoned the Moonlight Blade, an otherworldly chime ringing out as the blade swirled to life out of green energy.</p><p> </p><p>         Shadows popped up out of red and black goo and smoke by the dozens around them.</p><p>         “Gwyn!”</p><p>         “Annalise!”</p><p>         “Evetta!”</p><p>         Boss fiercely swung his sword, blades of green energy lashing out, bisecting a dozen shadows, before rushing in himself, red embers trailing off him as he picked up speed, becoming a whirlwind of green, red and yellow electricity.</p><p>         “Drive! Drive! Overdrive!” Royal streaked into battle, launching shadows in the air with Curse and Almighty. Spinning with her blade to keep them airborne. Stepping on her enemies to keep herself airborne, Evetta grabbing shadows and throwing them to her hunter to shred.</p><p>         Sae’s blade was a blur of a dozen silver crescents in front of her that shredded the shadows as she moved through the hoards. A group of summon-swords rotated around her, moving effortlessly through the bodies of the shadows that tried to flank her. She then sent the swords in front of her, scooping the shadows in the air, juggling them with slashes and gunfire, then bringing down a storm of swords to impale them into the ground. Sae evaporated them with one final sweeping slash of Chikage.</p><p>         Boss lunged forward, holding Moonlight with both hands and resting it on his shoulder, he spun letting out a circle of green energy that cleared the shadows around him.</p><p>         Sae and Boss faced each other and stinger-ed forward, blades first, right past each other, shadows were torn apart in both directions by the sheer force of the streaks of colors the Ashen One and Vileblood emitted.</p><p>         Sae got surrounded immediately. “Royal!” She tossed Evelyn to the smiling hunter.</p><p>         Royal absorbed Astolat and caught the gun. She flipped upside-down and twirled rapidly, unleashing a rainstorm of bullets with both firearms, decimating the shadows around Sae.</p><p>         Royal flipped as she landed, pressing her back to Sae. “Oh, hell yeah!” She smiled widely, knelt and aimed the guns.</p><p>         Sae impaled a shadow to her right and blocked one with Chikage’s sheath to her left. “Don’t you dare say it!”</p><p>         “Checkmate!” <strong>Bang!Bang!</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BTW I know I should be recommending fics every week, but I only recommend fics that I've been actively reading, and I haven't read much these past few weeks, so I can't really recommend anything.</p><p>I hope I give Haru enough screen time, our sin-namon roll axe murderer deserves it.</p><p>Chika's dance: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfzBfJP2MM8">Chika Dance</a><br/>So, Makoto's Social Link here is very different to her confidant in canon, not to mention much more tied to the main plot. This will be the one time I say this: this is way better than canon. Just, I didn't find that other girl in her confidant interesting at all, with how important Sae is to the main plot and being her sister, I just wish Makoto got more moments in her palace in canon you know? Her role as the student council president could have been tied in more with her relationship with Sae too, rather than just plot convenience for a few moments. Also, keep in mind that in this fic the blood oath doesn't mark the end of their character arc or anything, I view it as the character's bonds with Kasumi becoming unbreakable.</p><p>I try to keep the Void fresh every time, considering how repeated of an event it is, I am really worried about it getting stale.</p><p>We don't talk about fight club.</p><p>Now for a spin on the uncle mementos trip. With Sojiro being a trickster as well as Sae wanting to make up for being a bitch earlier, I figured this would be a kinda fun concept to put out, even if it ends early. I didn't really have any good ideas for how the confrontation with her uncle's shadow would have gone differently with this group unfortunately.<br/>(BTW, this is the first time Sae has actually seen Kasumi's outfit, as it doesn't show up in her palace during their friendly sparring, as she's not a threat. Just her mask appears and she uses it... I couldn't figure out a smooth way to incorporate this explanation in the text.)<br/>I view Sae's sense of humor as extremely dry sarcasm, whatever sense of humor she has isn't really shown in canon, so I'm just going of what I think fits her, and I think it plays off well with Kasumi's playful teasing.</p><p>"Don't you dare say it!" "Checkmate!" Is another reference to DMC, love those.</p><p>Anyway, tune in next week for chapter 25: Rising!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         “Is she always like that?” Noir asked.</p><p>         Royal was grinning wildly, her mask evaporated, and she brought her fist up in a ridged uppercut, Evetta’s arm mirroring her own in front of it. The persona’s fist impacted the robot drone’s gut, picked it up and slammed it down repeatedly. “Hell yeah!” Her mask reappeared and she kicked the robot away, the cognition bowling into others of its kind, a dozen robots exploded into cogs and springs.</p><p>         Joker took a stainless-steel coffee thermos from the Messengers and unscrewed the cap.</p><p>         “Yep, she really likes smacking shadows around, let her do her thing.” Skull grinned.</p><p>         Noir smiled brightly. “I can see why she’s your leader! She’s an inspiration!”</p><p>         He shuffled. “Which part? The ’good at slaying shadows’ part, or the ’enjoys it a little much part’?”</p><p>         “Both!” She was beaming.</p><p>         <em>“These robots are technically cognitions Skull.”</em></p><p>         “These aren’t!” Queen posed, her mask evaporating and eviscerating three orange star shadows with an orange blast of Physical. “Fox!”</p><p>         Fox posed dramatically and sent a flurry of orange claws to the shadow Queen missed. “And so, the curtain falls.”</p><p>         <em>“Alright, that’s the last of ’em for this area.”</em></p><p>         “Take a breather everyone!” Royal called and brushed herself off. “I have a feeling stuff is about to get spicy, there’s a locked door in our way the next room over.”</p><p>         They sat in a circle on the floor.</p><p>         <em>“Damn Royal, you’re getting better at that.”</em></p><p>         She shrugged. “Ehh, Evetta’s navi abilities are more suited to analyzing weaknesses, you’re still our eyes in the sky.”</p><p>         “Joker, that intoxicating aroma, my I have some coffee?” Fox seemed entranced.</p><p>         Joker grinned and took another thermos from the Messengers and handed it to Fox.</p><p>         Fox unscrewed the cap and took in the aroma with a calm face and closed eyes.</p><p>         Panther looked out a window to the stary sky. “All of the other palaces have seemed out of this world, but this one’s really in space...”</p><p>         Skull laughed. “Good one.”</p><p>         She raised an eyebrow. “It wasn’t really a joke.” She smiled at him.</p><p>         “Well I thought it was funny.” He wrapped an arm around her.</p><p>         Mona sighed and sat next to Royal.</p><p>         She gave him a headpat. “There there.”</p><p>         “Could I get some coffee too? It smells wonderful.” Noir pressed her palms together.</p><p>         Joker got out a mug and poured one out for her.</p><p>         She took a sip and hummed in delight. “Is this coffee... special?”</p><p>         “You could say that.” He nodded to what Yusuke was drinking. “Boss got some new beans recently and I wanted to treat you all.”</p><p>         “Yo, hit me.” Royal took a mug from the Messengers and held it out, giving it a little shake. “I helped get that Uncle Douche shadow money after all.”</p><p>         Joker gladly poured her some.</p><p>         “Damn...” Royal took it in. “Damn good.”</p><p>         “Hmmm...” Noir took another sip. “These beans, are they perhaps Dark Ivory?”</p><p>         Joker grinned. “You have a refined pallet huh?”</p><p>         “What makes Dark Ivory special?” Royal took a big sip.</p><p>         Queen took the lid filled with coffee from Fox and took a sip herself. “I admit, I am also curious. Aren’t there hundreds of different kinds of beans?”</p><p>         Joker nodded. “Boss keeps at least thirty different kinds in the shop, I’ve been enjoying learning all of them. Dark Ivory though...” He grinned at Noir.</p><p>         “The beans are cultivated and gathered from elephant dung.” Noir took a sip.</p><p>         Royal gagged and threw the cup and coffee behind her, the mug shattering away.</p><p>         “Hmmm, I can taste the elephant.” Yusuke hummed.</p><p>         Queen’s eyes widened and she gently placed the lid in front of her.</p><p>         “I’m suddenly very glad I don’t like coffee.” Skull winced.</p><p>         Joker and Noir belly laughed.</p><p>         Royal took a plastic water bottle from the messengers and chugged the whole thing. “My disgust is <em>immeasurable</em>, and my day is ruined.” She expressed with overdramatics.</p><p>         Noir giggled more. “Thanks you guys... for this...”</p><p>         Everyone paused to listen.</p><p>         “I admit that I was afraid... that I would just be deadweight... or that you just wanted to use me to get past the locks...”</p><p>         “We don’t want to just <em>use</em> you Noir.” Royal shook her head.</p><p>         “Yeah, you’re apart of the team!” Skull insisted.</p><p>         “Thank you... You guys are giving me a chance to be who I really want to... Ever since I was young, people around me have never seen me for who I really am. They would be kind to me just to please my father, and would get money and presents in exchange... Adults, teachers, even friends... It seemed like everyone smiled at me for their own personal gain...”</p><p>         “That’s why you never introduced yourself with your last name at school...” Queen said.</p><p>         “Hey look...” Royal sighed. “I know that we’re probably going to get really famous after this... but I want you to know that’s not why we do this.”</p><p>         “Honestly, if the calling card wasn’t a necessary step we probably wouldn’t be known at all right now.” Mona said. “We didn’t really choose to be famous.”</p><p>         Noir nodded. “But if you guys like the fame, I don’t see that as bad. The female superheroes I used to idolize on TV used their fame for good! They always fought for others, not themselves... and they were always... <em>happy</em>.”</p><p>         “Unlike you...” Joker sighed out the words.</p><p>         Fox shook his head. “I won’t lie, we all have something personal to gain through this. I became free from my abuser, Skull, Panther and Admin the same. Part of the reason Joker and Royal do this is- can I say?”</p><p>         Royal and Joker nodded.</p><p>         “Is for their own mental health really. Being a Thief makes it easier to get through the day for them, make them feel better about their respective troubled pasts. Oracle’s situation was a much bigger deal for Royal than we like to talk about. Mona wants to become a human, Queen wanted to heal her sister’s heart, and Oracle wants to avenge her mother.”</p><p>         “Back then, I wanted to be just like those heroines of justice on TV. But I always knew it was a fantasy, but it isn’t anymore, because you all are here.” Noir said. “You say you all had something to gain, but that was mostly the past, right now, I can see you’re doing this so that no one else has to go through what you all did.”</p><p>         “You don’t have to idolize us though, you’re your own hero now.” Royal shook her head. “I don’t want to be idolized, not anymore.”</p><p>         “You wanted to be a hero, now you are one.” Skull smiled. “That’s a welcome mindset to have on the team, right guys?”</p><p>         Everyone nodded.</p><p>======</p><p>         “The strongest people I know are stronger together!” Tora spoke from his podium. “Through their selflessness, their desire to help others, they help themselves. This is the mentality this country needs...” He continued to speak.</p><p>         “He’s talking about you two, isn’t he? Cheesy.” Aika stated as she joined Jirou and Kasumi.</p><p>         “Hey... Aika... You off work?” Jirou awkwardly asked.</p><p>         “Yes, but the day isn’t over yet.” She gestured with her blue school bag. “Got a paper to write.”</p><p>         “Well hey, don’t let us keep you.” Kasumi shrugged.</p><p>         “No, I think I’ll stay for this.” She looked to Tora. “You’re better now, aren’t you Jirou?”</p><p>         “Yeah.” He nodded.</p><p>         She nodded. “That’s good... I’m sorry if I was cold before, guess tough love runs in the family...”</p><p>         Jirou winced. “I suppose...”</p><p>         “At least you believe him.” Kasumi said.</p><p>         He nodded. “I am<em> really</em> thankful for that.”</p><p>         “So now, where we go from here. You can talk to me about stuff if you want.” Aika offered. “You’ve decided you’re in the right now, so you can move forward... At least that’s how it was for me...”</p><p>         “What do you mean? Did you go through something similar?” Kasumi knit her eyebrows.</p><p>         “No... my whole thing, I... I guess it started when I was younger. My father owned this small noodle place in Iwatodai, but the cost of living was kinda high, so he decided to move to Inaba where his brother, Jirou’s dad, was, and open up a new shop. Then their other brother offered to take over the location in Iwatodai, my dad figured why not.” She shrugged. “But then both locations started getting popular due to a few different factors, suddenly the possibility of having an actual restaurant chain became a reality... and I was the only possible heir.”</p><p>         “Damn... you got put under a lot of pressure huh?”</p><p>         Jirou sighed. “If you ever wonder why I give Haru special treatment; this is why.”</p><p>         “They practically worked me to death in high school.” Aika continued. “I got awful grades because my parents didn’t think they mattered, didn’t consider that I would care... didn’t care that I want to be an astronomer.”</p><p>         “But you’re going to college now.” Kasumi observed.</p><p>         “That I am, I got out of there. I was always a little envious of Jirou, it was clear he loved being taught politics from his father, but in the end, we both had to break out in our own ways.”</p><p>         Jirou softly smiled.</p><p>         “I think I’ll take my leave now; you two love birds have fun. Seriously though, Jirou, taking her to listen to a political speech? Really? If you need better date ideas just hit me up, you’re embarrassing yourself.” She waved nonchalantly as she walked away.</p><p>         Jirou pouted then looked at Kasumi with a sad face. “Is this not fun for you? Just say so if it’s not.”</p><p>         Kasumi rolled her eyes. “Don’t listen to her. I don’t want to be a politician or anything, but I like hearing Old Man Tora talk... gives me hope, you know?”</p><p>         He nodded. “I’m still trying to get Ryuji to come, give him some hope too...”</p><p>         “He still doesn’t trust Aki, Boss or Sae does he?”</p><p>         “No, he doesn’t... not... entirely... He still asks me if you and Futaba are doing ok whenever we train or whatever...”</p><p>         She knit her eyebrows. “Is... that why he asks me if you and Makoto are ok?”</p><p>         “Yeah, yeah it is...” He nodded sadly.</p><p>         “With Sae he’s at least justified with the past but...” She sighed. “Why don’t we ask Tora what to do? This does kinda involve him.” She looked to the podium, he was stepping off and wiping his gloved hands with a disinfectant wipe. “And he just got done too!” She smiled and waved high as she trotted to the old politician. “Tora-san!”</p><p>         Tora smiled brightly as he turned to them. “Yoshizawa-chan and Jirou-kun! It’s great to see you two again, especially together.”</p><p>         “Good to see you too Tora-san.” Jirou smiled.</p><p>         “I hope you both are doing better... in the ways you want to be... Jirou, how goes things on your end? I saw you conversing with you cousin there.”</p><p>         “It’s going a lot better, I’m a part of the team now.” He gestured to Kasumi.</p><p>         “That is truly wonderful, I entrust him into your care Yoshizawa-chan.” He jested.</p><p>         “Of course, I’ll try not to work him too hard.” She joked back.</p><p>         “How about you? Has my advice helped you relate more?”</p><p>         She jumped a little. “Shhh, Tora! I told you I want to keep that on the DL.” She hissed.</p><p>         “What?” Jirou asked.</p><p>         “Yoshizawa-chan...” He shook his head. “There is no reason to hide your efforts to improve. Jirou-kun, she has been coming to me for advice on how to be a better leader, and how to be more in-tune with her listener’s emotions.” He winced. “If anything, I can tell her what <em>not</em> to do.”</p><p>         Kasumi folded her arms and looked away pouting. “I just want to be a better communicator.”</p><p>         “And that doesn’t have to be a secret. Although you could always ask Jirou-kun for tips as well, he has become quite the sparkling conversationalist.”</p><p>         “Tora-san, please...” Jirou blushed and sighed.</p><p>         Kasumi glanced at him and cleared her throat. “Actually, we’re both here for advice again, but for a different situation.”</p><p>         “I’m all ears.”</p><p>         “So, our friend Ryuji, has absolutely zero trust in adults, even in ones he should trust. But the problem with getting him to trust again; is that he is <em>extremely</em> justified in his trust issues.”</p><p>         “I see...” Tora thought for a moment, chin in hand. “For a young man to have no faith in the adults he should, is a tragically common failing... failing of the adults he should be able to depend on. It also sounds to me like he has no problems trusting you two, so the problem is localized to adults.”</p><p>         “He’s really protective of the rest of us.” Jirou explained. “He won’t let anyone train with Aki-san or Narukami-san alone if he can help it, he can’t though, so he gets really anxious.”</p><p>         “How anxious?” Kasumi knit her eyebrows. “I train with Aki morning and night...”</p><p>         “Exactly, he kinda freaked out a little after you mentioned that with Haru. ’What if he’s pushing her too hard after the Black Mask?’ stuff like that. The only reason why he’s ok with you and Sae working out is because you’re stronger than her.”</p><p>         “I think what Ryuji-kun needs, is to confront his suspicions.” Tora decided. “Explain to the adults he doesn’t trust; why he doesn’t trust them. He may not even realize he has these issues but encouraging him to confront these feelings may be a good start, if not make him realize his error outright.”</p><p>         Kasumi looked to Jirou. “So, Sae, Aki and Sojiro.”</p><p>         “Should we include Narukami-sensei in this?”</p><p>         “We don’t have to... I think those three would be enough.”</p><p>         “So we stage an ’intervention’?” He winced.</p><p>         “I guess... Well, think about it. I didn’t even realize this is what it was until you pointed it out. I just thought he was worrying about us as friends. Not to mention he acts normally around those three.” She knit her eyes in thought.</p><p>         “Wait-” Jirou cut himself off with a thought. “Has Ryuji <em>ever</em> disagreed or argued with Aki, or Sae or Boss to their face?”</p><p>         She blinked too. “He’s willing to call out kids at school who talk shit about you to their face... but he only called Sae a bitch behind her back.”</p><p>         “Shit...”</p><p>         “Shit...”</p><p>         “Well, thanks Tora, I think we will take you up on your advice.” She shrugged.</p><p>         “Anytime. I would also be willing to speak with him if you would like me too.”</p><p>======</p><p>         “Sae-san, the Phantom Thieves have sent a calling card to Okumura.”</p><p>         “I know.”</p><p>         “You do?”</p><p>         “Yes... I do...”</p><p>         “I didn’t think you were keeping up with the Thieves.”</p><p>         “I’m not, I’m keeping up with the mental shutdown cases.”</p><p>         “Then we have reached the crossroads...”</p><p>         “Yes...”</p><p>         “I wonder which one of us will be right...”</p><p>         “I know.”</p><p>======</p><p>         "Seems like the calling card worked.” Royal looked around, the air slightly pulsing with a faint red. “I was kinda worried, none of our other targets really had the option to go to the police.”</p><p>         “I’m rather worried that we haven’t found any information about the mental shutdowns...” Fox mused.</p><p>         “Can’t we just ask his shadow?” Skull scratched his head.</p><p>         Everyone looked at him.</p><p>         “I mean like, why would a ruler lie in their own palace? As far as they know they have no reason to.” Skull looked at them. “What?”</p><p>         “It’s just.” Royal blinked, then grinned. “I think that’s the first time you’ve understood how the metaverse works!”</p><p>         “What?!”</p><p>         “Character development!” Joker clapped his shoulder with a smile.</p><p>         “I can be smart when I want to!” Skull shook him off and looked indignant.</p><p>         “So you choose to be stupid?” Panther asked.</p><p>         “Enough bickering you guys. We need to focus.” Queen reeled them back in. “This could our big break in the mental shutdown case. My sister is counting on us.”</p><p>         <em>“Mom...”</em></p><p>         “This is it...” Noir breathed.</p><p>         Royal rubbed her shoulder. “You gonna be ok?”</p><p>         She nodded. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>         Royal nodded and pushed open the safe room door. The Thieves poured out and came upon the glowing treasure.</p><p>         “Hey, what is that thing?” Skull asked.</p><p>         “It looks like a si-fi hyperdrive thing to me.” Royal said.</p><p>         <em>“I think you’re right on the money Royal! Look up!”</em></p><p>         “A UFO?” Panther asked.</p><p>         “My father did say he was going to ’ascend’ to the political world...” Noir sighed.</p><p>         “That’s the hologram we saw!” Mona explained. “That’s what they’re building here?”</p><p>         <strong><em>“The SS Utopia will soon enter its launch sequence from the shipbuilding deck.”</em></strong> A PA system announced.</p><p>         “’Launch’?” Fox asked. “Does he intend to just fly away?”</p><p>         “What does that even mean? He can’t just fly away from his own palace.” Royal said.</p><p>         “I think I know; he’s going into the realm of politics, right?” Mona thought aloud. “Then Okumura Foods, the company who’s building we’re standing in... means nothing to him anymore. His palace will move somewhere else.”</p><p>         “It doesn’t matter, we’re taking the treasure today anyway.” Joker spoke.</p><p>         <em>“We gotta hurry! The launch sequence is beginning!” </em>Oracle shouted. <em>“Go up that way!”</em></p><p> </p><p>         The treasure started floating up into the UFO and the PA system started announcing status updates.</p><p>         The Thieves rushed up the ramps and slashed through the few shadows that stood in their way.</p><p>         <em>“There is no time to deal with you thieves. I must be making my exit.”</em> Okumura announced through the PA.</p><p>         “Father...” Noir gritted her teeth.</p><p>         <em>“You can all stand and watch in despair as you go down along with this base! Your destruction is imminent! Hahahahaha!”</em></p><p>         Royal placed a hand on Noir’s shoulder, calming her breathing. “We’ll stop him... save him from himself...”</p><p>         She nodded and the Thieves continued.</p><p> </p><p>         The Thieves came across the circular room, the treasure was locked into place on the roof by mechanical limbs.</p><p>         “Cut the crap Okumura, you’re not ’ascending’ anywhere.” Royal summoned Astolat.</p><p>         Okumura was simply standing there, waiting for them. “Shame my employees were too worthless to stop you from making it here...” He mumbled.</p><p>         “Welp, looks like we caught up to you, Mr. CEO.” Skull taunted.</p><p>         Okumura collapsed forward onto his knees and begged. “I’m sorry! I’ve had a change of heart! I’ll prove it!” He cried.</p><p>         “Father...” Haru stepped forward.</p><p>         “Please don’t steal my treasure, I would never last without it. Haru, you were always so agreeable. Whether it was in school-”</p><p>         Skull stomped forward. “Cut the bullshit!!! Don’t even try to trick her!”</p><p>         “Skull...” Panther reached out a hand.</p><p>         “If there’s anything I’ve learned from being a Thief, is that rotten adults like you can’t change! Not on your own! It’s too late for you! Don’t pretend you’re strong like Royal or Joker or Panther or any of us! If you were; you would be handing over your treasure right now!”</p><p>         Okumura’s gaze hardened. “I see...” He stood. A floating chair came in and positioned itself behind Okumura, he sat calmly and his eyes looked over the Thieves, interlacing his fingers. “You say I’m not strong like you... but we both draw our success from the same source; the cold reality of kicking people down to step up, discarding foolish notions of virtues and sentiments.”</p><p>         “What the hell are you on about now?”</p><p>         “He means our family motto... what he made our family motto to be...” Noir’s face fell.</p><p>         Okumura gestured <em>go on</em>.</p><p>         “Overcome failure at any cost, even if it means betraying others.” Noir quoted.</p><p>         “<em>Think</em>, you petty thieves; have you not acted in accordance with this motto?” Okumura postulated. “You break the law as much as I do, betray as much as I do.”</p><p>         “What? You gonna try to convince us to just <em>let you go</em> because we’re ’one in the same’?” Royal mocked.</p><p>         His eyes narrowed. “No, nothing of the sort.” He growled. “I’m just pointing out that you have no right to judge me, you claim I do not possess the strength you do, yet it is so very clear that you all are beneath me. There is no debate, your reasoning for thinking yourselves above me is null.”</p><p>         “At least justice is on our side. At least the people we betrayed needed to be.” Queen stepped forward. “At least we aren’t killers.”</p><p>         He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Father.” Noir stepped forward. “Tell us the truth; are you connected to the mental shutdown cases?”</p><p>         “Yes.”</p><p>         Noir’s eyes widened and she stepped back.</p><p>         “You bastard!” Oracle yelled. “Who! Why! Tell us everything right now!”</p><p>         “No, I don’t think I will.”</p><p>         “Father! What happiness can be found through profit gained by crushing others!!! Y-You’re killing people! For money! For fucking money!?!”</p><p>         “Watch your tongue daughter!” The treasure floated down and settled next to Okumura. “The only reason you think human life isn’t worth money is because you’ve spent your entire life having it! Destroying others is better than wallowing in the misery of debt! You have already cost me so much Haru, what did you do to anger the Sugimura family so? His son doesn’t even want to take you as a simple lover anymore! You have clearly made your choice daughter. I shall soon set sail into the political realm and won’t be taking you with me. But there is still time before the launch, plenty to destroy you rebels.” He flicked his hand and a dozen robots of different makes dropped from the ceiling surrounding the Thieves.</p><p>         The Thieves drew and summoned their weapons and Oracle flashed into her persona. <em>“Get ready everyone! He’s using his treasure!”</em></p><p>         “None of you are leaving here alive! I will make sure of that.” The treasure pulsed blue and a force field flickered to life in front of him. “Using all the power money can buy!”</p><p>         “Don’t you realize Mr. CEO?!” Mona shouted. “There are things in this world money and fame can’t buy!”</p><p>         “And we will make you regret not having those things. Including Haru.” Royal growled and nodded to Noir.</p><p>         She nodded back. “You aren’t going to give it up, are you father...? This is who you are...”</p><p>         He growled. “There is no negotiation! Kill them all, my loyal elite soldiers!”</p><p>         “Joker! Noir! To me! We’re taking him down, the rest of you take care of the robots!” Royal elongated Astolat. “Show him how powerful you are Haru.”</p><p>         Noir nodded and elongated her axe, Harbinger, a purple and silver battle-axe with a retractable handle much like Astolat. She brought a hand to her mask. “Persona...” She yanked it off and Milady apparated.</p><p>         Joker had his silver handgun in one hand and cane in the other. “Oracle! What’s the status on that-”</p><p>         The treasure pulsed and shot out a sweeping beam of sparking gold energy at the trio.</p><p>         “Let’s get airborne!” Royal flipped over the beam.</p><p>         Joker wrapped an arm around Noir and shot his grappling hook to the ceiling, pulling them up.</p><p>         <em>“The treasure is generating a shield around it; you’ll need to attack it to shut it down long enough to get at Okumura!”</em></p><p>         “But it’s not gonna be easy!” Royal streaked forward and started slashing at the treasure.</p><p>         Joker grabbed Noir’s hand and flung her forward to her father. “AHHH!!!” Noir brought down her axe.</p><p>         The treasure moved in a flash to block Noir’s strike.</p><p>         “Milady!” A barrage of gunfire was tanked by the shield.</p><p>         Okumura snapped his fingers and glowing gold glyphs appeared below the trio.</p><p>         “Dodge!” Royal and them rolled away just as beams of plasma rained down upon the glyphs.</p><p>         “Slow them down!” Okumura demanded.</p><p>         Joker flipped down and fired his Deagle at the treasure.</p><p>         “Drive!” Royal swung her blade and her mask evaporated. “Evetta!” The persona smashed forward relentlessly with blasts of Almighty and Curse that made the treasure vibrate.</p><p>         With another pulse the treasure shot out a large sphere of transparent blue vibrating energy, Royal and Joker tried to dodge but as it passed through them it slowed their movements to a crawl. The treasure sent out a barrage of thin lasers to the two Tricksters.</p><p>         Royal was struck hard and she tumbled away. “Fuck!”</p><p>         <em>“Royal’s down! Somebody heal her!” </em>Oracle shouted. <em>“This is a bad matchup for her!”</em></p><p>         Joker had simply taken the attack in stride. “I’ll handle it! Change! Maria!”</p><p>         Noir looked to the treasure and her father. <em>Wait... Royal is weak to Bless, and Joker resists it... it’s just a regular magic attack!</em></p><p>         Joker threw off his mask and green particles surrounded Royal. She picked herself up. “Thanks for the pick-me-up- LOOK OUT!” Royal saw the treasure pulse, grabbed him and was about to dodge.</p><p>         Noir leapt in front of them and held out her hands. “Milady!” A faint blue disk of glass apparated in front of her.</p><p>         A massive intense laser of gold beamed to Noir, then reflected off the Makarakarn. Noir gritted her teeth as she struggled to guide the continuous beam, the plasma tearing through the floor and melting through parts of the ship before getting reflected right back to the treasure.</p><p>         The beam stopped and the treasure’s lights flickered.</p><p>         <em>“Get it now!”</em></p><p>         Joker threw his cane forward and it impaled the treasure. Joker teleported to the cane and violently tore it out of the treasure.</p><p>         <em>“It’s down!”</em></p><p>         “All yours Royal.” Joker backflipped away.</p><p>         Royal streaked forward at impossible speed in a blur of Curse.</p><p>         <em>“No! Wait a sec!”</em></p><p>         Okumura held up his hand.</p><p>         “AHHHH!!!” Royal unleashed a horizontal swing that barely cut into Okumura’s hand.</p><p>         <strong>BOOM!</strong></p><p>         The treasure sent out a dense shockwave of bless that knocked Royal away tumbling.</p><p>         “Royal-chan!” Noir cried.</p><p>         Royal stabbed her blade into the floor and stopped her momentum. “Damnit... bad matchup... if that was curse, he’d be done.” She coughed out a laugh.</p><p>         Okumura inspected the gash on his palm. He narrowed his eyes and the whole palace shook.</p><p>         <em>“We’re running out of time!”</em></p><p>         “<strong>How dare you strike ME!?!</strong>” Okumura’s voice boomed as he slowly rose from his chair.</p><p>         Noir ran to Royal’s side. “Royal-chan!”</p><p>         “I’ll be fine... but...” She narrowed her eyes at Okumura.</p><p>         As Okumura got out of his chair his body started to emit black smoke. “<strong>You will suffer the consequences of attacking someone of <em>my</em> standing, peasant!</strong>” His body started growing larger.</p><p>         Noir stood with fire in her eyes. “Don’t call her a peasant!” She shouted.</p><p>         Mechanical assembly-line arms came down from the ceiling holding black plastic-metal plating and began to construct it upon Okumura’s growing form. “<strong>I thought I warned you about the company you keep...</strong>” The scaled black armor started to take form and Okumura grew to triple Noir’s height, fangs started to grow out of his bottom jaw like an orc.<strong> “You are all born talentless and necessitous... and will regret not obeying me to overcome your pathetic nature!”</strong></p><p>         “I’m not a subservient puppet father! If I have to betray you to be a <em>real girl</em> then so be it!” Noir stood.</p><p>         “<strong>Then face me daughter!</strong>” He gestured to himself and his armor pulsed as the last pieces of the armor locked into place, covering his space-suit in layers of black plating. A metal arm handed him an ornate black and gold cylinder with a hollow end. “<strong>I will show you what our family motto really means, Haru!</strong>” He ignited his red lightsaber and the palace shook.</p><p>         <em>“I think I know what to do, just buy me some time!”</em></p><p>         “Then let’s buy the time.” Royal grimaced and Evetta showered her in green particles. “Offence time for you Joker.” She grinned at him.</p><p>         Okumura swung down his lightsaber at them, the plasma blade partially melting the metal floor.</p><p>         The trio dodged the strike and came up attacking, sending blasts of Curse, Bless and Psychic to the colossus.</p><p>         The treasure pulsed weakly as it floated around Okumura, only sending weak barrages of thin lasers to the trio. Okumura kicked at them and punched the ground, denting the metal. He slashed his sword quickly and caught Joker a couple times, but he shrugged it off.</p><p>         He flung his foot at Noir and she brought up a faint orange circle of glass, causing his foot to be flung right back as soon as it impacted.</p><p>         He was brought down on one knee and stabbed his sword.</p><p>         Joker launched his hook and the wire wrapped around Noir’s waist, he yanked his arm and pulled her out of the way of the stab. “Go get him!” He swung her around by the wire and let her go to strike at her father’s helmet.</p><p>         Noir struck a few times to no avail then flipped away next to Joker. “Uhm... warn me next time please.”</p><p>         He chuckled awkwardly. “Sorry, I’ve been practicing that move with Queen and just kinda forgot...”</p><p>         Evetta threw Royal up to slash at Okumura as he struggled to stand, the Bold Hunter now floating on a glyph of red with a half white and half black mask with a radial design around it. “<strong>Is this the best you can do?!</strong>” She shouted, Curse burning off her form and out of her mouth as she slashed, Drive Blades tearing past him with every strike. “<strong>This is the big man you are? The man that kills people and sells his own daughter for money?!</strong>”</p><p>         He tried to slash at her, but Evetta blasted the blade out of the way with Almighty.</p><p>         “<strong>This is power you gave up being a good person for?!</strong>” She paused and held up her sword, the glyph under her grew and pulsed with intense particles. “<strong>Evetta!!!</strong>” Her sword blade became engulfed in Curse, Almighty and Fire. She started slashing wildly, the massive elemental blade slashing right through his armor, taking chunks off at a time. “<strong>The money and control you have <em>’earned’</em> is nothing more than useless shit you monster!</strong>” She spat and held up her sword, the elemental blade exploding off it in a shower of pure power, Okumura stumbled back. “<strong>What’s wrong Kunikazu?! This is no time to hold back!</strong>”</p><p>         “Holy shit Royal.” Skull and Panther mumbled in unison.</p><p>         “<strong>It would seem so...</strong>” He coughed as he righted himself, smoke was emanating off his weakening form. “<strong>To me my loyal machines!</strong>”</p><p>         <em>“Mweheheheh!!! Good luck with that!”</em></p><p>         No machines came. Okumura fell down on one knee and coughed, shrinking a little. “<strong>What?!</strong>”</p><p>         <em>“I bribed them to betray you, turns out it wasn’t that hard. They’ll turn a blind eye to your downfall for a blank check, sound familiar?!”</em></p><p>         “<strong>You bitch</strong>...”</p><p>         “<strong>Do not call her that!</strong>” Royal landed on the floor and stomped to him.</p><p>         Okumura scooped up his faintly pulsing treasure in his arms. “<strong>You won’t take this!</strong>” He was normal sized again.</p><p>         “Royal...” Queen placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>         Royal turned and embraced her.</p><p>         “Oh!” Queen jumped a little but hugged her back. “You did a good job...?”</p><p>         “Sorry.” She let her go. “I’ve needed to do that for a bit.” She looked to Noir, the curse engulfing her fading. “You...” Royal took a deep breath and looked to Okumura. “This is your birthright, Noir...”</p><p>         Noir looked to the other Thieves, they had finished their fights with the robots and now looked to her with caring expressions. She nodded and stomped over to her father. “Father...” She breathed and absorbed her axe. Then flung her fist forward. His helmet cracked and the rest of his armor clattered off as he fell back, the treasure slipping out of his hands. She shook out her fist. “Sorry, I just needed to get that out...”</p><p>         Okumura maneuvered onto his knees. “I understand... In the end I am just one more in a lineage of failures...”</p><p>         “Don’t say that about grandfather!”</p><p>         Okumura looked up at her.</p><p>         “He was not a good businessman, but he was a great person! He succeeded at <em>that</em> father! You can too now...”</p><p>         Okumura had pause. Then looked to his treasure and nodded.</p><p>         Fox walked over and picked up the mechanical sphere.</p><p>         “Ohhhhh!!!!” Mona got starry eyed. “Gimme!” He hopped on the orb. “Murrrowww!”</p><p>         “Mona!” Fox stumbled a bit before righting himself.</p><p>         “Daughter... I will rescind the marriage offer, with your would-be fiance not wanting it anyway; I doubt there will be much t-trouble.” He started sobbing. “Oh god...”</p><p>         “The first thing he thought to fix...” Royal mumbled.</p><p>         “This may be the end for Okumura Foods... w-what w-was h-hidden in t-the s-s-shadows will c-come to l-l-light...” He sobbed more. “F-Forgive me Haru...” He groveled.</p><p>         “Father...”</p><p>         The palace started rumbling.</p><p>         “Damnit! Too soon!” Royal cursed.</p><p>         Futaba stomped forward. “Tell us quick! Who’s behind the mental shutdowns?! Who’s the head of this conspiracy?!”</p><p>         “Oh no... the political realm...” Okumura babbled. “All the money I spent on assassinations...”</p><p>         “We know that! Give us a name! Please! Are <em>you </em>the head?!”</p><p>         “N-No! I had a contract. All I did was make requests to have them eliminated!”</p><p>         “A contract with who?!”</p><p>         His face paled. “Oh no...” He sobbed harder.</p><p>         “Stop crying and tell us...” Panther stepped forward. “Crying isn’t gonna save the people we still can from this.”</p><p>         “Guys!” Royal got their attention. “This place is collapsing; we need to go!”</p><p>         “But not witho-” Oracle insisted.</p><p>         “It’s enough.” Queen insisted. “Now we know for sure he’s involved. We can move forward with that train of thought as we investigate. He had a contract. We don’t have time for a full interrogation right now. Plus there's a good chance it will come out in his live confession.”</p><p>         Oracle stomped her foot and folded her arms. “Fine.”</p><p>         Royal pulled her into a tight hug. “We’ll catch them.”</p><p>         She nodded. “Ok...”</p><p>         <strong>Crash!</strong> A large chunk of metal rubble slammed down next to Skull. “Shit!” He jumped.</p><p>         “Hurry!” Royal yelled.</p><p>         “Common cat we gotta go!” Skull’s hand shot out and snagged Mona’s scarf. “Yeet!”</p><p>         Mona turned into a car mid-air. “You shouldn’t throw animals damnit!”</p><p>         “He admitted it...” Oracle mumbled as she hopped in.</p><p>         Fox loaded up the treasure.</p><p>         “What about father?” Noir looked to the sobbing shadow.</p><p>         “He’ll fade as the palace collapses. Your dad won’t have this thing-” Royal gestured around the palace. “-corrupting him anymore.” She nodded firmly.</p><p>         “Ok...” She looked to her father. “Only you can follow through on your own responsibilities... That is what you have taught me, father...” She hopped into the car.</p><p>         Royal hopped into shotgun seat and Queen in the drivers. “Seatbelts everyone!”</p><p>         “There’s no time for that Queen!” Panther shouted.</p><p>         “This place is gonna collapse any second!” Oracle added. “Actually, I think it’s impossible for us to make it!”</p><p>         “This car isn’t budging until you’re all strapped in!” Queen put her hands on ten and two.</p><p>         “Just listen to Queen!” Royal shouted and summoned Rubrum. “Shadows are converging!”</p><p>         Everyone strapped in.</p><p>         Queen shoved her foot into the pedal and Mona lurched forward, the car barreling down a large metal hallway.</p><p>         “Noir, Oracle, Joker! Hold on! This party’s about to get crazy!” Royal smiled wide and pressed ’play’ on Mona’s tape player.</p><p>
  <strong>♫♪♪</strong>
  <em>“The darkest of night falls around my soul, and the hunter within loses control...”</em>
  <strong> ♫♪♪</strong>
</p><p>         Oracle and Haru grabbed onto Joker’s arms.</p><p>         Royal looked ahead and leaned forward. “Queeeen!” She warned. Rubble was falling down from the ceiling, and shadows were appearing in front of them out of goo, a collection of weak fodder.</p><p>         “Don’t get your leotard in a twist, I see them.” Queen shoved the gearshift forward and Mona sped up, the car swerving to dodge the falling debris.</p><p>         The car bumped and almost tiled over as it ran over chunks of rubble and shadows, the beasts were shredded into ichor by the tires.</p><p>         “Watch it Queen!” Mona cried.</p><p>         Royal giggled. “You really gotta hit every single bump in the road?” She stuck her arm out the window and summoned Rubrum. <strong>Bang! Bang!</strong></p><p>         Queen scoffed.</p><p>         The car bumped more. “You’re gonna ruin my grove!” <strong>Bang! Bang!</strong> The pot shots popped the heads of shadows like balloons.</p><p>         “Next time, you drive if you think you can do better!”</p><p>         Panther looked out the rear window at the collapsing tunnel, the rubble catching up fast. “We’re gonna die, we’re so gonna die!”</p><p>         An Incubus crawled up the side of the car to Queen’s window, she rolled her eyes and shoved a fist out the window, the shadow tumbling away.</p><p>         Two Pyro-jacks impacted the windshield, splatting into ichor and pumpkin chunks. “Gross! Gross!” Mona cried and activated the wipers, cleaning off the fluid as it dissolved.</p><p>         Royal narrowed her eyes at the army of shadows in front of them, and the metal storage boxes and rubble that now blocked their path. She grinned into the car at Queen. “Noir, hit me with a Heat Riser.”</p><p>         Queen glanced at her with a grin of her own.</p><p>         “Milady!”</p><p>         “No Queen!” Mona cried.</p><p>         Queen switched to an underhand grip on the top of the wheel and her foot hovered over the clutch.</p><p>         Royal and she nodded to each other.</p><p>         “Queen! Please don-!”</p><p>         Queen yanked the wheel to the left just as the wheels impacted the storage boxes, the car left the ground flipping into a spiral, boxes and shadows flung away.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>The Heat Riser hit, and time slowed around Royal just as she leapt forward out of the window gun first <strong>Bang! </strong>Royal flipped and landed on a slow-moving floating crate, trails of red, purple and green following her as she moved. <strong>Bang! </strong>The Pyro-Jack popped like a pinata, the ichor exploding out in slow motion. <strong>Bang! Bang! Bang!</strong> </em></p><p>
  <em>         She backflipped off the crate <strong>Bang! </strong>and landed on the underside of the car, she outstretched her hand and summoned her sword, then spun as she elongated it and bisected a dozen shadows then absorbing the Arm again. She ran along to the right side of the car as it flipped and outstretched her palm to a group of shadows. “Evetta!” Her mask evaporated and a large hand of Almighty and Curse burst out and eviscerated the beasts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Evetta moved ahead and punched the ground in front of the car, cracking it and sending out a wave of Almighty that blasted away the crates and shadows that were in their way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Royal ran along the roof of the car then went down to slide off the side feet first and grab the top of the car to fling herself back through the shotgun window.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         The Heat Riser wore off as soon as Royal sat down and absorbed Rubrum, the car bouncing a little as it landed and sped forward. She held out her left fist and Queen bumped it with her right.</p><p>         “I think I’m gonna puke.” Mona moaned.</p><p>         “I’m with you Mona...” Oracle coughed.</p><p>         Noir glanced at the entranced Joker, then to Royal. <em>Ok... </em>She nodded. <em>I get it...</em> She let go off his arm.</p><p>         Skull chuckled and patted Joker’s shoulder. “Need a change of-”</p><p>         “Don’t finish that sentence.”</p><p>         He laughed.</p><p>         “Do you see now why I enforced the seatbelts?” Queen asked.</p><p>         ““““““Yes Queen...””””””</p><p>         “We’re coming up on the exit guys!” Oracle looked at her holograms.</p><p>         “Through the window into space?!” Skull shouted.</p><p>         “Hold on!” Queen shouted.</p><p>         “You didn’t say that before!?” Panther yelled back.</p><p>         “I did!” Royal said.</p><p>         “Not really!”</p><p>         ““““AHHH!!””””</p><p>         <strong>Crash!</strong></p><p>======</p><p>         “Pathetic...” Goro unsheathed his blade and approached Okumura’s shadow. “You’re sobbing, really?”</p><p>         The shadow looked up to him.</p><p>         “I’m going to enjoy killing you... yes... I kill people, but to me, that is not <em>the</em> line... there are things worse than murder... at least to <em>me</em>.”</p><p>         “<strong>You’re the assassin...</strong>”</p><p>         He crouched down and looked him in the eye. “And you’re one of the scumbags that orders my hits. There is something to be said about my role as a weapon... and your role as the hand that wields it.”</p><p>         “<strong>This is because I tried to ascend, isn’t it?</strong>”</p><p>         Goro chuckled. “No, not really. I just want you to know that the reason why <em>I’m</em> killing you, is that you tried to sell your own daughter as a sex slave. That blond monkey didn’t take his declaration far enough.”</p><p> </p><p>         He shoved his blade through the shadow’s face, the glass helmet shattering.</p><p> </p><p>         He chuckled some more. “Well, that’s that...”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">You’re a monster, young Akechi.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “I know... and I love it.” He slashed his sword vertically and horizontally, the metaverse pealing open, his apartment could be vaguely seen on the other side. “I am not held down by any delusional notions... Not like <em>them</em>.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">That is not the truth...</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LOTS of Devil May Cry this chapter. <br/>That's kinda just how it goes with combat-heavy chapters. In my defense I did try to do a more 'Persona' style of writing for a fight scene once (Fight with shadow Sae) but I don't think that fight turned out good enough, so, you get a mix of RWBY and DMC style fight scenes as a result.</p><p>I don't really have a lot to say about this chapter cus it was just so action oriented.</p><p>Haha, Black Ivory.<br/>If you are wondering why I gave Evetta mild Navi abilities: Writing convenience, that's kinda it. <br/>Wholesome Phamily time.</p><p>I gave Aika backstory! Yay! Basically I tried to spin the joke of 'she works everywhere and totally teleports' into something realistic. Of course I'll still use the joke like I did for Hawaii, but this way her character feels more... complete? yeah.<br/>Now, Ryuji's Confidant with Jirou has been maxed as of last chapter with his whole speech during [REDACTED] (We don't talk about that club), so now we're moving into his Social Link with Kasumi. Now we gotta address his trust issues with adults. This is something I probably could have foreshadowed better going back and reading previous chapters. But at the time of writing them I think I had this mentality of like 'of course he doesn't trust any adults for shit' and somehow used that mentality to justify not actually showing it enough. But hey, live and learn.<br/>And more Tora. I fuckn love Tora. And he totally ships them.</p><p>The brief conversation between Goro and Sae there was kinda weird to write. Cus at first I was like 'why didn't they have a scene like this in the game, it totally could have helped build up Okumura dying' then when it came down to writing it I figured out why they didn't do it in canon. Two reasons; 1. no new info would have been reveled, 2. there's not tension in the scene. It hits a little different for this fic because Sae and Goro do have an arcana bond AND Sae is a trickster here, but in canon there's none of that. The best scenes in cinema and writing (in my opinion) are scenes between two characters with well defined and opposing goals. In canon the scenes between Sae and Goro work because we don't know Goro's evil, here though that same thing wouldn't work, cus you all know he's evil. Anyway, I think y'all get what I'm saying, I'm rambling at this point. </p><p>So, I changed the Okumura boss fight, no reason for that. Nope, no reason at all. </p><p>Anyway, tune in next week for chapter 26: War. I've been looking forward to this one for a while. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         Yusuke framed his fingers and inspected the planters. “Perhaps the snapdragon should go two more millimeters to the left... as for the color balance...”</p><p>         “That’s not gonna make a difference!’ Ann exclaimed.</p><p>         Futaba giggled from her spot in the corner of the school roof, typing away on her laptop. “Maybe we should plant Mona, add some black to the picture.”</p><p>         “Futaba.” Kasumi sighed dramatically. “Cat’s aren’t plants, they’re clearly liquid. You can’t plant him.”</p><p>         “Hey, weren’t you a shut-in not too long ago, you should photosynthesize while you’re out here.” Morgana jumped.</p><p>         “Clapped right back, goddamn.” Kasumi patted his head.</p><p>         Futaba shrugged. “Fair turnabout, and good roast kitty.”</p><p>         “I’m not!!!!” Morgana pouted.</p><p>         Kasumi scooped him up in her arms. “No sad times, only snuggles.”</p><p>         Morgana sighed but relented to the snuggles.</p><p>         Yuuki grimaced at his phone. “That’s...”</p><p>         Ryuji looked up from the planter he was tending to, pocketing a carrot. “What’s up?”</p><p>         “Just what people are saying online.” He gestured with his phone.</p><p>         “About stealing my father’s heart?” Haru looked up from her planter. “It does make me uncomfortable too...” She sighed.</p><p>         “It is as though we have become an institution of power, much like the governments and authorities we loathe.” Yusuke let his hands down. “They have placed a lot of trust in us, and although that makes me uncomfortable as well, we still must be sure to not break that trust.”</p><p>         Haru nodded. “He’s right, at the end of the day; my father’s heart had to be stolen. For everyone’s sake.”</p><p>         “Still wish we got a name out of him... I hate having to wait for his confession...” Futaba grumbled.</p><p>         “You all seem sure this ’confession conference’ is going to happen...?” Haru asked.</p><p>         “That’s just how it was for Madarame and Kamoshida.” Makoto explained. “The confessed in public.”</p><p>         “What about Kaneshiro?”</p><p>         “You heard about that?” Kasumi asked. “That wasn’t us to be clear, a copycat thing that just kinda worked out in our favor. We know who the copycat was and nipped it in the bud though, so don’t worry.”</p><p>         “Oh, so you didn’t shoot him?”</p><p>         “No, we wouldn’t do that.”</p><p>         “Along those lines though.” Makoto continued. “Even if his confession is private, Aki-san and my sister will have access to the records anyway. When the change of heart happens, we will find out everything he knew.”</p><p>         Haru nodded. “That sounds good.”</p><p>         “What're y’all talkn’ so tense for?!” Ryuji exclaimed. “We should be celebrating! Haru doesn’t have to marry Fiancé the Evil anymore, her father’s gonna be a good father again. Honestly, with how corrupt the whole system is I doubt he will be arrested, but that just means Haru has a <em>good</em> father in her life again.”</p><p>         “I doubt Aki and Sae will just let him walk Ryuji.” Kasumi said.</p><p>         He ignored that. “Either way though this will be a big break in the case too, I’m sure Futaba’s just as excited as she is impatient.”</p><p>         Futaba nodded. “Can confirm.”</p><p>         “Should we have a separate celebration party?” Jirou wiped off his hands. “I thought we were treating the school festival as that?”</p><p>         “I don’t see why not!” Ann beamed. “It will be great for team morale; it’s been a while since we’ve had a proper party!”</p><p>         “I am in agreement.” Yusuke nodded. “We should do something just among the team, to welcome Haru, and I had the passing thought while looking at her painting, but shouldn’t we inaugurate Sae-san officially? She has been rather involved with this recent heist.”</p><p>         “Really dude?” Ryuji sighed.</p><p>         “I don’t see why not.” Kasumi shrugged, then grinned in thought.</p><p>         “I think that would be great for her too.” Makoto said. “She’s been rather stressed lately...”</p><p>         “Has she been eating well?”</p><p>         “I’ve made sure of that. As well as forcing her to drink her bedtime tea.”</p><p>         “Then it’s settled. Party to celebrate, welcome Haru and give Sae-san a well-earned break.” Ann smiled brightly.</p><p>         Haru stood and brushed off her hands. “Are you sure? For me, the school festival is more than enough.”</p><p>         “Just because it’s enough shouldn’t stop us from going all out.” Jirou stood and brushed off his knees. “When have we ever done anything half-assed?”</p><p>         Ryuji clapped him on the shoulder. “That’s the enthusiasm I like to hear!”</p><p>         “I also agree with Joker.” Morgana hopped on a desk. “We have no qualms about going all out for you Haru.”</p><p>         “If you all insist.” She then smiled brightly. “I’ll be sure to have fun then.”</p><p>         “So, any ideas on what we should do?” Makoto asked. “The sooner we plan it the sooner we can have fun.”</p><p>         “I have an idea, how about a night party?” Haru proposed.</p><p>         “Well, yeah, I assume this would be at night.” Kasumi said.</p><p>         “No, what I mean is that we should have a magical night at Destinyland!”</p><p>         “By Destinyland, do you mean that ’kingdom of dreams’?” Makoto said.</p><p>         “That sounds expensive.” Ryuji said.</p><p>         “I thought the same and looked it up.” Futaba turned her screen for Ryuji to look.</p><p>         “HOLY SHIT!! For all ten of us!?!”</p><p>         “Oh, don’t worry about the price.” Haru dismissed.</p><p>         “Wait, so you would pay for it?” Kasumi asked. “Hey... I don’t wanna come off as rude, but I think it would be in bad taste to have you pay for it... in more ways than one.”</p><p>         Haru blinked. “Oh... I suppose you’re right. That being in the back of our minds would have probably dampened the mood.”</p><p>         “But!” Kasumi pointed a finger skyward. “I have an idea!”</p><p>         Yusuke nodded. “I think I know where you’re going with this, and I approve.”</p><p>         “PARTY AT THE CASINO OF ENVY!!!!!!” Kasumi cheered.</p><p>         “Oh hell yeah! That’s a great idea!” Ryuji shouted.</p><p>         “The Casino of Envy?” Haru asked. “I’ve never heard of it. Are there even casino’s in Japan?”</p><p>         “You want to hold the party in my sister’s palace?!” Makoto’s eyes widened.</p><p>         “Is there any reason not to?” Ann asked. “There’s games and prizes and food, it’s perfect! And it’s free!”</p><p>         “Wait, Sae-san has a palace?!” Haru exclaimed. “But-”</p><p>         “It’s not like your dad’s...” Kasumi diffused. “Well it is, Sae is still working on herself. But she knows she has a palace, and she even faced her own shadow in it and awakened a persona.”</p><p>         “Well, I mean.” Ryuji scratched his head. “The palace is still there, so that kinda speaks for itself.”</p><p>         “But, it is non-hostile.” Makoto pointed out. “My sister doesn’t see us as a threat and is on our side. Her palace is really from her distorted view of the justice system. She’s a good person, but she has lost faith in her own profession, to the point of a ’if you can’t beat ’em, join ’em’ mentality taking root. Hence the distortion.”</p><p>         “Remember, I had a palace to.” Futaba said. “I was just <em>super</em> messed up mentally. Having a palace doesn’t equal evil.”</p><p>         “Oh, I see. Sorry for overreacting. I just feared the worst after... my father. Sae-san is your guardian yes?” Haru asked.</p><p>         <em>“Justified.”</em> Ryuji mumbled under his breath.</p><p>         Makoto nodded. “Yes... and through her distortion our relationship wasn’t the best... but we are healing, and now that Sae has a persona, we <em>can</em> heal.”</p><p>         “All this heavy stuff aside.” Morgana got their attention. “Are we all unanimous to have our celebration at the casino?”</p><p>======</p><p>         “This is like a real-ass club!” Ann exclaimed. “Is that freakin’ Lotus Juice?!” She pointed at the stage.</p><p>         Cognitive Lotus Juice was preforming on-stage. The club was massive, with purple couches, a colorful full bar and golden chandeliers.</p><p>         “Sis, I didn’t even know you were aware of music at all.” Makoto asked.</p><p>         She folded her arms. “I listen to them while working on especially mundane tasks sometimes... I didn’t think they would be here though, but I suppose if there would be a group playing here they would be the only option... other than maybe Lyn... but I don’t know what she looks like.”</p><p>         “So you didn’t summon them on purpose Sae-san?” Haru asked.</p><p>         “No...”</p><p>         “What control do you have over this place?”</p><p>         “Probably a lot if she tried.” Mona spoke up. “She is still the ruler here, even if she isn’t an unhinged shadow.”</p><p>         Sae pinched her nose. “Don’t remind me.”</p><p>         “You had a shadow...” Haru said.</p><p>         “Wanna see a picture?!” Kasumi exclaimed and took out her phone.</p><p>         “Oh no you don’t!” Sae plucked it out of her hand.</p><p>         “See, I tried to capture the liquid feel of the metaverse itself with this painting.” Yusuke was already showing Haru on his phone.</p><p>         “Wow Sae-san, you look gorgeous! In like a fem-fatale kind of way. Hard to believe that is your shadow.” Haru said.</p><p>         “Well, believe it. I’m not perfect, and I don’t claim to be.” Sae sat on an ’L’ couch that was near the bar.</p><p>         Kasumi pranced over and snatched her phone back, bouncing on the couch. “Don’t be so down Sae! This is supposed to be fun! You have fun when we train here right?! This shouldn’t be any different.”</p><p>         Sae sighed. “I suppose you are right... in a sense... But I normally use this place as motivation for when we train.”</p><p>         “You train with your persona?” Haru sat on the couch at the angle of the ’L’.</p><p>         “Yes, Kasumi and I come here to ’work out’ a few times a week.”</p><p>         “How does that work; we don’t have our outfits or masks?”</p><p>         Kasumi’s mask appeared on command. “I just have to concentrate, and it comes. If I try hard enough, I could probably do my whole outfit, but I don’t see the point. Besides, Sae says I look like a stripper in it.” Her mask disappeared.</p><p>         “You wear a choker, and your thighs are out.” Sae deadpanned.</p><p>         “And your shadow wore a spiked choker, and her thighs were out!” Kasumi smiled sarcastically.</p><p>         “Hey, where’s the food? I’m getting hungry.” Jirou asked.</p><p>         “In the walk-in closet next to the bar.” Yusuke pointed.</p><p>         “How do you know that?” Ann asked. “We haven’t been in this area before.”</p><p>         Yusuke jumped a little. “Well... ever since we were all blessed with the app... I’ve been coming here to eat meals.”</p><p>         “Yusuke!”</p><p>         “Dude...” Ryuji sighed.</p><p>         “Starving artist?” Sae leaned over and whispered to Kasumi.</p><p>         “Starving artist.” She nodded.</p><p>         “Does anyone want anything?” Jirou called from within the closet. “There’s sodas and chips...”</p><p>         “Ginger ale for me please.” Makoto sat next to Haru on the other side of the ’L’ than Sae.</p><p>         “Hold up!” Kasumi shot to her feet and held out her arms. “If you all think you ain’t gonna get the absolute <em>best drinks</em> this side of the multiverse you’re dead wrong.” She pranced over behind the bar. “Barista Royal at your service.” She slammed her hands on the bar. “Any special orders?” She grinned.</p><p>         ““My usual.”” Sae and Makoto said in unison.</p><p>         Kasumi got started mixing drinks like a pro, taking orders from the rest of the Thieves.</p><p>         Sae glared at her sister. “I trust your ’usual’ is a virgin drink yes?”</p><p>         Makoto jumped and cleared her throat. “Kasumi! Be sure mine is virgin please!”</p><p>         Kasumi scoffed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>         “Makoto!” Sae shouted.</p><p>         “Cool it Miss Madam Prosecutor.” Ryuji shoved his hands in his pockets. “Queen was <em>dying</em>. Just be thankful she stopped when she started to live again.” He sat next to Makoto and folded his arms.</p><p>         Sae blinked. “I see... It’s just that... That conflicts with my image of you.”</p><p>         “Dying will make anyone break character Sae-san.” Ann sat in between Makoto and Ryuji. “I don’t know what I would do either if I went through that.”</p><p>         Makoto shook her head. “Even so, I shouldn’t have changed like that for that reason...”</p><p>         “Hey! Stop that Queen.” Kasumi called. “We already sorted that out. Enough guilt trippin’ yourself.”</p><p>         She nodded. “Thank you, Kasumi...”</p><p>         Yusuke and Jirou deposited an assortment of snacks and treats on the blue glass table in front of the couch. Yusuke sat next to Haru and Jirou next to Ryuji.</p><p>         “Hey!” Mona hopped on the table. “But as Kasumi’s best friend, it’s my duty to warn you all to not break Kasumi’s heart <strong><em>ever</em></strong>... everyone got that?” He glared at everyone, including Futaba as she sat next to Yusuke and Yuuki as he sat at the furthest seat away from Jirou. “That goes double for you Joker!” Mona shot an extra glare his way.</p><p>         “Why me?”</p><p>         “Don’t act like you don’t know!”</p><p>         “Mona, cool it. If anything, I’m the one breaking his heart by taking it so slow.” Kasumi shook a stainless-steel container vigorously.</p><p>         “Wait, so are you two official?” Ryuji asked with a grin.</p><p>         ““No.”” They said in unison.</p><p>         “We’re just feeling it out right now ok?” Kasumi said.</p><p>         “I’m sure you’re feeling up something, or someone.” Ryuji smiled brightly.</p><p>         “You stop that!” Kasumi blushed. “Benched again!”</p><p>         “Worth it.”</p><p>         “We haven’t even kissed yet.” Jirou said.</p><p>         “’Yet’?”</p><p>         He groaned skyward.</p><p>         “Let’s just drop that ok? We don’t want to put a name on it, we don’t want to get physical, we just hang out one-on-one sometimes, ok? Can you respect that Skull?” Kasumi shot him a look.</p><p>         Ryuji held up his hands in surrender. “Ok, ok. I get it, sorry for giving you a hard time.”</p><p>         “We know you’re just being Jirou’s bro.” Ann ruffled his hair. “Just want what’s best for him, right?”</p><p>         Ryuji winced from the hair ruffle.</p><p>         Sae grimaced. “Please don’t look like that Makoto.”</p><p>         Makoto picked her head up. “Oh sorry.”</p><p>         “Mako-chan, are you jealous?” Haru asked.</p><p>         Makoto took a deep breath. “No, not really. It’s more-so a combination of me feeling the same way as Mona... and them making sure they do things right; is a very stark reminder than I did things wrong. But next time, whether that <em>be</em> with Kasumi or you or even Yusuke or anyone really, I will do it right.”</p><p>         “M-Me?!” Haru blushed furiously. “W-W-What-”</p><p>         Makoto raised an eyebrow. “Was it something I said?”</p><p>         Ann put a hand on Makoto’s shoulder. “Makoto, you can’t use real names when you are giving empty examples like that, you’ll give people the wrong idea.”</p><p>         Makoto jumped. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>         Sae sighed. “Guess it runs in the family...”</p><p>         Kasumi grinned as she came over with a platter of drinks. “Got any awkward dating stories Sae?” She started handing out the drinks.</p><p>         She blushed. “No.”</p><p>         “Yes!” She sat in between her and Futaba with a bounce.</p><p>         She glared at her. “No.”</p><p>         “Yes!”</p><p>         “No.”</p><p>         “Yes!”</p><p>         “No.”</p><p>         “Sae, you need to tell me what you said to Aki.” Kasumi looked away and folded her arms. “As his adopted daughter I have a right to know who flirts with my guardian.”</p><p>         “Oh, now we gotta hear this.” Ann leaned back and popped open a soda.</p><p>         “That’s why I bugged Leblanc.” Futaba grabbed a drink.</p><p>         “Leblanc is bugged?” Haru asked.</p><p>         “Not important.”</p><p>         Kasumi’s sentence finally hit Makoto and she choked on her drink. “Sis! You <em>flirted</em> with Aki-san?!”</p><p>         “I tried <em>a</em> line on him.” Sae stated flatly.</p><p>         “A ’line’.” Kasumi gave her a look. “A line you read in a dating book.”</p><p>         Sae’s eyes sharpened. “I told you that in confidence!!!”</p><p>         “Hey, I didn’t give the context of <em>that</em> convo, I just want to know what you said.”</p><p>         “I will never repeat that.”</p><p>         “Sae...”</p><p>         “It can’t be that bad.” Jirou took a drink. “From my impression of Aki, I would assume he would just shrug it off, I doubt it was that awkward.”</p><p>         “You’re right, he did. However, I said it like a nervous schoolgirl. Not to mention it is not as though I am interested in Sanada. I just had a conversation with Tae the night before that skewed my mindset temporarily, and Sanada is the only acceptable single male in my age range that I ever talk to.”</p><p>         Kasumi nodded in agreement. “Talking with Tae will do that to you. She’s a bad influence.” She chuckled and drank.</p><p>         Sae nodded as well and picked up another drink. “When we first met, she came onto me fairly strong, I get the impression she wanted to have intercourse right then and there. However, in a way; her influence has helped me be more relaxed about my more personal thoughts and feelings. I’ve only ever expressed myself when my emotions boil over and I snap. Note here; I’m not exactly trying to hide how embarrassed and ashamed I am about this.” Sae drank.</p><p>         “Speaking of. I believe we have gotten off track.” Yusuke interjected. “Please continue with your story Sae-san.” He gestured with his drink.</p><p>         “What story?” She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Don’t play dumb, it’s not a good look for you.” Futaba sipped.</p><p>         Sae groaned skyward. “Goddamnit! Fine! I said, and I quote;’ Was your dad a boxer? Because you’re a knockout.’ Happy now?”</p><p>         “Oh yeah, Aki <em>was</em> captain of the boxing team when he was in high school.” Kasumi mused. “You could’ve picked worse.”</p><p>         “Sanada’s an orphan.” Sae stated flatly and finished off her drink and picking up another one.</p><p>         Everyone winced. “Ok, yeah, I see what you mean.” Kasumi said.</p><p>         Makoto tilted her head as she picked up her fourth glass. “Wait, isn’t ’knockout’ usually used to describe attractive women, not men?”</p><p>         “You’re learning!” Ann beamed. “But, yeah, you’re right.”</p><p>         “So, yes, that was my embarrassing story.” Sae rolled her eyes. “What about the rest of you? I believe it is only fair that the rest of you share some stories.”</p><p>         “What about when we didn’t notice Royal got her rebellion outfit until Queen was slobbering like a dog over her thighs.” Futaba chuckled.</p><p>         Makoto blushed furiously. “I did not ’slobber’! I was merely appreciating her athletic form!”</p><p>         “Sure, sure.”</p><p>         “Don’t feel bad Makoto, it’s not your fault Kasumi’s hot.” Ann patted her back.</p><p>         Kasumi blushed. “Ann! You can’t just say stuff like that!”</p><p>         “I said it because you said that exact same line to me!”</p><p>         “Oh, right.” She shrugged and drank.</p><p>         “Ryuji, Jirou, you two have been awfully quiet. Is something wrong?” Haru asked.</p><p>         The boys jumped. “Oh... it’s nothing.” Jirou dismissed.</p><p>         “I sense a story here.” Futaba adjusted her glasses.</p><p>         Makoto nodded, her face getting a little flush. “It’s only fair you two.” She picked up another drink.</p><p>         Yusuke nodded. “I find it especially suspicious how uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal Ryuji is acting.”</p><p>         He jumped. “What? I can be quiet!”</p><p>         “No, no you can’t.” Ann shook her head with a smile.</p><p>         Kasumi giggled as she picked up another drink. “Common you two, it’s not that bad.” She started growing flush.</p><p>         Jirou squeezed his eyes shut as though in pain and started drinking fast. “This is happening, isn’t it?”</p><p>         “Kasumi, I will literally do anything for you not to tell what you’re about to.” Ryuji begged.</p><p>         Sae chuckled and picked up another drink. “This should be good.” She drank.</p><p>         Kasumi giggled. “Tell you what Ryuji! I’ll leave out all the scenes you were in... <em>If!</em>... you go behind the bar and grab the chopsticks!” She finished off her drink.</p><p>         “Thank god.” Ryuji jumped out of his seat and ran behind the bar and started rummaging.</p><p>         Ann narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>         Jirou drank more. “Just get it over with please.”</p><p>         Kasumi smiled brightly. “Ok, so there’s only one thing really! The small one is when Jirou said, to my face, I’m sexier than any maid. Like wow, Joker can be kinda blunt sometimes.”</p><p>         “That’s not how I worded it but ok...” Jirou sighed.</p><p>         “But that’s how you meant it didn’t you?” Sae raised an eyebrow. “Only eyes for Kasumi right?” She chuckled.</p><p>         “I mean, I have yet to find a girl I’m more physically attracted to. So I get where Jirou’s coming from.” Makoto swayed in her seat. “Guys though, that’s another story.”</p><p>         “Do tell, what males have caught your eye?” Yusuke asked.</p><p>         Makoto nodded a couple times with closed eyes. “First up, I’m with my sister. If we’re being honest, Aki-san is <em>suuuuper</em> hot.”</p><p>         “Gross.” Kasumi drank.</p><p>         “I <strong>never </strong>said that.” Sae coughed. “And what’s with you? He’s like twice you’re age!”</p><p>         “I never said I would go after him.” Makoto laughed. “I think Iwai’s hot too. He’s like a character from one of those Yakuza movies!”</p><p>         “Iwai?” Haru asked.</p><p>         “We buy our fake weapons and some miscellaneous supplies... from... him...” Ann gave Makoto a funny look.</p><p>         “H-heyyyyy, if Kasumi’s allowed to like older women, I can l-like older men.” Makoto pointed a finger up. “Though you’re right, it would be super weird and messed up to go after them.”</p><p>         “Huh, no wonder I’m not subjected to Kasumi’s flirting.” Futaba said.</p><p>         “Makoto’s right, but you don’t be weird to my foster-dad, ya hear?” Kasumi pointed a lazy finger. “Or else I’m gonna start groping Sae.” She jabbed a thumb.</p><p>         “Huh?” Sae paused her drinking.</p><p>         “Understood Sumi-babe.” Makoto chuckled. “I think I’m in the mood for a girlfriend anyway, the guys at school suck.” She frowned and looked to Haru. “Wait, you’re available now, right?”</p><p>         Haru jumped. “I-I-I don’t know if I...” She fidgeted and stopped it with a beverage.</p><p>         Ann gave a really confused look. “Hey... is it just me or is Makoto a little unhinged right now?”</p><p>         Sae nodded twice with closed eyes. “Yep, but this is a parteeehhh right? We can loosen up... Tae tells me I gotta be a ’free woman’ so I think I’ll try that. Plus...” She sighed into her drink. “I’ve been really strict with her... She deserves to have fun for once...” She sniffled.</p><p>         “Sis...”</p><p>         Ann looked to her with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>         “Hey, no sad times! Back to my story!” Kasumi hiccupped. “We had to hide from Dommy Mommy Kawakami, so we hid in a closet! And-” She laughed. “He passed out from having my body pressed to his, Ha!”</p><p>         “’Dommy Mommy Kawakami’?” Ann asked.</p><p>         Kasumi nodded. “I’ve like, hugged Jirou before and stuff but that was the first time we were like.” She put her palms together. “So, I guess it was too much for him!” She laughed.</p><p>         Jirou coughed and set down his empty glass. “I-I get nervous around pretty girls anyway. But I am trying not to be anymore. I’ve gotten really good at being normal around Sumi.”</p><p>         She laughed. “You called me ’Sumi’! That’s cute, you’re cute!”</p><p>         Jirou blushed and picked up another drink.</p><p>         “Found the chopsticks.” Ryuji waved them. “They’re these right?” They were wood and wrapped in blue paper. “There were metal ones, but I wasn’t sure if they were for mixing drinks or something.” He handed them to her.</p><p>         Kasumi took them with a big smile. “It’s time...” She took a deep breath.</p><p>         Ryuji sat down and looked among the Thieves. “Hey, is something going on?” He asked Ann.</p><p>         “I’m not sure.”</p><p>         “Yuuki?”</p><p>         Mona and he looked up from his phone. “Oh, sorry, I just kinda... feel awkward...”</p><p>         “Cus you leaked my record?” Jirou asked and sipped.</p><p>         “Yeah, that’s it...”</p><p>         “Well... I’ll never forgive you, but you said sorry already. So it’s fine, you don’t gotta be tense around me, even if I’ll never be your friend.” He downed another drink.</p><p>         “Harsh dude.” Ryuji said.</p><p>         “That’s more than fair though...” Yuuki breathed.</p><p>         “It’s just how I feel Ryu.” Jirou shrugged and drank. “But you be sure to participate Yuuki, I’m not your friend but the rest of these guys are, so have fun!” He smiled.</p><p>         “Thanks man... that actually means a lot coming from you.”</p><p>         “And you better participate!” Kasumi stood up and held the chopsticks skyward. “Because we’ll need everyone for this!”</p><p>         Sae and Makoto clapped. “I know what this is!” Sae smiled.</p><p>         “Time for the King’s Game!”</p><p>         ““The what?”” Ryuji and Ann asked in unison.</p><p>         “Kasumi, are you ok right now?” Mona asked.</p><p>         “I’ve shnever felt better!” She smiled crookedly.</p><p>         “So, shall the rules of the game be explained?” Yusuke swayed in his seat a little and sipped his drink. “I have never played before.”</p><p>         “Tutorial time!” Futaba announced.</p><p>         “I’ll take it from here Sumi!” Sae stood up wobbly and took the chopsticks. “T-This is an adult’s game. So I, the<em> very</em> responsible <em>*hic* </em>adult chaperone for this party, shall explain the rules!” She cleared her throat. “The-King’s-Game-can-be-played-with anywhere-from-four-to-ten-players-in-which-all-players-must-draw-a-random-numbered-chopstick-from-a-bundle, however-” She took a deep breath. “-One-chopstick-will-not-have-a-number-Whomsoever-draws-this-chopstick-is-labeled-the-’King’-(or otherwise depending on culture).” Another deep breath. “-The-King-then-chooses-a-number-and-makes-a-demand-that-must-be-obeyed-as-the-King’s-orders-”</p><p>         ““Are absolute!”” Kasumi and Makoto cheered.</p><p>         “Sounds like a wonderful game!” Yusuke smiled softly.</p><p>         “I think I’ve heard of executives at my father’s company playing this game at parties.” Haru thought aloud.</p><p>         “Now draw!” Kasumi demanded.</p><p>         Sae walked around the couch and gave everyone a chopstick. “I am number-” She snapped her own mouth shut. “Oh yes.” She cleared her throat. “You-must-keep-your-numbers-a-secret. There, I think that’s everything.”</p><p>         “So...” Ryuji raised an eyebrow at his chopstick. “Who’s the king?”</p><p>         “I am!” Kasumi jumped up.</p><p>         “I’m kinda worried.” Mona said.</p><p>         “I’m scared to be honest.” Yuuki mumbled.</p><p>         “Now.” Kasumi took a deep breath. “Since this is a party, I’m going to let loose a bit, have some fun ok? I demand a kiss, on the lips, from whoever I choose. Are these terms agreeable, my loyal subjects?!” Kasumi gazed out at all of them with authority. Futaba, Ryuji and Ann started to raise their hands. “No objections? Very well...” She hiccupped. “Number three!”</p><p>         Makoto nodded. “Number three is me.”</p><p>         “Well, at least it’s happened before.” Futaba shrugged. “I was worried it was gonna be me.”</p><p>         “Ok Mako-babe, one last time. Sae, cover your eyes.” Kasumi flapped her hand in front of her face.</p><p>         Sae covered her eyes with both hands.</p><p>         Kasumi approached Makoto and placed both her hands on her shoulders, and gently pushed her down. Ann, Ryuji and Jirou having to scoot away to make room for Makoto to lay. Kasumi crawled over Makoto like she had on the beach. “One last time. We still think we’re both hot, so this is ok?”</p><p>         Makoto nodded.</p><p>         Kasumi nodded.</p><p>         “Uhm... I don’t think I’m gonna watch either.” Haru covered her eyes.</p><p>         “Yeah, I’m in the same boat as Sae.” Futaba covered her eyes.</p><p>         Kasumi slid a hand up Makoto’s leg, then under her shirt. The fabric moving up gently, Makoto’s skin tingled as though coming to life.</p><p>         “God I wish that were me.” Jirou said.</p><p>         Ryuji patted him on the back.</p><p>         Makoto growled. “I can’t take it anymore! Just fuck me! Right now!” Makoto pulled her down forcefully, their lips attacking each other.</p><p>         Kasumi started to slide up her shirt more. Makoto’s hands started exploring violently.</p><p>         “Hey you two!” Mona shouted. “This is highly inappropriate!”</p><p>         Yusuke framed his fingers.</p><p>         “Yep, terrified.” Yuuki mumbled.</p><p>         “Whoa, whoa, hey!” Ann stood up and pried Kasumi off her, the latter girl whining in disappointment. “I’m not gonna let you two do anything you’re gonna regret.”</p><p>         Kasumi sat down, folded her arms, and pouted. “You’re no fun.”</p><p>         Sae let her hands off her face. “Thank you, Takamaki-san. Makoto! You are n-not a-allowed to do that before marriage. And watch your language missy!”</p><p>         Makoto sat up. “Yes sis... sorry...” She straightened out her skirt. She took a deep breath and looked down.</p><p>         “Good god, what are we going to do with you two?” Ann asked as she sat back down.</p><p>         “You’re both acting crazy.” Mona placed his paws on his hips.</p><p>         “I’m not crazy, you’re crazy.” Kasumi took a drink.</p><p>         Haru took a drink then paused and frowned in it.</p><p>         Jirou grimaced. “Is it just me or is it hot in here?” He took off his black suit jacket to reveal his red dyed Yasogami-high button-up.</p><p>         Ryuji looked at the drinks with wide eyes.</p><p>         “Is there alcohol in these?” Haru asked.</p><p>         “Nope!” Kasumi laughed. “All virgin! I created them in mine own image! Imma a good Thief!”</p><p>         “I’m... not sure I believe you.”</p><p>         “Oh no...” Mona shook his head. “This is a cognitive world remember? Think and it becomes so.”</p><p>         Ryuji picked up a drink and inspected it. “Bro, do you think there’s hard alcohol in these things now, for real?”</p><p>         Jirou laughed. “No, of course not.” His eyes twinkled as he held up a drink. “There’s no doubt in my mind.” He started chugging, as he did, he started to unbutton his shirt from the top to the bottom. “Sumi, my love.” He held up the empty glass. “More please and make this one a double.”</p><p>         “Absolutely!” Kasumi shot up and ran behind the bar.</p><p>         Ryuji’s eyes widened, he looked to Ann who had equally wide eyes.</p><p>         “Yeah... I’m gonna stay out of this.” Yuuki took out his phone again. “Okumura announced a press conference.”</p><p>         “Oh no you don’t!” Kasumi trotted over with another platter of drinks. “Everybody getsh ready for round two!” She gathered up the chopsticks in a flash and handed them out.</p><p> </p><p>         “Who’s the King this time?!”</p><p> </p><p>         Sae giggled and held up her chopstick. “I’m the King! Or I guess... I’m the Queen!”</p><p>         “Hey! That’s my codename sis! Get your own!” Makoto pouted.</p><p>         “Ok...” She coughed. “My decree, is that whoms’t-ever’s number I pick, will have to...” She thought. “Give me a hug! I want a hug!”</p><p>         “Oh god...” Ann rubbed her temples. “Sae’s drunk, why did <em>Sae</em> out of everyone here have to be drunk.”</p><p>         “Number one!”</p><p>         Kasumi giggled. “That’s me!”</p><p>         “Repeated Imposter glitch?” Futaba pushed up her glasses.</p><p>         Kasumi stood up and faced Sae. Then sat on her lap sideways and wrapped her arms around her torso.</p><p>         Sae sleepily hugged her back.</p><p>         “You only had to hug her Kasumi.” Ryuji deadpanned.</p><p>         She giggled. “How else are you supposed to hug someone sitting down?”</p><p>         “My sister needs hugs.” Makoto declared. “And if I had to choose who would give them it would be Kasumi.”</p><p>         “Workout buddies can hug...” Sae sighed.</p><p>         Makoto stood up. “Ok, I’ll prepare round three!” She gathered the chopsticks and handed them out again. She took Kasumi’s seat next to Sae and Kasumi draped her legs over her lap. “Ok, who’s the king?”</p><p>         “I am the King!” Yusuke stood. “But I prefer Emperor!”</p><p>         “Ok Emperor Fox, what is your decree?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         “Whoever I pick, must model nude for me!”</p><p>         “What the hell Yusuke?!” Ann exclaimed.</p><p>         ““Except Futaba!”” Jirou and Kasumi yelled.</p><p>         “Very well, I hear your objections. If Futaba is picked, she must let me pose her Featherman figures again.”</p><p>         “What?! Not my children!”</p><p>         “The nude form of both women and men hold infinite artistic value. I’ve wanted to paint a nude model for a long time.”</p><p>         “Horny Jail...” Yuuki muttered.</p><p>         “You want to paint one of us n-n-nude?” Haru shook and drank more.</p><p>         Ann put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “We won’t make you, don’t worry.”</p><p>         “Number eight!”</p><p>         “What?” Mona jumped. “Number eight is me!”</p><p>         “Hmmm...” Yusuke walked over and plucked Mona off the table. “Are you naked right now?”</p><p>         “No, of course not!” He squirmed. “My thief outfit and mask are just black ok?”</p><p>         “How will this work then? Your current appearance and your rebellion outfit are one in the same correct?”</p><p>         Mona sighed and transformed into a housecat in a burst of blue flame. “Technically I’m naked now, so just paint me like this if you must. Better me than anyone else here.”</p><p>         “Very well.” He set him down on the table. “Pose for me if you would, I would like to start a sketch.” He whipped out a pen and notebook.</p><p>         “Wait... If Mona is naked right now...” Futaba said. “Does that mean he’s been sleeping naked with Kasumi this whole time?!”</p><p>         “What?!” Morgana jumped and his fur bristled.</p><p>         “Hold still please.” Yusuke requested.</p><p>         Kasumi frowned. “But he’s a cat so it doesn’t count.”</p><p>         “But Mona-chan has been insisting he’s a human this whole time.” Haru said.</p><p>         Kasumi and Morgana screamed at the same time.</p><p>         “Nope! No! No! No!” Morgana cried. “That’s not how it works! I may be a human in my<em> true</em> form, but <em>right now</em> I’m a cat! The second I get a human body our sleeping arrangements will change! We’ve already talked it over! Aki has two spare bedrooms anyway!”</p><p>         “Why don’t you just change arrangements now? What’s the point of staying in the same room?” Futaba asked.</p><p>         Kasumi looked down and Morgana shuffled his feet. “We uhm...” Morgana started.</p><p>         “We both get nightmares sometimes...”</p><p>         “So we like being there...”</p><p>         “For each other...”</p><p>         “Poor baby!” Haru rushed over and picked up Morgana and collapsed back on the couch giving him snuggles.</p><p>         He squirmed futility in her iron grip. “Hey! It doesn’t mean anything! I’m tough as nails! I’m there for Kasumi more than she is for me!”</p><p>         “Bullshit!” Kasumi laughed. “We’re both messes. But yes, it does feel good to have my little brother there when I need to talk.”</p><p>         “Kasumi...”</p><p>         “This turned out...” Ann said. “Really wholesome compared to Yusuke’s request.”</p><p>         “Speaking of, I believe it is time for the next round.” Jirou stood up and gathered the chopsticks. “I will hand out the chopsticks this time.” He did so.</p><p>         “So... who’s the king this time?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>
  <strong>♫♪♪</strong>
  <em> “Baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby Yeeeeaaaahhh!!!”</em>
  <strong> ♫♪♪</strong>
</p><p>         Jirou flung his chopstick in the air, the implement rapidly flipping, the bottom of his shirt unbuttoned as he moved, leaving his toned chest and stomach exposed, with a spin and a flourish of blue fire snatched the chopstick out of the air and showed it off. “I’m the King.” He gave that Joker Smirk™.</p><p>         “Can the requests get reasonable now?” Yuuki asked.</p><p>         Sae shook her head. “Nope! This is a game of escalation!”</p><p>         “If he wasn’t plastered, I would be comforted right now.” Ann winced and looked at the drinks. She sighed. “Fuck it.” She grabbed a drink and put it to her lips. “Oh wow, I didn’t think these would taste so good.”</p><p>         “Wooo!!!” Kasumi waved her arms up.</p><p>         Ryuji pinched his nose. “So I’m really going to be the only sober one here?”</p><p>         “Looks like you still got Yuuki.” Ann gestured.</p><p>         Ryuji and Yuuki cringed at each other.</p><p>         “King Joker!” Futaba yelled, looking a little flush herself. “Have you decided?”</p><p>         He snatched up a deck of cards from the table. He smoothly fanned them out and retracted them, then he squeezed the deck with two fingers, launching the cards to his other hand, then preformed a couple expert shuffles. He clawed the deck and bent the top card with his index, then launched the card in the air. With a flourish he caught it with two fingers and showed it off, the hearts. “Number nine, my lap is your throne.”</p><p>         Haru flinched and downed her drink. “Number nine is me...”</p><p>         “Common Haru!” Makoto cheered. “Where’s that top energy?! I know you got it!”</p><p>         “Floof! Floof! You can do it! Floof! Floof!” Futaba drunkenly cheered.</p><p>         Yusuke took Morgana from her. “You do exude that aura; this should be a simple task for you.”</p><p>         Haru nodded and stood.</p><p>         Jirou sat down and patted his lap.</p><p>         “Carefuuuulll Noir...” Kasumi giggled and swayed. “Don’t make him too excited, he’s packin’ the schmeet in there! Might make it uncomfortable!”</p><p>         “What?!” Ann exclaimed.</p><p>         Haru blushed furiously. “Why would you say that? Why? Why Royal?”</p><p>         “But it’s the trushth...” She swayed.</p><p>         “How do you know that? You said you hadn’t done anything with him!” Makoto whined.</p><p>         “Well... he passed out before he could pitch a tent in the closet. But I sat on his lap in Hawaii... So, I know from experience what Haru might go through.” She howled with laughter.</p><p>         Haru walked behind the bar and scooped up a glass of ice, then walked to Jirou and dumped it on his lap.</p><p>         He nodded in approval. “Good play.”</p><p>         Haru tuned and confidently sat on his lap. “There. Now there shouldn’t be any lewd problems, right Joker?” She gave him a look over her shoulder.</p><p>         “No of course not. That never crossed my mind.” He smirked.</p><p>         She turned to sit sideways and patted his head. “Good, because Makoto’s right you know. <em>I </em>decide when and where that kind of stuff happens.” She gave an evil smile and pulled his hair slightly.</p><p>         “Nooooiiiirrr!!!” Kasumi called. “We should totally have a threesome sometime! That evil smile got me going!”</p><p>         Haru blushed furiously and stood off Jirou’s lap. “Ok that’s quite enough of that round!” She got another drink and went back to her spot, and quietly sipped.</p><p>         Jirou brushed the ice off his lap.</p><p>         “Ooookkkaaaayyyy!!!” Ann stood up wobbly. “I think I’m ready now...”</p><p>         “Ann, just take it easy ok?” Ryuji softly held her hand.</p><p>         “I’ll be fine, I only drank enough to make any awkwardness go away. I’m just gonna hand out the chopsticks this round.” Ann went around and gathered them up, then passed them out again. “Who’s the King this time?!”</p><p>         “Mwehehehehehehe!!!” Futaba stood and her glasses glinted. “I am the Czar!”</p><p>         “Czar?” Kasumi mumbled.</p><p>         “Russian, remember what I said about different cultures?” Sae whispered back, then her face fell down.</p><p>         “And, sis is ashleep...” Makoto yawned. “I’m getting there too.”</p><p>         Futaba jumped with excitement. “Ok, Ryuji and Ann have to kiss each other, and let us send a picture of it to his mom!”</p><p>         Ryuji jumped. “What happened to picking numbers?”</p><p>         “They’re drunk, you can probably just ignore them, and they will pass out on their own.” Yuuki sipped his soda.</p><p>         ““Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”” Futaba and Kasumi cheered.</p><p>         Ann pouted at him. “Are you ashamed of me? Is that why you haven’t taken me home to meet her yet?”</p><p>         ““Ouch.”” Haru and Makoto winced.</p><p>         “Brother.” Jirou firmly planted his hands-on Ryuji’s shoulders and turned him to face him. “There comes a time where you must walk forward, no matter the cost. Not let the stormy tides of nerves or inhibitions or fear deter you from achieving the destiny you deserve. You should not need ale to allow your heart to be made bare. Remember that it is better to fight and fall than to live without hope.”</p><p>         Kasumi, Haru, Yusuke and Makoto started snapping.</p><p>         Ryuji sighed. “Fine, but Futaba has got to be the one to send it. I’m not sending something like that to me own mom.”</p><p>         “Already hacked out her phone number. Mwehehehe.” Futaba pulled out her phone.</p><p>         “Why am I not surprised?” Kasumi laughed.</p><p>         “Ok Ann.” He stood. “First PDA in front of the group?”</p><p>         Ann nodded, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to his. He hugged her back.</p><p>         Morgana pressed his forehead into Kasumi’s stomach to drown out the chorus of ’Awwwwwwww’s.</p><p>         <strong>Click!</strong> “Got it!” Futaba smiled brightly. “And send!” She sighed. “And now that that’s done...” She leaned back and started snoring.</p><p>         Ryuji and Ann separated. “I think that’s it for the night...” Ann brushed her bangs out of her eyes.</p><p>         “How are we all going to get home though?” Ryuji said. “Any ideas bro?”</p><p>         He held up his drink. “Yeah, on the rocks, and keep ’em comin’.”</p><p>         Ryuji breathed out of his nose.</p><p>         “This place has hotel rooms on the south side.” Kasumi yawned. “I’ll sleep with Sae in her room though.” She smiled and ran a hand through Sae’s hair.</p><p>         “Nope!” Makoto frowned. “Illegal.”</p><p>         Kasumi pouted.</p><p>         “Ok... that helps.” Ryuji scratched his head.</p><p>         Sae’s eyes blinked open. “Makoto...” She looked at her sister. Tears started streaming down her face. “Makoto...”</p><p>         “Oh no...”</p><p>         “We’ll take care of her.” Kasumi hugged her tighter.</p><p>         Yuuki stood up. “Should we clean up or...”</p><p>         “Nah, it should reset after a while, once this party is transitioned to Sae’s long-term memory I recon.” Morgana said.</p><p>         “Yuuki.” Jirou got his attention. “Why didn’t you drink? I told you to enjoy yourself.”</p><p>         He winced awkwardly. “I’m just awkward at parties... and uhm... I’m on antidepressants now so...” He shrugged.</p><p>         Ann nodded. “Antidepressants and alcohol don’t mix.”</p><p>         “That shouldn’t have stopped you though, Kasumi made these drinks virgin.” Ryuji said.</p><p>         Yuuki raised an eyebrow. “She did? I just assumed-”</p><p>         “It was you!” Morgana jumped.</p><p>         “What?”</p><p>         “You assumed the drinks had alcohol in them!”</p><p>         “Ok?”</p><p>         “Oh? It was Yuuki-kun’s fault?” Haru asked.</p><p>         “Whatever, let’s just get these drunks to bed.” Ryuji shook his head.</p><p>======</p><p>
  
</p><p>======</p><p>         Kasumi’s eyes blinked open and she unhinged her jaw to yawn. She knit her eyebrows and noted that she was hugging something, or rather, someone, and was sitting in their lap as she did so. She looked up and saw Sae’s sleeping face above her. “Oh, huh?” Kasumi looked around; they were on the same couch as yesterday. Makoto was leaned on Sae’s shoulder, sound asleep with Kasumi’s legs draped over her lap, Morgana was sleeping soundly on Kasumi’s lap, but no one else was in the room.</p><p>         She slipped her phone out of her blazer and pressed the home button. “Dead...” She sighed. She slid her arm out from behind Sae and gently and expertly picked up the sleeping cat and placed him on Makoto’s lap. Kasumi swiveled and stood off Sae and stretched her arms above her head.</p><p>         Sae stirred. <em>“Sorry Makoto...”</em> She mumbled.</p><p>         Kasumi’s expression grew pained, she placed a hand on her shoulder and shook it. “Sae, get up sleepy head.”</p><p>         Her eyes blinked open. She winced and pressed a palm to her temple. “What happened last night?” She leaned forward.</p><p>         She smiled. “We partied hard!”</p><p>         Makoto slipped off Sae’s shoulder and snapped awake herself. She rubbed her eyes. “What...”</p><p>         <em>“Murow...” Purrrrr...</em> Morgana shifted.</p><p>         “We should probably get home you guys.” Kasumi said.</p><p>         Sae nodded. “Yes, let’s...” She stood up.</p><p>         “Good, you’re awake.” Jirou said.</p><p>         Kasumi turned to look at him. “What’s with that look?”</p><p>         “Things have gone to shit Royal.”</p><p>         “What’s happened?” Sae asked.</p><p>         “Okumura is dead.”</p><p>         Their eyes widened.</p><p>======</p><p>         All eleven Phantom Thieves walked through the moonlit central street on their way to Station Square.</p><p>         “Guys...” Haru sniffled. “I’ll be fine on my own... really...”</p><p>         “Just because you’ll be ’fine’ doesn’t mean that’s all that <em>should</em> be done.” Jirou said. “We’re here for you.”</p><p>         “This is all because I was selfish...”</p><p>         “<strong>No</strong>.” Sae stated firmly.</p><p>         Kasumi sniffled. “It wasn’t you... <em>he</em> got to your father... somehow... they couldn’t afford him to confess.”</p><p>         Sae growled. “And protective custody wouldn’t have done shit... damnit... I should have gone with you...”</p><p>         “I hold blame...” Yuuki said. “If I didn’t set up that damn poll...”</p><p>         “We would have had to take his heart anyway. There’s no way we could have let Haru be sold off.” Ryuji stated.</p><p>         “That’s not for you to decide Skull!” Haru stopped walking, tears running down her face.</p><p>         Ryuji stepped away and looked down. “I’m sorry...”</p><p>         After a moment of silence Makoto gently wrapped her arms around Haru.</p><p>         After another moment they broke them embrace. “Let’s go home...” Ann said.</p><p>         Kasumi turned to the stairs that lead down to the station and paused. She raised an eyebrow and looked around Station Square. “Uhm... guys?”</p><p>         “What?” Morgana hopped on her shoulder.</p><p>         “Where is everyone?”</p><p>         The group looked around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Station Square was empty. Silent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “What the hell?” Ryuji looked around.</p><p>         “We aren’t in the Metaverse right?” Futaba asked.</p><p>         “No, this is real.” Morgana said.</p><p> </p><p>         “The Phantom Thieves, if I could have your attention.”</p><p> </p><p>         They turned.</p><p>         Mitsuru, Junpei, Aigis, Yukari and Ken stepped out into station square, all in their Shadow Operatives combat attire.</p><p>         Sae narrowed her eyes and her palm itched, she flexed her fingers.</p><p>         Kasumi wiped her eyes and gave a small wave. “Hey, Obasan...”</p><p>         Mitsuru shook her head. “Please don’t Yoshizawa. You know why we’re here.”</p><p>         “You’re the Shadow Operatives.” Haru observed.</p><p>         “You are the young Okumura. Responsibility does not fall on you.”</p><p>         “Thank you...” She whispered.</p><p>         “It falls upon my niece.” She met her eyes.</p><p>         Kasumi raised an eyebrow. “Mitsuru, what are you doing?”</p><p>         “It is clear what choice you have made Yoshizawa. I should have taken you when you offered. I ask that you all come peacefully.”</p><p>         “You think we killed Okumura?!” Ryuji stepped forward.</p><p>         “That wasn’t us!” Ann yelled. “It was the man in the Black Mask-”</p><p>         “A man whom we have no tangible evidence of existence.”</p><p>         “Is this not enough for you?” Kasumi lifted her shirt to show the scar.</p><p>         “I’m afraid not... You cannot expect me to believe that the heist directly after you discovered your true nature ending in murder is a coincidence. I’m sorry.”</p><p>         “No you’re not...” Sae growled.</p><p>         “We are all sorry.” Junpei stepped forward. “Even if you didn’t kill him, we still have to take you in. Naoto-kun told you that as soon as this gets too big for you, we will step in. It’s time you leave this to the professionals.”</p><p>         “Leave it to some rotten adults that thinks their own blood is evil?!” Ryuji outraged.</p><p>         “Believe me when I say I know what I am talking about.” Mitsuru said.</p><p>         “Get off your goddamn high horse!” Sae stepped forward and summoned Chikage. “Akihiko gave you every chance to join the investigation before this, not to mention you’ve left all of Naoto’s efforts hanging! You can’t just swoop in now that there’s an <em>easy</em> scape goat! You just want to arrest Kasumi, wipe your hands, and say case closed! You’ve lost the right to get involved in any of this you <em>passive </em>fuck! So now; <em>trust me</em>-” She drew her blade. “When I say <strong><em>you’re a damn fool</em></strong>.”</p><p>         “I didn’t kill my father!” Haru shouted. “And it’s my right to find who did and punish them myself!”</p><p>         Jirou summoned his cane and used it to step forward. “None of us trust you to finish this fight. As it is ours. Futaba, Sae, myself and Ann and Makoto who Maruki has helped immensely. Morgana who wants to be human again, Kasumi... who loves all of us and wants to see our justice through... This is our fight Kirijo, we won’t let you take it away from us.”</p><p>         Mitsuru shook her head. “We cannot let unpredictable Tricksters roam free. Regardless of what the <em>truth</em> is, after your principal and Okumura our trust in the Phantom Thieves is broken, and we cannot take any more risks. Our very existence depends on it. We cannot let you spread calamity Kasumi...”</p><p>         “We won’t just let you take us...” Kasumi said.</p><p>         “I know...”</p><p> </p><p>         Aigis’ fingers transformed into gun barrels. Junpei summoned a large Zweihander and held it with two hands. Mitsuru summoned a silver rapier with a revolver chamber as it’s hilt. Yukari summoned a silver longbow. Ken a large darksteel mechanical scythe.</p><p> </p><p>         “MUURRROOWWW!!!!” Morgana shouted and a red pulse emanated from him. Drawing everyone into the Metaverse. He hopped off Kasumi’s shoulder and drew his blade.</p><p>         The Thieves drew their weapons and their outfits ignited to life. Yuuki with a shaky hand on his Evoker. Futaba flying high in her persona.</p><p>         “They really think they can take us?” Yukari rolled her eyes.</p><p>         “Junpei.” Mitsuru glanced at him.</p><p>         “I’m sorry.” He said as he summoned his persona. A ring of fire wrapped around his forehead into a point of flame. He took in a deep breath through his nose and sucked in his stomach.</p><p>         Royal’s eyes widened. “Move!”</p><p>         Junpei let out his breath and a stream of compressed air shot out of his forehead and impacted the ground in front of the Thieves.</p><p>         <strong>BOOM!</strong></p><p>         The massive explosion of flame knocked them all back, Fox getting the worst of it and tumbling away. “Fox!”</p><p>         Yuuki jumped in front of Fox and pressed his Evoker to his head. “Persona!” A rumbling of Earth shot out of the ground towards Junpei.</p><p>         Junpei breathed in and shot another Combustion Beam that tore right through the Earth and exploded in contact with Yuuki, <strong>BOOM!</strong> blasting Fox and he away. Junpei turned and shot another towards the main group.</p><p>         Panther jumped forward and defused the beam in a torrent of blackflame. Black and red plasma splashing against each other.</p><p>         “Ken, get Yoshizawa alone, she’s weak to Light.” Mitsuru ordered.</p><p>         In a flash of Bless Ken zoomed forward and kicked Royal in the stomach, the wind getting knocked out of her and she was flung all the way into mementos’ entrance. Ken dashed after her.</p><p>         “Royal!” Queen shouted.</p><p>         Yukari flipped onto the awning above the stairs to mementos and summoned her persona, sending a blast of wind down to cover the entrance.</p><p>         “AHHH!!!” Sae dashed to Mitsuru and swung twice with her sheath and following up with a powerful slash with her blade, her opponent expertly deflecting the strikes in a shower of sparks.</p><p>         Mitsuru pulled back the hammer on her blade and aimed. Sae did the same with Evelyn. <strong>BANG!</strong></p><p>         “Surrender peacefully please.” Aigis requested.</p><p>         “Milady!” She shot a barrage of gunfire.</p><p>         Aigis leapt and fired back but was blasted with wind by Morgana.</p><p>         “Common kids, make this easy.” Junpei swung his sword at Queen.</p><p>         Joker launched his grappling hook and it wrapped around his sword, Joker pulled his sword away from Queen and she got a good hook into his face.</p><p>         “We need to get to Royal!” Skull dashed to the mementos entrance. “Bless is a bad matchup for her!”</p><p>         Yukari blasted him with wind and shot Ann with an arrow.</p><p>         Panther ripped the arrow out and healed up the wound herself. “Damnit.” She cast green particles on Skull too.</p><p>         Mitsuru quickstepped in front of the mementos entrance and took a stance.</p><p>         “Takamaki.” Sae addressed as she took a stance next to the two teens. “Heal up Kitagawa, we need everyone on-deck for this. Annalise! Maximum Bet!” She slashed.</p><p>======</p><p>         <strong>Clank!</strong></p><p>         <em>Clash!</em></p><p>         Royal stabbed forward with her glaive and Ken leaned out of the way.</p><p>         He slashed in a crescent and she ducked under, coming up swinging.</p><p>         Ken hooked his scythe around the pike of her glaive and pulled. Royal stumbling forward to have her face met with a fist. She unhooked her glaive and slashed again.</p><p>         Ken parried then took a step forward and rapidly spun his scythe around his neck for a whirlwind of strikes. Royal blocking them in a shower of sparks before Ken kicked her away.</p><p>         “We don’t have to fight.”</p><p>         “You’re right.” He responded. “Persona!”</p><p>         Golden confetti and light spiraled around Royal and she dived out of the way. “Drive!”</p><p>         He slashed his scythe parallel to the blade of fire, slashing it and reflecting it right back at Royal.</p><p>         She jumped over it and it exploded behind her. Royal landed and punched the ground. “Evetta!” An eruption of curse barreled to Ken.</p><p>         He let it wash over him, unharmed.</p><p>         “Nul? Bullshit!” Royal growled. “You’re a Bless guy!”</p><p>         “This is a bad matchup for you, just surrender.”</p><p>         “Do you even believe arresting me is the right thing to do?”</p><p>         “Yes and no. It’s clear your persona is no longer Magatsu, which is a point in your favor. But you cannot deny that the Thieves are causing an unnecessary stir among the public. It’s in all our best interests for you to disband, and for us to take over the case.”</p><p>         “A lot of good that will do! You guys haven’t done shit and these shutdowns have been going on for two and a half years!”</p><p>         “We thought this was a man-made plot that had nothing to do with shadows or personas, so it wasn’t our job. I am ready to admit we were wrong.”</p><p>         <strong><em>Ding!</em></strong></p><p>         “<strong>Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?</strong>”</p><p>         Royal turned with wide eyes towards the open elevator. “You...” She growled. She dashed forward in a blur of curse and clashed blades with the Black Mask. “You killed Haru’s father!” Sparks spawned from the point of impact.</p><p>         He chuckled. “<strong>Of course I did. It’s what he deserved. He was going to sell his own daughter as a sex slave.</strong>” He kicked her away and strode out of the elevator.</p><p>         Royal tried to charge forward again but Ken hooked his scythe around her glaive. “Don’t be foolish!”</p><p>         Royal broke free and charged the Black Mask again, slashing away.</p><p>         He parried her strikes. “<strong>Loki!</strong>” His persona brought down his sword.</p><p>         Evetta caught it and Royal punched him in the gut, flinging him into a wall.</p><p>         He chuckled and pushed himself off. “<strong>I am so happy to see you not using that crutch anymore!</strong>” They charged each other.</p><p>         Ken jumped between them, blocking the Black Mask with his scythe and Royal with his persona.</p><p>         The teens kept fighting like animals. Ken spinning his scythe to rapidly parry all their ferocious strikes. “Damnit you two!”</p><p>         Royal kicked Ken’s side and he slid away. “I need to beat him this time!” Royal stabbed the Black Mask through the chest.</p><p>         A swirl of green let the blade pass through without harm. “<strong>Shame.</strong>”</p><p>         “Evetta!” Royal shoved her palm forward and a hand of Almighty exploded out. “Why are you even here!?”</p><p>         He slid back and shook out his head. “<strong>Why, to come to your aid of course! My plan won’t work if these fools-” </strong>He gestured to Ken. “<strong>-Take you out of the public eye. Loki!</strong>” The persona stabbed his blade at Ken.</p><p>         He blocked and dashed forward. “Persona!” An arrow of Bless shot at the Black Mask.</p><p>         He dove out of the way only for Royal’s foot to impact his stomach.</p><p>         Ken’s scythe slashed at his face and he ducked. “<strong>Change!</strong>”</p><p>         Ken’s eyes widened. “A Wild Card...”</p><p>         “That should’ve been in Naoto’s report! If you were responsible enough to read it!” Royal streaked forward.</p><p>         “Stop Yoshizawa! Let me handle this!”</p><p>         “I’m refuse to lose this time!” She yelled as she fought.</p><p>         The Black Mask laughed.</p><p>         “He’s not going to beat me this time, and he sure as hell isn’t going to <em>help</em> me beat you! So take your pick man!” Evetta backhanded Loki.</p><p>         “Damnit.” Ken charged and slashed at the Black Mask.</p><p>         He giggled. “<strong>Two verses one, that’s hardly fair.</strong>” He used his persona to fight on two fronts.</p><p>         “Like you could beat me one-on-one anyway!” Royal slashed.</p><p>         “<strong>Shall we test that?</strong>” He started attacking Ken more viciously.</p><p>         “Oh no you don’t!” Royal swept his legs with Astolat and Evetta shoved a fist into his stomach, slamming him into the ground before throwing him away.</p><p>         “Thanks...” Ken sighed and with a flourish transformed his scythe into a large sword.</p><p>         Royal took a stance next to him. “Still gonna arrest me after this?”</p><p>         “Honestly, yes, probably.”</p><p>         Royal turned and punched him in the gut. “Why the hell would you do that?!”</p><p>         He slid back a little. “For all I know this is a ploy Yoshizawa. You must admit from my perspective this isn’t a black and white situation.”</p><p>         “Asshole. Just stay out of this fight if you aren’t on my side!” Royal charged the Black Mask.</p><p>         “<strong>It’s not going to be that simple Royal.</strong>” The Black Mask grinned as he summoned Loki. “<strong>I don’t think you can beat him alone, and it’s in both our best interests that he doesn’t arrest you.</strong>”</p><p>         They talked as they fought, blades clashing and sparking. “Let’s just focus on our score that needs settling.”</p><p>         “<strong>Well, you better start trying then! I’m up one! So even if you beat me here, we’ll just be even.</strong>” He grinned.</p><p>         Royal growled.</p><p>         Ken jumped between them again and started spinning. “Just let this go Yoshizawa. Both of you need to surrender!”</p><p>         The Black Mask howled with laughter. “<strong>You are telling two Tricksters who have woke up to rebellion to just <em>give up?</em> Foolishness.</strong>”</p><p>         Ken stabbed and his sword grazed his arm. Blood leaking.</p><p> </p><p>         The Black Mask growled. His eyes barring into Ken. “<strong>Someone like you wouldn’t know what it’s like; to rip off one’s own face</strong>.”</p><p>         Ken met his eyes, seeing their intensity behind the red tinted glass eyeholes. An intensity he recognized. Then he saw the messy brown bangs peeking out from his helmet on the sides of his face. <strong>He froze</strong>. His eyes widened. “Who are you?”</p><p>         The Black Mask shoved his sword into Ken’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>         “Damnit!” Royal slashed the Black Mask away.</p><p>         He lost his grip on his sword and slid back.</p><p>         “You shouldn’t have been fighting me! I can’t believe you froze like that!”</p><p>         Ken tried to grasp the sword to pull it out, but his hands burned, and he let it go. “Shit... it burns...”</p><p>         Evetta blasted the Black Mask with Almighty. Royal turned to Ken. “Your persona has healing abilities?”</p><p>         He nodded.</p><p>         She knelt in front of him. “This is gonna hurt... it’s serrated so...”</p><p>         He nodded. “My flesh will tear horribly. I’ll be out for the count. At least for a minute or two... so...” He looked at her intensely.</p><p>         She gripped the handle of the blade. “Trust me...”</p><p>         He smiled weakly. “Tell me... what is harder than dying?”</p><p>         “Living.”</p><p>         “I trust you.”</p><p>         Royal tore the sword out of his chest.</p><p>         Ken coughed horribly and his persona started to shower him with green particles. “Get him.”</p><p>         Royal held the handle and the blade and broke the Persona Arm over her knee. <strong>BOOM!</strong></p><p>         Royal and Ken were flung to opposite walls of the cave. Ken falling into another violent bloody coughing fit.</p><p>         Loki decapitated Evetta. He laughed. “<strong>You know I can just make another one?</strong>”</p><p>         Royal grinned and extended Astolat. “But until then you won’t be able to portal out and escape, isn’t that right?”</p><p>         That gave him pause. His eyes widened and he took a step back.</p><p>======</p><p>         “AHH!!” Yukari got pegged with a blast of blackflame almost stumbling off the awning above the entrance to mementos. “Damnit.”</p><p>         “What’s wrong, weren’t you the one that sarcastically said ’they think they can beat us’?” Skull taunted.</p><p>         “Honestly, the kid’s right, get your head in the game Yukari!” Mitsuru blasted Panther away with icicles.</p><p>         “Ann!” Ryuji went to her side and brought out some chems.</p><p>         “I’m out of practice ok? Besides, we’re outnumbered anyway, you’re the one that said ’don’t expect an easy fight’.” Yukari shot Annalise with her bow.</p><p>         “They’re still just fledgling Tricksters, children.”</p><p>         “Don’t underestimate us...” Sae growled and slashed at Mitsuru.</p><p>         “Children you’re trying to kill apparently.” Yukari blasted green wind at Skull, and he rolled out of the way. “You’re getting too emotionally invested in this fight babe.”</p><p>         Mitsuru kicked Sae away. “Can you blame me? My niece killed one of the richest men in Japan.”</p><p>         Yukari scoffed. “I hear it in your voice, you’re worried about her.” She grinned.</p><p>         “Shut up and take this seriously!” She snapped.</p><p>         Skull helped Panther up and they stood on either side of Sae. “We’re not getting anywhere.” Panther mumbled.</p><p>         “As soon as Kasumi falls that other guy is going to come back up... our power in numbers won’t last.” Sae gritted her teeth. “They’re just stalling us right now.”</p><p>         Skull grinned. “Hey Panther... you thinkn’ what I’m thinkin’?” He tossed her some makeshift elemental bombs.</p><p>         Panther grinned back. “Let’s do something about the free action economy Pink Featherman is getting...”</p><p>         “Hey Sae, think you can distract Kirijo?”</p><p>         Sae grinned dangerously. “I know I can...” She sheathed her sword and gripped it tight, the blade glowing slightly. “Showdown Annalise!” Sae rushed forward, herself and her persona slashing wildly at Mitsuru.</p><p> </p><p>         Panther and Skull grinned at each other.</p><p>         Yukari looked between them and aimed her bow. “Let’s wrap this up babe!”</p><p>         “Tell that to yourself!” Mitsuru slid back as Annalise and Sae pressed.</p><p>         ““It’s Showtime!””</p><p>
  
</p><p>         Skull and Panther rushed forward.</p><p>         Yukari’s eyes widened and she fired her bow rapidly at them, the teens dodging and flipping expertly. She sent out a blade of wind.</p><p>         Panther slid under it and Skull jumped over it, Panther took out her gun and fired rapidly.</p><p>         Yukari rapidly spun her bow in a circle to block the shots.</p><p>         Skull jumped up next to her and snatched the Trickster Restraints.</p><p>         “Hey!” Yukari swung her bow at him.</p><p>         He jumped and stepped off her face to leap into the air.</p><p>         Panther kicked her in the back, and she fell off the awning.</p><p>         Her eyes widened and she impacted the pile of explosives Panther laid there. <strong>BOOM!</strong> An explosion of electricity launched her the air.</p><p>         Skull threw the Trickster Restraints at her and the steel braided cords automatically wrapped around her, binding her arms and forcing her to absorb her bow.</p><p>         Skull grabbed her ankles and started flipping in the air, then flinging Yukari to the ground.</p><p>         Yukari impacted the ground with a crack and her head hit the pavement. Out cold.</p><p> </p><p>         Panther jumped off the awning and Skull landed next to her.</p><p>         All fighting paused, the fighters looking at the unconscious Yukari.</p><p>         Mitsuru gasped then narrowed her eyes and blasted Sae away with ice.</p><p>         Fox sent up pillars of ice to block Aigis’ gunfire. Mona struck her head with a helm splitter. Aigis recovered and blasted both him and Queen with giant orange fists.</p><p>         Junpei rolled out of the way of Noir’s gunfire and sent a Combustion Beam to Fox.</p><p>         Noir reflected it with a makarakarn, Junpei held his sword forward to block. “Damnit.”</p><p>         Joker jumped in front of Junpei and slashed with his cane. “Lupin!” He stomped his foot and a wave of bless shot out.</p><p>         Junpei jumped over it and slammed his Arm into Joker’s stomach, embers sparking.</p><p>         He tumbled back next to Queen. “Any observations?” He coughed.</p><p>         “The robot... we’ll need all of us.”</p><p>         <strong>BOOM!</strong> Fox got blasted away again, but not before giving a speed buff to Mona and Noir, green energy spiraling around them.</p><p>         “Iori, we need to trip him up. With that big weapon he’s dependent of having solid footing.” Queen helped him to his feet.</p><p>         Joker grinned. “You thinkn’ what I’m thinkin’?”</p><p>         Queen smirked back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>         Joker shot his grappling hook and hooked it around Junpei’s sword. “Oh, not this time.” Junpei stomped and yanked his sword back.</p><p>         Joker was flung to him and his heel impacted his face before flipped backwards. Queen took his place and landed a series of targeted punches to Junpei’s center and his down on his shoulder.</p><p>         In mid-air Joker shot his hook and wrapped it around Queen’s waist. He pulled her away from Junpei as he swung back. Joker pulled Queen in a large circle around him, Queen glowing blue under her outfit. Joker swung her over himself and flung her into the ground like a meteor.</p><p>         Queen and her fist impacted the ground, completely shattering the pavement and sending out a shockwave of blue nuclear and rubble, launching Junpei in the air.</p><p>         Joker landed and shot his hook at Junpei, wrapping it around his waist, with a yank he slammed the man into the ground.</p><p>         He absorbed his sword, and was out cold.</p><p> </p><p>         Sae slashed upward, a dozen summon swords following her movements.</p><p>         Mitsuru slashed her rapier down and with a flash of ice denied the swords.</p><p>         Sae stingered forward. Just as her sword impacted her chest-</p><p>         <strong>BANG!</strong></p><p>         Sae slid back and fell kneeling.</p><p>         <strong>BANG!</strong> Skull shot his shotgun. “Let’s go Captain!” A bolt of yellow lightning streamed out of the persona’s barrel.</p><p>         Mitsuru turned around to face him and raised her sword to block but Panther wrapped her whip around her arm and pulled.</p><p>         The lightning hit and she was blasted away on the ground.</p><p>         “I got ’em!” Panther cheered.</p><p>         Mitsuru rushed to her feet. Then felt a metal ball impact her, and steel braided cords sprung out and wrapped themselves around her, restraining her arms behind her. She tugged against them to no avail, fingers flexing. She looked to her hip where her Trickster Restraints were supposed to be. “When did you...”</p><p>         “Thieves remember?” Panther said with a cheeky smile.</p><p>         “Can’t tell you how many security keys in palaces and train passes in mementos we have picked off tough shadows.” Skull folded his arms.</p><p>         Mitsuru gritted her teeth.</p><p>         “Looks like this fight is over...” Sae stabbed her sword into the ground and struggled to her feet.</p><p>         Mitsuru kept her blazing eyes on the teens. “<strong>I’m afraid not. Apologies.</strong>” The temperature dropped.</p><p>
  
</p><p>         <strong>BOOM!CRASH!</strong></p><p> </p><p>         The ice whined.</p><p>         Sae’s eyes widened.</p><p>         Panther and Skull were now encased in a massive iceberg that reached the third story of the nearby building.</p><p>         Mitsuru let out a long exhale, white frosty air coming out. White frost covered her body in patches, including half of her face. Frost covered the persona restraints, with a flex, the wires shattered and fell to the ground. Her body shivered; her frosty arm shook violently as she brought it up to inspect it. She summoned her rapier again and her fingers cracked as she gripped it. Her persona apparated and showered her in green particles, the frost on her body receding as it did. She turned to face Sae and pulled back the hammer on her sword with a shaky thumb.</p><p> </p><p>         ““AHHHH!!!””</p><p> </p><p>         The rest of the Thieves moved to surround Aigis. “Just surrender. We don’t have to fight.” The robot asked politely.</p><p>         “You aren’t exactly in a position to negotiate.” Queen pointed out. “It’s five versus one.”</p><p>         <em>“Here come the buffs!” </em>Red, purple and green spirals of energy surrounded the group.</p><p>         “Very well.”</p><p> </p><p>         “I NEED YOUR HELP! YOSHITSUNE!!!”</p><p>======</p><p>         Royal ferociously slashed at the Black Mask. She grinned. “It’s only a matter of time until backup gets here.”</p><p>         He ducked and weaved. “<strong>Loki!</strong>” The persona hooked its sword on the pike of Astolat and flung.</p><p>         The glaive slipped out of her hands and spiraled before getting lodged in the wall.</p><p>         “<strong>Oh no.</strong>” He cheekily shrugged. “<strong>What are you gonna do without your weapon?</strong>” He flung a fist forward.</p><p>         Royal caught it and yanked it to the side, then headbutted him in the side of the head.</p><p>         He stumbled away. “<strong>Ack!</strong>” He rubbed his head.</p><p>         “Something you should know, I use Astolat because I <em>like it</em>.” She shoved her fist into his chest.</p><p>         He tumbled backwards but quickly got back on his feet. “<strong>You’ve gotten stronger...</strong>”</p><p>         In a flash of curse Royal zig-zagged forward and kicked him in the kidney.</p><p>         With a pained grunt he fell to a knee.</p><p>         “Faster too.” Evetta showered her in green particles, the cuts and scrapes from the fight closing up. “I think that makes us even, care for round three?” She gestured her arms wide.</p><p>         “<strong>Loki!</strong>” It slashed its sword at her.</p><p>         She ducked like a boxer and held up her fists.</p><p>         The Black Mask punched her kidney in a flash then dashed towards the elevator.</p><p>         “Oh no you don’t.” She kicked him in the back, and he was flung into the elevator, the metal echoing.</p><p>         He scrambled to his feet and pressed the button.</p><p>         Royal charged forward and caught the doors before they could close.</p><p>         He kicked her in the stomach, and she slid away, the doors closing.</p><p>         With a shout she punched the doors, and they broke off, falling down the elevator shaft. She jumped without hesitation.</p><p>         She easily gained on the elevator, using her Air Hike glyph, a red circle with a half red half transparent face with spikes around it, to break her fall.</p><p>         She punched downward on the service hatch and it broke off.</p><p>         <strong>Ding!</strong></p><p>         She jumped through it and gave chase through the mementos lobby.</p><p>         “He went for the trains!” Jose stood in his car and shouted.</p><p>         “Thanks!” Royal dashed to the train yard, a collection of weaving train stations and trains alike. “Damnit!” She jumped on top of a train and looked across the yard of weaving trains and tracks that lead everywhere and nowhere. “Where Evetta?”</p><p>         “<strong>Loki!</strong>” He slashed with his clawed gauntlets.</p><p>         Evetta caught the orange sword and Royal weaved through his slashes, stomped on his foot, grabbed his throat, and threw him down off the train. Royal leapt off and superhero-landed with a shockwave of Almighty.</p><p>         “<strong>Change, Unicorn!</strong>”</p><p>         A stream of bless impacted Royal and she crashed through the window of a train, glass flying, her back impacted the wall, and with a grunt she slid down.</p><p>         He pried open the door and approached behind her claws barred. “<strong>Couldn’t you at least say ’thank you for helping me beat that buffoon’?</strong>”</p><p>         She pushed herself up, then flashed a palm behind her. “Evetta!” A blast of curs impacted him, and he slid down the train car.</p><p>         He wheezed and coughed. “<strong>Change...</strong> <strong>Guess I’ll take a rain check on that-”</strong></p><p>         In a flash Royal was behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, leaned back and jumped, Suplexing him into the metal floor. She quickly got up and kicked him in the stomach with Almighty.</p><p>         He crashed backwards through the train cars, metal and chair fabric flung, only stopping when his back impacted the conductor’s controls.</p><p>         Royal gripped his throat and slammed his head into the controls, sparks flying and metal breaking.</p><p>         <strong><em>“Now-erch-traveling to-eck- #$%#$#@- BEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!”</em></strong></p><p>         The train started to move.</p><p>         Royal looked at the controls with wide eyes. She let him go and frantically looked for a break.</p><p>         He grabbed her wrist and bent a metal pole around it.</p><p>         She yanked and broke the metal pole. “You really think that would hold me?!” She punched him in the gut.</p><p>         “<strong>Danmit!</strong>”</p><p>         The train picked up speed.</p><p>         He flung a fist at her, but she caught it again, she twisted his arm then backhanded his face.</p><p>         His back hit the wall of the train and he grunted. “<strong>Stop! Just let me stop the damn train! The breaks are right there!</strong>”</p><p>         “And leave the chance for you to escape again, no thanks! I hope you die in here!” She lifted a fist up then shoved it through the controls.</p><p>         <strong>BOOM!</strong> The train screeched forward at blinding speed.</p><p>         He pushed himself off the floor. “<strong>You damn fool! You have no idea where this is going!</strong>”</p><p>         “And neither do you, at least I have an escape route.” She pushed herself up and gave a cheeky grin.</p><p>         “<strong>You don’t have your arm!</strong>”</p><p>         “But one of my friends do!”</p><p>         His eyes widened.</p><p>         “And I know he will come for me. What about you?” She struggled to stand. “You don’t have anyone do you? Joker changes his personas all the time, a dozen different arcana within him, but I’ve only ever seen you use Judgement, Fool and Faith ones. Faith being me obviously, and Fool is Igor. That leaves Judgement, but whoever they are, they won’t come for you, will they?”</p><p>         He gritted his teeth.</p><p>         “So yeah, even if you give me the slip down here, good luck getting back you piece of shit.” She grinned.</p><p>         “<strong>So you’re planning to lose?</strong>” He baited her.</p><p>         “I’ve already won, don’t give me that shit.”</p><p>         The train screeched and wobbled. The duo wobbling on their feet.</p><p>        </p><p>         <strong>CRASH! BOOM!</strong></p><p> </p><p>         The train flew off the rails and crashed through a dark cave wall. Rubble following the six cars as they broke apart from each other and tumbled.</p><p>         Royal was launched from a window, glass following her, she bounced and rolled along the cave floor until she hit her Air Hike glyph. With a grunt she stood and brushed herself off.</p><p> </p><p>         The sound of rattling chains echoed.</p><p> </p><p>         “Oh shit...”</p><p>======</p><p>         Sae dug Chikage into the pavement, the blade digging through the ground as she slid back.</p><p>         Aigis and Mitsuru approached. “Give it up Niijima-san.” The latter requested.</p><p>         She scoffed. “Sorry, you hurt my baby sister, for that; <strong>you go in the ground</strong>.” She glanced at her unconscious sister and her friends. She adjusted her grip on Chikage.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Do you feel it?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         Sae’s blood boiled.</p><p>         “Surrender now. This is your last warning.” Aigis aimed her hands.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thy spreading corruption burns... does it not?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         Sae barred her teeth like an animal.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>My Vileblood...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “Annalise!”</p><p>         “Athena!”</p><p>         “Artemisia!”</p><p>         “<strong>Sumeragi!</strong>”</p><p>         Their persona’s faded to transparency. Sae gasped, the air sucked out of her lungs. “What is this?” She coughed. “Anna...”</p><p>         “It’s Naoto...” Mitsuru gritted her teeth and turned.</p><p>         Naoto, Akihiko and Yu walked into station square, Morgana siting on Aki’s shoulder. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Naoto asked.</p><p>         “My job.” Mitsuru stated flatly.</p><p>         Naoto gritted her teeth and stomped to her. “This is <strong>my case</strong> Kirijo, you had your chance to become part of it, now stay out of it. You are literally out of your fucking mind if you think these kids killed Okumura and their principal or are of any risk to us or the world.”</p><p>         Yu jogged over the iceberg and placed a hand on it, steam emanating as he melted it.</p><p>         “Do you really think it’s an unreasonable conclusion? Yoshizawa’s nature-”</p><p>         “Kasumi evolved, Mitsuru.” Aki growled. “She grew out of it, with the help of Jirou, her Wild Card. Sound familiar?”</p><p>         “Since when?”</p><p>         “You would know if you were actually involved in your niece’s life, <em>like you said you should be</em>.”</p><p>         “I’ve been busy...”</p><p>         “This is what you get for always assuming you’re right Kirijo!” Naoto snapped. “I’m the one that profiled Kasumi, I’m the one that took account of her battle with the true culprit. You should have just trusted my judgement.”</p><p>         “She wasn’t answering your calls after Okumura died. Of course I assumed the worst.”</p><p>         “Her phone was dead! She used one of her friend’s phones to call Aki and tell him that. Where is she now?”</p><p>         “Fighting Ken.” Mitsuru gestured.</p><p>======</p><p>         Royal spat blood. “Fuck...” She stumbled on all fours.</p><p>         The Reaper shot in the air, a blue spiral of energy surrounding it.</p><p> </p><p>         A circular swirl of red apparated next to her.</p><p> </p><p>         Yu leapt out and impaled the Reaper with the Red Queen. He revved the sword, fire pulsing out through the Reaper, before exploding. He jumped away. “Lucifer!” A pillar of almighty rained down upon the Reaper and evaporated it.</p><p>         Royal chuckled up blood. “I softened him up.”</p><p>         Yu turned to her with a smile and green particles surrounded her. “You sure did kiddo.”</p><p>         Aki knelt next to her and pulled her into an embrace.</p><p>         “Sorry... I let him get away...” She mumbled.</p><p>         “You did great Kasumi, don’t let anyone tell you different.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Time for the King's Game!!!</p><p>I just really wanted to do the King's Game, it's just such a fun scenario that lets the dynamics and personalities of the characters come to life.</p><p>Next is WAR! TBH I think this boss battle should have happened in canon. Even though it's just a misunderstanding in the end, I think it's perfectly reasonable for Mitsuru to come to the conclusion she did, I also think it's reasonable for the Thieves to say 'no, fuck you' in response to that conclusion.<br/>P.S. Mitsuru's reasoning for her actions is explained in great detail next chapter, please reserve judgement until then.</p><p>Also: Naoto? busted. </p><p>Uhm... I think that's all I wanna say this chapter. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Next week: Revelations.</p><p>P.S. I encourage you to theories among yourselves in the comments, I feel kinda bad when someone asks a question in the comments that I would spoil just by responding, so I have to leave them on read. So discuss people! Ask each other what y'all think, not just me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         “Damnit...” Goro struggled to kneel, shivering, and took a soul drop from the Messengers. He cracked open the small blue and green capsule and dripped the bitter purple liquid down his throat. He coughed.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We must get stronger...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “Shut the fuck up... just Navi...”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It will take at least a day to make our way out... this cave is a labyrinth... and the train crash...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “And that estimate isn’t even including fights. I... can’t beat the Reaper...” He glanced at his bleeding arm.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>No...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “Damnit...”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">You should have summoned my strength, Young Akechi...</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “No... I refuse...” He winced as his head pulsed.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">You could have bested her... but you do not use all sides of yourself... Acknowledge all sides of yourself...</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         Goro gritted his teeth as he dragged himself along.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>My counterpart is right.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         Goro froze.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You are a Wild Card, there is no use in limiting yourself.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>======</p><p>         Mitsuru sat in the waiting chair in the clinic lobby. She nervously folded her legs and crossed her arms.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You’re better than this.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “No, I’m not...”</p><p>         “Oh...”</p><p>         Mitsuru was shaken out of her thoughts and she looked left. “Kasumi.”</p><p>         “Mitsuru.” Kasumi frowned.</p><p>         Tae rolled her eyes.</p><p>         “I came here to apologize.”</p><p>         Kasumi and Tae shared a look, the latter then retreating into the exam room. Kasumi swiped the chair next to Mitsuru and flipped it around in front of her, then sitting across from her aunt. “Ok, talk.”</p><p>         “I apologize for how I misjudged you... I am... known, for being quick to temper... and I had felt that my trust had been betrayed... on multiple fronts... I trusted you to reject your nature, I was right to place that trust... but for a moment I thought I wasn’t... and I acted too hastily.”</p><p>         Kasumi leaned back and folded her arms. “You know, this wouldn’t have happened-”</p><p>         “If I had just communicated with Naoto? Yes, I suppose you’re right.”</p><p>         She shrugged. “So, what’s you’re excuse?”</p><p>         Mitsuru sighed and leaned back herself. “Naoto has flagrantly disobeyed my orders every step of the way when it comes to the Phantom Thieves. One, she did not confiscate you’re Evoker after you awakened. Two, she did not seize your phone, the only known method to enter, and therefore investigate a newly discovered metaphysical plane. Three, she convinced Sanada to be hands off when it comes to your adventure, exactly the opposite of what I explicitly told her what to do.”</p><p>         Kasumi raised an accusatory eyebrow. “Convinced? You make it sound like you wanted to manipulate him.”</p><p>         She raised an eyebrow back. “Until Naoto convinced him otherwise, did Sanada seem complacent to just let you and your friends roam free? Sanada and I share an opinion when it comes to that. If anyone preformed any manipulation, it was Naoto. She has developed quite the power complex. And once Sanada sets his mind on something, he will fight for it.” She grinned slightly. “And I’m not about to challenge him.”</p><p>         Kasumi breathed out her nose, then gestured for her to continue.</p><p>         “Four, she employed the help of Narukami behind my back to keep an eye on you, something I also told her not to do... enlist the help of Narukami that is. Five, after your first fight with the Black Mask, she didn’t actually give me the report, just verbally assured me that she would handle it. Six, she did not tell me that the young Nakamura and elder Niijima had awakened, I had to find out from Sanada about Niijima before your trip to the island, nor did she tell me Narukami gave Niijima two of the most powerful Persona Arms every created. I assume points five and six are connected somehow, but I have yet to speak with her on it, she seems rather protective of the elder Niijima’s nature as a Trickster, and now that I’ve fought her I know why. Naoto thought I would kill her on the spot for what she is...”</p><p>         “Excuse me?”</p><p>         “Wouldn’t be the first time...” She took a deep breath. “Naoto has always been more of a Lone Wolf... due to her Persona’s trait... She sometimes treats things as a game... however, her tendencies have never been this egregious in the past. In hindsight, the decisions she has made concerning your Tricker group have been right ones, but she still made those decisions on her own, without my input, and sometimes, contradictory to my input. This is my reasoning for not communicating with her properly and taking her input with a grain of salt. It may not be the best reasoning, but it is what I have.”</p><p>         “Why not just fire Naoto?”</p><p>         “I can’t... that’s it.”</p><p>         “Is this all you wanted to do? Shift the blame to Naoto? What about you<em> Obasan</em>?”</p><p>         She took a deep breath and looked away. “I’m more like my father than I like to admit... I was being truthful when I said I should be there for you.”</p><p>         Kasumi gritted her teeth. “You think your trust was betrayed? You know you’re the only blood family I have, right? My mother and father are in a depressed stupor, without them I don’t really have any way to keep in touch with my dad’s side.”</p><p>         “Then in that case, you’re a Kirijo. I have already made the arrangements to make it official, if you want...”</p><p>         Kasumi raised an eyebrow. “And what does that mean?”</p><p>         “It means that I...” She took a deep breath. “I need to right wrongs. Has Sanada... no... Has <em>Akihiko</em> told you the story of S.E.E.S... of the Kirijo Group?”</p><p>         Kasumi blinked, then looked down.</p><p>         “As for me wrongs... My father was cold... distant... <em>busy</em>... too busy to raise his daughter himself... I was more attached to some maids than him... then I lost him... I know he loved me... but he wasn’t the best at showing it... and <em>neither am I</em>... I tried... but after you...” She shook her head. “I’m a coward... for no real reason: I felt weak after I comforted you about your nature... I felt scared... and I did exactly what my father did after he and mother fell out of love... got absorbed into work, using that as an excuse. Factually, I <em>am </em>very busy. Managing both the Kirijo Group and the Shadow Operatives. Do not make the mistake of thinking your group is the SO’s sole focus. Just recently there was a spike in trickster suicides in the United States. A man in Korea was giving people cancer for fun...”</p><p>         Kasumi took a shaky breath and nodded. “You didn’t want to see me start on the pills... and have to quit what I’ve worked so hard to build...”</p><p>         Mitsuru looked away. “Shinjiro was my friend too... and since Nakamura hadn’t awakened, I didn’t consider that you could...” She winced.</p><p>         She nodded in understanding. “But... Look... If you want me to be a part of your family, if you want us to be family, then just do it. Make us family. Don’t beat around the bush like this.”</p><p>         She took a deep breath. “I never thought I would be ready. Ready to have family again... It wasn’t so great the first time around... but... Through you I have been granted an opportunity... but I have squandered it every step of the way... I have made a grave mistake Kasumi. I would like to make up for it, if you’d let me.” She held out a hand.</p><p>         Kasumi nodded and rubbed her nose. “I do... know what it’s like... love... isn’t something that can be <em>taught</em>.”</p><p>         “But it can be learned. I hope...”</p><p>         “Let’s find out.” She took her hand.</p><p> </p><p>10/12</p><p>10/13</p><p>10/14</p><p>10/15</p><p>10/16</p><p>10/17</p><p>10/18</p><p>10/19</p><p>10/20</p><p>10/21</p><p>10/22</p><p>10/23</p><p>10/24</p><p>10/25</p><p>10/26</p><p> </p><p>         “Mitsuru is your aunt?” The Woman laughed. “I guess that explains that.”</p><p>         “Hey, don’t feel bad, I think it’s cute you started to cry when you first saw me.” Kasumi smiled.</p><p>         “Hey! Not a single tear was shed.” She touched her cheeks. “Look, completely dry.”</p><p>         She laughed.</p><p>         “On topic though... I <em>never</em> imagined Mitsuru being in a parental role...” She shook her head.</p><p>         “I don’t think she did either... breaking a generational cycle like that isn’t easy...”</p><p>         “Even more so when you’re under as much pressure as she is.”</p><p>         “I respect her though... She had excuses, but she realized that so did her father, and that she should discard those excuses.”</p><p>         “And that’s why your bond started here. She wasn’t ready before.”</p><p>         “Her comfort back then was a lie in a sense... I think I knew it too... I kinda just walked away after...”</p><p>         “But now there is what all bonds are built on: trust.”</p><p>         “Yes, yes there is.”</p><p> </p><p>I am thou, thou art I...</p><p>Thou hast acquired a new vow</p><p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p><p>With the birth of the Judgement Persona</p><p>I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...</p><p>======</p><p>         “What the hell are you doing here?” Ryuji entered the clinic and glared at Mitsuru.</p><p>         “I was just leaving.” Mitsuru stood. “Oh... Kasumi... I realize this may be... tacky to ask without a... professional reason... but I would like to have your phone number, so we may keep in-”</p><p>         Ryuji narrowed his eyes. “Hey, how about you back off? You had your chance to be all nice and friendly. That’s over now.”</p><p>         “Skull, cool it.” Kasumi took out her phone. “Here.” She turned it and showed her contract info.</p><p>         “Thank you Kasumi.” Mitsuru entered it, then turned to Ryuji. “I apologize-”</p><p>         “Yeah that’s not gonna cut it.” Ryuji shook his head. “You’re a shitty person Kirijo. Aki might overtrain Kasumi but at least he doesn’t <em>assume</em> the <em>worst</em> about her. There’s no way you would have <em>let</em> her overcome all her shit if you were the one to take her in.”</p><p>         Mitsuru nodded. “That’s why she will stay in Sanada’s custody, it’s what she wants anyway, correct?”</p><p>         “Yeah...” Kasumi raised an eyebrow at Ryuji. “Aki doesn’t overtrain me though, where did you get that impression?”</p><p>         Ryuji bit his lip and looked to the exam room door. “Just tell me he does... Now I need to get my leg checked out, I strained it in that <em>pointless</em> fight.” He stormed into the exam room.</p><p>         Mitsuru cleared her throat. “I believe that is me cue to leave.”</p><p>         “Is it true though?”</p><p>         “What?”</p><p>         “Do you assume the worst of me?”</p><p>         “I won’t... anymore... I apologize for that too. I’ve just been betrayed too many times.” She left.</p><p>======</p><p>         “The SIU director recommended the assignment himself...” Sae clenched her fist and punched Aki’s kitchen counter.</p><p>         “Sis!”</p><p>         “So... what are you going to do?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>         “I have to play along.”</p><p>         “What?!”</p><p>         Naoto nodded. “That is the best move. This situation is most problematic.”</p><p>         “Why would they even assign her to this case?” Ann asked.</p><p>         “He said it was because I connected your principal’s death to the mental shutdowns... then they found the calling card and well...” Sae sighed.</p><p>         “The real reason, however, is to get rid of her. With her pursuit of the mental shutdown cases she has been slowly but surely grading at the director.”</p><p>         Sae raised an eyebrow and looked at her. “Wait... what are you implying?”</p><p>         “I think the SIU director is part of this.”</p><p>         “He’s a part of this?” Makoto asked.</p><p>         Naoto began to pace. “While Sae was tracking the money, I decided to go simpler: track the evidence. It’s faint, but there are traces of tampering, and considering the scope of this conspiracy. I can only assume this corruption goes all the way to the top. There’s more evidence too, but we don’t have time for that today.”</p><p>         “Holy shit...” Kasumi mumbled.</p><p>         “And now they have to get rid of Sae. It is known that she connected the case to Okumura.”</p><p>         Sae looked down. “Damnit... I should have kept it all secret but...”</p><p>         “It’s your job sis... you had to assure you were making progress or else you would have been fired for being inactive.” Makoto assured.</p><p>         “That same outcome will happen when I ’fail to capture the Thieves’.”</p><p>         “Being fired is the least of your worries.” Naoto continued to pace. “They know how ruthless Sae is, they know that if they let her get on their track, she will see it through to the end. So, they are stopping her here.”</p><p>         “How would assigning her to the Phantom Thieves case put her out of play?” Yusuke asked. “If anything-”</p><p>         “He has put her completely in charge of the case. Now, what does that mean? She has all the power, and now has a target on her back. So, when Sae, a prosecutor with a reputation of being ruthless, inevitably finds the Thieves, the Thieves will have no choice but to go after her. Your hands are forced, you send the calling card, the man in the Black Mask kills her. They win.”</p><p>         “How despicable, they want to use Sae’s skills to find us, then conveniently dispose of her so that those skills can’t be used against them.”</p><p>         “There’s something I don’t get...” Kasumi started to pace. “The Black Mask knows who we are, why not just arrest us right now?”</p><p>         “The moment for them must be opportune. They are trying to frame you for a plethora of murders, understand? For the public to accept your capture and conviction they must stage this as legitimate as possible That even means bringing legitimate detectives and police onto the case, I wouldn’t be surprised if Aki or myself got a call in the near future. But we do have our advantage, they don’t know Sae is a Thief herself.”</p><p>         Sae furiously tapped on her phone. “Where the hell are you Goro?”</p><p>         “What do you want with that guy?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>         “I want to know what he <em>thinks</em> he’s found concerning his pursuit of you, and he has said some things I want clarification on. We won’t be able to play this right unless we have all the information.”</p><p>         “Hey, wasn’t he supposed to appear on TV today?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         Jirou took out his phone. “Yeah...”</p><p>         “Tch!” Sae roughly pocketed her phone. “You all need to be careful; police are going to be sent to your school for questioning.”</p><p>         “They already know everything about us...” Yuuki mumbled.</p><p>         “I’ll make sure I’m one of the questioning parties, hopefully that will help.” Sae bit her lip. “What are they planning?”</p><p>         “Hmmm...” Futaba stood up.</p><p>         “What’s wrong Oracle?” Haru asked.</p><p>         “Funny feeling, Imma go check somthin’.” Futaba walked out of the house.</p><p>         “What was that about?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>         “Just let her do her thing... If the finds something she’ll tell us.” Kasumi said.</p><p>         Makoto gave a worried look to her sister. “I think we should end it here today. Next meeting, we can discuss whatever Oracle finds and what information my sister can get out of Akechi.”</p><p>         “Sounds good Queen. Dismissed.” Kasumi announced. “Except... Naoto-san, could you stay please?”</p><p>         The Thieves all too their leave.</p><p>         “Uhm... Kasumi-chan...” Haru stopped by where Kasumi sat and spoke in a low tone. “Can I call you later?”</p><p>         “Of... course...” Kasumi knit her eyebrows in worry.</p><p>         Haru nodded and left as well.</p><p>         Naoto sighed and leaned against the counter. “I have a guess as to what you want to discuss.”</p><p>         Kasumi sighed. “This whole time I thought you were communicating with Mitsuru about everything that’s going on with us. That you were keeping us in the Shadow Op’s good graces, that you were actually helping us. Just-” She bit her lip in frustration. “Why? I felt all bad that Mitsuru didn’t congratulate me on evolving but <em>you never even told her</em>... I feel lied to Naoto.”</p><p>         “I view Mitsuru as a control freak... and I didn’t want to rob you... of any of this. If the Shadow Ops stepped in, if I did any more then help steer Sae in the right direction with her case <em>only as her friend</em>, I would be robbing you of the most important year of your life. Yes, I enlisted Yu to keep an eye on you when I couldn’t, but I want to be as hands off as possible. The year I spent with my friends, with the man that is now my husband, with my family... that year I spent solving that murder case... was the most important year of my life Kasumi-chan. Yes, I could have followed you and waited for the Black Mask to show up and use my trait to completely shut him down and end it right there... but if I did that: I would be robbing you of something truly special. You bested him Kasumi-chan, through your own strength, you are the Silver Bullet. So, yes, I caused trouble for you, for everyone through my choices... <strong>But</strong> <strong>I will not rob you of your destiny</strong>.” She stated firmly and started to leave.</p><p>         “Wait... Mitsuru said something... that you’re protective of Sae...”</p><p>         Naoto’s hand paused on the doorknob. “My trait... it’s called Ability Tune... you know your Personas have numbered strengths and weaknesses yes? Their strength, their magical affinity? I can set them all to zero, or ninety-nine... but my trait applies to <em>all</em> personas in range... so I work better alone... as a Hunter of Tricksters... Sae and I share a destiny Kasumi... Water personas are rare enough but...” She took a deep breath. “She’s a Vileblood.”</p><p> </p><p>         She walked out.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Thank you...” Haru sniffled. “So much...” She took a deep breath and couldn’t meet Kasumi’s eyes. She opted to peer out the limo window.</p><p>         Kasumi inspected her. Haru was wearing a long black dress with frilly sleeves, along with a black headdress with a veil to match. She also had a black rose in her hair and black gloves. Kasumi compared the ensemble to her own. She was wearing the same black dress and heels that she wore to Mitsuru’s gala, as well as the red fingerless gloves, and her hair was styled as it was with her rebellion outfit. “Don’t mention it... I’m honored really...”</p><p>         Haru remained silent.</p><p>         “Hey... am I dressed ok? I thought I would dress nice but...”</p><p>         “You’re dressed fine... did you bring an umbrella?”</p><p>         She winced. “Damnit... in my defense, the forecast lied.”</p><p>         Haru smiled slightly and reached under the seat and pulled out a black umbrella.</p><p>         “Thanks...” She took it solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>         The limo rolled to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>         The driver, tall man in a black suit and sunglasses, stepped out and then politely opened Haru’s door. “Lady Haru, we have arrived.” He stated and opened an umbrella.</p><p>         Haru clutched her dress and stood out of the car.</p><p>         Kasumi slid over and opened the given umbrella over her head as she stepped out onto the lush grass herself.</p><p>         Businessmen and alike were milling around the memorial. A picture of Okumura was placed in front of a golden mini Japanese temple, surrounded by flowers. There was a neat white tarp awning above the area that the rain pelted upon, banners were hanging down from it behind the mini temple.</p><p>         As they walked under the awning the driver sheathed the umbrella, bowed to Haru and walked back to the car through the rain.</p><p>         Kasumi folded up her umbrella. “He just walked through the rain. Even though he had an umbrella?”</p><p>         “It’s considered respectful, an acknowledgement of their standing.”</p><p>         “Oh...” Kasumi looked around. “I kinda... expected this to be a bigger affair.”</p><p>         “It was planned quickly... many associates in my father’s circle just wanted to get it over with... after what he said during the confession...”</p><p>         “Sorry...” Kasumi gave her hand a comforting squeeze then let go. “I’m just... this is all new to me. This isn’t quite like Obasan’s gala...”</p><p>         “No... it’s not.” She took a deep breath. “You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you about that-”</p><p>         “Okumura-san.” They were approached by an older man in a suit. “I’m glad to see that you’ve made it here today. I have been worried about your emotional state.”</p><p>         “I assure you that I am quite alright. I am handling this the best I can, and...” She looked to Kasumi. “I have a good support system.”</p><p>         “That’s... good to hear.” He eyed Kasumi. “Who is this you brought with you? I can’t say I am permissible to the idea of a mere schoolgirl attending this funeral.”</p><p>         “Excuse?” Kasumi tilted her head and clenched her teeth.</p><p>         Haru narrowed her eyes. “I expect you to treat my friends with respect, Takaura-san.”</p><p>         He shook his head. “Please don’t misunderstand. I am merely worried about you Haru-chan. Excuse me for being crass, but it may not be the best time for you to make <em>new</em> friends right now.”</p><p>         “I’ve known her since the yearly Kirijo Gala. I would hardly call her a new friend.”</p><p>         He nodded. “That is good to hear, however...” He turned to Kasumi. “She has yet to introduce herself, I don’t think I can be blamed for thinking that doesn’t bode well.”</p><p>         Kasumi gave a biting smile and firmly held out her hand. “Nice. To. Meet. You.” She stated through her teeth.</p><p>         He took it gingerly. “And your name?”</p><p>         “My name is Kasumi Y-”</p><p>         He jumped. “Young Lady Kirijo?!”</p><p>         She retracted her hand and winced. “I’m sorry? Wh-”</p><p>         He gave a short bow. “I apologize for my rudeness; in hindsight I should have guessed your identity from your hair and dress alone. I am honored that you would grace us with your presence at this funeral, and that you have become friends with Haru-chan.”</p><p>         Haru cleared her throat. “In that case, do you find her presence ’permissible’?”</p><p>         “Of course, I apologize for this misunderstanding. I just get worried with how laid back you are sometimes Haru-chan. Have you thought about what we discussed before?”</p><p>         “I have, but I have not come to a decision yet.”</p><p>         He shook his head. “I don’t expect you to, especially now. I think it’s about time I take my leave. I’ll leave you be.” He bowed again before walking away.</p><p>         Kasumi sucked in air through her teeth. “That...”</p><p>         “That was Takakura-san... the new CEO of Okumura foods... Although I am the majority shareholder, I am still in high school...”</p><p>         “So, he’s taking care of all the business stuff... What was he referring to?”</p><p>         “Oh... nothing...”</p><p>         “It doesn’t seem like nothing...”</p><p>         “He... he has been... <em>encouraging </em>me to sell my shares in the company... he has even offered to help me with my finances and alike.”</p><p>         “I don’t know about all this business stuff... but that seems kinda sus to me...”</p><p>         Haru nodded. “I never knew I could be so distrustful of people around me... even you...”</p><p>         “Me?”</p><p>         “I admit that there was a moment where I doubted you... I’m sorry...”</p><p>         “There’s no need for that Haru...”</p><p>         “Thank you... I just-” She bit her lip and started walking to her father’s picture. “Everything was supposed to get <em>better</em>... My vision for the future was shattered... and now I don’t know what to really do... what happens after we stop them? Where do I go from here...?”</p><p>         “I know how you feel...” Kasumi turned and pulled her into an embrace. “I still don’t know what I’m going to do... I know I can’t be... well, you know... for the rest of my life.”</p><p>         “I just can’t handle the responsibilities I have to deal with now...” She tightened her grip on Kasumi. “I’m just an inexperienced high schooler... but I can’t leave the company in Takakura-san’s hands.”</p><p>         “The safest hands are your own.” Kasumi let her go. “That’s what I think, at least.”</p><p>         Haru nodded and wiped her eyes. “I’m not ready for these responsibilities... but I still want them...”</p><p>         She nodded. “And hey, if you need help, with whatever. I’m here. Even if you just want to talk.” She shrugged and smiled slightly. “I’ve been working on being a better listener.”</p><p>         “Well... what’s your plan?”</p><p>         “What do you mean?”</p><p>         “I know you said you don’t know what you want to do for the rest of your life, but you have some idea right?”</p><p>         She looked down and sighed, then shook her head. “Not really... I don’t exactly have my magic brace in the real world, not like they would let me use it in gymnastics anyway... I spent so long planning for that to be... my everything... then it was just taken away...”</p><p>         “You never learned business? I’m surprised you haven’t taken any classes or anything.”</p><p>         She looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Why would I take a business class?”</p><p>         “You’re a Kirijo.”</p><p>         She blinked. “Uhm... no... not really.” She scratched the back of her neck. “I only found out Mitsuru was my aunt recently...”</p><p>         “Oh, sorry, I just assumed.” Haru looked away bashful.</p><p>         Kasumi chuckled slightly. “You assumed I’m a rich kid, huh?”</p><p>         She pressed her lips together. “Yes... I thought you were like me. You know... the way your aunt looked at you before the fight... it kind of reminded me of how my father would get sometimes.”</p><p>         “What do you mean?”</p><p>         She looked at her father’s picture. “He never really got to know me... the real me. Me, as a person. He knew it, he knew that he didn’t know who I was. This made him feel sad sometimes... sad and angry, at himself... and me...”</p><p>         “Oh...”</p><p>         “Don’t let that be your relationship with her Kasumi. I-” Tears formed at the corners of her eyes.</p><p>         “You don’t have to say it. I promise.”</p><p>         She nodded and wiped her eyes again. “And... maybe you’ll have a future there. Have a place to belong, just like what you gave me.”</p><p>         “I didn’t give you that, you earned your place among us.” Kasumi held her own arm.</p><p>         She nodded again. “Thank you...” She whispered.</p><p>         “Hey.” She smiled. “I have an idea, how about we ask Mitsuru for advice with your problem?”</p><p>         “Would she be amendable to that?” Haru tilted her head.</p><p>         “I’ll ask her later if you want me to?”</p><p>         “Actually, let’s ask her now.”</p><p>         “What?” Kasumi’s eyes darted around. “Here?”</p><p>         She nodded. “I feel like... <em>doing</em> <strong>something</strong> right now.” She enunciated. “Let’s go somewhere more secluded.” She snatched Kasumi’s hand and dragged her away.</p><p>         <em>Don’t make a joke, don’t make a joke.</em></p><p>         “Here should be fine...” They made it to the back corner of the reception.</p><p>         Kasumi slipped her phone out of her tiny black purse and dialed.</p><p>         Mitsuru picked up right away. <em>“Kasumi, I’m glad you called.”</em></p><p>         “You are? Did you want to do something together or something?” Kasumi bit her lip.</p><p>         Haru gave her a thumbs up.</p><p>         <em>“Oh... uhm... not at the moment, sorry.”</em></p><p>         Haru frowned.</p><p>         <em>“What I was getting at was; I just got a call. I wanted to praise you for representing us favorably at Okumura’s funeral. I was worried that with your...”</em> She cleared her throat.<em> “Personality, we may have run into some trouble when it comes to keeping up appearances and alike.”</em></p><p>         “Oh, uhm... thanks? I’ve uhm... I’ve been working on biting my tongue actually... glad to know it’s paid off...”</p><p>
  <em>         “Evidently.”</em>
</p><p>         “Wait, how did you know that? That happened like, ten minutes ago. How the hell...”</p><p>         <em>“I... gave an order to expedite any and all updates concerning you and your status. A ’Takakura’ make a casual call to a friend and you came up. He stated that, and I quote, ’the young Lady Kirijo is rather pleasant yet has an air of intense authority about her, definitely a Kirijo’, that friend then told of this conversation to someone that works under me, and I got a call, and well, here we are. I am very proud of you.”</em></p><p>         Kasumi blushed. “Thanks, Obasan.”</p><p>         <em>“Well, that’s enough of why I wanted to call you. Now why did you call me?”</em></p><p>         “My friend, Haru, wanted your opinion on something?”</p><p>         <em>“Okumura’s daughter yes? Give her the phone.”</em></p><p>         Kasumi handed it over.</p><p>         <em>“Noir-san.”</em></p><p>         “Yes.”</p><p>         <em>“I’m guessing this has to do with Okumura Foods, as a business? Let me guess, everyone around you seems like they’re lying, arranged marriage issues, suddenly too much responsibility at once.”</em></p><p>         “Yes... how did you know?”</p><p>         <em>“I was in the same place as you, once upon a time, and if I have one piece of advice for you, it would be; make sure <strong>you</strong> are the one making the choices, Noir-san.”</em></p><p>         Haru let out a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Thank you, Kirijo-san.”</p><p>         <em>“Just call me Mitsuru, you’ve earned that much after what I’ve done. I’m sorry.”</em> She hung up.</p><p>         Haru gingerly handed Kasumi her phone back. “That was...”</p><p>         Kasumi sadly looked at her phone before slipping it back in her bag. “Odd?”</p><p>         “<em>Really</em> good advice.” Haru stated firmly, her eyes hardened in determination. “Thank you for letting me call her.”</p><p>         “I didn’t have anything to do with it.” She shook her head.</p><p>         “I disagree.” Haru quickly embraced Kasumi.</p><p>         She jumped then hugged her back.      </p><p>======</p><p>         “Admin looks bad.” Ann glanced across the classroom at him.</p><p>         He had his arms folded on his desk and his forehead pressed to them.</p><p>         “Yeah...” Kasumi sighed.</p><p>         <em>“I cannot blame him.” </em>Yusuke said over the coms. <em>“He found out his pride and joy had been compromised.”</em></p><p>         <em>“Dude worked so hard on that site, only to find out it was flooded with bots and the poll was a sham.” </em>Ryuji added.</p><p>         Kasumi and Morgana nodded to each other. “I’ll talk with him.” She assured. “I don’t want him beating himself up over this.”</p><p>         Jirou sighed. <em>“Yes, the fact is we do need him. He’s a large reason why we can go so deep in mementos, as well as the source for our mementos requests.”</em></p><p><em>         “He’ll probably feel better once I lock down the site...” </em>Futaba spoke. <em>“Still, I should have helped him manage it more.”</em></p><p>         Kasumi’s eyes shot to the door as Kawakami entered. “Ok, class is starting, coms off.”</p><p>         “Ok class, settle down!” Kawakami announced. “As most of you know, the school festival has been delayed due to all the commotion going on. However, the student council has employed the help of extra students to help with further planning. So, with that in mind, we need to take a few minutes to decide on the theme for our class. Raise your hand if you have an idea, I will take a few then we will vote.”</p><p>         Ann turned around in her seat. “The student council is getting more help? Makoto didn’t mention anything about that.”</p><p>         “Well, it’s hardly the most important thing going on in our lives right now.” Kasumi pointed out.</p><p>         <em>“Actually.”</em> Makoto interrupted. <em>“I convinced the council to employ the help of, Ryuji, Ann, Jirou, Kasumi, Yuuki and Haru. That way we have more time to meet in person without drawing suspicion.”</em></p><p>         <em>“What?!” </em>Ryuji exclaimed. <em>“When did you do that?!”</em></p><p>         <em>“It didn’t take a lot of convincing; I think Chika has a crush on Kasumi anyway...”</em></p><p>         Kasumi blushed. “Ok, you didn’t need to say that.”</p><p>         <em>“And it’s not like we don’t need the extra hands. Because of the delay our original special guest had to cancel, it’s going to be a pain to find a last-minute replacement.”</em></p><p>         “Ok class.” Kawakami got their attention. “Write your vote on a folded piece of paper and pass it to the front.”</p><p>         Kasumi looked to the chalkboard.</p><p>         Maid café, Cake Walk, Body Paint Booth were written on the board.</p><p>         “Who’s the horn-dog that suggested Maid Café?” Ann grumbled.</p><p>         Kasumi smirked and wrote ’Maid Café’ on her pink sticky note and passed it to Ann.</p><p>         Ann glanced at it, then gave her the stink-eye over her shoulder.</p><p>         Morgana shook his head and chuckled.</p><p>         The notes got passed up and Kawakami took count. With the biggest sigh she could muster: “Maid Café won out...” She crumpled up the notes and threw them away. “Now onto the serious business. The police are at the school.”</p><p>         That shut up the classroom.</p><p>         “They want to question <em>all</em> the students over the next couple of days so you will be sent off throughout the day to be questioned. No matter what they ask you; speak the factual truth and nothing but, don’t go spreading unnecessary rumors got it?”</p><p>         A murmur of agreement. <em>“I don’t want this to affect my college entrance.”</em> A girl whispered.</p><p>         “Ok, first up is Takamaki-san, Yoshiz-... san...” She squinted at the paper. “Kirijo-san, and Mishima-kun. You three go first.”</p><p>         Kasumi coughed. “W-What?”</p><p>         “Uhm... when did that happen?” Ann asked Kasumi.</p><p>         Kasumi gave a spaz-y shrug. “I don’t know.”</p><p>         Yuuki picked up his head and stood. His eyes sunken and his face gaunt.</p><p>         Ann winced as she stood herself. “He hasn’t looked this bad since...”</p><p>         “Yeah...” Kasumi scooped up Morgana and glanced at Yuuki’s faint scars from the abuse that dotted his arms.</p><p>         The four left the room, ignoring the murmurs discussing Kasumi’s name. Yuuki walking in front of them with his hands in his pockets.</p><p>         “Admin...” Kasumi tentatively asked.</p><p>         “You don’t have to call me that...”</p><p>         “But that’s who you are.”</p><p>         “I don’t deserve a codename...”</p><p>         “Hey, stop.” She said firmly and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>         He flinched, turned around and shook her hand off, taking a few hasty steps back. “Don’t do that please.” He hunched his shoulders.</p><p>         “Yuuki...” Ann grimaced. “None of this is your fault.”</p><p>         He gritted his teeth. “This isn’t the first time <em>awful </em>shit has happened under <em>my watch</em> only for people to tell me it’s not my fault after the fact.” He sighed. “I hate this.”</p><p>         Kasumi knit her eyebrows. “Then take responsibility. Just think about it Yuuki: what are you going to do now? What’s your next step? Are you going to take another step forward?”</p><p>         He blinked, then turned around and rushed away.</p><p>         Morgana sighed. “No rebellion...” He murmured.</p><p> </p><p>         By the time Ann and Kasumi made it Yuuki was already walking out. He didn’t say a word as he passed them.</p><p>         “Damn...” Ann mumbled.</p><p>         Sae opened the door. “We are ready to question the next student.” She stated, giving Ann and Kasumi a look.</p><p>         Kasumi nodded in understanding and let Sae guide her in the room. A square with a simple table to match, once police officer sat at the table, Sae went to stand in the corner with folded arms.</p><p>         “Take a seat please.” Sae ordered.</p><p>         Kasumi pulled out the chair and sat, Morgana hopped on the table did the same. Kasumi cleared her throat.</p><p>         “Kasumi... Kirijo, yes?” The male police officer said.</p><p>         Sae raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         Kasumi nodded and smoothed out her skirt. <em>Oh damn, I’m really nervous enough to pull a Makoto habit?</em> “Yes sir, that’s me.”</p><p>         “Kirijo huh? You’re related to the Kirijo Group?” He looked down at his papers.</p><p>         Kasumi just nodded.</p><p>         “Didn’t expect someone of your ilk to come to a normal school, well, I guess before the incident Shujin was one of the better ones, right?”</p><p>         “Yeah... A lot of stuff happened this year, maybe if things shook out differently, I would be going to a fancy rich kid school like you’re suggesting.”</p><p>         “Let’s hurry this up.” Sae suggested.</p><p>         The male glanced at her. “Sure.” He cleared his throat. “That’s your service animal, correct?” He gestured.</p><p>         Kasumi patted Morgana’s head. “Sure is.”</p><p>         Morgana rolled his eyes.</p><p>         “And the reason you have-” He cut himself off and cleared his throat again. “It says here you had a public argument with Kamoshida. What was that about?”</p><p>         “He’s a homophobic piece of shit.” She stated flatly.</p><p>         He raised his eyebrows. “Huh. Understandable... Guess he wasn’t as liked before the incident as its said...”</p><p>         Kasumi shrugged. “Just people like me didn’t like him... you know, a minority... I didn’t even know about all the abuse and shit, I just heard him insult my ex-girlfriend.”</p><p>         He nodded. “Okay... you hang out with quite an interesting group Yusuke Kitagawa, Haru Okumura...”</p><p>         Sae cleared her throat. “We don’t have all day.”</p><p>         He shook his head and looked back to his papers. “More friends the merrier right?”</p><p>         “We’re kindred spirits.” Kasumi stated. “We all lost something.”</p><p>         That gave him pause. “I see... I apologize if I seemed crass about it.”</p><p>         She shrugged.</p><p>         “I’m sorry to have taken your time, you can go now.” He nodded.</p><p>         Kasumi opened her bag and Morgana hopped in, she stood.</p><p>         “One more thing.”</p><p>         Sae gave him a look.</p><p>         “Do you think the Phantom Thieves are connected to this school?”</p><p>         “Yes.” She raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that why you are here?”</p><p>         He softly nodded his head a couple times. “You’re a sharp one. But are you not scared that they are?”</p><p>         “Of course not.”</p><p>         He nodded. “Could you send in Takamaki-san on your way out?”</p><p>         She nodded. “Of course.”</p><p>         Kasumi left.</p><p>         The male cop looked to Sae. “What do you think?”</p><p>         She rolled her eyes. “She was too confident talking to you, and it wasn’t fake, and she was definitely telling the truth about her dispute with Kamoshida, she’s not one of them.”</p><p>         He nodded. “I agree.”</p><p>         Sae smiled internally.</p><p> </p><p>         Kasumi pulled out her phone as she walked back to class.</p><p>         Morgana poked his head out of her bag. “You’re calling Mitsuru?”</p><p>         Kasumi nodded.</p><p>         <em>“Kasumi.” </em>Papers shuffled. <em>“How are you today?”</em></p><p>         “Good... uhm...”</p><p><em>         “If... uhm...” </em>She cleared her throat. <em>“If you want to spend some time together, I’m afraid I’m on the island right now. I’ll be back in Tokyo within a week or so if you would like to do something together?”</em></p><p>         Kasumi nodded. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”</p><p>         <em>“Sorry... I’m not the best with... this... I usually would just ask Yukari for advice but... well... she wouldn’t know how to have family either...”</em></p><p>         “Just treat me as a friend then.”</p><p>         <em>“Ok then... although, Yukari isn’t quite a friend...”</em></p><p>         “Oh, are you dating?”</p><p>         <em>“Yes... although I’m not the best at </em>that<em> either...”</em> She gave a sad chuckle. <em>“This is our second try...”</em></p><p>         Kasumi smiled. “Neither am I, guess it runs in the family? Couple disaster bi’s the two of us.”</p><p>         <em>“You are... bisexual as well?”</em></p><p>“Bisexual, bi, they’re just words Obasan. I just prefer bi just because it’s easier to say.”</p><p><em>         “Okay. ’Bi’ it is... oh, I realized I never asked the reason for your call-” </em>She cut herself off.<em>“-Although if you just wanted to talk that’s fine.” </em>She added hastily.</p><p>         “I was going to ask- well, uhm... never mind, it’s fine.”</p><p>         <em>“Are you sure it is fine?”</em></p><p>         “No... but I’ll think about it... just uhm... ask me before you do any crazy stuff concerning me... ok?”</p><p>         Mitsuru paused. <em>“Ah... I see... I just didn’t think you would be opposed... my- our family name is a prestigious one so... and you said you already knew about...”</em></p><p>         Kasumi sighed. “I just... don’t want to feel like I’m cutting off mom and dad... I know I don’t talk with them anymore... but that’s not anyone’s fault or anything... They’re just feeling guilty...”</p><p>         <em>“I see... I’ll... Should I inform them?”</em></p><p>         “No... I don’t want them to feel bad...”</p><p>         <em>“If that is your wish.”</em> She paused. <em>“But you shouldn’t feel like you are cutting them off. I know I may not be the best person to say this, but I would be extremely happy if my offspring could legally obtain a family name like ours.”</em> She cleared her throat. <em>“With a <strong>public</strong> reputation like ours.”</em></p><p>         Kasumi nodded. “Ok... Thanks... I gotta admit it was weird to find out you just changed my name like that... but... you did it with good intentions, didn’t you?”</p><p>         <em>“I wanted to take my oath to you seriously.”</em></p><p>         “Thanks, Obasan.”</p><p>         <em>“Anytime...”</em></p><p>======</p><p>         Sae let her phone slip out of her hand and fall on her bed.</p><p>         She picked up her glasses, Naoto’s gift to her, off her wooden nightstand and slipped them on her face.</p><p>         “Now you text me back.” She huffed. “Tomorrow, we talk about this... Goro...”</p><p>         She paced to her corkboard.</p><p>         She looked over the connected pictures and articles.</p><p>         She narrowed her eyes.</p><p>         “Who are you?”</p><p>         She bit her lip.</p><p>         “It’s someone, not a shadow, not a cognition... a person... a trickster... who could be?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Who could have that kind of willpower?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “Who would want to use that kind of power?”</p><p> </p><p>         Her eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“Sae-san... You are my <strong>only</strong> confidant.”</em></p><p> </p><p>         <em>“They’re tied to Arcana Sae.” Naoto said. “You are Judgement, as are the Chikage and Evelyn, you are one in the same. I am thou, and thou art I, right?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “Nakamura-kun can use multiple personas?” Sae asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Kasumi wiped her face with a workout towel. “Yeah, he can like combine them and change them to but...” She sighed. “They’re tied to the bonds he shares with people, the Arcana... I guess that’s...” She sighed again. “I view you as Tower, even though your Persona Arms and Persona are Judgement... I think its cus I’m projecting onto you...” She shook her head. “I’m not the one you should talk to about that stuff... talk to Jirou, he’s the Wild Card.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “Why do you ask?” Jirou raised an eyebrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “The Black Mask is a Wild Card as well; I want to know what he’s capable of.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         He nodded. “He’s uhm... Kasumi told me the names of the persona’s he used. They were all Judgement except one, which was Fool. Meaning he probably only has one <strong>confidant</strong> other than Igor.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         She knit her eyebrows. “How does that work?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         <strong>“I view you as Judgement...”</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>         “No...” Sae glanced at her phone.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“He’ll probably be stuck down there for a couple days, we were so far down that Evetta couldn’t even sense the top, and that’s if the Reaper doesn’t get to him.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He egged you on so much to go after the Thieves, and now you’ve been assigned to the case.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“Mitsuru, lay off the kid, don’t you see he was <strong>stabbed through the chest</strong>.” Aki stressed.</em></p><p>
  <em>         Ken chuckled. “Always so protective Aki... Thanks... but I’m fine, question away Kirijo...” He waved.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “How could you let yourself get injured like this Ken?!” Mitsuru was furious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “I...” He looked away. “Sorry, I was just seeing things and I froze.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “You froze?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “I just... he looked like me... from back then... you know...?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Mitsuru deflated. “How do you mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “He had that same look in his eyes as I did... revenge is what he’s after, I don’t know who or what, but I know that much.” He then chuckled sadly. “His hair being the same color as mine didn’t help either... I felt like I was looking in a mirror to the past.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “...She conceived me with some good-for-nothing man. My father manipulated her; it might as well have been rape. She killed herself when I was young...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>His father is that politician, isn’t it?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         Sae’s shaky hand touched the board. Her eyes sharpened and her irises blazed. “I found out shortly after...”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Does he even know? Or was he just trying to be private?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “If...” Her pupils darted around the board. “He has to... and... Shido...”</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“The leadership of this country is about to change.” The SIU director said. “We can’t let this case carry over into their term.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>         Her eyes burst into flame, and her glasses were incinerated off her face into ash.</p><p>         She flexed her fingers and Chikage was summoned into her left hand.</p><p>         She drew the blade with her right and her blood burned.</p><p>         “AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”</p><p>         She slashed and slashed and slashed and slashed. Like a rabid animal. Flashes of silver.</p><p>         “AHHH! AAAHHHH!!!” She tore her corkboard apart, cork, papers, drywall and pins flew across her room. “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!”</p><p>======</p><p>         Makoto shuffled some notecards on her student council president desk.</p><p>         “You want Akechi to be the special guest?!” Ryuji exclaimed.</p><p>         “’Want’ is a bit of a stretch, I said I would think about it more.”</p><p>         “It won’t be that bad, besides, do we really have a choice?” Kasumi gestured with her phone. “If we go against such an overwhelming vote, we’re just going to look sus.”</p><p>         “Can we stop it with the ’Goro is a bad person’ crap?” Jirou asked. “He just has different beliefs than us. I don’t see the problem with that.”</p><p>         “He’s on the hunt for <em>us</em> dude. No matter how much you two play darts with him that ain’t gonna change.” Ryuji said. “And common, even I see how dumb it is to invite him here right after we got interrogated by the cops.”</p><p>         Jirou raised an eyebrow. “He literally just said on TV that blaming us for the murders is ’far too hasty’.” He did a Goro impression.</p><p>         “That doesn’t make him on our side!”</p><p>         “I agree with Skull’s sentiments.” Haru said. “However, I believe Royal is right in that we will look suspicious if we go against the popular vote.”</p><p>         “Also, we might be able to use this opportunity to get some information out of him.” Makoto suggested. “My sis talked to him earlier and said she couldn’t get anything out of him.” She winced. “I think they got into an argument or something.”</p><p>         “Isn’t she like, <em>friends</em> with Akechi?” Ryuji raised an eyebrow. “She didn’t spill anything did she?”</p><p>         “Of course not.” She assured. “Don’t be ridiculous.”</p><p>         Kasumi and Jirou shared a look.</p><p>         “Still... he got a lot more votes than I thought he would...” Ann sighed.</p><p>         “It’s like they want to see someone talk bad about us.” Morgana agreed. “Did they ever believe in us?”</p><p>         “I wonder...” Yuuki sighed from the corner of the room.</p><p>         “Back on topic.” Makoto sighed. “I am with Jirou. Something Akechi said on TV stood out to me. ’There is more to this’ he said. I think he said that knowing we would be watching. It’s a gamble, but I believe we have more to gain than to lose here. Leader?”</p><p>         “Coms on.” Kasumi tapped her ear.</p><p>         <em>“Yo.”</em></p><p>         <em>“Hello all, what do we need to discuss?”</em></p><p>         “We’re thinkn’ about making Akechi the guest of honor at the school festival. But it’s gotta be unanimous.”</p><p>         <em>“Huh... could be convenient... Considering Sae didn’t get crap out of him, I think we could use another shot at that.” </em>Futaba said.</p><p>         “Wait, how do you know that?” Makoto asked.</p><p>         Futaba paused. <em>“No reason... Anyyyyway, if he’s going to go on stage or whatever maybe you can put him on the spot and make him crack.”</em></p><p><em>         “I agree with Futaba.”</em> Yusuke stated.</p><p>         Kasumi looked around the room. “Anyone object?”</p><p>         Ryuji scratched his head. “You think you can get him to talk?” He looked at Makoto.</p><p>         She nodded. “Yes, I think I can.”</p><p>         “Fine...”</p><p>         “Welp, times-a-wastin’.” Kasumi whipped out her phone and dialed.</p><p>         A couple rings.</p><p>         <em>“Hello, Kasumi-san?”</em></p><p>         “Hey Goro, you busy right now?”</p><p>         He grimaced. <em>“Just... nursing a wound I received. I have time to talk.”</em></p><p>         “Cool. Well, uhm, we have this school festival coming up, and I know you said you didn’t want to do more stuff for the media after the last thing... but we were wondering if you could show up as the guest of honor? The students voted for you, it’s pretty overwhelming.”</p><p>         <em>“I see...”</em> He hummed. <em>“I’ll think about it. When is it?”</em></p><p>         “It’s in a few days, I’ll text you the exact date and time.”</p><p>         <em>“Please do, and I’ll give it some thought.”</em> He hung up.</p><p>         “That’s better than a ’no’.” Makoto sighed.</p><p>         “He’ll come around.” Jirou stood. “I should get back to the café.”</p><p>         Morgana sighed. “You mean more than you said with that comment, didn’t you Joker?”</p><p>         He paused. “He’s a lot more like us than any of you want to admit, even you Kasumi. So yeah, yeah I did.” He left.</p><p>         <em>“Oof...”</em> Futaba mumbled. <em>“That might not end well.”</em></p><p>         “You say something Futaba?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         <em>“Oh, no, nothing.”</em></p><p>         “Well guys, I think that’s it for today. Mentally prepare yourselves for all this ok?” Kasumi stood.</p><p>         “Hey, wait up.” Ryuji called. “We gotta talk about somthin’ else.”</p><p>         “What?”</p><p>         “Ann told me what happened.”</p><p>         Kasumi looked to Ann.</p><p>         She shrugged and raised an eyebrow at Ryuji. “I have no clue what he’s talking about.”</p><p>         “I’m talking about you, Kasumi <em>Kirijo</em>. You changed your last name? To <em>hers</em>?” Ryuji sighed.</p><p>         Makoto nodded. “It happened really fast too. Usually it takes about a month to legally change a name.”</p><p>         “Obasan did that without me knowing, ok? I don’t think it’s that big a deal.” Kasumi folded her arms and looked down, shuffling her feet.</p><p>         Ryuji bit the inside of his cheek. “Look, I don’t want to tell you how to live your life. But I think you’re better off just not dealing with these adults. That fight was literally just some bullshit between Shirogane and Kirijo, and we were caught in the middle. I don’t even know why we talk with them at all.”</p><p>         “Mitsuru <em>is </em>my aunt Ryuji.” She raised an eyebrow and gestured. “That is only a bad thing if we make it one.”</p><p>         “And apparently that’s not up to us with how Naoto effed up!” He raised his voice.</p><p>         “Ryuji...” Ann held his forearm.</p><p>         “Legally we kinda have to have some contact with a Shadow Operative.” Morgana pointed out.</p><p>         He scoffed. “Since when have we cared about the <em>law</em>?”</p><p>         “Naoto is one of my sister’s friends too. There’s no way I’m going to get in the way of that just because of some miscommunication.” Makoto insisted. “She’s been helping sis with the case as well.”</p><p>         “Your sister hasn’t gotten anywhere Makoto! UHG! I'm tired of pretendin' she's one of us!” He stood. “We’re no closer to finding that Black Mask asshole, and that stupid fight is the reason he got away from Kasumi! It wasn’t <strong>just</strong> ’<em>some miscommunication’</em>. Kasumi is the only one out of all of them that actually accomplished what she said she would. She said she would get strong enough to beat him, and she did!”</p><p>         Makoto stood up abruptly and slammed her hands on her desk. “Don’t insult my sister! She’s been working harder than any of us!”</p><p>         “Don’t defend your abuser Makoto!”</p><p>         Makoto’s eyes widened and she shook.</p><p>         “That’s over the line Ryuji!” Kasumi yelled in his face. “And the only reason I’m this strong is because of Aki’s training and Coach’s support!”</p><p>         “You’re really gonna give away <em>your</em> accomplishments to some selfish adults?!” Ryuji argued.</p><p>         “He’s not selfish!”</p><p>         “He only took you in to make himself feel better about sending a bunch of kids into Tartarus!”</p><p>         “That’s not the whole truth and you know it!”</p><p>         “Screw this.” Ryuji stormed out, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>         “Ryuji!” Ann yelled and stood. “I’ll talk to him!” She ran out.</p><p>         Kasumi walked over the Makoto and placed a hand on hers. “He had no right to say that.”</p><p>         She looked away and nodded. “Yeah...” Her voice shook. She sniffled and wiped her nose. “I want to call her.”</p><p>         Kasumi gave her a brief embrace. “That’s good. Talk it out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Goro was stuck in Mementos for a day or two then had to take some recovery time. Of course Goro was going to get out perfectly alive, he's got that Darth Maul 'to angry to die' energy. Still can't beat the Reaper tho, and that's rough buddy. Whole lot easier with Rebellion Blade that.</p><p>Mitsuru apologizes. Keep in mind that this story is *Mostly* told through Kasumi's perspective. That means that, yeah, the Shadow Ops look really bad last chapter. I admit that I could have foreshadowed the whole thing a lot better, but keep in mind I explicitly said that Naoto will be manipulating things in a kinda sus way way back when her Social Link was established. Naoto straight up lying to both the Thieves and Shadow Ops as to not rob Kasumi of her destiny was always what was going on, its just that since Kasumi was in the dark, so were you, the readers. (And yeah, morally the right thing to do would be for everyone to work together on this, but Naoto doesn't care, she wants Kasumi to have her year.)<br/>(Also, Naoto x Kanji forever don't @ me.)</p><p>And y'all that predicted that this fight would be the final straw when it came to Ryuji's trust in adults were absolutely effing right. </p><p>The rest of the chapter is pretty self explanatory. Hope y'all enjoyed! Remember to Kudos, Comment and Subscribe! Tune in next week for Chapter 28: FES</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. FES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         “S-Sis...”</p><p>         <em>“Makoto, what’s wrong?”</em></p><p>         “You love me, right?”</p><p>         <em>“Of course I do, I love you Makoto.”</em></p><p>         She nodded. “T-Thank you... I just needed to hear that... I’m sorry to have taken your time. I lo-”</p><p>         <em>“Wait.”</em></p><p>         “Yes?”</p><p>         <em>“Don’t-” </em>She took a deep breath. <em>“Don’t feel the need to love me back.”</em></p><p>         “Sis...”</p><p>         <em>“Make no mistake Makoto; I’m not a good person. My palace is proof enough of that. You shouldn’t be proud of me or want to make me proud. Maybe once I’m a good person that can change, but that is a long way off. Do you understand?”</em></p><p>         “Yes, I know what you’re trying to say but-”</p><p>         <em>“There is no ’but’ about it, Makoto. This is the reality of our relationship right now, I hope it changes, I really do, but it’s not changed now.”</em></p><p>“Ok... I love you.”</p><p>         She sighed, but a smile could be heard. <em>“I love you too.”</em></p><p>======</p><p>         “Uhm... I like your hair.” Jirou glanced at their hands.</p><p>         “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, same as my outfit but with consistent color.” She ran her hand through it. “Thanks though. Plus... I don’t know why... but I really like the barrettes.” She touched the silver barrettes in her hair that held it to one side. A ’XXII’ shape.</p><p>         “I like them too... I can’t pinpoint why either... Where’d you get em’? I know your rebellion ones just kinda magically appear.”</p><p>         “Aki gave these to me...”</p><p>         “Huh...”</p><p>         “Hey, which one is it?” Morgana poked his head out.</p><p>         Kasumi looked ahead at the apartment doors, she slipped out her phone and raised an eyebrow at it, then slipped it back into her bag. She led him to the door in question.</p><p>         “So, this is the place.”</p><p>         “Should be.” Jirou commented and looked over the worn apartment door.</p><p>         “You’ve never been here before?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         “We always just hung out at the arcade.” He rubbed his neck.</p><p>         Kasumi bit her lip. “Well... Evetta is telling me someone’s inside.”</p><p>         “Zorro’s telling me the same.”</p><p>         “He’s out with Ann now, right?”</p><p>         Jirou nodded. “Yeah... are you sure this is the right thing to do though?” He gave her hand an encouraging squeeze.</p><p>         “No... but I feel like we’re missing something...” She took a deep breath.</p><p>         <strong>Knock, Knock, Knock.</strong></p><p>         A pause.</p><p>         “Someone <em>is</em> home.” Morgana hopped on Kasumi’s shoulder.</p><p>         She knit her eyebrows.</p><p>         <strong>Knock! Knock! Knock!</strong></p><p>         “I don’t like this.” Kasumi let go of Jirou’s hand.</p><p>         He pouted.</p><p>         She twirled a lockpick out of her bag.</p><p>         “Really?” Jirou folded his arms disapprovingly.</p><p>         She rolled her eyes and went for the knob.</p><p>         <strong>Creak...</strong></p><p>         “That was quick.” Jirou observed.</p><p>         “It was already unlocked...” Kasumi swung open the door.</p><p>         “Uhh...” Jirou gave her a look.</p><p>         They both rushed in. “Sakamoto-san?!” Kasumi called. “Oh...”</p><p>         A petite woman was laying on an old flower-pattern couch with a plastic cover on it. Black hair that went down to her shoulders, a classic romance novel over her eyes. She was dressed in an orange button-up, with a black apron and pants to match.</p><p>         Kasumi’s feet were light as she padded her way over on the tan shag carpet. She knelt and touched her wrist. “Well... she’s alive at least.”</p><p>         “Wow, dark much? She’s probably just tired.” Morgana hoped onto Ryuji’s mom’s stomach. “Looks like she’s a waitress, and I doubt her boss is as good as Lala.”</p><p>         Jirou glanced around the small apartment and gently guided the door closed. “I always took Ryuji as a pretty hygienic guy...” He went to the small gray plastic kitchen table and picked up an empty plastic cup. “Beef Bowl Shop.” He looked over the collection of fast food trash.</p><p>         There were a few empty skittles wrappers on the corner table next to the couch and dirty dishes in the sink. The white refrigerator’s color was fading with age.</p><p>         “Think we should clean up?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         “I think that would be right...” Jirou’s eyes flashed red, then he went over to the cabinet under the kitchen sink and pulled out the black plastic bin. He looked back to the table and his eyes flashed red again. “Wait...” He went back and moved some trash around. “Pills...” He picked up one out of two small orange containers.</p><p>         Kasumi walked over and picked up the other. “Her name’s Tanpopo... Lamotrigine?”</p><p>         “And Bupropion...” Jirou read.</p><p>         Kasumi pulled out her phone. “In higher... seizures?” She looked at the bottle again. “Oh, one-fifty... so that’s... antidepressants...” She glanced at Jirou and put the bottle down. “Hey... you alright?” She interlaced her fingers with his.</p><p>         “I just...” He sighed and put down the bottle. “It’s just, knowing him, he didn’t want to talk to us about this because he’s the only one that even has his mom right now...” He glanced at Tanpopo.</p><p>         “You’re best friends for a reason Jirou. He forgets to be sympathetic to himself too...”</p><p>         “The only time he talked about this... he called himself a rotten kid for what happened with Kamoshida...” He sighed again and squeezed her hand. “Let’s just clean up...”</p><p> </p><p>         The cleaned the apartment the best they could.</p><p> </p><p>         Kasumi grinned at Morgana. “Lazy boy.”</p><p>         He jumped a little. “Hey, I don’t have apposable thumbs! How am I supposed to help?”</p><p>         “I’m just teasing.” She sat next to Tanpopo’s feet.</p><p>         “Should we wake her up?” Jirou asked and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch.</p><p>         “We <em>did</em> come here to talk to her.” Morgana pointed out and padded up to Tanpopo’s face. “Hey, wake up!”</p><p>         “She’s only going to hear meowing.” Kasumi sighed.</p><p>         Tanpopo stirred. “Huh? Who’s...?” She sat up, Morgana hopping off, and the book fell down from her face. She knit her eyebrows. “Excuse me, who the hell are you two?! And what the hell are you doing in my house?!” She shot up off the couch.</p><p>         “Uhm!” Kasumi shot up as well.</p><p>         Jirou sighed and pushed himself to his feet. “I’m Jirou Nakamura, Ryuji’s best friend.” He held out a hand.</p><p>         “And the door was unlocked, so we were worried you were robbed or something!”</p><p>         Her gaze softened. “Oh... ok...” She took Jirou’s hand. “And I’m guessing this here’s your crush, Kasumi Yoshizawa, right?”</p><p>         Kasumi blushed. “Kasumi Kirijo now. And uhm.” She bent down quickly and scooped up Morgana under his front shoulders. She presented him in front of her. “And here’s Morgana!” She smiled.</p><p>         Morgana huffed as his spine elongated and his feet hung limp.</p><p>         “Oh, this is the talking cat?” She knit her eyebrows and inspected him.</p><p>         Morgana gapped. “Wait, you know?”</p><p>         Tanpopo jumped. “Uhm... yes I do... Ryuji has told me...” She cleared her throat. “Sorry, it’s just odd to hear you talk in person, Morgana-kun.”</p><p>         “Wait what?!” Kasumi blinked.</p><p>         Morgana shook out of her grip and fell to the ground. “This must be how cognition works, since Skull told her I can talk, she expected me to upon meeting. She already accepted the possibility I can talk. This isn’t like Aki assuming it’s a special thing right off the bat, comparing it to Aigis talking to Koromaru. Tanpopo had no preconceived notions.”</p><p>         “Oh ’Skull’!” Tanpopo beamed. “I love the little nicknames you have come up for each other! Joker and Royal right?”</p><p>         They sheepishly smiled.</p><p>         Tanpopo looked around. “So clean, is Ryuji already here and napping?”</p><p>         “No, he’s out with Ann right now... does he usually do that cleaning around here?” Kasumi winced as she said it.</p><p>         Her gaze fell and she nodded. “Yeah, he does... I don’t mean to make such a mess... but it’s like...” She sighed. “I don’t know... uhm.” She looked at them with a raised eyebrow. “What are you two here for?”</p><p>         “So...” Kasumi took a deep breath. “We wanted to talk with you, about Ryuji. He has a hard time trusting the adults he should. Well, ’hard time’ is a vast under exaggeration.” She shrugged. “We just want to find out why? Why not at least give them a chance? Both our guardians are great people, and my friend Sae is taking her self-improvement journey very seriously... but he just doesn’t see that. Or can’t see it.”</p><p>         She nodded and sat back on the couch. “I’m afraid that the chances Ryuji could give were spent a long time ago...”</p><p>         Kasumi and Jirou sat on the carpet in front of her, Kasumi pulling Morgana to sit on her lap.</p><p>         “You have to understand where he’s coming from. It’s not just that adults have failed him in the past, it was more than failure. The adults that betrayed him all seemed nice at first...” She took a shaky breath. “It started with my ex-husband... For years of Ryuji’s life, he was a legitimately good father, and an incredible man. Every moment he wasn’t working he would spend with myself and Ryuji. Teaching him things, helping him with schoolwork, bonding. He didn’t drink back then... but then he was accused of stealing from his boss, and then fired. The accusation was bullshit, and everyone knew it, his boss was just incompetent and was afraid the higher ups would replace him. The problem then came with how my ex responded to this... he changed... to say the least. He became truly evil, taking out his bitterness on everything around him, and everyone. Then after I made him leave, came my betrayal... I’m not proud of it, but I kind of shut down... I never had any human capital; I was never great at school or went to college or trained in any kind of skill. I was a housewife who was incapable of providing for her son... During that time, his college fund <strong>burned</strong>.”</p><p>         “Ryuji’s said that evil people can’t change.” Kasumi said.</p><p>         She nodded. “He doesn’t think his father changed; he thinks he was <em>lying</em>... I think that is my fault too... I think it’s clear I was always like...” She gestured to herself. “This... I just had a massive safety net before... I was happy because I didn’t have anything to worry about. Then that changed.”</p><p>         “I’m sorry...”</p><p>         “Don’t be...” She took a deep breath. “I think what he needs, is proof that the adults you want him to trust aren’t lying. Something that cannot be denied that he can’t use his skepticism to refuse to see.”</p><p>======</p><p>         Ryuji walked in front of Ann; the latter had both her hands firmly grasping his shoulders. “Move.”</p><p>         “Ann...” He sighed.</p><p>         “Or no kisses.”</p><p>         “Damnit...”</p><p>         “And make it real, she deserves it real.”</p><p>         “You want me to be honest?”</p><p>         “Well, do you actually feel bad?”</p><p>         “Kinda.”</p><p>         “Say ’yes’.”</p><p>         “What? ’Kinda’ is the honest answer.”</p><p>         “Then just apologize about which part of the ’kinda’ is ’yes’?”</p><p>         “What does that even mean?”</p><p>         “Figure it out.” She frowned and pushed him up the school stairs.</p><p>         The other Thieves sans Sae were milling around the school entrance. Futaba huddled close to Jirou and Kasumi, the latter two holding hands. Morgana sat on Kasumi’s shoulder. Makoto stiffened slightly when she saw Ryuji.</p><p>         “The festival seems to be a success.” Yusuke observed calmly.</p><p>         Haru sighed. “Yes... but from what I could tell any food that is being served is microwaved.”</p><p>         “What’s wrong with that?” Futaba asked innocently.</p><p>         Haru gasped with wide eyes, Jirou gave an even more dramatic gasp. “How could a member of my own family say something so horrible!” Jirou face contorted in pain.</p><p>         “We’re going to have to make some major changes to your diet Futaba-chan!” Haru exclaimed.</p><p>         “Oh no...” Futaba sighed.</p><p>         Morgana placed a paw on Jirou’s shoulder. “I appreciate the reference.”</p><p>         Jirou grinned. “Ahh, a cat of culture I see.”</p><p>         “I’m not!!!” He pouted.</p><p>         “Hey, don’t be mean.” Kasumi squeezed his hand tighter, then turned. “Oh hey! You’re... late?”</p><p>         Ann pushed Statue Ryuji in front of Makoto, then steadied the statue, barely preventing it from tipping over. “So, my dearest Skull. Do you have something to say?”</p><p>         Makoto narrowed her eyes.</p><p>         The statue suddenly came to life, slouching and scratching his head. “So, uhm... Queen.”</p><p>         She folded her arms and her eyes blazed.</p><p>         “Look, I don’t think what I said was wrong.”</p><p>         “Ryuji!!!” Ann hissed.</p><p>         “But I was wrong to say it. For that I’m sorry, ok? I should be more sensitive about that kinda stuff... I should know better...” He took a deep breath.</p><p>         Makoto’s gaze paused, and she blinked in understanding. She sighed. “I know my sister loves me; I don’t need you to think she does. So just stay out of it from now on and we’re square. Am I clear?”</p><p>         “C-Crystal, Queen.” Ryuji cleared his throat. “Hey, where’s Yuuki?” He looked around.</p><p>         “Present.” Yuuki walked up the steps and waved slightly.</p><p>         “Heyyo everyone!” Shiho smiled cheerfully.</p><p>         “Shiho!” Ann beamed. “I’m so glad you could make it!”</p><p>         Shiho blushed slightly. “Hey, there’s no way I could miss this, I get to hang out with you guys so rarely.”</p><p>         Kasumi elbowed Ann.</p><p>         Ann trotted over to Shiho and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Hey, as long as your dreams are working out, it’s worth it. Volleyball’s going great yeah?”</p><p>         She smiled. “I’m a starter, and the coach is good. That’s all I can ask for.”</p><p>         “That’s good to hear.”</p><p>         “How’re you all doing, with, well, you know?” Shiho winced.</p><p>         Haru looked down.</p><p>         “The best we can.” Kasumi stated. “But the first day of this festival is going to be our break from it all. We’re all going to have fun here, take a breather, right?”</p><p>         Everyone nodded.</p><p>         “I feel the need to state it: we shouldn’t talk about <em>that</em> while we’re here.” Makoto reminded. “I’m positive there will be police officers in civilian clothes, we don’t want to give them an excuse.”</p><p>         “Acting like normal students is going to be important.” Morgana spoke up. “In more ways than one, I think we desperately need this breather.”</p><p>         “In that case... uhm... what do you normally do at a school festival?” Futaba nervously asked.</p><p>         “Every class has an exhibit of sorts.” Yuuki explained. “Student conceived and designed, you go around the booths and see what they have to offer. Then there’s the special guest and party tomorrow.”</p><p>         “I-I see.”</p><p>         “Hey, you don’t need to force yourself.” Kasumi frowned.</p><p>         “I’m not forcing it... my promise list is done, I’m ready for anything.” Her eyes grew focused.</p><p>         “Promise list?” Jirou asked.</p><p>         “U-Uhm anyway! Let’s go see what’s up!” Futaba jumped a little.</p><p>         “Oh, I know just the route to take!” Ann beamed. “And we’ll finish it off with our class! I was kinda opposed at first but now I’m high-key proud of how it turned out.”</p><p>         “Oh really, what’s the theme?” Ryuji scratched his head.</p><p>         “Shhh!” Kasumi jumped. “Let’s keep it a surprise!”</p><p>         Morgana snickered. “You’re gonna give them PTSD you know?” He whispered.</p><p>         Jirou’s eyes widened slightly. “What?”</p><p>         “Great idea Kasumi! Let’s go!” Ann led the way.</p><p> </p><p>         “Oh wow this is crazy, it’s like I’m really here- I mean there! I can see so far down!” Futaba had Virtual Reality goggles on, one student in front of her had a fan facing Futaba and another was on a laptop.</p><p>         “I kinda expected you to have already tried this Futaba.” Kasumi folded her arms.</p><p>         “My room’s not big enough for a VR setup. Huh, maybe I’ll ask Sojiro about moving my bed out. Anyway!” She ripped off the goggles and grabbed Kasumi’s arm, dragging her to the spot. “You gotta try this!” She forced the goggles on Kasumi’s head.</p><p>         “Ech. Be careful...” Kasumi looked around. “Oh wow, the clouds look so real... this is cool.”</p><p>         “Now look down.”</p><p>         Kasumi did so. “AAAAHHHH!!!! FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK!!!” Kasumi ripped off the goggles and threw them away, her eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>         “Hey, what the hell?” The student holding the fan exclaimed.</p><p>         Kasumi ran away, face first into a wall with a <strong>thunk</strong>. Then quickly sat down and hugged her knees to her chest and burred her face. “I-I w-will n-never r-recover...” She shivered.</p><p>         “Ah beans... I forgot...” Futaba sighed. “Jirou! Come get your girl!”</p><p> </p><p>         “Think this will be scary, or cringe?” Ryuji asked as they faced the haunted house.</p><p>         “Leaning towards cringe.” Jirou stated.</p><p>         “Only one way to find out!” Ann beamed and walked inside.</p><p>         Jirou stepped forward then turned and knit his eyebrows in concern. “You coming Kasumi?”</p><p>         She cleared her throat. “<em>Phrasing</em>.”</p><p>         He blushed.</p><p>         She glanced at Yuuki, who was sitting at a table nearby. “I think I’ll skip this one, still need a breather after that nightmare.” She gestured down the hall. “You go on ahead.”</p><p>         He nodded. “Ok, if you’re sure, leader.” He grinned slightly then walked inside with the rest.</p><p>         Kasumi turned back to Yuuki. “Ah! Shiho, you spooked me!”</p><p>         She giggled. “What, did you forget I was here?”</p><p>         “No, I just thought you went inside.” She rolled her eyes.</p><p>         “Well.” She looked to Yuuki too. “There’s something more important right now.”</p><p>         Yuuki had his earbuds in and was looking at his phone.</p><p>         “When did you get so close?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         Shiho cleared her throat. “Kinda awkward story that. He was trying to woo me, buuuut yeah, that didn’t happen. But those times we hung out didn’t count for nothing, now here we are.”</p><p>         “He’s no Lady Ann right?”</p><p>         She jumped. “Uhm... how do you know that?” Her gaze then sharpened at Yuuki. “Did he-”</p><p>         “No, he didn’t tell me.” Kasumi sighed.</p><p>         “Then...”</p><p>         “Uhm...” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Let’s just say I have gay-dar and leave it at that.”</p><p>         “Oh, right, you dated Makoto for a bit.”</p><p>         Kasumi sighed. “Jirou does <em>not</em> have an ass like hers.” She cleared her throat. “Anyway. I’ve been wanting to ask you, but how’ve you been holding up?”</p><p>         She sighed. “As you so eloquently put it; the best I can... but you know... in a weird way, being friends with Yuuki helps.”</p><p>         “Cus he’s in the same position as you?”</p><p>         She winced. “I think he’s over it though... but yeah, and, Ann is my best friend and all, but I can’t exactly talk to her about <em>that</em> stuff... and Yuuki is open minded, so it made things a lot easier.”</p><p>         “I wish I could have helped; I’m sure Makoto would say the same.”</p><p>         “You <em>are</em> really easy to talk to, can’t pinpoint why.” She shrugged. “You know, you don’t have to be the only one that helps people along.”</p><p>         “What do you mean?”</p><p>         “I’ve talked with Ann about you, you’re always trying to help even when you don’t know how. That’s admirable and all, but people can still grow without you there you know?”</p><p>         Kasumi considered with knit eyebrows. “Everyone has bonds that they can develop...”</p><p>         “I guess that’s one way to put it. But I mean right now.” She gestured to Yuuki. “You were going to talk with him, alone right? You didn’t ask Yusuke for help.”</p><p>         Kasumi blinked. “I... you’re right... I should have asked him to help...” She gritted her teeth. “Damnit...”</p><p>         “No, don’t get mad. Let’s just talk with him, together.”</p><p>         Kasumi sighed. “You’re really mature, you know that?”</p><p>         She gave her a look. “I’m just a people person, ok?” She wrapped her arm around Kasumi’s. “Now let’s go comfort <em>our</em> friend.” She led her forward.</p><p>         They sat down at the table. “Hey, Yuuki...” Kasumi tried for a smile.</p><p>         He glanced at her, then took out his earbuds one at a time and placed his phone face-down on the table. “Are uhm... are you guys not into haunted houses either?”</p><p>         Kasumi blinked in realization.</p><p>         “Yeah, I could do without my heartrate going up.” Shiho placed her chin in her hand.</p><p>         “Because you’re such a peaceful soul.” Yuuki rolled his eyes.</p><p>         Shiho smiled. “You’re in a good mood.”</p><p>         He nodded and took a deep breath. “Yeah, I am.”</p><p>         “You’ve decided, haven’t you?”</p><p>         “Wait, decided what?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         Yuuki looked to her. “Shiho and I...” He looked down. “Had a talk ok... about... how I act online, compared to how I act in person... She pointed out that they should be the same person, Yuuki and Admin... so I’ve decided they will be.”</p><p>         “You want to fight.” She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         He winced. “’Want’ is a strong word.”</p><p>         “But it’s what’s best for you.” Shiho said.</p><p>         “I hope it is...”</p><p> </p><p>         “This is the place!” Ann beamed.</p><p>         Jirou and Ryuji sighed and looked away from the booth, the former placing a hand over his eyes.</p><p>         Kasumi giggled. “What’s the matter Jirou?” She baby-talked him. “It’s just a maid café.”</p><p>         “I’m dead.” Morgana wheezed.</p><p>         “I still can’t believe this was approved.” Yuuki said.</p><p>         “Did you contribute to this too?” Haru asked.</p><p>         He shrugged. “Just some of the paper banners.”</p><p>         Yusuke nodded and inspected the stand. “I can tell who did what between Ann, Kasumi and Yuuki.” He shook his head. “They are not the reasons this stand is an abomination.”</p><p>         “Thanks?” Ann asked. “Anyway, new customers! I’ll show you to your seats!”</p><p>         Ryuji looked around. “Is there a reason why no one’s here?”</p><p>         “It’s like a deserted island.” Futaba observed.</p><p>         Makoto sighed in relief. “Well, it’s good for talking since there’s no one here...” She sat down at the table.</p><p>         The rest did the same, pulling up chairs for the extras.</p><p>         “We heard a lot of rumors on our way here.” Haru lamented.</p><p>         “This school fucking sucks...” Kasumi huffed. “They’re still going on and on about Jirou. ’Wow, the murderer is blackmailing the cursed girl’.” She mocked. “Anger.”</p><p>         “Chill, it’s ok.” Jirou rubbed her shoulders.</p><p>         Kasumi leaned into it. “Thanks...”</p><p>         “Gag.” Futaba stated.</p><p>         Morgana hopped on the table and sat. “Here comes the maid, act normal.”</p><p>         “Who cares...? There’s nothin’ ’normal’ about this anymore.” Ryuji leaned back in his chair.</p><p>         “Welcome home!” The maid cheered as she approached. “May I take your order?”</p><p>         Kasumi raised an eyebrow. “’Take your order’? What happened to the maid atmosphere? You gotta add a ’meow’ at the end and do the thing.” Kasumi mimicked a cat with her hands.</p><p>         “No thank you.” The maid stated. “Anyway, your order?”</p><p>         Yusuke looked at the menu. “There are a lot of odd flavors...” He frowned and picked it up. “And the menu itself is...”</p><p>         “Let’s just get something normal please.” Ryuji tried to rush.</p><p>         “I’m sorry. We sold our lost normal one to the previous customer.” The maid said.</p><p>         Kasumi threw her hands up in exacerbation. “You’re supposed to say ’I’m <em>sssoooo</em> sorry, Maaasssteer ♡♡♡♡’.” She did the voice. “Common!”</p><p>         “Ok Kasumi.” Shiho said. “Now it’s getting weird.”</p><p>         “Sorry, Becky got my standards up.” She sighed.</p><p>         “Who’s Becky?”</p><p>         “Not important.”</p><p>         “Oh my god...” Jirou sighed. “Just give us whatever you have.”</p><p>         “Russian Takoyaki it is! This will take a little time.” The maid cheered and paced away.</p><p>         “Ooo... Russian.” Kasumi smirked.</p><p>         “Let’s forget about the octopus and get back on topic.” Ryuji leaned forward and sighed.</p><p>         Ann winced. “<em>Yeah, it’s toootaly octopus...</em>” She mumbled. She cleared her throat. “Yeah, speaking of the rumors, hearing Kamoshida being almost treated like a victim makes me want to eat my stress away.”</p><p>         “Ditto...” Yuuki’s gaze fell.</p><p>         “It’s as though the accusations against us are overshadowing all of the horrid things our previous targets did.” Yusuke’s voice hardened.</p><p>         “And people really think we’re the ones that ’silenced’ the principal.” Kasumi huffed.</p><p>         “That’s it isn’t it?” Jirou asked. “All that time ago when we went to the TV station, Goro proposed the idea that we and the Black Mask are one in the same. That idea is now popularized.”</p><p>         “Damnit! This is all his fault.” Ryuji growled.</p><p>         Futaba snorted. “<em>Give it a day.</em>” She mumbled.</p><p>         “Don’t make a scene Ryuji.” Morgana said. “We just need to prove our innocence. We need to prove that conclusion wrong.”</p><p>         “You know, did Akechi really agree to show up here ’cause he believes we didn’t kill anybody...?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>         “Or he may simply love large gatherings.” Yusuke proposed.</p><p>         Kasumi and Jirou snorted. “Yeah, no.” She said.</p><p>         “He hates all the media stuff.” Jirou said. “Have any of you actually watched the interviews?”</p><p>         “No, I can’t stand anybody talking trash about us.” Ryuji said, Yuuki nodded.</p><p>         “They treat him horribly on there, literally slandering him for ratings.”</p><p>         “Do you think that’s why he’s coming here now?” Haru asked. “He knows he won’t be berated here; this could be his chance to have a more positive public appearance.”</p><p>         “Or he knows.” Makoto stated.</p><p>         The silence was deafening.</p><p>         “How would he have figured it out?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         “He’s smart Kasumi, there’s always a chance we missed something, and he didn’t.” Makoto nervously smoothed out her skirt.</p><p>         “But... if he knows it’s you guys.” Shiho spoke up. “It would make sense why he doesn’t think you all are murderers. He knows Kasumi and Jirou personally, it’s the same case as mine, I only never doubted you because I’ve known you all so long.”</p><p>         “Thanks Shiho.” Ann smiled.</p><p>         “Still though, I would hate to fall into a trap, we should be on guard.” Morgana shuffled his feet nervously. “Even if Akechi is your friend Joker, he’s still a detective, and he still stands firm on the idea that we are in the wrong, even if we aren’t killers. I’m gonna be bummed out if this all goes to shit.”</p><p>         “I think you speak for all of us with that buddy...” Kasumi pet his head.</p><p>         “Is the Takoyaki done yet?” Jirou asked.</p><p>         “Unflappable as usual.” Ryuji muttered.</p><p>         Kasumi knit her eyebrows in concern at Jirou.</p><p>         “Before we abruptly change the subject, a reminder that we don’t know what Akechi’s plan is concerning this. My sister couldn’t get it out of him.” Makoto stated.</p><p>         “What makes you think we can?” Yusuke asked.</p><p>         She shook her head. “I don’t know, but it would be wrong not to try.” She looked to Kasumi.</p><p>         She nodded.</p><p>         <strong>Ding!</strong></p><p>         “Thank you for the wait.” The maid placed the plate on the table, then promptly pranced away.</p><p>         “Ooh! It’s uhm, fresh made!” Ann beamed.</p><p>         “You’re really going to lie to Jirou, and I’s faces like that?” Haru sighed.</p><p>         “I know the sound of a microwave when I hear it Ann.” Jirou stated. “Futaba heats up enough noodles around me.”</p><p>         Futaba pushed up her glasses. “True, can confirm that ding was a microwave.”</p><p>         Ryuji sighed. “Well, it’s not like I was expectin’ Jirou or Haru level cooking at a school festival. But still, I was hopin' for better than microwaved.” He raised an eyebrow at it. “So, what makes this a ’Russian’ Takoyaki?”</p><p>         “Could there be jam in it as a secret ingredient?” Haru asked. “Hmm, that gives me a couple ideas.” She mused.</p><p>         Shiho knit her eyebrows. “What does jam have to do with Russia?”</p><p>         “Why is that one in the center red?” Yusuke asked.</p><p>         Kasumi smirked. “Cus it’s special.”</p><p>         “Special how?”</p><p>         “Was this dish your idea Kasumi?” Jirou asked.</p><p>         She nodded. “Yep, this was my contribution to the menu!" She stated proudly. "Anyone know what Russian Roulette is?” She reached over and stabbed a normal one with a toothpick and placed it in her mouth.</p><p>         “One in six...” Yuuki’s voice shook.</p><p>         “Eh Liff!” She cheered. Then her face contorted. “Ech.” She finished it off quickly. “It tasted good but the texture is all off, what the hell?” She frowned at the toothpick.</p><p>         “They are awfully misshapen.” Yusuke lamented.</p><p>         “So, what, is the special one spicy or somethin’?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>         “So who’s gonna be our lucky victim!?” Futaba grinned.</p><p>         Ann gave an evil smirk to Ryuji. “Going for the obvious one is sooo manly.”</p><p>         “Yeah, nice try babe.” Ryuji dismissed.</p><p>         She pouted.</p><p>         “Alright, he passes the simp check.” Shiho giggled.</p><p>         “Manly you say?” Morgana started to pad his way over.</p><p>         Kasumi snatched him up and hugged him close. “As your best friend it’s my job to prevent you from simpin’.”</p><p>         He sighed. “Fine...”</p><p>         “Are the rest of you not going to have any?” Haru asked. “I think I would like to try the special one.”</p><p>         “Curiosity killed the floof.” Shiho mumbled.</p><p>         “Wait... is she honestly going for it?” Makoto breathed in awe.</p><p>         “And then Haru perished.” Jirou stated.</p><p> </p><p>         “Oh, everyone’s all here.”</p><p> </p><p>         Everyone paused and looked.</p><p>         “Good afternoon everyone. It’s nice to see you again Jirou, I’m sorry again for missing our jazz club date.” Goro greeted.</p><p>         “Hey, bad sushi is bad sushi, you don’t have to be sorry for getting sick.” Jirou responded.</p><p>         “Thank you.”</p><p>         “Akechi-kun, th-the panel isn’t until tomorrow.” Makoto observed.</p><p>         “I came to check out the venue. I can’t afford to make any mistakes when I’m up on stage.”</p><p>         “Someone’s eager...” Futaba grumbled.</p><p>         “Unfortunately, when I arrived here people recognized me immediately. Everyone bombarded me with questions. So I came to the least populated part of the venue.”</p><p>         “Guess we’re in the same boat with that.” Kasumi folded her arms. “The kids here just can’t stop bullshit from flowing out of their mouths.”</p><p>         Goro chuckled. “Your humor is as dry as always Kasumi-san. Yes, I agree. Their baseless rumors are tiring.” He glanced at the Takoyaki.</p><p>         “Do you want one?” Haru scooted the plate over towards him.</p><p>         “That’s very kind of you, I think I will.” He plucked up the red one.</p><p>         Haru gasped.</p><p>         “<em>Shh. It’s fine</em>.” Ryuji hissed with a grin.</p><p>         Shiho moved a hand over her smiling mouth.</p><p>         “I guess this will be my performance fee.” Goro bit it off.</p><p>         “But-” Ann started.</p><p>         “Hey, wait-” Jirou started.</p><p>         “Hm, it’s quite delicious, but the texur-” Goro’s whole body lurched. “...HNNNGH!?”</p><p>         “Ahh, the fruit of my labor.” Kasumi mused.</p><p>         “Eating it in one bite was a bad idea.” Ann said.</p><p>         “Ngh... My throat...! Urgh! This is...! My stomach... it burns...!”</p><p>         Jirou sighed and stood, he jogged over to the stand and grabbed a clear plastic cup then jogged to the water fountain. He came back and handed Goro the water.</p><p>         “T-T-Thank y-you...” He graciously accepted it and chugged.</p><p>         Jirou patted his back. “You good man?”</p><p>         “I-I-I’m fine. I-I-I j-just uh... l-love spicy stuff, is all... haha... ehhh...”</p><p>         “I think he’s broken, hard reset is needed, in my humble opinion.” Futaba said.</p><p>         “Thank you Jirou... I’ll... I’ll see you all... uh... t-t-tomorrow... haha...” He stiffly walked away.</p><p>         Jirou frowned at the group. “Common guys, he just got off being food poisoned.”</p><p>         “Is that why he was gone?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         “Yeah...” Jirou sighed and sat back down.</p><p>         “Ok, now I feel kinda bad.” She nodded twice.</p><p>         “He’s really trying to hold it together.” Ann winced. “He’s waddling around like some comedian.”</p><p>         “It’s like he wants to get picked up for some commercial or somethin’.” Ryuji said.</p><p>         “But did he truly come to simply check the venue?” Yusuke postulated, then winced. “...This isn’t good. I keep suspecting every little thing.”</p><p>         “Honestly, yeah...” Futaba sighed. “It’s like I’m in the metaverse checking for shadows, but all the time...”</p><p>         “It’s the same for me.” Makoto sighed. “I feel so tense all the time. I <em>need </em>to do my best tomorrow... we need him to be our source of intel.” Her eyes hardened. “I have to pull this off...”</p><p>         “I keep wanting to jump so that when the rug gets pulled out, I don’t go with it...” Yuuki mumbled.</p><p>         “Is that what they mean by ’jumpy’?” Ann asked.</p><p>         “Guess so... I’m with Yuuki...” Ryuji sighed. “I meant it when I said nothing about <em>this</em> is normal anymore. Our lives...”</p><p>         “...Akechi...” Futaba got their attention. “... When he got here, didn’t he say ’everyone’s all here’? Everyone?”</p><p>         Silence.</p><p>         “Y-You’re just imaginin’ things...” Ryuji tried to dismiss.</p><p>         “Wait guys.” Shiho said. “He probably just meant our friend group, I mean, I’m not a thief.”</p><p>         “Legally you might as well be.” Makoto said. “Since you know, you’re an accomplice.”</p><p>         “So what if he knows?” Jirou asked. “It doesn’t even really matter, what does him knowing actually change?”</p><p>         “Everything Joker!” Makoto gritted her teeth.</p><p>         “Guys, just relax ok?” Kasumi idly pet Morgana. “It’s the school festival, we promised to have fun, right?”</p><p>         “We shouldn’t be lax though.” Makoto argued.</p><p>         “We <em>should</em> be <span class="u">blending in</span>. You all do things for fun in between jobs right? Yuuki, I know we play video games with Shiho. What about the rest of you? It’s something right? And we aren’t on the job right now, we will be during Goro’s thing tomorrow, but before and after, we can just have lives. Take your time...”</p><p>         As her words moved through their ears the tension in their shoulders moved out.</p><p>         “I’m proud of you.” Morgana whispered.</p><p>======</p><p>         Akechi gave his panel, and revealed he knows of the thieves. “Is there a room I can use?”</p><p>         “There’s the P.E. faculty office, Narukami-san is not here right now.”</p><p>         “I want you to come too. There’s a matter I want to discuss. Your friends from yesterday are here, aren’t they? Can you bring them too, if that’s all right?”</p><p>         Makoto narrowed her eyes. “Did you set this up?”</p><p>         “We don’t have that long, you know.”</p><p>======</p><p>         “What do you want to talk about?” Makoto glared.</p><p>         “Someone’s missing, Suzui yes?” Goro placed his chin in his hand. “I said to bring everyone.”</p><p>         “She’s just a friend, not a Thief.” Ann insisted. “Don’t bring her into this.”</p><p>         “Ahh, I see.” <em>Having two Faiths would be redundant I suppose. </em>“So, you readily admit it then.”</p><p>         “Ann!” Ryuji hissed.</p><p>         “Shit.” Ann winced.</p><p>         “This is good, there’s no need to feign ignorance at this point.” Goro said.</p><p>         Jirou nodded. “We can talk about this with maturity.”</p><p>         Goro smirked. “That’s what I like about you.” He let go of his chin and gesture to them all. “So, all cards on the table. You all possess personas and are stealing hearts within the metaverse, correct?”</p><p>         “Wait, how do you know about personas?” Makoto asked.</p><p>         “How do you know about the metaverse?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         “Because I have a persona too. I was dragged into the metaverse when you all entered outside of Okumura Foods.” He grabbed pictures out of his pocket and slapped them on the table. “And shortly after an app appeared on my phone, I’m assuming you all have it too.”</p><p>         “He has the Nav?” Ryuji breathed.</p><p>         Jirou nodded, a slight smile tugged at his lips. “Igor gave it to him...”</p><p>         “Igor?” Goro asked.</p><p>         “That’s a long story.” Kasumi dismissed. “He’s a kind of god thing...”</p><p>         Goro took a shaky breath. “All of that... magic, monsters...” He looked at his hands. “Robin Hood...” He clenched them. “It is all a bit much for me. I don’t need to know the details of that, those can come in time. If you are willing to hear me out.”</p><p>         “We didn’t kill anyone!” Haru shouted.</p><p>         He nodded. “Of course you didn’t, there’s no way I could believe Jirou taking such a course of action, and I know Kasumi-chan would only kill in the heat of the moment if her friends are in danger. Is my profile of you two correct?”</p><p>         “Yes.” Jirou nodded. “Thank you.”</p><p>         “I’m working on it ok?” Kasumi frowned.</p><p>         “I believe that as well Kasumi-chan. We are one in the same in a lot of ways.”</p><p>         “How can you be sure?” Makoto challenged.</p><p>         “Because I saw another when I was dragged in with you. A man with obsidian black armor and an angular black mask to accompany it. His presence was unlike anything I have felt before. Power, chaos. That man was a killer, I can’t explain it, but I could just feel it. He attacked me on sight and laughed as he did so. I took cover around a corner, my heart was pounding, the blood in my skin itself knew it was going to be torn out, one thought overwhelmed me: ’I can’t die here’, I <strong>knew </strong>that I needed to <em>find the truth. </em>Then I heard <em>him</em>...”</p><p>         “Your persona...” Jirou breathed.</p><p>         “Robin Hood spoke to me, and I heeded his call. Through his blessing I was able to run away. If I had to guess, the man seemed particularly weak to my attack at first, then I sensed a change and I ran while I could. I have reason to believe that-”</p><p>         “The man in the Black Mask is the culprit.” Kasumi finished. “We know because we have fought him before. His default persona is Loki, which is weak to Bless, which I’m guessing is what Robin Hood’s attack was.”</p><p>         “That makes sense... thank goodness for that most fortunate accident...” Goro nodded. “Moving forward, this is good, you already know that we have a common enemy. The police have decided that you are responsible for the murders, however we both know that is not that <em>truth</em>. The <em>truth</em> is what I want to be brought to light, and I know the police can’t do that. Personas, the metaverse, there’s no way they can legitimately apprehend a supernatural threat.”</p><p>         “Yeah.” Kasumi said firmly and shot glances at everyone. <em>Wait...</em></p><p>         “I’ll be blunt, I want to strike a deal with you. I may be able to save you from being captured by the police, and you are capable of helping me apprehend this assassin.”</p><p>         Kasumi raised an eyebrow. “But you said it yourself, the police can’t apprehend a supernatural threat.”</p><p>         He shook his head. “I said that they <em>legitimately</em> couldn’t. But they will capture you anyway.”</p><p>         “What do you mean?”</p><p>         “I am afraid the situation at the SIU has become rather unstable. Makoto-chan, I am not sure if your sister has told you, but she has been placed in charge of this case. The higher-ups want to settle this case as soon as possible, and they don’t care how it’s done. That mentality they have adopted is exceedingly dangerous, and it is one Sae-san has adopted too, due to their pressure.”</p><p>         “What does sis have to do with this?”</p><p>         “Sae’s not in her right mind.” Goro shook his head. “I am fearing the worst. What if I told you that the people around her would turn a blind eye to false evidence? All they have to do is establish causality, and Sae-san can’t make rational judgements at the moment. She may even make up a confession if pushed.”</p><p>         Ryuji gritted his teeth and looked away. “I wouldn’t be surprised.” He mumbled.</p><p>         “Make it up-” Makoto started.</p><p>         Kasumi put a comforting hand on her arm. “Look, you’re making Makoto’s sister out to be a problem.”</p><p>         “If you don’t believe me then-” He started taking his phone out.</p><p>         “OOOHH!!!” Futaba jumped and snatched the phone out of his hand.</p><p>         “What?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “This is the model I’ve always wanted! It’s so much easier to mod then my current one!” Futaba giggled as she played with it.</p><p>         Ann sighed. “I’m so sorry. Until recently Futaba was well...”</p><p>         Goro nodded. “I am aware of the details, I understand.”</p><p>         Kasumi knit her eyebrows at Futaba. <em>But...</em></p><p>         Futaba handed his phone back. “You’ve got a good personality, looks, and the best tech? Talk about cheating.” She pouted playfully.</p><p>         Goro gently took back his phone from Futaba. “Thank you?”</p><p>         “She’s praising you... I believe.” Yusuke said.</p><p>         “Wait, what do you mean ’Sae’s not in her right mind’?” Kasumi folded her arms.</p><p>         “I mean that she has become rash and emotional, she hates being wrong, and I think that has skewed her mindset to a more toxic one, I fear the lengths she may go to achieve her victory.”</p><p>         Makoto narrowed her eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>         “What I <em>mean</em>, is this:” He pressed his thumb to his phone then turned it to face the thieves. “I happened to record our most recent conversation.”</p><p>         The audio played.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“-inconvenient time.”</em></p><p>         <em>“Why were you gone Goro?”</em></p><p><em>         “I just had to take a sick day I assure you, that’s just what I get for not going to our </em>usual <em>sushi place. I have the receipt if you must know.” </em></p><p>
  <em>         Sae growled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “I apologize for the jest; I suppose now is not the time. The Phantom Thieves-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “’The Phantom Thieves’ what Goro?” She hissed. “Are you going to tell me they need to be caught at all costs? That they need to be brought to justice?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “That’s... one way to look at the situation...” Goro’s voice grew hesitant. “However, I am actually here to tell you that I think the Thieves are not responsible for Okumura’s murder.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         A pause.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “<strong>Get out.</strong>”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         Another pause.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Sae-san?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “<strong>Get out of my sight if you know what’s good for you.</strong>” She hissed like an animal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Sae-san, we need to talk about what to do-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Footsteps stomped and Sae’s voice grew closer. “<strong>I will tell you what I am going to do, Goro Akechi. The culprit of this case will face my <span class="u">wrath</span>. By any means necessary. I will personally see my justice through to the end.</strong>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Sae-san, the culprit-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “<strong>Will come for me, I know they will, I <span class="u">hope</span> they will. When they do, I will be there, waiting for them. They will face their <span class="u">Judgement</span>,” She spat. “And I will make sure that their justice ends, right then and there, permanently. That is my promise Goro Akechi. And I assure you, I have the <span class="u">willpower </span>to see it though. My own hands will bring about their end. Am I clear?</strong>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Crystal, Sae-san...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “<strong>Leave, you might not get another chance.</strong>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Understood.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         The recording ended.</p><p>         Goro pocketed his phone. “All of this indicated to me that Sae-san is not in her right mind.”</p><p>         Kasumi and Makoto shared a look.</p><p>         He held is chin in his hand. “Unfortunately, there’s nothing I can do alone anymore to stop the flow of things...”</p><p>         “And that is why you want our cooperation?” Makoto asked.</p><p>         “Yes. In return, I’ll turn a blind eye to what you’ve done. Those are my conditions.”</p><p>         “Why would you of all people turn a ’blind eye’?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>         “Because, well...” He thought. “I may think that what you are doing is wrong. But I do not think of you all as bad people. That said, I ask that you disband the Phantom Thieves after this.”</p><p>         “What?!” He exclaimed.</p><p>         “Cool it Skull.” Kasumi sighed. “You’re asking for a lot Goro.”</p><p>         “I’m also giving a lot, Kasumi-chan.” Goro countered. “If you don’t go with my plan, I fear the worst for you.”</p><p>         “This might as well be blackmail!” Ryuji yelled.</p><p>         “This is simply the path that I believe is correct Sakamoto-san.”</p><p>         “Guys...” Yuuki spoke up. “I think we should take the deal.”</p><p>         Ryuji’s eyes widened. “You of all people?!”</p><p>         “I know how the Thieves are viewed by the public better than anyone, and from how Morgana has explained cognition I fear the worst. Even if we clear our names officially; only a fraction of the population will actually accept that we’re innocent. Then, if worst comes to worst, without the public backing us, and with how we were framed, our targets might not even take the calling cards seriously anymore, and then we might not even be able to steal hearts at all.”</p><p>         “I-I don’t think that would happen...” Ann shook her head. “You’re talking all doomsday Yuuki.”</p><p>         “His theory is honestly sound though. He has a point.” Morgana spoke up. “But I don’t...”</p><p>         “Morgana.” Kasumi addressed him firmly. “No matter what happens I will help you get your human body back, I promised, didn’t I?”</p><p>         Morgana blinked, then nodded. “Thank you.”</p><p>         “So the consensus is that our disbandment isn’t as high a price as it seems on the surface.” Yusuke concluded. “However, I am curious why you are bringing up the elder Niijima at all Akechi-san. It sounds like our unjust arrest would happen regardless of her input.” He glanced at Kasumi.</p><p>         She nodded. “Ok, what’s your plan? I want to hear the whole thing.”</p><p>         Goro nodded. “I understand, but I would like to save that for if you accept my offer. I want to give you ample time to discuss this as a group and make your vote. I want you to treat this with the same gravity that I am.”</p><p>         She stuck out her hand. “Very well Goro. Does tomorrow at Leblanc sound good?”</p><p>         He took it and shook. “That sounds wonderful, I’ve been meaning to go again for coffee.” He let go. “I think our ten minutes have been up for some time now...”</p><p>         “I’ll sort it out.” Makoto assured.</p><p>         “Thank you, I think I will take my leave. I’ve done what I came here to do today.” He started to walk.</p><p>         Jirou held out a hand. “Wait.”</p><p>         “Jirou?”</p><p>         “Just... think about what you really want... can you do that for me?” He almost whispered.</p><p>         A pause. He nodded. “Understood Jirou.” He left.</p><p>======</p><p>         Kasumi walked out of the bathroom stall and right to the sink. She awkwardly pushed her elbow forward to turn on the water and pressed a knuckle into the soap dispenser.</p><p>         Morgana stuck his head out of the bag in the sink next to hers. “Are you doing alright? You’ve been a little quiet.”</p><p>         “I’m fine.” She scrubbed. “I’m just worried about Jirou, he’s never outright said it, but he’s been wanting Goro to join the Thieves for a while... I just don’t want him to get his hopes up... I don’t think Goro’s going to come around like he thinks he will.”</p><p>         “Yeah... I think he’s taking the app thing too positively.”</p><p>         “Me too...” She shook out her hands and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.</p><p>         “Ach! Too rough.”</p><p>         Kasumi laughed.</p><p>         <em>“The post-festival party is about to begin in the gymnasium. Please join us, everybody.” </em>The school PA announced.</p><p>         <strong>Pi!Pi!Pi!...Pi!Pi!Pi!</strong></p><p>         She knit her eyebrows and took out her phone.</p><p>         Morgana hopped on her shoulder. “Two texts right in a row, someone’s popular.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         “Oof...” Morgana winced.</p><p>         “Oof is right...” Kasumi sighed.</p><p>         “So?”</p><p>         “So what?”</p><p>         “Who are you going to go with?”</p><p>         She sighed again. “Jirou...”</p><p>         Morgana just nodded.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Hey... Sumi.” Jirou gave a small wave.</p><p>         Kasumi embraced him and buried her face in his chest. “<em>You doin’ good?</em>” Her muffled voice spoke.</p><p>         “Better now... I’m just so worried.” He embraced her back.</p><p>         “I know... I’ve got your back... please remember that.”</p><p>         He nodded into her hair. “I will...”</p><p>         She let him go and smiled at him. “Let’s go have some fun, together.”</p><p>         He nodded.</p><p>         She took him by the hand and led him into the Gymnasium. “Crowded.” She observed.</p><p>         “And now it’s time you’re your favorite Shujin tradition: The student sharing special!” The Post-Festival MC announced from the stage.</p><p>         “What’s this about?” Jirou asked.</p><p>         “Buuuut before that: we’ve decided to change things up this year!” The MC continued. “We’ve got a huge surprise for you all! Members of the dance club, c’mon down!!!”</p><p>         Four students with bright red shirts danced onto the stage, four more started dancing under a spotlight under the gym. The music kicked up.</p><p>         Kasumi grinned. “Hey Morgana?”</p><p>         “Yeah?” He poked his head out.</p><p>         “Mind staying with Chika a bit?”</p><p>         He looked between Jirou and her. “No problem.”</p><p>         She smiled brightly then ran over to Chika and Kaguya at the edge of the Gym, dragging Jirou along by the hand. “Chika!”</p><p>         Chika beamed and waved. “Kasumi-chan! I’m glad you could make it!”</p><p>         “Thank you, and I’m sorry, I have a huge favor to ask.” She held up the Mona-bag. “Can you watch over Morgana for me?”</p><p>         Chika looked between the confused Jirou and Kasumi, her smiled grew. “Absolutely, leave him to me!”</p><p>         “Good luck.” Were Morgana’s parting words.</p><p>         Kaguya reached out a hand and pet Morgana.</p><p>         Morgana pouted but accepted.</p><p>         “Now everybody, join in! Don’t fall behind the dance club, strut your stuff!” The MC announced.</p><p>         “Let’s get out there Jirou!” She jogged to the dancefloor.</p><p>         Jirou stumbled along. “And do what?”</p><p>         She raised an eyebrow at him. “Dance, what else?”</p><p>         His eyes glanced at the dance club members on-stage, then her looked down. “Look, it’s just not-”</p><p>         She firmly grabbed his shoulders. “Just dance Jirou.” She gazed into his eyes. “Like at the gala.”</p><p>         “It’s just... the dance club...”</p><p>         “This has nothing to do with the assholes in the dance club back in Inaba. This has everything to do with you, and me.”</p><p>         He smiled. “Thanks.” He looked to the massive speakers that played the music.</p><p>         She quickly kissed him on the cheek. “Let’s do it!” She threw her arms in the air and kicked her feet. “It’s going to get awkward if we don’t join in!”</p><p>         He gave her that Joker smirk. “It’s showtime.” Then her spun on his heel with a flourish and rolled his fists around each other, and with two more steps he finished with folding his arms.</p><p>         “Very impressive!” Kasumi beamed. “Now what about this!” She shook her shoulders in perfect rhythm and stepped to the beat. Then skipped to the right and left while shaking her hands to the sides.</p><p>         He raised an eyebrow. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>         “And, now that you’re all warmed up, let’s switch up the musiiiiicc!!!” The MC announced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>♫♪♪</strong>
  <em> “First I was afraid, I was petrified...”</em>
  <strong> ♫♪♪</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         “Let’s take it up a notch Jirou!” Kasumi exclaimed, then repeatedly hopping to her left on one foot while moving her other in front of and behind her calf rapidly.</p><p>         He beamed and started moving too. A funkier style, moving his feet, hips and shoulders in sync with Kasumi.</p><p> </p><p>         Some students noticed the pair and started watching.</p><p> </p><p>         She grasped his hands and led him backwards, placing one foot behind the other while moving her shoulders.</p><p>         “When did you learn how to dance?” Jirou was beaming as they moved together.</p><p>         Kasumi smirked back. “I had a good teacher...”</p><p>         Jirou grabbed her waist and with a spin tossed her in the air.</p><p>         She landed with an expert spin of her own, her feet twisting and stepping in perfect sync.</p><p> </p><p>         A small crowd gathered in a circle around him. <em>“Since when was the criminal so with the shits?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>         Jirou did short hops and jumped his feet together and apart ever two hops.</p><p>         Kasumi shook her hips then shot finger guns at Jirou.</p><p>         He did the same then grabbed her hand and pulled her in.</p><p> </p><p>         Chika wiped tears from her eyes and pointed at Kasumi. “I raised that girl...” She breathed.</p><p>         “You’re her mother?” Kaguya asked.</p><p> </p><p>         Kasumi leaned forward and smoothly rocked her shoulders and her hands back and forth.</p><p>         Jirou jumped forward with a flourish and landed with a single twerk.</p><p>         Kasumi laughed. “I love this.” She grabbed his hands.</p><p>         “Me too.” He followed her lead.</p><p>         “I love you.” She let go of his hands and grabbed his face, yanking him in for a deep kiss.</p><p>         He blinked wide then leaned into it, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>         <strong>Click.Click.Click.Click. </strong>Chika’s phone flashed rapidly. Then she giggled. “I think I’m actually gonna cry.”</p><p>         <em>“Whoa, that came out of nowhere.” </em>A student whispered.</p><p>         <em>“They’ve been holding hands for like the past two days straight.” </em>Another chastised.</p><p>         “Everyone gives the dance club and these two lovebirds a round of applause!” The MC demanded.</p><p> </p><p>         They pulled away to breathe. “My hearts racing...” Kasumi took a deep breath.</p><p>         “Mine too.” He gave her a quick kiss. “I love you too.”</p><p>         “I know, I think you said it a while ago.” She grinned mysteriously.</p><p>         He laughed. “Yeah, I think I did.”</p><p>         She caressed his cheek. “Your eyes are as bright and honest as ever, boyfriend.”</p><p>         He blinked, then smiled and kissed her again.</p><p> </p><p>         “And now, it’s time for your favorite Shujin tradition: The Student Sharing Special!” The MC announced.</p><p>         Kasumi glanced over. “You wanna do that?”</p><p>         He laughed. “Do I have to go on stage? I wanna know what I’m getting into before I agree.” He looked over.</p><p>         “All right, who has something to say?! Anyone, anyone!?” The MC called. “No? I’ll just have to pick someone then!”</p><p>         “This guy is actually playing the crowd pretty well.” Kasumi observed.</p><p>         “Akechi did too... you know, any other time I would say Shujin is a garbage environment, but this has actually been a nice-” Jirou got cut off.</p><p>         “You! The dancing king over there! The one with the frizzy hair!” The MC pointed.</p><p>         “I take back everything I was going to say.” He sighed.</p><p>         “Well then, come on up!”</p><p>         Kasumi rubbed his arm playfully and pushed him forward a little. She laughed. “Knock ’em dead!”</p><p>         “Now, now! You’re not shy, are you?!” The MC taunted. “He’s either a carefree spirit who does as he pleases, or an airhead who’s oblivious to the situation!”</p><p>         “I prefer the former.” Jirou grumbled and he walked to the stage, and effortlessly jumped on.</p><p>         <em>“He’s got hops.”</em></p><p>         “Here he is, the infamous Shujin Bad Boy slash Heartthrob: mind introducing yourself? Who <em>is</em> our infamous transfer student?!” The MC announced.</p><p>         Jirou cleared his throat. “Jirou Nakamura.”</p><p>         “Awww shucks, I was hoping your name would be cooler. Do you have another name? Maybe a special nickname your girlfriend calls you?”</p><p>         Jirou jumped and glanced at Kasumi.</p><p>         She snickered.</p><p>         “Uhm... Joker... she calls me Joker...”</p><p>         “Now that’s more like it! Something more fitting of our sinister transfer student.”</p><p>         Jirou gave him an exacerbated look.</p><p>         “Do you have anything else you want to share?”</p><p>         He sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them they flashed red. He grasped the microphone and picked it up. “Yes, I think I do.”</p><p>         The students quieted down at his tone.</p><p>         “You asked me who I am?” He glared at the MC. “Are you sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the feint of heart... I’m sure many of you have guessed, but the events leading up to this very point of my life do not make up a happy tale. But let me assure you, this, like any story worth telling, is all about a girl.” He looked to Kasumi.</p><p>         She smiled and gave an encouraging nod.</p><p> </p><p>         He told the story of his arrest.</p><p> </p><p>         And how meeting a girl named Kasumi Yoshizawa gave him hope where he had none.</p><p> </p><p>         The gym was silent as he calmly slid the microphone back on the stand.</p><p>         “No one’s going to believe him...” Kaguya said from beside Kasumi.</p><p>         Chika handed Kasumi Morgana. “He looks kinda...”</p><p>         Kasumi inspected his face. “At peace...”</p><p>         Jirou walked up to them. “I’m ready to go...” He breathed.</p><p>         Kasumi nodded and took his hand. “Let’s go...”</p><p>======</p><p>         <em>“...We can just say she stole the guard’s gun and committed suicide...”</em></p><p>         Sae sat upon the living room couch, only lit by a single lamp next to her. She was still shaking, even after listening to the recording seven times. A hand covered her mouth.</p><p>
  
</p><p>         Sae paused. She took deep breaths through her slightly open mouth and clenched jaw. She ground her teeth together.</p><p>
  
</p><p>         Sae turned off her phone and laid it on her lap. She brought up her shaking hands.</p><p>         Chikage appeared in one out of its tarot card and blue flame.</p><p>         Evelyn in the other out of its tarot card and blue flame.</p><p>         She closed her eyes and griped them in her hands.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We all work as one...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         Sae opened her eyes, and slid a thumb up on Chikage, slightly unsheathing the silver blade. The sacred metal gleamed under the lamplight.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To deliver Judgement...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         Her irises burned.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He has made his choices...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “And we’ve made ours...”</p><p>         <strong>Jingle... click!</strong></p><p>         Sae absorbed her weapons and looked to the door.</p><p>         “Hey... sis...” Makoto tentatively closed the door behind her.</p><p>         “H-How was the festival?” She clenched her fists and sat still.</p><p>         She sighed. “Kasumi didn’t accept my invitation...” She let her bag go on the table and rubbed her eyes.</p><p>         “I’m... sorry to hear that...” She stood and carefully padded over. She gently placed a hand on Makoto’s shoulder and turned her.</p><p>         “Sis?”</p><p>         Sae pulled her into a gentle embrace. “I love you.” She rested her chin on her head.</p><p>         Makoto blinked, then tentatively returned the hug. “I love you too... are <em>you</em> ok?”</p><p>         Sae nodded and let her go. “I think I will go to bed early tonight.”</p><p>         Makoto raised an eyebrow. “What?”</p><p>         She turned away. “I need my rest...”</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“I cannot rest until I find out who he is-” Sae cut herself off.</em></p><p> </p><p>         Makoto’s eyes widened. “Uhm... sis... what was your argument with Akechi about?”</p><p>         Sae paused. “You’ll find out tomorrow.” She gently opened the door to her room.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Murder</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unkindness</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Conspiracy</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “Sis! Wait!” Makoto was suddenly at her side. “Talk to me...”</p><p>         “I...” Sae shook her head.</p><p>         “Sis, what’s happened?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Surrender your pride</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let death be your guide</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         She bit her lip. “You’ll find out tomorrow, I promise... I just need some time... I’m going to rest now... and wake up tomorrow... ready.” Sae entered her room and closed the door behind her.</p><p>         Makoto gasped. “It’s Ake-...” Her breathing hitched. “Sis!”</p><p>         She didn’t answer.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rest now, subside</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>With fate collide</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Black out the sky</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>All things must die</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So it finally happened...</p><p>Anyway... </p><p>I kinda don't have a lot to say about this chapter, it's all either set up or a retread of canon ground. Self-explanatory.</p><p>Well, tune in next week for Chapter 29: The Whims of Fate!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Whims of Fate Part One: What She Longs For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this chapter is split into three parts. It would have been a super chapter, but school sucks. Also, Demons Souls is coming out tomorrow, I needed to set aside time for that lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         <strong>Ding-el-ing!</strong></p><p>         “Hey, you ready?” Kasumi closed LeBlanc’s door behind her.</p><p>         Jirou paused his cleaning of the dishes and looked to her. “Yeah, have been...” He went back to cleaning and took a deep breath.</p><p>         Sojiro took out a cigarette. “I’ll head out, leave the place to you. Be careful you two, ok?”</p><p>         Kasumi nodded and bowed. “Thank you, I’m sorry for using your restaurant for this.”</p><p>         “It’s not a problem, Aki’s house is getting a little crowded for these meetings of yours anyway, right?” He paused as he walked past her and lowered his voice. “Hey... Sorry for all those times I thought you were a bad kid... I was wrong...”</p><p>         Kasumi shook her head. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>         He grunted and pushed open the door as he lit his smoke.</p><p>         Kasumi walked over to Jirou.</p><p>         Jirou shook out his hands, then untied his apron behind his back. “Oracle and Queen are already here; they have been for like an hour.”</p><p>         Kasumi grasped his apron at the neck and pulled it over his head. “What do you think they’re talking about?”</p><p>         He shook out his fluffy hair. “Everyone but us hates Goro, I have a guess as to what they’re talking about.”</p><p>         Morgana hopped on Kasumi’s shoulder. “Just be understanding Joker, have you thought about what you’re going to say?”</p><p>         He nodded. “Yeah... I just have to convince them that I can convince him to see things our way, right?”</p><p>         Morgana fidgeted. “Keep in mind, you have to convince me too. I’m supportive of you as a friend, but as a fellow Thief? It’ll take a lot to convince me to trust Akechi at all.”</p><p>         He nodded. “I understand.”</p><p>         Kasumi grasped his hand and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Let’s go talk to them.” She hooked his apron to the wall and led him to the stairs by the hand. She smirked. “This is not quite how I imagined this moment.”</p><p>         He raised an eyebrow. “What?”</p><p>         “Leading you to your room?” She teased.</p><p>         He blushed. “You’re dangerous, you know that?”</p><p>         She laughed.</p><p>         Futaba was at his desk and Makoto on the couch, writing in her ’N’ notebook with a fountain pen. They stopped their conversation when the couple came up. Makoto jotted down another not before tucking her pen into the spine and closing the book. “This is going to be an important discussion...” Makoto breathed.</p><p>         “When’s Sae gonna get here?” Jirou asked.</p><p>         “She’s not, she’ll be joining in over coms.” Makoto’s eyes widened. “Wait, you didn’t tell Akechi she’s...”</p><p>         She shook his head. “No, but... shouldn’t he know? He’ll probably feel a lot better about her blow up if he knew why she was mad.”</p><p>         “No, we can’t tell him.”</p><p>         “Why-”</p><p>         “Can’t tell who what?” Ryuji asked as he came up the stairs, the rest of the Thieves in tow.</p><p>         “You started without us? I’m hurt.” Ann joked.</p><p>         Silence.</p><p>         She winced. “Not the right mood huh?”</p><p>         Kasumi shrugged. “I thought it was funny. I’m just low energy right now.” She took a deep breath and sat on Jirou’s bed. “So, let’s talk. What should we do about the deal?”</p><p>         The rest of the Thieves pulled up seats. “I gave my piece yesterday.” Yuuki folded his arms. “The Phantom Thieves name has been tarnished...” He sighed.</p><p>         Yusuke nodded. “I understand, however, I am hesitant to just let <em>this </em>go... I have become rather attached to my identity as a Thief.”</p><p>         Makoto sighed and glanced at Futaba.</p><p>         She nodded.</p><p>         Makoto stood. “We can’t trust Akechi, at all.”</p><p>         “Queen.” Jirou stood as well.</p><p>         Futaba turned her laptop on the desk to face the group. “We have something you’re not going to enjoy hearing.”</p><p>         “No Futaba.” Jirou stated firmly. “I don’t want to hear it.” He looked at the Thieves. “Why are we treating him like a villain when he’s no different than us?!” He finally yelled. “He’s been betrayed by adults time and time again, he’s a victim! Aren’t we supposed to be helping people like him? How is recruiting him different from Ryuji or Yusuke or Haru? You guys were never treated like this by each other and honestly I’m tired of your hypocritical bullshit.”</p><p>         “It is different.” Ryuji spoke up. “He disagrees with how we do things Jirou. He opposes our beliefs.”</p><p>         “So did I at first! But you guys convinced me to see the light.”</p><p>         Sae sighed over the coms.</p><p>         Futaba stood up. “Stop fucking preaching Jirou and just listen to me!”</p><p>         Jirou blinked at her.</p><p>         “Don’t turn away from the truth! Kasumi might die!” Her voice broke and she slapped the spacebar on her laptop.</p><p> </p><p>         The recording played.</p><p> </p><p>         “Holy shit...” Ryuji broke it.</p><p>         “Your <em>friend</em> killed my mother, and Haru’s father.” Futaba hugged her knees to her chest.</p><p>         Jirou was shivering, fists clenched.</p><p>         “Jirou...?” Kasumi stood and reached out a hand.</p><p>         Yusuke placed his chin in his hand. “This is the worst-case scenario. He couldn’t beat Kasumi in combat, so now he will defeat us through espionage.”</p><p>         Ann squirmed in her seat. “We can still turn this around, right? We know his plan.”</p><p>         Makoto nodded. “Futaba and I have already started working on a counter measure... I’m not sure you all will like it...”</p><p>         “Jirou, calm down.” Kasumi asked in a soft voice.</p><p>         Jirou faced his bookshelf. “AAAAHHHH!!!!” He slammed a fist down, smashing clean through the shelves. “AHHHH!!!” He stomped on the wood.</p><p>         “Jirou, stop!”</p><p>         “AHH! AHHH!! AAAHHH!!!” His skin started to emit blue flames, bless eroded the bookshelf like acid.</p><p>         “What the hell Jirou?!” Ryuji stood.</p><p>         Futaba looked away from him and sniffled.</p><p>         Kasumi wrapped her arms around him from behind, pinning his arms to his sides, she dragged him back and fell to sitting on the floor.</p><p>         “Why...” He sobbed. “I wanted... He’s just like me Kasumi... so why...?”</p><p>         “Dude...” Ryuji knelt by his side.</p><p>         Jirou glared at him. “You don’t say shit! Isn’t this what you wanted? You wanted him to be the Black Mask! Are you happy now?!”</p><p>         Ryuji knit his eyebrows. “Of course I’m not.” He hissed. “You’re my best friend Jirou, and you’re in pain. I can’t be happy when you’re like that. Right after we first met Akechi I said that I wanted to rip the heart out of the adult that did him wrong! I wasn’t lying Jirou! I want everyone like us to be happy!”</p><p>         Jirou deflated and sobbed more.</p><p>         “We’ll get through this Jirou...” Kasumi kissed his head.</p><p>         “H-He wants to k-kill you Kasumi... How could he even think about doing that that...? Did his offer to save you from the adoption system mean nothing? Did all that time we spend together mean nothing?”</p><p>         <em>“It doesn’t matter.”</em> Sae spoke up. <em>“It doesn’t matter what Goro feels, or what his intentions are. He’s killed innocents, so he has to be taken down.”</em></p><p>         Jirou nodded. “It just hurts...”</p><p>         “I know, I know.” Kasumi hugged him tighter.</p><p>         “I apologize,” Yusuke interrupted. “But I’m afraid our time is limited. This is no time to mourn.”</p><p>         “Yusuke!” Ann hissed.</p><p>         Jirou nodded. “No... he’s right...” He stood up, Kasumi following him. He sniffled and wiped his nose. “We can’t let Kasumi die...” He turned to her. “I won’t let you die... ever.”</p><p>         Kasumi hugged him. “What’s the plan Queen?”</p><p>         She winced. “You’re not going to like it...”</p><p> </p><p>         She explained the plan to fake Kasumi’s death.</p><p> </p><p>         Kasumi blinked in disbelief.</p><p>         “Hey Sae.” Morgana spoke up. “You think you can control your palace?”</p><p>         <em>“I will if I have to.”</em></p><p>         Kasumi sat on Jirou’s bed. She took a deep breath and nodded.</p><p>         “Are you sure you’re going to be ok going into police custody?” Jirou asked.</p><p>         She nodded again. “Yeah, they can’t hurt me... it’s just that... well...” She lifted up her shirt, showing her bullet scars.</p><p>         “Akechi won’t get to you Kasumi.” Makoto assured.</p><p>         She nodded. “Thank you.”</p><p>         <em>“I’ll make sure of it...”</em> Sae hissed.</p><p>         “Wait.” Ryuji knit his eyebrows. “What about Akechi? We can’t just let him go. Isn’t there some way to get him <em>and</em> fake Kasumi’s death?”</p><p>         “Sae assured us that she’ll handle that end.” Futaba nodded. “She’s the best prosecutor in the business, she’ll get it done. Especially since we have all this recorded evidence.”</p><p>         He gestured his arms out in exacerbation. “So the best we got is Sae assuring she’s got this? Look where that got Naoto and the Shadow Ops!”</p><p>         <em>“I will handle it.” </em>Sae stated through her teeth.</p><p>         “Sis is good at what she does.” Makoto nodded. “I have no doubt that he will see justice.”</p><p>         “Sae.” He addressed her directly. “What are you going to do <em>exactly</em>.”</p><p>         Kasumi knit her eyebrows. “What, you think she’s lying?”</p><p>         “Just give her a chance Ryuji.” Jirou requested softly.</p><p>         He gritted his teeth. “Tell me the truth Sae, the whole truth.”</p><p>         <em>“You want the truth of what I will do?” </em>Sae’s voice shook.</p><p>         “Yes.”</p><p>         “Both of you need to chill.” Yuuki asked tentatively.</p><p>         <em>“I’m going to fucking kill him.”</em> Sae hissed.</p><p>         Silence.</p><p>         “Sae-san?” Haru asked. “Do you mean that literally?”</p><p>         <em>“I mean what I say.”</em></p><p>         “Sis!”</p><p>         <em>“I’m going to drive Chikage through his chest, feel his blood run cold and watch the life drain from his eyes! Is that the <strong>truth</strong> you wanted Sakamoto?! Is that something <strong>any</strong> of you wanted to know?!”</em></p><p>         Makoto’s voice broke. “Sis, I know you hate him, but that’s not-”</p><p>         <em>“Not right? Not just? Of course it isn’t. I’ve made peace with that. There isn’t a ’right’ thing to do anymore! That is the <strong>truth,</strong> satisfied?”</em></p><p>         Ryuji leaned against the wall and slid down sitting. “Yes... thank you. That is what I wanted to know.”</p><p>         <em>“Good.” </em><strong>Beep.</strong></p><p>         “Wow...” Kasumi breathed.</p><p>         “I...” Haru sighed and looked away.</p><p>         Yuuki looked among the silent Thieves. “Wait, we aren’t just going to let her murder him, right? We have a no-killing policy for a reason.”</p><p>         “Yeah.” Ryuji said bitterly. “<em>We</em> do, she isn’t one of us, never has been.”</p><p>         “Ryuji...” Makoto warned.</p><p>         “This isn’t the same as last time Makoto, this is about the Thieves, not your personal life...”</p><p>         “But...” Makoto’s argument died on her tongue.</p><p>         “What are we going to do to stop her?” Jirou asked. “What’s the plan?”</p><p>         Silence.</p><p>         His eyes widened. “You can’t be serious...”</p><p>         “What can we do to stop her?” Haru gestured. “And... Let’s not pretend like we’re any better. Kasumi’s almost killed him twice now.”</p><p>         “Well, yeah, but...” Kasumi sighed.</p><p>         “Guys.” Morgana hopped on the retro TV. “There’s an obvious solution here you’re not seeing. Her desire to kill him is a distorted one, wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>         Makoto turned to him with wide eyes.</p><p>         “We take her heart.”</p><p>======</p><p>         Goro arrived and proposed his deal, and plan to steal Sae’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>         “I’m certain that the true culprit will go for her life. She’s the perfect target to place blame on the Phantom Thieves.” Goro finished. “But, there is one more merit to changing Sae-san’s heart. It will become a warning to not mess with us.”</p><p>         <em>Us.</em> Futaba bitterly thought. <em>Who the fuck does this guy think he is?</em></p><p>         “They can’t go public if someone in the investigation has a change of heart. It’d show their corruption. They wouldn’t be able to... dispose of her afterwards either, as her palace disappears after the change of heart, along with her shadow.”</p><p>         <em>What? </em>Makoto knit her eyebrows.</p><p>         Kasumi kept her face stone and looked down. <em>What the actual fuck? This was perfectly set up, even we came to that conclusion, his plan is airtight.</em> She looked to Makoto.</p><p>         <em>Mine’s better.</em> Her eyes said.</p><p>         Ann placed a comforting hand on Kasumi’s left.</p><p>         “So, how about it? Will you agree to my plan?” The Black Mask asked.</p><p>         Yusuke let out a slight scoff. “Even though you’re <em>particular</em> about being just, you’re willing to get your hands dirty?”</p><p>         “It can’t be helped in order to ascertain the truth.” He looked down.</p><p>         “You’re willing to compromise your ideals to get what you want?” Jirou folded his arms.</p><p>         Futaba glanced at him and fidgeted.</p><p>         Goro let out a short bitter chuckle. “I suppose Sae-san has rubbed off on me... However, I am trying to do the right thing, even if the methods and reasonings are wrong.”</p><p>         “Reasonings?” Hostility creeped into Haru’s voice. “Why are you willing to do all this, Akechi-<em>kun</em>? Why do you seek justice?”</p><p>         He placed his chin in his hand. “Because of sickening human beings... Yes. My contempt for such people drives my sense of justice. It isn’t some grand reason like society’s sake or some lofty ideal. It’s simply and absurd grudge... and extremely personal. That is why I’m willing to get my hands dirty, that grudge overrides any other sense I have.”</p><p>         Kasumi looked to Jirou. <em>That’s the truth, isn’t it?</em></p><p>His face was contorted in pain. <em>Yes... it is...</em></p><p>         “Jirou...” Ryuji said. “You’re right... He does remind me of us...”</p><p>         Jirou looked down and pinched his nose.</p><p>         Goro looked to him. “So you have discussed this... Well, I need to hear your answer.”</p><p>         “We’ll take your deal Goro.” Kasumi said. “It’s not a bad one.”</p><p>         “Thank you... I sincerely mean that. This mission can’t succeed without your cooperation, after all.” Goro nodded, then looked to Makoto. “You’ve been quiet Makoto-chan. I would like your personal input as well; this is about your sister after all.”</p><p>         “You aren’t going to tell her, right Mako-chan?” Haru asked.</p><p>         She shook her head. “Of course not... actually... to tell the truth, the reason I joined the Thieves is because I wanted to heal her heart.”</p><p>         Goro nodded. “That is good to hear. If it’s permissible, I would like to scope the place out now? The sooner the better right? Since all this is new to me, I’d like to get myself accustomed to it as soon as possible, as to not hold you all back.”</p><p>         “The same goes for me actually.” Yuuki shrugged. “I’ve been a non-combatant for so long, I’m sure I’m extremely behind.”</p><p>         “And we will... but...” Kasumi winced. “I actually have plans today.”</p><p>         “You do?” Ann asked. “What’s going on?”</p><p>         “Uhm...” She looked to Jirou. “I have a get-together thing planned with my aunt. I would prefer not to cancel it.”</p><p>         “That’s unfortunate. But family’s important. If you insist Kasumi-chan.” Goro nodded.</p><p>         “Tomorrow though, I promise.”</p><p>         “Sounds good, where shall we meet?”</p><p>         “Sis’ palace is located at the courthouse.” Makoto sighed. “I’ve known about it for quite some time, although I was too scared to go inside.”</p><p>         “Well, I think that’s it for today.” Kasumi pushed herself out of the booth. “We’ll all meet up tomorrow, right?”</p><p>         Everyone nodded.</p><p> </p><p>         Everyone left but Kasumi, Jirou and Morgana. Futaba fidgeting as she left, glancing at Kasumi on her way out.</p><p> </p><p>         “You’re hanging out with Mitsuru?” Jirou poured out two mugs of coffee.</p><p>         Morgana chuckled. “Might want to make that a ’we’.”</p><p>         He raised an eyebrow and slid Kasumi’s pink mug across the bar.</p><p>         She caught it and winced. “Surprise. It’s a double date.”</p><p>         “What? Why?”</p><p>         She winced again. “I kinda called her yesterday and gushed about us becoming official... and then... I think some deeply buried maternal instincts kicked in.”</p><p>         “Oh... no...”</p><p>         “So yeah, be ready for another interrogation at her hands.”</p><p>         He sighed and sat at the bar.</p><p>         “Speaking of... what happened during the first one?”</p><p>         “She... wanted me to awaken, and use my Wild Card. She was insulted, as someone without the Wild Card forced into a leadership role, that I wouldn’t use my abilities to help the Thieves.”</p><p>         “What did you tell her?”</p><p>         “You’re a better Wild Card than I could ever hope to be.”</p><p>         Kasumi’s eyes widened and her head pulsed. “Uhg...” She pressed a palm to her temple and looked down, her vision blurred.</p><p>         Jirou and Morgana knit their eyebrows. “Hey, you’re looking kinda green?” The latter asked.</p><p>         Kasumi shook out her head. “No, it passed... That’s nice of you to think that... you’re probably the reason she didn’t accept my exile... so thank you Jirou.”</p><p>         “I just told the truth.”</p><p>         “The ’truth’ huh? A lot of that’s going around lately...” She sighed.</p><p>         “You’re talking about Sae right?” Morgana said. “At first I thought awakening to a persona would be enough, but now I see how bad accepting yourself while still being distorted can be.”</p><p>         “Should we... tell her we’re going to change her heart?” Jirou asked. “Doesn’t she want to change?”</p><p>         “I think she does...” Kasumi sipped her coffee. “But I also think she won’t let anything stop her from punishing Goro for his betrayal, not even us. She told me they’ve been friends, that he was her <em>only</em> friend for almost two and a half years...”</p><p>         “Didn’t Goro tell <em>us</em> that he viewed her as a parental figure?” Morgana said.</p><p>         Jirou nodded. “He first told me when we were playing pool shortly after we first met. It was just him and me, there was no reason to lie. If he hated her there would be no reason not to just say so.”</p><p>         “You know...” Kasumi breathed. “It may not be my place to say... but Sae’s infertile...”</p><p>         Jirou nodded in sad understanding. “And Goro has robbed her of a surrogate, and threatens to rob her of you too...”</p><p>======</p><p>         “So...” Jirou stepped out of the bathroom into the bright hall lit by diamond chandeliers. “How do I look?” He was dressed in a professional three-piece suit with a red tie.</p><p>         “Handsome af.” Kasumi smiled, also in her formal attire. Then her eyes went up to his head. “Though... couldn’t you have done something with your hair?”</p><p>         He winced. “It’s a rat’s nest ok? I’ve tried and can never get it to stay in place.”</p><p>         She chuckled. “You just better hope that Obasan doesn’t rip you a new one.”</p><p>         He shrugged. “I’m sure I can handle it, I’m cool under pressure, remember?”</p><p>         “I certainly do.” She held out her hand to him. “Shall we?”</p><p>         He held out his elbow and she interlocked her arm with his. “You look very beautiful too.”</p><p>         She shrugged. “I’ve always been a fan of looking nice. Shujin is lucky their uniform’s color scheme fits my aesthetic, I would’ve ripped it apart otherwise.”</p><p>         “What was your last school uniform like?”</p><p>         “White and blue.” She gagged. “I dyed it frame one.”</p><p>         “Same with my Yasogami shirt. I like red.”</p><p>         “Yeah, I kinda got that.” She chuckled and played with her hair.</p><p>         He blushed.</p><p>         They came upon open double doors guarded by a man in a green suit standing at a podium. “Name of reservation?”</p><p>         “Kirijo?” Kasumi squirmed.</p><p>         He blinked in surprise then looked to his list. “Yes, I will show you to your seats. The other two of your party has already arrived.” He walked stiffly as he led them into the restaurant.</p><p>         The couple looked around in awe and the sprawl of fancy white tables and the white rose vines that decorated the walls. As well as the various renaissance paintings that were hung above booths.</p><p>         Kasumi leaned to Jirou. “You know, I thought we would be overdressed.” She said out the side of her mouth.</p><p>         “Looks like this is the same level as the gala. Should we have brought our masks?”</p><p>         “Maybe?” Then she smirked. “But then we couldn’t kiss.”</p><p>         He blushed. “Dangerous.”</p><p>         “There they are.” Mitsuru’s calm voice pierced through the restaurant. She was dressed in her elegant red dress and elbow high black gloves. Yukari and she were sitting at a circular fancy white table with a small vase of roses in the center.</p><p>         Kasumi nervously waved. “Hey Obasan.”</p><p>         Yukari giggled. “You didn’t tell me she called you that.” She was wearing a louder pink dress and wore silver bangles on her wrists.</p><p>         “She called me that before the fight.” Mitsuru stated.</p><p>         Yukari rolled her eyes. “Like I was paying attention.” She grinned. “It’s adorable by the way.”</p><p>         Mitsuru blushed.</p><p>         “Your seats.” The waiter bowed.</p><p>         Jirou pulled out a chair and gestured.</p><p>         “Why thank you.” Kasumi carefully sat.</p><p>         “Hmmm...” Mitsuru judged with a narrow gaze, her eyes following him as he sat.</p><p>         Yukari eyed them both as she brought a clear glass of champagne to her lips. Then raised her eyebrows at Kasumi.</p><p>         She cleared her throat. “Hello, we uhm, didn't really get a chance to meet properly last time, I’m Kasumi... Kirijo... wow that’s still weird to say.” She cleared it again. “And this is my boyfriend Jirou Nakamura.”</p><p>         Jirou nodded. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>         “He didn’t introduce himself.” Mitsuru mumbled.</p><p>         Kasumi giggled. “Would you rather have him wear the pants in the relationship?”</p><p>         Mitsuru froze.</p><p>         Yukari muffled her burst of laughter, her cheeks bulging out. “Wow, she is different from you, she has a sense of humor.” She teased.</p><p>         Mitsuru blushed again. “What have I said about teasing me in public?”</p><p>         “You’re so serious it’s adorable.”</p><p>         She huffed and sipped her drink.</p><p>         “Uhm... are we supposed to order?” Kasumi asked. “Where’s the menu.”</p><p>         “I ordered for you.” Mitsuru explained. “Their descriptions of the dishes on the menu are a bit lacking, so I thought it best to choose for you, lest you choose something you hate.”</p><p>         Jirou nodded. “So... how did you two?”</p><p>         She nodded. “We met by fate; her father worked for my grandfather’s lab...” She took a deep breath. “Well... I’m sure Sanada has told you the story.”</p><p>         Jirou nodded. “Your grandfather and his team are the scholars of the first sin, playing with shadows and forcing out persona’s in children.”</p><p>         Mitsuru nodded. “Yes... we are.”</p><p>         Yukari sucked air through her teeth. “Wow, this got dark quick. Wasn’t he asking about how we got together?” A smiled tugged at her lips.</p><p>         “Yukari, that is my niece, and a child. You can’t tell her about <em>that</em>.”</p><p>         Kasumi pursed her lips. “You mean the love hotel incident?”</p><p>         Mitsuru almost spit out her drink. She coughed then her gaze hardened. “<strong>Did Akihiko tell you about that?</strong>”</p><p>         She shrugged. “I strong armed it out of him.”</p><p>         “Shhh...” Yukari pet her shoulder. “Don’t kill him.”</p><p>         Mitsuru gave her a look. “Not kill, execute. There’s a difference.”</p><p>         Jirou raised an eyebrow. “What’s the story?”</p><p> </p><p>         Yukari got a twinkle in her eye and told it. By the time she finished their food had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>         Mitsuru’s face was burning.</p><p>         “And that was the start of our intense sexual tension.” Yukari finished.</p><p>         “How romantic.” Kasumi swooned with levity.</p><p>         “When did you like actually get together though?” Jirou asked.</p><p>         “Shh, don’t rush the story... hmmm... I think the next incident was when I slapped her, then asked her to take a bath with me. She lit up like a tomato.”</p><p>         “You didn’t mean it in a lewd way!” Mitsuru insisted.</p><p>         “Hmmm, maybe not consciously. But I think I knew what I wanted even back then.”</p><p>         “Do you have to phrase it like that?”</p><p>         “I think next was arguably when we were deciding about killing Ryoji, but that was kinda eh. Really though, it was what Mitsuru told me when I wanted to get the twins back. What was it? ’You being at my side last year was the most treasured moment of my life’.”</p><p>         “Oh my god Obasan, that is really romantic! You said you were bad at relationships?!”</p><p>         “T-That was a fluke.” Mitsuru tried to fight down her redness. “And I said ’<em>one of</em> the most cherished moments’.”</p><p>         Yukari gave her a sarcastically disapproving look. “Sure Mitsuru.” She looked back to the teens. “Anyway, after that we had a talk before Mitsuru started college, and <em>kinda</em> dated. It was really patchy, neither of us knew what we were doing, not to mention we still had a lot of baggage to sort out. Broke up, she dated Akihiko-senpai for a spell, I became Pink Featherman, her and Akihiko-senpai broke up because the poor guy never really got over Minako. Then we got back together, and that’s a wrap!” She smiled at her girlfriend. “Did I miss anything?”</p><p>         “No, let’s stop that there. This is supposed to be about their relationship.” Mitsuru gestured.</p><p>         “Loosen up girl.”</p><p>         “If this boy is to have the Kirijo family name one day I would like to know what kind of man he will become.” Mitsuru stated professionally.</p><p>         Jirou turned red and looked down.</p><p>         Kasumi turned red too. “W-What do you mean Obasan?”</p><p>         Mitsuru gave her a look. “You aren’t seriously thinking about taking his name when you get married are you? I though you said you were the one wearing the pants?”</p><p>         “M-M-M-Married?!” Kasumi lit up like a tomato.</p><p>         Jirou pinched his nose. “I didn’t think this would go there.”</p><p>         “Obasan, we’ve been dating for like two days.”</p><p>         Mitsuru shook her head. “It’s never too early to start planning your futures. Nakamura-kun, was your internship with Toranosuke a success? Do you think you are ready for the world of politics?”</p><p>         Jirou fidgeted. “Kirijo-san... I uhm... I have a criminal record; I don’t think anything like that is in the cards for me. Just look at what happed to Tora.”</p><p>         “But the accusation was false correct?”</p><p>         “Well, yeah, but how does that-”</p><p>         “Of course it matters.” Mitsuru waved dismissively. “Have you forgotten that Toranosuke had his record cleaned of his false accusations, and what happened? He was praised for enduring the slander for so long, the same can happen to you. Do you know who accused you?”</p><p>         Jirou knit his eyebrows and looked down. “No... I... I don’t remember much from that night to be honest... it was dark to and...” He winced.</p><p>         Yukari frowned. “It must’ve been traumatizing...”</p><p>         Kasumi held his hand under the table. “You don’t have to remember it.”</p><p>         “But if you do remember anything, be sure to let me know.” Mitsuru offered.</p><p>         “Thank you, Kirijo-san.”</p><p>         She nodded, then her eyes fell on Kasumi. “What about you? Have you thought about what you want to do?”</p><p>         She shook her head. “I can’t do gymnastics anymore; my knee still wobbles in the real world... and without that I... I don’t have anything I’m good at, I don’t know what I <em>could</em> do, much less what I would actually want to do. I’m not really worth doing anything.”</p><p>         Mitsuru scowled.</p><p>         Yukari raised an eyebrow and looked to Mitsuru. “I thought you said she’s a crazy powerful trickster.”</p><p>         “I <em>did</em>.” She stated firmly. “And I told the truth. Kasumi.”</p><p>         She picked up her head.</p><p>         “You’re good at killing shadows, incredible even. Your work ethic for training is something you cannot justify dismissing Kasumi. Whether it be for the Shadow Operatives, or Narukami’s Shadows May Cry, I don’t care, you have something you are good at, and you can do it for the rest of your life.”</p><p>         “You want me to join the Shadow Ops?” Kasumi’s voice raised a little.</p><p>         “Only if you want to. It’s an option. I don’t want to hear any of this about you having no human capital. Your persona’s resistance to Almighty is unique and incredible enough on its own. <em>Do not</em> say you aren’t worth anything, your skill ceiling is literally infinite Kasumi. Don’t limit yourself.”</p><p>======</p><p>         Kasumi fished her key out of her tiny black fancy purse as she walked up to Aki’s house, she breathed in the cool night air.</p><p>         She heard sniffling to her right. “Hey... Sumi.”</p><p>         Kasumi turned. “Futaba, it’s late. You should be in bed.”</p><p>         Futaba stood from her crouch and nodded slightly.</p><p>         “You were waiting for me.” She observed.</p><p>         Futaba ran up to her and embraced her, burying her face in her chest. She started sobbing.</p><p>         Kasumi wrapped her arms around her and ran a hand through her hair. “W-What’s going on?”</p><p>         “I-I j-just... I don’t want you to get hurt...” Her breathing hitched. “You saved my life, and I want to save yours... but he’s going to have a real gun, and you’re going to be handcuffed and-”</p><p>         “Shhh...” Tears welled up in her eyes as her caressed her head. “Your plan’s going to work, I know it.”</p><p>         Futaba nodded and sniffled, clutching her dress.</p><p>         “Hey...”</p><p>         “Yeah?”</p><p>         Tears welled up in Kasumi’s eyes. “D-Do you really think I saved your life?”</p><p>         “You did... you did... y-you saw... didn’t you...? W-what was on my computer...”</p><p>         Kasumi cried and hugged her tighter. “Thank you, Futaba... thank you for loving me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am Thou, Thou art I</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thou art afraid</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yet through your blood oath</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thou feel safe from harm</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Through the ultimate secret of the Hermit</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thou will navigate the storm</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>As a family</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Necronomicon has evolved to become Prometheus!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>         “L-Love?” Futaba stuttered.</p><p>         Kasumi nodded. “P-parts of you remind me of my sister a lot... I used to...” She shook her head. “All the good parts Futaba, I assure you...”</p><p>         Futaba nodded. “O-Ok... I-I’m really glad I have a family...” She sniffled then let out a low chuckle. “Should I call you Big Sis like Jose does?”</p><p>         Kasumi laughed. “I’d prefer if you didn’t...” She pulled away and wiped her eyes. “Are you going to be ok?”</p><p>         Futaba nodded and wiped her eyes. “Yeah... I think I can sleep now...”</p><p>         Kasumi gave a little wave and a smile. “Good night.”</p><p>         Futaba smiled back. “Good night.”</p><p> </p><p>         <em>The pavement exploded from under your feet and the Void swallowed you whole.</em></p><p>
  <em>         Your Rebellion outfit blazed to life. “Not this time.” You look down and focused your eyes. You pulled both your hands up with force and a floating mass of water spawned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You fell right through it, the splash slowing your fall. You rolled forward as your feet hit white tile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmmm... I must say I’m impressed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You looked to Philemon with blazing eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He walked with his hands behind his back. “When I first told you that the Void had no master, it was merely a thought experiment on my end. You certainly are full of surprises.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You sigh. “Can we just...” You grit your teeth. “I really don’t like what you’re doing here you butterfly fuck!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He seemed to pause and look at you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Why are you showing me this shit from other realities?! Am I really that interesting to you?! Or am I just one of infinite Royals that you drag here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course.” He waved his hand. “Would you like to meet another you? Maybe one that went with Makoto to the festival party...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Your eyes widen. “No! Stop that! Do you have no regard for the harm you’re doing by showing me- us all this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There is no harm with imparting you with wisdom.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Well find a way to do that in a way that doesn’t put lives at risk! You dragged my sister here knowing full well of my... my failures... S-she...” You started to choke up. “She was in the middle of a suicidal episode and you sent her to <strong>me</strong>! Why would you do that? Do you not care?! She’s just one of infinite Sumires to you, isn’t she? You bet her life just to teach me a lesson or give me closure or some bullshit! What if I failed? Would you have just sent another Sumire for me to drive to suicide! You think almost killing my sister is a gift!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I do. Meeting your other half was an important step for you to take. You two are so similar, yet opposites...” He mused. “However, she isn’t special like you are.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “That! That right there! How dare you say Sumire isn’t special!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I just don’t find her very... interesting.” He leaned forward. “Do you know in how many realities she has that exact same episode at that exact time? How many realities her path is exactly the same, the only variation coming from the choices and wills of others?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “You’re using that as an excuse to treat her like an object?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Make no mistake Royal. <strong>I value human life</strong>. I would not have drawn her here if you didn’t absolutely need it, and I wasn’t sure you could help yourself through the visit. In a sense you are right however, I did not view the visit as any different than our other talks. I did treat her as an object for your growth.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You sigh. “Look, I get it, and I appreciate the thought. By my closure or growth isn’t worth anyone’s life.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is it not now? What about your surrogate sister then?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Don’t Philemon...” Your voice broke. “Don’t go there.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So does it only count as bad when you do fail?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You fall to your knees. “Stop... stop... I get your point...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ethereal butterfly fidgeted. “I just want you to understand the importance of the bonds you are forging. Ever hear the saying ’the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb’? What you have created with Futaba... It makes you feel better about what happened to Sumire, doesn’t it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You gaped. “That’s awful... it shouldn’t... I shouldn’t feel better.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shook his head. “That is not true. Feeling good about your growth spurs further growth Royal. Love is blocked by grief. Your grief was laid bare in front of you in the form of the Hermit, you made the right choice, and let that grief blossom into new love. The love Sumire felt for you has not left you, it is still there, and emboldens your sickly spirit.” He waved his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         A three-ring binder covered with happy stickers apparated in front of you out of fire. Your fingers tentatively reached out to it.</em>
</p><p>======</p><p>         Tae smirked. “You know, this reminds me of when I was in middle school.” She unscrewed the cap of a black mascara vial.</p><p>         “Does it now?” Sae tried to not fidget.</p><p>         “Hmmm...” She leaned close to Sae and gently dragged the brush along her eyelashes. She chuckled as she worked. “Back then I really went overboard with my aesthetic. If this is what your inner self really looks like, then it’s no wonder we get along <em>so well</em>.” She cooed and looked back to the phone on her desk for reference.</p><p>         Sae huffed.</p><p>         “You know. I’ve learned to read you rather well. Some deep shit is going on with you, isn’t it?”</p><p>         Sae sighed.</p><p>         “Hey, keep still.” Tae gently lifted her chin.</p><p>         “Goro.”</p><p>         “Oh, what about your son?” Tae drew on the thick eye shadow.</p><p>         Sae gritted her teeth. “Don’t.”</p><p>         She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “I have... found out that he is the one in the Black Mask.”</p><p>         Tae scowled. “He of all people is the one that stabbed my Guiney Pig?”</p><p>         “Yes, he is.”</p><p>         She smiled. “That look in your eye, guess he’s gonna get what’s coming to him.”</p><p>         “I’m going to kill him.”</p><p>         Tae’s smiled fell and she paused the application of makeup. “So that’s it... are you sure that’s the right move?”</p><p>         “Please, tell me how I am unjustified.” Sae rolled her eyes.</p><p>         “Still.” Tae forcefully grabbed her face. “I mean that killing someone is a permanent action. If you’ll need him, what he knows, his power or whatever, in the future, then you’re going to regret it.”</p><p>         “No, I don’t think I will. He betrayed me.”</p><p>         “The mental shutdowns have been going on for almost three years. He started doing this well before you became friends.”</p><p>         “Your point?”</p><p>         “Did it really mean nothing? Your bond? He was your <em>only</em> friend for years, and you were his...”</p><p>         “Clearly it did mean nothing, he continued on his path.”</p><p>         “But you didn’t exactly ask him to stop.”</p><p>         “I did. I told him he needed to quench his sadistic nature. He promised me he would, and he didn’t.”</p><p>         “But he did promise.”</p><p>         “And he broke it.”</p><p>         Tae sighed. “He didn’t have to promise, he could have told you to go fuck yourself. Yet he promised. You mean something to him.”</p><p>         “He was manipulating me.”</p><p>         She shrugged. “Perhaps... or perhaps not...” She smiled and gave Sae’s cheek a couple light pats. “Think about it dear.”</p><p>         Sae scoffed. “Will you ever stop flirting with me?”</p><p>         Tae’s face grew smug and her eyes moved over Sae’s body. “Oh, my bad, I think I took the wrong message from you wearing that dress to my house today.”</p><p>         She folded her arms in front of her chest.</p><p>         Tae chuckled and spread her arms wide. “I’m only human. No bra and the fishnet front are doing it for me.” She leaned to the side and grabbed the hat.</p><p>         She scowled. “Just do my body paint.” She turned around.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TBH I kinda don't want to do notes again until part three of the 'Whims of Fate trilogy', everything will tie together a lot nicer when that chapter comes anyway.</p><p>With that note, stay tuned for:<br/>Whims of Fate Part Two: Bury the Light, coming Nov.18<br/>and<br/>Whims of Fate Part Three: Bloody Evolution, coming Nov.25</p><p>Damn, this fic just keeps getting more and more anime by the chapter, really feels like these chapters are episodes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Whims of Fate Part Two: Bury the Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         “Sae-san will likely make her move on the twentieth.” Goro explained as he gazed over the Casino of Envy. “We have until then to steal her heart.”</p><p>         “We’ll secure a route to the treasure today.” Kasumi assured. “Then we’ll send the calling card as soon as possible.”</p><p>         “So that was a necessary step, not just for show?!” Goro looked giddy.</p><p>         Everyone raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>         He jumped a little. “Ahh, sorry.” He smoothed over his attire. “I’m just a little nervous.”</p><p>         “You’re nervous.” Yuuki mumbled sarcastically, arms folded and inspecting his feet. He was wearing the brown leather harness Kasumi used to and had a simple straight sword and Kasumi’s Evoker attached at his hips, a handheld crossbow behind his back.</p><p>         “However, I suggest we take her heart on the twentieth or maybe the nineteenth. As it will throw the investigation in the most disarray and will prevent them from appointing a replacement too quickly.”</p><p>         “We can work with that.” Kasumi nodded. “But we should come up with an infiltration game plan.”</p><p>         Makoto nodded. “Right.”</p><p>         “I don’t imagine they will just let us through the front door.” Goro nodded.</p><p>         “True, but there’s bound to be a more discrete entrance somewhere.” Makoto suggested.</p><p>         Kasumi looked to the roof. “Let’s start at the roof, Queen.”</p><p>         “Queen?” Goro tilted his head.</p><p>         “Hey, that reminds me. Wont he need a codename?” Ann asked.</p><p> </p><p>         They entered the Casino through the roof door.</p><p> </p><p>         “Our outfits have apparated...” Crow looked at his gloves with a sense of longing. “We must be considered threats now...” He winced.</p><p>         Joker reached out a hand, then retracted it.</p><p>         Royal gently grasped his forearm. <em>“Make it last...”</em> She whispered.</p><p>         Joker bit his lip, then placed a hand on Crow’s shoulder. “Maybe you can gain her trust back some day... when all this craziness is behind us.”</p><p>         He nodded. “Thank you, Ji- Joker. I hope things can get back to normal soon.”</p><p>         “I must say Crow, I like the aesthetic.” Fox said.</p><p>         “Thank you?”</p><p>         “Not really a thief-y outfit though.” Panther pointed out.</p><p>         “Because he’s not a Thief.” Skull deadpanned.</p><p>         Crow smiled and nodded at him. “You are quite right Skull.”</p><p>         Admin eyes darted over the chandeliers. “W-When do you think we’ll run into s-shadows?”</p><p>         “Likely when we explore parts of the Casino that aren’t open to the public.” Queen said.</p><p>         Mona nodded. “Don’t worry Admin, we’ll walk you through it. Just don’t do anything dumb and you’ll be fine.”</p><p>         Admin hesitantly nodded.</p><p>         Crow raised an eyebrow. “Why isn’t Admin considered a threat?”</p><p>         “He probably is.” Royal assured. “But he uhm... he doesn’t have an outfit like us. He awakened a little differently, well... it’s a long story.”</p><p>         “He...” Crow glared a hole into the Evoker. “Can he handle combat?” His voice turned hostile.</p><p>         “Yes, I can.” Admin stated firmly. “Let’s just get going.”</p><p>         Joker’s eyes flashed red. “Over there, there’s an airduct.”</p><p>         <em>“Good eye Joker, let’s get movin’!”</em> Oracle cheered.</p><p> </p><p>         “Welcome to the Casino of Envy! Why don’t you come on down you petty thieves!” Sae called from her spot below.</p><p>         “She can see us?!” Skull exclaimed.</p><p>         Royal sucked air through her teeth.</p><p>         Queen frowned and slugged her shoulder.</p><p>         “That dress is... exceedingly revealing...” Admin mumbled. “Does she run an OnlyFans or something?”</p><p>         “What’s and OnlyFans?”</p><p>         Panther leaned over and whispered in her ear.</p><p>         Queen’s eyes flashed.</p><p>         Royal and Panther held her back from murdering Admin.</p><p>         “We don’t have all day.” Sae cooed.</p><p>         “We should go down, there’s no use hiding.” Crow said.</p><p>         Royal nodded and flipped down, followed by the other Thieves.</p><p>         Sae had Evelyn strapped to her right thigh and held the sheathed Chikage in her left hand. She glanced and Crow and her fingers shifted on Chikage.</p><p>         Royal strode up to her with a smile. “Long time no see Sae-san.”</p><p>         Queen walked up stiffly with her. “Hey sis.”</p><p>         A smiled tugged at Sae’s lips at the sight of them. “Quite the outfit you have there, Makoto.”</p><p> </p><p>         Makoto and Kasumi’s outfits evaporated.</p><p> </p><p>         Their eyes widened.</p><p>         Kasumi looked over herself with shock. <em>Improv! Improv!</em></p><p>         Sae’s eyes blinked in understanding. She strode forward, arms wide. “It’s good to see you both.” She pulled them both into a hug. <em>“Summon your outfits again when I give the signal.” </em>She hissed, then pulled away. “It’s nice to see you two are still getting along even after the breakup. Makoto grew to be a lot happier after she met you, Kasumi.”</p><p>         Kasumi blushed and played with her ponytail.</p><p>         “Uhm... sis...” Makoto tried to speak.</p><p>         Sae nodded. “I would like to be cordial with you both... but the circumstances aren’t exactly favorable, are they? You’re both Phantom Thieves, are you not? My other half will not be happy when she finds out.” She glared at Crow. “You are a Thief too...”</p><p>         Crow stepped forward. “Not exactly.”</p><p>         Sae waved dismissively. “Save it. I am already done with your shit Goro. You’ve made your choices, and I’ve made mine.” She looked to the girls and snapped her fingers.</p><p>         Their outfits blazed to life.</p><p>         “My treasure is on the manager’s floor, the highest point of the building.”</p><p>         “Why are you telling us this?” Crow asked.</p><p>         She smirked. “I only wish to play this fair and <strong>square</strong>.” For a single flash, her outfit became blurry and her face covered in black. “<strong>So come you Thieves, betray me all you wish, I’ll be ready.</strong>” She snapped her fingers again and the metaverse folded around her, and she vanished.</p><p>         “Sis...” Queen fidgeted.</p><p>         Royal wrapped an arm around her. “We’ll heal her heart.”</p><p>         Crow let out a shaky breath. “Look Royal. An elevator, we can take that to reach higher floors.”</p><p>         <em>“Careful! Shadows converging!”</em> Oracle warned.</p><p>         Royal summoned Astolat. “Crow, Admin, Joker, to me!”</p><p>         Shadows apparated out of goop, surrounding the Thieves.</p><p>         Joker leapt to Royal’s left. “Be careful.”</p><p>         “Leave this one to me.” Crow posed with confidence to Joker’s left.</p><p>         “No Crow, you follow my orders on the battlefield.” Royal ordered. “Admin, show what you’re make of.”</p><p>         Admin took a deep breath and carefully pointed his Evoker at his head.</p><p>         Crow scoffed. “Crutch...” He muttered.</p><p>         “Per... so... na...” <strong>B A N G !</strong> His head leaned away from the Evoker and his eyes glowed. Diakos apparated behind him out of flame, a headless being with a blue halo where it’s head should be. Humanoid wearing Greek armor and wielding a long spear. “Bury them!”</p><p>         Brown earth spiked out of the ground under the bouncer shadow. But the shadow sidestepped, and in a flash rushed Admin.</p><p>         Admin’s eyes widened and he was smacked in the stomach with the bottle. He few away into the wall, the surface cracking with the impact. He wheezed and sunk to the ground.</p><p>         Crow gritted his teeth. “That dumbass missed!” He growled.</p><p>         Royal smacked away the shadow with her glaive. “Joker, Crow, take care of it!” She rushed to Yuuki’s side.</p><p>         “It’s showtime Crow!” Joker called, with a flourish he shot his grappling hook up at the wall, pulled himself forward, then jumped off, slashing the shadow across as he landed.</p><p>         “Now die!” Crow rushed the shadow and slashed wildly, like and animal. “Oh, how fun this is!” He couldn’t stop himself from calling as he forcefully slashed forward, sliding behind the shadow leaning forward. He stood straight and glanced to his left.</p><p>         Joker landed and aimed his gun with a smile.</p><p>         “Don’t you dare say it!”</p><p>         “Checkmate!” <strong>Bang!</strong> He put the shadow out of its misery.</p><p>         Crow let out an exacerbated sigh and shook his head.</p><p>         “Admin, Admin, talk to me.” Royal knelt by his side and shook his shoulder.</p><p>         Yuuki’s eyes snapped open and he flailed, pushing himself away from Royal in a panic. “Sensei please stop!” Tears ran down his face.</p><p>         Royal ran to his side. “Yuuki, it’s me, Kasumi! Red hair, plays Terraria with you, main’s Falcon!” She held his shoulders.</p><p>         His eyes blinked at her in recognition. “Oh... I-I’m sorry ’bout that... Royal...” He took a few deep breaths. “One... two... three...” He started counting with his breathing.</p><p>         “He’s a liability.” Crow folded his arms.</p><p>         Joker glared at Crow and gestured his palm down. “Admin, if you aren’t ready you shouldn’t push yourself. I’ll escort you out.”</p><p>         Yuuki shook his head and pushed himself to his feet. “No, I can do this. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>         Skull walked over. “Maybe we should call it here today. We’ve scouted the place out.”</p><p>         Queen’s eyes widened a little and she shook her head. “No Skull.” She said firmly.</p><p>         Skull blinked as though remembering something.</p><p>         “We need to get as far as we can today in case we come across any real-world cognitive barriers.”</p><p>         “Then <em>Admin</em> should leave.” Crow scowled.</p><p>         Royal shook her head. “No, the fault is mine, I shouldn’t have put him in combat right away. He...” She glanced at Crow. “He doesn’t have any prior experience with martial arts like you. If he wants to stay. Item duty is perfectly honorable.”</p><p>         Yuuki wiped his eyes. “I can keep going. I can do this.” Admin nodded.</p><p>         “Don’t slow us down.” Crow turned and stomped to the elevator.</p><p>         <em>“That asshole...”</em> Ryuji muttered, then placed a hand on Admin’s shoulder. “We’re here for you man. Just take it easy.”</p><p> </p><p>         They made it to the treasure room that day.</p><p>         ======</p><p>         “Well, this place should do nicely...” Crow looked around the abandoned proto palace in mementos.</p><p>         “Why did you bring me down here?” Royal folded her arms. “Alone too.”</p><p>         He turned to her and gave a slight grin. “Are you scared?”</p><p>         “No.”</p><p>         “Just what I expected from you... As to why I brought you down here...” He whipped out his toy ray gun and aimed it at her face. “This.”</p><p>         She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “I want you to fight me Royal, I want to see what I can do with Robin Hood at my side. I hate you. Your power and tenacity are unmatched. I want to see if I can make you snap as I am now. You’ve grown so much and so fast since we’ve met, truly exceeding my expectations. I want you to give this your all, try your best to kill me.”</p><p>         Royal narrowed her eyes. “What about you?” She gestured. “Will you try to kill me?”</p><p>         “Of course, I wish for this duel to be fair and square.”</p><p>        </p><p>         Royal kicked her foot up and his gun was knocked out of his hand, flipping in the air.</p><p>         Crow blinked.</p><p>         Royal’s hand shot out and grabbed his face, picking him up and slamming him into the ground, the stone cracking.</p><p>         Crow laughed through Royal’s hand. “Oh no... this won’t do at all...”</p><p>         Royal tossed him up and flipped in the air to roundhouse kick him in the stomach, Crow flinging into a wall and sliding down like a ragdoll.</p><p>         Crow coughed as he picked himself up on all fours. He wiped his chin and glared at her. “You be able to defeat me unless you actually fight with lethal intent. ROBIN HOOD.” He stood in a flash and sent an arrow of Bless.</p><p>         Royal flipped over it towards him. “Evetta.” She shoved out her hand, a wave of curse washing over him.</p><p>         He was slammed into the wall again, eyes wide. “You’re... so fast...” <em>Now...</em></p><p>         “I’ve trained Crow. Morning and night every day for seven months now...”</p><p>         He gritted his teeth. “ROBIN HOOD!” A spiral of golden confetti danced around Royal.</p><p>         She dodged and blasted him with more curse.</p><p>         He dodged and his eyes blazed. <em>Why...</em> “Again!”</p><p>         She dodged.</p><p>         <em>Why... Even using what she is most weak against, she adapts and overcomes...</em> “Persona!”</p><p>         Royal rolled to the side. “Drive!” She swung Astolat.</p><p>         <em>So why... </em>“AAAAAHHHH!!!!” Crow shoved his palms forward and Robin Hood posed, an eruption of Almighty bloomed from under Royal.</p><p>         Royal leapt forward through the energy, parting it as she moved her hands in front of her.</p><p>         <em>What did she do that day... What was different...?</em></p><p>         Her palms impacted his and she interlaced their fingers, she pulled with all her might and tossed him away.</p><p>         Crow rolled on the ground before stopping face down. “Why can’t I be as strong as you...?” <em>Even back then I only...</em></p><p>         “Goro, you aren’t using your full power...” She walked in front of him.</p><p>         He gritted his teeth.</p><p>         “You need to use all sides of yourself...”</p><p>         His eyes blazed and he slammed his fists into the ground. “I don’t want to be a fucking Wild Card!”</p><p>         Royal blinked, eyes widening.</p><p>         “Why was I given power that makes me superior to you! Why couldn’t I have earned it! What’s stopping me from earning it! What are you!? What makes you more special than me!?”</p><p>         Royal paused for a while... “My Evoker.”</p><p>         He blinked and looked at her. “What?”</p><p>         “I knew from the moment <em>it</em> happened it should have been me. I should have met my end a long time ago. My life should have burned away right there... so I’m willing to burn it now.”</p><p>         “Just tell me why!” He slammed his fist.</p><p>         “How I survived my first encounter with the Black Mask. I burned myself. The power the coursed through me was evil, and I knew it. In that moment I went <em>psychotic</em>, I was only focused on killing him. Not myself, not my goals or dreams, not my friends, only chaos called to me. He reminded me that it should have been me, and I agreed... although, something else happened that day. I pulled my rebellion trigger Goro. I don’t want to win, or be comforted, or validated. I am stronger than you because I don’t leave anything for the return journey. There’s no coming home, just burning chaos in the wind.”</p><p>         “You didn’t care about anything else but killing him for what he said.”</p><p>         “That’s right... but it went deeper than that. I didn’t want to kill him for what he said, when that power coursed through me, I wanted to kill him because I <em>wanted to kill him</em>, nothing more. I didn’t even care about making it out alive or my friends until my rebellion trigger wore off, but by then the fight was over.”</p><p>         He chuckled sadly. “That’s really what you call that power huh? The power to become psychotic... You know something? I’m nothing special... But I’m told I am... I was born special, but it’s really all a farce. No matter how special you’re born... you need to be willing to keep it up...” He wobbled to his feet. “Thank you, Kasumi... you’ve given me much to think about.”</p><p>         “Are we done here?”</p><p>         He nodded and brushed himself off. “Yes, if we went any further, we’d go beyond the point of no return, wouldn’t we? But we have an important mission coming up. Until that’s finished, I don’t think it would be wise for us to go <em>psychotic</em>, would it?”</p><p>         A smiled tugged at her lips. “No, and I really don’t want to do that again anyway.”</p><p>         A smiled tugged at his lips. “Sometimes, one must do things they do not want to for the sake of their justice.”</p><p>         “I expected you to say that.”</p><p>         He smiled and nodded. “Let’s head back, I’m sure your cat is worried about you.”</p><p>======</p><p>         “Jirou!” Kasumi wrapped her arm around him. “Where’s my bento?” She blinked at him with wide pleading eyes.</p><p>         He smiled and pulled open his locker, he brought out a dark pink box and gently handed it to her. “You know, you ask me where it is every day as though you think I’ll forget it.”</p><p>         “I’m just really hungry...” She held the box in her hands like a baby. “You have no idea how many calories I burn on the daily.”</p><p>         “I can imagine...” He trailed off, then blinked.</p><p>         “Nakamura-kun.” Maruki waved with a smile as he approached the couple. “Hey, I know this is last-minute, but if it’s possible, could you come and eat lunch with me today?”</p><p>         “Sure.”</p><p>         “Glad to hear it! I wanted to discuss something with you, since it’ll be our last chance to do so here.”</p><p>         Kasumi raised an eyebrow. “What do you want to discuss with him?”</p><p>         He smiled sheepishly. “Nothing I can say here, but you’re welcome to join us... if you want.”</p><p>         “Ok...”</p><p>         Morgana hopped on her shoulder. “He seems nervous.”</p><p>         “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>         Jirou and Kasumi sat at a table in Maruki’s office, the couple unpacking their bentos.</p><p>         Maruki smiled softly as he sat across from them. “I would have offered to buy you two lunch, but I don’t think anything comparable to Jirou’s cooking could be bought with Yen.”</p><p>         Kasumi nodded as she shoved a rice cake in her mouth.</p><p>         Jirou calmly broke his chop sticks apart. “So, what did you want to discuss?”</p><p>         “I have quite big news: my paper’s done.” He stated.</p><p>         “That’s great Takuto.” Jirou smiled.</p><p>         “I finally feel like I can move forward... and it’s all thanks to you... I had almost given up, only attempting to use what Wakaba and I had researched because I felt an obligation to. But now my paper is done, I can actually go forward and make sure her death wasn’t in vain...”</p><p>         Kasumi paused and raised an eyebrow. “Wait, you know it wasn’t a suicide?”</p><p>         He shook his head. “Of course it wasn’t. Wakaba knew she had things worth living for... I...” He took a deep breath. “I want to apologize to you again Yoshizawa-san. But with full honesty this time. I wanted to experiment with my research when I first met you, but it was only because I felt a need to try, not because I thought it would help you. That was extremely wrong of me, and it will never happen again. Now I know how I can help people with our research, and I will put it into practice soon, because I know it will work this time. I’m sorry, I was letting my desires get the better of me...”</p><p>         Kasumi nodded sadly. “You were mourning too...”</p><p>         “I was... but thanks to Jirou I can move forward. I still have overwhelming desires, but now I know what I can do with them.”</p><p>         “Your desires are distorted Maruki.” Jirou stated.</p><p>         Maruki blinked in surprise.</p><p>         “But they come from such a good place, if you want to pursue them, you can.”</p><p>         “So, I have your blessing to pursue my desires?”</p><p>         “If you want to put it like that...”</p><p>         “Are you saying this as a Phantom Thief?”</p><p>         Morgana’s eyes widened. “Red flag, red flag!”</p><p>         Kasumi’s eyes darted between them.</p><p>         Jirou nodded. “Yes. I am. You’re a good person Takuto.”</p><p>         He nodded. “Thank you, that means a lot coming from you. You and Yoshizawa-san’s group are putting what I’ve researched into practice. Although you are punishing evil and I am trying to help good, I like to think we are both trying to change the world for the better in our own ways.” He chuckled. “God... I wonder what Sojiro would think of all this...”</p><p>         “Should I tell him?”</p><p>         He shook his head. “No, I would rather surprise him, show him when it happens that I have achieved what we have all worked so hard for.”</p><p>         “What’s up with you two anyway? Why don’t you talk now?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         He winced. “Ehh... that’s...” He sighed. “We both loved Wakaba, but we mourn in different ways, so we couldn’t really mourn together. We just drifted apart, although I’d like to think we are still friends. Sojiro...” He sighed again. “Do you know what his Persona Arm is?”</p><p>         Kasumi raised an eyebrow. “The Holy Moonlight Blade?”</p><p>         Jirou nodded. “I’ve suspected. Persona Arms are made from personas...”</p><p>         Maruki nodded. “It was the persona of one of his team members, from back then. They died. He didn’t tell me much about that past of his, but I could tell how we turned out stung more for him than me.”</p><p>         “That’s awful...” Morgana mumbled.</p><p>         Kasumi nodded. “Awful...”</p><p>         Maruki’s eyes grew determined. “Yes, but thanks to Jirou’s help with my research, I will help in turn. Show my gratitude. I vow to stand up to our current reality. That was my vow to my persona, and it’s about time I put it into practice. I swear I’ll use my research to make our world a better place. That is my own rebellion.”</p><p>======</p><p>         “Just, think about your treasure appearing and it will. We’ll take care of the rest.” Makoto assured.</p><p>         Sae raised an eyebrow and crossed her legs as she sat on the couch. “Why do you need it to appear? Aren’t we using a fake so we can use my palace later?”</p><p>         “Uhm, yes.” <em>Well, after the plan we need to actually take it.</em> “But the sleight of hand will be a lot easier if we have an actual glowing treasure to work with.”</p><p>         “I... see... are you sure I don’t need to be there?”</p><p>         She shook her head. “You said to us you wanted to do this fair, and we won the games. Even to Akechi it should be reasonable for your shadow to give up your treasure.” Makoto picked up her book bag and slung it over her shoulder.</p><p>         “Where are you going?”</p><p>         “I...” Makoto looked away from her. “There’s something I must do to prepare... There’s preparations to be made for this operation.”</p><p>         Sae nodded. “Well, don’t let me stop you.” She smiled. “This is your plan after all, I have faith you’ll see it through.”</p><p>         Makoto turned to her with wet eyes. “I promise, I won’t let anyone hurt you.”</p><p>         Sae knit her eyebrows and she stood. “Where’s this coming from?”</p><p>         “I just-” She looked away. “If you’re ever in pain, or if you cry, don’t hide it from me please.”</p><p>         Sae embraced her and laid her chin on her head. “I love you.”</p><p>         Makoto hugged her back. “I love you too.”</p><p>         Sae pulled away. “Although I like to think I’m tough enough to not let myself be hurt.” She smirked.</p><p>         “Uhm...” Makoto took a deep breath and looked away. “Are you talking about Akechi?”</p><p>         Sae frowned. “Makoto...” She turned Makoto to face her.</p><p>         She looked to her.</p><p>         “He was my friend...” Then her voice lowered. “He’s my responsibility, understand?”</p><p>         “I know sis.” She nodded.</p><p>         “I don’t like how this has turned out either... but sooner or later all things must die... sometimes, bad things just happen, and we must act accordingly.”</p><p>         She nodded.</p><p>         Sae smiled again. “Now get out there and see your plan through.”</p><p>         She nodded and turned away, walking out the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Makoto walked along the grass, passing stone after stone.</p><p>         She stopped and turned, she looked down, and let her bag slide off her shoulder into the grass.</p><p>         She fell to her knees. “I’m sorry... I don’t think Sae was ever supposed to take a parental role with me... well, look what happened to Akechi... No, no, no.” She shook her head. “I’m not saying it’s her fault or anything, but I can see that Akechi takes after her in a lot of ways... W-What I’m trying to say- or ask I guess... is would you have wanted us to still be sisters? Sae was never supposed to be parental... We were supposed to support each other equally, weren’t we? But that’s not how it happened... and now we’re going to take her heart, and I-” Tears ran down her face. “I just want to be her sister again... I want us to play detective again... I want to cringe at your dumb jokes with her, then laugh at our cringing... I want to spend your money while shopping, not hers... I don’t want her to be a killer... I want her to be a Phantom Thief... be at my side... I want to give her a code name... I want her to roll her eyes with me when Kasumi says something stupid... I want her to...” She sniffled. “I want to see her grow... just like she’s seen me grow... I want her to find her rebellion...”</p><p>======</p><p>         “Sae-san.” Goro asked softly as he gently knocked on her office door.</p><p>         Sae gritted her teeth. “You better have a damn good reason for showing up here, I don’t want to hear you gloat about how you were right.”</p><p>         He cleared his throat and slowly opened the door. “I was given this envelope by someone; I couldn’t see their face. I thought they were a fan of mine, but what they shoved in my hand was addressed to you...” He held it out.</p><p>         Sae snatched it from his hand without looking and tore open the top. She turned the envelope upside-down and the calling card fell out into her hand.</p><p>         Goro gasped.</p><p>         Sae slowly walked to the wall of glass that allowed her to peer across the city, she took a deep breath as she looked out. She let the calling card slip out of her hand, fluttering to the floor.</p><p>         “Sae-san? This is...” His eyes were locked to the card.</p><p>         “They call me a sinner of jealousy... but all I feel now is wrath...” She brought up her shaky hands and inspected her palms. She clenched her fists.</p><p>         “This is very serious Sae-san.” Goro started to pace and held his chin in his hand. “I’d like think you have the strength of character to resist this change of heart, but we don’t know their methods. My faith in you may not matter...” He stopped and sighed. “Just please don’t shut down...”</p><p>         “Oh, I definitely won’t shut down Goro...”</p><p>         He nodded. “That’s good to hear... Sae, I know we have our differences, but please know that I do care about you, and want the best for you.”</p><p>         Sae bit her lip and looked down. “<strong>Just go.</strong> I need some time to <strong>think</strong>...” She started shaking.</p><p>         He nodded, then walked to the door. His fingers clenched on the wood. “I’m sorry it’s turned out like this...” He left.</p><p>         “No you’re not.”</p><p>======</p><p>         “Wait, where’s the treasure?” Crow asked as they came up on the false treasure room.</p><p>         <em>“The treasure’s at the top of the casino!”</em> Oracle shouted. <em>“Just take those stairs!”</em></p><p>         “Good work Oracle.” Royal flipped up to the top of the staircase and smiled to her Thieves.</p><p>         “Will I ever be able to do that?” Admin whispered to Skull.</p><p>         He smiled and nodded. “One day man. I’m sure of it.”</p><p>         Queen took a shaky breath and jumped next to Royal, landing fist down. She stood tall and looked to Royal.</p><p>         “Are you sure?” Royal gave her shoulder a squeeze.</p><p>         Queen patted her hand. “Thank you... I think this may be for the best.” She started to whisper. “Sis has said she wants to get better.”</p><p>         Royal nodded. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>         The Thieves made their way up to the roulette wheel.</p><p> </p><p>         “Sae?” Royal froze.</p><p> </p><p>         Sae, dressed as her shadow, with a white-knuckle grip on the sheathed Chikage, was facing away from the Thieves. Her head tilted up, peering at the treasure miasma as it slowly floated down from the sky.</p><p>         “Sis? What’s wrong?”</p><p>         Skull stepped forward. “Sae...” He addressed tentatively. “We won your games; <em>you shouldn’t even be here.</em>”</p><p>         Sae remained silent.</p><p>         Crow nervously drew his blade.</p><p>         The miasma touched the floor in front of Sae. “I needed to know... why I’m like this...” She breathed the words.</p><p> </p><p>         With a bright flash, the miasma disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>         In its place was a leather journal, with the English letter ’N’ embroidered into its cover.</p><p> </p><p>         Royal and Queen gasped with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>         Sae knelt, her fingers gently grasping the notebook. Sae peered at it as she stood.</p><p> </p><p>         Skull stepped forward and held out his hand. “You’re distorted Sae, and this is the only way to fix that. Give us your treasure.”</p><p> </p><p>         Sae picked up her head, looking away from the Thieves. “<strong>If you want it, you’ll have to take it...</strong>”</p><p>         “Sis?” Queen breathed in horror.</p><p>         Crow ignited his lightsaber and gritted his teeth. “We must take her treasure today, no matter what!” He dashed forward.</p><p>         “Don’t rush in!” Royal yelled.</p><p>         Crow leapt forward and brought down his saber.</p><p>         Sae turned her wrist and spun to deflect his sword with Chikage’s sheath, sparks flying. She flipped Chikage in her hand, lunged forward and shoved the tip of the sheath into his stomach.</p><p>         Crow grasped the sheath as he was flung away, sliding it off the blade. He flipped then threw the sheath forward.</p><p>         The sheath slid back on Chikage and Sae griped the blade with both hands as she was pushed back by the force.</p><p>         Crow landed on his feet but stumbled a little. He knit his eyebrows and inspected the hand that grabbed the sheath. He narrowed his eyes at Sae.</p><p>         Royal summoned her sword and stepped forward. “Don’t underestima-”</p><p>         In a flash of silver and purple Sae was blade-locked with Royal, sparks emanating from where the metal rubbed. She was shaking.</p><p>         “Sae... please, don’t do this...”</p><p>         Tears started running down her face.</p><p>         “This is for the best, just give it to us...” She breathed.</p><p>         “I-I can’t... I’m sorry...”</p><p>         Royal calmly nodded. “I know.” She crouched and swept Sae’s legs with her own. Then brought up Astolat and slammed it into her.</p><p>         Sae barely brought up Chikage to block but was sent tumbling back, she struggled to push herself up.</p><p>         Skull and Crow started to step forward.</p><p>         “No, stop!” Queen ran in front of them and held out her arms. “Let me talk to her, she’s my sister!”</p><p>         Crow raised an eyebrow. “She’s just a shadow, what’s the point-”</p><p>         Panther elbowed him. “Shut up dude. Just let her talk to her sister.”</p><p>         Queen looked to Royal.</p><p>         She gave her an encouraging nod.</p><p>         Queen frowned and looked to her sister.</p><p>         Sae was kneeling and shivering, staring at the book in her hand.</p><p>         Queen went to her and knelt in front of her. “Sis.”</p><p>         Her breathing was labored.</p><p>         “Look at me.” Queen placed a hand on the book.</p><p>         Sae looked at her, the tears dragging down her makeup.</p><p>         “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”</p><p>         Her eyes widened.</p><p>         “What are they talking about?” Crow asked.</p><p>         “Just let her do this.” Royal asked. “I think it’s important.”</p><p>         Queen stood and turned to the Thieves, she jogged up to them and held up a leather journal, with the English letter ’N’ embroidered into its cover. “I got it, let’s go.”</p><p>         Sae let out a sob, then vanished in a flash of light.</p><p>         “Thank you for convincing her like that Queen.” Crow said. “I think her giving it up herself will be better in the long run.”</p><p>         Skull looked down and away.</p><p>         Panther squeezed his hand and smiled at him.</p><p>         Royal embraced Queen. <em>“I know...”</em> She whispered.</p><p>         Queen nodded and embraced her back.</p><p>         “Thank you for your help.” Crow nodded. “The investigation will now be able to proceed. The suspicions against you will be lifted as well. This deal we made...” He smiled. “Was a great experience for me. I’m glad I was here to help Sae-san. But still, to think I, a detective, would act alongside the Phantom Thieves...”</p><p>         Joker sighed. “I wish that could continue you know. You fit in here... you really could have fit in here.”</p><p>         Crow pressed his lips together. “You think so huh? Well, that is not the reality of our situation. Maybe if our paths were different... This shall be the end of our working together.” He held out his hand. “That was our promise, wasn’t it?”</p><p>         Joker took it. “Yes, it was.”</p><p>         “Thank you, Joker. I do consider you a friend.”</p><p>         “Guys!” Mona called. “We shouldn’t dilly-dally. We have the treasure, let’s make our escape.”</p><p>         “Huh?!” Oracle exclaimed and adjusted her goggles. “Enemy readings! When did they...!?” She brought up a plethora of holograms.</p><p>         Admin inspected them too, his eyes widened. “Holy shit... this is really bad.”</p><p>         “They’re gathering outside!”</p><p>         “Do they intend to block our escape?” Fox asked.</p><p>         “Guess Sae-san’s subconscious is still is fighting back despite the decision she made in good faith.” Crow held his chin in his hand.</p><p>         “For real?! What the hell’s goin’ on?!” Skull exclaimed.</p><p>         “His reasoning is sound.” Mona said. “Even if part of her was convinced to give up her treasure, other parts weren’t. Everyone has multiple sides.”</p><p>         Panther inspected the holograms. “This doesn’t look good... I think?”</p><p>         “These numbers are bad.” Admin said. “I don’t think we can take on this many.”</p><p>         Royal let go of Queen. “I can.”</p><p>         “You want to distract them alone?!” Queen yelled. “I can’t let you-”</p><p>         “Let her do her thing Queen.” Joker stated. “If anyone can take on an army it’s her, in fact.” He took the journal from Queen and handed it to Royal. “She has the best shot of getting this out of here.”</p><p>         Queen took a shaky breath. “You’re right, it would be best for the group to have a decoy with the treasure, the shadows will target the holder of said treasure. It’s dangerous, but it’s our best bet.”</p><p>         Skull smiled. “Dangerous for the rest of us maybe, but this is Royal we’re talking about. Legendary Shadow Slayer.”</p><p>         Royal grinned but rolled her eyes. “I don’t want to take Yu’s title ’til I beat him.”</p><p>         “Yu?” Crow asked.</p><p>         She eyed him. “Uhh, not important.” She gripped the journal in her hand.</p><p>         Panther frowned. “Royal, I’ll never forgive you if you don’t make it back.”</p><p>         “The same goes for me.” Fox said. “You are the best leader we could ask for. This is truly a painfully reluctant parting.”</p><p>         Royal smiled brightly. “Thank you.”</p><p>         “Ok team let’s split up! Except for Oracle, you stick with Joker.” Queen laid it out. “Remember to sneak your way out, avoid combat if possible.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Royal landed on a chandelier with style. “Let’s show them how it’s done Evetta.” She grinned.</p><p>         <em>“Good, now get running!”</em></p><p>
  <em>         “This is our only chance!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Stay calm, you can get away now!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Please stay safe, and bring back the journal.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         <strong>“...suspects... not... confirmed... hold... your... positions...”</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “What was that?”</em>
</p><p><em>         “Enemy coms. They must be trying to interfere with ours, but it’s backfiring because of the nature of ours.” </em>Admin explained. <em>“Oracle, could you make them clearer?”</em></p><p>
  <em>         “Absolutely.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Don’t worry about us Royal. Just concentrate on getting away!”</em>
</p><p>Royal nodded with a smiled and ran across the hanging lights.</p><p>         <em>“I have to say, showing yourself above that crowd earlier was an excellent move. Nice work as always Royal.”</em></p><p>         Royal chuckled as she jumped. <em>“You all know me.”</em></p><p><em>         “Extra to a fault.” </em>Panther laughed. <em>“I bet Skull wouldn’t pull it off that smoothly.”</em></p><p>
  <em>         “Babe, really? You gotta do me dirty like this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “This happens because you have no sense for aesthetics.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Nobody asked you Inari!”</em>
</p><p>         “There she is!” Two men in suits ran in front of Royal, blocking her path. In a flash of distortion, they turned into bouncer shadows. Another landed behind her.</p><p>         <em>“Take them down Royal!”</em></p><p>         She smiled and flipped onto the shadow’s back, tearing off the mask and flipping away.</p><p>         <em>“No threat, obliterated them!”</em></p><p>         She summoned Astolat and extended the glaive, red energy focused on the blade as she held it behind her.</p><p> </p><p>         She spun and a waved of red was flung outward, bisecting the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“Sweetness. Behind you should be a path.”</em></p><p>
  <em>         “Ok, the enemy’s focus is on her. Looks like the rest of us can slip away.”</em>
</p><p>         Royal backflipped away from a shadow’s strike and landed on a sign, then with another she was on a balcony and dashed through the door to it.</p><p>         <em>“Hey Royal...”</em> Oracle’s voice grew tentative as she spoke privately through her persona. <em>“Be careful, I can sense Sae’s emotional state’s going haywire.” </em></p><p>         “So the shadows are gonna be tougher... damnit Sae, you shouldn’t have come here at all...” She mumbled as she snuck about.</p><p>         <em>“Do you know what was up with that anyway?”</em></p><p>         “Changing is hard Oracle... She just wasn’t ready, that’s it...”</p><p>         <em>“Yeah...”</em> She cleared her voice and switched to public. <em>“Be careful Royal, an extremely large force is converging on you, think you can handle it?”</em></p><p>“We’ll just have to see.” Royal crouched under a window.</p><p>         <strong>“Where’d they go?! Damnit!”</strong> A man in a black suit complained from the other side.</p><p>         <em>“She can handle it.” </em>Crow said confidently. <em>“She just has to use all sides of herself, isn’t that what you told me?”</em></p><p>         She scoffed. “Yeah.” She darted from cover to cover then made it to a set of stairs she dashed up. When she made it to the top she slid to a stop and hid behind another box. “Shit!” She hissed.</p><p>         <em>“Uhg! How many of them are there?”</em> Oracle complained.</p><p>         <em>“Everything okay? She needs to hurry, or that army that’s approaching her is just going to get larger.” </em>Crow said.</p><p>
  <em>         “Found another route! Look up Royal!”</em>
</p><p>         “The catwalk?” Royal’s eyes peeked over the box.</p><p>         <em>“That’s it, just be careful ok? The readings I’m getting are worrying, you got your Dodge Bless skill online?”</em></p><p>         “Of course I do.”</p><p>         <em>“Good, now use Air Hike to jump onto the catwalk!”</em></p><p>         Royal leapt off the box, summoned her red glyph beneath her, and jumped again to flip onto the catwalk.</p><p>         <em>“Alright! Go straight from there!”</em></p><p>         Royal dashed into the room.</p><p>         <em>“Shit Royal! Get out of there! Enemies!”</em></p><p>         She backflipped away from two shadows that apparated from under her. Her eyes glanced behind her and she cartwheeled to dodge the blast of Bless. She spun and brought out Rubrum. <strong>BANG! BANGBANG!</strong></p><p>
  
  <em>“Watch out!”</em>
</p><p>         Royal backflipped and dodged another arrow of Bless, then another struck her on the landing.</p><p>         A dozen more shadows spawned.</p><p>         <em>“Just run, get out of there! They’re spawning faster than you can kill them!”</em></p><p>         Royal gritted her teeth. “Evetta!” A blast of Almighty exploded three shadows away. She summoned Astolat and threw it, piercing three shadows. The turned and shoved a palm out, a wave of curse incinerating another two.</p><p>         She flipped as an arrow of Bless whizzed past her and rolled on the landing as another passed over her head.</p><p>         More shadows apparated.</p><p>         Golden confetti surrounded her. “Shit!” She rolled out of the spiral, but her leg was still in when the spell whined and flashed. “AHHH!!” She clutched her leg, pins and needles, Evetta apparated and showered it in green particles.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>        “Mmmhahahaha...”</em></strong> A spiral of curse appeared in front of Royal, the shadows backed away in fear.</p><p> </p><p>         Royal’s eyes widened as she looked up at the apparition.</p><p>         <strong><em>“I am Magatsu-Cendrillon, another you that exists within... Ah, we meet once again.” </em></strong>The hazy and partially form of the persona spoke.</p><p>         She narrowed her eyes. “Why are you here? You should be gone, imprisoned, just like what you did with Evetta.”</p><p>         <strong><em>“I am here because you are stronger when you allow yourself to use me. You can at any time you know... You will be better off if you use both of us... Last spring, you awakened to this power, a power you will always have. Now, use that power... and defeat the enemies before you!”</em></strong></p><p>         Royal blinked... and slowly stood up. “I’m a hypocrite aren’t I...?”</p><p>         The army of shadows rushed her.</p><p>         “I have no right to criticize Crow...”</p><p>         <strong><em>“That’s right! Pull your Rebellion Trigger!”</em></strong></p><p>         Royal closed her eyes and held up her hand, her thumb and index finger pressed together, ready and itching to snap. “Call of-”</p><p> </p><p>         “Persona!” A blast of Bless incinerated three shadows. Then a cane impaled another. Joker appearing out of blue fire to tear it out. “Persona, change.” He called with a flourish and a snap. “Chi You, Psycho Force.” Purple energy spiraled around three shadows heads, their bodies vibrating uncontrollably before their heads popped.</p><p>         Royal let out a breath and let down her hand. She giggled. “’Bout damn time you showed up.”</p><p>         He smiled as he used his cane to walk to her. “I could never miss a dance with my beautiful Royal.” He stood next to her and pointed his cane at the shadows. “Let’s do this!”</p><p>         She smiled wide. “Evetta!” Streaks of orange slashed over the remaining shadows, the beasts recoiling and falling in pain.</p><p>         <em>“All but one down! You show ’em Royal!”</em></p><p>         “Can you do the honors?” Royal smirked at Joker.</p><p>         He twirled his gun. “Always.” With a flip and a flourish he unloaded a mag into the last standing shadow.</p><p>         <em>“Beat ’em up!”</em> Oracle called as the duo launched into an all-out attack.</p><p>         Joker landed and adjusted his gloves. “The show’s over.”</p><p>         Royal sighed and bushed herself off. “I think... that’s the last in this area.”</p><p>         Joker pulled her into a tight embrace. <em>“Please don’t think you ever have to do that... for any of us... you’re more important than any mission.”</em></p><p>         Royal’s eyes widened. Then she hugged him back. “Thank you...</p><p>         <em>“Gag! And by the way, there’s still a mission going on! Break it up you two!”</em></p><p>         They reluctantly pulled away from each other. Royal shoved the ’N’ notebook into his hands. “Make sure that gets to Makoto.”</p><p>         He looked at it then raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”</p><p>         “Yeah.”</p><p>         <em>“Guys, we’re gonna need some help over here!” </em>Skull exclaimed.</p><p>         <em>“We need to regroup; stealth isn’t going to work forever.”</em> Queen said.</p><p>         Royal violently grabbed his coat and pulled him into a deep kiss.</p><p>         His eyes widened but he settled into it.</p><p>         She pulled away. “For luck.”</p><p>         He smirked. “Isn’t that my line, leader?”</p><p>         “We’ll both need it.” She smiled and turned away running towards the stairs.</p><p>         He smiled then launched his grappling hook at a catwalk.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please remember my bold hunter, your fate is your own. But it is fast approaching, prepare yourself, and remember the importance of the bonds you have forged with your friends. Wisdom is a circle, what you receive, you must give back.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “Thank you, Evetta...”</p><p>         <em>“Wait- bad news! Enemy backup’s headed your way! Book it Royal!”</em></p><p>
  <em>         <strong>“She’s not alone, find them and kill them all!”</strong></em>
</p><p>         “Don’t have to tell me twice.” She quickly burst through a door onto a balcony overlooking the casino floor.</p><p>         <em>“Something wrong? The exit should be up ahead.”</em></p><p>         Royal raised an eyebrow at the stained-glass wall. “You mean through the window, don’t you?” She sighed.</p><p>         <em>“Nnh...! That’s just how it is. After that commotion, the bottom floor’s... completely closed off. Hey, can you make it?”</em></p><p>         “Over there!”</p><p>         Royal jumped. “That was closer.” She turned around to see three suits aiming guns at her. “Oh...”</p><p>         “There’s nowhere to run!”</p><p>         “Except for through the window?” Royal smirked and jabbed a thumb at it.</p><p>         They three suits raised their eyebrows.</p><p>         She jumped onto the railing and ran across it to the window, she crouched ready to jump.</p><p>         “Hey!”</p><p>         She saluted them with a smile. “Adios.” She leapt with her arms over her head through the window. The glass crashing and the cognitions below screaming.</p><p>         <em>“Extra.”</em></p><p>
  <em>         “You’re so reckless, you know that?”</em>
</p><p>         Royal rolled as she hit the pavement, coming up on one knee. “We good Oracle?”</p><p> </p><p>         A series of bright white floodlights lit up in a semi-circle around her. Royal brought up her forearm and squinted to block the light.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“Enemies here?!”</em></p><p>
  <em>         “What’s wrong!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “These readings... it can’t be!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “What happened?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “An ambush!?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Royal, can you handle this?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Royal!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Oh no!”</em>
</p><p>         “Capture her!” One of the officers yelled.</p><p>         “Guys...” Royal took a tentative step back, eyeing the rifles they held.</p><p>         <em>“Royal, listen to my voice.”</em> Queen spoke calmly.</p><p>         “Queen, they have rifles...”</p><p>         The officers closed in.</p><p>         <em>“Hold your hands to the sides off your head.”</em></p><p>Royal did so.</p><p>         “Is she... surrendering?” One of the officers asked.</p><p>         <em>“Fall to your knees and be completely still.”</em></p><p>         Royal did so.</p><p>         “Does she have any weapons on her?”</p><p>         “Cuff her.”</p><p>         <em>“It’ll be ok, they can’t hurt you...”</em></p><p>Officers aggressively grabbed her wrists and cuffed them. “Are you going to resist?” One asked.</p><p>         <em>“Don’t Kasumi.”</em></p><p>         Royal shook her head.</p><p>         “Smart girl, didn’t expect you to be some kid though.” He pulled her to her feet by her forearm. Two other officers pointed guns at her head. “Let’s get her to the station! The rest of you find her friends!” He lowered his voice at her. “You have your teammate to thank for this, you were sold out.”</p><p>         “Suspect confirmed! We’re taking her to the station!”</p><p>======</p><p>         They threw her into the metal chair, Kasumi barely keeping from falling over. “No small talk? Don’t even want to know about my magical girl outfit?” She gestured to the workout clothes she was now wearing.</p><p>         “We... know our standing, unlike you.” Officer Asshole said. “Now talk, or things are going to get messy.”</p><p>         “Uhh, about what?” She raised an eyebrow at them.</p><p>         “Don’t play dumb!” He took a swing at her temple. “AHHH!!!” He recoiled and clutched his hand. “What the hell?!”</p><p>         “Yeah... beating me up isn’t really gonna work.” Kasumi explained.</p><p>         “What did you do?!” Another officer demanded.</p><p>         She shrugged. “What can I say. I’m just built different.”</p><p>         Officer Asshole scoffed. “Well if I can’t hurt you...” He pulled out a pistol and shot her knee.</p><p>         “Fuck!” Kasumi hissed, the bruise already forming.</p><p>         “No blood huh? I’m guessing you could resist any shot we could try and give you too. Guess you are ’built different’, but that still hurt didn’t it?”</p><p>         She laughed. “I know I have my limits, and I fear them. But you can’t hurt me in any ways that matter.”</p><p>         “Oh, you’re one of those types of people, all noble and fearless.” He picked up a clipboard. “Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons... Manslaughter too yeah? Talk about the works.” He waved the clipboard. “You’re in a whole mess of trouble young lady.” He shoved it in her face. “Sign it.”</p><p>         She knit her eyebrows, then looked at the other men in the room. “Do any of you truly believe I did any of those things?”</p><p>         He smirked. “No, of course not, there’s no way you could do this shit under Detective Sanada’s nose. But things are changing kid. The balance of power is shifting, and someone has to take the fall. Now sign, or we drag your <em>guardian</em> into this.”</p><p>         Kasumi blinked in surprise at him. “Really think you can do it?”</p><p>         “Hmm?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Win.”</p><p>         He laughed. “This may be a game to you, but it isn’t to me.” He slammed down the barrel of his pistol on her thigh. <strong>BANG!</strong></p><p>         “Ahh!!” Kasumi gritted her teeth.</p><p>         “Sign. I think it would benefit all of us if you did.”</p><p>         “Of course it would benefit you.”</p><p>         He scoffed. “I meant that fucking with Sanada would be a pain in the ass. Neither of us want him to get involved. So sign.” He showed her a pen.</p><p>         She narrowed her eyes and took it.</p><p>         He held onto it for a moment. “Don’t expect to walk out of here in one piece. We’re going to make you understand, one must take full responsibility for their actions. You will pay for injecting your chaos into this country.”</p><p>         She met his glare. “Same to you. You’ll find out soon enough that you don’t threaten my family and get away with it.”</p><p>         He smirked and jangled a key into the locks of her cuffs. “This game isn’t over to you huh?” Her cuffs fell to the ground.</p><p>         She gestured to them with the pen. “You know I could’ve gotten out of those whenever I wanted right?”</p><p>         “Don’t push your luck kid.”</p><p>         Kasumi sighed it and handed it over.</p><p>         He looked it over. “Kirijo huh? Did you ever think about what this would do to your company?”</p><p>         She rolled her eyes.</p><p>         “No, because you’re self-centered. You signed this to protect Sanada, yet you’ve fucked with your company’s reputation. So, don’t sit there and think you’re better than any of us. There are no good guys here.” He gestured and left out the door with the other two officers.</p><p> </p><p>         Kasumi sighed and waited.</p><p>
  <em>The room darkened and a blue butterfly softly flew in front of her.</em>
</p><p>         “Philemon...”</p><p>
  <em>“You almost understand Royal... what it means to be you... think about your bonds, the Tower and the Jester... Why is your bond represented by the Tower? What do you want to say to the Jester when he comes for you?”</em>
</p><p>         Kasumi nodded.</p><p>
  <em>“Good, until we speak again.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         The creak of the door snapped her out of the hallucination.</p><p>         “What did they do to you?” Sae asked dangerously.</p><p>         Kasumi shook her head and stood. “Nothing crazy, just two bruises. After I signed the confession they were satisfied.”</p><p>         Sae laid her bag on the table and embraced her. “That was bad you know.”</p><p>         “They threatened to drag Aki in, that would have thrown everything out of whack. It’s better if they think he’s not involved, he would feel too compelled to step in.” She squeezed the fabric of Sae’s suit in her hands.</p><p>         She nodded. “So that’s what they threatened.” She pulled away. “It’s not the end of the world, we can burn that confession after all this is done.”</p><p>         “Yeah...” Kasumi sighed and sat down. “How long?”</p><p>         “Just an hour or so, believably long enough for an interrogation.” Sae sat across from her.</p><p>         She nodded.</p><p>         “I’m sorry...”</p><p>         “No, it’s fine.”</p><p>         “It’s not. I... jeopardized the mission because I wanted some stupid closure before...”</p><p>         “I know Makoto faked it... we took her journal, not yours.”</p><p>         Sae opened her mouth to speak, then snapped it shut.</p><p>         “Are you still going to kill him?”</p><p>         “Yes.”</p><p>         She sighed.</p><p>         “That’s what you wanted to stop?”</p><p>         She awkwardly rubbed her temple. “The way you asked that kind of proves our point. We aren’t able to convince you otherwise, are we?”</p><p>         “Why shouldn’t I kill him?”</p><p>         “Because that proves him... and my other self... right Sae. That human lives are worth our goals. Even if that goal is just.”</p><p>         “It’s not about our goals, or what’s just. This is revenge Kasumi.”</p><p>         “I know...”</p><p>         “And it’s entirely up to him.”</p><p>         She raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>         “If he comes for me, I will be there, waiting for him. He makes the next choice; I’ve already made mine.”</p><p>         “That’s your test.” She looked at her feet.</p><p>         “It is...”</p><p>         “Just... if the time comes... just recall the bond you’ve made with him... for me, please... you have a bond with him, just think about what it is...”</p><p>         Sae sighed. “It’s a disappointing end... to what...”</p><p>         “People yearn for a surrogate... When they lose what could have been...” She took a deep breath. “That’s what Aki told me... You understand what he meant, don’t you?”</p><p>         She blinked, then looked down. “Yes... I understood a while ago...”</p><p>         “When Goro told you; he saw you as a parental figure...”</p><p>         “Yes... but I’ve already made too many mistakes, with Goro, and Makoto. I had a chance to be both her sister and a parent, and I squandered both those opportunities.”</p><p>         “It’s not too late.”</p><p>         “I disagree.”</p><p>         “They’re still alive.”</p><p>         Sae froze. “I’m... sorry...”</p><p>         “And you haven’t ruined <em>anything</em> with <em>me</em> Sae...”</p><p>         Sae pressed her lips together. “Thank you Kasumi... It’s odd... but I really feel like I’ve known you forever... you befriended my shadow, correct...?”</p><p>         She nodded.</p><p>         “Thank you for that... I think my other self-needed a friend too... balance... I did need Goro... but part of me needed you too...”</p><p>         “The dark in the light and the light in the dark?” A smile tugged at Kasumi’s lips.</p><p>         “That’s how I would like to think of it... but I’ve spent so long trying to bury the light... I need to find that balance that you showed me was possible.”</p><p>         “And maybe then you’ll be ready?”</p><p>         “No... I think... that’s something else I need to find that’s been buried...” Sae looked away wistfully.</p><p>         “We’ll, tell me when you find it.” She smiled.</p><p>         “I think I’ll tell Goro first...”</p><p>         “Ok...”</p><p>         “Thank you Kasumi... you’ve done a lot for me... I don’t think I’ll ever repay you.”</p><p>         She shook her head. “You don’t have to.”</p><p>         Sae shook her head. “I would like to even the score.”</p><p>         “Siblings don’t keep score.”</p><p>         Sae blinked in surprise. Then chuckled. “No, I suppose they shouldn’t. But if you want us to act like siblings then you really need to stop leering at me.”</p><p>         She pouted.</p><p>         “That’s what I thought, so no Oneesan for you."</p><p>         Kasumi chuckled. “There’s your humor, you still have it. As dry and biting as ever...”</p><p>         “The light in the dark.”</p><p>         “The dark in the light.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thou art I, and I am Thou...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thou hath unlocked the ultimate secret of the Tower...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A bond that shall never surrender...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To the vacant halls of truth...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Revealed in nights of ember...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You will fight through fire and ice together...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Two souls once lost...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now you both remember...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What you are...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And what you can be...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>The Chikage and Evelyn have fused together to become Yamato!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Ultimate Arm of the Judgement Arcana!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>======</p><p>         “Goro?” Sae asked as she came across him in the hall. “Why are you here?”</p><p>         He gave a small smile. “Why do you seem so surprised?”</p><p>         “I needed my director to step in to get access and I was directly responsible for this case. How did you get approval?” A slight pulse emanated from her.</p><p>         Goro knit his eyebrows and looked behind him.</p><p>         “Answer the damn question.”</p><p>         Goro’s head snapped back to her and he cleared his throat. “I’m only here to assist with the public security interrogation.”</p><p>         Sae nodded amicably. “Makes sense, with your past actions with the Thieves. Good luck.” She gestured. “I wasn’t able to get anything out of her.”</p><p>         He straightened out his coat. “It’s Kasumi, is it not?”</p><p>         She gritted her teeth. “I can’t believe Makoto’s standards were this low...” She shook her head.</p><p>         “Is that really how you feel?”</p><p>         She sighed. “Not... entirely... Makoto was happier after meeting her... in the light of current events however that isn’t the most relevant now is it?”</p><p>         He grinned a little and nodded. “I see, makes sense to me. I will take the luck you’ve given; I think I may need it.” He started to walk past her. “Have a good day.”</p><p>         “Goro.”</p><p>         “Yes?” He paused but didn’t look back.</p><p>         “What do you want from all this?”</p><p>         “I seek my own justice Sae.”</p><p>         “Hmmm... have a good day...”</p><p> </p><p>         He came across the final room.</p><p> </p><p>         “May I ask that you accompany me?” He asked the guard. “Going in unarmed to interrogate a murderer makes me feel uncomfortable...”</p><p>         The guard grunted and opened the door to let him inside.</p><p>         Goro swiftly stole his gun, screwed on a suppressor.</p><p>         “Wait, what’re you?!”</p><p>         <strong>peow.peow. </strong>He sighed as he turned to Cognitive Kasumi. “Have you pieced it all together?”</p><p>         Cognitive Kasumi crossed her legs and folded her arms. “You’re here to kill me, right?”</p><p>         He nodded and slipped out a sharp green-tipped round out of his inside jacket pocket. “That’s right.”</p><p>         “What will you do after?”</p><p>         He frowned at the gun, pressed the button to have the mag slide out, and pressed the bullet into the clip. “After I kill you, there will only be one thing left to do.” He shoved the clip back in with a <strong>click</strong>.</p><p>         “Kill Sae perhaps?”</p><p>         He aimed the gun at the guard’s body. <strong>peow. </strong>“That’s not really possible now is it?” He grinned. “She doesn’t have a shadow to assassinate anymore.”</p><p>         “We didn’t take her heart.”</p><p>         The color drained from his face. “What?”</p><p>         “Makoto couldn’t go through with it, so she switched Sae’s treasure with her own notebook. Sae still has a palace, and a shadow.” Cognitive Kasumi smiled.</p><p>         Goro gritted his teeth and aimed the pistol, Cognitive Kasumi could see the tip of green down the barrel.</p><p>         “So, what are you going to do Goro?! Once Shido tells you to kill her?!”</p><p>         “I’m...”</p><p>         “You were going to tell him you couldn’t, weren’t you?!” Cognitive Kasumi’s eyes grew manic. “But you can Goro, you so can! You can kill her! So, I ask again Goro, what will you do?!”</p><p>         “I...” His finger twitched on the trigger. “You really don’t understand, do you Kasumi?”</p><p>         “Do tell.” She said sarcastically.</p><p>         “There was a time I thought you did... that you felt that the love others feel for you was a farce.”</p><p>         “I did... I assure you I did Goro... but that changed.”</p><p>         “I suppose it did. You’re loved Kasumi, you were allowed to change. I cannot. There’s nothing I can do to make the bond Sae and I share become legitimate.”</p><p>         “You can tell her the truth. Our bond was formed when we first fought, and it continued since then, even when I didn’t know what you really were.”</p><p>         He shook his head. “That still can’t happen... as I will do what I must, to see my justice through.”</p><p>         <strong>peow.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>As the crimson liquid dripped down her face...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And her head hit the table...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And he wrapped her hands around the gun...</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Thou art I... And I am thou...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thou hast seen how bonds may change...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The bond that hath changed...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hath changed through thine’s own lies</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thou must bear your Faith’s inner power of ’The Jester’ becoming ’Hunger’...</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, sorry for not responding to comments. I haven't been in the best place mentally recently due to other stuff, and I don't want that to come across in any responses I make. I prefer this to be a place of positivity and that can't happen when I'm in a bad mood.</p><p>Anyway, tune in next week for The Whims of Fate Part Three: Bloody Evolution.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Whims Of Fate Part Three: Bloody Evolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/BzYAKDUaR18">All Things Must Die</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/xsu0rI83Kq8">Bury The Light</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Sorry that this chapter was split into three parts, just life, finals are coming up and all that.<br/>As such I know that for the past three weeks this has really felt like a Sae-focused fic, sorry, this was just supposed to be one chapter of Sae.<br/>Next chapter we'll re-shift focus back to Kasumi and our main Thieves, namely Skull, Admin and Noir.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         “You’ve had a long day, just rest.” Sae gave her a head pat. “We have to cover you in a blanket anyway.” She grabbed a thick wool black blanket from under the back seat and threw it at Kasumi.</p><p>         Kasumi yawned and laid down in the back seat of Sae’s car. “Sounds good... Thanks Sae... you’re the best.” She pulled the blanket over herself.</p><p>         Sae softly smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>         You softly breath under the blanket, feel your breath reflect back to you. Warm... Strawberry... Warm... Strawberry... Cold... Cold? Your eyes blink open, the air you breath out is cold now, and devoid of smell. “Sae?” You call.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You feel the car slow to a stop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You knit your eyebrows and throw off the blanket.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         The front half of the car has exploded off. Large chunks of black shrapnel frozen in place implying the explosion outwards. You hear the faint whistling of the Void's touchless breeze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You stand up from the seat and walk your way out of the car, onto a long road that fades in the distance. A shadow moves over you and you tilt your head up to see a bloodied white whale floating above you, it whines.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sae Niijima. An embodiment of Judgement that you see as Tower.” Philemon apparated in from of you. He paced back and forth as he talked. “That isn’t to say you’re wrong in your perception. In some ways the Tower fits her very well. It’s associated with overly arrogant, prejudiced, and authoritarian beings. As well as unforeseen change, and beings with self-destructive tendencies. Very fitting. However, Sae is an interesting case. Most people view themselves as the Fool. Masters of their own destinies, the protagonists of their own stories, they view themselves as free. Although this is rarely the case. Sae on the other hand, views herself as Judgement, a very unique self-perception indeed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “I’ve been reading up on arcana.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The butterfly fluttered excitedly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “It...” You shrug. “It gives me hope for her... knowing that’s how she sees herself; she knows what she must accomplish... through her journey of self-improvement.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Philemon nodded. “Judgement... inner balance... The Alpha and the Omega; Sae Niijima. Not the only one in this tale deserving of this title, but she still has a long way to go before getting there. However, I should warn you, the nature of your journey is about to change. Time is limited, think to your bonds, the Chariot, the Empress... Help them through their troubles soon... You are almost there Royal. I can’t wait to see how this story will play out.” He gestured his arms wide.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I know you’ll put on a good show.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         “Wake up.” Sae whispered and shook her shoulder.</p><p>         Kasumi groggily opened her eyes. She nodded and sat up.</p><p>         Sae stepped away and held the car door. “You lay low for a bit.”</p><p>         Kasumi nodded and slid her way out of the car, breathing in the cool night air. She stretched her arms above her head. “Yeah.” She looked to Aki’s house. “You saved my life Sae.”</p><p>         She smiled. “Hey, no score, right?”</p><p>         She smiled back and nodded.</p><p>         “Kasumi...” Aki opened the door and took a deep breath.</p><p>         Kasumi rushed to him and embraced him.</p><p>         He jumped a little then wrapped his arms around her, taking another deep breath. “Thank Philemon you’re safe...”</p><p>         There was another sigh, and a hand pat Kasumi’s head. “So her plan worked.” Mitsuru sighed in relief. “Our little strawberry is safe and sound.” She looked to Sae. “Thank you.”</p><p>         She nodded and twirled her keys in her hand. “I’ll head home then, I trust you to look after her.”</p><p>         Naoto stepped out of the house, eyeing Mitsuru and Aki. “I trust you two will not fight to the death while I’m gone?” She adjusted her hat.</p><p>         Mitsuru rolled her eyes and Aki let out a single chuckle and wiped his.</p><p>         She nodded and stepped to the shotgun seat of Sae’s car. “Let’s go.”</p><p>         Sae sighed.</p><p>         She swung open the door and slipped inside.</p><p>         Sae opened the driver’s door and slipped inside herself. With a wave she drove away.</p><p>         “Let’s go inside.” Mitsuru led the way.</p><p>         “Kasumi!” Morgana jumped on Kasumi, clinging to her clothes with his claws.</p><p>         Kasumi snuggled into him, rubbing her cheek on his head. “Good to be home buddy.”</p><p>         “Let’s talk.” Aki walked inside then to the kitchen, opening the fridge, and getting out a couple protein drinks.</p><p>         Mitsuru and Kasumi sat down, Morgana settling into the latter’s lap.</p><p>         Aki slid the drink over and Kasumi caught it. “So, which cops do I need to beat up?”</p><p>         Kasumi gave him a look. “It wasn’t that bad.”</p><p>         He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “They shot me twice, but the bullets were low caliber so only bruises.”</p><p>         He nodded. “Yeah, I’ll find their names.”</p><p>         Mitsuru gave him a look. “And you’ll give those names to me so that <em>my</em> cream of the crop legal team can destroy their lives accordingly.”</p><p>         He sighed and folded his arms. “I’m just glad you’re safe.”</p><p>         Mitsuru looked to Kasumi. “Now you need to lay low. The official story that I’ve told the school is that you’re on the island with me, training for your future role at the company. If you’d like, we can make that story the reality.”</p><p>         She shook her head. “No, we’re going after Shido right away. My team has come up with a plan, we’ll get him.”</p><p>         She nodded. “I thought you’d say that. However, I don’t feel comfortable with you staying here with Sanada.”</p><p>         Aki and Kasumi gave her a look.</p><p>         “I <em>mean</em> that they know you’re her guardian Akihiko. If they come around here asking questions that could ruin their whole damn plan. Luckily, I’ve already spoken with Okumura about this, you will be staying with her.”</p><p>         Kasumi sighed. “You could have run this by me.”</p><p>         “You could have run your plan by <em>me</em> too. This was a last-minute thing, I know. But it’s the best play to make sure you’re safe. You are not to leave the Okumura residence unless it’s for Thief work, no arcades, not eating those disgusting saucers of meat, nothing.”</p><p>         She then smiled bright and started laughing. “Are you <em>grounding </em>me Obasan?”</p><p>         Mitsuru pinched her nose and sighed.</p><p>         Aki smiled slightly. “You have to admit Ice Queen, it’s weird seeing you be parental.”</p><p>         “I’ve been parental to Ken.”</p><p>         He nodded amicably. “Also, I thought you like hamburgers.”</p><p>         Kasumi raised an eyebrow. “You like hamburgers? I would have thought they would be <em>beneath </em>you or something.”</p><p>         Mitsuru looked away indignantly. “I like them when they are prepared by one of my five-star chefs.”</p><p>         “Fair.”</p><p>         “But yes, grounded, for making us all worry with this elaborate plan to fake your death.”</p><p>         Kasumi rolled her eyes.</p><p>         “Don’t roll your eyes at me young lady!” Her eyes flashed.</p><p>         Aki and Kasumi burst into laughter. Morgana chuckled too. “One big happy family, right?”</p><p>         Kasumi held him tight. “Yeah, thanks for being part of it.”  </p><p>======</p><p>         “So...” Sae’s car inched forward in the traffic.</p><p>         “The kids told me what you’re planning on doing.”</p><p>         She sighed. “I’m sitting on a couch and waiting, that’s it.”</p><p>         “You’re hunting a trickster.” Naoto eyed her; expression unreadable.</p><p>         “If you want to call it that.”</p><p>         “I’m just worried about you Sae.”</p><p>         “You know, I’m kind of getting tired of people worrying about me. Tae, you, Kasumi, Makoto, even Akihiko has asked me if I’m eating enough and shoved a protein bar in my hand.”</p><p>         “That’s what friends do Sae.”</p><p>         “Are you my friend?”</p><p>         Naoto raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>         She sighed and closed her eyes, gripping the wheel. “I meant that... I don’t really know what being a friend is all about... and all you’ve done is give me hints about how to solve the case and explain personas to me... while conveniently avoiding the topics of Chikage, Evelyn and my missing Persona Trait.”</p><p>         “I have reasons for doing everything Sae. But the bottom line is that you’re important to me...”</p><p>         “My persona didn’t evolve.”</p><p>         “Should it have?”</p><p>         “Yes, I think so.” She winced.</p><p>         <strong>HONK!</strong></p><p>         Sae opened her eyes and gently pressed the gas. “Makoto’s evolved when Kasumi gave her a gift, I expected mine to recently, I felt something. Then, Chikage and Evelyn became one instead.” She flexed her fingers on the wheel.</p><p>         Naoto smiled. “There you go.”</p><p>         She glared at her. “You knew that would happen.”</p><p>         “I <em>hoped</em> it would. There’s a difference.”</p><p>         “So, what does Yamato mean?”</p><p>         “When I gave you Chikage and Evelyn...” She nodded. “Let me start over. Through my trait, I sensed the potential path you could go down. So I asked Yu to specifically make Chikage and Evelyn to start you on that path. It’s a path I personally want you to go down...”</p><p>         “Why?”</p><p>         “I’m lonely Sae... always have been... Friends don’t really matter when it comes to loneliness. It’s a feeling that comes from within... it doesn’t matter if you’re surrounded by people, if you are <em>alone</em>, that’s it...”</p><p>         “Your trait... You said personas <em>crave</em> to be used, that you have to use them.”</p><p>         She nodded. “It makes it hard... I’ve tried coming up with a solution, and I think I have.”</p><p>         “And that’s where I come in.”</p><p>         “That’s right.”</p><p>         “And you’re not going to tell me what that plan is, despite my apparent involvement.” Sae turned the wheel.</p><p>         “That’s right.”</p><p>         “See, this is the problem Naoto. If you don’t want to be alone, you should try opening up to people. Kasumi and I vent to each other, and I always feel a little better after our workouts. It’s apparent I’m not the only one that needs to work on friendship.”</p><p>         Naoto scoffed. “I told you I’m lonely, that was hard enough.”</p><p>         Sae blinked. “Sorry...” She pulled the car into the gray dull parking garage.</p><p>         “You’re not wrong though. The only people I’ve really opened up to are Yu and Kanji, my husband. The other members of our team know some stuff by nature of them being around when I awakened, but I’ve never really opened up to them one-on-one. If I’m being honest my relationships with them are rather shallow.”</p><p>         She sighed. “You can open up to me though, if you want.” She parked the car and turned it off.</p><p>         “Thank you.” She stepped out. “I... need someone that can keep me in check.”</p><p>         Sae did the same and slammed the door shut behind her. She sighed and went to the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>         Naoto and her silently made their way to the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>         Sae’s keys jingled as she opened the door.</p><p>         “Sis!” Makoto quickly stood from the couch, her eyes gaunt from worry. “And Naoto-san.”</p><p>         “She lives.” Sae said.</p><p>         Makoto ran to her sister and glomped her. “Thank you so much. Thank you. Thank you...”</p><p>         She patted her head and breathed. “Your plan worked. I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>         Makoto flinched. “Thank you.”</p><p>         Naoto poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher in the fridge. “So, now what Sae?”</p><p>         “It’s time.” Sae released Makoto.</p><p>         “Sis...” Makoto warned.</p><p>         “Naoto has agreed to take care of you if I don’t make it back.” She gestured.</p><p>         Makoto’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?!”</p><p>         “Her and her husband are perfectly equipped to take care of you as you transition to college.” She stepped away and faced the center of the living room.</p><p>         “Sis! You were confident-”</p><p>         “But I will not underestimate him... best case scenario he doesn’t even show up.”</p><p>         “But he will.”</p><p>         “I hope he does.”</p><p> </p><p>         She then flexed the fingers in her left hand, and a small Judgement Tarot card appeared before being replaced by the sheathed Yamato. A beautiful ornate katana, with a purple and gold hilt decorated with gold roses, tight white wrappings around the handle.</p><p>         She moved her thumb to slightly slide out the blade, then swiftly drew it with her right. The metal was a bright steel, with purple arcing stains along its flat end.</p><p>         She took a wide stance and followed a vertical slash with a horizontal one, leaving trails of red and purple in their wake. Then the metaverse tore open, leaving a diamond portal with burning edges, the penthouse suite of the Casino of Envy could be seen on the other side.</p><p>         Sae twirled Yamato in her hand before sliding it back in the sheath.</p><p> </p><p>         Makoto gritted her teeth. “I’m not just going to sit back while you talk this nonsense!” She grabbed her bag. “I’m going to!”</p><p>         Naoto grabbed her shoulder. “She needs to do this Makoto.”</p><p>         “Make it back! Promise!”</p><p>         Sae took a deep breath. “I will do what I must, to see my justice through.” She stepped through the portal.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Shido-san.” Goro knocked. “It’s me, Akechi.”</p><p>         “Enter. I want your report.”</p><p>         He gripped the doorknob and twisted, stiffly moving the door forward. “Sir.” He walked to Shido’s desk and glanced at it. “That’s the death certificate of the Principal Offender, correct? Is there a problem with it?”</p><p>         “Yes, the offender’s family name.” He tapped the page with his index. “Kasumi Kirijo. Do you know her relation with the Kirijo group?”</p><p>         He shook his head. “I’ve heard little about this. However, I doubt the group will make any moves. Their CEO has a reputation for being heartless. I have no doubt she has already disowned Kasumi for her actions.”</p><p>         He nodded. “I will trust your profile. More importantly, you’ve done well with regard to the prosecutors.”</p><p>         Goro cleared his throat. “The cause of death for the SIU director has been settled as a ’stroke’. He was showing his age.”</p><p>         “It’s a shame though, we may have to find someone new to help us forge evidence. What about detective Sanada, the young Kirijo’s guardian. If he is grieving, we can take advantage of his emotional state.”</p><p>         He shook his head and put his chin in his hand. “No, he would never do anything extra for a check or power, he’s a peaceful soul, content taking on small cases. There’s nothing he wants.”</p><p>         He nodded. “What about your prosecutor friend. Niijima.”</p><p>         “No, no chance we could turn her to our side.”</p><p>         “Does she side with the Thieves?”</p><p>         “No, I don’t... think so...” He knit his eyebrows.</p><p>         “Well, if we can’t recruit her, and if you have doubts about her leanings, it may be best to dispose of her. She was the last person to see Kirijo alive, if she has learned something it could be dangerous. I understand she has a reputation for being ruthless.”</p><p>         Goro pressed his lips together. “Are you sure she could become a threat to our plans?”</p><p>         He nodded. “If your profile of her is correct, and considering how her father acted before...” He shook his head. “I’d rather not take any chances.”</p><p>         “We could try recruiting her. She’s always been after a promotion. There’s a chance she could be bought?”</p><p>         He looked down and through for a moment. “You said that there was no chance we could turn her to our side.”</p><p>         He jumped a little. “Yes, however I am merely considering all the possibilities.”</p><p>         “I understand that you are close with her. Are you letting personal feelings get in the way?”</p><p>         “No sir.”</p><p>         “One cracked link can break the chain of a mighty empire. Civilizations have fallen to such petty lenience. She is smart and skilled; we cannot take any chances. Dispose of her at once.”</p><p>         “Y-Yes sir.” He nodded. “It will be done.”</p><p>         “Good, you are praised as a hero right now. Don’t let it go to waste. How goes it with disposing of the remaining Thieves?”</p><p>         “Well, they don’t have shadows so-”</p><p>         “That doesn’t matter anymore, my influence and power has gotten to the point where I can carry out deeds in the real world. Plan some unfortunate accidents for them, and I will provide you with the resources to see it through.”</p><p>         Goro nodded. “It will be done.”</p><p>         “Is there any possibility they’ll want to avenge their leader?”</p><p>         He paused. “Maybe... there is one member remaining that could rally them together, I will be talking with that party soon.”</p><p>         “No, kill them.”</p><p>         Goro’s eyes widened and his mouth gapped.</p><p>         “Is there a problem?”</p><p>         “N-No... no you’re right...” He sighed. “They would only interfere with our plans. I will be difficult however, they’re very intelligent, and won’t fall for some poor trick.”</p><p>         “Just get it done.”</p><p>         He nodded. “They will be punished for obstructing our work.”</p><p>======</p><p>         Goro stood gazed at the courthouse with stiff posture. His hand at his side with a white-knuckle grip on his phone.</p><p>         He took a deep breath trough his nose, eyes closed.</p><p>         When he opened them his gaze hardened, he flexed his thumb on his phone.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>        “Beginning Navigation...”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>         Black.</p><p> </p><p>         Dark.</p><p> </p><p>         Crow gazed at the casino, his pupils darting and his eyelids blinking in surprise. He looked at his hands, covered in the black clawed gauntlets of his true Rebellion Outfit. He looked back to the Casino.</p><p> </p><p>         All lights were off, dark as night. Silent as the Void. No cognitions bustling about. The Whims of Fate did not play. A piano faded in instead.</p><p>         The notes were soft at first, steady and measured. The tips of Crow’s fingers tingled with the tense pressure. He clenched his fists.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>She knows were here...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “Is this what happens after a failed calling card?” He wondered aloud.</p><p>         He stepped forward.</p><p>         “Navigate Loki.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>She is in the exact center of the Casino...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         He took another deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>         <strong>“Day by day it’s nearer...”</strong> Sae’s operatic voice echoed through the metaverse, dripping with vice.</p><p> </p><p>         Crow knit his eyebrows and moved forward.</p><p> </p><p>         <strong>“Step by step you grow...”</strong> Her beautiful voice vibrated with vibrato.</p><p> </p><p>         He stepped up the metal stairs leading to the infiltration entrance, his obsidian glass soles echoing against the steps.</p><p> </p><p>         <strong>“Closer to your ruin...”</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>         “You have unlocked a new ultimate fusion Trickster...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “What? Why? This isn’t like Robin Hood, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Satan, a representation of your bond, us it in your upcoming battle...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         <strong>“Soon your time to go...”</strong> The sung words were forceful yet calm.</p><p> </p><p>         A chill ran down Crow’s spine. “Any shadows?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>No... not... not a single one...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>         <strong>“Life is just a journey...”</strong> Strings joined the piano.</p><p> </p><p>         Crow hopped from chandelier to chandelier, eventually flipping to in front of the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>         <strong>“Yours is near it’s end...”</strong> The metaverse air had faint purple and gold fog floating through it.</p><p> </p><p>         “So is yours... Sae-san...” He breathed as the elevator rose silently through the lifeless Casino of Envy Wrath.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“Do you wish to fuse Loki and Satan to create Allant?”</em></p><p>
  <em>         “Yes, then straight to the electric chair... I need this weapon... for this...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         <strong>“Bloody evolution...”</strong></p><p> </p><p>         Crow stepped out of the elevator; the carpet gave light resistance to his soles. He let Loki guide him down the halls he found.</p><p> </p><p>         <strong>“This world transcend...”</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>         That feeling... not a single shadow in presence... He knit his eyebrows.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>        “Black out the sky...”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>         He came across ornate double doors with gold rose vine designs and purple accents.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>        “All things must <span class="u">die</span>...”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>         He placed two hands on the door and pushed it open.</p><p>         The suite was massive, a large king bed with golden drapes the furthest away in front of him. To his left a full bar and a beehive wine display to accompany it. In front of him however, in the center of the room, was a large purple couch, the back facing him, with a black wood corner table next to it. Sat atop it was a wine bottle, old vintage.</p><p>         A pale hand peaked out from the left of the couch, holding a wine glass.</p><p> </p><p>         “This room is in the exact center of my Casino... I wonder what it means... do I have equal access to everything within my domain of control... do I feel attacked from all sides...?” Sae mused, swaying the wine glass, the blood crimson liquid turning.</p><p>         Crow remained silent.</p><p>         “I hopped you would come... I wanted to show you... to talk to you... to <strong><em>kill</em></strong> you... Do you know what this is?” With her other hand she held up her treasure for him to see. “I’ve been reading through it... I think I know why this was my treasure now... I hate both my father and his killer, and that paradoxical hate drove me... consumed me... This always was a Casino of Wrath... Hmmm... You would know something about false appearances, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>         Crow remained silent.</p><p>         “What, nothing to say? My dear little Goro Akechi, my only friend for years. The Black Mask.”</p><p>         He gritted his teeth and flexed his right fingers, a small Judgement Tarot Card appeared out of flame, then formed a large obsidian black sword. Single edged and hilted, coming to two points at the end, one lower that the other. He brandished Soulbrandt to the side then pointed it at Sae. “I see no point in conversing with a shadow.”</p><p>         Sae threw her glass to the side, the back of her hand hitting the bottle of wine, both objects crashing into the walls of the room. She stood from the couch and stepped around it to face him with a hand on her hip and narrow eyes. She was dressed as herself, her signature suit and all.</p><p>         Crow’s eyes widened and the Soulbrandt slightly faltered. “Sae...”</p><p>         “I have chosen a code name you know...”</p><p>         He narrowed his eyes. “You tricked me... you’re a Phantom Thief... you have been for a long time... You felt safe seeing your teammates, that’s why their outfits disappeared. Your sword is a Persona Arm. In the hallway... you dragged me into your palace didn’t you? You have conscience control of this place...”</p><p>         “Guilty as charged Crow.”</p><p>         “It seems I have underestimated your abilities.”</p><p>
  <em>I am thou, thou art I...</em>
</p><p>         Blue fire pulsed out of her eyes. <strong>“You don’t know the half of it Crow.</strong>” She stepped forward; her form pulsed with metaverse.</p><p>
  <em>Thou hath broke the vow of family...</em>
</p><p>         Crow took a step back.</p><p>
  <em>...Unleashing the full power of the truth...</em>
</p><p>         <strong>“I’ve worked harder than anyone to get where I am.”</strong> She continued to step forward, Crow taking steps back.<strong> “I’ve trained, I fought, I’ve poured blood sweat and tears into myself. But that wasn’t enough.”</strong> She clenched her fists. <strong>“I could have stopped you back then, but the fact is I wasn’t enough of a person to, and you didn’t respect me enough either...”</strong> She gritted her teeth. <strong>“I have made wrong decision time and time again. My whole life has been a series of missteps, between you, Makoto... Even Kasumi, even though she doesn’t admit it... I did nothing when she told me she understood envy... As such... I am filled with regret... I am constantly trying to atone for the past now... but now I see there’s no point, wouldn’t you agree Goro?”</strong></p><p>
  <em>The truth that sets free...</em>
</p><p>         Crow took a deep breath. “Yes.”</p><p>
  <em>Thou hath unlocked the ultimate secret of the Judgement...</em>
</p><p>         <strong>“I was living for my guilt and shame... not for the people around me... So... it’s all gone now... my regrets... my mistakes... my trust and dependence on you... my chance for a surrogate... All washed down the river, forgotten... there’s no strings on me... now I’m free... free to pursue my justice, and deliver my judgement.”</strong> She held up her treasure and fire pulsed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Granting thee infinite power...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         <strong>“That... Goro Akechi... is my own rebellion...”</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>         A blue glyph of flame appeared under her, blue light and fire rising around her. Her father’s journal floated in her hand, pulsing with flame. She closed her fist, crushing it like she had her Persona Tarot so many times before, shattering like glass, the sound ringing out.</p><p>         Blue fire spread over her body starting at her hand, carpeting her skin until her body was a blazing humanoid inferno with yellow eyes. She flexed her left hand and summoned the sheathed Yamato.</p><p>         She hunched forward slightly, and the fire peeled off her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>         Raven’s hand reached for her mask. “I believe you kids call forth your power like this... Persona...” She ripped it off and blood splattered. Blue fire coalesced behind her into a humanoid shape.</p><p>         Irene had a sharp metal helmet that came to a point like a plague doctor mask, behind which a ponytail made of reflective obsidian feathers flowed down to her waist. From her shoulders sprouted mechanical wings made of rusted spikes, gears and shrapnel, the metal whined as the wings flexed to life. The persona was garbed in black hunter’s armor, with many leather belts around its waist, and a large metal spike impaling her waist.</p><p> </p><p>         The palace rumbled. Chunks of debris falling from the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>         Raven’s fingers wrapped around Yamato’s handle. “Let us begin.”</p><p>         “Sae...” He breathed.</p><p>         “That’s Raven to you...” She lowered her stance. “You’ve made your choices Crow... and I’ve made mine.”</p><p> </p><p>         Crow lowered his stance, sliding his left food behind him and his right foot forward. He grasped Soulbrandt with two hands and moved it to his side, pointed at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>         Raven shifted her feet and stood taller, turning Yamato so the bottom of the hilt pointed at Goro, then tilting it down.</p><p> </p><p>         Crow, let his right hand off Soulbrandt and held it behind him parallel to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>         A chandelier in the room crashed to the ground with a loud shatter, bringing a chunk of the roof with it.</p><p> </p><p>         Crow’s eyes darted to it for a second.</p><p> </p><p>         Raven’s eyes flashed and she dashed in spinning with Yamato. Scooping Crow into the air with the sheath and slashing wildly before slamming him back down.</p><p>         Crow tumbled away. “Loki!”</p><p>         A floating array of summon swords knocked Loki’s blade away and tore up the floor.</p><p>         “AHHH!!!” Crow lunged forward with a stinger.</p><p>         Raven was flung back and she stabbed Yamato into the ground, swung around it and back to Crow, her heel impacting his face.</p><p>         Crow was flung back into the hallway, quickly flipping to his feet. “Persona, Change... Allant...” The hallway caved in, timbers and rubble clogging the hallway.</p><p>         “Maximum bet!!!” Raven slashed with both Yamato and its sheath, sending out an ’X’ of water, slashing right through the rubble.</p><p>         Crow smiled as the water passed through him with green swirls surrounding him.</p><p>         Raven followed with a stinger, impaling his chest.</p><p>         Crow’s eyes widened.</p><p>         “Don’t you dare underestimate me...” She growled and violently tore Yamato out, blood gushing.</p><p>         Crow fell back with a labored gasp.</p><p>         And they both fell through the crumbling floor.</p><p>         Raven rode a wave of water and slashed up at Crow.</p><p>         He blocked with Soulbrandt in a shower of sparks. “Change!” High Pixie appeared and showered him with healing. “Change!” His back slammed against a wall, cracking it.</p><p>         Raven rushed in.</p><p>         Crow stabbed Soulbrandt into the wall and turned out of the way as Raven drove Yamato into the wall.</p><p>         Raven held onto Yamato and swiftly turned, impacting Crow’s face with the end of the sheath.</p><p>         It passed through his head with a green swirl and impacted the wall instead.</p><p>         They both crashed through and fell onto a massive gold chandelier in the next room. Raven rolled as she landed and threw a barrage of summon swords at him.</p><p>         “Change!” Loki apparated and deflected the swords by spinning his own and posed.</p><p>         Sharp green energy swirled around Raven and she became a blur, leaving Loki’s explosion of almighty in her place.</p><p>         “Change!” Crow was kneed in the face, knocked back as sharp greed swirls surrounded him as well. Time slowed around him.</p><p> </p><p>         Raven lowered her stance and sheathed Yamato, blue flame flickering around the sheath. “Slay all Irene...” A circle of water swirled outward, lining the outside of the chandelier. Water droplets were drawn to her in a dark storm.</p><p>         Yamato flew out of its sheath and flew wildly, leaving trails of silver in its wake, reality distorting like a broken mirror around the slashes.</p><p> </p><p>         “Loki!” Crow’s rebellion outfit was slashed along his arms and torso, blood flowing. Loki struck Raven in the back with his sword and she was flung to meet Crow, who was dashing forward to meet her. He clotheslined her with his leg.</p><p>         As she tumbled, she reached out her hand and rained down summon swords, shattering the light fixture.</p><p>         Crow jumped across the shattering and slow-moving chunks of ornate gold and slashed.</p><p>         Raven parried with her sheath but was kicked away. As she was flung away a disk of summon swords scooped Crow into the air and another wave slammed him back down through the chandelier.</p><p>         Their buffs wore off as they impacted the ground. Raven rose to her feet and her hand went to her face. A vague net of blue fire surrounded her form. She gracefully moved her hand to the side and the humanoid fire followed the motion, then the fire coalesced into a being.</p><p>         <strong>“Let’s do this fair and square.”</strong> Shadow Sae smiled with glee and snapped her fingers, water sharpening around her fingers in long nail blades.</p><p>         Both <strong>Sae</strong> and Raven rushed into the fray, slashing wildly.</p><p>         Crow struggled to parry, and his foot stumbled back.</p><p>         <strong>Sae </strong>flipped over him and slashed at his head.</p><p>         “Loki!” Crow thrust his hands out and blasted Raven away with a wave of curse. He whipped around to <strong>Sae</strong> and Loki’s sword slashed, knocking her hands away for Crow to impale her with Soulbrandt. “What power is this?” The shadow dissolved.</p><p>         Raven coughed. “The power of a treasure...”</p><p>         He smiled wide. “HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Finally! Finally, I get to respect you! To fight you!” He streaked at her, sending out a sharp blade of fog from the blade.</p><p>         Raven flipped over him and slashed his helm and smacked his head away with the sheath. “Doppelganger.” She did the motion again and <strong>Sae </strong>apparated. The shadow leaping at Loki’s face, wrapping her legs around the persona’s torso and slashing wildly at his face with glee.</p><p>         “Change!”</p><p>         Raven swept Crow’s legs, flipped Yamato in her hand and stabbed down through his abdomen.</p><p>         Green swirled. He laughed and stabbed Soulbrandt up.</p><p>         Raven leaned. The blade barely knocking her face and drawing blood. She flipped backwards and kicked her leg up. A summon sword coming from the ground, impaling Crow and pulling him up. She grasped a summon sword in her hand and threw it at him. In a flash of water, she teleported to him. Water surrounded her hand, and she grabbed his face, then threw him down, cracking the pavement.</p><p>         “Kasumi trained you.”</p><p>         “Royal.” The water swirled violently around her fist and she shot herself down.</p><p>         The two tricksters shattered through the floor, rubble and water exploding out. Crow recalled Soulbrandt and summoned his gun instead. He grabbed her forearm with one hand, held out his gun and shot an explosive blast. They turned mid air so Raven was towards the ground.</p><p>         Raven’s back impacted the ground and she swiftly kicked her leg up into Crow’s groin.</p><p>         He was flung off her and exchanged his gun for Soulbrandt, he stabbed it into the ground and stopped his momentum kneeling. “Loki!” A waved of Almighty shot out.</p><p>         Raven was blasted back, coughing as she tumbled.</p><p>         <strong>Sae </strong>leapt down and slashed at Crow. He ducked under her slash and rolled behind the shadow, reversing his grip on Soulbrandt and stabbing <strong>Sae</strong> in the back as he came up, the shadow dissolving. He giggled, flipping his sword in his hand as he stood tall. “Oh to stab flesh... the ichor sings to me...” He looked to Raven.</p><p>         She was gone.</p><p>         “Change!”</p><p>         Yamato passed through his neck with green swirls. Raven shoved a palm into his back and a summon sword was flung out of his chest, followed by a spray of blood.</p><p>         Crow’s back arched in pain, then his eyes widened at the ceiling. “Look out!” He rolled forward.</p><p>         Raven looked up with wide eyes and flipped back.</p><p> </p><p>         A massive chunk of building crashed through the floor, bringing the two tricksters with it.</p><p> </p><p>         They both impacted the bottom floor face down. The destroyed palace around them.</p><p>         Raven tried to pick herself up but coughed blood, her eyes widened.</p><p>         Crow gritted his teeth and growled as he pushed himself to all fours. “FUCK!” He slammed his fists into the broken pavement. His breathing was labored, wheezing. “You’re going to die here Sae, Raven, whatever you call yourself... I can’t let <em>anything, <strong><span class="u">ANYTHING!</span></strong></em> Stop me!!! Not even you!!!” With wobblily legs he stood up and glared at her.</p><p>         Raven was on her knees. Her eyes wide at her own abdomen. Her hands shook violently as they hovered around Yamato. Yamato, that was impaled through her stomach, the blood flowed.</p><p>         “This is it Sae...”</p><p>         Raven looked to him, her eyes blazed.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>...Dost thou feel it?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “You’re all out of water, aren’t you?” He smiled; eyes manic. Loki apparated behind him.</p><p>         Raven gritted her teeth. <em>Water... I need... </em>With blurry vision her eyes were drawn to Yamato.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thy spreading corruption burns... does it not?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         He turned his palms upwards and held them to the sides. Balls of blazing curse blazed to life upon them.</p><p>         Raven’s leg’s shook and her mask vanished into flame. “Irene.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>My Vileblood...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “AAAHHHH!!!” Crow lunged, forcing his hands forward.</p><p>         Raven suddenly stood and forced her hands out, fingers flexed.</p><p> </p><p>         Both tricksters froze. The curse in Crow’s hands fizzled out, and Loki evaporated.</p><p> </p><p>         Raven breathed.</p><p> </p><p>         Crow’s eyes widened, his pupils shifting to look over himself. Over his static body.</p><p> </p><p>         His limbs started to vibrate,</p><p> </p><p>         “What’re you-”</p><p> </p><p>         Raven flung her hands to the left and Crow’s arms followed. He gasped with wide panicked eyes. She danced her arms to the right and Crow’s body was tugged. She gritted her teeth and spread her arms wide, Crow’s doing the same. She brought her hands forward and clenched her fists.</p><p>         Crow’s hands twisted around at an unnatural angle. “AAAHHHH!!!!” His face contorted in pain.</p><p>         Raven lifted her hand up and Crow’s body levitated, before she slammed it into the ground. She flung her hand to the side and his body flew, cracking onto a chunk of building. She gestured and his body slammed into the ground.</p><p>         Crow coughed then grunted in pain as his limbs were pulled at excruciating angles, he tried to writhe but Raven wouldn’t let him.</p><p>         She grasped the handle of Yamato and yanked it out, the blood exploding out and sticking to the blade in a sharp coating. She took a deep breath and the blood slowly crawled off the blade, up her arm, then back to her stomach. The wound closed as the blood retreated back into her body. She gasped, the narrowed her eyes at Crow.</p><p>         Crow glared at her the best he could. “You...”</p><p>         Raven flipped Yamato in her hand then stabbed down, impaling his forearm into the ground.</p><p>         His eyes widened. “AAAAHHHH!!!!!”</p><p>         She gave the blade a cruel twist. “I’ve won this battle.”</p><p>         He looked up at her, tears running down his face.</p><p>         She turned away and tore it out. She slashed Yamato vertically, then horizontally. The metaverse tore open. She twirled the sword in her hand and sheathed it. She released her blood grip on Crow.</p><p>         He gasped and picked himself up on all fours.</p><p>         “In the name of our past friendship... I’m going to let you fight them... they’re going after your father now... I think that’s what you need Goro, I think you need to confront them... But after they take your father’s heart, you need to testify against him... if you don’t, you are no use to me alive... <strong>do you understand</strong>...?”</p><p>         “Sae...”</p><p>         Raven flexed her fingers and shoved her palm down.</p><p>         Crow’s head impacted the pavement.</p><p>         Raven walked through the portal, and it snapped shut behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope all the couple moments and teasing between Jirou and Kasumi and enjoyable for you all (He likes red). Supportive relationships are the best. Although not every relationship has to deal with a friend secretly being a murderer though.<br/>I know some may see Jirou's outburst as out of character, but we all have a limit that will make us snap. There's a first time for everything.</p><p>Yukari and Mitsuru are one of my OTPs, I tried to write them as cute together as possible. Through this double date we see how Mitsuru embodies the Judgement arcana in this fic. Presenting the endgame to our couple, what will they do after their adventure is over?</p><p>Futaba rank 10 and accompanying Philemon visit. The god has an... interesting perspective on things to say the least. I have a lot of fun writing him though.</p><p>Sae and Tae are great, not just cus their names rhyme. Writing an extremely flirty character is fun to, even though I probably am not the best at it, it's fun thinking about 'how do I make this body language as suggestive as possible?' (Goddamn that dress is so fucking hot on Sae though... damn...)</p><p>I know that the palace visit was extremely brief, even by my own standards. But I wasn't really having fun writing the other events, honestly they were just Kasumi taking the place of Joker and Admin foreshadowing his own character arc with a few extra dialogue lines. Since I wasn't having fun writing it I figured you wouldn't have fun reading them, plus the pacing was feeling so start-stop too. That being said though, there is a scene next chapter addressing Admin's experience going through a palace for the first time.<br/>"Don't you dare say it!" "Checkmate!" Ahh, a classic.<br/>Overall I really don't think I am handling Admin all too well, the criticism I got concerning his awakening when I first uploaded this fic is still getting to me, I'll try my best to save it though.</p><p>Now for Royal and Crow's spar, and the reveal that Royal's 'Fuck you!' in chapter eight wasn't 100% anime bullshit, more like 45%-ish. For those of you that don't know (I've realized since writing part two that maybe I shouldn't assume everyone knows this.), Crow's ability to turn others psychotic is called 'Call of Chaos', Magatsu-Cendrillon has it too. Note Royal went a little nuts during the fight in chapter eight.<br/>There's also meta-commentary about this fic during the fight too, Royal is busted, even now. And hoo boy she's going to be capital 'B' busted by the end. But I want it to be earned.</p><p>Maruki foreshadowing... spoopy.</p><p>Hoo boy, I have to think like, what if the player didn't complete Makoto's confidant by now so she didn't have a journal to switch out? I think if this was in the game you would be locked out of Sae's second evolution and outfit, brutal.</p><p>Writing the opening to P5 was fun, even though it was a lot of transcribing of canon the moment is just so iconic and I could hear the music and voice lines in my head, to the point where I could hear the original lines here too. I also really liked what I came up with as the equivalent of Arsene showing up randomly in canon. And the escape ends a little differently because Royal knows what it's like to have a bullet pass through her stomach.</p><p>Yamato. More important than a Devil May Cry reference by the way. Here, it's a telekinetically controllable sword with a couple extra tricks.</p><p>Soulbrandt is a weapon from Demon's Souls. A last minute inclusion in this fic as I only beat Demon's Souls recently, but Soulbrandt in the game is a weapon that does more damage based on how many evil deeds you've done, so I think it fits Crow very well. (Allant is a wind and water Persona. Fog.)</p><p>Yeah, let's talk about Raven. (Art drawn by me, I posed her in-game model in Blender as my reference image.)</p><p>Irene:<br/>Trait: Vileblood, Doubles attack for three turns but leaves Raven venerable for three turns after, to use this trait, select it from the tactics menu.<br/>Resists: Gun, Null: Water, Weak: Earth<br/>Skill gains:<br/>Kasumi rank 10: Judgement Cut End<br/>Crow rank 10: Evade Earth</p><p>Irene, the name, comes from a Sherlock Holmes character, to keep with them themes. Although visually the persona is a combination of Shadow Sae's Leviathan form and Eileen from Bloodborne. Yamato looks a bit different here compared to it's appearances in DMC, the gold roses in both Raven's outfit and Yamato are important symbolism for her character so I wanted to incorporate them. The runes on both her earrings and gauntlets are called 'Corruption Runes' which I think are rather appropriate, and the ornaments on her boots are called 'Crow Hunter Badges' which is also rather fitting.<br/>Raven fucking Blood-bends Crow. Humans are like 70% water right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Hiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A more 'calm before the storm' type chapter. Social Link and character development stuff before this story goes full speed non-stop.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         “I’m sorry, but I can’t come into work for the foreseeable future.” Kasumi sighed.</p><p>         <em>“Are you quitting on me?”</em></p><p>         She jumped. “No, Lala-chan! I don’t want to quit... Just... I guess vacation?”</p><p>         Lala chuckled. <em>“Sweetie, I’m just pulling your leg. Don’t take me for a fool, you faked your death and have to lay low now right?”</em></p><p>         “Lala-chan...”</p><p>         Lala sighed. <em>“Sweetie, just stay safe for me. Can you do that?”</em></p><p>         “Mhmm...” She nodded.</p><p>         <em>“Ohya-chan’s gonna miss you ’round here you know...” </em>Lala took a deep breath. <em>“You’re a brave girl, Sweetie. You’re never afraid to face the danger this world throws at you huh?”</em></p><p>         “...But I <em>am</em> afraid, Lala-chan...”</p><p>         <em>“And you’re standing up even still. Just give me a call if you need to talk, especially about that new boy-toy of yours.”</em></p><p>         Kasumi blushed. “Thanks Lala-chan.”</p><p>         <em>“</em>Stay safe.<em>” </em>Lala enunciated. <em>“I’ll see about getting some other part-time help... hey, you think your boy-toy would be up for cross dressing?”</em></p><p>         She laughed. “For sure, want me to send you his number?”</p><p>         Laughter. <em>“Absolutely. Talk to you later Sweetie.”</em></p><p>         “Thanks Lala-chan.” Kasumi hung up her phone and threw it on the bed.</p><p>         The bed was massive with a fancy floral comforter covering it and many pillows to match. The room was attached to a balcony that was separated by a full glass wall, with a switch to the left that turned the glass black on command. The dresser was white birch wood and very ornate with a silver-based mirror above it. The white carpet gave off a comforting soft pressure.</p><p>         Morgana padded over the bed. “Damn, talk about upgrades.”</p><p>         “We can’t be vain about it.” Kasumi insisted. “Plus, Aki’s house feels more like home anyway. We just have to be thankful to Haru. Ultra-Polite Royal firmware has been installed.”</p><p>         “You’ve been spending too much time with Futaba and Yuuki.”</p><p>         She sighed and pressed your palms to her face. “I know... and it’s only going to get worse uhg... If I can’t go out that means I’m only going to be playing Melee with Yuuki and Futaba all day.”</p><p>         “Well, your Falcon Tech Chases could use some work anyway.”</p><p>         She let go of her face and gave him a scathing look.</p><p>         “Last box!” Makoto called and nudged the door open.</p><p>         Kasumi trotted over and took the cardboard box from her. “You really didn’t need to help.” She inspected Makoto’s face.</p><p>         Her eyes were sullen, dark circles. “No.” She nodded. “I need to act... just take my mind...” She sighed.</p><p>         “She’s not back yet...” She put down the box next to the bed.</p><p>         Makoto shook her head. “I hope that she’s still waiting for him to show up... but what if...” She covered her mouth.</p><p>         Kasumi’s eyes widened. “Whoa, whoa, whoa.” She rubbed her shoulders. “You can’t think like that. I trained Sae myself and let me tell you she’s more than ready. Even if she finds herself on the back foot, she can just move out of her palace at will, or just teleport away with her new sword.”</p><p>         She nodded with closed eyes. “You’re right... I should just...”</p><p>         Kasumi guided her over to the bed and pushed her down.</p><p>         Makoto’s eyes blinked open. “What-”</p><p>         “You just take a nap; you look like you haven’t slept in days.”</p><p>         “I haven’t.” She sighed.</p><p>         “Morgana, you’re on snuggle duty. Make sure she sleeps.”</p><p>         “Roger that leader!” Morgana hoped with affirmation. “Go to sleep Queen! That’s an order from our leader!”</p><p>         Makoto smiled softly and picked up Morgana. “Thank you.”</p><p>         Kasumi nodded. “I’m gonna go talk to Haru.” She jabbed a thumb at the door and walked out backwards. “Good night.” She shut the door gently.</p><p>         Makoto laid down and gave a small wave.</p><p>         “Is Mako-chan doing ok? She looks awful...” Haru had her hands interlaced and fidgeted.</p><p>         “She’s worried about Sae...”</p><p>         “Oh yeah... Has the change of heart gone through or...?”</p><p>         Kasumi winced.</p><p>         Haru raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         She sighed. “Fuck... I can’t lie to you. Makoto couldn’t go through with the change of heart, so she switched out her personal journal with Sae’s treasure.”</p><p>         Her eyes widened. “Oh my... does that mean?”</p><p>         Kasumi nodded. “As Sae promised Akechi... she’ll be there, waiting for him.”</p><p>         She nodded.</p><p>         “You aren’t really opposed to what Sae’s going to do...”</p><p>         Haru shook her head. “I can’t lie to you either. I am indifferent. Standing trial or dying at the hands of Sae-san, they both work for me. Either way he will suffer.”</p><p>         “You don’t want to fight him yourself?”</p><p>         She gave her a wry smile. “Are you projecting Sumi-chan?”</p><p>         She jumped a little. Then looked down. “Maybe... We talked before... neither of us have... it’s not fair.”</p><p>         She shook her head. “It seems like it never is.”</p><p>         “Are you ok?” Kasumi grasped her hands in hers.</p><p>         Haru smiled and nodded. “Yes, I’m doing great!” Her eyes got shifty. “To uhm... to tell you the truth, when Kirijo-san suggested that you stay with me while you’re fake-dead. I started beaming with joy.” She started to get teary eyed.</p><p>         Kasumi knit her eyebrows. “Haru...”</p><p>         “It’s been...” She wiped her eyes. “Really hard... being here in this big quiet penthouse... I can’t share my cooking with anyone... I eat alone... The place just feels so cold and empty... I just hear the sound of my own breathing... and well... because I’m living alone, Takakura-san has been pressuring me to stay with the Sugimura family, they still think the marriage will help... Changing his heart feels kind of pointless.”</p><p>         She shook her head. “It definitely wasn’t pointless. If worst comes to worst, he said he’s cool with having an open relationship.”</p><p>         She shook her head in turn. “I don’t want to marry him at all. I want to walk my own path, through heartbreak and all...”</p><p>         “Heartbreak?”</p><p>         She jumped and snatched her hands back. “Uhm...”</p><p>         “What?”</p><p>         “Well... I guess I should be honest... I uhm...” She shifted. “I had... have... a crush on Jirou...”</p><p>         She raised an eyebrow. “Oh wow.”</p><p>         She jumped. “I’m so sorry Sumi-chan! It’s so wrong of me I know!” She buried her face in her hands. “I understand if you’re mad. It’s just that he was the one to invite me to hang out with you at the beach, and he’s just so nice, and we’re both into cooking. He’s brave, and bold, and caring, and he’s always there for his friends, and-”</p><p>         “And he’s hot?”</p><p>         “Well, yes-” She jumped and let go of her face, burning red. “It’s so rude of me.” She bowed.</p><p>         “Hold up.” Kasumi guided her back to standing straight. “I’m not mad or anything. If anything, I get it. I’m in love with him too after all... and yeah, I would be mad if you tried to cuck me but it’s clear you aren’t that type of person. But I’m not mad now, and I definitely don’t think you’re rude at all.”</p><p>         “Thank you! You’re so kind Sumi-chan!” Haru pressed her palms together.</p><p>         She winced. “Not really. I’m kind of dating your crush.”</p><p>         She narrowed her eyes. “No, don’t spin this around. I’m the one being rude here.”</p><p>         “No, I am.” A smiled tugged at her lips.</p><p>         “Nope. I am.”</p><p>         “No.”</p><p>         “Nope.”</p><p>         “Nu-uh.”</p><p>         “Not in a million-years Sumi-chan.”</p><p>         They laughed together.</p><p>======</p><p>         Kasumi knit her eyebrows as she combo-ed Yuuki into oblivion.</p><p>         <em>“Ouch.”</em> Futaba’s cringe was very audible, she was spectating.</p><p>         “Hey Yuuki...”</p><p>         <em>“Don’t rub it in...” </em>He botched another Waveshine.</p><p>         Kasumi hit him with three raw knees in a row. “This isn’t like you. Your Falco’s way cleaner than this.”</p><p>         <strong>“GAME!”</strong></p><p>         <em>“I’ve just had a lot on my mind.”</em></p><p>         “Ok.” She put down her controller. “This is about Sae’s palace isn’t it?”</p><p>         <em>“You did pretty good for a newbie.” </em>Futaba said. <em>“Your item sense was pretty good. Giving us the right antidotes before we even knew we needed them.”</em></p><p>
  <em>         “Thanks... It’s just... my freak out...”</em>
</p><p>         Kasumi sighed. “You have PTSD man...”</p><p>         <em>“It’s not like you can help that Admin.”</em> Futaba said. <em>“Just because you’re not a fighter doesn’t mean you aren’t one of us. Sae doesn’t fight with us either.”</em></p><p>         <em>“And that was fine when the Phan-site was actually helpful... now we’re barely getting any legit requests at all... just a bunch of troll ones...”</em></p><p>“That’s not your fault either.”</p><p>         <em>“Uhg! I’m tired of people telling me that Royal!”</em></p><p>         “Oh...”</p><p>         <em>“Just- Seeing you take on that whole gauntlet just really accentuated the gap between me and the rest of you. I don’t have an outfit. I can’t fight. So yeah, I feel apart from all of you. There’s nothing we can do about that, so let’s just play some games.”</em> The screen indicated that he was ready for another match.</p><p>         Kasumi sighed. “Yuuki...”</p><p>         <em>“We’re just tryn’ to make you feel better dude.”</em> Futaba said.</p><p>         <em>“I don’t want to feel better, I want to be better. But I can’t, ’cause I’m just a zero.”</em></p><p>“That’s not true Yuuki!” Haru insisted from over Kasumi’s shoulder.</p><p>         “Ah!” Kasumi jumped.</p><p>         “Remember in the dark maze when you raised the earth to we could get to that vent? That was really cool Yuuki. I don’t like you saying that you don’t have self-worth!”</p><p>         Yuuki had pause. <em>“Thanks, Haru-senpai...”</em></p><p>         “No problem.” Haru placed a mug of steaming coffee and a plate of pastries on the table in front of Kasumi, then patted her shoulders. “Enjoy your games you two.”</p><p>         Kasumi did a double take looking at the snacks.</p><p>         <em>“I’m here too!”</em> Futaba called.</p><p>         “Hi Futaba-chan!” She waved.</p><p>         “Camera is off, she can’t see you.” Kasumi explained.</p><p>         “Oh, sorry. I really have no idea how computers work or anything.”</p><p>         <em>“Have you never played video games Haru-senpai?”</em> Yuuki asked.</p><p>         She shook her head. “Nope, never.”</p><p>         <em>“How ’bout you give it a try?”</em> Futaba suggested.</p><p>         “Yeah!” Kasumi stood and guided Haru to the chair. “Here’s the controller, now pick a character you want by moving this thing.” She pinched the left analog stick.</p><p>         “Ok...” Haru tentatively did so.</p><p> </p><p>         Haru got really into it.</p><p> </p><p>         “Die Yuuki!!!” Haru shouted as she broke his shield, then started a Warlock Punch. “Boom!” She jumped in her seat.</p><p>         <em>“Wow, she actually took a stock.”</em> Futaba giggled.</p><p>         <em>“She shield-broke me...” </em>Yuuki mumbled in dismay.</p><p>         Kasumi shook her shoulders with a smile. “You’ll make a terrifying Ganon one day.”</p><p>         Morgana coughed. “Her tech skill and movement <em>really</em> need work though.”</p><p>         Kasumi gaped at the cat. “Did you eat all of those.”</p><p>         “What?” He burped. His face was covered in white powder.</p><p>         “Fucking hell Morgana. Haru, will we need to get his stomach pumped?”</p><p>         “He’ll be fine! Let’s play again!” Haru jumped in her seat.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Dude, workout time is our time.” Ryuji grumbled.</p><p>         “Common man, Kasumi’s is cooped up in Haru’s house. We need to hang out with her some to let her know we haven’t forgotten her.” Jirou said as he pushed open a glass door and ushered him into the massive skyscraper.</p><p>         “Let’s not pretend you don’t text her all night.”</p><p>         He blushed. “I mean, yeah, but I’m her boyfriend.” He pressed his knuckle into the elevator button.</p><p>         Ryuji beamed. “Can I just say again how proud I am of you for gettn’ the girl.”</p><p>         “Thanks...” He rubbed the back of his neck as he got in the elevator. “I’m still in shock really.” He pulled out a card and slipped it into a slot on the elevator.</p><p>         “I don’t blame you. Your competition was Makoto effn’ Niijima. Harsh. But you pulled out the ’W’.” He looked around the elevator. “Hey... where is this taking us anyway?” He scratched his head.</p><p>         Jirou looked at the keycard in his hand, turning it over. “Haru said I just had to use this, and we should get there.”</p><p>         “Rich people man... this just feels out of our league.”</p><p>         “Didn’t you eat at a fancy buffet one time?”</p><p>         “Yeah, but the elevators just went by buttons, not this fancy key-card shit.”</p><p>         <strong>Ding!</strong> The doors slid open, revealing the living room of Haru’s house.</p><p>         “Prop!” Kasumi spun her sword in her hand, the weapon a blur. “Shredder!” She extended it to a glaive as she spun it the other way.</p><p>         Haru beamed. “Wow! You even come up with names for your moves!”</p><p>         She grimaced. “Kinda cheesy I know. But it helps me keep my battle options organized in my head.” She looked over at the boys. “Hey!” She absorbed Astolat and dashed to Jirou.</p><p>         He scooped her up in his arms, the couple spinning, and their lips met. The pulled away and Jirou smiled. “Good to see you again.” He let her down.</p><p>         “How does it feel to have a zombie girlfriend?”</p><p>         “Hmmm...” He thought. “Tastes better than I thought it would. No rotten taste. Strawberry?”</p><p>         She shrugged. “You know me.”</p><p>         Ryuji laughed. “Ok you two love birds. Let’s get to work. Haru might be freaky strong but she still wields her axe like a lumberjack.”</p><p>         “Right! I actually asked Aki what to do about that and...” She smiled and gestured.</p><p>         “Hey, these your friends? I don’t think I’ve met them before.” Hiraguchi wiped her neck with a towel as she entered the room.</p><p>         Kasumi frowned. “I wasn’t introducing you, shoo.” She waved her hand. “Aki! Get over here!”</p><p>         “Do you want a protein shake or not?!” He called from the other room. “Patience!” The blender buzzed.</p><p>         Hiraguchi laughed then ran to Kasumi and aggressively wrapped an arm around her a ruffled her hair. “You’re a brat.”</p><p>         “A badass you mean.” Kasumi effortlessly slipped out of her grip and struck and elbow into her stomach.</p><p>         “Ohh!!” Hiraguchi grumbled. “God damnit Sanada, what are you feeding her?”</p><p>         Aki scoffed as he walked in the room and handed Kasumi a plastic bottle with pink liquid.</p><p>         Kasumi pointed at the drink. “Superhero diet.” She popped open the cap and drank.</p><p>         “Don’t get cocky pipsqueak just ’cus you have weird powers. You’re supposed to be laying low and pretending to be dead right now.”</p><p>         “She knows?!” Ryuji exclaimed, silence following.</p><p>         Jirou gave him a wry smile. “You don’t really have room to talk with your megaphone dude.”</p><p>         Ryuji walked over to Kasumi. “Royal, can we talk for a sec.” He gestured.</p><p>         “Suuuurrreee...” She glanced at Jirou.</p><p>         He sighed.</p><p>         “What’s the blonds deal?” Hiraguchi asked.</p><p>         Ryuji and Kasumi made their way to the kitchen. “Why did you tell her?”</p><p>         She sighed and placed her drink on the granite island. “I’ve known her since I was like two feet tall. I trust her. Besides, with us working out together it’s kinda hard to hide how strong I am.”</p><p>         “That doesn’t mean anything Royal.”</p><p>         “Why not?” She raised an eyebrow as she opened the birch wood pantry door.</p><p>         “I just get a sus vibe from her ok?”</p><p>         “Why?” She shot him a look.</p><p>         “I can’t explain it.” He scratched his head.</p><p>         “Yes, you can.” She grabbed a cereal bar and the pantry door thudded.</p><p>         “She grabbed you like that!” He said.</p><p>         “So what? It’s how our relationship is, how it’s always been. She pushes me to be my best self.”</p><p>         “By hitting you.”</p><p>         “This is combat training!”</p><p>         “She was treating it as something casual! That isn’t the same as sparring!”</p><p>         “Don’t even say that.” She rolled her eyes and ripped open the bar. “You’re just as nervous about me sparring with Aki.”</p><p>         “The man is basically Goku!” He gestured. “Of course I don’t like you sparring with him!”</p><p>         “Just because someone is capable of doing something bad, doesn’t mean that they will do bad.” She stomped to him. “Yeah, Aki could have abused the shit out of me when he first came into my life and get away with its scot free. But the fact is he didn’t, he’s helped me become more powerful and in control of my life than ever. That’s the opposite of abuse.”</p><p>         “But he can still abuse you whenever he wants, and I’m just worried that you’re so loyal to him that you’ll just submit.”</p><p>         “Fucking what Skull?!” She raised her eyebrows. “Excuse me but I am the type to kill Aki if he decided to go bad, he knows that too.” She pointed.</p><p>         “I know...” He sighed. “That’s better...”</p><p>         “How?! How the fuck is that better?! You don’t trust the adults in our lives because they’re capable of doing bad, but how are we any different? We could be going around killing people and turning they psychotic if we wanted-”</p><p>         “I <em>know </em>we would never do that.”</p><p>         “How do you know that? How do you know that but don’t know Aki’s a good guy?”</p><p>         “Because I know <em>you</em> Royal. You’ve never tried to hide who you are. I’ve seen you struggle with doing the right thing so I know you can overcome that struggle. I don’t know these guys and I never will.”</p><p>         “You don’t trust adults because you don’t know their history.”</p><p>         “Exactly. When they’ve struggled to do the right thing in the past, I don’t know which way they swayed. I can’t trust them to make the right decisions now because I don’t know if they even can.”</p><p>         “Sojiro and Aki took us in when we had <em>nothing</em> and gave us <em>everything</em>. That should be enough, but it’s not for you.”</p><p>         He pressed his palms to his temples. “I just can’t Royal ok? I just can’t let my guard down and have my friends be hurt again. Look what happened to Ann and Shiho when I stopped hanging out with them. We were <em>lucky</em> nothing worse happened to them.”</p><p>         Kasumi blinked in surprise. “You think you had anything to do with that?”</p><p>         “I could have helped.”</p><p>         “No, the only thing that worked was taking his heart. None of us could do that before I stole the app and <em>Aki gave me an Evoker</em>.” She enunciated. “The best you could have done is been there for them and listened to them. That’s it, that’s the best we can do sometimes. You aren’t helping anything by not giving Aki and Sojiro and Sae and Coach the benefit of the doubt.”</p><p>         “I just-” He slammed a fist on the island. “Damnit!”</p><p>         “Ryuji...” Kasumi sighed. “Do you hold a grudge against your mom?”</p><p>         “What?” He knit his eyebrows at her.</p><p>         “Well, do you?”</p><p>         “No, why would I hold a grudge against her?”</p><p>         “Do you think she has anything to do with your distrust in adults?”</p><p>         “No, of course not.”</p><p>         “She thinks she does.”</p><p>         He blinked at her.</p><p>         “Jirou and I talked to her. She thinks because she burned through your college fund that you don’t trust her anymore. She thinks that’s why you think adults will just take advantage of you.”</p><p>         “But I don’t...” He shook his head.</p><p>         “Yeah, I’m sure part of her feeling that way is her own shit. But I have a hunch that how you act around her makes her think that too. She feels like shit.”</p><p>         “Oh...” He placed his elbows on the counter and held his head.</p><p>         Kasumi sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not saying you’re a bad guy or anything, or that you should even feel guilty about this. Yeah, you’ve been an ass when it comes to this subject. But you are justified.”</p><p>         “She told you about my dad...”</p><p>         “She did. But just be aware, that adults need protection too sometimes. Sae stopped Aki and Boss from killing each other that one time. Keep in mind I really mean emotionally too.”</p><p>         “I need to apologize to my mom...”</p><p>         “Don’t fail adults like they’ve failed you. Nothing good comes from letting others suffer just because you have. Now, just come train with us." She gestured. "Who knows? If you give them a chance you might even have fun. I have a feeling you’ll really like Coach if you let yourself.”</p><p>         “I’ll... I’ll try...” He sighed and picked himself up. "No..." He sighed again. "I'll try..."</p><p>======</p><p>         Morgana and Kasumi’s eyes darted between the papers on the table, Haru’s stressed face, and Mitsuru’s intelligent eyes.</p><p>         The latter scrolled through a tablet and showed Haru. “...See this, your shares...”</p><p>         “Mhm.” Haru nodded. “You’re so knowledgeable Mitsuru-san.”</p><p>         “Do you have any idea what they’re talking about?” Kasumi mumbled to Morgana as she ran her hand over his fur.</p><p>         “I’m catching some of the math stuff... But this is a <em>lot</em> of politics.”</p><p>         “Would it be called that? Or maybe like ’business sense’ or something?”</p><p>         “I think me not knowing is the point.”</p><p>         She sighed. “Well, I’m bored, so Imma train.” She stood and made her way to the center of the living room. She summoned Rubrum, and she knit her eyebrows at it in concentration. The color drained out of the gun, then she tested pulling the trigger a couple times. “Blank mode now.” She took a deep breath. The absorbed the gun, summoned it again and mock-fired. Repeating the motion over and over again in different directions while flipping and mock ducking and dodging.</p><p>         “Lookin’ cool Royal!”</p><p>         Haru glanced over, looking Kasumi up and down.</p><p>         Kasumi scoffed and smirked at him. “I’m literally pretending to fire a gun like a kid. Pew Pew.”</p><p>         “Hey.” The cat shrugged. “Whatever helps you train.”</p><p>         She sighed and looked at the gun. “This gun has range and is even designed to accommodate being wielded with both hands. I really ought to -” She jumped a little.</p><p>         “What’s wrong?” He tilted his head.</p><p>         “It’s just the word, sorry...”</p><p>         “Word?”</p><p>         “’Ought’... It’s just a word my sister used all the time... Just a speech quirk of hers I guess...” She continued her forms.</p><p>         Morgana padded his feet. “Do you want to talk about that?”</p><p>         She sighed. “It’s just kinda like what Yuuki said to me a while ago. I don’t really know what’s going to bother me when it comes to that. I’m always caught off-guard.”</p><p>         “Yeah...”</p><p>         “Hey, can I ask you something...?”</p><p>         “Of course...”</p><p>         “How did you feel when you saw the news about my ’death’?”</p><p>         “Nervous to say the least...” He looked down. “It was just conformation that <em>whatever </em>happened <em>happened</em>. I didn’t know whether the plan worked or not. With how weird Niijima was acting too... I was <em>terrified...</em>”</p><p>         Kasumi solemnly nodded and continued with her forms.</p><p>         “You know... you were really... angry... when we first met...”</p><p>         “Yeah...”</p><p>         “I never saw you go through your ’denial’ phase...”</p><p>         “Do you wish you had?”</p><p>         “Of course, I wish I were there for you, through your whole process. But I wasn’t.”</p><p>         “You didn’t have to be.”</p><p>         “But I want to be. You’re my friend... my only family Kasumi.”</p><p>         She turned to him. “Morgana...”</p><p>         “Even now... you’re still going through acceptance... and I’m worried that no one is helping you through it... and that I don’t know how.” He shuffled his paws.</p><p>         She took a deep breath. “There really just hasn’t been time... Plus... I really thought I was all better when I had my second awakening... but it’s still not perfect.” She went back to her forms. “Not being perfect is just apart of being human though. I’ve accepted that much at least.” She shook out her leg. “It still bothers me... in the real world at least.”</p><p>        <em> "Being human huh?"</em> He mumbled.</p><p>         “Kasumi...” Mitsuru spoke up, interlacing her fingers on the table. “Acceptance is the hardest to go through, as such it’s the most important. But, it took me years to get through it myself. So don’t feel the need to rush through it... and I think I speak for all of your... well, your Social Links when I say that we’re here for you.”</p><p>         “Yes, she does speak for all of us.” Haru added.</p><p>         Kasumi softly smiled. “Thank you...” Then let out a single chuckle. “I’m not sure I’d call them Social Links though, I’m no Wild Card.”</p><p>         Mitsuru gritted her teeth. <em>“Damn that god... He has no reason to withhold it from you... not like me...”</em> She mumbled in fury.</p><p>         “What did you say? You were mumbling.” She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         <strong>Ding!</strong></p><p>         Their eyes were drawn to the elevator.</p><p>         Haru got up and knit her eyebrows. “Jirou didn’t say he was coming today right?”</p><p>         “No...” Kasumi affirmed.</p><p>         “I didn’t give anyone else a key-” She gasped. “Takakura has one! Hide Kasumi!”</p><p>         “Shit!” She jumped then ran to the kitchen.</p><p>         With another ding the elevator doors slid open to reveal Takakura.</p><p>         Haru stomped over immediately. “Hand over your key!” She held out a hand.</p><p>         He sighed. “Your father gave it to me for emergencies, I don’t think he would want me to part with it.”</p><p>         “I don’t like the idea of you being able to come into my home whenever you want! Why did you just let yourself in? There’s no emergency.”</p><p>         “You disbanded all of your housekeeping staff.” He calmly explained.</p><p>         “I am perfectly capable of cleaning this house on my own.”</p><p>         “That is not my point Haru-chan. I am simply worried about you living in this house all alone. I am afraid that you are shutting yourself away.”</p><p>         “I didn’t even talk to the maids anyway.”</p><p>         “You should have a support system, at least people to talk to. We can expedite your marriage to Sugimura-”</p><p>         “That is quite enough of that talk.” Mitsuru walked over and folded her arms as she stared the man down. “Haru is going to be a legal adult in just a couple years and is well beyond those years in maturity. She doesn’t need to be married off, not at all.”</p><p>         “Lady Kirijo I-” He narrowed his eyes. “What exactly are you doing here?”</p><p>         “I’m teaching Haru-chan how to handle her shares in the company.”</p><p>         “You’re trying to take advantage of Haru-chan aren’t you?” He shook his head in disbelief. “I knew you had a reputation of being ruthless, but I didn’t think you would sink this low.”</p><p>         “Excuse me?” Mitsuru’s voice grew harsh and intense. “I’m not the one telling her to give up her shares and just submit to the wills of the men in power around her!” Her eyes blazed.</p><p>         “Excuse me if I have a hard time believing that, and I think it would be best if you leave.” He warned. “Haru-chan is in a very vulnerable state right now, and I don’t want any outside influences to be filling her head with false conjecture.”</p><p>         “Vulnerable?!” Haru raised her voice. “How- W-What?”</p><p>         “I mean that you are in mourning, and the head of a ruthless group is taking advantage of that.” He glared daggers at Mitsuru.</p><p>         “Wait! Stop this!” Kasumi ran into the room. “I asked my aunt to step in and help ok? You know I’m Haru’s friend right, you believe that, right?”</p><p>         “Kasumi damnit!” Mitsuru yelled.</p><p>         “My Obasan is just trying to help as a favor to me, Haru’s friend from school, nothing more.”</p><p>         He sighed and his gaze softened. “I do believe you are a friend to Haru-chan... I am just... concerned for her wellbeing.”</p><p>         Mitsuru narrowed her eyes. “Well, excuse me if I’m not exactly, reassured.”</p><p>         He looked Mitsuru up and down. “You are... genuinely concerned for her...”</p><p>         “Takakura-san was it? It’s public knowledge that my father died when I was the same age as Haru. I was in a very similar place that she is in now. Furthermore, she is close friends with my successor. Is my reasoning for helping her out not sound?”</p><p>         “I... suppose it is...” He took a deep breath. “However, even though we have settled that matter. The is still the matter of Haru-chan living completely alone now, is that not a concern for either of you as well? If you do truly care for her.”</p><p>         Mitsuru’s argument died in her mouth and she glanced at Kasumi.</p><p>         “I’m living with her now!” Kasumi spilled.</p><p>         “Kasumi...” Haru breathed.</p><p>         “It’s fine to say.” She reassured. “I’ve been rooming with Haru for a little bit now because I need to stay in Tokyo for some business. Haru was kind enough to let me board here while I get things settled.”</p><p>         He blinked in surprise. “Oh, I see... That is...”</p><p>         The girls raised their eyebrows.</p><p>         “I do hope this new living arrangement works out for you. I am... I have reservations about it. However, I assume this business you have is something you want to keep close to the chest, I understand you were only just recently taken under her care.” He gestured to Mitsuru.</p><p>         “Yes, so if you could keep it...”</p><p>         He waved dismissively. “If there is anything I understand and respect it’s business. I won’t mention your living arrangement with anyone. Although I do wish that you <em>could</em> make it known...”</p><p>         “I’d rather not.” She shook her head.</p><p>         “I will respect that...” He bowed. “I will take my leave then. I only stopped by to check on Haru-chan’s wellbeing. Her disbanding her housekeeping staff raised some... red flags to say the least.”</p><p>         “Goodbye Takakura-san.” Haru stated.</p><p>         He nodded and took his leave down the elevator.</p><p>         Mitsuru growled and stared a hole into the elevator. “He’s pushing hard for that arranged marriage. He’s taking every excuse he can to bring it up, isn’t he?”</p><p>         Haru nodded. “Yes...”</p><p>         She sighed, then glared at Kasumi. “You shouldn’t have done that.”</p><p>         Morgana hopped on Kasumi’s shoulder. “We can’t trust that guy for shit Kasumi! Especially with what he’s pushing on Haru! This isn’t a game Kasumi!”</p><p>         “I think we can trust him to keep it a secret. He’s a businessman, and he is clearly afraid of what the Kirijo group can do. He won’t spill anything, out of both respect and fear.” Kasumi insisted.</p><p>         A pause of silence. Then a smile tugged at Mitsuru’s lips. “You’re gaining some business sense Kasumi, when did that happen?”</p><p>         He jumped a little then played with her ponytail. “I’ve talked with Tora-san about this kind of stuff. Just a bit.”</p><p>         Haru sighed then pulled Kasumi into an embrace. “Just please don’t scare me like that again... I-I thought my heart was going to leap out of my throat when you came running out.”</p><p>         Kasumi hugged her back. “Ok... sorry...”</p><p>======</p><p>         Kasumi sighed and pulled back her black hoodie as she entered LeBlanc. “This is bullshit.” She angrily shook out her loose wavy hair.</p><p>         “That wasn’t worth the risk, we need to have some solid ideas of the keyword next time.” Jirou sat at the bar. “We need to make your outings few, and worthwhile.”</p><p>         She smirked at him. “You worry too much.”</p><p>         “And you don’t worry enough, I’m with Jirou on this.” Ann said and sat next to him.</p><p>         “One more...” Haru sighed. “’Diamond Mine.’”</p><p>         “<strong>Conditions have not been met.</strong>”</p><p>         Makoto plopped herself down with a sigh, the bags under her eyes worse.</p><p>         Ryuji eyed Kasumi as he sat down. He sighed and slouched. “How many did we miss?”</p><p>         “Perhaps he does have a barrier up.” Yusuke sullenly sat at the bar.</p><p>         He sat up with bright eyes. “Right?!”</p><p>         “That’s not something to be excited about!” Ann chastised.</p><p>         “At least we know it’s the Diet Building.” Yuuki sighed.</p><p>         “That makes it all the more enraging for me.” Morgana said. "So close and yet so far."</p><p>         “Boss, can you turn the TV on? Shido might be on it.” Ryuji asked.</p><p>         “Sure thing.” He looked for the remote.</p><p>         Yuuki sighed at his phone. “The Site is in shambles. No one is hoping for our comeback, it’s pretty much a hate forum directed at us now.”</p><p>         “I can’t even stand looking at it anymore.” Kasumi folded her arms and sighed. “Everyone’s calling Shido and Akechi ’just’ and us evil.”</p><p>         “Akechi’s evil, he’s the one that’s evil.” Makoto growled.</p><p>         “Queen, are you alright?” Jirou knit his eyebrows.</p><p>         She shook her head. “I’m fine, just stressed.”</p><p>         “You and me both.” Futaba pushed up her glasses. “Soji! TV!” She called.</p><p>         <em>“To everyone gathered before Yongen-Jaya Station!”</em></p><p>         Ryuji gasped and turned to the TV. “That’s Shido!”</p><p>         The TV was off. Sojiro waved the remote. “Out of batteries, that wasn’t the TV.”</p><p>         “It’s an election campaign car.” Makoto stood up.</p><p>         <em>“I apologize for the commotion! I am Masayoshi Shido!”</em></p><p>         Jirou winced and held his head. “That voice.”</p><p>         Kasumi knit her eyebrows and ran her hand through his hair. “You ok?”</p><p>         He shook his head. “Yeah, I’m fine...”</p><p>         Ryuji stood as well. “It <em>is</em> Shido!”</p><p>         Ann scowled. “He’s really gotta noise up the most peaceful neighborhood in Japan with his lies? Asshole.”</p><p>         He slapped his hands on the table. “No, this is our lucky chance! The problem is we know nothing about the guy. Why don’t we just go up and ask him about himself? He’s gotta keep up appearances, so we just gotta force his hand and pose as like, ’student journalists’ or somthin’. Yeah! That sounds good.”</p><p>         “Yes, let’s.” Makoto stormed out of the shop. “Let’s get our information.”</p><p>         “Yass Queen!” Ryuji cheered and ran after her.</p><p>         “Hmf.”</p><p>         “Wait!” Kasumi stood. “Damnit! Makoto’s in one of her moods again!” She started to run out. “She’s gonna do something stupid!”</p><p>         “Hey Sumi no!” Jirou wrapped an arm around her waist. “You’re supposed to be dead and you want to go see Shido right now?! I’ll go, they’ll be fine.”</p><p>         “Fiiiinnnee...” She lamented, she then smirked at him. “You just wanted to hug me, that’s all this was.” She made a kissy face.</p><p>         He rolled his eyes and let her go. “That was just a bonus.” He walked to the door. “Be right back.” He left.</p><p>         “I wanna wait for them outside.” Ann got up and followed.</p><p>         “I’ll do the same, come Morgana, we should make sure no one is spying into the café anyway.” Yusuke left with Morgana.</p><p>         Kasumi pouted and sat next to Haru. “I hate this, I hate not being able to do anything.” She rested her chin in her palms and leaned on the table.</p><p>         Haru smiled softly. “I know. On the bright side you look great with your hair down, and you rock that hoodie.” She pulled it over her head.</p><p>         Kasumi grabbed her own wavy hair and covered the bottom half of her face with it. “Royal: Undercover! The latest crime drama!”</p><p>         Haru giggled. “You’re so funny Kasumi.”</p><p>         “Ann and Jirou are right. You’re way too laid back.” Yuuki traced a finger on the table. “And are you sure staying with Haru is the best idea? There’s like a million other people in that building.”</p><p>         “We’re careful, and Takakura-san promised to keep it a secret.”</p><p>         “It’s not comforting that someone knows where you’re staying.” He sighed.</p><p>         Kasumi knit her eyebrows. “What’s your problem man?”</p><p>         He raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re going to get on my case about being scared? Last we talked you were ok with that.”</p><p>         “Oh, right...” She looked away.</p><p>         “It’s ok to be scared.” Sojiro spoke up. “But you have a defeatist look on your face. That’s a problem.”</p><p>         “I-” Yuuki gritted his teeth. “We could all die, at any time... I can’t...” He took a deep breath and started counting silently.</p><p>         “Mishima-kun, is it?” Sojiro sighed. “The only reason fear is there, is so that we can stand up in spite of it and be stronger for it. It’s there to bring us up, not down. You just have to muster up the willpower to use it to climb.”</p><p>         “Damn, Soji laying down the fatherly wisdom.” Futaba giggled.</p><p>         “Boss... What was your awakening like?” Yuuki asked without looking up.</p><p>         “I...” He took a deep breath. “I looked inside myself and decided that I had had enough. I decided that the people I loved were the most important things in the world to me, and that they were worth fighting for. I then tore off my mask.”</p><p>         “I awakened because I didn’t want to be me anymore. I wanted ’me’ to go away, to die.” He looked at Sojiro. “Knowing that, do you still think I have the ’willpower’ you all won’t shut up about?”</p><p>         Sojiro narrowed his eyes and slammed a hand on the bar. “Yes.” His eyes blazed. “You <em>can</em>. You just have to make that <em>choice</em>.”</p><p>         “What a piece of shit!!!” The door to LeBlanc slammed open and Ryuji stormed in with balled fists and blazing eyes. “I can’t fu- UHHH!!!!” He stomped his foot.</p><p>         “What happened?” Ann asked.</p><p>         “Jirou?” Kasumi stood and went to him.</p><p>         He was pinching his nose. <em>“It’s him...”</em> He whispered.</p><p>         Makoto covered her hand with her mouth and leaned against the wall. “How? Why he off all people? It can’t be a coincidence... That’s impossible.”</p><p>         “What has the three of you worked up?” Yusuke asked firmly. “Did you manage to gather intel?”</p><p>         “No but-” Ryuji gritted his teeth. “That <em>bastard</em> is who got Jirou arrested!!!”</p><p>         Kasumi pulled Jirou into a tight embrace and held his head into her shoulder.</p><p>         “That bastard ruined his life!!!”</p><p>         Sojiro gritted his teeth. “That’s how he’s always been. He can’t sit still until he crushes whoever opposes him, no matter how trivial. He’s always been that way.”</p><p>         <em>“No...”</em> Jirou whispered, then picked up his head and faced the team. “No. I’m not going to think of it like that. I can’t...” He grasped Kasumi’s hand. “Not after all that’s happened.”</p><p>         Ryuji’s voice died. “Bro...”</p><p>         “Ship, he thinks of Japan as his own ship.” He stated firmly. “That’s all that matters now.”</p><p>         “<strong>Conditions have been met</strong>.”</p><p>======</p><p>         “So, you’d like me to try this?” Takakura assessed the steaming mug in front of him.</p><p>         “Please, if only a taste.” Haru asked politely.</p><p>         “Haru worked hard on this recipe.” Kasumi added.</p><p>         She nodded. “This wasn’t made with particularly expensive beans, nor was it brewed by any sort of coffee expert.”</p><p>         He nodded and took the mug in a hand, and quietly sipped. “Hmm... This flavor...”</p><p>         “Good right?” Kasumi pushed.</p><p>         Takakura looked to Kasumi. “Thank you Kirijo-chan for... well... Haru has seemed happier since you’ve started rooming with her. I admit I had my reservations learning that Haru-chan had a new roommate, but thank you.”</p><p>         The girls blinked in shock.</p><p>         He took a deep breath. “...Anyway, what is it you wanted to discuss with me? Does it concern the company? I must admit... I am worried as to what Kirijo Mitsuru has been filling your head with...”</p><p>         “Understandable but rest assured that the decisions I make are mine alone...” Haru said.</p><p>         Kasumi patted her leg and gave an encouraging smile.</p><p>         “That is good to hear.” He nodded.</p><p>         Haru cleared her throat. “The truth is... after my father’s passing, I couldn’t bring myself to trust anyone at Okumura Foods...”</p><p>         “I see...”</p><p>         “...That includes you, Takakura-san.”</p><p>         He nodded. “So you got outside advice instead... That is understandable... If a bit cruel...” He looked down at the mug.</p><p>         “...My apologies. Now then, um, what I wanted to discuss is...” She bit her lip.</p><p>         Kasumi grasped her hand. “You can get it out. Tell him firmly, get what you want.”</p><p>         Haru nodded and gave her hand a squeeze. “Thank you...” She cleared her throat again. “Takakura-san, what do you think of that coffee? I grew the beans in my own garden, Kasumi helped with that, although I handled the preparation and brewing on my own.”</p><p>         “No honorifics.” He observed. “You two are quite close...”</p><p>         “That a problem?” Kasumi probed.</p><p>         He softly smiled and shook his head. “Not at all...” He grasped the mug and put it to his lips again, sighing contently. “You really put your heart into making this, I can tell...” He sipped again.</p><p>         “You can?” Haru blinked.</p><p>         He nodded. “It reminds me of your grandfather’s coffee, back when he owned his own small cafe. That’s what you want, isn’t it Haru-chan. You want us to go back to those days, when your grandfather would prepare food with a smile.”</p><p>         She nodded. “I’m not suggesting we should put this level of effort into the Okumura Foods coffee chain. Nor am I saying we should halt the plan. But I...” She opened her mouth and closed it.</p><p>         “It’s about being realistic right?” Kasumi suggested.</p><p>         Haru nodded fiercely. “Yes! Although, my approach to, um, realistic-ness is a little different than yours. I want to consider how we are perceived by our customers. We cannot serve low-quality food, or food not made with the customers experience in mind.”</p><p>         “You know, before I joined the company, I was a regular at your grandfather’s cafe. To be honest, I was strongly opposed to closing the café... but I didn’t have the power to make that decision at the time. I was planning on naming the new chain after his shop to make up for that though. I do desire what you have suggested here... to create a business that is loved by customers and employees alike, just as his café was.”</p><p>         “Is... that so...” Haru breathed.</p><p>         “Haru-chan, your distrust in us is very justified. There was every reason for you to seek help from those closest to you.” He gestured to Kasumi. “After all, things would have turned out differently if only someone had chosen to stand up to your father... Be that as it may... I can truly sense the passion you put into this coffee. You are a lot like your grandfather...” He chuckled. “Even down to his preference for red-heads.”</p><p>         Haru jumped a little. “Uhm...”</p><p>         “I must apologize as well, for encouraging you to abandon your shares. In hindsight Kirijo Mitsuru was right to tell you that you must be the one to make the decisions that affect your life. I thought that they were a burden, but sometimes carrying said burden despite the odds is the right path to take.”</p><p>         “It’s part of being human.” Kasumi said.</p><p>         He nodded. “Quite right. Haru-chan, if you’d like... why don’t you take part in our next company meeting?”</p><p>         “Me?” Haru blinked.</p><p>         “The truth is, the rumors of my being pleased at your father’s death were troubling, to say the least. I understand not everyone agrees with the vision I have for this company... But knowing your vision is similar to mine is very encouraging. I’ve spent great effort struggling against our board of directors to push Okumura Foods back on the right path.”</p><p>         Kasumi narrowed her eyes. “You’re not thinking of taking advantage of her right?” She squeezed her hand for emphasis.</p><p>         He shook his head. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Lady Kirijo. In fact, I find it comforting that Haru has someone close to her that would make such a statement. I just...” He thought. “Haru-chan, I want you to communicate what <em>you</em> think this company should be as clearly as you did with this coffee. I will follow <em>your</em> lead, and what <em>your</em> vision for the company is.”</p><p>         “W-Well... Um...” Haru mumbled.</p><p>         Kasumi nudged her. “Maximum effort, you’ve got this.” She nodded firmly.</p><p>         “O-... Okay!” She nodded, then stood. “I would be glad to propose my vision! I am determined to make my dream a reality. That is my promise to this company!”</p><p>         He smiled. “Excellent. Your grandfather would be proud... as would your father...” He sipped the coffee. “This coffee is perfect Haru-chan.”</p><p>         Haru bowed. “Thank you very much!”</p><p>         Kasumi pumped her fist. “Checkmate!” Then happily sipped the coffee.</p><p>         He chuckled. “Ah, and... It seems I made yet another misunderstanding. I was under the impression that you were quite thrilled about the arrangement with Sugimura-kun. That is why I was pushing the marriage along with the Sugimura family. I wanted you to have all the support you needed... I truly thought you were pining after him. Truly an embarrassing mistake, as you clearly prefer the <em>woman</em> sitting next to you. Not even pinning for the <em>team</em> I assumed, I suppose I am showing my age.”</p><p>         Kasumi’s eyes widened and she choked on the coffee, launching into a coughing fit.</p><p>         Haru’s eyes widened as well and she jumped. “H-Huh!? Um...!”</p><p>         He chuckled and shook his head. “No need to be embarrassed, and please, be honest with me. What are your thoughts on Sugimura-kun? I don’t want to assume anything anymore.”</p><p>         “He is an intelligent man... but I have no interest in him. I have no interest in being his wife either. I would prefer to walk my own path.” He eyes grew determined. “One in which the only person in control of my actions... is me. Not my father, and not the Sugimura family.”</p><p>         “It is good to hear you are so firm in your stance. You’ve grown so quickly Haru-chan. I didn’t realize you became such a strong, kind, mature woman. My apologies for not coming to see that sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>         Takakura left.</p><p> </p><p>         Haru was smiling softly. “Today was a huge success. I was able to tell Takakura-san how I feel, and he actually understood.”</p><p>         Kasumi sighed and leaned back on the couch. “You’re a really good communicator Haru, way better than me.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>         Haru shook her head. “That’s not at all true, Kasumi. You gave me the advice and encouragement I needed to do this.”</p><p>         “I was just parroting Tora to be honest. I’m not really good at it myself.”</p><p>         “And yet you found a way to help me anyway. That’s something I admire about you Kasumi.”</p><p>         She peeked an eye open and gave her a skeptical look. “Really?”</p><p>         “Even when you don’t know the perfect right answer to a question, you brute force your way through anyway. Your boldness is an inspiration.”</p><p>         She smirked. “Now <em>you’re</em> parroting Coach.”</p><p>         She shrugged. “She is right though. I only started trusting people again because you were by my side helping me.”</p><p>         “I feel like that was more Obasan...”</p><p>         “She wouldn’t have helped me if you didn’t ask her to, and as I said. You’re really inspiring.” She looked away out the window. “I would like to return the favor if possible. Please confide in me if you ever need help. I’ll be there for you.” Her voice hitched.</p><p>         Kasumi knit her eyebrows and touched her shoulder. “Hey, are you ok?”</p><p>         She shook her head and wiped her eyes. “Just- one part of my life is so clear now and another confusing mess takes its place.”</p><p>         “What do you mean?”</p><p>         Haru turned to her, eyes glistening. “What... Takakura said... about us.”</p><p>         Kasumi winced. “Oh, that. Sorry if I was like, I don’t know. That was probably my fault.”</p><p>         “Am I in love with you?”</p><p>         “What?!”</p><p>         Haru stood and held her head. “Oh god why am I like this!”</p><p>         “Hold up, this doesn’t have to be a big deal.” Kasumi stood and shook her head.</p><p>         “It is a big deal! First I think I have a crush on <em>your</em> boyfriend, then I find out all the qualities I like about him <em>he got from you</em>!” Tears started running down her face.</p><p>         “We can figure this out. Don’t cry. You’re like, you’re still into boys, right?”</p><p>         “I don’t know anymore! I never even thought about love or any of that until the arranged marriage stuff happened, and back then I just accepted the political nature of love.”</p><p>         “Love isn’t political, it’s about what you feel.”</p><p>         “But I don’t know what I feel. I never took the time to figure it out. Now chills are running down my spine thinking about what would have happened if you didn’t enter my life!”</p><p>         Kasumi pulled her into a tight embrace. “You don’t have to sort out your feelings right now, or anytime soon really...”</p><p>         Haru tightly hugged her back, grasping the cloth of her hoodie. “This is torture...”</p><p>         “Sorry...”</p><p>         “Am I a bad person?”</p><p>         “No. It’s perfectly ok to be confused... I was too, back then... I thought I was bad too ’cus I was staring at the girls in the locker room... But, even though she didn’t really understand, Coach was there to help me through it. My sister did too.”</p><p>         “Will you help me through it?” Her voice turned hopeful.</p><p>         “Well, I’m not going to cheat on Jirou with you or anything.”</p><p>         Haru giggled.</p><p>         “But yeah, I’m here for you.”</p><p>         “Thank you...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am Thou, and Thou art I</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>She dreamt of being a Maiden Empress...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But awoke and wept day and night...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But her tears were wiped away...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And her fears were armed...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>With ten thousand shields and spears...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>As such...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thou hath discovered the ultimate secret of the Empress...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Granting thee infinite power...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         The glass wall of the suite exploded, and you were sucked out and away from Haru’s embrace. Your back hit tile and you rolled backward, then flipped up onto your heeled boots and you bushed yourself off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You took in the new scenery around you. A still mannequin of Haru was laying on a lone bed in the Void. Sobbing and hugging her knees to her chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s something I really like about you Royal,” Philemon apparated and walked around the bed to meet you. “The choices you have made... I told you, that you could choose between making your friends nothing but fawning sycophants, or you could be the person you wished you were when Violet was alive.” The butterfly fluttered. “And you said ’Why not both?’.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You narrow your eyes. “That’s not true. I didn’t make Haru have a crush on me. I didn’t choose that. I-I just wanted to help her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I suppose in a way you’re right... as is the nature of unbreakable bonds... They become something that surpasses just friendship. Sometimes it’s familial like your father-daughter relationship with Akihiko, and sometimes it is very romantic, like your bond with Jirou... It can’t be helped... when you spend so much time with someone, when you become so close... In a way they become part of you, and you them... you are bonded.” He looked to the mannequin of the sobbing Haru. “Haru’s distrust in those around her extended to you as well...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “She told me...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes... But, when someone is brought to their lowest point, they are open to the greatest change... Her expectations of the world were so low, so your kindness meant the world to her... Yet she is still so sad...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “I know... I just...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You have limits... you don’t possess the ability to make reality perfect... even if you did, would it be for the best if you did make it perfect? I do wonder how selfish you would be... I would love to find out...” He stepped closer to you. “Two more to go Royal, fortunately you have developed them enough that they will happen on their own...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I truly can’t wait for this show to reach it’s climax.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Been a while since Lala has shown up. Shame too, I love Lala. It's just that this fic is so plot-heavy I just can't think of a good excuse to have a in-person visit with her.</p><p>So, I know Raven vs Crow happened last chapter, so I know it seems like I implied that it happed pretty quickly after the casino incident, but that's not the case. I just wanted Sae's arc to be more self contained in the Whims of fate trilogy. This entire chapter here takes place before their fight. The casino is very livable you know, food, drinks, a comfy bed. Logistically Sae could live there forever.</p><p>I tried to make this chapter pretty wholesome overall, some moments being just that and nothing else.</p><p>So... Haru... Please let me know how I handled this. If you can tell my sexual orientation based on how I write these subjects then I did something wrong, please let me know if I did. Especially now that I'm working on my RWBY fic again, like, most of my ships are LGBTQ+ in that so I need to write them right, fully understand many perspectives. In this fic, Haru is Pan.</p><p>And, I think that's kinda it for this chapter. Got some Yuuki character development in there but that's mostly just setup anyway.</p><p>So, some of you may have noticed that this fic has a definitive chapter count now. Having that kinda makes me sad to be honest... This fic is more than 3/4 done... But I can be proud that it at least will be done. </p><p>Remember to Kudos Comment and Subscribe, if you're a fan of RWBY and want to know when I'll post that; I recommend the User Subscription option so you get updates on everything I post. And tune in next week for chapter 33: The Wild Card</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The Wild Card</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lots of references and stolen inspiration here. Devil May Cry, Avatar the Last Airbender, Dishonored, and RWBY are what's on the plate today. Also a few references to a couple other things that are niche so I want to keep quiet and see who get's em.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         “Even though this country may sink, he alone will survive...” Haru breathed. “That’s what this cognition is about.”</p><p>         Kasumi walked forward and leaned on the railing, gazing down into the ocean. “This water... is mixed with blood... the blood Akechi’s spilled...”</p><p>         <em>“Mom’s down there...”</em> Futaba mumbled.</p><p>         Yuuki put a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s... let’s focus on getting this done.”</p><p>         “Insensitive much?” Ann asked.</p><p>         “No.” Futaba narrowed her eyes. “He meant, the sooner we get started, the sooner Shido and Akechi will pay for what they’ve done.”</p><p>         “Right.” Haru nodded fiercely.</p><p>         “Just another day in the office.” Kasumi stretched her arms above her head.</p><p>         Ryuji sighed and slouched. “Do you gotta put it like that? You’re makin’ it sound lame.”</p><p>         She smirked at him and interlaced her fingers behind her head. “I knew it would annoy you.”</p><p>         “Mischievous as always Royal.” Yusuke said. “A true trickster.”</p><p>         Jirou gazed at the palace and sighed.</p><p>         Makoto placed a hand on his shoulder. “You gonna be ok?”</p><p>         He nodded. “I shouldn’t have to say it...”</p><p>         “This is important to you.” Kasumi grasped his hand.</p><p>         “It is... Even if it wasn’t me... what kind of man tries to destroy an innocent teenager’s life...?”</p><p>         “A piece of shit.” Ryuji stood at their side.</p><p>         “Worse even.” Ann stood at his side.</p><p>         “Let’s obtain this grain.” Kasumi moved forward.</p><p>         “Really Royal?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>         She laughed. “We’re taking down the bastard behind it all. This is a happy moment, for all of us, Skull. I’m going to act like it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “Oh wait, hold on a second guys.” Oracle instructed.</p><p>         Royal looked over her shoulder but took a couple more steps forward with the other Thieves. “What’s up?”</p><p>         <strong>Poof!</strong></p><p>         “AHHH!!!” Royal looked over her mouse body, the other Thieves doing the same. “What’s happened?!”</p><p>         “Wait, what the shit!? W-We’re... mice!?” Skull exclaimed.</p><p>         “This is prepawsterous!... Or something like that.” Fox said.</p><p>         “Oh no...” Royal looked over herself, then pinched the mice-fat on her stomach. “My athletic physique I’ve spent so long working for... Gone, just like that...”</p><p>         “You’re still beautiful my strawberry.” Joker reassured.</p><p>         “Furry.” Oracle accused.</p><p>         “How do we fix this?!” Admin demanded.</p><p>         “Walk back over here.”</p><p>         Admin did so and poofed back to normal. He looked over the room they were in. “The statues; look at the light shining from below them. I felt weirdly warm when I transformed.”</p><p>         “That’s my assessment as well Admin. It seems like people who Shido views as ’intruders’ turn into mice near those statues.”</p><p>         “He views other people as nothing but rodents, so they become such in his presence. It even overrides your outfits...”</p><p>         “That’s worrying, but since you guys are keeping your masks in that form it’s probably fine. Guys, get back here so we can regroup.”</p><p>         “Wait...” Royal sniffed the air.</p><p>         “Do you guys smell that?” Noir asked.</p><p>         “Oh! This aroma... it’s making my stomach rumble with excitement.” Fox’s stomach rumbled, he then scurried over to metal cadge that held a piece of cheese. “It’s cheese... The cheese is beckoning me!”</p><p>         “Oh damn, cheese!” Skull exclaimed.</p><p>         “It’s mine!” Royal yelled and scurried over. “Back off you hyenas!” She hissed and pounced on the cheese.</p><p>         “You idiots! How could you fall for such an obvious traaa...” A hungry growl emanated from Mona’s stomach. “Wait! Save some for meeeee!”</p><p>         “Wait guys!” Oracle yelled.</p><p>         “What’s wrong with you all?!” Admin protested as well.</p><p>         All of the Thieves, sans the still human Oracle and Admin, piled into the cadge and tore the cheese apart. Then the cadge snapped shut.</p><p>         “Is there any more cheese left?” Fox moaned from the side of the pile.</p><p>         Oracle sighed. “I’ll figure out how to get them out.”</p><p>         “There’s a lock on the cadge.” Admin said.</p><p>         “But how are you supposed to unlock it if you’re a mouse too? And for all we know there’s more traps like that nearby that’ll draw you in too.” She pulled out her laptop.</p><p>         Admin pressed his evoker to his head. “Persona!” <strong>BANG!</strong> His head snapped back and his persona apparated. “Bring the cadge over here.” The persona picked up the cadge and moved it so the front of the cadge was right at the threshold of the mice-zone. “Can you make the messengers give me a lockpick?”</p><p>         “Sure thing.” Royal said. “Thanks Admin.”</p><p>         Four Velvet Messengers came out of the ground with faint blue light and presented Admin with a lockpick. He took it and got to work. “Thanks.”</p><p>         The messengers danced a little as they sank back down.</p><p>         “Wait Royal. How come you can make the Messengers do stuff?” Oracle asked.</p><p>         “Can the rest of you not?” She asked.</p><p>         “No, why do you think I asked you for the lockpick?” Admin pointed out.</p><p>         “Inventory management consistency?”</p><p>         “Nah.”</p><p>         “Weird.” Oracle stated. “Anyway, Admin, you got that?”</p><p>         “Give me a sec, I’m not a pro at this like the rest of you.” <strong>Snap!</strong> “Damnit... I need another one.” He dropped the two halves of the implement to the ground.</p><p>         Royal commanded the Messengers again.</p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>         “The hell’s up with that guy!? Did he really have to be actin’ all high and mighty like that!?” Skull fumed and glared across the pool at the asshole.</p><p>         “To be fair, you walked up to him and said, ’hey dude’. You need to approach this with more tact.” Queen ran her hand through her hair.</p><p>         “Yes.” Royal immediately took on a posh accent. “To communicate to those in high society you must be a rich asshole yourself.”</p><p>         “Yes, quite right Lady Kirijo.” Noir continued, talking pompous. “’Real recognizes real’ as they say. I’m afraid our local caveman gives off a ruffian vibe that doesn’t appeal to the sensitivities of those of higher standing.”</p><p>         “If your goal was to roast me, you did a pretty bad job. I’d rather not appeal to the ’sensitivities’ of assholes like that.” He folded his arms.</p><p>         “We’re just shootin’ the shit Skull.” Royal reassured, then sighed. “I’m really not looking forward to Obasan dragging me to bullshit galas. You’ll go with me, right Noir?” She pouted.</p><p>         “Of course. I can’t stand people like that.”</p><p>         “Anyway, back on topic.” Mona spoke up. “It doesn’t matter how posh we act if he won’t even give us the time of day in the first place.”</p><p>         “I actually have an idea.” Admin then jumped and bit his tongue. “On second thought, never mind.”</p><p>         “If you have a plan, spit it out.” Panther demanded.</p><p>         “Confidence Admin, I’m sure it’s a good plan.” Oracle reassured.</p><p>         “No, it’s... damnit...” He pinched his nose. “I can’t bring myself to say it, so I’m going to whisper it in Skull’s ear, and he’ll blurt it out because of the shock.” He leaned over and whispered in Skull’s ear.</p><p>         “You want the girls to wear sexy bikinis to get his attention?!” He screamed.</p><p>         “Excuse me?” Queen narrowed her eyes.</p><p>         “Uhm...” Admin looked away.</p><p>         “<strong>Excuse me?</strong>” She repeated.</p><p>         “I mean, I just noticed that his eyes were wondering to all the women in swimsuits that are here. It’s clear it’s why he’s at the pool, to check out girls.” He winced.</p><p>         “And why was that something you noticed Admin?” Panther folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. “Why were you noticing the women?”</p><p>         He looked scandalized. “I was being <em>judgmental </em>of a pervert! Are you implying that I’m one myself?”</p><p>         “Yes.”</p><p>         “I’m being a respectful gentleman.”</p><p>         “Tips fedora.” Oracle added.</p><p>         “I’ll have you know it’s a trilby, Oracle.”</p><p>         “Wait, you actually own one?” Noir asked.</p><p>         “That’s not the point.”</p><p>         “Back on topic!” Mona jumped. “Can we come up with a <em>real</em> plan.”</p><p>         “That is a real plan though.” Royal pointed out.</p><p>         “Wait Royal.” Queen said. “Don’t tell me you’re actually on board with this?”</p><p>         “Why not? The plan will probably work anyway.” She shrugged. “We get his attention, then I introduce myself as ’Lady Kirijo’ and he’ll for sure give us that letter.”</p><p>         “Wait!” Oracle exclaimed. “Royal wants to see you all in bikinis too! She’s the pervert!”</p><p>         “Royal!” Queen chastised.</p><p>         “Common guys, back me up!” Royal beckoned. “Skull, you wanna see them in bikinis too, right?”</p><p>         He scratched his head. “I mean... Panther looks great in one...”</p><p>         Panther blushed and sputtered. “S-Shut up!”</p><p>         “Joker?”</p><p>         “I’m staying out of this.”</p><p>         “Fox?”</p><p>         “I admit... hmmm...” He took a step back and framed his fingers. “Your physiques are rather varied, but at the same time stunning and ideal in their own rights depending on the prospective mate’s preference. It would make a wonderful painting.”</p><p>         “We already know Admin’s stance.”</p><p>         “No, we don’t!” He protested.</p><p>         “Noir, say something please." Queen asked.</p><p>         Noir looked down. “I-I think we should do it... It’ll be good...”</p><p>         ““WHAT?!”” Queen and Panther shouted in unison.</p><p>         “What I mean is that... uhm...” She covered her face. “Oh god.”</p><p>         “What?” Oracle asked.</p><p>         “Let’s just do it damnit!” She yelled.</p><p>         “Whoa, where’s this passion coming from?” Fox asked.</p><p>         “We need to do this, so it’ll clear up a few... matters for me!” She clenched her fist. “Just put on the sexy swimsuits! You’re Phantom Thieves, aren’t you?!” She stepped forward.</p><p>         “Whoa.” Queen held out a hand.</p><p>         “What does being Phantom Thieves have to do with it?” Panther asked, a little panicked.</p><p>         Oracle sighed. “I don’t think we’re gonna get out of this.”</p><p>         Noir continued to passionately convince them.</p><p>         Royal leaned to Joker and spoke out the side of her mouth. “Is it bad I think she’s kinda hot like this?”</p><p>         He sighed. “Your taste in women is kinda toxic.”</p><p>         “What? Makoto’s fine.”</p><p>         “Tae Takemi?”</p><p>         “Ok, you have a point.”</p><p>         “But...” He sighed and folded his arms. “Yeah, I agree.”</p><p>         Royal howled with laughter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         The Thieves walking into the main assembly hall.</p><p>         “This is where it will show up... I can feel it...” Royal breathed.</p><p>         “Finally...” Admin sighed and folded his arms. “Gotta say, not a fan of fetch-quests.”</p><p>         “At least we only needed five.” Oracle said. “With how cognition works it really could have been any number, even one for every cognition on the ship.”</p><p>         “Don’t even make me imagine it.” Skull scratched his head.</p><p>         “So this... is the main assembly hall?” Noir asked.</p><p>         “Probably. Daruma are often used as symbols of election luck, plus everything else in here seems real...” Queen gestured.</p><p>         “Odd... there isn’t a single person in here...” Fox said.</p><p>         “Not even Goro...” Joker said.</p><p>         “Why bring him up?” Panther asked.</p><p>         “I expected him to show up... Honestly... I thought he would have figured out we tricked him and show up to finish the job... guess I overestimated him...”</p><p>         “Is he really that smart?” Admin asked.</p><p>         “He might be...” Royal breathed, then shared a look with Queen.</p><p>         “Wait Queen.” Skull said. “You said your sister’s been gone for a while, right?”</p><p>         “Yes, she said she’s uhm... staying with Tae while she figures everything out.” Queen straightened out her skirt... that she wasn’t wearing.</p><p>         “Do you think she killed Akechi?”</p><p>         Silence permeated for a moment. “I’m not sure.” She looked down and shook her head.</p><p>         He sighed and scratched his head. “Sorry I...” He winced then looked away.</p><p>         “If anything, we’ll definitely get his attention once we send the calling card. If he <em>is</em> still out there.” Royal said. “We’ll cross that bridge if it stands before us.”</p><p>         “He’ll get justice served to him. All in due time.” Oracle said.</p><p>         “Yes, he will...” Noir took a deep breath.</p><p>======</p><p>         “You ready to send the calling card?” Morgana hopped on the bed.</p><p>         Kasumi fell back on it. “Yeah... after this... we will <em>win</em>...” She sat up. “I mean like, we’ll still punish other adults, right wrongs... but this, this battle against Shido? It’s a war. We’re about to win it.”</p><p>         “You’re god damn right.” He grinned.</p><p>         <strong>PiPiPi!</strong> She knit her eyebrows and pulled out her phone. She shrugged and held it to her ear. “Ryuji?”</p><p>         <em>“Hey, Kasumi...”</em></p><p>         “You alright?”</p><p>         <em>“Nah, but I will be... I had that talk with my mom...”</em></p><p>         “There’s no blame to go around.”</p><p>         <em>“Yeah, but still. I do feel the need to apologize, for a lot of stuff.”</em></p><p>         “Is Ann yanking your ear?”</p><p>         <em>“Not this time, this is me.” </em>He sighed. <em>“I’ve been an ass lately, been louder lately, all that... I’m sorry. Stress has just been high, and it’s been bringing out... some of my bullshit I guess. Sorry for shittin’ on Aki, I really shouldn’t have had such a hard time believing he’s trying to do good... I did some thinkin’ and I don’t think I’m that different than him.”</em></p><p>         “Really?”</p><p>         <em>“I mean in that; everyone views me as a bad guy... That’s what my persona told me, that I’m a hero that’s seen as a villain... I was doing the same to Aki... My mom told me something else... I’m sorry for worrying about you like I did... My mom told me I was being sexist or something, but it was more that I was projecting, you know? Projectin’ my image of Ann and Shiho before all of this onto you kinda thing. So, sorry about that too.”</em></p><p>         “Ryuji...”</p><p>         <em>“I’m gonna try and be better... My mom said that I need to sit down and talk with the people I’m most afraid to... I’ll work out with your Coach and Aki if you’ll welcome me.”</em></p><p>“Of course, you’re a good guy Ryuji. Don’t let anyone; shitty adults, the track team, us, tell you different.”</p><p>         <em>“I... got a long way to go though... Sorry to cut this short, but I got more apologizing to do... I think I really bothered Makoto in the palace earlier, all those other times too... and I noticed Haru and Futaba were silent when I was goin’ off about Shido... I think I kinda freaked them out... we’re better than goin’ off like that.”</em></p><p>         “Ryuji.”</p><p>         <em>“Hmm?”</em></p><p>         “Don’t beat yourself up about feeling stuff, learn instead. That’s all I got.” She shrugged.</p><p>         <em>“Thanks Royal... I’ll see ya after we send the card.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am Thou, Thou art I</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Through understanding of fellow man...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We learn to love again...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Learn to be human...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Learn to trust again...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And become a paragon of friendship that will never surrender...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Though hath unlocked the ultimate secret of the Chariot...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Granting the infinite power...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>         Kasumi hung up and laid back down again.</p><p>         Morgana padded onto her stomach and sat. “Hey, can we talk?... Actually, never mind. You must be tired.”</p><p>         Kasumi tilted her head up to narrow her eyes at him. “Hey, don’t do that. Talk fool.”</p><p>         “Ok...” He looked down and shifted his weight on his paws. “Honestly... you’re amazing. There’s definitely something special about you.”</p><p>         She leaned back. “Nah, not really...”</p><p>         “I’m serious!” He stomped his paw. “You take everything thrown at you head on. Our enemies underestimate you, not because they’re idiots, but because you’re always ready to rise up and surpass your own limits to do what needs to be done. That’s... really admirable, to me.”</p><p>         “Thank you... that... that does mean a lot Morgana... but I don’t really want to be admired.”</p><p>         “Because you don’t think you’ve earned it...”</p><p>         “Yeah, that...” She closed her eyes.</p><p>         He shifted his paws. “I love you; you know that right?”</p><p>         “I love you too...”</p><p>         “Thanks... if feels good... to have a family... when we first met, I thought you would just be a useful tool to me... It... It means more than you know, to not care what we find in the depths of mementos. I still want to regain my memories of course... but it feels good that no matter what they hold... It won’t be the end-all-be-all you know. Like... there’s still something after that... I don’t have to depend on whatever we find to give me purpose... because I’ve already found it...”</p><p>         Kasumi sat up and pulled him into a tight embrace. “You’re my best friend. You know that?”</p><p>         Morgana smirked. “Of course, what else would I be?” He calmly stated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am Thou, Thou art I</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And break the yoke of thy heart,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret of the Magician,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Granting thee infinite power...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>         “... We should rest in preparation for tomorrow.” Morgana said.</p><p>         Kasumi nodded as she yawned and fell over sideways.</p><p>         Morgana smirked and snuggled more. “See, I was right, you are tired.”</p><p>         She smushed a palm on his head. “Shut up.”</p><p>         He giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Truly amazing Royal. No matter how many times I see it happen, it never gets old.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You bring yourself to your feet and look at what Philemon shows you this time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is called the quarantine cell, if you must know.” He gestured to the metal door. “Not exactly relevant at the moment, but well. As with most topics of our conversations; not relevant <strong>yet</strong>.” He leaned forward. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “You’re being cryptic again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I think you know me well enough by now. Don’t forget, we share a bond too. We too, are connected by the arcana. But I didn’t draw you to the Void to talk about us, no. You have created blood oaths with every Phantom Thief.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Except Admin.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmmm... He’s not quite a Phantom Thief yet, now is he? You cannot be blamed for that one, however. As I said, you power is limited, for now. But even with that limited power you have changed so many lives. Ryuji Sakamoto. You know, he would have been perfectly satisfied with his growth as a person just finding his place with you all. But you pushed him further beyond. He will not only be able to use the encouragement and faith you and Jirou placed in him to get back on the track, but he will also be able to have a family.”</em>
</p><p><em>         “Well, yeah. He has Ann, I don’t see them </em>not<em> getting married one day.” You shrug.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Let me impart on you some knowledge of possible future. If you did not send him down this path, he would have never sired offspring. He would be too afraid to, too afraid of himself to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “To afraid... of himself...” You look down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned to the door behind him. “Morgana... such a mysterious creature.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Don’t call him a creature, he’s-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, so much more. To you that is. But is that not how all humans are? Defined by their relationships to other people?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “That’s...” You shake your head. “I don’t think that’s right.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, who exactly is doing the defining?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Wait!” You glare at him. “You called him human. You implied it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He has free will, sentience, does he not? He possesses a persona. Just because he is physically a creature, spiritually, I don’t see the difference. That is what you showed him, is it not?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “He already knew he was a person.” You fold your arms. “One of the first things he said to me was: ’I’m not a cat’.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What one says and what they feel aren’t always one in the same. Recently, Morgana has been having dreams of his birth. These frightened him greatly. Until he thought about his relationship with you and realized who he is now is more important than who he was. Well done Royal.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Thanks... I guess... but I don’t want my friends fawning over me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I understand. However, they know you fawn over them too. That is a rather important difference. When Morgana said ’I love you’, you told him ’I love you too’. That meant the world to him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “I really don’t like you spying on me like that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The butterfly’s wings fluttered. “Then you’re in luck Royal. When we meet next, it will be under very different circumstances. After which, there will be no need to develop your bond with me further.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I look forward to it...”</em>
</p><p>======</p><p>         Sae let herself limp as she entered her office, leaning on Yamato like a cane. The portal snapped shut behind her, the cut in space fizzling out into purple particles. She took a deep breath. She covered her mouth and coughed, her abdomen still tingled, the felling of steel and silver moving between her cells staying as a phantom. “I should call Makoto...” She sighed and took out her phone. Her eyes blinked slowly and she made her way to the black leather office chair behind her desk, collapsing in it. “I’m tired...” She let her eyes close for a moment.</p><p>         <em>“Yo! What is UP, everybody?!”</em></p><p>         Sae was snapped out of her nap, gaining a white-knuckle grip on Yamato and her phone. She rubbed her eyes with her palm and stood.</p><p>         <em>“We are the ones who you all know as the Phantom Thieves.”</em></p><p>
  <em>         “And all of us are alive and kickin’. But those shitty guys in power? They’ve been manipulatin’ information to try and hide the truth.”</em>
</p><p>         Sae limped to the wall of glass and peered out into Tokyo. Witnessing every screen with the Phantom Thieves logo. She took a deep breath and stood tall. Planning Yamato on the ground next to her with a palm on the hilt. “Good job kids...”</p><p>         <em>“So, before we appropriate our next target... We would like to first borrow your time!”</em></p><p>         Sae dialed her phone and held it to her ear.</p><p>         <em>“SIS!” </em></p><p>         Sae winced and pulled the phone away a bit.</p><p>         <em>“This is you right?! You’re really calling me?!”</em></p><p>         “Yes Makoto...” She breathed. “It’s me... be quiet though, I think I hit my head.” She winced.</p><p>         <em>“Did...”</em></p><p>         “Akechi’s alive Makoto... I think he may come for you all in time...”</p><p>         <em>“Ok, I’ll tell the others...”</em></p><p>         “No... just focus on taking Shido’s heart right now, don’t worry about anything else. You only get one shot at this. We can talk about my actions later...”</p><p>         <em>“Ok... keep your com on you though so I can communicate with you even in the metaverse, okay?”</em></p><p>         She nodded. “Understood Queen.” She grinned.</p><p>         Makoto paused for a moment. <em>“T-Thank you... are you sure you’re ok?”</em></p><p>         “Yeah, just an exhausting fight...” She nervously tapped a finger on Yamato.</p><p>         <em>“Are you safe?”</em></p><p>         “We tied... in a way... I kind of cheated and I think he was holding back... I’ll be fine Queen.”</p><p>         <em>“Oh... well uhm... please rest up... uhm...”</em></p><p>         “Raven.”</p><p>         Another pause. <em>“O-O-Okay... R-Raven.”</em> Makoto’s voice was giddy. <em>“Take care Raven.”</em></p><p>         “Love you.”</p><p>         <em>“Love you too.”</em></p><p>         Sae smiled and put away her phone. Then gazing out onto Tokyo, the calling card had finished playing, there seemed to be some commotion in the streets, people and police officers bustling about.</p><p>         <strong>BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!</strong> “Niijima-san, are you in there!?” A detective called.</p><p>         Sae sighed, then her eyes hardened.</p><p>
  <em>The corruption does burn doesn’t it? It will be our life’s work to snuff out evil wherever it lies...</em>
</p><p>         “Come in.”</p><p>         Six police officers barged into the room. “Niijima-san, where is the Phantom Thief’s body?”</p><p>         “Why would I know that?” She continued to gaze out the window.</p><p>         “You were the last person to see her alive!”</p><p>         “I doubt that, she escaped after all.”</p><p>         “Wait, is that a sword?” Another detective observed.</p><p>         Sae glanced down at it. “Yes, would you like to see me use it? She trained me very well I’ll have you know...”</p><p>         He gasped and his eyes widened. “You’re...”</p><p>         “Raven.”</p><p>         The detective growled then drew his handgun, the other following suit. “Prosecutor Sae Niijima, you are under arrest on suspicion of you being a Phantom Thief!”</p><p>         Sae lifted the sword and looked at it.</p><p>         “Drop the weapon!”</p><p>         “Ok...” Sae let the Yamato fall to the floor.</p><p>         “Freeze!”</p><p>         She turned around to face them and put her hands up.</p><p>         “Don’t move and don’t try anything!”</p><p>         She sighed. “I know, I know.” She glared at them. “Freeze.”</p><p> </p><p>         All six of the men stiffened up and dropped their guns. Their hands snapped to their sides.</p><p> </p><p>         “I expected you all to be obedient, but I am still disappointed.” She relaxed her arms.</p><p>         “W-What-”</p><p>         Sae’s face contorted and his body fell forward, and his head impacted the hard floor, bouncing and out cold. “Anyone else want to talk out of turn?”</p><p>         Silence.</p><p>         “Good, now...” She walked forward. “Tell me what I want to know.”</p><p>         “The others are out looking for the other Thieves and some associates. Sojiro Sakura and Takuto Maruki to name a couple. Is that what you want?!”</p><p>         She grinned. “Good boy.” She violently tilted her neck to the side and they all collapsed to the ground, out cold. She held out her hand and Yamato flew to it. Taking another deep breath.        </p><p>======</p><p>         <em>“Police officials are said to be currently reviewing the facts of the Phantom Thieves’ notice and...”</em></p><p>         Sojiro took a deep breath and turned off the TV. “If only I was a few years younger...” He mumbled and rubbed his hand over his back, sitting a little hunched at the bar.</p><p>         <strong>Ding!</strong> A couple detectives walked into the shop.</p><p>         “Welcome.” Sojiro didn’t look at them.</p><p>         “Search the place.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Yu leaned back in his antique leather chair and placed his feet on his antique desk. Shirtless with mop hair, fresh out of the shower. He looked around his ’Shadows May Cry’ with pride. “Day’s over, let’s watch some TV.” He clicked the remote then raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         <em>“This calling card was much more extravagant than the others.”</em></p><p>         “Guess they’re gettn’ that bastard. Nice.” He took a slice of pizza out of the box on the desk and leveled it above his mouth.</p><p>         <strong>BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! </strong>“Narukami-san! Open up, this is the police!”</p><p>         “It’s unlocked, this is a public business!” He frowned and tossed the slice back in the box.</p><p>         Eight detectives barged in.</p><p>         “So.” He spread his arms wide and grinned. “What can I do you for? Got any paranormal troubles I can help you with?”</p><p>         “Nothing of the sort.”</p><p>         Yu scoffed. “My, it’s been a while since I’ve had gentleman callers. I’m sorry to disappoint but I don’t swing that way.”</p><p>         “Don’t get cheeky with us. You know why we’re here.”</p><p>         The detectives drew their guns.</p><p>         “Narukami Yu. You’re under arrest on suspicion of being a Phantom Thief.”</p><p>         “Damn, those kids really know how to start trouble.” He stood and grinned. “Though, I think I’ll bite. This does seem like fun.” He gripped the underside of the desk and violently flipped it forward across the room, what was atop it went flying with it.</p><p>         The detectives dove out of the way as the wood crashed into the front door, blocking the exit.</p><p>         Yu held out a hand and the box of pizza fell into it; he took out a slice and placed it in his mouth as he walked over to the left wall.</p><p>         <strong>BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!</strong> Their bullets bounced off his skin.</p><p>         Yu tossed the box atop the jukebox and finished chewing his pizza. He grinned as he looked over the song list. “This party’s getting’ crazy, let’s rock!” He jabbed a thumb into the button.</p><p>
  <strong>♫♪♪</strong>
  <em> “It’s a war out there everyday...”</em>
  <strong> ♫♪♪</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Aki sighed as he looked over the mundane papers strewn on his work desk. “Kasumi’s out saving the world... and here I am busting small-time drug dealers.” He sighed again. “I can practically hear Naoto’s voice in my head though...”</p><p>         Three detectives barged through his office door.</p><p>         He raised an eyebrow barely looking up from his papers. “Can I help you?”</p><p>         “Sorry Detective Sanada, but we’re going to have to detain you.” He shook his head. “Are you aware that girl you adopted is a Phantom Thief.”</p><p>         He knit his eyebrows in confusion. “What? What do you mean? She’s been missing, are you saying that’s what she’s been doing?”</p><p>         “I’m afraid so. Please don’t make this hard, we all respect you here.”</p><p>         He nodded and stood. “I understand.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         <strong>Knock! Knock! Knock!</strong></p><p>         Maruki raised an eyebrow and put his fork back in the noodle bowl. He stood and walked over to the door. “Who is it?”</p><p>         “Police!”</p><p>         “Ok...” He gently opened the door. “How may I help you?”</p><p>         Three police officers flooded in. “Search the place!” The lead detective ordered.”</p><p>         “May I ask what this is about?”</p><p>         “Sir!” An officer was looking at the open binder on the kitchen table. “Cognitive science research!”</p><p>         The detective glared at Maruki. “Against the wall! Hands on your head.” He shoved him.</p><p>         He calmly walked to the wall and interlaced his fingers behind his head.</p><p>         “Inform Shido of this and burn the research.”</p><p>         Maruki’s eyes widened with visceral anger and his irises blazed.</p><p>         He listened to his walkie talky. “They’ve got Sakura in custody.” He turned back to Maruki. “Don’t resist.”</p><p>         “Tell me, have any of you ever read the poetry of Guru Laghima?”</p><p>         “Excuse me?”</p><p>         “Guru Laghima lived four thousand years ago atop the cold mountainsides of Japan. It is said he unlocked the secrets of the arcana, becoming one with his inner self. Being the first to discover the true meaning of ’I am Thou, Thou art I’. Supposedly, he was the most powerful Trickster to ever live. His willpower giving him strength, without the need of a summoned Persona...”</p><p>         The detective scoffed and shared a smile with his colleagues. “What? Are you trying to dissuade us through some philosophical mumbo jumbo you picked up from a children’s story?”</p><p>         “Like all great children’s tales, it contains truth, within the myth. Laghima-san once wrote ’instinct is a lie, told by your fearful body, hoping to be wrong’.”</p><p>         “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>         Maruki slowly took his hands off his head. “It means, that when you base your expectations on what you see, you blind yourselves to the possibility... of a new reality.”</p><p> </p><p>         He turned around and violently moved his hands forward and pulled them back. Light streams of Bless pulling the officers forward and on their knees. Maruki snatched up the detective and held him in a chokehold.</p><p> </p><p>         The other officers recovered and quickly aimed their weapons, but hesitated. One narrowed his eyes. “Dishonorable bastard, using a hostage.”</p><p>         Maruki shook his head in dismay. “Maybe if you were truly happy, you would see the light.”</p><p>======</p><p>         The Thieves ran into the cognitive diet building, meeting the stairs in front of them.</p><p>         “Just up here and through the doors. Not that far.” Oracle pointed to the balconies above them.</p><p>         The Black Mask flipped down from a chandelier above them, landing with grace and calmly standing tall.</p><p>         <strong>BANG!</strong> Skull’s shotgun was smoking.</p><p>         He shrugged it off and folded his arms. “Long time no see.”</p><p>         “Why’s he here!?” Oracle exclaimed.</p><p>         “Just get out of our way man!” Skull shouted. “We’re going to take Shido’s heart, you can’t stop us.”</p><p>         “Now, now.” He shook his head in dismay. “Is that any way to greet your old teammate?”</p><p>         “Don’t push your luck <em>Crow</em>.” Fox spat. “Royal’s beat you before and we can all do it again! There’s no reason for you to even be here.”</p><p>         “At least you recognize me even when I look like this.” Crow placed a hand on his hip. “My pride would have been wounded if you had been that stupid and still deceived me through Royal’s fake death.”</p><p>         “Just stop...” Joker stepped forward. “Please, just stand aside... or...” He held out his hand. “Deep down, you hate Shido too, don’t you?”</p><p>         He narrowed his eyes. “How do you figure that?”</p><p>         “I know you. You wouldn’t do what he asks just for money or fame, you want to take something from him... You want to bring him down just as bad as we do, just in a different way... We don’t have to go against each other.”</p><p>         He gritted his teeth. “That is not the reality of the situation Joker, that is not why I’m here. So, are you going to kill me?”</p><p>         “You want a fight Crow?!” Royal stepped forward and summoned Astolat. “Then I’ll give you a fight!” She pointed the sword at him.</p><p>         He smirked at her. “Very good. You’ve pieced it together, how I am able to stand before you at all.”</p><p>         Her eyes blazed. “You will learn, the value of regret.” She hissed.</p><p>         The other Thieves summoned their weapons.</p><p>         “NO!” Joker shouted. “This is not your fight! Shido is!”</p><p>         “Dude...” Skull mumbled.</p><p>         “He was my friend, not any of yours. The rest of you go to Shido...”</p><p>         “Take Shido’s heart, Queen’s in charge until we get back.” Royal ordered.</p><p>         “Royal...” Queen breathed.</p><p>         “Please just go... I don’t want any of you here for this...” Her voice broke.</p><p>         “Ok...”</p><p> </p><p>         The Thieves left them and went on to Shido.</p><p>======</p><p>         “So...” Sojiro sighed then winced and adjusted himself in the cold metal chair.</p><p>         “You sell them... supplies?” Aki gestured and leaned back against the wall of the gray cold cell.</p><p>         “Yep.” Iwai took out an orange sucker and loudly tore off the wrapping.</p><p>         “And you’re here because?”</p><p>         “Remember that copycat thing that took out Kaneshiro, that was me. I learned after the fact that a lot of the money he was getting from the forbidden trade was going to Shido. So-” He gestured to himself. “I’m here...”</p><p>         “That’s where he got his money from?!” Aki swore.</p><p>         “Don’t act so surprised.” Sojiro fished in his jacket for a cigarette to no avail. He sighed. “Shido’s always been a bastard.”</p><p>         “But the kids are gonna take him down, right?” Iwai asked.</p><p>         They nodded.</p><p>         “Perfect.”</p><p>         <strong>Click!</strong> The metal door was swung open to reveal Maruki and Yu. “Common, we’re bustin’ you out.” Yu gestured.</p><p>         Aki raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you think this is a little premature?”</p><p>         “Takuto...” Sojiro breathed.</p><p>         “Sojiro...” Takuto sighed and outstretched his hand. “You got some kids to be proud of, no point sitting around here.”</p><p>         He took it and stood. “Thank you.”</p><p>         “You did raise some good kids.”</p><p>         “It was all them.”</p><p>         Takuto softly smiled. “Sure, but you deserve to be happy...”</p><p>         “Shouldn’t Sae be here?” Aki gestured.</p><p>         “She got a call and said she had to take care of something.” Yu explained. “But, as Maruki put it, no point sitting around here. It’s not like they are going to do anything after Shido confesses anyway.”</p><p>         “Common.” Naoto called from the doorway, then looked at Sojiro and Takuto. “I know you two have a lot of catching up to do, but you can do that over coffee back at LeBlanc. Let’s congratulate the kids when they get back.”</p><p>======</p><p>         Royal gripped her sword. “AAAHHH!!!” She dashed forward.</p><p>         Crow brought up Soulbrandt and their blades clashed with sparks.</p><p>         “Did you kill her?!” She growled in his face.</p><p>         “Oh no, she’s much too tough for that.” He laughed. “But she did take quite the hit. I loved hearing her shock and pain when she had a sword through her stomach.”</p><p>         “I warned you not to hurt my family Crow. You’ll pay for that.” She pulled back and spun to decapitate him.</p><p>         He ducked and tried to sweep her legs.</p><p>         She backflipped away, and blocked Crow’s savage strike. “Evetta!” The persona’s arm appeared parallel to Royal’s and uppercut Crow into the air.</p><p>         Joker shot his hook and it wrapped around Crow’s neck, yanking him down.</p><p>         Crow’s body bounced before he spun to untangle himself and rolled out of the way of Evetta’s downward Almighty strike. “Loki!” The persona’s sword slashed at Royal.</p><p>         Lupin hooked the handle of his cane around the blade and pulled it back.</p><p>         Royal’s fist impacted Crow’s face.</p><p>         He shrugged it off and swung his sword, only for Joker’s hook to latch around it.</p><p>         Royal kicked him to the side, and he was sent tumbling. “You had every. Fucking. Chance. To make different choices Crow!”</p><p>         He growled and lunged at Joker.</p><p>         Joker ducked and weaved between sword strikes before wrapping his hook line around his sword then sliding to the side to ensnare the wire around his neck.</p><p>         Royal leapt in and had her sword caught by Crow.</p><p>         He flipped backwards, foot impacting Royal’s face and getting himself untangled.</p><p>         “You’re a Wild Card for fucks sake!!! You could have been whoever you wanted! But you chose this sad and pathetic animal. Evetta!” A horizontal pillar of Almighty struck Crow’s shoulder and he was flung back.</p><p>         Joker aimed his handgun. “Please... just stop...” Joker begged.</p><p>         “Why? I’m having fun here.” He cackled and shot to his feet.</p><p>         Royal dashed in, slashing smoothly with purpose, then reversing the grip on her sword for a stab.</p><p>         Crow sidestepped and kicked her sword up, flipping it out of her hand.</p><p>         She shoved Rubrum in his face. <strong>BANG!</strong> Then caught Astolat.</p><p>         He tumbled away onto the stairs, then his eyes widened, and he rolled out of the way, Evetta barring down upon him with Almighty that shattered the staircase.</p><p>         “Just give it up! It’s over for you! You’re sad and pathetic and empty! There’s nothing left.”</p><p>         Crow gritted his teeth. “Shut the fuck up with your philosophical bullshit and just fucking fight me!” He lunged, swinging his blade.</p><p>         Joker sent his hook around the blade and yanked, pulling a now stumbling Crow.</p><p>         Royal dashed forward fist-first and got a free strike on Crow’s face.</p><p>         Crow flipped back and yanked his sword free before lunging into blade-lock with Royal again.</p><p>         Joker rolled forward and came up shooting his hook. It plinked off a television, ricocheting into the wood floor on the other side of Crow and Royal.</p><p>         Royal spun and Crow ducked under her strike, she spun again at his legs, but he jumped. Evetta blasted his back, forcing him down, Royal shoved Rubrum into his gut. <strong>BANG! </strong>She followed with a fist to his chest and a kick to his kidney.</p><p>         Joker slid between Crow’s legs and swiftly came up to ensnare his neck and pulled on the wire.</p><p>         “AAAHHH!!!” Royal lunged forward and Evetta’s fist apparated out of her own to strike Crow in the stomach.</p><p>         He cried out like a dying feral animal. “LOKI!!!” He spun and curse exploded out, Joker and Royal getting thrown away and Joker’s grappling line retreated. “Is this really how you want to fight me Royal? After all we’ve been through?! This is how you want it to end?! Beating me with numbers rather than your own full power?!”</p><p>         “Stop it Goro.” Joker stepped forward. “You have to go down, for you own sake too.”</p><p>         “Don’t give me that bullshit! That is <strong>not</strong> what this fight is about Joker!” He growled. “This is about settling the score and nothing more!”</p><p>         “You just want to fight her?! Why does this matter to you so much?!”</p><p>         He looked at Royal. “You’re not satisfied with where we left it either, are you? Isn’t this what you really wanted!?” He growled. “There’s always been something in the way... my pride, your self-righteousness... To hell with holding back! It’s as you said Royal! Nothing for the return journey! Ah... just picturing it sends chills down my spine... What Shido thinks of me? Haha! I don’t give a <strong>shit</strong>. All I care about now, is killing you... To prove I’m better than you!”</p><p>         Royal stepped forward.</p><p>         Joker narrowed his eyes at her. “Royal... please don’t...”</p><p>         “Joker... I need to give him this...” She breathed.</p><p>         “So what will it be Royal!?” Crow shouted. “Are you still clinging to that ridiculous self-righteousness of yours? Or will you show me who you really are.”</p><p>         Royal gritted her teeth.</p><p>
  <em>No power is inherently evil Royal...</em>
</p><p>         Crow’s eyes twinkled.</p><p>         “Fine... I will be... who I need to be... for you... Crow...” Royal’s eyes blazed and curse emanated off her body. “COME! MAGATSU-CENDRILLON!!!” She leaned back and curse and blood-red fire exploded from her. The persona twirling like a dancer as it was birthed from the flames of chaos that erupted around the trickster.</p><p>         He smiled with glee. “LOKI!”</p><p> </p><p>         ““CALL OF CHAOS!””</p><p> </p><p>         Their personas posed as the tricksters snapped their fingers, and curse exploded out from them.</p><p>         Joker held up his forearms as he was slid back by the force. “They made themselves go psychotic...”</p><p>         Royal’s hair grew to a full electric red and she smiled maniacally. “Haha...” Her head snapped back. “HAHAHAHAHA!!! You’ve really pressed your luck this time Crow! Just giving me an excuse to give into revenge!!! Whatever you did to Sae is nothing compared to the suffering I will inflict! I can’t wait to feel your blood on my hands!!!” She snarled like an animal.</p><p>         “YES! That’s right! Go down with me Royal!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!” He threw Soulbrandt to the side.</p><p>         Royal did the same with her weapons and bared her fingers like claws swirling with curse.</p><p>         The dashed at each other like feral animals.</p><p>         “Shit.” Joker’s eyes darted between the two as they fought, the two tricksters in an intricate dance of punches and kicks, motion never pausing.</p><p>         Royal leapt and sent a flurry of kicks at his head.</p><p>         Crow put his arms up and slid back, then stepped back and leapt forward with a jumping kick of his own.</p><p>         She ducked as she landed, letting him fly over her. She swiftly turned and threw out her fist.</p><p>         He caught it in his own, the wood cracked under both of their feet. He reeled back laughing and landed his fist on her face.</p><p>         She stumbled back and growled.</p><p>         “Is that all you have?!”</p><p>         She attacked again. They both weaved through each other’s attacks and strung them into their own seamlessly.</p><p>         Crow backflipped, his heel impacted her face, he swiftly followed with a kick to her gut.</p><p>         Royal fell on her back and groaned. “Fuckn’...”</p><p>         “Come on-”</p><p>         She pushed her soles into his shins and he fell forward, caught him by the hands and threw him to the side as she rolled.</p><p>         His back impacted the wall, cracking it. He caught her foot before it impacted his stomach and smashed her into the wall with all his force. He flung his fist forward.</p><p>         Royal zipped away in a blur of course, the air whistling high as she moved.</p><p>         Crow tore his fist out of the wall. He giggled.</p><p>         “What’s funny Crow?”</p><p>         “Let’s not waste time escalating this more.” He zipped behind her in a blur and punched the back of her head.</p><p>         She fell forward, then flipped to standing.</p><p>         He zipped to the other side of her and stuck, then did the same again, and again, before bringing his heel then fists down.</p><p>         Royal zipped away, breathing hard.</p><p>         “You’re still scared Royal, resisting it. Embrace it like you did before.” He zipped to her and struck ferociously, rapidly impacting her and zipping around her, then tossing her in the air, jumping and stomping her into the cracked floor.</p><p>         “Both of you stop it!” Joker rushed in.</p><p>         “Don’t fucking get involved Joker!!!!” Royal suddenly stood, Crow being blasted away by surge of black and red electricity pulsing from her body. She zipped to Crow and uppercut him in the air. Then zipped to the roof, striking him on the way, then back to the floor, then the roof, then the floor. Then catching him as he fell with a punch to the gut.</p><p>         He tumbled back and flipped to his feet, then leapt to Royal fist up.</p><p>         She slid under him, backflipped and stomped on his back, forcing him to the ground.</p><p>         He zipped away standing.</p><p>         But Royal was there, and her fists impacted his shoulders bringing him to the ground again. She grabbed the front of his outfit and lifted him up. “Pain is what you ordered, isn’t it?”</p><p>         He pushed her away and they exchanged a flurry of kicks, legs blocking each other.</p><p>         Her heel crashed onto his shoulder and he was laying on his stomach again. She zipped into the air and became a spinning ball of sparking red electricity before crashing down through the floor. Crashing into the engine room of the ship where they fought the Cleaner. She looked at her feet with smiling eyes, then a frown. “I missed?!”</p><p>         “She missed?” Crow laughed from above.</p><p>         She zipped up through the hole she made.</p><p>         “Stop it!” Joker’s line wrapped around Crow’s waist and he swung him around, throwing him into the wall behind him. He held out his hands as he stood between his Girlfriend and friend. “Just-”</p><p>         Royal zipped past him and exchanged a flurry of blows with Crow.</p><p>         He grabbed her face and slammed her into the ground.</p><p>         She threw her leg up, but he rolled to the side. “Not falling-”</p><p>         She zipped to him and her shin impacted his stomach, flinging him away.</p><p>         Joker wrapped and arm around her waist. “Stop fighting, please...”</p><p>         “I’ll kill him, destroy him, crush him...” She zipped out of his grasp and rushed to Crow.</p><p>         Crow’s heel met her face, then he spun with claws bared to follow up.</p><p>         She caught his wrist and twisted it to the side, then flexed her fingers on her other and shoved them into his abdomen, pushing the skin in, getting a grip on his bottom rib and popping it out.</p><p>         “Fusion skill!” His mask vanished. “Ragtime!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>         The world went grayscale as the floor beneath them shattered and time slowed around them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         The tricksters extended a flurry of blows as they danced along the slowly shattering debris. Slowly falling into the engine room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Royal grabbed a piece of wood and shoved it into his stomach, then grabbed another and smashed it over his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Crow pulled a pipe off the wall and bashed it across Royal’s face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         Time resumed and they both fell into the engine room below, coughing.</p><p>         They growled at each other and rushed.</p><p>         “Fine!” Joker jumped between them and summoned his cane, his persona following suit. He danced around Royal and wrapped his wire around her waist before throwing her outside the room tumbling. Lupin blasted Crow with Bless, smashing him into the wall.</p><p>         Crow’s head impacted first and he sagged to the ground. Moaning and shaking it out.</p><p>         Joker dashed out of the room to the engine hallway to where Royal lay. “Sorry, sorry. I love you.”</p><p>         She coughed; her hair flickered back to brown for a moment. “I need to... be who people need me to be...” She mumbled, then shook out her head and shot to her feet.</p><p>         “No you don’t! You just need to be Kasumi!”</p><p>         She giggled, then yanked him into a deep kiss. “Tch, tch, tch.” She wagged her finger with the playful smile. “There are many Kasumi’s, my Joker, all across the Void. Hahahaha... I can be all of them if I want to, sometimes that’s what my friends need.”</p><p>         “Are you two done?!” Crow growled.</p><p>         Royal playfully pushed Joker away, still giggling, then zipped to Crow. Knee impacting his face.</p><p>         “Stop it!” Joker shouted. “PERSONA!”</p><p>         Crow’s shoved his shin into Royal’s side, sending her tumbling. Then he swiftly sidestepped Joker’s blast of Bless. “LOKI! LEVIATHAN!”</p><p> </p><p>         The persona apparated and posed, sending an Almighty blade down upon Joker.</p><p> </p><p>         His eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>         Royal’s hair went back to normal and her eyes widened too. She rushed and her shoulder impacted Joker.</p><p> </p><p>         He was knocked away, as Royal took the full force of the attack.</p><p> </p><p>         She was blasted back, impacting and cracking a metal wall, then slumping to the floor, unmoving.</p><p> </p><p>         “Hahahaha...” Crow giggled softly, holding his head and swaying. His eyes grew manic.</p><p> </p><p>         “Kasumi...” Joker’s eyes were wide, and his pupils were shaking, reaching out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>         “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!” Crow dashed to Joker in a frenzy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wake up...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Joker flung his fist forward, sparkling Bless streamed from it in a massive wave, lighting the metal hall in a golden light.</p><p>         It impacted a massive wave of Curse, the element eating away at the metal floor, the two elements splashing out where they met. “And now we fight a duel!” Crow relented his Curse, then shot his fist forward and a massive wave of Fire poured out to engulf the hallway.</p><p>         “Change.” Joker punched with his other fist and a blizzard of Ice blew out of his being. Frost crept upon the metal around them.</p><p>         “That no two others could fight!” The stream intensified, and the two elements started to shift, creating steam where they met.</p><p>         Joker shifted his foot as a massive wave of fire passed him, reddening the metal on the wall. He continued to pour out his Ice, he breathed out mist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Open your eyes...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Joker panted, then gritted his teeth. “Change.” He punched downward and a torrent of blue Nuclear barreled towards Crow, the air vibrating and shifting as the glow passed through.</p><p>         Crow flipped to the side. “Change!” He punched the ground and brown earth rose. He spun and kicked, flinging the boulder to Joker.</p><p>         Joker dashed forward and slid under the boulder as it flew and shattered against metal. He rolled forward and slapped his palm to the ground. A massive glyph of Ice surrounded him.</p><p>         Crow surrounded himself in a sphere of fire.</p><p>         Joker flung his hands forward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Royal, it’s time we talked...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “Allant!” Crow sent out two waves of Wind and Water that crashed into each other.</p><p>         Joker jumped over the point of impact, kicking away the additional lashes of Wind and Water. He landed fist down, parting the forceful fog with a burst of crackling yellow electricity. He panted... then spun and lashed out his arms, sending spiraling arcs of electricity.</p><p>         “Change. Okuninushi.” As the arcs struck Crow three angular panes of glass appeared. “Hahahaha!!!”</p><p>         Joker’s eyes widened as the arcs reflected off the panes back to him. As they struck, he was sent tumbling back coughing.</p><p>         Crow laughed and rushed, eyes bleeding Curse.</p><p>         Joker’s eyes blazed. “Persona.” Spirals of orange lashed out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Open your eyes...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>         You open your eyes, finding yourself face down, lying on a black and white checkered tile floor. You press your palms into the floor and push yourself to standing, then turn your head to observe your surroundings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Surrounding the circular floor was a simple gold railing, and six large evenly spaced pillars of the same color lining the circle. Beyond the railing was a dark blue sky, empty and cold.</em>
</p><p><em>         Your skin tingled, goosebumps popping up. Faint chimes and a touchless breeze graced your ears. </em>This part of it... it feels... older somehow... <em>You think to yourself.</em></p><p>
  <em>         You finally look forward and you see him. Standing stoically with a hand holding his wrist behind his back. He was tall with square shoulders, but thin. Pale skin with a bright red ponytail with curls at the end that seemed familiar, held back by a thin black tie. Dressed in a long white professional coat that stopped at his knees, pants to match, and his shoes were simple black flats.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am Thou, Thou art I...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>         The phrase rang in your head, you clutched it and winced. Then you stumbled forward, making your way to the man’s side. Your fingers wrapped around the railing. “Where is this, what is this place?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “The oldest part of the Void... the midpoint between the sea of souls and the Velvet Room...” He paused. “Can you tell me your name?” The man asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “K-Kasumi... Kasumi Yoshizawa, or Kirijo, depending on who I need to be...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         He turned his head to her. “Splendid...” His face was covered in a mask, mostly white, the left third was a painterly uneven red. The only part of his face that was visible was the right side of his mouth, which turned slightly upwards at your comment. “I am Philemon, a dweller between consciousness and unconsciousness.” He waved his hand. “And this is my Card.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You hold up your hand and a rectangle of white flashed into it. Blue particles gathered and the texture formed. The card was blue, with a mask half-light and half dark upon it, surrounded by a circle of spikes. The borders were lined with ornate gold designs. “A-Are you sure?” You look back to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “You have become aware of the many and varied selves you harbor within you... The self a fused with divine love... the self-capable of demonic cruelty... people live by wearing different masks... you have learned the value of these different masks... the value of light and dark coexisting... you have gained a very firm grip on your identity... I respect your strong will... in return, I grant this power to you...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You look back to the card.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “Now say it.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         You flip the card in your hand, the face an empty rectangle.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         The rectangle slowly gained a blue light.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         The light reflected in your eyes, and your mask burned off.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         It grew brighter, blue flames licking at the edges of the Card.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “Per...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         Your skin vibrated with heat and excitement.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “So...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         Your lips grew into a soft smile.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “Na...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         The light exploded out of the card in a spiral, engulfing the whole of the void in your brilliant blue light.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “The time has come for you to need this power... Now you must return to your proper time and place...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Royal’s eyes struggled to blink open, wincing she tried to push herself up to no avail. She sputtered out a cough, straining, she looked to her left.</p><p> </p><p>         A bloodied Joker flicked his cane, extending it to a treaded whip, and lashed at Crow.</p><p>         Crow caught the whip and wrapped it around his arm, ignoring the teeth digging into his arm, drawing blood. He pulled, Joker flung towards him, and Crow’s fist met his face.</p><p>         Joker fell onto his back and tried to move.</p><p>         Crow dove on top of him, ripping the Lupin’s Cane off his arm and snapping it back to form, before stabbing it down unto him.</p><p>         “Joker...” Royal choked out.</p><p>         Joker caught the cane by the blade, the weapon cutting into his palms as it slid down, blood dripping, the point growing ever closer to his chest.</p><p>         Crow pinned Joker’s legs down with his knees and placed a palm atop the cane’s handle, gritting his teeth as he pressed further. “This isn’t what I wanted Joker...”</p><p>         “Joker...” Royal coughed.</p><p>         “I just wanted to be loved... and happy... but this is always how it was going to end... With me killing you... The two players in this game... the two sides of the coin...” He grunted and pressed harder.</p><p>         Joker cried out as the tip of the cane scratched his chest.</p><p>         Royal pushed herself on all fours and reached out her hand. “Persona, change... Vohu Manah... Shine your light...” Her mask vanished.</p><p>         “I did want you to be my friend Joker, I really did...”</p><p>         A persona apparated behind Royal, with its left arm and leg made of blue and red ribbon, and thick red neck that led to a plain face of gold, and with faint rainbow fairy wings. It flicked its normal arm and an arrow of Bless shot to Crow.</p><p>         He barely had time to gasp as the arrow of Bless tore through his side. Blood gushed out of his mouth as he impacted the metal wall, the crimson fluid splashing against it and sliding down with its owner. Crow struggled to turn his head to Royal, then gave a red smile.</p><p>         Royal’s face fell, the color drained out and her pupils shook.</p><p>         Joker shivered on the ground; his cane fell to the side. He turned his head to look at both Royal and Crow with deafening wide eyes.</p><p>         He chuckled, blood sputtering. “What’s with the long face Royal?” The color started to drain from his face.</p><p>         She choked back a sob.</p><p>         “Isn’t this what you wanted?” He gave her a scathing glare.</p><p>         “Royal...” Joker breathed.</p><p>         “Your anger was your strength... as it was mine... isn’t this the perfect end?” He sat himself up against the wall, wheezing his breath. He covered his mouth and coughed, the liquid spilling over his hand. “You have the power that always should have been yours now...”</p><p>         A shutter ran through Royal and she collapsed, eyes drifting closed and head tilting back to unconsciousness.</p><p>         “Kasumi!” Joker stumbled to his feet and rushed to her. He knelt and moved his arms under her and turned her face up, then scooping up the girl in his embrace. He stood and cradled her. Then he turned to Crow.</p><p>         “That change in her...” Crow chuckled. “She really is one in a million.”</p><p>         Joker’s lower lip trembled.</p><p>         “We may be two sides of a coin Joker, but she...” A cough. “She’s when that coin lands perfectly on its side... She has the best and worst of both of us...”</p><p>         Joker looked away from him. “Loki... Its name is really ’Magatsu-Loki’... isn’t it?”</p><p>         “Yes...”</p><p>         “I’m... so sorry...”</p><p>         The palace rumbled.</p><p>         Joker looked up. “They’ve...”</p><p>         “They won, and took his treasure...”</p><p>         Joker looked at the dying man.</p><p>         “Thank you...” Crow coughed.</p><p>         “Pers-”</p><p>         “No.” Crow glared at him. “You’re going to leave me here and walk away...” He nodded his head.</p><p>         Joker took a shaky breath and looked at the girl in his arms.</p><p>         “You can’t risk her, just go...”</p><p>         Joker turned around and took a step.</p><p>         “Wait... tell me... please... Jirou...”</p><p>         Joker waited.</p><p>         “If our positions in this game were switched... would our... fates... be different?”</p><p>         He took a shaky breath.</p><p>         “Would I have your life, and you mine?”</p><p>         “Yes.”</p><p>======</p><p>         A hole in the side of the ship exploded.</p><p>         “There!!!” Oracle shouted, almost standing up in the lifeboat before being yanked back down by Panther.</p><p>         “Please...” Queen gripped the pilot stick on the boat, and it moved to the hole.</p><p>         “Joke-” Skull started to shout, then his face fell.</p><p>         “What happened...?” Admin asked, eyes darting between the patches of blood over the two.</p><p>         Joker calmly sat in the boat and cradled Royal closer, softly running his hand through her bangs.</p><p>         “Mercurius.” Mona breathed, then green particles softly showered over the pair.</p><p>         Royal’s eyes snapped open, sputtering coughs. “Jirou, I...” Her breathing quickened.</p><p>         “Just rest please...” He caressed her face.</p><p>         Her chest rose and fell rapidly, hyperventilating. “I’m so sorry... I...”</p><p>         He shook his head.</p><p>         “What happened?” Queen asked.</p><p>         “I killed him...” Royal sobbed. “I killed him... I killed him...” She cried into Joker’s chest. “AAAHHHHH!!!!”</p><p>         Queen sighed, and gazed out into the ocean, and moved the boat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only mood music I listened for this, tbh I expected more.<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sp80uuumHEE">The Last Agni Kai</a><br/>I also watched this video on loop for a bit.<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uf7zQL0j-N0">Meeting Philemon</a></p><p>Fist up is some chill palace shenanigans. Overall the palace wasn't too different other than the Crow boss fight being delayed, so I just thought I'd add a few funny things.<br/>Cinematic parallels between Emperors and Empresses: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9Ld7B9qQ9Y">Enter the damn pageant! </a></p><p>Usually for the blood oaths I draw from existing poetry, but I couldn't find anything that fit so I just wrote my own. Hopefully it came across good (despite me rhyming again with again lol.)<br/>Then I went with the classic for Morgana, just felt right for him. I love Morgana, he's great.</p><p>Void visit for Philemon, if you didn't guess by now, these visits are ranks for the Philemon Social Link.</p><p>Raven kinda scary tho... (Please blood bend me Sae-san!!! 😍)</p><p>"This party's gettin' crazy, let's rock!" *Dances to Specialist*</p><p>That whole Maruki thing was from Avatar. It just fit his character too damn well.</p><p>And now, Royal and Joker vs Crow, one of the big important ones. <br/>Word count wise it's almost triple the usual length of the big fights in this fic. Very important.<br/>If you have any questions about the symbolism throughout the fight, just let me know and I will be happy to answer, there's a lot to unpack here, that also means there's a lot more to misunderstand.</p><p>Kasumi finally gets the Wild Card.</p><p>I wanted her to earn it. From a story-telling perspective, her earning the power is what needed to happen, rather than her being given it from the start. I probably lost a LOT of readers from not giving it to her from the start, but I think this story is much better for it.</p><p>Well, I think that's it for this week. Be sure to Kudos Comment, and Subscribe if you want to know right away when a chapter drops! Tune in next week for Chapter 34: Miracle</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         <em>“You’re pathetic Crow.” Heeled footsteps echoed from the metal.</em></p><p> </p><p>         The first thing Goro registered was the pain, searing discomfort, pieces of his abdomen flesh tense, held by string. The second was the comfort of a soft mattress and thin sheets covering him.</p><p>         He wheezed his breath in as he blinked open his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“Really didn’t think you would go after them this quick; I’m still nursing my headache.” She knelt, then her eyes darted around as the ship shook.</em></p><p>
  <em>         “Raven...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         “That’s what happened...” Goro wheezed out, then observed his surroundings. The hospital room was dark, the only light being thin lines of moonlight leaking through the blinds to his left, decorating his covered legs.</p><p>         “You’re awake...”</p><p>         Goro tilted his head forward the best he could.</p><p>         A dark silhouette of a petite woman was leaning against the far wall. The only feature Goro could see were dangerously narrow dark blue eyes, irises that glowed in the dark, pigment shifting slightly like flame. “Goro Akechi...” Her voice dripped with malus. “The ’Second Coming of the Detective Prince’ many say... my false successor...”</p><p>         Goro’s eyes widened.</p><p>         Naoto pushed herself off the wall and slowly stepped forward. “I really loathe you...” Her voice lowered even more.</p><p>         Goro tried to move, but his right wrist was shackled to his bed, the chains rang out.</p><p>         She held up her right hand, and her white revolver apparated out of a tarot.</p><p>         His eyes widened; he opened his mouth but nothing came out.</p><p>         She stepped to the side of his bed, and lowered her hand, pressing the barrel into his forehead. “It would be the simplest and arguably wisest thing to do to blow your brains out right now...” She placed a thumb on the hammer and pulled it back with a click. “Finish what Kasumi started...”</p><p>         He narrowed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. <em>Do it...</em></p><p>         “But I won’t.” Naoto gently pushed the hammer back in place, then absorbed the gun. “Sae insists she needs you alive to prosecute against Shido. Whether or not she’s right remains to be seen. But I want you to know; I hope she’s wrong.” Her eyes blazed. She turned around and paced out of the room.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Is she... going to be ok, you think?” Sojiro asked, looking to Kasumi.</p><p>         She was sitting in the back-corner booth, staring at her mug of coffee with dead eyes, a mug that stopped steaming a while ago. Her wavy hair down, framing her face, and permanently top-half brown and bottom-half red now.</p><p>         “I don’t know...” Jirou shook his head, looking down at the bar with a hunched back. Her held his warm mug to his lips, letting the bitter black liquid numb his throat.</p><p>         “This isn’t how it should have ended.” Ryuji said from next to him.</p><p>         Jirou slowly rubbed the center of his own chest. “It is though, she didn’t have a choice Ryuji.”</p><p>         “There’s always a choice.”</p><p>         “You weren’t there Ryuji; it was me or him. Trust me when I say I’m not happy with the reality of it either, but it is the reality she was faced with.”</p><p>         “Tch...” He sighed and looked down, then looked to Aki.</p><p>         He was sitting across from Kasumi, elbows on the table and face buried in his hands.</p><p>         “What’s wrong with Aki?” Futaba whispered to Morgana. “I mean, he’s not the most talkative guy, but this is weird.”</p><p>         “Minako was a Wild Card...” Morgana left it at that.</p><p>         Makoto sighed at her phone. “Looks like Raven isn’t going to make it...”</p><p>         “Raven?” Yusuke asked.</p><p>         “Sis...”</p><p>         “I’m not sure how I feel about the code name.” Haru shook her head.</p><p>         “Well, I think it does fit her.” Ann shrugged.</p><p>         “Well, I’m sure Sae- Raven will do her job once Shido confesses...” Yuuki turned around at his seat at the bar and addressed everyone. “Can we talk about...” He sighed and looked at Kasumi.</p><p>         “She should be able to go back to school now...” Makoto looked at her, then looked down.</p><p>         “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Sojiro raised his eyebrow.</p><p>         “Knowing her, I think it might be a good distraction... from everything...” Jirou sipped his coffee.</p><p>         “That’s nice of you to think about son, but I meant more... her safety, everyone knows she’s alive now but...”</p><p>         “It should be fine.” Makoto assured. “I doubt they’re going to do anything, they probably already know we succeeded by now, if Shido’s hospitalization is anything to go off of.”</p><p>======</p><p>         Makoto sighed as she entered their apartment. “Another quiet-” She jumped.</p><p>         “Hey.” Tae nodded from her spot on the couch.</p><p>         “What’s going on with Sis?” She knit her eyebrows and gestured.</p><p>         Sae had her head rested on Tae’s lap, with a wet towel draped over her forehead. Her chest slowly rising and falling.</p><p>         Tae rested her hand on Sae’s neck. “She ran herself ragged today. She fought Akechi, then used her persona in the real world on the guards... then it took everything he had to keep Akechi’s crumbling body together with her trait.”</p><p>         Makoto’s eyes widened. “Akechi’s alive?! She got to him?!” She took out her phone. “I need to call Kasumi.”</p><p>         She winced. “You probably shouldn’t... It’s... not guaranteed Akechi’s going to make it, he was <em>bad</em>... Giving Kasumi hope now might do more harm than good.”</p><p>         She deflated. “Oh...”</p><p>======</p><p>         “You know...” Kawakami sighed and looked over from the front of the classroom. “I was really happy to see her come back.”</p><p>         Ann looked over too, whispering to Kawakami. “Why are you saying it like that?”</p><p>         “Because she didn’t really come back, did she?”</p><p>         Kasumi was idly petting Morgana on her desk, her wavy locks covering her face from view.</p><p>         Ann sighed. “She’ll just need some time... to get used... to things... I guess...” She shook her head and held herself. “I don’t really know what I’m saying.”</p><p>         “You kids shouldn’t’ve had to go through any of this...”</p><p>         “What choice did we have?” Ann narrowed her eyes.</p><p>         Kawakami gave her a look. “You kids took on the Japanese government. I think it’s fair to say this got too big too quickly... When that happens, control is hard.”</p><p>         Yuuki breathed out of his nose and stood from his desk, then paced over to Kasumi. He sat in the desk next to hers. “Royal.”</p><p>         Her hand froze and her fingers tensed.</p><p>         “Aren’t you going to go eat with Joker?”</p><p>         Morgana nudged Kasumi’s hand with his nose, then looked at her expectantly.</p><p>         Yuuki sighed and scratched his head. “I know I talk more with Shiho, and even Yusuke about my personal shit... but you’ve helped me a lot too, a lot more than I think you realize. So, if there’s anything-”</p><p>         “That doesn’t matter anymore Yuuki.” She hissed.</p><p>         “Why no-”</p><p>         “Because we’re not heroes anymore.” She glared at him from under her bangs, her irises sparkling red. “Get it? You were so fucking worried about being a ’zero’. Tch!” She looked back to Morgana. “Fuck it, we all were. We didn’t even see what was happening.”</p><p>         “But... we saved Japan...”</p><p>         “So you’re saying killing Akechi was worth that goal?”</p><p>         “No, I’m saying were still the good guys here.”</p><p>         “I wouldn’t be so sure. Between destroying evidence, working in the shadows, manipulating the public through our own propaganda. We can keep doing what we think is right all the live-long day, but whether or not it’s actually right just isn’t up to us Yuuki.”</p><p>         “We’ve always chosen our own justice...”</p><p>         “Not all of us...”</p><p>         “What?”</p><p>         “The justice I’ve been following has been my sister’s, not mine. I was the kind of person that thought people should solve their own problems. It was different when Ryuji and Ann were going after Kamoshida, Yusuke and his sensei, Makoto and her sister, Futaba explicitly asked us for help, Haru with her father. But we took it a step too far, I’ve been thinking for a while that the Phantom Thieves existence wouldn’t be good for society in the long run... I know that’s the wrong to think that. That line of thinking always was... solving one’s own problems... I learned that the hard way... but I can’t shake the feeling that I was at least partially right... and I hate it... I mean... Now look at me...” She touched the red half of her hair.</p><p>         “What do you want to do then?”</p><p>         “I want to get to the bottom of mementos to help Morgana...” She took a deep breath. “Just go Yuuki... and keep pretending... Keep looking away from what your rebellion really is...”</p><p>         Yuuki looked away with a frown. “Maybe you’re right...” Then stood and went back to his seat.</p><p>         Morgana sighed. “What do you think your rebellion really is?”</p><p>         “I do whatever it takes for my family... Even if it means... that...” A tear hit the desk.</p><p>         “Are... are you ok?”</p><p>         She nodded and took a deep breath. “I’ll be okay... things are just... different now... that I’ve consciously crossed that line...”</p><p>         “Did he say something that upset you?” Jirou was suddenly next to her, glaring at Yuuki.</p><p>         “No... It’s fine...”</p><p>         He knit her eyebrows at her, then carefully slid the bento on the desk.</p><p>         “Thank you...” She slowly unboxed it.</p><p>         “Should I come back another time?” Chika was suddenly there as well.</p><p>         “Yeah, uhm...” Jirou rubbed the back of his neck. “Chika said she needed to talk to you... she just kinda followed me.”</p><p>         “All Jirous lead to Kasumi.” Chika tried to smile. “What’s wrong though?”</p><p>         “It’s fine...” She looked to her with red eyes. “You want to talk?”</p><p>         She nodded awkwardly. “Yeah, uhm. Have you been online lately?”</p><p>         “No, I don’t think any of us have?” She looked to Jirou.</p><p>         He shook his head. “We’ve all been kinda avoiding the hate, what, you see something interesting?”</p><p>         “Kinda scary honestly.” She hastily took out her phone. “People suddenly think you guys don’t exist! It happened practically overnight after Shido’s confession!” She started to panic. “Even here at school, just talking to some of these people! It’s so creepy, Miyuki-kun was giving relationship advice to this one guy that used to be a huge fan of the Phantom Thieves, then suddenly he says off hand that they were nothing more than occult superstition.”</p><p>         Kasumi knit her eyebrows. “So, is the student council the only ones that believe we exist?”</p><p>         “From what I can see. I went to get a physical recently and the doctor said something about you guys, but other than that, I think we’re the only ones! It’s just so wrong and weird, I had to tell you.”</p><p>         “I don’t like the sound of this.” Morgana sat up. “This can’t be normal, I think we would have noticed if some propaganda on the news or something was saying we didn’t exist, Chika is making it sound like this is out of nowhere.”</p><p>         “““Like we disappeared from cognition...””” The three thieves said in unison.</p><p>         Chika raised an eyebrow. “Did you just talk to Morgana?”</p><p>         “Morgana can talk.” Kasumi stated.</p><p>         “Ok... cool!” She shrugged. “Magic right?”</p><p>         “You’re rather accepting.” Morgana said.</p><p>         Chika suddenly coughed and looked at Morgana with wide eyes. “Excuse?”</p><p>         Jirou placed down his bento and looked to the chalkboard. “I’m gonna try something.”</p><p> </p><p>         He drew the Phantom Thieves logo on it.</p><p>         <em>“What’s the delinquent drawing?”</em></p><p>
  <em>         “What’s that logo from? It seems super familiar, but I can’t quite put my finger on it...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Same, you gettin’ that like, I think it’s called deja-vu?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Dude, same. Why do you think he drew it though? Think it’s a gang symbol?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Don’t be ridiculous.”</em>
</p><p>Jirou erased it.</p><p> </p><p>         He sat back down with Kasumi, Morgana and Chika. “That’s...”</p><p>         Ann sat back down in her desk. “Terrifying?”</p><p>         “I think we should investigate this.” Morgana said.</p><p>         “Where would we start?”</p><p>         Chika nodded. “I’ll ask around and look through the different social medias. I’ll check if the overseas forums, like the Reddit, are still up and kickin’.”</p><p>         “This is mementos...” Kasumi looked up to the rest of them. “It has to be...”</p><p>         Jirou sighed. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”</p><p>         “Nobody wants Shido prosecuted.” Ann sighed at her phone. “This just... isn’t right.”</p><p>         “We should get the team together to discuss our next course of action.” Morgana said. “If the public doesn’t want Shido to be prosecuted, chances are he won’t be.”</p><p>         “Well...” Chika frowned. “If it makes you feel any better, the student council is still cheering for you guys.”</p><p>         Ann smiled brightly. “Thanks Chika.”</p><p>         <strong>Beep!</strong> <em>“Could Kasumi Kirijo come to the P.E. Faculty office please. Kasumi Kirijo to the P.E. Faculty office...”</em></p><p>         Everyone looked up. “Wonder what Narukami-sensei wants?” Chika asked.</p><p>         Kasumi nodded sadly. “I think I know...” She stood and scooped up her bento and bag.</p><p>         Morgana hopped in. “Don’t think I’m not coming with you!”</p><p>         “I’ll come too.” Jirou closed his bento and stood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Kasumi and Jirou sat in front of Yu silently for a few minutes.</p><p>         Eventually Yu sighed out of his nose and looked at the wall, arms folded. “I’m sorry...”</p><p>         “Really man?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         He shook his head. “I need to get it off my chest. I told you I would kill him if it had to come to that, but I simply wasn’t there. I thought I would step back and let Sae handle it, but that clearly wasn’t enough. I just want to apologize for my negligence.”</p><p>         Jirou leaned forward. “It wouldn’t have mattered, we didn’t want Sae to kill Goro either. We would have told you to back off anyway if you tried to step in.”</p><p>         “I, an adult figure in your lives, more or less lied to you. That was unacceptable of me... especially with your histories.”</p><p>         “It’s fine Yu... I meant it back then when I said I didn’t want you there shadowing us. I made my choice Yu... It was always going to end how it did. I don’t want you shouldering anything for us... it was our fight.”</p><p>         He nodded. “Naoto always seems to know what she’s doing in the end, even if it doesn’t make sense for a while. Even so, I owe you one. Feel free to cash in that ’one’ whenever, ok kiddo?”</p><p>         She nodded. “Yeah...”</p><p>         “You’ve grown up a lot but be sure not to stop. Don’t let this deter you from becoming better.”</p><p>         Her eyes hardened and sparkled red. “It won’t, not this time.”</p><p>         He nodded. “Good.” He held up his hand and a tarot card appeared, The Chariot. “Heard you lost your weapon on the ship.” He tossed it to her.</p><p>         She caught it, then raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>         “I have loads of weapons, that one’s not even my main. Keep her safe for me ’till you make your own, Wild Card.” He smiled.</p><p>======</p><p>         <strong>Ding...</strong> Sae sighed as she walked into Leblanc, then looked out at the expectant faces of the Thieves. “I’m sorry...”</p><p>         Ryuji scowled and slammed his fist on the table. “Damnit!”</p><p>         “I gathered the best of the best and fought for a case... but as Makoto must’ve told you, it was denied. At this rate, it won’t end with just Shido’s innocence. This trend will continue to spiral down. Crimes using the Metaverse will advance onto a national scale... And we have another problem. The uncorrupt parts of the system don’t know we’re the Phantom Thieves on account of Naoto and I’s espionage, however, <em>they</em> still know. We can’t just fight our way out this time.”</p><p>         Kasumi and Morgana looked at each other. “Mementos.”</p><p>         Sae raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “That’s how we do this, Morgana and I discussed it. Makoto said it might be possible if the public demands his arrest, right? Right now, the public itself is clearly distorted, so, we take their heart. Mementos is a palace like any other.”</p><p>         “Wait, are you sayin’ there’s a treasure in mementos?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>         Yusuke rested his chin in his hand. “The logic is sound, if the public has a common distortion, then it would manifest into a common treasure.”</p><p>         “So, what? Is the treasure going to be Shido himself?” Ann asked.</p><p>         “That is a possibility.” Makoto mused.</p><p>         “Well, if we have to fight Shido again, at least Joker and Royal won’t miss out on the boss battle this time.” Futaba pushed up her glasses.</p><p>         “Wait.” Yuuki looked to Kasumi. “You implied before that our manipulation of the public is a bad thing, our propaganda and working in the shadows.”</p><p>         “Yes, I did.” Kasumi stated.</p><p>         Yuuki’s eyes widened a little, then he looked away.</p><p>         “I’m with Kasumi... on everything she said.” Jirou said.</p><p>         “Are we sure this is our only option?” Makoto raised an eyebrow at them. “Sae, what about our... you know...”</p><p>         Sae nodded. “That’s something else I came here to announce. Goro Akechi is in stable condition, and he has agreed to testify against Shido. Although, his testimony isn’t helping when it comes to actually getting the case approved, so, I agree with Royal’s plan. I have no qualms about whipping the public into shape.”</p><p>         Kasumi sat down with wide eyes.</p><p>         “Goro’s... alive?” Jirou breathed with wide eyes.</p><p>         “Yes, I teleported to him in Shido’s palace after Makoto contacted me, telling me he was there, fighting you. I used my Trait to keep him alive as long as I could, luckily it was enough time for the hospital to get him situated. I apologize for not bringing this up earlier, however, it wasn’t a guarantee Goro was going to make it, so Tae and I believed it best to wait until he was stable to tell you.”</p><p>         “Kasumi didn’t kill Goro...” Ryuji breathed.     </p><p>         “Kasumi.” Jirou placed his hand on her shoulder with a smile. “You’re not a killer.”</p><p>         She looked away. “That’s not how it works Jirou.”</p><p>         He frowned. “Don’t do this, not again. You’re not a bad person.”</p><p>         “It’s different than it was with my sister!” She rounded on him with red eyes and stood up. “Back then, I didn’t know what was going on. I was ignorant, I was powerless to save her, I didn’t have a choice in that moment, I didn’t have power. I tried my best and my best wasn’t good enough and that’s it! I didn’t know what was going on when I first used Call of Chaos. I was acting purely on instinct. I wasn’t in control; I was nothing more than an animal. <em>I didn’t have a choice.</em> But down there, in that ruined metal hallway. I looked at what was happening and assessed the situation. There, in that hallway, I had the power to choose who lived and who died, with full knowledge that I had that power, and <em>I chose</em>. It doesn’t matter that I failed in following through, <em>I still made that choice</em>. I’m not blind anymore Jirou, I’m empowered. The clock has struck midnight, and there is no turning back.” She turned around and scooped up Morgana and went for the door. “Now I’m going to the bottom of mementos to find Morgana’s memories, if you want to follow me and help me change the public’s heart, you have to do that knowing what kind of person I am.” The door jingled as she made her exit.</p><p>======</p><p>         When Goro woke again, it was sunlight streaming through the blinds. But based on his throat feeling more like a desert than before... he sighed, then coughed. This time he could turn his head more, to observe the IV feeding into his arm.</p><p>         As well as the man sitting in a chair under the window. His arms folded and head down, chest rising and falling softly. He had the same color of hair as Goro, although the messy locks fell out differently on his ears. He was wearing jeans with a belt a couple sizes too big, so the brown leather hung down. Blue collared shirt and an unzipped orange hoodie. A manila folder was atop his lap.</p><p>         <em>“Who the fuck’re you?”</em> He whispered, then launched into a loud coughing fit.</p><p>         Ken’s head snapped up and he stood, moving the folder on the chair, then silently went to the bathroom. The water ran, then he came back out with a paper cup, moving to Goro’s right side. “Your throat must be awfully dry, here.” He tried to tilt it to his mouth.</p><p>         Goro turned away with a disgusted frown.</p><p>         “Drink Goro, I won’t ask again.”</p><p>         Goro remained still.</p><p>         Ken frowned and started to tilt the cup more, a drop of water fell out onto his eye.</p><p>         He blinked it out and scoffed. <em>“Fine...”</em> He turned his head back.</p><p>         He brought the cup to his mouth. “Tilt your head up more.”</p><p>         Goro did and sipped on the water, then coughed to the side.</p><p>         Ken placed the cup on the side table.</p><p>         “So... you’re that guy I fought with Kasumi back then. Shadow Operatives, right?”</p><p>         “Yeah...” He leaned against the wall to Goro’s right.</p><p>         “Your team is a bunch of fools.”</p><p>         Ken smiled at that. “I wouldn’t go that far. We are prone to making mistakes though... Keep in mind, a lot of us have lives outside the organization, even Aigis and Labrys try to lead normal lives. Mitsuru still must run her company legitimately. Helps with the secrecy thing, but it means we’re also spread thin.”</p><p>         “You’re a fool, making excuses for the mistakes you made.”</p><p>         Ken tilted his head and nodded amicably.</p><p>         “Shirogane is apart of your group too, right?”</p><p>         “Yes, I imagine she paid you a visit as well. Although, hers was less friendly than mine, I’d wager.”</p><p>         Goro huffed. “Why are you here?”</p><p>         “Shouldering some responsibility, I feel the need to.” He walked to the chair and picked up the folder. “Does that help your perception of me?” He gestured with the folder.</p><p>         “Why would that matter?”</p><p>         Ken tossed the folder onto his chest and sat back down.</p><p>         Goro coughed and shakily moved his unshackled hand above the sheets to the folder. His arm burned under the white and red wrappings. He moved the folder open and took out the two papers, holding them above his head. Inspecting them with narrow eyes. Her coughed again and dropped the papers on the floor. He glared at Ken. “You...”</p><p>         Ken stood and gazed out the window with folded arms. “We have a lot in common, I wasn’t going to dismiss that as a coincidence.” He clenched his fist. “When my mom talked about my father, she was mostly dismissive. Saying that he was charismatic, but busy. Shortly before she died though, she got angry about something.” He let out a single chuckle. “I can’t even remember what, but she said that he didn’t care about me at all and that I would never meet him. Called him a piece of shit. That should have bothered me... ate away at me, as it did you. But she was then killed shortly after, an accident of course. No one’s fault really, I see that now. But at the time, much like you I sought revenge...”</p><p>         “Did you get it? Did you see your justice through?”</p><p>         “That is an awful way to phrase that question Goro... guess you haven’t grown up yet.”</p><p>         Goro growled.</p><p>         Ken looked at him. “Do you really think your plan for revenge against our father would have really worked? That dumbass plan you came up with at fourteen?”</p><p>         He paused for a moment. “No... no it wouldn’t.”</p><p>         “At least you know that much.” He sighed and walked to him. “Are you going to testify against him?”</p><p>         “Yes... that was the deal I made with Sae...”</p><p>         “Do you want to?” He asked again.</p><p>         “Yes.”</p><p>         “Good.” He held out his hand. “You’re a bad person... if I could choose someone else, anyone else, I would. But you’re the only blood family I have. I assume it’s the same for you.”</p><p>         “Yes.”</p><p>         “Then you know where we stand.”</p><p>         “Fine.” Goro took his hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am thou... Thou art I...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thou hast acquired a new vow...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It shall become the wings of rebellion</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That breaketh thy chains of captivity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With the birth of Hierophant Persona</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have obtained the winds of blessing that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>shall lead to freedom and new power...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         Goro snatched his hand back and leaned back his head, groaning. “Fuck this...”</p><p>======</p><p>         <strong>Vroom!</strong> “Damnit!” Royal swung the Red Queen again. <strong>Brrring!!!</strong> The blade’s engine lit up red. “There we go.”</p><p>         “Cool new weapon Big Sis!” Jose sipped on a smoothie in his car.</p><p>         Mona hopped on the mementos lobby telephone booth. “Royal... On the surface you seem to be feeling a little better, but I want to make sure...”</p><p>         Royal nodded. “I do feel a little better... I meant what I said to Jirou and them, things <em>are</em> different, but... it does feel nice that Crow still has a chance to do some good in his life...”</p><p>         “That’s good to hear Royal. By the way, I realized we kinda forgot to mention to them that mementos would disappear if we do this.”</p><p>         “They probably figured it out, that’s why whoever agrees is taking so long to get here. They gotta discuss.”</p><p>         “Are you ok with it?”</p><p>         She smiled. “Yeah, even without the metaverse... there’s still plenty of good I can do in the world with my power. Obasan has assured me of that.”</p><p>         “You guys are going to get rid of mementos?” Jose asked.</p><p>         “Yeah, it’s our best option right now to fix the mess going on in the real world. It’s gotta be unanimous though, so if only a couple people come, we’re probably just gonna find Mona’s memories.” <strong>Brrring!!!</strong></p><p>         “Where will I go then?” Jose looked down.</p><p>         “Oh... well, if you can come to the real world, we can figure something out. None of us want to see you abandoned here.”</p><p>         He smiled brightly at her. “Thanks! Though, we should find a way to let my sister know what happened.”</p><p>         Royal knit her eyebrows and frowned.  “You’re right... But if you need somewhere to go, come to LeBlanc Café.” She rested the Red Queen on her shoulder</p><p>         “I’ll be sure to do that Big Sis!”</p><p>         Royal glanced at the Velvet Room door, then sighed, softly closing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>         A cross of purple was cut into space, then tore open.</p><p> </p><p>         Joker rushed out and embraced Royal. “I love you, you know that right?”</p><p>         Royal smiled and absorbed the Red Queen, then embraced him back, pressing her forehead into his shoulder. “I love you too.”</p><p>         “Sorry, can we talk about something?” Skull folded his arms.</p><p>         Royal pulled away. “Sure.”</p><p>         “Who all knew, that Sae’s heart wasn’t actually stolen?” He gestured to the portal.</p><p>         “Morgana, I, Makoto and Haru.” Royal looked down.</p><p>         “Look, I made a promise that I would try to trust the good adults in our lives, that includes Sae. But I expect that trust to be returned.” He looked to Queen as she came out of the portal. “If you just told us you couldn’t go through with it, we would understand. Everything must be unanimous.”</p><p>         She nodded. “Ok Skull. That is more than fair.”</p><p>         “Speaking of unanimous, we all agree with your plan.” Raven stepped out of the portal and sheathed Yamato, her outfit blazing to life. “Though I had to explain your logic to these fools.”</p><p>         “Hey!” Panther pouted.</p><p>         “Royal thinks; doing what you think is right is good, but we shouldn’t be so arrogant that we think we are objectively right in every way. How did I do?”</p><p>         Royal picked her head up and nodded. “That about sums it up.” Then her eyes widened. “Raven!”</p><p>         She raised an eyebrow. “What?”</p><p>         “You have an outfit!!!” She beamed.</p><p>         Raven looked over herself. “Well, that wasn’t quite the intention at the time.”</p><p>         Queen placed a hand over her own mouth to hide her smile. “Sis! I’m so happy for you!”</p><p>         “I like the one-sided cape.” Mona trotted over.</p><p>         “Wait, Raven feathers? Was that how you picked your nickname?” Panther asked.</p><p>         “No... I picked it before... I just wanted to be the opposite of Crow is all.”</p><p>         “Well, that image of yourself translated pretty literally.” Oracle pointed out. “Mask too.”</p><p>         Fox framed his fingers. “Oh, I wish I could paint you in this attire and your shadow side by side.”</p><p>         Raven gestured her hand over her mask, then pushed it out. Her Shadow appearing out of blue flame. “Perk of consuming my treasure.”</p><p>         Fox’s eyes widened. “Oh yes! This is perfect! Would you be willing to do exotic poses with your other half?”</p><p>         Raven raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”</p><p>         “You mean sexual, don’t you Fox?” Admin sighed.</p><p>         “Of cours-”</p><p>         Raven’s shadow disappeared and suddenly Yamato was at Fox’s throat.</p><p>         “Sis!” Queen wrapped her arm around hers and dragged her back.</p><p>         Royal did the same with her other arm. “He didn’t mean anything by it, Raven.”</p><p>         “Well, she fits in perfectly! I can’t wait to fight with you Raven-san!” Noir beamed.</p><p>         “Onee-Bird!” Jose suddenly exclaimed. “Perfect nickname! Good job!”</p><p>         Raven sighed, shook off Royal and Queen, and sheathed Yamato. “Let’s not waste anymore time. We have a train to catch.”</p><p>======</p><p>         Royal shoved Joker into the train wall and attacked his lips harder.</p><p>         Mona started whistling from three seats away. <em>“I do not see it.”</em> He mumbled.</p><p>         “Air!” Joker pushed her off, panting.</p><p>         Royal giggled. “Sorry, I just, felt the need to...”</p><p>         “Are you ok?” He sighed and knit his eyebrows at her.</p><p>         “Isn’t that my question? Your stamina could use some work.”</p><p>         “Dodging.” He remained calm.</p><p>         She sighed. “Yeah, just a lot of things are happening...”</p><p>         “I have to ask; did you try the Velvet Room?”</p><p>         She shook her head. “No need. Philemon kinda gave me a ’starter pack’ anyway.”</p><p>         He shook his head. “That’s not the reason.”</p><p>         She folded her arms and looked away. “Aki told me, about Minako, exactly how she died. So yeah, I’m not sure I want to step into the Velvet Room at the moment...” She folded her arms. “I mean, Yu is fine... but that’s still a sixty-six percent mortality rate...”</p><p>         “And... there’s two of us... Look, I-”</p><p>         She shook her head. “Don’t say anything about how you’ll make sure it’s you and not me. That won’t make me happy. I worry about you a lot as is.”</p><p>         He nodded. “Ok...”</p><p>         “This feels like the end though, doesn’t it?”</p><p>         He nodded.</p><p>        </p><p>         The train lurched and rumbled. Royal and Joker held onto each other, wobbling on their feet.</p><p> </p><p>         “What was that?!” Mona exclaimed.</p><p>         “Trouble.” Royal ran to the in-between train car door and swung it open, meeting Raven as she opened the door to their car.</p><p>         Raven nodded to her. “Ready your weapons!” She jumped off the train car above Royal onto the top of the car.</p><p>         Royal followed suit and summoned the Red Queen, her hair whipping in the wind. “Raven!”</p><p>         A dozen summon swords appeared around Raven’s head and pointed at a bird and beast chimera, firing off rapidly, tearing it apart. “We got Bird-Lions!”</p><p>         A half a dozen more landed on the train in front of Royal, claws scraping into the metal and roars rung out of beaks. She smirked and stabbed the Red Queen into the train. <strong>Brrriing!!!</strong> “They’re called Gryphons Raven! You’re adorable!”</p><p>         “Shut up!” She said with a hint of a smile, and Yamato flew out of its sheath to shred a few Gryphons, flashes of sliver streaking through the shadows.</p><p>         Royal dashed forward and spun twice, bisecting a shadow each, fire streaming out of the Red Queen’s engine. She ducked as a shadow flew over her.</p><p>         Fox flew up and with a flourish of ice tore apart the shadow in a blizzard. Landing next to Royal with grace. “Oh the aesthetic appeal of fighting on a moving train! How the wind whips through my hair! Kamu Susano-o!!!” A flurry of icicles pelted the other Gryphons.</p><p>         <strong>Brrring!!</strong> “You said it Fox!” She leapt forward, bringing her blade down in a big flaming slam. “How’s it goin’ over there, Raven!?”</p><p>         Raven smirked and held up her finger on Yamato’s sheath. As she swiftly drew the blade she cut into the finger and blood poured out, loosely covering her blade in crimson. “Vileblood!” She spun and the blood lashed out in large swaths that hardened to iron and the edges, shredding shadows as she moved, her own blood swirling around her. She spun as she leapt high in the air, her blood following her blade and sheath in a double helix before slamming back down.</p><p>         “Sis!” Queen was suddenly behind her and grabbed the top and bottom halves of an open beak belonging to a massive Gryphon. “AAAHHHH!!!!” She twisted with all her might and the Gryphon was turned off his feet upside down, Queen uppercutting the top of its head with a blast of Nuclear.</p><p>         “Thanks Queen.” Raven gave her a headpat and a smile.</p><p>         Queen smiled, then a Gryphon’s tail slammed into her side, flinging her off the train. “AAHHH!!!”</p><p>         Raven’s eyes widened and she reached out her hand, Queen’s fall stopped, and she was levitated back onto the train.</p><p>         Queen felt her arms and legs. “Thanks sis!... That felt really weird though...”</p><p>         Raven’s eyes bled fire, and she took a low stance, sheathing her sword. Water swirled in a large circle around her, coalescing around her sword in dark storm clouds. “Slay all the <em>monsters</em> Irene...” Yamato flew out of the sheath.</p><p>         “Stay by Oracle!” Panther shouted as she flung her whip up, wrapping around a beast’s neck and yanking it down.</p><p>         “Hell yeah!” Skull held his mace up and the descending Gryphon’s head met it violently.</p><p>         “Sure, thing Panther!” Admin saluted nervously, then shakily pulled back the wire on his handheld crossbow.</p><p>         “Damnit.” Oracle pulled up holograms around her. “My persona’s too slow to keep up with the train... Everyone! The train tracks are about to change!”</p><p>         “What’d you mean?” Joker tore his cane out of a shadow.</p><p>         Mona trotted up to Oracle. “Are we getting close? It’s almost as though the Shadows know what we’re here to do... this place is connected to desires after all.”</p><p>         “Yeah, we’re close. We’re coming up on a door, one that only opens from one side.” Oracle explained.</p><p>         “Not a problem.” Raven shoved her sheath into a Gryphon’s head.</p><p>         “But it’s a lot farther down than we are right now, but we’re close horizontally, I’m afraid- AHHH!!”</p><p> </p><p>         The train lurched forward and tilted down at a dangerously steep angle. Speeding up, sparks emanating off the tracks.</p><p> </p><p>         Admin dropped his crossbow and swiftly threw his sword out of his sheath, caught it, and stabbed it into the train. Grabbing onto Oracle with his other hand. “Shit!”</p><p>         “OhMyGod we’re so gonna die!” Oracle’s knuckles were white.</p><p>         Royal and Fox stood atop her Air Hike Glyph with the Red Queen stabbed into the train, Mona hopped down onto her shoulder. Joker was holding onto Noir and had his grappling hook in.</p><p>         “We can’t fight like this!” Raven shouted as she kept Gryphons away with summon swords and held onto Queen for dear life atop her purple Air Hike glyph, it’s design resembling a roulette wheel.</p><p>         “No shit!” Skull exclaimed as he dangled from Panther’s whip, the latter melting footholds into the train.</p><p>         “I can fix this!... I think...” Oracle placed her hand on the train and moved to more of a crouch.</p><p>         “You think?!” Panther exclaimed.</p><p>         “My persona’s Gravity type!” Her goggles evaporated, and her eyes sparkled green with data. Her head snapped up with wide eyes, and her fingers on the train flexed. Green veins of data spread across the train, followed by a coating of dark gray metal, with hints of blue.</p><p>         As the train was covered Gravity felt normal again and the Thieves jumped back into the fight. Green and black tentacles sprouted up from the sides of the train and began to swat Gryphons out of the sky.</p><p>         Admin slashed apart a Pyro-Jack as it landed in front of him. “You didn’t tell us you could do that!”</p><p>         “I-I didn’t know!” Oracle stammered. “I uhm... never actually bothered to scan my <em>own</em> persona before.”</p><p>         Noir retracted her axe and brought it down onto a shadow next to Raven. “I’m at twelve, how ’bout you?”</p><p>         Raven gave her a look. “I’m not a child. What makes you think I-”</p><p>         Noir cut her off with a look.</p><p>         Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. “Twenty-six.”</p><p>         “Oh! Seems like I need to step up my game- Ahh!” She squeaked as the train rumbled and lurched.</p><p>         A Massive Fafnir clawed its way atop the train cars to face Royal and Fox. With a roar it swiped at Fox, sending him flying off the train. One of Futaba’s tentacles wrapped around him and brought him back up next to Mona and Panther.</p><p>         Royal growled. “Heal him up!” <strong>Brrring!!!</strong></p><p>         “Let’s whip ’em Persona!” Skull’s mask vanished and spirals of red surrounded the Thieves.</p><p>         Joker, Queen, Noir and Raven shared a look, and charged in with Royal.</p><p>         The Red Queen sparked as the Shadow’s claws pushed it and Royal back. “He has a weak spot on it’s chest! We need to slow it down!”</p><p>         Raven did an uppercut motion and a dozen summon swords impacted the Fafnir’s chin, lifting it up slightly.</p><p>         Joker dashed forward and slid under the dragon, then came up kneeling and turned around. “Heads up Queen!” He aimed his hook above the shadow and fired.</p><p>         The Fafnir started to turn to Joker, put its head was blasted with Bless. Royal smirked and dashed forward under the dragon to meet her boyfriend.</p><p>         Queen caught the hook and pulled.</p><p>         Raven grimaced as she manifested a massive summon sword under the Fafnir, pointed at the heart on its chest.</p><p>         Joker yanked on the wire and the dragon was forced down onto the sword, crying out in pain.</p><p>         Noir smirked at Royal and extended her axe, holding it behind her.</p><p>         Royal smirked back. <strong>BRRRIIINNNGG!!!</strong></p><p>         Both dashed forward in spinning blurs of their elements, Royal slashing right through it’s neck and Noir dragging her axe through its torso, the shadow evaporating.</p><p>         Royal shoved the Red Queen into the train to stop her momentum, flipping boldly next to Oracle. “Uhm, Oracle? Am I feeling that right?”</p><p>         Oracle’s eyes widened. “Everyone holds onto something!” The train rumbled.</p><p> </p><p>         <strong>CRASH!</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HQ55qf5gdA">Miracle</a></p><p>A pretty short chapter this week, but next week's is called 'The Second Battle For Everyone's Souls' so y'all already know what's goin down.</p><p>So, Crow got rewarded (Or punished, depending on your point of view) For completing Sae's confidant! In canon, Goro clearly didn't do Sae's confidant, so I wanted things to be different for him here, because here he did.</p><p>More Kasumi character development with a side of Yuuki. Kasumi is the main character of this fic after all, she's not going to stop growing and progressing until the very end.</p><p>Train battle inspired by RWBY, just a fun thing to show off where the whole team is as a team. Because I feel more comfortable writing duels, when I first planed this fic I didn't plan in a lot of group fights, as at the time I wasn't good at writing fights. But now I feel more confident.</p><p>Anyway, remember to Comment, Kudos, and Subscribe! And tune in next week for Chapter 35: The Second Battle For Everyone's Souls</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Second Battle For Everyone's Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... this turned out longer than I thought it would. If you're one of those long-form commenters, takes notes as you read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         “That’s it... I can feel it...” Royal mumbled as she gazed upon the black Grail below them, flanked by two black hands.</p><p>         “Good, we can destroy it and leave.” Raven’s fingers adjusted their grip on Yamato.</p><p>         “You’re nervous too?” Queen mumbled.</p><p>         “I’m not going to hide it.” Raven looked around. “This place... it disturbs me deeply.”</p><p>         “I know right?” Admin folded his arms and rubbed them. “There’s something even about the air.”</p><p>         “You alright Panther?” Skull asked.</p><p>         She nodded and picked her head up. “Yeah, just seeing Kamoshida again... and how he acted too.”</p><p>         “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to...”</p><p>         She shook her head. “Just... remember when... you know? This outcome, it honestly doesn’t feel that different.”</p><p>         “It is.” Royal stated. “Hopefully after we destroy mementos, they will be free from their cadges, and do some good with their lives.” She stepped forward and flicked her hand, calling forth the Red Queen in her hand.</p><p>         Mona trotted up next to her. “Thank you... Even being down here, I’m getting bits and pieces... You kept your promise Royal.”</p><p>         “I’m your best friend after all.” She smiled. “Maximum effort.” She stepped forward and dropped down into the arena.</p><p>         The Phantom Thieves followed. Fox winced a bit. “I’m still rather sore after that crash.”</p><p>         “Well, we got here pretty quick, didn’t we?” Oracle giggled.</p><p>         “Let’s just thank Justine for healing us up.” Joker nodded.</p><p>         “I think that crash was fun!” Noir beamed.</p><p>         “Let’s refocus guys.” Royal stepped forward towards the Grail. “Keep your guards up.”</p><p>         Their footsteps echoed, the only other noises being the very quiet murmur of the far away prisoners.</p><p>         Fox head turned to gaze around the coliseum. “Look at how many cells... are they all occupied?”</p><p>         Raven narrowed her eyes at the top of the Grail. “Are those... vines?”</p><p>         “What is it exactly?” Oracle asked.</p><p>         “The Grail... a shadow mentioned it once...” Royal mumbled.</p><p>         “It looks disgustingly grand...” Panther mumbled.</p><p>         “Are we sure it is the treasure?” Noir asked.</p><p>         Oracle adjusted her goggles. “It’s giving me similar readings to the other treasures... although... is it asleep?”</p><p>         Admin knit his eyebrows. “That doesn’t make sense.”</p><p>         “Well, there’s no way we’re carryin’ it out of here. So, we just hafta destroy it!” Skull declared.</p><p>         “Yeah...” Mona breathed. “That will work.”</p><p>         Suddenly, bright red spotlights shown out of some of the lenses on the Grail, the entire prison letting out a low hum. The inmates started to stir, their murmurs turning into angry cries.</p><p>         Oracle shrugged. “Guess we’ve been discovered. Took it long enough, we’re standing right in front of the thing.”</p><p>         “’It’?” Admin asked.</p><p>         “Something’s off...” Queen mumbled. “Shido said the masses are allowing themselves to be held captive here... Could they truly be operating this gigantic system that eliminates intruders on its own?”</p><p>         Raven nodded. “I’m starting to doubt that the masses are the real palace ruler here. The existence of the prison guards speaks for itself.”</p><p>         <strong>“Hahahahaha...</strong>” A deep laugh rang out from the cup.</p><p>         “What was that?” Noir asked.</p><p>         “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it!” Royal stabbed the Red Queen into the ground. <strong>Brrring!</strong> “Keep on your toes everyone!”</p><p> </p><p>         Everyone jumped into their battle stances.</p><p> </p><p>         “Let’s hurry up and destroy this thing! Everyone... give it your all!” Mona shouted.</p><p>         <em>“Alright! Let’s do it!”</em> Oracle shouted.</p><p>         “Keep your distance with this one... I have a feeling...” Royal looked at Joker.</p><p>         He nodded. “Lupin!” A stream of Bless impacted the cup but refracted out. “Tough one...”</p><p>         “Alice!!!” Royal ripped off her mask. “Die for Me!!!” She screeched with red eyes. Curse swirled around the cup like a massive whirlpool. Then teddy bears made of liquid curse flung themselves at the cup to no avail.</p><p>         <em>“Insta-kills ain’t gonna work Royal!”</em></p><p>         “Just brute force? Irene!” A dozen summon swords rapid fired at the Grail, shattering like glass on impact.</p><p>         <em>“We’re doing damage though.”</em></p><p>         <span class="u">“Stop! Stop it!” “Don’t touch the Holy Grail!” </span>The masses called.</p><p>         <em>“Holy... Grail...? It has a name huh?”</em></p><p>         “Look!” Queen shouted.</p><p>         The veins above the Grail glowed red, and liquid within rushed down into the Grail.</p><p>         <span class="u">“What are you doing to our Holy Grail!”</span></p><p>         <em>“Full heal, this is gonna be a problem!”</em></p><p>         “What are those veins?” Royal scowled.</p><p>         <strong>“You fools. Human, yet wishing to eradicate the desires of humanity...”</strong></p><p>         “Did it just...” Admin’s eyes widened, and he took a step back.</p><p>         <strong>“Repent!”</strong></p><p>         “The cup’s talking shit... wow...” Raven sighed then narrowed her eyes at the hands.</p><p>         <strong>“I am revered as the granter of dreams for all who behold me... A being most commonly known as the Holy Grail... the Prison of Regression is representative of the collective desires of humanity. They wish to be chained down, surrender their cognition, and neglect the world around them... These feebleminded commonfolk will make your ‘social reform’ all for naught.”</strong></p><p>         Joker grimaced. “That voice... why do I recognize it?”</p><p>         <strong>“The shared heart of the masses has fallen into an excess of indolence and transformed into a prison...”</strong></p><p>         A chorus of agreement erupted from the prison cells.</p><p>         “Damnit... they’re worshipin’ that thing!” Skull stomped his foot.</p><p>         “It’s kinda pathetic honestly.” Royal sighed.</p><p>
  <strong>        “Thus... the only suitable end for them is to perish within the prison they wished for themselves...”</strong>
</p><p>         Admin gritted his teeth. “He sounds almost like Kamoshida... You can’t trap someone in a cage, hold power over them, ask them what they want, and expect an honest answer!”</p><p>         <em>“Get ready guys! It’s gonna start attackin’ now!”</em></p><p> </p><p>         The Grail shot lasers at them and healed everything that was thrown at it. The Grail gaining a golden sheen.</p><p> </p><p>         <span class="u">“Get out! Get out of here! Don’t hurt the Grail!”</span></p><p>         “If this is really how people feel, there’s no way we’ll be able to steal their hearts...” Mona grimaced. “We’ve come here for nothing...”</p><p>         “Don’t say that!” Royal shouted.</p><p>         “There must be some way to beat it.” Raven growled. “I refuse to believe there isn’t a way we can win.”</p><p>         “I don’t think so...” Admin grimaced. “This is just like Kamoshida, the people around him supported him... so he couldn’t be touched. Back then we had the metaverse to use... but if we didn’t have that then Kamoshida...”</p><p>         “Don’t talk like that damnit!” Panther stomped her foot.</p><p>         “It’s the truth though...” He sighed.</p><p>         <strong>“You imbeciles are intoxicated by an undesired ‘justice’... This is the will of the children of man who have fallen into sloth. My shine is proof that they desire my existence. As long as humanity yearns for me, I shall never perish...”</strong></p><p>         “Is this really what everyone wants? To stop thinking and be guided by the Holy Grail?” Queen shook a little.</p><p>         “No. There’s no way!” Skull shouted. “This is just another self-entitled authoritative d-bag pushin’ what he wants on others!”</p><p>         “Skull’s right...” Royal gritted her teeth. <strong>Brrring!!!</strong> “We are not going to let it end here! We will still do what we think is right! Even if others think it’s wrong!”</p><p>         Raven’s knuckles grew white on Yamato, she drew the blade and threw the sheath to the side. “It’s so damn frustrating listening to bullshit conjecture like this! Let’s tear it apart! Even if it’s the last thing we do!” She leveled the shining blade at the Grail.</p><p>         “Hear that, you big cup!?” Mona yelled. “These are the kinds of humans I look up to!” He looked at Raven and Royal with a big smile. “We are always changing and growing! We don’t want to turn back into the people we used to be! That’s why we risked our lives coming here!”</p><p>         “Mona-chan...” Noir smiled.</p><p>         Panther beamed. “He’s right!”</p><p>         Joker’s sad eyes gazed over the cells.</p><p>         “We will not remain static!” Fox declared. “We will always grow and improve; we will never stop moving forward!”</p><p>         <strong>“Humanity already wishes for their distortions to be actualized. I am merely the being that will ultimately grant those wishes.”</strong></p><p>         Joker glared at it with blazing eyes. “No you’re not.”</p><p>         <strong>“Now, it is time I refrain from my place in this world, and begin to encroach upon reality itself.”</strong></p><p>         “That’s a load of shit!” Skull stomped his foot.</p><p>         “Encroach? What is it going to do?” Queen asked.</p><p>         “I’m not about to find out!” Royal shouted and held back the Red Queen for a streak.</p><p>         “Hey, this doesn’t look good!” Panther shouted as the Grail glowed with a bright blue.</p><p>         <em>“Royal, don’t’!”</em></p><p>         Raven nodded to Royal.</p><p>         “I don’t know what you are, but you can’t keep arbitrarily deciding all this on your own!” Mona shouted. “Humans aren’t all stupid like you say they are!”</p><p>         <strong>“Hmph. Indolent, foolish humans. You shall offer your hearts to me...”</strong></p><p>         With shouts, Royal and Raven streaked forward.</p><p>         <strong>BOOM!!!</strong> A bright flash of light engulfed the Thieves. <strong>“Now, the time for the fusion has come...”</strong></p><p>        </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         <em>“So that’s how it was... I remember everything now...”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “Ow...” Ann picked herself up off the Shibuya street.</p><p>         Sae did the same and stomped her foot. “Fuck!”</p><p>         “Hey! Our clothes are back to normal!”</p><p>         “We’re back in the real world... damnit...” Kasumi grumbled and absorbed the Red Queen.</p><p>         “Shibuya Square, it looks like.” Haru sighed.</p><p>         Jirou sighed and tossed Sae her sheath. “He kicked us out of mementos.”</p><p>         “We must’ve been driven out by the Holy Grail itself.” Morgana said.</p><p>         “Should that even be possible?” Admin asked.</p><p>         Sae sheathed Yamato and absorbed it. “Is everyone ok?”</p><p>         “Yes...” Makoto stood, pushing on her knee. “Sis... I don’t like how you threw away your sheath like that...”</p><p>         Sae blinked hard. “As I said, I could not tolerate the conjecture that cup was spouting. I don’t like losing either...” She sighed. “Based on what the cup said, this is much bigger than just taking down Shido. Can we get back to it?”</p><p>         “I don’t know... he could probably just kick us out again...” Kasumi scowled. “We can’t have hit a dead end, right?”</p><p>         “We are going to run ourselves ragged if we try to go all the way back down again.” Yusuke pointed out.</p><p>         “Did we lose?” Makoto sighed.</p><p>         “I can’t accept that.” Sae said.</p><p>         “I think we did though.” Yuuki shook his head. “We shouldn’t lie to ourselves.”</p><p>         Kasumi winced as something wet hit her head. “Ack.” She pressed a finger to the spot of impact and inspected it, her finger coming back red. “What?” She knit her eyebrows.</p><p>         The red drops fell harder.</p><p>         Sae’s eyes widened and she held up her hand. The droplets seemed to now hit an invisible dome and slid off around them. “It’s... blood... it’s raining... blood... what is this?”</p><p>         “AHH!” Futaba jumped back as a spike of bone sprouted from the ground.</p><p>         “Mementos... here in Shibuya?” Makoto’s eyes widened at the masses of bone sprouting from the ground all around them.</p><p>         “This is what the shadows wanted.” Kasumi looked around frantically. “This is just like the Dark Hour. A metaphysical plane has merged with the real world. It’s only a matter of time before shadows start attacking citizens.”</p><p>         “The citizens...” Yuuki looked around with wide eyes.</p><p>         “None of them are noticing...” Yusuke said.</p><p>         “God, how come they’re not seeing any of this at all?”</p><p>         “They don’t see it as wrong.” Morgana said. “They see it as normal.”</p><p>         “No way... You gotta be shittin’ me!” Ryuji’s eyes were wide.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “Boss...” Aki muttered as they stepped out of LeBlanc.</p><p>         “This is bad...” He agreed.</p><p>         “It feels like the Dark Hour...”</p><p>         <em>“AAAAAHHHHH!!! Someone just disappeared!!!”</em></p><p>         “Shadows...” Aki growled and summoned his gun.</p><p>         The Moonlight blade apparated in Sojiro’s hand, they nodded to each other.</p><p>         “What’s happening?” Tae walked up to them.</p><p>         “Good question, stay close to us if you want to be safe.” Aki ordered.</p><p>         “Something’s happened with Sae and the kids right...” She sighed. “I hope they’re ok...” She reached into her jacket and pulled out a tiny black and white revolver and pulled on the hammer a little.</p><p>         Aki sighed. “You know that’s illegal right?”</p><p>         She raised an eyebrow at him. “Your point?”</p><p>         “Definitely fits in with the group.” Sojiro mused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “Huh? No way...” Kawakami stood in front of the school, then looked to the sky with wide eyes. “Wait, what the- What’s this pink stuff!?”</p><p>         Kaguya walked up next to her and held out her hand, letting a drop land and bringing it to her nose. “Blood... Blood is falling from the sky...” Her eyes narrowed.</p><p>         “This has to be them, right? Something’s happened.” Chika looked around. “Are we the only ones that see this?”</p><p>         “It would seem so...” Miyuki placed his chin in his hand.</p><p>         Ishigami took off his headphones as he gazed at the sky in awe.</p><p>         Suddenly a dozen shadows apparated in front of the school steps, the group of five stumbling back.</p><p>         “What the hell are those things?!”</p><p>         “Monsters and Magic...” Chika’s eyes shook.</p><p>         Yu leapt over them, now dressed in his combat gear. “Those kiddos really know how to start trouble, an inspiration to all of us.” He smiled, then turned his head back. “Kawakami! Lock down the school, if you kids are seen’ this too, you can help. Call for me if something goes down!”</p><p>         “What are you going to do?” Kawakami asked.</p><p>         He gave a knowing smirk. “Time for a little Rebellion.” The Rebellion, a long black greatsword with a horned skull adorning the hilt apparated on his back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Ken rushed into Goro’s hospital room.</p><p>         Goro tried to sit up and coughed. “What the hell is going on Ken? The fucking sky’s red!” He gestured to the window.</p><p>         “This feels like the Dark Hour. I’m not taking any chances while you’re here like this.” His mechanical scythe apparated in his hands. “Do you feel anything?”</p><p>         He knit his eyebrows. “It feels like mementos... Loki! AAAHHH!!!” He held his head as his persona apparated next to him.</p><p>
  <strong>“Shadows are converging on civilians. In addition, mementos and the other palaces are accessible now.”</strong>
</p><p>         “Damnit, what did those fools do?” He winced as he moved his arm, pushing it into the bed to turn himself.</p><p>         “Don’t get up dumbass! We should just stay put and...”</p><p>         Goro’s eyes widened. “I can’t...”</p><p>         “What?”</p><p>         Goro gently moved his hand through his calf as he moved it over the bed, black smoke dissipated. “My fucking leg’s gone...”</p><p>         Ken’s eyes shook.</p><p>         Goro looked at his hand as it started to dissipate into black smoke. “Huh... how about that?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         <em>“Man, what great weather. Wanna go for a drive?” “Hello? Yes, it’s about tomorrow’s preliminary meeting...” “What were the Phantom Thieves all about anyway?” “Oh man, hearing that brings back memories! I feel so dumb for even believing they existed.” “It was fun news, though. Well, I doubt anyone believes they’re around anymore.”</em></p><p>         “Oh, now this is frustrating.” Sae grumbled.</p><p>         Makoto winced. “They’re just choosing not to see it, aren’t they?”</p><p>         “Uhg...” Futaba pressed a palm to her temple and fell to her knees.</p><p>         Ryuji rushed to her side. “What’s wrong?!”</p><p>         “Ohh... I feel... Woozy...”</p><p>         Yuuki fell to his knees, then on his hands. “Uhhgg...” He gagged.</p><p>         Ann grabbed his arm. “Common Yuuki! This is no time for your negitiv- Nngh!” She fell to the ground too.</p><p>         “Ann-chan! Nngh!” Haru fell to her knees, her breath hitching.</p><p>         Jirou fell to his knee. “Ack! What is... this pressure in my head...”</p><p>         Kasumi looked around her team with wide eyes. “Jirou, Joker, get up!” She knelt and scooped her arms under his.</p><p>         Sae wobbled on her feet. “Kasumi... I don’t...” She winced and pressed her palms to her temples. “No... I’ll remain... standing... Uhg!”</p><p>         Makoto bumped into her, then desperately grabbed onto her shoulder and arm. “Sis... I’m scared...” She choked up.</p><p>         Yusuke fell to his knees. “Is this... the work of that Holy Grail as well?”</p><p>         “That... son of a bitch! Ack!” Ryuji fell forward, his leg already evaporating.</p><p>         “You’re leg! Your leg!” Yuuki cried and reached out his hand, then his eyes widened. “AHH!!! It’s gone it’s-” He looked over the rest of his body, dissolving fast. “Oh my god... this is... this is it... isn’t it?” He fell to the ground and his body splashed apart into black particles.</p><p>         “Yuuki!” Futaba shouted.</p><p>         “What the hell?! He can’t be just...” Ryuji gapped.</p><p>         “Ryuji...” Ann’s voice shook as she looked at her own disappearing leg.</p><p>         “Ann, it’s gonna be fine.” Ryuji held out his hand. “We’ll find a way to win this-” His hand passed right through Ann’s.</p><p>         “Sis...” Makoto’s irises shook as she observed her own hand disappearing. “Please save...”</p><p>         “Makoto.” Sae held her tighter. “We’ll- Ach!” She fell back as her shin vanished. “No!” She pulled Makoto close on her lap and embraced her, rocking back and forth. “Well, g-get through this. Just focus on keeping your b-body together.”</p><p>         “Sis... I think we’re dying...” Makoto leaned into her.</p><p>         Tears started running down Sae’s face, her mouth agape.</p><p>         “Morgana!” Kasumi ran to him and picked him up in her arms. “What’s going on?! What can we do?!”</p><p>         “I-I don’t know...” He shook his head, his paws starting to flake away. “Wait... don’t tell me...”</p><p>         <strong>“Indeed. This isn’t my doing.”</strong></p><p>         “AHH!!!” Kasumi fell forward to the ground, dropping Morgana. “Mona...” She then launched into a coughing fit, coughing up a cloud of black smoke.</p><p>         <strong>“You imbeciles are about to disappear from the people’s cognition. Mementos and reality have become one... Thus, those who have disappeared from cognition cannot exist anywhere.”</strong></p><p>         “So everyone forgot about Yuuki?!” Ryuji yelled. “That’s bullshi- AAA-” He vanished.</p><p>         “Ryuji!” Ann cried before vanishing herself.</p><p>         Sae looked down from the sky to Makoto’s crying face in her arms.</p><p>         “I don’t want to go sis.”</p><p>         “I-It’ll be okay...” Sae cradled her tighter, then started to sing. “Calm... y-your fear... I’ll be n-near...”</p><p>         Yusuke gritted his teeth. “Is this really it? Augh!!” He vanished.</p><p>         “No! No-” Futaba vanished.</p><p>         Jirou struggled to crawl over to Kasumi. “Kasumi...”</p><p>         Kasumi coughed up smoke. “It’s getting dark Jirou...” She looked to him; the left side of her face had vanished.</p><p>         Jirou frantically took her hand in his. “Don’t give up. Your willpower is stronger than all of ours! Fight it! Never surren-” He vanished.</p><p>         “J-Jirou...” She looked to Sae with a wide eye.</p><p>         Sae met hers, and gently turned Makoto’s head away. “B-But I can make this promise... y-you won’t be alone... I-I don’t know where we should go...”</p><p>         “Kasumi!” Haru tried to move. “Please don’t leave me-” She vanished.</p><p>         Morgana’s eyes shook. “Is this... all my fault? Because I... brought you all there?”</p><p>         Kasumi gritted her teeth. “No fucking way! Don’t you dare think that!” She slammed her fist.</p><p>         “I didn’t mean to... I-I’m...” Morgana looked to Sae and Makoto.</p><p>         “I-I k-know t-that w-when I-I’m w-with y-you I-I’m a-at h-home...” With that the sisters vanished.</p><p>         “I’m sorry... the mission’s... a failure...” Morgana vanished.</p><p>         Kasumi rolled onto her back and looked to the sky, what was left of her vision already fading. “Even after everything I have been given...” She reached her hand up and clenched her fist. “I’ve worked too hard for it to end like this... My family...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Soul of the lost... withdrawn from its vessel...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Let strength be granted, so the world might be mended...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Soul of the lost... withdrawn from its vessel...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Let strength be granted, so the world might be mended...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>So the world might be mended...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>         You gasp, your back arching violently as you are pulled up by an unseen force. Flung forward onto your knees, then onto your hands coughing. You tilt your head up, your eyes meeting Evetta’s kind gaze.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>We cannot die yet my Bold Hunter... Thine work is not done...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Thank you Evetta.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Do not thank me... Thank the little ones, they carried your soul to the Void.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>         You look around your feet, the Velvet Messengers mingled around you, waving their arms in the air. Evetta knelt to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Inhabitants of the Void, they find and serve tricksters like yourself yes? Speak words they do not, but still, aren’t they sweet?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Yeah, I do think they are kinda cute...” You push yourself to your feet. “Thank you.” You nod to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         The Messengers moaned a happy tune and sunk into the cracked tile.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>We have beasts to slay and family to save my Bold Hunter... Shall we go?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>         Evetta evaporated into flame and flung into your eyes, your mask manifesting once again. You nod fiercely. “Yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Philemon apparated in front of you. “I told you at the very beginning that this was an unjust game.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You sigh. “And that my chances of winning are almost none. Then I died. Yet I’m here.” You raise an eyebrow at him. “Are you here to tell me I lost? Because I kinda got that memo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Philemon smiled slightly. “I think the proper observation would be that; you are here despite being destined to lose. What shall you do now?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You pause to think for a moment. “Take me to the Velvet Room.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Splendid... but remember Kasumi; the Void has no master.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You turn away from him and narrow your eyes in concentration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Suddenly Philemon and you are pushed through the Void. Floating structures and bloodied whales flying past you in blurs. Until you come across a single cracked cement wall, with a faint blue glow bleeding through the cracks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It has been a pleasure watching you grow Kasumi.” Philemon vanished. “Is your path clear?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You close your eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         Royal opened her eyes blazing. “Yes.” She summoned the Red Queen in her hand and streaked through the wall.</p><p>         The wall shattered into rubble and she slid into Jirou’s cell. It was open, Joker was kneeling just outside of it facing the twins in his rebellion outfit, clutching his stomach in pain. He turned his head to her. “Kasumi...”</p><p>         She leveled her sword at the twins. “What the fuck is going on here?!”</p><p>         Justine looked down and away. “I’m... not sure.”</p><p>         Igor narrowed his eyes. “I believe I ordered his execution. Do not let this insignificant human deter you from what must be done.”</p><p>         “Master?” Caroline asked. “Is this human really insignificant?”</p><p>         Justine gasped. “She possesses the Wild Card!”</p><p>         “Master!” Caroline rounded on him. “You lied to us!”</p><p>         “About her, and our role! We are meant to help tricksters! Not hurt or judge them!”</p><p>         “What?” Igor’s voice grew hostile.</p><p>         Joker tilted his head up, straining to hear.</p><p>         <em>“Help my sister remember... please my trickster!”</em> Royal heard. <em>“Now is your time to take your place as a guest here!”</em></p><p>         Royal shook out her head and stomped forward. “Caroline, Justine. Why does a Wild Card have two attendants?”</p><p>         They blinked. “I uhm...” Justine looked to her sister.</p><p>         “I am Goro Akechi’s attendant, and Justine is Jirou Nakamura’s.”</p><p>         “Yet you work together, think together. Are you going to forsake humanity together too? Or are you going to put your <em>faith</em> into the <span class="u">one</span> trickster you both were supposed to serve?” She stood by Joker.</p><p>         “Caroline... I believe the Bold One is right.”</p><p>         Caroline nodded. “I think so too.”</p><p>         Both the twins winced and held their heads, and fell kneeling to the ground.</p><p>         Justine looked to her other half. “Your right eye, and my left... It’s as if they’re the same... yet mirrored...” She stood. “I finally remember... How we were torn ‘apart’.”</p><p>         “Torn apart?” Joker asked.</p><p>         Royal knelt at his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. “They used to be one attendant. But someone split them in two for this stupid game.” She glared at Igor. “You aren’t who you say you are.”</p><p>         Igor(?) chuckled as he stepped behind the two Wild Cards. “Foolishness, Bold One... Foolishness...”</p><p>         Caroline glared at Igor(?). “Se we were captives, same as the inmate. Heh... to think we’d learn that truth from a prisoner...”</p><p>         “Let us reclaim our true form!” Justine announced.</p><p>         “Hey, inmate! We’ll give you your last job. Be thankful and obey!”</p><p>         Joker looked between the two gallows and nodded in understanding. Standing and walking to them.</p><p>         Royal stood and rounded on Igor(?), her mask evaporated, and Evetta took a stance above her. “Don’t you dare try to stop this.”</p><p>         He shook his head. “I wouldn’t dream of it. To watch humans like you trying in vain, trying while I know full well how you will fail in the end, brings me much satisfaction.”</p><p>         “Don’t underestimate us freak.”</p><p>         Joker pushed down the steel lever, and the Twins were decapitated, their forms dissolving into butterflies, to come together and manifest into Lavenza.</p><p>         She bowed. “My name... is Lavenza. Thank you Jirou and Kasumi. Before I was split in two, I sought help... alas the game was rigged, so the being I asked for help from recruited some... unconventional help.” She bowed to Royal. “But I am glad he reached out to you Kasumi. With your help the game shifted into our favor.”</p><p>         Royal nodded. “But let me guess. This asshole...” She gestured to Igor(?) with her sword.</p><p>         Lavenza narrowed her eyes and aggressively stepped next to Royal. “Is the malevolent will who tore me apart, and the scoundrel who has swindled my master’s name! Your lies shall work no longer now that my sight is restored!”</p><p>         “The game isn’t over yet.” Igor(?)’s form grew dark and he began to levitate. “Whether the human world is left as is or destroyed and rebuilt, it is all sport to me.”</p><p>         “Well, this isn’t a game to me.” Royal growled. “Who are you?”</p><p>         “If I were to put it into words that you can comprehend, I am the Holy Grail that grants wishes...”</p><p>         “That’s a pretty condescending way to say that you’re a big cup.”</p><p>         “What a gross oversimplification. I am a god who responds to desire and holds dominion over man.”</p><p>         “Yet that very man created you. Didn’t they?”</p><p>         “Yes, they have. Man does not desire to see a righteous Thief vanquish evil, and the result is as you saw. They have made it so none of it had transpired. Humans should be met with ruin: you brought forth that answer. Maybe if you didn’t foolishly interfere with the game, and let the truly righteous Thief pursue their own destiny...” He gestured to Joker. “Maybe things would have transpired differently.”</p><p>         “You’re saying it’s my fault?”</p><p>         “Who else’s could it be?”</p><p>         “Yours.”</p><p>         He scoffed. “Since you have earned the Wild Card, I will agree to reevaluate you. You of all beings has reached the Holy Grail and has seen through my true identity... You’ve surprised the god that I am often enough. That cannot be done by a foolish commoner. As such, I shall grant you an opportunity to make a deal with me.” </p><p>         “Shut the fuck up.” Royal scoffed. “Admit it, you’ve always feared me, feared what my presence meant for your stupid game.”</p><p>         “I do not feel fear. I would never fear a being like you.”</p><p>         “Bullshit. If you didn’t you wouldn’t try to make a deal. Now, are you going to fight us here? Two Wild Cards and...” She glanced at Lavenza.</p><p>         She nodded. “I am an avatar of power; I can kick some ass.”</p><p>         Royal chuckled. “That was adorable.” She turned back to him. “So? What’s it gonna be?”</p><p>         “This form is merely a disguise. An avatar of my voice and will. Fighting you now would be meaningless and solve nothing.”</p><p>         Joker stood to full height and stood by Royal. “So, we have to fight you as a cup again.”</p><p>         “Such irredeemable foolishness... You choose death for yourself? Very well. If that is what you want, you shall have it. I grant desires after all.” He vanished.</p><p>         “Pussy.” Royal absorbed her sword and her mask reappeared.</p><p>         “Thank you for showing such strong will you two.” Lavenza smiled at them. “It is rare to see so many Wild Cards be guests at the same time like this, it truly is delightful.”</p><p>         “No problem... but uhm... what now?” She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “I don’t know.” Joker sighed. “I just woke up here after... you know...”</p><p>         A flash of light appeared behind them. The trio turned to witness a ball of blue energy, with rings of chains swirling around it. The chains suddenly snapped, and light exploded out. In its place was a desk, and a certain long-nosed imp sleeping atop it.</p><p>         “Master!” Lavenza rushed to his side.</p><p>         Royal sighed. “I was kinda hoping the real one wouldn’t have the nose.” She spoke out of the side of her mouth.</p><p>         “I think having no nose at all would be equally weird.” Joker responded.</p><p>         “You know what I meant.” She rolled her eyes.</p><p>         He gave her that Joker Smirk™.</p><p>         She nudged him with her elbow.</p><p>         “Oh, it seems there are some introductions that have been sorely missing.” Igor spoke up. “Welcome to the Velvet Room, young Wild Cards. My name is Igor. I am quite pleased to make your acquaintance. Jirou Nakamura, it seems you have already met your attendant, Lavenza.” He gestured.</p><p>         Lavenza nodded. “I will help you cultivate your power, my trickster. As will my master. This Igor, is the rightful master of this Velvet Room, the true aid on your journey.”</p><p>         “It may be difficult for you to understand this all at once...” He looked around the room. “Now, this isn’t right. If things were as they should be, every Wild Card should have their own attendant.”</p><p>         “Master, if I may. I would like to keep attending to Goro Akechi. I feel the need to see his journey through to the end.”</p><p>         Igor nodded. “I believe that to be for the best. But I was also referring to the young Kasumi Yoshizawa, or Kirijo, if she prefers.”</p><p>         “Royal.” Royal said.</p><p>         “Perfect. I must apologize. Your journey has not been a smooth one. The Velvet Room is meant to be a safe haven for guests, a piece of consistency when going down an uncertain path. This has not been the case for you on account of my failures. Please accept my sincerest apologies.”</p><p>         “It’s... fine... Philemon was an... acceptable guide through this.”</p><p>         “Thank you.” Igor chuckled. “Although, I imagine my creator was quite out of practice when it comes to guiding tricksters. But we have the opportunity now to make up for lost time.” He snapped his fingers.</p><p>         “AHHHH!!!!” Cassandra fell from the ceiling onto her ass. “Ouch...” She winced and rubbed it as she got up. “A little warning next time?” Carefully holding onto her Big Bang Burger. She looked around frantically. “Where’s my drink?” She was wearing her casual clothes, baseball cap and all.</p><p>         Lavenza scoffed and rolled her eyes. “So unrefined.”</p><p>         Cassandra looked at her with wide eyes and tossed her hamburger to the side. “Lavenza!!!” She dashed to her and scooped her up in her arms. “Oh my gosh! I never thought I’d see you again! I was so worried!” She rubbed her cheek on hers.</p><p>         Lavenza rolled her eyes again, but ultimately letting the hug happen. “I assure you little sister, I am perfectly fine. Thanks to our tricksters.”</p><p>         Cassandra put her down and leaned forward, hands on hips, to get on eye level. “Are you sure I’m the <em>little</em> sister here?” She raised a mischievous eyebrow.</p><p>         “You will regret bullying me!!!” Lavenza’s eyes blazed and she flicked open her book. “Megido-”</p><p>         “Ladies.” Igor got their attention. “Please, there are... as I believe the saying goes; bigger fish to fry.”</p><p>         Lavenza closed her eyes and the book. “Yes, of course. I should not have responded to my sister’s foolishness with more foolishness.”</p><p>         Cassandra folded her arms and rolled her eyes. “I was just teasing.”</p><p>         “Speaking of foolishness. Why aren’t you in your uniform?!” Lavenza snapped her fingers.</p><p>         Cassandra’s outfit was covered in blue fire and was suddenly replaced with a deep blue shift dress that ended just above her knees with gold decretive buttons adorning it. On her wrists were a dozen total gold bangles. She also wore a gold necklace that had a golden letter ‘V’ as its ornament. She pouted. “But my other clothes were so comfortable.”</p><p>         Lavenza stomped her foot. “Be professional! You’re leaving a horrible first impression on your trickster!” She gestured to Royal.</p><p>         Cassandra’s gaze shifted to Royal. “But this is not our first meeting.” She purred with a smile and stepped closer to Royal. “You remember me, don’t you?” She cooed.</p><p>         Royal blinked, stiff as a board, then nodded. “Mhm... yeah, I remember you.”</p><p>         Joker raised an eyebrow at Cassandra.</p><p>         Cassandra glanced over and laughed. “Oh, my apologies.” She stepped back. “It seems I have misread the room. Although I must admit, I am a bit disappointed Kasumi has already chosen a romance route.”</p><p>         “So vulgar.” Lavenza shook her head.</p><p>         Cassandra looked at her sister, scandalized. “I mean, can you blame me? Kasumi is quite the beauty. And-” She shrugged, non-committal. “It’s not like it’s too uncommon for tricksters to get romantically involved with their attendants. You have your extremely obvious crush on him after all.” She gestured.</p><p>         Lavenza blushed furiously. “Shut up you annoying pest!”</p><p>         Joker looked away and moved his hand over his face.</p><p>         “I mean-” Cassandra continued, undeterred. “-Think about Eliz-”</p><p>         “Don’t talk about that disgusting nonsense in front of dad!” Lavenza stomped her foot.</p><p>         Igor sighed and shook his head. “This is why having two Wild Cards as guests at once has always been avoided. I fear Theodore may still need counseling.”</p><p>         “We need to get back to the point!” Lavenza shouted. “The world is in danger of ruin. My master may have returned, and you both resisted temptations, but the world is still in danger. Both of you must work together to stop the coming ruin.”</p><p>         Cassandra cleared her throat, then summoned a black binder out of blue flame, with a golden letter ‘V’ embroidered into its face. “Quite right sister. Although you are very powerful as is, my trickster. You are still vastly under-experienced in using your Wild Card.” She cleared her throat again and flipped through the binder. “Now where’s that tutorial on fusion?”</p><p>         Igor interrupted. “That can wait Cassandra. For now, however. I believe our Wild Cards wish to reunite with their teammates.”</p><p>         “Yes.” Lavenza continued. “It will prove difficult to win against him with your powers alone. The power of the Wild Card comes from your bonds with others after all.”</p><p>         Royal’s eyes widened. “My teammates- My family! They’re alive! Where?!”</p><p>         Joker let out a loud sigh of relief.</p><p>         Cassandra nodded. “They are here. Their willpower, as well as their own few and limited bonds, have allowed their souls to find refuge here. Although, they are weak right now, you may need to give them a little push forward.”</p><p>         “You must release your teammates, with whom you’ve shared your conviction.” Lavenza elaborated.</p><p>         Igor chuckled. “Go now tricksters, recover your family.” He gestured, and a path flashed to life.</p><p>         “Once your family is all gathered here. We will explain more.” Cassandra said. “It’s a bit of a doozy, so we only want to explain it once.”</p><p>         Lavenza placed her hand over her face and sighed.</p><p>         “Now, go forth- to the people whom you should be facing the truth with!” Igor proclaimed.</p><p>         Joker and Royal turned to the pathway, the former then put a hand on the latter’s shoulder. “Kasumi.”</p><p>         She looked to him.</p><p>         “They may be <em>our</em> family. But<em> you</em> are the leader of the Phantom Thieves...”</p><p>         She yanked his jacket and pulled him into an aggressive kiss.</p><p>         Cassandra pouted.</p><p>         She let him go. “Thank you... I love you...” She turned, took a deep breath, and walked down the path.</p><p> </p><p>         “Hey, Makoto.” Royal waved.</p><p>         Makoto’s eyes widened and she stood up straight. “Royal! What a relief. You’re safe!”</p><p>         “I am, but you’re in this cage.” She knit her eyebrows and walked closer, tugging on the bars. “Uhm... Makoto? It opens from your side...”</p><p>         Makoto sadly looked at the lock. “Huh? I, um... Oh...” She sighed. “You have your rebellion outfit, and I am back in regular clothes... I suppose that speaks for itself.”</p><p>         “Makoto...”</p><p>         “It would seem that the will of rebellion is no longer with me.”</p><p>         “That can’t be true.” Royal shook her head.</p><p>         “It is though.” Tears brimmed on her eyes. “Did you see how I acted when we were all disappearing... Sis!” She perked up. “Is sis here?”</p><p>         Royal shook her head. “I don’t know, you’re the first one other than Joker I’ve found.”</p><p>         Makoto nodded and leaned back on the wall. “Look at me, still dependent on her and so attached. I bawled over our deaths, while she did her best to be strong and comfort me... even singing the song she used to when I was a baby...”</p><p>         “It... was beautiful... She really loves you...”</p><p>         Makoto nodded. “I’m glad she’s better now... if you find her here, she will most certainly still have her rebellion... but... you’re going to go fight the Holy Grail again, correct?”</p><p>         “Of course we are.”</p><p>         “That monster has the support of the masses, and with it, nearly an infinite amount of power. Could you imagine defeating it, Royal?”</p><p>         “Yes, I can.”</p><p>         “Well, I can’t... No matter which way I approach the subject in my head, nothing points to our victory... and I suppose that’s why I won’t leave here.”</p><p>         “Who cares?”</p><p>         “Huh?”</p><p>         “Who cares if we can’t win? And that’s a pretty big ‘if’ knowing us. Don’t you still want to fight?”</p><p>         Makoto sighed. “I think I finally, genuinely understand the pain my father and my sister were burdened with... Victory against a single criminal is meaningless... the true enemy is society itself... and even against that foe, you still have to try to somehow emerge victorious. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>         “Queen.”</p><p>         Makoto looked to her.</p><p>         “Will you be able to forgive yourself knowing you didn’t try? I don’t like you comparing yourself to your sister and your father, but... I don’t think I can stop you from doing that. So how ‘bout this? You turn that inferiority into something you can be proud of. Something constructive. You know it’s possible to keep fighting no matter what, you’ve seen it first hand through your sister and father. And you also saw what happened when they failed.”</p><p>         “Royal... That’s not-” She shook her head.</p><p>         “They didn’t give up for a reason; they knew that the risk of failure, that that failure, was worth it. Giving up will feel way worse.”</p><p>         Makoto looked away. “How would I feel... knowing that you went out there... and I didn’t? That... that <em>would</em> feel awful.” She shook her head and chuckled. “I can’t believe I didn’t think about that. Not only would giving up feel worse than trying... but imagining fighting by your and Sis’ side... that image in my mind... that’s something that I want... that’s something worth rebelling against a god for...” She stood tall and faced Royal. “There isn’t a clear solution... but...” She smiled at her. “But that’s never stopped you, has it?”</p><p>         Royal smiled and shook her head.</p><p>         “Only a true loser would live such a ridged life, letting themselves take the path of least resistance. I will win... if I’ve learned anything from my sister, it’s that.”</p><p>         “Hey, don’t let it become toxic.” She chuckled.</p><p>         She raised an eyebrow at her. “Thinking ‘I’m going to punch that stupid god in the face’ is kind of toxic as is, wouldn’t you agree?” She chuckled. “I think that ship has sailed Royal. I have my rebellion, that I will win by doing the right thing. No matter what.” Queen’s outfit blazed to life.</p><p> </p><p>         “Hey, little gremlin.” Royal waved with a smile.</p><p>         “Oh...” Futaba’s head perked up a little, then she went back to staring at the floor. “Royal... I’m relieved... Looks like we’re both still alive.”</p><p>         “I’m glad you’re safe too. Do you want to come with me?”</p><p>         “Leave this cell you mean?” She knit her eyebrows at the floor. “Not really... My fears came true... this world is a scary place...”</p><p>         “It doesn’t have to be, that’s why we’re Phantom Thieves... to make it better.” She smiled.</p><p>         “Who am I to think I can tell the people what to do? I mean, I used to be a shut-in myself...”</p><p>         “That’s not a bad thing really.”</p><p>         “Huh?”</p><p>         “It would have been bad if it gone on forever. But because it ended, you can use that experience. You have a unique perspective of the world Futaba. That’s who you are, someone with a unique mind and perspective. Not everyone is going to see it, but that is valuable. Don’t give up.”</p><p>         She sighed again. “Giving up <em>would</em> be painful too... You know, I think... I’ve changed. I don’t know when it happened... But I can’t... I can’t let people suffer like this, even if I don’t know them personally.”</p><p>         “You can’t let what you can offer the world go to waste.”</p><p>         She nodded. “Mm-hm... I think I’ve known how I feel from the very beginning. I’ve spend too long running away, so I learned how to run. But I think I’m going to run forward now...”</p><p>         “I’m glad to hear that Futaba. I really need you, you know?”</p><p>         “Thank you Royal... I need to be at your side too. Not dependent on you though.”</p><p>         “Working together.”</p><p>         “Yes, exactly!” Oracle’s outfit blazed to life.</p><p> </p><p>         “Yo...”</p><p>         “Hey Ryuji, how’s it hangin’?” Royal said monotone, forcing a slight smile.</p><p>         “Well... we’re both alive and kickin’... can’t really complain... It’s good to see you alive... Do you know if Ann’s...?”</p><p>         “Ann’s here, I got Oracle got out already and said she sensed all the Thieves here.”</p><p>         He nodded sullenly. “Thank god...” He wiped his eyes, then he let out a single sad laugh. “I guess that’s a poor choice of words though... You said Futaba’s already out, you two plannin’ on fightin’ that god again?”</p><p>         “So far Queen, Joker and Oracle are on board.”</p><p>         He nodded. “They’re strong people... you know, this cell kind of reminds me of Kamoshida’s palace.” He looked up. “And remember how Shibuya was all effed up just now? But like, nobody was seein’ any of it... Yuuki’s right, is it just like Kamoshida’s... with the cognitions there not wanting to get out... I never thought I would have the same mindset as them... honestly, I do see the appeal of staying in this cell forever... When we were all dying, I thought about what you said... that maybe we weren’t doing the right thing... that maybe we deserve to lose... I know that you wanna shoulder the burden of killin’ Akechi all by yourself, but it was kinda our choice too... We all knew what was gonna happen, we saw it in your eyes... But we left you and Joker to fight anyway. And of course you chose to save him, despite what it meant. Akechi’s only alive ‘cause of luck, ‘cause Raven has a busted trait, if she had anything else he wouldn’t’ve made it.”</p><p>         “I’m sorry Ryuji...” Royal sniffled.</p><p>         “Don’t be... honestly... I think I talk a big game about what is right, and how we should do things, but I ultimately just followed your lead. And we all knew what Cinderellone really was... To be honest, if I was in your place, if I had to choose between letting Joker die or becoming a monster... I know what I would choose... and that sucks.”</p><p>         “You shouldn’t think about that ‘what if’.” Royal shook her head. “You’re a pure soul Ryuji.”</p><p>         He shook his head. “Honestly? Not really. Now that I’m thinkin’ about it, I started all this ‘cause of how pissed of I was. Punching Kamoshida <em>was</em> my rebellion... I don’t think it’s ever been about being just or doing the right thing or anything like that... Maybe all I was doin’ was just continuin’ my own defiance...”</p><p>         “Is that so bad?”</p><p>         “Huh?... you think so?” He stood and shook his head. “Haha... You’re right Royal... as you usually are. It doesn’t matter if other people think we’re just or not. We gotta do what we believe in! And I believe in my rebellion, and you. I’m gonna dash through this the only way I know how!” Skull’s rebellion outfit blazed to life.</p><p> </p><p>         “Ah!” Haru stopped leaning on the wall. “You’re safe... Oh, thank goodness...” She let out a shaky breath.</p><p>         “I’m glad to see you are too.”</p><p>         “Considering everything that has happened to the city, I wonder if the citizenry is okay too... Although, it seemed like we were the only ones able to see it.”</p><p>         “Just because they chose not to see it, doesn’t mean they won’t suffer because of it. We have a god to slay.”</p><p>         Haru nodded sadly and leaned against the wall. “You know, the moment I disappeared, I honestly thought I was about to die... but... part of me wasn’t afraid. I looked forward to apologizing to father face to face...”</p><p>         “That’s...” Royal looked down and wiped her eyes. “I am so... so sorry Haru...”</p><p>         She shook her head. “That didn’t happen because of you. It was Akechi... and you did... what was in your control to make it right... Honestly, I thought I had become like you, that the ‘clock had struck midnight’ as you put it... but I realize now that I still have no control over my life... I just accepted my death... It makes me sick...”</p><p>         “When my sister died... I felt sick too... when I was told of what happened, it felt like half of my heart was ripped out of my chest... Like my life was leaking away... but please Haru, don’t stop fighting...”</p><p>         She looked away. “Sorry... I know my whining is the last thing you want to hear... I know you understand where I’m coming from, sorry if I invalidated you.”</p><p>         “No, no...” She shook her head. “That’s not what I meant... I meant that... the love that was there isn’t gone now that he is...”</p><p>         Haru smiled softly at her. “I’ve decided that I do love you Royal... you’re going to try and defeat that thing again, aren’t you?” She shook her head and looked down. “Don’t burden yourself with trying to drag me along. I know I am not as strong as the rest of you, you all have far more experience and training than me. You can always leave me here if I’ll slow you down.”</p><p>         “Haru, don’t say that. We are all equals, and you have worked so hard to catch up. And through that hard work, you <em>have</em> caught up. I mean, who else has Heat Riser, Tetrakarn and Makarakarn.”</p><p>         “You and Joker?” She smiled.</p><p>         Royal smiled back. “But... I’m not going to force you to come out either. You make this choice. You’re the one with control here, after all...” She shook the bar of the door. “This door only opens from your side.”</p><p>         Haru blinked in surprise. “...That... that’s right. I was foolish to think you should abandon me. Even when I think there’s nothing I can do...”</p><p>         “It would feel wrong not to try anyway.”</p><p>         Haru smiled and nodded. “That’s what I admire about you Royal. Even when there isn’t a clear answer, even when the path ahead is hard. You boldly push through anyway. You never stop fighting for your family, and neither will I.”</p><p>         “That’s beautiful to hear Noir... never surrender.”</p><p>         She nodded and her eyes grew fierce. “...I won’t give up anymore. Just as I betrayed my distorted father before, I will betray my boring former self now!” Noir’s outfit blazed to life.</p><p> </p><p>         “Hey Ann...” Royal waved.</p><p>         Ann sadly looked up from her spot on the floor. “Oh, Royal... Thank goodness you’re safe... Wait, do you know if Ryuji’s...?”</p><p>         Royal chuckled. “Yeah, he’s ok. He asked the same thing about you. Are you going to come with me?”</p><p>         She looked at her feet again. “Oh, right... I should want to get out of this cell, right? At least I know this isn’t heaven... or hell... I guess Shibuya turning into the latter was all real...”</p><p>         “Ann, don’t talk like that... You’re an amazing person...”</p><p>         Ann shook her head. “I don’t think I’m bad, it’s just, I wouldn’t be surprised if I was wrong, you know? I guess thinking like that is what’s got me stuck in here, I mean, you’re out there, and you’re not weak like me. When I thought I was gonna die, I... started trembling. Nothing else mattered but the fear of death, the justice of our actions was the last thing on my mind. I was just so scared. But back in Kamoshida’s cell, you shot yourself in the head for power...”</p><p>         “I’m always scared Ann...”</p><p>         She shook her head. “Back in that cell, you’re the one that got us out, not me. Through your boldness and fearlessness you lit our way through the darkness... with your own darkness. I thought I could be the same, use my hate for Kamoshida to save everyone. Yet look at me. I’ve always said I’m doing this for other people, but that didn’t get me far...”</p><p>         “Because it doesn’t work... darkness can’t drive out darkness, only light can do that... that’s why I need Jirou. You need Ryuji too, and there’s nothing wrong with that.”</p><p>         She sniffled and wiped her eyes. “You just knew I was gonna bring that up huh? I still wasn’t even sure in that moment though; my hands were trembling. Ryuji tackled me because he wasn’t sure either. You were different though, you weren’t sure what I would choose, but you were sure that I would make the right choice... What was it like... killing Akechi?”</p><p>         “Exhilarating... and terrifying... I had all the power in that situation... but I knew that if I felt the wrong thing, or thought the wrong way as I did it... I wouldn’t walk away the same person... I still don’t think I did...”</p><p>         “But you still recognize that it was wrong Royal... You’re strong, you can handle that power coursing through you... I couldn’t... So I just went from behaving in front of society to behaving in front of you. Nothing changed.”</p><p>         “You spared Sae.”</p><p>         “What?”</p><p>         “When we were fighting her shadow, you saw her almost kill all of us. You burned so bright, yet cold, but you still spared her.”</p><p>         She sniffed. “Oh yeah, that did happen... I kinda forgot about that, so much has happened.” She shook her head.</p><p>         “Your persona changed, and you were the first of us to grow Ann... So, don’t think less of yourself just because you were sitting back and watching the rest of us do the same as a spectator. We were <em>catching up</em> to you Ann. You went from being unsure, to sure. It took me killing Akechi to do the same.”</p><p>         Ann blinked in surprise. “That’s...” She breathed. “Thank... you... thank you for reminding me... If I forget about that growth now, I’d be betraying myself. If I never went down the path of growth I did, never became a Phantom Thief...” She trembled as she stood. “I still have nightmares about what Kamoshida threatened... What could have happened to Shiho... I can’t forget all that’s happened... That will just make the nightmares true.”</p><p>         “Have you wondered what your Blackflame means?”</p><p>         Ann tilted her head at her. “No, I haven’t really thought about it... I just thought it was aesthetic...”</p><p>         “A god told me that it means you are human, that your flame comes from your humanity. A metaphor manifest into power, just like the characters our personas betray. You know how to let your anger out, and then let it go.”</p><p>         Ann placed a hand on her own chest. “I... still feel it... my heartbeat flickers... Thank you for reminding me Royal. I can’t return to my old self; I won’t give up my flame because I’m scared of dying or losing.” She shook her head. “I won’t make a mistake like that again. I swear it!” Panther’s outfit blazed to life.</p><p> </p><p>         “Royal.” Yusuke’s head perked up. “You appear to be safe, I expected nothing less. However, I must know; where exactly are we?”</p><p>         “It’s a section of the Velvet Room, where Joker would make his personas.”</p><p>         “I see...” He turned his head, observing the cell. “At first, I was surprised to see the masses chained in a prison, yet here I am as well... Considering the state of the real world... it is hard to say that we were even remotely helpful... Both I and the people I am trying to help are imprisoned. The saying ‘the blind leading the blind’ comes to mind...” He sighed. “This situation... can we truly handle such horrid circumstances? All the Phantom Thieves can do is change the hearts of others... going from quantifiable human enemies to a deity is such an astronomical step up... We simply aren’t powerful enough.”</p><p>         “I call bullshit.”</p><p>         He shook his head. “You saw how the masses reacted. We are not capable of changing their minds. They desired this outcome Royal... were we truly that foolish, risking our lives for a result nobody desired.”</p><p>         “We desire it.”</p><p>         He knit his eyebrows in thought.</p><p>         “When we first met, you didn’t want our help either. But we tried to help you anyway, because we thought it was the right thing to do. What do <em>you</em> think is the right thing to do?”</p><p>         “I... the right thing... Not by someone else’s definition, but my own... I see...” He nodded. “There is no guarantee that we will be treasured by the public as I have grown to treasure you. But you didn’t help me for that reason.”</p><p>         “Selfishness isn’t inherently evil Yusuke. Why did you teach me how to paint?”</p><p>         “Because... I wanted to be a better teacher than Madarame...” He softly smiled. “My goodness, what a selfish reason.”</p><p>         “Yet you still helped me. Helped me broaden my horizons, understand my sister better. You taught me how talent is created through passion.”</p><p>         “Well, I wasn’t about to teach you the value of hard work.” He chuckled. “I don’t think there was a time you left one of my sessions without mentioning how you were going to go train. Not relax or be complacent. You trained to be stronger. Talent alone isn’t enough.” He clenched his fists. “I must put in the work as well. I won’t allow the justice I believe in to be shaken any further!” Fox’s outfit blazed to life.</p><p> </p><p>         “Royal!” Sae dashed to the bars and shook them as she approached. “Where’s Makoto?! Is she with you?! Is she-”</p><p>         “She’s safe, she’s safe Sae. I assure you.”</p><p>         Sae looked down and let out a shaky breath. She let go of the bars and walked backwards into the wall, slamming her head against it and sliding to the floor. “Thank you... for doing what I couldn’t.”</p><p>         She shook her head. “She’s not alive because of me.”</p><p>         “But you broke her out of the cell she was in, right?”</p><p>         “I just gave her a little nudge in the right direction.”</p><p>         Sae scoffed. “That’s more than I ever did though.”</p><p>         “I don’t think that’s true.”</p><p>         “It <em>is</em> true... the <em>truth</em> is that I only ever took from her and thought I was giving. I called her a leach. She looked up to me and I thought ‘yeah, I deserve to be idolized, I’m a model working woman’. I thought I was giving her strength to go into an unfair male-dominated working world, but I was doing just the opposite. I didn’t care about her.”</p><p>         “But you do. You comforted her when we were disappearing.”</p><p>         “I did use past tense Royal... Being late on the uptake does matter... but... god...” She sighed. “I would <em>die</em> for you kids now... isn’t that strange? If that’s what it takes to be Makoto’s hero, so be it... I never figured this is how I would think. After years of resenting my father for having that same mentality.” She looked down. “I really am his daughter huh?”</p><p>         Royal smiled. “Yeah, I guess.”</p><p>         “I may <em>understand </em>him better now... even to the point of walking in his shoes... but... even so... neither of us did any good. We <em>lost</em> Royal. My father lost too; he didn’t get the chance to lock up the person that killed him. <em>I did.</em> And I did everything in my power to make them suffer. But did I win? No, no I didn’t. Now I’m leaving Makoto in the same position father left me. She’s already agreed to try and fight that god again right? Yet I will remain in this cell to rot, appropriate retribution for my sins, don’t you think?”</p><p>         “I don’t think so... I don’t think being in a cell would help someone like you... Getting out there and doing some good is it, you’re a ‘do-er’ Sae.”</p><p>         Sae gave her a bemused look. “What good will that be? I’m not going to have a job after this. You didn’t stop me from becoming corrupt Royal, you just helped me switch sides. I <em>destroyed evidence</em> of your arrest; you get that right?”</p><p>         “Are you really going to sit there and tell me you are powerless to do good?”</p><p>         She shook her head. “Do you know how vague my whole... <em>thing</em> is? I told Goro that I would start living for the people I love, not for my guilt. But that doesn’t really give me a path to go down Royal. The ‘path to self-improvement’ you guys put me on isn’t really a path. It feels more like... an ocean... like I’m swimming in the middle of the ocean, no land in sight, completely lost... and I’m diving... I force myself under the water and swim down over and over again. I try to dive deeper every time, but I end up coming back up for air anyway, I can’t reach the bottom, I just get shot back up into the blazing sun of that salty desert. That’s not a path, I can’t see my goal. I can’t even imagine what person I want to become.”</p><p>         “And that’s a problem... how exactly?”</p><p>         Sae blinked and knit her eyebrows. “Well, if I don’t have a goal, if I don’t even know what winning’s going to be then...”</p><p>         “Then what?”</p><p>         “I...” Sae blinked again. “I don’t know...”</p><p>         “So, what’s the problem? What’s stopping you from diving deeper?”</p><p>         “I don’t...” She closed her eyes and sighed. “I’m just so... tired...”</p><p>         “Since when has sleep deprivation stopped you?” She smiled.</p><p>         She paused, then let out a single chuckle. She covered her mouth, but inevitably launched into a full laugh that echoed through the Velvet Room, her shoulders rapidly rising and falling.</p><p>         “Beautiful...” Royal whispered.</p><p>         “I do suppose you’re right...” She pushed herself to her feet. “I really <em>shouldn’t </em>need a victory in sight to keep going... so... so I <em>don’t</em> need it, I <em>won’t</em> need it...”</p><p>         “Jirou once told me; ‘It would be wrong to stop trying’... I’ve repeated that to myself a few times now.”</p><p>         “That kid is wise beyond his years isn’t it?”</p><p>         “A very lovable aspect of him.” Royal shrugged with a slight blush.</p><p>         “I think I am going to see Makoto now... and keep moving forward.” Raven’s outfit blazed to life.</p><p>         The cell door vanished, and Royal stepped to the side and gestured. “Down the hall on the left, can’t miss it. I still need to pay Yuuki a visit.”</p><p>         Raven yanked her shoulder and pulled it into a tight hug, resting her chin on her head. “Trust me with what I’m about to say; you can’t fake it forever... and... sometimes the <em>right</em> decision, doesn’t include a <em>good</em> action. That is an aspect of reality, not something you should beat yourself up about.” Raven let her go and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>         As Royal approached the end of the hall, she froze in her tracks.</p><p>         “At least I’m not a murderer.”</p><p>         “But what if she killed herself? She has depression, right?”</p><p>         “How do you know that?!”</p><p>         “Lucky guess.”</p><p>         “Bastard.”</p><p>         “Not even an insult, just the truth.”</p><p>         “Hey!” Royal shouted.</p><p>         Yuuki and Crow looked to her as she entered their vision. The two boys in cells across the hall from each other. The former had his hands on the bars, the latter was lazily sitting on the floor, wearing his bloodied rebellion outfit.</p><p>         “Royal... you’re alive...” Yuuki breathed. “Is everyone...”</p><p>         “The other Thieves are ok...” Royal glared at Crow. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>         “Good question.”</p><p>         “No, I mean, if you are locked up here, wouldn’t it make more sense for you to be next to Joker’s cell?”</p><p>         He rolled his eyes. “I kind of pieced together a few things based on what Admin’s told me. The Igor there was the Cup in disguise, right? I’m gonna guess I’ve outlived my usefulness to him and was cast aside. Not worth his time anymore.” He scoffed and looked away.</p><p>         “You knew that Igor was a fake the whole time?!” She shouted.</p><p>         “No, I figured it out based on what Yuuki told me, and a few hunches I got from interacting with him for a couple years now. Him being afraid of you really tipped me off.”</p><p>         Royal relaxed a little and nodded amicably, then she turned to Yuuki. “Why did you tell him what happened?”</p><p>         “Because I think you’ll need his help beating the god. That’s what you’re doing, right?”</p><p>         “Of course, but... I don’t think we can trust him to not stab us in the back.”</p><p>         “Oh!” Crow cried. “Even after you killed me you still find a way to wound me.”</p><p>         Royal’s eyes shook and she looked down, she clenched her fists.</p><p>         “My my... I didn’t expect that reaction, I truly thought you would laugh at my joke. Aren’t I your <em>jester</em>?”</p><p>         “Hunger now...”</p><p>         “Good for you, being in-tune with your arcana. Maybe one day when you learn to not be a two-faced bi-polar bitch you’ll actually learn how to do fusion spells.”</p><p>         She grit her teeth. “Shut up.” She rounded on him with red eyes and her hair pulsed with power. “Yeah, I’m a bad person. Let’s get on with it, shall we? Yuuki! We’re leaving, let’s go.”</p><p>         Crow chuckled.</p><p>         “What?”</p><p>         “I’m not going.” Yuuki announced.</p><p>         The flame in Royal’s eyes died down and she turned to him. “What?” She repeated.</p><p>         He shook his head. “I just can’t... I don’t think we can win, and that makes me a liability.”</p><p>         “Guess you really rubbed off on him with that self-depreciation.” Crow chuckled.</p><p>         “Shut up, this isn’t about you.” Royal demanded.</p><p>         He nodded amicably with a sarcastic frown. “Yeah, that’s why I’m not talking about me. You’re both cowards in your own ways. Admin here talks a big game about what is just and what should be done. But only when the shadows are on the other side of the app. When the chips are down, he folds, and that is... a tragedy.” He chuckled. “At least you don’t fold though, you went for the killshot.”</p><p>         “Yeah, I did. That a problem?”</p><p>         “You asking that <em>is</em> the problem. I see what you’re doing Royal. You think that you’ll finally be able to finish grieving when you <em>accept,</em> you’re a bad person. So, you’re trying to convince yourself and the people around you that you are, and that it’s no big deal so you can move on. Both are lies. You’re not a bad person Royal, but it’s also a big deal.”</p><p>         Royal was shivering. “You don’t know shit about what you’re talking about.”</p><p>         He blinked in mock surprise. “I don’t, do I?” He shakily stood and leaned forward on the bars. “Do you think I don’t know how hard it is to kill someone?”</p><p>         “You did it for shits and giggles.”</p><p>         “Some people maybe.” He smiled. “I mean, Noir’s father was quite the delightful target to put down.”</p><p>         Royal’s eyes widened and she shook.</p><p>         “Oh, don’t give me that look. He basically tried to sell his daughter as a sex slave, and that’s just the surface of his depravity. Do you really think I <em>wouldn’t</em> enjoy putting a vile creature like him down?”</p><p>         “Why... why do you...”</p><p>         Crow’s eyes gleamed. “Oh, that’s it isn’t it? You are quite the complicated soul indeed. You’re trying to shift the attention away from what is really bothering you.”</p><p>         “Stop...”</p><p>         “You enjoyed it, there was something inside you that sparked with pride that you finally took me down, satisfaction in your skill and newfound power, and that terrifies you.”</p><p>         “Yuuki, are you coming or not?”</p><p>         Crow scowled and slammed on the bars. “Don’t change the subject Royal. You are so damn close to figuring yourself out, and you want to stop now?! Fucking listen to me!”</p><p>         Royal sighed.</p><p>         “Becoming a bad person won’t make your loss any easier to bear, <em>trust me</em>. And you aren’t a bad person, not for feeling pride in being able to defend the man you love, nor for actually doing the deed. What? Were you really going to let me kill Joker? Were you not going to do something that <em>I</em>, the man you decided to kill, asked you to do? For what? Some fucking self-righteous pride?”</p><p>         Royal’s eyes widened at him.</p><p>         “Oh, do you think I wasn’t being serious when we met? Our bond was built on my request for you to stop me and look where we are now.” His mask vanished, and the Ultimate Faith Persona Maria apparated behind him, and his wounds started to zip closed immediately.</p><p>         She turned away. “You said you know what it’s like... when it’s hard to kill someone... Who? Who did you struggle to kill?”</p><p>         “Wakaba Isshiki.”</p><p>         She nodded and wiped her eyes. “Ok... I believe you... I just want to move on...”</p><p>         “You can’t... not fully... <em>that</em> is the harsh reality Royal.” Crow’s hands shook on the bars, then he kicked the door, the raddle rang out, and he angrily sat on the cell bed. <em>“You can still be better than me... and you must be better than me...”</em> He breathed out, barely above a whisper.</p><p>         <em>“I will...”</em> She turned back to Yuuki. “Yuuki, just please...”</p><p>         He sighed and sat down. “You know I can’t.”</p><p>         “Yes, you can.”</p><p>         “The Phantom Thieves are built on rebellion Royal, and I have none. Both of those are <em>fact</em>. Not a matter of opinion, or something that can be dispelled with a pep-talk.”</p><p>         Crow glanced at him, grit his teeth and looked away.</p><p>         “Royal, you’re going to go fight a god now. That is a physical fight, not exactly something in my skillset anyway.”</p><p>         “But it’s wrong of you not to try!” Royal shouted.</p><p>         “Don’t tell me what is ‘wrong’!” He slammed a fist into his knee. “Trust me, I know... <em>exactly</em> what is ‘wrong’...”</p><p>         “I can’t force you to find your rebellion Yuuki...” Royal sighed. “But if you do...” She shook her head, sniffling and wiping her eyes. “Please Yuuki... we want you to be a part of this... Even Joker... I know he is still upset about you leaking his record... but he is also the kind of person that wants to see you redeem yourself. I want to see you become a hero too... to prove something to the world...” Royal sighed, shook her head and walked away.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Hey Cassandra! Where the fuck is Morgana?!” Royal stomped back into the main Velvet Room. “I’ve found every cell in this place and-”</p><p>         “Oh, don’t worry my trickster, he’s right there.” Cassandra gestured.</p><p>         Mona trotted out of a cell.</p><p>         “That’s where you were hidin’?” Skull asked.</p><p>         Royal picked him up under his arms and glared at him. “Don’t you dare worry me like that again, got it?” She growled.</p><p>         Cassandra and Queen fanned themselves, then Queen glared at her and sent an elbow to her side.</p><p>         Raven chuckled.</p><p>         Queen turned to her with wide eyes. “Sis... you laughed... you laughed?!” She frantically pushed the back of her hand to her forehead. “Is something wrong? You don’t seem to have a fever, but you are clearly delirious and not acting like yourself.”</p><p>         Raven sighed and pulled Queen into a tight hug, sighing contently.</p><p>         Cassandra tried to hug Lavenza but she angrily bat her arms away.</p><p>         Lavenza cleared her throat. “Morgana was created using the hope humanity still feels... and his purpose was to find and guide the trickster meant to oppose fate. However, he found Kasumi instead. A neutral champion chosen by Philemon that would usurp the status-quo of this rigged game. A most fortunate accident... if he had not found her, I fear that...”</p><p>         “Hey, Royal’s-” Skull stepped forward.</p><p>         “No, she’s right...” Royal said. “T-The only reason I-I...” She breathed and held Mona closer. “The only reason I turned out good was because I had you guys. Crow had no one. That’s the only reason he turned out how he did.”</p><p>         Joker interlaced his fingers with hers.</p><p>         “By the time I came into his life he was already working for Shido...” Raven ran her hand through her hair and sighed. “Not that I was prepared to steer him right anyway.”</p><p>         “The rest is pretty self-explanatory.” Cassandra flipped through her binder. “When humanity’s connection to Nyx was blocked, their desire for Nyx was no longer attainable, and therefore became a distorted one. And, as distorted desires manifest in the metaverse, the distorted desires that the masses feel manifested into a paternal being that would fulfill their wish for them. Much like how Kamoshida was the ‘King’ of his castle and Sae was the one in power at her Casino of Envy, the metaverse has manifested a place where mankind can exist how they feel they should be. They feel powerless, and small, and that they only exist to die. So the metaverse gave that to them. Do you disagree with humanity’s sentiment?”</p><p>         “Of course...” Royal said.</p><p>         Mona squirmed out of her grip and jumped to the floor. “I don’t think any of us would be here if we weren’t up to the task.”</p><p>         Cassandra beamed, and snapped her binder closed. “Perfect!”</p><p>         “There is nothing to fear. You already possess the strength to oppose this evil god.” Igor chuckled. “I am truly looking forward to this grand finale!”</p><p>         Royal scoffed. “You really are Philemon’s son.”</p><p>         “Morgana, could you show them the way out?” Lavenza asked.</p><p>         Mona nodded. “Let’s move out people.”</p><p>         “Wait.” Skull called. “Where’s Yuuki?”</p><p>         “He’ll... be a little late.” Royal said.</p><p>         “Oh... damn...” Skull bit his lip.</p><p>         “Hold on a moment.” Cassandra stepped up. “Something is wrong here, something very important.” She pressed her hand to Royal’s and majestically pulled, and a Tarot card was slipped out of her skin.</p><p>         “Hey, Yu gave that to me!” Royal protested.</p><p>         “But it’s not really your style, is it?” Cassandra winked. “Why don’t we fix that before you go?”</p><p>======</p><p>         “You think whatever is causing this is up there?” Sojiro rested Moonlight on his shoulder and gestured to the large broken coliseum made out of red prison cells and bone.</p><p>         “If I’ve learned anything from my days, it’s that the big god-monster is up.” Aki responded.</p><p>         “Well, I’m not following you two idiots up there.” Tae sat on a nearby bench.</p><p>         “We weren’t going to ask you to. This is going to be tough.” Sojiro sighed. “I’m certainly not the fighter I used to be.”</p><p>         “Care to share?” Tae chuckled. “I used to be military. I know it’s not the same as your magic shit. But I feel you...”</p><p>         Aki raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>         Sojiro sighed. “All you need to know, is that I’m not going to lose again. Let’s find our kids.”</p><p>         Aki suddenly turned away and aimed his gun, a dozen shadows apparated out of goop.</p><p>         “Knock ‘em out boys!” Tae smiled.</p><p>         “She is taking this extremely well...” Aki mused.</p><p>         <strong>Brrring!!!</strong></p><p>         Aki looked to the sound. “Is that Yu?” Then he gasped.</p><p>         Royal spun into the fray, with a sword that looked like the Red Queen, but about two thirds its size, the flat of the blade having noticeable angled indents cutting across the flat. Then with a flourish the handle extended to make it a glaive, Royal impaling two shadows in one strike. Then she ripped out the glaive and with another flourish the blade folded back, the parts separating into segments, making a jagged circle of metal at the point of the pole. Royal revved the handle towards the top of the pole and the circle of blade started spinning rapidly. The blade shredding into shadows as Royal boldly moved through the crowd. With the last shadow shredded, her Rosa Mortem smoothly transformed back into a sword, and Royal absorbed it into a Faith tarot. “Oh, that’s nice.” She grinned.</p><p>         “Terrifying you mean.” Queen winced. “I think I will stick with my fists.”</p><p>         “Weapons can be special Makoto.” Raven looked over Yamato. “In a way, they are an extension of ourselves, they can be a part of us, just like our persona’s.”</p><p>         “What an interesting perspective Sae-san.” Cassandra mused. “Anyways, you’ll find your foe, up the path, then down into the coliseum.”</p><p>         “I could have figured that out you know.” Oracle pouted.</p><p>         Cassandra shrugged.</p><p>         “I have a feeling she just wanted to see Royal’s new weapon in action.” Panther observed.</p><p>         “What? Am I not allowed to be proud of my trickster?”</p><p>         “Kasumi!” Aki called.</p><p>         “Aki!!!” Royal dashed up to him and embraced him. “I’m really glad you’re ok.”</p><p>         He patted her back. “Same to you.” He sighed.</p><p>         “Futaba.” Sojiro dropped Moonlight and knelt as Oracle rushed in to hug him too. “Are you ok?”</p><p>         “Yeah, uhm...” She pulled away. “Shouldn’t you be in your outfit?”</p><p>         Sojiro blinked, then closed his eyes in concentration. Green fire flickered, then blazed over him and he was in his armor. “Sorry, guess it’s more difficult when the dimensions are merged like this. I’m getting old.”</p><p>         “Evokers were actually made to bridge that gap.” Aki explained as he let go of Royal. “Although they’re still useful for beginners.”</p><p>         Tae stood and looked Raven up and down. “I like the drip Sae.”</p><p>         “Raven, we’re on the job right now.” Raven gave her a look.</p><p>         “Wait of second... there was humor in that statement.” She grinned. “Good to see the end of the world isn’t getting you down.”</p><p>         “Well, we are here to save it... together. And that is something to be happy about.”</p><p>         “Sorry dad.” Oracle grinned. “We gotta go do Thief stuff. You hang tight, we got this!” She trotted away to converse with Cassandra by the start of the ramp.</p><p>         Boss sighed and glared at Joker. “Can you protect her through this?” He whispered at him.</p><p>         He nodded firmly. “Yes. She won’t come to harm.”</p><p>         He nodded. “Thank you, son.”</p><p>         Joker nodded with a slightly shaky breath in. “Thank you too.” He nodded to the other Thieves and they made their way over to the ramp.</p><p>         “Sorry Aki, this is our gig.” Royal smiled at him. “Thank you for training me for this. That god doesn’t stand a chance.” She gestured confidently.</p><p>         Aki’s eyes widened and the color drained from his face. “What?”</p><p>         “See ya in like, an hour probably.” Royal turned and walked.</p><p>         Aki’s hand reached out and snatched her wrist. “Wait!”</p><p>         “Aki?” Royal knit her eyebrows at him.</p><p>         “Y-You can’t go up there... I-I don’t want you to.”</p><p>         “Someone has to do something Aki.”</p><p>         “I’ll go in your stead.”</p><p>         “I’m the leader of the Phantom Thieves Aki!”</p><p>         “Makoto can lead.”</p><p>         “They need me! I’m really strong and-” She tugged.</p><p>         “Kasumi, as your <em>parent</em> I am ordering you not to go up there!” He yelled.</p><p>         The other Thieves eyes were drawn to the shout.</p><p>         Royal bit her lip and looked away. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>         “I...” He winced and looked away.</p><p>         “I need you to trust me.” She looked at him with a calm expression, eyes steady.</p><p>         Aki’s eyes shook, and he let go of her wrist.</p><p>======</p><p>         “You’re so fucking passive...” Crow growled. “You’re the kind of person that really pisses me off. So damn apathetic, you should try a different set of anti-depressants, the ones you’re on obviously aren’t working.”</p><p>         “Shut up...” Yuuki grit his teeth.</p><p>         “What is your hang-up, huh? Royal had one too, using that <em>crutch</em>.” He spat. “But she worked through it... now, what’s hanging you up?”</p><p>         “I...” He shook his head. “I don’t know...”</p><p>         “Well, if you don’t figure it out soon a lot of people are going to die.”</p><p>         “Why do you care?”</p><p>         “What? Do you think I like the idea of living in an emotionless dystopia devoid of free will? I’ve had enough of being under someone else’s thumb...” He scoffed. “You already know how I act when that is the case. Like a rabid animal... you on the other hand, find the pressure of that <em>thumb </em>comforting right? That’s why you’re in that cell. You just want to become a part of the ‘ignorant masses’ because every time you’ve tried becoming more it blew up in your face.”</p><p>         “Yeah, you’re right. But why are you in the cell? Who are you to criticize me when you’re just as trapped as I am.”</p><p>         He gestured to his outfit. “I have my rebellion; I can get out whenever I damn well please. But I respect Royal too much to encroach on the team dynamic she has cultivated over the past year. She doesn’t want me to help with this, therefore I would do more harm than good trying to help.”</p><p>         “How would I be any different?”</p><p>         Crow sat up and glared at him.</p><p>         “How?”</p><p>         “You can <em>choose </em>to be different. I can’t tell them not to hate me. But you can steel your willpower and become stronger than any of them right now. The power of persona is infinite, all that limits it is the willpower of the trickster. That’s how I was able to solo every fucking palace I came across, while you people had to work as a team. I don’t have formal training like Kasumi, but I wanted my power way more than she wanted hers, so I was powerful.” He chuckled bitterly and shook his head. “Oh Admin... You are such a fucking coward, and that is the <em>only</em> thing holding you back. And that’s why you make me furious. Gaining power will make you no longer afraid, but your fear is exactly what is stopping you from attaining that power.”</p><p>         “Congratulations, you just described a negative feedback loop.” He sighed and looked away. “I just don’t know how to get out of it.”</p><p>         “Do what Royal does, boldly push through anyway.”</p><p>         “Sorry, not specific enough.”</p><p>         “Go fight with them!” He pointed. “What the fuck are you sitting here on your ass for!?”</p><p>         “I can’t get out of this cell, not without breaking that loop, and I can’t break the loop unless I’m out of this cell. See the problem.”</p><p>         Crow gritted his teeth and stood, he grabbed the bars of his cell and ripped the door off its hinges and threw it to the side. The door splashing into blue particles as it hit the ground. He stomped over to Yuuki’s cell, grabbed the bars and did the same.</p><p>         Yuuki jumped in his seat. “What are you doing?!”</p><p>         Crow lashed out and grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, squirming. “If I’ve learned anything from those idiots...” He closed his eyes and sighed. “It’s that there’s nothing wrong with needing a little help.” Crow tossed Yuuki out of the cell. “Loki... They’re on their way to the coliseum made of cells, I doubt even you will miss it. Now go.”</p><p>         Yuuki scrambled to his feet, and shakily took out his evoker. “Th... thanks.”</p><p>         “No time for thanks, just go dumbass.” Crow waved him off.</p><p>         He shuffled away towards the stairs.</p><p>         Crow shook his head and sighed.</p><p>         “I’m proud of you.”</p><p>         He picked his head up to look at Lavenza, Aigis was stood next to her. Crow glared at Lavenza. “You’re... Caroline <em>and</em> Justine, right?”</p><p>         Lavenza nodded. “You may find yourself in a very different prison soon.” She gestured to Aigis. “But know that I am the avatar of power tasked with guiding and helping you. That will not stop for anything.”</p><p>         Crow looked to Aigis. “You’re here to take me in?”</p><p>         “Well, no, but yes.” She nodded. “Will you resist?”</p><p>         “No.”</p><p>======</p><p>         <em>Breath, Yuuki, breath...</em> He told himself as he walked up to the ramp.</p><p>         Cassandra looked up from her binder and beckoned him with a wave and a smile.</p><p>         “You are...”</p><p>         “Cassandra.” She gestured to herself. “Glad you could make it here Admin.”</p><p>         “Joker had the twin wardens, and Royal has you right?”</p><p>         She nodded. “I’m glad you seemed to have grasped the situation.”</p><p>         Yuuki looked down and shuffled his feet.</p><p>         “So Admin, what are you here to do?”</p><p>         “I’m still not really sure.”</p><p>         “That doesn’t matter...” She softly shook her head.</p><p>         “I know I need to fight; I know I need to help; I know what the right thing to do is... but I don’t know how to do it.”</p><p>         “Hey, chin up.” She gestured.</p><p>         He looked at her with watery eyes.</p><p>         “All you need to do, is come face to face with the danger ahead. The rest will follow.”</p><p>         “But I don’t know how-”</p><p>         “The rest will follow.” She turned and gestured to the ramp of ribs and dried blood that led up to the coliseum. “When people are faced with pain, when people face a problem they need to solve... they rarely know how to. It’s only by facing it, that they then learn. Life is a series of tests meant to learn. So go, take the test, and learn afterwards.”</p><p>         He took a shaky breath. “All I have to do is join them...”</p><p>         “You better get going, time is of the essence. There is no need to wait until you’re ready... just <em>run forward</em> young trickster.” She smiled.</p><p>         “T-Thank you... Cassandra-san.”</p><p>         She nodded happily.</p><p> </p><p>         He turned his head, gazing up the ramp. In the far distance near the coliseum, small blasts of elements and light lashed out, the Thieves voices shouting as an angel rained down hell upon them.</p><p>         He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, then opened them calmly.</p><p>         He felt the weight of the Evoker that was given to him in his pocket, and he stepped forward.</p><p>         One foot in front of the other he made his way up the path, bone slightly crunching and blood dripping.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Out of betrayal...</em> </strong>
</p><p>         “I’ve hurt people...”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Comes remorse...</em> </strong>
</p><p>         “Just because I was afraid...” He stomped forward harder.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Prove to them, my trickster...</em> </strong>
</p><p>         “I can’t let fear control me anymore...” His steps quickened.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>That abuse does not define your character...</em> </strong>
</p><p>         “I swear it!” He broke into a run.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>That a coward doesn’t have to be a monster...</em> </strong>
</p><p>         “I will help this time!” He reached out his hand.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>That a coward can become a hero...</em> </strong>
</p><p>         Blue burning infernal flames bled from his eyes and spread across his body. “AAAAHHHH!!!!” The fire burned through his skin, the swath of warm and cold emanating off his body as he ran. The fire burning off his body burning away at the path and air as he moved forward, hand outstretched to the Thieves.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Don’t try to be brave... Bravery is not the opposite of fear...</em> </strong>
</p><p>         “PERSONA!” An explosion of earth destroyed the section of the ramp.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Serenity is... So... still thy heart my trickster... you can be calm now...</em> </strong>
</p><p>======</p><p>         “Yoshitsune!” Royal shouted, and the persona slashed its swords wildly, pulses of red and black streaks erupted under the archangel eight times. She sighed and stumbled as her mask reappeared. “Still not dead! I need a Soma!” She beckoned her hand towards the ground and the messengers crawled out. “Raven, shoot it!”</p><p>         Raven coughed and stammered. “I don’t have a gu- fuck it.” She telepathically sent out her sword, flashes of crescent silver slashed at the angel in three bursts before Raven caught her sword again.</p><p>         <em>“We’re so close! Hang in there!”</em></p><p>         Joker’s head snapped up to the sky. “Look out!!!” He flipped away.</p><p>         “Bulonde!!!”</p><p>         A meteor crashed into the angel, its body exploding into ichor. When the particles settled, the brown boulder crumbled into dust, revealing Admin as his mask reappeared on his face.</p><p>         The mask was cast iron and covered his whole face, with small rectangle eye and mouth slits. He wore light blue clothing, with only one sleeve on his left arm that met a thick black glove that went up his forearm, on his right hand was a simple black fingerless glove. He wore a dark blue cape that ended at his waist and was slightly tattered and had a black pauldron on his left shoulder. On his right bare shoulder his scars were darker as though tattoos. He had a large black leather belt coming across his chest with a few small pouches, and another belt around his waist for the same. His black boots stopped below his knees.</p><p>         Royal smiled brightly. “Admin.”</p><p>         Admin jogged over to her. “Royal, I’m so sorry... I should have just-”</p><p>         “Stop.” Royal shook her head. “Are you here to talk-” She held up two glowing tarot cards. “Or to fight?” She handed them to him.</p><p>         He took them gingerly. “T-Thank you Royal...” The first Moon Tarot flashed and became a small wrist-mountable compound crossbow, Admin clipped it onto his left wrist with a twist. The second became a single-bladed straight-sword with groves along the blade and a circular hilt with glass panes within.</p><p>         Skull clapped him on the shoulder. “Glad you’re here buddy. You ready?”</p><p>         He nodded firmly. “Yes.”</p><p>         Joker patted his shoulder too as he walked by. “Let’s go.”</p><p>         “Like the cape!” Oracle cheered as she trotted forward with Joker.</p><p>         “That path to the temple is open!” Mona shouted. “Let’s go!”</p><p>         “No more of that Holy Grail shit doing whatever it wants!” Skull shook Admin’s shoulder.</p><p>         “Y-Yeah!” He shouted.</p><p>         “Is everyone all healed up though?” Oracle called. “This might be it, so let’s burn through our stash of items.”</p><p>         “Sis...” Queen sighed.</p><p>         Raven was sat on the ground. “No.”</p><p>         “Drink it.” Queen shoved the purple capsule in her face.</p><p>         “That stuff is disgusting. Just heal me and I’ll use Judgement Cut End.”</p><p>         “No, we need your summon swords sis.”</p><p>         Raven sighed.</p><p>         “You’re twenty-four and you still can’t handle taking medicine?!” She shouted.</p><p>         “I think we all know my self-care could use some work.”</p><p>         Royal rolled her eyes and took a bottle of water from the messengers. “Mix it with the water Queen, Raven does better when she’s hydrated.”</p><p>         Queen popped open the capsule and did so.</p><p>         Admin chuckled.</p><p>         “What’s up?” Royal asked.</p><p>         “I think...” He sighed and shook his head. “I think I <em>just</em> realized you guys are regular people.” He handed her the Evoker. “Here, I don’t need it anymore.”</p><p>         Royal took it and gave him a soft smile. “Good.”</p><p>         He turned to the stadium. “Let’s go.”</p><p>         Fox clapped him on the shoulder. “We cannot lose now. Let us ensure we do not have any regrets as we head toward the final battle! I am very glad leaving you behind won’t be one of my regrets Admin.”</p><p>======</p><p>         The Thieves ran to the center of the arena to face the Grail.</p><p>         The false Igor waited for them. “Rebels who choose to deny the Prison of Regression...” He addressed. “Why do you mere humans still dare to oppose me!?”</p><p>         “Why wouldn’t we?” Admin calmly asked.</p><p>         “Exactly!” Royal shouted.</p><p>         “Stop acting like you’re some kinda god!” Panther shouted. “You’re just a Treasure! Shut up and let us destroy you!”</p><p>         “Fools... do you still not understand? Your actions shall not save a single soul.” The false Igor glowed and was absorbed back into the Grail, the treasure regaining its luster.</p><p>         “That’s hardly the issue.” Raven scoffed. “We will fight for our place in this world.”</p><p>         “Let’s skip the philosophical mumbo-jumbo of your false reign Mr. God Cup.” Royal summoned her sword. <strong>Brrring!</strong> “We know what you are, and what you’re all about, and our minds aren’t going to change.”</p><p>         “Couldn’t have said it better myself Royal!” Mona shouted.</p><p>         “Let’s fight!” Fox shouted.</p><p> </p><p>         “I am the one who grants the desires of the masses... I give life to their voices...” The Grail sucked up red energy from the veins.</p><p>         <em>“We need to do something about those vines!”</em></p><p>         “No, you’re not.” With a flourish Joker’s mask disappeared, and a dozen arrows of light assaulted the Grail.</p><p>         <span class="u">“Sttooopp! Sttooopp!”</span> The masses shouted, and with a rumble more than a dozen shadows fell behind the Thieves.</p><p>         “Raven, Joker, Admin, to me!” Royal ordered. “Guard us!”</p><p>         Admin calmly took his placed beside Royal, summoned his sword and held up his left hand, fingers on the crossbow release.</p><p>         “Can you do this?”</p><p>         “Yes, I’ll be fine.” He stated.</p><p>         “Are you scared?”</p><p>         “Of course...” He stated calmly.</p><p>         “Sorry, can’t tell with the full mask.”</p><p>         “I believe that is the point.” He lowered his stance quickly and held his sword forward. “Manado Shield!” A bright yellow kanji flashed over Admin, and a golden barrier manifested in front of them, blocking the laser from the Grail.</p><p>         “Keep on your toes!” Raven shouted, then glanced up with a grin. “The blood sings to me...” She drew her blade, the blood droplets falling from the sky landing on the silver with tiny splashes that grew into a red spiral around her blade. “Enough to make me sick.” She spun and the raining blood in the air spiraled with her, then coalesced into a massive crescent that splashed into the Grail. “Royal...”</p><p>         “Raven, go see what you can do about the vines.” Royal ordered. “We’ll keep it busy.”</p><p>         She nodded and shot a summon sword at a golden hand, teleporting away to it in a flash of water.</p><p>         “Noir! Tag in!”</p><p>         Noir flipped in next to Joker. “Reporting for duty!”</p><p>         Royal backflipped away from a laser blast that tore up the floor, as she landed spirals of orange sprouted up around her. “Hold Yoshitsune...”</p><p>         A beam of light shot at Noir, she rolled out of the way and whipped out her military grenade launcher. “Tell me if these taste good!” <strong>Boom! Boom! BOOM!</strong> Clouds of smoke and fire shook the cup.</p><p>         <span class="u">“Stoooop... Stop it!!!</span>” The masses cried, and the veins glowed red again.</p><p>         “The masses that praise the Holy Grail are infinite.” The Grail spoke.</p><p>         “You mean about seven point eight billion give or take.” Raven mumbled from the palm of one of the golden hands.</p><p>         “Their desires and power in turn grant me immortality.” The veins started to glow red.</p><p>         Raven jumped off her Air Hike glyph to the top of the fingers, then gripped Yamato’s handle. “Let’s see how strong you are when you aren’t taking advantage of people.” She lashed out and the blood rain sharpened and was sent clean through the veins in a red crescent.</p><p>         The cup shook and the veins violently shriveled up.</p><p>         Raven flipped back down next to Noir.</p><p>         Noir bowed out. “I’ll leave the rest to you Raven-sama.”</p><p>         <em>“It worked!” </em>Oracle called. <em>“How’s that!?”</em></p><p>         “Hm...? I am no longer receiving the strength of the inmates!” The Grail exclaimed.</p><p>         “Even with all this magic, it had a sort of biological limitation.” Raven gripped Yamato, then looked to Royal.</p><p>         <em>“It can’t heal itself anymore! Take it down!”</em></p><p>         Royal nodded, then nodded to Joker.</p><p>         “Yoshitsune!”</p><p>         “Yoshitsune!”</p><p>         “Slay all...”</p><p>         “Manado Buster!” Admin raised his blade up and a beam of blue light extended out from the hilt, bisecting the blade.</p><p>         “You repugnant rebels...” The Grail growled.</p><p>         Raven let Yamato fly, Admin brought down the blade of light, and the two Wild Cards let their personas send out a flurry of black and red pulses.</p><p>         “You... fools...” The cup groaned.</p><p>         Admin leapt forward and stomped his foot into the ground, then punched it, sending two waves of rumbling earth to the Grail. The earth exploded out, and shattered the chains attaching the Grail to the floor.</p><p>         Skull smashed a shadow with his mace and looked over panting. “Do you get ‘em?”</p><p>         “Hard maybe.” Royal adjusted her grip on her sword.</p><p>         “Oracle?” Queen asked.</p><p>         She dropped down out of her persona next to them. “Uhm... it’s silent, but... I dunno...”</p><p>         “It can’t have been that easy right?” Panther asked.</p><p>         “They did hit him pretty hard... the fight just wasn’t as long as I thought it would be.” Fox said.</p><p> </p><p>         The arena rumbled violently, and veins of blue light shot up the walls and through the floors.</p><p> </p><p>         The Thieves struggled to remain standing and wobbled over to each other into a circle.</p><p>         “Oh, this might be bad.” Royal mumbled.</p><p>         “You think?!” Raven shouted and wrapped and arm around Queen.</p><p>         The blue light changed to a blood red and the gears on the Grail spun faster.</p><p>         “What the eff is goin’ on? This looks bad, you guys!” Skull shouted.</p><p>         The walls of the arena started to fall away in large chunks, letting the bright light of the sun feed into it. The wings that were folded on the Grail flourished out, breaking off the gears containing them.</p><p>         “Guys...” Admin was looking behind them. “We’re rising.”</p><p>         Panther looked behind too, to see that they now stood on a pillar high in the sky. “No way...”</p><p>         With another flash of blue light, the circular pillar slowly separated into pieces, allowing the god to rise up from the enclosure.</p><p>         Noir gasped. “The Holy Grail in its entirety...”</p><p>         The fingers on the golden hands clenched and those rose up too, connected by two large platinum and ivory arms.</p><p>         “Is this real...?” Panther breathed.</p><p>         “Give me a break...” Oracle’s breathing hitched as she observed the god in its entirety rise to face them in the light of the bright sun.</p><p>         “I am the administrator born of the collective human unconscious. The god of control, Yaldabaoth.” The god announced.</p><p>         “This is crazy! It’s like a building!”</p><p>         “I mean, technically you’ve knocked down buildings before, right?” Raven whispered to Queen.</p><p>         “I don’t think this is the same sis.”</p><p>         “The administrator must guide mankind toward proper development.” Yaldabaoth explained.</p><p>         “’Paternal being’ is right I guess...” Royal grumbled.</p><p>         “And now that the foolishness of man has been proven, it is the administrator’s duty to purge them.”</p><p>         “Or, maybe not...”</p><p>         “Or rather... and abusive parent...” Fox stepped to her side. “I know all to well what it’s like to desire such a thing...”</p><p>         “You kiddin’!?” Skull shouted at the god. “This is just some kinda bullshit rigged game you started and dragged Joker into!”</p><p>         “The foolish masses merely spread indolent thoughts and force the progress of society backward.” Yaldabaoth continued. “If left to humanity, the world would slowly meet its demise. Rehabilitation is impossible now.”</p><p>         Queen gripped her sister tighter. “That doesn’t mean humans are evil though!”</p><p>         “Indeed. There are many upstanding citizens. However, they merely take the sole path before them. The act of making decisions is accompanied by nothing but pain. Even if a cliff of ruin lay ahead, these lemmings would march onward without a second thought.”</p><p>         “Bullshit! You’re just forcin’ your selfish ideas on people!” Skull stomped his foot.</p><p>         Admin stepped forward. “You sound no different from the other corrupt <em>human</em> authority figures the Thieves have already taken down, and we will treat you no differently.” He took a deep breath. “The god of control, Yaldabaoth, the false deity of blasphemy. You rigged the game and conjured up lies to slander the name of humanity itself and plunge the world into ruin. Thus, we have decided to dethrone you from your position of authority without fail. From, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts.”</p><p>         “You tell ‘em Admin!” Oracle cheered.</p><p>         “I am the entity which governs this world. Its future depends wholly on my leadership. My authority over the humans cannot be simply stolen like the treasures you have taken before. Those who dare defy this natural order shall be met with punishment raining down from the heavens.”</p><p>         Royal growled and stepped forward.</p><p>         Joker interlaced his fingers with hers.</p><p>         Skull glanced at them, then nodded with a sigh and placed a hand on Royal’s shoulder. “Humans have limits Yaldabaoth, you do not want to find out what happens when they reach them.”</p><p>         “They surpass them!” Mona declared. “They do things that even they couldn’t imagine, good and bad! That’s what makes them human! Don’t underestimate us!”</p><p>         “Let’s take him down guys!” Panther beamed.</p><p>         “Crowning our glory by defeating a god... Now that is true art.” Fox mussed.</p><p>         “And we will do it together.” Noir added.</p><p>         “This is not how I saw my Christmas Eve going.” Raven smiled.</p><p>         “And how did you see it?” Queen asked.</p><p>         “Wine and cheese and watching trashy romance movies with Tae?” She gave her a look.</p><p>         “Well, you can do that after we’ve taken it down!”</p><p>         “Right!”</p><p>         “Man...” Mona smiled. “You guys are the best, stupidest group I could ask for...”</p><p>         Royal patted his head.</p><p>         “I’m so glad I was able to be part of your team.”</p><p>         Royal gave him a look. “If you think I’m letting you retire after this, you better think again.”</p><p>         Mona chuckled. “Right...”</p><p>         “Let’s give it our all!”</p><p>         “We’ll take it all back! Our future... and this world!”</p><p>         They all readied their weapons.</p><p> </p><p>         “Rebels who dare defy my rule... You shall perish.” Yaldabaoth announced.</p><p>         “Fox, Skull, Ann, Noir, Raven, Admin, attack it every chance you get!”</p><p>         Admin nodded and reached for his mask. “Bulonde...” He ripped it off, and his persona apparated behind him. A headless French war general riding on a black horse, dirt was crusted to the hide of the horse, and its regal longsword it held in an old pale wrinkled hand was rusted.</p><p>         “Everyone else run support! Heal and buff when you can!” Royal flipped Rosa Mortem and stabbed it into the ground. <strong>Brrring!!!</strong></p><p>         “The deadly sins are the means by which humanity’s nature is revealed.” Yaldabaoth announced. “I release upon you the deadly sin of lust. You have no means of escape, humans.” It summoned a gun on a mechanical arm and fired a blast at Royal. “The insanity of mankind shall bring forth the demise...”</p><p>         Royal held up her sword and the blast slid her back, but purple spirals of energy bounced off her sword and creeped into her eyes. Her irises became heart shaped, and a lewd smile grew on her face.</p><p>         “Royal!” Mona shouted.</p><p>         <em>“Careful guys, we don’t know what it does!”</em> Oracle warned.</p><p>         “Makoto... Sae...” Royal cooed. “It’s always been a secret fantasy of mine to score sisters... or brothers, but that’s not the topic right now. I’m talking about you two...”</p><p>         Queen gasped. “Royal! What are you saying?!”</p><p>         “How about you help me out? One fun night, just the three of us-”</p><p>         Raven smacked her upside the head with Yamato’s sheath.</p><p>         Royal spiraled and fell to the ground. “Oh... that was... I never said that!” She shouted at them.</p><p>         <em>“Oh, so that’s what it does.”</em> Oracle noted, then cleared her throat. <em>“Ok, make sure no one else gets hit by that, especially Inari!”</em></p><p>         “Hey!”</p><p>         “You were thinking about painting their three way, weren’t you?” Admin pointed out. “Persona!!!”</p><p>         “No one appreciates art anymore.” He grumbled. “Persona!”</p><p>         “The deadly sins are the means by which humanity’s nature is revealed.” Yaldabaoth announced. “I release upon you the deadly sin of vanity. You have no means of escape, humans.” It summoned a bell on a mechanical arm and rang it in front of Fox. “The fraudulence of mankind shall bring forth ruin...”</p><p>         Fox’s body became cloaked in a thin layer of shadow. He rounded on him. “Don’t you see what you are doing when you make fun of my art?! You are hindering the path to my greatness as an artist! You should all be honored to be painted by the great artist Yusuke Kit-”</p><p>         Noir bonked him on the head with the flat of her axe and he fell to the ground. “Woops... Mona, can we get a heal?”</p><p>         “Damnit, we can’t keep getting interrupted like this. Persona!” Raven shouted.</p><p>         “The deadly sins are the means by which humanity’s nature is revealed.” Yaldabaoth announced. “I release upon you the deadly sin of gluttony. You have no means of escape, humans.” It summoned a sword on a mechanical arm and swept it across the Thieves. “The selfishness of mankind shall bring forth ruin.”</p><p>         They all slid back from blocking it. Royal looked down in shock as her stomach rumbled loudly. “Ok, this is way worse than revealing my lewd fantasies.”</p><p>         “I feel like throwing up.” Skull moaned.</p><p>         “Uhm... I don’t feel anything. Are you guys ok?” Raven asked. “Persona!”</p><p>         “Now that’s just sad.” Panther grimaced as her stomach rumbled too. “I need crepes...”</p><p>         <em>“Joker! Summon the curry!”</em> Oracle called.</p><p>         Joker nodded, and the Messengers around him brought up food for the Thieves. “Persona!” A stream of Almighty rained down from the sky onto the god’s head.</p><p>         “Oh, my goodness... Joker’s cooking is the best.” Noir moaned as she spooned Curry into her mouth.</p><p>         “I know right!” Royal stuffed her face.</p><p>         Joker and Raven sighed at each other. ““Persona!!”” They shouted in unison.</p><p>         “The deadly sins are the means by which humanity’s nature is revealed.” Yaldabaoth announced. “I release upon you the deadly sin of wrath. You have no means of escape, humans.” It called forth a book and waved it in front of Queen. “The passion of mankind shall bring forth ruin...”</p><p>         A red energy clouded her eyes, she grit her teeth and stomped her foot, cracking the tile beneath. “Stop repeating the same stupid fucking dumbshit line every time you attack us you dumb fucking Diva Cup!!! I hope you get permanent fucking brain damage from me punching some fucking sense into you!!!”</p><p>         Noir took a deep breath and looked away, shuttering a little. “Uhm, Persona!!!”</p><p>         Raven embraced the seething Queen. “Calm down, now’s not the time for you to lose your cool.” She ran her hand through her hair. “Hush your cries, close your eyes...”</p><p>         Queen’s eyes blinked rapidly before staying closed. “Thanks sis... You’re a good sister...”</p><p>         “Uhm... thank you, but we need to fight.” Raven let her go and brandished Yamato, barely knocking away an arrow of light in time.</p><p>         “The deadly sins are the means by which humanity’s nature is revealed.” Yaldabaoth announced. “I release upon you the deadly sin of greed. You have no means of escape, humans.” It shot its gun at Admin. “The fixation of mankind shall bring forth ruin...”</p><p>         Admin fell to his knees. “I just wanted more people to love us! There’s always people who don’t see us as heroes! We need to save all of them or what’s the point? Think about everything we will be given if we’re seen as heroes everywhere!”</p><p>         Skull picked him up by the shoulders and shook him. “Who cares about them man, we see you as a hero!”</p><p>         He shook out his head. “Right, sorry, thanks... we need to disable those arms.”</p><p>         “Fight fire with fire!” Noir shouted and a spiral of violent orange assaulted the god’s gun.</p><p>         “The deadly sins are the means by which humanity’s nature is revealed.” Yaldabaoth announced. “I release upon you the deadly sin of envy. You have no means of escape, humans.” It rang the bell at Raven, a swath of purple energy assaulting her. “The resentment of mankind shall bring forth ruin.”</p><p>         “Damnit, anything but this one!” Royal rushed to her.</p><p>         Raven fell to her knees and started sobbing. “Why is everyone better than me...?” She mumbled.</p><p>         Royal embraced her. “Don’t think like that, you’re doing great Raven.”</p><p>         “That’s easy for you to say you damn Mary Sue! Everyone loves you!”</p><p>         “Everyone loves you too Raven.”</p><p>         Queen knelt and embraced her too. “I love you sis.”</p><p>         “The deadly sins are the means by which humanity’s nature is revealed.” Yaldabaoth announced. “I release upon you the deadly sin of pride. You have no means of escape, humans.” A red pulse emanated around the book as its pages were flipped. “The ingratitude of mankind shall bring forth ruin.”</p><p>         “Damnit, it’s trying something.” Joker ripped off his mask and a massive spear impaled the book from the sky, then lightning struck it violently.</p><p>         <em>“Wait Joker! It’s a counter!”</em></p><p>Joker’s eyes widened as a red pulse rang out, and swaths of energy were drawn to him. “I will save... everyone... I can help do that... everyone wants me to save them... they have dreams... and I have the power to help them come true... I have the Wild Card... so helping people... Persona!!!” He lashed out, and Almighty rained down upon the god.</p><p>         “Joker.” Mona hopped on his shoulder. “You will never have to carry the whole burden yourself. That’s why you have us. You will never be alone when trying to do good.”</p><p>         Joker launched into a coughing fit and shook out his head. “Thank you.”</p><p>         “That abyss of the unconscious yearns for ultimate ruin. You have no means of escape humans. Punishment shall strike you all!” Yaldabaoth announced, and it’s four arms started to glow with a red and black energy, before shooting beams that coalesced in front of his chest. “As you pass through the gates of destruction...”</p><p>         <em>“Huh? What’s this spike in energy!?”</em> Oracle shouted. <em>“Some kind of insane attack’s coming! Watch out! Here! Super move! Ultra-charge!”</em></p><p>         “Admin’s right! We can take out the arms, that should stop the attack!” Royal shouted as spirals of blue energy erupted around her. She leapt up and stood atop her Air Hike glyph. She motioned her sword to the side. “<strong>Evetta.</strong>” Curse and almighty surrounded the blade and extended it. The sound of glass shattering echoed out as her hair glowed red. And she started slashing wildly.</p><p>         Raven took a low stance and tightly gripped the sheathed Yamato. “Slay all...” The blood droplets falling from the sky surged towards her in a storm.</p><p>         The glass within the Monado’s circular hilt flashed with blue, then green, then finally red kanji, that final one flashing over Admin’s body. “Bulonde... Eye of the Core.” Four massive waves of sharp flagstone assaulted the arms.</p><p>         “Lupin...” Joker stomped his foot and Bless pulsed out, then shot out of his being, washing over the god.</p><p>         The arms shattered and Yaldabaoth leaned back from the shattering of platinum and ivory, the red converging energy dissipated. “Fools opposing a god... so... this is the power that resists ruin...”</p><p>         Royal landed with a flip. “Ok, that move took a lot out of me...” She leaned on Joker and breathed. “Yeah asshole!” She called. “This is it!”</p><p>         <em>“Did we do it? He’s not attacking?” Oracle asked. “No wait! Keep your guards up!”</em></p><p>         “My control shall not bow down to ruin.” Yaldabaoth’s voice shook with fury. “My control is the ultimate truth of this world!” Red and black energy suddenly spiked outwards, washing over the Thieves.</p><p>         They fell back, but struggled to stand again.</p><p>         Mona coughed. “If you’re really a god, you should be guiding humans to your ideals! You’re destroying them because you can’t do that, aren’t you? So that you can flaunt your own existence.”</p><p>         “Just like Kamoshida.” Admin’s voice shook. “A human.”</p><p>         “That’s why you were observing us! You had to because the reaction of the masses worried you!”</p><p>         “That sounds about right.” Fox coughed.</p><p>         “I don’t know how long you lived, but you’re the perfect example of a pain-in-the-ass old man!” Skull shouted.</p><p>         “You find people like that everywhere.” Panther added.</p><p>         Raven chuckled. “Trust me when I say that’s not a good look for you.”</p><p>         “What drivel...” Yaldabaoth spoke.</p><p>         Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Great he thinks breaking out the ‘sophisticated’ vocabulary will make him above us.”</p><p>         A black wave of shadow washed over the Thieves, pulling them to the ground. The whole world seemed to shake.</p><p>         “Oracle, anything you can tell us?” Royal asked.</p><p>         <em>“AAHH!!” </em>Oracle’s persona crashed into the platform and she tumbled. “I don’t know, I don’t know!” She tried to push herself up.</p><p>         Joker struggled to walk to her side, one stomp in front of the other.</p><p>         “I can barely see anything.” Queen held onto Raven.</p><p>         “Do you want to erase us from this world that much!?” Noir shouted.</p><p>         “We won’t go easily...” Royal growled. “And I will make sure you won’t come out unscathed at the least.”</p><p>         “G-Guys!” Mona tried to call out as the shadow blocked their vision completely.</p><p>         “Since you’ve been forsaken by the world, there is nowhere that you can belong.” Yaldabaoth insisted.</p><p>         “Yes there is!” Royal shouted. “Here! With my family! That is where I belong!”</p><p>         The god blasted them with a storm of lightning, the Thieves fell to the ground screaming. The shadow was dispelled only so they could look upon the god.</p><p>         “We... can’t lose... like this...” Skull tried to push himself up.</p><p>         “If we lose... the world is...” Queen’s voice broke.</p><p>         “We aren’t going to lose Queen.” Raven tried to push herself up with her sister. “We can’t, I refuse.”</p><p>         “I need to... get back up...” Panther winced.</p><p>         Yaldabaoth laughed and blasted them with lightning again. “Not even one sliver of unpredictability can be permitted under my control. Do you hear the voices of the masses? They mock you for revolting against a god. Humans are naught but clumps of desire. Logic dictates that a world filled with them will decline.”</p><p>         “Oh great.” Raven winced. “He’s pulling out the ‘facts and logic’...”</p><p>         “The sin of rebelling against a god is severe.”</p><p>         “He’s really trying to spin around my calling card?” Admin grunted.</p><p>         “As punishment, you shall taste pain everlasting.”</p><p>         “Not letting that happen!” Mona shouted.</p><p>         “The attendant created from the dregs of human hope, hm?” He addressed. “It is impossible for a petty existence like you to overrule my precedent.”</p><p>         “Human hope is a desire too! You better not underestimate it! The Phantom Thieves will yield to no one, no matter who they are! Even if only one of us remains, we’ll get back up and fight to the very end. And we’ll definitely take the world!”</p><p>======</p><p>         Shiho smiled brightly as she looked to the sky. “That was Morgana, wasn’t it? Yeah! Go Panther! Go the Phantom Thieves! Take it down!” She shot her fist in the air.</p><p>         The crowd around her looked in confusion.</p><p>         “What? Are you guys not going to cheer too!? They’re fighting for us up there! Just like they’ve always had!” She gestured.</p><p>         Their faces were blank.</p><p>         She frowned. “Snap out of it! All of you! Stop running from the truth!”</p><p>         The faces slowly turned skyward, and something changed in their eyes.</p><p>         <em>“The Phantom Thieves?”</em></p><p>         They started cheering.</p><p>         Shiho smiled skyward. “Ann, Yuuki?! Can you hear us?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Tears ran down Aki’s face as he gazed skyward. “Please... kill it... this time...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         <strong>Click. BOOM!!!!</strong> Naoto’s revolver kicked back, and a large cylinder was cut through the crowd of shadows. Shadow’s feet and limbs fell to the ground at the edges of the affected area. She turned and looked skyward. “This is it Kasumi... the chance for you and your friends to kill a god, and save the world... I believe in you, always have.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         A shadow leapt at Aigis and Crow bisected it with Soulbrandt. He glared skyward. “Don’t make me regret not going up there. If you die to that thing Kasumi, I’ll kill you myself!”</p><p>         “More shadows!” Aigis shouted and fired her finger guns.</p><p>         “Goro!” Ken shouted and ran over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Hiraguchi looked up with a smug smile. “I always knew you were destined for great things. Don’t let me down.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Aika looked skyward. “If that’s you and your girlfriend up there... I have no doubt everything will be ok... you’re good people, don’t forget that ever again.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “I’m not letting you lose after getting this far.” Tae grumbled. “You better finish what you started! And make sure Sae remembers to come over for Wine and movies!” She grinned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “They’ll win if I cheer them on?” Kawakami smiled and put a hand on her hip. “Then I’ll cheer them on as much as they need!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “This is rough sweetie.” Lala sighed. “But I know you can make it through this. You’re strong, one of the strongest girls I’ve ever met. You won’t go down without a fight, and if you fight, I know you will win.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “You all are truly causing a revolution right now!” Yoshida shouted. “Goooo!!!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “AAAHHH!!!” Mitsuru angrily bisected a shadow, then shook out her head.</p><p>         “Mitsuru...” Yukari looked into her watery eyes. “She’ll be ok...”</p><p>         “You don’t know that... She’s a Wild Card now... But... at least I know she will save the world... She deserves to become a hero, I know she will...” She smiled and let the tears run. “At least she will be better than me... that’s all I wanted for her...”</p><p>         She embraced her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “Do a good job Big Sis!” Jose called out. “You still owe me some flowers!” He laughed happily.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “You are the reason I can do what I was meant to.” Cassandra smiled. “Don’t falter now, your power is infinite my trickster, all you have to do is use it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “It may not look like it, but I’ve got high hopes for you guys.” Iwai mumbled. “You better win this kid.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         <em>“I love you...”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A smile tugged at the corner of Philemon’s mouth. “A good show indeed.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Yu leapt atop a skyscraper and gazed up at the final battle. “It’s up to you from here kid!” He gestured around. “An opportunity to save the world doesn’t happen every day you know!” He smiled. “Savor it.”</p><p>======</p><p>         “You hear that?!” Mona shouted. “Those are the voices of the humans you made fun of! No one wants you to rule over them! Isn’t that right Royal!?”</p><p>         Royal gritted her teeth. “We have a dream for this world Yaldabaoth! The world may not be a happy fairy tale, but that’s why we’re here to make it better!” She slammed her fist down, cracking the tile. “And I won’t tolerate anyone speaking ill of that dream!!!”</p><p> </p><p>         Her mask vanished and Magatsu-Cendrillon apparated in front of her. The persona faced its trickster.</p><p>         Royal whipped out her Evoker and aimed it at Magatsu-Cendrillon’s head. “A long time ago... I embraced my mortality... and that gave me power.”</p><p>         The persona nodded, and Royal’s hair grew red.</p><p>         “But you needed to as well... didn’t you? Accept that... I wasn’t always going to be thou, and thou weren’t always going to be I...”</p><p>         She nodded and smiled softly.</p><p>         <strong>BANG!!!</strong> The Evoker and Magatsu-Cendrillon’s head snapped away from each other. A shower of blue shattered glass exiting the back of the persona’s head.</p><p>         “<strong>AAAAHHHH!!!!</strong>” The persona shouted and dissolved into flame.</p><p>         Royal dropped her Evoker, the clatter echoing through the world.</p><p>         Yaldabaoth scoffed. “So you have failed to harness the power... No matter how many prayers of those foolish masses come together...”</p><p>         The sky darkened and the world rumbled.</p><p>         “Hm?...”</p><p>         Dark clouds started to gather over the city, they crackled and thundered with red lightning within.</p><p>         Panther looked down at the clouds. “What’s happening?” He voice shook.</p><p>         Oracle gasped. “Wait, this feeling...” She looked to Royal with wide eyes.</p><p>         Her hair was bright red, and her eyes were blazing, red electricity crackled around her fingers.</p><p>         “It’s a persona...” She breathed in awe.</p><p>         A cloudy clawed hand shot up from the clouds and slammed atop the platform. <strong>BOOM!</strong> Chunks of tile jumped up.</p><p>         Skull leapt back. “What the hell?!”</p><p>         “It’s massive...” Queen breathed.</p><p>         “And powerful...” Admin continued.</p><p>         <strong>BOOM!!!</strong> Another cloudy hand slammed into the other side of the platform.</p><p>         Raven and Queen jumped away. Raven grinned. “Fight god with god...”</p><p>         The being rose up from the clouds. A humanoid with two massive tattered dark liquid wings, and six crackling red eyes attached to a shifting head of black and red tentacles equipped with claws.</p><p>         “Is it really a persona?!” Mona shouted.</p><p>         Joker only smiled.</p><p>         “Fools!” Yaldabaoth called. “This is why man is doomed...” He blasted out black and red energy.</p><p>         It did nothing.</p><p>         “This is...” Noir looked at the persona in awe.</p><p>         “Beautiful...” Fox finished.</p><p>         “Finish this Royal!” Mona called.</p><p>         “<strong>Consume him... Cthylla!!!</strong>” Royal shouted.</p><p> </p><p>         The persona moved over them and grabbed Yaldabaoth’s shoulders, where her fingers made contact, his body burned with Curse.</p><p>         “Preposterous... You dare rob the people’s wishes!?” Yaldabaoth shouted.</p><p>         Royal’s irises danced like flame. “<strong>Maybe I forgot to mention something to you; I don’t believe in gods...</strong>”</p><p>         Cthylla’s form enveloped Yaldabaoth, his metal and platinum body dissolving into red particles. “What power... It surpasses mine own... a god born from the wish of the masses... and the willpower of one girl... So this... is a true trickster...” His body ate away. “Damn that Igor...”</p><p>         Cthylla’s clouds consumed the god, then dissipated, leaving nothing left. The persona turned, and held out it’s hand to the Thieves, within was a golden chalice, that she carefully placed on the platform, before vanishing herself.</p><p>         Royal fell to her knees as her mask reappeared.</p><p>         “Royal!” Joker ran to her side and embraced her. “You did it! You did it... I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>         She smiled up at him, then pressed her lips to his.</p><p>         “Did she just... eat it?” Skull asked. “I mean, she said ‘consume’ right?”</p><p>         Panther howled with laughed. “Well, Royal’s always had quite the appetite.”</p><p>         Royal pulled away and rolled her eyes. “Did you have to put it like that?!”</p><p>         Everyone laughed.</p><p>         “Look, guys!” Oracle called. “We should take the treasure!”</p><p>         “That cup over there?” Skull asked. “Wait, what did Queen call it?”</p><p>         Queen jumped. “N-Nothing! I was under the influence of Wrath remember?”</p><p>         “A ‘Diva Cup’.” Admin said. “It’s a menstrual cycle thing.”</p><p>         “A what?!” Skull exclaimed.</p><p>         Queen looked down and sighed. “Damn...”</p><p>         Raven giggled at her and embraced her.</p><p>         “Thanks for everything gang...” Mona trotted over to the treasure.</p><p>         Royal walked over to him. “You don’t have to sound sad. This won’t be the end of us, you know that.”</p><p>         He smiled slightly at her. “Humans have the power to change the world. They just forgot about that a bit... Thank you for helping me complete my duty.”</p><p>         Royal gave him a look.</p><p>         “Everything was thanks to you, wasn’t it, Morgana?” Queen asked.</p><p>         “Give yourself credit Makoto.” Raven frowned.</p><p>         Mona chuckled. “Raven’s right. It was all of you who did the real heavy lifting.”</p><p>         “It was a team effort.” Royal assured. “And you’re apart of that team Morgana.” She pat his head.</p><p>         “T-Thank you... I’m just really glad I was useful to humans that I admired so much... Nothing could make me happier.”</p><p>         The treasure started to sparkle.</p><p>         Mona looked at it. “This placed will soon disappear too...” He reached out. “Time to go home.”</p><p>=====</p><p>         The Thieves suddenly found themselves waist deep in a clear red liquid.</p><p>         “The hell?” Skull jumped.</p><p>         Raven stuck her hand in. “Not blood this time. What...”</p><p>         “What is this?” Fox turned.</p><p>         “The people are frozen.” Admin pointed out.</p><p>         The civilians around them were frozen mid-walk.</p><p>         Suddenly as the sun peaked out from the clouds, the liquid hardened into glass, then shattered. The mementos bones began to dissolve, and they air regained a more natural hue.</p><p>         “So beautiful...” Noir mumbled.</p><p>         Then the entire world started to dissolve into light. Particles emanating off the people and buildings.</p><p>         “Morgana!” Royal’s voice broke and her eyes shook.</p><p>         He was dissolving too. “The whole world is a product of cognition... not just the metaverse.”</p><p>         “Morgana! What’s happening to you!” Royal ran forward but was stopped as the ground in front of her was shattered through with a wave of light, separating her from Morgana.</p><p>         “It can be freely re-made...” Mona smiled. “You have to power to shape the world Royal.”</p><p>         “Mona-chan!” Noir cried.</p><p>         “This can’t be happening!” Panther shouted.</p><p>         “Morgana...” Tears streamed down Royal’s face.</p><p>         “Soon, a new world will come. One where mankind isn’t held captive. The world will shine brightly as long as you hold hope in your hearts.”</p><p>         “But what’s going to happen to you?!” Queen shouted.</p><p>         “He’s fulfilled his duty sister...” Raven sighed. “He is at peace now...”</p><p>         “Please, don’t Morgana.” Royal begged. “Y-You know I c-can’t...”</p><p>         “You’re the strongest person I know Royal, you always can. Remember, there is no such thing as the ‘real world’. What each person sees and feels, those are what shape reality. This is what gives the world infinite potential. Even if you feel that only darkness lies ahead... As long as you hold hands together... and see it through as one... the world will never end. The world exists within all of you...”</p><p>======</p><p>         “Morgana...” Ann mumbled as she looked down at the street.</p><p>         “Mona...” Futaba sniffled.</p><p>         Haru took out her phone. “The Meta-Nav... It’s gone...”</p><p>         Sae looked at Yamato in her hand. “I can’t feel it through Yamato either.”</p><p>         “Mementos must have disappeared too.”</p><p>         “We can’t see Mona anymore... can we?” Futaba asked.</p><p>         Jirou glanced at the frozen Kasumi and interlaced his fingers with hers. “Who knows...”</p><p>         Futaba shook her head. “It’s fine. I already know the answer.”</p><p>         “What’re you all so gloomy for? Mona would laugh at us for it...” Ryuji said.</p><p>         “That reminds me, what about the public? Were we able to change their hearts?” Yusuke asked.</p><p>         The Thieves looked around as the bustling crowds.</p><p>         “It’s kinda hard to tell.” Ann said.</p><p>         “We’ll know for sure when I try pressuring for a case again.” Sae absorbed Yamato. “It should be easy without a god manipulating the masses.”</p><p>         “I think Akechi left the Velvet Room, we might have to find him again.” Yuuki said.</p><p>         Sae’s phone beeped and she took it out. “It’s Naoto, she said she has him in custody again.”</p><p>         “Then we’ll leave it to you.” Makoto said.</p><p>         Sae nodded. “I have a promise to keep.”</p><p>         “If we can’t enter the Metaverse, that means we’ve been relieved of being Phantom Thieves.” Yusuke said.</p><p>         “That means we’ll just have to leave it to Onesama-Raven, right?!” Ryuji beamed.</p><p>         Sae gave him a scathing look.</p><p>         “Don’t tease her Ryuji.” Ann chastised.</p><p>         Haru sighed. “Honestly... I’m kind of sad we aren’t Thieves anymore.”</p><p>         Ryuji scoffed light-heartedly. “What’d I just say? We gotta stop bein’ so gloomy! Think about that insane ass we just kicked!”</p><p>         Yusuke smiled. “You’re right... we should be celebrating with a victory toast.”</p><p>         “Well, we’re still high schoolers, so we can’t really drink a real toast...” Ann pointed out.</p><p>         “When did that stop you last time?” Yuuki asked.</p><p>         “T-That was an accident!” Makoto insisted.</p><p>         “And there’s no way I’m drinking in front of you kids again.” Sae shook her head as she typed away at her phone.</p><p>         “Oh, what if we tried something else?” Haru asked. “Like, what do athletes do after a win?”</p><p>         “You mean like a huddle?” Yuuki asked. “I’ve done that before...”</p><p>         “We could all circle up and give a victory shout.” Makoto added.</p><p>         “Sounds good- except for the part where we’re in the dead center of Shibuya, surrounded by tons of people.” Futaba complained.</p><p>         “What?! You wanna do it here an’ now?!” Ryuji jumped a little.</p><p>         "Common Ryuji, get with the program.” Futaba chastised.</p><p>         “I too am disappointed.” Yusuke gave him a look of contempt. “After all we’ve been through together, you’ve nothing left to lose through this.”</p><p>         “Let’s just do it quick.” Yuuki sighed.</p><p>         “Sis, put away your phone!”</p><p>         “Wait, what are we doing now?” She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Fine... Let’s get this over with.” Ryuji stepped forward and placed out his hand. “Everyone, put your hands in!”</p><p>         Jirou softly smiled at Kasumi and guided her hand in with his own.</p><p>         The other Thieves placed their hands in.</p><p>         Makoto sighed. “Don’t you think this is a little too overt?”</p><p>         “This is dehumanizing.” Sae stated.</p><p>         “Yeah, uh, can we hurry this up? I don’t mind yelling, so long as we make it quick.” Ann said.</p><p>         “Common Royal.” Yuuki asked. “Sound us off.”</p><p>         A pause.</p><p>         Jirou nudged her.</p><p>         She blinked and shook out her head. “Right uhm... what should we cheer?”</p><p>         “It doesn’t matter.” Sae said.</p><p>         Ryuji sighed. “Well, this celebration’s going great. Ok, when Royal gives our victory cry, we all follow with a super-loud, ‘Yeah’ Got it? Yuuki, count us off!”</p><p>         He sighed. “Ok, one... two... three...”</p><p>         “A-A p-perfect ten!” Kasumi shouted.</p><p>         “““““““““Yeah!”””””””””</p><p>         The Thieves separated.</p><p>         Ann sighed. “That... actually made me feel a bit better. It’s like everything’s finally over.”</p><p>         “You may be right there. The more I think about it, the more pressure I realize we were really under.” Makoto said.</p><p>         “You kids don’t worry about a thing.” Sae assured. “You can leave it to us. Just relax now, you’ve certainly earned it.” She smiled softly at them.</p><p>         “Brr... it’s chilly.” Ann rubbed her arms, then glared at Ryuji.</p><p>         He sighed and wrapped an arm around her.</p><p>         Futaba looked skyward in awe. “It’s snowing.”</p><p>         “No wonder it’s cold.”</p><p>         “Is this what they call a white Christmas?” Ann asked.</p><p>         “It’s still Christmas Eve.” Makoto said. “Sis, didn’t you make plans with Takemi?”</p><p>         “Yes, but I’m afraid that will have to wait.” She sighed at her phone. “Did you kids plan anything?”</p><p>         “No, but we should plan a real victory party, and don’t think you’re not invited sis!”</p><p>         “Sounds good, but it’s getting late.” Yuuki said. “We should all get some sleep after fighting a god.”</p><p>         Yusuke yawned. “I believe Admin is quite right, our bodies are in need of some rejuvenation on this Christmas Eve.”</p><p>         Haru let out a squeaky yawn. “Right, Christmas. So much was going on I had forgotten. Maybe we can meet at Leblanc tomorrow? Coffee and Jirou’s cooking sounds good.”</p><p>         Jirou nodded. “Yes, let’s do that. I’m sure I can reserve the store for our celebration. I have some pull, being the owner’s son and all.” He smirked.</p><p>         “A... celebration...” Kasumi mumbled.</p><p>         “Well then, see you all again tomorrow.” Yusuke said.</p><p>         “I’m worried about Sojiro, so I’m gonna head home.” Futaba kicked her foot.</p><p>         Kasumi nodded and pulled out her phone. “I’m gonna call Aki. You and Jirou go on ahead.”</p><p>         Jirou paused. “Ok...” He nodded and let go of her hand.</p><p>======</p><p>         <em>“Cassandra told me you were ok...”</em> Aki said. <em>“Thank you...”</em></p><p>         “I said you could trust me, right?” Kasumi said.</p><p>         <em>“I know... are you sure you’re ok?”</em></p><p>         “I’ll be fine, just a little tired.”</p><p>         <em>“Ok, I won’t pry, you just sounded a little off... I need to work with Naoto and the others right now to get everything ready. The house is yours and Jirou’s for the night if you want.”</em></p><p>Kasumi jumped and blushed a little. “O-Oh, thanks Aki.”</p><p>         <em>“No problem... thank you again...”</em></p><p>         She hung up and looked at the phone, she scrolled and hovered her thumb over Jirou’s name. She sighed and let her phone down. She took a couple shaky steps forward.</p><p>         She held out her hand, and a small snowflake landed in it and melted, then the liquid mixed with a tear.</p><p>         She tilted her head skyward, the snow fell so light, and so gentle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re my best friend, you know that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, what else would I be?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         The sound of certain gentle footsteps permeated through the crowd white noise.</p><p>         Kasumi tilted her head down, her vision blurry.</p><p>         Jirou had a calm expression, he stepped to Kasumi’s side, and tilted his head skyward.</p><p>         She let the avalanche of sobs out and turned to embrace Jirou. Burying her face in his shoulder and shaking violently.</p><p>         He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I kinda just skipped over the mementos dungeon. Kinda another case of 'I felt board writing it so I figured y'all would get board reading it'.</p><p>There is a lot of retreaded canon ground in this chapter, but I hope I spiced it up enough with Admin and Royal's comments and wholesome sister stuff.</p><p>Cassandra is best girl.</p><p>I really enjoyed making the Thieves cell conversations more talkative. I know when I was playing the game I was saying things back every dialogue line, even if Joker didn't.</p><p>Rosa Mortem is a weird love child between the Red Queen from DMC, Harbringer from RWBY, and the Whirlygig Saw from Bloodborne.</p><p>So... there was going to be a drawing of Admin's rebellion outfit, but I just kinda ran out of time. Writing is more important than drawing for me. For now though, just think of his outfit as a weird combination of Chrom from Fire Emblem, and Daud from Dishonored.<br/>His weapons are a simple wristbow and this worlds version of the Monado from xenoblade. Although this Monado is thinner and smaller, otherwise the same. The Monado in xenoblade is super chunky and that always bothered me when it comes to like, the logistics of the weight distribution or whatnot, so this one is a thin one.<br/>Now for his Persona:</p><p>Bulonde<br/>Resists: Physical, Null: Earth, Weak: Water</p><p>Yep, it resists Physical attacks, is that thematically appropriate or in poor taste? You decide.</p><p>The persona is based on Vivien de Bulonde, a french war general who, out of fear of enemy troops arriving from austria, ordered a withdraw that left behind his wounded men, and was arrested for this cowardice. This general is one of the possible people to be the 'Man in the Iron Mask'. The 'Man in the Iron Mask' legend is referring to a prisoner arrested in the late 1600's that was forced to wear a mask of some kind at all times, hiding their identity from everyone. It was such an odd thing that people started making up stories about it. </p><p>“The deadly sins are the means by which humanity’s nature is revealed.”<br/>“The deadly sins are the means by which humanity’s nature is revealed.”<br/>“The deadly sins are the means by which humanity’s nature is revealed.”<br/>“The deadly sins are the means by which humanity’s nature is revealed.”<br/>“The deadly sins are the means by which humanity’s nature is revealed.”<br/>“The deadly sins are the means by which humanity’s nature is revealed.”<br/>“The deadly sins are the means by which humanity’s nature is revealed.”</p><p>lol</p><p>Shiho shows up again.<br/>Aki tears.<br/>What Naoto's revolver does is revealed here, it's kinda like the Cricket weapon from Men In Black.<br/>The other confidants get their lines.</p><p>Santanael descended from the heavens and Cthylla ascended from below.</p><p>And, sadness. </p><p>And I think that's it for this week! Come next week for another short but important chapter! 36: Home</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         “I’ve known what you are for a long time now... I’ve known what your power means, and how to use it... I know that I am thou... and thou art I... But my rebellion had been shaken for a long time now... so I couldn’t use myself right... that changes now...” He took a deep breath. “It’s time we talked face to face... Azathoth...” He entered his palace.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Ok...” Sae sighed with her face in her hand. “I just fought god today, so can you talk slower?”</p><p>         Naoto rolled her eyes. “You’ll have to meet with him while he’s in jail periodically.”</p><p>         She sighed. “Can’t you do it?”</p><p>         “No. You’ll also have to be careful with what you say. He’ll be in protective custody, so we should come up with code phrases now.”</p><p>         “At least I have a friendly face to look forward to when they let me out of solitary.” Goro tried to lean back in his metal interrogation chair, but the chains attaching his wrists to the desk stopped him. He scowled.</p><p>         “Solitary isn’t healthy though, that’s a proven fact.” Ken gestured. “Can’t we-”</p><p>         “I would prefer solitary Ken. Unless you want me murdering the other inmates?”</p><p>         Ken gave him a look. “Must you say things like that?”</p><p>         Goro smirked.</p><p>         Sae shook her head. “Still can’t believe you’ve had a brother this whole time.” She jabbed a thumb at Ken.</p><p>         “Half-brother.” He corrected. “And excuse me if I’m not thrilled on exactly how we’re blood related.”</p><p>         “You made me feel guilty once for taking Makoto for granted. Was that just a part of your facade?”</p><p>         Goro paused. “No.”</p><p>         “Then stop acting like a smug bitch. If that was the truth, I think I know how you really feel about having Ken in your life.” Sae’s eyes blazed.</p><p>         “You are still so angry Sae. Why is that? Was finding your rebellion, facing your shadow for nothing?”</p><p>         “That has nothing to do with your betrayal of my trust Crow.”</p><p>         “I’m going to miss you Sae.”</p><p>         Sae gritted her teeth and the veins on her hands grew more pronounced. “You still want to be my friend after all this?”</p><p>         “Of course I do.” He gave her an exacerbated look.</p><p>         “You were given every fucking chance to turn around, change your ways. I gave you every chance to actually fucking respect me as I did you, and you returned that with nothing but lies and betrayal. You tried to kill me. No, we are not friends.”</p><p>         He chuckled. “Are you really going to sit there and tell me you didn’t see me as the little brother you never had? I’ve been in your palace Sae.”</p><p>         She stood up. “We are not friends.” She slammed her hands on the table. She turned around. “Don’t waste your time Amada.” She barged out of the interrogation room and slammed the door behind her.</p><p>         After a moment passed Naoto exited as well, much calmer. “Well, that was dramatic.”</p><p>         Sae pinched her nose and leaned against the hallway wall. “He irritates me.”</p><p>         “I relate. He’s hiding his remorse exceptionally well, just making his unconditional cooperation feel exceptionally...” She trailed off.</p><p>         “You think he feels remorse?” Sae gave her a look.</p><p>         “I don’t think he would be cooperating if he didn’t.”</p><p>         “I would have killed him if I didn’t need his testimony.”</p><p>         Naoto gave her a look in turn. “You really don’t. We can just call up Mitsuru and have her legal team tear through the system. So why is he really alive? Why are you here at all? You certainly don’t have to be.”</p><p>         Sae folded her arms and sighed. “It’s my responsibility to see this through.”</p><p>         “Is that what you want to do though?”</p><p>         “It’s what I <em>need</em> to do.”</p><p>         “Do you even want to be a prosecutor?”</p><p>         “NO!” She slammed her fist into the wall.</p><p>         Naoto sighed. “Well... when you figure it all out... call up Mitsuru.” She dug into her jacket and pulled out a thick paper card, with gold and red lettering. “She’ll have a place for you. We’re always looking for more hands.”</p><p>         Sae gingerly took the card and looked it over. “You want me... to become a Shadow Operative?”</p><p>         “To be frank, we need more people willing to work on... <em>that</em>... full time. Kasumi will certainly join after she’s through with school... but we could use you... <em>especially</em> after you figure yourself out...” Naoto rubbed her shoulder. “I think you would be happy helping people in a less ridged system, where you make the rules. Give it some thought...” She turned and walked back into the interrogation room.</p><p>         Sae sighed and covered her eyes.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Sorry I didn’t reserve anything.” Jirou said as they walked hand in hand. “There’s no excuse.”</p><p>         She shook her head and wiped her eyes. “No, I mean, we were worried about taking down Shido.”</p><p>         “No excuse. I’m a bad boyfriend.” He sighed.</p><p>         She leaned into him and closed her eyes. “No you’re not.”</p><p>         “Still, I’m not looking forward to telling Ryuji I took you to Crossroads for Christmas.”</p><p>         Kasumi gave him a look. “Do you really think he remembered to plan a date either? You two are a lot alike.”</p><p>         He blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry again.”</p><p>         “If you forget White Day though I’ll eat you like I did that god.” She poked his kidney. “Monch, monch.”</p><p>         “Promise?” He smirked.</p><p>         She blushed furiously. “Can you not?!”</p><p>         “But you’re so cute when you blush.”</p><p>         She sniffled and wiped her eyes. “I doubt I’m cute when I’m a mess like this.”</p><p>         Jirou frowned. “You feel, and that is a beautiful thing.” He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. “I do wish you didn’t have to feel pain though...”</p><p>         She sniffled again and shook her head. “But through that I grow... I’ll get through this... as tone-deaf as it was...” She huffed. “Ryuji was right. Mona knew what was going to happen, he knew how I would feel about it... but he was confident that I could make it through it... I’m not going to l-let h-him d-down.” The tears ran again. “I’m not.” She said firmly through the tears.</p><p>         “Let’s get some food in your belly, old curry stored with the messengers doesn’t taste the same.” He pushed open the door to Crossroads.</p><p>         “Welcome.” Lala huffed, then blinked in surprise. “Oh my, didn’t think you two would come here on this fine day. I take it that means your boytoy forgot to reserve a place?”</p><p>         Jirou winced. “Yeah.”</p><p>         “Tck, Tck, Tck... you made Sweetie cry. I’m not going to forgive you for that. Shall I have you clean the bathrooms next time you work? I’ve been looking forward to having a ‘5 Yen Shot Night’ for a while.”</p><p>         Jirou winced harder.</p><p>         Kasumi shook her head. “He didn’t make me cry. I don’t blame him, we were kinda busy rebelling against the government after all.”</p><p>         “I suppose that would make one busy. But what has you down sweetie?”</p><p>         “U-uhm... M-Morgana’s... d- gone...” Her breathing hitched.</p><p>         Lala’s eyes looked between their faces. They sighed and put down their pipe. “Come here sweetie.” She gestured to herself.</p><p>         Kasumi ran to Lala and embraced them, burying her face in their chest she sobbed more.</p><p>         Lala rubbed her back. “There there... let it all out...”</p><p>         Kasumi nodded and let go, sniffling. “Thank you... I’ll be fine...”</p><p>         “There’s the f-word.” Lala sighed and held her shoulders. “You’re strong, we all know it. So, don’t feel the need to show it all the time, you have nothing to prove. You can have the back booth, enjoy each other’s company. Tonight’s on me.”</p><p>         Kasumi nodded. “Thank you, Lala-chan.”</p><p>         “I’ll get your food and drinks ready.”</p><p>         Jirou grasped her hand and led her to the back, behind a colorful curtain they slid into the booth.</p><p>         Kasumi sighed. “So how was filling in for me here?”</p><p>         He shrugged. “Fine, got to talk to some interesting people. Ohya-san is quite the handful.”</p><p>         She chuckled. “That she is. Any funny stories?”</p><p>         He jumped.</p><p>         “Embarrassing stories?”</p><p>         “Uhm, there was this one time... Naoto-san, Raven, and Doctor Takemi came in together once for a ‘girls’ night out’ as Takemi insisted on calling it to Lala-chan. Much to the groans of her friends. Raven knew I was working here and asked where I was. To which, Lala-chan pointed to me, who was cleaning right across from them. Needless to say; Raven did her signature ‘slam hands on table move’ and yelled ‘Jirou Nakamura!’ at the top of her lungs and started chewing me out about how I should be more honest with you about my ‘passions’. Then I told her that you knew, and that seemed to short circuit her brain. Then Takemi proceeded to tease her about genuinely caring about our relationship. In the end it was wholesome... but I really didn’t want to be seen crossdressing by anyone I knew.”</p><p>         Kasumi nudged him with a smile. “But you enjoyed it.”</p><p>         “It was definitely an... experience...”</p><p>         Lala chuckled as she came in with their drinks and some meals on a tray, hamburgers and fries, and fruity colorful drinks in thin glasses. “He had a lot of fun messing with some of my more forward patrons. So, don’t worry about him being embarrassed from a couple incidents out of many.”</p><p>         He rubbed his neck, red in the face.</p><p>         Kasumi chuckled. “Thank you Lala-chan.”</p><p>         “My pleasure. I’ll leave you two love birds alone now.” She closed the curtain tight as she left.</p><p>         Jirou blinked. “Oh, yeah. Before I forget.” He snapped his fingers and the Messengers rose out of blue light on the seat next to him, holding a small red box wrapped in a black bow. He gently took it and handed it to Kasumi. “Here.”</p><p>         She took it with both hands. “You remembered a gift but forgot to reserve a restaurant?” She raised a humorous eyebrow.</p><p>         He rubbed the back of his neck. “I actually got this for your birthday... before finding out it was April first. And well...”</p><p>         She pouted. “Well, it better not be a joke gift. Trust me, the joke gets tired.”</p><p>         He rubbed the back of his neck more. “Well, I hope you don’t take it that way.”</p><p>         She pouted then slid off the bow, then the lid. “This...” She blinked in surprise.</p><p>         “I finally did it...” He sheepishly grinned. “I did a lot of training, and I just really wanted to be on your level.”</p><p>         Kasumi started giggling hysterically, her body jumping up and down, her laugh filling the bar. “I didn’t think less of you or anything.” She got out through laughs.</p><p>         “Common, I could barely finish a kid’s meal before I met you. I just wanted to be like you in a way, you know... and... look under it.”</p><p>         Kasumi picked up the Si-Fi designed Big Bang Burger Captain’s Badge, and under it was a black with red jewels heart-shaped locket. She gingerly picked it up and flipped it open. Within was a picture, one of her arms was wrapped around his shoulder and the other was held up with a piece sign. Jirou was awkwardly smiling, his arm right arm seemed to shrivel up in response to being in contact with her breast. They were standing in front of a painting that Jirou had liked, later known to be one of Yusuke’s.</p><p>         “Our first date... at least that’s how I wanted to think of it. It was the first time you opened up to me about... you... What I got from what you told me, is that you felt like the odd one out a lot. That’s why you liked preforming and getting praise on-stage... and how you were afraid of how things would turn out now that you couldn’t preform anymore... That day I vowed to make you feel like you belong.” He winced. “I admittedly didn’t contribute a lot on account of me not joining the team until later... but it was an important day for me.”</p><p>         “It was for me too.” She leaned over and pressed her lips to his.</p><p>         Her leaned into it and placed his hand on hers over the box.</p><p>         She hastily placed the box on the table and swiftly swung her leg around, so she was straddling him as she held his cheeks and kissed him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         <em>Jirou and I spent some time alone together...</em></p><p>======</p><p>         The snowflakes were falling harder as they approached Aki’s house hand in hand.</p><p>         Kasumi looked skyward and held out her hand. “This snow is getting kinda dense...”</p><p>         “Yeah, hopefully it doesn’t get too bad. We have to all be able to get to LeBlanc tomorrow.” The snow crunched under his feet.</p><p>         She frowned as she looked behind them and fished out her key. “Oh, damn... look at that snow covering the street.”</p><p>         Jirou looked back at the two inches of snow at most that blanketed the road.</p><p>         “I’m not sure you’ll be able to make it back home. Such a shame.” She grinned at him. “It’s a good think Aki is leaving the house to me right.”</p><p>         He gave her a look. “Kasumi.”</p><p>         “What?” She looked at him innocently.</p><p>         He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Do you even have... you know?”</p><p>         She blushed furiously. “Yes... Shh...”</p><p>         He blinked his eyes wide. “Oh, so like...”</p><p>         “All according to plan...” She whispered to herself and jangled her key into the door, and pushed it open, letting go of him and quickly kicking off her shoes.</p><p>         Jirou quickly shut the door. “Can’t let all that cold air in.”</p><p>         “But that will give us an excuse to warm up.” She smiled.</p><p>         “You mean like hugs and cuddling and hot chocolate?” He smirked.</p><p>         She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. “Too late to play dumb Joker, you know exactly what the fuck is going on.” She kissed him aggressively.</p><p>         He wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>         She pulled and led them into the kitchen, then hopped a little to sit back on the table.</p><p>         “Oh hey, I thought you would get home sooner.” Morgana poked his head out from the stairway, then jumped. “Oh, uhm, I’ll leave you two to that.” He ducked back.</p><p>         Kasumi’s eyes went wide, and she pushed Jirou away, and swiftly jumped off the table. “Get back here!”</p><p>         Morgana padded down and poked his head out again. “Hey, look. I’m a wingman, I’m not going to interrupt this.”</p><p>         Tears started streaming down her face and her face contorted in anger. “You bastard!” She pointed aggressively and her hair pulsed red.</p><p>         He jumped. “What did I do?!”</p><p>         She dashed to him and grabbed his torso and brought him up to look in his eyes. “You made me think you died and what? You just didn’t care how that would make me feel?!”</p><p>         “Hey! Hey! Hey! I actually thought I was dying! I didn’t know I would just wake up in your bed!”</p><p>         Jirou stepped forward. “If you thought you were dying, why are you alive?”</p><p>         “Well, I think, well, you know what I said when I was dying?”</p><p>         Kasumi narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>         He jumped a little. “Well, I said that the world was a product of cognition... so... I think it’s because Kasumi kept me in her mind.”</p><p>         “If you knew that was a possibility then you should have said something!” She shouted.</p><p>         “Well! I didn’t think your cognition would be enough. I mean, if we’re being honest, I’m not as close with the other Thieves by a long shot, so yeah. I mean, one person out of seven billion keeping me in their cognition? No offence to you.”</p><p>         “I do take offence! You underestimated how much I care about you!” She brought him in for a tight hug. Almost engulfing his whole body in her arms.</p><p>         “AH! Let me go!” He squirmed.</p><p>         Jirou smiled. “Hey, look. I’ll get going.”</p><p>         Kasumi glared at him. “No, you stay.”</p><p>         He jumped. “Yes ma’am.”</p><p>         She pulled Morgana away and glared into his eyes, then smirked. “So, Jirou and I are going to fuck like rabbits. In the meantime, you get to stay with Futaba for the night.”</p><p>         Morgana’s eyes widened in fear. “No! She always pets me so rough and squeezes my cheeks! I’m a cat! I don’t even have cheeks to squeeze! My whiskers will get damaged!”</p><p>         Her eyes sparkled red. “Well, I guess that’s just what you get for faking your death and hurting my feelings.”</p><p>         Morgana pouted. “Fine...” He sighed. “I’ll be a good wingman to make up for it and stay with Futaba.”</p><p>         Jirou patted his head. “Hey, maybe you can get Boss to protect you?”</p><p>         Kasumi dropped him without warning. “Now then.” She turned to Jirou. “Where were we?” She grabbed him and pushed him against the kitchen wall, and aggressively pressed her lips and body to his.</p><p>         Morgana sighed and hung his head. <em>“Damnit, if I was human maybe Lady Ann and I would be dating...”</em> He mumbled then sighed again and sadly padded his way to the door.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“Aki?”</em> A whisper came from the other side of the front door.</p><p> </p><p>         Kasumi and Jirou pulled their lips away from each other and knit their eyebrows in the direction of the front door through the hallway wall.</p><p>         Morgana quickly ran into the kitchen. <em>“It’s a persona user!” </em>He hissed. <em>“And a freakishly powerful one at that!”</em></p><p>         The doorknob rattled. <em>“Oh, it’s unlocked... That’s irresponsible of him...”</em></p><p>         Kasumi whipped out Rubrum and pointed it at the entrance hallway. <em>“You didn’t lock the door?”</em> She hissed at him.</p><p>         <em>“It kind of slipped my mind.”</em></p><p>         <em>“Hey, home intruder here.”</em> She hissed. <em>“Down boy.” </em>She smirked and rubbed her knee on his crotch.</p><p>         Jirou blushed and turned his head away.</p><p>         <em>“Not while I’m here!”</em> Morgana hissed.</p><p>         The door squeaked open. “Aki? You home?” The Woman called.</p><p>         “Are you sure you’ll be alright?” A deep and calming male voice asked.</p><p>         “I’ll be fine here, is my brother-”</p><p>         “Elizabeth will care for him adequately, fear not. I’m sure Aigis will welcome him with open arms as well.”</p><p>         She sighed. “Right, thank you Theo.”</p><p>         “Always.” A pause. “But your love isn’t home right now, are you sure you’re ok with me leaving you?”</p><p>         “I’ll be fine on my own, if he’s not here right now at least I’ll have some time to make myself presentable. My hair is all long and messy now.”</p><p>         “Be sure to find something to eat as well, and don’t strain yourself. Your muscles have atrophied considerably.”</p><p>         “I’ll be <em>fine</em>.” She enunciated. “Now shoo.”</p><p>         “As you wish my trickster.”</p><p>         She closed the door and sighed. “Damn...” Her footsteps sounded flat as she stumbled into the kitchen.</p><p>         The woman was petite, shorter than Kasumi, and extremely thin. But seemed around Aki’s age. Her fingers were skeletal and her skin unnaturally pale, and her fingernails were long as well. She was wearing simple dark blue scrubs. Her long auburn hair went down to her waist and had a set of silver barrettes which formed a ‘XXII’ loosely clipped in her hair.</p><p>         Kasumi brought a hand to her own and touched them gingerly.</p><p>         She looked at her nails and frowned. “Damn, if Aki...” She opened one wooden drawer, then a second. “Knew it.” She produced small nail clippers and pressed it over each of her nails, letting the clippings fall into the sink. She turned on the faucet to wash them down, and something changed in her red eyes. She lunged her mouth forward under the flow and gulped up water for a solid minute. When she pulled away, she mumbled. “I hope that was healthy...”</p><p>         The eyebrows of the other three in the kitchen rose more and more as the Woman acted more.</p><p>         The Woman moved to the fridge. When she yanked the door open, she recoiled from the light, placing her forearm over her eyes. She squinted and struggled to see over her own arm. Then she broke into a sad smile. “He... doesn’t like strawberry but...” She pulled out one of Kasumi’s protein drinks. “I better just be thankful.” She pulled out two more, then shut the door. Then looked to the top of the fridge at the cereal boxes. She jumped up, again, and again. She growled and jumped one more time and barely managed to slap the box of Oreo O’s off the fridge onto the counter next to it.</p><p>         Kasumi scowled.</p><p>         The Woman rummaged through the cabinets until she found an extremely large salad bowl, ripped open the cardboard and plastic of the cereal and poured the whole box into the bowl. Then ripped open the protein drinks and did the same. She snatched a large plastic mixing spoon from the cup of utensils and shoveled a comically large spoonful of the concoction into her mouth. Pink liquid dripping down her cheeks. “God, so fucking good.” She managed to get out. The scooped the bowl up in her arms and turned around. And froze with wide eyes.</p><p>         “Uhm... Hey...” Jirou waved from behind Kasumi.</p><p>         Her eyes darted between Jirou, Kasumi, Rubrum, and Morgana before settling on Kasumi’s XXII barrettes. “Heeeeyyy...”</p><p>         Kasumi blinked with wide eyes and absorbed her gun. “Minako...” She breathed.</p><p>         “So... you know of me...” She swallowed. “But uhm...”</p><p>         “Oh uhm.” Kasumi pointed. “That’s Morgana, our talking cat.”</p><p>         “Sup.”</p><p>         “This is Jirou Nakamura, my boyfriend.”</p><p>         He waved.</p><p>         “And I’m Kasumi Kirijo, Aki’s daughter more or less.”</p><p>         Minako’s eyes were drawn to the red half of Kasumi’s hair, and they grew wet, the life draining out of them. “Oh...” Her face grew slack and she plopped herself into a chain and let her bowl down. “I-I guess it would make sense he would move on...” She laughed sadly. “I kinda always thought Mitsuru-senpai and Yukari would get together...” Tears started running. “Damnit... I was dumb to think I could just slip back into his life huh?”</p><p>         Kasumi’s eyes widened and she waved her hands in front of her. “No, no, no!!! Mitsuru is my Obasan! And I was <em>adopted</em> by Aki ‘cause my parents are in a depressed stupor...” She winced.</p><p>         The life returned to her eyes and she smiled brightly. “Oh uhm... t-that’s good, very good. Uhm... not the part about your parents... uhm...” She laughed nervously. “Guess I overreacted too soon. My god...” She shook out her head. Then she shoved a comically large spoonful into her mouth.</p><p>         “Hey...” Jirou knit his eyebrows in concern. “What exactly happened to you?”</p><p>         She cleared her throat. “I’m not really sure...” Her eyes darted to the bowl again, and another spoonful was consumed.</p><p>         “You were the seal for Nyx, right?” Kasumi pulled out a chair and sat down.</p><p>         She swallowed. “Uhm, yeah. My brother and I were supposed to be... unless...” She squinted her eyes at her. “Are you a Wild Card?”</p><p>         “Yeah, Jirou’s one too.”</p><p>         He waved.</p><p>         “Did... did something happen to the general public?”</p><p>         Kasumi and Jirou looked at each other. The former spoke. “Yeah, we kinda killed a god just today.”</p><p>         Minako’s eyes widened a little. “Yeah, that’ll do it...” She shoved another spoonful in her mouth, then got up and wobbled over to Kasumi. She kind of fell on her as she tried to hug her. Her breathing hitched and she choked up. “Thank you... Thank you...”</p><p>         “Hey...” She patted her back.</p><p>         “We were conscious the whole time...” She took a deep but labored breath. “The whole time we were aware... of all that time passing... without seeing our loved ones...” She pulled away. “Thank you...” She wobbled and plopped back down in her seat. “Can you uhm... tell me what happened?”</p><p>         “Uhm... what do you want to know?”</p><p>         “Everything.” Another messy spoonful.</p><p>         Kasumi blinked. “Well... that’s a long story.” She looked to Jirou.</p><p>         He was cringing at the bowl. “Ok, you tell her all that. I’m going to make curry.” He shoved a thumb towards LeBlanc. “I can’t stand seeing her eat that.” He started to walk.</p><p>         “What should I do?” Morgana asked.</p><p>         Kasumi gave him a look. “I’m still mad, go.”</p><p>         He looked down and sighed. “Fair enough... I’ll go help Joker.” He hopped off the table and followed Jirou.</p><p>         “So!” Minako leaned forward. “Everything.”</p><p> </p><p>         Kasumi told The Woman her story, of all the bonds she had formed throughout the year.</p><p> </p><p>         “So Aki gave you those barrettes?” Minako asked.</p><p>         Kasumi gingerly touched them. “Yeah, he said that they might help me be a better leader... I don’t really know what he meant.”</p><p>         “I doubt he did either... Do you know what symbol they make?”</p><p>         “No, I didn’t really think about it...”</p><p>         “The Roman Numeral twenty-two... the <em>other</em> number of the Fool Arcana... It suits you...” She smiled.</p><p>         She shrugged. “I’m not a Fool though, I’m Faith.”</p><p>         “Exactly.” She smiled brighter. “In reality, there is no such things as the twenty-second arcana, same with <em>La Foi</em>.” She sighed contently.</p><p>         The doorknob jiggled and Jirou stepped inside, using his foot to close the door behind him as he was carrying three covered bowls stacked on top of each other. He shuffled into the kitchen and placed her bowls on the table with a <strong>clack</strong>. “Curry time.” He smiled.</p><p>         “Ohhhh!!!” Minako held out her hands. “Gimme gimme gimme. Thank you so much!”</p><p>         He handed her a bowl and did the same for Kasumi.</p><p>         Morgana hopped on the table. “You tell the whole story?”</p><p>         “Yep...” Kasumi popped the plastic lid off the bowl and started drooling.</p><p>         He glanced at her. “Are you sure she’s trustworthy? I mean like, we don’t really know her.”</p><p>         Kasumi rolled her eyes. “Morgana, she’s basically our new stepmom.” She patted his head. “I appreciate your concern though.”</p><p>         “Do you really think...” Minako let down her spoon. “Is... is Aki just going to...”</p><p>         “Aki still loves you, a lot...”</p><p>         She wiped her eyes and nodded. “Thank you...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I am thou... Thou art I...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thou hast acquired a new vow...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It shall become the wings of rebellion</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That breaketh thy chains of captivity.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With the birth of Universe Persona</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I have obtained the winds of blessing that</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>shall lead to finality and ultimate power...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>         Jirou slipped his phone out of his pocket and knit his eyebrows at it, then slipped it back in. “I think I’m going to head home.”</p><p>         Kasumi jumped up. “Wait a second mister, we have unfinished business.”</p><p>         He glanced at Minako. “Hey, look uhm...”</p><p>         She leaned in and whispered in his ear. “We can be quiet.”</p><p>         He sighed. “Kasumi, can we talk?” He gestured to the hallway.</p><p>         She knit her eyebrows. “Ok...” And followed him into the hallway.</p><p>         He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall.</p><p>         “I thought you would be into this... I mean like...” She gestured in exacerbation. “I thought boys were supposed to have, I don’t know...” She shook her head. “Just, why not?”</p><p>         He looked down. “I just don’t think it’s a good time for that Sumi.”</p><p>         “Don’t call me that right after you say you don’t want t-to...” She stomped her foot. “Damnit, do you know how frustrating this is for me?”</p><p>         “It’s just.” He squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>         “Just what? Is there something going on that you’re not telling me?”</p><p>         He sighed.</p><p>         Kasumi blinked and shook her head. “You’re keeping secrets from me now?”</p><p>         “It’s not my thing to tell.” He stated firmly and met her gaze. “But it’s... the future is uncertain right now.”</p><p>         “What do you mean? How could it be more certain?” She gestured wildly.</p><p>         He closed his eyes, then opened them, his irises flickering. “I am willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy, even at the cost of my own happiness. I want to, I really want to... But going that far right now, wouldn’t be fair to either of us. Because I don’t really know what would make you truly happy right now, and I don’t know what part I will be able to play in it... if any at all... So no, not tonight.” He shook his head.</p><p>         “So, it’s just too early?” She breathed in a shaky breath. “I mean... we have only been official for a couple months...” She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. “I respect you, so I’m not going to press... I just...”</p><p>         “January first.”</p><p>         Her head perked up.</p><p>         “If... if things work out like I hope they will, I’ll be ready then.” He rubbed the back of his neck.  </p><p>         “Okay...” She sighed. “Weird, but I’ll take it. I love you.”</p><p>         “I love you too.”</p><p>         She softly pressed her lips to his.</p><p>         He embraced her, pressing his forehead into her shoulder. “I love you so much.”</p><p>         “Hey, sleep well ok?” She pushed him away. “I’m not upset at you or anything, not for this.” She shook her head.</p><p>         He nodded sadly. “Thank you... I’ll go now, good night.” He took a deep breath and left.</p><p>         She closed her eyes tight as the sound of the closing door reached her ears. She turned and stomped back into the kitchen, plopped herself down in the chair and sighed loudly as she leaned her elbows on the table and pressed her palms into her temples. “Am I just a stupid kid or something? Like, what is wrong with me?”</p><p>         Minako sighed and tossed her spoon into the empty curry bowl. “He didn’t want to have sex with you?”</p><p>         Kasumi shook her head.</p><p>         Morgana quietly slipped away up the stairs. “Later.” He scampered the rest of the way.</p><p>         She pulled out her phone. “Might as well tell Aki he can come back home.” She tapped away, then threw it on the table.</p><p>         “Do you want to talk about it?” Minako asked.</p><p>         “It’s just like... a paradigm shift you know? Like... I thought we would just have fun together, I even bought... you know, because I thought after we stopped Shido would be a good time... but he didn’t want it to be just <em>fun</em>... and I get it you know, getting it might be the part that sucks the most.”</p><p>         “I had a similar experience once.”</p><p>         “You did?” Kasumi lifted her head up with pleading eyes.</p><p>         “With Aki’s best friend actually... he was on the same persona suppressants Makoto was, but he was taking them for years. He was already past the point of no return, and he didn’t want me to hurt by... you know...” She shrugged. “Aki and I ended up falling in love anyway so it was ultimately for the best, I didn’t even know Shinji that long...”</p><p>         Kasumi started breathing hard. “Do you think?”</p><p>         “No, no, no.” She reached out and grasped her hand. “He’s a Wild Card, I seriously doubt it’s anything like that... It might be closer to my brother’s thing.”</p><p>         “Minato?”</p><p>         “Yeah... He was really hesitant to tell me, but he slept with his attendant, Elizabeth, and he regretted it almost immediately. I mean, Elizabeth is hot, close enough to his type, and she came onto him pretty strong. At the end of the day, he was still a sixteen-year-old boy with a libido like anyone else. But in doing so he compromised his morals, it was really just a one-night-stand, not something he ever thought he would want except in that moment. No ill will towards Liz of course, she asked, and he said yes... but it’s probably why he was drawn to Aigis after. None of that stuff, only the other ways of being intimate.”</p><p>         Kasumi took a deep breath and smiled. “Thanks Minako... I really didn’t think I would be given ‘the talk’ today.” She sadly chuckled.</p><p>         “I like to think I learned a thing or two from my own adventure. Nine years as a door gave me plenty of time to reflect too.”</p><p>         “Yeah, you seem a lot more mellow than Aki described.” She winced.</p><p>         She let go of her hand and rolled her eyes. “I’m just tired.” Her mouth stretched open and she brought a hand to it to make her point. “Tomorrow I’ll feel better...” She shook a little and gazed at her skeletal fingers. “I still feel a little off... weak...” She ran her hand through her hair. “I need a haircut too.”</p><p>         “We can do that tomorrow!” Kasumi beamed. “You need a new wardrobe too, and you’re totally invited to our celebration Christmas party! We gotta make you presentable!” She clapped her hands together. “I haven’t gone shopping in a while, I’ll pick out the perfect wardrobe for you!”</p><p>         She smiled. “I really feel like I’m the one who should be doing the favors here. You saved me.”</p><p>         “And you listened to my story and problems...” She sighed. “I talk to Aki about some stuff... but I definitely can’t talk to him about everything. I tried and it was just kinda embarrassing, whole Love Hotel Story thing. Obasan isn’t really around much, I talk to her over the phone, but she’s really stiff and professional, not to mention busy. I need both Aki and Obasan, and of course Coach, to talk to for different reasons, but I think I’ve wanted to talk to someone like you for a while... you really get it... Aki said we were a lot alike.”</p><p>         Minako stood and wobbled her way over to Kasumi, leaning a hand on the table, then fell into hugging her again. “I would be more than happy to be your new ‘stepmom’ as you put it, I didn’t have a Faith bond before you either... I think I have room in my heart for one more bond.”</p><p>         Kasumi stood and held her tight, resting her chin on her head. “Thanks.”</p><p>         “Damnit, why is everyone still taller than me, I’m twenty-eight now.” She pouted.</p><p>         “I don’t think you got a lot of nutrition as a door. I grew a lot though; I think I started this year as tall as you.”</p><p>         Minako chuckled, then her knees buckled a little. “Ah!”</p><p>         “Hey.” Kasumi held her under her arms. “Maybe we should get you to bed.” She smirked. “Give Aki a pleasant surprise when he gets home.”</p><p>         “I think I’m too tired for that... damn, I wish I weren’t though. I mean, like, common.” She gave her a look.</p><p>         “Ok, there’s a limit to how far I’m willing to talk about <em>that</em>. I don’t want to think about Aki... blech!” She shook out her head.</p><p>         Minako laughed fully and beautifully.</p><p>         The door jingled and squeaked open. Aki sighing and scratching his head as he walked in, his suit jacket slung over his shoulder. “I’m home.” He announced halfheartedly.</p><p>         “Hey Aki!” Kasumi called.</p><p>         “I’m sorry if your date ended badly or something.” He slipped off his shoes.</p><p>         “It’s fine, just something else came up. How’s it going with Akechi?”</p><p>         “He’s being cooperative, but he’s annoying the shit out of Raven.”</p><p>         “Oof, you called her ‘Raven’, she’s getting that pissed?”</p><p>         “Yeah, and you know how she-” He froze as he entered the kitchen, his eyes widening.</p><p>         Kasumi smiled brightly. “Yeah, Jirou and I were interrupted by something kinda important.”</p><p>         Minako stopped leaning on Kasumi and took a shaky step forward. “Hey, Aki... I’m back...”</p><p>         “Is that really you...” He started shaking. “My girl...” His eyes grew wet.</p><p>         “It’s me, it’s me Aki.”</p><p>         Aki rushed to her and enveloped her in his arms and started bawling.</p><p>         “It’s me, it’s me...” Minako embraced him back.</p><p>         “I’ll leave you two to that...” Kasumi slipped out of the kitchen.</p><p>         “Kasumi.” Aki called.</p><p>         “Hmm?” She poked her head in.</p><p>         “This was your doing, wasn’t it?” His breathing and pupils were shaky as looked at her. “Thank you... thank you so much...” His breathing hitched.</p><p>         “No problem Aki.” She smiled and slipped back upstairs, then into her room.</p><p>         “Hey.” Morgana was curled up on her bed. “Are you still mad at me?”</p><p>         She sighed and scooped him up in her arms. “No, of course not. I’m just happy you’re here...”</p><p>         Morgana leaned into her. “Thanks... you know, after I faded like that, I was still vaguely conscious... and all I could think about was how much I still wanted to be your partner in crime.” He laughed sadly. “It was going to be so painful not being by your side... I was... terrified...”</p><p>         “I can relate.” Kasumi deadpanned then smiled at him. “Stay with us forever ok?”</p><p>         Morgana’s eyes grew a little weepy. “Welp!” He shook himself out of her grip and jumped on her bed. “We have a big day tomorrow, we gotta make my grand reappearance special.”</p><p>         She chuckled. “I think you’re gonna get upstaged by Minako.”</p><p>         “Not if I can help it!” His fur bristled.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Oh my god! I love the messy ponytail!” Kasumi beamed.</p><p>         Minako brought her hands up and adjusted it a little. “You do? This was my look back in high school, glad to know it’s not out of style.”</p><p>         “Oh, it is, longer ponytails are more of a thing.”</p><p>         She frowned. “Meanie.”</p><p>         “But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t look fantastic!”</p><p> </p><p>         “Oh you look beautiful!” Kasumi jumped up and down.</p><p>         “You do dress up nicely.” Morgana hopped up on her shoulder.</p><p>         Minako wobbled on her pink heels as she walked out of the dressing room in a pink frilly blouse and blue jeans. “Uhm, I don’t think I’m physically ready to wear heels again. Damnit... I like to feel tall...”</p><p>         “What do you think Aki? Your opinion matters here too.” She tapped her chin.</p><p>         “Beautiful as always.” He then walked over and picked her up under her arms and shook her a little, so her heels fell off. “But I’m really worried about how thin you are, we should eat something.”</p><p>         “Oh yeah.” Minako smirked as he put her down. “You only started thinking I was hot when I got abs.”</p><p>         “I’m worried about your heath.” He winced.</p><p>         “And I’m worried you won’t be able to get it up for a skeleton, I think we’re both being reasonable here.” She mischievously poked his chest.</p><p>         He blushed and glanced at Kasumi. “Not while she’s here!”</p><p>         ““Gross.”” Kasumi and Morgana deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>         “Hey Aika.” Kasumi waved. “A challenge for me, and...” She gestured to Aki and Minako.</p><p>         “I’ll have what she’s having.” Minako smiled.</p><p>         Aika looked her up and down with a raised eyebrow. “Ok. Why is your mom shorter than you?”</p><p>         “Hey! I was imprisoned for a while!” Minako protested.</p><p>         Her eyebrows rose higher.</p><p>         “Ignore Aika.” Kasumi held her shoulders and guided her away. “She’s a roaster.”</p><p>         “Just a double for me.” Aki took out his wallet. “Thank you.”</p><p>         “Just make sure your wife doesn’t have a heart attack.” Aika swiped his card.</p><p>         “W-wife?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Ooo, premarital. No judgement from me, but not everyone’s gonna be the same. Enjoy your meal.” She handed his card back and walked away.</p><p>         Aki blinked.</p><p>         “Aki! How long are you going to stand there?!”</p><p>         “Right, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>         “Ok.” Morgana hopped on Aki’s shoulder. “I think this is going to be a mission for just the two of you.”</p><p>         “I have something else I need to get too.” Aki said.</p><p>         “Ok, sounds good.” Kasumi nodded.</p><p>         “Hmmm I don’t know.” Minako glanced at the woman’s underwear store with a smirk. “Shouldn’t my dear Aki have a say in this?”</p><p>         “Gross.” Kasumi grabbed Minako’s arm and dragged her inside.</p><p>         “Hey! I want to look hot!” Minako cried.</p><p>         “You will, I promise.” They disappeared into the store.</p><p>         “You said you had something you wanted to get?” Morgana asked.</p><p>         “Kasumi said you’re a good wingman, will you help me in Junpei’s stead?” He gave him a serious look.</p><p>         “Absolutely!”</p><p>======</p><p>         “This fashion chat is fine and all, but if you don’t dig into that soba soon, it’s gonna get soggy on you.” Sojiro told the boys as they sat at the bar.</p><p>         “I mean, we would but...” Ryuji started.</p><p>         “I don’t want to start before Kasumi get’s here.” Ann said from her spot in the booth.</p><p>         “Where is she?” Yuuki asked Jirou.</p><p>         “She said she needed to shop today, I guess it’s just taking longer than she thought it would.” He took out his phone.</p><p>         “Has she ever been late to anything?” Sae asked. “I can’t recall.”</p><p>         “It would be wrong to start without everyone here.” Haru said.</p><p>         “Yeah... everyone...” Futaba looked down.</p><p>         Makoto winced. “I didn’t want to bring it up, but it’s kind of hard not to ignore.”</p><p>         Jirou smirked. <em>“Guess they do care...”</em></p><p>         <strong>Ding!</strong> “What’s up my beautiful Thieves!” Kasumi was beaming as she entered.</p><p>         “Hey, you miss me?” Morgana hopped up on her shoulder.</p><p>         “Hey Kasumi. Yeah, we were just talking about that- HUH?!” Ryuji exclaimed.</p><p>         “Wait... What?! No way!” Ann exclaimed. “I thought you disappeared!”</p><p>         “Looks like the only me that disappeared was the one in the Metaverse.” Morgana explained.</p><p>         “So, you stayed in reality as a cat?” Makoto asked.</p><p>         “Hmm...” Sae pondered. “It’s a shame really, I thought your end was rather poetic.” Her lips tugged upwards.</p><p>         “What?!” Morgana hopped over and scampered to Sae’s lap. “That’s inexcusable!”</p><p>         “Hey!” Kasumi pointed. “I see you smiling Sae, you’re happy!”</p><p>         Sae rolled her eyes and started petting Morgana. “I had to rag on him a little for hurting your feelings.”</p><p>         Makoto reached over and pet him too. “That’s very thoughtful of you sis... if a little mean.”</p><p>         Futaba reached over Sae’s shoulders and aggressively picked up Morgana and pulled him over to her booth. “If you were coming back here you should’ve told us moron!” She snuggled him.</p><p>         “Stop! You’re too rough with me!”</p><p>         “We were so worried.” Haru pouted.</p><p>         “Well, this is a splendid turn of events.” Yusuke said.</p><p>         “Well, it gets even better.” Minako waltzed in and gestured to herself. “You get to meet Jesus-chan today, you should all feel honored.”</p><p>         “Who is this?” Sojiro asked.</p><p>         “’Jesus-chan’?” Sae gave a look.</p><p>         Aki walked in holding a plastic bag of fried chicken. “This is Minako Arisato.”</p><p>         Everyone’s eyes widened. “Oh, so the ‘Jesus-chan’ was serious?”</p><p>         “I wanted to come by and thank everyone here for changing the public’s heart.” Minako beamed. “I hope I’m not intruding.”</p><p>         “Of course not.” Jirou said.</p><p>         “See guys, because we changed the public’s heart, no one is desiring Nyx anymore. So Minako gets to live her life.” Kasumi explained.</p><p>         Yuuki looked down and smiled. “We actually saved the world; I’m still waiting to wake up from the dream.”</p><p>         “Well, you better believe I’m back bitches!” Minako beamed.</p><p>         “Hell yeah!” Kasumi high fived her.</p><p>         Makoto noticed their matching ‘XXII’ barrettes and sighed. “Great, now there’s two of them.” She smiled.</p><p>         “Are you going to get a crush on Arisato-chan too?” Sae smirked at her.</p><p>         “Hey sis... when did you get so, uhg.” She put a glass of water to her lips.</p><p>         “Better ask me that too while you’re at it.” Haru giggled.</p><p>         “I’m afraid I’m taken.” Minako smiled at Aki.</p><p>         “Speaking of...” Aki knelt and took a small black box out of his pocket.</p><p>         Minako gasped and her eyes widened.</p><p>         “Will you marry me?”</p><p>         “YES!”</p><p>======</p><p>         <em>Your eyes blink to life, and you groggily rubbed them before you felt yourself sitting rather than laying down. You blink your eyes again and turn your head. Then you knit your eyebrows.</em></p><p>
  <em>         You are sitting on the couch in Maruki’s office at school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “This isn’t exactly a place I’d thought I’d visit...” You mumbled to yourself, then stand, a little wobbly. “Well Philemon you big fucking nerd! Might as well show yourself!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Silence for a moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You knit your eyebrows. “Philemon?” You breathe in through your nose and your eyes widened. “This isn’t...” You turn your head frantically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         <strong>“Class will be dismissed momentarily... class will be dismissed momentarillllllleeeerrr...”</strong> The PA system toned out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “What the hell?” You shake out your head. Then close your eyes in concentration. When you open them again you stumble, still in the office. “Guess I gotta walk out of here. I want to go home...” You start to move, but your legs are slow, feeling water-like resistance. You trudge your way to the door and swing it open, exiting the office.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “I think our bond would be stronger if we were blood related... Is that weird? I just want to be there for her all the way. I want a family...” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         You shake your head out and continue walking through the hall.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “I wish we were allowed to be just sisters... Being forced into a parental role didn’t do either of us any good. It was such an unrealistic burden to be forced on her...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         The air started to grow thick.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “Damn, I really messed things up for my mom, in more ways than one. I wish I could do it all over, ya know?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         Your mind grew foggy and your vision blurry.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “There is always another roadblock when I try to be happy, sometimes it’s me, my envy is a big factor... but sometimes it’s just bullshit, and it’s all the more frustrating because I don’t have control... Am I just thinking childish Tae? Well, it would be childish if I just wanted happiness to be handed to me... But that’s not it...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         You blink your eyes rapidly as a blue butterfly flew past your eyes and down the hallway. “Wait, Philemon, help.” You feel your throat constricting.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “If it wasn’t for all the shit with Kamoshida and Shiho’s parents making her move... I would have really got to enjoy a normal school life. I would have never even thought about killing someone... I just feel sick, I wish it never happened...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         The floorboards seemed to grasp at your feet as you walked. You followed the butterfly as you heard more voices.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “I wish I had father at my side as I turned Okumura Foods into what it was always meant to be...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “I want the Phantom Thieves to be revered in society as heroes, for everyone to know our names and for Kasumi to get the credit she deserves... and for me to be a part of that too... I hate being a ‘Zero’... So, I won’t be anymore...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “I want the world to see my mother’s art as hers... I wish that my sen- Madarame was a good and genuine man... I wish I were taught art from an artist... maybe then I could feel better about moving forward...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “I wished I would just wake up and it would all go back to the way it was... but it never did, so I just went back to sleep to try again... I wish mom was here...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “My parents literally told me to just let the sexual harassment happen... I-I’m terrified of what would have happened if Kasumi and Ann didn’t take his heart so soon... I wish I never met him, and just had a normal school life spending time with Ann... damn... I have a crush on her, I should just say it... and I wish I could have spent my whole high school career with her...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “I wish I were better at family... in general... Yukari helps me somewhat, but that’s just because she’s more sociable, she doesn’t really know what to do either... maybe I should do what Akihiko did and read books on parenting. Just be there for her, especially when she joins the Shadow Ops... Damn, I am really just going to assign Niijima as her partner and say I did everything I could aren’t I? I’m pathetic...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “I want to see this country become the paradise it should have always been! A young man and his love are the spark that reignited this inspiration in me!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “What do I wish for? I’m pretty content with my life right now, I just wish to be there for the folks I care about, Ohya-san, Sweetie and her boy-toy, their whole group too, and I wish everyone could live how they wanted to, just like I do.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “If I were more like a human, everything would be better... I could have comforted Kasumi so much, maybe Lady Ann would actually give me the time of day, honestly at this point I would take just being friends with her... but it’s just not like that with the rest of the Thieves... I just want to help Kasumi...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “I just what to help people... What’s with that look man? I’m the self-proclaimed best big brother ever, is it so odd I want to the rest of the world to call me ‘Big Bro’ too? I love and need people, that’s who I am.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “You don’t want to know what I wish for. What if I told you that the happiness of some people hinged on the unhappiness of others? That’s me. What do I think of Sae? She’s a parental figure, I’m not going to deny that... ... ... ... Wait, stop this... what is?... You... Whatever you are...<strong> get out of my head... this is the last place you want to be...</strong>”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         That voice boomed, echoing off the walls. Your vision became slightly clearer and you moved forward.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “I wish I was a better wife to my husband. I’ve never been any good at opening up to people. I’ve opened up somewhat to Yu and Kanji about some things... but I still have trouble not hiding what I feel, I always wished I had a friend that was similar to myself... I think I’ve found one in Sae.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “I wish my little cousin didn’t have to go through what he did, I know what it’s like to be shamed like that by your own blood. I wish it never happened to me and I wish it never happened to him.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “I want Kaoru to not follow in my footsteps... I do want him to care about my past, in the way that he doesn’t follow it. I’m glad he has Kasumi to look up to though, even if she’s a little hot-headed.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “I wish Sae would date me. Hehehe... I’m only joking. What do I wish for? To see my patients smile, especially hers... Thanks to my Little Guiney Pig however, I did get her smile, so I’m rather content right now, especially continuing Kasumi and her Monkey friend’s leg treatments.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “I wish I were able to respect myself more... I dawned that damn maid outfit every night for a long time...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “I wish I understood humans so I could complete my goal! And see my sister again!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “I want us all to be together and happy... even with myself back... Shinji isn’t... nobody deserves any of the pain that has been inflicted... Shinji deserves to be here... he just wanted to be a good person and atone... and that is literally why he is dead... it’s bullshit.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “... I wish I could teach her again... I wish Sumire was alive... I know that’s what she wishes for too.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         “I wish my sister understood me... maybe then... no, I wish I was a good and happy person myself, able to make myself happy by my own will. There was a time where I wished I were like Kasumi, but I think now I realize... too late... that I just wanted to be happy, like how I saw her.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         You finally made it to the front door of the school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         <strong>“Where are you going?”</strong> The intercom asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         You shook your head out. “I’m going home...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         <strong>“Home?”</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>        “We just want you to stay here and be happy.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>        “This is where you belong... isn’t it? Well... I think I see; I won’t force anything on you...”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>        “Please, just be open minded about this... you don’t have to think too hard about all of this, just go forth and be happy...”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>        “I hope you come back here, when you have accepted it... But if you so desire it, I am willing to talk with you face to face. If you don’t come find me, I will assume you want to come back here...”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>You shake your head out again. “I am going home; I don’t give a shit... I’m not... powerless...” You wince and walk forwards.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought this chapter would turn out waaayy shorter, weird how things work out sometimes.</p><p>Maruki entering his palace. So, in this AU Maruki knows that Azathoth is a persona earlier than the Day the Sky Rained Blood, but he still doesn't actually properly commune with him until that day, same as in canon.</p><p>Sae is still mad at Goro of course. I know we took a little break from their conflict for a few chapters, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it.<br/>And Sae get's her invitation to become a Shadow Op. I like the theme and change in Sae her canon decision to become a defense attorney represented, but since she has a persona here I think this fits her just as well.<br/>I love making callbacks to stuff that happened like fifteen or more chapters ago, it really feels good tying up all these bits of foreshadowing and setup I sprinkled in. </p><p>I know I've been starving y'all of romance, hopefully the Christmas Eve date makes up for that a little.</p><p>Minako! I'm pretty sure everyone saw this coming considering her first appearance was during chapter two. With how she's aged I kinda went with how Al's body in FullMetal Alchemist aged while it was in Truth's possession, took inspiration from that. </p><p>Also, I really thought about switching my writing from past tense to present after Kasumi tells her her story, but holy fuck it came across as super jarring and felt super weird for me to write.</p><p>So, Kasumi wants sum fuk and Jirou doesn't. Hmmm... I wonder why?</p><p>Then wholesome times!</p><p>Gotta end with the creepy dream cliffhanger. This time, every Social Link of Kasumi's gets a line, hope you can all tell who's who.</p><p>That's it for this week, tune in next week for Chapter 37: Our Reality Part 1, and intentional multi part-er this time lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Our Reality Part One: Red Like Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         Sae yawned and stretched her arms above her head, pushing her palms into the headboard and unnaturally arching her back over her bed, pushing up the sheets by her stomach. Then she plopped back down, sighing contently under the warmth of her gray comforter. Light streamed in from the slightly open white blinds to her left, highlighting the little flecks of dust in the air. She knit her eyebrows and sat up, her comforter falling revealing her loose gray t-shirt. She pushed her messy hair out of her eyes and swung her bare legs off the bed and grabbed her phone off the black nightstand.</p><p>         She winced a little as the backlight assaulted her eyes. “The first... Ten AM?!” She went pale and her eyes widened. “Fuck!” She started to get up.</p><p>         “Heyyy, where do you think you’re going?” Tae purred in her ear and draped her arms over her shoulders. Pressing her bare chest onto her back. “What, did you have a thing to get to?”</p><p>         “Yeah I-” She knit her eyebrows. “Wait no...” <em>That case was settled a few weeks ago, right after we took his heart, it was smooth sailing... I’m just on call for the Shadow Ops now, but nothing so far...</em> “Sorry.” She swiped through her IM app. “I was just seeing things, I thought I got a text from Naoto...”</p><p>         Tae scowled and pressed her lips to her neck. “You worry so much, we’re in a time of peace right now. You must stop your stressing.”</p><p>         Sae grinned. “But then you would stop telling me not to stress.”</p><p>         “Oh, so you’re baiting me into giving kisses now?”</p><p>         Sae rolled her eyes. Then her head pulsed, and she pressed a palm into it. “Wait, why are you here?”</p><p>         “What do you mean?”</p><p>         Sae moved to the side to look at her, her eyes widening a little at her bare chest. “I mean, what if Makoto walked in here right now? Ahh...” She winced.</p><p>         Tae raised an eyebrow. “Was she supposed to spend the night last night for some reason? I thought she was only going to visit for a few days before she started college.”</p><p>         “Wait.” She narrowed her eyes. “Where is she right now?”</p><p>         “Uhh... your dad’s of course? Or Kasumi’s maybe, why?” She then grinned. “Oh, you’re just being a worried big sister, that’s cute.” She poked her chest, then slid off the bed herself. “Either that, or... wait, are you doing ok with your calorie count?” She glanced at her as she stretched her arms over her head.</p><p>         “I... think so?” Sae shook out her head, glancing over her topless <strike>friend’s </strike>girlfriend’s body.</p><p>         “Too vague. I’m gonna make you some breakfast, scramble some eggs, you just sit tight or clean up, take your pick.” Tae paced out of the room.</p><p>         She shook her head again and stood, making her way to the bathroom. A small white tile enclosure. She pressed her hands to either side of the steel sink and breathed down. The picked her head up to gaze into the mirror. She knit her eyebrows at her reflection. “Why do I feel off?”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>We must leave my trickster...</em> </strong>
</p><p>         She squinted more and ran her hand through her hair, turning it into a messy version of her normal hairstyle, then her eyes widened. “What?” She brought her left hand up to touch her hair again.</p><p>         Her reflection brought up its left as well.</p><p>         Sae shook out her head, looking at her reflection’s hand, and then her own. Her head in the mirror turning the opposite way it should. “What the fuck?”</p><p>         “Whites or regular today?!” Tae called.</p><p>         “Uhm, whites for me!”</p><p>         “Are you sure?!”</p><p>         “You know I just think they taste better! I’m not trying to diet or anything.”</p><p>         “Sure! Sure!”</p><p>         She shook her head again and pulled her shirt over her and stepped into the shower’s blurry glass enclosure as she dropped it to the floor. She aggressively turned the steel leaver all the way to the right, letting the frigid water assault her. “Water...” She breathed and started catching the raindrops in the air, the droplets forming into tiny swords that spun in arrays. “Wait... how long have I been dating Tae?”</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">You aren’t...</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>         “Right, shortly after I awakened right... wait... have I always been into women?” She poured the gray shampoo into her hand and ran it through her hair.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>No...</em> </strong>
</p><p>         “Right, I didn’t really think about it until Makoto and Kasumi started dating...” She leaned forward and let the water run through her hair, dragging the soap down the drain with it.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Wake up...</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>         Sae knit her eyebrows and carefully brought her fingers down, closer to herself. “Why didn’t I feel anything seeing her topless? I should have right?” She shook her head and finished washing herself.</p><p>         As she stepped out, she wrapped her hair into a gray towel, then a purple one around her body. She gazed into the mirror again.</p><p>         She squinted, then looked down to the fold on her towel, then back to the mirror. Wrong side again. “Hello?”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>WAKE UP!</em> </strong>
</p><p>         She blinked and her reflection returned to normal, she jumped back a little.</p><p>         “Come and eat! Now!” Tae called teasingly.</p><p>         “S-Sure...” She blinked rapidly and stepped out of the bathroom, through her room, then into the living area.</p><p>         Tae held a pan over a plate, letting a messy omelet fall onto the white glass. She brought it over to the table and set it down. “You eat first, I don’t want you to run off if Naoto texts you.”</p><p>         “R-Right...” Sae sat down.</p><p>         Tae tore open a paper package and poured the pink powder into a clear glass, then followed with the gallon of milk, then rapidly spinning a fork in it. “Better than taking a multivitamin right?” She smirked and placed the glass in front of her. “This way you get some sugar in your system. Believe it or not, your body still needs sugar, just not as much of it as most people intake.” She went back and cracked another two eggs into a bowl.</p><p>         Sae blinked. “Hey... what happened with the Shido case again?”</p><p>         “Oh, you check the news on your phone?” She laid her own to the side of the stove and scrolled through. “Kinda wild how Old Man Tora of all people was the one to step up after that all went down. Didn’t he get in trouble for like, fraud, before?”</p><p>         “Embezzlement, and those charges were proven false.”</p><p>         “Well, he’s really redeemed himself. He’s got my vote, even if he doesn’t even run himself. He might as well be the temporary Prime Minister right now, and he’s doing a great job.”</p><p>         “Right...” Sae looked back to her plate.</p><p>         “You seem kinda down. Is there something to be sad about?” She gave her a concerned look.</p><p>         “My mind feels kinda jumbled today...”</p><p>         “Well <em>eat</em>.” She turned back to the stove.</p><p>         Sae grasped the fork to her left and started eating. “What do you think Makoto’s doing today?” She talked between bites.</p><p>         She knit her eyebrows. “I think her girlfriend and her were going to the shrine today.”</p><p>         “Girlfriend? What?” Sae shook her head.</p><p>         “Yeah, it was actually Kasumi herself who mentioned it to me while getting her leg checked out. Speaking of, she should be good to go if you guys get called in, no problems.”</p><p>         “Wait, Kasumi and Makoto are still dating?” She looked at her.</p><p>         “Uhh, yeah?”</p><p>         “Didn’t they break up?”</p><p>         “Uhm, no?” Tae raised an eyebrow at her. “What are you on about?”</p><p>         “What about Nakamura?”</p><p>         “Who’s Nakamura?”</p><p>         “You know, black hair, lives at LeBlanc?” Sae raised her eyebrows at her, bewildered.</p><p>         “Doesn’t ring a bell... and who would live at a café?”</p><p>         “We met him when we went to crossroads that one time, he was the one crossdressing, you must remember that.”</p><p>         “Pretty sure Kasumi is the only one we know that works at Crossroads.” Tae walked over and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. “Are you... feeling ok?”</p><p>         “No!” Sae stood and backed away. “Something is very wrong here.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>WAKE UP!</em> </strong>
</p><p>         “Ahh!!!” Sae’s eyes pulsed with blue flame. “No! I don’t want to be given anything!” She pressed her palms to her temples and shook her head.</p><p>         “Sae!” Tae’s eyes widened. “I-Is this a ‘Persona’ thing? Damnit, I don’t know- Should I call Naoto?”</p><p>         “Don’t<em> give </em>me happiness!” She fell to her knees, then let go of her head, and her eyes hardened. “This isn’t how it happened... My father is dead, Kasumi and Makoto aren’t together, we aren’t together, Shido’s case is still being worked through, Goro shouldn’t be living with his brother right now, he should be in prison.”</p><p>         “Ok, now you’re talking crazy.”</p><p>         The veins on her arms pulsed and she stood. “I’m going out today.” She stomped into her room.</p><p>         “Hey!” Tae frowned. “Don’t just leave, let’s talk this out and figure it out. Like adults.”</p><p>         “I need to find out what’s been changed.”</p><p>         “What do you mean?”</p><p>         Sae stepped out in her winter clothes and summoned Yamato in her hand. She knit her eyebrows and gritted her teeth. “The metaverse is back... Something’s wrong.” She stepped into the living room and drew the blade, slashing vertically then horizontally, then twirling the blade in her hand before sheathing it. A flickering portal ripped open. “I’m going to do some investigating, for now, trust no one, and only tell people I’m on a last-minute mission, top secret. Nothing more. Not exactly a lie.”</p><p>         “Sae!”</p><p>         Her head pulsed and she stumbled in pain, hunching into herself as she stepped forward. “Ahhh... We’re... already running out of time... Yamato... tell me...” She stumbled through the portal, then it snapped shut behind her.</p><p>         Tae huffed and gestured in exacerbation. “Is this just what I get for dating someone magic?” She smiled. “Well, she’s out being a hero, so I guess I’m happy.”</p><p>======</p><p>         When Goro’s eyes opened they were already narrow with anger and he was scowling. “Hmm...” He threw the red comforter off himself and sat at the side of his bed and looked around the room.</p><p>         It was neither his cell, nor his room back at his apartment. It was a modest room with just a wooden desk and a bed.</p><p>         His eyes glared at the picture of his mother smiling and happy on his desk. “No.” He stated and stood, he then looked over himself and sighed. “Let’s get dressed first...” His head pulsed, and his eyes were drawn to the wooden drawers under his bed. “Hmm...” He mused as he opened the drawers and took out clothes. <em>False memories are being forced into my brain... but they aren’t replacing my old ones perfectly... I can sort out the truth from the lies but... I need to investigate but where to start?</em> He thought as he got dressed into his winter clothes. “If that dream was anything to go by...” <em>This is someone messing with a power they have no right to... what I wish for, bah! Let’s see what bullshit they have concocted up for me...</em></p><p>         He stepped out of his room into a small hallway that reeked of blueberry pancakes. He glared at his left and followed the smell. Then was met with a small living area and kitchen, a small gray dog was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, and had on some kind of combat gear.</p><p>         “You’re up... and dressed.” Ken glanced at him, then back to the pan he was prodding at. “You going to visit your mom for the new year?”</p><p>         Goro narrowed his eyes. “Elaborate on that please, as though you are explaining to someone who knows nothing.”</p><p>         “Weird request... Like, explain how you visit your mom sometimes?”</p><p>         “Yes, that, and don’t drag it out.”</p><p>         “Your mother is living in a hospital now, because of her... tendencies... and you visit her as often as you can.”</p><p>         “Right, what were my recent crimes against this country?”</p><p>         “You were blackmailed by our father to use the metaverse to learn the deepest darkest secrets from people’s shadows... now you’re living with me for protective custody.” He knit his eyebrows at him. “Hey, are you alright?”</p><p>         “Hmmm...” He placed a chin in his hand. “So, in this reality, my mother is alive, and I never killed anyone. I am assuming my testimony as a simple spy is what locked our father up?”</p><p>         “Never what- Yeah, that all got settled weeks ago after you took his heart with your friends. Are you ok?” He put down his spatula and walked over.</p><p>         He glared at him. “Is your mother alive too?”</p><p>         “Yes, of course she is...” He shook his head.</p><p>         “Nothing seem odd about that to you?”</p><p>         “No... why would that be odd? She’s still young.”</p><p>         “Hmf. I’m going out.” He walked towards the door.</p><p>         “Hey!”</p><p>         <strong>Slam!</strong></p><p>         “Oh, don’t worry Koro, he was just in a bad mood.” Ken ruffled his <strike>dead </strike>dog’s head.</p><p>======</p><p>         Kasumi breathed deep through her nose as her consciousness stirred awake. With closed eyes she yawned, and brought her hand up to her chest, clutching her necklace she <strike>got from Jirou on Christmas Eve</strike>. She opened her eyes squinting. “Wait, where did I get this?” She brought up the locket to her eyes and flipped it open. She gazed intently at the picture. “Who’s...” <em>Jirou...</em> She shook her head. “I think I... What?” She shook it again. “Whatever, it’s a nice picture and a pretty locket, I’m not going to complain about nice jewelry.” She snapped it closed and let it drop.</p><p>         <em>“Fatty Tuna...”</em> A male mumbled from her left.</p><p>         Kasumi shot up and her eyes widened at the man sleeping in the bed next to her. “What the fuck?!”</p><p>         Morgana’s eyes snapped open. “Kasumi, are you ok? Another night-”</p><p>         She grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him off the bed, going to the floor with him, she whipped out Rubrum and pressed it to his forehead. “Who are you?! And what are you doing in my bed?!” She shook him.</p><p>         “Kasumi, it’s ok, Kasumi, listen to my voice.” He brought his hands up in surrender. “You’re safe here, you just had a nightmare. I’m here for you, I’m your best friend for a reason, right?” He smirked.</p><p>         Kasumi blinked with wide eyes, peering into his blue ones. “Morgana... but you’re...” She looked him up and down.</p><p>         “It’s me, you’re fine.”</p><p>         Kasumi’s eyes shook and she stepped off him and absorbed Rubrum. “How are you a...” She gestured.</p><p>         Morgana stood up rubbing his neck. “How am I a what?”</p><p>         She narrowed her eyes at him. “Wait, you really don’t see what’s wrong here? You’re not seeing the weird ass miracle wish fulfillment that’s going on in front of my eyes?”</p><p>         He shook his head with vacant eyes.</p><p>         Kasumi sighed and shook her head. “Ok, looks like I’m going to have to figure out how you’re a human on my own.”</p><p>         “Human?”</p><p>         “You were a cat?” She raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>         “No I’m not.”</p><p>         “Well, not anymore clearly, but this is probably some Teddie shit. I think we should know what happened.”</p><p>         “I’ve always been a human though.”</p><p>         She sighed. “Ok, we’re not getting anywhere.” She held her face and shook it, then winced in pain.</p><p>         “Why are you thinking about it so hard though? Even if I used to be a cat, what’s wrong with me being human?” He shrugged.</p><p>         “Nothing. It’s just weird how sudden it happened though.”</p><p>         “Look, I just kinda don’t get why you’re even upset. Did you have a weird dream or something?”</p><p>         “Yeah, yeah I did.” She sighed, then winced. “Ahh... I should probably just ask Aki about it though. Maybe Yu because of the whole Teddie parallel.”</p><p>         “Ok, if you want to. I mean, you’ve had weird dreams before that ended up having something to do with the metaverse and stuff, so might as well look into it.” He yawned and stretched, then looked up and down at Kasumi. “Have you gotten shorter or have I gotten taller?” He chuckled. “Yeah, staying with Uncle Aki is fun and all but I’m missing having my own room at dad’s. I’m not your little brother that can just curl up next to you anymore, am I?”</p><p>         “Yeah...” Kasumi shook out her head. “Sorry for freaking out over a dream. It’s weird of me to think you were a cat.”</p><p>         He chuckled. “Well, Futaba’s told me I act like it sometimes, it’s not that weird of a dream. Plus, with what you’ve told me about the Void, I don’t blame you for getting confused. Maybe in a different universe I am a cat.”</p><p>         Kasumi smiled and chuckled. “Yeah... wait, ‘dad’s’?”</p><p>         “What?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Kasumi! Wake up!” Sumire pounded on the door. “Shinji’s making pancakes and we gotta get ready our Kimonos!”</p><p>         Kasumi’s eyes widened and the air was sucked out of her lungs. She coughed and stumbled.</p><p>         Morgana caught her by the arms with knit eyebrows. “Hey, are you alright?”</p><p>         “W-What’s... S-S-Sumire...”</p><p>         “Is this something with your nightmare?”</p><p>         She was shivering and staring at the door with wide eyes. Then her head pulsed, and she winced. “Yeah, just a nightmare. Everything’s fine, she’s fine, she’s here.”</p><p>         “You’re still talking a little weird.” He steadied her. “Let’s get some food in your belly ok. I know you love Uncle Shinji’s pancakes.”</p><p>         “R-Right...” Kasumi stumbled to the door and pulled it open. Then shuffled down the hall then down the stairs, into the kitchen.</p><p>         Aki was sitting at the table in work clothes and reading glasses, writing away on a form. He sighed.</p><p>         Minako happily placed a vanilla shake on the table in front of him.</p><p>         He smiled. “Thanks, my girl.”</p><p>         She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. “Don’t work too hard!”</p><p>         Shinji was at the stove, sliding a pan around with batter within, prodding at it with a wooden spatula.</p><p>         Sumire was right next to him, peering at the cooking pancake through her glasses with hungry eyes, her body swaying back a fourth a little in her pink pajamas. “Hungry...” The height difference was comical.</p><p>         “Be patient...” Shinji requested. “Now stand back a little.”</p><p>         Sumire did so.</p><p>         He pulled back on the pan then swiftly moved it forward in a scooping motion, flipping the pancake expertly.</p><p>         “That never gets old!” Sumire beamed. “Favorite Uncle!”</p><p>         “Hey.” Aki gave her a look.</p><p>         “Mmm...” She tapped her chin in thought. “You haven’t made me pancakes before.”</p><p>         Aki shook his head with a smile. “Minako and your sister are rubbing off on you.” He reached up and ruffled her hair.</p><p>         Kasumi raised an eyebrow. <em>“Since when is Aki physically affectionate?”</em> She mumbled.</p><p>         “Good morning Kasumi.” Minako said as she took a loaf of bread out of the pantry.</p><p>         “Good morning...” Kasumi’s eyes immediately went back to staring at Sumire.</p><p>         “Big Sis?” Sumire tilted her head and shuffled up to her. “Are you ok?”</p><p>         She embraced her tightly. “You’re here... you’re really here...” She started tearing up.</p><p>         “What? Of...” She hugged her back.</p><p>         “Are you sad? Are you ok?” Tears started flowing.</p><p>         “I’ve been remembering to take my medication. I’m fine. Happy.”</p><p>         Shinji dumped the finished pancake on a plate and walked over. “Mona, she have a nightmare again?”</p><p>         He nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”</p><p>         Aki breathed sadly and stood. “Ok, family hug.”</p><p>         Kasumi started sobbing. “You’re really here... but... last spring you.”</p><p>         “I’m ok... you saved me...”</p><p>         “Oh my god...” She sobbed into her shoulder more.</p><p>         Aki, Minako, Morgana, then Shinji once Aki pulled him in hugged around the sisters.</p><p>         “Tell me what happened, tell me what happened... please...” Kasumi cried.</p><p>         “Well, you broke your leg and hit your head pretty bad when you pushed her out of the way of the car.” Shinji pulled away and explained, moving back to the stove. “Because of you though, Sumire was unharmed. Unharmed. Everything is fine Kasumi.”</p><p>         Everyone else pulled away. Kasumi met Sumire’s eyes. “So everything is ok?”</p><p>         “Well, I still feel bad you can’t do gymnastics anymore.” She looked down.</p><p>         “No!” Kasumi pulled her in again. “Don’t feel bad, ever... please don’t.”</p><p>         “Well, I think it turned out for the best.” Morgana said. “I know Raven really likes having you as her partner in the Shadow Ops.”</p><p>         Kasumi pulled away again. “R-Right... Hey, uhm, what about dad?”</p><p>         Aki sighed. “Yeah, they called. My brother and your mom are still going to be working overseas until March, hopefully they’ll get back before your birthdays. My sister should be able to stop by too for those.”</p><p>         Minako smirked mischievously. “What? Are you hopping to get rid of them so soon?”</p><p>         “No.” He pouted as he sat back at the table. “I love my Nieces and Nephew very much; I just know it’s not ideal having Mona and Kasumi sharing a room.”</p><p>         Morgana shook his head as he sat down. “Yeah, but I like being right there for her when she has nightmares like this.”</p><p>         Sumire pouted. “I just don’t like how they had to leave during Kasumi’s recovery.”</p><p>         “Hey.” Shinji called. “Want to watch me flip it again?” He grinned a little.</p><p>         “Yep!” Sumire dashed to him and latched onto his arm.</p><p>         He brought his arm up parallel to the ground so Sumire was hanging off it. He flipped it. “There it goes.”</p><p>         Kasumi took a deep breath and sat down, her shivering dying down a little. “So uhm... what’s the plan today?” Her head pulsed and she winced. “The shrine, right?”</p><p>         Sumire dropped off Shinji’s arm and shuffled over. “Yeah, Obasan will pick us up in a bit, so we should eat ASAP!” She sat next to her, then poked her side. “Looking forward to seeing your girlfriend?”</p><p>         “Girlfriend?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Makoto’s going too?” Morgana asked. “You never told me this.”</p><p>         “Well I didn’t...” Kasumi knit her eyebrows and winced. “But I’m not... we broke... ahh...” She held her head.</p><p>         Shinji placed plates in front of the kids and took off his apron over his head. “Just make sure you kids don’t get into trouble.”</p><p>         Aki chuckled. “With a Niijima there, I doubt it.”</p><p>         “I wouldn’t be so sure; we all know how things are with feisty tomboys.” Shinji smirked as he placed plates into the sink.</p><p>         Aki smiled. “Yes, we certainly do.”</p><p>         Minako glared at them. “Hey, I heard that!”</p><p>         Shinji grinned. “Ok Kasumi, my young and inexperienced Niece.” He cleared his throat. “Let me show you how to handle your Feisty Tomboy™. First, find your tomboy, probably in the middle of trouble she could have easily avoided.” He gestured.</p><p>         Minako scowled at the now smoking toaster and smacked it, the metal ringing out.</p><p>         “Then you just-” He walked over to her and picked her up by the waist. “Pick her up. She’s five-three, what is she going to do? She’s not used to being so high in the air.”</p><p>         Minako turned her head and pouted at him.</p><p>         He let her down with a chuckle.</p><p>         “Ok!” Sumire shot up out of her seat and rushed to grab Kasumi’s arm. “Common! We gotta get ready!”</p><p>         “O-Ok...” Kasumi sniffled and let herself be dragged along.</p><p>         Sumire dragged her by the hand up the stairs and down the hall past Kasumi’s room, to another door.</p><p>         “Its... painted different...” Kasumi looked up and down the white door, that now had pink rose petals painted on, as though softly falling through the air.</p><p>         “What do you mean?” Sumire let go of her hand and raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>         She shook her head. “Nothing, nothing that matters.” She smiled.</p><p>         “Ok, if you’re sure.” She opened the door and danced in, gesturing to the two Kimonos laid on her bed.</p><p>         She blinked and looked around the room, now modeled similarly to their rooms at their dad’s house.</p><p>         Sumire pouted and hunched a little, holding her arm. “Sorry, did I do something wrong?”</p><p>         Kasumi recoiled and shook her head, pulling Sumire into another embrace. “No, no, you’re perfect. Don’t let anyone tell you differently.”</p><p>         “Look... I g-get if y-you’re mad at me for y-your l-leg.”</p><p>         “No, no, I love fighting alongside Raven... and I love that you’re the one still doing Gymnastics... I was only holding you back, now you can just be you onstage... I wouldn’t wish for anything else than for your dreams to come true...”</p><p>         “T-Thank you... I just worry because of your nightmares that it still bothers you...”</p><p>         Kasumi held her tighter. “I just want to make sure those nightmares never come true... I won’t lose you again- I mean ever, understand. I love you...”</p><p>         “T-Thank you for reminding me... Sorry I need reminding; I love you too.”</p><p>         She pulled her away but firmly held her shoulders and looked into her eyes. “Don’t say sorry, not to me.” She took a deep breath. “Let’s get ready, I’m pretty sure Obasan will chew us out if we’re late.” She smiled.</p><p>         Sumire smiled back. “Ok.”</p><p> </p><p>         “You two dress up nicely, though I still find it funny how you two practically switched hairstyles since this spring.” Mitsuru smiled as Sumire opened the door. She was wearing her skintight leather special combat outfit with a large white fur coat over it.</p><p>         Sheepishly, Kasumi touched her silver ‘XXII’ barrettes and Sumire touched her ponytail ribbon.</p><p>         “How are my two favorite nieces doing?” She held out her arms.</p><p>         Kasumi and Sumire rushed in for hugs. “Great.” The former smiled contently. “Thanks for taking us...”</p><p>         “It’s no problem, I can always make time for you two.”</p><p>         “Kasumi had a nightmare again.” Sumire pouted.</p><p>         “Hey!” Kasumi pulled away and pouted.</p><p>         “Is that so?” Mitsuru sighed and patted her head. “I assure you everything is fine. You’re strong now Kasumi, believe in the strengths you carry, and you will find comfort.” She turned around. “Now let’s go. Let us not be late meeting up with the Niijimas.” She led the way to her long black limo.</p><p>         ““Bye Aki! Bye Shinji! Bye Minako! Bye Morgana!”” The sisters called in unison and danced into the limo.</p><p>         Mitsuru and Yukari were already in the spacious seating area, the sisters sat across from them. Mitsuru was idly playing with her white rapier-revolver hybrid, Myrtenaster, twirling it in her hand.</p><p>         “Are you alright?” Yukari asked.</p><p>         “I’m feeling a bit paranoid, something has felt off lately, and I haven’t received my daily expected paranoid text from Agent Raven yet.”</p><p>         She smiled. “Well maybe she finally got the memo that there’s nothing to worry about.”</p><p>         “Maybe...” She knit her eyebrows.</p><p>         “Are you filming today?” Sumire asked.</p><p>         Yukari shrugged. “In a way, I’m filming an interview, nothing too crazy. But I’ll have to abandon you two at the shrine.” She winced.</p><p>         “It’s cool.” Kasumi nodded.</p><p>         “Oh, speaking of interviews.” Sumire pulled out her phone. “I think Admin is doing his right now.”</p><p>         “Admin?” Kasumi leaned over and knit her eyebrows at the phone.</p><p>         <em>“Well, I am currently writing a documentary myself.”</em> Yuuki was sitting in the interview chair with crossed legs and his palms pressed together, wearing a nice black suit with a dark blue tie, and his hair slicked back.</p><p>         <em>“What of the other forms of media concerning the Phantom Thieves? Are you looking to compete against them?”</em></p><p>         He shook his head. <em>“Not at all. I hope my work will complement the others. I myself am very much looking forward to the video game that’s being developed. However, there are some parts of our story that are more serious in nature, and I would like to present a more... objective take on the story that isn’t concerned with playing it up for entertainment value. I wish for our actual accomplishments to be known, for us to get credit and criticized for what we actually did.”</em></p><p>
  <em>         “You say ‘we’ a lot. What exactly was your role as part of the Phantom Thieves?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “At first, I was more of a PR manager, which is why I am here now. Managing the PhanSite and sorting through requests was what I did. Although I always possessed the power to steal hearts alongside them, I did not possess the willpower to use it until much later. It was only for our last few targets that I joined in for field work.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “What exactly does this ‘Power’ and ‘Field Work’ entail.”</em>
</p><p>         Yuuki grinned slightly. <em>“I can say we possess a power called Persona, like the ‘Stands’ of Jojo’s if you are familiar with that show. Each of our targets had a ‘Palace’, an extradimensional location themed around their sins, we would explore said palace to find and steal the source of their distorted desires.”</em></p><p>
  <em>         “What can you tell us about your other team members?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Well, I suppose I should start with our leader; Kasumi Kirijo.”</em>
</p><p>         Kasumi’s eyes widened. “What the f- h- heck?”</p><p>         “Hey, hey, hey, let’s see what he says!” Sumire bounced a little.</p><p>         <em>“Her codename was Royal, and she was the strongest of all of us. She put in the most work too. She led by example, and what an example it was. I am extremely appreciative of all she’s done for me. At her left hand was Makoto, or Queen. She didn’t join until a little later, but she quickly became our master tactician. Queen and Royal were already romantically involved by the time the former joined. At Royal’s right hand was her sister Sumire Yoshizawa, codename Violet. They fought together extremely well. For a while Royal had a hard time fighting with the other members of our team, her style was just too different, more acrobatic, but when Violet joined, she became the exception along with Raven eventually. They were both terrifying and beautiful together. Then there’s Sae, or Raven, Queen’s sister. Purely terrifying IMO-”</em></p><p>         “Hey! We’re here!” Sumire put away her phone.</p><p>         Kasumi shook out her head. “Our real names...” She winced and held her head. “The palaces...”</p><p>         Mitsuru huffed as the limo slowed down. “I’m not a fan of Persona’s being common knowledge now because of your group.”</p><p>         Yukari smiled. “Hey, nothing bad has happened as a result. A small price to pay for Kasumi and her team to get the public recognition they deserve.”</p><p>         “I’m still kind of freaking out that we’re famous.” Sumire shook her head. “It’s been a few weeks since we stole Shido’s heart and I’m still reeling.”</p><p>         Kasumi shook out her head and smiled. “Well, it would have happened one day miss Olympic Level Gymnast.” She playfully poked her sides.</p><p>         Sumire recoiled giggling. “Stop! Stop!”</p><p>         Kasumi did so, laughing. “I have to agree with Admin though. That video game about us is going to be hype! Have you seen the trailer? It’s like a weird mix of Bayo and Yakuza and a life sim. They even included my hair turning red when I power up!” She winced.</p><p>         “No, I haven’t seen it yet.” Sumire shook her head. “No time.”</p><p>         “We gotta fix that.”</p><p>         “Ok girls, let’s leave the car.” Mitsuru smiled. “Yukari has her own interview to get to.”</p><p>         “Ok!” Sumire kicked open the car door and hopped out. She looked around the area. “Wow... not crowded... like at all?”</p><p>         Kasumi joined her. “Yeah... isn’t that kinda weird?” She squinted at their surroundings.</p><p>         Mitsuru narrowed her eyes. “Hmmm... I think my feeling is right that something’s off... just... I can’t put my finger on it. Well, at least Sumire won’t be bombarded with questions from fans.”</p><p>         “Oh.” Kasumi waved dismissively. “Admin mentioned in an earlier interview that Sumire is shy, and the fans have respected her boundaries since.”</p><p>         “Ahh...” She nodded. “That’s good to hear.”</p><p>         “Kasumi!” Makoto called and waved as she made her way over with her father, a tall stocky man with silver hair wearing a suit.</p><p>         “Hey Mako-babe!” Kasumi waved, then winced and held her head.</p><p>         Makoto pouted. “Don’t call me that in front of my dad!” She hissed and folded her arms.</p><p>         Her father chuckled and patted his daughter’s shoulder. “I find it to be endearing. A sign that she really cares about you.”</p><p>         She sighed. “Thanks, now look away.” She glared at him.</p><p>         “Ok.” He surrendered and turned around.</p><p>         Makoto gave Kasumi a peck on the lips. “You look wonderful in that Kimono.”</p><p>         She winced. “You too...” She pressed a palm to her temple. “AHHHH!!!” She fell to her knees shivering.</p><p>         Her eyes widened. “Kasumi!” She knelt to her. “Are you ok?!”</p><p>         “Big Sis!” Sumire held her shoulders.</p><p>         Mitsuru knelt and placed her hand on her forehead. “No fever... are you having flashbacks again to spring?”</p><p>         “No... not this time... I... ahh...”</p><p>         Makoto’s father knelt too, knitting his eyebrows. “You’ve mentioned she’s had nightmares for a while... are you sure it’s only from the accident this spring?”</p><p>         Sumire and Makoto knit their eyebrows at him. “What do you mean?”</p><p>         “She’s getting headaches, could it be a more specific memory problem?”</p><p>         “Like she’s trying to remember something that she oughtn’t remember...” Sumire looked to her sister. “Hey, can you talk through what’s going through your head?”</p><p>         “Y-You’re gone... a-and...” Kasumi squeezed her eyes closed. “Makoto, your dad... he’s gone too... and... ahh...”</p><p>         Mitsuru sighed and pet her head. “Everything is fine... you didn’t lose anyone.” She looked to Makoto’s father. “She is afraid of losing her sister, because she almost did this spring. Guess that extends to other people in her life as well.”</p><p>         “M-Makoto... we’re not... toge-... ahh...” Kasumi looked to Makoto. “Doesn’t this all seem odd to you? Don’t you feel there’s something wrong going on right now?”</p><p>         She shook her head. “No... the only thing I see here.” She caressed her face. “Is how much you care about all of us, so much so that the fear is causing you physical pain. But we’re all ok now, everything is ok. I know Sumire’s never been happier, I feel the same. You were a wonderful leader of the Phantom Thieves; you did a great job taking care of us. But you don’t need to worry now.”</p><p>         Kasumi took a shaky breath and the pain retreated down her spine with a shiver. “T-Thank you... I’m ok now.” She shook to her feet. “I’m ok... thank you for comforting me.”</p><p>         Sumire hugged her. “I’m so happy you care.”</p><p>         Kasumi embraced her back.</p><p>         “Oh hey guys!” Ryuji waved as he approached with the other Thieves sans Raven, Crow, Admin... <strike>and Joker...</strike></p><p>======</p><p>         “Did you two have fun?” Aki asked as they returned.</p><p>         “Absolutely.” Sumire smiled. “The other Thieves had the same idea to go to the shrine, so we all got to make our wishes together. In the end we had to part ways though, they all had family to get to. I’m feeling hungry again, but we ought to change out of these Kimonos first.”</p><p>         “Well, that’s on you.” Aki knit his eyebrows at Kasumi. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>         She was looking at the floor. “I don’t know... I’ve been feeling off all day, and some of the things my friends said didn’t make sense... I’m worried.”</p><p>         “Didn’t make sense? How so?”</p><p>         “I don’t even really know; my mind feels all jumbled.”</p><p>         “Maybe it’s a Wild Card thing, you only got that power recently. Maybe you can ask Minako about it. She’s in the living room watching one of those cooking shows I can’t stand with Shinji and Morgana.” He gestured down the hall with a chuckle then sat back down at the kitchen table, working through case files.</p><p>         “Let’s get you into something more comfortable.” Sumire grasped her arm and dragged her upstairs. “Watching that chef yell at people should help you relax.”</p><p>         “T-Thanks... Sumire...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>         “Stop! The light’s red! Sumire! Sumire!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         Kasumi winced and held her head. Then grabbed her light-red plastic jacket. She was wearing a thick wool dark red long sleeve shirt and a thick black scarf wrapped around her neck in a tie, so the ends fell straight in front of her. She wore black jeans that hugged her figure, as well as a wide red leather belt that was loose around her waist. On her feet were black, with red floof, comfy winter boots, on her hands were black fingerless gloves. She made her way down the hall to the living room. She knit her eyebrows. “This was a training room... wasn’t it?”</p><p>         Sumire smiled at her. “Hey, no training if you’re feeling under the weather. Our next session with Coach isn’t until tomorrow.” She was sitting in between Minako and Morgana on the couch. Shinji was next to Minako and they were all under a large pink blanket watching the show.</p><p>         She winced. “But Aki... he doesn’t?”</p><p>         “What about Aki?” Minako raised an eyebrow. “Did he say he couldn’t make it to your session tomorrow?”</p><p>         She blinked and shook out her head. “No, never mind. Just, whatever. What matters is that were here together.” She smiled.</p><p>         “Hey, this is your favorite part Kasumi.” Sumire pointed at the screen.</p><p>         <em>“The duck’s burnt!”</em></p><p>         Kasumi’s eyes widened and she rushed behind the couch and pressed her palms on Sumire’s ears. “This is the censored version, right?”</p><p>         <em>“You’re cooking in a burnt pan you <strong>BLEEP</strong>ing <strong>BLEEP</strong>!”</em></p><p>         She sighed in relief and let go.</p><p>         Minako giggled. “You’re not going to be able to protect your little sister forever Kasumi.”</p><p>         Her eyes widened and she stumbled back.</p><p>         Morgana chuckled. “You should hear Kasumi when she isn’t around Sumire. It’s like she’s trying to make up for lost time with all her swearing.”</p><p>         Shinji smiled slightly. “Minako was the same way with her brother back in high school. Overprotective.”</p><p>         Kasumi stumbled back into the wooden table in the back of the room, then shakily sat at the chair next to it, leaning her elbows on the table. “What’s wrong with me today? Maybe...” She pulled out her phone and dialed, then put it to her ear.</p><p>         <em>“This is Sae Niijima-”</em></p><p>         “Sae I-”</p><p>         <em>“I am unavailable at the moment, please leave a message stating what you want and nothing more. I will get back to you when it is most convenient for me.” <strong>Beep.</strong></em></p><p>         “F- hmmmm...” She sighed and shoved her phone back in her pocket.</p><p>         <strong>Knock! Knock! Knock!!!</strong> A pounding at the front door.</p><p>         “I’ll get it!” Aki called.</p><p>         Kasumi ran her hand through her hair and looked at the point where the gradient shifted from bronze to red. She knit her eyebrows. “Wait... why does my... what? When did this-”</p><p>         “Kasumi’s in the living room over there. She hasn’t been feeling well today, so if you want to spar now might not be the right time.”</p><p>         “I’ll bear that in mind.” A slight growl.</p><p>         Kasumi’s head snapped up to meet Goro’s eyes as he entered the living room, then she looked down again and knit her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“Isn’t this what you wanted?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>         “Ahh...” She held her head. “Blood... so much blood...” She mumbled.</p><p>         Goro gazed across the whole scene with analytical eyes, then he paced over to Kasumi. “Royal.”</p><p>         She looked up to him with a forced and weak smile, holding her head with one hand. “Hey Crow. We missed you at the Shrine today. What’s up bro?”</p><p>         He narrowed his eyes and brought his face close to hers. “You know, don’t you?” He hissed.</p><p>         She nervously laughed. “Know what?”</p><p>         His irises moved, right to the back of Sumire’s head.</p><p>         Kasumi’s eyes widened. “No!” She backed up, knocking over the chair she was sitting in. “No! I don’t know!”</p><p>         “Kasumi...” Goro growled.</p><p>         “I have no idea what you’re talking about! We’re all happy here so you should just leave!” She frantically looked around.</p><p>         Minako and Sumire leaned up on the couch to look at them. “What’s going on?” The former asked.</p><p>         Sumire raised an eyebrow. “’Know’?” She tilted her head.</p><p>         Goro gave his fake personable smile. “Just a more private matter, I wanted to compare the difference between her Magatsu-Cendrillon and Evetta and my Magatsu-Loki.”</p><p>         Morgana turned and raised an eyebrow. “Magatsu-Cendrillon and Magatsu-Loki? Did you guys fuse new personas? You make something to complement Robin Hood?”</p><p>         “Yes, exactly... <em>Just as I thought...</em>” He narrowed his eyes and turned back to Kasumi.</p><p>         Her eyes frantically darted between Goro and Sumire. Her chest rose and fell rapidly.</p><p>         He scoffed and rolled his eyes, then grabbed Kasumi’s arm. “We’ll be right back.” He dragged her away.</p><p>         “Goro... please just let it go...” Kasumi weakly begged as he dragged her through the hall.</p><p>         He glared at her and kicked open the front door. “Not here.” He hissed and slammed it behind them. He glared across the backstreets, then took her all the way to the laundry alcove. “Not ideal, but this should be fine.”</p><p>         “W-What do you want!?” Kasumi yelled at him.</p><p>         “Do you really just want to forget about Jirou?!” He yelled. “At the very least you should want to know why everyone is pretending like he doesn’t exist!”</p><p>         “Ahh!” She stumbled back and held her head, her hair pulsed red.</p><p>         “Damnit, you must want both memories so bad both the false and true are fighting for space.” He huffed and scowled.</p><p>         “Jirou... I love him... but Sumire’s back and I... Ahh...” She hunched and tears fell to the ground.</p><p>         Goro’s eyes blazed, and he pushed her shoulders up, then smacked her across the face. “Get your <em>shit</em> together! We need to figure this out!”</p><p>         She shook her head out and blinked.</p><p>         “At the very least, we need to find out what happened to Jirou.” He repeated.</p><p>         Kasumi took in a couple shay breaths and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right, you’re right... It’s just hard.”</p><p>         Goro took a step back and squeezed his eyes closed and pinched his nose. “I admit, if I saw my mother’s face right now, I’m not sure how I would react... but you do recognize that this is all wrong yes? That false memories are being planted in our minds.”</p><p>         She nodded. “I don’t like it either. I like having her back, but I don’t like this memory shit that’s going on.”</p><p>         “That’s a start.” He sighed. “I tried calling Sae-san.”</p><p>         “She’s not picking up.”</p><p>         “Her personal line, yes. But her home phone was picked up by Doctor Takemi, she said she’s on a secret mission.”</p><p>         “Do you think she’s already figured it out?”</p><p>         “Yes, I have no doubt. She has a stronger connection to the metaverse than any of us because of her palace and possession of The Yamato. She is likely already investigating on her own.” He brought out his phone and turned the screen to her. “We have access to the nav again, and since our false sets of memories don’t include you killing Yaldabaoth, I can assume that the metaverse was never gotten rid of in this reality.”</p><p>         “’This reality’, shit.” She leaned against the machine wall. “That’s really what’s going on isn’t it? Something has gotten inside our heads and figured out what we want most and has given it to us. Kinda like what Yaldabaoth talked about... Except Jirou...” Her eyes widened at him.</p><p>         He nodded. “I see you have figured it out as well. Jirou is a major piece... or perhaps even player in whatever game is going on.”</p><p>         “So where do we start?”</p><p>         “I don’t know, I was hoping you could shed some light on the situation. Had Jirou said anything strange these past few days? This seems to have happened overnight...”</p><p>         “Damn he uhm.” She winced. “He didn’t want to have sex with me, which I thought was weird.”</p><p>         He gave her a look. “Off topic.”</p><p>         “No, that’s exactly it. He said he wanted to wait until the first to see how things turned out. Now he’s up and vanished and I’ve been shipped with Makoto. He didn’t know for sure how it would play out, but he knew something was going to happen.”</p><p>         “Is that it? That’s not exactly helpful.”</p><p>         “Do you have anything better?” She narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>         “I tried talking to the Sakura’s.” He nodded to the café. “Oracle seems completely consumed by this new reality with her mother alive.”</p><p>         “What about Boss?”</p><p>         “He was getting headaches like you seemed to, so I think there’s a chance he’ll wake up, not that he would be of any help.”</p><p>         “I don’t think he would want to help you anyway.”</p><p>         “True.”</p><p>         She sighed. “Ok, so we basically know nothing and have nowhere to start, damn... but what we can do; is try to wake everyone up. Even just getting more heads in on this would be good.”</p><p>         He sighed and shook his head. “You think any of those buffoons would help? At least you had motivation for waking up through Jirou, the rest of your merry band doesn’t have anything like that. Oracle’s already off the table, if my less than subtle hinting at my past actions didn’t budge her mind. She treated me as a valuable member of the Phantom Thieves, as well as a true friend. Absolutely preposterous.”</p><p>         “I think Makoto is off the table too.” Kasumi sighed. “I asked her earlier if she felt if anything was wrong, and outright told her that her dad is gone, but she wasn’t even phased.”</p><p>         “So that leaves Panther, Skull, Fox, Noir, Mona, Admin, and Violet.” He winced, then sighed. “Not exactly a star lineup if we’re being honest.”</p><p>         “Don’t insult my sister.” She growled.</p><p>         He raised an eyebrow. “This Violet’s not-”</p><p>         Kasumi’s hair turned red and her hand shot out, clawing onto his face over his mouth. She pulled and turned and slammed him into the wall of machines, cracking them and flinging bits of metal out.</p><p>         “EEP!!!”</p><p>         Kasumi and Goro’s eyes widened and the former let go of the later.</p><p>         Goro slid to the ground and rubbed his jaw. “You still hit like a truck.” He winced. “Ahh fu-”</p><p>         Kasumi shoved a foot onto his face, then turned to look out of the room. “Sumire. I know you’re there. Come on out.”</p><p>         Sumire walked into view, holding her own arm and looking down. “Sorry for eavesdropping.”</p><p>         Goro glanced up at Kasumi. “Is that something she does?” He pushed her foot off.</p><p>         Kasumi sighed. “Yeah, sometimes. How much did you hear?”</p><p>         “Pretty much all of it...” She winced.</p><p>         Goro stood and brushed himself off. “So you get the gist of the situation? False memories are being implanted in our minds, and most importantly. Jirou, or Joker of the Phantom Thieves seems to have ceased existing.”</p><p>         “I don’t remember a member of the Phantom Thieves?” Sumire frowned and looked down. “That’s awful... I must be awful to have forgotten him.”</p><p>         “No, no, no. That’s not your fault. Actually, you never met him.” Kasumi held her shoulders.</p><p>         “Oh, thanks...” Then she raised her eyebrow. “Wait, why wouldn’t I have met him?”</p><p>         “Uhm...” She blinked.</p><p>         “Because you’ve been- UHg!” Goro recoiled from Kasumi’s elbow.</p><p>         “Sumire, your uhm... situation in this problem isn’t the same as ours.”</p><p>         “How so?”</p><p>         “I don’t want to tell you.” She winced.</p><p>         Sumire pouted. “I’m going to learn of it eventually if we’re going to figure this out.”</p><p>         “But that’s...” Kasumi bit her tongue.</p><p>         “I’ll tell you.” Goro rubbed his cheek.</p><p>         She swung again but Goro caught her forearm.</p><p>         “She’s right, she’s going to find out eventually, and if she’s going to help, she has more of a right to know than any of us.” He narrowed his eyes.</p><p>         Kasumi scowled and tore away her arm, then paced past him and looked down. “Fine, you tell her.”</p><p>         Goro angrily sighed in her direction. “Very well, Yoshizawa-san?”</p><p>         “Yeah?”</p><p>         “You’ve been dead for almost a year, you killed yourself last spring.”</p><p>         Her eyes widened. “Wait so...” She looked to Kasumi. “What happened that day...”</p><p>         Kasumi nodded. “I couldn’t save you...” She shivered violently.</p><p>         Sumire recoiled. “So what am I then?!” Her eyes became frantic. “Am I just a cognition? Am I like- so like, o-oh my god I really killed myself?”</p><p>         Kasumi started sobbing.</p><p>         Goro’s eyes blazed as he looked between them. “<strong>BOTH OF YOU NEED TO GET A GRIP!!!</strong>”</p><p>         The girls blinked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>         “Yes Yoshizawa-san, you’ve been dead, but now you’re alive again. You are no cognition, if Isshiki and Okumura are anything to go off of, you too are fully here and alive. You are not a mere cognition, whatever mental manipulation is going on is separate from that fact. You are real and possess free will... for now. But do you want the latter to change?”</p><p>         She shakily shook her head.</p><p>         “Then we need to figure this out, together. Personally, the memories that are being implanted in me are attempting to change my personality on a fundamental level, and I cannot abide that. Can you two abide what is going on with you?”</p><p>         Kasumi shook her head.</p><p>         Sumire hugged herself and shook her whole body.</p><p>         “Good. Right now, we need to know more than nothing, Violet, care to share anything?”</p><p>         She shook her head. “I don’t know anything... and... I guess since I’m a part of this reality I don’t even have access to the true memories like you guys do.”</p><p>         He sighed. “Fine. I’ll do some research on my own. I have a feeling cognitive science may have something to do with this. Kasumi, if you can get your team to cooperate, all the better.”</p><p>         Kasumi forced a chuckle and shook her head. “Look who’s all for teamwork now.”</p><p>         “Tease me all you want, but when your friends don’t come to your aid, I’ll get the last laugh.” He gave an evil grin and his eyes twinkled. “Besides, if we had Raven helping, I wouldn’t even suggest this. Between us three we could handle anything. Even with both of our rather limited navi abilities.” He gestured to Sumire.</p><p>         Kasumi sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine, whatever, go off and do your ‘research’, we’ll get the band back together, you’ll see.”</p><p>         He nodded then walked out, as he did, he glared at Sumire. “If you change your mind about helping, you better not stab us in the back. The only reason you’re alive now is because Kasumi wished for it. Don’t forget that.”</p><p>         Kasumi growled and lunged.</p><p>         Sumire caught her. “Stop... he... he has a point...”</p><p>         She blinked at her with wet eyes.</p><p>         “But uhm...” She stepped back and swayed awkwardly. “Crow-senpai seems a little different than I remember him...”</p><p>         “Yeah... Uhm, he’s not a good guy like you remember.”</p><p>         “Oh...”</p><p>         Kasumi sighed and leaned back against the machines. “You don’t have to help.”</p><p>         “No, I want to... I... I want to know why I was brought back to life. I want to know what’s really happened over the past year. I want to make the decisions that’s been taken away from us... I’m...” She looked at her hands, then clenched them. “I’m thankful I’m alive again... but I still didn’t ask for it...”</p><p>         “Ok...” Kasumi took a deep breath and stood up straight. “I’ll tell you what’s really happened over the past year...”</p><p>======</p><p>         “You’re not evil Big Sis.” Sumire insisted.</p><p>         “But I <em>can</em> be... that was... a rough issue for me to work through.” She ran her hand through her hair.</p><p>         “I made my choices Kasumi... I should have just told you how I felt... instead of just expecting you to get it. I set myself up for disappointment.”</p><p>         She shook her head. “Don’t shoulder that, we all had a part to play. Did you know dad knew you were stealing his painkillers?”</p><p>         Her eyes widened, then she looked away. “No... I didn’t know he knew...”</p><p>         “That’s why we’re living with Aki now. He blames himself just as much as I did... guess self-hate runs in the family...” She looked ahead to the main area of the underground mall. She sighed. “At least your memories before spring seem to be the real ones. We can work with that.”</p><p>         “Yeah... Just knowing I haven’t been around is weird though... I don’t have a gap in my memories like I think I should.” She held her arm. “So uhm, where are we going?”</p><p>         “Ann mentioned that she was going shopping with Shiho, I happen to know their spot.” She nodded ahead. “There.”</p><p>         Ann, Shiho and Ryuji were walking to another store. Ann holding both Ryuji and Shiho’s hands. “Hey! Look at this!” Ann trotted up to a clothing rack and pulled out a sparkling pink shirt.</p><p>         Shiho frowned. “No.”</p><p>         “Oh common! Ryuji! Don’t you think it looks pretty?” She pouted.</p><p>         He scratched his head. “I don’t know... the sparkles seem kinda... loud? Ehh, I don’t think I should be the one to talk about this.”</p><p>         Shiho shook her head. “No, no, your assessment was spot on.” She smirked and lightly slugged his shoulder. “You’ve got some fashion sense in you.”</p><p>         “What?” He raised an eyebrow. “No I don’t.”</p><p>         Kasumi smiled. “He says, as though he doesn’t look fine AF right now.”</p><p>         “Hey Kasumi! Hey Sumire!” Ann then raised an eyebrow. “Oh wow, it’s weird hearing you censor yourself.”</p><p>         Ryuji raised an eyebrow. “But she always does, ‘cus she’s always with Violet.”</p><p>         Ann winced, then her eyes brightened. “Oh right! Silly me.”</p><p>         Sumire bit her lip, then took a breath. “Back to Ryuji’s outfit, did you actually pick that out yourself Skull-senpai?”</p><p>         Ryuji nervously laughed. “Nah, this outfit was Shiho. She dresses all of us.”</p><p>         Ann nodded amicably. “If we’re being honest, Shiho is the MVP of this relationship. I straight up wouldn’t have a career.” She laughed.</p><p>         “’Relationship’?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         Sumire leaned over. <em>“They’re polyamorous.”</em> She whispered.</p><p>         “What?!” She jumped.</p><p>         She raised an eyebrow. “Uncle Shinji, Aunt Minako, and Uncle Aki are too.”</p><p>         “What?!” Her eyes widened.</p><p>         Ryuji nervously laughed. “You seriously didn’t notice? This has been going on since the beach trip.”</p><p>         Shiho and Ann looked at each other with raised eyebrows.</p><p>         Kasumi winced. “Wait, Shiho, I thought you were only into girls?”</p><p>         “No? I love Ryuji just as much as Ann. I’ve known him for just as long too.” Shiho explained.</p><p>         “That’s not true though. You’ve had a crush on Ann since forever but she’s straight, so it didn’t work out.”</p><p>         Ryuji knit his eyebrows. “Uhm, pretty sure the only straight people here are Sumire and I.”</p><p>         Kasumi winced and held her head. “Don’t you guys remember this isn’t how it happened?!”</p><p>         Shiho knit her eyebrows. “Hey, are you ok?”</p><p>         “Yeah.” Ann looked her up and down. “Makoto mentioned you were feeling off today.”</p><p>         “Are you guys even going to get mad at me for being accusatory and undermining your relationship?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         The trio looked at each other. “I don’t see why we would?” Shiho said. “You just seem confused, and clearly in pain.” She winced.</p><p>         Ann raised an eyebrow. “Wait, what did you mean by ‘this isn’t how it happened’?”</p><p>         “I mean, you’re remembering the past year wrong. Don’t you feel any conflict in your memories?”</p><p>         Ryuji scratched his head. “No, nothin’ like that. Are you alright?”</p><p>         Kasumi opened her mouth, but the words died on her tongue.</p><p>         Sumire grabbed her arm. “Sorry guys, but we have errands to run, and Kasumi has a checkup with Doctor Takemi, she’s just been feeling off today, don’t mind her.” She pulled her away.</p><p>         “Hey!”</p><p>         “You’re getting too emotional.” Sumire whispered once they were out of earshot. “And too direct, we’re obviously not getting anywhere.”</p><p>         “But Ann was shocked I was censoring myself, that’s something.”</p><p>         “Yeah, but Crow-senpai was obviously right when he said they just don’t have the motivation to break free. Besides, as I said, you’re being too direct, we should try a more subtle approach.”</p><p>         Kasumi sighed. “Fine... why are you the levelheaded one?” She smirked a little.</p><p>         “Well, I’m not the one with a Rebellion Trigger that explicitly makes me go insane.” She smiled.</p><p>         Kasumi froze in her tracks.</p><p>         Sumire stopped and turned around to look at her with concern. “What? Did I...?”</p><p>         Tears started streaming down her face. “I really missed you...” She looked down and started sobbing.</p><p>         Sumire embraced her. “I’m here now.”</p><p>======</p><p>         “Ahh, it’s good to see you two here. I was just thinking about contacting you.” Yusuke smiled.</p><p>         “Hey Yusuke-senpai!” Sumire smiled and waved.</p><p>         “Hey...” Kasumi’s eyes were drawn to the Sayuri.</p><p>         “Ahh, I see that your eyes have already been drawn to what I wanted to show you.” He looked to the painting longingly. “Isn’t it wonderful? My mother’s painting is finally receiving the public attention that it deserves.”</p><p>         “Yeah...” She sniffled and looked to Sumire.</p><p>         “So Fox-senpai, your mother painted this? Is that baby you in the picture? You’re so adorable.” She smiled.</p><p>         He nodded. “Yes, indeed. Displaying it here required quite the legal turmoil, but I am fortunate to have a sensei like mine, who was willing to fight with all his power and influence to make sure my mother is remembered by the art world.”</p><p>         Kasumi’s eyes widened. “Your... sensei?”</p><p>         “Yes... I am so happy to have someone in my corner who supports me. Even supporting our escapades as the Phantom Thieves.”</p><p>         Sumire nodded to Kasumi. “Yusuke-senpai, do you remember how you joined the Phantom Thieves?”</p><p>         “Why yes, I remember I wanted to paint Ann, then you and Makoto got worried for my sake about some awful rumors... then...” He knit his eyebrows.</p><p>         “What triggered your awakening?”</p><p>         His head perked up. “Oh yes, I was ever so inspired by Royal’s fight with Crow, back when he was a spy for Shido. What an amazing tale of heroism, how through Royal’s strength she not only inspired my rebellion, but in a way, Crow’s too. I’ve actually made a wonder full painting of that fight; would you like to see?”</p><p>         Sumire looked away. <em>“Darn it.”</em></p><p>         Kasumi shook out her head. “Are you sure that’s what happened? Including the stuff with your sensei? Is your sensei really that good?”</p><p>         “Of course, my memory is as sharp as ever. Why do you seem so unsure yourself? Did you need clarification on something?”</p><p>         “Are you sure Fox? Please, try to remember.” She pleaded.</p><p>         Yusuke took a step back. “I’m not sure what you are implying...”</p><p>         “Does everything have to be perfect?”</p><p>         “Well, I’m not sure what you mean by ‘Perfect’? What would ‘Imperfect’ be?”</p><p>         Kasumi’s eyes widened. “What-”</p><p>         Sumire held her arm. “We’re just asking for your perspective on some stuff for Admin’s documentary.”</p><p>         He nodded amicably. “I see, Yuuki has a surprising eye for detail, I understand his want to get everything right. I’m afraid that I must get back to my sensei now, so if he has anymore questions, he may call me tonight. Or maybe, we could all have dinner together and discuss? I don’t believe my sensei has had a chance to really sit down and talk with either of you.”</p><p>         “Sorry Fox-senpai, but we have a full day today.” Sumire pulled Kasumi away.</p><p>         “Goodbye?” He waved and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “What the f- heck?” Kasumi scowled. “Suddenly Madarame, the guy who killed his mom, is a good sensei?”</p><p>         “It’s what he wanted...” She breathed. “Everyone’s getting what will make them happy... even to weird extents like Skull-senpai, Shiho-senpai and Panther-senpai. Are you hearing it in their voices? Like there’s nothing they’re hiding... it’s creepy.” She shivered and rubbed her arms.</p><p>         “I’m with you there... I wondering like, what’s the criteria for this reality? Or like the rules?” She cringed. “I don’t even know what I’m asking, ignore me.”</p><p>         “No, I get what you mean. A lot of this stuff seems utopian, but if that were the case, you wouldn’t have cried like ten times today.”</p><p>         “It wasn’t ten times.” She pouted.</p><p>         She smiled a little. “But you get what I mean though, me being back is causing you a lot of stress.”</p><p>         Her eyes widened. “No, it’s not.” Kasumi stopped her and held her shoulders. “I am so happy you’re back.”</p><p>         Sumire nodded sadly. “Ok, but it’s still not ‘utopian’ you know? You feared for my safety to much you got real headaches.”</p><p>         “Maybe it’s because I’ve woken up from it?” She raised an eyebrow and kept walking.</p><p>         “Maybe... Or maybe that’s part of what you wish for?”</p><p>         “Even if that’s the case.” She knit her eyebrows. “That line of wish fulfillment wouldn’t work in a reality like this...”</p><p>======</p><p>         “The amount of pedestrian traffic here is well within our threshold. This would make a fine location for a new store.” Okumura said.</p><p>         “I agree.” Haru nodded seriously.</p><p>         “Damn, is it just me or does Haru got that drip goin’ on?” Kasumi asked Sumire out the side of her mouth.</p><p>         “You do too.” She smiled.</p><p>         “Nah, I mean like, she’s got that rich girl swag about her.”</p><p>         “Says the girl who changed her last name to ‘Kirijo’ just for the clout.” She gave her a look.</p><p>         “Hey, it was just optimal.” She shrugged.</p><p>         “Oh!” Haru smiled bright. “I didn’t expect to run into you Sumi Sisters here! How are you?”</p><p>         “We’re doing good, just out for the day.” Sumire shrugged.</p><p>         “We’re probably going to meet up with Yuuki later, ask him about his interview.” Kasumi said.</p><p>         “’Sumi Sisters’?” Okumura asked. “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.”</p><p>         “Sumire Yoshizawa.” She bowed a little.</p><p>         “Kasumi Kirijo.” She gave a mock salute.</p><p>         His eyes widened a little. “Oh! The young Lady Kirijo, who is also the leader of the Phantom Thieves. I’ve heard great things about you...” He held out his hand.</p><p>         Kasumi hesitantly took it. “... Likewise...” She bit her lip.</p><p>         “I’ve also heard some bad too?” He gave her an amused look.</p><p>         Haru pouted and playfully slapped his arm. “Don’t tease her!”</p><p>         He broke the shape and looked to his daughter. “Well, I have to give her a hard time for breaking your heart.”</p><p>         She rolled her eyes and sighed. “That’s nothing to be upset about.”</p><p>         Kasumi narrowed her eyes. “What? Were you hopping to marry her off to a Kirijo? Want my prestigious family name bad enough to sell off your daughter?”</p><p>         “Whoa, down.” Sumire held her arm.</p><p>         Okumura shook his head in shock. “Nothing of the sort, I just wish for my daughter to be happy, and as a father, isn’t it a part of my duties to tease my daughter’s friends?”</p><p>         Haru folded her arms. “Faaathhherr...” She shook her head. “Anyway Kasumi, where did that come from? My father would never do such a thing.”</p><p>         “Are you sure?”</p><p>         “Yes, of course.”</p><p>         “Do you not remember how you were made to feel about your crush on Jirou?”</p><p>         She tilted her head. “Who’s Jirou?”</p><p>         “My my, another love interest?” Okumura teased.</p><p>         “No!” She stomped her foot.</p><p>         He smiled. “You know I love you right?” He pulled her into a side hug.</p><p>         She sighed and hugged him back. “Yes, I know...”</p><p>         Kasumi scowled. “Let’s go Sumire. Bye Haru.”</p><p>         “Bye? Maybe we should all eat together some time? Taste test some of my vegetables?”</p><p>         “Later. We have somewhere to be...” Kasumi took Sumire’s hand and moved.</p><p>         Sumire sighed. “You gave up a little soon.”</p><p>         “I’m just frustrated at this point.”</p><p>         “I mean...” She sighed.</p><p>         She shook her head. “No motivation to wake up... do they just really not give a s- care about Jirou? Do they not care about me?”</p><p>         “Whoa, where’s this coming from?”</p><p>         “Jirou was their friend, and I’m asking them to remember him... it’s like.” She stopped walking and stomped her foot. “Do they not trust me or something? Like, I’m warning them and telling them what’s happened and they’re just not listening at all.”</p><p>         “I trust you...”</p><p>         Kasumi squeezed her eyes closed.</p><p>         “You know, you haven’t offered any proof at all that what you’re telling me is true. But I trust you anyway, I’m here for you.”</p><p>         She pulled out her locket. “You want proof? Right here Sumire.” She held out her hand.</p><p>         “No.” Sumire pushed her hand back. “My point is that I don’t need it... I trust you. Plus, it’s not like I don’t feel something going wrong too.”</p><p>         “But why don’t they?!”</p><p>         “They’re not your sister.”</p><p>         “But they were! They were my family Sumire. When you died, I went hollow! I was willing to shoot myself in the head for power, and that power was Magatsu. When Jirou was falsely arrested, he went hollow! They filled that massive void that was left! All of them working together to become our family, and now I’m finding out that it was all shit without a blood relation.”</p><p>         “I really don’t think that’s what it is...”</p><p>         “Is it not? Jirou and I... we loved them...” Her lower lip quivered.</p><p>         “Them choosing to not wake up doesn’t mean they don’t love you, or Jirou, they’re being forced to make an impossible choice. I don’t think they can be blamed for choosing... especially since they don’t even realize there is a choice to make.”</p><p>         “I’m telling them that there is one and they don’t trust me...”</p><p>         Sumire looked down. “I... don’t know what to say to that... I do believe they care about you...”</p><p>         “But they don’t trust me.”</p><p>         “Not unconditionally.” She frowned. “Do you want them all to be fawning sycophants?”</p><p>         Kasumi blinked with wide eyes. “Oh...” She looked down. “D- god... uhg... I’m being selfish.” She stomped her foot. “I shouldn’t even be upset, should I? They’re all happy right now... and it’s not like I’m not enjoying this reality too...”</p><p>         “It’s ok to be in distress about this. The Phantom Thieves have disbanded, you aren’t a leader anymore, I don’t think you can be blamed for needing an adjustment period for that...”</p><p>         She grimaced. “I just wanted all of us to face this together... as a team...”</p><p>         “Well, look on the bright side, we have Crow-senpai with us?”</p><p>         Kasumi gave her a look.</p><p>         She jumped. “Oh right, forgot he was a murderer for a sec. My bad.”</p><p>         Kasumi smiled and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>======</p><p>         Yuuki sipped on his boba then placed the plastic cup back on the glass outdoor table, then continued to type on his laptop. His hair was messy now, and he wore a simple blue hoodie and black jeans, with black fingerless gloves on his hands. He squinted at the screen.</p><p>         “Hey Yuuki.” Sumire waved.</p><p>         He jumped and blushed for a second and closed his laptop. “Hey Violet, Royal. What brings you here?”</p><p>         “We just wanted to talk a little.” Kasumi sat down across from him.</p><p>         Sumire did the same. “What’re you working on?”</p><p>         “Just writing the script for the documentary.” He opened the laptop and smiled softly at it. “It’s kinda cool, but I’ve grown to really love the process of writing it itself, you know? Like at first I was super focused on the end product, but now I’m in it for the journey...”</p><p>         “That’s nice to hear.”</p><p>         “Hey, Yuuki?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         “What’s up?” He closed the laptop again.</p><p>         “I’ll cut to the chase. Do you feel that something’s been off lately? Like deep down something is off balance, like your mind isn’t where it should be?”</p><p>         “Yeah actually, I have.” He nodded.</p><p>         The sister’s eyes widened.</p><p>         “I have been getting this weird feeling in the back of my mind, like my persona’s saying something else other than what it says in the foreground. But.” He shrugged. “I’ve been thinkin’ I’ll cross that bridge when it becomes a thing. Right now, I’m super busy with this-” He gestured. “All the interviews and PR stuff, the Phan Site is booming. I’ve been thinkin’ about making a merch store too, should help supplement yours and Raven’s income if you’re forced to only work part time for the SO’s. I’m also working on a novel too, a fiction tale inspired by us. So yeah, weird persona stuff is kinda on the back burner right now.”</p><p>         “Can you uhm... please give it some thought though?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         “Yeah sure, I’ll think about it... I guess?” He shrugged.</p><p>         “What Kasumi means is that...” Sumire pressed her palms together. “You can choose to face those feelings in the back of your mind head on. Or you can ignore them. It’s all a choice.”</p><p>         “Ok...” He knit his eyebrows and looked down. “Choice...”</p><p>         “Uhm...” Kasumi fidgeted. “You can choose to be a <em>hero</em> Admin, that’s all.” She stood.</p><p>         “A hero?” He scratched his head. “I don’t really see an opportunity to do that right now... My life and those of the people I care about are where they should be now.”</p><p>         “You can make that opportunity.”</p><p>         He frowned. “If you say so... I think I’m ok with just working on my script though. I’m happy right now, I don’t see a reason to look for trouble.” He opened his laptop.</p><p>         Kasumi gritted her teeth.</p><p>         Sumire grabbed her arm. “Well, I think we’ll leave you to that Admin. Have a good day.” She smiled and waved.</p><p>         He awkwardly waved back.</p><p>         The sisters walked away.</p><p>         He sighed. <em>“Damnit, I don’t even have a crush on her and I’m still awkward just because she’s pretty. What’s wrong with me?”</em> He mumbled.</p><p>         “I think that went better.”</p><p>         Kasumi gestured in exacerbation. “Not any better than Ann though, they reach out a hand than take away their whole fu- darn arm when you go to grab it.”</p><p>         “Hey...” Sumire stopped her. “We’re going to find out what happened to Jirou, I promise, and the rest of the team is happy right now. We’ll work all of this out, I don’t think things are going bad right now...”</p><p>         “I mean...” She sighed. “I get what you mean. But I’m a little worried too. For all we know this is a good start that will lead into something bad, you know? The idea of something being able to know what we wish for and give it to us is just...”</p><p>         “Invasion of privacy...” Sumire cringed. “Yeah, I’m with you on that. It’s creepy... it seems too...”</p><p>         “Selfless... that’s what it is... I want to know what’s being gained from doing all of this.”</p><p>======</p><p>         Kasumi put away her phone as she entered her room. “What a day... No fucking progress...”</p><p>         “Was that Akechi? You two seem to be getting along well lately.” Morgana was seated in her computer chair, he put away a book.</p><p>         “Yeah... You could say that...” She sat down on her bed.</p><p>         “Hey, so I was thinking. Why don’t us Phantom Thieves all go to a hot spring together some time?”</p><p>         She raised an eyebrow at him. “You wanna perv on ‘Lady Ann’ or are you feeling left out from missing the shrine visit?”</p><p>         He chuckled. “Both, I guess. But if you’re up for it, why don’t we ask the rest of the gang tomorrow?” He yawned and stretched, arching his back like a cat. “Alright, we ought to hit the hay for today. I think I’ll sleep in this chair this time though.” He reached down and jiggled the reclining control rod.</p><p>         She looked away. “Hey... are you happy?”</p><p>         “Huh? Where’s this coming from? Your nightmare?”</p><p>         “Something like that.”</p><p>         “Well, to answer your question, yeah, I’d say I am...” He knit his eyebrows and looked down.</p><p>         “So you don’t feel that there’s anything wrong?” She looked at him.</p><p>         “Well, I do have this weird feeling... I have everything I really want... but it feels weird to not want anything anymore... You know?”</p><p>         Kasumi blinked at him. “Uhm... can you think about what you just said?”</p><p>         “What do you mean?” He tilted his head.</p><p>         “Don’t dismiss that feeling please, think about it, and think about what you do want to do...”</p><p>         “Ok, I will... I trust you Royal, and I really care about you. I’ll follow your lead wherever you go, I guess that’s something I want to do.” He shrugged.</p><p>         “You... care about me...” She sighed and reached under the bed and pulled out bundled red pajamas. “You trust my leadership?”</p><p>         “Yeah, of course.”</p><p>         She sighed and stood. “Well, maybe <em>you</em> do...” She sighed again. “I’m going to get ready for bed.” She walked out.</p><p>         Morgana knit his eyebrows. “Do I even want to be happy? It’s kinda... shouldn’t everyone want to be happy though?” He shook his head and leaned back.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Where’s Aika?” Kasumi asked as she approached the cashier at Big Bang Burger.</p><p>         The generic male cashier looked up. “Oh Aika? Yeah, she doesn’t work here anymore. She got a job at a planetarium, when she left, I think she had the first smile on her face I had ever seen. Anyway, what’ll you have?”</p><p>         “Two challenges please!” Sumire beamed.</p><p>         Kasumi handed over the Yen.</p><p>         He took it and placed it into the register. “Coming right up.” He nodded and walked into the kitchen.</p><p>         “Royal, Violet.” Goro called from the corner booth of the restaurant. He gestured at the seats across from him as they walked over. “Sit.”</p><p>         They did so. “Learn anything?”</p><p>         “You first. How did ‘getting the band back together’ go?” He smirked.</p><p>         Kasumi gritted her teeth.</p><p>         “Some will come around, others won’t.” Sumire said. “They seem... brainwashed right now, the best we could do is provide a spark, they’ll have to feed the fire on their own.”</p><p>         He nodded amicably. “A rather articulate way to put that Violet, I like it.”</p><p>         Kasumi gave him a look. “Get on with it.”</p><p>         “I have discovered something rather interesting. Someone else has dropped off the face of the planet. One Takuto Maruki.”</p><p>         “Maruki-san?” Sumire asked.</p><p>         The other two gave her bewildered looks. “You know of him Yoshizawa-san?”</p><p>         She winced and held her head. “No... no I don’t... ahh...”</p><p>         “Sumire?” Kasumi knit her eyebrows in concern and held her shoulder, then she narrowed her eyes at Sumire’s own.</p><p>         A flutter of blue was there, then gone. Sumire shook out her head. “It’s nothing, please continue Crow-senpai.”</p><p>         “I doubt it’s nothing Violet, but I also doubt we’ll get anywhere by halting the conversation for it.” He cleared his throat. “Maruki himself may have vanished, but the work he and Isshiki had done on cognitive science has not. As well as some records of Shido’s snuffing of said work. Something else I find strange is that the Phantom Thieves’ ‘perfect utopian’ lives are by far the most cultivated and precise that I have seen. Both of these mistakes in the reality where we now reside have led me to believe that this is the work of someone imperfect, fallible, perhaps human. As well as someone that knows us very well. I believe Maruki is behind this, through his research.”</p><p>         “That’s... wild...” Kasumi blinked.</p><p>         “Just a man did all of this? Brought me back from the dead?” Sumire asked.</p><p>         “I can almost guarantee that there is more to this story than the simple whims of a man, especially considering the disappearance of Joker, Maruki’s closest confidant. Someone else could have easily stolen his ideas and gotten rid of both Maruki and Joker in case they got in their way. Another entity like Yaldabaoth being behind this is not out of the question.”</p><p>         “There’s an easy way to narrow it down.” Sumire said.</p><p>         Goro raised an eyebrow. “Go on.”</p><p>         She pulled out her phone. “Takuto Maruki.”</p><p>         “<strong>Candidate found. Please enter a location and distortion.</strong>”</p><p>         “He’s at least alive.” Kasumi folded her arms and sighed.</p><p>         Goro smiled. “Clever girl. How fascinating that a man that doesn’t exist has a standing palace. That might be a good place to start.”</p><p>         “Wait.” Sumire put down her phone and narrowed her eyes at it. “How are we going to figure out his location and distortion? We don’t have Futaba to run through every phrase in the world with her algorithm anymore, and none of us know that much about him.”</p><p>         “Excellent point Yoshizawa-san.” He nodded. “But now that I think about it, we have even another option.” He pulled out his phone. “Jirou Nakamura.”</p><p>         “<strong>Candidate found. Please enter a location and distortion.</strong>”</p><p>         “Oh, now that is intriguing.” He smiled wide and his eyes twinkled.</p><p>         Kasumi knit her eyebrows. “What would his distortion even be? I... really didn’t think he would ever have one...” She looked down.</p><p>         “Well, location should be easy.” Sumire said. “LeBlanc.”</p><p>         “<strong>Incorrect location. Please enter another.</strong>”</p><p>         The three of them knit their eyebrows.</p><p>         “Sojiro Sakura’s house.” Kasumi said.</p><p>         <strong>Beep.</strong></p><p>         “Shujin High School.” Goro said.</p><p>         <strong>Beep.</strong></p><p>         “Inaba.” Kasumi said.</p><p>         <strong>Beep.</strong></p><p>         “Kathrine McBride’s house.” Goro said.</p><p>         <strong>Beep.</strong></p><p>         “Maybe it’s something sadder...” Sumire leaned up and forward in her chair. “Japan.”</p><p>         <strong>Beep.</strong></p><p>         “The World?”</p><p>         <strong>Beep.</strong></p><p>         She sighed, sat back and sipped on her soda.</p><p>         Goro tossed his phone on the table and leaned back. “Well, that was some progress team.”</p><p>         “Do you have to be an as- mean person about it?” Kasumi glared at him.</p><p>         He grinned. “’Mean person’ really Kirijo?”</p><p>         “I’m not going to swear around her!” She gestured wildly at Sumire.</p><p>         “Is she really that innocent?” Goro raised a mischievous eyebrow.</p><p>         “What do you mean?”</p><p>         “Yoshizawa-san.” He looked to her.</p><p>         “Hmm?!” She jumped a little and took the straw out of her mouth. “Yes?”</p><p>         “Care to share your thoughts concerning Kasumi’s complaint yesterday about Jirou refusing to have sexual relations with her?”</p><p>         Kasumi’s hair turned red and she lunged at him, snarling like an animal.</p><p>         He caught both of her forearms and laughed. “You’re not going to get the jump on me with that again. Yoshizawa-san?”</p><p>         She cringed. “Sorry, I don’t want to think about my sister in that context.” She went back to her soda.</p><p>         “Fair enough. I was just poking fun.” He pushed Kasumi back.</p><p>         She plopped back in her chair scowling. “You really need to learn how to be around people.” Her hair turned back to its natural two colors.</p><p>         He raised an eyebrow. “What? Would you rather I put on the façade of the ‘pleasant boy detective prince, who loves sweetbread and the Love Pancakes at the maid café’?” He shook his head. “Kasumi please. The Younger Strawberry aside-” He gestured to Sumire. “-I don’t see any need to uphold the pretense of a righteous sincere detective prince.”</p><p>         “Was it all completely insincere?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         He let out a single laugh and leaned back in his booth. “Oh, now I must hear this.”</p><p>         She narrowed her eyes. “When we ‘met’ at the TV studio. You offered for me to live with you if Aki turned out to be a bad guy. What that offer legitimate?”</p><p>         He scowled. “I don’t like seeing-”</p><p>         “Just answer the question.”</p><p>         “Crow-senpai’s being a tsundere again.” Sumire joked.</p><p>         Goro glared at her.</p><p>         “Eep!” She went back to her soda.</p><p>         “Yes, the offer was legitimate. Having you turn out like me, wouldn’t have been good, for any of us. So yes, if Sanada was an abuser, I would have let you board with me, no strings attached. I think we should both be thankful that Sanada is a good soul.”</p><p>         Kasumi smirked. “See, Robin Hood was within you all along. So, don’t act like your tough guy Magatsu-Loki Black Mask act is all there is to you. You may see through me, but I see through you too.”</p><p>         He scoffed and rolled his eyes.</p><p>         <strong>PiPiPi!</strong></p><p>         Kasumi pulled out her phone and looked at the screen. She jumped and she rushed to put the phone to her ear. “Raven?!”</p><p>         <em>“Royal, may I speak with you for a moment?”</em></p><p>         “Is this about how reality is all messed up right now?”</p><p>         <em>“Good, you already know. Come to Odaiba right now. It’s urgent.”</em> She hung up.</p><p>         Goro grinned. “Well well, seems we have another lead. She said Odaiba right? We should make haste.” He stood. “Let’s see if my faith in Raven was displaced.”</p><p>         “But food...” Sumire pouted.</p><p>         “We’ll eat on the way.” Kasumi stood.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Raven-sama!!!” Sumire dashed up to Sae and suddenly embraced her.</p><p>         “Heelllooo...” She knit her eyebrows and patted her head. “Shorter, and no beauty mark...”</p><p>         She pouted and pulled away. “I’m not that much shorter.”</p><p>         Sae took a deep breath. “Sumire... what brings you to Odaiba?”</p><p>         “Sumire! Don’t run off like that!” Kasumi pouted as she sprinted over, followed by a walking Goro.</p><p>         Sae’s eyes widened a little. “Sumire, do you know?”</p><p>         “Know about what’s going on?” She nodded solemnly. “Yeah.”</p><p>         Sae glared at Kasumi. “Do you really think it was a good idea to tell her about this?”</p><p>         Kasumi sighed. “She...”</p><p>         “I told her, because she deserves to know.” Goro offered.</p><p>         Sae strode over and her fist impacted his face.</p><p>         Goro tumbled to the ground. “Wow, you hit like a truck too.”</p><p>         “You’re supposed to be in a cell right now.”</p><p>         He pushed himself up. “I didn’t ask to be acquitted; I find it just as preposterous as you do.”</p><p>         She sighed and shook her head, then looked to Kasumi. “Why is the Tiny Strawberry here?” She brought her arm up and pointed down at Sumire.</p><p>         “She wants to help.” Kasumi folded her arms.</p><p>         Sumire nodded. “I want to know why I was brought back to life Raven-sama.”</p><p>         Sae winced. “You told her the truth about her death?”</p><p>         “As I said, she deserved to know.” Goro brushed himself off.</p><p>         “And you’re going to help?” She asked Sumire. “Are you sure you can handle fighting shadows and infiltrating a palace?”</p><p>         She pouted and folded her arms. “I have a persona.”</p><p>         “I’m sure my sister is a capable trickster.” Kasumi vouched.</p><p>         Goro scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Let’s move forward. You mentioned a palace Raven?”</p><p>         She gestured. “See for yourself.”</p><p>         They trio turned to gaze at the faint shimmering of a massive and unnatural building.</p><p>         “I’ve ran into a few snags in my investigation.” Sae explained. “First, mementos requires both a name and distortion to enter now, as such, I cannot enter it without finding out who now rules it, and what they think of the place. Second, mementos is now intrinsically linked to this palace, of which I do not know the keywords for either. However, Kasumi, wasn’t this the palace you had your second awakening in?”</p><p>         Kasumi knit her eyebrows at it. “Yes, it was...”</p><p>         “Then the entry should be saved in the search history of your app. We should be able to enter and investigate that way. Find out what’s happened to the world and your boyfriend. Sound good?”</p><p>         Goro grinned. “First a dead girl is brought back to life and now mementos has its own ruler, this is most intriguing.”</p><p>         Kasumi held up her phone. “The entry is there, but the name is censored.”</p><p>         “Then this must be Maruki or Jirou’s palace, seeing how they have been mostly erased from this reality, it would only make sense that their name is unavailable for viewing.”</p><p>         Kasumi shook her head. “It’s not Jirou’s, he awoke to his persona fighting another persona that was acting as the ruler in there. That persona must be Maruki’s.”</p><p>         “Regardless the entry is still there, we should be able to enter no problem. Is everyone ready?”</p><p>         “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Sumire fidgeted with her coat.</p><p>         “Crow.” Sae growled.</p><p>         “Yes Sae-san?”</p><p>         “Give me one reason to think you might hurt Kasumi or Sumire, and you’re fucking dead, got it?”</p><p>         “Loud and clear Raven.” He rolled his eyes.</p><p>         Sae turned back to Kasumi. “Let’s go.”</p><p>         Kasumi glared at her with narrow eyes, while she pressed her hands over Sumire’s ears.</p><p>         “Ow, my baby ears...” Sumire pouted.</p><p>         Sae’s gaze softened and she sighed. “Sorry.”</p><p>         “Enough of that.” Goro spat. “We have no time to waste, this reality is becoming more distorted by the second if the palace being visible in the real world is anything to go by.”</p><p>======</p><p>         Royal bit her lip as the quartette walked up to the entrance. “Last time we were captured immediately, then extracted by Yu. I didn’t even see this part of the palace. But...” She reached down and the Messengers handed her a large trifold pamphlet. “I did happen to get a map before.”</p><p>         “Did you pay attention to what the shadows said? They may give some insight on Maruki’s philosophy.” Crow placed a hand on his hip.</p><p>         “Yeah, they said a lot of nonsense about wanting to make us happy. Yet they attacked us.”</p><p>         “Sounds like someone who acts first and asks questions later, especially that oh so elusive ‘why should I?’ question. Joker knew him well; do you think he figured out with whom this palace belongs?”</p><p>         “Maybe...”</p><p>         Yamato apparated in Raven’s hand and she stepped forward. “Yes...”</p><p>         “Hmm? You say something Raven?” Crow asked.</p><p>         “Just conversing with Yamato about how strange this palace feels. There’s only one way we’re going to get to the bottom of this, we ask the culprit himself.”</p><p>         “Can you teleport us to the treasure room or something Raven-sama?” Violet asked.</p><p>         She shook her head. “I need a clear visual layout to focus on, we would have to secure a route to the treasure anyway, by then the app could just teleport us to the nearest saferoom. Not to mention I need a clear head to do it. If I teleport us into a room filled to the brim with shadows, there won’t be an easy out.”</p><p>         “Hold on a moment.” Crow put up his hand. “You said you were... ‘conversing’ with Yamato? The sword?”</p><p>         She raised an eyebrow. “Yes, is that so odd? It was made from a persona after all.”</p><p>         He briefly narrowed his eyes then turned away. “I suppose you’re right. Let’s just push forward.”</p><p>         “We’ve said that like six times now.” Royal smirked at him.</p><p>         He glared at her. “Because we’re just standing in a circle musing like assholes! Let’s go!” Soulbrandt apparated in his hand. “I feel like killing some shit!”</p><p>         “Language!” Royal stomped her foot.</p><p>         “You really need to stop that Royal-”</p><p>         “Uhm... can I say something?” Violet asked.</p><p>         Royal placed a hand in front of Crow’s face. “Yes sis?”</p><p>         “Uhm...” She looked Crow up and down. “I don’t know how to put this... But, your outfit...”</p><p>         “Very fitting for a serial killer, don’t you think?” Raven strode forward to the elevator and punched the button.</p><p>         “Quite right Raven.” Crow smirked as he moved to the elevator. “Just as appropriate as the ‘Corruption’ Runes on your gauntlets and earrings. Now, let’s slay some beasts. I’ve been craving some bloodshed.” He stepped inside the elevator.</p><p>         She shot him a look and stepped inside.</p><p>         Violet leaned over to Royal. “Is uhm... is this how Crow-senpai really is?” She whispered. “Like a... ruthless sort of person.”</p><p>         “Just your everyday Crow.”</p><p>         “I see.”</p><p>         “Common you Strawberries.” Raven called. “I don’t think we have time for idle chatter.”</p><p>         “Unless working with a ‘ruthless sort of person’ is too much for you to handle?” Crow smirked.</p><p>         Violet jumped a little. “Not at all. Royal can get kinda crazy during combat too from what I understand.” She shuffled into the elevator.</p><p>         “Well, we’re not going to use Call of Chaos around you.” Kasumi pouted and made her way inside.</p><p>         “Speak for yourself.” Crow looked up as the elevator shot up.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Showtime Raven!!!” Crow called out with manic eyes.</p><p>         She tossed him Yamato and lowered her stance, summoning a spinning array of summon swords in front of her.</p><p>         Crow slashed at the shadow wildly with both Soulbrandt and Yamato, cornering it into Raven’s spinning blades so it’s back was shredded as his front was torn apart by Crow’s savagery.</p><p>         Raven pulled her fist back behind her to ready an uppercut, a whirlpool of water swirling around her fist and forearm. Then she let loose, retracting the spinning blades and launching her fist, herself, and the shadow high into the air in a swirl of water. Then she flipped and punched it downward at Crow.</p><p>         Crow pointed the two blades at the shadow and impaled it as it was flung down. Then he tore the blades apart and the shadow with it. Covering himself in black ichor. “HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! It sings to me!!!”</p><p>         Raven held out her hand and Yamato flew back to her. Then she danced out of the way and let her sword fly past her, impaling a shadow behind her.</p><p>         <strong>Brrring!!!</strong> Rosa glowed red and Royal spun it in her palm, propping up a shadow before reversing the rotation and shredding it.</p><p>         “Dance Persona!” Vanadis apparated behind Violet and the later struck a graceful pose as arrows of light shot towards a shadow.</p><p>         The shadow rolled out of the way, its starry black body wiggling like gelatin, then the monster rushed her.</p><p>         “Darn it, I- Ahh!!” She cowered her arms over her.</p><p>         “AHHH!!!” The shadow was impaled, and it evaporated.</p><p>         Violet looked up. “Thanks-”</p><p>         Crow tore Soulbrandt away and glared at her with blazing eyes. “That was stupid of you Violet! You assured us you wouldn’t hold us back and then you missed like that and put us all in danger!”</p><p>         Violet backed away and held her arm. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>         “Next time you either read the direction of the dodge or cover the options with AOE! Unless you want to die a second time?!”</p><p>         “No...” She shook her head.</p><p>         Raven wrapped a protective arm around her. “Crow...” Her voice burned with danger as she glared a hole into his skull.</p><p>         “Don’t get mad at me for being right. If she wants to fight with us than she needs to be on our level. That’s the facts.”</p><p>         Raven smirked a little, then pointed a finger behind him.</p><p>         He raised an eyebrow. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>         Royal was looming behind him radiating red energy, her hair glowing a full red and her eyes glowing bright red and angry with Magatsu.</p><p> </p><p>         He turned. “What- ULGH!!!”</p><p>         Royal’s hand latched around his throat and she started dragging him away.</p><p>         Crow clawed at his throat. “R<em>o</em>al<em>y</em>!” He wheezed.</p><p>         Raven turned Violet around by her shoulders then covered her ears.</p><p>         Royal turned a corner then slammed him into a wall, let go of his neck and shoved her forearm into his chest. “Any last words?” She hissed.</p><p>         “You need to stop coddling her.” He calmly stated.</p><p>         “She’s my little sister.”</p><p>         “Who you say is strong and smart and talented, but your actions give me the impression you think otherwise. Why protect the strong? Why dumb things down for the smart? Why not expect greatness from the talented? Haven’t you ever thought that you treating her like an invalid is why she killed herself in the first place?” He hissed.</p><p>         Royal’s eyes widened and she took a step back, letting him down from the wall, her hair went back to normal. “I just don’t want to lose her again, and I don’t like the idea of you bullying her!” She glared at him.</p><p>         “It’s not bullying if I gave her a lesson on how to get stronger. I gave her a solution to the problem, not just criticized. If you don’t want to lose her again, help her become stronger, don’t shelter her from danger. Both emotionally and physically. You’re falling back into bad habits Royal. You’re letting this reality mess with your head, you need to get a grip, and remember how far you’ve come, how much you’ve grown.”</p><p>         She growled. “Since when did you become the captain of what I can or cannot do you patronizing piece of shit!?”</p><p>         “Since you stopped focusing on being a leader and more on spending some quality time with a fucking ghost. Aren’t you the leader of the Phantom Thieves?! Then start leading the trickster that she is and stop patronizing her. You’re supposed to bring your team mates up, not hold them down.”</p><p>         “Then let’s start with you.” She growled. “You haven’t used Robin Hood all day? Something wrong?”</p><p>         “The opportunity hasn’t come up.” He grit his teeth. “You have Curse covered and Violet has Bless covered, I’m better off using the Physical and Gun skills of Loki.”</p><p>         “You’ve fought enemies weak to Bless today and you never bothered to think ‘maybe Robin Hood’s insta-kills might be perfect for this.’? Sorry if I’m having a hard time believing someone as smart as you would be so stupid without a reason. So why are you limiting yourself?”</p><p>         “I never wanted to be a fucking Wild Card!” He snapped. “My Wild Card is just another fucking reminder that I never chose anything! I was a pawn of Shido through my own naivete, and I was a pawn of Yaldabaoth through my Wild Card. So, excuse me for not wanting to embrace the part of myself I hate most.”</p><p>         “You were given the Wild Card for a reason Crow, I know I was, and every Wild Card by their very nature can choose who they be. So chose.” She turned around. “Let’s just continue with the infiltration...” She paused. “And I’m not prideful enough to say you’re wrong about Sumire, you’re right...” She sighed and walked.</p><p>         Crow clenched his fists and stomped after her.</p><p>======</p><p>         <em>“The defendant is declared guilty, of all charges. He will receive capital punishment.” The old judge with the long white beard announced.</em></p><p>
  <em>         A male generic looking lawyer scowled and tore a set of papers in half.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         His defendant, a lowlife looking thug glared at his lawyer with wild and feral eyes. “You weren’t worth shit, you let that pathetic whore beat you, and now I’m a dead man.” He gritted his teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         The lawyer glared at Sae. “A woman has no place in a courtroom, you slept with the judge, didn’t you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Sae was sat with crossed legs and folded arms, sneering at the two... then her mouth tilted upwards into a grin. “I did nothing of the sort you incompetent buffoon. My skills exceed yours, it’s that simple.” Her eyes blazed and grew manic. “Don’t you see how weak you are compared to me?” She stood and slammed her hands on the wooden table, her grin wide and her eyes blazing. “Now you will spend the next eighty years in solitary you worthless scum! How does that feel? Knowing you’ll slowly go insane? Untreated for whatever withdrawal symptoms you get for not being able shoot up whenever you want! I hope your fingertips blead as you claw at the walls! Hoping for freedom I will make sure will never come!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “He’s going to be put to death, what are you talking about?” The lawyer asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Oh, you think I’ll let him off that easy?” Sae walked around the table. “I’ll make sure he’s on death row for as long as possible, I want to give him time to regret messing with a Niijima. Make him beg for forgiveness right before I watch him hang.” She glared at her father’s killer. “Was it worth it? Was killing my father worth facing my wrath?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Yes, I would do anything for the clan, even lay down my life.” He stated simply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Sae growled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “That’s enough Niijima.” The judge requested.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Raven turned away from the television and walked.</p><p>         “Raven-sama...” Violet frowned.</p><p>         “Shouldn’t we talk about this?” Royal said.</p><p>         “No.” Raven shook her head. “We don’t have time to-”</p><p>         “Doesn’t this bother you?” She asked. “Maruki showed us this for a reason. I think that reason is he’s trying to prove unhappiness brings out the worst in people.”</p><p>         “Your point?” Raven stopped and glared at her.</p><p>         “Is he right?” Violet asked. “I think that’s an important question to ask.”</p><p>         “I don’t want to blame my actions on anything other than myself anymore. If what you’re saying is true Royal, Maruki is trying to say that I would have never become distorted if my father wasn’t killed, and I refuse to believe that. I was always addicted to victory, the change happened when I lost... and something like that isn’t going to be helped through Maruki’s reality. In order for someone to win, someone else must lose, that’s how it works. I was going to lose eventually, even in an environment with a ninety-nine percent victory rate.”</p><p>         “So... there would be no one for you to win against if a utopia was created.” Crow held his chin. “I see that Maruki is fundamentally misunderstanding us, perhaps he is projecting?” He postulated.</p><p>         Royal knit her eyebrows. “I’ve been wondering something for a while now... why didn’t my life change?”</p><p>         “What do you mean? I’m here, right?” Violet asked.</p><p>         “No, I mean my living situation, my career path. I think I was only set up with Makoto because she was the default option, or it makes her happy, nothing to do with what makes me happy... I think I figured out why... I was a way worse person before you died... because I was too happy, I straight up didn’t have empathy because of that.”</p><p>         “Sis...” Violet embraced her.</p><p>         “It’s all nice that our convictions are becoming stronger through these little heart-to-hearts.” Crow sighed. “But frankly it’s not going to help us find out what happened to Jirou or fix this reality, I have a feeling Maruki isn’t going to listen to philosophical conjecture no matter how sound or logical.” He gestured to himself. “He’s trying to make a serial killer happy after all. Let’s go.” He gestured forwards.</p><p>        With sighs the girls all moved ahead of him.</p><p>        Crow gave a glare to another television as it flickered to life, a faint scene appearing in the static. He scowled as he made out the knocked over chair in the image, he turned and walked away to join the girls.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Is he this palace’s...?” Violet mumbled as they came up on him.</p><p>         Maruki turned around. “It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it Kirijo-chan? I knew you would show up sooner or later...”</p><p>         “So, it really is you.” Crow narrowed his eyes. “This is your palace, and you are using it’s abilities as well as your persona’s in the real world to change reality itself.”</p><p>         “A rather apt way of putting it Akechi-kun.” He nodded. “I’m glad to see you all are doing well.”</p><p>         “If that was the case your shadows wouldn’t have attacked us.” Raven adjusted her grip on Yamato.</p><p>         He shook his head. “They were just trying to spread my propaganda and will. They must do as they were programed to do, even by force. As fighting isn’t exactly my cup of tea, they do it for me.”</p><p>         “Where’s Jirou?” Royal demanded and summoned Rosa. <strong>Brrring!!</strong></p><p>         Maruki frowned. “He just wants you to be happy too. That was his wish, to make everyone happy. It’s a wish we both share.”</p><p>         “You have a funny way of granting wishes.” Violet stepped forward.</p><p>         He sighed. “Do you not like the reality I created for you?”</p><p>         “Look, I get it, but what you’re trying to create doesn’t work.” Royal shook her head. “You’re imposing your will onto others, that’s wrong.”</p><p>         “Is that any diffren-”</p><p>         “I’m going to stop that bullshit right there.” Raven shook her head. “The Phantom Thieves changed the hearts of evil doers to save both the people they hurt and themselves. You’re meddling in matters that don’t need meddling. I was already on the road to my own salvation, Crow was going to atone for his crimes, Royal was going to become a Shadow Operative with me and help people, what she wants to do. There is no excuse to upend that for some false utopia that won’t even work in the end without you brainwashing people and taking away their free will.”</p><p>         “Well, I am glad you seem to already grasp the scope and motivations of what I am doing here.”</p><p>         “I was a worse person before I lost her.” Royal held her sister’s hand. “And you tried to take that growth away from me by changing the memories of this past year.”</p><p>         “Do you not like having her back?”</p><p>         “Of course I do.”</p><p>         “But you don’t want to forget that you lost her once, despite all of that pain that caused. All of the hardship?”</p><p>         “I don’t want to forget all I’ve been through.”</p><p>         “I see... I think I understand your answer, and now I understand why Jirou insisted the changes to your life were minimal. However, that ‘growth’ and all that you’ve learned wouldn’t have been necessary if Sumire-chan was happy too. You being extremely happy and satisfied in yourself around her would not have been a problem if she didn’t have an inferiority complex in the first place.”</p><p>         Royal gritted her teeth. “Don’t-”</p><p>         “Don’t talk about me like that!” Violet shouted. “You’re taking away parts of who I am, you’re changing who I am in order to make Kasumi happy! Am I just a tool for you?!”</p><p>         “I brought you back to life for the purpose of making the people that missed you happy, and I have granted your wishes because that makes Kasumi-chan happy. Nothing more. Kasumi-chan.” He looked to her. “I failed you once, and I’m not going to fail you again.”</p><p>         Royal looked to Violet with wide eyes. “So... what have you done to Sumire?!”</p><p>         “I took away her inferiority complex, that way this version of her is the most compatible with everyone’s happiness.”</p><p>         “You changed who I am?!” Violet shouted. “What’s wrong with you?!”</p><p>         He sighed and shook his head. “I didn’t think I would have to convince one of my own creations.”</p><p>         “Don’t talk about me like that!”</p><p>         “Your envy of Kasumi-chan was a problem that needed solving, so I solved it.”</p><p>         “But Kasumi isn’t even doing gymnastics anymore! I have no reason to envy her anymore!” She quickly turned to Royal, then looked down. “Sorry...”</p><p>         “No, you’re right. I’m perfectly happy being a Shadow Op with Raven, I don’t want to do gymnastics anymore.”</p><p>         Violet nodded and turned back to Maruki. “So why did you change me?!”</p><p>         Maruki opened his mouth, then closed it and knit his eyebrows.</p><p>         “It’s because he’s so damn high off his own power.” Crow stepped forward. “He had no idea where even his own lines are, no idea where he should stop. He never stopped to ask questions. That’s why he’s willing to brainwash the very people that he’s saving.”</p><p>         “Do you really wish to save the people of this world?” Raven asked.</p><p>         “Yes, without question.”</p><p>         “But they aren’t even going to be the same people if you keep doing what you’re doing.”</p><p>         “But they will be happy. Humanity will be at peace Sae-chan. You say you are addicted to victory, but you don’t want to be a prosecutor anymore anyway, do you?”</p><p>         “That was a toxic part of me that <em>I</em> am going to work through Maruki.”</p><p>         “So, will you not accept my reality where everyone is happy? Even if that happiness doesn’t quite fit people’s current definition of happiness, a definition based on a torturous world.”</p><p>         “I do not accept your reality Maruki.” She drew Yamato.</p><p>         He raised an eyebrow. “Do you wish to fight me now?”</p><p>         “It won’t be much of a fight.” She lunged her hands forward.</p><p>         Maruki’s body widened as his whole body was yanked forward. Then blue and black tentacles sprouted from the ground and wrapped around his ankles, pulling his feet down and anchoring him to the ground. He narrowed his eyes. “Persona...” A pulse radiated out, and the tentacles receded. Maruki stood tall.</p><p>         Raven looked at her hands. “What?”</p><p>         “I turned off your trait, I’d rather we finish our discussion first.”</p><p>         Their eyes widened. “You can turn off Persona traits?” Crow asked in disbelief.</p><p>         “Turn off traits, prevent a Wild Card from switching, limit what skills can be used, I believe Shirogane-kun’s trait has a similar ability itself, although my power is a bit more controlled, if not just as exhausting and limiting in some ways. I am certainly not used to using my persona in combat... However, I can do just about anything with my power... given enough time and preparation...”</p><p>         “You said ‘power’ not trait.”</p><p>         “My ability to manipulate reality goes beyond the normal conventions of what a persona is capable of.”</p><p>         Royal’s eyes widened. “It’s a Rebellion Trigger.”</p><p>         Crow chuckled. “How arrogant of you to think you’re something special with that. In fact, Royal and I share the exact same Rebellion Trigger, shall I show you?”</p><p>         Maruki sighed. “I don’t mean to be arrogant.”</p><p>         “Actions speak louder than words.” Violet said.</p><p>         Raven frowned and looked at Yamato. “I’m... not strong enough...” She sighed. “Yet.” She narrowed her eyes at Maruki.</p><p>         He shook his head. “I would like to hear all of your answers first, and I don’t want them to be peer pressure based. Your relationships with your fellow Thieves will not be harmed in the end if you choose to accept this reality.”</p><p>         “Think you can really do it?” Royal asked.</p><p>         “Hmm?”</p><p>         “Win.”</p><p>         “My <em>rebellion</em> will not allow otherwise Kasumi-chan. I will not fail you again.”</p><p>         “Fuck of with your high and mighty bullshit. You want my answer? Fuck you. That’s my answer. I am done living under someone else’s thumb, I will walk my own path.” Crow spat.</p><p>         He nodded. “I understand Akechi-kun. What about you Sumire? Will you continue to oppose the reality where you’re alive?”</p><p>         “Yes!” Her eyes shook. “I want to be myself, no one else, nothing else. I don’t want to be some creation made to be a tool.”</p><p>         “Well said Sumire.” Crow smiled.</p><p>         Maruki nodded. “Very well.” He turned. “Then what about you Kasumi-chan. What is your answer?”</p><p>         “I don’t want to forget all that I’ve been through. I want my sister to be my sister. I want Crow to be able to atone. I want Raven to be able to claim her own accomplishments, not be forced to attribute them to some <em>man</em> playing god. I reject your reality, I’ll take your distorted desires, without fail.”</p><p> </p><p>         An ethereal blue butterfly flapped its wings in front of Royal’s eyes, then moved to Violet, and passed through her head.</p><p> </p><p>         Violet’s head snapped back. “AHHH!!!!!” Her eyes were wide as she screeched in pain, she held her head before collapsing to the floor.</p><p>         “Sumire!” Royal caught her kneeling, her head snapped up to glare at Maruki. “What the fuck did you do to her?!”</p><p>         Maruki blinked in surprise. “This wasn’t me. I would never wish pain on any of you.”</p><p>         “He’s lying.” Raven narrowed her eyes. “He’s going to make her vanish just as he made her appear. To punish you for denying his reality.”</p><p>         His expression grew serious. “Kasumi-chan has rejected my reality. So yes, I will be forced to make Sumire-chan disappear.”</p><p>         Magatsu-Cendrillon apparated behind Royal and her hair turned crimson. “<strong>You think human life is something you can just give and take on a whim? How fucking dare you try to kill my sister.</strong>” Royal’s eyes blazed as she held her sister tighter.</p><p>         Maruki shook his head. “That’s not how it works Kirijo-chan... My desire to make everyone happy is a distorted one, one that will vanish if you take my heart. I will have a moral obligation to remove Yoshizawa-san from reality. If we’re being honest, it would be best for all of your sanity for me to remove the changes I have made to your lives now.”</p><p>         <strong><em>“No...”</em></strong> Royal growled.</p><p>         Maruki scowled. “You cannot have it both ways Kasumi-chan. You cannot work to stop the creation of this new reality, while also reaping the benefits of said reality.”</p><p>         <strong><em>“This isn’t about me or what I wish for! This is about Sumire! She wants to live! And I’m not going to let you kill her! She’s my sister!”</em></strong></p><p>         “But my goal is to make you accept my reality. If making you see what is lost without my reality will help you to do that, then I will take that opportunity.”</p><p>         “And murder an innocent girl?” Crow grinned. “Now I see how you can sympathize with someone like <em>me</em>.”</p><p>         Raven’s eyes blazed and Irene apparated behind her. “He’s just another perfect target for the Phantom Thieves, a person with power just trying to push a bullshit agenda.” She leveled Yamato at him. “Ultimately selfish in the end.”</p><p>         Crow smirked and leveled Soulbrandt.</p><p>         Maruki grit his teeth. “But if that selfishness leads to the happiness of <em>billions</em> of people...” He sighed and shook his head. “Isn’t that for the best... for everyone?”</p><p>         Raven and Crow grit their teeth. Curse emanated off Royal’s body.</p><p>         He sighed. “Very well.”</p><p> </p><p>         A blue and black tentacle lashed out towards Violet at blinding speed.</p><p> </p><p>         Royal thrust Rosa forward.</p><p> </p><p>         <strong>Clang!!!</strong></p><p> </p><p>         Maruki blinked in surprise.</p><p>         Royal looked up and her gaze softened with a smile.</p><p>         Shinji smirked, he was facing her and holding his battle axe behind his back, blocking the tentacle. “Hey...”</p><p>         “Hey Shinji... I didn’t think you’d show up.”</p><p>         “Even if I’m supposed to be dead, and these false memories were implanted... I still remember being your uncle. That matters.” He pulled his axe up, slashing the tentacle, and he turned around to face Maruki. “Look buddy, I don’t know who you are. But you need to leave my niece alone.”</p><p>         “You’re here...” Maruki breathed. “How are you all here?”</p><p>         Aki, Minako, Mistusu, Yu, Naoto, Admin, Mona, and finally Boss stepped out of a red portal behind Royal.</p><p>         Yu wiggled a red bow staff. “Made a Persona Arm that lets me teleport to people I have bonds with. Comes in handy for situations like this.” He absorbed it and the portal disappeared.</p><p>         “But I mean... the reality I created for all of you.”</p><p>         “In a perfect reality I can’t save anyone.” He shrugged.</p><p>         “I would be a fool to be tricked by such an awful illusion.” Naoto adjusted her had. “I wish for nothing you can offer me.”</p><p>         Mitsuru scowled. “I agree with that sentiment. Being a good Aunt to Kasumi would be meaningless if I didn’t earn that myself... and did you really think I wanted my father to be brought back?”</p><p>         Maruki’s eyes widened and he was taken aback. “Why not?”</p><p>         “Because there is nothing left for him to do in this world... he had already passed the torch to me.”</p><p>         “Everything I’ve worked for...” Admin clenched his fists. “I’m a hero because I choose to be.”</p><p>         “I’m not going to leave Royal behind just to be selfish.” Mona declared.</p><p>         Aki stepped forward. “I have my family now...”</p><p>         “I stand with him.” Minako said.</p><p>         “Don’t you realize what you’re doing? What will happen to you if you oppose my reality?” Maruki pleaded.</p><p>         Royal grinned. “Nice try, but Minako’s not one of the people you brought back, she’s back because we changed humanity’s heart.”</p><p>         “And what happens when that change of heart wears off? When enough new humans that were unaffected by the change are born and long for Nyx once more?”</p><p>         Royal’s eyes widened, Minako’s narrowed.</p><p>         “I can stop humanity for desiring death. If they are happy, they won’t long for subjugation from Nyx.”</p><p>         “Because they will be subjugated by you.” Crow growled.</p><p>         “Please, Sanada-san, do you wish to lose your love again? That’s what will happen if you don’t let <em>my</em> power stave off Nyx, <em>Minako </em>will have to.”</p><p>         Aki and Shinji nodded to each other. “We were offered a deal like that once before you know... we didn’t take it then, and we won’t take it now.”</p><p>         “Takuto...” Boss stepped forward.</p><p>         Maruki blinked in surprise. “So... this is what your rebellion looks like.”</p><p>         “What your goal here is... it was Wakaba’s too... I saw it in both of your eyes, what was going to happen in the end. That’s why I quit. Surely you knew I would not accept a reality like this. Yes, I regret quitting because maybe if I didn’t that bastard wouldn’t have killed her.” He gestured to Crow with Moonlight. “But I don’t regret my reasons. This is not the true reality.”</p><p>         He bit his lip. “It saddens me... when you of all people speak that way... I don’t know much about the trickster group that you lost... but I did want to do everything in my power to make sure that you didn’t lose again. Don’t you understand? Just say the word, and I can make you happy.”</p><p>         “That isn’t what I want Takuto, I don’t want to be happy. I want to see the people I love grow and be better than I was. What I felt when Futaba stepped out of her room, was more than happiness, so much more...” He took a deep breath. “They defeated their god, I didn’t. But you took that away from them... and me...” He leveled Moonlight at him.</p><p>         “So... you too reject my reality...” He shook his head, and sadly looked at Moonlight. “You can see them again... if you want...”</p><p> </p><p>         In a flash of green Boss stabbed his blade at Maruki.</p><p>         Maruki’s eyes widened and he held up his hands, a Councillor Tarot appearing, then flashing to become his gold staff with a spiked mace tip, Morningstar.</p><p>         Moonlight locked with the spikes of Morningstar, sparks emanating from the point of friction.</p><p> </p><p>         Boss brought his face close to Maruki’s. “Where is Jirou?”</p><p>         “I...” Maruki grimaced as he struggled to hold Boss back, his feet sliding back. “I didn’t want it to turn out like this... you’re right... I always knew why you left... but I was in denial... I was always terrified that your vision for reality wouldn’t match my own.”</p><p>         “<strong>Where is Jirou?! Answer me!!!</strong>” He shouted with unforeseen rage and Moonlight pulsed with energy.</p><p>         Maruki sadly nodded. “I see... if you want to speak with him... his keywords are; Jirou Nakamura, Mementos, and Heaven... Maybe speaking to him will help you see the light...”</p><p>         “I already have my guiding moonlight Takuto... I just want to see my son again... I will have a very hard time forgiving you for what you have already done to him, you best hope his mental state isn’t as bad as I am fearing.” Moonlight sent out a pulse of green energy and the two tricksters were flung back from each other, feet skidding across the tile.</p><p>         “So, shall we finish this now?” Crow gestured with Soulbrandt. “All of these heartwarming declarations of willpower are nice and all, but let’s skip to the main act. Neither of our sides are budging, so we’ll just have to resort to force now.”</p><p>         Maruki sighed and nodded, standing tall and planting Morningstar into the ground. “I agree. It seems we’re out of options here... But I believe there are a few orders of business first.”</p><p>         Royal nodded. “We have to secure a route to the treasure, then send a calling card to take your heart.”</p><p>         He nodded.</p><p>         “Or we can just kill him now and get it over with.” Crow said.</p><p>         Everyone shot him a dirty look.</p><p>         He rolled his eyes. “Just a suggestion.”</p><p>         “Yeah, a bad one.” Minako huffed.</p><p>         Maruki sighed. “And I believe you all want to make sure Sumire-chan is ok. I’ll be honest, something has happened to my connection with her. Her life is still linked to my power, but her mind is not. I think it would be in all our best interests to make sure she’s ok. Also, I do wish for you to speak with Jirou... I think there’s still room for discussion there. Besides, you will have to enter mementos anyway to cripple my control of reality before making it to my treasure room if you are still truly opposing me. All of those things are more important than settling our dispute right now.”</p><p>         “You’re just scared of me putting a bullet in your head.” Crow said.</p><p>         He shook his head. “I will simply turn traits back on so Niijima-san can keep you in check. I think we all want to handle this as civilly as possible. We’re all mostly adults here, and I don’t think any of us view each other as truly evil, we can handle this conflict accordingly.”</p><p>         Royal narrowed her eyes. “As long as you don’t threaten Sumire or Shinji’s lives, I agree.”</p><p>         He nodded. “Very well, I agree with your terms.” He vanished in a flash of light. <em>“There’s still time...”</em> He spoke from somewhere far away. <em>“February third... the day I both lost and gained everything... I’ll hear your final decision on the third... If your views can’t align with mine by then, we’ll have no other choice but a physical altercation... As much as I would loathe that, I still can’t give up what I’ve started... What I swore I’d do... I will uphold the oath I made with my persona... A fair warning if you choose conflict, do not mistake our powers as being equal, prepare accordingly.”</em></p><p>         “Not equal yet...” Raven muttered.</p><p>         “Damnit... he’s gone.” Crow stomped his foot and absorbed Soulbrandt.</p><p>         Yu grinned at Naoto. “Doesn’t feel a little weird to have a sane antagonist this time?”</p><p>         Naoto paused. Then nodded amicably.</p><p>         “Sane isn’t the word I’d use.” Crow muttered.</p><p>         “He was at least cordial.” Mitsuru said. “You, Sae and Kasumi are exhausted and Sumire’s out of commission. He’s clearly powerful and could have taken us at our weakest, but he didn’t.”</p><p>         “It wouldn’t be his style.” Boss said. “He’s always had a bleeding heart... and some arrogance.”</p><p>         Royal shook her head. “I can’t believe that Jirou’s apart of this... that he’s helping him.” She held Violet close.</p><p>         Boss sighed and retracted Moonlight, the action accompanied by an otherworldly chime. “He is still just a kid that wants to help people, a powerful kid, but still just a kid. Takuto filled his head with ideas of grandeur... and now...”</p><p>         Shinji knit his eyebrows and knelt at Royal’s side. “Hey, we should get the Pipsqueak home and let her rest. We can figure this shit out tomorrow.”</p><p>         “Right.” Admin nodded. “We can come up with a game plan tomorrow. Aki-san, are you alright with us using your house as a hideout again?</p><p>         He was silent for a moment.</p><p>         Minako elbowed him. “It’s alright, half of this team lives there anyway.”</p><p>         Aki shook his head out. “Sorry, just a... this was a rough day in a lot of ways...” He looked to Shinji and Violet.</p><p>         Mona trotted up to Royal. “Hey, you alright?”</p><p>         She nodded, then smiled at him. “Thanks for coming... it... it means more than you know.”</p><p>         “Should we try to wake up the other Thieves?” Admin asked.</p><p>         “No.” Mona said. “At least that’s my vote, they would be here right now if they wanted to oppose this reality.”</p><p>         Royal sniffled. “Yeah...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EDIT FUCK: SAUSE For Shinji's tomboy joker: <a href="https://twitter.com/personaparadise/status/1332257473160507392">How to handle your Feisty Tomboy</a> I'm so sorry for forgeting to put this here when I first uploaded.</p><p>Tae x Sae is an underrated ship imo. But... I didn't want to spend time developing another romance. Ryuji x Ann has been neglected as is. But I give you a little taste of Sae x Tae domestic fluff here.</p><p>Goro is 110% done with this reality within the first five frames of existing in it.</p><p>Human Mona is high key weird lol, however, still less weird than human Teddie imo.</p><p>SUMIRE!!! The smol wholesome strawberry is finally here!!! She is a perfect and precious sunshine child and I will write her as such. All the sister hugs this chapter too. </p><p>Damn I really want to draw Kasumi's winter look but I don't have the time! Curses! I hate having responsibilities!</p><p>Then the Royal Trio is formed! Sumire is an adorable little eavesdropper. Goro has been kinda spittin straight facts all the time for the last few chapters huh?</p><p>Did you notice Lala-chan's wish taking effect here?</p><p>So both Sumire and Kasumi are here for the recruiting missions, bonding time, and it helped spice up the dialogue for what I consider a required canon retread considering what I've done to the party here.</p><p>Yuuki is #relateable, being awkward around a pretty girl regardless of feelings just because she's pretty.</p><p>FeMC route Royal Trio is fun to write, sad it doesn't last too long, but dragging it out would have been awful too.</p><p>Raven and Crow showtime!</p><p>Some light Raven development. Needed buildup and Philosophical talk about Maruki's whole thing. I admit, IRL I would accept Maruki's reality, but I do 100% understand the problems with it, not to mention Maruki is human, and humans are flawed, even if his solution in theory isn't flawed, a human is carrying it out, so it will turn out flawed.</p><p>And I think that's all I want to talk about. So be sure to blah blah blah and tune in next week for what would be my favorite boss in the series if this FeMC route was real.</p><p>Sorry if my tone seems a little off in these notes, It's 1:40 am right now... I'm tired...</p><p>P.S. Ok, weird confession time. For the past two years I thought Sae was six feet tall (in heels), and just today I find out she's 5'7" in heels?! IDK why I thought she was that tall, but it's really fucked with how I've handled her body language in this fic. For example, in this chapter she is able to point down at Sumire, because Sumire is 5'4' and Sae is 6' in her heels as I imagined it. It kinda affected my drawings too. Kasumi is 5'7" in this fic (At the beginning of the fic she was 5'4" but has since grown) , 5'9" in her rebellion outfit boots, so in those drawings that's the height difference I was going for. Just having a little laugh at myself for that. But, hey, this is an AU anyway. So I declare that in this AU; Sae is 6 feet tall in heels, hot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Our Reality Part Two: Jirou Nakamura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         Kasumi gently laid Sumire down on her bed, tilting her face to the side to accommodate her ponytail. She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, as she sat by her hip.</p><p>         Morgana hopped on the bed, then onto Sumire’s stomach and curled up on it, he sighed. “She’s hungry, I can hear it...”</p><p>         She softly smiled. “She’s always hungry.”</p><p>         “... Hey...”</p><p>         She tilted her head. “What?”</p><p>         “Never mind, it’s nothing, you’re probably tired.” He stretched his mouth open. “Ahhhmmm... Yeah, we should get to sleep.”</p><p>         “Oh, no you don’t.” She snatched him up and held him on her lap, glaring into his eyes. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>         “I was just... remembering that night... the night you tried to wake me up from this reality... you tried to do the same with the other Thieves, didn’t you?”</p><p>         She nodded. “Yeah... You and Yuuki were the only ones...” She took a shaky breath.</p><p>         “I should have woken up right then and there... I’m sorry... Based on what you said, I made you feel so betrayed... I’m sorry...”</p><p>         She sighed. “I can’t lie to you and say it doesn’t hurt... that the rest of the Thieves didn’t wake up... but I can’t say that I don’t get it either...” She looked to Sumire. “I was given someone back too... even with Ryuji I’m sure his mom isn’t depressed anymore, that’s basically the same thing. The difference is that how I thought of Sumire changed after she died, and I wanted to keep those new perceptions...”</p><p>         “Yeah but... I just feel worse... because my wish was so selfish. You forced Maruki to grant Sumire’s wishes because you wished for her to be able to follow her dreams... I think that’s really admirable... while I on the other hand just wanted to be human to perv on Ann... something objectively wrong... I’m pathetic.”</p><p>         “That wasn’t it though... you’ve always felt that since you weren’t human you were the black sheep of the group... I know you just wanted to be closer to us... and be there for us too. I don’t think that’s wrong.”</p><p>         “You’re really giving me the benefit of the doubt here... But... my thing proves that standing up to this reality is the right thing... You’ve been helping me from the very beginning, so I want to help you too. I’ll follow you. I did mean what I said that night.”</p><p>         “I know.” Kasumi smiled.</p><p>         He pouted. “You’re being too nice to me though. Be harder on me and expect greatness when we fight from now on. I need to be held to a higher standard; else I’ll get complacent like I did when I became human.” He took a deep breath and blue sparkles emanated from his chest... “Diego...” He whispered.</p><p>         Kasumi looked down and glanced at Sumire.</p><p>         Morgana blinked. “You’re not sure if you want to fight Maruki.” He stated.</p><p>         She shook her head. “<em>I</em> want to fight Maruki...” She looked at Sumire.</p><p>         “Oh...”</p><p>         “I’m all confused... would I be killing her, or would Maruki be killing her if we stole his treasure? I’m not sure what’s fair to <em>her</em>... Or would-” She bit her lip.</p><p>         Morgana looked at Sumire too. “Damn... This... this is a lot harder than our previous targets...” He shook his head.</p><p>         Sumire sucked in a sharp breath through her nose, and her eyes fluttered open.</p><p>         “Sumire.” Kasumi’s eyes shook and she held her hand.</p><p>         She scooted back and sat up on her bed, she pressed a palm to her temple. “Ahh...” She winced.</p><p>         “Hey, Maruki said that your... mental connection to his power was severed... Do you feel any different?”</p><p>         She nodded and let go of her head, she nodded. “Yes... I remember... how I felt about you before I died...” She sadly nodded. “How I wanted to <em>be</em> you...”</p><p>         “Oh... I’m so sorry... I-”</p><p>         “No... you don’t have to... say anything... I have a new memory... I don’t think it’s really my own... I said some things that don’t make sense with the context I have now... an endless blue sky, faint wind and chimes in my ears... the bloody whales and broken buildings floating around us... I was in your arms, and you were comforting me about my attempt... You don’t have to say sorry now, you didn’t have to say sorry at all, I know how you feel now...”</p><p>         Tears were silently streaming down Kasumi’s face. “Philemon gave you that memory...”</p><p>         She smiled at her, a real smile that reached her happy red eyes. “Tell them thank you for me... It means the world.”</p><p>         Kasumi sniffled and wiped her eyes. “I’ll tell him thank you.” She softly chuckled.</p><p>         “So uhm... what happened after I passed out?” She winced.</p><p>         “Some of my friends showed up. Obasan, Yu, Naoto.” She held up Morgana.</p><p>         “I showed up too, the only other Thief that showed up was Yuuki though.” He spoke.</p><p>         “Yeah, they all have decided to oppose Maruki’s reality.”</p><p>         Sumire nodded. “I’ll follow your lead.”</p><p>         “No!” Kasumi said as she stood up and Morgana jumped to the bed.</p><p>         She jumped a little. “What?”</p><p>         “I don’t want you to follow my lead!” She gritted her teeth at her.</p><p>         “But...” She turned to sit on her bed. “You’re my big sister and the leader of the Thieves? Of course I’ll follow your lead.”</p><p>         “If you follow my lead then that means neither of us has learned anything Sumire.” She pleaded. “You said the other day that the other Thieves shouldn’t be fawning sycophants who blindly trust me, well neither should you.”</p><p>         “You’re so much stronger than me, you have the Wild Card. I’m just your little sister.”</p><p>         “All the more reason why we can’t follow my lead.”</p><p>         “I disagree.” She pouted.</p><p>         “You know the first thing I did when I got my Wild Card? I tried to kill Crow.”</p><p>         She stood. “Stop that! You’re not a bad person! You’re getting just as depressed as me now.”</p><p>         “I might be better now, but I want to <em>stay</em> better, so I say ‘no’ to following my lead on this.”</p><p>         “You were never bad in the first place! I was just jealous you were happy that has nothing to do with-”</p><p>         Kasumi stomped over to the closet and violently slid open the door. “It’s here somewhere..." she mumbled.</p><p>         “What’re you...?” Sumire looked to Morgana with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>         He shrugged.</p><p>         “Here!” She pulled out a thick binder.</p><p>         “Why did you-”</p><p>         She slammed it on her white desk and flipped open the photo album. “Look at all the awful evil shit I did as a kid!” She pointed.</p><p>         Sumire scowled. “I refuse to believe-”</p><p>         “I broke that girl’s hand in primary school.”</p><p>         She knit her eyebrows. “That girl was making fun of my weight.”</p><p>         Kasumi flipped the pages. “Pushed that teacher down the stairs!”</p><p>         “He tried looking up my skirt.”</p><p>         Another flip. “Stabbed a fork through the hand.”</p><p>         “Tried to steal my bento.”</p><p>         Flip. “Threw a basketball at his face.”</p><p>         “He pushed me down.”</p><p>         Flip. “Broke his leg.”</p><p>         “Pulled my hair.”</p><p>         “Knee to the balls.”</p><p>         “Tried to grope me.”</p><p>         “Punch-”</p><p>         “Stop it!” She stomped her foot. “You were justified every time! You never did any of that for selfish reasons or unprovoked!”</p><p>         “That’s not the point!” She rounded on her. “The point was I’m addicted to having control and power in every situation. I’m irresponsible as fuck with what power I have Sumire. So me having a Wild Card? Me being older than you? Those aren’t good things.”</p><p>         “They aren’t bad!”</p><p>         “You’re right! They’re meaningless and should have no bearing on what I should or should not do!”</p><p>         “So what? You want Morgana to be in charge?!” She gestured. “Aki? Yu? Minako?”</p><p>         “You!”</p><p>         Her eyes widened and she took a step back.</p><p>         Tears streamed down her face again. “This is your life we’re taking about Sumire! Not mine or anyone else’s! You can’t expect me to decide what to do with your life Sumire! I can’t decide anymore! That is my rebellion now! I refuse to decide!”</p><p>         Sumire’s eyes darted around, then she looked down and clenched her fists. “But how will my decision make you feel huh? If I decide to fight him, I’m basically committing suicide again.”</p><p>         “Hey.” Morgan spoke up. “Maybe we can find a way to sever the connection between your existence and Maruki’s power.”</p><p>         Kasumi shook her head. “I don’t think that’s how it works Mona.”</p><p>         “Her mental memory stuff was severed!” He hopped.</p><p>         “Philemon, a real god, had to step in to make that happen.”</p><p>         “We can ask him-”</p><p>         “I thought of that already Mona! He won’t say ‘yes’, that’s not how he does things! He wants us to have this trial because he thinks I’ll grow from it. No matter how bullshit the situation is he’s not going to god hack our way to a perfect ending!”</p><p>         “But I want <em>you</em> to have a perfect ending.” Sumire said.</p><p>         “Once again, you’re avoiding what <em>you</em> want.” Kasumi gritted her teeth and looked down. “My wish for this reality was to have <em>your</em> wishes come true. That hasn’t changed Sumire.”</p><p>         She stomped her foot. “You want me to choose?!”</p><p>         “Yes!”</p><p>         “I’m going to fight him! I don’t-”</p><p>         Kasumi pulled her into a tight embrace. “Please don’t justify what you want, you don’t have to...”</p><p>         A pause, then Sumire let out a chuckle and tightly hugged her back. “But I want to justify my decisions to you... your opinion will always matter to me...”</p><p>         She let out a sad chuckle too and buried her face in her shoulder.</p><p>         “So tell me... what do you want...”</p><p>         “I don’t want the whole world to be brainwashed and under a god’s thumb... that’s why I killed Yaldabaoth... but I don’t think your death was fair... I don’t think it’s fair for Minako or her brother to have to become the seal again... I don’t think it’s fair for Goro to get away with what he did either though... I just want reality to be fair, for second chances to be given... for us to learn from our mistakes...”</p><p>         “Hey... if we find out there might be a way to sever my reliance on Maruki’s power, then we will pursue it no matter how difficult it might be... I’m willing to compromise...”</p><p>         Kasumi nodded. “Thank you... I love you so much...”</p><p>         “I love you too... and I want you to know... I’m happy right now...” She gasped slightly. <em>“Ella...” </em>She mumbled.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Is everyone ready?” Kasumi asked as she took out her phone.</p><p>         “Are you sure we can trust that app?” Mitsuru asked. “Wasn’t it given to you by Yaldabaoth?”</p><p>         “Well, kinda?” Kasumi cringed.</p><p>         “It’s safe.” Sojiro stated. “It was made by Igor a long time ago.”</p><p>         “Oh...” Mitsuru knit her eyebrows.</p><p>         “Besides...” Sae knit her eyebrows. “It’s different now... I don’t think it would be safe to teleport in with Yamato or Moonlight...”</p><p>         Kasumi took a shaky breath. “Jirou Nakamura, Mementos, Heaven.”</p><p>         “<strong>Candidate Found.</strong>”</p><p>         “Wait!” Morgana hopped on her shoulder.</p><p>         “What?” She sighed.</p><p>         “We need codenames! There’s no way we’re calling them by their real names!”</p><p>         “I concur.” Sumire patted his head. “But we ought to elaborate on that.” She laughed a little. “I’m Violet.”</p><p>         ““““Hello Violet.”””” Kasumi, Yu, Minako, and Morgana said in unison.</p><p>         “What the hell is this, a triple ‘A’ meeting?” Shinji asked.</p><p>         “Royal.” “Raven.” “Crow.” “Mona.” “Boss.” “Admin.”</p><p>         “Oh, oh! I got one!” Sumire jumped up to Shinji. “Gibdo! Get it?”</p><p>         He chuckled. “Yeah, I got it. That’s fine.”</p><p>         “That’s a little more morbid than I expected.” Sae mumbled.</p><p>         “I gotta be King.” Yu gave Naoto a look.</p><p>         She scowled and punched him in the arm.</p><p>         Kasumi shrugged. “We had a couple playing card names here before, I don’t see why not.”</p><p>         “Naoto’s Prince.” Yu pointed down at her.</p><p>         “Are you a pack of imbeciles?” Naoto asked.</p><p>         “Tell me about it.” Goro sighed.</p><p>         She glared at him. “Your opinion is irrelevant, you’re lucky to even be here.”</p><p>         He scoffed. “Dully noted.”</p><p>         “Mina’s gonna be ‘Spunky’.” Shinji softly grinned.</p><p>         “Yes!” Minako jumped a little and gestured to herself. “What? It fits perfectly! Just look at me! Look at me!”</p><p>         Aki sighed. “Yes, it does.”</p><p>         Minako gave him a side hug. “Aki’s ‘Patron’. Since his house is the hideout and all! He’s kinda been supporting the Phantom Thieves since the beginning with that right?”</p><p>         Yuuki nodded. “And he does give Kasumi a ‘supplies allowance’.”</p><p>         “How do you know something like that?” Aki asked.</p><p>         He shrugged. “She called me instead of Makoto about money issues for a while when she was down bad for her after their breakup.”</p><p>         “’Down bad’?” Sae narrowed her eyes at him. “That better not be-”</p><p>         “AHH!” He jumped and hid behind Kasumi.</p><p>         “He just means what happened, how I was sad for a bit, that’s all.” Kasumi innocently waved her arms.</p><p>         Goro sighed. “I am surrounded by absolute fools. Are we done?” He asked and gestured to the phone.</p><p>         Mitsuru nodded. “Yes, let’s-”</p><p>         “Oh ho ho.” Sumire poked her chest. “You’re not getting out of this Obasan. What should we call you?”</p><p>         “’Lady’.” Naoto said. “It’s already her title.”</p><p>         Goro stomped over and swiped the phone out of Kasumi’s hand. “Give me that.” <strong>Beep</strong>. “Let’s just go to the lobby now.”</p><p> </p><p>         The metaverse shifted white and faint rainbow around them.</p><p> </p><p>         Royal scowled and swiped it back. “Don’t touch my shit! Filthy fowl.”</p><p>         Crow’s eyes widened a little.</p><p>         “Guys...?” Admin nervously asked as he stepped forward.</p><p>         Royal turned. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>         The coloration of mementos was mostly white now.</p><p>         And the lobby was upside down, the group walking on the ceiling.</p><p>         Royal knit her eyebrows as the strange sounds of this mementos hit her ears, ethereal ambiance seemingly entering one and exiting the other, as well as slow soft violas, harps and drums.</p><p> </p><p>         “Did Jirou cause this change?” Lady asked.</p><p>         “Most likely.” Boss slipped rounds into his revolver.</p><p>         Admin walked up to the escalators and looked up at them. “We can probably just go up by walking on the slanted ceiling.”</p><p>         “This is wrong.” Raven stepped forward. “He’s taken what’s belonged to the public and has started ruling it himself.”</p><p>         “We don’t know that’s how it happened.” Royal shook her head.</p><p>         Raven sighed. “We’re here to steal your boyfriends’ heart, that’s what matters. Apologies for bringing up something irrelevant... but I caution you to not make my mistake either.”</p><p>         “Speaking of.” Mona jumped off Royal’s shoulder. “This... it already feels like we’ve sent a calling card...”</p><p>         Crow knit his eyebrows. “Yes, the treasure has manifested.”</p><p>         “How?” Prince asked. “Did someone send him a card without our knowledge?”</p><p>         Mona shook his head. “No... he is a Phantom Thief. He knows better than anyone that desires are as valuable as treasure.”</p><p>         <strong>Vroom! Vroom!!!</strong></p><p>         “AHH!” Admin dove out of the way as Jose’s car slid down the ramp.</p><p>         His car spun twice and screeched to a stop. “Hey Big Sis and friends!” He waved.</p><p>         Violet narrowed her eyes and pouted at him.</p><p>         Royal’s eyes widened. “Just one sec!” She dashed behind her, then jumped to grab the top of the upside-down Velvet room door and flipped inside.</p><p>         Yu and Minako shrugged at each other.</p><p>         Royal flipped out, pulling Cassandra by the hand.</p><p>         “I’m on break Royal!” Cassandra insisted as they fell to the ground on their buts. “I was gonna get a burger while-”</p><p>         “Look!” She pointed.</p><p>         Cassandra’s eyes widened and she shot to her feet. “Jose...”</p><p>         Jose blinked, his eyes growing wet. “Big Sis...”</p><p>         She dashed to him and scooped him up in her arms. “Jose! I was looking for you in the real world because...” She looked around. “Oh, right, this is a thing. I didn’t think you’d stay in <em>this</em> mementos though!”</p><p>         “But I still don’t understand humans.” He pouted.</p><p>         She hugged him tight. “Good, you were unaffected by this reality, I was worried...” She sighed.</p><p>         “But... aren’t you disappointed in me?”</p><p>         She shook her head and put him down, looking into his eyes. “Not at all... it takes many years to understand the intricacies of the shadows you’ve fought here... and... it’s likely you will not understand until you serve a trickster of your own.” She hugged him again. “It’s safe to come home now.” She looked at Royal. “Thank you, I uhm...” She stood and wiped her eyes. “I was afraid I had lost track of him when mementos disappeared, thank you.”</p><p>         “Just take care of him ok?”</p><p>         She nodded. “Of course.” She grasped Jose’s hand. “Let’s go home.”</p><p>         “Wait.” He said and let go. “I want to stay and help them, one more mission. I was waiting for them to show up.”</p><p>         “You were?” Royal asked.</p><p>         He nodded. “I wanted to see you do a good job. That’s what I want right now.”</p><p>         Cassandra smiled and patted his head. “Ok, if that’s what you want.” She turned to the upside-down Velvet Room Door and frowned, she snapped her fingers and it flipped. “Royal, please look out for him the best you can... and...” She held her arm. “Maruki wasn’t joking about his deadline, he is slowly building is willpower, becoming stronger and surer of himself. On that deadline he will actualize the world.”</p><p>         Royal nodded. “I understand.”</p><p>         “Steel yourself my trickster, for both the tough road ahead and the sacrifices that come with it.” She then smiled and looked to the rest of the team. “I’m glad you have found some good people to help you, and the good heads they have on their shoulders.” She chuckled. “Really cuts down on the exposition I have to provide... I’m proud of you for taking advantage of all of your bonds, not just your inner circle. You’re a true Wild Card.” She walked back into the door.</p><p>         “So, that’s you attendant huh?” King rubbed his chin as he watched Cassandra leave.</p><p>         Royal scowled and punched him in the arm, flinging him into the wall. “Don’t even say it. I’m here specifically for my <em>boyfriend</em> remember.”</p><p>         He laughed as he rubbed his head and stood. “Yeah, just.” He chuckled more. “I mean, I kissed Margret. What about you Minako?”</p><p>         Spunky laughed and waved dismissively. “I learned from my brother’s mistake. Attendants are nothing but trouble Royal, you’re a smart one.”</p><p>         “Man-whore.” Prince walked to the upside-down mementos stairs.</p><p>         King pouted.</p><p>         “You were dating Marie <em>and</em> leading Rise on at the time, you’re a man-whore.” She gestured nonchalantly.</p><p>         “You say that, but if it weren’t for my amazing social skills and understanding of romance you wouldn’t be married right now.”</p><p>         “Setting us up was all Rise, Yukiko and Yosuke. Don’t be a dipshit too.”</p><p>         “Let’s speed this up shall we?” Crow snapped his fingers. “Out of everyone here I expected Prince-san to not be the one getting us off-topic.”</p><p>         She gave him a glare.</p><p>         “My respect for you isn’t fake.” He walked past her.</p><p>         She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Hate to admit he’s right.” Royal started a light jog. “Let’s go.”</p><p>         “Careful Royal!” Jose called. “You probably aren’t going to like what you see.”</p><p>         Violet bit her lip and ran to catch up with her sister. “So, uhm... are my memories of mementos inaccurate. It was full red, and upside down before.”</p><p>         “No, those are accurate... I am worried though.” Royal said.</p><p>         “Brace yourselves...” Crow mumbled as he made it out of the tunnel.</p><p>         Royal jogged up next to him. “What’s?” Her eyes widened as she looked out.</p><p> </p><p>         The emerged outside, onto a bony white platform, light blue sky as far as the eye could see.</p><p>         “Look down.” Crow leaned over the edge.</p><p>         Royal looked and gagged, stepping back. Below them was nothing but a bright white sun in the distance.</p><p>         “Oh my goodness...” Raven mumbled as she looked up. The entirety of mementos was exposed, the winding white paths and larger deformed areas were all exposed for the eyes to see.</p><p>         And above mementos was the earth itself. The skyscrapers on its surface too small to clearly make out, the land curving off into its own horizon. Right above mementos was a uneven cracked hole in the earth, a pitch black void leading to the core of the planet.</p><p> </p><p>         “Is it just me... or is it getting closer...?” Admin fidgeted.</p><p>         “Or we are...” Boss grumbled.</p><p>         “A new mementos has been built by Nakamura...” Lady breathed as she looked up. “To read the desires of the masses... soon it will be placed deep inside the earth, to fill the whole that was left when you killed Yaldabaoth.”</p><p>         “How the hell would he be able to do something like that...?” Gibdo asked.</p><p>         “Wild Cards draw their power from the people they are connected to...” Spunky said. “And mementos is connected to everyone.”</p><p>         “Let’s make our way up...” Aki gazed skyward. “Something tells me we’ll find him at the top...”</p><p>         Mona trotted over to their right, where a large spiraling ramp lead up the side of the enclosure. “Aki’s right... it’s up...” He jumped and poofed into a car.</p><p>         Raven knit her eyebrows. “If this is just an upside-down mementos, then I should be able to visualize just fine.”</p><p>         “But there’s more floors this time... a whole new path starting at where the grail was, I can feel it...” Royal breathed.</p><p>         “Well, that’s still a start.” Raven stepped in front of the car and slashed open her portal.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Blech! The flowers here taste nasty.” Jose spit out his orange smoothie over the side of his car, then threw the rest over his shoulder.</p><p>         “Did the other flowers still taste ok?” Violet asked.</p><p>         He nodded. “These ones just taste, I donno, artificial?”</p><p>         “Well...” Prince rubbed her chin. “I would assume that the other levels of mementos are nearly identical, these on the other hand are original floors created for the new purpose.”</p><p>         “Hey uhm... Jose?” Violet tentatively asked.</p><p>         “What’s up?” He pulled out a dark blue plastic container with a straw and started sipping.</p><p>         “Why did you call Royal ‘Big Sis’?”</p><p>         “Well... uhm, at first it was because I didn’t know her name yet, and her ponytail reminded me of Cass. But I could tell calling her that affected her, so I kept calling her that hoping that she would tell me.”</p><p>         “Oh, you actually care about her?” Prince asked.</p><p>         “Of course! She brought me hundreds of flowers!”</p><p>         “Uhm... thank you for telling me.” Violet bowed a little.</p><p>         “If you want to be bluntly told...” Prince started. “Royal was utterly destroyed by your death, it influenced every choice she’s made in the past year.” She started walking to join the front lines group.</p><p>         Violet shook a little. “That’s the opposite of what I thought she would feel...” She held her face. “Why did I think that? It’s so obvious now... Why wasn’t it then?”</p><p>         “Because your whole life you felt unhappy.” Prince looked at her. “That changes reality just as much as everyone being only happy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “Hey, lemme see that.” King held out his hand and beckoned.</p><p>         Admin shrugged and handed him his Monado.</p><p>         “Going to teach the deadweight some new tricks?” Crow leveled his gun down the straight tunnel and squeezed the trigger. A shadow cried out in the far distance.</p><p>         “Ah, I get what’s going on here. You’re treating all of the arts like Buster. You’ve gotta switch them on the fly, you’re being too ridged.”</p><p>         “Uhm... I kinda just wanna stay in my skill level, you’re suggesting I should be more like Royal, but I think I’m better off taking it slow and steady.” Admin fidgeted.</p><p>         “I’m just putting you on the natural path, I told you’re friends this already, but your persona may be this magical mythological thing-”</p><p>         “It’s what makes us special.”</p><p>         “But you’re special too, you can become just as powerful as the persona you wield. That is when you will truly work together.” A shadow apparated behind King and he grinned. “Learning how to actually use a weapon is apart of that. Lemme show you.” He clipped the Monado to his back.</p><p>         The feral chimera shadow lunged at him with claws bared. “Shield!” A yellow kanji symbol flashed over his torso. He held up his hands as the shadow slashed, yellow rings of energy pulsing out accompanied by loud <strong>bangs</strong>. “Purge!” He shoved out his hand and the energy buildup released into a violent blast that knocked the shadow back. “Speed!” He dashed forward in a blur to the shadow. “Enchant!” Purple energy flowed around his limbs and he kicked and punched the shadow into dust. He turned back to him. “See? Didn’t even summon my persona for that.”</p><p>         “Uhm... But...”</p><p>         “Hey, I still used my persona though.” He took the blade off his back, flipped it in his hand and gave it back to him. “It’s always there, giving you strength. Ever notice how you don’t need your persona summoned when you get hit? It can help depending on what you do, but even without it summoned you survive attacks no asleep person can.”</p><p>         “Uhm... thanks...” He looked at the Monado. “I’ll... I’ll try.”</p><p>         “Hey, just you saying that is improvement.” He patted his shoulder and walked away.</p><p>         “Hmf...” Crow narrowed his eyes at him. “It’s interesting seeing older tricksters at work. I can see why Royal got where she is so quickly if she was listening to advice like that every day.”</p><p>         “Hey.” Royal poked his side. “Maybe you can take a lesson from King and not bully people while you’re giving advice.”</p><p>         “Do you have any advice Royal?” Admin asked. “I do want to become better, and I believe I can, a lot of this stuff is just overwhelming for me.”</p><p>         “Understandable. But yeah, I’ve been getting pretty good at what King’s talking about.”</p><p>         “Like when you use your persona with grappling moves.” Crow pointed out.</p><p>         “Yeah, that’s really helped by Evetta and Magatsu-Cendrillon not having weapons with them. I bet you can figure some stuff out Admin. Take advantage of whatever trait you have too.”</p><p>         “By the way...” Crow inspected her. “What’s that thing you and Raven do sometimes?”</p><p>         “You mean Judgement or Buster?” She smiled and got a little jumpy. “It’s my own made-up moves-”</p><p>         “Yeah, I don’t give a shit what video game bullshit you ripped off and pushed on Raven. I’m talking about the glyphs you jump off.”</p><p>         She leaned forward and gave him a smug look. “That’s something only tier two personas can do. Because of your shitty bonds you don’t have a lot of those do you?”</p><p>         “I have Allant, but he can’t do that.”</p><p>         “Well, maybe you should try fusing some other ultimate personas to see if you can get that power, mixing and matching until you figure it out is all part of the fusion process, right? Robin Hood comes to mind, maybe you can fuse him with Loki? Oh, wait, you’re refusing to use Robin Hood, my mistake.”</p><p>         “Where the fuck is this smugness coming from?” He sneered.</p><p>         “You just piss me off is all. I worked hard to get my Wild Card. You should stop your bitching and work hard for it too. Just because you were given something doesn’t mean you can’t pay back the debt.” She walked away. “Violet! Want some Ice Cream?! The messengers keep it cold for us!” She shouted.</p><p>         Crow gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Crow sighed for the third time as they rested at the Safe Platform, the team sprawled out on the seats. He grit his teeth and folded his arms.</p><p>         “You really need to learn how to chill Crow.” Royal drank out of a thermos.</p><p>         He glared at her.</p><p>         “You know Crow-senpai. There are books you can read that can teach you how to relax.” Violet held up a finger.</p><p>         “You’ll need them in prison.” Boss huffed as he leaned against the outside frame of the area.</p><p>         Crow rolled his eyes. “I am perfectly capable of taking advantage of a rest. I’ve conquered whole palaces on my own, remember? Contrary to what you might expect of me, I took my time, and used stealth to avoid fights that were unnecessary.”</p><p>         “Then what has you all pissy?” Raven drank some water.</p><p>         “Isn’t this...” He gestured. “Too easy?”</p><p>         She knit her eyebrows. “You’re saying it’s suspicious?” She looked down in thought.</p><p>         “I’m saying it’s boring.” He seethed.</p><p>         “What did you expect?” Lady crossed her legs and gestured. “All of us are extremely experienced, some of us work extremely well together as well. I would be extremely worried if this wasn’t a walk in the park.”</p><p>         “Not as exciting as killing people Crow?” Prince narrowed her eyes.</p><p>         “Yes, actually.”</p><p>         Boss growled at him and ignited Moonlight.</p><p>         “If you’re going to kill me get it over with already, I’m not going to fight back, not against you.”</p><p>         Boss paused; his face unreadable under the helmet.</p><p>         He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I’m just saying it’s rather enjoyable cutting down people who try to justify themselves. Desperately trying to make the wrongs they did sound right, but my blade doesn’t care. That is liberating power.”</p><p>         “You sound like Adachi...” King mumbled.</p><p>         “Hmmm?” Crow folded his arms and crossed his legs.</p><p>         “The traitor from our adventure.” He gestured between himself and Prince. “He was Magatsu too... But he wasn’t a Wild Card like you two, he was a stagnant person. He tried to justify killing by claiming-”</p><p>         Crow waved dismissively. “I’m not going to get lectured about that by a bunch of self-righteous goodie-two-shoes who have never even seen blood. How many of you have actually killed someone?”</p><p>         Prince, King and Lady raised their hands.</p><p>         “Oh.” He grinned. “Now I must hear this.”</p><p>         “His name was Sho, and he is the reason I don’t help the Shadow Ops anymore.” King looked up as he explained. “It didn’t have to end like that... Sho was just a confused person. Puerile, caustic, extremely volatile, and easily bored. A lot like you in a way... If you just want a lesson from that story it’s this;” He narrowed his eyes at him. “Everyone has a breaking point.”</p><p>         “Are you talking about me?” Royal asked.</p><p>         “Kind of, but not really. Sho’s the reason I knew you were a Wild Card before you actually received your Wild Card. Sho denied his contract too.”</p><p>         “I didn’t deny it... Philemon wanted me to earn the Card.”</p><p>         “Then maybe the god learned his lesson.”</p><p>         “You seem kinda off Yu.” Spunky placed her chin in her hand. “I mean, I don’t know you really, but that’s just the impression I’m getting.”</p><p>         “Yu is a shadow slayer.” Lady stated. “Not a hunter of tricksters. At the time, to be a Shadow Operative, you had to be both.”</p><p>         Royal fidgeted. “At the time?”</p><p>         Lady shook you’re head. “You’ll never have to kill for us. We’ve learned our lesson from that experience. Yu doesn’t believe we have, which is fair, I’m not going to criticize him for that.”</p><p>         “Because everyone has a breaking point.” King finished.</p><p>         “You should talk about <em>that</em> too Yu.” Prince said. “Could give some insight here.”</p><p>         “What?” Raven asked. “Any information would be helpful.”</p><p>         “Nanako’s Palace was also ‘Heaven’.” He stated. “That’s what’s bothering me.”</p><p>         “You had to infiltrate palaces too?” Boss asked.</p><p>         “Not quite. They were different in a few ways to what you all had to deal with, but it was a similar concept... and I’m just worried about <em>that</em> being Jirou-kun’s distortion. Nanako just wanted to see her mother again.”</p><p>         “It’s not that.” Gibdo said. “If Maruki and Jirou are working together, they are trying to make our reality a heaven.”</p><p>         “He’s already made it that for his friends...” Boss sighed.</p><p>======</p><p>         As they climbed a regular set of staircases they came across a golden and brass mechanical elevator. Surrounding them were pillars and marble walls of a church.</p><p>         As they silently entered the elevator a bell began to toll. A loud bang at even intervals as the whole of mementos rumbled under their feet. It started rumbling a few floors down, it’s what brought on the silence. The ethereal whines silencing any thoughts as they overtook the other instruments.</p><p>         The metal elevator gates screeched closed as King pulled the antique lever at the back of the elevator. The mechanism clicking and clacking as the gears and wires moved them upwards.</p><p>         A white chunk of rubble landed at Spunky’s feet. She looked down at it and frowned. “You all feel it right?” She finally broke the silence.</p><p>         “He’s barely holding this place together, willing the distortion to exist...” Boss breathed.</p><p>         “Yeah, that...”</p><p>         Royal took a deep breath and looked down.</p><p>         Violet slipped her hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>         Royal forced a smile at her.</p><p>         “Don’t lose your edge now.” Crow grumbled. “There will be a fight, you better give it your all.”</p><p>         “I love him too much not to.”</p><p>         “Good answer.” He huffed and folded his arms. “Same goes to you Old Man.”</p><p>         “Don’t speak scum.” Boss huffed. “Don’t test my restraint.”</p><p>         He sighed and shook his head.</p><p>         “End of the line.” Gibdo said as the elevator slowed to a stop.</p><p>         “He’s here, on the other side of this door.” Mona hopped on Royal’s shoulder.</p><p>         The group gazed upon the large cathedral style door, with intricate designs and ancient-looking symbols.</p><p>         “He knows we’re here too.” Crow scowled.</p><p>         “Well.” Raven stepped forward and placed both hands on both doors. “Let’s not keep him waiting.” She pushed.</p><p>         The thick stone doors swung open and their bangs echoed throughout the ruined cathedral.</p><p> </p><p>         The area was reminiscent of a church, the pews elevated lining the walls, separated from the massive center hall by a marble wall topped by a black metal fence. The walls and floor were in rough shape, cracks and rubble. The walls had stained glass windows that depicted artistic representations of the Phantom Thieves, their depictions matching their personalities. A large pile of rubble covered some pews on the right, in front of a massive hole in the wall. Most of the roof was broken as well, with piles of rubble upon the floor below the holes. All of Tokyo could be seen through the holes, the Earth was close now, the skyscrapers clearly could be made out.</p><p> </p><p>         Joker sat cross-legged, hands on his knees, at the other end of the cathedral, on the other side of a broken-down wall, surrounded by rubble. He sat at the edge of a precipice, all of mementos viewable below him, and Japan and the hole in the earth viewable above him.</p><p>         His rebellion outfit had replaced the blacks with whites, and the whites with black.</p><p> </p><p>         He stood in once smooth motion and turned. “The Phantom Thieves of Reality... Welcome...” His voice echoed as he summoned his cane and used it to walk over the rubble towards them, his steps and instrument echoing as they contacted the marble.</p><p>         Royal’s eyes met his, she opened her mouth, then bit her lip and knit her eyebrows.</p><p>         “What exactly are you doing here Joker?” Crow growled.</p><p>         “I...” He blinked and didn’t take his eyes off Royal. “I am helping Doctor Maruki recreate mementos to suit the needs of his Actualization. My abilities as a Wild Card have greatly sped up the process, as well as make it more... precise... It really hasn’t been too hard. Mementos already started growing back when we officially started this project a little more than a week ago. To that end we did need to act quickly, else Arisato-chan would have needed to become the seal again rather quickly. I really only needed to give it a nudge in the right direction...”</p><p>         “You didn’t have to remove yourself from reality for that.” Royal shook and clenched her fists.</p><p>         “Yes, I did.”</p><p>         “No you didn’t!”</p><p>         “We are not going to be like every other rotten adult we’ve changed the hearts of!” His voice echoed. “We are not going to use this power to grant our own wishes. To do that would admit corruption. Make this just another case of a powerful entity forcing their desires on people who can’t fight back. So yes, for the sake of being moral in our mission, we have opted to not grant our own wishes.”</p><p>         “Maruki doesn’t seem to abide by any morals.” Lady folded her arms.</p><p>         “It...” He looked down. “It was my request.”</p><p>         “Then why did you let me keep this?!” Royal thrust the dangling locket in front of her. “Why did you help me remember you when you were just going to set me up with <em>Makoto</em>.”</p><p>         He pressed his lips together. “You enjoy romantic companionship, so I put forth a solution while abiding to my morals-”</p><p>         “Answer the fucking question.” Her voice broke as her hair pulsed red.</p><p>         Joker looked away. “I think that I did want to explain myself to you... but I knew it would be a difficult-” He sighed. “I opted to leave it up to you, if you wanted an explanation, I knew you would find it...”</p><p>         “Son.” Boss stepped forward. “What made you think that any of us would want this reality, what has Takuto been putting in your head?”</p><p>         “Do you really not want this? Do any of you?” He looked at all of them. “Or is it the principal of the matter? Crow, do you actually <em>not </em>wish you turned out different? Do you not wish you never had to go through all that trauma? Or do you just not like the idea of your memories being replaced?”</p><p>         “Hm...” Crow growled a little.</p><p>         “Maruki and I must have the moral high ground, as we are the ones in the position of power. That is not the same case for all of you. There is no dignity, no pride, no sense of morality you have to keep. There is no-”</p><p>         “Yes. There. Is.” Admin summoned his Monado in a reverse grip and the blade of light shot out into the ground. “We can’t stand by and do nothing while a powerful entity does something we think is wrong. I was an <em>accomplice</em> to Kamoshida’s reign, I will not be an accomplice to yours, I won’t stand by again.”</p><p>         “You weren’t gaining <em>anything</em> by helping him.” Joker grit his teeth. “And you aren’t helping us, in fact, we don’t want you to-”</p><p>         “Because you don’t want people to know of what you’ve done. You want people to just enjoy the <em>results</em>.” He seethed.</p><p>         “Stop making that comparison Mishima.” Joker scowled. “We aren’t hurting anyone, and we aren’t gaining anything from doing this. Through that, I don’t know how you could possibly compare us to some evil scum.”</p><p>         Admin bit his tongue.</p><p>         “You’re gaining some self-righteous level of bullshit satisfaction.” Crow growled.</p><p>         He started shaking and grit his teeth. “Do you think I like being away from you all?!” He emotionally shouted and everyone’s eyes widened. “I don’t feel <em>righteous</em> or <em>satisfied</em>. I feel like shit!”</p><p>         “Then why keep doing it!?” Royal shouted.</p><p>         “Because I love you!” His eyes grew wet. “Because I know... it’s what needs to be done... and I’m going to do it the right way.”</p><p>         “You just want to control her, don’t you?” Raven folded her arms. “This is a power fantasy isn’t it?”</p><p>         “Shut up!” He growled. “That is absolutely not the case and you know it! Why do you think I made sure <em>nothing</em> about <em>her</em> life changed, she’s still your partner in the Shadow Ops. I did this out of love! Don’t question that Sae-san, you know it’s the truth. It’s just easier for you to prosecute when you hate the perpetrator.”</p><p>         She scowled and bit her tongue.</p><p>         “You may be doing this out of love...” Boss said. “I know you care, better than most. But Maruki’s manipulating you, using your power in order to get his own self-righteous satisfaction.”</p><p>         “He doesn’t need me to do this dad. Soon he will be powerful enough that he simply can’t be stopped. I am here to keep him <em>in check</em>. The fact that any of you were able to dislike things at all was because of me. I know <em>exactly</em> what Maruki’s motivations are, that’s another reason why I feel the need to be here.”</p><p>         Boss paused. “You’ve done a lot of growing up haven’t you?... Or maybe you were always like this, and I didn’t see it.”</p><p>         “This place is crumbling apart Joker-senpai.” Violet said. “You don’t want to feel this obligation, do you?”</p><p>         He sighed and looked down. “I want to see you all happy... I want to see you happy too, Sumire-chan, because I <em>care</em> about <em>all of</em> you. Even at the cost of my own happiness.”</p><p>         “But I don’t want this...” She shook her head.</p><p>         “Once again, you’re denying this gift out of principal. Because you all think that it invalidates all of the struggles you’ve faced up until now. But that simply just doesn’t matter.”</p><p>         “I fail to see your logic.” Prince stated.</p><p>         “If a train has ran over three hundred people already and is on a course to run over three hundred more. Are you <em>not</em> going to stop the train just because that wouldn’t be <em>fair</em> to the people that have already died?”</p><p>         “That’s not-”</p><p>         “That’s exactly what this is!” He stomped his cane, the ringing echoing out. “And I’m not going to let anything stop our goal... not even you...” He looked to Royal.</p><p>         She sadly smiled. “I guess this is our first fight as a couple... it was bound to happen eventually.”</p><p>         He breathed. “Yeah...” He flicked his cane and it snapped apart it’s segments into whip form.</p><p>         Royal summoned Rosa and stabbed it into the ground. <strong>Brrring!</strong></p><p>         “I have the power to give you what you were robbed of... I love you too much to hold back Kasumi...”</p><p>         Her lips tugged upwards. “I love you too much to hold back either...”</p><p>         His lips tugged upwards too. “How long have you wanted to fight me?”</p><p>         “A little while now...” She smiled. “You’ve gotten really strong these past few months, I’m really proud of you...”</p><p>         He grinned. “I should tell you, the will of the masses is being channeled through my Wild Card now. Our powers are not equal right now.”</p><p>         “And I have the power of the bonds I’ve forged right behind me...” She picked Rosa up and extended it into a glaive. “I think that’s fair.”</p><p>         “I guess we’ll see...” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.</p><p> </p><p>         Mementos rumbled louder, and the Earth started to descend faster. As it did, trails of fog flowed from the buildings and down into the cathedral.</p><p>         Joker’s trench coat burned off into blue fire, exposing his bare arms. He brought his red-gloved hand to his mask. “Persona. Change.”</p><p>         The fog of the masses slowly swam into the building and to Joker, feeding into his back, the flow of mist taking the appearance of white flaming wings.</p><p> </p><p>         “Come. <strong>Satanael</strong>.”</p><p> </p><p>         His mask burned off and the massive persona apparated behind him outside the cathedral. The massive god peering through the cracks and broken walls at the Thieves of Reality. Mementos shook and the bell tolled louder.</p><p> </p><p>         King’s eyes widened. “It’s a god...”</p><p>         “He’s strong now...” Crow growled. “Don’t be fooled, that’s not a human standing in front of us anymore.”</p><p>         The group drew their weapons. “Be ready for anything.” Patron warned as he brought up his fists.</p><p>         Boss stepped forward. “Please, don’t do this.”</p><p>         Joker sighed. “I have to.”</p><p>         He nodded and drew Moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>         Naoto pulled up her revolver and squeezed the trigger.</p><p>         The fog moved in front of Joker and parted it around him, moving on to smash through the walls and onto the unphased Satanael.</p><p>         Boss and Royal nodded to each other and they dashed into action. Royal slid under his legs and flipped up to bring Rosa down onto him.</p><p>         He held up his forearm and the glaive sparked against his grappling hook. He swiftly swung his threaded whip around Boss’ Moonlight and pulled.</p><p>         Boss crouched low and forced his blade to rest flat on his shoulder, the blade glowed as he spun, unleashing a wave of green energy around him.</p><p>         Joker was pulled by his whip and slammed into a wall with a crack as he was slashed by the energy. Joker leaned his head out of the way.</p><p>         Crow dashed and shoved his claws into the wall where his head was then slammed the back of his other hand into his face.</p><p>         He stumbled away and scowled. Then a pillar of Almighty shot through the ceiling and engulfed Crow.</p><p>         Crow dashed out of it roaring, Loki appearing behind him as the Almighty stuck to his claws, he laughed and slashed wildly as the Almighty trailed off his fingers.</p><p>         Joker tanked the hits without flinching, then snapped his cane back to ridged and parried his strikes. Then flipped back and shot his hook.</p><p>         Crow leaned his head out of the way as the hook flew past.</p><p>         Joker pulled and the hook wrapped around his neck. He pulled and swung Crow behind him where Royal was advancing, knocking the two into each other. Then another pillar of Almighty rained down. He turned on Boss and the now advancing Admin. He grit his teeth and raised his hand.</p><p>         Satanael moved back and leveled its gun at the building.</p><p>         “Persona.” A stream of radical orange engulfed the whole chapel, pushing the whole group back.</p><p>         “Shield!” Admin and Boss were surrounded with a yellow energy and nodded to each other.</p><p>         Boss dashed forward in a blur of cinders and his sword glowed as he pointed it forward, unleashing a vortex of green moonlight into Joker.</p><p>         Joker shrugged it off and raised his hand at Admin.</p><p>         “Buster!” A purple glyph flashed over his center and his blade extended.</p><p>         Joker’s hand lashed out at his face, he spun and threw him into a wall with a crack. He caught Moonlight as it almost stuck his shoulder, then a blast of violent Nuclear blasted out between them.</p><p>         Patron’s trait glowed white around him as he dashed through the blast and stuck Joker with a series of swift targeted blows.</p><p>         Joker held up his forearms and fog rang out in pulses as his strikes were repelled.</p><p>         <strong>Brrring!!! </strong>Royal slashed him upward from behind with her sword, pulling him into the air spinning vertically with trails of fire as she rose. “Kohryu!” The massive golden dragon descended from the ceiling, opened its maw wide, and Joker was assaulted by violent strings of purply Psychic.</p><p>         He tumbled on the ground, pushing himself up.</p><p>         “Are you done?”</p><p>         He stood and glared at her. “I have fused Satanael to be the ultimate persona in the <em>world</em> arcana, it will counter everything that’s thrown at it. You forget Royal, I’ve seen the compendium too, and have unlocked the secrets of the arcana.”</p><p>         From the side she was blasted with purple Psychic and flung away.</p><p>         He swiftly turned and struck Boss’ face with his cane, then flipped it and hooked the handle around his legs and pulled, tripping him backwards and following with a blast of Curse out of nowhere.</p><p>         Patron struck his face with fists covered in lightning, then brought down a lightning stake as Joker fruitlessly struck him with Almighty. He grabbed his arm and turned to fling him. “Shinji!”</p><p>         Gibdo dashed forward and struck Joker’s stomach with his axe.</p><p>         The fog around Joker pulsed out as he was flung away, he waved his hand and Almighty struck down the two men.</p><p>         King knit his eyebrows and Prince glanced at him.</p><p>         Spunky leapt forward and pulled out her pink Evoker. “Surt!” <strong>BANG!</strong> An inferno of fire rained down upon where Joker landed.</p><p>         Loki brought down his blade and Joker caught it in his hands, then flipped up to impale Loki’s head with his cane. The massive orange blade flipped and Joker jumped to kick the bottom of the handle, the blade flying at Crow.</p><p>         Raven’s eyes darted around the chapel in analysis and her grip on Yamato tightened. Her eyes drew to a cracked marble pillar near Joker and she let Yamato fly, unleashing a series of flashing slashes at it and the structure toppled over onto Joker right after he kicked the orange sword.</p><p>         “Let’s go sis!” Violet brandished her rapier.</p><p>         “Showtime!” Royal turned into a blur of Curse and spiraled towards Violet and picked her up into a swirl of Bless.</p><p>         The Bless and Curse swirl struck Joker and they broke apart to either side of him dancing as their elements strung around them like ribbons. They dashed forward and slashed up, flinging him into air. The sisters danced up around him in a double helix. Royal stepping off Air Hike glyphs and leaving a wavy trail of Curse in her wake. Violet twirled as she rode a graceful trail of Bless up. They flipped down and twirled to each other and pressed their backs together. They held their swords skyward.</p><p>         “Upon the grand stage!”</p><p>         “We close the curtain!”</p><p>         They bowed forward and the double helix of Bless and Curse closed in on Joke and in a flash of black and golden light he dropped down onto his face.</p><p>         And green swirled around him. He pushed himself to his feet. “What did I say Royal?”</p><p>         She grinned.</p><p>         “ALLANT!!!” Crow streaked forward brandishing Soulbrandt and struck Joker, unleashing a massive shockwave that left their ears ringing.</p><p>         Joker was flung back tumbling, stone from the floor shattering up from the shockwave. “What?”</p><p>         “The more the opponent heals, the stronger Allant becomes, that’s his trait.” His eyes sparkled maniacally.</p><p>         Raven crouched low. “Slay all...” Sliver flashes surrounded Joker as she flung out her blade and the area around him went grayscale. She closed the blade and fog pulsed out in slashes around Joker.</p><p>         He pushed himself to his feet, then stomped his feet forward twice and launched a barrage of sharp brown Earth at Raven.</p><p>         She gracefully dodged out of the way and went in for the assault with Boss.</p><p>         “We’re not getting anywhere.” Mona stated as he finished healing Admin.</p><p>         Lady stood from healing Patron and Gibdo. “Raven, Royal, Violet and Crow are more evasion tanks. That’s the only reason they’re still standing.”</p><p>         “But they’re barely doing any damage, he’s too strong.” He winced as he watched Spunky spin her Naginata around her neck in a flurry of strikes that bounced right off his fog shield.</p><p>         King stepped forward. “He’s lying to himself... and it’s giving him power... I didn’t want to show the truth to a kid.”</p><p>         Prince shook her head. “Should have led with that.”</p><p>         “The will of the masses does not flow through you.” Lady shook her head.</p><p>         “A part of them will always want to seek out the truth and see through the fog of lies people like Joker and Maruki are trying to pull over them, no matter how well intentioned. I believe most people are like Kasumi in that, they want this reality, but they don’t want to forget... that’s what gives <em>my</em> Wild Card strength.” He stepped forward. “Joker lacks his own willpower, he is depending on the people around him, you need both. That will be his downfall.” King lifted his hand up in front of him, and a glowing bright World tarot card floated down to meet him. An intricate blue glyph with arcana and Velvet Room symbols brightened then blazed under his feet.</p><p>         Joker rounded on him and held up his hand.</p><p>         “Izanagi-No-Okami!” He shattered the card in his hand and the persona apparated behind him.</p><p>         Joker’s eyes widened. “This...”</p><p>         “BY THE MYRIAD TRUTHS!” He smiled wide as his persona’s dual blade spun.</p><p>         A dozen Almighty slashes assaulted Joker, his eyes widened, and he fell to his knees. His mask reappeared out of flame and Satanael disappeared into blue particles. The flow of fog retreated back up to the Earth.</p><p>         “Jirou.” Boss rushed to his side and held him before he fell.</p><p>         Crow scowled as he paced over. “Did you really think you would win? Against four Wild Cards and some of the most powerful tricksters around.”</p><p>         “No... I didn’t think I would win.” He breathed and closed his eyes. “But it would have been wrong not to try...”</p><p>         Royal’s lower lip quivered as she knelt by his side. “I get how you feel.” She took his hand in hers. “I really do... but you need to ask... does anything mean <em>anything</em> if it isn’t earned?”</p><p>         “We were supposed to earn it for you...” He opened his eyes and looked at her. “I’m tired... so tired Kasumi.” He squeezed her hand. “I’m tired of feeling like this... like I have to be there for everyone when I don’t... I don’t even have myself figured out yet.”</p><p>         “You don’t have to feel like that.”</p><p>         “Yes, I do... because it’s who I am.” He leaned his head to look to the end of the cathedral. A stream of thick fog came down from within the hole in the Earth. “So, go on... take my precious Wild Card...”</p><p>         The whole of mementos rumbled violently, and the bell tolled. Rubble started to fall from the ceiling and the cracks in the stone grew.</p><p>         “Mementos will belong to the masses once again, Maruki will have to assume imperfect control...” Joker sighed.</p><p>         “It’s already collapsing. We need to go, now.” Raven walked to the door. “Take his treasure, quick.”</p><p>         “You all go on without me.” Royal walked to the stream of fog, almost in a trance.</p><p>         “Fine, but you better make it back Sweet Pea.” She slashed open a portal. “Let’s go.”</p><p>         Many of them walked through the portal. Violet looked back. “Royal!”</p><p>         “I’ll be ok... I need to do this myself...” She called from the other side of the cathedral, her voice echoing.</p><p>         Larger pieces of rubble collapsed around Boss and Joker; Boss clutched Joker tightly to his chest. “I’m so sorry...”</p><p>         “Joker-senpai! Boss-san!”</p><p>         Raven placed a hand on her shoulder. “Boss will get them out. Let them have this moment.” She led her into the portal.</p><p>         As Royal stepped into the fog she turned around to look at Boss and Joker.</p><p>         “I should have seen it...” Boss apologized. “What was going on with you... How you felt it was your purpose to feel pain for the sake of others...”</p><p>         “Maruki and I are a lot alike dad...” He sighed.</p><p>         “I should have seen it...” His helmet vanished into green flame and Gwyn apparated behind him. “I should have warned you a long time ago how dangerous it was to get wrapped up in destiny...”</p><p>         “I knew... that’s why I waited so long... but I...” Tears flowed. “There was no choice to make...”</p><p>         “I know...” In a flash of light, Gwyn evolved into Hamlet, Gwyn’s form becoming whole and human from the hollow it was, its garb becoming new and beautiful, it’s sword gleamed gold from its rusted stone.</p><p>         Royal wiped her eyes under her mask. “I love you...” She whispered and gazed skyward.</p><p>         The Earth hung low, ready to swallow mementos, ready to claim the palace for itself again.</p><p>         Royal began to float, her feet lightly leaving the ground, so she was partially sitting. “Whoa...”</p><p>         Then her vison blurred as she was shot up into the earth.</p><p>======</p><p>
  <em>Defenseless under the night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our world in stupor lies;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet, dotted everywhere,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ironic points of light</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flash out wherever the Just</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Exchange their messages:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>May I, composed like them</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of Eros and of dust, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beleaguered by the same </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Negation and despair,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Show an affirming flame.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- WH Auden</em>
</p><p>======</p><p>         When Royal opened her eyes, she was face down in wet grass. She knit her eyebrows, pushed herself up and took in her surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>         The grass made an endless plane. The blades leaving blurry after images as it flowed slightly in the breeze.</p><p>         The sky was a beautiful bright blue with no clouds to block the radiant light that shone down on the plane.</p><p> </p><p>         Royal looked forward. “This... is his treasure room?”</p><p> </p><p>         Ahead the plane was broken, moved upward slightly into a low hill. Crowning it was a large tree with a winding uneven trunk, that sprouted a wide dome ceiling of lush green leaves that shaded the hill.</p><p> </p><p>         Royal walked towards the hill, as she did, the sound of laughing children reached her ears.</p><p> </p><p>         Six children, garbed in simple white cotton shirts and pants, danced and played around the tree.</p><p>         One had blond twin-tails and wore Panthers mask. Another had spiky bleach-blond hair and wore Skull’s mask, those two were chasing each other in a game of tag.</p><p>         Another child had brown hair held by a hairband of the same color, wearing Queen’s mask, she was playing patty-cake with another child with fluffy hair wearing Noir’s mask.</p><p>         Another had dark blue hair in a part, wearing Fox’s mask, he was showing another child with long orange hair wearing goggles a weave he made from blades of grass, a pretty yellow butterfly landed on it, and the orange-haired child giggled.</p><p> </p><p>         Royal stepped carefully towards them.</p><p>         Child Panther and Skull ran up to her and looked up at her with smiling faces.</p><p>         Panther spoke in a young high-pitched voice. “Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>         “S-sure...” Royal breathed.</p><p>         “The right thing... what is it? I wonder... if you do the right thing... Does it really make... everybody... happy?” Panther danced away into the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>         Skull scratched his head. “Uhm... can I ask... a question?”</p><p>         “Ok...” Royal pressed her lips together.</p><p>         “You... what makes you... happy? I wonder... what makes you happy... does it make... others happy, too?” He turned and walked away into the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>         Fox mused. “Can I ask a question?”</p><p>         “Hmm...” Royal’s eyes grew wet.</p><p>         “Your true face... what kind of... face is it? I wonder... the face under the mask... is that... your true face?” He walked away.</p><p> </p><p>         Oracle tapped her fingers together. “Uhm... can I pretty please ask a question.”</p><p>         Royal barely managed a nod.</p><p>         “Your friends... what kind of... people are they? I wonder... do those people... think of you... as a friend?”</p><p> </p><p>         Noir pressed her lips together into a pout. “Hey... may I have your time... to answer a question for me?”</p><p>         Tears started to flow.</p><p>         “Is there a line... what is a ‘line’? I wonder... how far... would you be willing to go... for those you call family... how far would they go for you?”</p><p> </p><p>         Queen looked her up and down once over. “May I please ask a question?”</p><p>         Royal closed her eyes and nodded.</p><p>         “Growing... what does ‘growing’... really mean? I wonder... What it means... to you... Is it the same meaning others have?”</p><p> </p><p>         The other children were gone, the only one left, was Joker. The young child sat with his back against the tree, hugging his knees to his chest, head tilted down.</p><p>         Royal softly stepped on the grass to him.</p><p>         “... Everyone has gone away, haven’t they? To get their happiness from <em>him</em>. Will you play with me?”</p><p>         “...Yes...”</p><p>         Joker pushed himself to his feet and looked up at her. “Your masks... I don’t like them... why don’t we do this? Let’s play good guys against bad guys...”</p><p>         Royal’s lip quivered as she breathed.</p><p>         “Yes... let’s play that.” He slipped his hand into his pocket, and produced a mask, similar to his own. Two triangle shapes fused together at a point, with black outlining the angular eye holes. He placed it in her hand.</p><p>         She gingerly took it and gazed at it.</p><p>         “Now, there’s a mask I like. Why don’t you use it?”</p><p>         She took off her mask, and let it slip out of her hand, and softly fall to the grass. She placed this new mask on her face.</p><p>         “Are you ready? You’re the <strong>bad guy</strong>. And when you’re <strong>bad</strong>, you should just run. That’s fine, right?”</p><p>         “I won’t run... Not from you...”</p><p>         “Can I... ask you a <strong>question</strong>? I wonder... Why didn’t you answer their questions? Is it because... you know that your answers are wrong? That... you’re... fallible? But... your answers... They’re correct for <em>you</em>... aren’t they?”</p><p>         She nodded.</p><p>         “Well... Shall we <strong><em><span class="u">play</span></em></strong>?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>======</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         When Royal blinked, she was suddenly in a new room.</p><p>         A glass floor with a rainbow galaxy swirling inside. There were seven glass walls, on each one was a faint depiction of the children’s personas, the mythological tricksters painted within the glass, slightly blurry. Upon the walls in their centers were their masks.</p><p>         The wall straight ahead depicted a persona she had never seen before, but it reminded her of the mask she now carried. Red hat and coat with black wings and pants. Golden buttons and belt.</p><p> </p><p>         Joker’s mask ripped itself off the wall and floated to the center of the room. “<strong>How foolish...</strong>” The Mask spoke. “<strong>To give you his power... How does he think he will protect the ones he loves now? What shall he fight for now? You?</strong>”</p><p>         The room rumbled and the other masks pulled themselves off the walls.</p><p>         Black and white vines sprouted from Joker’s mask as it enlarged considerably, and latched onto the others, pulling them into a humanoid shape. Skull and Panther’s mask becoming the kneecaps of this new twisted and grotesque body of flesh, Oracle and Fox’s becoming the elbows, Noir and Queen’s tilting to become its eyes attached to a grotesque head. Joker’s Mask was its chest, and the Mask’s eyeholes glowed red, and claws and disgusting black tar wings sprouted from his hands and back. “<strong>AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!</strong>” The bell tolled.</p><p>         Royal ripped off the special mask that was given to her for this moment. “Come, Arsene.” The persona apparated behind her.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kill it however you want! Run wild to your heart’s content!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         Royal suddenly slid forward then pushed herself up to land a series of spinning kicks on the beast. Arsene sending blue streaks of energy to supplement the kicks. She summoned her sword and twirled down slashing, Arsene following with blue streaks.</p><p>         The Mask cried out and slashed at her with violent claws.</p><p>         Royal crossed her arms together. “Tetrakarn.”</p><p>         The orange glass pushed the Mask back in a spiral of orange. It screeched and Skull’s mask popped off it’s form and floated around the arena, it then sent lightning strikes upon Royal.</p><p>         Royal rolled then brought up her gun. <strong>BANGBANGBANG!!!</strong> Arsene augmented with a blue three round burst that assaulted Skull’s mask.</p><p>         The Mask dashed forward, then hunched and brought down it’s wings to stab.</p><p>         Royal ducked forward then threw up her sword, Arsene following its motion with arcs of blue energy, letting it spin in the air, shredding the Mask’s flesh. Royal caught it and followed up with two quick pokes followed by Arsene’s blue energy.</p><p>         Panther’s mask broke off and shot a torrent of flame at Royal.</p><p>         “Makarakarn.” Royal crossed her arms and the flame was blasted back at the mask. She ducked low as the Mask’s wings slashed across where her head was and swept her blade in a circle, with Arsene following up to slash at its legs.</p><p>         Fox’s mask broke off and shot out disks of dangerous ice.</p><p>         Royal slashed her sword and blade downward and leaned into the strike, letting Arsene follow up and knocking Fox’s mask away with blue energy.</p><p>         The Mask held its head and stumbled around stretching like a pained animal. Streams of black ichor streamed out of its back and lashed out like whips at Royal.</p><p>         She dashed and rolled then leapt forward and struck the Mask’s head with two swift kicks emboldened by Arsene’s energy, knocking off Queen’s mask.</p><p>         Blue Nuclear started swirling around it as it floated above Royal.</p><p>         Royal reached out her hand and Arsene sent a claw of blue energy to Queen’s mask, grabbing it and pulling it back to be impaled and shattered by Royal. Arsene came down and placed his finger’s above Royal’s so their hands would be one.</p><p>         The whips lashed out again.</p><p>         Royal grabbed all of them with Arsene’s hands strengthening her own as she danced around the arena to gather them up. She pulled with Arsene’s strength and ripped them off, black igor gushing as the Mask stumbled forward.</p><p>         Oracle’s mask broke free and started to float high up to the ceiling.</p><p>         Arsene’s form transformed into massive black wings and Royal shot up, flipped above Oracle’s mask and slashed it as Arsene followed with a downward kick of his own. Royal landed on the Mask’s back and wrapped a leg around its neck and an arm around its forehead, and twisted with all of her and Arsene’s might, flipping the Mask over and slamming it into the ground face down.</p><p>         Noir’s mask broke free and immediately blasted Royal away with a spiral of orange.</p><p>         Royal flipped to her feet, then reversed the grip on her blade. Her vision red-shifted as she dashed forward smashing the mask apart. Then she spun and swiftly decapitated the Mask.</p><p> </p><p>         The Mask fell backwards, and its grotesque body began to dissolve into black dust that faded in the wind. Joker’s mask slowly shrunk back to its original size.</p><p>         Arsene faded, and the black and white mask appeared back on Royal’s face.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It was a pleasure to share this battle with you Royal, may you take care of your love.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         The mask fell off and shattered into dust as it hit the ground. Royal’s regular mask appearing back on her face. “Thank you...” She whispered, then stepped to where Joker’s mask lay.</p><p> </p><p>         She gently knelt picked it up.</p><p>======</p><p>         Kasumi breathed in through her nose, the sent of coffee and curry filling her nose and her eyes fluttered open. She sighed and shifted under the warn thick wool blanket.</p><p>         “Hey...” Jirou softly spoke out as he placed a coffee mug in front of her.</p><p>         She knit her eyebrows and sat up more in the booth. She rubbed palms into her eyes. “Why am I at Leblanc?”</p><p>         “The group agreed... that we could use the time to talk. We kinda figured you’d wake up fast.” He sat across from her, looking down into a mug of his own.</p><p>         “How long?” She grasped the mug.</p><p>         “About a half hour or so, you fell out of the hole in the Earth asleep, Boss caught you and teleported us out with Moonlight, you didn’t miss much.”</p><p>         “Did uhm...” Her irises darted a little.</p><p>         “You took my treasure, I am no longer a Wild Card.”</p><p>         “I’m really sorry.”</p><p>         He sighed. “It was the best thing you could have done for me. Don’t feel bad at all... I’m the one that should be apologizing.”</p><p>         She grinned. “Well, common, get groveling.” She gestured to the floor next to the booth.</p><p>         He sighed and scooted out of the booth, then turned and knelt on the floor, then pressed his forehead into it. “I am-”</p><p>         She scoffed and kicked his shoulder. “Get up, I was joking.”</p><p>         “Well... actually this part was part of the plan.”</p><p>         “Get up.”</p><p>         “I don’t wanna.”</p><p>         She scowled. “Get up Jirou or so help me Philemon I will-”</p><p>         “Fine, fine.” He stood and held his hands up in surrender.</p><p>         “Let’s... you know... we can handle this maturely, with communication. We handled the sex thing fine, let’s handle this. Communication, you know?”</p><p>         He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “Speaking of, I guess that’s as good a place to start as any huh?” He gestured to the kitchen. “You hungry too?”</p><p>         “Yeah, thanks.”</p><p>         He put his apron on and got to work.</p><p>         “So, you knew about the actualization, for how long?”</p><p>         “He always wanted to do something like this. Get rid of pain. If pain only existed so we could grow to handle further pain, then what good was it existing at all?” He talked as he cooked. “I figured out pretty quickly after I awakened that the palace we were in was his. So, when we decided to take the public’s heart I got worried about him, so I told him about it, told him to make sure he was in a safe place and mentally ok in case he turned out like Kamoshida over guilt of what happened to his girlfriend or something. He asked me if his palace itself would be a safe place and I told him ‘sure’ and mentioned that Sae could enter hers at will no problem. And well... you kinda know the rest, he told me his plan and I offered to help him. His reality shifting powers kinda circumvented anything that might have happened to him, he was free to do what he wanted. But I was worried, I was being honest when I said I wanted to keep him in check... I wanted to enforce morality... I saw what Maruki was capable of, so I enforced an ultimatum.”</p><p>         “And you set me up with Makoto.”</p><p>         “I knew you would want romantic companionship, and pretty much all of the problems between you two had to do with the baggage you both have. Baggage that wouldn’t exist in Maruki’s reality anyway. So yeah, I thought it was the right thing.”</p><p>         “I felt like I was cheating on you when she kissed me.”</p><p>         “No, that’s more like me being a cuck. I’m sorry I made you feel like that... this is all on me... I should have just asked you what you wanted, asked everyone. But I was worried your pride would get in the way or whatever. You implied to me so many times that you thought that <em>you</em> didn’t deserve your sister and whatnot, so I didn’t even want to bother asking you because I thought you would give me the wrong answer out of your self-deprecation, I was wrong to think that.”</p><p>         “You’re kind of right... I left the decision to Sumire. I’m still pretty torn on the whole thing... uhm...” She bit her lip. “Is there any way to make Sumire’s existence separate from Maruki’s power? Like just, keep her alive, just no brainwashing and all that?”</p><p>         “No, Maruki is all or nothing. He’s not going to compromise, especially now that I’m not helping him.” He placed a plate in front of her.</p><p>         “I mean like sever her dependence on his power to live.”</p><p>         “No... sorry Kasumi... His persona... it’s like roots, roots that move through all of reality, and Sumire’s like a plant feeding off those roots, so no...”</p><p>         “Damnit...” She gritted her teeth. “I just want her...”</p><p>         “Would that be fair to everyone else though? When we take his heart. Wakaba and Okurmura are going to disappear too... Would it be fair if she was brought back but they weren’t?”</p><p>         “I don’t know!” She slammed her fists on the table. “That’s not what I want to think about.”</p><p>         “Ok, I’ll back off.” He sat down. “I just don’t want you to become distorted like I was... I felt awful... I suddenly really understood what Sae was going through, why she was so angry all the time, when even now that anger lingers...”</p><p>         “You were angry too...” She sighed.</p><p>         “Yes... I was...” He took a deep breath. “So yeah...” He leaned forward and interlaced his fingers on the table. “I’m sorry, it was incredibly disrespectful of me to try and ‘help’ you like I did, disrespectful to your strength... So, you won’t have to hear from me again, I’ll back off, I- OW!!” He recoiled his hands after Kasumi’s strike.</p><p>         “Idiot.” She shoved a spoonful of curry into her mouth, then pointed at him with the spoon. “You really thought I was going to break up with you over this?”</p><p>         “Yes?”</p><p>         “Idiot. You’re not a bad person, as long as that remains the case, we’re still going to be together.” She sipped her coffee. “You’re not getting away that easily. I still want that dick mister.”</p><p>         “Hey...” He pouted.</p><p>         “When you’re <em>ready</em>.” She enunciated at him. “And I’m willing to wait.”</p><p>         “Thanks... for giving me another chance.”</p><p>         “There are no ‘chances’ and there isn’t any score. Honestly this whole thing was just some miscommunication. The problem was just amplified by our magic bullshit. All things considered, this might be pretty normal for tricksters. Like, didn’t Yu fight like an evil god version of his girlfriend once because she was having suicidal thoughts? Am I remembering that story correctly?”</p><p>         “Yeah, I think you are.”</p><p>         “So yeah, I think this escalation was normal. Going to counseling, or fighting a god, same shit.”</p><p>         He smiled softly. “Thanks...”</p><p>         She smiled at him and gestured with a full spoon. “Also helps that you’re a good cook. You know how I be when it comes to food.”</p><p>         “That I do...” He smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mood Music I listened to on repeat:<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/P_mIhu78oIc">Old King Allant</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/ZbR5WcyWl18">Final Hours</a></p><p>Heyyo, not a lot to say about this chapter, it's kinda just a thing. To be clear, we're going to mostly be glossing over Maruki's palace, it's pretty much just gonna be the same as canon.</p><p>I will gush a little about Majora's Mask. It's a contender for my favorite game of all time, and I was really looking forward to stealing its content and themes for this. I love just about everything in that game, I recently 100%'d it on stream and had fun the whole time (other than when the game crashed twice lol). Majora's Mask is such a fantastic game that I highly recommend to those who enjoy reading between the lines for theming and alike, pretty much if you like my writing lol. How Majora's Mask handles it's theming has inspired me greatly for how I handle mine.</p><p>Anyway, tune in next week for Chapter 39: The Yakushima Island Players. If any of y'all have seen Avatar the Last Airbender y'all know what the fuck is goin' on. To that end I ask; if you were to make an hypothetical 'Royal: A Kasumi as FeMC fic ABRIDGED!' series, what jokes would you include? I want to steal them jokes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The Yakushima Island Players</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter turned out a little weird feeling... I can't even quite put my finger on why myself, I was just kinda torn on how I wanted to present this recap so it came out a little unfocused.</p><p>The goal of this chapter is to spark your long term memory and make you think about the journey so far, and hopefully even inspire a re-read. If it accomplishes that goal I'll be happy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         “Checkmate.” Kasumi sidestepped Sae’s punch, grabbed her arm, spun, and pushed Sae face down into the blue exercise mat.</p><p>         Sae sighed and pressed her forehead into the mat, her ponytail comically draping over her head. “What the fuuuuck...” She went limp.</p><p>         Kasumi stepped off her and crouched to look at the side of Sae’s head. “Common, get up, let’s go again.” She smiled.</p><p>         “No.” She turned her head away and pouted.</p><p>         “Common, get up.” She pulled her arm.</p><p>         “Just to get my ass beat again? I don’t think- AHH!!” Sae recoiled from Kasumi slapping her ass.</p><p>         “Hehehehe...”</p><p>         “You little shit!” She flipped up, swung her leg to catch Kasumi’s neck and brought her down, grabbing her arm and pulling. “Brat. How’s that for checkmate?”</p><p>         “I yield! I yield!” Kasumi tapped the mat.</p><p>         Sae spun on the mat to let her leg off Kasumi. “Crow, water me.”</p><p>         He paused his curls and glared at her. “I’m not your fucking water boy.” He was wearing a black tank top and dark purple sweatpants.</p><p>         She glared at him.</p><p>         He scowled with a sigh. “Fine.” He stood, walked a couple steps, and kicked over the gray plastic.</p><p>         “You hydrate too Kasumi.” Aki tossed her a dark red water bottle.</p><p>         She caught it and stood. “Hey Coach? Are you ok?”</p><p>         Hiraguchi had frozen in the middle of a sitting leg stretch. She blinked and sat up, crossing her legs. “I’ll be fine. Just... I don’t remember losing her the first time like you do... so knowing what’s to come hurts differently.”</p><p>         “Hey...”</p><p>         She shook her head. “No, it’s not really a comfort knowing I won’t even remember this conversation after all the magic shit is done.” She stood and stretched her arms above her head.</p><p>         “I’m sorry...” Kasumi went and hugged her.</p><p>         She hugged her back briefly then pushed her away by the shoulders. “It’s her choice to fight him, I find comfort in that.”</p><p>         She nodded.</p><p>         “Hey guys!” Minako waved with a bright smile as she entered the gym’s private exercise room.</p><p>         She was followed by Shinji and Sumire. Sumire was latched onto Shinji’s back in a piggyback ride that didn’t seem to phase Shinji, he still had his hands in his jacket pockets and a slight hunch to his unhindered walk.</p><p>         “What’ch’a doin’?” Minako asked.</p><p>         “Just, the usual workout stuff.” Aki shrugged with a smile, and walked over and hugged her.</p><p>         “Hey!” Sumire hopped off Shinji’s back and skipped over. “Guess what?” She smiled.</p><p>         “What?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         She pouted. “You have to guess!”</p><p>         “Just tell me...” She sighed with a smile.</p><p>         “There’s a stage play about us!” She beamed.</p><p>         “A what?” Sae asked. “Like an opera?” She mused.</p><p>         Minako shrugged. “There might be music, we were just shopping through town when we saw this poster.” She beamed.</p><p>         Sumire whipped it out and showed it. The poster had actor Phantom Thieves in dynamic poses around an actor Kasumi holding her mask, and Magatsu-Cendrillon and Evetta with their backs to each other behind her.</p><p>         “You have got to be shitting me.” Crow gave an exacerbated look.</p><p>         “Well, it was Admin’s wish for us to be famous.” Kasumi pointed out.</p><p>         “So, what are the details?” Aki asked. “Think it’ll even be good or accurate?”</p><p>         Sumire flipped the poser over and read it over with narrow eyes. “’Beneath the Mask is a new production by acclaimed playwright Hideyuki Nishimori, who scoured Japan for information on the Phantom Thieves, from dangerous Red-Light Districts, to shady Gun Model shops. His sources include an Independent Doctor, Politicians, a School Teacher, The Phantom Thief Admin, as well as a surprisingly knowledgeable Crossdressing Bartender’.”</p><p>         Kasumi winced.</p><p>         “Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Yakushima Island Players.” Sumire rolled up the poster.</p><p>         Sae sighed and shook her head.</p><p>         “What? You know of them?” Shinji asked.</p><p>         She stood and sighed again. “My father used to take us to see them. They butchered Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne every year.”</p><p>         “Well, maybe they’ve improved since then.” Hiraguchi said.</p><p>         “Wait, you idiots are going to watch it?” Goro asked.</p><p>         Aki shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Shinji, you on board?”</p><p>         He shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Besides, the pipsqueak wants to.” He patted Sumire’s head.</p><p>         She pouted. “Hey, at least I’m taller than Aunt Minako!”</p><p>         “Damnit, I need heels.” Minako frowned at her feet.</p><p>         “Well, you all have fun with that.” Goro stood and wiped his face with a towel. “I still have to clean my apartment; the moving boxes are still out.”</p><p>         Kasumi’s smile turned into an evil grin. “Oh no you don’t, you’re coming with us.”</p><p>         “I’d rather not waste my time watching something we lived through. Maruki could contact us at any time for his final ultimatum. We need to be ready.” He narrowed his eyes.</p><p>         “So what? You’re gonna clean an apartment that you aren’t even gonna have when this is over?”</p><p>         “I sleep better in a clean space.”</p><p>         “If I’m going, you’re going.” Sae narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>         He shook his head in bewilderment. “You didn’t even try to say no.”</p><p>         Sae grinned.</p><p>         “Fuck you.”</p><p>======</p><p>         “What?” Sae asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>         Kasumi smirked. “It’s just-” She giggled. “What are you wearing?”</p><p>         Sae looked down at her black dress. “I know it’s a bit old but it’s what I wore when I went to the opera on my rare days out.”</p><p>         “But I don’t think you had to dress up. I mean, I’m just wearing my regular winter outfit.”</p><p>         “Your aunt apparently still has a lot to teach you about high society.”</p><p>         “Apparently.” Mitsuru approached wearing the same elegant red dress she wore at the gala.</p><p>         Yuuki waked out of a doorway. “Hey Kasumi, you sister-” His eyes widened, and he launched into a coughing fit.</p><p>         “What’s wrong with him?” Sae asked.</p><p>         “Is he the reason we’re sitting in the nosebleed section?” Mitsuru asked.</p><p>         “Dude, get it together man.” Kasumi smirked a little.</p><p>         “Sorry, I was just uhm. A little surprised you two came dressed up.” He nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>         “Surprised?” Sae narrowed her eyes.</p><p>         “Is there a problem?” Mitsuru narrowed hers.</p><p>         He fervently shook his head. “N-No problem- <em>please don’t kill me</em>- Ach em.” He cleared his throat. “Uhm Kasumi, Sumire demanded I get snacks for her, but I don’t really know what she would like.”</p><p>         Kasumi gave him a look. “You know me, take a wild guess.”</p><p>         “Strawberry everything, got it.” He nodded and ran off.</p><p>         “Well, as I was about to say; my supporting evidence for why we didn’t need to dress up is; this play is classified as an ‘action/adventure comedy’.”</p><p>         The two women scowled. ““Great.””</p><p>         “Anyway, let’s hurry up and sit. We’re sitting in the nosebleed section as to not cause a scene.” Kasumi frowned. “And you two ‘high society’ folks are putting quite the wrench in that.”</p><p>         They looked at each other and sighed.</p><p>======</p><p>         They sat in two rows. Goro, Jirou, Kasumi (With Morgana on her lap), Sumire, Yuuki, and Sojiro sat at the front pew. Sae sat behind Goro in the pew above and behind them, followed by Mitsuru, Naoto, Yu, Aki, Minako, and Shinji in that order.</p><p>         Yuuki just sat down with two plastic bags of snacks in one hand and a tray of drinks in the other.</p><p>         “Hey, didn’t only Sumire-chan ask for snacks? You didn’t have to get all that.” Sojiro said.</p><p>         ““No, he did.”” The sisters said in unison and robbed Yuuki of one of the bags, smelling the strawberry within like bloodhounds.</p><p>         “Yeah, I didn’t get this much at first, then I thought of their appetites and that I should probably get stuff for other people too. Only fair right.” He shrugged.</p><p>         “Well, that’s very thoughtful of you Yuuki-kun.” Minako gently patted his shoulder.</p><p>         He paused for a moment. “Yeah, thanks. I don’t have a good read on a lot of you, so I had to take guesses.” He started dishing them out.</p><p>         Sae frowned at her small box. “Coffee flavored treats?”</p><p>         He winced.</p><p>         “No... this is exactly what I would have asked for, thanks kid.” She tore it open.</p><p>         He let out a breath.</p><p>         “And somehow you knew I would like sour candies?” Goro raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Well, you are a pretty sour guy.” He winced.</p><p>         Kasumi and Sumire erupted in laughter. “Oh, oh!” Sumire covered her mouth. “You should have gotten those ones that start sour and turn sweet, you know, he’s a tsundere!”</p><p>         “You nailed it Sumire!” Kasumi laughed.</p><p>         The others started giggling and even Sae cracked a smile.</p><p>         Goro scowled.</p><p>         “I choose life.” Yuuki hid his face.</p><p>         “Sush it you two.” Mitsuru hushed them. “It’s about to start.”</p><p>======</p><p>         The amphitheater darkened except for the large stage and red curtain.</p><p>         The curtain rose, and the play started.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“Ahh, the big city...” Actor Kasumi said. “Do you think we’ll be ok out here living with Uncle Aki now?”</em></p><p>
  <em>         Sumire swayed back and forth. “Yeah... I’m not worried about that though... What... What are you going to do now that you can’t do gymnastics anymore...?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kasumi gasped a little.</p><p>         Sumire beamed. “Look! Look! It’s us! Actors playing us on stage!” She whisper-yelled and pointed.</p><p>         Kasumi scowled. “They put my beauty mark on the wrong side.”</p><p>         “Hmm right... this would be a version of the tale where Sumire lives.” Goro sighed.</p><p>         Yu smirked. “Whole ‘working overseas’ thing feels kind of familiar.”</p><p>         Naoto elbowed him. “Don’t be coy.”</p><p>         “This... is going to be odd to see...” Sae winced.</p><p>         “Sumire being around for everything? I concur...” Jirou sighed.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“You get the ice cream Sumire, I’ll catch up...” Kasumi sighed, looking sullen.</em></p><p>
  <em>         Sumire nodded. “Ok, I’ll give you some alone time. Sorry for bringing it up.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         “This should be where I get the app...” Kasumi took a deep breath as she watched her first interaction with Jirou. “Philemon stole it from his phone and put it on mine.”</p><p>         “Ok, be honest Jirou.” Yu grinned. “Did you bump into her and drop your phone as part of some scheme to get her number?”</p><p>         Jirou was silent for a moment.</p><p>         “Jirou?” Aki raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         Sumire adorably gasped and covered her mouth. “You didn’t.”</p><p>         “Maybe...” Jirou mumbled.</p><p>         “What?” Kasumi barely stopped herself from a loud scream.</p><p>         “Well, I kinda forgot about it when you like, completely fell to the ground and it became apparent your leg was messed up... I thought I really hurt you and got scared... really botched that one...” He sighed.</p><p>         “You liked me that early on?”</p><p>         He sighed again. “I just wanted someone to talk to... especially in a new city... I didn’t know you were new to Tokyo too at the time... and your red hair caught my eye...” He rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I like red, what can I say?”</p><p>         Sojiro sighed. “Jirou... Sorry about...”</p><p>         “No, you were well within the realm of justified Soji.” Jirou insisted.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“He was so freaking hot Sumire! Like you wouldn’t believe!!!” Kasumi shouted passionately and the audience laughed.</em></p><p> </p><p>         The group did a double take at the stage.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“Like, holy crap! His raven hair, his intense eyes.” The actor shivered. “I will sleep with him by year’s end!”</em></p><p> </p><p>         Kasumi went completely red. “T-That’s n-not...” She shook her head.</p><p>         “Now, now, be honest Kasumi.” Sae teased. “Tell the class how you reacted to seeing Jirou for the first time.”</p><p>         She pouted at her. “Well, I just briefly visited a metaphysical plane, was still mourning, worried about my new living situation, and didn’t even find him attractive until he put on some muscle.”</p><p>         “Ouch.” Jirou winced.</p><p>         “So no, his dick wasn’t something I was thinking about at the time.”</p><p>         Aki and Shinji winced. “Can you not put it like that?”</p><p>         “I find that hard to believe.” Yuuki mumbled.</p><p>         Kasumi’s glare silenced him.</p><p>         Minako laughed. “No, keep going Yuuki-kun.”</p><p>         He scratched his head. “Well, Kasumi, you were pretty obvious about checking out people at the time.”</p><p>         “Well, yeah,” She nodded amicably then sighed. “Jirou was always really nice... but I... I did really want someone athletic... to keep <em>me</em> in check more than anything.”</p><p>         “Oh...” Jirou sadly nodded.</p><p>         “Why though?” Yuuki asked.</p><p>         “That doesn’t matter, can we please stop embarrassing my girlfriend?” Jirou glared.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Oh! Oh! Here’s me!” Morgana hopped a little.</p><p>         “Holy shit you’re huge!” Kasumi laughed.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“I’m an honest to god human! I swear!” Morgana was the size of a person, the costume looking like a giant stuffed animal. “Oh my you’re so gorgeous! Please date me!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Why is his voice so deep?” Yuuki shivered. “It’s disturbing...”</p><p>         Everyone winced in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“Damnit.” Kasumi frowned. “It’s a cat thing, I was hoping for a hot guy.”</em></p><p>
  <em>         “Horny jail.” Ann bonked her head with a chop of her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         Kasumi huffed. “I wasn’t that bad, was I?”</p><p>         “Ehhh...” Jirou grinned.</p><p>         She frowned and smacked his arm.</p><p>         “Yeah, you’re shameless.” Sae said. “Remember when you called Makoto ‘Mako-babe’ in front of me without a second thought?”</p><p>         She winced.</p><p>         “And you’ve always checked me out constantly. Shameless.”</p><p>         “Hey, I’ve gotten better. I don’t do that anymore.”</p><p>         “Or you’ve just gotten better at hiding it.” Sumire mumbled then sipped her smoothie.</p><p>         “Hey...” Kasumi pouted.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“Magatsu-Cendrillon! HAHAHAHAHA!!!” Kasumi laughed maniacally as the puppet attacked other puppets.</em></p><p> </p><p>         Kasumi sighed. “Fake news, at the time I called her ‘Cinderellone’, and I didn’t start going feral until after I fought Goro for the first time.”</p><p>         Morgana winced. “Nah... I’d say this is only less subtle, you were like that back then.”</p><p>         “Really?”</p><p>         “Why do you think I didn’t try to woo you at all?”</p><p>         “You were scared of me?”</p><p>         “Kinda, you always had this look in your eye. Once I understood you more it was fine though.”</p><p>         Kasumi pouted.</p><p>         Goro scoffed. “What do think made me want to fight you in the first place? I saw what your persona was and how you were handling it.”</p><p>         “Still an exaggeration.” Sae said. “These all feel like caricatures rather than accurate depictions.”</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“I need sweets...” Ann said while hiding after her awakening.</em></p><p>
  <em>         “Me too... I could eat a whole pizza.” Kasumi said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Or maybe a cat-zone.” Morgana laughed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         The rest of the audience laughed but the Thieves of Reality were slack jawed.</p><p>         “I don’t make puns!” Morgana yelled. “This is ridiculous! I’m like- my comedy is sarcastic and biting! I insult people for laughs!”</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“I’m a cat-burglar? Huh? Huh?” The audience laughed. “Just kidding, I’m a Phantom Thief.”</em></p><p>
  <em>         “Huh? What’s that?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         “They turned you into Teddie...” Naoto cringed. “With the human-sized suit and everything.”</p><p>         “Is this what I’ll be remembered for?” Morgana cried. “Why didn’t they make me cool and stylish?”</p><p>         Yuuki winced.</p><p>         Morgana noticed and hissed. “It was YOU!”</p><p>         “Not really...”</p><p>         “Chill.” Kasumi pet Morgana. “Chill. It’s just a play.”</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“Man, I’m still all jittery from that.” Kasumi said, then looked at Ann. “Wanna bang to relieve some stress?”</em></p><p>
  <em>         “Ew, no!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         Kasumi scowled. “They’ve reduced me to my libido. I should sue for slander.”</p><p>         Jirou rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean-” He winced.</p><p>         “Sush, not a word.”</p><p>======</p><p>         “That’s doesn’t make sense to me.” Shinji said.</p><p>         “What?” Yuuki asked.</p><p>         “Your first persona was an outlaw, but you didn’t have your rebellion outfit yet. Wouldn’t it make more sense for you to have a more...”</p><p>         Mitsuru nodded. “Like a black sheep persona until you got your outfit and joined the group on the front lines.”</p><p>         “Maybe it’s a metaphor for him always having that spirit within him?” Kasumi suggested. “Just needed to be nurtured.”</p><p>         Shinji shrugged. “Guess that works too.”</p><p>         “When did you get into storytelling Shinji?” Aki asked.</p><p>         He shrugged again. “I read, good way to pass the time while I’m waiting for something to bake.”</p><p>======</p><p>         <em>“That’s it, we’re officially the Phantom Thieves of hearts.” Morgana’s voice awkwardly was thrown from off stage as the cat on Kasumi’s lap squirmed around.</em></p><p>
  <em>         “Nice. Celebratory orgy?” Kasumi suggested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Stop!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “No.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         Kasumi slouched and sunk further into her seat.</p><p>         Goro laughed. “They’re making a fool of you up there! This writer’s a genius.” He grinned contently.</p><p>         “Don’t talk shit too soon. Your character’s yet to show up.” Jirou grinned.</p><p>         “Don’t jinx it.” He growled.</p><p>         “Watch them take his TV personality to the extreme, just super sickeningly sweet, feminine even. You know what? Just make him a girl!” Sae laughed. “Make him look like Lala-chan!” She called.</p><p>         “I’ll kill everyone in this theater and then myself.” He scowled. “Looking like Lala...” He actually shivered.</p><p>         “Hey, don’t hate on Lala-chan because they’re beautiful.” Kasumi grinned. “You can talk when you get rid of that ol’ yee yee ass haircut.”</p><p>         “Excuse me?” He gave her a look of bewilderment. “I’m the beautiful one here. You know how many girls <em>and</em> guys I get fan mail from?”</p><p>         “No wonder your ego is the big big.” Sumire sipped.</p><p>         “I’ve been proposed to twelve times in the past year.” Sae smirked. “You don’t have shit on my clout.”</p><p>         “Those are rookie numbers Agent Raven.” Mitsuru smirked. “Try twenty-three.”</p><p>         “Jesus...” Naoto shook her head.</p><p>         “Don’t pretend like you don’t get fan mail too.” Goro gave her a look.</p><p>         “My husband protects me and shreds all of it before I have to look at that drivel.”</p><p>         Yuuki cringed. “Do you know how many creepy dm’s I get from fans... I feel you Shirogane-san.” He shivered.</p><p>         “Like what?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         “I made the mistake of calling the leader of the Phantom Thieves a ‘she’.” He sighed.</p><p>         Her eyes widened. “Oh shit...”</p><p>         “Yeah...” He shivered again.</p><p>         “SHSHSHSHSH!!!” Sumire patted their arms. “My awakening’s coming up!”</p><p> </p><p>         <em>Sumire followed them into Madarame’s palace, and promptly got captured by shadows.</em></p><p>
  <em>         “Sumire!” Kasumi called. “Get your hands off of her!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “No... allow me...” Sumire breathed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         “This is... cool to see...” Kasumi smiled as the awakening unfolded.</p><p>         “You awakened from feeling pressured about gymnastics?” Goro scoffed.</p><p>         Sumire scowled. “It meant everything to me to do well since Kasumi couldn’t do it anymore. So yes, it was <em>that</em> important to me.” She scowled.</p><p>         Goro raised an eyebrow at her. “Huh... how about that... you and Kasumi are more alike than you think...”</p><p>         “Uhm... what do you mean?” Kasumi tentatively asked.</p><p>         “All you need is a <em>little</em> push, and you explode. Well, we’ll get a reminder soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>         <em>After a few more scenes they came up on Goro and Kasumi’s fight.</em></p><p>
  <em>         “Are you going to throw away that strength you and Sumire worked so hard for. Are you going to disrespect the effort your sister’s still putting in?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “FUCK YOU!” Ribbons exploded out from the stage.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         “See?” He gestured, then sighed. “At least they got that part of my character right...”</p><p>         “You really said something like that? After her sister died?” Yu narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>         “Well, it worked didn’t it?” He smirked.</p><p>         “Asshole.” Kasumi angrily adjusted herself in her seat.</p><p>         “Meanie.” Sumire leaned over and hugged her sister.</p><p>         Goro scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I needed to do that... it was important for me to push you...”</p><p>         Kasumi glanced at him and sighed.</p><p>======</p><p>         <em>“This is bullshit! The hell do we have to be doing manual labor for!” Ryuji stomped his foot.</em></p><p>
  <em>         “It wasn’t that bad.” Jirou said. “Plus, it gave us insight into how a television studio functions.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         “Here it comes.” Goro gripped his fingers.</p><p>         “How’re they going to handle your facade?” Jirou postulated.</p><p>         “I imagine it will be exaggerated and on the nose.” Naoto said. “With a lot of mystery stories, the writers don’t respect the intelligence of the reader and spells everything out for them. It’s insulting, and I imagine this play will take the insulting route, based on what we’ve seen so far.”</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“This trip’s been a cat-tastrophe.” Morgana meowed in laughter, and the audience followed suit.</em></p><p> </p><p>         Morgana pouted. “Tell me about it.”</p><p>         “Here it comes!” Kasumi beamed.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>Actor Goro rounded the corner. “Oh, I’m sorry for interrupting, but I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes? Those are my absolute favorite, I’m a sucker for sweet pastries.”</em></p><p> </p><p>         “YES!” Sae cheered.</p><p>         “Fucking cock-sucking bullshit.” Goro growled.</p><p>         “They really got you good Crow-senpai.” Sumire snickered.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“Oh, so your name is Kasumi Yoshizawa? Would you mind if I fed your organs to your cat after I betray and brutally murder you?” Goro calmly said.</em></p><p>
  <em>         “Haha, funny joke Akechi.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         Goro jumped up out of his seat. “YEESSS!!!” He mock punched his fists.</p><p>         Jirou giggled. “I’ve <em>never</em> seen him this happy.”</p><p>         “You’re all going to look so fucking dumb when I betray you now! This writer’s a fucking genius!”</p><p>         Naoto raised an eyebrow. “The writer’s a genius for spoiling a twist?”</p><p>         “Well, don’t they need to have some kind of clue to figure out he’s evil?” Yu asked.</p><p>         “Actually, we didn’t have any clues or anything like that.” Kasumi said. “Sae just three-hundred IQ’d it.”</p><p>         “Actually, we did.” Sae said. “Goro let slip that I was his Judgement arcana bond, and later Jirou informed me that he only used Fool and Judgement personas during his first fight with Kasumi. It was a rather big red flag.”</p><p>         “I’m still very impressed that you caught that.” Aki said. “Limited bonds are not something I ever noticed when working with Minako and her brother, I never even considered it.”</p><p>         Shinji raised an eyebrow. “You never noticed that they used a new powerful as shit persona right after they had an important bonding moment with someone?”</p><p>         He sighed. “I just thought they were training good and eating well.”</p><p>         Minako laughed. “Training is always on your mind.”</p><p>         He blushed.</p><p>======</p><p>         <em>“Sae Niijima was a very tough woman.” The narrator spoke. “After the death of her father however, she became cold and heartless. Even refusing to care for her only son, Nero.”</em></p><p>
  <em>         Sae looked at the baby doll in her arms. “No Vergil, I must focus on work.” She tossed the baby through a cloth portal.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         Everyone looked at Sae.</p><p>         “What the actual fuck?!” Sae exclaimed. “I didn’t have a kid with Vergil are you shitting me?! I told him I was infertile, and he told me I lacked strength and that he needed someone who could continue the ‘Sparta Bloodline’ or whatever the fuck! What the hell are they thinking?! That’s like the opposite of having a kid with him. The inaccuracy of this play is sickening!” She fumed with blazing eyes.</p><p>         Kasumi winced away as Sae continued to rant. “Damn, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her this mad.”</p><p>         Jirou’s eyes widened a little and looked at Sae. <em>“You don’t think Maruki made her...?”</em> He mumbled then shook his head.</p><p>         “She was pretty mad when she fought me.” Goro turned his head and knit his eyes at Sae, and Mitsuru who was patting her shoulder. “But that was more cold anger.” He smirked back at the stage. “I must say that actor has her speaking mannerisms and body language down extremely well. Throwing a baby is a classic ‘Sae’ move.”</p><p>         “You shut it Goro!” Sae kicked his backrest.</p><p>         “Tell me I’m wrong.” He gestured to the stage.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“I must capture the Phantom Thieves at any cost so I can get a promotion! I don’t care what it takes! They’re mine!” Actor Sae yelled passionately.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Kasumi and Sumire giggled while Naoto smirked.</p><p>         Sae scoffed. “They’re portraying me as totally stiff and humorless. That actor should be fired, they’re awful at portraying my character.”</p><p>         Goro smirked at her. “No, that actor is spot on. I would know, I’ve known you longer than anyone else here. They get five stars from me. Maybe I’ll write about how glorious and moving the performance was on my blog.”</p><p>         “Are you just going to sit there and be sarcastic all day?” She sneered.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>The actor Goro walked up to her. “Stress is the enemy of beauty you know.”</em></p><p>
  <em>         Sae glared at him. “Are you just going to stand there and be sarcastic all day?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         Sae shrunk in her seat and folded her arms as everyone laughed.</p><p>======</p><p>         <em>“Will you be my girlfriend?” Makoto asked.</em></p><p>
  <em>         “Oh fuck yeah!” Kasumi leaned in and kissed her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         Kasumi’s eyes darted around, and she squirmed in her chair.</p><p>         Minako smirked. “Is that really how-”</p><p>         She went red and pressed her palms to her eyes. “Stop it! It’s making me look like a desperate slut!”</p><p>         “Oh don’t worry.” Morgana nudged her. “You weren’t bad then, you talked about it super maturely and stuff. It was fine.”</p><p>         She sighed. “Thanks Morgana...”</p><p>         “So did she not immediately go for the kiss in the true reality?” Shinji asked.</p><p>         “Oh yeah, she definitely did.” Morgana clarified.</p><p>         Kasumi went red again and covered her face.</p><p>         Aki sighed. “I worry about her sometimes...” He mumbled. “Why did she have to take after you Minako and not Mitsuru?”</p><p>         “Wild Card solidarity?” Minako shrugged with a grin.</p><p>         “I’d rather her be a little forward sometimes than take after my social skills.” Mitsuru said.</p><p>         “You are a good public speaker.” Naoto assured.</p><p>         “I’m good at being professional, but I have no idea how to act in casual situations.”</p><p>         “That’s how Raven-sama is too.” Sumire sipped. “I don’t think it’s all that bad, it makes you funnier.”</p><p>         “What do you think of that ‘Raven-sama’?” Yu asked.</p><p>         Sae remained silent as she watched the play.</p><p>         “Sae?” Kasumi turned in her seat and looked at her.</p><p>         “Are they going to show it?” Sae asked monotone, almost to herself.</p><p>         “Show what?”</p><p>         “I called Makoto a ‘leach’... I don’t want to see that...” She stood and sniffled as she walked out of the area.</p><p>         Kasumi frowned and placed Morgana in Sumire’s lap. “I’m going to talk to her.”</p><p>         “I love you.” Sumire called.</p><p>         “Love you too!” She waved then walked through the door. She turned her head right and left, gazing down the golden-lit hallway until she found her target.</p><p>         Sae had sat at a black cautioned bench with the back of her head pressed into the wall. Her eyes were closed, and her chest slowly rose and fell.</p><p>         Kasumi carefully sat next to her and leaned against the wall herself. Then leaned her head to the side to rest on Sae’s shoulder.</p><p>         Sae breathed out of her nose. “Go back inside Kasumi...”</p><p>         “Not until you do...”</p><p>         “But that’s not what I want to do.”</p><p>         “Tell me what you want to do. The real shit I mean.”</p><p>         “I just want to move forward and live for the people I love. I don’t want to be reminded of the past... but that’s not really feasible is it? There’s always going to be something that’ll bring me right back to where I was, painfully reminding me of my mistakes. Life isn’t going to try and work with me on this, and that is bullshit. Does that explain what I want?”</p><p>         “Did you really call Makoto a ‘leach’?”</p><p>         “More specifically ‘ungrateful leach’.”</p><p>         “Yikes.”</p><p>         “Get it?”</p><p>         “I’ve said some awful shit in the past too.”</p><p>         “Even if that is true, at least you were doing good deeds and people enjoyed being around you. That is decidedly <em>not</em> the case for me.” She grit her teeth, then released with a sad sigh. “Damnit... old habits die hard...”</p><p>         “Do you think Makoto hates you?”</p><p>         She opened her eyes and paused. “I think she knows I’m better now... that it won’t happen again... but I think she still resents it happened at all...”</p><p>         “Sumire is fighting for her death right now.”</p><p>         “That wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>         “When she asked why I was doing better than her, I smirked and said ‘Wanna know why? Because it’s my right as the elder sister’.”</p><p>         Sae sighed.</p><p>         “It wasn’t your fault that Makoto was dying, just like it wasn’t my fault Sumire died... we just made the situation worse... overestimating what you’re responsible for is just as dangerous as underestimating it... trust me, I’ve done both.”</p><p>         “Makoto literally started drinking Kasumi. Let’s not understate that.”</p><p>         “She was <em>dying</em>.”</p><p>         “As true as that is, I can’t help but to feel I gave her an excuse to act up. We’re lucky she didn’t do anything permanent and or risky. Things are good now; our relationship is moving towards repair. But there’s that ‘what if’ in my mind where what if I did something that just couldn’t be forgiven. I had a palace; does that make me any different than Kamoshida or Shido? If it was only a matter of time before I did something as heinous as them...”</p><p>         “What if you weren’t forgivable?”</p><p>         She sighed.</p><p>         “That’s kinda a dumb question because you are forgivable.”</p><p>         Sae scoffed. “Maybe now... but back then I <strong>was</strong> <em>evil</em>. I’m just...”</p><p>         “You’re terrified... no different than Yuuki really.”</p><p>         She turned her head down at her and knit her eyebrows. “What do you-”</p><p>         “Yuuki still gets flashes from his abuse with Kamoshida.”</p><p>         She gave her a look. “You’re saying I have PTSD from being <em>evil</em> for a while? That’s ridiculous.”</p><p>         “Kinda.” She shrugged.</p><p>         Sae sighed and pressed her head into the wall again.</p><p>         “When I awakened to Evetta... I felt good, <em>really</em> good... That scared me too, going back to how happy I felt before she died, so I realized I still needed Magatsu-Cendrillon. Balance Raven... Why is your shadow still separate from you?”</p><p>         She knit her eyebrows. “It’s not, my shadow is my persona now.”</p><p>         “Your doppelganger.”</p><p>         “That’s not actually my shadow, it’s just-”</p><p>         “All of this persona shit is metaphor. Why do you think Shinji questioned who Yuuki’s first persona represented? It matters. Even if it’s just an ability or trait or whatever, it always has greater meaning. I think that you’re trying to separate your past and future selves into different people, even though you’re the same Sae, just different now, just Raven, but more.”</p><p>         Sae sighed. “Let’s head back.” She started to stand.</p><p>         Kasumi jumped a little and tightly wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in her arm.</p><p>         She sighed again. “Kasumi...”</p><p>         “Hug time.”</p><p>         Another sigh. “Fine.” She hugged her back.</p><p>======</p><p>         “What’d I miss?” Kasumi asked as she sat back down.</p><p>         Sumire leaned over and started counting on her fingers. “Uhm they’re showing a lot of stuff out of order, maybe for pacing reasons? We got Madarame out of his slump by taking his heart, Makoto-senpai awakened and you fought her persona with Shadow Raven-sama, Crow-senpai and Raven-sama had a couple heart-to-hearts, you had your fight with Yu-sensei, you had a couple more friendly scenes with Raven-sama’s shadow, then she got mad and we had that fight and Raven-sama’s awakening, and I think you and Makoto-senpai broke up but they implied you’re still friends with benefits.”</p><p>         Kasumi slumped in her chair. “This play’s dumb.”</p><p>         “Oh, they also showed Iwai capturing Kaneshiro to take care of those plot holes.” Jirou added.</p><p>         “Have they even started shipping me with you yet?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>        </p><p>         Jirou winced. “Yeah... and here’s our conversation at the coffee shop... oh no...”</p><p> </p><p>         <em>Red and white spotlights focused on Goro and Jirou respectively, both of them in thinking poses and standing on pillars.</em></p><p> </p><p>         Sumire giggled. “They’re trying to build up like an intellectual rivalry between them with like- uhm, how do I put this?”</p><p>         “<em>All</em> the sexual tension?” Yuuki provided.</p><p>         Goro sat up in his seat and growled at him.</p><p>         Kasumi narrowed her eyes at him. “Oh common, it’s not like any of us will criticize you if you find Jirou attractive.”</p><p>         “I know that dipshit, this play’s just making it a massive part of my character and it’s degrading.” He slumped back in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>♫♪♪</strong>
  <em> “You are some gumshoe, you just don’t think well. It’s my Phantom Troupe, you can go straight to Hell! Is your mouth lonely, with one foot in there? Crow, your brain only hold thoughts I put in there.” </em>
  <strong>♫♪♪</strong>
  <em> The actor Jirou sang.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         “Fucking what?” Goro seethed.</p><p>         Sae clapped with a smile. “It is a musical!”</p><p>         “You enjoy opera yes?” Mitsuru asked.</p><p>         “Yes, it’s one of my few enjoyed entertainment forms.”</p><p>         “We should go sometime. I’m quite fond of Opera myself, Yukari is never willing to go with me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>♫♪♪</strong>
  <em> “You are so jealous, of my track record. Joker, do tell us your feeble hack record.”</em>
  <strong> ♫♪♪</strong>
  <em> The actor Goro sang.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         “You have a beautiful singing voice.” Jirou smirked.</p><p>         “Don’t mock me.” Goro growled.</p><p>         Kasumi, Morgana, and Sumire giggled.</p><p>         “This is exactly what I wanted out of this play.” Sae beamed.</p><p>         “Why am I here? Just to suffer?” Goro asked himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>♫♪♪</strong>
  <em> “You drool at my deductions.”</em>
  <strong> ♫♪♪ </strong>
  <em>Goro continued to sing. </em>
  <strong>♫♪♪</strong>
  <em>“You’re just starting when I’m done. You craft your own destruction. Your sword is no match for my gun.”</em>
  <strong> ♫♪♪</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>         “Why did you decide on a cane rather than or sword or a dagger?” Yu asked.</p><p>         “It just felt right. I probably would have picked something else if I took the lead more in battle, but since I play more support choosing a weapon to reflect that felt right.” Jirou rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>♫♪♪</strong>
  <em> ““You’re nothing... Without me! A ‘no one’ who’d go undefined. You wouldn’t exist, you’d never be missed.”” </em>
  <strong>♫♪♪</strong>
  <em> They sang in unison.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         “Did you guys ever have a budding rivalry going on?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         “Jealous?” Goro asked.</p><p>         “Nah, nothing like that. I just got the impression you were more-so friends...”</p><p>         “We are friends.” Jirou said. “Maybe we would have been rivals if our circumstances were different.”</p><p>         Goro sighed. “I must admit... I do wish we met many years earlier Joker...”</p><p>         “Instead of me, right?” Sae asked.</p><p>         “Not necessarily Sae-san... but... it’s hard to say the specifics of ‘what if?’ scenarios... I’m merely considering what may have happened if I received Robin Hood from our bond sooner...”</p><p>         Sumire gave him a look. “So what? You could use Bless on Kasumi in your first fight?”</p><p>         “Sure, let’s go with that...”</p><p>         Kasumi frowned and gave him a look.</p><p>======</p><p>         <em>Aki and Sojiro were now in the mists of their duel for the fate of Futaba’s heart. Aki weaving like a boxer, and they had Sojiro use Moonlight from the start of the battle.</em></p><p> </p><p>         “Go Aki! Woooo!!!” Kasumi cheered.</p><p>         “Kick his ass Soji!” Jirou shouted with a smile.</p><p>         Sojiro shook his head with a smile. “You kids...”</p><p>         Aki sighed contently and leaned back in his chair.</p><p>         “Feels good to have them cheer for you?” Minako asked with a smirk.</p><p>         “Yeah! Right hook Uncle Aki!” Sumire cheered.</p><p>         “Sure...” Aki sighed again.</p><p>         “You trained some good kids there Aki.” Shinji said.</p><p>         “Hey, if my foggy false memory serves you trained Sumire too.” Aki said.</p><p>         He sighed. “You have a good <em>family</em> I mean. <em>She</em> would be proud of you.”</p><p>         “You think?” He closed his eyes. “Are you saying that I’ll be fine once you disappear after this? After you become the seal again?” He asked Minako too.</p><p>         “You’re really strong Aki... We all know it...” She hugged him and leaned into his arm.</p><p>         Shinji reached over Minako and rubbed his shoulder. “It’s not fair you have to be strong, but you are regardless.”</p><p>         He nodded.</p><p>         Minako glanced at Sojiro, who was covering his eyes with his hand. “Hey old man, are you going to be ok after this? I feel like we should ask.”</p><p>         “If you’re asking if I’ll be ok with Wakaba being gone again... I’ll be ok.”</p><p>         “But that’s not it.”</p><p>         “Yes... I’m worried that Futaba will hate me after this... that does matter to me...”</p><p>         “You won’t have to worry about that.” Naoto stated. “It’s likely we’re the only ones that will remember what this false reality was, after we defeat Maruki things will have happened as they should have.”</p><p>         “I will be telling Futaba of what has happened regardless, it’s only fair.”</p><p>         “I respect that.”</p><p>         “I don’t think she’ll hate you...” Minako assured. “I think she has enough rebellion in her to know that fighting this reality was the right thing to do.”</p><p>         “I hope you’re not wrong, but it’s ultimately up to her.” Sojiro said.</p><p>         “She’s not wrong.” Yuuki shook his head. “I know you think that the Thieves are truly choosing this reality, but I know them well enough now to say that they’re just being tricked. Futaba will thank you, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>         “Thanks kid... I’m glad to see you have grown out of that defeatist attitude of yours.”</p><p>         He cringed and scratched his head. “Thanks.”</p><p>======</p><p>         <em>Kasumi crawled over Jirou on the Hawaii hotel bed. “Why don’t we do something since we’re here alone together?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>         “Oh my goodness...” Sumire blinked.</p><p>         Kasumi jumped and covered her eyes. “Don’t look!”</p><p>         “I thought you were doing better about being overprotective?” Goro asked.</p><p>         “There’s lines that mustn’t be crossed!”</p><p>         Mitsuru sighed and shook her head. “They are getting really bad with these exaggerations of your libido.”</p><p>         Jirou and Kasumi winced.</p><p>         Minako snickered. “Wait, I thought Christmas Eve was going to be your first time?”</p><p>         “AHHH! NO!” Kasumi covered her face.</p><p>         Aki winced. “You know, when I gave you the house, I was thinking you two would watch a movie together or something.”</p><p>         Minako laughed. “What did you think was going to happen?”</p><p>         “When she was dating Makoto, I asked her not to do any of <em>that</em> overnight, I thought that request was still active...” He sighed.</p><p>         “Sorry...” Kasumi winced.</p><p>         “Anyway.” Jirou cleared his throat. “We didn’t do anything in Hawaii. We got interrupted by Makoto-”</p><p>         “Why would that stop you?” Goro smirked.</p><p>         “Dude!” Jirou went red.</p><p>         “Tread lightly when discussing my sister Goro.” Sae warned.</p><p>         “It’s not like it can’t work.” Sumire said. “Uncle Aki, Uncle Shinji, and Aunt Minako make it work.”</p><p>         The trio in question looked away a little red and whistling.</p><p>         Kasumi got more red. “No, don’t make me think about that. Evetta and Magatsu-Cendrillon are going to tease me.” She shook her head.</p><p>         Jirou rubbed his neck. “I don’t like Makoto like that so...”</p><p>         “Why not?” Sae asked with suspicion.</p><p>         “Why would you ask something like that?” Mitsuru raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Ahh, instinctual defensiveness. Never mind, you don’t have to answer.” She shook her head.</p><p>         “Well, I don’t know...” Jirou said. “I just haven’t hung out with her much. I honestly don’t know her too well.”</p><p>         “Why was I cursed with more than one love interest?” Kasumi pouted at Jirou.</p><p>         Yu laughed. “That’s one of the perks of being a Wild Card Kasumi-chan. Revel in it.”</p><p>         “Man whore.” Naoto stated.</p><p>======</p><p>         “So are they just going to gloss over all of the plot holes that have been ripped open by Okumura remaining alive?” Goro asked.</p><p>         Jirou gave him a look. “Dude... are you butthurt that Okumura’s alive?”</p><p>         He returned the look. “My assassination target came back to life, that looks awful on my resume.”</p><p>         “What the fuck Goro?” Sae narrowed her eyes.</p><p>         “I’m joking, joking.” He raised his hands in surrender.</p><p>         “You better hope you get teleported back into a cell the second all this reality stuff is over.” Sojiro grumbled.</p><p>         “I assure you you’ll never have to hear from me again when all of this is said and done.”</p><p> </p><p>         <em>The Thieves were now in Sae’s palace for their celebration party. Kasumi hopped behind the counter. “Bartender Royal, at your service!”</em></p><p>
  <em>         “My usual please.” Makoto asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Kasumi looked up. “You know, even after she’s passed, I can still hear her voice.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “Stop that!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         Goro laughed. “That’s hilarious.”</p><p>         “I disagree...” Sae hissed.</p><p>         “Sae, humor can be a really good coping mechanism.” Kasumi then ran her hand through her hair. “Though personally I would rather just forget how close of a call it was...”</p><p>         Sumire leaned over and pushed herself into an embrace.</p><p>         Kasumi hugged her back. “Thanks, Sumire...”</p><p> </p><p>         <em>Sae wobbled around, breathing out of her mouth. “I want a hug, give me a hug!”</em></p><p> </p><p>         “Were you really like that during the party?” Mitsuru asked.</p><p>         Sae buried her face in her hands.</p><p>         Aki gave her a bewildered look. “You were supposed to be the responsible adult. Did you really drink?”</p><p>         “I didn’t mean to Sanada.” She glared at him.</p><p>         Naoto smirked then leaned forward to ask Kasumi. “So how wasted did she get?”</p><p>         She smiled wide. “Gone, she passed out pretty quick though.”</p><p>         “Did I really ask you all for hugs?” Sae asked.</p><p>         Kasumi beamed at her. “Yes! And I was happy to provide!”</p><p>         She leaned back and sighed.</p><p>         Mitsuru sighed. “I am not looking forward to the next scene.”</p><p>         Yu smirked. “Just a stark reminder of how arrogant you are.”</p><p>         “I’m not going to dignify that with a response.”</p><p>         “I must admit I shoulder much of the blame for that fight.” Naoto said. “In the end though I think it was worth it so that The Phantom Thieves could have their uninterrupted adventure.”</p><p>         “No excuse for lack of communication.”</p><p>         “If Okumura hadn’t have died then there wouldn’t have been a single issue. I can’t tell the future Mitsuru.”</p><p>         ““You act like it sometimes.”” Mitsuru and Sae said in unison.</p><p>         “Well.” Goro scoffed. “Luckily you won’t have to relive that embarrassment in this timeline.” He gestured to the stage. “Okumura lives, so we’re going to jump right into my infiltration of the group.”</p><p>         Sae shook her head. “You know Goro, your phone call to Shido about your plan to kill Kasumi still haunts me.”</p><p>         “Oh, how did you manage to get a recording of that?”</p><p>         “Oracle, how else?”</p><p>         He rolled his eyes and slumped in his seat. “Right...”</p><p>         Yuuki nudged Sojiro. “Hear that, Oracle is the one that incriminated Crow. You should be proud.”</p><p>         “Thank you, I most definitely am.” He nodded.</p><p>         “Oh! Oh! Shut up!” Kasumi flapped her arms. “The school festival! This is where Jirou and I become official!”</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“Where did you learn to dance?” Jirou asked as they started.</em></p><p>
  <em>         “Sumire taught me.” She shrugged.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         Kasumi sighed. “As much as I wished you taught me, I think it’s kinda unfair to Chika that her credit’s getting erased... I do wish I had asked you to teach me your ways of freestyle and grace before...” She sighed.</p><p>         Sumire pressed her palms together and looked down. “Well... I can give you a few lessons now... now that we have time.”</p><p>         Kasumi softly smiled at her and patted her head. “I would love that.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>         Kasumi and Jirou proceeded to do the most cringy and trendy dances imaginable, and the actors preformed them horribly as well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>         Kasumi and Jirou gave each other looks of bewilderment. Jirou gestured at the stage in disgust. “This is pathetic! My moves are way better than this!”</p><p>         “Chika did not spill her blood sweat and tears for this!”</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“Damn we are good!”</em></p><p>
  <em>         “Isn’t it great when the two most attractive people in the story get together?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         “What the hell kind of egos are they giving us?!” Jirou exclaimed.</p><p>         Goro howled with laughed. “They got you pegged, you showoffs!”</p><p>         “That’s not even true!” Kasumi exclaimed. “If the two most attractive people in the story got together it would be Sae and I as the main ship!”</p><p>         Sae sighed and pinched her nose.</p><p>         Jirou sighed too. “Way to prove them wrong Sumi.”</p><p>         “Hey! I worked hard for my sexy body!” She pouted.</p><p>         Yuuki looked over at Jirou. “Are you not going to get mad that she explicitly excluded you from the ‘most attractive characters’ list?”</p><p>         “No.” He raised an eyebrow. “I mean, she’s not wrong. Sae’s an elegant beauty.” He gestured.</p><p>         Sae chopped his head. “Down you hormonal child.”</p><p>         He rubbed his head. “I didn’t say it in a vulgar way...”</p><p>         “You were thinkin’ it.” Yuuki mumbled.</p><p>         “Says the person that asked if Sae has an explicit photos service mid-infiltration.” Sumire nudged him.</p><p>         He slouched in his chair. “Did that have to happen in this reality too?”</p><p>         Goro narrowed his eyes at Sae. “Speaking of, why did you dress like <em>that</em> as your shadow?”</p><p>         She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Kitagawa had painted my shadow before I awakened. If you found that painting and then saw me dressed differently that could have tipped, you off. The risk wasn’t worth my modesty.”</p><p>         “What did she look like exactly?” Yu asked. “Now I’m curious.”</p><p>         “Man whore.”</p><p>         “Oh! Oh!” Kasumi jumped up in her seat and turned around. “I got it right here on my phone!” She whipped it out and began tapping.</p><p>         Sae snatched it out of her hand. “Don’t go advertising that!”</p><p>         “You wore that dress to the gala.” She countered.</p><p>         “My shadow- it’s different with all the- just stop it you pest!”</p><p>         “Here.” Jirou turned his phone to Yu. “She’s embarrassed of the tattoos and thick eye makeup. Yusuke happened to sketch her back to but didn’t end up painting it. See the like, spiked choker and everything?”</p><p>         Sae growled, too late.</p><p>         Yu had his chin in his hand and nodded. “Hmmm, yes, I see.”</p><p>         Mitsuru leaned back and eyed Sae’s back. “Are the tattoos real? Did I just never notice?”</p><p>         Sae whipped around to face her and scooted back. “No! They are not real, nor will they ever be real.”</p><p>         Naoto inspected the picture. “They should be, I think they would really fit you.”</p><p>         “But you did think about getting them at one point.” Goro stated. “Otherwise, your shadow wouldn’t have had them.”</p><p>         “Is this true Sae? Do tell the class.” Kasumi teased.</p><p>         She went a little red. “I... I had an artist friend in college ok? And he suggested I get tattoos...”</p><p>         Sumire gaped at her. “<em>Those </em>are what you would have gotten?!”</p><p>         She went full red. “I- just stop.” She pouted.</p><p>         “No! We should totally get you tatted up sometime! You’ll look super cool!” Kasumi jumped.</p><p>         “Tattoos are very unprofessional.” Sae frowned.</p><p>         Mitsuru smirked. “The Shadow Ops have no such restrictions on body art or alike.”</p><p>         “That’s... uggg...” She slumped in her seat.</p><p>         Sojiro huffed. “Actually, she probably does still have them, they only just appear when she is in her rebellion attire. Depending on a few different factors of course, but there is a good chance her rebellion outfit includes them.”</p><p>         Sae went full red. “How the fuck-?!”</p><p>         “Wait you actually do?!” Kasumi exclaimed.</p><p>         “Y-yes... they’re just covered by my clothes...” She sighed and looked down.</p><p>         The kids howled with laughter.</p><p>======</p><p>         <em>“Hey Sae! You days of being distorted are over!” Goro was in his Black Mask outfit, while he was working with the thieves to fake taking Sae’s treasure. “Give me your treasure.”</em></p><p>
  <em>         “If you want it, then you’ll have to take it.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         Goro laughed. “That’s awesome, they didn’t even put me in that stupid prince outfit.”</p><p>         Jirou sighed. “Honestly for the better. I think we can all admit that outfit didn’t suit you at all.”</p><p>         “But it’s making us look stupider that we somehow didn’t know you would betray us!” Kasumi said.</p><p>         “Exactly!” Goro beamed.</p><p>         “Actually, doesn’t this make Goro look stupid?” Sae said. “Did he really not think we wouldn’t notice his outfit being the same and all that, and did he really buy that we trusted his plan? That seems stupid and egotistical on his part.”</p><p>         Goro’s eyes widened as the realization dawned, he stood and gripped the railing in front of them. “They’re trying to make <strong><em>me</em></strong> look like an idiot!” He slammed a fist down. “Those bastards!”</p><p>         “They won’t have to try very hard...” Kasumi smirked.</p><p>         He glared at her.</p><p>         “Crow-senpai can be a little dense sometimes...” Sumire mumbled.</p><p>         Everyone laughed at him.</p><p>         “Sae is the only one that can talk here because she’s the one that figured it out!” He jabbed a thumb at her. “The rest of you would be dead if you weren’t bailed out by her intelligence.”</p><p>         “Thanks for the complement Goro.” Sae deadpanned.</p><p>         “You’re welcome.” He hissed.</p><p>         Sumire frowned. “I do feel kinda bad for Raven-sama... Like... we tried forcing her to change before she was ready...”</p><p>         “No, no.” Sae softly spoke. “I needed a little push, I’m thankful for what you did.”</p><p>         “Sumire wasn’t even there.” Goro stated.</p><p>         “Let us be nice to the tiny strawberry!” She snapped.</p><p>         Kasumi giggled. “From Sumire’s perspective, she did help us with all of this, I think that deserves to be validated.” She gave Goro a look.</p><p>         “Whatever. Next up is Sae and I’s fight, I would like to see how they butcher this too.”</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“I’ve got one more surprise for you Sae.” Goro coughed. “I ask for my life... When I betrayed your trust, something broke inside me. Now I want nothing more than to have my final duel with Kasumi... and for my life to end at her hands... and to fade from the memory of those who I had wronged... I’ve had enough of hurting people...”</em></p><p> </p><p>         Everyone looked at Goro.</p><p>         “Is that... really how you felt?” Jirou asked.</p><p>         He was leaning forward on the railing with crossed arms, letting his chin rest there. “I would change up a few things... it was really killing Wakaba that broke me... but yes, I had enough of killing.”</p><p>         Sojiro scoffed and looked away.</p><p>         “You wanted me to...” Kasumi bit her lip.</p><p>         “But what I find interesting, is that I didn’t have to say it... Sae knew exactly what was going through my head, didn’t you?” He looked over his shoulder at her.</p><p>         “Yes... I did.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>         Sae grabbed Goro by the collar and brought him up to look him in the eye, leveling her Katana at his neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “So my life is in your hands... Make your choice...” Goro coughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Sae dropped him and walked away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>         The audience booed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         Everyone’s eyes widened a little at Goro.</p><p>         Goro scowled. “Boo.”</p><p>======</p><p>         <em>“We’re fighting the same people! Why do we have to be going against each other!” Ann shouted.</em></p><p>
  <em>         “We can change his heart together! Because he’s your father!” Haru shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Goro’s eyes widened. “Are you idiots? You should get rid of me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “No way man, that’s not our style!” Ryuji beamed.</em>
</p><p><em>         “And we’re all about style!” The comically large Morgana high fived him.</em> <em>“Paw-five!”</em></p><p>
  <em>         Goro laughed. “So you are a bunch of idiots. Ok then, I’ll go with you...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         Morgana groaned.</p><p>         “So...” Kasumi pursed her lips. “Is that how you remember it going down Sumire...?”</p><p>         “Yep... but uhm... you’ve said some stuff... it went down a little differently didn’t it?”</p><p>         “I almost got the glorious death I wanted.” Goro sighed. “For Kasumi to strike me down as soon as she got her Wild Card? Perfection. But Sae had to ruin it.”</p><p>         She narrowed her eyes. “I saved your life.”</p><p>         Goro opened his mouth, then closed his eyes and sighed.</p><p>         “That’s not what I...” Kasumi squeezed her eyes closed. “I spent all year building up the bonds I shared with my friends. They grew more powerful as their personas evolved... and I got power from those bonds to... but killing is not the kind of thing I want to use my Wild Card for.”</p><p>         “That’s ridiculous and arrogant as fuck.” Goro seethed. “You can kill people just fine without a Wild Card. Adding that is just adding a layer of pretentiousness.”</p><p>         Kasumi huffed and sat back in her chair, aggressively folding her arms. “Well, you’re doing a bang-up job missing my point.”</p><p>         “What Kasumi is trying to say.” Morgana spoke up. “Is that we placed a lot of trust in making her the leader. The trust is physically represented by the Wild Card she earned. So-”</p><p>         “Yeah yeah yeah...” Goro sighed. “I get it.”</p><p>         “Do you?!” Kasumi narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>         He returned the glare. “Yes, I do.”</p><p>         She huffed and sat back again.</p><p>         “Please don’t argue you two.” Jirou sighed. “I want to put all of that behind us.”</p><p>         Goro and Kasumi sighed.</p><p>         “Look guys! We’re about to take Shido’s heart.” Sumire diverted attention.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>“I’m sorry I incriminated you on false charges...” Shido coughed. </em></p><p>
  <em>         “Confess to all of that in the real world, and spend your whole life trying to atone.” Kasumi said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “I will try to do that yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         Yuuki stood and stretched his arms above his head. “Well, since Kasumi didn’t kill Yaldabaoth in this timeline, that should be the end right?”</p><p>         “They kinda just skipped your second awakening though. I don’t like it.” Morgana frowned. “Finding your rebellion after so long struggling with it matters a lot...”</p><p>         He reddened a little. “Thanks... but they had me in my outfit since the beginning, so it’s fine by me.”</p><p>         “But this really isn’t the end, is it?” Sae looked at all of them.</p><p>         Kasumi smirked. “Ready to play out the ‘one more job’ cliché?”</p><p>         “I know I am.” Yu smiled.</p><p>======</p><p>         Kasumi pulled Goro aside by his arm.</p><p>         “Hey!” He protested.</p><p>         “We need to talk.” She pulled him down the hall away from the others and around a corner. “Look, I need to know.” She narrowed her eyes. “Are you being real about all of the low-key suicidal stuff you’re spitting?”</p><p>         He rolled his eyes. “I want my death to mean something Kasumi. I think that’s pretty normal.”</p><p>         “An eighteen-year-old thinking about that shit <em>isn’t</em> normal.”</p><p>         “What do you know about normal?”</p><p>         “What do you?!”</p><p>         “I don’t!”</p><p>         “So you were just bullshitting?!”</p><p>         “I want you off my case!”</p><p>         “I want you to stop implying your life doesn’t have value.”</p><p>         “Oh, that’s rich coming from my murderer!”</p><p>         “We aren’t talking about me right now!”</p><p>         “Are we not? The only reason you give two shits about my mental state is because of your sister.”</p><p>         “Is that a bad thing?”</p><p>         “It makes your ‘care’ ingenuine.”</p><p>         “That’s not how it works. Because of my sister I have a better eye for spotting when someone like you thinks they have nothing left to live for!”</p><p>         “There’s a good chance I’m going to get the death penalty for this. So what’s even the point of having this conversation?”</p><p>         “I want you to be at peace with your destiny Goro!”</p><p>         “What the fuck do you even mean by ‘destiny’?!”</p><p>         “You’re a Wild Card!”</p><p>         He smacked a palm to his forehead and leaned it back. “UHHH!!! With this shit again!”</p><p>         “I really don’t think fighting Maruki is the end of your journey Goro!”</p><p>         “How do you figure that?”</p><p>         “It’s just a feeling I have.” She folded her arms.</p><p>         “A feeling?”</p><p>         “You’ve said that you felt like a part of mementos became a part of you, I think... that the Void has become a part of me in a way...”</p><p>         “I never...” His eyes widened at her. “Excuse me? I’ve never told anyone that, how do you know that?”</p><p>         “Just a feeling...” She looked down and shuffled her feet.</p><p>         He blinked. “And you just ‘feel’ like there’s something more I can do with my life after we defeat Maruki?”</p><p>         “Yes.” She firmly met his gaze.</p><p>         His irises looked her up and down, then he sighed and pinched his nose. “Let’s go, they’re going to get pissy if we’re gone for too long.”</p><p>         “Fine...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since this is a recap and fluff I truly have almost zero things to say. Just a bunch of references to other media and alike this chapter, the most obvious one being Avatar The Last Airbender.</p><p>Thank you everyone for your suggestions! I had almost no ideas for what to do when actually showing what was happening in the play so you guys really helped me fill out the holes and hopefully make things more entertaining.</p><p>Tune in next week for Chapter 40: Thus Kindly I Scatter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Thus Kindly I Scatter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now you may be wondering: "Gandalf, why is this chapter coming out four days early?" And the answer kinda sucks. My insomnia has been really acting up the past couple days, probably stress, but that meant I had all the time in the world at night to write this so I thought. "(Bilbo voice) The chapter's complete. Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't I release it four days early?" So here you go.</p><p>Got lots of DMC this chapter with a touch of Xenoblade and even Attack on Titan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         “Hey.” Yuuki fidgeted. “Sorry if this seems out of the blue, asking you to come over to my house.”</p><p>         “It’s fine. Sounded serious.” She sat on cloth mat in front of the table and looked around the living room. It was small with a blue color scheme. In front of her was a low white plastic table with an open laptop on it, with the PhanSite open on its screen.</p><p>         “Yeah... it’s kinda a big deal... for me at least.” He held up a plastic water bottle. “Water?”</p><p>         “Yeah, I always feel dehydrated.”</p><p>         “Well, you do work out a lot.” He winced and walked over.</p><p>         “You’re invited you know.” She took the bottle from his hand.</p><p>         “Thanks... I’m still...” Yuuki sat down on the mat to her right. “I’m still getting over the whole ‘being trained’ thing... I think I prefer like, just getting advice from you then putting it into practice when actually fighting.”</p><p>         “That’s fine, no pressure.” She unscrewed the lid and drank. “So uhm, what did you want to talk about.”</p><p>         He gestured to the laptop. “I... I wanted you to be here for this...”</p><p>         “The Phan Site?”</p><p>         He reached over to the keyboard and gave it a few taps.</p><p>         “<strong>This website has been deleted.</strong>” The laptop spoke as the Phan Site was replaced by a blue error message.</p><p>         “Are you sure?” Kasumi raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>         He took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure...”</p><p>         She smirked. “You know it’s just gonna be back when reality goes back to normal right?”</p><p>         He jumped and sheepishly scratched his head. “Oh right, I kinda forgot... I’ll delete it again when that happens. I just wanted too...”</p><p>         “I get it, you don’t have to say anything. I think this is a good for you, for all of us really.”</p><p>         “Thanks... I did feel the need to have your approval.” He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am thou... thou art I</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The bond thou hast nurtured hath</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>finally matured.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The innermost power of the Moon</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Arcana hath been set free.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Power... my power to do good... nothing selfish or superficial anymore... I can be a hero too...”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Diakos and Bulonde have fused to become Owain!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>         “Wanna play video games now?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>         He smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready.”</p><p>======</p><p>         “<strong>Entering Mementos.</strong>”</p><p>         Royal frowned at her surroundings.</p><p>         She stood outside in the metaverse’s own Station Square. Evetta could feel the mementos under her feet was mostly back to how it was other than Maruki’s control. But around her, here on the surface, was the fallen ruins of Jirou’s mementos. Boney white structures in pieces all around her, some of it ground to dust, some of it had damaged the cognitive buildings around her.</p><p>         “Tell me Evetta.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Forward... you will find him...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         Royal jogged forward through the white ruins. Eventually coming across a massive, elevated platform, with root-like structures coming out of its sides.</p><p>         She leapt and flipped off her Air Hike glyph upon it.</p><p>         The area was mostly flat but with some organic rises and falls in its white surface, as well as some uneven roughness to it.</p><p> </p><p>         Crow was sitting cross-legged at the center. Waiting.</p><p> </p><p>         He pushed himself to his feet. “You showed up...”</p><p>         Royal started to pace in a wide circle around him. “When you invited me, I kinda hoped you were throwing a party. But damn, look at this place.” She gestured. “No food, no drinks, and the only babe just showed up.”</p><p>         “Apologies for the miscommunication Royal. Part of me did want to make this more special and extravagant, but I just grew so eager I couldn’t concentrate on preparations for the bash.”</p><p>         She smirked.</p><p>         He smirked back. “How many times, have we fought?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am thou... Thou art I...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “Depends on if you count when Joker and I two v one’d you, or when we fought when you were undercover.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thou hast established a genuine bond...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “Then that would make this the third time.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>These genuine bonds...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “They say it’s the charm.” She held out her hand to the side and Rosa Mortem apparated in it.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shall be your eyes to see the truth...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “I can not wait to settle this.” He flexed the fingers on his left hand and Soulbrandt apparated in it.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thou hath unlocked the ultimate secret of the Hunger...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         Her mask evaporated and Evetta danced up behind her. “Once and for all!” She smiled bright.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Granting thee infinite power...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “Hereward!”</p><p>         Royal flipped up Rubrum. <strong>BANG!BANG!BANG!</strong></p><p>         Hereward twirled its bow in front of him, deflecting the shots in a shower of sparks. “Such a fool! HAHA!!!” He dashed forward striking with his blade.</p><p>         She held up her arms and Evetta did the same in front of her, red pulsing out as Crow’s strikes were deflected with loud bangs of energy. <strong>Brring!!!</strong> She slashed him away, sending him tumbling, then flipped her sword into a revers grip and the blade glowed. “Drive!” <strong>Brrring!!!</strong> She swung upwards and a wave of red energy flung itself at Crow. “Drive!” <strong>Brrring!!!</strong> “Overdrive!” <strong>Brring!!!</strong></p><p>         Crow dashed out of the way in a blur of curse. “Manifest!” A spinning blade of Almighty was sent crashing down on Royal.</p><p>         She extended her glaive and twirled it above her head, blocking the attack accompanied by a pulse of red and a loud crescendo.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beautiful!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>         “Dodging less.” He mumbled. “But no.” He smirked.</p><p>         She dashed forward spinning, then right when she almost struck him, she flashed in a blur of curse behind him. Evetta coming with her.</p><p>         He quickly turned with a horizontal slash.</p><p>         Royal flipped over him, and as she landed a foot impacted her stomach.</p><p>         He smiled wide. “How wonderful- AHH!!”</p><p>         Evetta’s fist impacted his stomach. Royal smiled and rushed forward behind him, wrapping her arms around his stomach and flipping back in a suplex, then flipped into another, then another, then another, then she leapt high into the air twirling before slamming him down one last time. Her foot impacted his stomach as the final strike to send him tumbling away. “It’s just about time to settle this!”</p><p>         He swiftly stood. “That’s right!” He smiled wide and his spine snapped back. “<strong>COME ON!</strong>” Hereward posed and Curse exploded out from Crow. He zipped to Royal claw first and an explosion of Almighty impacted her face.</p><p>         She flipped as she was flung back and stabbed her glaive into the ground, then she spun around the pole and kicked her leg up, catching Crow’s face as he advanced.</p><p>         “That’s not enough Royal! Show me who you are! Who we are!” Hereward pulled back his bow, and released, sending a purple and orange swirling blade down upon her.</p><p>         She tore Rosa out of the ground, contracted it, and held the sword skyward.</p><p>         As the Leviathan blade crashed down an explosion of curse engulfed her.</p><p>         “Magatsu-Cendrillon! Evetta!” Royal shouted as both personas apparated behind her and her hair glowed red. “Fusion skill!”</p><p>         Crow’s eyes sparked red as his toothy smile shined wide. “YES!” He streaked forward.</p><p>         “DANCE MACABRE!” Magatsu-Cendrillon and Evetta joined hands, Evetta placing another hand on Magatsu-Cendrillon’s waist, and Magatsu-Cendrillon placing her other hand on Evetta’s shoulder. The two personas began a waltz and eruptions of Curse came up from the ground, and red and black lightning raining down from the sky, tearing up the stage under Crow’s feet.</p><p>         He zipped and dodged until he came right up to Royal swinging his blade.</p><p>         Red burned out of Royal’s eyes, covering them, her hair floated as though in water as she met Crow. Gripping her sword with two hands as the blade glowed black with hints of red. She swung.</p><p>         Soulbrandt met Rosa Mortem in a shower of sparks and a pulsing of fog.</p><p>         Another strike and another strike.</p><p>         Royal brought her sword over her shoulder like a batter. Evetta twirled Magatsu-Cendrillon.</p><p>         Crow pulled his blade back and growled.</p><p>         Royal let loose a home-run swing at his neck.</p><p>         Crow launched his sword forward at her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>         They froze right before the blades struck flesh.</p><p> </p><p>         Royal’s hair turned back to normal and her personas disappeared as her mask reappeared. The storm of curse subsiding.</p><p>         Crow’s mask reappeared as Hereward relaxed from defending and disappeared.</p><p>         They panted, their chests rapidly rising and falling as their eyes were drawn to each other’s blades.</p><p> </p><p>         They let out a final breath, then smiled.</p><p> </p><p>         “Hahaha...”</p><p>         “Hehe... hahaha...”</p><p>         ““HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”” They laughed in unison and their swords evaporated. The fell back on their butts to sit on the ground.</p><p>         “I don’t know why I thought that would end any differently.” Crow shook his head.</p><p>         “Ditto...” Royal nodded grinning.</p><p>         “This is the last time we’ll be able to do this...” He sighed.</p><p>         “Honestly? I’m glad.”</p><p>         “Why the hell would you be glad?”</p><p>         “I don’t want to be better than other people anymore, but I don’t like losing either... this just feels right...”</p><p>         He nodded. “I understand...” He sighed. “Thank you Royal. I mean that.”</p><p>         “I know...” She sighed.</p><p>======</p><p>         “No... I didn’t invite you over for <em>that</em> today.” Jirou softly smiled as he poured the coffee.</p><p>         Kasumi pouted. “Who says I was even thinking about that?”</p><p>         “The horny™ is written on your face.” He smirked.</p><p>         “Damnit.” She scowled. “You’re a tease.”</p><p>         “Yeah...” He sighed and placed the mug in front of her. “I just wanted this talk to have a different tone.”</p><p>         “Ok... so we aren’t talking about <em>us</em> today?”</p><p>         “No... Something’s just been on my mind since we watched that play...”</p><p>         “Yeah?”</p><p>         “I haven’t spoken to Maruki since I betrayed him... he’s just kinda wordlessly integrated me back into this reality.”</p><p>         “You didn’t...”</p><p>         He nodded. “No, I did. Even if it was the right thing to do... it does classify as betrayal... What am I going to say to him? When I face him with all of you?”</p><p>         “I don’t think I can tell you that...” She cupped the mug in both hands and sipped.</p><p>         He sighed. “Yeah, you’re right... You never saw eye to eye with Maruki, like at all.”</p><p>         She sighed and stared into her mug. “No, I get what he’s trying to do... and... But, I just don’t like things being done for me. I think that’s why when I tried counseling with him it didn’t work out. I didn’t want him telling me if I felt like it should have been Sumire instead of me, I wanted to figure out how I felt myself... That led to its own problems though...” She shook her head. “This whole situation is confusing...”</p><p>         “It’s kinda weird, my self-destructive desire to be there for everyone is gone now. But I still want Sumire to be here...”</p><p>         “But that’s not up to us, it’s up to her.”</p><p>         “Aren’t I supposed to do what I want now?”</p><p>         “What do you want to do then?”</p><p>         “I want to face Maruki, and ask him why he feels the need to take it too far... Why did he have to turn his mission from a good thing to a bad thing... I do want to fight him.”</p><p>         “You’re still thankful towards him though.”</p><p>         He nodded. “Yes, I am... Because he’s given us a glimpse of what could have been... perspective. That’s something needed if we’re going to be genuinely thankful for the true reality we have.”</p><p>         “I’m going to have a hard time with that... losing her again...”</p><p>         “If there is anything I can do to lighten that... to help... please tell me...”</p><p>         “You already are...” She sipped her coffee. “You are going to fight him, right?”</p><p>         “Yes.”</p><p>         “That’s all I can ask... even if it’s for this, I want Sumire to feel like we support her.”</p><p>         “She deserves so much more.” He shook his head.</p><p>         She smirked. “You better not be developing a crush on my baby sister.”</p><p>         He raised a surprised eyebrow at her. Then he smirked. “Didn’t you say at one point that I would fall in love with her if I met her? Why are you surprised?”</p><p>         She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Shut up.”</p><p>         He smiled and looked down as he shook his head. “I agree with you though, we need to support her, not decide things for her... I still can’t forgive myself for falling into such an arrogant mindset. But I’ll make up for it when I fight him, for you and her.”</p><p>         “Thank you.” She leaned up and pressed her lips to his.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am thou, thou art I...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>and break the yoke of thy heart...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret of the World...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Granting thee infinite power...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I love you... so much... You are the person that lightens the burdens I place on myself. There is nothing more I could ever want in a partner...”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lupin and Satanael have fused to become Raoul!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>======</p><p>         Sae walked along the grass, passing stone after stone.</p><p> </p><p>         Eventually she stopped and turned away from the empty space in the yard.</p><p>         “Hey...”</p><p>         The breeze moved across the grass and weaved through the stones.</p><p>         “Just not going to say anything...? I guess it makes sense... in this reality you’re not here... but you can still hear me, can’t you? From the true reality...”</p><p>         ...</p><p>         “I guess if I really wanted your advice, I would talk to the you Maruki resurrected huh?” She idly kicked her foot. “But... something feels more right about coming here for this...”</p><p>         ...</p><p>         “I wonder if Makoto will hate me after all this is said and done. If she’ll remember that I took you away from her... She probably won’t though... we’ll beat him, and she’ll go back to living with me and making sure I eat...”</p><p>         ...</p><p>         “I think I get it now... most of it anyway.” She breathed and scratched her nose as she sniffled. “Kinda weird to think that watching a stupid play, something that you would take me to, would help me understand... I love you dad... and I miss you...”</p><p>         ...</p><p>         “Is that why I was pushed down this path? So I could finally tell you that? After all this... t-time...” She took a deep shaky breath. “I’ve gained so much over the past few months... and it’s only really hitting me now just <em>how much</em>... how much things have gotten better... how much love and forgiveness and opportunity I’ve received... Thank you for dying for us... and being here for me now... even if you aren’t saying anything back...”</p><p>         ...</p><p>         Yamato apparated in her hand, and she turned around to face where her father’s grave would be.</p><p>         It shimmered in the metaverse... still there in a mirage of white.</p><p>         Sae looked down at her sheathed blade. “I think I know now... why Naoto gave me the Chikage and Evelyn...” She gripped the handle underhand and partially unsheathed it, gazing at her reflection in the metal. “Makoto... I’m sorry... I know that you’re happy here and now... but I will not let all that I have been given... be for nothing... All the good that’s happened will be taken away too... and I cannot abide that.”</p><p>         Her father’s grave seemed to vibrate. “I’m proud of you.”</p><p>         Sae looked straight ahead across the lush green grass and tombstones. “I discovered my trait... when the Yamato was shoved through my being... Naoto knew this would happen... and if the Chikage and Evelyn can become one.” She fully drew the Yamato, the metal ringing out, and tossed the sheath to the side, it bouncing along the grass. “Then I didn’t take it far enough.”</p><p> </p><p>         She brought the Yamato above her head, wrapping both hands around the handle in a white-knuckle reverse grip.</p><p> </p><p>         She took a deep breath and hardened her eyes. “I am Thou.”</p><p> </p><p>         She swung Yamato down and the tip of the blade contacted her abdomen, piercing her clothes and skin. The silver and steel peeling apart her durable flesh cell by cell as it slowly moved through her body.</p><p> </p><p>         <strong><em>“While thy branches mix with mine...”</em></strong> She spoke in unison with her persona as blood gushed from her mouth and onto the green grass, staining it crimson.</p><p> </p><p>         Yamato moved through her flesh, blood spilling down her suit and pants as the tip of the blade exited her back.</p><p> </p><p>         <strong><em>“And our roots, together join...”</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>         The hilt of the blade met the skin of her abdomen, and the blood started to retreat back into the wound, the stains on her clothes receding.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Well done my Vileblood...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>         “Thou art I!” She gave the blade a cruel twist in her stomach, forcing her to slightly hunch forward as she granted in pain. The blade glowed bright with blue persona fire. Then dissolving into the flame, that flame dashing along her body in violent veins that burned into her clothes and skin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Goodbye...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>         Sae’s spine snapped back. “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” Blue fire exploded out and engulfed the whole graveyard in her willpower.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Raven breathed hard as the fire subsided, now garbed in her rebellion outfit. Her limbs tingled with energy, and she gently brought her hand up to her mask.</p><p> </p><p>         She carefully took it off her face and inspected it in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>         In a flash of fire and blue particles the mask became the handle and hilt of a katana, not unlike Yamato, but more ornate with small gold ornaments sticking out of the hilt in weaving vines.</p><p> </p><p>         With an otherworldly chime the blade ignited. The glass blade with a purple galaxy swirling inside slowly constructed itself out of the hit with purple particles swirling as the blade that channeled the abyssal cosmos was born.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Legendary Tier Four Judgement Persona: Persona Blade Sae</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A blade born when Raven fused the Yamato with Irene and Annalise. Her inner resolve and peace creating a living weapon that shares both her name and her will.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>         “I’m ready...”</p><p>         “Daughter.”</p><p>         Raven turned to her right to face her father.</p><p>         He pressed his lips together and gave an approving nod. “I mean it, I am proud of you Sae.”</p><p>======</p><p>         “I must admit...” Maruki adjusted himself at the Aki household kitchen table, the chair shifting a bit. “I expected someone else to be at your side when we had this talk.”</p><p>         “I don’t like your tone Maruki.” Kasumi folded her arms and leaned back. “Besides, it was Sumire’s decision to oppose you.”</p><p>         “It was?” He looked to Sumire.</p><p>         She sheepishly nodded. “Yes, it was my decision.”</p><p>         “I see...” He looked down, interlacing his fingers together. “How are you handling that decision Kirijo-chan?”</p><p>         Kasumi shrugged. “The best I can. I want her to be here of course, but if she wants to...” She sighed. “Look.” She reached into her jacket pocket, then pulled out the calling card with two fingers. “This is why I agreed to this meeting, no other reason.” She tossed the card across the table, it spinning to a stop in front of him.</p><p>         “Yes, of course.” He nodded, then looked to Sumire. “You truly have surpassed my expectations. When I created you, I wasn’t sure you would turn out as human as you did, with your own thoughts and desires and free will...”</p><p>         Sumire shuffled uncomfortably.</p><p>         “I am happy for it. What would be the point of bringing you back if you weren’t really Sumire? I am happy to see that you are really her, even making a decision in line with her beliefs.”</p><p>         “Tch!” Kasumi gritted her teeth. “I really don’t like how you’re treating Sumire as...”</p><p>         “Like I’m not the real one...” Sumire said.</p><p>         “Well, in a way you are and aren’t. You have memories of events that never took place. Memories can change a person. You are not the same girl that died this last spring, you’ve grown a lot through experiencing new things, your persona awakening and alike. If you want however, I can take away those memories and make you the true Sumire.”</p><p>         “You’re trying to bribe us by making our wish an exception to your rules for the rest of the world.” Kasumi observed.</p><p>         “Yes, I am. If it is what you wish for. I am willing to make an exception to my policies so that Yoshizawa-chan is in no way a, how did you put it ‘a tool for someone else’s happiness’. She will simply live as though she survived the accident. As though she is another one of my patients rather than a medicine for one. I am willing to not alter your reality other than keeping her alive, if that is what you want. I am willing to let you be the decider of what your ‘perfect reality’ will be.”</p><p>         “No, that is not what I want.” Sumire shook her head. “I want to put a stop to your reality, so that we can decide for ourselves what we want our lives to be.”</p><p>         “I’m not your ‘patient’.” Kasumi spat.</p><p>         “Are you sure you cannot accept my reality? A reality where you will no longer have to feel the pain of loss, where you won’t have to suffer like you have. Like you will when Yoshizawa-chan fades if you defeat me.”</p><p>         “Jirou has a question for you concerning that.” Her eyes hardened. “Concerning your offer to hold yourself back for Sumire and I’s reality.”</p><p>         “I look forward to hearing his question... but... as for your answer.”</p><p>         “It hasn’t changed.” Sumire said.</p><p>         “So that is your answer, but I want to hear what you think as well, Kirijo-chan. From your own mouth.”</p><p>         Kasumi paused for a moment. “How did you gain this power to change reality?”</p><p>         “I believe it is unique to my persona. I have learned to apply and fine-tune it through my research into cognitive pscience. But this is a power only I am able to use... I hope you understand that this is partially why I feel it is my obligation to use it.”</p><p>         She bit her lip. “So... only your persona has it?”</p><p>         “Yes, where are you going with this?”</p><p>         “I’m going to fight you, that is my final decision. I... I am with Sumire. I don’t want you to have this power over everyone either.”</p><p>         “Are you sure you have no doubts? I promise everyone alive will be happy living in the reality I create.”</p><p>         “I have no doubts.”</p><p>         “Very well.” He picked up the calling card and inspected it, his irises following the lines. He nodded and stood. “If you desire to fight me, I’ll wait for you at the top of paradise. If you don’t show up however, I will take that to mean that you have changed your mind. I believe that to be the most convenient way to go about this.”</p><p>         “Sounds good.”</p><p>         He took a deep breath and looked between them. “I do care about both of you. So please, take this time to come to terms with this decision. I don’t want Kirijo-chan hurt by this if you do win against me.”</p><p>         Sumire stood. “Kasumi and I are both strong and mature enough to handle the weight and consequences of our own decisions.”</p><p>         “I wish that were true.” He sighed and bowed. “I will take my leave.”</p><p> </p><p>         He left.</p><p>======</p><p>         “This is it.” Royal gazed up at Maruki’s palace as the air pulsed with red energy.</p><p>         “Violet, Gibdo.” Crow addressed with a hand on his hip and narrow eyes. “Are you two truly ok with this? If you want to back out, this is your last chance.”</p><p>         Violet nodded firmly. “Yes, I am certain. I’ve made my choices...”</p><p>         “I’m with the pipsqueak.”</p><p>         Crow nodded. “Okay, good to hear.”</p><p>         Prince glanced at Raven. “You’re different now.”</p><p>         “At peace.” Her mask vanished and The Sae apparated in her hand out of flame, she slashed open a portal. “Let’s go... to the top of paradise, right?”</p><p>         Prince nodded with a grin.</p><p>         Admin tilted his head as he looked at The Sae.</p><p>         King stretched his arms over his chest. “I’ve missed this...” He smiled. “Just like old times huh Naoto?”</p><p>         “Just like old times indeed.” Prince stepped through the portal.</p><p>         Royal paused before joining Admin and Mona as they went through. “Violet.”</p><p>         “Yeah?” She pressed her palms together.</p><p>         She pulled her into a tight embrace. “T-This is it...” Her eyes grew wet.</p><p>         Violet clutched her back. “I know this is hard for you... thank you...”</p><p>         Royal nodded into her shoulder then pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>         Crow folded his arms with a sigh.</p><p>         “You’re going to miss this aren’t you?” Lavenza stepped to his side and looked on as the group entered the portal. “Miss them. Miss fighting.”</p><p>         He paused. “Still have two more to go... Lavenza...”</p><p>         She nodded. “You are far from the world’s greatest man... you’ve wrought so much chaos... you are far from what I would have expected or wanted my trickster to be... but even so, I am very proud of you, and I am grateful to have been your attendant, Crow of the Phantom Thieves.”</p><p>         Crow stepped forward to join the others.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Thank you for coming.” Maruki turned to face them, his eyes betraying his sadness with a melancholy sheen. “... It looks like I have your answer...”</p><p>         “Maruki...” Joker stepped forward. “I’m sorry...”</p><p>         He shook his head. “Don’t be. There is no reason for that...”</p><p>         “There is. I’m sorry for what I am about to ask...” He took a deep breath. “Why are you taking your mission so far? Why are you going to such extreme measures to make people happy? Why are you turning your good mission into a bad thing?”</p><p>         “Why am I going so far?” He sighed and pressed his lips together. “It’s what I feel is necessary. Jirou-kun-”</p><p>         Joker’s eyes widened a little. “Stop. No... the reason is clear as day... it’s written all over your face, you know it too, don’t you? You have <em>no</em> morality. There is no line you won’t cross, no boundary you respect. You will do anything and everything to achieve your goal. To you there is no right or wrong <em>actions</em>. You think <em>you, yourself</em> are the right thing.”</p><p>         “Reminds you of someone, doesn’t it?” Crow sneered.</p><p>         “The power I, and only I, possess-” Maruki said.</p><p>         “Stop.” Joker firmly stated. “There are no more explanations to give, all that’s left...”</p><p>         Maruki sighed then nodded. “Is to fight...” He took a couple steps forward. “Let’s begin. If you win, my heart will be changed... However, if I win... My reality becomes the true reality. I will overwrite all of existence with my own cognition. I’m not holding back anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>         The palace began to rumble.</p><p> </p><p>         “Brace yourselves.” Lady narrowed her eyes and summoned her weapon.</p><p>         “Just as you have your own beliefs, I too have no intention of changing my plans for reality. It is just as Jirou said, I will to anything to achieve my goal. No matter what happens to me in the end, I will fix this torturous world!” His irises blazed. “That... is my own rebellion!” In a flash of light and spiraling of energy his attire changed.</p><p>         “Awakened through rebellion...” Mona mumbled. “I’m almost impressed...”</p><p>         “And I believe you called forth your power like this:” He brought his hand to his mask. “Persona.” He ripped it off.</p><p>         “After all this time...” Boss said. “You’re finally willing to fight for what you believe in...” Moonlight ignited with an otherworldly chime.</p><p>         Raven narrowed her eyes and The Sae apparated in her hand accompanied by an otherworldly chime. She slowly motioned the blade in a wide circle around her, the blade leaving an array of summon swords to float around her, ending her motion by pointing The Sae at Maruki. “Last time we spoke you said our powers weren’t equal. That is not the case anymore.”</p><p>         “I doubt that is true Niijima-san, don’t underestimate my willpower.” He looked at his persona. “It’s time, Azathoth... Our final battle has come... This is what I awakened for...” He faced them with intense eyes.</p><p>         “Takuto...” Joker’s eyes grew wet.</p><p>         The Rebellion apparated on King’s back. “Last chance to back out my colleague... and perhaps even friend.” King flipped Ebony in his hand and aimed at him.</p><p>         “I have to do this!” Maruki waved his arm.</p><p>         “No you don’t...” Royal mumbled and shook her head. “You could have been better, so much better than this... You’re willing to kill us, aren’t you?” She asked.</p><p>         “Yes, if that’s what it takes for you to submit... I will just give you your lives back after this is over...” He assured.</p><p>         “Absolutely revolting.” Crow growled. “Let’s go!” His knuckles crackled on Soulbrandt.</p><p> </p><p>         “Dance persona!” Violet shouted with a twirl. Bless assaulting the tentacles even as they protected Maruki.</p><p>         “They protected him.” Mona said. “Royal, Crow and I will analyze their weaknesses, between the three of us we should be able to figure something out!”</p><p>         “Yoshizawa-san!” Maruki called. “Please don’t throw away your life! You and your sister can make up for so much time! You can have the relationship you always wanted! You can fulfill your dreams!”</p><p>         “I don’t want to fulfill my dreams! I want to have control over my life! I want to feel like I am worth something! Fighting against you and your reality is how I will do that! Persona!” Bless assaulted a tentacle, then she high fived Crow.</p><p>         “Akechi-kun! You shouldn’t have to feel so horrible about the things you did as a mere <em>child</em>! I can make your mistakes go away! So that you can have a new start with Jirou-kun and Kasumi-chan! You don’t have to be this person that you hate!”</p><p>         “Enough of your high and mighty bullshit! It’s pissing me off!!! BREAK HIM HEREWARD!!!!” A purple blade descended and annihilated the tentacle protecting Maruki. “Fuck him up Boss!”</p><p>         “Sojiro! Please... Accept the life I can give you! Where you never failed to protect anyone! When you, Wakaba and Futaba can have the normal life as a family you all deserve! You can have your friends at your side again if you just open your heart and tell me who to bring back for you!”</p><p>         “The reason why you still don’t know who they are... is because they are still at my side...” Boss looked at Moonlight. He shoved the blade forward and a vortex of moonlight washed over Maruki. “If I didn’t go through what I had I would have never taking in Jirou in the first place. I wouldn’t be able to be a good father to Futaba. That’s how I make sure Luna and Wakaba’s lives weren’t lost in vain!”</p><p>         “Mishima-kun! You’ve endured so much trauma, you’ve had to struggle just to survive! I can make it so those awful things never happened! You can move forward without being forced into the past by your own damaged mind!”</p><p>         Admin gritted his teeth. “Don’t give me that! Don’t give me my heroic ending! It will mean nothing if I don’t work for it. All the work I have already put in, all on the work I want to put in will be taken away! If you just give me the success I want, then everything that’s happened to me will have been for nothing! NOTHING!!!” His voice broke. “PERSONA!”</p><p>         “Aragaki-san! In my reality Ken-kun’s mother is alive and well! That guilt is not something that will hold you back from being happy with Sanada and Arisato! From bringing them happiness too!”</p><p>         “I’ve been at peace with what’s happened for a long time... I’m not going to take any deals that are just going to make everything hunky-dory. That’s not the reality I will respect myself for living in.” Gibdo threw his axe at the tentacles, the weapon spinning around them and shredding them before flying back into his hand.</p><p>         “Sanada-san! You’ve lost so much! You don’t have to let that loss break you as it has! Let me make it right! Your sister! Aragaki! Arisato! Kasumi-chan and Sumire-chan too! You don’t have to go through that pain ever again, you would have never gone through it at all if you just let my reality become the true reality!”</p><p>         “I have lost so much. But through the past year I have learned that I don’t have to be defined by those losses. I have found family in Kasumi. Someone I took in through my own will to try again! It’s wrong not to try! I will always have people I care about if I choose to care about them! And I retain my right to make those choices! Meridius!” A barrage of lightning struck the tentacles and Maruki.</p><p>         “Morgana-kun! I know how you truly feel... And there's no need to fear your differences anymore! Don't worry... You don't have to explain anything to me. All I have to do to help you is merely imagine it!”</p><p>         “I don’t care about what I look like anymore! I’m always going to be myself! Because I have people in my life who actually care about me for <em>me</em>! Diego!”</p><p>         “Shirogane-kun! I know how you feel! Through my power I understand it all! All of the sexism you endured! How you feel so distant from the people around you! The false gender dysphoria you had to experience due to the awful world around you! You can have the relationship with the Seekers of Truth you always wanted! You won’t have to feel like you’re thought of as the last member!”</p><p>         “It is through the strife that I figured out who I am. I am a woman! I have gained everything by fighting through the thoughts that I shouldn’t be. I have my husband because I fought through the feelings that I should be alone. Without that fight, I would have nowhere to go! I would have never left my grandfather’s library!”</p><p>         “Mitsuru Kirijo! All of the shame you feel over what your family has done doesn’t have to exist! You can have time again! Time to be around those you love and do what you love! You don’t have to run yourself into the ground! You won’t have to cry ever again! I know that’s what you want!”</p><p>         “I will not let you take away my life’s purpose Maruki-san. I will learn to become better, I’m not some damaged dame for you to rescue. Your reality will not help me love the people I should, it will make me complacent. It will prevent me from truly appreciating the relationship Kasumi and I will have in a few years time. My life’s purpose is to fight against everything I must Maruki-san, I won’t let you take that away from me!”</p><p>         “Arisato-san! You remember it all, I know you do! All those years you and your brother were stone, with only your thoughts and each other for comfort. You don’t need to spend eternity like that! You deserve your lifetime with Sanada and Aragaki! Your life didn’t have to end as soon as you found the meaning of it! You have the answer to life’s greatest question, you can use it if you just let me save all of you!”</p><p>         “I don’t want to put my burden on anyone else, not even you. I chose to take on the responsibilities I did, I chose to love everyone I did. I will show that love in the way I deem best!”</p><p>         “Niijima-san!”</p><p>         “I am Raven, Maruki! I know who I am, and what I want! There is nothing that you can offer me. I am at peace now, with who I am, who I was, and who I will be. I have gained peace someone like you could never even imagine! I won’t let anyone rob me of that!” She swung The Sae with a flourish and summon swords set themselves up around the other combatants.</p><p>         “Jirou-kun! Please! I know that you believe deep down my path is a righteous one! The pressure you feel to be there for everyone, I can lift that! It was unfair of me to ask you to help! You have every right to have me help you too! You can have my help if you just let me! Please wish for the same reality I do! Please! I’m begging you!”</p><p>         “I don’t feel that pressure anymore Takuto...” He shook his head. “I love my friends, and the right way to show that is to respect them. I respect their strength. That is what you are lacking. You claim to love the people you are ‘saving’ but you don’t respect them enough to let them have their freedom. I am not above them; I was not more qualified to help them through my Wild Card, I knew that long before I awakened, yet I let my power to help people corrupt me. You are not above anyone else either. Your arrogance is why we are here fighting you, Takuto. You are faultable, and a faultable god is something we, the Phantom Thieves of Reality, cannot allow.”</p><p>         “Kasumi-chan! I know that what you want more than anything is for everyone to get the second chance they deserve! Your sister deserves that second chance! Don’t-”</p><p>         “SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!” Royal screeched as tears ran down her cheeks. “You know full well how hard it is to deny your offer! Yet you are asking us to do it again and again and again! Saying what you’ve said during this battle is a fucking <strong>EVIL</strong> thing to do!!! Stop trying to give us chances! I sure as fuck aren’t going to give you any you <em>piece of shit</em>!!!” Her hair cracked red. “Evetta! Magatsu-Cendrillon! Dance Macabre!!!”</p><p> </p><p>         The storm of curse brought on by her two joined and dancing halves annihilated the tentacles into dust. Royal lashed in flaming, viciously slashing him with both hands on her blade. Finally smacking the side of his head with a home-run swing, felling him to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>         Fire huffed out of Royal’s mouth as her chest rose and fell rapidly. She took another step forward.</p><p>         King placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. “He’s defeated, not a threat.”</p><p>         Royal’s eyes were drawn to the torch that fell from the ceiling to Violet, the latter girl tentatively grasping it in her hand. “I’ve...” She smiled softly and looked to her sister. “Thank you for supporting my decision...”</p><p>         The fire left Royal’s being, and she sighed, her hair returned to normal. She ran to Violet and embraced her.</p><p>         King walked to Maruki and knelt by his side. “Takuto...”</p><p>         He lifted himself slightly by his forearm and sighed at him. “I can help you too Yu... You really enjoy being a teacher... I...” He wheezed. “What about-”</p><p>         King held up a hand. “I think you know me well enough by now that you know you can’t convince me... of all people...”</p><p>         He sighed and nodded.</p><p>         “You know because I’m the opposite, yet the same as Jirou-kun in a way. You can’t save me because my greatest fear is losing my friends... And through your actualization, they won’t need me anymore... It’s selfish I know... But I can’t have you take my place... there is a difference between you and me. I know when to step back, I know when I will hurt more than help... I have seen firsthand that people are strong enough to face a harsh reality... look at that reality and say ‘I am Thou, and Thou art I’...” His eyes grew wet. “It’s... It’s such a... <em>beautiful</em>... thing Takuto... the most beautiful thing I have ever had the pleasure of witnessing... Mankind is a group of damaged beings, but there is beauty to be found in that... I think you’ve forgotten that...” He stood tall.</p><p>         Prince placed a hand on his shoulder, and they nodded to each other.</p><p>         Maruki breathed and looked to his fallen persona. “Azathoth... Did I... fail?”</p><p>         “That’s the treasure, right?” Crow folded his arms. “I torch, a guiding light... how revolting. Let’s go people, we’re done here.” As if on cue the palace rumbled.</p><p>         King nodded in affirmation. “The crazy guy is right, let’s hit the road.” He spun his finger in the air and walked back to the group.</p><p>         Maruki struggled to his feet. “So... this is it...”</p><p>         “Yes, it is Takuto.” Joker said. “Now please...” He held out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>         The palace rumbled violently, and a large body of rubble fell between the group and Maruki.</p><p> </p><p>         Joker’s eyes widened. “Takuto!”</p><p>         “Rumi...” More rubble fell.</p><p>         “He’ll be fine!” Crow hissed. “We need to go, now!”</p><p>         Raven slashed open a portal. “Let’s go!”</p><p>         Mona jumped up next to her. “Wait! A treasure won’t be able to go through a portal like that!”</p><p>         A chunk of rubble fell between them and they had to jump away. Raven glared. “Why didn’t you mention this earlier?!”</p><p>         “I didn’t realize it until now! A treasure is meant to take the essence of the palace with it as it is stolen! It must be taken out through the entrance-”</p><p>         More rubble crashed down.</p><p>         “Shut up and turn into a car already!” Lady shouted.</p><p>         Mona proofed into a car. “Climb in!”</p><p>         “But-” Raven growled. “Whatever! No time to argue! Move over!” She swiftly swung herself into the driver’s seat.</p><p>         The group piled in.</p><p>         Violet cradled the treasure as she sat. Royal sat next to her and placed her hand on hers. “This was your mission... please...”</p><p>         “Thank you... I am thankful, and this is a decision I can take pride in.”</p><p>         “Is everyone buckled in?!” Raven shouted.</p><p>         “Just drive!” Spunky shouted.</p><p>         “This car isn’t moving a fucking inch until everyone is buckled in!” She slammed a hand on the wheel.</p><p>         “Just drive Raven!” Patron yelled.</p><p>         “Put on your seatbelt and set a good example to the kids!” She shouted back.</p><p>         “Fucking-” Crow reached over from the shotgun seat for the Wheel.</p><p>         Raven’s fist impacted the side of his head.</p><p>         “Go! We’re all buckled in!” Naoto shouted.</p><p>         “What about Takuto?!” Boss yelled.</p><p>         “It’s his palace. He’ll be fine.” Admin assured.</p><p> </p><p>         Raven slammed her foot into the petal and the tires screeched.</p><p>======</p><p>         “Were falling!!!” Mona shouted.</p><p>         The car bounced on the flat roof, then screeched as it turned to the side and grinded to a halt.</p><p>         “Agent Raven...” Lady flipped her disheveled hair out of her face and got her breathing under control.</p><p>         “Not a word, we’re alive, and I doubt any of you could have done better.” Raven adjusted her shoulder cloak to cover her shoulder tattoos.</p><p>         “Now I know who taught Queen to drive.” Royal smirked.</p><p>         Raven rolled her eyes. “Everyone out!” She kicked open the door.</p><p>         “Hey! Watch the merchandise!” Mona shouted and poofed back into a monster cat.</p><p>         Everyone landed on their asses.</p><p>         Royal shook her head, jumped up and jogged to the edge of the roof they landed on. “Hey! The exit is down there! We can take the fire escape!”</p><p>         Joker looked to the crumbling palace. “Please...”</p><p>         “I don’t like this... we...” Boss sighed as he did the same.</p><p>         “We did what we had to, now let’s go.” Crow gestured.</p><p>         “That’s an awful thing to say Crow.” King folded his arms. “But I’m pretty sure he’ll be fine, he’s strong enough to survive a collapsing building.”</p><p> </p><p>         “Indeed. It’ll take more than that to make me admit defeat.”</p><p> </p><p>         The group turned around the face Maruki.</p><p>         Royal gritted her teeth and stomped forward. “Give it up!”</p><p>         “I’m sorry... You know I can’t do that.” He shook his head.</p><p>         “Neither can we.” Violet gripped the torch.</p><p>         “I’ve been chosen by the world itself... Granting this wish is my responsibility!”</p><p>         “Arrogance has always been your fatal flaw Takuto.” Boss said. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that sooner, maybe things wouldn’t have turned out this way.”</p><p>         “It’s hardly arrogance if it’s the truth.” Maruki shook his head, then held out his hand.</p><p>         The torch flew out of Violet’s hand and into Maruki’s. Her eyes shook. “Give that back! We beat you, didn’t we?!”</p><p>         “I’d rather die than admit defeat...” Maruki held up the treasure, and a blast of wind washed over the group, slowly sliding them back even as they dug their heels into the ground. “Let the heavy chains that bind me be broken...”</p><p> </p><p>         His persona spun into existence behind him and began to grow limbs and evolve.</p><p> </p><p>         “He’s doing what you did Raven!” Crow shouted as he moved his forearm over his eyes. “He’s fusing his treasure with his persona!”</p><p>         “Then he still can’t beat us!” Raven shouted. “He’ll need more than that!”</p><p>         “Raven-sama is right!” Violet shouted. “His will won’t exceed ours! That’s why we’re Phantom Thieves!”</p><p>         Crow smirked at Royal. “You have a good sister there.”</p><p>         “I know.” She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>         “If you wish to still stand against me! I will grant that wish!” Maruki shouted. “If it’s for everyone’s happiness, I don’t care what happens to me! Don’t resist... Accept it... With my power- No... With mine and Adam Kadmon’s together! Our reality is nigh! I refuse to let it end like this... so fight me! The Phantom Thieves of Reality!”</p><p> </p><p>         “Takuto...” Joker sighed. “How you think... it saddens me... We’ll decide our reality...”</p><p>         Royal grit her teeth. “LUCIFER!!!”</p><p>         Yu’s eyes widened.</p><p>         “MORNING STAR!!!” A massive beam of Almighty pierced the heavens and engulfed Maruki’s form in a massive impact explosion.</p><p>         “NO!” Maruki wobbled on his feet. “Adam Kadmon’s power will be enough! I will defeat you!” He tapped his Persona Arm on the ground and his eyes flashed with flame. Adam Kadmon stuck his hand out and waves of green energy were sucked out of them and forced into Maruki.</p><p>         “He can attack all of us at once and heal at the same time... that’s... problematic.” Lady grunted in pain.</p><p>         “No, it’s not.” Crow growled. “Persona. Change. Allant.” He smirked. “He said he doesn’t care what happens to him and his first action is to heal himself, if that’s not a symbol of his corruption, what is? Follow me up with the tech Violet! PEEEERRRRSOOONAAAHHH!!!” He screeched and Allant appeared and stabbed his sword down.</p><p> </p><p>         A massive swirling fog that made their hair whip in the wind stormed violently around Maruki, then swiftly closed on the eye of the storm.</p><p>         “Ella!” The persona danced and two sharp flashes of orange cross slashed Maruki from above.</p><p>         The fog exploded out and Maruki cried out in pain. The man fell to one knee.</p><p> </p><p>         “No!” He grunted. “I still...”</p><p>         “We were more than prepared to face you Maruki.” Crow growled. “You’re strong, but do you really think you were stronger than us? Did you really think we lacked the willpower to defeat someone like you?!”</p><p>         “I will... win!” Maruki grit his teeth.</p><p>         Boss sighed. “Deep down you thought we were lying to ourselves, that we did want your reality.”</p><p>         “You all wish for better things! You do! I’ve seen it with my own being!” Maruki grunted.</p><p>         “And we want to take those things for ourselves!” Violet shouted.</p><p>         He scowled, his lower lip shaking. “Can I really... not do it...? Rumi...” He looked down and his eyes shook wide. “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” He fell to his knees and threw down his Arm. “I gave up everything! Everything! EVERYTHING for this goal!”</p><p>         “So am I!” Royal shouted. “The willpower you possess isn’t special! You goal isn’t any more valid than ours! So, <em>stop it</em>!”</p><p>         He glared at her. “I failed you once... Kasumi... It won’t happen again! I will make sure I can help everyone! There won’t be a single person on this planet that I won’t be able to help! That, is my promise!” He shakily stood. “I said I didn’t care what happened to me... I need to follow through on that... too...” He turned his head to Adam. “You agree too, huh? After all...”</p><p>         Adam held out his hand.</p><p>         Crow glanced at The Sae in Raven’s hand, and his eyes flashed back to Maruki as he climbed upon the hand. “Shit.” He pulled out his gun.</p><p>         “Crow, don’t you dare!” Boss shouted.</p><p>         “If we hesitate now, we die!” <strong>BANG! </strong>The bullet was deflected by a tentacle. <strong>BANG! BANG!</strong></p><p>         Raven’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh no...”</p><p> </p><p>         Maruki was raised up by Adam’s hand. “While thy branches mix with mine... and our roots... together join...”</p><p> </p><p>         Raven dashed towards Adam.</p><p> </p><p>         “...I am thou and...” A bright flash of light busted out, flinging Raven back and pushing back the other Thieves in another burst of energy.</p><p> </p><p>        </p><p>         “<strong><em><span class="u">THOU ART I!!!!</span></em></strong>” Adam Kadmon shouted as the blue in his form glowed red. He held back his fist and energy pulsed and gathered around it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “Raven-sama!” Violet ran to Raven’s side.</p><p>         She sat up and shook out her head. “He... we can’t beat him now... just as I have, he’s bonded himself with his persona... but he let the persona take control... he didn’t keep his humanity like I did.”</p><p>         “Can’t beat him over my dead body.” Gibdo summoned a massive black high caliber sniper riffle with green flame paint designs and aimed it at Adam. <strong>BANG!</strong></p><p>         Mona’s eyes widened. “It did nothing... literally nothing...”</p><p> </p><p>         Adam brought down his fist and impacted the roof with a massive shockwave of energy.</p><p> </p><p>         Raven dashed forward and held out The Sae, the energy impacting the blade and splitting it in a ‘V’ around the Thieves.</p><p>         “What do you mean it did nothing?” Patron asked.</p><p>         “He means nothing, this isn’t like our fight with Joker...” Crow growled. “What do we do? If...”</p><p> </p><p>         Another punch and another energy split through the power of The Sae. Raven then launched summon swords at him.</p><p> </p><p>         “Damnit, nothing even with her...” Royal gritted her teeth.</p><p>         “They’re evenly matched...” Crow narrowed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>         “By the Myriad Truths!” King crushed the tarot card and the ultimate persona’s power flashed across Adam.</p><p> </p><p>         “Nothing.” Mona shook.</p><p>         “Can you guys analyze a pattern or a drop in guard or something?!” Spunky asked.</p><p>         “No! Our navigation powers are shit compared to Oracle’s!” Royal’s eyes widened and shook as she saw Raven struggle.</p><p>         Admin blinked and his eyes widened. “Raven fused the Yamoto with her persona, right? I’m guessing that’s... So...” He looked to Prince. “Will she even be...?”</p><p>         Prince blinked in surprise. “You’re a smart kid, I’m surprised you figured out my grand master plan for Sae and I’s friendship.”</p><p> </p><p>         Raven split another wave of energy, now her chest heaving. “Damnit...”</p><p> </p><p>         “Raven! Take the opening!” Prince shouted.</p><p>         Raven glanced at her and her eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>         Prince took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>         Adam reeled back his fist, then launched it forward.</p><p> </p><p>         “<strong>Yamato-Sumeragi!!!!</strong>” She shouted.</p><p> </p><p>         The Sae flew out of Raven’s hand, then turned and swiftly impaled her through her chest. “AAAAHHHH!!!!” A massive explosion of blood shot out from the wound, and she ripped The Sae out of her chest. The blood swirling around her in a violent vortex.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         As Adam Kadmon brought his fist forward, the red color in his being faded to black. His fist slowed to a stop in front of Raven.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Raven shot up, spiraling around the arm to the shoulder in flashes of purple that shredded the arm. Black ichor gushing out as the arm was split into large ribbons of shadowy flesh.</p><p> </p><p>         “<strong>What?!</strong>” Adam shouted.</p><p> </p><p>         Through her momentum Raven flew past his shoulder as she slashed it apart and landed on the building behind Adam, then leapt off at blinding speed towards Adam’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>         Adam’s hand shot out to cover the back of his head. “<strong>STOP!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>         Raven slashed out his eyes, black ichor gushing out as Adam cried out in pain. A small summon sword shot to the ground and Raven teleported there, then slid along a wave of water, slashing off the titan’s feet as she slid past.</p><p> </p><p>         The persona stumbled and fell forward onto the roof, shakily moving the one hand it had left to protect its trickster.</p><p> </p><p>         Raven was suddenly in the sky and shot herself down towards Adam in spirals of purple and blood, shredding his hand as she passed through it and landed boldly onto the back of his head. She flipped The Sae into a reverse grip and slashed downward through the persona’s head. She shoved her foot through the wound.</p><p> </p><p>         The persona vanished into fire.</p><p> </p><p>         Raven stood on the roof with her heel pressed into Maruki’s chest, and The Sae leveled at his neck. Her body covered in splotches of her own blood. The contempt clearly written on her face. “How’s that for checkmate?”</p><p> </p><p>         “Good god.” Lady stated.</p><p>         Raven stepped off him, her blade disappeared, and her mask reappeared.</p><p>         Maruki coughed at sat up. “What...”</p><p>         “You wanted to keep traits on so I could keep Crow in check if need be, you thought that illusion of agreeability would be worth it, you arrogantly thought that our traits wouldn’t make that much of a difference. You’re a damn fool.” Raven scowled at him, then walked towards the group.</p><p>         He shakily pushed himself to his knees and faced them. “I... I can’t let it end...”</p><p>         “What are you going to say?” Crow folded his arms. “’You should just kill me’? Trust me when I say I get that sentiment, and that it’s flawed... but if that’s how you want this to end.” He brandished Soulbrandt.</p><p>         “No.” Boss backhanded Crow’s face and he was flung back to the ground.</p><p>         “He is right in a way though.” Royal stepped forward towards Maruki. “As long as you have this power, you will never give up... because you feel as though it is your duty and right to use it...”</p><p>         Maruki nodded. “I won’t stop fighting for this... I will not have any regrets when I meet my end. It is my duty to see this through.”</p><p>         She nodded. “And it is my duty as a Phantom Thief... to liberate you from your desires...”</p><p> </p><p>         She stepped forward and gently held out her hands, blue persona fire pulsing out from them in waves as she placed her right thumb on his forehead, and her left palm on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>         Maruki’s mask vanished into an inferno of blue flame that shot into the sky as a beacon.</p><p> </p><p>         Royal’s mask began to burn at the edges, her willpower flowing over her face, and covering her hands. <strong>“Break this heavy chain...That does freeze my bones around! Selfish, vain, eternal bane... That free love with bondage bound.”</strong></p><p> </p><p>         With a burst of flame they two fell away from each other on the ground. Maruki’s outfit vanished.</p><p> </p><p>         “Kasumi!” Violet rushed over and held up her sister in her arms.</p><p>         Royal’s eyes fluttered open. “That was... exhausting...”</p><p>         “You need to not push yourself so hard.” She scolded with a pout.</p><p>         Maruki sat up and shook his head. “What... did you do to me...?”</p><p>         “I have the same question.” Lady and the others walked up to them.</p><p>         “I took his persona away.” Royal stated. “I kinda got a power boost from taking Joker’s Wild Card.”</p><p>         King and Spunky blinked with wide eyes. “Oh, wow... how did you figure that out?” Spunky asked.</p><p>         She stood and brushed herself off. “It seemed like a good solution without killing him, so I figured, why not give it a try?” She shrugged. “If he doesn’t have the power to change reality, then he can’t change reality.”</p><p>         “Sound logic.” King shrugged.</p><p>         Maruki looked around as the skyscrapers around them started dissolving into dust, that dust then turning into blue particles that sparkled in the light of the now cracked moon. “That’s it... the final straw...”</p><p> </p><p>         “Yes, it is.” Cassandra approached the group accompanied by Lavenza, Theo, and Margret.</p><p>         “And as this palace disappears, so will the actualization that has corrupted reality.” Lavenza said.</p><p> </p><p>         Aki looked to Shinji. “It was fun.”</p><p>         Shinji smirked. “Yeah, it was.” He pulled him into a tight embrace.</p><p>         “I want my hug too.” Minako pouted.</p><p>         Shinji pulled her into a tight hug that lifted her off the ground a little.</p><p>         “Minako...” Aki took a shaky breath. “Are you sure...”</p><p>         “I’m not leaving my brother alone with that burden...” She shook her head, then embraced him too. “Theo, will I...?”</p><p>         Theo nodded. “Time cannot be rewound, but the events of the last month will be reverted to how they would have happened without Maruki’s interference.”</p><p>         “Unfortunately...” Margret sighed. “You would have had to become the seal again within a week.”</p><p>         She nodded. “I can accept that.”</p><p>         Shinji held up his hand as it started to dissolve into dust and beautiful sparkles. He grinned. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p> </p><p>         Sumire’s hand started to dissolve too.</p><p>         “NO!” Kasumi shouted as she grabbed her arms. “Please, just a little more time! Just-”</p><p>         “It’s ok...” Sumire smiled and pulled her into a hug. “Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that parting need not last forever... you will remember me, and through that I will be with you...” Her voice faded.</p><p>         “Whether a parting be forever... or merely for a short time... that is up to you...” Cassandra finished the proverb.</p><p> </p><p>         Sumire vanished along with Shinji.</p><p> </p><p>         “NO!!!” Kasumi fell to her knees. “No! I can! I can!” Her mask pulsed with flame.</p><p>         Jirou wrapped his arms around her. “It’s ok, this is what she wanted, this is what she asked for... her mission was a success, we saved reality through her choice to fight it. This is what she wanted.”</p><p>         Kasumi buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. “WHY?! Why again... why <em>again</em>! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!”</p><p>         Sojiro scowled at Maruki. “This... this is what you have to live with too...”</p><p>         “I didn’t think about all that <em>could</em> happen...” Maruki mumbled. “Just what I wanted to happen...”</p><p>         Cassandra knelt by Kasumi’s side and ran her hand through her hair. “I am so proud of you my trickster... you are so strong... believe in your strengths... and you will be ok...”</p><p>         Minako knelt by her side too. “If I can leave you some parting wisdom of my own... please keep living your life, don’t let this stop you... Be with the people you love...”</p><p>         Cassandra softly smiled. “The masks you have are filled with happiness. Use it, so you can keep moving forward.”</p><p>         Kasumi nodded. “I know... it’s just...” She sobbed.</p><p>         Minako nodded and embraced her.</p><p>         Lavenza and Goro shared a look, and a nod.</p><p>======</p><p>         With a pulse they were all back in the real world.</p><p>         Sojiro sighed at where Goro would have been standing. “So I’m guessing that Akechi was teleported back to his cell.”</p><p>         “That’s likely.” Sae affirmed, then knelt by Kasumi’s side. “Are you going to be ok?” She patted her head.</p><p>         Jirou helped her stand and she nodded while wiping her eyes. “I will be... Sumire had faith in me that I would be ok... I’m not going to betray that.” She sniffled and she bared her teeth in pain.</p><p>         Morgana hopped on her shoulder. “We’re here for you.”</p><p>         “Thank you.” She patted his head. “We should all probably head home now, find out what we missed in this reality... Take some time to collect our thoughts.”</p><p>         “Will do leader...” Yuuki turned to face the city, looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. “This feels good in a way... like a new beginning...” He looked at Maruki. “What are you going to do?”</p><p>         He nodded. “Collect my thoughts as well... there... are some changes I need to make to my life...”</p><p>         “If you ever need help making them, you’re always welcome to come over for a cup of coffee.” Sojiro offered.</p><p>         He nodded. “Thank you...” He turned and walked away.</p><p>         “Hey Aki, let’s go home...” Kasumi looked at him.</p><p>         He had wide and shaking eyes.</p><p>         The attendants, sans Lavenza, were staring with equally wide eyes. “What’s?” She turned to what he was looking at.</p><p> </p><p>         Minako was standing there, staring at her hands with wide eyes. “Uhm... shouldn’t I uhm...” She looked frantically at all of them.</p><p> </p><p>         “Shouldn’t she be the seal right now?” Yu asked.</p><p>         Naoto sighed. “The answer is obvious, her brother decided to shoulder the burden himself, and give Minako her life. Aigis handled his absence a lot better than Aki did hers.”</p><p>         “No! No! No!” Minako frantically pulled out her phone. “I can’t let him do this on his own!”</p><p>         Aki placed a hand on her shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it.</p><p>         Her phone dialed and she pressed it to her ear desperately. “Please pick up.”</p><p>         <em>“Hello.”</em></p><p>         “Aigis! Do you know what happened to my brother?!”</p><p>         <em>“What do you mean? Would you like to speak with him? Minato! Minako-san would like to speak to you.”</em></p><p>
  <em>         “Hey, what’s up, I was in the middle of cooking.”</em>
</p><p>“You’re still- what happened to the seal?!”</p><p>         Everyone’s eyes widened.</p><p>         <em>“Uhh, I don’t know. Unless Liz gives me a call about it I kinda don’t want to think about it- Aigis! That was not an invitation to hug me! Anyway, if that’s it, see ya, kinda got the domestic life to get back to.” </em><strong>Click.</strong></p><p>         Minako’s hands shook a little. “Maybe we have a little more time than we thought? I mean, how fast can humans become corrupted again?”</p><p>         “Very.” Cassandra deadpanned.</p><p>         Lavenza sighed. “There is nothing to worry about. The twin Wild Cards will not have to become the seal again, not ever.”</p><p>         “Why not?” Jirou narrowed his eyes. “Just tell us Lavenza.”</p><p>         She took a deep breath. “My trickster is a stubborn one, he will do what he wants, the way he wants to. He will not be finding his atonement through how others tell him he should. He will carve his own path to the end.” She looked across all of them. “He valued and learned from all of you. Jirou he viewed as a much-needed friend. Kasumi, the perfect rival. Sae, his maternal figure. Akihiko, the man he respects for not being like those that had come before. Morgana, for he learned to understand the need and value of having a companion. Yuuki, for showing him how someone can overcome self-hate. Naoto, for being a role model since he was very young. Mitsuru, for showing the fortitude and strength to do the right thing after bearing the burden of so many sins of the past. Minako and Yu, for showing him that being a Wild Card doesn’t have to be a bad thing, or a burden. Sojiro... for his patience... He cared about all of you in his own stubborn, foolish, and perhaps chaotic way. He has done a lot of growing up since he awakened... and I couldn’t be prouder of him.”</p><p>         Kasumi sniffled and rubbed her eyes. “But... there’s no way...”</p><p>         “You told him yourself Kasumi, that he was given the Wild Card for a reason.”</p><p>======</p><p>         Crow pushed himself to stand upon the starry floor. The entire area was made up of a dark star scape that seemed to go on forever.</p><p>         His lips tugged down a little as he stepped forward, the optical illusion of infinite space throwing him off a little as he placed one foot in front of the other.</p><p>         He took a deep breath and looked forward to his target.</p><p> </p><p>         Massive golden and stone doors the size of skyscrapers were wide open in front of him, past the threshold there was endless black. Crow resisted the urge to look away from the uncomfortable abyss.</p><p> </p><p>         Footsteps echoed out of the door, and through it stepped a man, maybe slightly younger than Crow. He wore a yellow scarf and had pale skin accompanied by slicked back black hair. “Crow of the Phantom Thieves. Welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>         Crow stepped up to him. “Who the fuck are you supposed to be?”</p><p>         He smirked. “I am the human Avatar of Nyx. You may call me Ryoji Mochizuki, that’s the name I went by when I lived among you humans for a short time.”</p><p>         “Ok Mochizuki-san. I’m guessing you know why I’m here, so how does this work exactly? Can we just get this over with?”</p><p>         He chuckled. “There are a few matters to consider, you are a Wild Card, yes?”</p><p>         “Of course. I was told this arrangement wouldn’t work otherwise.” He placed a hand on his hip.</p><p>         “Yes... your potential is limitless, that is why the Card can be used for almost anything, including sealing away a god. With that in mind, let’s make this official, strike a deal if you would.” He held out his hand. “Your final one, the one that will represent the end of your journey. The one that will represent how far you’ve come.”</p><p>         Crow took it and gave a firm shake.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am thou... Thou art I...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thou hast acquired a new vow...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It shall become the wings of rebellion</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>That breaketh thy chains of captivity.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>With the birth of Universe Persona</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I have obtained the winds of blessing that</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>shall lead to freedom and new power...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>         “Very good, but there is one small snag.”</p><p>         “What?” Crow scowled.</p><p>         “Your bonds are rather limited and weak, are you sure you are powerful enough to become the seal?”</p><p>         “Yes.”</p><p>         Ryoji laughed. “Well, there is an easy way to test that... <em>it</em> arrives every once in a while. Mementos may be the masses palace, but they need a collective shadow of their own too, don’t they? Or rather, a general approximation of one, a ruler born of their malus and distorted desires. And already, so many people have fallen to distortion again. Humans are often fickle creatures... but there is, a bright side. Test your metal against the inner darkness of the masses. If you have the strength to hold them off in battle, I have no doubt you would make a wonderful seal.”</p><p> </p><p>         The universe itself seemed to rumble.</p><p> </p><p>         Crow turned around with narrow eyes. Soulbrandt apparated in his hand.</p><p>         “To think a weapon as evil as that one, would be used to fell a creature such as this.” Ryoji smiled.</p><p>         “Is suits me... and this grand finale.” Crow stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>         A massive beast clawed its way forward, a shifting mass of black ichor that formed a two headed evil with white horns and huge jagged teeth to match, its red eyes shone bright as they bore into Crow.</p><p> </p><p>         Crow smiled wide with manic eyes. “You know something I never understood? Why do people never start with their strongest attack?!”</p><p> </p><p>         A massive blue glyph apparated under his feet as his mask vanished into flame. The flaming glyph surging energy upwards around Crow. He held out one hand. “Hereward!” A tarot flashed and the persona appeared behind him. He moved his hand. “Allant!” He moved it again. “Flora!” The faith card flashed and a massive abomination of a persona apparated next to him. It’s body an exposed rib cage and its limbs thin and bloody bone. It also had a massive tail of six red and black tentacles, and its head was a deformed single eye hole in a dark red mask, behind that mask sprouted a dozen red and black tentacles. “Fusion skill.”</p><p> </p><p>         “REBELLION BLADEWORKS!!!!” He screeched.</p><p> </p><p>         They personas posed, and an infinite amount of Rebellion Blades flew through the air and though the beast, streaks of energy following the blades as they stormed around it.</p><p>         Then all the blades came together, and the entire beast was completely engulfed in a massive pillar of Almighty and curse that pierced the stars. Ending in a spherical explosion of energy.</p><p> </p><p>         “AGAIN!” The fusion skill played out again, the blades slashing and the Almighty shooting skyward.</p><p> </p><p>         “AGAIN!” The creature cried out in pain.</p><p> </p><p>         “AGAIN!” The creature struggled to move against the force of the blades.</p><p> </p><p>         “AGAIN!” It summoned a swirling ball of black and red energy in its mouth.</p><p> </p><p>         The creature lunged at Crow, mouth agape and the violent energy ready to lash out.</p><p> </p><p>         Crow narrowed his eyes. “Again.”</p><p> </p><p>         Blades flew forward from behind Crow ad infinitum. Piercing through the beast forcing black ichor to splash out of it’s back. With a loud crackle Almighty engulfed the entire beast right in front of Crow’s nose, then the explosion of energy washed over him.</p><p> </p><p>         The beast fell to its knees, and black smoke burned off it as it slowly began to dissolve.</p><p> </p><p>         Crow gripped Soulbrandt with both hands and shoved the sword forward. The black obsidian metal blade slowly moved through the beast’s head and ichor poured.</p><p>         The beast whined out as it was finally put down.</p><p>         Crow ripped out Soulbrandt and the beast finally dissolved.</p><p> </p><p>         Ryoji clapped his hands together. “What a grand display.”</p><p>         “Don’t patronize me.” Crow rounded on him. “Let’s just get this over with.”</p><p>         “Of course. I am happy to help you atone, in your own way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We got our third awakenings here.<br/>I know they probably feel a little short, but I didn't want them to overstay their welcome. Kept 'em short and sweet.<br/>Owain is a fire emblem character that I think fits Yuuki's disposition and his new place as an actual hero in this story.<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/LPF42yJ97l8">The Duel</a>. Of course it ended in a tie.<br/>Raoul is an awesomely designed persona, I wish it was integrated into canon P5R not just dlc.<br/>To be clear. Persona Blade Sae is a persona, not a Persona Arm. It just doesn't have a personality or special design anything because it IS Sae, Sae is her own persona now. Sae busted.</p><p>Then we have the fight with Maruki. If anyone needs extra explanation for what is said during that just let me know, I know I can be subtle to a fault.</p><p>Crow becomes the new seal! Hereward is Robin Hood, his ultimate persona from his bond with Jirou, fused with Loki. Allant is Satan, his ultimate persona from his bond with Sae, fused with Loki. And Flora is Maria, his ultimate persona from his bond with Kasumi, fused with Loki. Quite the trio. Rebellion Bladeworks is inspired by Pneuma's busted special move shit from Xenoblade 2.<br/>I think this is the best possible thing Crow could have done to atone. </p><p>Anyways, next week on Jan. 30th is the final chapter: And Thus, Girl Met Boy. Hope to see you all there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. And Thus; Girl Met Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>This chapter gets a little lewd, but there is NO lemon, so put out those candles and put your pants back on. lol.</p>
<p>THERE IS AN IMPORTANT ACCOUNCEMENT AT THE END NOTES! PLEASE READ!</p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy the final chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         Kasumi blinked open her eyes as she yawned, then narrowed them at the wall in front of her nose that was decidedly not her own. “Oh, right... I think...” She turned over in Jirou’s bed to face him.</p>
<p>         He was dressed in a white v-neck and black sweatpants. He was facing her with a hand under his pillow, his chest softly rising and falling.</p>
<p>         She smiled. “Cutie...” She turned her head up and squinted at the light beams streaming through the window, then turned back to Jirou. “Ok, what time is it?” She then looked over herself to find she was still in her workout clothes, minus the windbreaker. She climbed over Jirou, leaning her stomach on his side and reached at the floor for her jacket. Slipping her phone out she twisted it in her hand. “Ten...” She sighed. “I think we had school today didn’t we?”</p>
<p>         “Just rest, please.” Jirou wrapped his arm around her and pulled her down next to him, their noses almost touching. “You deserve it more than anyone. You ok?” He brought up his thumb and wiped it under her eyes.</p>
<p>         She shakily nodded. “Yeah... at least... my life isn’t falling apart this time...”</p>
<p>         “Just let me know how I can help...”</p>
<p>         She looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Why are we still clothed?”</p>
<p>         He rolled his eyes and brushed her bangs out of her face. “Because just cuddling fit the mood of last night better...” He sighed.</p>
<p>         She looked down. “It didn’t feel like a victory.”</p>
<p>         “No, it didn’t... Not to us.”</p>
<p>         “Yeah...” <strong>PiPiPi!</strong> Her phone lit up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>         “Obasan wants to talk...” She plopped the side of her face back on his pillow.</p>
<p>         “What about?” He wrapped his arm around her and shuffled closer.</p>
<p>         “The Shido case, and something about you too?”</p>
<p>         He knit his eyebrows. “Are we going to need someone else to testify?”</p>
<p>         She shrugged. “Maybe, hypothetically we shouldn’t need it... but that’s just on paper. If it comes to that though it’s not a big deal, I’ll just step forward.”</p>
<p>         “Not a big deal?” He scowled. “What about-”</p>
<p>         “What? My future? My reputation? I’m going to be working with Raven in the Shadow Ops...” She shrugged again. “It feels... I feel at peace with whatever happens now...” She nestled her forehead into his chest and hugged him tight. “Guess I owe her a big ‘thank you’ for that.”</p>
<p>         “You were really lost at the beginning of this year huh?” He rubbed her back.</p>
<p>         She nodded and clutched his shirt in her fingers. She shook a little. “Y-Yeah...” She took in a deep breath through her nose and pulled away. <em>“You smell nice...”</em> She cleared her throat. “Yeah, I really need to thank her when she gets here...” She sat up and stretched her arms above her head. “Mitsuru has created... and endgame for me. I’m no longer just wandering aimlessly...” She smiled brightly at him. “Thank you for being there for me.”</p>
<p>         He smiled back. “Always.”</p>
<p>         She crawled over him and rolled off the bed, then spotted a plastic grocery bag by the stairs. She crawled over to it on all fours.</p>
<p>         “What is it?”</p>
<p>         She picked up the sticky notes. “A change of clothes and disposable toothbrush from Minako.” Then she flipped the note over and grinned. She waved the condom at Jirou. “Minako knew what’s up?”</p>
<p>         “Your aunt is literally about to get here.” He gave her that Joker smirk™.</p>
<p>         “You know what? I’m going to start hiding these everywhere so I’m ready frame one when you say yes.”</p>
<p>         He sighed and laid back in bed.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>         Morgana stuck his head out of Kasumi’s bag as they walked. “So, what did you think of the movie? I have excellent taste if I do say so myself.”</p>
<p>         “I liked it, some of the humor felt out of place though.” She shrugged.</p>
<p>         “Wanna stop in for some curry?” Jirou gestured to the door of Leblanc.</p>
<p>         “If I ever say ‘no’ to your curry, please shoot the skin-walker that has taken my place.” Kasumi smiled awkwardly. “Plus, I need a little comfort food.”</p>
<p>         “School feel weird? Ryuji was acting off too.”</p>
<p>         “Yeah...” She sighed. “Ann was nervously twitching the whole day.”</p>
<p>         “Well.” The door dinged as he pushed it open. “Curry is a cure-all.” He grinned.</p>
<p>         “Yea-”</p>
<p>         ““““““WE’RE SORRY!!!!”””””” The six other Phantom Thieves of Hearts shouted as they bounced out of their chairs and booths. A banner with the words colorfully painted on it was hung across the ceiling. Pastries and plates littered the tables. Sae and Sojiro were also present, but in their usual spots.</p>
<p>         Kasumi blinked in shock. “What...?”</p>
<p>         Makoto stepped forward and straightened out her skirt. “We-” She cleared her throat. “Sis and Boss told us what happened, what you went through. We just wanted to say how sorry we are that we didn’t help. We all noticed you’ve been down these past couple days, but we clearly didn’t care enough.”</p>
<p>         “Hey, I know you care-”</p>
<p>         She shook her head. “You can make excuses for us, but we aren’t. So we wanted to throw you an ‘I’m Sorry’ party.”</p>
<p>         “It was Ann’s idea.” Ryuji pointed at her.</p>
<p>         She went a little red. “Ryuji, it was all our idea.”</p>
<p>         Futaba shuffled over to Kasumi and wrapped her tiny arms around her. “I’m so sorry... I can’t imagine going through that...”</p>
<p>         “It turned out ok... If all that didn’t happen, Akechi might’ve not become the seal, so Minako wouldn’t be here. It turned out for the best.” She patted her head.</p>
<p>         “But we do wish we were there.” Yusuke said. “I hope you can forgive us for falling for the pretty lies shown to us.”</p>
<p>         “Of course... I mean like...” Kasumi sighed.</p>
<p>         Futaba shook her head in her chest. “You don’t have to say it.”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>         Minako and Akihiko gripped their hands together over the knife and pressed it down into the large light-pink cake, then with another press, Aki slid the piece onto a white plate. He grabbed a shiny fork, stabbed it in a brought the piece of cake to Minako’s mouth. “I hope I never cause you trouble.” He smiled.</p>
<p>         She smirked. “That’s my line.” Then she chomped over the fork.</p>
<p>         He let out a single chuckle. “Then shouldn’t I get the first bite?”</p>
<p>         She aggressively pressed her lips to his and his eyes widened.</p>
<p>         Jirou leaned over to Kasumi. “Is she?”</p>
<p>         “Forcing the cake down his throat. Yes.”</p>
<p>         “Uhm...?” He looked away.</p>
<p>         “Am I going to be that sassy? Yes.” She smiled innocently.</p>
<p>         “No, I was going to ask about th-”</p>
<p>         Kasumi innocuously crouched a little and slid a hand under a table. “Go on?”</p>
<p>         His head whipped back to her and he blinked in disbelief. <em>“You hid one here?!”</em></p>
<p>         She cleared her throat and stood straight. “Just in case.”</p>
<p>         He sighed and shook his head. “There’s one taped under every table isn’t there?”</p>
<p>         “Perhaps...” She looked away and whistled.</p>
<p>         “Kasumi...” A female voice breathed.</p>
<p>         Kasumi perked up and stepped over to see them coming from the other side of Jirou. “Hey... mom... dad...” She waved with a small soft smile. “I’m glad you could make it...”</p>
<p>         Mom and Dad were dressed in a red dress and plain black suit respectively. Mom was shorter than Kasumi now, but not by much. She wore her crimson hair in a long off-center-ponytail with a silver crown at her head to hold the hair together spiral there before it cascaded down.</p>
<p>         “Uhm, this is my boyfriend.” She gestured.</p>
<p>         “Jirou Nakamura.” He bowed.</p>
<p>         “Nice to meet you.” Dad said.</p>
<p>         Kasumi looked to her father. “I see you got the glasses I sent you... I know that probably wasn’t the best apology I could do...” She winced. “I mean I did punch a hole in the wall of your studio-”</p>
<p>         “Kasumi. Please...” He bit his lip. “There are to be no apologies needed from you. We are the ones that failed as parents.”</p>
<p>         She sighed. “That’s... debatable... but we’ve all made mistakes... I know I won’t ever be under your care again... but I still want us to talk and stuff...”</p>
<p>         “If you ever want to, we’re here.” Mom nodded sadly. “Have you thought about where you want to go for college? Maybe we can, I don’t know... you can stay with us...” She sighed and bit her lip.</p>
<p>         Kasumi’s eyes widened a little. “No, I didn’t mean that with any malus! It’s just- I want to finish out high school with my friends, then after that, well, I’m not going to college.”</p>
<p>         “You’re not?” Dad asked. “Then- are you thinking about trying Gymnastics again?”</p>
<p>         “I’ll have you know.” Mitsuru approached; arms folded. “Her leg has gotten much better thanks to the Shadow Ops in-house doctor.” She gestured to Tae, who was conversing with Sae on the other side of the room. “As for what she’ll be doing with that leg, is classified.” She held a curt tone.</p>
<p>         “Sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met.” Mom tried to smile.</p>
<p>         <em>“Obasan, chill. I’m not mad at them and you shouldn’t be either.”</em> Kasumi hissed out the side of her mouth.</p>
<p>         “Oh, it’s not that. It’s just that I am rather angry at myself for not knowing about my long-lost half-sister, and I think that she should be too.” Mitsuru gestured.</p>
<p>         Mom blinked in surprise. “What?”</p>
<p>         “Mom, this is Mitsuru, your half-sister. I’ll be working with her for my future.”</p>
<p>         Her eyes widened. “So... our mom?”</p>
<p>         “Yes, I do wish she would have told both of us she had two marriages. I wish that I didn’t have to find out about Kasumi’s existence through Sanada.” Mitsuru explained.</p>
<p>         “But, are you sure? DNA test-”</p>
<p>         Mitsuru waved her hand dismissively. “Of course, I am nothing if not thorough.”</p>
<p>         “Plus the SP test was pretty damning too.” Kasumi sipped her cider nonchalantly.</p>
<p>         “No wonder you’re dummy powerful.” Jirou mumbled as well. “Plus there’s your hair too, big tell.”</p>
<p>         “But your hair is normally brown.” Dad said. “That’s dyed.”</p>
<p>         Kasumi ran a hand through her red half. “Not anymore, long story-”</p>
<p>         “Classified story.” Mitsuru shot her a look.</p>
<p>         Kasumi rolled her eyes. “These are my parents Obasan.”</p>
<p>         “Who are civilians Agent Royal.”</p>
<p>         “So is Shiho.”</p>
<p>         “Who, might I add, is in danger just by virtue of knowing. Knowledge is power, and power invites challenge-”</p>
<p>         “And challenge insights conflict yatta yatta.” She mocked a mouth with her fingers.</p>
<p>         “Don’t sass me young lady!” Mitsuru pouted.</p>
<p>         Mom started chuckling with tears streaming down her face.</p>
<p>         Kasumi’s eyes softened and she pulled her into a hug. “Are you ok?”</p>
<p>         “Y-you were so a-angry the l-last time I saw you...” She cried.</p>
<p>         “Are you happy right now?” Dad asked.</p>
<p>         Kasumi nodded and pulled away from Mom. “Yeah, yeah I am.”</p>
<p>         “But uhm, I have to ask; ‘Agent Royal’?” He looked at Mitsuru.</p>
<p>         “Classified-”</p>
<p>         “I work on cool top secret stuff with Agent Raven.” Kasumi beamed. “That’s why I’m not going to college!”</p>
<p>         Mitsuru gave her a look.</p>
<p>         “You can be secretive without being an Ice Queen.”</p>
<p>         “Is that any way to address your boss?”</p>
<p>         “Aki does it.”</p>
<p>         “Ever wonder why he doesn’t work for me anymore?” She raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>         She raised one back. “Because you’re an Ice Queen?”</p>
<p>         Mitsuru pressed her lips together and let out a long exhale through her nose.</p>
<p>         Kasumi started giggling.</p>
<p>         “Who’s ‘Agent Raven’?” Dad asked.</p>
<p>         “SAE!” Kasumi waved. “Meet my parents!” She pointed.</p>
<p>         The clack of Sae’s heels echoed intimidation as she paced over. “Yoshizawa’s?”</p>
<p>         “Mom, Dad, this is Sae, or Raven.”</p>
<p>         “Call me what you will.” She held out a hand.</p>
<p>         Dad took it, then Mom did. “So... does... Kasumi shadow you or something?”</p>
<p>         “Interesting choice of words, but no. We’re both relatively new to the line of work and work well together. We’re partners, equals on the field.”</p>
<p>         “Our sparring score begs to differ.” Kasumi smirked.</p>
<p>         Sae’s mouth tugged upwards as she tried to put on an intimidating stare. “You little brat!” She swiftly had her forearm around her throat.</p>
<p>         Mom and Dad stepped back with wide eyes.</p>
<p>         Kasumi started laughing. “Don’t worry, this is normal. Just like how it was with coach.”</p>
<p>         “Oh yes... uhm... do you need help?”</p>
<p>         Her eyes turned red. “Nah.”</p>
<p>         Sae went limp.</p>
<p>         Kasumi caught her and guided her to a seat.</p>
<p>         “Kasumi! What have we all said about your insta-kill skills!” Aki frowned as he moved over.</p>
<p>         Jirou sighed and placed a hand on Sae’s forehead.</p>
<p>         “She’ll be fine.” Kasumi waved dismissively.</p>
<p>         “Oh, yes, the Yoshizawa’s. Kasumi mentioned she invited you.” Aki nodded.</p>
<p>         “Thank you for letting her invite us to your wedding.” Mom bowed.</p>
<p>         “Although, I recall you mentioning you were still mourning... uhm, when we interviewed you before you took in Kasumi.” Dad observed.</p>
<p>         “Awww, you were mourning me!” Minako beamed and grabbed onto Aki’s arm.</p>
<p>         “Ahh yes, this is Minako, the partner in question.” Aki gestured.</p>
<p>         “I was-”</p>
<p>         “Classified.” Mitsuru huffed.</p>
<p>         “-For a while, but I’m better now.” She winced. “I know it’s kind of awkward to say, but thanks for letting us take care of Kasumi. She’s a-”</p>
<p>         “Classified.”</p>
<p>         “-Girl and I know Aki was extremely happy to nurture her talents as a trickster.”</p>
<p>         Mitsuru cleared her throat.</p>
<p>         Aki sighed. “I know it doesn’t make much sense to you... but I’ll leave it as... You wanted to place Kasumi somewhere where she could be happy, you gave me that too.”</p>
<p>         “And now I’m combat ready!” Kasumi saluted.</p>
<p>         “So this is a military thing.” Mom breathed.</p>
<p>         “Classified.”</p>
<p>         “I can’t say that’s what I expected to hear.”</p>
<p>         “You gave her military training?” Dad asked Aki.</p>
<p>         “More or less, she asked.” Aki nodded amicably.</p>
<p>         “He gave me a gun when we first met!” Kasumi beamed.</p>
<p>         Mom and Dad’s eyes widened, and Aki jumped. “Evoker! It was an Evoker.”</p>
<p>         Minako snickered. “She’s only joking.”</p>
<p>         “Do her parents know that?”</p>
<p>         Mom smiled and nodded. “Yes, we are familiar with her sense of humor.”</p>
<p>         “Hey sis.” Minato waved lazily as he made his way over.</p>
<p>         “Bro Bro! How’s the rest of the gang doing?”</p>
<p>         “They’re keeping themselves entertained.” He brought a pick wrapped box out from behind him. “I got you somethin’.” He wiggled it then handed it to her.</p>
<p>         She tore it open like an animal. “A Walkman!” She beamed and tackled her brother in a hug. “This is perfect! Thank you so much.”</p>
<p>         “Persona!” Sae jumped awake and her persona blade appeared in her hand.</p>
<p>         “Stand down Raven.” Mitsuru ordered. “It was just Kasumi disobeying protocol.”</p>
<p>         “Thanks Jirou.” She gestured with her sword. “So nothing new?”</p>
<p>         “Should’ve dodged.” Kasumi shrugged innocently.</p>
<p>         “That one doesn’t count, for the record.” Sae gestured with her sword again.</p>
<p>         “Raven, the blade.” Mitsuru nodded at it.</p>
<p>         Sae raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>         Mitsuru nodded at the wide-eyed Mom and Dad.</p>
<p>         She blinked and absorbed the sword. “Right.” She sighed.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> “Bacon Pancakes. Makin’ bacon pancakes. Take bacon and put it in a pancake!” <strong>♫♪♪ </strong>Minako sang as she slid the pan around, the pancake upon it sliding with the music. <strong>♫♪♪</strong> “Bacon pancakes; that’s what it’s gonna make! Baaaconnn paaaannncccaaakkkeeess!” <strong>♫♪♪</strong></p>
<p><strong>♫♪♪</strong><em> “Oh New York!!!” </em><strong>♫♪♪ </strong>Her Walkman blared. <strong>♫♪♪</strong><em> “Concrete jungle where dreams are made of! There's nothin' you can't do!” </em><strong>♫♪♪</strong></p>
<p><strong>♫♪♪</strong> “Makin’ pancakes!”<strong> ♫♪♪</strong></p>
<p>         “Hey Minako.” Kasumi waved.</p>
<p>         “AHHH!!!” She jumped and whipped around, pulling her earphones off. “Oh. Heyyo Kasumi, what’s up?” She turned back to the pancake and flipped it.</p>
<p>         Kasumi yawned, still in her pajamas. “Nothin’, much. Just hungry.”</p>
<p>         “Want some bacon pancakes?” She grinned.</p>
<p>         Kasumi jumped, beaming. “Do I?!”</p>
<p>         <strong>Knock! Knock! Knock!</strong> <em>“Kasumi!” </em>Ann yelled from the other side of the door. <em>“It’s an emergency! Are you there?!”</em></p>
<p>         Kasumi dashed to the door and flung it open. “What?! What happened?!”</p>
<p>         “And couldn’t you have sent a text?” Minako deadpanned.</p>
<p>         “No time!” Ann rushed in and threw off her shoes. “Do you remember what day it is?! You forgot too, didn’t you?!” Her eyes were manic.</p>
<p>         “Forgot what?”</p>
<p>         “Today’s Valentine’s Day!!!”</p>
<p>         “FUCK!” Kasumi stomped her foot with wide eyes.</p>
<p>         “I know I know!!! What are we going to do!?”</p>
<p>         “I don’t know!? I was so busy, and I had that fight, literal fight with Jirou and- oh god.” Kasumi held her head and shook it.</p>
<p>         “Girls, girls. Cool your shit.” Minako wiped her hands off with a dishrag and stepped over to them. “It’s not too bad. Dates will be tonight, we can just bake chocolates during the day.”</p>
<p>         “No, I need to write up like, a full plan to seduce Jirou.” Kasumi whipped out her phone and dialed. “NAOTO!”</p>
<p>         “You’re bringing Naoto-san into this?” Ann raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>         “I need all hands on deck!” Kasumi insisted.</p>
<p>         Naoto sighed. <em>“Ok... I have a distinct feeling this is going to be stupid...”</em></p>
<p>         “I’m going to have sex with Jirou today, and you’re going to help me.”</p>
<p>         <em>“No.”</em> She hung up.</p>
<p>         Kasumi dialed again. “Naoto! You’re the smartest person I know!”</p>
<p>         She sighed again. <em>“You forget that it took the efforts of most of my friends to set my husband and I up. I lack the skillset for this.”</em></p>
<p>“No, you’re thinking about it wrong. Ok...” She bit her lip. “How do you make it as hard as possible to say ‘no’? Like, in a business deal sense, how to you close?”</p>
<p>         <em>“Well...”</em> Another sigh. <em>“Basically, it’s not about having a quality... product... it’s about convincing the other party that they need it. If you do that well enough then- ok, you just need to convince Jirou that he wants to have sex with you. Inception, get it?”</em></p>
<p>         “Mhm, mhm.” Kasumi wrote in a notebook. “Any other advice?”</p>
<p>         <em>“No.”</em> She hung up again.</p>
<p>         “How are you going to ‘incept’ Jirou?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>         “I have an idea...” Kasumi smirked.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>         “Hey Jirou!” Kasumi smiled and innocently waved. “You look a little tired, was your morning a little soft? Maybe this will help you get it up.” She held up a plastic Tupperware.</p>
<p>         He raised an eyebrow. “Are you ok? You’re talking a little weird, and is that pineapple?”</p>
<p>         “It was on sale. Maybe you could put it in... to curry! Or just eat out... the box!” She smiled and handed it to him.</p>
<p>         “Thanks... I made you your favorite bento today.” He gestured to his bag. “So I guess we’ll eat each other’s stuff today?”</p>
<p>         She slid up really close to him and gave him a peck on the lips. “We <em>sure will</em>. I’ll be sure to... snatch... up that bento at lunch. Meet by your locker as usual?”</p>
<p>         “Yeah, if it ain’t broke.” He shrugged. “Let’s head to class.”</p>
<p>         “Yes, head is important.” Kasumi walked up the school steps.</p>
<p>         He raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Kasumi got to her class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Ann swiveled around in her seat. “So, how’s the subliminal messaging going?”</p>
<p>         She shrugged. “I won’t really know until tonight.”</p>
<p>         “Where’s Mona?”</p>
<p>         She raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t really want him around for my bullshit today.”</p>
<p>         “Good call. So... why do you think Jirou’s so hesitant? Ryuji and I didn’t have any roadblocks, and they’re pretty similar in a lot of ways.”</p>
<p>         Kasumi sighed and looked down, folding her arms and leaning on the desk. “I know him well enough by now... he doesn’t want to feel like he’s taking advantage of my grief... I mean, when I broke up with Makoto, I was feeling all out of wack, so I went along with Ryuji’s stupid ‘Operation Maidwatch’ plan... So Jirou does have supporting evidence for his opinion...”</p>
<p>         “Ryuji’s... ‘Operation Maidwatch’? What exactly is that?” She narrowed her eyes. “Wait... how exactly did you find out Kawakami was moonlighting as a maid?”</p>
<p>         Kasumi gulped and her eyes widened. “Oh no.” She pressed her palms together and looked skyward. “Dorime, rest in peace Ryuji.”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>         “Ok, how do I look?” Kasumi gestured to herself. She was wearing just her winter outfit. She was wearing a thick wool dark red long sleeve shirt, and a simple bright red plastic winter jacket, as well as a thick black scarf wrapped around her neck in a tie, so the ends fell straight in front of her. She wore black jeans that hugged her figure, as well as a wide red leather belt that was loose around her waist. On her feet were black, with red floof, comfy winter boots, on her hands were black fingerless gloves.</p>
<p>         “Wonderful.” Minako adjusted her scarf. “You’ll knock him dead.”</p>
<p>         “Well, hopefully he won’t die, but my thighs are pretty strong so he just might suffocate.” She nervously laughed.</p>
<p>         “Wow, I’ve never seen you this nervous. You’re usually so cool.” Morgana hopped onto Minako’s shoulder.</p>
<p>         She pouted. “I’m always cool.”</p>
<p>         “First Valentine’s Day?” Minako asked.</p>
<p>         “Yeah... I never really had time before with gymnastics and all. Not that I really had time with Phantom Thieving either, but I thought I would have time so I got it in my head that-”</p>
<p>         “Stop, breathe.” Minako held her shoulders. “You’ll be fine. Have you let him know you’re coming over?”</p>
<p>         “No, but, well-” She winced.</p>
<p>         “No, surprise is fine. Now quit standing out here in the cold and walk over there.” She spun Kasumi around and gave her a nudge down the driveway.</p>
<p>         “Good luck Royal! I’m sure you’ll have fun!” Morgana called.</p>
<p>         “Right. ‘Fun’ is certainly a word for it.” She slapped her cheeks and jumped twice. “Here we go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         <em>“You know when I was young? Hoo boy!” </em></p>
<p>         Kasumi could hear the ‘hoo boy’ loud and clear from outside the café. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. “Heyyo.” She smiled and gave a little wave. “I figured I’d find you here.”</p>
<p>         Jirou stopped cleaning the dishes and turned to her with a smile.</p>
<p>         Sojiro rubbed his head with a smile. “Ohhh... You should’ve just told me. You have your key right? I’ll leave the store to you.” He made his way to the door. “Enjoy yourselves.” The door dinged as he left.</p>
<p>         “So, I’m guessing you’re here for Valentine’s Day, right?” Jirou winced. “Wait, was I supposed to do anything?”</p>
<p>         “No, this is the day where the girls slash bottoms do the giving.” She held up a heart-shaped box of chocolates and wiggled it.</p>
<p>         He smiled. “Even so, you want some coffee?” He gestured to a booth and got to work.</p>
<p>         “Sure, but I’m still expecting greatness on White Day.” She scooted into the booth with a smile.</p>
<p>         “Of course.” He walked over and placed a mug in front of her.</p>
<p>         She pinched his sleeve. “Sit next to me.”</p>
<p>         “O-Ok...” He slid next to her.</p>
<p>         “Here. I made these myself.” She handed him the box of chocolates.</p>
<p>         “You cooked?” He smiled softly as he gently held it.</p>
<p>         She shrugged. “Minako helped. Apparently, she picked up a thing or two from Shinji...”</p>
<p>         “Hey.” He wrapped an arm around her.</p>
<p>         She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. “You’re going back home soon, right?”</p>
<p>         “In a month, yeah. But between golden week and summer and... I have my job with Tora-san all lined up. We’ll see each other a lot.”</p>
<p>         “Yeah, your job with Old Man Tora. How does it feel to have a clean record now?” She smiled up at him.</p>
<p>         “Liberating... Your aunt is a miracle worker... I mean, with my leaked record still floating around I’m sure I’ll run into some snags, but I actually have a future now... Oh, sorry.”</p>
<p>         She narrowed her eyes at him. “What for?”</p>
<p>         “I mean, you have a criminal record now... From helping with the case...”</p>
<p>         She rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t really affect me at all. I was going to become a Shadow Op anyway and Obasan can protect me from literally any issues that might come up. It’ll be ok... Plus the rumors haven’t been too bad without anyone like Kamoshida spreading false shit...”</p>
<p>         “Hey... I’ve been kinda hesitant to bring it up... but there’s been something plaguing you, isn’t there? You’ve been really good at hiding it, but I can tell.”</p>
<p>         Kasumi sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into him more. “Yeah... I don’t really want to... I just have a lot of thinking to do...” She sighed. “How do you make a choice... when both options mean <em>everything </em>to you... but you can’t have both?”</p>
<p>         “I think you just need to make it... whatever that choice is... set a time, sit down and talk it out. Whether that be to me, or Morgana, or just yourself. Voice your thoughts...”</p>
<p>         She smirked at him. “Says the quiet guy.”</p>
<p>         He winced. “I’m not... well I am, but it’s not as though I don’t like talking, I just like thinking just as much... we both know what happens when I don’t really think things through.” He pressed his lips together.</p>
<p>         She gently touched his chin and turned his face to look in his eyes. “I like your passion though. Even though it’s not distorted anymore. You still have that willpower I saw when you first awakened. I love that part of you. I love Joker just as much as Jirou.”</p>
<p>         He smirked. “You’re cheating on me with me?”</p>
<p>         She pressed her lips to his. “Shut up, you handsome trickster.” She breathed then pressed harder.</p>
<p>         He fell back to laying on the booth. “I love you.” He breathed. “Are you sure I’m right for you? That it’s <em>me</em>?”</p>
<p>         She rolled her eyes and pecked his lips again. “Yes, dumb dumb.” She crawled over him and awkwardly slipped out of the booth.</p>
<p>         He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Why are you so damn beautiful?”</p>
<p>         She smirked and looked over his face again as she threw off her jacket. “I try.” She slipped a hand into his shirt. “For the record I think you are very sexy yourself.”</p>
<p>         “Are you happy and content right now?”</p>
<p>         “Yes, that choice I mentioned earlier is a different thing.”</p>
<p>         “Ok.” He wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her into an upside-down kiss.</p>
<p>         She pulled onto the bottom of his shirt and yanked it off. “Step out of the booth.”</p>
<p>         “Yes ma’am.” He awkwardly turned and stepped up.</p>
<p>         She pulled him by the arms and kissed him again, then moved to sit on the table. “Right here, on the table.” She huffed out a breath and stuck a hand under the table, the tape audibly ripped as she brought out the protection.</p>
<p>         He quickly pulled off her boots.</p>
<p>         “Kiss me as you undress me.” She begged.</p>
<p>         He pressed his lips to hers as he pulled her scarf.</p>
<p>         She hastily messed with his belt buckle.</p>
<p>         “Wait.” He pulled away.</p>
<p>         She narrowed her eyes and scowled.</p>
<p>         “We can’t do it on Sojiro’s table, that’s messed up.”</p>
<p>         “Good point.” She hopped off the table and walked to the stairs. She pulled off her sweatshirt on the way, it coming off and showing her skin just as she turned out of sight up the stairs. She threw the shirt down. “Don’t keep me waiting.”</p>
<p>         Jirou’s breathing hitched as she also threw her jeans down the stairs.</p>
<p>         He slid his belt off and tossed it aside as he walked up the stairs.</p>
<p>         She was standing with her back to him, she pulled her hair out of the way. “Will you do the honors.” She gestured to her black bra.</p>
<p>         He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his forehead into her shoulder. “You’ve been teasing me all day, haven’t you?” He accused.</p>
<p>         She giggled. “You're the one that made me wait. You brought this on yourself.”</p>
<p>         “So did you. I’m not holding back anymore.” He slipped a hand down her center.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>         I spent a long evening with Jirou...</em>
</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>         “I don’t think staring at it all day is going to make him text you faster.” Morgana giggled.</p>
<p>         Kasumi groaned as she sat at her desk, leaning on it with folded arms, and staring a hole into her phone.</p>
<p>         “How long has it been?”</p>
<p>         She glanced at the top of the screen. “A hour and a half.”</p>
<p>         “Well, that’s just-”</p>
<p>         <strong>PiPiPi!!!</strong> “Shut up!!” Kasumi waved her hand at him and picked up the phone. “Hello?”</p>
<p>         <em>“Hey Kasumi. You got a minute?”</em> Jirou asked.</p>
<p>         “Always for you.” She smiled.</p>
<p>         Morgana gagged.</p>
<p>         <em>“Can you come to Shinagawa right now? Just you, and dress nice...”</em></p>
<p>         “Of course, that sounds good. I’m not in the middle of anything so... See you there!”</p>
<p>         <em>“Good, see you when you get here Sumi. Love you.” </em><strong>Beep.</strong></p>
<p>         “Why were you playing hard to get?” Morgana asked.</p>
<p>         “No I wasn’t.” She rolled her eyes. “I just didn’t want to ruin the surprise if he wants to surprise me.”</p>
<p>         “It’s White Day though, it’s really no surprise.”</p>
<p>         “But we go on like movie dates all the time. I think he’s counting on me forgetting it’s White Day and only expecting a usual dinner date, then he’s gonna blow my expectations out of the water.”</p>
<p>         “You think this despite not having any evidence, for all you know he forgot White Day and this is actually one of your usual dates.”</p>
<p>         Her hands slapped the sides of her own face. “Holy fuck what if you’re right!”</p>
<p>         “Well, it will be your own fault for assuming.” He jumped. “You and your schemes.” He shook his head.</p>
<p>         “I don’t scheme.” She placed her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>         “You were the leader of one of the most famous criminal organizations in Japan?”</p>
<p>         “Good point. Now I gotta go! Don’t watch any of your weird Harem Anime on my account, use your own for that!” She grabbed her bag.</p>
<p>         “But the ads!” He whined.</p>
<p>         “Tough shit, get a job!” She kicked open her door. “Later!”</p>
<p>         Morgana sadly pressed the power button on her laptop.</p>
<p>         Kasumi ran down the stairs.</p>
<p>         “Whoa, whoa, whoa. What’s the rush?” Aki asked from the kitchen table.</p>
<p>         “Jirou’s taking me on a date!” She beamed.</p>
<p>         Minako glanced over from the open fridge.</p>
<p>         “Well, come back safe please. How long is the movie this time so I get an idea on your ETA?” Aki asked.</p>
<p>         “No movie! It’s White Day! Special dinner this time.”</p>
<p>         He raised an eyebrow. “White Day?” Then his eyes widened, and he gasped.</p>
<p>         “Oh, now you figure out why I’ve been giving you the silent treatment today.” Minako placed a hand on her hip. “You’re such a dork.”</p>
<p>         Kasumi cringed. “Yikes Aki, good luck with that.” She dashed out the door.</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>         “All of these fish are so pretty...” Kasumi peered through the aquarium glass.</p>
<p>         Jirou nodded. “Personally, I really like how different they can all be... and... how all these ones that look the same are all together, and how the colorful ones do their own thing...”</p>
<p>         She smiled at him. “Are you saying they remind you of us.”</p>
<p>         He awkwardly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. I mean, how many black and red fish do you see?”</p>
<p>         “Good point...” She sighed contently and interlaced her fingers with his. “This reminds me... My family and I went to the aquarium once when I was younger. I was all exited to see the fish and was dragging Sumire around, but she was terrified of the fish, so she ended up crying. I tried to be upbeat and energetic to cheer her up... but that’s not what she needed.”</p>
<p>         “But your intentions were still good... I think that matters... You’ve grown a lot, even I can see that.”</p>
<p>         She smirked. “Oh, I’m sure you can.” She made an effort to brush her breasts up against him.</p>
<p>         “Sumi... we’re in public...” His eyes darted around.</p>
<p>         “I’ll stop when you tell me you like my boobs.”</p>
<p>         “Really?” He sighed. “I like your... b-boobs.”</p>
<p>         “Good boy.” She stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a peck on the lips.</p>
<p>         He sighed. “For the record I like that you’re taller too, makes kisses more convenient.”</p>
<p>         “True. Though I have to say, it’s weird starting out the shortest of our friends this year, sans Futaba, but then ending up the tallest.”</p>
<p>         “Raven still has you beat.”</p>
<p>         “Has us all beat.” She giggled. “In her heels at least... Hey uhm, can I ask something?”</p>
<p>         “Sure.”</p>
<p>         “I’m no going to be mad no matter your answer.”</p>
<p>         “Something tells me that’s a lie.”</p>
<p>         “Is this a date for White Day? Or is this just one of our...” She winced.</p>
<p>         He nodded. “Yeah, it’s for White Day. That’s why I reserved a restaurant for after this.”</p>
<p>         “Yes!” She whisper-yelled. “Fuck you Morgana.”</p>
<p>         He raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>         “Sorry, Morgana got it in my head that you might’ve forgotten and got me all worried. You said you had a restaurant reserved right? I think we’ve seen all we can here, and I’m hungry now. Let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         They made it to the restaurant, an extravagant place that was also crowded, yet rather quiet as the guests spoke mostly in soft and controlled tones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “This restaurant is... do you think we’re underdressed?” Kasumi spoke in a similar soft tone to match the atmosphere.</p>
<p>         He looked around. “Maybe, I kinda didn’t think this would be Kirijo-level when Soji had me book it.”</p>
<p>         “You thought Boss, Mr. Clearly-Had-A-Harem-In-High-School, skimped on the dinner dates?” She raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>         “Ahh... point taken.” He nodded. “I hope you enjoy this though...”</p>
<p>         “I’m sure I will, because I’m here with you.”</p>
<p>         Red spread across his cheeks. “Likewise... You always seem to... just know how to make my heart flutter.”</p>
<p>         She smirked and placed a hand on his knee. “It helps that I know all your weaknesses now.” She pressed her lips to his.</p>
<p>         He leaned forward into it.</p>
<p>         <em>“Ladies and Gentlemen.”</em> An announcer spoke. <em>“Thank you for joining us on this special day.”</em></p>
<p>         They pulled away from each other and raised eyebrows at the ceiling.</p>
<p>         <em>“We wish you all an unforgettable evening, with one last finishing touch from us...”</em></p>
<p>         “Am I about to get upstaged by a disembodied voice?” Jirou frowned.</p>
<p>         “You’re the one that took me here. Everything that happens is on you, good or bad.” She teased.</p>
<p>         The red curtain next to them lifted, presenting the whole of japan to them, the lights of the gorgeous skyline shining like diamonds.</p>
<p>         She smiled softly at him. “Yep, all you.” She pressed her lips to his again. “Thank you... this is perfect...”</p>
<p>         “I-I have something for you.” He reached under the seat and produced a large bouquet of roses. “To match my love.”</p>
<p>         Kasumi gasped a little and gingerly took it. “Thank you... They're gorgeous... I’ll... uhm... try to remember to water them... but no promises.”</p>
<p>         He smiled. “I’m glad you like them.”</p>
<p>         “Are you going to say something cheesy like ‘I saw them and thought off you’?”</p>
<p>         He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, that’s not far from the truth. Red, you know?”</p>
<p>         She looked down at the red half of her hair that flowed down her shoulder. “You know... you said something to me a while ago.”</p>
<p>         He raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>         “It was your shadow, or whatever it was, cognitive self...? In your palace, ‘Heaven’... You said that you didn’t like my masks... do you really love... Magatsu-Cendrillon?”</p>
<p>         He sighed and nodded. “I just don’t like seeing you in pain, and I know that side of you put you in pain sometimes... but now I see that sometimes, pain is necessary... So yes, I love your red hair and sometimes eyes for more than just their color.”</p>
<p>         She smiled and her eyes grew a little wet. “Thank you.” She pulled him into a hug. “Every time we go out like this, I’m reminded of why I love you all over again. You put a lot of thought and care into everything you do. Even when you fuck up you fuck up out of love... that is so endearing to me...” She smiled at him and gave him another kiss. “I was right to have really high expectations of you today.”</p>
<p>         “Thank you for thinking highly of me... it means a lot... when you do that...”</p>
<p>         She grinned mischievously. “Hey, after we order our food, let’s find somewhere to <em>do it</em> while we wait.”</p>
<p>         He went full red...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         <em>I spend a long and romantic evening with Jirou...</em></p>
<p>======</p>
<p>         Jirou sighed at his phone. “I guess she’s just sleeping in, I feel bad but...” He sighed. “If anyone deserves sleep it’s her.” He slipped his phone in his pocket and looked up. <em>Going home today...</em> He looked around at the bustling city around him. He slipped his hand in his jacket pocket and held his fountain pen he got from Tora. “I’ll be back soon enough, just you wait...”</p>
<p>         “YOOO!!! You over there!” Ryuji called.</p>
<p>         “Hey, look this way!” Ann waved from the shotgun window.</p>
<p>         Kasumi leaned over her and beamed. “Hey sexy! Get over here!”</p>
<p>         “Kasumi, please, we’re in public.” Makoto sighed.</p>
<p>         “Are you jealous? Sorry, but I’ll have to ask Jirou if I can still call you Mako-babe.” She grinned.</p>
<p>         “Please don’t.”</p>
<p>         Haru tapped her chin and looked up. “Hmm... Mako-babe, it has a nice ring to it. Plus, she certainly has the figure to pull off a nickname like that.”</p>
<p>         “Please don’t make it a common thing, Chika will become even more unbearable.”</p>
<p>         Haru giggled.</p>
<p>         “Look at you, flirting with Mako-babe.” Kasumi smiled at her.</p>
<p>         She blushed. “I was just teasing.”</p>
<p>         “You mean ‘negging’.” Futaba said. “It’s like bullying with romantic tension. Pretty popular with the generation before us.”</p>
<p>         “And clearly Ann and Ryuji.” Yusuke chimed in.</p>
<p>         They both went red. “Shut up! We do not ‘neg’.” Ann insisted.</p>
<p>         “Yeah, what she said.” Ryuji agreed.</p>
<p>         Futaba snickered.</p>
<p>         “You argue like an old married couple.” Kasumi shrugged. “I think it’s romantic.”</p>
<p>         “Jirou! Hurry it up!” Ryuji called. “Hey Mona-mona, is the car fixed yet?”</p>
<p>         Morgana stuck his head up. “Why did you ask the guy without disposable thumbs to change a fuse?”</p>
<p>         “None of us know about cars.” Kasumi explained.</p>
<p>         “Just computers for me.” Futaba said.</p>
<p>         Morgana shook his head and went back to jimmying the fuse.</p>
<p>         Jirou stepped into the van with a smile. “Hey.”</p>
<p>         “You didn’t think we were gonna miss your big send off, did you?” Kasumi beamed at him. “Makoto’s gonna drive us.”</p>
<p>         “Thanks...” He wiped his eyes.</p>
<p>         “Even if we aren’t the Phantom Thieves anymore, we’re still a family.” Futaba said.</p>
<p>         Yusuke chuckled. “A <em>Ph</em>amily perhaps?”</p>
<p>         “Shut it Inari!”</p>
<p>         Jirou laughed and sat down in the center seat.</p>
<p>         “Oh! Imma sit on your lap!” Kasumi awkwardly crawled over the seat and sat on Jirou.</p>
<p>         “You two better not do anything gross like that.” Ann said.</p>
<p>         “Ahh!” Kasumi feigned offence. “I would never! If I had, I would be wearing a skirt right now!”</p>
<p>         “Please, not in front of Futaba.” Jirou begged.</p>
<p>         “Good point.”</p>
<p>         “Oh shit.” Ryuji scowled as he looked out the back window. “We got some pigs on us.”</p>
<p>         “Really? After all this?” Haru sighed as she looked too.</p>
<p>         “They’re too scared of Obasan to actually do anything.” Kasumi shook her head. “They’re just doing it to make themselves feel better. Like I didn’t get away scot free.”</p>
<p>         Futaba cackled. “Even though you did.”</p>
<p>         “Damn right.”</p>
<p>         Yusuke raised an eyebrow. “Is that?”</p>
<p>         Makoto looked over. “Sis! SIS!” She stuck her hand out of the window and waved.</p>
<p>         Kasumi stood up on the seat and flung open the sun roof. “Raven!” She waved wildly.</p>
<p>         Haru slapped Jirou’s shoulder, making him retract his hand from reaching for Kasumi’s thighs. “Stop drooling over her thighs.”</p>
<p>         Jirou shook his head and wiped the side of his mouth. “But, hot girlfriend...” He frowned.</p>
<p>         “She’s got you pussywhipped man.” Ryuji laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Sae was walking down the street. <em>Being... ‘on break’ feels weird...</em> was her only coherent thought as she placed another spoonful of coffee ice cream into her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Is she eating... ice cream?” Yusuke asked. “That feels rather out of character for her.”</p>
<p>         “SIS!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         She picked her head up and looked over at them, squinting. Then she softly smiled and waved at her sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Kasumi glanced at the police car mere feet away from Sae.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Sae grinned at it. Then in a sudden flash of purple mini-Judgement-Cuts assaulted the wheels of the car. In the blink of an eye the tires were ruined and hissing. She winked at Kasumi and placed more ice cream in her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “We have received backup from the special forces!” Kasumi called and plopped back down onto Jirou.</p>
<p>         “Ahh!” Jirou winced.</p>
<p>         “Drive Queen!”</p>
<p>         “Get in Mona!” Ann shouted.</p>
<p>         Morgana hopped in. “I got it, we’re ready to roll guys!”</p>
<p>         “Everyone buckled in?!” Queen yelled.</p>
<p>         Ryuji groaned. “Not this shit again.”</p>
<p>         “Do it.” She growled with swirling blue and red eyes.</p>
<p>         “Eep!” He hastily buckled himself in.</p>
<p>         “Queen is still Queen.” Futaba snickered.</p>
<p>         “Nothing’s changed.” Ann smirked.</p>
<p>         “But it still feels like everything has.” Yusuke mused. “I love all of you.”</p>
<p>         “Awww, Yusuke...” Haru pressed her hands to her heart and smiled.</p>
<p>         “Let’s go.” Kasumi smiled and leaned back on Jirou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         They arrived at the station.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Inaba...” Jirou breathed as he stepped out of the van.</p>
<p>         Ryuji stepped out with him. “Hey, good luck man. I know things weren’t great last time you were there... But please remember you have us backing you.” He pulled him into a hug and patted his back.</p>
<p>         Jirou pulled away with a smile.</p>
<p>         “Think about it man, you got your best bro, hot girlfriend, surrogate sister, sister in law, weirdly insightful artist, company CEO... and Queen.”</p>
<p>         “Hey!”</p>
<p>         “You’re not alone man, and you never will be again.” He patted his shoulder and stepped back into the car.</p>
<p>         Jirou turned to face the car. “Thank you, Ryuji... I will remember that...”</p>
<p>         He nodded with that signature grin that could light up the abyss.</p>
<p>         Kasumi stepped up to him. “Jirou... you’re one of the strongest people I know.” Kasumi smiled softly at him. “I know some things are going to be hard, and you’ll have some stumbles along the way... But I want you to know that you’re strong enough to handle anything. You’re strong enough that even when the whole world is against you, it’s a fair fight.” She pressed her lips to his.</p>
<p>         He leaned in then pulled away, he sighed and nodded his head, then wiped his eyes. “Thank you for saying that...”</p>
<p>         “I’ll call you every night.” Her eyes grew wet.</p>
<p>         “And I’ll pick up.” Tears started running down his face.</p>
<p>         The same happened to Kasumi and she yanked him into another tight embrace. “I love you.”</p>
<p>         “I love you too...” He pulled away.</p>
<p>         “Say high to your mom for me!” She waved.</p>
<p>         He nodded. “I’ll tell her all about you.” He turned around and faced the station. “I have a lot to brag about to the assholes that abandoned me a year ago... I have everything I could ever want now.” He glanced back at them. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>         Futaba sniffled. “I’ll miss you.”</p>
<p>         “I’ll miss you too...” He walked forward into the station.</p>
<p>         Kasumi wiped her eyes.</p>
<p>         Ann reached out of the window and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’ll call him, tonight right? Let’s get some food, I’m sure you’re hungry.”</p>
<p>         Kasumi was about to nod but a flash of blue caught her eye. She turned and Ann’s hand fell off her shoulder.</p>
<p>         “What’s up?” She raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>         “Hey, you guys can get going.” She waved.</p>
<p>         “Yo, we’re not just gonna leave you at the station.” Ryuji insisted.</p>
<p>         “I think Cassandra wants to talk with me. I’m not going to make you guys wait up.” She gestured over and sniffled.</p>
<p>         Makoto’s expression grew soft and she nodded. “If that’s what you want, we’ll give you some alone time. Just call us when you’ve made it back, so we know you’re ok.”</p>
<p>         Kasumi nodded. “Thank you for understanding.”</p>
<p>         “We will always do our best to, leader.” Yusuke smiled.</p>
<p>         “Close the door Monke.” Futaba grumbled. “It’s kinda windy.”</p>
<p>         "Please take care Kasumi." Morgana nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>         “Ok, ok. Damn, I’m gonna miss him.” Ryuji slid the door closed.</p>
<p>         Kasumi walked over to Cassandra. “Hey.”</p>
<p>         “Sup. I just wanted...” She sighed.</p>
<p>         “To say goodbye?”</p>
<p>         She shrugged. “It’s not really goodbye. Unless some bullshit like another fake Igor happens again, I will always be there to assist you on your missions... but this is the end of an era. Today the terms of your contract end. You took full responsibility for all of your actions and developed so many unbreakable bonds.” She flipped open her binder, the pages showing moving pictures of all her friends.</p>
<p>         “Are you on that list?” Kasumi asked.</p>
<p>         “Well, maybe when you get around to my fusion challenges.” She smirked.</p>
<p>         Kasumi sadly smirked back.</p>
<p>         “I’m kidding. I will always be here for you.” She held up her hand and a key apparated. It looked like a normal toothy housekey, but dark blue with a golden letter ‘V’ on it’s face. “A Velvet Key.” She pressed it into Kasumi’s palm. “Normally a trickster would receive one at the beginning of their journey... but, well, you know. Your journey wasn’t the most ‘normal’ was it?”</p>
<p>         “No...” She softly giggled.</p>
<p>         “You have infinite power and potential Bold One.” She laughed. “I know many might say something like ‘don’t misuse it’ or ‘with great power’ yatta yatta... but in your case I will say: don’t waste it. Don’t waste your life Royal. Many Wild Cards do for one reason or another...”</p>
<p>         “Crow...”</p>
<p>         She nodded. “I have complete faith in you Kasumi. I know you’ll have fun with Raven at your side, and Jirou in your bed.”</p>
<p>         She blushed.</p>
<p>         “But make sure you live every day to it’s fullest, and make sure you have no regrets.”</p>
<p>         “Thank you, Cassandra...”</p>
<p>         She nodded and turned around, disappearing into the Velvet Room.</p>
<p>         Kasumi took a deep breath and turned around. “Set some time aside and talk it out...” She told herself. Then she picked her head up and looked around. “Ok, now how do I get home?”</p>
<p>         “You can take a taxi?” A car in front of her rolled down its window.</p>
<p>         “Maruki?!”</p>
<p>         “Hey Kirijo-chan.”</p>
<p>         “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>         “I’m... in-between jobs right now... I don’t want to make mistakes again. So I’m a taxi driver for now while I figure it out. Need a lift? It’s been a kinda slow day for me.”</p>
<p>         “Sure.” She shrugged and opened the back door, sliding into the seat.</p>
<p>         “Where too?”</p>
<p>         “Aoyama Cemetery please.”</p>
<p>         He pressed his lips together and nodded, punching in the numbers to his register. “You know what, on the house today.”</p>
<p>         “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>         “It’s the least I can do...” He shrugged and the car moved.</p>
<p>          “Thank you. Have you been doing ok? Since, you know?”</p>
<p>         He nodded. “It’s weird, not having Adam in my head anymore... but... some things feel clearer now... how I’m... allowed to think... It reminds me of a time when everything was so much... brighter...” He softly smiled. “How is Adam doing?”</p>
<p>         She shrugged. “We’ve talked about some things...”</p>
<p>         “Don’t hesitate to dismiss him... I know you’re a Wild Card and don’t need a speech about it... but sometimes having the ability to make choices is more trouble than it’s worth. I’m done deciding things for other people...”</p>
<p>         “I’ve struggled with that in the past too Maruki...”</p>
<p>         “I guess that’s why you and Adam Kadmon get along...”</p>
<p>         “I definitely wouldn’t say ‘get along’... But yeah...”</p>
<p>         “He’s one of your personas now... There are still parts of me I feel I need to work on, that’s why I’m in-between jobs right now. Don’t be afraid to let go of those parts of yourself. I think somewhere inside me I wanted for you to take him away... if...” He looked down. “Hey, if you’re going to listen to any advice I have, I hope it’s this; you can always start over Kirijo-chan. Like I did. New beginnings happen every day, you can choose to have one whenever you want. You’re a strong girl, I should have told you that when we first met.”</p>
<p>         “T-Thank you Maruki...” She wiped her eyes.</p>
<p>         “We’re here...” The car slowed to a stop. “Say sorry to her for me, if you’re comfortable...”</p>
<p>         “I will, thank you Maruki-san.”</p>
<p>         “Thank you, Kirijo-chan.”</p>
<p>         Kasumi nodded and pushed open the door, stepping out into the cool air with a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Maruki sat there for a moment, looking down. He pulled his glasses of his face and pinched his nose. He squeezed his eyes closed, and wetness started to run down.</p>
<p>         “Hey Takuto...”</p>
<p>         His head snapped up and his eyes widened at the rear-veiw mirror.</p>
<p>         “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” She softly smiled at him.</p>
<p>         “Rumi...”</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>
  <em>“And thus ends the terms of your contract. How was it? Did this story turn out like you hope it did? Did it turn out like how you thought it would at the beginning?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         In the Void, statues of Kasumi and Jirou showed their fateful first meeting atop a floating chunk of asphalt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Over the course of a year you turned strangers into friends, and friends into family... You learned from your mistakes where others would have fallen into darkness... and now you experience power and love most will never get to...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         The Void showed a scene of the Phantom Thieves cheering for Kasumi at the apology party.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Even with the Phantom Thieves going their separate ways to pursue their own dreams, the arcana forever binds you... In the coming years you will gather again and again... every time with smiles on your faces as you remind each other of how far you’ve come.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         The Void showed the Phantom Thieves approaching an RV.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You in particular will use your power to do much good in the world. With Raven at your side, you two will bring comfort and security to the world the masses will never know about... One day you will be a bond that will give power to another person’s journey...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         The Void showed an older Kasumi behind the bar at Leblanc, next to Jirou as he prepared coffee. A young auburn-haired girl with ‘XXII’ barrettes in her hair tentatively walked in for a cup of coffee.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wisdom is a circle... that’s an important lesson you have learned on your journey. It’s the lesson that will bring about your own golden age, where you are happy and free and full of love... And decades hence, when your hair loses its luster and you fall in battle, Raven will be there to bring you home.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>         The Void showed all of the Phantom Thieves and confidants, and two red and black haired children holding hands with Jirou, around a memorial.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“All of the people you have grown to love and have grown to love you will lay you down to rest, with nothing but thankfulness and love in their hearts. Because you were more to them, than the leader of the Phantom Thieves.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But you have one more choice to make Royal. I wonder what you will decide...”</em>
</p>
<p>======</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>No one would even know, it’s yours and your choice alone...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>         “Hey...” Kasumi sniffled as she gazed down at Sumire’s grave. A traditional stone with her name upon it and a slab of bowed concrete in front of it. “I’m here now...” She took a deep shaky breath. “There was a time that I thought I would never be able to... be here... I wasn’t there for you for so long... I didn’t think it would be fair of me to try and be here now... but right now... fairness is the last thing on my mind...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         She fell to her knees upon the wet grass and let the tears flow. “I love you, so much... There’s been so much swimming around my head the past year. So much about what could have been, what should have been... I’m so sorry...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         She grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes closed. “I don’t know what’s the right thing to do right now. Everything else in my life is so certain... I so sure of myself in every other way but this. I’m happy, I’m content, I have the best people in the world at my side. Yet this has been plaguing me, of course it has... because I don’t think that there is a ‘right’ choice. Maybe that’s just Adam talking...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         She crawled up and laid down next to the stone slab, and gently placed a hand upon it. “Sumire... what do you want? What do you really want? I know what you might say, but what if you were happy? But part of what makes you <em>you</em> is just how much you <em>feel</em> isn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         She closed her eyes and sobbed. “This is the last time I’ll come back here... I can’t afford to... I can’t keep this ‘what if’ in my mind forever... so this is it... No matter what I choose right now, will be the final choice. I’m so sorry... No matter what I choose, I love and respect you, I hope you know that... Sumire...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Should I use Adam Kadmon to bring Sumire back to life?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Yes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">No</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Royal</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Gangsta Gandalf</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The last one... I might cry...</p>
<p>Anyhoo, a lot of fluff here for the finally stretch with the White Day and Valentine's Day dates back to back. Had Mianko and Aki's wedding that worked out, all that good stuff. Got a little lewd there too but hey, it's a Valentine's Day with Kasumi, I think I established a long time ago how horny she is.</p>
<p>I know some of you might think that the lack of goodbyes for all of Kasumi's confidants is kinda weird, but keep in mind Kasumi isn't going anywhere, she's still staying with Aki and going to school at Shujin for her last year.</p>
<p>And of course, that final choice. What would you chose?</p>
<p>And that wraps up this fanfic... damn, yeah, crying sounds good right about now.</p>
<p>I have some ideas of what I might want to do Persona-wise in the future. Mainly some 'OVA' ideas I have swimming around in my mind, but I have no ETA on those. For right now, there is something else I want to do that I've been thinking about. Read the 'important announcement' if you're interested. </p>
<p>For now though, thank you so much for reading this long-as-fuck fanfic. It's not perfect and I made some mistakes along the way, but ultimately I'm really proud of how it turned out. Thank you everyone so much for being apart of this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.S. VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:</p>
<p>I've started writing my first original novel. <br/>I know I've said in the past that I will be working on my RWBY AU next, but this next semester of college is shaping up to be a difficult one, so I don't think it would be responsible of me to push myself to have a weekly release schedule of 5k + words every week. Thus, I have changed my mind and have decided to pursue my wholly original work I've been planning for a while.</p>
<p>If you are interested in reading said original work. Titled: Tales of Philionray, Book 1: Light. Then please give my professional twitter a follow: <a href="https://twitter.com/ByShaneAMeyer">ByShaneAMeyer</a><br/>To be clear, this is my professional twitter I will be using as an author, so I won't be posting anything but progress updates on original works, and I won't be following anyone or liking tweets at all. This is a separate account from my personal one that I'm sure a few of you have seen floating around persona communities and alike.</p>
<p>The reason I am doing this is that I have been doing research on the publishing world and alike (Because I want to get this right on my first try) and I have seen multiple times that it's easier to get published if the author already has an audience interested in their work. So yes, I'm begging for clout here and I know how that looks, but I will take every edge I can get if I'm going to get published.</p>
<p>Take care everyone!</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789571">Double Tricksters</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLightShinesNeverMore/pseuds/OurLightShinesNeverMore">OurLightShinesNeverMore</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>